BAJO EL SOL DEL VERANO
by Tativi
Summary: Tyrion y Sansa huyen juntos tras la Boda Púrpura, en un viaje intensamente emocional. Me encanta esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

El _Doncella Veloz_ hacía honor a su nombre y se deslizaba con rapidez sobre las aguas del Mar Angosto, impulsado por el fuerte viento. Tyrion velaba a Sansa en el reducido camarote que había conseguido alquilar para los dos. Ella sufría de mareos y su esposo le refrescaba la frente con un paño húmedo y le acercaba el cubo cuando la acometían las arcadas. No la dejaba sola ni un solo minuto, tanto por el temor de que alguno de aquellos marineros intentara hacerle una visita indeseada (había visto las miradas lascivas que le habían dirigido a su joven esposa) como por la preocupación por su estado. El maestre de a bordo traía infusiones calmantes y Podrick iba a buscar las comidas y se encargaba de vaciar el cubo. Tyrion se disculpó ante el fiel muchacho, asegurándole que haría esa tarea él mismo si no temiese despegarse del lecho de su mujer. Pod alegó que no tenía nada que perdonarle y que llevaba a cabo esa labor con agrado.

Habían escapado a toda prisa de Desembarco del Rey. Nada más caer Joffrey muerto sin duda a consecuencia de un veneno, Tyrion, aprovechando la confusión, buscó a Sansa y la tomó de la mano.

"Tenemos que irnos ya. Nos acusarán por esto."

Echaron a correr y Tyrion la guió por pasadizos, seguidos por Podrick, siempre la sombra de su señor, hasta llegar sin ser vistos a las afueras del castillo, junto a la Bahía del Aguasnegras. Entre los barcos del puerto estaba la _Doncella Veloz_ , que se disponía a partir hacia Pentos. Una bolsa de monedas de oro consiguió que el capitán apremiara a la tripulación, que estaba acomodando la carga, y pocos minutos después el barco zarpó con viento favorable rumbo a Essos.

Dejaron atrás el tañido fúnebre de las campanas. Tyrion intuía que no volvería a ver la capital de los Siete Reinos, a menos que casi toda su familia muriese y ya no quedara nadie para acusarlo por la muerte de su sobrino. Porque sabía que su querida hermana debía de estar gritando su nombre en esos mismos momentos, condenándolo por un crimen que no había cometido.

 _Y no ha sido por falta de ganas_ , pensó, sarcástico.

El pobre Pod tampoco atravesaba por sus mejores momentos, pero montaba guardia fielmente a la puerta del camarote. Tyrion había insistido en alquilarle uno para él, aunque el chico se había negado, pero sólo lo ocupaba las pocas horas en que dormía. El resto del tiempo permanecía apostado a la puerta de sus señores, y sólo se alejaba un poco para estirar las piernas y tomar el aire en la cubierta cuando su señor, compadecido del leal muchacho, se lo ordenaba.

Tyrion sopesaba las opciones sobre cuál era la ruta más viable desde Pentos; lo primordial era alejar a Sansa del peligro. Contactar con el codicioso magíster Illyrio no era una opción segura; era totalmente capaz de venderlos a su querida hermana. Por el momento tendrían que continuar viajando de incógnito, eludiendo los caminos. No podían arriesgarse a caer en las garras de algún khalasar dothraki, de los bandidos, de las compañías libres o de los comerciantes de esclavos, quienes carecían de escrúpulos a la hora de aumentar gratis sus mercancías. La alternativa era continuar navegando hacia Myr y Volantis, y desde ahí rodear las ruinas de Valyria para adentrarse en el Golfo de las Penas y la Bahía de los Esclavos. Sería muy duro, pero era la única esperanza con que contaban.

Tras tres días de incomodidad y confinamiento, la _Doncella Veloz_ arribó al puerto de Pentos. Tyrion ayudó a su esposa a levantarse y ella, insegura, se apoyó en sus fuertes hombros mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura. Pod los seguía y vigilaba a los marineros mientras descendían del barco, pero éstos ya estaban ocupados descargando las mercancías y no les prestaron atención.

Se alejaron del puerto y Tyrion encontró un lugar discreto y poco visible donde Sansa podría sentarse a descansar. Envió a Pod a buscar una posada que fuese mínimamente presentable y se sentó junto a la chica, con el puñal preparado debajo de la capa por si alguien se interesaba demasiado en ellos. El capitán de la _Doncella Veloz_ les había vendido capas de viaje y ahora ambos se cubrían con ellas para evitar que los transeúntes de Pentos se fijasen en sus rasgos. La llamativa cabellera rojiza de Sansa, por no hablar de su belleza, y la corta estatura de él, bastaban para llamar la atención, así que las raídas capas eran el mejor camuflaje del que disponían por el momento.

"¿Te encuentras mejor, mi señora?," preguntó Tyrion suavemente.

"Sí, mi señor," respondió ella. En efecto, tenía mejor aspecto desde que pisaron tierra, pero se la veía asustada y nerviosa.

Él le apretó la mano, en un gesto consolador.

"No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Juré protegerte y pienso cumplirlo."

Ella, bajo la capucha que le tapaba casi todo el rostro, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

"Lo sé, Tyrion."

Su nombre en los labios de ella era un sonido dulce.

El aire arrastraba olores especiados y picantes, mezclados con otros menos agradables, pero en aquella zona olía algo mejor que en cualquier calle de Desembarco del Rey. Eso le recordó que Sansa apenas había comido en tres días y que él tampoco había probado nada muy decente desde la fatídica boda. Esperaba que Pod no tardase mucho.

"Sansa... Quiero que sepas que yo no lo hice," soltó de repente.

 _Te importa la opinión que ella tenga de ti_ , se dijo.

"Estaba segura de que no fuiste tú. Yo tampoco tuve nada que ver, aunque no fue porque no lo hubiera deseado."

"Pues ya somos dos," dijo. Ella captó su ironía y volvió a sonreír.

"¿Quién crees que lo hizo?"

"Joff tenía muchos enemigos. Podría haber sido cualquiera."

Sansa se puso seria.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Tyrion?"

"Tendremos que huir durante un tiempo y llegar lo más lejos que podamos." Se quedó pensativo. "Se me ocurre una alternativa que creo que es la única que nos podría salvar."

"¿Cuál es?," preguntó ella con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio.

Él adoraba ese gesto inconsciente que ella hacía cuando algo la inquietaba.

"Buscar a Daenerys Targaryen."


	2. Chapter 2

Ya alojados en la posada, Tyrion envió a Pod a informarse sobre el primer barco que partiera hacia Myr y comprar algunas ropas sencillas para Sansa y para él, si lograba encontrar algo de su talla. Mientras fuesen fugitivos tendrían que confundirse entre la gente común.

Encargó al posadero que les subiera la cena a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. No era un aposento espacioso ni muy confortable, pero al menos la cama estaba limpia, y había una jofaina con agua clara.

Sansa se sentó sobre el colchón con un suspiro de alivio.

"No es gran cosa, pero me temo que es lo mejor que Pod ha podido encontrar," se disculpóTyrion. "Me volveré para que tengas un poco de intimidad. Seguramente querrás refrescarte."

"Gracias, Tyrion." De nuevo esbozó la sonrisa que él estaba empezando a atesorar. La había visto sonreír escasas veces.

Él se apostó junto a la puerta cerrada y pegó el oído, para escuchar los sonidos de fuera. Intentó concentrarse en las voces y los pasos sobre el piso de madera, pero perdió la concentración en cuanto oyó el suave roce de la tela al deslizarse sobre la piel y el chapoteo del agua al salpicar

Ella se estaba aseando a sus espaldas. Tyrion inmediatamente sintió calor y un hormigueo en la entrepierna al imaginársela desnuda. Se reprendió mentalmente ante tales pensamientos. _¡Es poco más que una niña!_ , se recriminó por enésima vez. _¡Ha sufrido un infierno!_ _Y además no te quiere ni desea acostarse contigo, enano lujurioso. ¿Cómo va a querer? ¿Querrías tú si estuvieses en su lugar?_

Iba a ser una larga noche. Era la primera vez que dormirían en la misma cama.

Sabía que el sueño no vendría con facilidad. No solía dormir muy bien ni en la mejor de sus noches.

 _Y hoy vas a tenerla a tu lado bajo las sábanas_. Le costaría un gran esfuerzo no mover la mano para tocarla con disimulo...

"Ya he terminado," dijo ella, sacándolo de su inapropiada ensoñación. Él inspiró una bocanada para calmarse y se dio la vuelta, sonriente.

La chica trataba de desenredarse el cabello con los dedos. Él se sintió tentado de ofrecerse a ayudarla, pero se reprimió.

"Ahora voy a lavarme yo. Sé que no puedo adecentarme mucho, pero haré lo que pueda," bromeó.

Sansa se sentó, peinándose y contemplando ensimismada la pared opuesta.

Tyrion se lavó lo mejor que pudo y poco después trajeron la cena, que consumieron sobre la pequeña mesa que era todo el mobiliario, junto a la cama y dos sillas. Él trató de mantener una conversación ligera para distraerla, y casi lo consiguió. La hizo reír un par de veces y sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver cómo se le iluminaba su preciosa cara al reírse. También le contó lo que sabía sobre Pentos, el príncipe mercader y los magísteres ilustres, entre los que Illyrio era uno de los más importantes.

"Por supuesto, nunca te fíes de un mercader de Pentos. Y menos aún de Illyrio Mopatis. Te vendería en un pestañeo," afirmó, con fingida solemnidad. Y guiñó un ojo, pícaro.

Sonaron unos leves golpes en la puerta, siguiendo la clave secreta que había convenido con Pod, para que Tyrion no tuviera dudas de que se trataba del chico. De todos modos Tyrion siempre tenía el puñal a mano.

Abrió con cautela y el chico entró. Pasó a su señor un fardo. Tyrion lo abrió y examinó el contenido. Un par de vestidos para Sansa, una capa, unas mudas de ropa interior (el chico se puso rojo), y para su señor sólo había podido encontrar prendas de niño, pero sólo se distinguían de las de adulto por el tamaño.

"A primera hora de la mañana zarpa un barco hacia Myr. He reservado los camarotes."

"Muy bien, Pod. Eres un buen escudero. Lamento que hayas tenido que huir con nosotros, pero no podías quedarte. Te habrían acusado de complicidad ."

"Lo sé, mi señor. No me importa, en Poniente ya no quedaba nada para mí."

Tyrion se sintió emocionado.

"Podrías haber llegado a caballero. Pero en fin, es mejor no recrearse en lo que podría haber sido." Señaló al chico la comida que aún quedaba en la mesa. "Te hemos encargado la cena."

"Muchas gracias, mi señor." El escudero cogió su porción y lo que quedaba de la jarra de vino, y se marchó a su cuarto tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

"Un buen muchacho, tu escudero," apuntó Sansa.

"El mejor," afirmó su esposo. Se aclaró la garganta. "Deberíamos dormir. Mañana saldremos muy temprano."

"Por supuesto."

Tyrion le dejó su espacio para quitarse el vestido y quedarse en combinación. Él se puso una camisa larga, intentando no fijarse demasiado en cómo la combinación se ajustaba a las curvas de la muchacha. Aún así, vio cómo los pezones apuntaban por debajo de la tela y cómo las caderas resaltaban. Tragó saliva y apartó la vista, no sin que antes ella captara qué era lo que él estaba mirando; se sonrojó pero no comentó nada. Subieron a la cama. El colchón estaba relleno de paja y abultaba por algunos sitios, pero probablemente eso era lo más cómodo en lo que podrían tenderse.

Él procuró situarse lo más alejado de ella como le era posible. La oyó suspirar.

"Sansa... Te mantendré a salvo."

"Gracias, Tyrion. De verdad, gracias por todo."

"No se merecen. Buenas noches, Sansa."

"Buenas noches, Tyrion."

Guardaba el puñal debajo del colchón, siempre cerca de su mano. La puerta estaba atrancada y la ventana tenía barrotes. Permaneció atento a los ruidos nocturnos. Al cabo de un rato oyó la respiración regular y profunda de la chica, y se alegró de que al menos ella pudiera descansar y evadirse.

En algún momento se deslizó en un sueño inquieto. Soñó que alargaba la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su mujer, pero ella se alejaba y sus dedos quedaban suspendidos en el aire, sin llegar a rozar la suave piel.


	3. Chapter 3

Partieron con el alba. Recorrieron las calles en dirección al puerto, bajo el fresco matutino. La actividad bullía ya, mientras la muchedumbre se afanaba con sus quehaceres, lo cual los ocultaba de los ojos suspicaces.

Tyrion percibió la tensión de Sansa al avistar los mástiles de la _Luna de Verano_. Se temía que no iba a ser un viaje muy agradable, al igual que el anterior. Él le apretó la mano para infundirle coraje.

"Te acostumbrarás. Tu estómago se asentará."

"Espero que así sea."

"Lo será," aseguró, sonriendo. "Pod, ve a hablar con el capitán."

El chico se adelantó y se aproximó a un hombre fornido y calvo con la piel como el cuero viejo. Lucía una gran barba sembrada de gris, tal vez para compensar la falta de pelo en la cabeza. Tenía la mirada risueña, cosa que agradó a Tyrion.

El hombre reconoció al muchacho con el que había negociado la tarde anterior. Pod señaló en dirección a Tyrion y Sansa y el capitán asintió. Tyrion observaba la escena atentamente, buscando cualquier indicio sospechoso. Llevaba el puñal a punto bajo su capa. La tripulación cargaba los fardos en las bodegas y otros pasajeros deambulaban por la cubierta. Nadie miraba en su dirección.

Pod le hizo una seña y Tyrion avanzó, con Sansa fuertemente agarrada a su brazo.

"Tranquila, mi señora. No permitiré que te pase nada."

Ella estaba un poco lívida, pero asintió con valentía.

Subieron por la pasarela y el capitán les dio la bienvenida con su voz áspera. Tras ellos se incorporaron algunos pasajeros más, todos ellos con aspecto de mercaderes modestos que se dirigían a comerciar y cerrar tratos en otras ciudades libres, probablemente. Tyrion temía que en cualquier instante aparecieran los captores que Cersei habría enviado en su busca, así que no se fiaba de nadie.

Un enano con una gran cicatriz en la cara no pasaba muy desapercibido. Se cubría la cabeza cuanto podía y no era el único enano del mundo, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo identificaran.

Al igual que la _Doncella Veloz_ , la _Luna de Verano_ tenía un aspecto destartalado, necesitado de una buena mano de pintura.

"La travesía hasta Myr no es larga," informó a Sansa, para aliviarle la aprensión. Esperaba que los vientos siguiesen siendo favorables, aunque ahora que ya era oficialmente invierno, el clima tendería a ser más borrascoso. No le gustaba nada la perspectiva de hacerse a la mar con el invierno en ciernes, pero era preferible a viajar por tierra.

No deseando ser el centro de atención más de lo debido, y por mucho que odiara el encierro, guio a Sansa hacia el interior. Un grumete de la edad de Sansa les mostró su camarote. Pod pasó a Tyrion el fardo con sus pertenencias y los dejó solos.

Sansa se sentó en la cama.

"Supongo que tendremos que buscar una forma de pasar el tiempo aquí confinados," dijo Tyrion, y enseguida lamentó su elección de palabras. Ella podría captar un doble sentido que él no tenía la intención de imprimirles.

La chica sin duda lo captó, pues sus pálidas mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

"Puedes contarme alguna de las historias que has leído," sugirió, con ojos implorantes.

A él se le iluminó el semblante y ella observó que realmente deseaba hablar con ella, establecer una comunicación real, no el habitual intercambio superficial de cortesías. Aquella expresión de genuina alegría lo favorecía. Y Sansa notó que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco.

"¿Qué tema te gustaría?"

"Historias reales. No quiero volver a escuchar más estúpidos cuentos para niñas."

Él la miró sorprendido, comprendiendo. Tras su duro aprendizaje, la chica ya no creía en cuentos de caballeros y princesas. Sintió pena por sus sueños rotos.

"¿Te gustan los dragones?"

"Me fascinan," contestó ella con un fulgor en los ojos.

En los ojos de Tyrion debía de brillar el mismo fulgor, pues entendía perfectamente lo que ella sentía.

Él también quería ver arder la Fortaleza Roja.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa apenas se mareó esta vez. Al menos logró no vomitar.

Las horas junto a Tyrion transcurrían rápidamente y entre ellos se iba creando una progresiva complicidad. Él siempre tenía algo que contar, ya fuese de algún libro o algo que le había sucedido, o cosas que, según sospechaba ella, se inventaba sobre la marcha, y la hacía reír, pues tenía un repertorio inagotable de anécdotas divertidas. A veces ella le hablaba de su infancia en Invernalia y entonces se ponía nostálgica. Recordaba una sorprendente cantidad de momentos y detalles que creía haber olvidado. Cuando ella hablaba, él la miraba casi sin pestañear, ávido de aquellos atisbos de su personalidad que en Desembarco del Rey no se habría permitido mostrarle, al menos no tan abiertamente.

Tyrion no la consideraba estúpida ni indigna de compartir cualquier conversación, ya fuese trivial o más profunda. La escuchaba con atención y la animaba a expresar sus opiniones. Aquello significaba para ella un desfogue placentero, una especie de desquite, tras tantos meses disimulando y fingiendo. Él lo sabía y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, le preguntaba qué pensaba de tal o cual asunto.

Lo que es más, a él no le importaba en absoluto hablarle de igual a igual. Él tenía la lengua muy afilada y la refrenaba por respeto a ella, pero se expresaba de una forma tan directa que a menudo a Sansa le ardían las mejillas. Sin embargo, se estaba adaptando a su estilo y lo encontraba extrañamente liberador. Como cuando su amiga Jeyne Poole y ella cuchicheaban y compartían sus confidencias infantiles en los recovecos de Invernalia, lejos de los oídos de los mayores.

A veces, cuando el barco cabeceaba más de lo normal, ella se ponía blanca y Tyrion le tomaba la mano. Le enseñó a concentrarse en su respiración para relajarse, y comprobó que funcionaba. También le contaba cualquier cosa que le viniera a la cabeza para distraerla.

Al caer la noche, dormir en la misma cama no resultó tan incómodo, pues ya no se sentían como dos extraños, y el apellido Lannister ya no molestaba a Sansa, pues había dejado de asociar a su marido con su cruel familia. Pero flotaba en el aire una tensión que ambos notaban y que ninguno mencionaba. Tyrion cada vez deseaba más tocarla. Cuanto más la conocía, más anhelaba sentirla; aumentaba la necesidad de acariciar aquella piel perfecta, besar aquellos labios, enredar las manos en su brillante cabellera. Ignoraba si aquello era amor pero, si no lo era, se le aproximaba bastante, pues nunca tenía suficiente, no se cansaba de mirarla, de oír su voz, de aspirar su fragancia tan dulce, incluso permaneciendo en un camarote que olía a rancio.

En cualquier caso, no era lo mismo que experimentó hacia Shae. La había amado, pero era un amor práctico entre un hombre mundano y una mujer mundana. Shae era mayor, experimentada y sabía cuidar de sí misma.

Sansa era distinta a cualquier mujer que hubiera tenido. Una dama norteña de exquisita educación, tan joven e inocente que le despertaba unos intensos impulsos de protegerla y cuidarla, de preservarla del mal y la tragedia que se empeñaban en engullirla.

Pero sobre todo, le asombraba lo mucho que deseaba que ella llegase a amarlo. Era el deseo secreto de toda su vida. Ser amado. Con todas las mujeres que había poseído, soñó con ser amado, aunque fuese una pizca, pero sabía que era un sueño inútil. Sólo Shae lo hizo realidad, y siempre le estaría agradecido. Pero la relación terminó.

Aquella era la primera vez que tenía ante sí a una joven virgen, tan hermosa que era imposible no volverse a contemplarla, una joven más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, que había sobrevivido a un infierno, y el corazón se le oprimía como nunca, y lo asustaba porque tenía miedo de desear lo que probablemente no sería suyo.

Y con su sueño secreto gritándole por dentro, se despertaron con fuerza sus sentidos. Con tanta fuerza que, mientras yacían a pocos centímetros en la estrecha cama, temía cualquier roce, pues ignoraba cuánto más sería capaz de controlarse.

Sansa advertía que algo lo inquietaba pero desconocía el motivo, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, así que se quedó en silencio mientras lo notaba envarado. Imaginaba que él la tocaba en la oscuridad y aquel pensamiento le provocaba un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Inmediatamente se reprendió por su atrevida imaginación, que no cuadraba con el código de buena conducta de la septa Mordane. Pero no podía evitar que su mente divagase y se preguntó cómo sería que él la acariciara con sus cálidas manos. Que le diera un auténtico beso, uno de esos con lengua que Jeyne Poole decía que los amantes compartían. Sentía curiosidad por el tacto de su pelo rubio, por la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara y por el resto de su cuerpo.

 _Oh, no. Te estás convirtiendo en una de esas mujeres de los burdeles_.

Se preguntó si su madre se habría sentido de esa manera al pensar en su padre.

 _Se amaban. Hacían eso que los hombres y las mujeres hacen en la cama._

Apartó rápidamente la imagen de sus padres desnudos y abrazados entre las sábanas. No era una forma muy apropiada de recordarlos. Y su recuerdo dolía demasiado todavía.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba el consejo de lady Catelyn.

 _¿Qué debe hacer una mujer que desea que su esposo le haga... esas cosas?_

Entonces lo supo. Deseaba que él se las hiciera. Lejos de los horrores de Desembarco del Rey, su cuerpo ya casi de mujer despertaba junto a aquel hombre inteligente, gentil, valiente y _ardiente._

Tyrion Lannister.

Pero no se movió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo contiene bastante contenido adulto.**

 **Espero que estéis disfrutando de esta historia al menos una parte de lo que yo lo hago al escribirla. :-)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Más tarde, Tyrion la agitó para despertarla de una pesadilla que la atormentaba. Ella, confusa entre las nieblas del sueño que se disipaba, se aferró a él y notó un consuelo inmediato.

Su esposo, asombrado, se quedó quieto, no queriendo asustarla. Ella había enroscado los brazos alrededor de su espalda y su cara estaba hundida en su pecho. Él, con cautela, la rodeó a su vez y le acarició el cabello.

Entonces Sansa apartó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Lo que él vio en los de ella hizo que sus entrañas empezaran a arder y su entrepierna reaccionó. Ella debió de notar la reacción de su cuerpo pues abrió la boca y se puso muy roja. Lo siguiente que advirtió fue que estaba acercando su cara a la de él y un instante después lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Él, absolutamente descolocado, no reaccionó apenas durante un segundo, tras el cual correspondió ardientemente al beso. Le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos para acercarla más y tocó con su lengua los labios de ella. El gemido que la chica emitió estuvo a punto de volverlo loco de lujuria. Instintivamente, Sansa abrió la boca para permitirle el acceso, y Tyrion hundió la lengua. Ella le salió al encuentro con la suya y ambas danzaron unidas, con tanto abandono que arrancaron gemidos de sus gargantas.

Sansa aferraba su camisa y deslizaba las palmas sobre su pecho, frotando el vello rubio y suave que quedaba al descubierto sobre el cuello abierto de la prenda. La piel se estremecía allí donde la tocaba y él contenía la respiración. Ella se sintió exultante al descubrir que podía ejercer tal poder sobre él y se envalentonó. Sin romper el apasionado beso que se prolongaba como una lenta y placentera tortura, Sansa deslizó las manos bajo la tela y palpó la musculatura de su abdomen y su pecho.

Tyrion, que para entonces ya estaba medio loco de deseo, la besaba en el lóbulo de las orejas y en el cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva que la estremecía al notar el contraste entre el calor de sus labios y su lengua y el frescor del aire sobre la piel húmeda. Sus manos ávidas descendían desde su cabeza hasta el cuello, los hombros y finalmente...

 _Oh, dioses_.

Una palma se cerró sobre su pecho, apretándolo casi con fuerza, pero no lo bastante para hacerle daño, y aquello era tan increíblemente _caliente_ que ella notó una especie de corriente que fluía hasta abajo, hasta su sexo, que ella notaba muy mojado y por encima de todo quería que él la tocara justo _ahí_.

Nunca en su vida había deseado nada con tanta vehemencia.

Él parecía saber perfectamente lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. En algún momento la había desnudado por completo. Sus dedos jugaban con los pezones endurecidos y un momento después su lengua reemplazaba a los dedos. Las manos de él descendían, rodeaban sus caderas y agarraban sus glúteos redondos, después ascendían de nuevo y esa vez...

 _¡Oh, por los Siete Reinos!_

La estaba acariciando justo _ahí_. Por un momento se avergonzó de lo húmeda que estaba, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto, al contrario, cuando sintió su humedad su respiración se detuvo un segundo y la soltó estremecido.

Sus dedos se deslizaban entre los pliegues secretos y ella, automáticamente, abrió las piernas para darle más acceso.

En su vida había experimentado nada ni lo más remotamente parecido a aquella sensación.

Pero cuando él bajó la cabeza y le plantó besos en el vientre, y fue descendiendo hasta el vello entre las piernas, ella pensó que iba a explotar de placer.

No tenía ni idea de que los hombres hicieran _eso_ a las mujeres. Besarlas _ahí_.

La lengua de él se hundía entre sus pliegues y se movía en expertos círculos, rodeando un punto que la enloquecía.

Para entonces Sansa estaba tan excitada que se había olvidado del pudor y de la modestia. Se había transformado en una de esas mujeres de los burdeles y no le importaba.

Nada podía importarle menos con la boca de él entre sus piernas, una mano estrujando sus pechos y la otra...

 _¡Por todos los dioses!_

Tyrion introdujo un dedo en ella. Al principio le dolió un poco pero enseguida su interior se adaptó y se sintió a la vez llena e incompleta mientras él hacía un movimiento de vaivén y el dedo entraba y salía.

Quería más. Necesitaba sentirse repleta.

Como siempre, él sabía lo que su cuerpo quería. Con los labios, la lengua y los dedos la condujo a un clímax devastador que golpeó todo su ser. Sansa gritó, sin importarle que la oyeran en todo el barco. Por una vez en su vida, le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran. Ahora todo lo que le importaba era él sobre ella, dentro de ella.

Tyrion la dejó recuperarse. Ella empezó a recobrar el control de su respiración errática y el sudor le corría por la piel. Le sonrió con tanta alegría que él pensó que el corazón se le detendría de un momento a otro. Compartieron otro largo y húmedo beso y ella notó que la hoguera de su vientre comenzaba a arder de nuevo.

"Déjame verte," pidió ella.

Tyrion, repentinamente inseguro, se quitó la camisa y los calzones y Sansa contempló su cuerpo desnudo. El vello rubio le bajaba desde el pecho musculoso hasta el plano vientre y rodeaba su miembro erecto. Él vaciló, pero la mirada casi salvaje en los ojos de ella borró todos sus temores. El asentimiento que ella le dirigió fue suficiente. Tyrion se colocó en la entrada de ella y empujó. El dolor fue agudo a medida que el miembro se introducía y estiraba su estrecha abertura. Él lo hacía lo más despacio que podía, pero el dolor era inevitable.

"Te dolerá, cariño. Pero trataré de que sientas todo el placer posible."

"Lo sé, mi amor. Fóllame."

Él la miró, pasmado.

"Repite lo que has dicho."

"He dicho: fóllame," dijo ella con voz baja, insinuante, que a él le aceleraba los latidos.

"Con mucho gusto, pero quiero que repitas la primera parte," pidió él, sonriendo con picardía, tratando de disimular la intensa emoción que se transparentaba en sus ojos verdes.

"Mi amor," declaró ella con una voz tan tierna que las lágrimas lo cegaron por un instante.

"Te quiero, Sansa." Y supo que era cierto.

"Yo también te quiero, Tyrion."

Esta vez el beso fue dulce, y él le tomó el rostro con adoración.

"Y ahora, ¿qué tal si procedemos con la segunda parte?," inquirió ella con un tono tímidamente travieso y la voz temblorosa de anticipación.

Él se introdujo un poco más y ella se tensó a su alrededor. Tyrion le acarició con los dedos el punto del placer ("se llama clítoris", le había dicho al oído) e inmediatamente Sansa notó resurgir el fuego. Él dio un último empujón y rasgó su virginidad. Sansa reprimió un grito, pero él enseguida se aplicó de nuevo a su clítoris y empezó a moverse sobre ella y dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo, con las manos apoyadas en la cama a los lados de su cintura y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella ni por un solo momento.

Cambió la postura de manera que quedó de rodillas y colocó las piernas de ella encima de sus propios hombros. Continuó impulsándose hacia su interior al tiempo que estimulaba su clítoris con los dedos. Ella sintió llegar el clímax por segunda vez y se arqueó totalmente, gritando y agarrando las sábanas. Momentos después, él se tensó, dio un último empujón y lanzó un gemido ronco. Sansa notó su semilla caliente derramarse dentro de ella, y encontró aquella sensación increíblemente excitante.

Tyrion, con el pelo empapado sobre la frente, se dejó caer sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente. La joven lo abrazó y le besó la coronilla, sintiéndose completamente colmada y feliz. Él quiso quitarse de encima para no molestarla con su peso, pero ella lo retuvo así durante unos minutos. Él rodó a su lado de la cama, se abrazaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos a los pocos segundos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Más contenido adulto.**

* * *

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su sueño.

"Es la hora," anunció Pod. "Llegaremos a Myr en breve."

"Gracias, Pod," musitó Tyrion, adormilado. "No tardaremos."

Lo último que él quería hacer era levantarse de esa cama y ver cómo ella, su caliente esposa, se tapaba su glorioso cuerpo. Deseaba follársela el día entero, para ser sinceros. Ahora que sabía bien lo que se perdía, nada le apetecía tanto como tumbarla sobre cualquier superficie y hacerla gritar su nombre en éxtasis hasta que se quedara afónica.

Ella debió de leer sus intenciones, porque en seguida saltó juguetona de la cama y, desnuda e impúdica, provocándolo, se dirigió hacia el fardo de la ropa.

"¿Crees que el barco esperará?," preguntó él, con la voz ronca y los ojos centelleantes.

"¿A qué, mi señor?"

 _Vaya, jugando al juego de la dama modesta_. Eso lo excitó todavía más.

"A que te haya hecho gritar mi nombre otra vez."

Era adorable con qué facilidad conseguía ponerla colorada. Pero entre las sábanas había descubierto que ella encontraba incitante su lenguaje erótico.

"Pues tendremos que darnos prisa, mi señor."

Él la hizo tenderse en la cama. Tomó sus piernas, las posó sobre sus hombros y la penetró sin más miramientos, con ferocidad. Era sólo su segunda vez y dolía, pero también la excitaba aquella rudeza, la apremiante necesidad de su hombre. Él restregó su clítoris justo en el punto que sabía que la conduciría rápidamente al clímax. Apenas un minuto después, ella convulsionaba, con el nombre de él en los labios, y él terminó unos segundos más tarde, y cada vez que con cada espasmo expulsaba su semilla hacia lo más hondo de ella, susurraba su nombre como una oración.

* * *

Salieron a la cubierta y los saludó un amanecer tan hermoso que cortaba la respiración. Lo miraron tomados de la mano. Pod se mantenía a una distancia discreta, y en sus labios bailaba una leve sonrisa. Había escuchado las actividades nocturnas y matutinas de sus señores y se alegró de que hubieran decidido dar ese paso. Tal vez, si no hubieran tenido que huir, no habrían dado el paso, al menos no tan pronto. Pero las circunstancias eran especiales y el estar solos y juntos todo el tiempo, libres de las presiones de la Fortaleza Roja, surtió efecto.

El sol saliente hacía refulgir las cúpulas, torres y tejados, bañando Myr en una luz dorada. Tyrion casi podía olvidar que era un fugitivo perseguido. Pero no lo olvidaba. Palpó el puñal, se aseguró de que Sansa y él estaban bien cubiertos con las capuchas y se alejaron del puerto. Pod se quedó atrás preguntando por el próximo navío hacia Volantis, y Tyrion y Sansa se mezclaron entre la multitud, aguardando. Al cabo de un buen rato el muchacho regresó.

"No sale nada hacia Volantis hasta dentro de dos días," anunció, algo abatido.

"¿Dos días? Bueno, movámonos de aquí. Cuanto menos nos dejemos ver, mejor, sobre todo si tenemos que estar dos días en este lugar."

"También me han dicho dónde encontrar posadas decentes."

"Bien, en marcha. Pod, no sabes cómo te agradezco que siempre llevaras encima mis bolsas de oro. Creo que eras el único muchacho en los Siete Reinos al que podía confiar mi oro sin que me robara ni una moneda," alabó Tyrion, sonriendo.

"Nunca robaría a alguien a quien respeto, mi señor."

"Nunca robarías a nadie, supongo, a menos que te lo ordenara."

"Sólo si me lo ordenarais," contestó el chico con otra sonrisa.

"Gracias a tu previsión podemos permitirnos un viaje modesto pero desahogado, al menos hasta que encontremos a la Madre de Dragones."

Sansa intervino.

"¿Crees que nos recibirá?"

"Estoy convencido. He oído que concede audiencias a casi todo el que se lo pide. No creo que deje pasar la oportunidad de conocer a un Lannister y una Stark proscritos."

Ella suspiró, preocupada.

"Espero que tengas razón sobre ella y sea una reina razonable."

"Rara vez existen los reyes razonables, cariño. Pero algunos intentan hacer mejor las cosas. Parece que Daenerys pertenece a este tipo. Probablemente sea más cabal que los reyes que he conocido hasta ahora. Teniendo presente que uno de esos reyes fue Joff, y dudo que exista algo peor, diría que hay bastantes probabilidades de que la reina Targaryen tenga algo de seso. Al menos, lo bastante para que pueda convencerla de dejarme entrar a su servicio."

"Serías un excelente consejero," elogió Sansa.

"A eso aspiro," sonrió él. "Pero por ahora aspiro a encontrar un sitio donde tenderme junto a ti y hacerte olvidar reyes, huidas, barcos, malnacidos y la madre que los parió a todos," le susurró.

Ella otra vez se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Contenido adulto. Nuestra pareja está en plena luna de miel ;-)**

* * *

Tyrion sabía lo mucho que su esposa añoraba a su familia desaparecida y su destruido hogar, ahora profanado por la presencia de Roose Bolton, el hombre que había asesinado a Robb Stark. A veces ella se quedaba mirando por la ventana, con los ojos perdidos en la lejanía, y alguna lágrima corría por su mejilla. Él respetaba su dolor y se alejaba a otro rincón del cuarto, permitiendo que ella pudiese disponer de un poco de privacidad para llorar a los suyos.

Había momentos en que la miraba y no podía creer que aquella muchacha fuese suya y lo amara. A él, al Mono Demoníaco presuntamente asesino de un rey. Se había llevado decepciones tan grandes en su vida que temía que la felicidad que acababa de descubrir junto a Sansa se le escabullera, como todo lo demás que hubiera sido bueno y hermoso. Hizo un esfuerzo por alejar esos pensamientos negativos. Sansa era suya y él lucharía con uñas y dientes para conservarla. Ella era lo único que le quedaba. Ya no tenía ningún privilegio, a ojos de Poniente había manchado el nombre Lannister (como si no estuviese bastante manchado ya), y era un proscrito. Para él Desembarco del Rey estaba enterrado, y Roca Casterly era un recuerdo lejano.

Se preguntó por qué no había huido con Shae cuando ella se lo pidió. Cuando él tenía la cara partida en dos y se estaba pudriendo en el cuartucho donde lo habían arrumbado. Cuando veía enemigos en todas las esquinas, asesinos enviados por Cersei para que completaran la tarea que Ser Mandon no llegó a culminar en la Batalla del Aguasnegras.

Así le agradecían que hubiese peleado por la ciudad.

¿Por qué entonces no los había mandado a todos al cuerno y se había largado a las ciudades libres a comer, beber, follar y vivir con Shae?

Porque, como un estúpido, aún creía que tenía mucho que hacer en el juego de tronos. Porque adoraba ese juego.

Sí, lo amaba más que a Shae. Pero ella se quedó junto a él. ¿Y dónde estaba Shae ahora? Había tenido que hablarle con toda la dureza de que fue capaz para que se fuera y estuviese a salvo de la ira de Tywin.

Esperaba que se encontrara bien y que algún día lo perdonara.

Él decidió quedarse en el nido de ratas de la Fortaleza Roja y total, para lo que le había servido... Lo único que no lamentaba de su decisión era Sansa. En su día se sintió miserable por culpa de su padre (por enésima vez), por obligarla a casarse con él. Pero ahora sabía que volvería a pasar por todo aquello si ella estaba ahí. Volvería a pasar humillación para ponerle la capa Lannister sobre los hombros en el septo, volvería a emborracharse en un convite bochornoso, volvería a sentir la mirada despavorida de ella en la noche de bodas y la punzada de su rechazo... Todo por tenerla a su lado como la tenía ahora. Ya no lo miraba con miedo, ya no detestaba su nombre. En sus ojos brillaba el amor y el deseo, algo tan increíble que él no era capaz de creerlo todavía.

Y, si jugaba bien sus bazas con la Madre de Dragones, aún podía volver al juego de tronos.

* * *

Los dos días que pasó en Myr fueron los más felices que Tyrion recordaba. Pese a ser un fugitivo buscado por regicidio, a no tener hogar e ignorar cómo se las iba a arreglar para convencer a la reina Targaryen de que valía la pena aceptarlo en su séquito, cada vez que se perdía en el cuerpo de su esposa no lamentaba nada.

La madrugada del segundo día, se despertó del modo más inesperado. Ella lo tomaba en su boca. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo articular palabra. Tan sólo fue capaz de mirarla y gemir mientras los labios y la lengua lo envolvían. Sin poder evitarlo, sus caderas se movían por sí solas, impulsándolo hacia la garganta cálida y húmeda. Ella se aplicó con entusiasmo, y él le sujetó la cabeza para marcar el ritmo que quería.

 _Es tan joven y fogosa... A este paso no llegaremos a Meereen_ , pensó, con una sonrisa lasciva.

Tyrion sintió la tensión previa al clímax.

"Sansa," advirtió. "Voy a..."

Ella continuó y él se dejó ir. Un gemido ronco y gutural brotó de su garganta mientras su semilla se derramaba. Sansa la recibió con cierta sorpresa, pero sin echarse atrás ni mirarlo con repugnancia. Recordó que unas cuantas putas a las que había pedido que le practicaran una felación lo miraron con tal desagrado (como si el hecho de hacérselo al Gnomo fuera una ofensa), que él en esos casos desistía. Pero Sansa lo sorprendía día tras día.

"No tienes que hacer eso si realmente no te gusta, cariño."

"Me ha gustado hacértelo porque sé que querías que te lo hiciera. Estabas excitado en tus sueños que no pude evitarlo." Le sonrió con malicia. "Tú me lo hiciste a mí y fue... increíble."

"¿Qué he hecho bien para merecer una esposa como tú?"

"¿Quieres que te haga una lista?"

Compartieron un tierno beso y él se saboreó a si mismo.

"Supongo que he de tomar la revancha," dijo Tyrion, guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas?"

Pronunciado por ella, el popular dicho carecía de cualquier atisbo de amenaza y él rio.

"Este Lannister siempre las paga." Se tendió entre sus piernas y pagó la deuda más que generosamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Pod los despertó, como tenía por rutina.

"Este chico necesita una mujer. Así dejaría de aporrear nuestra maldita puerta cada mañana," protestó Tyrion, medio adormilado.

"¿Y quién nos despertaría, entonces?"

"Nadie. Pagaré una deuda no muy agradable a quien nos saque de la cama antes del mediodía."

"¿Sólo hasta el mediodía?"

"Mujer, si sigues provocándome de esa manera vas a saber de verdad lo que es una deuda. Y no sólo hasta el mediodía."

Sansa rompió a reír mientras se vestía. "Eso tendré que comprobarlo," dijo entre risas.

"No estarás tan dispuesta cuando te haya tomado la palabra."

"¿Qué te apuestas?," retó ella.

"Una jarra entera de vino dorniense a que aguantemos un día entero follando. Si ganas tú, me la beberé a tu salud. Si pierdes, te la beberás tú, aunque te permitiré que lo hagas poco a poco."

"¿Y si empatamos?"

"La compartimos." Le guiñó un ojo.

Se vistieron, tomaron un desayuno rápido y Sansa permaneció pensativa mientras se dirigían al barco.

"Estás muy callada. ¿En qué piensas?"

"Tyrion, no te lo tomes a mal, pero..." Vaciló. "Creo que no deberíamos tener hijos todavía." Lo miró de soslayo para observar su reacción. Él la escuchaba atento y la animaba a seguir, sin revelar nada. "Por supuesto que deseo tener a tus hijos, Tyrion, hijos tuyos y míos." Le apretó la mano. "Pero aún no es el momento. En la Fortaleza Roja, una vez oí a unas mozas de las cocinas mencionar un.. un té que impide que las mujeres conciban." Se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

Tyrion le tomó la barbilla con los dedos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"El té de la luna. Es muy sensato por tu parte, Sansa. No me ofende que lo propongas, de hecho me parece una gran idea." Le sonrió, para confirmarlo. "Nuestra posición es muy precaria y ciertamente no necesitamos más complicaciones, y un embarazo en las actuales circunstancias no es lo más oportuno." Le acarició la mejilla con ternura. "Yo también deseo hijos nuestros, cariño. Pero tienes razón, todavía no. Puedo conseguirte té de la luna. En Volantis enviaré a Pod a encontrarlo."

"Gracias, amor." Ella se tocó el vientre con pesadumbre en el rostro, pero enseguida se rehízo.

"Además, querida, eres muy joven aún. Es mejor que no pases por un parto hasta que tu cuerpo esté plenamente desarrollado. No quiero que sufras más riesgos de los necesarios. Y me parece que ya tenemos bastantes riesgos encima."

"Sí, a mí también me ha dado esa impresión", bromeó ella, y sonrió con tristeza.

Sansa ya se había adaptado a los viajes en barco y a veces se mostraba inquieta en el encierro del camarote, deseando salir a tomar el aire y contemplar las vistas, pero no se quejó. Era peligroso dejarse ver y una vez más se resignó a las estrechas paredes de un camarote diminuto y maloliente. Daba gracias constantemente por contar con Tyrion a su lado. Era el compañero más paciente y atento que se pudiera soñar.

La intimidad que les proporcionaba el aislamiento forzoso propició que su relación se volviera más profunda día a día, de un modo que seguramente no habría sido posible mientras ella era una prisionera en Desembarco del Rey, rodeada de enemigos y sin permitirse apenas un minuto de respiro, siempre disimulando e interpretando a la perfecta dama. Las fechorías de Joffrey, Tywin y Cersei, así como el continuo miedo en el que vivía, le impedían apreciar como se merecía al gran aliado con el que contaba. En aquellas semanas de relación titubeante, hubo intervalos de cierta complicidad con Tyrion, en los que llegaron a bromear y reír juntos, hasta que le llegaron las noticias de la brutal masacre en Los Gemelos. Se cerró en banda, no queriendo ver a nadie y rogando a los crueles dioses que la dejaran reunirse con su familia muerta. Pero entonces, durante la horrible boda de Joffrey, Sansa sintió pena por su esposo y salió de su autocompasión para ofrecerle consuelo, siquiera con algún pequeño gesto.

Y ahora que ambos se encontraban en un peligro mortal, huyendo para escapar de las zarpas de Tywin y Cersei, y sólo se tenían el uno al otro, ella ya no tenía que fingir delante de nadie y se sentía más libre de lo que recordaba en años. Y su corazón lo eligió a él, su bravo esposo, valiente, fuerte y bueno, exactamente lo que su padre quería para ella.

A veces permanecían abrazados en un silencio confortable. Sin hablar del pasado, sin hacer planes de futuro que no iban más allá de incorporarse al servicio de la Reina Dragón. Sin hacer el amor. Se dormían y al despertar, normalmente era Sansa la que atacaba a su esposo, y él se dejaba hacer, para demostrarle que estaba totalmente en sus manos y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. A ella también le gustaba tomar el control, y él la comprendía. Él le daba alas para que experimentara y buscara lo que le resultaba más placentero. La animaba a realizar sus fantasías, a expresarse con absoluta libertad, a utilizar un lenguaje espontáneo. Al principio ella no se sentía del todo cómoda, pero él no la apremió y dejó que actuara como se lo dictaran sus impulsos. Y al ver que su esposo jamás se burlaba, ni la reprendía ni la coartaba, y que estaba dispuesto a seguirla en cualquier ocurrencia y travesura, Sansa fue olvidándose de las restricciones de su estricta educación norteña, aunque sólo fuese dentro del dormitorio.

Si no fuera por la tensión de la huida y las dificultades que los acuciaban, Tyrion estaría en un constante estado de euforia. Pero a pesar del temor que lo agobiaba, deseaba a Sansa todo el tiempo, incluso dormido. Y, mayor que su deseo, era la necesidad de tenerla a su lado, sencillamente. Era feliz con su presencia, con saber que ella le correspondía.

Dada la frecuencia con que hacían el amor, no tardaría en quedarse embarazada, si no lo estaba ya. Tenían que darse prisa en obtener el té de la luna. Tyrion sopesó la posibilidad de ser estéril. Pese a las muchas mujeres con las que se había acostado (tantas que no se acordaba de todas), ninguna le había reclamado por haberle puesto un pequeño bastardo en la barriga. Quizás adoptaban la sana costumbre de tomar el té de la luna. Las prostitutas tenían sus métodos para evitar los embarazos.

Ni Tyrion ni Sansa se habrían imaginado que pudiera haber belleza en el interior de un camarote, en un barco que no era de recreo, sino un bajel de cabotaje sucio y atestado que avanzaba a través del inestable clima invernal.


	9. Chapter 9

Volantis, la más antigua de las ciudades libres, era famosa por su numerosa población de esclavos con la cara tatuada según el oficio que estaban obligados a ejercer. Hasta ahí se notaba la caída del invierno, pues el aire no era sofocante como decían que era en verano.

Atravesaron el Puente Largo, repleto de multitudes que trajinaban por todas partes. Tyrion y Pod llevaban las armas a mano y observaban el entorno por si advertían cualquier indicio sospechoso. Tyrion y Sansa se sentaron a esperar a que Pod encontrara alojamiento, casi ocultos a la vista bajo unas escaleras de madera, contemplando a una sacerdotisa roja del Señor de Luz que predicaba en alto valyrio para una numerosa multitud. Tyrion conocía el idioma, por haberlo estudiado en su juventud en Roca Casterly, y tradujo para Sansa.

"Resumiendo, dice que la esperanza reside en la Reina Dragón. Por supuesto, el Señor de Luz es amigo de los dragones, por todo eso de la afinidad con el fuego. Para mi gusto, esta gente siente demasiada afición a los asados y no precisamente del tipo de carne que me gusta comer," señaló, irónico.

"Todos los que la escuchan son esclavos," observó Sansa.

"Ahora que la Reina Dragón ha interrumpido el comercio en la Bahía de los Esclavos y está liberando a miles de personas, esta pobre gente empieza a albergar esperanza y escucharán a cualquiera que les hable de la mujer que está luchando por ellos." Los miró con amarga compasión. "Cuando no tienes nada, tampoco tienes nada que perder."

"Yo también era una esclava en Desembarco del Rey. No lucía un tatuaje como esta gente, pero se puede ser esclavo de muchas maneras, ¿verdad?"

Tyrion le besó la mano.

"Sí, cariño. Hay muchos más esclavos que los que se ven a simple vista."

"¿Crees que alguna vez seremos libres?"

Él se quedó callado unos momentos.

"Lo dudo, querida. Pero si hemos de vivir atados a una cadena, me gustaría que compartieses la tuya conmigo durante lo que nos reste de vida."

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Sansa. Le cubrió la mejilla con la palma.

"Siempre."

* * *

Pod, tan eficiente como de costumbre, no tardó demasiado en regresar y los guió hasta la posada. Esta vez, además del habitual rastreo por el puerto en busca de transporte al siguiente destino, Tyrion le encargó conseguir una abundante provisión de té de la luna. Que fuese a donde hiciera falta, a los burdeles si era necesario, pero lo apremió para que se hiciese con tanto como le fuera posible. Pod asintió y partió, tan silencioso y discreto como era su naturaleza.

Tyrion quería al muchacho como si fuese su propio hijo. Nunca podría recompensarlo lo bastante por la fidelidad y la diligencia que demostraba día tras día. De no ser por él, ni siquiera habrían ido más allá de la Fortaleza Roja, probablemente.

A todas sus preocupaciones se sumaba el hecho de que pudiera pasarle algo al joven escudero. Era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, porque a pesar de su gran timidez y su torpeza en el trato mundano, como guerrero poseía una habilidad inusitada en alguien que en cuestiones de protocolo social casi se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Tyrion trataba de tranquilizarse con estos argumentos. Era un chico listo, ágil y sabía fundirse con las sombras. No conocía una palabra de valyrio, pero por unas monedas cualquier chiquillo que conociese la lengua común se ofrecía a adoptar el papel de intérprete y así era como Pod se comunicaba con los lugareños.

Sansa miraba el paisaje volantino a través del ventanuco de la habitación, sin acercarse mucho al vano. Tyrion la había prevenido de que no se dejara ver, y ella nunca olvidaba sus advertencias. Deseó poder llevarla a un sitio bonito al aire libre, donde pasear y divertirse sin estar pendientes de nada ni de nadie. Ella merecía tener el mundo entero a sus pies y la libertad de moverse como se le antojara. Suspiró, prometiéndose a sí mismo que le concedería ese regalo, fuera como fuese.

Sintió el corazón tan henchido por ella que le dolió el pecho. _Un día te llevaré al lugar más bonito del mundo para que bailes bajo el sol del verano._

Sansa se dio la vuelta, consciente de que él la estaba mirando con intensidad.

"¿Por qué me miras así?," preguntó, conmovida.

"Porque te quiero," confesó él limpiamente, con el alma en los ojos.

Por toda respuesta ella le dio el beso más dulce que un hombre pudiera recibir.


	10. Chapter 10

Navegar desde Volantis hasta el Golfo de las Penas era la parte más complicada de la ruta. Había que rodear las islas de Valyria. Todos los marineros temían la Maldición que pesaba sobre el desaparecido Feudo Franco y el desvío provocaba una considerable demora. Pero no quedaba otra alternativa.

Su siguiente destino era Tolos. Tyrion estaba impaciente por emprender el viaje, antes de que la guerra que la reina Targaryen desarrollaba en la Bahía de los Esclavos bloqueara el tráfico marítimo. Preveía que las ciudades aliadas de la nobleza esclavista de Astapor, Yunkai y Meereen no tardarían mucho en enviar sus flotas para asediar a las fuerzas de la reina, y ellos tres tenían que pasar por allí antes de que aquella zona se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

Por desgracia, no partirían hacia Tolos hasta dentro de una semana, y la travesía no sería corta. Si no había incidentes, se llegaba en unos veinte o veinticinco días.

Así que tardarían alrededor de un mes. Y aún les quedaría un trecho hasta Meereen.

Sin embargo, se guardó de transmitir esas inquietudes a Sansa por el momento. Por primera vez desde que ella salió de Invernalia, era feliz de nuevo y Tyrion quería que la joven disfrutara lo que le fuera posible. Reía y bromeaba en la intimidad, y seguía siendo una dama del Norte de puertas afuera, aunque no fuese señora de ningún castillo. Su esposo no dejaba de admirar el sutil cambio que se obraba en ella.

Ya no era una niña. En ninguno de los sentidos.

Pod trajo una bolsa que contenía unas hierbas. Con las mejillas coloradas, contó a Tyrion que se la había comprado al dueño de un burdel y le explicó el modo de preparar la infusión. Lady Sansa debía beberla todas las noches.

Tyrion trató de discurrir algún modo de que la espera en Volantis fuese amena. Sansa aceptaría sin quejarse la perspectiva de pasar una semana en la habitación de la posada, pero a él le dolía verla resignada a un encierro antinatural para una muchacha que aún no había cumplido los quince días del nombre.

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer sin llamar la atención? Jamás olvidaba los "pajaritos" de Varys, y no confiaba en el Consejero de los Susurros. Era más que probable que Cersei le hubiera exigido dar con el paradero de los fugitivos, y la Araña no podía negarse a una orden de la reina regente. Varys era la persona mejor informada del mundo; no le costaría mucho cumplir esa demanda. Tyrion sabía que si la Araña no los había vendido ya se debía, o bien a que se habían camuflado bien (poco probable), o bien les acompañaba la suerte (menos probable), o bien que el eunuco tenía sus misteriosos motivos para guardar el secreto. Esta le parecía a Tyrion la opción más viable en el caso de que supiera dónde sen encontraban y sin embargo decidiese callar lo que sabía.

En el fondo, era inútil tratar de esconderse, pero Tyrion abordaba la misión más importante de su vida, mantener a Sansa a salvo, y haría cuanto estuviese en su poder para lograrlo. Por ello había que ser lo más precavidos posible.

Se devanó la sesera intentando idear algo que distrajera a la muchacha sin exponerla en exceso. Comprendía que él era el principal problema, puesto que su estatura lo identificaba fácilmente, mientras que Sansa podía pasar por una más entre el gentío si llevaba la cabellera tapada. Si ella marchaba junto a Pod y él los seguía a prudente distancia, los dos jóvenes parecerían transeúntes del montón y nadie los asociaría con el enano. Supondría no tener a Sansa al alcance inmediato, y ese plan no le terminaba de convencer, no porque no se fiara de la capacidad de Pod para proteger a su señora, sino porque ella no tendría a su lado a ambos para protegerla, y dos siempre eran mejor que uno. Pero si no quedaba otra solución, habría que hacerlo de esa manera.

Lo más seguro era mantenerse entre la gente. Si uno quiere pasar desapercibido, nada como mezclarse con los demás. Se le ocurrió una idea. Llevaría a Sansa al mercado, que sería como los mercados de todas las ciudades: ruidoso, vistoso y alegre. Ella se distraería mirando los tenderetes, viendo regatear a los compradores, tocando telas, oliendo perfumes, admirando los objetos expuestos. ¿A qué mujer no le gustaba ir al mercado? Pod no se despegaría de su lado y Tyrion permanecería atento en la distancia. Aprovecharía y le compraría un regalo sin que ella se diera cuenta, y le daría la sorpresa cuando se reunieran en la posada.

Un plan sencillo que podía funcionar sin ponerla en demasiado riesgo. Sansa y Pod debían llevar el cabello y el rostro ocultos por las capas.

Mantendría en secreto el plan hasta que Sansa estuviera en el mercado. Ya que no era un plan muy brillante, al menos le daría un aura de misterio.


	11. Chapter 11

Tres días más tarde, Tyrion se levantó más temprano y Sansa, extrañada de que no se explayara con ella entre las sábanas, se espabiló de golpe.

"¿No te quedas aquí conmigo?"

"Nada me gustaría más, mi amor, pero hoy tenemos otros planes. Prepárate", sugirió él, enigmático.

"¿Qué planes?" Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ya lo verás," contestó su esposo, evasivo.

"Me gustan las sorpresas, pero... ¿No será peligroso?"

"No más de lo habitual." La besó en los labios. "Tranquila. Ya verás como todo sale bien y te divertirás."

"¿De verdad?"

"Lo prometo."

"Te quiero, Tyrion."

"Y yo a ti, Sansa."

Ella se arregló el pelo al estilo norteño, consciente de que era inútil hacerse un peinado pues lo llevaría tapado, pero le hacía ilusión y la ayudaba a recordar que seguía siendo Sansa Stark de Invernalia.

Se cubrieron y se reunieron con Pod.

"Sansa, tú caminarás al lado de Pod. Yo iré detrás, a suficiente distancia para que no me relacionen con vosotros. Será más difícil que nos identifiquen si no vamos los tres juntos. No debes mirarme ni dar la menor señal de que me conoces, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió.

Salieron al limpio aire de la mañana. Tyrion esperó a que Sansa y Pod le llevaran una manzana de ventaja y se adentró en la calle. La gente, la mayoría esclavos, circulaba y faenaba por aquí y por allá. Se advertía la decadencia y el abandono que devoraban ciertos sectores de la ciudad, que no se recuperó de la caída de Valyria. No ostentaba ya su antiguo y orgulloso esplendor.

El Puente Largo bullía de actividad, en plena hora de mercado. Tyrion no podía distinguir las caras de los jóvenes, pero al ver a Pod hacer un gesto hacia el mercado, supo que el chico acababa de comunicar a Sansa cuál era la sorpresa. No registró su reacción desde aquella distancia. Ella y el escudero se adentraron entre la muchedumbre y Tyrion temió perderlos de vista, pero se obligó a andar con normalidad. Vislumbró la capucha de Sansa y se concentró en ella, gracias a su buena estatura, que superaba a la de gran parte de las mujeres que deambulaban entre los tenderetes. Muchas otras personas llevaban capas o velos, así que el atuendo de la muchacha no resaltaba especialmente entre el resto.

Quería comprarle un detallito. La austera educación norteña era contraria a la ostentación, así que Sansa no sentía especial interés por las joyas. No llevaba pendientes, y el único collar que tenía fue un regalo de Lord Eddard, y ella rara vez se lo quitaba. Tyrion recordaba que durante un tiempo lució con orgullo un colgante que Joffrey le regaló, idéntico a otro de Cersei. Pero desde que éste mandó cortar la cabeza a su padre, ella no volvió a ponérselo.

Al casarse con ella, Tyrion consideró que, como marido suyo, y un marido muy rico, debía proveerla de algunas posesiones dignas de su nuevo estatus de Lannister. Pero lo desechó, porque estaba convencido de que ella le daría las gracias muy educadamente y fríamente y guardaría sus regalos en el fondo de un arcón para olvidarse de ellos.

Nada que él le diera entonces sería bienvenido. El abismo entre ellos era muy grande en la guarida de los leones Lannister.

En ese instante, un pequeño objeto brillante llamó su atención. Era un broche de plata con la forma de un copo de nieve. La bella simetría de la figura hexagonal y su complicada labor de grabado a buril le conferían un acabado soberbio. Tyrion sonrió, contento; un copo de nieve era un regalo perfecto para una chica del Norte. Un recuerdo de Invernalia y de su familia. Regateó con el tendero y lo adquirió a buen precio. Era un broche sencillo, sin adornos de piedras preciosas. Ella lo preferiría antes que una joya ostentosa que, por otra parte, Tyrion no podía permitirse. Antes jamás reparaba en gastos y no era fácil cambiar de hábitos, pero no quedaba otro remedio.

Satisfecho, se guardó el regalo en un bolsillo de la capa y continuó su camino, pendiente de Sansa, que iba de puesto en puesto admirando el género. Le había dado instrucciones a Pod para que indicara a Sansa que se comprara lo que quisiera, pero ella, prudente, se limitaba a mirar.

Más adelante, en la plaza donde la sacerdotisa roja que habían visto el día de su llegada solía predicar, unos titiriteros ambulantes entretenían al público con juegos malabares, canciones vulgares, chistes y parodias de justas, montados sobre cerdos. Se trataba de un grupo de enanos y Tyrion sintió una punzada de amargura.

"Eh, tú. ¿No deberías estar con ellos?," le gritó un hombre, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. La multitud se echó a reír y muchos ojos lo miraron. Tyrion se tensó; lo último que quería era ser el centro de atención.

"Soy viejo para eso," contestó en valyrio.

Los espectadores rieron y se concentraron de nuevo en el espectáculo. Tyrion suspiró, aliviado. Observó a Sansa, que se encontraba a unas cuantas varas a su derecha, disimulada entre el gentío. No vio su rostro, pero imaginó que también debió haberse asustado. Ella le dijo algo a Pod y ambos avanzaron para regresar por donde habían venido.

Hicieron el recorrido a la inversa por el Puente Largo, sin detenerse. Tyrion comprendió que para Sansa la diversión había terminado. Experimentó una gran ternura hacia ella, por preocuparse tanto por él. Pero también lo invadió la pena, pues para ella aquel rato de distracción por las calles de Volantis se había truncado tan pronto.

Regresaron a la posada y Tyrion tocó el broche. Su humor mejoró inmediatamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Con disimulo, mientras Sansa estaba de espaldas quitándose la capa, Tyrion colocó el regalo encima de la cama. Tomó la capa de la chica y la suya propia y las colgó de un gancho de la pared.

"¿Qué te ha parecido la sorpresa?," preguntó inocentemente.

"Oh, Tyrion. Me ha encantado tu idea de visitar el mercado. Muchas gracias. La verdad es que necesitaba salir a tomar el aire y distraerme mirando algo que no fuesen las paredes de este cuarto."

"Sí, imagino que hasta mi hermosa cara debe de cansar teniéndola delante todo el día," bromeó él.

"Oh, no digas eso. Adoro tu cara", afirmó ella apasionadamente. Se inclinó para besarlo. "¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto la adoro?," le insinuó en el oído.

Tyrion se puso duro al instante.

"Ummm, no te diría que no." La empujó suavemente hacia la cama.

Sansa abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿El qué?" Se hizo el inocente.

Ella alargó la mano y cogió el broche.

"¡Oh! ¡Es un broche! ¿Lo has comprado para mí?"

Él se volvió hacia un lado y otro cómicamente, como si buscara a otra persona.

"No veo a nadie más en este cuarto. ¿Y tú?" Sonreía de oreja a oreja, burlón.

"¡Tonto! No te burles de mí," exclamó ella echándole los brazos al cuello y besándolo con frenesí. "Es precioso. No sé cómo agradecértelo." Las lágrimas se le agolpaban.

"Me basta con verte feliz, mi amor," dijo él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos. "Pensé que era ideal para ti."

"Lo es. Me has traído mi antiguo hogar hasta aquí." La voz le temblaba. "Pero ahora tú eres mi hogar."

Él la besó con devoción, y una lágrima de ella mojó su propia mejilla.

Más tarde, acurrucados en la cama, Sansa se apoyaba sobre el pecho de él.

"Siento lo del espectáculo de los enanos, Tyrion. Me recordó la boda de Joffrey."

"Eso es para lo que sirven los enanos que no son arrojados a los perros al nacer, si no llevan el apellido Lannister. Pero no es culpa tuya, cariño. No te disculpes por algo de lo que tú no eres responsable." Acarició la sedosa piel de la espalda.

"Es que me da mucha rabia que la gente distinta sea denigrada de esa manera. Nadie es culpable de nacer tal como nace."

"Eso díselo a mi padre." Tyrion hizo una mueca de desprecio. "Pero para mí lo importante es cómo me veas tú." Le dio un beso en la frente.

"Te veo como al hombre más atractivo sobre la tierra. Mucho más que cualquiera de esos apuestos caballeros. Casi todos son unos cobardes miserables cuyo título se les queda grande, o son incapaces de amar a una mujer. Tú eres mi caballero, uno de verdad, de los que cumplen sus juramentos." Le frotó la nariz con la suya. "Un día de éstos te nombraré mi caballero personal."

"Necesitarás una espada." Él sonreía sobre su frente.

"La de Pod bastará." Se echaron a reír, él le hizo cosquillas y Sansa lo golpeó con la almohada para detenerlo, roja de tantas carcajadas. "¿Crees que este es un matrimonio serio, mi señor?"

"Totalmente serio, mi señora. Estoy a punto de demostrarte la seriedad de este matrimonio", dijo él con la voz amortiguada, pues se deslizó rápidamente bajo la sábana.

La carcajada de ella se transformó en un gemido de placer.

* * *

Tyrion lamentó que la semana transcurrida en Volantis concluyera. Fueron unos días tan maravillosos que no deseaba que terminaran nunca.

Pero pasaron muy rápido, como todo lo bueno.

Casi podían olvidar la amenaza que pesaba sobre sus cabezas. Casi. Cersei se encargaba de que no no lo hicieran. Incluso desde tan lejos, su adorable hermana desplegaba las garras.

Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Cersei no era la única Lannister. Tyrion también lo era. _No voy a entregarte mi cabeza ni la de Sansa en bandeja de plata, hermanita. Y yo también sé sacar las garras._

Se dispusieron a emprender la penúltima etapa de su fuga. Posiblemente la más prolongada y tal vez la más dura. Si lograban alcanzar Tolos y la guerra no había bloqueado las aguas de la Bahía de los Esclavos, aún tendrían posibilidades de conseguir su objetivo.

El _Perla de Ghis_ era un mercante de unas cincuenta varas de eslora y un cargamento de encajes de Myr, vinos ponientis, aceite y especias. Era la embarcación más grande anclada en el puerto de Volantis y la tripulación la aprovisionaba para el largo periplo que estaba a punto de afrontar. Al avanzar hacia el muelle, Tyrion apretó la mano de Sansa, para ayudarla a mantener a raya la aprensión que la muchacha experimentaba ante la perspectiva de hacerse a la mar. Esta etapa la inquietaba más que las anteriores, pues se adentrarían en zonas muy peligrosas. Por un lado pesaba la Maldición de Valyria, que todas las rutas marítimas evitaban y, por otro, en la zona esclavista en la que se encontraban, los ánimos de guerra salpicaban el ambiente, y ni siquiera Sansa ignoraba que Volantis y Tolos se oponían a la Reina de Plata. La gente hablaba a su alrededor y algunos usaban la lengua común; una semana de estancia en una ciudad bastaba para enterarse de algunas cosas, por aislado que uno viviera. El tema principal de la mayoría de las conversaciones era Daenerys Targaryen. Los habitantes libres la denostaban, y los esclavos la aclamaban a espaldas de sus amos.

Entre los pasajeros que serían sus compañeros de travesía se encontraba un sacerdote rojo de tez muy morena y un mercader de esclavos que llevaba encadenadas a tres muchachitas rubias y de piel muy pálida, seguramente oriundas de Lys, con lágrimas tatuadas en las mejillas. Prostitutas. A Sansa la embargó la pena y la rabia por aquellas pobres chicas, que debían de rondar su misma edad, excepto una que no tendría más de doce años. Intercambió una mirada airada con Tyrion, quien por su expresión era obvio que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Sorprendió a Pod observando a las muchachas y en sus ojos también refulgían la ira y la compasión. Al igual que su señor, Pod respetaba a las mujeres que ejercían la prostitución. En Desembarco del Rey, Shae le contó a Sansa un rumor según el cual el mozo acudió al burdel de Meñique y, al regresar, su bolsa de monedas estaba intacta. O las chicas quedaron tan impresionadas con sus dotes amatorias que decidieron no cobrarle, o (Sansa se inclinaba por esto último) las había tratado con tanta gentileza que hicieron una excepción. No era muy común que un hombre fuese amable con las putas.

Pod no apartaba la vista de ellas pero, al contrario que el resto de los hombres, ya fuesen de la tripulación o pasajeros, él no las miraba como si fuesen trozos de carne. Las jóvenes esperaban junto a su amo para subir al barco, muy quietas y calladas. Las tres tenían moretones y magulladuras, sin duda a consecuencia del maltrato que sufrían.

Pod apretó los puños, y Sansa supo, no sin cierta sensación de desquite, que aquel malnacido maltratador de niñas corria un grave riesgo de acabar haciendo compañía a los peces en el fondo del mar, antes de arribar a Tolos.

El capitán dio la señal de embarque y todos atravesaron la pasarela. Los conminó burlonamente a rezar a sus dioses, a ver si alguno de ellos hacía caso y permitía que el _Perla de Ghis_ tuviera éxito. Saludó con una cómica reverencia al sacerdote rojo, y Sansa percibió una mueca de odio en su arrugada faz cuando el mercader esclavista pasó frente a él con las chicas encadenadas.

"Rata de cloaca," escupió entre dientes sin importarle demasiado que el mencionado pudiera oírle.

Sansa esbozó una sonrisa. Le cayó bien el capitán. Hablaba la lengua común y se puso a gritar órdenes en valyrio y otro idioma de sonidos ásperos que, por el territorio al que iban, sería el ghiscario.

Zarparon y ella, con el ánimo inexplicablemente más ligero, aspiró el aroma salino y, tras meses sin rezar, rogó a cualquier dios que quisiera atenderla que protegiera a su esposo, a su escudero Pod, a las jóvenes esclavas y al _Perla de Ghis_. Ya no creía como antes, pero se dijo que de todos modos rezar no hacía daño a nadie.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyrion relajó la forzosa costumbre del encierro, pues a fin de cuentas estaban muy lejos y a los pocos días resultó evidente que nadie los conocía ni había oído hablar de ellos. Cada cual iba a lo suyo, el sacerdote rojo predicaba en la cubierta, la tripulación trabajaba a destajo y casi todo el mundo se emborrachaba por las noches. En una ocasión estalló una reyerta entre varios miembros de su tripulación, pero el capitán amenazó con arrojar por la borda al siguiente que formara escándalo y su fama debía de precederle, puesto que no hubo más peleas.

Tyrion no le contó a Sansa, por no herir su sensibilidad, cómo el mercader de esclavos planeaba pagar el pasaje. Cedería las chicas a los marineros para que dispusieran de ellas durante las noches que quisieran, y con ello la deuda quedaría saldada. Tyrion lo espiaba con disimulo. El esclavista llamó aparte al primer oficial y cerraron el trato.

"Pero que no se entere el capitán o nos lanzará por la borda," advirtió el oficial.

"Pues amordazadlas y tomadlas cuando vuestro capitán duerma. Las chicas las pongo yo. Lo demás es cosa vuestra."

Tyrion se preguntó si alguien haría aspavientos si clavaba su puñal en el corazón del hijo de perra.

Ignoraba si Pod conocía ese acuerdo, pero al mozo no se le escapaba una. No le auguraba una vida larga al mercader.

Puede que relajase la norma de dejarse ver lo menos posible, pero lo que Tyrion no relajó fue la vigilancia. No se despegaba de Sansa, y se asombró por el mucho tiempo que llevaba sobrio. No bebía apenas, sólo algún vaso de vino o de cerveza con las comidas, y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba el alcohol. El hecho de consagrarse a cuidar de su esposa había desterrado en él aquel hábito. Tenía que mantener la cabeza despejada. La sobriedad le agudizaba los sentidos y le permitía estar al tanto de cuanto se cocía.

Más tarde, en la cubierta, vieron a las tres chicas sentadas en el suelo. Su amo roncaba a su lado, durmiendo una cogorza monumental.

"¿Puedo hablar con ellas, Tyrion?," le pidió Sansa.

"Claro que sí. Pero ten cuidado. No te despegues de mí." Asió el mango del puñal por debajo de la capa, atento al mercader dormido.

"¿Sabéis hablar en la lengua común?," preguntó Sansa.

Ellas alzaron la cabeza y la miraron, aturdidas.

"Soy Alysa," se presentó. En Myr se habían inventado una historia y unos nombres ficticios para no revelar su identidad. Sansa sería Alysa Ríos y Tyrion, Igor Ríos. Sus familias, que pertenecían a casas menores vasallas de los Tully, los habían casado y así habían resuelto el problema de quitarse de encima a dos bastardos. Igor era comerciante de lanas y se dirigía a Lhazar a comprar género de calidad, pues los lhazarenos u "hombres cordero" (como se los conocía despectivamente por ser un pueblo pacífico) eran pastores y criaban ovejas con una lana excelente.

"No temáis, no vamos a haceros daño," aseguró Sansa. "Sólo quiero hablar con vosotras."

"No debemos. El amo nos pegará, mi señora," dijo la más joven.

"Está durmiendo la borrachera y no se despertará en un buen rato, creedme," les aseguró Sansa. Tyrion no sabía si tomarse aquello como un reproche velado por sus tiempos de bebedor, de los que ella fue testigo de primera mano, o si ella lo había dicho simplemente como un comentario tranquilizador. Sonrió para sus adentros. "Puedes llamarme Alysa. ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotras?"

La que era todavía una niña (apenas le habían crecido los pechos) volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Yo soy Kyra. Ellas son Mylena y Leena, mi señora." Mylena era la más alta, y Leena era la menos rubia. Su pelo era dorado, y el de las otras era platino. Las tres tenían los ojos de distintos tonos de azul.

Tyrion vio que Leena levantaba la cara con timidez y aventuraba una mirada rápida hacia Pod. Éste le devolvió la mirada con una leve sonrisa amistosa, y enseguida dirigió los ojos al suelo, como era su costumbre. La chica también sonrió durante un momento. Tyrion se enterneció con la escena. Le recordaba demasiado a él mismo en otros tiempos, excepto que él no era tímido.

"¿Os dirigís a Tolos?," inquirió Sansa.

"El amo nos lleva para vendernos a un burdel donde pagan un alto precio por esclavas lysenas jóvenes," explicó Kyra sin emoción y sin levantar el rostro. "En Volantis ganó una apuesta de juego a nuestro anterior amo y le fuimos regaladas en pago por la deuda."

"Debió de ser una deuda considerable," no pudo evitar intercalar Tyrion.

La chica guardó silencio unos segundos. Después siguió, como si recitara. "El anterior amo también nos pegaba. Y si no complacíamos a los clientes nos violaba. Este amo es igual."

"¡Calla!," siseó de repente Mylena. "No debes decir cosas malas del amo."

"Pienso escaparme para unirme a los libertos de la Madre de Dragones. ¡Quédate tú si quieres con tu bondadoso amo!," exclamó la niña.

"¿Y cómo piensas llegar?," se burló la mayor.

"¡No lo sé! Pero seguro que la reina vendrá a liberarnos. Muy pronto no habrá esclavos."

Tyrion y Sansa se miraron con tristeza, conmovidos por la ingenuidad de esa niña que ya había padecido suficiente miseria en su corta vida.

Si Tyrion contara todavía con las riquezas de los Lannister, podría comprar a aquellas chicas y liberarlas. Pero ya no contaba con la mayor fortuna de Poniente.

Sin embargo, no podía contemplarlas a ellas, ni la expresión de Sansa, y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Tenía que actuar antes de que llegara la noche y aquellos brutos abusaran de las pobres chicas.

Asegurándose de no ser visto (una de las ventajas de ser enano es que nadie mira hacia abajo), abordó al capitán y sin rodeos le expuso los planes del esclavista y el primer oficial. El capitán se enfureció, tal y como Tyrion había previsto.

"Gracias por contármelo, amigo. Mi padre fue un esclavo que se ganó su libertad al ser campeón en las arenas de combate de Meereen. Venció a tantos rivales que su dueño, a petición del público, le quitó la argolla de la esclavitud y lo dejó marchar." Sus ojos eran dos brasas fundidas. "No permitiré que en mi barco violen a niñas. Y odio a los esclavistas."


	14. Chapter 14

Al caer la noche, Tyrion aguardó los acontecimientos. Se oían los ruidos habituales de los hombres bebiendo, hablando y profiriendo risotadas. Poco a poco fue reinando el silencio y Tyrion, comprobando que Sansa dormía, salió del camarote y se ocultó, escuchando.

El capitán anunció que se iba a la cama y dejaba a los oficiales a cargo de las guardias. El silencio se prolongó durante un tiempo, y Tyrion afinó el oído para oír a los hombres cuchichear. Debieron de calcular que el capitán ya rondaría el primer sueño, porque se sintieron muchos pasos precipitados y gritos femeninos sofocados. El capitán salió de su camarote como una furia y corrió hacia donde se sentía el amortiguado tumulto. Al momento una voz atronadora reverberó por todo el barco y se oyeron voces asustadas y un chillido de agonía. El vozarrón del capitán volvió a atronar y de nuevo se hizo el silencio.

Varios hombres arrastraban un bulto en la oscuridad y lo arrojaron al mar con un sonoro chapoteo.

Entonces Tyrion supo que el esclavista ya no volvería a maltratar a las chicas.

* * *

Sansa se despertó con el ruido y, al palpar el lado vacío de la cama en el que Tyrion debía estar, se levantó a toda prisa y lo buscó. Salió con precaución y lo encontró allí.

"¡Tyrion! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Esas chicas acaban de librarse de su dueño."

"¿Cómo?," preguntó ella, asombrada.

Tyrion le explicó lo sucedido.

A Sansa le brillaron los ojos en la penumbra. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con tanto ímpetu que él se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué será de ellas ahora?," se preocupó ella.

"El capitán las protegerá. No dejará que les hagan daño," aseveró él. "Al menos ahora son libres."

Ella le tocó los labios con los dedos, emocionada.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Tyrion... No puedo expresar lo que siento por ti en este momento."

"Vamos a la cama, cariño. Hay un modo en el que has aprendido a expresarte con mucha elocuencia."

Rieron quedamente y, nada más entrar en el camarote, Tyrion casi le arrancó a Sansa la combinación que usaba como prenda nocturna.

* * *

Parecía haberse establecido una especie de corriente entre Pod y Leena. Tyrion notaba al chico inquieto y distraído, y el mozo intentaba acercarse a la muchacha cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ambos eran de pocas palabras, pero se entendían bien con los ojos.

El capitán había cedido a las chicas su propio camarote, y amenazó a cualquier hombre que se acercara a ellas sin que éstas lo consintieran. También condenó a muerte al primer oficial, por confabularse con el mercader, para que su ejecución sirviera de ejemplo a todos los demás. Declaró que el mismo destino le estaría reservado a quien urdiera cualquier fechoría a bordo de la _Perla de Ghis_. Después, tomó su mandoble y de un solo tajo segó la cabeza del oficial. El cuerpo fue desechado en el mar sin ritos funerarios ni frases de despedida. Aquella escoria de hombre se había deshonrado a sí mismo ante los ojos de los mismos dioses, escupió el capitán.

El sacerdote rojo no obstante musitó alguna plegaria en un lenguaje que Tyrion no comprendía, pero el capitán se limitó a ignorarlo.

"Dioses... Bah," dijo con desprecio.

Tyrion entabló cierta amistad con el capitán, que se presentó como Letho, natural de Lorath, de donde procedía también su madre, que se había casado con el liberto meereeno ex-luchador. Era un hombre inteligente y extremadamente perspicaz. Tyrion temía que, como marino que recorría tantos puertos y escuchaba todo tipo de habladurías, lo identificara, pero por otro lado tampoco era muy probable. Desembarco del Rey estaba casi a medio mundo y existían muchos enanos. En cualquier caso, si sospechaba la verdad, se la guardaba. Quizás no le interesaba ninguna dudosa recompensa de unos arrogantes nobles ponientis de la otra punta. Si tenía intenciones de capturarlo, le bastaba con hacerlo cuando quisiera. Por precaución, Tyrion no se confió, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Echaba de menos a Bronn y su crudamente práctica visión de las cosas. El mercenario se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de avisarle durante la huida. Además, desde que era Ser Bronn del Aguasnegras, aspiraba a metas más ambiciosas y entre ellas no figuraría convertirse en un prófugo. Como caballero podía casarse con alguna heredera de una casa menor y él no renunciaría a esa tentadora expectativa.

Pod era leal hasta la médula, pero no conversador, y Tyrion a veces tenía el gusanillo de una buena charla de hombre a hombre. Letho le ofrecía esa faceta, y Tyrion la aceptó de buena gana, aunque jamás le revelaría nada que lo delatara.

Por su parte, Sansa progresaba con las chicas lysenas. Procedían de un entorno y una cultura muy diferentes a los suyos, pero tenían más o menos su misma edad y, una vez libres de burdeles y dueños brutales, se despertaban en ellas las naturales inclinaciones de todas las jóvenes. Por muy dañadas que estuvieran y muchos golpes que hubieran recibido, su espíritu aún no tuvo tiempo de quebrarse, y florecían a ojos vistas. Eran generosamente bonitas, con los cabellos rubios, los ojos claros y la piel blanca. Los verdugones y heridas se difuminaban. Pod siempre acompañaba a su señora, y Sansa sabía que no lo hacía simplemente porque su esposo se lo hubiera encomendado. El muchacho y Leena desarrollaban un creciente afecto recíproco, y Sansa se enternecía, como si descubriera una linda flor creciendo en un cenagal. Además, se alegraba de que alguien tan bueno como Pod encontrara a una mujer que lo quisiera. Debía de sentirse solo y, para variar, contar con una compañera supondría una enorme diferencia.

Como ella con su marido.

Los días se deslizaban tranquilos, hasta que empezaron a rodear las islas de Valyria, tan lejos de sus costas como su ruta se lo permitía. La atmósfera se cargó de electricidad y la inquietud flotaba en el ambiente. La gente se volvía irritable y hasta el capitán Letho estaba bastante intratable, pero la presencia de las chicas lo calmaba. Estallaron peleas y un pasajero murió en una de las reyertas de borrachos. Tyrion mantenía la puerta del camarote atrancada y sólo la abría para Pod. El escudero se había llevado a Leena a su camarote, pues ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en convertirse en pareja y ella se fue a vivir con él sin más. Se lo comunicó a sus compañeras y al capitán, y dejó atrás su antigua vida. Kyra y Mylena lloraron a lágrima viva y la abrazaron, felicitándola por su buena suerte, y le desearon toda la dicha que le fuera posible abrazar.

Una de las veces que Pod llamó a la puerta de sus señores, preguntó avergonzado si le podían dar un puñado de té de la luna, si es que la señora disponía aún de la suficiente cantidad para el viaje. La bolsa del té contenía una abundante provisión, y para tomarlo apenas se precisaba una pizca, pues era una hierba de efecto potente. Sansa le dio un generoso puñado, disimulando su sonrisa ante el rubor del chico.

"Quién lo iba a decir," comentó Tyrion, divertido. "Nuestro Pod se ha enamorado. Y eso que apenas parecía ser capaz de mirar más arriba de sus pies."

"Me alegro mucho por ellos," afirmó Sansa. "Es difícil hallar un poco de amor."

"Sí que lo es. Muchos no lo hallan. A mí me ha costado más de treinta años." Le enredó los dedos en el cabello rojizo. "Pero tú pasabas por ahí y te pillé," bromeó.

"Me parece que no fue exactamente así, querido," le reprochó ella riendo. "Pero estoy agradecida de todas formas." Le rozó la frente con las yemas de los dedos.

"Y yo, Sansa," suspiró él, cerrando los ojos. "Y yo."


	15. Chapter 15

Pod informó a su señor de que pensaba pedir trabajo al capitán Letho hasta la conclusión del viaje. Ahora que estaba emparejado, tenía que mantener a Leena. Tyrion no se opuso y acompañó al mozo para apoyarlo. Sansa se quedó con Leena y las otras chicas en el camarote que antes ocupaba el capitán.

Letho observó a Pod, divertido.

"¿Qué sabes hacer, chico?"

"Aprendo rápido, señor."

"¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?"

"Rudy, señor." Era el nombre que Tyrion se había inventado para él.

"De acuerdo. Te doy la oportunidad porque ahora tienes una boca que alimentar. Pero trabajarás duro y obedecerás todas mis órdenes."

"Sí, señor."

"Así me gusta. Y ahora busca a mi segundo de a bordo, porque el primero perdió la cabeza cuando rescaté a tu chica. Él te indicará tus obligaciones. Y ahora, al trabajo. Pero soy tu capitán, no tu señor."

"Enseguida, mi capitán." Y Pod, sonriente, fue a buscar al segundo oficial.

"Tómate una cerveza conmigo, Igor," invitó Letho. "Hace un tiempo que no hablo con nadie tan interesante como tú."

"En realidad, no soy tan interesante. Sólo lo aparento."

Se sentaron en una de las mesas donde los marineros comían y el capitán escanció dos jarras de cerveza.

"Dicen que la Madre de Dragones es la mujer más bella del mundo. ¿Tú te lo crees?," preguntó Letho.

"También dicen que Aegon el Conquistador echaba fuego por el culo y que sus esposas copulaban con sus dragones. La gente habla por hablar."

"Pero algo tiene que haber de cierto en los rumores."

"Es una Targaryen de sangre pura. Seguro que se parece a Kyra y a Mylena, con el pelo plateado y los ojos claros. Pero desde aquí no puedo juzgar si es bella o no."

"Hablando de mujeres bellas... ¿Cómo conseguiste a la tuya?"

"Un acuerdo entre nuestras familias. Los dos somos bastardos, como bien sabes. Ella no podía aspirar a mucho más. Ni yo soñé con aspirar a tanto."

"Eres un enano con suerte, Igor. ¿Cómo es que no te tiraron al río cuando naciste?" El capitán era del estilo que a Tyrion le caía bien en un amigo. Directo y brutalmente sincero.

"Mi madre amenazó con tirarse al río detrás de mí si alguien me ponía la mano encima. Por ella estoy aquí." Tyrion bebió un trago de fuerte cerveza negra.

"La mía también era una mujer brava. Su risa era la más contagiosa de Lorath, y siempre había sonrisa en sus ojos. Pero también tenía un genio vivo y nunca paraba quieta. Donde quiera que esté ahora, debe de tener manga por hombro las moradas de los dioses," rió. "Mi mujer me la recuerda un poco. Las lorathis son de armas tomar."

Tyrion alzó su jarra. "Por las mujeres valientes," brindó.

"Por las mujeres valientes," repitió Letho, entrechocando su jarra con la de su nuevo amigo.

* * *

Un marinero casi imberbe de tan jovenzuelo pidió hablar con el capitán y le solicitó permiso para tomar a Mylena como compañera. Habían congeniado en el transcurso de los días y a Mylena se la veía contenta. Letho frunció el ceño.

"Ella seguirá viviendo en mi camarote bajo mi supervisión, y cuando atraquemos en Tolos te casarás con ella. Me aseguraré de ello, ¿entendido? Igor responde por Rudy, pero yo respondo por ti, y también soy como el padre de esa muchacha. No la tocarás hasta que os hayáis casado," dictaminó tajantemente.

El joven asintió, empavorecido, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y salió.

"Voy a adoptar a Kyra," anunció a Tyrion. "Es demasiado joven para emparejarse, y ha habido hombres de sobra en su vida. Me gustaría que disfrutara un poco de lo que es, una niña. La llevaré a Lorath y mi mujer cuidará de ella. Los lorathis damos asilo a los esclavos fugados desde los tiempos de Valyria, cuando los pobres infelices escapaban del Feudo Franco. La acogerán bien y con el tiempo mi mujer le buscará un buen marido. Aunque no me importaría que terminara casándose con alguno de mis hijos. Son buenos muchachos."

"Es muy generoso de tu parte," alabó Tyrion con sinceridad.

"Sólo es un deber de todo hombre honrado. Nadie maltrata a una niña delante de mí," sentenció el capitán. Tyrion no dudó de su palabra ni por un momento.

"Y tu chico, Rudy, asegúrate de que trata a Leena como se merece," le advirtió Letho.

"Lo hará. Tiene un don especial con las mujeres." Tyrion sonrió, recordando el episodio del burdel de Meñique.

"Será mejor que vuelvas con tu bonita mujer, Igor. No se debe dejar sola a una linda pieza como esa por mucho rato." Letho le guiñó un ojo. "Y dile a Rudy que se reserve esta noche, porque mañana no va a ser su mejor día. Sus músculos no están acostumbrados al trabajo de un barco y le pasarán factura," pronosticó, con aire burlón.


	16. Chapter 16

Una madrugada, cuando estaban a punto de dejar atrás Valyria y su malsana atmósfera, se desató un temporal que hacía temblar y crujir todas las maderas y agitaba el navío como si fuese una simple hoja. Sansa se acurrucaba en un rincón, sobre el regazo de Tyrion, y se abrazaban apretadamente. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y él le acariciaba la espalda. Cada vez que daban algún bandazo, ella se aferraba a él y se estremecía, pero no gritaba. Su esposo admiró su callado valor y elevó una plegaria mental a los dioses en los que no creía.

 _Salvadla. Tomadme a mí si os apetece, pero que ella viva. Permitid que siga iluminando esta mierda de mundo que es demasiado mediocre para lo que ella se merece._

El viento aullaba y las olas chocaban sin cesar contra la estructura. El capitán rugía instrucciones y los marineros se las repetían unos a otros. Estarían tratando de salvar lo que pudieran.

Tyrion había retirado los objetos peligrosos. Comprobó que la puerta estaba firmemente atrancada para evitar que se abriera de golpe y se desencajara de sus goznes y sujetó a Sansa y a sí mismo con cuerda a una argolla de hierro de la pared. Así no saldrían despedidos. Ya sólo les cabía esperar y rezar.

"Sansa." Ella levantó el rostro de su hombro. "Te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie. Quiero que lo sepas."

"Shhhhh, calla. No vamos a morir esta noche. No te despidas de mí," protestó ella, poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios. Él se los besó con reverencia.

"Vamos a vivir, Tyrion. Veremos crecer a nuestros hijos." Se quitó la prenda interior por debajo de la falda y le bajó los pantalones. Se sentó sobre él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, y lo cabalgó. Resultaba incómodo en el suelo, atados y con los movimientos del barco, y al mismo tiempo era extrañamente excitante. Tyrion pronto se perdió en el placer. Sujetó las caderas de ella y la ayudó a impulsarse. Ella liberó sus pechos y él hundió la cara entre ellos. Sus gemidos quedaban amortiguados por el ruido del viento y del agua contra la madera. Él se contuvo, estimulándola con los dedos en su zona más sensitiva y aguardando a que ella acabase en primer lugar. Finalmente Sansa se estremeció y gimió con fuerza, y entonces él se abandonó y se liberó dentro de ella.

Olvidados del miedo, se durmieron casi inmediatamente contra la pared.

Al despertar, doloridos y entumecidos, la tormenta había pasado y reinaba la calma.

Estaban vivos.

* * *

El _Perla de Ghis_ había quedado mucho menos maltrecho de lo que cabría esperar. Su sólida estructura había resistido con pocos daños, nada que no se pudiera reparar. Algunos de los marineros estaban heridos, uno de ellos de gravedad, y un pasajero se había caído por la borda y fue tragado por las furiosas olas. Se trataba de un anciano borrachín pero inofensivo, un modesto comerciante, al que no se le ocurrió otra idea más brillante en medio de la tormenta que subir a la cubierta a gritarles a los dioses que lo llevaran junto a su mujer muerta. Tyrion esperaba con triste ironía que hubieran atendido su petición.

Pod y Leena estaban ilesos, y también el capitán y las otras chicas. Letho tenía las ojeras más pronunciadas que de costumbre y el agotamiento de la noche en vela le echaba años encima, pero, con su optimismo incólume, no perdía la sonrisa. Acababan de vencer a una de las bestias negras de la navegación, las tempestades, y seguían ahí para contarlo.

El capitán fue a descansar, y lo relevó su segundo. El sanador velaba a los heridos. Tenían miembros rotos, y el que presentaba más gravedad se había fracturado el cráneo y permanecía inconsciente. Todos estaban cubiertos de vendajes y entablillados. Uno de ellos era el prometido de Mylena y, aunque lo suyo sólo era una fractura limpia del peroné, ella no se despegaba de su lado y charlaban en susurros.

Valyria y su temible Maldición habían quedado atrás y se adentraban en el Golfo de las Penas. Tras haber notado los estragos que había causado en los navegantes el aire nebuloso y viciado que rodeaba a las islas, perfectamente visible desde muchas leguas, Tyrion ya no estaba tan convencido de que la Maldición se tratara simplemente de una superstición popular; aunque también el ánimo extremadamente irritable que la mayoría había desarrollado podía deberse a su propia sugestión al encontrarse tan cerca del tétrico lugar, y la tormenta podía haberse desencadenado por mera coincidencia. No era extraño. La cuestión era que ni siquiera a él le había gustado lo más mínimo pasar por allí. Pero tenía que admitir que su espíritu inquieto y hambriento de experiencias se encontraba bastante colmado por el momento.

Llevaban una quincena en el mar y el capitán Letho racionaba las provisiones, hasta el vino y la cerveza. Pero lo más precioso era el agua. Letho era previsor y después de tantos años comandando barcos, tenía buen ojo para calcular lo necesario. Y precisamente por su sentido de la previsión, sabía que en el mar los suministros eran más valiosos que cualquier tesoro.

"¿Cuánto crees que Astapor, Yunkai, Tolos, Mantarys, Volantis, Nuevo Ghis y otras ciudades esclavistas tardarán en enviar sus fuerzas a las puertas de la Reina Dragón?," le preguntó Tyrion.

"No creo que mucho, mi pequeño amigo. Puede que este sea mi último viaje a Tolos. Cuando atraquemos, me dirigiré por tierra a Selhorys y desde ahí remontaré el Rhoyne hasta Volantis. Y navegaré de vuelta a casa. Kyra vendrá conmigo. No quiero arriesgarme a meterme en medio de la guerra. Por mucho que respete y admire a Daenerys, no puedo meterme en su guerra. Ya tengo mis propias batallas que librar."

"Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, amigo," le dijo Tyrion.

"Y a ti también, Igor. Espero que hagas un buen negocio en Lhazar. De paso, si te das una vuelta por Meereen y ves a la reina, mándale mis respetos. Dile que Lorath besa sus pies."

"Claro, Letho. Será pan comido. Yo hablo con reyes a diario," bromeó Tyrion.

"No eres un simple comerciante. Sé que no eres quien dices que eres. Pero a mí eso me da igual, la mayoría de la gente que conozco en los viajes no es quien dice ser. Muchos huyen de algo. Pero eres lo que eres y eso no puedes enmascararlo. Y eres más de lo que abultas, amigo mío."

A Tyrion se le atascó un nudo en la garganta.

"Puede que nunca volvamos a vernos, pero recordaré al capitán Letho de Lorath como el más bravo desde Pentos hasta Tolos," declaró.

Ambos sonrieron y contemplaron el horizonte, donde las brumas difuminaban la línea de la costa.


	17. Chapter 17

El marinero con el cráneo roto murió sin haber recobrado la consciencia, y el resto de los heridos evolucionaba bien, pero aún necesitaban varias semanas para que sus huesos soldaran. El capitán contó a Tyrion que al desembarcar serían acogidos en las casas de parientes y amigos de los marinos. Algunos de ellos llevaban navegando tantos años como el propio Letho y habían sembrado amistades por todos los puertos desde Poniente hasta Asshai.

"Pasamos mucho más tiempo en la mar que en tierra firme. Ella es nuestra verdadera esposa. A decir verdad, no hay mucha diferencia con las de carne y hueso. Es caprichosa, brava, serena a veces, nos da la vida de su vientre y nos jode constantemente," rió. "Nuestras mujeres en tierra están celosas, pero se resignan. No pueden competir con la Gran Puta. Así es como los hombres de mar llamamos a todo esto," dijo, señalando las aguas plateadas y doradas, irisadas por los rayos del sol.

"La gente del mar siempre ha tenido mucha imaginación," dijo Tyrion con una sonrisa irónica.

"Llegas a amarla. Se te mete en la sangre como una mujer hermosa y te tienta hacia sus profundidades. Al morir, si por una rara casualidad no es ella la que nos mata, pedimos como última voluntad ser sepultados en sus entrañas para descansar por toda la eternidad dentro de ella. Los peces se alimentan de nuestros restos y continuamos el ciclo de la vida," explicó el capitán, con la voz suave y la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

Tyrion lo comprendía a la perfección. Él también tenía muy claro cómo le gustaría morir.

"Pero antes de eso, todavía tengo cosas que hacer. Mi mujer lorathi me espera con mis cuatro hijos menores. Al menos, espero que alguno de ellos sea mío," bromeó, guiñando un ojo. "Es mucho pedir que una mujer como la mía me espere durante meses o años guardándome fidelidad. Es demasiada hembra. No me importa lo que haga cuando no estoy, si al regresar ella todavía sigue allí. Yo tampoco me mantengo puro como un septón," confesó, con una sonrisa torcida. Todo el mundo sabía que gran parte de los septones no eran famosos por cumplir sus votos de celibato. "Las noches son largas con la cama vacía y no hay nada como una mujer para llenarla, ¿eh, amigo?," preguntó, dándole a Tyrion un leve codazo.

"No, no hay nada comparable." Los cabellos rojos de Sansa y su piel perfecta llenaban todas sus horas de vigilia y por lo menos algunas de sus horas de sueño, las que no eran invadidas por su querida familia Lannister ni por las pesadillas en las que Ser Mandon le travesaba el corazón con la espada en la Batalla del Aguasnegras.

"Ella te ama, Igor. No sé cómo lo hiciste realmente para conseguir una mujer como ella, pero cuando la veo a tu lado me das cierta envidia sana. Cuídala bien, no dejes que este mundo podrido la manche de mierda."

"No lo permitiré. Por eso estamos huyendo."

"Pues llévala lo más lejos que puedas. Eres un enano listo y con suerte. La Reina Dragón contará con un buen aliado."

"Espero que ella lo vea así," suspiró Tyrion, y se fue a buscar a Sansa al camarote de las chicas.

Tolos por fin se materializó en el horizonte. Los ánimos de los navegantes oscilaban entre la excitación por haber alcanzado su destino sanos y salvos, y la pena por separarse de los amigos. El capitán hizo una serie de recomendaciones a Tyrion sobre las posadas que conocía, con qué capitanes acordar el trayecto a Meereen, y qué cosas debía evitar hacer o decir. Tolos era enemiga de la reina.

"Sólo tienes que mencionar mi nombre a quienes te he indicado, y te abrirán las puertas. A ellos y a nadie más. Vigilad bien a Leena, aquí no les gustan los libertos."

Letho se agachó y le dio un abrazo que le hizo crujir todos los huesos. "Buena suerte, pequeño amigo. Que tengas hijos sanos y fuertes. Y tan guapos como su madre."

"Gracias por todo, capitán. Protege a las chicas y que lleguéis a Lorath con buena salud," se despidió Tyrion, emocionado.

A continuación Letho besó la mano de Sansa y le dijo al oído algo que la sonrojó, dio otro abrazo de oso a Pod junto con la bolsa de monedas que se había ganado trabajando a bordo, y tomó las manos de Leena, a la que habló como a una hija y le dio su bendición. Después las cuatro chicas, incluida Sansa, se abrazaron y lloraron. Kyra se cogía del brazo de su nuevo padre y sonreía a las únicas amigas que había conocido. Mylena se casaría con su prometido en cuanto descendiera del barco, y se marcharía a vivir con su nueva familia.

Los tres hombres se miraron, incómodos por las lágrimas femeninas.

"Hasta siempre. Partid lo más rápido que podáis y decidle a la Rompedora de Cadenas que Letho de Lorath, hijo de Limor, antiguo campeón de Meereen, le envía todos sus respetos."

"Se lo diremos. Hasta siempre."

Cuando bajaron por la pasarela, parecía que habían vivido una vida entera desde que zarparon de Volantis.

Y tal vez así era.


	18. Chapter 18

Tolos no destacaba especialmente. Era una ciudad portuaria corriente, aliada en la guerra contra la reina. Por sus calles circulaban los rumores de sus conquistas, exagerados por la fantasía popular, que variaba según si los que relataban los hechos eran partidarios o enemigos. La población libre de cualquier condición social afirmaba con conocimiento de causa que ella había conquistado Meereen usando a sus dragones, que habían asado a todo el que pillaron por delante, dándose un buen festín con la carne quemada. También tenía tiempo para montar orgías de sexo y sangre en la Gran Pirámide, donde se realizaban actos de brujería de todo tipo. Además, ella se acostaba con todos y nunca quedaba satisfecha, y se bañaba en la sangre de los nobles meereenos asesinados.

Los esclavos murmuraban en voz baja, ocultos en los rincones, y creían que ella era la salvadora del mundo que venía a librarlos a todos del yugo.

Lo que sin duda tenía tintes de verdad era que una jovencita de diecisiete o dieciocho años estaba asestando un duro golpe al sistema esclavista, que era la base de la prosperidad de la mayor parte de los ricos y nobles de Essos. Éstos no iban a quedarse tranquilos viendo cómo les arrebataban su cómodo estilo de vida.

Tyrion sabía que la hija del Rey Loco era la posibilidad con la que contaban él y los suyos para intentar salir adelante, pero era una posibilidad rodeada de espinas. La posición de la reina estaba lejos de haber quedado consolidada, y su conquista de Meereen bailaba sobre la cuerda floja. Yunkai estaba restableciendo el antiguo sistema y era un caos, y en Astapor un tal Cleon se estaba proclamando rey. Le llamaban el Rey Carnicero, un apodo que se expresaba por sí solo.

Ella necesitaría a su alrededor a consejeros experimentados. Puede que él no poseyera otras cosas, pero experiencia en gobierno, estrategia y conocimiento sobre Poniente y Essos poseía de sobra. Y además, le gustaba el juego de tronos.

* * *

En ciertos sitios suponía una ventaja contar con la amistad del respetado capitán Letho. En cuanto Tyrion lo nombraba, los propietarios de los establecimientos que él le había recomendado los recibían solícitos. Les asignaron las mejores habitaciones, aunque tampoco era decir mucho, y estaban prestos a proporcionarles cuanto precisaran.

Ahora que contaba con una amiga de su edad, Sansa tenía otra mujer con la que poder desahogarse de las cosas que hablaban las mujeres entre sí. Leena no era una joven cultivada ni con esmerada educación, pues se había criado en una familia humilde de Lys, la habían vendido a una casa de placer a los ocho años, donde más tarde trajeron a Mylena y a Kyra. Cuando ella tenía trece, las compró un proxeneta extranjero y las llevó a su burdel de Volantis. Les tatuaron las lágrimas de la prostitución en las mejillas y servían a incontables hombres y, a veces, a mujeres, o a ambos a la vez. Por último, el proxeneta se las había regalado al comerciante de esclavos con el que contrajo una elevada deuda de juego. Y esa había sido básicamente su vida.

Recordaba que cuando era pequeña su madre le gritaba pero también le cantaba a veces, y su padre le pegaba y le hacía cosas de hombres. Le gustaba mirar el mar desde los acantilados. Jugaba con sus hermanitos y varios de ellos murieron.

Los sufrimientos de Sansa en Desembarco del Rey habían sido terribles, pero ella se sentía culpable al compararse con Leena. Al menos su propia infancia había sido todo lo feliz que podría ser. Invernalia fue un hogar amoroso y acogedor, rodeada de una familia que la quería con ternura. Nadie podría robarle eso. Leena ni siquiera llegó a conocer algo parecido.

La chica no charlaba mucho pero era espabilada y le gustaba aprender. Escuchaba con toda su atención, como si se bebiera las palabras. Para ella, todo lo que su dulce amiga ponienti le contaba era como un sueño. Sansa se marcó el propósito de educarla y enseñarle a leer.

Era obvio que para Leena, Pod era casi como un dios. Lo miraba con devoción y a veces lo tocaba como si temiera que no fuera real. Él la trataba con toda la dulzura con la que una mujer podía ser tratada, y poco a poco ella se acostumbró a su nueva condición de mujer libre. Disfrutaba de cada pequeño detalle, empezó a hacer preguntas y, tímidamente, se animó a expresar sus opiniones. Eso era lo que más esfuerzo le costaba, pero la paciencia de Pod, de Sansa y de Tyrion daba sus frutos y la chica se transfomaba. Su figura pasó de casi flaca a esbelta y saludable, su tez resplandecía y sus ojos del color del zafiro brillaban. Si alguien advertía la lágrima tatuada en su mejilla, creería que era una esclava de cama de Pod, pero no había manera de borrar la marca sin hacerle un destrozo en su bonita piel, y Pod se negó en redondo a la sugerencia de la chica de arrancarse el tatuaje con un tajo de puñal.

* * *

Pod informó a su señor que en el puerto reinaba más agitación que la rutinaria. Había preguntado por el capitán Gilean. Al oír el nombre de Letho, su expresión perdió la cautela inicial y saludó a Pod con una abierta sonrisa. Charlaron un poco sobre su común amigo y Gilean fue al grano. Le dijo que si querían ir a Meereen, debían hacerlo cuanto antes, pues en cuestión de días la navegación regular a la ciudad tomada por la Rompedora de Cadenas quedaría interrumpida, para bloquear el comercio y acosar a la reina con la falta de suministros. Tolos sólo enviaría carracas de guerra. Gilean le dijo que en dos días partiría su barco, que casi con toda seguridad sería uno de los últimos hacia Meereen, y que los amigos de Letho eran bienvenidos.

Estas noticias confirmaban las predicciones de Tyrion. El acoso a Meereen se estaba gestando. Le inquietaba que los tolienses cerraran el puerto antes de lo previsto. No pudiendo hacer nada más, procuró relajarse y disfrutar de la espera. Los intervalos de espera en Pentos, Myr y Volantis habían resultado ser los momentos más felices de toda su vida. No veía por qué había de ser distinto en esta ocasión.


	19. Chapter 19

Al día siguiente acudieron al mercado de Tolos. Leena no había tenido nunca nada que le perteneciera. De pequeña jugaba a hacerse muñecos con piedras y palos. En la casa de placer de Lys y en el burdel de Volantis no poseía ni siquiera su propio cuerpo. Así que se maravilló cuando vio unos vestidos expuestos, de colores vivos, que era como vestían en Tolos las mujeres libres de condición humilde. Pod le preguntó si le gustaban y ella asintió con entusiasmo. El muchacho los compró y Leena se echó a llorar. Pod se quedó perplejo pero al instante comprendió sus sentimientos y le puso las manos en los hombros para que lo mirara. Le dijo que cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer le regala cosas bonitas y que eso es algo normal, hacer regalos a la gente amada. Ella lloró aún con más fuerza sobre el hombro del incómodo muchacho.

Tyrion por su parte insistió en renovar el vestuario de Sansa y la animó a elegir lo que le agradara. Ella protestó un poco y le recordó a su esposo que tenían que reservar el dinero, pero él le aseguró que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, y que un par de vestidos y otras prendas que necesitara no iban a suponer una mengua significativa en sus fondos. Ella escogió un vestido azul cielo a juego con sus ojos, una muda nueva de ropa interior y una capa de gruesa lana. Se dio por satisfecha y Tyrion pagó.

Pod llevaba los fardos con las compras de las muchachas y Leena por fin había conseguido calmarse. Caminaba orgullosamente sujeta del brazo de su flamante compañero y se veía tan feliz que parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a volar. Sansa sonreía y pensó que sería apropiado que la pareja se casara, pero eso era decisión de ellos.

Casi sintió vértigo al considerar el vuelco tan radical que había dado su vida. Desde luego que su padre y su madre no habrían imaginado que su hija mayor, educada para ser una dama del Norte, acabaría siendo la esposa de un enano con el que sus enemigos la habían casado a la fuerza pero al que había llegado a amar, y una paria sin hogar, y sin embargo era feliz. Si hubiera acabado como la consorte de Joffrey en Desembarco del Rey, habría sido una reina desgraciada. Había soñado con ser la reina de Joffrey y Joffrey se reveló como un monstruo y sus sueños quedaron destrozados. Más tarde creyó que la suerte volvía a burlarse de ella al ilusionarse con Loras Tyrell y en cambio tener que casarse con el Gnomo. Su vida, desde el maldito día en que dejó Invernalia, era una continua sucesión de golpes, reveses y risotadas de la suerte, y la guinda del pastel fue su boda con Tyrion. Pero él era amable y ella no podía odiarlo. Era un Lannister, pero no como el resto de los Lannister. Era despreciado y objeto de burlas, como ella. Y cuando Joffrey murió repentinamente en su boda, Tyrion, en lugar de pensar sólo en su propio pellejo, la buscó para salvarla. Habría sido mucho más fácil huir sin ella, pero su fiel esposo se preocupaba por la hija del traidor Ned Stark, que no le importaba a nadie. A nadie excepto a él. Fue entonces cuando los sentimientos de la chica empezaron a cambiar. Cuando vio por primera vez al hombre que tenía al lado y el estómago le hacía cosquillas cada vez que lo miraba, y el deseo se despertó junto con la admiración y un profundo respeto. Se enamoró. La septa Mordane decía que hay belleza en todos los hombres, y de pequeña Sansa creía que aquella observación era ridícula. ¿Cómo podía haber belleza en un hombre feo, o gordo, o flacucho, o peludo, o bizco, o deforme... o enano? Pero ahora la comprendía.

Por eso deseaba el mismo tipo de felicidad a Pod y a Leena. El amor era el verdadero hogar. No una casa, un castillo o un reino entero.

Ella añoraba terriblemente Invernalia, o lo que había sido. Pero aunque Daenerys Targaryen se la ofreciera algún día, o la recuperara por el medio que fuera, no la quería sin Tyrion Lannister junto a ella.

* * *

Tyrion observó de soslayo a un caballero ponienti que deambulaba por el mercado de Tolos. Era alto y rubio, con el cabello ralo y rebasaba con creces los cuarenta años. El oso bordado en su jubón le dio la pista.

Ser Jorah Mormont, de la Isla del Oso. Hijo de Jeor Mormont, el fallecido Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Desterrado por Eddard Stark por haber vendido a unos furtivos como esclavos. Había servido a la Reina Dragón y ésta lo desterró a su vez en cuanto se enteró de que la había estado espiando para pasar la información a Robert Baratheon el Usurpador y ganarse así el perdón del rey. _El Desterrado_ era un apodo que le venía de perlas, pensó Tyrion.

Lo estudió de lejos con cautela. Parecía un espectro perdido y sin rumbo. Su aspecto era muy descuidado y demacrado y se tambaleaba un poco, como si hubiera estado bebiendo. Tyrion sopesó las opciones. Ante todo, estaba la seguridad de Sansa y de los demás. ¿Debía dejar que siguiera su solitario camino, o reclutarlo como aliado? Varys le había contado que Jorah era un buen caballero, un consumado guerrero y que había acabado siendo un gran devoto de la reina, pese a haberla traicionado. Le había dado buenos consejos y en parte gracias a él, ella estaba donde estaba, con lo cual demostró que era inteligente y buen estratega. Pero el mayor problema era que la misma Daenerys lo había expulsado. ¿Cómo iba Tyrion a presentarse en Meereen llevándolo a la zaga?

Pero era obvio que aquel hombre era como un alma en pena. Y, siendo uno de esos raros caballeros que tienen el secreto deseo de hacer honor a sus juramentos (Jorah llegó a ser un verdadero caballero junto a la Reina Dragón), tal vez el hecho de contar con un propósito que le instilara nuevas esperanzas hiciera que resurgieran sus cualidades. Sí, un poco de esperanza.

Tyrion la aprovecharía. No estaba de más contar con un caballero. Meereen todavía estaba lejos.

Y tenía que recordar que él era un enano con suerte, evocando con sorna la frase del capitán Letho. Todo era posible desde allí a Meereen. Y él era un hombre de muchos recursos.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ser Jorah Mormont," saludó Tyrion. Por si acaso, tenía el puñal preparado, y Pod agarraba la empuñadura de su espada. Las jóvenes permanecían detrás de sus hombres. Sansa se sobresaltó al oír el nombre del antiguo vasallo de su padre.

El aludido se volvió raudo y se encontró cara a cara con Tyrion Lannister.

"¡Sois el Gnomo!," exclamó, aturdido. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Podría preguntaros lo mismo, pero da la casualidad de que sé la respuesta."

"¿Qué queréis?," espetó Jorah con hostilidad.

"En consideración a vuestro lamentable estado, iré al grano. Os doy a escoger entre dos alternativas. Os unís a nuestro pequeño grupo y nos acompañáis a Meereen, donde tengo la intención de incorporarme al servicio de vuestra amada Daenerys y tal vez voz podríais obtener su perdón, o continuáis vuestro camino en soledad."

Jorah lo miró con asombro y un destello de esperanza sofocado al instante por la desconfianza.

"¿Vais a tomar partido por la khaleesi? ¿Por qué un Lannister de Roca Casterly se aliaría con el enemigo?"

"Porque supuestamente he asesinado a mi sobrino el rey Joffrey y he tenido que escapar para salvar la vida. Y la khaleesi no es mi enemiga."

"Puede que ella no piense lo mismo."

"No esperaría menos de ella. Pero vos la conocéis mucho mejor que yo. ¿Es tan justa como dicen? ¿Creéis que aceptará escucharnos?"

Jorah sopesó las preguntas durante unos segundos.

"La serví desde que era poco más que una niña. La vi pasar de una criatura asustada a toda una reina. La vi rendir a sus pies a un khal dohtraki que lideraba un khalasar de cuarenta mil hombres. La vi entrar en una pira ardiente y salir ilesa con tres dragones sobre sus hombros. La vi conquistar ciudades sin apenas derramamiento de sangre. Fui testigo de su fuerza, su astucia, su compasión, su recto sentido de la justicia, y también de su dureza ante sus enemigos," enumeró con la voz quebrada de emoción. "Daría mi vida por ella. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verla." Su rostro ojeroso destilaba amor y tristeza. "Iré con vos."

"Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, entonces. Bienvenido a nuestro grupo. Ella es mi esposa, Lady Sansa, hija de Lord Eddard Stark," presentó Tyrion. Jorah abrió los ojos de par en par. Tyrion reconoció esa expresión, que venía a significar: _¿Cómo es que este inmundo enano Lannister se ha casado con la hija de Eddard Stark?_

Sansa ofreció una sonrisa vacilante y una reverencia. "Ser Jorah," saludó.

"Lady Sansa." El caballero se inclinó, disimulando su sorpresa. "Yo respetaba a vuestro padre y lo que hice fue imperdonable. Espero poder reparar mi ofensa al buen nombre Stark," se disculpó con humildad.

"Estoy segura de que así será," concedió Sansa.

Tyrion siguió con las presentaciones.

"Él es Podrick, mi escudero." Pod y Jorah inclinaron sus cabezas. "Y ella es Leena, la prometida de Pod." La chica imitó la reverencia de Sansa. Jorah se fijó fugazmente en su tatuaje y le dedicó otra inclinación.

"Viajamos modestamente y con bastante discreción. Mi padre y mi hermana me buscan por matarreyes, apodo que ya prolifera en mi familia."

"Eso no es un problema para mí. Yo también soy un proscrito."

* * *

Jorah tomó alojamiento en la posada y se encerró en su cuarto. Pod y Leena se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y entraron en el suyo. Tyrion y Sansa hicieron lo mismo. Al poco les llegó la cena y comieron en plácido silencio. Después Sansa se aseó y Tyrion, como siempre, se excitó. A pesar de la intimidad que compartían, ella necesitaba sus momentos de privacidad, y el aseo era uno de esos momentos. Él se sentaba mirando hacia otro lado y cerraba los ojos, escuchando el roce de las telas, imaginando las gotas sobre la piel, y se ponía tan duro que le costaba horrores no aliviarse él mismo con la mano. Cuando era su turno y pasaba junto a ella, procuraba disimular el prominente bulto entre sus piernas, pero ella siempre lo advertía y sonreía con sonrojo y malicia.

Normalmente, al ir a la cama, ella lo esperaba desnuda y esa era la señal de que Sansa deseaba sexo. O empezaba a quitarse la combinación, invitándolo a terminar de quitársela él mismo. Pero acababa de venirle el ciclo lunar y Tyrion sabía que esos días las mujeres solían estar menos receptivas. A él le daba lo mismo hacérselo como fuera, con ciclo lunar o no, pero respetaba su pudor. Se tendieron cómodamente y ella se recostó sobre su hombro.

"El té de la luna es efectivo," comentó ella.

"Eso parece. Y tanta efectividad hace que cada minuto del día tenga ganas de follar contigo."

"¿Y si no me lo tomara no tendrías tantas ganas?," le provocó ella, sonriente.

"Tendría ganas hasta que el Muro se derritiera y los siete infiernos se congelasen," aseguró él, con la voz ronca de deseo y las pupilas dilatadas. Se situó encima de ella y le sujetó los brazos sobre la cama, con las manos de ella sobre la almohada. "Tengo ganas cuando tienes tu ciclo lunar."

Sansa notaba la corriente de calor fluir desde su vientre al resto de su cuerpo.

"¿Me lo harías con el ciclo lunar? Creía que a los hombres eso no..." No terminó la frase, sintiéndose un poco violenta. Y excitada. Muy excitada.

"Te lo haría ahora mismo. Si tú quieres." Le dirigió una mirada ardiente. "Pero era _yo_ el que creía que _tú_ no querrías."

"Aún tienes unas cuantas cosas que aprender sobre lo que quiero y lo que no, mi señor."

"Pues enséñame," murmuró Tyrion en su boca, hundiéndose en ella como si el mundo se acabara esa misma noche.


	21. Chapter 21

**Espero que estéis disfrutando de la lectura. Es mi primer fanfic y escribirlo me tiene absorbida. :-)**

Después, en la laxitud tras el clímax, Sansa sacó el tema de Jorah.

"Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?"

"Nadie lo diría después de haber recorrido miles de leguas," bromeó él, sonriendo sobre su cabello. "Pero tienes razón. La vida está llena de casualidades. Y de ponientis fugitivos."

"Nunca llegué a conocerlo en persona. Una vez escuché a mi padre hablar de él con mi madre. Me pregunté qué es lo que conduce a un hombre de honor a cometer un delito tan grave. Entonces no comprendía hasta dónde se puede perder la cordura por amor."

"Tu loco marido te ha hecho comprenderlo, ¿verdad?" Él le frotaba perezosamente la nariz contra la suave mejilla.

"Demasiado bien." Ella cerró los ojos y movió la cara para que él le besara el cuello.

Él gimió contra su piel y la vibración del sonido reverberó por el pecho de ella.

"Pero yo jamás te obligaría a infringir la ley. Nunca te forzaría a deshonrarte," declaró Sansa, con la voz dura. "Aquella mujer no amaba a Ser Jorah."

Tyrion se colocó encima de ella y fue dejando un rastro de besos sobre su pecho. A ella se le aceleró la respiración otra vez.

"La mayoría de los matrimonios no son por amor," murmuró él, sin interrumpir sus caricias. Sansa notó que el sonido de su voz grave aumentaba la sensación placentera.

"Pero él sí la quería." Ella empezaba a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Sí. Él la quería." Su boca ahora saboreaba el dulce vientre.

Sansa de repente se puso tensa. Él lo percibió y la miró a los ojos, inquisitivo.

"Tyrion... Si yo no tuviese derechos sobre Invernalia, si te dijeran que nunca serás el Guardián del Norte, ¿me querrías igual?," preguntó, con la inseguridad colocando una nube sobre el azul de sus iris.

Él se conmovió profundamente. Le tomó la cara con las manos. Sabía que ese gesto la tranquilizaba.

"Que se vayan al cuerno Invernalia y el Guardián del Norte. Eso no significa nada para mí sin ti. Sólo me importa en la medida en que a ti te importe y te afecte. Si algún día quisieras luchar para recuperar tu casa, yo te apoyaría. Si no, me da lo mismo. Con Invernalia o sin ella, sólo te amo a ti. Un castillo no puede darme lo que tú me das," dijo sonriente, para aligerar la intensidad de la emoción. Pero era importante que ella supiera la verdad ahora y para siempre. "Tú eres lo que siempre he soñado, Sansa. Lo demás sólo eran sucedáneos para hacerme la vida más soportable. Las putas, la bebida, las intrigas, joder a mi padre y a mi hermana... Me resigné a que eso sería todo lo que obtendría de la vida," dijo, con amargura.

"¿Y ahora?," preguntó ella, acariciándole el pelo.

"Sigo queriendo joder a mi padre y a mi hermana," confesó, mirándola con una fingida culpabilidad que la hizo reír. "Y me gusta el juego de tronos. Tengo bastante vanidad y una mente muy inquieta. Me atrae rebatir y vencer a otros en astucia." Calló durante unos momentos. "Pero ante todo, y con enorme diferencia, te quiero a ti."

"¿Tengo que resignarme a compartirte, entonces?," lo pinchó ella, divertida.

"Sólo de vez en cuando y fuera de la cama. Encima de este colchón soy enteramente tuyo."

"¿Sólo encima del colchón? ¿Y si quisiera que me follaras en otros sitios?"

"Te estás volviendo un poquito descarada, mi señora. Voy a tener que castigarte." Volvió a frotarse contra su vientre, mordisqueando juguetonamente.

"¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?," lo incitó ella.

Tyrion la penetró sin preámbulos. "¿Cómo crees tú?"

Ella lo rodeó con las piernas y lo apretó contra sí, como queriendo absorberlo de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Se prepararon para partir y se reunieron con los demás en el corredor que comunicaba sus habitaciones. Jorah presentaba mejor aspecto esa mañana. Se había lavado, estaba sobrio y unas cuantas horas de sueño en una cama le habían sentado bien. Pod y Leena estaban frescos y rozagantes, y obviamente no se habían dedicado simplemente a dormir, al igual que Tyrion y Sansa. Ambas parejas se miraban sonrientes. Sus actividades nocturnas no pasaban muy desapercibidas.

Jorah los contempló con algo de desdén envidioso. Tyrion observó su expresión, divertido. _Lo que este hombre necesita de verdad es tener a Daenerys Targaryen entre sus brazos._ Sintió pena por él, precisamente por ser experto en amor no correspondido.

Tyrion se despidió de sus noches inolvidables en Tolos (por eso era por lo que recordaba vívidamente las ciudades en las que habían estado), y los cinco se dirigieron al puerto. El mercante del capitán Gilean se llamaba _La estrella de la mañana_ (no había un solo barco que igualara en aspecto a la sonora belleza rimbombante de su nombre), era más pequeño que el _Perla de Ghis_ y transportaba a escasos pasajeros. Ya eran pocos los que se aventuraban a ir a Meereen.

Gilean los invitó a bordo y Tyrion intercambió unas cuantas frases con él. Su temperamento era más comedido y menos tormentoso que el de su amigo Letho, pero imponía igualmente. Su mirada era cautelosa y la sonrisa no solía ascenderle hasta los ojos. Pero cuando se nombraba a Letho, se suavizaba.

"Es un tipo duro cuyo corazón no le cabe en el pecho." Tyrion pensó en que era extraño que ambas cualidades se conjugaran en una misma persona.

Todo quedó listo para la partida y cortaron el viento rumbo a la milenaria ciudad tomada por una muchacha a la que llamaban, entre otras cosas, Rompedora de Cadenas.


	22. Chapter 22

Sansa pensaba aprovechar las mañanas de travesía por la Bahía de los Esclavos para educar e instruir a Leena. Le enseñaría cuanto pudiera sobre Poniente y Essos (geografía, historia, costumbres y tradiciones, etc), ampliaría su vocabulario y mejoraría su dicción. No tenía materiales de bordado, así que esa disciplina femenina quedaría postergada por el momento. Para enseñarle a leer y escribir se le ocurrió pedirle al maestre de a bordo que le proporcionara pluma, tinta y papel. Sería un proceso largo y trabajoso, pero Sansa disponía de tiempo y paciencia de sobra, y la verdad era que deseaba ser útil en algo. Todo su entrenamiento de dama de un señorío le servía de poco siendo una paria, así que estaba decidida a usarlo de otra manera. Y se dio cuenta de que podía ser muy gratificante transmitir sus conocimientos a otra persona. Leena estaba deseosa de aprender y mejorar.

Tyrion se alegraba de la excelente disposición de Sansa para emprender su nuevo proyecto. Confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades y la animaba a hacer cosas que ocuparan sus horas. Se mostró impresionado cuando ella le comunicó su plan de educar a Leena y la miró rebosante de orgullo.

 _Ella tan sólo necesitaba cobrar seguridad en sí misma. Con mi querida hermana y mi adorable sobrino humillándola, insultándola y tachándola de estúpida, la pobre llegó a creer que lo era._

"En Meereen te conseguiré libros y materiales de escritura para que podáis continuar con las lecciones," ofreció.

Ella lo besó agradecida y fueron a buscar a Leena para comenzar con su primera lección.

* * *

Tyrion pronto descubrió que Jorah era culto y versado en muchas materias. Lo sospechaba, pues un buen consejero debe contar con conocimientos y experiencia y él sin duda los poseía. La hosquedad inicial del caballero se mitigó progresivamente y se manifestó como un compañero de viaje aceptable, con ratos en los que Tyrion y él charlaban sobre libros, historias pasadas y, ante todo, sobre la khaleesi, que era como casi siempre la llamaba Jorah. Podían recitar de memoria poemas enteros y evocar leyendas milenarias casi tragadas por el olvido.

Jorah narraba con infinita admiración cómo había visto crecer a su khaleesi. El primer día que la vio, parecía una frágil florecilla que pronto quedaría aplastada bajo los cascos de los caballos dothrakis. Su figura menuda era como la de una niña blanca como la nieve y el pelo plateado, al lado del formidable y amenazador Drogo. El día de su boda, ella estaba aterrada pero disimulaba admirablemente bien. Jorah se le acercó para regalarle unos libros y desde entonces supo que no podría apartarse de ella. Y la niña despavorida se transformó en una mujer de una fuerza inusitada. Para Jorah quedó claro enseguida quién era el verdadero dragón de la familia. Viserys era un cruel y estúpido diablo inútil que se cavó su propia tumba y su vida terminó brutalmente sin que hubiera conseguido nada. Tan sólo sembrar desprecio a su alrededor. Y se podía considerar afortunado, porque pese a todo su hermana lo quiso y le puso una variante de su nombre a uno de sus dragones. Vyserion. Mucho más de lo que merecía el imbécil.

Le describió cómo ella perdió a Drogo y a su hijo nonato a causa de una bruja vengativa a la que los dothrakis habían utrajado, y cómo resurgió de la pira funeraria de su esposo. Y sobre sus hombros se posaban los primeros dragones que pisaban la tierra y sobrevolaban los cielos tras siglos de haberse extinguido su especie.

Después, el durísimo periplo por el Desierto Rojo, la dureza de corazón de los qarthienses, las intrigas para robar los dragones y cómo la khaleesi logró escapar de la Casa de los Eternos y hacerse a la mar. Pero en lugar de dirigirse a Poniente, puso rumbo a la Bahía de los Esclavos, se hizo con un ejército de más de ocho mil Inmaculados y la compañía libre de los Segundos Hijos y fue conquistando ciudad tras ciudad esclavista.

Tyrion analizaba toda la información que le proporcionaba Jorah, para hacerse una idea precisa sobre Daenerys y tratar de trazar un plan para abordarla. Meereen contaba con murallas, Inmaculados que las custodiaban y una Gran Pirámide donde moraba la reina.

* * *

"Vi a vuestro padre en el Muro," señaló Tyrion. "Un buen hombre y un Lord Comandante muy capaz. Lamenté su muerte. La Guardia de la Noche anda alarmantemente escasa de hombres como él."

"Lo deshonré. Él depositó sus esperanzas en mí y se sacrificó para que yo pudiera ser el señor de la Isla del Oso. Manché su nombre y socavé el honor de mi familia. Nunca me perdonaré el dolor que le causé. Tampoco me perdonaré la decepción en los ojos de mi khaleesi. Parece que mi destino es decepcionar a aquellos que más me quieren," se lamentó, abatido.

Tyrion conocía demasiado bien el sabor de la autocompasión.

"¿Queréis hablarme de decepciones, Jorah? Yo crecí con la decepción en los ojos de mi padre. No hubo un solo día en que me mirara y yo viera el más pequeño atisbo de afecto u orgullo paterno. ¿Sabéis por qué no me arrojó al mar cuando nací y maté a mi madre? Porque yo era un _Lannister_. No me dejó vivir por amor ni por bondad de corazón. Si Tywin Lannister alguna vez tuvo corazón, fue durante los años en que mi madre estuvo con él, y ella se lo llevó. Creedme, amigo mío, podéis regodearos en vuestra mierda, pero os aseguro que lo único que conseguiréis será oler mal. Lo hecho, hecho está. Tenemos que procurar mirar adelante antes de que el pasado nos destruya. Sé que no es fácil. Yo me estaba ahogando en mi propia mierda, y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por Sansa. Ella me dio un propósito."

"Daenerys es mi propósito. Pero está demasiado lejos, fuera de mi alcance."

"Pues luchad por acercaros a ella. Luchad por conseguir su perdón. Tal vez eso será todo a lo que podréis aspirar, pero será preferible a no intentarlo. Ella os ha querido, Jorah. Puede que todavía os quiera. No como os gustaría que os amara, pero os ha respetado y valorado. Nunca hay que subestimar el corazón de una mujer."

"Servirla es todo lo que quiero en mi miserable vida. Sé que ella no me ama, y de todas formas nunca podría casarme con ella, nunca podría ser su rey. Pero si me permitiera servirla de nuevo, sería el más devoto de sus súbditos."

"Pues ya tenemos un propósito. Y ese propósito sólo tiene un camino: Daenerys."

* * *

El precavido capitán Gilean contaba con una aguerrida compañía de guardias leales que custodiaba _La estrella de la mañana_. En aquellas aguas no eran infrecuentes los ataques de piratas esclavistas que asaltaban las embarcaciones regulares para capturar tanto la carga como a las personas de a bordo y vender a éstas en las subastas de esclavos. Aquella era la amenaza que más había inquietado a Tyrion desde que salieron de Pentos, pero se guardaba su inquietud. Sansa no era tonta y sería consciente de ese peligro, pero también se lo callaba. Si lo hacía por no tentar a la suerte, o por tratar de parecer más valiente, Tyrion lo ignoraba, pero estaba de acuerdo en que ya era un tema lo bastante amedrentador de por sí para pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Mantenía afilado y engrasado el puñal y además el capitán le había prestado un escudo de sólida madera de roble y un hacha de doble hoja de aspecto siniestro por si tenían que entrar en batalla. Se había encariñado con esa clase de arma desde que le resultó tan eficaz en las escaramuzas y batallas que había librado. Todos los hombres del navío contaban con una provisión propia y/o prestada. El capitán quería que cada cual pudiera defenderse por sí mismo en caso de ataque, así que no sólo sus guardias poseían armas temibles. Pero también advirtió que si alguien empleaba el armamento para saldar rencillas y peleas internas, no mostraría compasión y el que lo empleara contra cualquiera de sus compañeros de viaje, fuesen pasajeros, tripulantes o guardias, sería ejecutado.

A causa del temor a los piratas, el trayecto no resultaba apenas distendido ni se trataba de un agradable paseo. Los vigías se relevaban día y noche y mantenían una vigilancia constante y minuciosa, para detectar con la suficiente antelación cualquier barco sospechoso que se adentrara dentro del campo de visión.


	23. Chapter 23

El clima cambiaba y el viento desapacible azotaba la cubierta. Nubes plomizas cubrían el cielo y amenazaban lluvia, y lo último que necesitaban era otra tormenta después del susto en el _Perla de Ghis_. El tiempo borrascoso no contribuía a aligerar el pesado ambiente que se respiraba a bordo, pero la presencia de los guardias evitaba conflictos.

Las jóvenes estaban en el camarote de Tyrion y Sansa, enfrascadas en una lección. Trataba sobre las principales casas de Poniente y Sansa señalaba en un mapa los territorios a los que pertenecían. El mapa se lo había prestado el capitán. Era un gran pergamino viejo y gastado con los Siete Reinos y Essos pintados con primoroso detalle y resultaba muy útil como mapa de navegación. Sansa le encontró otra utilidad.

"A ver, repitamos. La casa Baratheon. ¿Cuál es el blasón de su estandarte?," interrogó Sansa.

Leena hizo memoria. "Un ciervo coronado."

"¿Su lema?"

"Nuestra es la furia."

"Señálame en el mapa cuáles son sus territorios."

Leena contempló el pergamino y se mordió el labio. "Ummm. Estos de aquí abajo," indicó, señalando las zonas correctas.

"Muy bien, Leena. ¿Recuerdas cómo se llaman esos territorios?"

"Estas de aquí son las Tierras de la Corona. Y esas otras, las de la Tormenta," recitó la chica con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Aprendes muy rápido, Leena," la alabó Sansa. "Y recuerda que la casa Baratheon es la que gobierna Poniente actualmente, así que todas las demás casas le deben lealtad."

Leena parecía querer preguntar algo.

"¿Tienes alguna duda? Pregúntame lo que quieras."

"¿Cómo es vivir en un castillo?," se interesó Leena, sin poder contenerse.

Sansa sonrió. "Es muy espacioso y vive mucha gente en su interior, pues un castillo necesita de numeroso personal para realizar todas las tareas. Pero a pesar de ser tan grande, Invernalia no era tan frío como se podría creer, porque contaba con un sistema de calefacción natural en los muros. En el exterior lo normal era que nevara y se desataran ventiscas que duraban semanas, pero dentro la temperatura era agradable."

"Seguro que fue bonito vivir allí."

"Lo fue." Sansa suspiró. "Bueno, sigamos. Casa Targaryen. ¿Blasón?

"Un dragón de tres cabezas."

"¿Lema?"

"Fuego y sangre."

"¿Territorios?"

Leena dudó. Finalmente saludó un punto en Essos. "Meereen."

"Estoy impresionada. No has olvidado nada," elogió la maestra. "En el pasado, la casa Targaryen, al trasladarse desde Valyria, tomó Rocadragón, esta isla de aquí, que ahora pertenece a los Baratheon. Y muchos reyes Targaryen se sentaron en el Trono de Hierro de la Fortaleza Roja, aquí, en Desembarco del Rey," relató Sansa, señalando la capital.

"¿De verdad ese trono es tan feo como dicen? ¿Es cierto que tiene mil espadas?"

Sansa volvió a sonreír. "Son exageraciones de la gente. No tiene tantas. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que es un asiento muy feo," concedió.

"¿Cómo puede querer alguien sentarse en ese trono tan feo?" La ingenuidad de la chica conmovió un poco a su instructora.

"Pues tienes razón. Yo misma no entiendo muy bien por qué. De niña soñaba con ser reina, pero ya hace tiempo que deseché esa absurda idea. El Trono de Hierro no me ha traído más que desgracia," dijo Sansa con dureza. "Pero ya ves, casi todas las casas poderosas se lo disputan. Unos cuantos ambicionan sentarse en él."

"La Reina Dragón también," apuntó Leena.

"Ella también. Pero al menos a ella no le vendrá regalado, ella no es una niña reina mimada, cruel y caprichosa que cree que todo el mundo le pertenece y que puede hacer lo que quiera. La reina sabe lo que es el sacrificio y lo asume porque un rey o una reina se debe a su reino."

"¿Crees que ella conquistará el Trono de Hierro?" La curiosidad de Leena era gratificante.

"Lo creo. Pero no todavía. No puede abandonar lo que ha empezado aquí. No puede permitir que los antiguos amos restauren el sistema esclavista."

"No, no puede abandonarnos," susurró Leena, tocándose el tatuaje.

Sansa la miró en silencio.

"¿Qué tal si nos dedicamos a la lectura? Pásame la hoja del abecedario y continuemos." Sansa había escrito todo el abecedario con esmerada caligrafía y grandes letras. Leena ya conocía casi la mitad.

"Aquí está," dijo la chica, colocando la hoja en el centro de la mesa.

* * *

Pod paseaba por la cubierta con Tyrion y Jorah bajo el desagradable viento mientras las jóvenes estudiaban en el camarote. Las estrictas medidas de seguridad del capitán permitían que las jóvenes pudieran permanecer solas con la sola precaución de la puerta atrancada. Gilean jamás permitiría que nadie las molestara. Pero Tyrion y Pod no se alejaban mucho rato de ellas, sólo lo justo para permitirles sus ratos de estudio y de charlas femeninas.

"El conocimiento es poder," comentó Tyrion. "El que dijo que las mujeres son el sexo débil nunca conoció a ninguna o vivía en una isla desierta. O prefería a los hombres," añadió, con su sonrisa sarcástica. "Ahí están nuestras mujeres, instruyéndose. Dentro de poco se sentarán a gobernar junto a Daenerys." Lo dijo con admiración en el tono.

"El mundo iría mejor si ellas gobernaran más," afirmó Jorah. "Tantos que quieren el Trono de Hierro y la única realmente válida es la khaleesi."

Pod asintió y Tyrion miró al cielo, divertido, con su mueca resignada de _Jorah sólo ve por los ojos de la khaleesi_.

El grito de un vigía cortó en seco la conversación.

 _¡Piratas!_


	24. Chapter 24

Por un segundo, el barco entero se paralizó. E inmediatamente comenzó una actividad frenética. Los guardias prepararon arcos, flechas, espadas y dagas y se posicionaron en la dirección por la que se aproximaba la desvencijada carraca, que aún estaba muy lejos. Era dífícil todavía apreciar con nitidez los detalles, pero las velas se veían parcheadas y el casco presentaba algunos destrozos por encima de la línea de flotación. Era sin duda un barco robado, que debía de haber sufrido un abordaje salvaje.

El capitán y los marineros también se preparaban para el ataque y gritaban órdenes sin cesar. Actuaban con la sincronización que les proporcionaban los años de práctica.

"¡Todos a sus puestos!," rugió Gilean. "¡A las armas! ¡Defendamos el barco! ¡Esos hijos de puta no se llevarán ni un alfiler!"

El timonel viró _La estrella de la mañana_ lo más a favor del viento como era posible, para aumentar la velocidad.

Tyrion se puso a pensar como el rayo. _No permitiré que nadie se acerque al camarote. Tengo que buscar un lugar desde el que defenderlo._ Los corredores de los camarotes eran muy estrechos y sólo tenían cabida para una persona. Tyrion aprovecharía esa ventaja. Se situaría con el hacha y el escudo justo a la vuelta de uno de los recodos y, si algún pirata se aventuraba por allí, lo cortaría en dos, sirviéndose del factor sorpresa. Pod debía situarse en el otro recodo y despachar a los que vinieran por ese lado.

Corrió todo lo que le permitían sus cortas piernas con Pod detrás. Tyrion golpeó la puerta de su camarote. "¡Sansa! ¡Ábreme! ¡Tengo que coger las armas!," gritó.

Oyó el ruido de la barra metálica al desplazarse y la puerta se abrió.

"¡Tyrion!" Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando. Leena permanecía en pie junto a ella, mortalmente pálida. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a defender el pasillo. Si algún pirata penetra por esta parte del barco, se encontrará con mi hacha y con la espada de Pod," explicó Tyrion con voz firme. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso rotundo. "Atrancad bien la puerta. Preparad las piedras que os dio el capitán." Sansa asintió, con el terror reflejado en los ojos. "Te quiero más que a nada y juré que te protegería. Por los siete infiernos que lo haré." Trató de transmitirle todo el amor y el coraje que pudo. Pod abrazaba a Leena y ella asentía a lo que él le decía. Salieron al corredor y se apostaron en los sitios estratégicos, esperando en tensión. Las chicas atrancaron la puerta de nuevo.

El capitán Gilean, después de instalarse ellos en el camarote al subir al barco, había dado un montón de piedras a las chicas para que las emplearan en caso de ataque. Se guardaban en el arcón que hacía las veces de asiento. Gilean les explicó que en caso de no saber usar armas, las piedras podían ser tan eficaces como una espada. No era necesario tener una gran puntería, sencillamente con arrojar un montón sobre los atacantes se les podía ocasionar graves daños o incluso matarlos. Tyrion alabó el ingenio del hombre y su preocupación por la gente que transportaba.

La espera se le hacía eterna al no poder ver lo que sucedía fuera. Reinaba un silencio espeluznante. La carraca tardaría por lo menos media hora o más en alcanzarlos, favorecida por el viento. Si llevaba carga, iría más lenta y puede que tardara aún más, pero Tyrion estaba seguro de que los piratas no abandonarían la persecución. Una goleta mercante era un premio muy codiciado.

Su esperanza era que la goleta fuese más rápida y finalmente la carraca no pudiese alcanzarla, pero en parte la fama de los piratas no les venía por rendirse con facilidad.

Deseó tener a Sansa a su lado, cogerle la mano y dedicarle palabras de amor. Para sobrellevar la tensión, evocó la primera vez que la vio en Invernalia, todavía niña, inocente y encandilada con su petulante sobrino. Se había fijado en ella ya entonces, imaginando la mujer que sería y experimentando pena por su ingenuidad y por su futuro. Joffrey no era precisamente un romántico y no la convertiría en una esposa feliz. Después se fue al Muro con Jon Nieve y relegó a la chica al fondo de su memoria, para no volver a recordarla apenas hasta que regresó a la capital como Mano del Rey y se la encontró desmejorada y deprimida, pero haciendo el esfuerzo de disimular y fingir en el nido de ratas para poder sobrevivir. Admiró entonces aquella callada fuerza interior que sólo él veía. Y hombre de pasiones al fin, y aficionado a la belleza femenina, notó cómo había crecido, cómo sus formas se volvían más voluptuosas. Pero acalló estas observaciones con sentimiento de culpa.

No negaba que cuando su padre le anunció que tendría que casarse con ella, una vocecita en su interior no se sintió tan horrorizada como debería. Un cosquilleo lo recorrió, pero lo aplacó. El sarcasmo con el que afrontaba la vida se burló de él por enésima vez. _¿Qué esperas de este matrimonio, Mediohombre? ¿Amor?_ _¿Crees que ella se va a arrojar a tus brazos?_ Y en esos momentos todo lo que quería hacer era ponerse como una cuba y tratar de desterrar las burlas de la jodida suerte.

Sansa tenía razón cuando fue a verla justo antes de la ceremonia y ella le hizo comprender que no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía. Era verdad, no tenía ni puñetera idea. Él salía ganando muchísimo más que ella.

Los ruidos de la cubierta lo trajeron al presente y el corazón le latió como un tambor y los latidos pulsaban en sus oídos.

Empezaba la refriega.

 _Sansa._


	25. Chapter 25

Resonaron golpes, gritos y el chocar del metal. Los pasos y las carreras precipitadas hacían crujir la cubierta y lo peor era no saber qué ocurría arriba, pero Tyrion no dejaría su puesto a menos que pasaran por encima de su cadáver.

Imaginó que los atacantes habían arrojado cadenas con garfios como sistema de sujeción para retener _La estrella de la mañana_ (el capitán les había contado que ese era su estilo de abordaje últimamente, pues las cadenas no se podían cortar fácilmente) y habrían saltado de un barco a otro mediante cuerdas atadas a los mástiles de la carraca, no sin ser recibidos por una horda de feroces defensores. Algunos habrían caído abatidos en pleno salto, pero llevarían armaduras robadas, protecciones de cuero y escudos, y la mayoría conseguiría pasar. Tyrion rogó que las flechas de los guardias y de los demás que supieran disparar con arco hubieran logrado abatir a unos cuantos. Su número debía de alcanzar varias decenas de atacantes, calculó Tyrion por el estruendo de arriba. Muchos piratas de la Bahía se confabulaban para que los ataques fuesen más eficaces y así a la larga obtenían más beneficios que si actuaban por separado.

Si ninguno accedía a los niveles inferiores del barco, era buena señal, pues indicaba que no lograban abrirse paso entre las fuerzas defensoras. Tyrion aguardaba con los músculos tensos, presto para la acción. Agudizó el oído. Pensó en Jorah, que estaría en plena lucha, y confió en que no fuese abatido. Los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo con un intercambio de miradas y un asentimiento. Jorah se quedaría en cubierta, y sus dos compañeros de viaje custodiarían a sus mujeres.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría y la escaramuza perdía vigor. Nadie había descendido a los corredores, pero Tyrion siguió tenso y a la expectativa. Poco después el escándalo cesó por completo y Tyrion contuvo la respiración.

"¡Tyrion!," lo llamó una voz desde arriba.

Jorah. Seguía vivo. Bajó por las escaleras a trompicones.

"¡Hemos vencido!," anunció, manchado de sangre de pies a cabeza. "La mayor parte de esta sangre no es mía," aclaró, con una sonrisa dura.

Tyrion soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo. Corrió a avisar a Sansa. "¡Sansa, ya está! ¡Hemos vencido!"

Ella descorrió la barra de metal y abrió.

Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que Tyrion no sabía dónde terminaba él ni dónde empezaba ella.

"Ya ha pasado, mi amor. Esos piratas no volverán a asaltar ni a vender a nadie."

Sansa se incorporó y miró a Jorah con agradecimiento. Le tomó una mano manchada de sangre.

"Gracias, Ser Jorah. Nos habéis salvado. Sois un auténtico caballero. Vuestra deuda con mi padre ha quedado saldada," dijo, con la voz firme. "Hoy habéis salvado de la esclavitud a muchas personas."

Jorah bajó los ojos al suelo, demasiado conmovido para hablar.

Leena estaba en los brazos de Pod, pero no lloraba. Le tocaba el rostro y lo examinaba, para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. "Tranquila, mujer," le decía Pod. "Si no he tenido que hacer nada."

Jorah narró lo ocurrido.

"Han muerto algunos de los nuestros y otros están heridos, pero casi todos los piratas han caído. El capitán ejecutará a los que han quedado prisioneros. Han sobrevivido nueve de los treinta y dos."

"Más o menos los que calculé. Parece que estos traficantes se vuelven cada vez más audaces," dijo Tyrion.

"Actúan así desde que la khaleesi comenzó la guerra. A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. La reina se está encargando de que no sea la mejor época para los esclavistas."

"Vayamos a ayudar a restablecer el orden," sugirió Tyrion. "Habrá que despejar la cubierta y despedir de manera honrosa a nuestros fallecidos."

"Sí, vayamos," aceptó Jorah.

Tyrion se volvió hacia Sansa. "Quedaos aquí, chicas. No subáis por ahora, pues arriba la visión no es muy agradable en estos momentos."

"De acuerdo," asintió ella.

La cubierta era una carnicería. Había cuerpos y charcos de sangre por todas partes. Entre todos arrojaron por la borda los cadáveres de los piratas y alinearon los de los defensores para oficiarles un funeral. Algunos marineros fregaban y otras personas trasladaban a los heridos que no podían andar, siguiendo las órdenes del maestre. Tyrion, Pod y Jorah se incorporaron a este grupo y trasladaron a varios hombres a sus camarotes y hamacas.

Los piratas supervivientes estaban atados y permanecían de rodillas, lanzando improperios y maldiciones en varias lenguas. El capitán caminó frente a ellos, ignorando los insultos y dándoles a escoger cómo preferían morir, si por decapitación o ahogados. "Si no os decidís, yo escogeré por vosotros e iréis a parar directamente al fondo del mar, y así me ahorraré manchar mi espada con vuestra inmunda sangre," advirtió. "¿Alguno de vosotros quiere decir algunas palabras coherentes antes de morir?" Aguardó, pero ellos continuaban con su sarta de maldiciones y escupieron a sus pies. "Bien, entonces. Procedamos."

Ocho eligieron la espada. Sólo uno prefirió el ahogamiento. _La muerte más rápida, claro_. Pensó Tyrion, sarcástico. _En la hora de la muerte no suele haber valientes._

El capitán llevó a cabo la desagradable tarea lo más rápido que pudo. Su mandoble de ejecuciones era grande y pesado y a Tyrion le llamó la atención el metal del que estaba hecho.

 _Acero valyrio. Mi padre se pirraría por una espada como esa. Ya robó la de los Stark._

Después, los cuerpos decapitados fueron desechados en el mar junto con el pirata que quería ser ahogado.

"Revisad la carraca, coged lo que sea útil y traedlo," ordenó el capitán. "Si hay esclavos, tratadlos con respeto y decidles que son libres. El capitán Gilean no transporta esclavos en su barco. Y cuando la carraca haya sido desvalijada, quemadla."

La tripulación y algunos pasajeros voluntarios, entre ellos Tyrion, Pod y Jorah, se trasladaron a la carraca y desaparecieron bajo la cubierta. Al cabo de un rato, fueron saliendo, transportando cajas y bultos. También habían liberado a un pequeño grupo de pescadores que estaban encadenados en un cuartucho y que habían sido sorprendidos por los piratas mientras faenaban en sus chalupas. "Iban a vendernos en Yunkai," explicó el mayor.

"Os llevaremos a Meereen y desde allí podréis regresar a vuestra tierra," concedió el capitán. Los pescadores asintieron. Gilean a continuación habló otra vez en voz alta. "Todos hemos contribuido hoy a salvar nuestro barco, así que repartiremos equitativamente las ganancias entre guardias, tripulación y pasajeros, sin distinción. También daremos su parte a los prisioneros liberados, por los perjuicios que han padecido. Si no hubiera sido por vuestro coraje, estaríamos muertos y la _Estrella de la mañana_ pertenecería a los piratas. Hoy os habéis portado con valentía. Esta noche oficiaremos el funeral por nuestros bravos hombres muertos y brindaremos por la victoria."

Todos vitorearon con entusiasmo y volvieron a la normalidad. Los pescadores se fueron a sus nuevos alojamientos.


	26. Chapter 26

La carraca fue quemada y todos los ocupantes de _La estrella de la mañana_ contemplaron el espectáculo de las llamas mientras se alejaban. Después fueron a adecentar su aspecto para las celebraciones de esa noche, un funeral y una fiesta. Casi todos estaban sucios de sangre y mugre y querían estar presentables.

Los cuerpos de los defensores habían sido lavados y vestidos y yacían sobre la cubierta en diversos estados de daño, aunque el maestre había hecho cuanto había podido para que no se viesen demasiado los estragos de la batalla. La oscuridad contribuía a encubrir los terribles tajos de espada y los agujeros de flecha.

Sansa y Leena querían estar presentes con los demás, a pesar de que sus hombres les advirtieron que no sería un espectáculo agradable.

"Vi morir a mi padre, Tyrion. Casi me violaron en la revuelta donde la gente se rebeló contra Joffrey," enumeró Sansa, decidida. "¿Crees que me van a impresionar unos cuantos hombres muertos?"

Tyrion le sonrió con admiración. "Has cambiado, Sansa."

"He tenido que hacerlo," dijo ella con dureza. "No pienso ser una víctima nunca más."

Él le apretó la mano. "No sé qué eres más, si loba o leona," bromeó.

"Puede que las dos cosas," espetó ella, desafiante.

"Me gustas cuando te pones fiera," le insinuó Tyrion, con su sonrisa lasciva.

"Entonces en lo sucesivo voy a gustarte más." Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

Subieron al exterior y se congregaron alrededor de los cuerpos. No había sacerdotes que oficiaran la ceremonia, así que el capitán pronunció un discurso y todos escucharon en respetuoso silencio. Gilean los encomendó a sus dioses, fueran los que fuesen. Uno por uno, todos los habitantes del barco les dedicaron un último adiós y los cuerpos recibieron su sepultura bajo las aguas.

La cena se sirvió en las mesas de los marineros y se sacaron los barriles de cerveza. El capitán permitía que esa noche cada cual bebiera lo que se le antojara, siempre y cuando no causara disturbios.

La algarabía y las risas llenaban el estrecho espacio, hasta que la cena concluyó y salieron a continuar celebrando bajo las estrellas. Hacía una noche hermosa y despejada de luna creciente. Se arrebujaban en las capas pues el viento era cortante.

Alguien se puso a tocar una canción y pronto fue secundado y acompañado por coros desafinados. La cubierta se llenó de danzarines con más o menos habilidad. Sansa se quedó sentada junto a su esposo, comprensiva. A él no le gustaba bailar.

"Ve si quieres, Sansa. Cualquiera de ellos estará encantado de bailar contigo," la animó. "Pregúntale a Jorah o a quien quieras."

"Pero, Tyrion...," objetó ella.

"No te preocupes. No me importa, de verdad. Sé que te encanta bailar y no quiero que te prives por mí."

Ella le dio un beso y se levantó.

"Gracias, mi amor. La verdad es que necesito estirar las piernas y moverme." Se alejó y comentó algo a Jorah. Éste asintió, sorprendido, y miró en dirección a Tyrion, que le dedicó un gesto de confirmación.

Los dos se unieron a los bailarines. Pod y Leena también danzaban y reían a carcajadas.

Se respiraba felicidad y camaradería. Y auténtica libertad.

Tyrion se preguntó si volverían a ser tan libres una vez que pisaran tierra firme.

* * *

De madrugada, cansados pero contentos, fueron regresando a sus camarotes. Los que estaban demasiado borrachos fueron cargados a hombros, pues con el frío que hacía no se les debía dejar dormir al raso, a riesgo de pescar una pulmonía o alguna otra fiebre.

Tyrion y Sansa se prepararon para acostarse y se arroparon bajo las mantas.

"Los Stark siempre tenéis razón al final," comentó Tyrion. "Siempre habéis sido unos aguafiestas," bromeó, pinchándola. "Aunque no tiene mucho mérito acertar con lo obvio. El invierno siempre llega."

"No hay que olvidarse nunca del invierno. Ni cuando se está en lo más cálido del verano," sermoneó ella.

"Lo que yo te decía. Aguafiestas." Sansa le tiró del pelo.

"Tú tendrías que pasarte la vida rugiendo, según vuestro lema, ¿no? A estas alturas ya estaría sorda."

"¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo hago? Pero soy listo y no voy anunciándome desde lejos. Mi rugido es más sutil."

"Ya veo. Muy sutil." Ella le tocó el miembro endurecido. "Ahora mismo una parte de ti está rugiendo, esposo mío."

A él se le secó la garganta y notó el flujo del deseo circular por su sangre. "Chica lista. ¿Quieres oír mi auténtico rugido?," preguntó con la voz ronca y tomando la mano de ella para que lo masajeara. Ella liberó su miembro.

"Quiero oírte rugir mi nombre," dijo, descendiendo sobre él.

Tyrion olvidó de golpe todos los sucesos del día y se olvidó hasta de su propio nombre.

* * *

"Ha sido un día extraño, ¿verdad?," comentó Sansa, apoyada sobre el hombro de su esposo.

"Extraño y a la vez hermoso. Han pasado muchas cosas. Y seguimos vivos."

Ella acarició su pecho, distraída.

"¿Sabes qué pensaba cuando estaba encerrada con Leena en el camarote, sin saber qué ocurría fuera, y temiendo lo que pudiera pasarte? Que si no eras tú el que entraba por esa puerta, no lucharía por mi vida," admitió, con los ojos brillantes.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

"Sansa, no. No digas eso. Ni lo pienses siquiera. Tienes que vivir. Tienes que luchar por tu vida, esté yo o no. Tienes que prometerme que harás lo que sea para salir adelante, siempre." En su voz había tanta emoción contenida que las lágrimas de ella se desbordaron de sus ojos.

"Lo haré, si tú me prometes lo mismo."

Él vaciló, pero finalmente asintió. "Te lo prometo. Y ahora hazlo tú también."

"Te lo prometo, Tyrion," dijo ella, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

"Pero estamos juntos y saldremos adelante juntos. Eso es todo lo que importa ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Tyrion la besó en la frente y entre el cabello y se deslizaron en las nieblas del sueño.


	27. Chapter 27

Leena leía despacio las palabras que Sansa le había escrito. Tenía dificultades con algunas sílabas, pero tras el titubeo inicial finalmente las pronunciaba correctamente y continuaba.

Su avance con la lectura era rápido y ya podía leer la mayoría de las combinaciones silábicas. Unas cuantas lecciones más y sería capaz de leer sola. Sansa se sentía orgullosa de su alumna.

A Leena le encantaba buscar nombres en el mapa. Sin libros, utilizaban otros medios. Y Sansa le había hecho una cuidada guía de lectura en las hojas que le dio el maestre.

La perspectiva de poder leer lo que quisiera entusiasmaba a la chica. Los libros eran caros y muy difíciles de adquirir, pero Tyrion, que era un gran aficionado, no podía pasar sin ellos, así que cuando se instalaran con la reina seguro que se haría con algunos, y se los prestaría a Leena.

"Yo creía que no existían los hombres realmente buenos," dijo. "Fueron muy pocos los que no me pegaban o no abusaban de mí. A la mayoría les daba igual que yo odiara lo que me hacían y que no quisiera hacerlo," explicó, resentida. "Cada vez que me obligaban, yo trataba de recordar los acantilados de Lys y las caras de mis hermanos. Eso era todo lo bonito que yo conocí y siempre que me sentía sucia me agarraba a ese recuerdo para no enloquecer. Varias veces llegué a considerar quitarme la vida. Yo no valía nada, mis padres no me querían y me habían vendido, los clientes de los burdeles me usaban a su antojo sin preguntarme lo que _yo_ quería. Así que cuando os conocí... Pensé que me había muerto y que estaba en alguna morada de los dioses," dijo, con una sonrisa triste. "Nos liberasteis a las tres y nos tratasteis con respeto. No os importaba el tatuaje de nuestras mejillas. Nadie me había respetado jamás." Se calló durante unos momentos. "Tyrion y Pod son buenos hombres. Tuviste mucha suerte, Sansa. Aunque te hubieran casado con él por la fuerza, te casaron con el hombre adecuado. Y Pod... ," sonrió. "No puedo creer que me ame. No le importaba lo que yo era. Me dijo que el pasado no importaba, que lo que cuenta es lo de ahora."

"Pod no es un chico corriente. Sabe apreciar a una buena mujer. Tyrion y él son bastante afines en sus corazones, aunque mi marido tenga un pico de oro y Pod sea tan tímido," comentó Sansa, sonriente. A continuación decidió hacerle una pregunta que le despertaba mucha curiosidad. "¿Os vais a casar? O, ¿preferís quedaros como estáis? Perdona, no pretendo meterme en lo que no me incumbe, sólo Pod y tú tenéis que decidirlo... Es solo que quiero veros muy felices."

Leena consideró la pregunta. "Pod me lo ha pedido. Le he dicho que sí, pero quiero que esperemos a que hayamos llegado a Meereen y no estemos huyendo más. Me gustaría que fuera una ceremonia bonita."

"Es muy comprensible. Mi boda fue horrible," recordó Sansa. "En primer lugar, yo no quería casarme con Tyrion. Además, Joffrey convirtió nuestra ceremonia en una burla grotesca. Y después, Tyrion se emborrachó en la celebración, Joffrey me dijo que me violaría y mi marido lo amenazó con un cuchillo para impedir el ritual del encamamiento. Joff lo habría mandado decapitar si no fuera por la intervención de mi suegro, Tywin Lannister. Ya ves, fue precioso," dijo , con sarcasmo. "Pero Tyrion no me obligó a tener relaciones con él. Me aseguró que esperaría hasta que yo quisiera. Y eso fue lo que hizo." Su voz se había dulcificado. "Yo al principio pensaba que nunca querría tener nada íntimo con él... Hasta que cambié de parecer."

"Estarías muy ciega si no lo hubieras visto tal como es. Pero no lo estás," afirmó Leena.

"Afortunadamente, no lo estoy," reconoció Sansa.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos.

"Dicen que la reina perdió a su gran amor," comentó Leena. "¿Crees que podrá encontrar a otro hombre que la ame tanto?"

Sansa fue sincera. "Ojalá, pero no lo creo. Es muy difícil que un rayo caiga dos veces en el mismo sitio. Incluso que caiga una vez."

* * *

Los tres hombres daban uno de sus paseos por la cubierta. La humedad impregnaba el aire, pegaba los cabellos a la frente y dejaba una sensación pegajosa en la piel.

"Pronto llegaremos a Meereen," observó Tyrion. "Viene la parte más peliaguda."

"A ver qué se nos ocurre," reflexionó Jorah.

"Gilean me dijo que es conocido por estas costas y que los esclavistas le venden y compran mercancías porque les resulta útil y es un comerciante formal, que no trata de estafarles, pero los mismos que hacen tratos con él no lo aprecian más que Gilean a ellos. Sabe a ciencia cierta que hasta la reina ha oído hablar de él. Tiene que transportar las mercancías a la ciudad y presentarle sus respetos a Daenerys. Podríamos aprovechar para entrar con él," tanteó Tyrion.

"¿Crees que será así de sencillo?"

"No, no creo que sea así de sencillo," concedió Tyrion, con paciencia. "Pero es muy probable que Gilean no sepa quiénes somos en realidad. Lo único que sabe seguro es que somos un grupo de camino a Meereen. ¿Por qué iba a negarse a que lo acompañemos?"

"Los Inmaculados me conocen. Y a Gilean no le gustará nada que lo utilicéis como cebo," objetó Jorah.

"De eso me encargo yo. Déjame hablar a mí. He salido de situaciones peores dialogando," recordó, divertido. "Si fui capaz de convencer a los clanes de las montañas del Valle de Arryn para que no me mataran, y te puedo confirmar que son unas tribus bastante bestias y poco dadas al diálogo, es factible que al menos despierte la curiosidad de Daenerys. Entraremos en Meereen desarmados, para enviarle el mensaje de que estaremos a su merced. Ella no se atreverá a hacernos nada antes de habernos visto y de formarse su propio criterio. Y una vez ante ella puedo ser muy persuasivo," expuso con convicción. Aquel plan _tenía_ que funcionar, si había juzgado correctamente a la Madre de Dragones. Tyrion no consideraría siquiera llevarlo a cabo si albergara grandes dudas sobre la seguridad de Sansa y de sus amigos. Era la gran oportunidad de la que disponían. "No sé cómo se tomará tu presencia allí, Jorah, pero yo voy a interceder por ti y roguemos por que me escuche. No puedo prometerte lo que decidirá a partir de entonces, pero ella no es tonta y hay una cosa cierta."

"¿El qué?," quiso saber Jorah.

"Daenerys necesita hombres valientes y con experiencia a su alrededor, buenos consejeros que la ayuden con su propósito. Exiliados como ella, gente sin tierra persiguiendo un objetivo común: verla en el Trono de Hierro."


	28. Chapter 28

Tyrion contó sus planes a Sansa. Ella procuró no mostrar demasiada inquietud. Confiaba plenamente en él. Conocía bien la habilidad de su marido para salir de cualquier situación delicada. Pero aquella situación en concreto era extremadamente delicada. No obstante, decidió tener fe. Él muy raras veces se equivocaba en sus estimaciones y juicios. Sabía bien lo que se hacía.

De modo que ella misma trató de infundirse convicción para que él la viera reflejada en su expresión y mantuviera la confianza en que las cosas saldrían bien. Era de todos conocido que no se debía llamar a la mala suerte.

* * *

Tyrion buscó a Gilean y le pidió que le concedira unos momentos para hablar.

"Iremos contigo a Meereen cuando vayas a presentarte ante la reina," le informó. "Ya sabes que nuestra intención es pedirle asilo y será mejor que entremos todos juntos. Los pescadores de Bhorash también vendrán, necesitan refugio y ayuda para volver a sus casas."

Gilean lo observó, pensativo.

"¿Y los Inmaculados? Son muy desconfiados con los recién llegados. Tienen que cerciorarse de que no son espías o infiltrados de los enemigos."

"Hablaré con ellos y ellos transmitirán mi mensaje a la reina. Sólo somos diez personas que entrarán desarmadas y que en cuanto crucen las murallas estarán a merced de la Madre de Dragones. No creo que ella rechace sin audiencia a gente que viene voluntariamente a unirse a su causa o a pedirle auxilio."

"Espero que no haya problemas."

"Hago todo esto por mi mujer sobre todo, y también por mis amigos, entre los cuales te has ganado un lugar, y por mi propio pellejo, que aprecio bastante. No me tomo esto a la ligera, Gilean."

"Está bien. Hasta ahora has demostrado ser un hombre capaz. No falles ahora."

"No lo haré," afirmó Tyrion con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir. No iba a flaquear. No podía permitírselo. "No os pondré en peligro. Si hay algún problema, seré yo el que actúe como escudo."

El capitán asintió e impartió órdenes. _La estrella de la mañana_ avanzaba hacia la bocana del puerto.

La más grande de las ciudades de la Bahía de los Esclavos se perfilaba entre la neblina. La Gran Pirámide se alzaba hasta muchas varas del suelo y la reina había sustituido la figura de la Arpía por su estandarte de la casa Targaryen.

Por fin aparecía ante ellos la ciudad de sus desvelos, en la que cifraban sus esperanzas. Rodeada por murallas, tenía una apariencia digna, apacible, casi infranqueable. Tyrion sabía que era mera apariencia. Los Grandes Amos odiaban a la reina extranjera y ella no sentía mucho más respeto por ellos; en el interior de las pirámides se tramaban conspiraciones; y Tyrion no había conocido ningún lugar que fuese inaccesible. Siempre había un modo de entrar.

Habría un modo de traspasar las murallas de Daenerys, y no se refería simplemente a las de ladrillo. A esto se aferraba para no ponerse muy nervioso. El momento crítico se aproximaba y jugarían todas sus bazas a esa carta. Por todos los dioses que él lograría poner a salvo a Sansa y a los demás. Su determinación era feroz. Nunca había estado tanto en juego en su vida e iba a pelear con todas las armas de su talento natural: su inteligencia.

Sansa le apretó la mano y él le devolvió el gesto.

Por ella era todo aquello.

Con este pensamiento dejó de tener miedo.

* * *

En el puerto de Meereen el tráfico era escaso y casi todas las embarcaciones permanecían amarradas. Una de ellas era la que Daenerys había traído desde Qarth. Más lejos, unos hombres faenaban en las orillas y en botes de pesca. Era evidente que el comercio había sufrido un duro golpe. Meereen no era una ciudad de muchos recursos naturales; carecía de bosques y los campos a su alrededor eran demasiado yermos, achicharrados por el sol. La reina intentaba recuperar la mermada economía a través de gremios de libertos que se dedicaban a diversos oficios, y al menos así la ciudad se autoabastecía en parte. El resto de la producción se vendía a Astapor y a Lhazar. Quedaban muy pocas ciudades que hubiesen tomado partido por la Rompedora de Cadenas, y la mayoría estaba demasiado lejos para que el tráfico de comercio con Meereen aportara suficientes beneficios.

Era la primera vez que Tyrion se encontraba en un puerto tan silencioso. Resultaba antinatural.

Todo el grupo se congregó para aguardar el atraque. Ellos cinco y los cuatro pescadores. Gilean organizaba la descarga de las mercancías y pronto se les uniría para caminar juntos hasta las puertas de la ciudad.

Sansa mantenía su mano aferrada a la de su esposo y él se la acariciaba con el pulgar para calmarla. Pod y Leena también estaban tensos y más callados que de costumbre. Los pescadores, ajenos a las preocupaciones de sus compañeros, esperaban tranquilos.

Los marineros colocaron los fardos en unos carros y los bajaron al muelle por la pasarela. El capitán hizo una seña a Tyrion para que los siguieran. Se dirigían por fin hacia las murallas. Tyrion respiró hondo y echó a andar con Sansa a su lado.


	29. Chapter 29

El capitán y varios marineros transportaban los carros de mercancías y detrás caminaba el grupo. Se detuvieron ante las puertas, en cuanto los Inmaculados, hieráticos como estatuas, cruzaron sus lanzas para darles el alto. Gilean preguntó si alguno conocía la lengua común, y uno de los centinelas respondió con un movimiento afirmativo. Gilean habló ceremoniosamente.

"Soy el capitán Gilean de Tolos. Durante muchos años he comerciado por estas costas y soy partidario de la reina. Traigo para vender especias, aceite de oliva, telas de algodón y seda, cuero, almendras y avellanas, dorado del Rejo, tinto de Dorne, quesos y miel, y estoy interesado en los productos que su majestad tenga para ofrecer. Podéis verificar toda la carga y, si lo ordenáis, probaré una muestra de cada producto para que comprobéis que no hay nada envenenado. Os entregaremos nuestras armas y os rogamos que nos escoltéis ante la reina, pues deseamos pedirle una audiencia, si su majestad estima oportuno recibirnos. Mis hombres y yo queremos solicitarle hospitalidad durante unos días, mientras hacemos nuestros negocios con ella." A continuación señaló al resto de la comitiva. "Son pasajeros que he transportado en mi goleta. Esos cuatro son pescadores de Bhorash, a los que rescatamos de unos piratas y también precisan asilo temporal, hasta que puedan regresar a su tierra. El resto procede de Poniente y de Lys y desean que la Madre de Dragones les conceda la merced de servirla." El Inmaculado que entendía la lengua común escuchó en silencio. Señaló a uno de los miembros del grupo.

"Conozco a ese hombre. Es Jorah el Ándalo. La Madre lo desterró por traición."

Gilean miró al caballero, perplejo. Estaba a punto de imprecarlo, cuando Tyrion se adelantó y lo cortó en seco.

"Gilean, lo sentimos. Por seguridad no te revelamos la verdad sobre nuestras identidades y es comprensible que te sientas ofendido. Más tarde discutiremos eso y te contaremos todo, te lo prometo," ofreció para apaciguarlo. Rápidamente, se volvió hacia el centinela. "Soy Tyrion Lannister y busco a la Madre para unirme a su causa. En Poniente me acusan de haber matado al rey Joffrey, un crimen que no he cometido, aunque el bastardo sádico se lo merecía con creces. He sido Mano del Rey y me desempeñé bien." Casi sin respiro, fue señalando a los demás. "Ella es Lady Sansa, mi esposa, de la masacrada casa Stark. Y los otros dos son mi fiel escudero Podrick Payne y su prometida, Leena de Lys, una esclava a la que liberamos durante el viaje desde Volantis a Tolos." Tyrion ahora comprendía la fama de los Inmaculados. El centinela permanecía en perfecta quietud, con la lanza a punto. "Jorah el Ándalo pide a la Madre una segunda oportunidad, y yo puedo asegurar que ya no es el hombre que era. Le es totalmente devoto y no vive para ninguna otra causa. Yo no tendría por qué defenderlo ni jugarme la cabeza por él; pero es un buen amigo y un gran aliado. La madre juzgará si es digno de su piedad." Inclinó la cabeza ante el centinela. "Pedimos audiencia para manifestarle nuestro respeto y nuestro apego a sus aspiraciones. Al igual que el capitán Gilean, entraremos desarmados y estaremos bajo vuestra custodia hasta que su majestad tenga a bien recibirnos." Tras soltar el discurso, respiró profundamente y esperó.

El centinela asintió. "Os quedaréis junto a las puertas mientras comunicamos vuestro mensaje a la Madre. Vuestra carga será revisada y entregaréis las armas provisionalmente."

Tyrion se contuvo para no dar un salto de puro alivio. De momento todo iba como había previsto e intuía que la reina los recibiría. Una muchacha, por sensata que fuera, raramente se resistía a la curiosidad. Tyrion como mínimo sembraría en ella una generosa dosis de sorpresa.

Se sometieron al registro y les fueron requisados los puñales, dagas y espadas. Después los soldados levantaron las lonas de los carros y revisaron las mercancías a conciencia. Gilean probó lo que ellos le indicaron, hasta que los soldados quedaron satisfechos.

"Así que Tyrion Lannister, ¿eh?," dijo Gilean, con tono de ácido reproche, pero no parecía verdaderamente enfadado, sólo irritado. "¿Eres el que llaman _Gnomo_?"

"Y no olvides _Mediohombre_ y _Mono Demoníaco_. Al menos, esos son los apodos que conozco. Si te enteras de alguno más, ya sabrás más que yo."

"Ahora lo entiendo todo. No tenías pinta de mercader de lanas." Gilean esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"Todo lo que sé de lanas se reduce a las capas que me pongo durante el invierno," bromeó Tyrion.

Gilean entonces centró su atención en Jorah, mirándolo con suspicacia. "Y si no es mucha indiscreción... ¿Qué hiciste tú para que la reina te desterrara?"

Jorah suspiró, abatido.

"Hace mucho tiempo cometí un delito y tuve que irme de Poniente. Deseaba regresar y el rey Robert Baratheon me prometió el perdón a cambio de pasarle información sobre la joven Targaryen. Yo no la conocía aún en persona y accedí al trato. Y cuando la conocí... poco a poco Poniente quedó atrás. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y ella lo descubrió."

El capitán lo observó.

"Hacemos muchas tonterías por diversos motivos. Juventud, estupidez, amor, desesperación... Te lo digo yo, que he tenido mi ración. No siempre he sido el perro viejo que soy ahora. Algunas de esas tonterías son irreparables," comentó, con pesar.

"Lo sé. Aceptaré el destino que la reina decida para mí," dijo Jorah.

Gilean guardó silencio, pero Tyrion leyó la compasión en su mirada.


	30. Chapter 30

Tyrion apretaba la mano de Sansa. "No tengas miedo, cariño. Nos recibirá."

"¿Y si nos hace prisioneros?," no pudo evitar preguntar ella.

"No puedo predecir qué ocurrirá con Jorah, pero los demás no le hemos causado mal alguno a la reina. No nos condenará sin motivo. Ella no es su padre."

"Pero odia nuestros apellidos."

"Nosotros no somos nuestros apellidos. Ella es lo bastante lúcida para discernir la diferencia," la tranquilizó. "No estuvimos presentes cuando su familia cayó. Tú ni siquiera habías nacido."

Ella controló su respiración como él le había enseñado.

"Tienes razón. No se habría ganado tantos devotos si fuese cruel con los inocentes," razonó.

"En efecto, querida. Es implacable con sus enemigos, no con quienes le demuestran lealtad. Es probable que Jorah tenga opciones de redimirse a sus ojos. Pero no sin un castigo."

"¿Te refieres a las mazmorras o algo así?"

"Si la reina decidiera perdonarlo, no lo enviaría a las mazmorras. No le resultaría útil confinado en una celda, y Daenerys no es mujer de desperdiciar a hombres útiles."

Sansa iba a comentar algo más pero por las puertas salieron los Inmaculados que habían llevado el mensaje a la reina. Todos se volvieron hacia ellos, tensos y en completo silencio.

"La Madre accede a concederos audiencia a todos en breve," comunicó el soldado que hablaba la lengua común. "Podéis entrar en Meereen. Os conduciremos hasta la Gran Pirámide."

El suspiro colectivo fue audible.

"Os lo agradecemos," dijo Tyrion con una inclinación.

Penetraron por las puertas y todos miraron a su alrededor, algunos contemplando el que esperaban que fuese su nuevo hogar, a casi medio mundo de lo que conocían.

* * *

Tyrion sabía que ojos hostiles los contemplaban. Los Grandes Amos rumiaban su rencor bajo las pirámides. La relativa calma que se respiraba en las calles era falsa; Tyrion percibía la ira que flotaba en el aire. Meereen nunca había sido un remanso de paz, pero ahora los odios se concentraban en la reina advenediza que había venido a robarles miles de años de tradición.

Ciertamente la khaleesi tenía agallas.

La Gran Pirámide era imponente. A Tyrion le dolieron las piernas sólo de calcular la cantidad de niveles por los que habría que subir y bajar. Pensó con malicia que quien erige semejante mole para sí mismo y un puñado de parientes, debía de imaginarse que estaba compensando algún tipo de carencia. Roca Casterly también era un horror monstruoso, con puertas gigantescas con la forma de fauces de leones y salas y habitaciones tan ostentosas que casi se caían por su propio peso. Un castillo que, en definitiva, no se privaba ni un ápice de gritar al mundo el poder y la riqueza de la casa Lannister. Tyrion añoraba los escasos momentos felices de su infancia que había pasado allí, pero para él no había sido realmente un hogar salvo cuando jugaba con Jaime o cuando se perdía durante horas en la biblioteca, abstraído en la lectura, que era lo único que lo evadía de la frialdad de Tywin y de la crueldad de Cersei.

Los Inmaculados que los habían escoltado desde las murallas los guiaron hacia el interior. Los carros fueron trasladados hacia algún almacén que Tyrion no podía ver desde el vestíbulo. Allí los hicieron esperar mientras la reina se preparaba para recibirlos en audiencia.

Sólo había un par de ventanas estrechas en la única pared que daba al exterior, lo que sumía la estancia en semipenumbra. Los gruesos muros resguardaban el interior del ardiente sol y del calor.

"Si la reina nos acepta, ¿viviremos aquí?," preguntó Sansa, adivinando lo que estaba pensando su esposo.

"Es lo más probable. Esta pirámide puede albergar a cientos de personas. Fue diseñada para una familia noble propietaria de muchos esclavos, así que Daenerys estará dándole otro uso y empleando las habitaciones para albergar a sus seguidores más allegados y a su personal cercano. No creo que tenga problemas para buscar alojamiento a unos cuantos más. De todas maneras, también ha tomado posesión de alguna pirámide menor y de casas que pertenecían a cualquier familia que debió de huir a Yunkai, y habrá requisado otras." explicó Tyrion. "Pero no tiene que ser fácil alojar a un número creciente de libertos, además de a ocho mil Inmaculados, dos mil Segundos Hijos y el resto de sus fuerzas. ¿Te fijaste en los campamentos que había más allá, junto a la desembocadura del Skahazadhan?," Sansa asintió. "Ahí es donde habitan la mayoría de los soldados y mercenarios, los dothrakis que han seguido a Daenerys desde el Mar de Hierba (no les gustan los sitios cerrados) y otros muchos que se van incorporando. Me temo que los problemas de logística y organización que todo ello acarrea no son fáciles de resolver."

"No siento ninguna envidia hacia ella," confesó Sansa. "Tiene una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Más de lo que cualquiera puede soportar."

"Ese es el auténtico precio por ser un rey o una reina. Por eso el Trono de Hierro es tan feo e incómodo. Para recordar a quienes plantan sus regias posaderas en él que reinar no es un camino de rosas, ni apto para débiles," dijo Tyrion. "Pero casi todos lo olvidan. Casi todos se repantigan, ignorando los pinchazos en el culo y los filos cortantes."

* * *

"La Madre os aguarda," proclamó un Inmaculado. Ocupó su lugar junto a la puerta de acceso a la sala de audiencias y volvió a su posición hierática.

La sala en cuestión era muy espaciosa y tenía más ventanas, pues abarcaba casi en su totalidad uno de los muros exteriores, así que la profusión de luz los cegó momentáneamente. Cuando se acostumbró al cambio en la iluminación, Tyrion por fin pudo ver por primera vez a Daenerys de la Tormenta. Se sentaba en un sencillo banco en un estrado en lo alto de una escalinata, flanqueada por Ser Barristan Selmy y por una bonita muchacha morena de cabellos muy rizados.

Llevaba el largo cabello platino peinado en un estilo trenzado y un vestido inmaculadamente blanco, sencillo y sin más adornos que unos encajes en el escote. Era increíblemente bella; los rumores no le hacían justicia. El rostro era adorable, con los grandes ojos de color verde claro, los labios llenos y las facciones delicadas. Su figura era grácil y esbelta, y su piel, clarísima y satinada, parecía fuera de lugar en el clima áspero y el fuerte sol de Meereen. Su expresión era reservada y no dejaba traslucir nada mientras observaba detenidamente a los recién llegados. Tyrion captó un destello de sentimiento cuando ella posó su mirada en Jorah durante un instante. Éste la miraba sin pestañear, como si quisiera absorberla. El pobre hombre irradiaba una emoción tan intensa que los que estaban junto a él podían sentirla.

Ser Barristan los miraba con abierta desconfianza y parecía presto a hacer uso de la espada a la más mínima provocación. Tyrion respetaba al anciano caballero. Había sido el mejor guerrero de Poniente y un Guardia Real excepcional desperdiciado en reyes poco o nada capaces. Le deseaba una vejez digna al servicio de Daenerys, probablemente la única en esos tiempos a la que valía realmente la pena jurar la espada.

La muchacha morena se adelantó unos pasos y declamó con una voz propia de un heraldo, sonora y firme:

"¡Arrodillaos todos ante Daenerys de la Tormenta, La Que No arde, Reina de Meereen, de los Ándalos, de los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones!"

El grupo se arrodilló. Daenerys alzó una mano. "Levantaos," ordenó. Todos obedecieron y el silencio impregnó la sala, mientras la reina calibraba uno por uno a sus huéspedes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Este capítulo se inspira en una escena del episodio 5x08 de _Juego de Tronos_ , y algunos fragmentos de los diálogos han sido tomados (no literalmente) de dicha escena. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

"Capitán Gilean de Tolos." El aludido dio un paso al frente. "Vuestra fama como capitán mercader se ha extendido. Incluso a mis oídos han llegado las historias de vuestra honradez. Jamás habéis accedido a traficar con seres humanos y esa es una rara cualidad en un hombre libre que procede de la Bahía de los Esclavos. También habéis rescatado y liberado a personas de las garras de los piratas," elogió Daenerys. "Me gustaría haceros una propuesta que podréis rechazar si no os interesa." Hizo una pausa. "Os ofrezco un puesto como mi capitán mercader y contaréis con mis barcos además de los vuestros para realizar las transacciones y los repartos comerciales. Transportaréis los productos elaborados por mis artesanos y los venderéis en todas las ciudades costeras en las que podáis conseguir compradores. Vos, que tan bien conocéis las rutas y el mundo del comercio marítimo, estableceréis a vuestro criterio qué ciudades serán los destinos de vuestros viajes y quiénes serán las personas con las que hagáis los tratos. También estaréis autorizado a comprar los productos de primera necesidad que Meereen precisa para su subsistencia, procurando que haya un margen de beneficios razonable. La cuarta parte de los beneficios que obtengáis serán para vos y vuestra tripulación, y del resto, las ganancias limpias serán para las arcas de Meereen." Hizo otra pausa, para dejar que el hombre procesara la información. "He de deciros que es muy probable que pronto el comercio marítimo en estas costas se vea dificultado por la guerra que mis enemigos gestan contra mí," admitió sin ambages. "Buscaréis a hombres valientes y leales para que sean los guardias de los barcos en caso de ataque. Podéis meditar todo esto mientras descansáis, si necesitáis tiempo para darme una respuesta."

Gilean estrujaba su vieja gorra, perplejo. "Sois muy generosa, majestad. Estaría encantado de aceptar, pero mi mujer y mis hijos me esperar en Tolos."

"Traedlos, entonces. Dispondréis de casa propia," aseguró Daenerys. "Regresad a Tolos y traed a vuestra familia. ¿Aceptáis?"

"Sí, majestad." Tolos parecía a punto de flotar. "Muchísimas gracias por la confianza que depositáis en mí. No os defraudaré."

"Desde este momento trabajáis para mí. En vuestra primera misión, os encomiendo que hagáis una parada en Bhorash y devolváis a estos pescadores a su tierra. Y podréis continuar hasta Tolos para recoger a vuestra familia. Podéis retiraros. Se os guiará hacia vuestros aposentos para que os recuperéis de la travesía."

Gilean se inclinó en una torpe reverencia y retrocedió. Los pescadores también hicieron reverencias y pronunciaron frases de agradecimiento.

"Tyrion Lannister," nombró la reina. En esta ocasión su tono no albergaba ni rastro de calidez.

Tyrion imitó a Gilean y se adelantó. La miró directamente a los ojos, sin un solo titubeo. Se midieron con las miradas durante unos segundos.

"Dadme una razón por la que debería tomaros a mi servicio," espetó ella, directa.

"Aún tengo que considerar si sois digna de mis servicios," objetó él. A su lado, Sansa se revolvió alarmada y Tyrion le apretó la mano con disimulo, para darle a entender que sabía lo que se hacía. Daenerys parecía un témpano de hielo. Tyrion prosiguió. "He oído muchas historias sobre vos, pero por fin os tengo delante y podré decidir si sois la reina por la que he recorrido medio mundo con mi esposa y mis amigos."

"Y ahora que me veis en carne y hueso, ¿hacia dónde se inclina vuestro parecer?," preguntó ella, irónica.

"Es pronto todavía. Lo justo es contar con el suficiente conocimiento mutuo, conocimiento no basado simplemente en rumores, chismes e informes de tercera mano."

"¿Y si decido haceros ejecutar?"

Sansa se puso tan tensa que él le acarició la mano.

"Bueno, en ese caso os ruego que perdonéis la vida y no castiguéis a mi esposa, mi escudero y su prometida; sólo son culpables de serme leales. Al menos habrá valido la pena el viaje hasta aquí y todos mis días desde que partí de Desembarco del Rey han sido extraordinarios," dijo él, sereno. "Y ha sido interesante estar frente a vos."

Ella pestañeó, y Tyrion casi sonrió al ver un destello de sorpresa en el lindo rostro de la khaleesi. Daenerys reflexionó y finalmente dijo:

"Pongamos que tenéis razón y no debemos tomar decisiones precipitadas sin contar con un mayor conocimiento mutuo. Podemos empezar dicho proceso en este mismo momento. Si fuerais mi consejero, ¿qué me aconsejaríais que hiciera con Ser Jorah?"

Jorah dio un respingo. Tyrion le lanzó una mirada fugaz. Ser Barristan también parecía incómodo allá arriba, y era obvio que hacía un esfuerzo para morderse la lengua. En Desembarco del Rey la relación entre Tyrion y él era fría, pese a que Tyrion no tenía nada en contra del caballero. Pero el honorable Guardia Real no debía de pensar lo mismo de él.

"No he conocido a ningún hombre más devoto a una persona que él a vos. Bueno, salvo a mí mismo hacia mi esposa, o a Pod hacia Leena," aclaró, mirando a Sansa con ternura. "Está enamorado de vos, creo. Lo que él fuera antes de conoceros, fue cambiando desde el día en que asistió a vuestra boda con Khal Drogo. Vos misma habéis sido testigo de sus excelentes cualidades. Es un gran caballero, es inteligente, os es completamente leal desde hace mucho tiempo. Ha resultado un compañero de viaje imprescindible; luchó contra los piratas que nos asaltaron en el mar. Cometió un error muy grave en el pasado, es cierto, y esa falta no se debe pasar por alto. Sé que, si le conmutáis la pena de destierro y lo readmitís, no os arrepentiréis de vuestra decisión. Pero merece un castigo. Degradadlo de posición; no puede ocupar el puesto de honor que ocupaba antes, por supuesto. Designadle otras tareas, lejos de vos. Es un guerrero valioso. Tendrá la oportunidad de seguir demostrando su lealtad y devoción y más adelante podréis decidir si merece volver a ser merecedor de vuestra plena confianza," propuso Tyrion con la elocuencia que sabía que era uno de sus mayores talentos. "Los reyes deben cumplir sus promesas, pero también deben saber conceder segundas oportunidades a quienes realmente lo valen."

La mirada que Daenerys le dirigía ya no era fría; en ella se deslizaba una pizca de asombro y respeto. Por un instante, al observar a Jorah, su reserva se deshizo y las pupilas reflejaron sus sentimientos hacia su viejo amigo, al que sin duda había echado de menos.

"De acuerdo. Ser Jorah, adelantaos," ordenó, con la voz menos firme. "La pena de destierro os es perdonada y de ahora en adelante serviréis bajo el mando de Ser Barristan, Daario Naharis y Gusano Gris. Os alojaréis en el campamento de los Segundos Hijos," declaró, con un leve temblor.

"Os estoy infinitamente agradecido, khaleesi." Ella casi sonrió al oír su antiguo título, que nadie salvo los dothrakis le decía desde la marcha de Jorah. "Seré digno de vuestro perdón. Viviré y moriré por vos, lo juro. Mi espada es vuestra hasta mi último día." El caballero se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

El aire estaba cargado de emociones. A Sansa le brillaban los ojos tanto como a Daenerys. Leena contemplaba la escena absorta y aturdida, como si no pudiera concebir que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo delante de ella.

"Dirigíos al campamento e instalaros, Ser Jorah," indicó la reina. "Servidme bien."

"Lo haré, khaleesi." Jorah se inclinó una vez más y salió.

"Lady Sansa," dijo Daenerys. Sansa se aproximó a la escalinata y se detuvo. Se había dado cuenta de que a la reina le gustaba mirar directamente a los ojos para medir a quien tenía delante. Sansa alzó la vista, tímida, y se obligó a mirar aquellos penetrantes ojos. "¿Amáis a vuestro esposo?," preguntó. Sansa esperaba otro tipo de pregunta y la perplejidad debía de reflejarse claramente en su cara.

"Con todo mi corazón, majestad," contestó. La sinceridad irradiaba de ella.

Daenerys miró de uno a otro y su expresión se dulcificó. "Mañana hablaré largo y tendido con vosotros dos, por separado. Por hoy, descansad del viaje. Mi portavoz Missandei os mostrará vuestros aposentos. Consultad con ella las cuestiones que tengáis sobre vuestro alojamiento." La muchacha morena descendió las escaleras y los saludó con una inclinación.

"Bienvenidos a Meereen," dijo, con una sonrisa dulce. "Acompañadme."

Salieron de la sala, justo cuando la reina llamaba a Pod y a Leena. Tyrion y Sansa se miraron con una sonrisa radiante.


	32. Chapter 32

Missandei y un Inmaculado guiaron a los dos huéspedes. La chica hacía gala de una educación exquisita; podría rivalizar con Sansa. Sin embargo, su vida no debió de resultar nada fácil, habiendo sido una esclava. Saltaba a la vista que sus antiguos amos la habían educado con esmero; les sería de provecho como chica de protocolo. Era inteligente y mucho más despierta de lo que su humildad natural le permitía exteriorizar. A Tyrion no le costaba adivinarlo.

Rápidamente se estableció una corriente de simpatía entre los tres mientras caminaban por el interior de la pirámide y subían por unas rampas. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que sólo estaba en el segundo piso, al fondo de un largo corredor. Tyrion suspiró de alivio. Al menos no tendría que terminar con la lengua fuera cada vez que tuviera que subir o bajar.

"Aquí están vuestras habitaciones. Esperamos que sean de vuestro agrado. Se os traerán las comidas para que disfrutéis de intimidad mientras descansáis. Si necesitáis algo, decídselo al chico que os atenderá."

"Transmitidle a la reina nuestro agradecimiento por su amabilidad," dijo Tyrion. "Creo que nunca he sido un huésped tan bien agasajado," añadió, sonriendo.

"Se lo transmitiré. Reponeos del largo viaje. Que tengáis buen día," se despidió Missandei, y los dejó solos.

Las habitaciones eran espaciosas y acogedoras. Consistían en el dormitorio y una sala adyacente. Los muebles eran suntuosos, al exótico estilo ghiscario, pero se advertía que faltaban objetos de la decoración original, seguramente adornos de metales preciosos a los que la reina habría dado mejor uso, en lugar de coger polvo inútilmente.

Había ventanas, detalle que la pareja encontró mucho más considerado que cualquier decoración. Sansa se dio una vuelta por las estancias, palpando telas y superficies, contenta. Tyrion por su parte se dejó caer en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos cruzadas. Después de haber dormido durante semanas en camastros de camarotes y posadas, aquel colchón grueso y uniforme era una bendición. Sintió que no podía ser más feliz.

Sansa se sentó a su lado y el colchón se hundió un poco. Le tocó la mejilla. "Te ha crecido mucho la barba," observó.

"¿No te gusta mi varonil barba?," preguntó él con los ojos cerrados.

"Sí, me gusta," decidió ella. "Te da un aire... interesante."

"Estupendo. Me la dejaré crecer entonces. Pero yo creía que sin barba también tenía un aire interesante."

"Si te la dejas crecer lo suficiente, te cubrirá esa bocaza que tienes," lo pinchó ella. "Será un alivio," dijo, tirándole suavemente de algunos pelos de la barba.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues esta bocaza te hace gritar mi nombre y nos saca de apuros de vez en cuando. Y también recuerdo que te ha hecho reír alguna vez que otra. Y te dice cosas bonitas. ¿Todavía quieres ocultarla debajo de unos bigotes de la longitud de los de una foca?"

"Ummm, tengo que probarla un poco más para decidirme."

"Prueba cuanto quieras. Está a tu entera disposición."

Ella lo silenció con un beso hambriento, feroz.

No tardaron en desnudarse y estrenar la tentadora cama, que ofrecía un paraíso tras las estrecheces del viaje.

Tyrion pensó que antes se había equivocado al creer que no podia ser más feliz.

* * *

Se vistieron de nuevo y poco después sonaron unos discretos golpes en la puerta.

"Soy vuestro criado," anunció una voz infantil.

Tyrion abrió y se encontró con un niño de unos diez años, moreno y muy delgado, de grandes ojos castaños. Le sonrió.

"Pasa, chico. ¿Cómo te llamas?," le preguntó.

El niño entró con timidez y se quedó de pie. "Me llamo Mhyraz, señor."

"Siéntate, Mhyraz." Tyrion le señaló la silla al lado de la suya. "No me gusta tener que mirar arriba mientras estoy sentado hablando con alguien. Si te sientas estaremos al mismo nivel. Y además no me gusta que la gente simpática se sienta incómoda a mi alrededor," dijo, sonriéndole amistosamente.

Tyrion sabía que el chico se estaría preguntando el por qué de su pequeña estatura. Se trataba de la curiosidad propia de todos los niños.

"Los dioses me hicieron así, Mhyraz. No he podido ser un guerrero, pero recibí otros talentos. Tú descubrirás los tuyos cuando crezcas. ¿O ya tienes alguno?"

El chico aún se estaría acostumbrando a ser tratado como una persona libre, pues se notaba que le costaba expresarse con espontaneidad, pese a ser un chiquillo.

"Soy rápido. Y sé cazar con honda. Tengo buena puntería."

"No está nada mal, Mhyraz. Seguro que esos talentos te son útiles."

"Cuando éramos esclavos y el amo nos mataba de hambre, yo cazaba a escondidas," contó el chico.

Sansa emitió un "oh" espontáneo que disimuló con una tos.

"Mi familia murió en la revuelta de Yunkai y la Madre me acogió. Me ha dicho que Ser Barristan me enseñará a ser un caballero," dijo, con entusiasmo. "Nos está entrenando a mí y a otros muchachos."

"Y veo que además eres un excelente criado," lo alabó Tyrion. Notó sobre sí la dulce mirada de Sansa, que en aquellos momentos desbordaba de amor por él. "La Madre te está educando bien, Mhyraz. Es una buena reina, ¿verdad?"

"La mejor del mundo. Ella me liberó," dijo el niño, con adoración.

"¿Podrías encargarte de buscarnos ropa limpia? Y necesitamos asearnos," pidió Tyrion con gentileza.

"Inmediatamente, señor," dijo Mhyraz.

"Vamos a ser buenos amigos. Ven siempre que quieras, no sólo para hacernos encargos, ¿de acuerdo?," propuso Tyrion.

"De acuerdo," contestó el chico, y salió, cerrando la puerta.

"Serás un gran padre," señaló Sansa.

Tyrion la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo.

"Seguro que sí. Pero por el momento se me da muy bien el proceso de fabricar niños."

"¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te hace llegar a esa modesta conclusión?"

"Pues no sé, déjame pensar... Creo que se debe a una chica pelirroja que no para de pedirme sexo."

"¿Sí? ¿Y ahora te lo está pidiendo?"

"A voces. No puedo defraudarla. Si me disculpas..."

Tyrion se puso en pie y la levantó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Ella profirió una exclamación y rio, mientras él la cargaba entre sus brazos hasta la cama.

* * *

"Aún no me creo que estemos aquí, Tyrion," dijo Sansa sobre el pecho de él, relajada.

"Tienes que confiar más en tu marido, amor mío." Él la rodeaba con un brazo.

"Confío en ti. En quien no confío tanto es en el mundo."

"Como tiene que ser. Pero tu marido es capaz de muchas cosas. Soy un enano con suerte," bromeó él.

"A veces pienso que eres como un milagro, Tyrion."

"Tú eres el milagro, Sansa. Tú eres la causa de que hayamos llegado tan lejos." Sansa supo que no se refería solamente a la distancia física que habían recorrido.

"Con una pequeña ayuda por tu parte," añadió ella.

Permanecieron en uno de sus silencios íntimos durante unos minutos.

"No te preocupes por las conversaciones que Daenerys mantendrá mañana con nosotros, Sansa. Muéstrate sincera y no le ocultes nada de lo que te pregunte. Es la única forma de penetrar por su coraza, no las palabras falsas y huecas. Ella quiere la verdad, no lo que le gustaría oír."

"Es muy joven para ser tan juiciosa."

"Se crió sin padres, sin hogar y con un hermano estúpido. Alguien tenía que coger las riendas de la familia."

"Bueno, vamos a levantarnos. Otra vez," dijo Sansa, con picardía. "Mhyraz no tardará en volver con nuestros encargos y no me gustaría que nos pillara de esta guisa."

Él la recorrió con su mirada lasciva. "Pues yo no le veo nada de malo a nuestra guisa," objetó, burlón.

Ella agarró la almohada y se la arrojó a la cara, fallando por unos centímetros.


	33. Chapter 33

**Aquí hay mucho contenido erótico. Nuestra pareja celebra a su particular manera su llegada a Meereen ;-)**

Mhyraz, con la ayuda de otros niños y niñas, trajo un gran barreño de metal y varios cubos de agua caliente, que vaciaron en el barreño. Sansa se bañó en la privacidad del dormitorio mientras los chicos depositaban en la sala adyacente unos cuencos de dátiles con miel, ciruelas pasas y frutos secos, y una jarra de uno de esos insípidos vinos ghiscarios. También transportaban ropas para los dos, toallas y un peine de marfil para Sansa.

"Muchas gracias, chicos. ¿Todos estáis acogidos por la Madre?," se interesó Tyrion.

"Sí, señor," respondió Mhyraz. Todos perdimos a nuestras familias en Yunkai, menos Dara que es de Meereen." Señaló a una niña de cabello negro liso y brillante.

"Sois buenos chicos y me alegro de que nos ayudéis tanto a mi esposa y a mí. Pensaré en un modo de recompensaros por vuestros esfuerzos," afirmó, y todos los chicos sonrieron.

"Gracias, señor. No es necesario. La Madre nos recompensa," opuso Mhyraz, educado.

"No creo que se queje porque yo también lo haga." Les guiñó un ojo. Los niños se miraron, sonrientes. _Debo de ser un enano muy simpático_ , pensó Tyrion, divertido.

"Más tarde traeré la cena, señor," dijo Mhyraz.

"Estupendo. Por el momento no necesito nada más. Puedes dedicarte a las obligaciones que tengas con la Madre o a pasar el tiempo como quieras. Diré a la Madre lo buenos y eficientes que sois." Les sonrió y ellos se marcharon, muy contentos.

Se le ocurrió que, ya que a Sansa le gustaba tanto enseñar, quizás podría impartir lecciones a estos niños. Lo más probable era que no supieran leer. Se lo consultaría a Sansa y a la reina y, si daban su consentimiento, podrían utilizar la sala adyacente para las clases.

Sabía que a Sansa le haría ilusión. Enseñar era una de las cosas que se le daban bien y él quería que ella sintiera que contribuía a mejorar la vida de otras personas, y no solamente llevar una rutina ociosa y sin ocupaciones que no la satisfaría. Le encantaba bordar y leer a ratos, pero no era suficiente para ella, él lo sabía. En la Fortaleza Roja Sansa pasaba muchas horas deprimida pero él no sabía cómo tratar de llenar su tiempo, porque ella no le permitía acercarse a su alma.

"Sansa," la llamó. "Han traído toallas, ropa y un peine."

"Coge las cosas y ven," pidió ella. Él lo cogió todo y fue al dormitorio.

Sansa estaba de pie en el barreño, recién lavada, el pelo empapado y las gotas resbalando por sus curvas de una forma muy erótica. Temblaba un poco de frío. Tyrion enseguida le llevó la toalla y Sansa se agachó para que él la envolviera. La rodeó con sus brazos para darle calor y ella permaneció así unos segundos. Él la soltó y ella salió del barreño, secándose. Entonces Tyrion se desnudó y se metió con un suspiro de placer en el barreño jabonoso. Olía a ella, con un toque de limón. Cerró los ojos y aspiró, mientras se lavaba el cabello, que estaba bastante largo.

Sansa se secaba el pelo.

"¿Crees que debería cortarme estas greñas?," le preguntó él. "¿O te gusta largo, como la barba?," pinchó, sonriente.

"Estás muy atractivo con esa pinta un poco desaliñada," opinó ella. "Me gusta poder agarrarte bien del pelo."

"¿Cuando follamos o cuando me riñes?," la provocó.

"Puede que lo segundo," cortó ella, desafiante.

"¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta agarrarme el pelo con fuerza cuando estamos follando? Pues lo disimulas demasiado bien."

"¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?," retó Sansa, provocativa. Se plantó desnuda delante de él.

Él ya estaba duro como una piedra.

"Conozco tu juego, cariño. Quieres matarme poco a poco porque sabes que no puedo resistirme a tu glorioso cuerpo. ¿Hasta cuándo crees que este viejo podrá aguantar tu ritmo?," se quejó Tyrion en broma.

"¿Recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos en Myr?," él asintió, con los ojos inundados de deseo. "¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderla?"

"Ven aquí, esposa. Vamos a ir entrenando, porque un día de estos vamos a llevar a cabo la apuesta. Ya veremos quién pierde."

"Sí, más vale que te entrenes, viejecito," provocó Sansa. Se metió en el barreño, ya con el agua tibia, se arrodilló sobre el regazo de él y colocó el miembro caliente y duro en su entrada. Descendió y, al sentirse envuelto en su calidez húmeda, él gimió y se estremeció. Ella rodeaba sus hombros con los brazos y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo. El agua salpicaba y se salía por los bordes del barreño. Rieron casi sin aliento y él le frotó el clítoris por debajo del agua. La sensación de hacerlo así, resbaladizos, era nueva, increíblemente nueva, y él se excitó tanto que acabó antes que ella sin poder evitarlo. "Lo siento," jadeó. "Has hecho trampa, cariño. Esto ha sido demasiado bueno."

Ella sonrió con expresión de triunfo. "Pues creo que eso cuenta como un punto para mí. Ya veremos quién pierde en la verdadera apuesta," dijo ella, burlona. "Nadie dijo que no valieran las trampas. Y por cierto, tienes una deuda conmigo."

"Que no se diga que no cumplo con lo que debo. Tengo una reputación que mantener." La hizo ponerse en pie y hundió la cara entre sus piernas. Ella se aferró a los hombros de él para no caerse, pues las rodillas se le volvieron de gelatina en cuanto notó su lengua entre sus pliegues íntimos.

"Ven", la apremió él, consciente de que corrían peligro de caerse. La hizo sentarse en una silla, sobre la toalla, se arrodilló, colocó los pies de ella sobre sus hombros y continuó la labor que había empezado. Introdujo dos dedos y siguió y siguió hasta que ella convulsionó. Sansa le agarraba los largos cabellos con una fuerza insconsciente, arrebatada.

Ahora era él quien sonreía de triunfo. "¿Qué decías de que no te gustaba agarrarme el pelo cuando estamos follando? Creo que me has arrancado media melena, cariño."

"Pues cuando te riña será aún peor," dijo ella, riendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

* * *

Ya vestidos y con los cabellos casi secos y peinados, se sentaron a comer el refrigerio que Mhyraz había traído.

"La apuesta no la haremos con este vino ghiscario," afirmó Tyrion, mirando con desagrado el líquido amarillento. "Esto parece meado de gato."

"Las cosechas de uva no son de calidad por aquí. Las tierras son demasiado pobres. Muy castigadas por el sol," recitó Sansa, como si estuviera impartiendo una de sus lecciones.

Se había puesto uno de los vestidos que le había mandado Daenerys. Era de fino algodón teñido de verde claro, y quedaba mucho más escotado que cualquier prenda que Sansa hubiera llevado en su vida. Gran parte de su espalda quedaba a la vista y los pechos se insinuaban generosamente. Ella estaba un poco sonrojada, ante la falta de costumbre de lucir tanta piel.

Tyrion no podía apartar a vista de ella. "Es la moda ghiscaria. Tendrás que habituarte," anunció, sonriente. "Missandei viste así también."

"Ah, así que te has fijado," reprochó ella en broma, con una punzada de celos. "Mucho estabas tardando en sacar el tema. Tienes una reputación que mantener," añadió, ácida.

"Es un hecho que las mujeres guapas simplemente lo son, independientemente de quien las mira. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?," pinchó él, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella pensaba. "Pero tú eres la que me atormenta en mis horas de sueño y de vigilia, y eso es porque para mí tú eres la más guapa y te he escogido a ti. Si no, sería otra la que me estaría atormentando en este momento."

"Ah, qué alivio. Soy una privilegiada," dijo ella, sarcástica. "La reina también es muy, muy guapa."

Tyrion sintió que se deslizaba por terreno peligroso. Era mejor no caer en esa trampa si no quería dormir solo en el diván esa noche.

"Prefiero a las pelirrojas dulces que sacan las garras cuando uno menos se lo espera. Prefiero a una pelirroja que me robó el corazón y que me tiene loco perdido, incluso cuando me riñe sin motivo" susurró, acariciándole la mano. "¿Vas a tirarme del pelo también ahora?"

"Puede," murmuró ella suavemente, cogiéndole la mano. Le sonrió y él suspiró con disimulado alivio. Por lo pronto podría dormir en la cama.

"Sansa... ¿Te gustaría dar lecciones a esos niños, como se las das a Leena?"

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. "Claro que sí, Tyrion. Me encantaría hacerlo," asintió ella vivamente.

"Pues mañana se lo comento a Daenerys y ya verás como pronto tendrás tu pequeña escuela aquí."

"Tyrion...," ella le estrujó la mano, emocionada. "Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti, preciosa." Sí, definitivamente aquella noche dormiría en la cama.


	34. Chapter 34

**¡Atención! Este capítulo contiene spoilers muy importantes sobre la serie y los libros (en concreto, pistas sobre el complot de la Boda Púrpura)  
**

Al anochecer, Mhyraz vino con la cena y Tyrion le pidió que trajera un vaso de agua caliente. Sansa tenía que tomarse el té de la luna, como todas las noches. Nunca se olvidaban.

"Dicen que la reina no puede tener hijos," comentó Sansa, mientras comía la carne especiada bañada en una salsa espesa. El vino en esa ocasión era de Poniente, detalle que complació a Tyrion.

"Cuando perdió al hijo de Khal Drogo, se quedó estéril. Eso fue lo que le predijo aquella bruja lhazarena," confirmó él.

"Tiene que ser doloroso para ella. Saber que no podrá generar una nueva vida. Y que es la última Targaryen," se compadeció ella.

"Sí, su estirpe morirá con ella. La estirpe de los reyes dragón."

"Pero ahora que los dragones han renacido... ¿Se extinguirán de nuevo, cuando ella muera?," se interesó Sansa.

"Existe un vínculo poderoso entre la sangre Targaryen y la de los dragones. Pero estos podrían sobrevivir. Ya existían antes que Valyria. Los únicos que pueden conseguir que desaparezcan son los mismos hombres. Ya lo causaron una vez con su negligencia o porque los reyes iban perdiendo la capacidad para controlar a los dragones. Cada vez se alejaban más de su magia y se preocupaban más de las intrigas políticas y de su propia codicia. O caían en la locura, como el Rey Loco. Lógico que no supieran mantener viva la especie."

"¿Crees que Daenerys aprenderá a controlar a sus dragones? Dicen que son muy fieros y que uno de ellos está suelto y que va y viene a su antojo." A Sansa no le hacía ni pizca de gracia pensar en una enorme bestia volando sin control.

"Esperemos que sí, pero tendrá que descubrirlo poco a poco. Es una magia muy antigua que solamente los Targaryen con verdadera sangre de Valyria pueden heredar. Daenerys posee esa sangre y también lleva en su interior esa magia. Tendrá que ir descubriéndola poco a poco, recordando las palabras de control que lleva grabadas en su memoria desde antes de que naciera. No es fácil. Será un proceso largo y complicado," aseguró Tyrion. "Un dragón está en paradero desconocido porque no pudieron colocarle las cadenas, y los otros dos permanecen encerrados porque Daenerys, con toda la razón, teme los destrozos que puedan causar. Sí, aún tiene un largo camino que recorrer, y no sólo con sus dragones. Y ella, a diferencia de los Targaryen que la precedieron siglos atrás, no cuenta con otros parientes con sangre mágica que la guíen y la ayuden con el tema de esas bestias."

"Pero al menos cuenta con consejeros competentes," señaló Sansa. "Cuenta con seguidores totalmente leales y el mejor ejército del mundo."

"No es bastante. Los nobles ghiscarios la odian en su mayoría, y si una reina no se gana el aprecio de la nobleza tanto como del pueblo llano, es poco lo que ha avanzado y no existirá la paz," auguró él.

"Tú puedes ayudarla, Tyrion. Por fin tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo más grande que tú y que yo y que cualquiera. Puedes mejoras las cosas." Sansa entrecruzó los dedos con los de él. "Ella es la reina que te mereces. Que nos merecemos todos."

Él se sintió conmovido por su profunda confianza en él.

"Intentaré construir un mundo mejor para ti, Sansa," declaró él con toda sencillez. "Por eso estamos aquí."

A ella se le escaparon unas lágrimas y lo besó por encima de la mesa. "Hazlo por mi padre, por mi madre, por mis hermanos. Por tu madre. Por todas las personas buenas que se han ido y por las que vendrán," rogó ella, llorando. "Por nuestros hijos."

Se abrazaron con fuerza y él la dejó llorar sobre su hombro todas sus pérdidas.

* * *

Sansa se durmió temprano, agotada y un poco melancólica. Tyrion se quedó despierto en la penumbra y se sentó en el alféizar de una ventana para contemplar la luna casi llena, que iluminaba las aguas de la bahía. _La misma luna que en Poniente. Brilla igual para todos, sin distinciones._ También estaría iluminando la Bahía del Aguasnegras y la Fortaleza Roja. Se preguntó qué estarían fraguando Tywin y Cersei, y cómo seguiría sobrellevando Jaime su minusvalía. _Casi todos acabamos siendo tullidos físicos o emocionales. Esta vida no deja indemne a nadie._ Las noticias volaban, incluso a esas distancias, y Tommen fue coronado rey con el cuerpo de su hermano aún caliente. Se imaginaba a Tywin, no muy dado a sentimentalismos, manipulando a su nieto menor ante la tumba de su otro nieto, del que no le habría dado mucha pena librarse de la noche a la mañana. Torció el gesto, notando bilis en la garganta. Era el efecto que su querido padre le producía.

También circulaban rumores, que él había captado en alguna de las ciudades, de que la búsqueda del Gnomo había resultado infructuosa. Como él sabía, su padre y su hermana no dudaron ni un segundo en cargarle a él las culpas por el envenenamiento de Joffrey. Hubiese huido o no, estaba condenado, así que eligió la opción con la que más probabilidades tenía de sobrevivir y de salvar a Sansa. Si se hubiera quedado, a esas alturas su cabeza y la de su joven esposa adornarían sendas picas en las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja. Y aunque su propia cabeza no le gustara demasiado, no le apetecía perderla todavía. Y la de Sansa era preciosa para él y la protegería por encima de todo.

Tommen era un buen chico y el Trono de Hierro le quedaba muy grande. Se lo comería vivo. Sería otro rey pelele más en las manos de Tywin, el idóneo para el patriarca Lannister porque era un muchacho dócil y sumiso. Margaery ya le estaría echando el lazo. La ambiciosa Tyrell no se detendría hasta que consiguiera ser la reina legítima de Poniente, y si podía serlo a través de un chico débil, mejor que soportar a un sádico. Reflexionó sobre quiénes habrían orquestado el magnicidio. Tywin, aunque no sintiera afecto por su nieto, no atentaría contra su propia sangre. _A menos que se tratara de su detestable hijo enano, claro._ ¿Qué otros enemigos declarados, aparte de él mismo, tenía? No, aquella no era la pregunta; ¿cuántos no lo habían odiado? La pregunta era: ¿Quién salía ganando quitándolo de en medio? ¿A quién le interesaba sustituirlo por su maleable hermano?

Margaery. Tenía todas las papeletas y era perfectamente capaz. Su cara angelical no engañaba a Tyrion. Su aparente dulzura era una máscara. Pero no lo habría hecho sola. ¿Su abuela? La vieja Olenna no dejaría que su nieta conviviera con un loco. Sería muchas cosas y tendría la lengua más larga que el puente de Volantis, pero a la anciana le importaban sus nietos.

Varys. Si se podía creer en lo que había afirmado delante de él en alguna de sus conversaciones, su única aspiración era el reino. Conseguir una paz duradera. Con Joffrey resultaba imposible ninguna paz, pese a los tejemanejes de Tywin para reparar los daños.

Meñique. A Tyrion le daba escalofríos ese hombre. Era el más codicioso de todos y Tyrion sabía que no se conformaba con un puesto en el Consejo, un señorío fantasma en Harrenhal o siendo el señor regente del Valle. Sospechaba que su amor por Catelyn Tully era un espejismo de lo que nunca alcanzaría. Tyrion dudaba de que Meñique tuviese verdadero corazón para amar a nadie.

Oberyn Martell. Los dornienses eran expertos en venenos y La Víbora Roja tenía sobrados motivos para vengarse de los Lannister, lo cual no se había privado de gritar a los cuatro vientos desde su tormentosa llegada a la capital para la boda de Joffrey.

Descartó a Oberyn. Demasiado obvio. Además, si creía conocer algo la reputación de La Víbora Roja, éste buscaría una venganza de frente, cuerpo a cuerpo, una provocación abierta. No lo veía actuando en la sombra. No era su estilo.

Los otros cuatro concentraban todas sus sospechas. La jugada les había salido redonda, porque además las culpas habían recaído en él, eliminándolos a ellos del punto de mira. Quien hubiera sido, se aprovechó del odio de Cersei y Tywin hacia él. Lo hizo a sabiendas. Se aseguró de que él estuviera al lado de Joff y... se aprovechó de la oportuna circunstancia de que Joff lo obligara a servirle el vino. Hizo que las evidencias lo señalaran.

Los engranajes de su cerebro encajaron de repente.

Meñique... no estaba presente. Aparentemente se encontraba en el Valle follándose a su demente esposa Lysa, pero era experto en actuar por las espaldas. Habría urdido que otra mano colocara el "estrangulador" en la copa de Joff... ¿Al lado de quién puso su sobrino la copa justo antes de beber los últimos sorbos? Tyrion hizo memoria... Olenna. La copa estaba muy cerca de Olenna.

¿Meñique y Olenna, y tal vez Margaery? Era la alternativa más viable.

Había que tener mucho, mucho cuidado con Petyr Baelish. Tywin era el más poderoso, pero Baelish era el más temible de los Siete Reinos.

Si eso era posible existiendo alguien como Tywin Lannister.


	35. Chapter 35

No le preocupaba la conversación que mantendría con Daenerys en unas horas. Ya la había inclinado en su favor y, aunque ella lo sometiera a un intensivo duelo dialéctico, sabía que obtendría lo que quería. Se había revelado como un aliado que prometía ser muy valioso y ella no era tonta. Además, su mirada se había suavizado al dirigirse a Sansa y aquel gesto también jugaba en favor de ambos.

No era eso lo que lo mantenía despierto. Era el resentimiento. Era la rabia que a veces lo consumía cuando Sansa no ocupaba por entero sus pensamientos. No era bueno alimentar esas hogueras. Sansa lo curaba y lo cicatrizaba, pero sus heridas nunca se cerraban del todo. No pretendía que ella fuera el bálsamo de sus males. Sólo él podía curarse. Ignoraba si eso sucedería alguna vez. Aunque la Fortaleza Roja ardiera con sus enemigos dentro, eso no borraría el daño que le habían infligido desde que era un niño.

Tampoco él pretendía ser el bálsamo de los males de Sansa. Ella en ocasiones se quedaba mirando al vacío durante horas por alguna ventana y su mente se encontraba a miles de millas. Quizás en Invernalia, recordando tiempos felices.

Ese era un vacío que él no podía llenar.

Lo importante era que tenían donde regresar. Aunque sus corazones lastimados se desbordaran de vez en cuando de dolor o rabia, después volvían a los brazos del otro.

Lo importante en toda odisea del alma no era tener donde ir.

Era tener donde volver.

* * *

El amanecer los recibió con la luz intensa, hasta para ser invierno, de la Bahía de los Esclavos. Pero en su habitación no se notaba mucho, porque Tyrion había corrido los cortinajes antes de acostarse. Por fin consiguió conciliar el sueño esquivo y durmió unas cuantas horas.

Sansa fue la primera en despertar, fresca y descansada, borrada ya la melancolía de la noche anterior. Tyrion dormía profundamente, así que se levantó despacio para no perturbar su sueño. Necesitaría todo el descanso que pudiera obtener para tener la mente tan ágil y lúcida como era propio de él.

Tyrion era el hombre más inteligente que había conocido. Puede que ese rasgo lo hubiera heredado de su padre, mal que a éste le pesara. La mente de Tywin no era nada despreciable. Ella sentía un encogimiento interno y una puñalada de odio cada vez que se acordaba de su suegro, pero no se podía negar lo evidente: Tywin era más astuto que un perro viejo. Afortunadamente, la mente privilegiada parecía ser lo único que su hijo había heredado de él. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo imaginarse a Tywin como alguien cariñoso, aunque las historias sobre él decían que se había casado con su prima Joanna Lannister por amor. Era algo que no cuadraba en absoluto con su carácter intransigente e inflexible. Y en cualquier caso todo aquello se terminó con la muerte de ella.

Cada mañana, el primer pensamiento de Sansa era para su marido; estaba más enamorada que cualquiera de las princesas de las canciones y los cuentos, porque el suyo era un amor real, sólido y palpable, y tenía por objeto el hombre más gentil de los Siete Reinos; al menos, para ella. Se sorprendía de haberse fijado, una vida atrás, en Joffrey o el Caballero de las Flores. Tyrion le había confesado en algún momento del viaje que a Ser Loras no le atraían las mujeres. Vamos, que se enamoraba de hombres. En Desembarco del Rey, entre los chismes que oía, aprendió que había hombres y mujeres que sentían inclinación por los de su mismo sexo o por ambos sexos. La primera vez que se enteró de eso cazando trozos de cotilleos entre los sirvientes u otros súbditos que paseaban por los corredores o por los jardines, se quedó perpleja. Pero después razonó que la cuestión de los gustos personales era muy extraña y compleja y que el mundo era lo bastante extraño y complejo para dar cabida a todo.

Lo que se negó a creer al principio fue que Ser Loras se incluyese en esa categoría. Era tan gallardo, luchaba tan bien, lucía la ropa y la armadura con tanta apostura, la requebraba con tanta delicadeza... Si hasta le regaló a ella la flor del Torneo de la Mano celebrado en honor a su padre... Sansa ahora comprendía que lo hacía para disimular. Tyrion le dijo que el hecho de que a un hombre le gustasen los hombres, o lo mismo en el caso de las mujeres, era un tema tabú en Poniente. Lo mismo que el incesto (aunque los Targaryen lo habían practicado durante siglos).

"Si te hubieras casado con él, lo más probable era que siguieras siendo virgen todavía, pero por todo lo contrario a lo que sucedió en nuestra noche de bodas," le había contado, con expresión compasiva. "Tú habrías anhelado que él te tocara, pero él huiría despavorido porque no te deseaba. Normal. Piensa en como te sentías tú conmigo y ponte en su lugar. En nuestro caso, tú eras la que huía despavorida porque no me deseabas. Totalmente lógico y comprensible. Te acababan de casar con un Lannister enano. No era necesario nada más para que no sintieras gran apego por abrirte de piernas para mí."

"Entonces, si me hubiera casado con Loras, como pretendían los Tyrell, mi matrimonio habría sido un fracaso. Se habría portado bien conmigo porque no es cruel, pero no me amaría. Qué estúpida era. No vi que los Tyrell pretendían lo mismo que tu padre, atraparme para asegurarse el Norte," dijo ella, con tono amargo.

"Eras inocente. Creciste en una casa honorable donde te protegieron, cariño. No te criaste entre intrigas y traiciones," la consoló él.

"Quizás hubiera sido mejor que hubiera sido de esa manera. Criarme entre intrigas y traiciones," declaró ella, mirando al suelo, triste.

Él hizo el gesto que siempre la conmovía: tomarle la cara entre las manos.

"No, Sansa. Yo te quiero así, tal como eres. Y no eres estúpida." Y la había besado con tanta ternura que ella pronto se olvidó de la amargura que sentía.

A decir verdad, ya Sansa la mayor parte del tiempo ni se acordaba de que su esposo era enano, y cuando se acordaba no era algo que la molestara, sino que se trataba de algo propio de él, indisoluble con su ser, y ella lo amaba.

Las canciones románticas de su niñez palidecían y eran ridículas. Nada que ver con lo que ella sentía por su esposo. Aún le costaba creer que hubiesen alcanzado tal grado de intimidad en todos los sentidos, y que ella deseara prácticamente durante todo el día _follar_ con él _._ Sí, empleaba la palabra vulgar que a él le entusiasmaba. Era evocarla en su mente y enseguida se ponía húmeda.

Y, además de las delicias del sexo, hablar con él era una de las ocupaciones más placenteras que existían. Constantemente aprendía cosas de él.

Reflexionaba sobre todo eso mientras se ponía un vestido escotado de color azul claro, a juego con sus ojos. Llevaría una de las capas de fina lana que la reina le había dado, tanto por el aire fresco como por salvaguardar un poco su pudor. Sonrió pensando cómo la miraría Tyrion cuando despertara. Le encantaba gustarle y volverlo loco de deseo. Se le torció la sonrisa al caer en que con Loras Tyrell la situación habría sido radicalmente diferente.

Se dio cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda para peinarse. Ahora que estaba de nuevo en una corte, no podía dejarse el pelo suelto o recogido de cualquier manera. Preguntaría a las niñas huérfanas si se atreverían a realizar esa tarea todas las mañanas en adelante. Por el momento, se hizo unas trenzas sencillas que ató juntas por detrás y dejó que el resto del cabello le cayera por los hombros. También le había crecido, como a Tyrion, y le sobrepasaba la cintura.

Inspeccionó más a fondo las habitaciones pero no encontró nada en los cajones ni en los armarios, aparte de los objetos que ellos mismos habían colocado y guardado.

No le importaría vivir ahí, pero ignoraba si la reina los reubicaría. En cualquier caso, con disponer de un par de habitaciones confortables, al menos mientras no tuvieran hijos, bastaba.

No había chimeneas, lo que indicaba que los inviernos no tenían que ser muy rigurosos. Se calentarían con braseros.

La bahía presentaba un aspecto resplandeciente. El puerto seguía tranquilo y _La estrella de la mañana_ estaba anclada a pocas varas de la orilla. Algunos marineros y guardias se habían quedado en el barco para custodiarlo y los compañeros que estaban dentro de Meereen se estarían turnando para llevarles los suministros cotidianos.

Estaba impaciente por saber qué les habría dicho la reina a Pod y a Leena, y dónde los había alojado.

Oyó a Tyrion desperezarse y se dirigió a la cama, sonriente.

"Buenos días, marmota," lo saludó, alegre.

Él guiñó los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, y los fijó en ella.

"Eres una visión esta mañana, cariño," le dijo, con la voz ronca de recién despierto. ¿Piensas seducir a la Madre? Te recuerdo que yo también soy celoso," bromeó.

"El único al que me interesa seducir está en esta cama."

"Ya me tienes completa y perdidamente seducido. Aunque te vistieras con un saco de arpillera, tuvieras el cabello desgreñado y estuvieras sucia de mugre, te desearía," admitió él, rotundo. "Pero me halaga una barbaridad que pongas tanto cuidado en tu precioso aspecto."

"Crees que lo hago solamente por ti?," provocó ella.

"¿Por quién más si no?," amenazó él con su tono de falso enfado.

"Pues por cualquiera que me mire, supongo."

"Déjate de _cualquiera._ Cualquiera soy yo y exclusivamente yo," dijo, incorporándose y dándole una palmada en el trasero. "Anda, que eso no me lo creo ni yo. Me chifla que todos vean la hermosa mujer que tengo." Le dio un beso.

"Eso sí es más propio de ti," dijo ella. "Exhibirme como si fuera un pavo real," rio. "Pronto traerán el desayuno. ¿Qué te parece mi peinado? Hoy tenía que esmerarme más, pero no sé peinarme muy bien. Pediré a las niñas que se ocupen de eso por las mañanas."

"Sé que mi opinión masculina en cuestión de estética vale poco, pero yo diría que estás fantástica."

"Sí, la verdad es que tu opinión en ese aspecto no me proporciona mucha seguridad."

Se rieron y sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

"El desayuno," anunció Mhyraz.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo con spoilers de la serie y de los libros. Disfrutad :-)**

Tomaron un desayuno a base de frutas y queso. Sansa preguntó a Mhyraz si podía llamar a alguna de las niñas huérfanas, a Dara por ejemplo, porque tenía que pedirle un favor. El chico asintió y salió.

Sansa lucía con orgullo el broche de copo de nieve que Tyrion le había regalado. Él lo advirtió, complacido. En el viaje lo ocultaba, pero ahora no tenía por qué esconderlo.

"Estás muy hermosa."

"Será porque ayer tuve un buen día." El rubor le teñía las mejillas. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho? ¿Tres, cuatro? Tyrion perdía la cuenta y consideró que el encantaba el hecho de perder la cuenta.

"¿A quién crees que llamará primero la reina?," inquirió ella.

"Seguro que a ti. Las damas primero," dijo él con su tono galante. "Recuerda que no tienes nada que temer. Le gustarás."

"¿Tú crees? No soy tan lista como tú o como ella."

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no te menosprecies?," le rogó él pacientemente. "Verá tus cualidades."

Él le besó las manos.

Mhyraz regresó para recoger los platos del desayuno y con él venía Dara.

"Señora," dijo la niña, inclinándose.

"Hola, Dara," saludó Sansa. "Quisiera proponerte un trato, a ver qué te parece." La niña hizo un gesto afirmativo, nerviosa. "¿Te gustaría peinarme por las mañanas? ¿Sabes peinar?"

"Yo peinaba a mi madre y a mi hermana pequeña," contó la niña. "Sé peinar. Me gusta mucho."

"Entonces, ¿qué me contestas?"

"Sí, señora. Vendré a peinaros todas las mañanas." La niña casi saltaba de alegría.

"Decidido. Puedes irte, pequeña." La niña hizo una reverencia rápida y salió, sonriente.

"Qué fácil es hacer feliz a una criatura," murmuró Sansa, mirando la puerta. Tyrion supo que aquel comentario no estaba dirigido sólo a Dara.

Volvieron a llamar. Era Missandei.

"La reina os reclama en privado. Lady Sansa, vos sois la primera."

Sansa y Tyrion se cogieron de la mano brevemente, él la miró fijamente a los ojos para inyectarle confianza, y Sansa partió con Missandei.

* * *

La reina estaba sentada junto a una mesa, en una sala de dimensiones mucho más reducidas que la de audiencias. Nuevamente iba vestida de blanco puro y el peinado trenzado dejaba dos mechones ondulados sueltos desde sus sienes hasta sus hombros. Se levantó para recibirla y le ofreció asiento.

Sansa le dio las gracias.

"Lady Sansa Stark," comenzó Daenerys, solemne. "No os he llamado aquí para contaros lo que ya sabéis. Ambas sabemos lo que nuestros padres hicieron." Hizo una pausa. "Pero hay algo que tal vez ignoréis. Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que vuestro padre, cuando fue Mano del Rey, intentó hacer cambiar de idea a Robert el Usurpador para que dejara de intentar asesinarme."

Sansa la miró con sorpresa. "Lo ignoraba, majestad."

"Claro. Vos sólo erais una niña enamorada del hombre equivocado." Daenerys sonrió, comprensiva. "Tuvisteis suerte. Una familia que os amaba y un padre que os protegía," dijo, con un tono de añoranza por lo que nunca había tenido. "Por supuesto, no estabais al tanto de lo que se cocía en la corte. Pero yo he averiguado que Lord Eddard Stark tuvo un gesto amable conmigo, una chica exiliada que estaba a cientos de leguas y a la que no había visto nunca. E hija del Rey Loco. He averiguado que se peleó con Robert, su mejor amigo, y que le arrojó la insignia de la Mano a la cara, todo por defender mi vida," dijo, como si no fuera capaz de creerlo.

Sansa se aclaró la garganta, tímida. "Mi padre siempre hizo lo que creía que era su deber. Puede que no siempre acertara, pero jamás iba en contra de sus principios," declaró, defendiéndolo. Daenerys quería la verdad, y eso era lo que tendría. Al menos la verdad que Sansa conocía.

"Lo sé. También sé que se confesó traidor en el septo de Baelor para salvaros a vos, antes de que el Rey Bastardo lo ejecutara. Él era partidario de Stannis como sucesor."

"Sí. Él defendió su posición contra viento y marea, incluso estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Y yo creí que lo convencí cuando fui a hablar con él en las mazmorras." Sansa sonrió tristemente. "Él me dijo que se confesaría traidor y que declararía que apoyaba a Joffrey para que le permitieran vestir el negro. Qué pobre ingenua era yo. Lo hizo para salvarme el cuello." Le tembló la voz. Estaba a punto de llorar.

Daenerys le puso una mano sobre la suya. Sansa la miró entre el velo de lágrimas.

"Eso me dice mucho sobre cómo era vuestro padre. Antes estaba cegada por la rabia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivocaba. No lloréis, dulce dama. Sentíos orgullosa," la animó la reina.

Sansa sonrió entre las lágrimas. "Lo estoy. Lamento tanto haber estado tan furiosa con él durante aquellos días. Él tuvo que sacrificar a mi loba huargo por culpa de Joffrey y de Cersei, y yo me enfadé tanto con él que apenas le hablé durante semanas. Al llegar a Desembarco del rey me regaló una muñeca para pedirme perdón. Yo le dije que no jugaba con muñecas desde los ocho años," sollozó. "Si hubiera sabido que me quedaba tan poco tiempo a su lado..."

Daenerys le apretó la mano. Tyrion solía hacer el mismo gesto. "Sufristeis mucho. Tuvo que ser horrible vivir en medio de vuestros enemigos. Estar prometida al monstruo."

"Lo fue. Lo peor era fingir delante de todo el mundo y repetir constantemente que toda mi familia era traidora. Más de una vez me sentí tentada a arrojarme desde una torre para evitar mi casamiento con Joffrey."

"Sobrevivisteis. Y después os casaron con Lord Tyrion para que la casa Lannister gobernara el Norte."

"Yo creía que iba a casarme con Ser Loras, ya sabéis, el Caballero de las Flores. Una vez más me hacía tontas ilusiones. Los Tyrell me manipulaban, pero Tywin Lannister lo averiguó y se adelantó a la maniobra. Y Tyrion vino a mi cuarto a comunicarme la noticia antes de que otro lo hiciera. Yo ilusionándome con una linda boda en Altojardín con un apuesto caballero, y de repente me tenía que casar con Tyrion Lannister. Me sentí más estúpida y más desgraciada que nunca." Se calló unos momentos. Bebió un sorbo de la copa de vino que le habían servido. "Llegó el día de la boda y me sentía miserable. Tyrion trató de confortarme antes de la ceremonia y me hizo sonreír," recordó con dulzura. "Pero la ceremonia fue un chiste; Joffrey se llevó el taburete en el que Tyrion se iba a subir para ponerme la capa Lannister, y casi todo el mundo se reía. Yo quería morirme de vergüenza. Él me pidió que me arrodillara y yo pensé que ya todo daba igual, que ya no podía pasar más humillación que aquella." Daenerys escuchaba muy atenta. A fin de cuentas, era pocos años mayor que ella, y... ¿a qué muchacha no le gustaban los chismes? Estuvo a punto de sonreír. "Pero me equivocaba. El convite fue aún peor. Tyrion se emborrachó, Tywin lo reprendió, Joffrey amenazó con violarme y, cuando anunció que era la hora del encamamiento, Tyrion clavó su puñal en la mesa y le espetó que no habría encamamiento y que si me ponía las manos encima le cortaría el miembro." Daenerys casi se rio. Se contuvo, pero Sansa sabía que hacía un esfuerzo para permanecer seria. "Tywin logró apaciguar a Joffrey y Tyrion hizo un gran papel fingiéndose más borracho aún de lo que estaba para hacer creer a todo el mundo que no sabía lo que decía. Me sacó de allí a toda prisa y, una vez en nuestra habitación, me dijo que no se acostaría conmigo hasta que yo quisiera. Y lo cumplió." Bebió otro sorbo del vino. "Me trató con amabilidad. Se preocupaba por mí. Nunca se enfadaba ni perdía la paciencia pese a que yo rechazaba casi todos sus intentos por acercarse. Lo peor fue cuando me enteré del asesinato de mi madre y mi hermano Robb." Sansa bebió otro sorbo para pasar el nudo de su garganta. "No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie. Poco después llegó el día de la boda de Joffrey, y fue otro día bochornoso y humillante. Joffrey trataba a Tyrion peor que a la basura. Tuvimos que soportar un día horrible. Sentí compasión por mi marido; me di cuenta de que él estaba tan prisionero allí como yo, de una forma distinta a la mía, pero su familia lo despreciaba sin motivos y nadie parecía advertir sus cualidades. Admito que yo tampoco lo hice apenas. Él salvó a la ciudad del ataque de Stannis hasta que llegó Tywin con los ejércitos de los Tyrell." Volvió a beber. "Y al final, cuando Joffrey cayó muerto al suelo tras comer tarta de paloma y beber el vino que obligó a Tyrion a servirle, él me buscó entre la gente y nos fuimos a toda prisa. Y os buscamos a vos."

"¿Fue entonces cuando os enamorasteis de él? ¿Cuando fue a buscaros para salvaros la vida?"

"Sí. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vi como realmente era," asintió Sansa. "Y me reproché no haberlo apreciado antes. Creo que él ya sentía algo por mí desde antes, pero se lo guardaba. No fue hasta que yo le demostré mis sentimientos que él también se abrió y se entregó plenamente. Creo que si yo no hubiera dado ese paso, él habría seguido protegiéndome y cuidándome igualmente, respetando mis distancias con él, hasta llegar a Meereen. Es un hombre que cumple hasta el fin con sus juramentos y sus responsabilidades. Me habría mantenido igual de segura. Pero habríamos sido mucho más desdichados. Una noche me desperté de una pesadilla y él estaba conmigo en la cama, en el camarote del barco que nos transportaba a Myr. Habíamos empezado a dormir juntos porque él no se alejaba nunca de mí para protegerme. Y entonces... sentí que... quería que me tocara. Que me besara."

"¿Y lo hizo?," preguntó Daenerys. En ese momento parecía más una chica curiosa que una reina, y eso divertía a Sansa.

"No. Lo hice yo. Me lancé y lo besé."

"Y ahí empezasteis a ser un matrimonio de verdad."

"Sí. Ahí fue donde empezamos."

"Sois una mujer afortunada. Yo una vez estuve así de enamorada," confesó la reina. "Y mi matrimonio comenzó de forma parecida al vuestro en algunos sentidos. Me casaron por la fuerza, yo estaba aterrada y no quería saber nada de mi marido. Pero las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros. Nos enamoramos y Drogo, el khal más fiero entre los khals, me amaba con ternura, y yo lo amaba. Él cambió y yo también cambié. Creíamos que el mundo sería nuestro. Pero todo se acabó y lo perdí. Perdí a mi hijo. Perdí a todos los hijos que ya no podría tener." Como Sansa unos minutos antes, la reina parecía a punto de llorar. "Luchad por lo que tenéis. No dejéis que se os escape. Los dioses ya son demasiado crueles sin necesidad de nuestra ayuda." Ella también bebió un trago de su copa. "Me alegro de que hayáis acudido a mí. Sé que seremos buenas amigas. Instalaos cómodamente y sobre la marcha iremos solucionando cualquier cuestión. Para cualquier cosa que preciséis, no dudéis en consultarme. Pensad bien en qué podríais serme útil y lo arreglaré."

Sansa lo tenía muy claro, pero dejaría que Tyrion lo expusiera. La modestia de ella le impedía sacar a relucir sus propias cualidades delante de otras personas, especialmente las que acababa de conocer, y a Tyrion le hacía ilusión hablarle de ellas a la reina.

"Hasta pronto entonces, Lady Sansa. Missandei os escoltará y avisará a vuestro marido para que venga."

"Hasta pronto, majestad." Sansa hizo una reverencia y se marchó con Missandei. Se sentía muy satisfecha por cómo había ido la conversación. Y la reina no le había parecido tan intimidante como el primer día. A lo mejor sólo lo era con quienes realmente lo merecían.


	37. Chapter 37

Tyrion esperaba sentado en el mismo alféizar de la noche anterior, contemplando la bahía. Al abrirse la puerta, saltó al suelo y fue al encuentro de Sansa. La miró expectante. Ella sonreía.

"Ha ido bien," dijo.

Él le tomó las manos. "Me alegro mucho, cariño. Bueno, luego me cuentas. Me marcho."

Ella se agachó para besarlo. "Buena suerte, mi amor."

"Tú eres mi suerte. Nos vemos más tarde," se despidió él. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

* * *

Daenerys lo saludó y Tyrion, tras una reverencia, se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado Sansa. La reina lo estudiaba con atención, pero ya no tenía la actitud fría de su primer encuentro.

"Lady Sansa me ha contado cosas muy interesantes sobre su época en Desembarco del Rey. Fue una pesadilla para ella."

"Mi sobrino, mi hermana y mi padre se encargaron de ello. Le hicieron la vida imposible. Me gustaría poder decir que yo no contribuí a sus miserias, pero mentiría. El hecho de tener que casarse conmigo contra voluntad no hizo que me tuviera en gran estima," reconoció Tyrion.

"Pero la tratasteis bien. Os tomasteis en serio vuestros votos matrimoniales y la cuidasteis, pese a que ella rechazaba vuestra amabilidad."

"Ella era inocente y desgraciada. Lo único que yo podía hacer era tratar de confortarla, hacerle ver que tenía un amigo aunque ella no quisiera saber nada de mí. Era mi deber."

"¿Me vais a decir que, cuando vuestro padre os ordenó casaros con ella, os lo tomasteis como una obligación desagradable? ¿Como un deber odioso?," preguntó Daenerys, con una sonrisa escéptica.

"Ella es una muchacha hermosa, educada y dulce, de la antigua estirpe de los Stark del Norte, con derechos sobre Invernalia. Era demasiado buena para mí, más de lo que yo hubiera podido soñar en una esposa. ¿Desagradable? Claro que no. ¿Se queja el cerdo cuando encuentra un manjar entre el lodo? Pero yo no quería que ella se _sintiera_ forzada a estar conmigo. No quería que fuera así. No tenía el menor deseo de que me despreciara más de lo que ya lo hacía por ser un Lannister. No me entusiasmaba la perspectiva de encontrarme día a día con su indiferencia y el muro de su distancia. Sansa salía perdiendo muchísimo más que yo," declaró él. "¿Cómo iba a alegrarme su infelicidad? ¿Cómo podía sentirme bien sabíendo que ella sufría y yo no podía hacer nada?"

Daenerys lo miró largamente.

"Cualquier otro hombre la habría tomado sin remordimientos ni tormentos de conciencia, no le habría importado en absoluto lo que ella sintiera y la habría obligado a consumar el matrimonio en la noche de bodas," dijo ella, con dureza, pero no lo miraba a él, sino a algún recuerdo ingrato. "Sois un hombre extraño, Tyrion Lannister."

"Yo no soy mi padre ni mi hermana, ni tampoco mi sobrino muerto. Estoy muy lejos de ser el más bueno de los hombres y no suelo anteponer el honor a mi propia vida, salvo cuando están en riesgo otras vidas que dependen de mí, y no me gusta tener sobre mi conciencia las muertes de inocentes. Ned Stark era muy honorable y yo lo respetaba, pero su honor le sirvió para acabar perdiendo la cabeza. No soy como él. Me gusta el juego de tronos y lo juego bien. Me gustaba ser Mano del Rey." Tomó la copa y vació casi la mitad de un trago. "Pero no disfruto torturando; esa era la afición favorita de Joff. No disfruto maquinando maldades; esa es la afición favorita de mi hermana. Y tampoco disfruto con la afición favorita de mi padre, el gobierno con mano férrea y sin escrúpulos. Me agradaría que no existiera tanta muerte ni horror porque no son espectáculos que me causen placer. Es cierto que siempre me ha divertido joder a mi padre, ya que nunca conseguiría su afecto. Cada día me ha escupido que me odia por haber provocado la muerte de mi madre. Él detesta mi sentido del humor y lo he cabreado cuanto he podido desde que era un niño. Me denegó mis derechos sobre Roca Casterly y eso me dolió en lo más hondo. Yo era un putero borrachín porque sabía que Tywin aborrecía que su hijo enano deshonrara aún más el ya deshonrado apellido Lannister... Iba de burdel en burdel y bebía, porque... ¿Qué mujer iba a amarme, a mí, al _Gnomo_? Toda mi vida he buscado el amor y por fin lo he encontrado en Sansa. Ella es tan... increíblemente maravillosa que me pregunto qué dios se habrá apiadado de mí. Sé que no la merezco. Pero me esfuerzo por merecerla. Moriría por ella y dedicaré el resto de mi vida a amarla siquiera una parte de lo que merece ser amada. Y para lograr lo que quiero para ella, he venido a prestar ayuda a la única mujer que puede cambiar el mundo. Soy un hombre de acción, tengo una mente política y estratégica, me gustan los grandes retos en los que pongo en juego toda mi capacidad intelectual. Eso es lo que os ofrezco, majestad. Esto que soy en este pequeño cuerpo es lo que tengo para ofrecer." La miró sin vacilación ni miedo.

"Habéis hablado con el corazón, Lord Tyrion. Sois valiente." Él intuía que Daenerys estaba profundamente conmovida pero mantenía su férrea compostura. "Empiezo a vislumbrar que vamos a comprendernos muy bien y que podemos ser grandes aliados. Mi empresa es muy dura; yo no soy una de esas reinas que viven entre algodones. Me debo a mi pueblo. Ellos me llaman Madre. No puedo abandonarlos."

"Lo sé, majestad. Yo no habría venido hasta aquí con mi esposa, atravesando miles de leguas por menos de lo que vos tenéis para dar."

Ella sonrió por primera vez.

"¿Debo entender entonces que soy digna de vuestros servicios?," preguntó divertida, recordando su primera audiencia.

"Lo sois, majestad. Luchad sin descanso por seguir siéndolo. El trono no está hecho para acomodarse en él."

"Como el Trono de Hierro," apuntó ella.

"Como el Trono de Hierro," afirmó él. "Debo consultaros una cuestión."

"Adelante," animó Daenerys.

"Los niños huérfanos que nos atienden son encantadores. Nos estamos encariñando con ellos y a mi esposa le gusta enseñar y educar. Durante el viaje ha estado instruyendo a nuestra amiga Leena y desea continuar con esa ocupación. Se nos ha ocurrido que podría formar una escuela en nuestra sala adyacente para los huérfanos que tenéis en la Gran Pirámide."

A la reina le brillaron los ojos de interés.

"Es una gran idea. Decidle a Lady Sansa que dispondrá de todo lo que necesite para sus clases." Se quedó pensativa unos instantes. "Se me ocurre que todos los niños libertos podrían recibir educación. Tengo vuestra primera misión como mi ayudante y consejero, Lord Tyrion. Sondead quiénes de mis seguidores tienen formación de escribas y educadores y si están dispuestos a ser los maestros de todos los niños a partir de los cinco años de edad. Acondicionaremos dependencias aquí, en la Gran Pirámide, para que dispongan de espacios para el aprendizaje. ¿Podéis empezar cuanto antes?"

"Por supuesto. Hoy mismo."

"Podéis retiraros. Comunicad a vuestra esposa que este proyecto se debe a ella y que le estoy muy agradecida por su iniciativa. Por cierto," añadió. "Veré si puedo buscaros alojamiento definitivo. Por ahora acomodaos cuanto podáis en vuestras habitaciones y ya se verá."

"Muchas gracias, majestad." Le dedicó una reverencia y se retiró, con el alma más ligera de lo que la había sentido en su vida.


	38. Chapter 38

Tyrion entró en sus habitaciones y encontró a Sansa esperándolo, impaciente. Casí voló hasta ella y le tomó las manos.

"Lo hemos conseguido, cariño. Ya tenemos algo parecido a un hogar," dijo, con la garganta oprimida por la emoción.

"No habría valido la pena un viaje tan largo si ella no fuera capaz de ver cómo eres, Tyrion. Daenerys me habría decepcionado si no te apreciara en lo que vales. Pero elegiste bien el camino. Apostaste por ella. Y nos has salvado. Al menos por ahora estamos seguros." Se arrodilló frente a él y esta vez fue ella la que le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"La posición de la reina es incierta, Sansa. No sabemos qué puede ocurrir," advirtió él.

"Saldremos adelante. Tenemos experiencia en eso." Sonrieron.

"Le dije lo de las clases, Sansa. Le ha gustado tanto tu idea que quiere abrir una escuela para todos los niños libertos empleando a voluntarios que tengan alguna formación para que sean los maestros. Dijo que te debe a ti el proyecto y que se alegra mucho por tu iniciativa," le explicó él, con orgullo.

"Oh, Tyrion. Es maravilloso. No tengo palabras." Lo besó.

"Hoy mismo indagaré para ver quiénes pueden ser los candidatos a maestros, y habrá que calcular cuántos niños acudirán a la escuela. Tengo que hablar con Missandei y alguno de los Inmaculados para que me ayuden. Los libertos no me conocen todavía."

"Estupendo. Cuanto antes se organice todo, mejor." De repente recordó lo que le había revelado Daenerys. "Tyrion... ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho la reina? Me ha sorprendido bastante."

"Cuenta," la apremió él, curioso.

"Tú no estabas en Desembarco del Rey por aquel entonces. Sucedió cuando mi padre fue nombrado Mano del Rey y fuimos a la ciudad. Unas semanas después, algo pasó porque mi padre dio orden para empaquetar nuestras pertenencias y cargarlas en los carros. Quería que volviéramos a Invernalia y Arya y yo nos opusimos de plano. Luego fue herido por uno de los soldados de tu hermano y..." Tragó saliva, tratando de dejar de lado los dolorosos recuerdos de aquellos días. "Bueno, pues que al parecer mi padre se peleó con el rey Robert y la discusión fue tan fuerte que mi padre le gritó al rey que no quería seguir siendo la Mano, y le tiró a la cara la insignia."

"Sí, he oído la historia por encima. Continúa, cariño."

"Toda la discusión se debió a que mi padre se negaba a involucrarse en el asesinato de Daenerys. Robert se empeñaba en matarla, y mi padre la defendió, diciendo que él no participaba en asesinatos de niñas. Robert se enfadó, se gritaron y estuvimos a punto de irnos de Desembarco. Ojalá lo hubiéramos hecho."

"No puedes cambiar el pasado, Sansa."

"Lo sé demasiado bien. Yo no quería irme. Todavía creía que Joffrey... En fin, mi padre defendió la vida de Daenerys. Y ella lo sabe."

Tyrion procesó aquella información. No conocía muy bien aquella parte de los sucesos de la Fortaleza Roja porque estaba muy lejos viviendo unas aventuras bastante accidentadas que incluían, entre otras muchas cosas, a la madre de Sansa tomándolo prisionero y provocando la temible ira de Tywin, y también la de Jaime. Pero esos eran asuntos delicados de los que aún no había hablado con Sansa, porque implicaban demasiado el odio entre los Stark y los Lannister y no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría ella todo aquello. Sus heridas eran muy recientes.

"Tu padre era un buen hombre. Muchísimo mejor que el mío."

"Se confesó traidor para salvarme, Tyrion. Se desdijo de su apoyo a Stannis por mí." Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Él se las secó con los dedos.

"Es lo que habría hecho cualquier padre de verdad, cariño. Él te adoraba."

Ella contuvo un sollozo y se limpió los ojos. Hoy no lloraría más.

"Estaría orgulloso de ti si te conociera, Tyrion. Si viera lo feliz que me haces."

Él asintió de la manera más convincente que pudo. No se veía como el yerno ideal para Ned Stark, pero si ella lo creía así, no le llevaría la contraria.

Si él fuera Ned, tampoco soñaría con que su preciosa hija acabara casada con el _Gnomo._

En cualquier caso, Ned no estaba allí para traspasarlo con su gélida desaprobación.

Ambos se pusieron a planificar sus ocupaciones de ese día, contentos de tener algo importante que llevar a cabo. Mhyraz apareció con el almuerzo y Sansa aprovechó para interrogarlo.

"¿Qué te parecería aprender a leer y a escribir? Y otras muchas cosas."

El niño la miró boquiabierto. "Pero yo creía que los niños pobres no..." Calló, avergonzado.

"Pues ahora podrán, Mhyraz. ¿Sabes que la madre va a abrir una escuela para los niños libertos? Yo os enseñaré a ti y a los amigos que tienes en la Gran Pirámide."

"¿De verdad?," preguntó el chiquillo, asombrado.

"De verdad. Y ahora ve y cuéntaselo a los demás. Diles que pronto habrá una escuela y que todos aprenderéis a leer y a escribir, como los hijos de los Grandes Amos."

"Enseguida, señora." Y echó a correr.

"Esto me va a encantar, Tyrion," dijo Sansa, ilusionada.

"Claro que sí, mi amor. Tú puedes hacer grandes cosas. Solamente tenías que descubrir dónde residía tu talento."

"Yo estaba convencida de que no tenía ninguno."

"Pues ya ves. Nunca te menosprecies, Sansa. Uno nunca sabe qué sorpresas lleva dentro hasta que las saca. Sólo hace falta el estímulo adecuado y un poquito de ayuda."

"Tú eres mi estímulo, Tyrion. Ningún otro hombre me habría hecho sentir que sirvo para algo. Yo no habría sido más que un florero, una marioneta, un mueble arrinconado, un vientre para parir hijos, y estaría languideciendo de abandono sin nadie a quien le importara."

"Esos hombres son estúpidos, y no se hizo la miel para sus bocas de cerdo. Tengo montones de defectos, Sansa, pero no soy inmune a una mujer hermosa como tú. No puedo mirarte sin sentir que cada día contigo es un regalo."

"Me vas hacer llorar otra vez, mi amor. No quiero convertirme en una llorona," dijo ella, riendo.

"Eres la llorona más guapa que he conocido," pinchó él. Ella le tiró del largo pelo.

"Puedo tirar aún más fuerte," amenazó.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo he comprobado," concedió él, con su sonrisa traviesa. "Tírame del pelo cuanto quieras."

La empujó suavemente hacia la cama y se dispuso a seguir perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo hacían.


	39. Chapter 39

Tyrion envió a Mhyraz a preguntarle a Missandei si podía recibirlo. Poco después el niño lo condujo hasta el aposento de Missandei y ella lo invitó a sentarse.

"Supongo que acudís a mí por el asunto de la escuela, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, mi señora. Quisiera pediros que, si no es mucha molestia, me acompañéis para ayudarme con las transacciones que tengo que realizar. Los libertos os conocen y debo ir a su campamento para realizar algunas indagaciones. Os agradecería mucho vuestro respaldo," rogó él cortésmente.

"Por supuesto, Lord Tyrion. No hay inconveniente. La Madre no precisa de mí esta tarde," accedió Missandei. "Dos Inmaculados nos escoltarán."

"Sois muy amable, mi señora." Tyrion le dedicó una inclinación y salieron a los corredores. Missandei habló en valyrio con unos soldados que patrullaban por aquella zona. Uno se marchó a informar a la reina de su salida, y los otros dos los siguieron a las afueras de la pirámide.

El sol los cegó momentáneamente y, al recorrer las calles, Tyrion volvió a notar aquella sensación malsana. Aquello lo inquietó; intuía que tarde o temprano la tensión estallaría.

Atravesaron las puertas de la muralla y avanzaron por los campos yermos de los alrededores hasta la desembocadura del Skahazadhan, donde se extendían los campamentos. Los Inmaculados los habían organizado con gran eficacia y mantenían el orden y la disciplina, un logro meritorio teniendo en cuenta que en total se concentraban unas quince mil personas entre soldados, mercenarios, dothrakis y libertos. El hormiguero de tiendas portátiles, construcciones rudimentarias de madera, piedra y ladrillo, enseres y hogueras se extendía por donde abarcaba la vista.

Missandei puso al día a Tyrion de las circunstancias del campamento. Todos los libertos que no podían ser alojados dentro de la ciudad se concentraban fuera. Eran unos cinco mil y no cesaba de llegar un goteo constante de esclavos fugitivos. Ese era uno de los mayores quebraderos de cabeza de la reina, que se desvelaba por las noches pensando en cómo mantener y alimentar a todos. Iba a abrir unos comedores colectivos para los más desfavorecidos (ancianos sin familia, discapacitados...), pero sabía que no bastaría.

Había organizado a los artesanos por gremios; de ahí la urgencia de Daenerys por contar con un capitán mercader para comercializar sus productos. Pero su peor preocupación, aparte de la guerra, era la llegada del invierno. Aunque los inviernos no fueran demasiado rigurosos en Meereen, era muy duro no disponer de un techo sobre la cabeza, y era probable que muchos murieran si seguían a la intemperie, sobre todo los niños y los débiles. Y eso sin contar además con las carencias propias del invierno; las cosechas escasearían, la caza se reduciría drásticamente y... Daba miedo pensar en lo que todo eso implicaba.

Cada gremio se dividía en grupos de unos cincuenta artesanos incluyendo a sus familias, y estos grupos habían elegido cada uno a un representante, que actuaba de portavoz y mediador. Entre todos estos representantes habían elegido a su vez al máximo portavoz, que era con quien la reina consultaba directamente los asuntos del campamento.

Tyrion pidió hablar con el máximo portavoz. Se llamaba Kerro y los fibrosos músculos de su piel broncínea resaltaban; saltaba a la vista que se trataba de un constructor. Le contaron que Kerro era muy activo y prácticamente infatigable, listo y con buena mano para la diplomacia, atributos por los que la mayoría lo había votado. Lo encontraron en plena faena, dirigiendo la construcción de un pequeño edificio que debía de estar destinado a algún oficio. El sudor le corría por la frente pese a que hacía semanas que el aire que no abrasaba.

Tyrion lo saludó y Kerro lo miró con curiosidad, como muchos que habían visto a pocos enanos en su vida. Pero a diferencia de otros, el hombre no hizo ningún comentario jocoso sobre su estatura, lo cual predispuso las simpatías de Tyrion hacia él.

Tyrion fue al grano y le explicó que quería averiguar cuánta gente letrada residía en el campamento, aclarándole que la Madre pensaba abrir una escuela para los niños y que se necesitaban maestros. Además, debía saber el número total de niños mayores de cinco años. Kerro le dijo que, para poder hacer un recuento exacto, primero tenía que convocar a todos los representantes y éstos a su vez contar cuántas personas letradas y niños de más de cinco años había en sus grupos. Al final solamente quedaría sumar las cifras. Para llevar a cabo toda esa operación se necesitarían días, probablemente una semana o dos. Kerro prometió que comenzaría las gestiones lo antes posible y que en un plazo de una quincena le comunicaría los resultados. Tyrion le dio las gracias por su diligencia y se retiró con Missandei y los dos Inmaculados. Los niños del campamento lo miraban con el descaro propio de su edad y Tyrion les sonreía. Retornaron por los campos secos.

"Parece que están bien organizados," reconoció.

Missandei asintió. "Cuentan con pocos medios pero son gente de mucho coraje y voluntad. Ahora son libres y, aunque su situación es difícil, prefieren elegir a que otros elijan por ellos."

"Pero seguro que no todos piensan igual. Para algunos las cadenas resultan cómodas y seguras, si tienen la suerte de que sus amos no los maltraten; más cómodas y seguras que malvivir en libertad," objetó Tyrion.

"Los habrá, por supuesto. No todos se unieron a la Madre por sed de libertad; algunos lo hicieron porque no tenían otro sitio adonde ir," admitió Missandei.

"Habrá que analizar detenidamente la cuestión del alojamiento de esta gente; no pueden quedarse aquí mucho tiempo más," reflexionó Tyrion en voz alta. "Los soldados y los dothrakis están acostumbrados a vivir al raso, pero no gran parte de las mujeres, niños y ancianos."

"Es una de las principales preocupaciones de la Madre."

"Veré qué puedo hacer respecto a eso."

Missandei lo miró con agradecimiento. "Espero que seáis de gran ayuda a la Madre. Ella necesita todo el apoyo y consejo que pueda conseguir."

"Haré lo que pueda. Creo que por fin he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, mi señora. Soy pequeño pero hasta ahora no ha habido sitio para mí en ninguna parte. He nacido para esto." Tyrion se daba cuenta de que era cierto. El formidable reto que se les presentaba le provocaba un cosquilleo, igual al que experimentó siendo Mano del Rey.

Era el cosquilleo de estar haciendo lo que mejor se le daba.

* * *

Ya en la Gran Pirámide, Tyrion fue convocado por la reina y él le relató todo lo que había conversado con Kerro y los progresos que se estaban realizando. También le habló de sus preocupaciones, compartidas por ella, respecto al alojamiento de la gente y quedaron de acuerdo en que debían tratar el tema en profundidad en lo sucesivo. Daenerys se mostró muy satisfecha con su interés y sus servicios del día y le dijo que podía retirarse a descansar.

Tyrion contó todo a Sansa y ella lo derritió con su mirada rebosante de orgullo. "Cada día me pareces un hombre mejor, mi amor. Eres una fuente de alegrías."

"No lo sería sin ti, cariño. Ahora sería un hombre muerto."

"Puedes hacer tantas cosas aquí, Tyrion..."

"Tú también, Sansa, no lo olvides. Tú también."


	40. Chapter 40

Mientras cenaban, Sansa le contó cómo le había ido la tarde. Había visitado a Pod y a Leena, cuyas habitaciones estaban también en la segunda planta, cerca de las suyas. Aquella misma tarde, poco después de la marcha de Tyrion al campamento, la reina había enviado recado a Pod y a Leena de que deseaba hablar con ellos. Preguntó a Pod si le interesaba ser ayudante de Ser Barristan en la instrucción militar de los muchachos, ya que estaba al tanto de sus buenas dotes como escudero y el anciano caballero necesitaba un asistente capaz. Pod aceptó, pero pidió a Daenerys que le permitiese seguir sirviendo a Tyrion. Ella le garantizó que no tendría que romper su voto de lealtad con su señor. Después interrogó a Leena si había algo a lo que quisiera dedicarse. La chica admitió con franqueza que sabía hacer pocas cosas puesto que se había pasado varios años en burdeles y las prostitutas no aprendían apenas habilidades aparte de complacer a los clientes. Pero dijo que le encantaba la lectura y que, mientras seguía aprendiendo con Sansa, estaría dispuesta a echarle una mano con los pequeños estudiantes. La reina elogió su buena disposición y dio a ambos permiso para retirarse.

En la primera audiencia, cuando acababan de llegar a Meereen, Daenerys se había interesado por las circunstancias que permitieron a Leena escapar de la esclavitud. La muchacha le narró toda su historia desde Lys hasta Volantis y de cómo Pod, Tyrion y Sansa se habían cruzado en su camino para cambiar su vida para siempre. También se refirió con cariño al capitán Letho de Lorath, que además de liberarla a ella y a sus dos amigas, había adoptado a la menor.

La joven pareja irradiaba dicha. _Como Sansa y yo. Así es como deben de verse todos los enamorados felices_. pensó Tyrion. Tenía escasa experiencia en enamorados felices.

A Tyrion lo emocionó que Pod decidiera permanecer leal a él. Era libre de escoger lo que quisiera, y el chico había escogido.

 _Un día será recompensado. Conseguiré que lo nombren caballero cuando esté preparado._

Era lo menos que podía hacer por el valiente muchacho.

Sansa estaba muy excitada con el tema de la escuela y le expuso su planificación sobre cómo pensaba desarrollar las clases y qué materiales tenían que utilizar. Además harían falta algunos libros para la lectura. Daenerys probablemente poseyera algunos y Sansa tenía intención de pedírselos prestados.

Aquella noche, tras hacer el amor, Tyrion se quedó despierto un rato más con varias moscas molestas rondándole la cabeza: cómo se resolvería el rencor de los Grandes Amos, qué urdían los Sabios Amos de Yunkai y sus aliados de allende el mar, y qué se podía hacer con los cinco mil libertos extramuros. Por no mencionar el problema de los dragones, que cada vez se volvían más ingobernables.

Y Poniente quedaba aún muy lejos.

* * *

Por la mañana, después del desayuno, Dara peinó a Sansa al estilo trenzado de la Madre. Mientras la niña se afanaba, Sansa le hizo preguntas.

"¿Tu familia era de Meereen?"

"Sí, señora. Mi madre y mi hermana. Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo y no lo recuerdo."

"¿Quiénes eran vuestros amos?"

"Los Grandes Amos Pahl, que viven en una de las pirámides. Aunque casi todos los amos Phal han muerto y en la pirámide sólo quedan sus mujeres y sus hijos."

"¿Eran buenos con vosotras?"

Dara no vaciló. "No, señora. Nos pegaban. Algunos de los amos obligaban a mi madre a hacerles cosas de las que hacen los mayores en la cama," relató la niña, y a Sansa un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Rápidamente cambió de tema.

"Hablas muy bien la lengua común. ¿Quién te la enseñó?"

"Mi madre. Y ella la aprendió de mi abuelo, que no era meereeno."

"¿Y los otros niños que viven aquí contigo? También entienden la lengua común."

"Están aprendiendo. Mhyzar y yo les estamos enseñando." Sansa miró a la niña con admiración. "¿Así que sois unos pequeños maestros?" Le sonrió. "Y, ¿por qué os estáis tomando ese trabajo?"

"Porque un día marcharemos hacia Poniente y allí se habla la lengua común. Es la lengua de la Madre y ahora también es la nuestra," declaró la niña, solemne.

"Pero la Madre también habla valyrio. Ella no os ha pedido que aprendáis su lengua natal, ¿verdad?"

"No, señora. Pero mis amigos quieren aprenderla."

 _La lealtad de unos niños puede ser inquebrantable,_ pensó Sansa.

"¿Sabes qué, Dara? Me acabas de dar una idea genial para la escuela. Creo que voy a proponer a la Madre que a todos los niños se les enseñe la lengua común. Y le diré que tú eres la que me ha inspirado esa idea."

A Dara se le iluminaron los ojos negros. "¿De verdad, señora?"

"De verdad. Y, si no es un inconveniente para ti, cuando empiecen las clases a veces te pediré que me eches una mano para enseñarles la lengua a los demás niños de mi clase. Yo no sé nada de valyrio y me temo que no podré arreglármelas sola."

La niña no cabía en sí de gozo. Jamás ninguna señora le había pedido nada que le gustara hacer. Sólo le ordenaban tareas desagradables.

"Por supuesto, señora. Estaré encantada."

"Pues ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Veo que sin ti estaría bastante perdida, Dara. Me estás ayudando mucho," animó Sansa, consciente de que una de las mejores maneras de motivar a un niño era haciéndole ver que se le necesitaba para cosas importantes.

* * *

Mientras se vestía para el día, Tyrion escuchó la conversación entre Sansa y Dara. No cabía duda de que su esposa estaba desarrollando una vocación hacia la educación de otras personas. Con su dulzura descubría el modo de ganarse a los niños y esa era la manera más idónea de predisponerlos. _Es una caja de sorpresas. Creo que cada día descubriré algo nuevo en ella. Chúpate esa, Cersei. No eres tan lista ni tan hermosa como te crees. Esta dulce chica te aventaja con creces._

Su querida hermana no se caracterizaba por su buen ojo para la gente.

Lo que Tyrion no había llegado a entender era qué vería Jaime en ella. ¿Que eran mellizos y eso los unía con un lazo irrompible? Patrañas. ¿Que perdieron pronto a su madre, Tywin era frío y distante y se volvieron el uno hacia el otro? Eso le sonaba más. Pero Cersei siempre había sido una bruja déspota, en eso no había cambiado un ápice. Quizás era el tipo de Jaime, las brujas déspotas. No había tenido otras mujeres con las que compararla, o más bien no le interesaban. Sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Pero algo se quebró cuando él estuvo tantos meses prisionero de los Stark. Apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar el deterioro de la relación entre sus hermanos mellizos antes de escapar de Desembarco.

No había hablado de este tema con Sansa, porque no era un tema cómodo de abordar. Su familia no era un tema cómodo de abordar.

Lo único que le había contado a Sansa era que Jaime lo quería y que haría cualquier cosa por él. No se atrevió a comentar nada de su secuestro por parte de Lady Catelyn y cómo Jaime se enfrentó a Ned para reclamarle su liberación.

No, era mejor callar esas cosas, al menos por ahora, hasta que llegara el momento apropiado. Eran recuerdos que podían crear sombras entre ellos y Tyrion no quería eso por nada del mundo. Tal vez más adelante, cuando ella estuviese preparada.

"¿Qué harás hoy, Tyrion?," se interesó ella, ya peinada. Dara había hecho un buen trabajo con su pelo.

"Voy a darme una vuelta por la pirámide con Pod y puede que acuda al campamento a seguir poniéndome al día. Necesito recopilar información y pensar. ¿Qué harás tú, cariño?"

"Buscaré a Leena y continuaremos con las lecciones."

"Muy bien, Sansa. Nos vemos más tarde." Ella se inclinó para besarlo y él fue en busca de Pod.


	41. Chapter 41

Tyrion examinó la segunda planta, ayudado por Pod, y contó las dependencias que tenía. Calculó que si la pirámide se reducía en función de la altura, habría que descontar un par de dependencias por planta. Muchas estancias no estaban ocupadas y Tyrion pensó que era un desperdicio de espacio, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que podían alojarse allí. Un plan empezó a tomar forma. ¿Y si las familias más desfavorecidas que tuvieran niños pequeños se trasladaban a vivir a las dependencias vacías, sobre todo de cara al invierno? Algunas se reservarían para la escuela, pero el resto podían tener otra utilidad. También investigaría qué sitios de la ciudad se podían habilitar para albergar a más familias. Por lo visto Daenerys había ocupado casas vacías, requisadas y abandonadas con libertos, pero tenía que asegurarse de que se aprovechaba el espacio al máximo.

Por otro lado, algunos de los gremios de artesanos necesitaban lugares de trabajo adecuados, como los herreros, que no podían desempeñar su oficio sin fraguas. Habría que construirles edificios apropiados y no las rudimentarias construcciones provisionales con las que se las iban apañando por el momento. ¿Dónde se podía acondicionar una zona para esos oficios? Se lo consultaría a Daenerys en su próxima reunión.

Fue tomando nota mental de todo y decidió que iría al campamento. Quería presentarse al capitán de los Inmaculados y al de los Segundos Hijos, y de paso ver a Jorah y preguntarle cómo se las apañaba. También, en otra ocasión, abordaría a Barristan y trataría de romper el hielo con el caballero.

Fueron en busca de Missandei.

"Es la última vez que os pediré este favor, lo prometo," se disculpó Tyrion. "Una vez que me haya familiarizado con los diversos sectores del campamento, no tendré que pediros que me acompañéis."

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando sus escrúpulos.

"No es molestia, Lord Tyrion. Al contrario, es agradable ver que os interesáis tanto."

Se dirigieron de nuevo a las afueras, con los dos Inmaculados detrás.

"Quiero conocer a los capitanes de los ejércitos. Y de paso visitaré a Ser Jorah."

"Gusano Gris es el capitán de los Inmaculados. Le estoy enseñando la lengua común, pero aún lleva poco tiempo aprendiendo. Habéis hecho bien en llevarme con vos. Podré traducir." Habló del capitán Inmaculado con fervor y sonrojo. Tyrion la observó con disimulo. _Una mujer enamorada se advierte desde leguas_ , pensó, divertido.

Sentía curiosidad por la faceta sentimental de los eunucos. Era natural que la castración los privara de ciertos apetitos, pero nunca se podía saber lo que cada persona era capaz de sentir, castrada o no. Y no tener atributos sexuales no eliminaba los sentimientos.

El apetito de Varys se había canalizado completamente hacia los secretos y los asuntos de estado. Los placeres de la carne no le decían nada.

Pero quizás otros eran distintos. La imaginación podía obrar milagros.

"Será un honor poder conversar con el capitán del mejor ejército del mundo. Me defiendo en valyrio, pero no estará de más el auxilio de una experta en idiomas," elogió Tyrion. La muchacha se esponjaba a su lado, complacida por el doble halago. Él sonrió.

"¿Y el capitán de los Segundos Hijos?," inquirió. La compañía de mercenarios tenía un nombre curioso. Él también era un segundo hijo. O al menos nacido en un segundo parto. Entendía la filosofía de ese nombre. Los segundos hijos no eran herederos directos, a menos que sus hermanos mayores murieran u ostentaran cargos (como Guardia Real) que les impedían heredar. Tenían que pelear para conseguir algo en la vida. Muchos se marchaban en busca de gloria, aventuras, amor, un lugar en el mundo. Como él.

"Se llama Daario Naharis. La noche en que juró lealtad a la Madre, se presentó en su tienda con las cabezas de los capitanes de la compañía, porque éstos planeaban asesinarla. Los Segundos Hijos habían firmado un pacto con Yunkai, pero Daario decidió romperlo para entregar la compañía a la Madre," explicó Missandei. "Yo estaba presente cuando él se infiltró en la tienda con las cabezas de sus compañeros y se arrodilló, jurando su espada y su corazón."

"Parece un tipo con las ideas claras," dijo Tyrion, irónico. "Me da que las sutilezas no son lo suyo."

"Se ha entregado por completo a la causa de la reina."

"No lo dudo." Tampoco dudaba ya de a qué otra causa le gustaría al mercenario entregarse. Lo que había entre las piernas de Daenerys, por supuesto. ¿Qué causa mejor que esa si se era un mercenario al que le daba lo mismo cualquier lealtad que no fuera la de su entrepierna?

Tyrion no se lo reprochaba en absoluto. Él luchaba por la misma causa, a fin de cuentas. Sansa. Todo lo demás era secundario.

Le daba la impresión de que le iba a caer bien el mercenario.

* * *

Sí algo distinguía a los Inmaculados era su estricto sentido de la disciplina. Hasta las huestes de Tywin casi parecían hordas de salvajes en comparación.

Mantenían el campamento en perfecta organización y distribución. Había áreas delimitadas para cada necesidad y actividad. Las tiendas portátiles formaban hileras hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, tan rectas como las carreteras valyrias. Muchos se entrenaban en la gran zona de prácticas, otros se bañaban en el Skahazadhan, otros cocinaban, y el resto afilaba y engrasaba armas o reparaba y fabricaba enseres. Ninguno se mantenía ocioso a esas horas de la mañana. Tyrion estaba seguro de que aquellos hombres prácticamente desconocían lo que era el ocio, o apenas estarían empezando a descubrirlo. Sería interesante observar cómo la libertad influía en sus costumbres y se preguntó si mermaría sus cualidades o si las potenciaría.

Todos eran libres y habían elegido incondicionalmente a la Rompedora de Cadenas. Tal vez ese era un estímulo más eficaz que cualquier látigo, tortura o castración. Daenerys había realizado una maniobra impecable para conseguir el mejor ejército del mundo y garantizarse su fidelidad inalterable.

Era mucho más astuta de lo que nadie se hubiera imaginado recordándola como una niña frágil y fugitiva a merced de un hermano con aires de grandeza.

Missandei se dirigió en valyrio a uno de los soldados, preguntándole dónde se encontraba Gusano Gris. El hombre le contestó que estaba en el campo de prácticas.

Caminaron entre las hileras y todos los soldados se inclinaban al ver pasar a Missandei. La muchacha inspiraba un gran respeto en todos. Tyrion imaginó que muy raras veces una antigua esclava recibiría un trato tan digno de una gran señora. Pero eso era ella en su porte: una gran señora. Sus modales eran intachables, siempre decía lo correcto en cada situación y tenía el don de lograr que uno se sintiera a gusto. Muchas grandes damas deberían aprender de ella.

Gusano Gris entrenaba duramente junto a una gran multitud de compañeros. Missandei lo localizó en medio del infernal ruido del acero multiplicado por varios cientos.

El joven hizo una pausa y se les acercó. A pesar del intenso ejercicio físico, ni siquiera sudaba y su respiración no era más rápida de lo normal.

 _Dicen que son inmunes al dolor y al sufrimiento._ Tyrion pensó, consternado, en los rigores del terrible aprendizaje que aquellos muchachos habían soportado durante al menos diez años para alcanzar aquel grado de autodominio.

Gracias a Daenerys, aquellos eran los últimos Inmaculados. Ella se los había arrebatado todos a los Bondadosos Amos de Astapor y muchos de éstos fueron aniquilados por sus anteriores siervos. La Rompedora de Cadenas se había asegurado de que a ningún otro niño se le hiciese pasar por el inhumano proceso de convertirse en Inmaculado.

Missandei le habló en valyrio y le dijo quién era él y lo que pretendía.

Gusano Gris lo saludó solemnemente. Su rostro inexpresivo no habría conocido apenas la risa, si es que tenía alguna constancia de lo que era eso. Pero al mirar a la chica, se obraba un cambio visible; la máscara de inexpresividad desaparecía sutilmente y detrás solamente quedaba el rostro de un hombre que se estaba enamorando por primera vez.

Missandei se puso a traducir todo lo que decían.

"Quisiera consultaros una cuestión que me preocupa, capitán. Desde que llegué a Meereen noto que algo no marcha bien en las calles de la ciudad. Cada vez que camino por ellas es como si me sintiera observado por ojos hostiles," dijo Tyrion, yendo al grano.

"También lo notamos, señor. Creemos que los Grandes Amos traman algo."

"Tendremos que investigar. ¿Creéis que podréis hacer algo al respecto, capitán? No podemos quedarnos quietos a esperar a que salte la liebre. Sé que sólo recibís órdenes de la Madre, pero os pido que extreméis la vigilancia por el bien de ella y de todos. Sé bien lo que digo, ya he sido consejero real antes en una ciudad llena de ratas," se justificó Tyrion, para no dar la impresión de que él, un recién llegado, pretendía atribuirse ninguna autoridad que no le correspondiera. No era Mano de la Reina, con lo cual carecía de potestad para dar órdenes, a menos que la misma reina le otorgara ese poder.

"Cien de mis hombres patrullan la ciudad para mantener el orden. Hasta el momento no han detectado ninguna actividad fuera de lo común," aclaró Gusano Gris.

"Os pido que si observáis algo inusual, lo comuniquéis a la Madre inmediatamente. Tenemos que prever cualquier eventualidad para actuar en consecuencia. No me fío de los Grandes Amos."

"Así se hará, señor," asintió Gusano Gris.

"¿Y qué sabéis de los yunkios? ¿Cómo se están preparando para la guerra?"

"Cuando la Madre tomó Yunkai, los Sabios Amos perdieron a casi todos sus esclavos y eso fue un golpe fatal para ellos; quedaron muy debilitados. Ahora están retornando a las antiguas costumbres y comprando nuevos esclavos para suplir a los que perdieron. Creemos que tienen intención de venir con sus soldados esclavos para asediar Meereen, pero la Madre está convencida de que los nuevos esclavos también se rebelarán."

"Probablemente la Madre está en lo cierto; una vez encendida la mecha, es muy difícil apagarla. Los yunkios no podrán atacar Meereen con esclavos. Debemos aprovechar que eso los coloca en una posición de gran desventaja. Pero... ¿Qué hay de las compañías libres? ¿Hay alguna otra con la que Yunkai haya tratado?"

"No que sepamos, señor. Y de todas maneras la Madre ya se ganó a los Segundos Hijos; con otras compañías podría suceder exactamente lo mismo, si se diera el caso."

Tyrion caviló.

"Así que por ahora un ataque por tierra es improbable. Los enemigos no pueden fiarse de sus propios ejércitos, ante el temor de que éstos los abandonen. Bien. Pero, ¿qué hay del mar? Pueden enviar flotas a atacar nuestros barcos y bloquear la entrada y la salida de la bahía de Meereen. Eso nos rompería la espina dorsal directamente; dependemos de los barcos para vender lo que producimos y comprar lo que necesitamos."

"La Madre ha previsto ese problema, pero no estoy autorizado a revelar la información. Tendréis que preguntarle directamente a ella," sugirió Gusano Gris.

 _¿Un pacto secreto? ¿Con quién?_ ¿Con qué aliados contaba Daenerys que pudieran ayudarla? Una luz se encendió en su cerebro. ¿Los Martell de Dorne? Era muy posible. Dorne siempre había sido el más independiente de los Siete Reinos y un aliado natural de los Targaryen. A Oberyn Martell no le caía muy bien el difunto Raeghar Targaryen desde que abandonó a su esposa Elia, la hermana de Doran y Oberyn, provocando con todo aquel asunto la Guerra de Robert. Pero Doran, que era el príncipe gobernante de Dorne, no era como su beligerante hermano.

El secreto estaba más que justificado. Si Tywin se enteraba de que los Martell se aliaban abiertamente con la Reina Dragón, habría funestas consecuencias.

Pensaba enterarse de todo aquello, pero algo le decía que acertaba con esa intuición.

Era un buen plan, desde luego; Dorne era un aliado poderoso. El problema era la falta de tiempo. ¿Sería lo bastante raudo el apoyo que enviara a la reina? Debía de tratarse de una flota de barcos que Daenerys seguramente convertiría en patrulleros para que escoltaran a sus mercantes y mantuvieran despejada la Bahía de los Esclavos.

Esperaba tener razón.

Tyrion dio las gracias al capitán Inmaculado por su amabilidad. El soldado se inclinó en señal de despedida y dirigió una leve sonrisa a Missandei. Ella se puso roja.

El siguiente destino era el campamento de los Segundos Hijos y hacia allá se encaminaron Tyrion, Pod, Missandei y los dos Inmaculados que eran su escolta.


	42. Chapter 42

El campamento de los Segundos Hijos hacía gala de una idiosincrasia radicalmente distinta a la de sus compañeros de armas eunucos. Todos los que formaban parte de esa compañía eran hijos de campesinos, de pescadores, de prostitutas, esclavos fugados y ponientis de casas menores que, en lugar de servir como caballeros o escuderos de señores de más alcurnia, habían preferido cruzar el Mar Angosto y unirse a una compañía libre de mercenarios.

Muchos mataban el tiempo bebiendo, jugando y apostando cuando no les tocaba entrenar. Sus risotadas y sus chistes subidos de tono se oían desde lejos. Al ver a Missandei, todos se la comían con los ojos y muchos la requebraban, aunque sin atreverse a propasarse. También ellos la respetaban, sobre todo por temor a la reina y a Daario Naharis, que no toleraba que ninguno de sus hombres la ofendiera.

Daario entrenaba a esas horas, al igual que Gusano Gris. Hizo una cortés y exagerada reverencia frente a Missandei, y clavó los ojos de color azul oscuro en Tyrion.

"Vaya. ¿A quién tengo el honor de saludar?," preguntó Daario, con una sonrisa descarada que debía de ser su principal seña de identidad.

"A Tyrion Lannister, nuevo consejero de la reina," anunció Tyrion.

"¿Nuevo consejero? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Habéis surgido de debajo de una piedra?," se extrañó el mercenario, alzando una ceja.

Tyrion sospechaba que ese hombre era de los que podían conseguir a cualquier mujer para que les calentara la cama gratis. Tenía toda la pinta de un bribón sanguinario pero simpático y galante que por las noches, cuando no estaba en los brazos de alguna bella dama, dormía a pierna suelta sin que una sola preocupación le quitara el sueño. En cierto modo le recordaba a Bronn, pero más joven y atractivo. También sintió una quemazón de celos. No le agradaba la idea de que rondara cerca de Sansa, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque el mercenario era _demasiado_ atractivo. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que Daario solamente tuviera las miras puestas en Daenerys. Esperaba que así fuera. Pese a todo, le caía simpático.

"No precisamente. Miles de leguas y varios barcos me han traído hasta aquí. Yo no llamaría a eso surgir de debajo de una piedra," precisó Tyrion.

"Lannister...," Daario se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo, pensativo. "¿Casa Lannister, de Roca Casterly?" El mercenario lanzó un silbido de sorpresa. "He oído una historia bastante curiosa sobre un enano Lannister que asesinó al Rey Bastardo de Poniente."

"Veo que estáis bien informado, pero hay un pequeño error. El enano Lannister no mató a Joffrey. Por desgracia," apuntó Tyrion con sorna. "Algún otro le robó ese honor."

"Así que, ¿el enano ha huido miles de millas por un crimen que no ha cometido? Eso sí que es una putada. Al menos, si uno ha de escapar para salvar el pellejo, que sea por un verdadero motivo, ¿no creéis?" La encantadora sonrisa de mofa le bailaba en los labios.

"Lo creo. Es una putada," coincidió Tyrion.

"¿Vos tenéis algo que ver con el regreso de Ser Jorah? Me ha sorprendido mucho que haya vuelto. Me dijo que la reina le ha perdonado el destierro y que ahora se encuentra bajo mi mando y el de Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris, y se ha instalado por aquí."

"Jorah ha venido conmigo, mi esposa y mis amigos desde Tolos, donde me lo encontré por casualidad. No me costó convencerlo."

Daario volvió a alzar la ceja.

"¿Vuestra esposa y amigos, decís? Veo que tuvisteis tiempo de organizar la huida pese a estar acusado de asesinar al rey," dijo Daario con escepticismo burlón.

"Pues aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, todo salió de improviso. Alguien me dijo que soy un enano con suerte y hasta ahora no se ha equivocado."

"Un día me contaréis vuestras interesantes aventuras y yo haré lo mismo, acompañados por un buen vino," propuso el mercenario, guiñando un ojo. "Si la reina os ha aceptado, bienvenido seáis. Pero si la traicionáis, tendréis que ir a buscar vuestros huevos al mismo sitio donde Gusano Gris perdió los suyos," dijo con su sonrisa encantadora.

Tyrion torció la cabeza a un lado, divertido.

"Es un trato justo. Pero me temo que los vuestros podrían correr un destino similar; aquí mi amigo Pod es un poco susceptible respecto a mi integridad física. Yo os aconsejaría no subestimarlo."

Daario y Pod se estudiaron mutuamente.

"Pero nada de eso será necesario, os lo garantizo, leal capitán mercenario. Tengo en mucha estima mis atributos masculinos. Y me agrada llevar la contraria a mi amado padre Tywin y a mi dulce hermana Cersei; jamás haré algo que les alegre el día. Eso incluye no venderles a la reina o conspirar para matarla. ¿Os convencen mis rectas intenciones?"

Daario lo contempló con diversión. "Las más rectas que he oído nunca, pequeño amigo," concedió, sonriendo.

"Genial. Y ahora que somos amigos, ¿qué te parece si nos tuteamos?," propuso Tyrion.

"Mucho más cómodo, desde luego."

"¿Dónde está Jorah? Quiero hablar con él."

"Búscalo en el campo de entrenamiento."

"Gracias. Nos vemos, capitán," se despidió Tyrion.

"Nos vemos, amigo."

* * *

Jorah y otro mercenario practicaban con espadas romas. El caballero, pese a estar más cerca de los cincuenta años que de los cuarenta, podía tumbar a muchos jóvenes.

Vio acercarse a la familiar partida de visitantes e indicó al otro luchador que se tomara un descanso.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y se aproximó a ellos.

"Buenos días, Jorah. ¿Qué tal es la vida aquí?"

"Buenos días, Tyrion. No tan mal como parece. Pero tú tienes buena pinta. La khaleesi te trata bien."

"Me esfuerzo por ganármelo, créeme. Sé que no tengo fama de ser el enano más trabajador del mundo, pero me estoy sorprendiendo hasta yo mismo. Es una de las razones por las que he recorrido este erial para verte."

"Y yo que creía que me echabas de menos," bromeó Jorah.

"Una cosa no quita la otra," dijo Tyrion, sonriente. "¿Te has enterado de lo que se cuece por la ciudad? Yo, si te digo la verdad, estoy intranquilo."

"Tampoco yo me siento ligero como un pájaro. Los Grandes Amos no se van a quedar quietos."

"Estoy de acuerdo. No me fío de ellos. Demasiada calma. ¿Qué crees que traman?"

"Pienso descubrirlo. Pediré a Daario que me permita patrullar por la ciudad con los Inmaculados para poder estudiar la situación."

"Bien. Ya he consultado el problema con Gusano Gris. Esperemos sacar algo en claro antes de que estalle la tormenta. Todos debemos unir fuerzas. Pero si logras frutos de todo esto, ganarás estima en el corazón de tu khaleesi," insinuó Tyrion.

 _A ver si así conseguimos desentrañar las intrigas de esos hijos de perra de las pirámides. Aunque me temo que son mucho más correosos de lo que me gustaría._

"Me marcho, Jorah. Piensa en lo que te he dicho y cuanto antes actuemos, mejor. Que tengas un buen día."

"Lo mismo para ti, Tyrion." Iba a añadir algo más pero se calló. Tyrion creyó adivinar que era: _Saluda a la khaleesi de mi parte._ Pero el caballero no se atrevió. No estaba seguro de que ella quisiera recibir sus saludos por el momento.

Jorah les dedicó una inclinación y dio media vuelta, en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Echaron a andar por el reseco terreno.

Tyrion, buscando un tema de conversación, hizo a Missandei una pregunta que despertaba su curiosidad.

"Si no os molesta que lo pregunte, mi señora... ¿Cómo entrasteis al servicio de la Madre? Si os resulta impertinente, os pido perdón. No tenéis por qué responder," se excusó Tyrion. "Es sólo que sois una de las personas mejor educadas que he conocido, aparte de mi esposa, y siento curiosidad. Os puedo asegurar que en Poniente no suelen tener unos modales ni la mitad de exquisitos," elogió. "He conocido cerdos con mejores modales que la mitad de los señores ponientis."

Ella sonrió con su timidez habitual. "Me hace feliz contar esa historia porque fue cuando la Madre me liberó. No tengo inconveniente, mi señor." Hizo una pausa. "Yo pertenecía al Bondadoso Amo Kraznys de Astapor, que se dedicaba, junto con otros amos, a la formación de los Inmaculados y su venta. Como yo tengo facilidad con los idiomas, servía como intérprete," explicó. Tyrion sospechaba que no era lo único en lo que servía al Bondadoso Amo Kraznys, que lo único que tendría de bondadoso sería el título. Era demasiado bonita para que el viejo verde la hubiera dejado en paz. Muchos amos violaban a sus esclavas aunque fuesen feas como el pecado. "La Madre se presentó, interesada en comprar el lote completo, incluidos los que aún no habían concluido el proceso. El amo tenía una lengua sucia y se dirigía a la Madre con desprecio; yo procuraba que sus frases sonaran corteses en la lengua común. Cuando ella volvió para confirmar que quería a todos los Inmaculados y cerró el trato, entregó su dragón más grande, Drogon, al amo. Pero la Madre le dijo que los dragones no se podían domar y que no obedecían a nadie que no fuese ella, y ordenó a Drogon que lo quemara vivo. También ordenó a los Inmaculados que mataran a los Bondadosos Amos y que rescatasen a los esclavos. Por último, proclamó ante los soldados, en perfecto valyrio, que eran libres y ellos, del primero al último, eligieron seguirla. En cuanto a mí, le había dicho al amo que quería que yo fuese un regalo para ella, y el amo accedió. Cuando todo había pasado y nos marchábamos de Astapor, me dejó claro que si me quedaba a su lado era posible que mi vida corriera peligro, porque ahora ella era una reina rebelde a la que todos los amos odiaban. Me dio la oportunidad de regresar a Naath, mi tierra natal. Yo le aseguré que no me quedaba nada en Naath y que deseaba permanecer con ella, y que si habíamos de morir, que así fuese. Valar morghulis. Ella repitió la frase braavosi en la lengua común: _Todos los hombres deben morir._ Y entonces dijo algo que me hizo sonreír. Dijo: "Pero nosotras no somos hombres."

A Tyrion también le resultó ingeniosa la ocurrencia de la reina.

"Me alegro mucho por vos, mi señora. Y de que seáis la mano derecha de la Madre."

"Espero merecer ese honor," dijo ella, humilde.

"Lo merecéis. Nadie podría merecerlo más, mi señora."

Siguieron caminando en cómodo silencio, seguidos por Pod y los Inmaculados, y entraron por las grandes puertas de las murallas mientras el sol calentaba en su cenit, a plena hora del mediodía.


	43. Chapter 43

La reina invitó a almorzar con ella a Tyrion y a Sansa en su sala privada. Tyrion le relató sus progresos del día, las conversaciones que había mantenido en el campamento y también le transmitió sus preocupaciones respecto al bienestar de los libertos, el rencor de los Grandes Amos y las futuras misiones marítimas del capitán Gilean. Éste se marchaba esa misma tarde hacia Tolos en busca de su familia, con sus tripulantes y los pescadores que dejaría en Bhorash. De paso llevaría ya su primera carga, que con suerte podría vender a unos mercaderes de su ciudad. La reina le había encomendado comprar madera, alimentos de primera necesidad, lanas para fabricar ropas de invierno y utensilios de uso cotidiano, entre los que se incluía papel y tinta. Todo esto se lo contó el capitán a Tyrion en la breve visita que éste le hizo al llegar del campamento, pues tenían pendiente una charla antes de que Gilean zarpara. A su vez Tyrion le habló de su huida de Poniente, aunque el capitán ya estaba al tanto de todo, pero le agradeció que se disculpara por no haberle dicho la verdad hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Meereen. Los dos hombres se despidieron y Tyrion le deseó un buen y provechoso viaje.

Luego recogió a Sansa y fueron a la sala privada de Daenerys, donde ella interrogó a ambos. Sansa le consultó cuestiones sobre la escuela, como su intención de enseñar la lengua común a todos los niños, lo cual la reina encontró idóneo. Tyrion le comunicó todas las dudas que llevaba planteándose desde el día anterior.

"Coincidimos en que la gente no puede pasar el invierno contando con unas tiendas portátiles como refugio, Lord Tyrion," dijo la reina. "Voy a preparar las salas vacías de la Gran Pirámide para las familias en peor situación. Estoy consultando planos de la ciudad y señalando los lugares que ya están ocupados. Vos y yo estudiaremos después las zonas y edificios que se pueden habilitar para los libertos sin techo, y para las construcciones de los gremios. He establecido que los constructores reformen y reparen todo lo que se pueda aprovechar." Guardó silencio unos momentos. "Tenemos que planificar a largo plazo, porque, siendo totalmente sincera, no tengo la menor idea de cuándo podremos marchar sobre Poniente. Por si acaso, hay que preparar a la población para los tiempos duros que se avecinan."

Se dirigió a Sansa.

"Os prestaré los libros de mi biblioteca. No son muchos, pero podréis disponer de todos ellos. Cuidadlos con esmero. Si me hago con libros nuevos, estarán a vuestra disposición. El capitán Gilean traerá el resto de los materiales y las plumas de ave se recogerán en la playa. Mientras tanto, si queréis empezar ya las clases con los huérfanos, podéis dedicar las lecciones a la enseñanza oral de la lengua común y de otras materias, hasta que tengáis los útiles de escritura. Y toda la segunda planta se destinará a la escuela."

"Muchas gracias, majestad. Me hace una gran ilusión el proyecto de la escuela y voy a dedicarme a él con toda mi voluntad."

Daenerys se dirigió a ambos.

"¿Os sentís a gusto en vuestras habitaciones?"

Tyrion y Sansa se miraron, sonriendo.

"Sí, majestad," afirmó Tyrion. "Para nosotros son suficientes. Otras personas no tienen techo aún, así que somos muy afortunados. No necesitamos nada más."

"Me alegra vuestra modestia. Son malos tiempos y no podemos permitirnos derroches, y más aún con tantas personas que se encuentran en una situación precaria."

"Siempre las tenemos presentes, majestad," dijo Tyrion.

"Lo sé. Habéis venido a mí en el momento oportuno. Será difícil para todos, pero juntos podemos afrontar las adversidades."

Daenerys se levantó y la pareja la imitó.

"Ha sido un almuerzo fructífero. Lord Tyrion, os mandaré llamar a través de Mhyraz en unas horas y debatiremos los asuntos más urgentes. También estarán presentes Ser Barristan, Gusano Gris y Daario Naharis. Que paséis una buena tarde."

"Igualmente, majestad." Se inclinaron en una reverencia y dejaron a la reina sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tyrion se tendió en la cama con un largo suspiro y Sansa se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cansado?"

"Mucho. Creo que necesito cuidados."

"Ya lo veo. Pobre esposo mío," dijo ella, con voz mimosa, acariciándole el largo pelo.

"Ummm, qué agradable," murmuró él, soñoliento.

"Ah, que prefieres dormir." Ella fingió decepción. "Será mejor que te deje tranquilo."

Él abrió los ojos y le sujetó una mano. Besó la palma.

"No es dormir lo que prefiero, Sansa."

"¿Y qué es?"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Dímelo."

"Tú. Toda tú. ¿Quieres que te describa lo que me gustaría hacerte?"

"No," negó ella, agitando la cabeza.

"¿Ah, no?," preguntó él con extrañeza.

"No quiero que me lo describas. Quiero que me lo hagas."

El deseo fluía como una corriente entre ambos. Sansa notó arder su vientre y Tyrion sentía los pantalones tan oprimidos que se maravillaba de que no se rompieran.

"Siéntate a horcajadas sobre mí," le ordenó él con la voz profunda y vibrante.

Ella obedeció. Tyrion gimió cuando su sensible miembro aprisionado la sintió encima. Ninguno de los dos deshacía el contacto visual.

"Empieza a desnudarte. Despacio. Muy despacio. Quiero ver cómo lo haces, prenda a prenda."

Sansa se puso a desatarse la delantera del vestido, soltando los cordones del corpiño, y deshizo el nudo de los lazos que subían desde el escote hasta su nuca. Bajó el corpiño lo más lentamente que pudo, hasta mostrar los pechos.

Él no la tocaba, pero sus ojos eran como sus manos. A ella le abrasaba la piel en los sitios que él miraba.

Se puso de rodillas para quitarse el vestido y se bajó la prenda interior, deslizándola por sus caderas de la forma más insinuante que se le ocurría. Sus rizos secretos eran tan rojizos como los del cabello.

Tyrion jadeó y ella lo notó temblar. Eso la excitó mucho más.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, se bajó de la cama y él emitió un gruñido de protesta.

"Shhh," siseó ella. "Eres un amante muy impaciente, mi señor. Debes valorar la virtud de la paciencia," regañó como si reprendiera a un niño caprichoso.

Rebuscó algo en un cajón. Le ofrecía una magnífica perspectiva de su espalda y sus nalgas.

Sacó un lazo ancho y trepó de nuevo a la cama.

"Voy a vendarte los ojos. Quiero que ahora agudices tus otros sentidos."

Él se dejó hacer. Sansa le ató el lazo por detrás de la cabeza, asegurándose de que no pudiera ver nada. Tyrion ardía de lascivia. Por un lado lo que quería era agarrarla y follársela como un salvaje hasta saciarse. Por otro lado deseaba que la agonía placentera se prolongara y postergar el clímax tanto como pudiera. Con ella y su maravilloso cuerpo le resultaba enormemente difícil controlarse, pero estaba aprendiendo a retardar su máximo goce propio para complacerla y seguirla a las alturas a las que ella quisiera llevarle. De esa manera el clímax era infinitamente más placentero.

Privado de la visión, Tyrion alzó las manos y acarició. Sus suavísimas mejillas, su mentón. Ella le chupó y lamío los dedos y él contuvo la respiración. Bajó por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos. Apenas la rozaba con las yemas pero dejaban un rastro en llamas. Buscó los pezones erguidos, cerró los dedos sobre las curvas de los pechos, sosteniéndolos, sopesándolos. Sansa estiró el cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con abandono.

"Quiero alimentarme de tus preciosas tetas. Quiero sentirlas en mi boca," declaró él. Ella descendió y él enterró la cara entre sus pechos. Sansa estaba otra vez a horcajadas sobre él y su humedad le impregnaba los pantalones. Se apoyaba en la cama con los codos mientras él saboreaba los pezones y el resto de sus dos deliciosas prominencias. Tyrion no recordaba haber tenido en su boca ninguna otra piel tan gloriosa.

La hizo desplazarse sobre él. Tyrion lamió su vientre, luego su pubis y después...

"Ponte a horcajadas sobre mi cara."

 _Oh, dioses. Esto es demasiado bueno._

Ella cabalgó su cara, arrodillada a ambos lados de su cabeza, y la lengua de él le provocaba una sensación cercana al vértigo. Tyrion le sujetaba las caderas y le manoseaba las nalgas. Sansa se movía en un vaivén suave y se sentía volar fuera de su cuerpo.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó en éxtasis, con las fuertes oleadas sacudiéndola. Él la mantuvo en su lugar sobre su boca hasta que los espasmos cesaron. Entonces la soltó y ella se dejó caer sobre la cama, jadeante.

Tyrion seguía con los ojos vendados, sonriente.

"Has sido un chico muy malo, mi señor. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"Sí, he sido malvado, ideando formas de hacer gritar a mi señora. ¿Cómo vas a castigarme?"

"Ahora verás. Vas a llevarte tu merecido."

Él aún llevaba toda la ropa puesta.

Le quitó el jubón y le besó el pecho por encima de la camisa, pero no le tocó la piel directamente. Le excitaba sobremanera sentir su aliento ardiente por encima de la tela, anticipando la gloria de sus labios directamente sobre su piel.

Pero ella no le quitó la camisa. A él no le importó lo más mínimo. Aquello era tremendamente erótico.

Le lamió el pecho y el vientre, dejando mojada la tela de saliva, que se le pegaba. Tras un rato dedicada a su torso, por fin dedicó su atención a las regiones inferiores. Frotó el rostro contra la dureza que abultaba sus pantalones, sin sacar aún su miembro anhelante. Acarició sus piernas. Él hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para controlarse.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad gozosa y agónica, ella le bajó los pantalones y los calzones, muy despacio. Su virilidad hambrienta saltó de su encierro y Sansa palpó muy suavemente, como toques de pluma. Él gimió, con la piel tan sensible que cualquier roce se magnificaba. Las yemas subieron lentamente hasta la punta. Entonces lamió toda su longitud y le arrancó de la garganta otro gemido profundo y gutural. Se apartó y le quitó el lazo de los ojos. La visión de ella lo inundó y la devoró con las pupilas dilatadas.

Sansa, tan despacio que era una tortura, situó su entrada sobre su punta y bajó sobre él hasta la base de su miembro. Ambos gimieron. Ella empezó a moverse y a estimularse a sí misma en su punto de placer. Él levantó una mano para tocarla, pero ella se lo impidió. Comprendiendo, dejó los brazos quietos sobre la sábana y la contempló, arrebatado. Luchó por controlarse mientras ella aceleraba. Finalmente ella gritó su nombre otra vez y, al sentir su interior caliente cerrarse sobre él, Tyrion se dejó ir y se derramó dentro de ella, sujetando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que, al regresar de su éxtasis, temió que le quedaran marcas. Pero ella no se dio cuenta siquiera.

Exhaustos y ahítos, se derrumbaron sobre la cama, riendo.

"¿No crees que habría muchos menos problemas en el mundo si la gente se dedicara a follar así, Tyrion?"

"En parte sí. Si se tiene la suerte de que la persona a la que quieres follarte día y noche vive contigo. Si no es así, el sexo puede llegar a causar guerras. Recuerda cómo Rhaegar abandonó a Elia por tu tía Lyanna. Estoy más que seguro de que el noble, gentil y valiente príncipe dragón estaba más caliente por ella que la arena del desierto en pleno verano. Mala suerte que Elia jamás le hubiera provocado esa calentura."

"¿Crees que mi tía sentía lo mismo por él?" Sansa descansaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y él la abrazaba por la espalda.

"Sospecho que sí. Dudo que Rhaegar la "raptara", como cuenta la versión oficial."

"¿Y Robert? ¿Piensas que ella no lo amaba?"

"Pienso que su compromiso con Robert era simplemente un deber que ella, como todas las damas, debía asumir. Lyanna con toda seguridad no lo amaba. Lo respetaría, lo apreciaría, puede que lo admirase. Robert era apuesto y reunía las cualidades para que cualquier muchacha cayera a sus pies. Tal vez ella se conformó y aceptó con agrado su destino hasta que Rhaegar entró en su vida."

"Y el reino sangró por ello."

"Sí, el reino sangró. Y todo porque ellos querían hacer lo mismo que hacemos nosotros. Muchas guerras han empezado por ese motivo."

"¿No es horrible que un reino entero sangre por dos simples personas? Es de locos," comentó Sansa, pensativa.

Él la miró con intensidad.

"Es horrible. Pero entiendo a Rhaegar, Sansa. No significa que lo apruebe, pero lo entiendo. Quizás yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti."

Ella lo contempló, emocionada, y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"Nuestros actos repercuten en los demás, sobre todo si de nosotros dependen miles o millones de personas. Cada vez que un poderoso mueve un dedo, alguien puede caer. Da miedo," dijo Sansa. "Incluso el amor puede destruir. No quiero que destruyas ningún reino por mí, Tyrion."

"Sólo si ese reino no te arrebata de mi lado, mi amor." En sus ojos no había burla. Él lo decía totalmente en serio.

"Tengo toda la intención de permanecer pegada a ti durante toda la vida y no habrá reino que pueda impedírmelo," declaró ella, con una sonrisa triste.

"Ni a mí."


	44. Chapter 44

La reina y Ser Barristan ocupaban sus puestos en la mesa del Consejo cuando Tyrion entró en la sala.

"Buenas noches, Majestad. Ser Barristan," dijo, con una reverencia.

"Buenas noches, Lord Tyrion," respondieron ellos. Ser Barristan seguía manteniendo una actitud distante, aunque no descortés.

"Gusano Gris y Daario Naharis no tardarán. Se trata de una reunión de máxima importancia y todos debemos estar presentes. Missandei también debería haber venido, pero esta tarde no se ha encontrado bien. Transmite a todos sus disculpas por no poder asistir."

"¿Está enferma?," se interesó Tyrion. Esa mañana se encontraba perfectamente.

"Ella dice que no, que sólo es un dolor de cabeza muy molesto, pero nada que no se pase con un buen descanso," explicó Daenerys.

"Si la veis, decidle de mi parte que se recupere pronto."

"Lo haré," dijo la reina, con su sonrisa amable.

Tyrion sabía que, aparte de Missandei, faltaría alguien en quien la reina depositó tiempo atrás toda su confianza. Ella debía de añorar en gran medida la sabia guía de Ser Jorah.

Se había sonrojado un poco al nombrar a Daario. Aquello no le iba a gustar a Jorah ni un ápice. Daenerys se sentía atraída por el capitán de los Segundos Hijos. Ella sabía mantener perfectamente la compostura, pero lo que no se le daba tan bien era ocultar sus sentimientos. Su expresión solía delatarla si algo le tocaba directamente el corazón. Y eran evidentes en su rostro tanto el dolor de la ausencia de Jorah como la excitación por la presencia del mercenario.

Estaba muy claro lo que Daario quería, y Daenerys era una muchacha joven y hermosa con pasiones de mujer. ¿Cuánto tardaría en sucumbir a los encantos del galán? Ella llevaba bastante tiempo sola, desde que enviudó. Tyrion ignoraba si habría tenido algún amante, pero ahora estaba a punto de tomar uno. Daario no tenía pinta de dejar pasar la ocasión de meterse en la cama de una mujer bonita. Y si era reina, mejor que mejor. _A nadie le amarga un dulce tan apetitoso. Daario no tiene un pelo de tonto._

Ella no tenía que temer ningún embarazo y, aunque así fuera, para eso existía el té de la luna. Manteniendo su idilio con discreción, no tenía por qué afectar a su faceta pública. Casi todos los reyes y reinas, fuesen solteros o casados, se liaban en mayor o menor grado de secretismo con otras personas. No se podía afirmar que Robert y Cersei hubieran sido el paradigma de la discreción, desde luego. Robert se tiraba a cualquier cosa con tetas que se le ponía delante, y Cersei se acostaba con su hermano mellizo y hasta había parido tres rubios hijos que tenían de Baratheon lo mismo que Tyrion tenía de septón.

Daenerys no era Robert ni su querida hermana. Pero era dificil conservar una lúcida capacidad de juicio estando enamorado. Sobre todo si el objeto de ese amor era un bribón encantador que formaba parte del Consejo.

Gusano Gris y Daario llegaron. Tyrion observó a la reina y a Daario mientras se saludaban; descartó cualquier duda. Era cuestión de días o, como mucho, alguna semana, pero ella caería en los brazos del capitán mercenario.

Gusano Gris preguntó prudentemente por Missandei y la reina le contó lo de su dolor de cabeza. El soldado exteriormente no manifestó nada, pero a Tyrion le pareció que se le notaba un poquito desilusionado. Daenerys lo miró con atención y cierta sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún comentario. A Tyrion se le escapó una leve sonrisa.

Daario le dirigió un guiño. "Saludos, pequeño amigo."

"Saludos, mercenario amigo."

Los cinco se acercaron a la mesa, donde Daenerys había desplegado los planos de Meereen.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Missandei se anunció desde el otro lado. "Soy yo, majestad. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor." La reina miró la puerta, complacida.

"Entra, Missandei. Estábamos a punto de empezar."

La chica entró y saludó con timidez a los congregados. Todos se inclinaron ante ella. Gusano Gris de repente casi iluminaba la estancia por sí solo. Missandei le dedicó una dulce y ruborizada sonrisa.

Daenerys empezó, sin preámbulos.

"Como ya sabéis, tenemos que encontrar refugio invernal a todos los libertos que podamos, tanto en esta pirámide como en el resto de la ciudad. En este plano están señaladas las zonas que ya están ocupadas o bien por antiguos residentes o por recién llegados. Decidme qué opináis."

"No cabrán todos, majestad, ni se podrá alimentar a todos. No cesan de incorporarse nuevos fugados. Vuestro corazón es generoso, pero hay demasiados esclavos en Essos," declaró Ser Barristan, realista.

"Sabéis que siempre agradezco y valoro vuestra sinceridad, Ser Barristan. Pero ellos me llaman Madre y no puedo abandonarlos. Bien aprovechada, estoy convencida de que la ciudad es lo bastante grande para todos. Aquí vivían cientos de miles de esclavos. Muchos de ellos han muerto en la guerra y el resto ahora es libre y ha habitado las casas que antes eran de sus amos. Pero aún así todavía queda espacio suficiente. Y nos aseguraremos de que compartiremos ese espacio lo más equitativamente posible," objetó la reina.

"Por supuesto, majestad. Yo solamente exponía los inconvenientes," se disculpó el anciano caballero.

"Y yo los tengo en cuenta, amigo mío. Pero ahora centrémonos en la tarea."

"¿Estos sitios sin marcar están totalmente deshabitados?," preguntó Tyrion, que examinaba los planos atentamente.

"Sí, mi señor. En su mayoría se trata de casas en muy mal estado o semiderruidas," informó Missandei.

"¿Los constructores ya trabajan en ellas?," se interesó él.

"Están retirando escombros y apuntalando las estructuras," dijo Missandei.

Tyrion tenía una idea. "¿Creéis que podrán hacer casas de varias plantas? Reforzar los cimientos, elevarlas un poco y añadirles más espacio habitable."

"Es una buena sugerencia, Lord Tyrion," aprobó la reina.

"El espacio se aprovecha mejor si se construye hacia arriba. Mirad si no estas pirámides, con capacidad para cientos de personas. Si elevamos las casas, podrán albergar a muchas personas más."

"Así se hará, Lord Tyrion." La reina le dedicó una sonrisa de reconocimiento. "No será un proceso muy rápido pero será eficaz." Habló para todos. "¿Y los edificios para los oficios de los gremios? ¿Qué haremos respecto a ellos?"

Daario intervino. Tyrion sospechó, divertido, que estaba picado por la sonrisa que la reina le había dirigido a él al proponer la idea de las viviendas.

"¿Y la plaza de las Gracias? Es muy amplia y una gran parte de su superficie se puede utilizar," sugirió el mercenario.

Daenerys reflexionó.

"La plaza de las Gracias es sagrada para los meereenos," objetó ella.

"¿Quién ha conquistado la ciudad, majestad? Tenía entendido que los reyes cuentan con autoridad para cambiar las cosas que quieran cambiar," dijo Daario.

 _Hay que reconocerle al mercenario que los tiene muy bien puestos,_ pensó Tyrion, con cierta admiración. _Pero, como dice Daenerys, los meereenos no la van a apreciar más._

"Lo tendré en cuenta," concedió ella, dubitativa. Pero Tyrion sabía que el mercenario se la estaba ganando y ella no desecharía aquella propuesta.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

"Esa parece ser la única alternativa que queda. El resto del espacio está bastante saturado ya. Pero los meereenos lo tomarán como una ofensa. Será preciso ofrecerles algo a cambio," planteó.

La reina apartó los ojos de Daario y lo miró.

"¿Qué más concesiones puedo hacerles? He respetado las vidas de todos los que me han pedido clemencia y me he cerciorado de que ellos y sus familias no sean amenazados por sus antiguos esclavos."

"Vos sabéis que ellos tienen en muy alta estima su cultura y sus tradiciones. Son gente muy orgullosa y acostumbrada a ostentar el poder. Hace más de mil años que no existe ningún rey en Meereen, pero ha gobernado la nobleza. Si les ofrecéis un puesto en la cúpula de poder, podrían aceptar la paz con vos," dijo Tyrion.

Ella una vez más lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Os referís a que incluya en el Consejo a representantes de las familias nobles?"

"No uno de cada familia. Decidles que elegiréis a uno entre los candidatos que presenten. Al seleccionado le daréis voz y voto en el gobierno y esperemos que así se apacigüen, al menos lo bastante para no seguir resultando una amenaza grave."

"¿Cómo podré fiarme de ese representante? No me apreciarán realmente, haga lo que haga. Seguiré siendo la reina advenediza."

"Ese es el precio que todos los reyes advenedizos han de pagar. Y por supuesto que no podéis fiaros. Pero escoged al candidato que os parezca más razonable y apto para la diplomacia. Lo mantendremos vigilado y nos aseguraremos de que no trama ninguna traición. Y si fuera así, no correría un destino muy halagüeño. Un hombre mínimamente razonable, que no sea un fanático, tendrá en aprecio su propio pellejo y dudo que se ponga en riesgo más de lo que debería. La mayoría de la gente quiere vivir y no creo que este representante fuera una excepción."

"Podría funcionar," admitió Daenerys. "Muy bien. Eso haremos. Pero, para ser equitativos, también quiero que haya un representante de los libertos de la ciudad en el Consejo. Que sea Kerro. Missandei es liberta pero no vive con ellos."

"Es muy justo, majestad." Tyrion inclinó la cabeza hacia ella en señal de reconocimiento y respeto.

"Bueno, pues ya hemos encauzado tres cuestiones fundamentales: la ubicación de los libertos, la posición de las antiguas familias de Meereen y la escuela de los niños. Ahora tenemos que tratar otro asunto crucial: la guerra sucia de mis enemigos por mar. Y ahí entra en juego una importante alianza," expuso Daenerys.

 _Ahí viene el pacto secreto que sospecho que ella ha establecido,_ pensó Tyrion.

"Lo que voy a exponeros es de alto secreto; lo será por poco tiempo, pero no quiero que salga aún a la luz. No he de recordaros que todo lo que se trata en este Consejo se queda de puertas adentro. Confío en vosotros; es la razón de que estéis aquí." Calló durante unos momentos y los miró uno por uno. "Ya he hablado de esto con todos por separado excepto con vos, Lord Tyrion, y por ello os informo ahora. Pero hay algo que sólo sabemos Ser Barristan y yo desde hoy."

"Gracias, majestad. Os escucho," dijo él.

"Me he puesto en contacto vía cuervo con el príncipe Doran Martell y hemos pactado. En estos momentos una flota de barcos dornienses se encuentran de camino hacia aquí. Serán mis guardacostas y velarán para que mis barcos mercantes no sean atacados por mis enemigos. También emplearé algunos de sus barcos para ampliar mi flota mercante. Cuanto más podamos vender y comprar, mejor."

"¿Qué le habéis ofrecido a cambio?," preguntó Tyrion.

"Mi total respaldo a Dorne desde ahora en adelante. Y acabo de enviarle un cuervo con la noticia de que dispondrá de un puesto permanente en el Consejo."

A Tyrion algo no le cuadraba.

"¿Doran Martell va a colocar a un representante aquí, majestad? Mi padre no tardará en enterarse de la abierta colaboración de Dorne con vos."

Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña, que él no supo interpretar.

"Sé que debería haberos dicho esto hoy en cuanto lo supe, Lord Tyrion, pero he aguardado a esta noche porque es un giro de los acontecimientos de vital importancia y no solamente os incumbe a vos."

Por primera vez, desde que trató con la vieja Olenna Tyrell para que la Corona despilfarrase menos en la boda de Joffrey, alguien conseguía descolocarle por completo.

"Vuestro padre ha muerto, Lord Tyrion."


	45. Chapter 45

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la sala mientras todos miraban a Tyrion. Él, aturdido, tardó varios segundos en captar la magnitud de lo que la reina acababa de comunicarle.

"¿Muerto?," repitió, con incredulidad.

 _El don de la oportunidad siempre fue uno de tus dones, padre. Pero no pensaba que fueras a favorecerme a mí con él. Aunque yo diría que eso no lo has elegido tú. La muerte ha escogido en tu lugar._

No tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse. Rebuscó en su interior algún sentimiento filial pero estaba como anestesiado. O tal vez era que, a fuerza de acorazarse contra el desprecio de Tywin, había llegado a no sentir realmente nada por él. Salvo resentimiento.

 _Ya ves para qué te ha servido todo el sufrimiento y el horror que has causado a lo largo de tu vida, padre. Ya ves adónde ha ido a parar tanta lucha por el honor del sacrosanto apellido Lannister. Has muerto y tu hijo mayor es un Guardia Real tullido que no heredará Roca Casterly, tu hija es una zorra mezquina que ahora va a tener vía libre para echar abajo todos tus esfuerzos y destrozará Poniente, y tu despreciable hijo enano se encuentra muy lejos, conspirando con tu enemiga. ¿Qué has dejado detrás de ti, padre? ¿Ese es el legado que soñabas?_

Tyrion distinguía dentro de sí una sarcástica sensación de venganza. Sin embargo, aquello tampoco lo hacía feliz. Sencillamente, aparte del desquite, no sentía nada.

Reaccionó y regresó al presente.

"¿Se sabe cómo ha sido, majestad?," preguntó, en un tono pragmático, como si el fallecido no lo hubiese engendrado ni casi le hubiese jodido la vida.

Ella lo miró con cautela, como si esperase alguna reacción por su parte y comprendiera que así fuese. Después de todo, Tywin o no, hubiese provocado la caída de los Targaryen o no, había sido el padre de Tyrion. Ella sabía lo que el suyo, el Rey Loco, había hecho. Pero seguía siendo su padre pese a todo.

"Murió en la cama, aparentemente durmiendo. Lo encontraron a la mañana siguiente. No presentaba signos de violencia ni de envenenamiento. La habitación estaba tal como él la tenía siempre," explicó Daenerys.

 _¿Muerte natural? Es muy posible. Ya no era joven. Pero todo es demasiado... oportuno. Existen venenos que no dejan rastro. En ese caso... ¿Quién? Y, ¿por qué?_

Tendría que cavilar sobre eso con detenimiento, más tarde.

Ella lo observaba atentamente y Tyrion supo que había adivinado lo que él estaba pensando.

"¿Creéis que ha podido ser asesinado?," inquirió la reina.

"No lo descarto. Mi padre no era el más querido de los Siete Reinos." Por el momento no dijo nada más, pero Daenerys intercambió con él una mirada significativa. _Sí, ella entiende que será mejor discutir un tema tan delicado en estricta privacidad. Se da cuenta de que tengo sospechosos en mente._

"Este inesperado suceso supone un vuelco en el gobierno y la política de Poniente, y también nos incumbe a nosotros. Me atrevería a afirmar que las consecuencias serán más importantes de lo que pensamos. Por lo pronto, los Siete Reinos se han quedado sin su figura de poder y mando. El nuevo Rey niño no es nada por sí solo. Su madre y su prometida Tyrell se clavarán las garras la una a la otra en la disputa por cuál de las dos manipulará más al chico. El reino se ha quedado en una situación caótica y muy frágil. Se avecinan muy malos tiempos y el invierno no será clemente." Miró a todos. "Los reinos sangran y en el Norte se ha detectado movimiento de los Caminantes Blancos. Ya no se trata de un rumor sin fundamento; muchos afirman que esos monstruos han despertado tras miles de años dormidos. El Pueblo Libre huye hacia el sur y la Guardia de la Noche es escasa y está mal surtida. Sin suficientes defensores en el Muro, los Caminantes tarde o temprano encontrarán el modo de pasar."

El ambiente en la sala se había vuelto crispado.

Tyrion intervino.

"Las únicas maneras efectivas de combatirlos son el acero valyrio y el vidriagón, pero queda muy poco tanto de lo uno como de lo otro. Y no habrá bastantes hogueras para los crecientes ejércitos de muertos que marcharán con los Caminantes. Son los únicos ejércitos del mundo que crecen tras cada batalla, en lugar de menguar," expuso. "Esos seres olfatean la oscuridad y el caos y es de prever que pronto sembrarán el terror en los reinos, a menos que haya algún modo de detenerlos." Hizo una pausa. "Mi padre cometió el grave error de no prestar atención a las amenazas de más allá del Muro. Pensaba que se trataba de cuentos de viejas. En el sur la mayoría piensa igual. Hasta que tengan la destrucción en sus propias puertas se negarán a creer la verdad."

"Es lo que ocurre cuando los reyes se dedican a mirar su propio ombligo," dijo Daenerys con tono amargo. "Casi todos lo hacen."

"Pues vos tenéis la oportunidad de cambiar la situación, majestad," dijo Ser Barristan, mirándola con orgullo paternal.

"Pero por ahora lo único que puedo cambiar es Meereen," musitó ella. "Los problemas hay que afrontarlos de uno en uno, mis señores."

"Por supuesto, majestad. El camino se anda paso a paso," asintió el anciano caballero.

"Por último, está el asunto de mis dragones. Reconozco que se me están yendo de las manos y yo misma apenas soy capaz de controlarlos. No sé dónde se encuentra Drogon; hace semanas que no lo veo. Confío en que volverá, pero va y viene a su antojo y temo lo que pueda hacer. Necesita comer mucha carne y perjudicará a los pastores, si asa sus rebaños para alimentarse. En cuanto a los otros dos, me duele su encierro. No están hechos para el confinamiento, pero, ¿qué otra solución hay? E ignoro cuánto más podremos retenerlos en las mazmorras hasta que su fuego sea lo bastante destructivo para derretir las cadenas de hierro y la piedra de los muros. Por más vueltas que le doy, no hallo ninguna alternativa," confesó ella, abatida.

Tyrion hizo memoria, recordando algo que había leído años atrás.

"Vuestros antepasados aprendieron a dominarlos con el lenguaje mágico. Vos lo lleváis en la sangre. Puede que poco a poco lo vayáis descubriendo. Es normal que os resulte mucho más difícil porque no contáis con ningún otro Targaryen que os oriente," dijo, para tratar de animarla. "Hace años leí que vuestra dinastía había recopilado el lenguaje mágico en un libro. ¿Cuál era? Tengo que intentar recordarlo." Se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto de concentración. "Por desgracia, las crónicas afirman que ese libro se perdió... ¡Ya lo tengo! Se llamaba _La lengua del dragón_ y lo redactó el maestre Byloth, que sirvió a Aerion, el padre de Aegon el Conquistador."

"Mi hermano también conocía la historia de ese libro. Me sería de gran utilidad, si apareciera," suspiró Daenerys. "Pero lo más seguro es que se haya convertido en polvo hace decenios o siglos. Los libros son delicados."

"No descartemos del todo su existencia, majestad, pero coincido en que por ahora lo único de lo que disponéis es vuestro instinto," dijo Tyrion. "Respecto al dilema de que estén sueltos o encadenados, supongo que es irresoluble. No podemos construirles ninguna jaula lo bastante grande, y sueltos son demasiado peligrosos. Esperemos que el tiempo nos ayude a encontrar alguna respuesta."

"Si mis antepasados pudieron manejar a sus dragones y convivir con ellos, yo también podré hacerlo. No se pueden domesticar, pero los Targaryen descubrieron cómo dominarlos. Y yo soy una Targaryen." Daenerys alzó el mentón en un gesto desafiante.

Daario la observó con ojos acariciadores.

"Esa es mi reina. No admite la derrota," murmuró suavemente.

Ella lo miró de soslayo, halagada. Se repuso y volvió a hablarles.

"Es tarde. Id a descansar y reflexionad sobre todo lo que hemos debatido. Mañana daré las órdenes para que todas las medidas adoptadas empiecen a llevarse a cabo. Vuestro consejo y apoyo ha sido inestimable. Gracias a todos. Buenas noches."

Se retiraron bajo el velo de la medianoche.

Sansa dormía cuando él entró sigilosamente en la habitación, sin encender las velas. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas y le permitía ver en la penumbra.

Ella había estado esperándolo, pero finalmente había sucumbido al sueño sobre la colcha. Él la movió suavemente para acostarla como era debido y arroparla. Le dio un beso en la frente y la miró con ternura durante unos minutos.

Cuando dormía parecía otra vez una niña inocente que aún no había conocido el pesar, ni el amargo sabor de la decepción.


	46. Chapter 46

Como sabía que el sueño lo rehuiría, se acomodó en el alféizar. El bello paisaje de la bahía lo relajaba y le permitía pensar con claridad.

Tywin, el terror de los Siete Reinos, estaba muerto. Costaba asimilarlo. No solamente porque su pétrea y dura mano hubiese planeado como una sombra fría sobre él desde que nació, sino porque había tenido en un puño durante tantos años al reino entero. Pero también había sido quien lo había mantenido unido hasta que Joffrey se sentó en el trono y empezó con sus disparates, y su abuelo estaba demasiado lejos librando la guerra contra los Stark para pararle los pies.

Su padre luchaba por la paz del reino a cualquier precio, aunque ello supusiera eliminar de un plumazo a casas completas. Nadie osaba cuestionar el honor ni el orgullo Lannister ni le plantaba cara sin ganarse la peor de las condenas. Decir el nombre de Tywin era nombrar el horror, la justicia más implacable.

¿Sería la mano que lo había asesinado, si ese fuera el caso, la misma que envenenó a Joffrey? Si Meñique estaba detrás de todo, era más que capaz. Tyrion lo visualizaba con su sonrisa ladina y la ambición desmedida de sus ojos, y esperaba de él cualquier cosa. Tal vez eso era lo que pretendía, romper el espinazo del reino para debilitarlo y sembrar confusión. Según un dicho que Tyrion había leído, se puede sacar mucho provecho tanto de la construcción de una civilización, como de su derrumbe, y a Meñique le daba lo mismo ver arder los Siete Reinos con tal de saciar su hambre de poder. Era como una alimaña voraz que jamás se saciaba y, cuando había devorado los cimientos de toda una casa y la veía caer, marchaba a por la siguiente.

Así era como Tyrion se lo imaginaba.

Por otra parte, el enigmático Varys era también un personaje extremadamente correoso. Poseía más cantidad de información que nadie en el mundo, pero Tyrion creía que sólo utilizaba los secretos que le convenían para sus fines. Su voz interior le decía que la Araña realmente velaba por el reino, no por ningún rey en concreto. De hecho, los reyes llegaban y se iban y él, como le había dicho una vez, continuaba remando. Si había decidido eliminar a Tywin del tablero, era porque ya no le servía en sus propósitos. Si había sido él, lo hizo porque deseaba un cambio. Quizás su intención, al igual que la de Meñique, era debilitar Poniente y así preparar el terreno para...

 _Clic._ Una lucecita se le encendió en el fondo del cerebro.

 _Daenerys._

¿Y si Varys estaba preparando el terreno para Daenerys?

Ella se hacía fuerte con cada día que pasaba y Varys lo sabía mejor que nadie en Poniente. Era la candidata más viable al Trono de Hierro. Tommen era un cachorrillo sin carácter y Stannis con su bruja roja y su dios del fuego daba grima. Varys detestaba a Stannis. Tyrion recordaba las conversaciones en las que el eunuco le confesó su horror por la magia oscura y los que la practicaban, desde que un brujo loco lo había castrado siendo niño para entregar sus atributos a algún demonio del fuego.

Jamás permitiría que un seguidor de un sanguinario dios del fuego se sentara en el trono.

Últimamente Daenerys estaba muy informada de ciertas cosas. Supo oportunamente lo de que Ned Stark se había enfrentado a Robert para salvarla. También supo con gran rapidez lo del fallecimiento de Tywin. Y siguiendo este razonamiento, se preguntó...

No tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse respecto a lo que estaba pensando.

¿Se había confabulado Daenerys con Varys para asesinar al patriarca Lannister? O, ¿Varys había actuado por su cuenta, sin contarle a ella esa parte? Si era esto último, Daenerys era inteligente y como mínimo se preguntaría si la Araña podría haber tenido algo que ver en la muerte del anciano.

Fuera como fuese, Tywin ya no era un obstáculo. Pero... ¿Le gustaría enterarse de que ella había intervenido? ¿Le daría igual y seguiría como si nada? Era cierto que su padre no lo quería y Tyrion rompió todo vínculo con él al huir. ¿Qué le importaba ya?

 _No,_ su voz interior exclamó con rotundidad. _Ella no es así._ Sabía demasiado bien que siempre había sido un romántico incurable, pero quería creer que Daenerys tenía integridad. Muy rara vez se equivocaba al juzgar la naturaleza de las personas y su juicio le dictaba sin lugar a dudas que ella no era de actuar rastreramente. No era como Tywin. Ni como el Rey Loco en sus peores tiempos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a centrarse en el presente y en el futuro inmediato. Había que ver el lado positivo. Tywin ya no volvería a joderle nunca más, ni a hacer un infierno de la vida de nadie. Daenerys era fuerte e implacable con los enemigos, pero también generosa con los amigos, compasiva con los débiles y se sacrificaba por entero a su causa y a sus súbditos. Él ya había tomado su decisión, había tomado partido por ella y no dejaría que ninguna araña insidiosa se colara en su firme lucidez.

Reflexionó sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso de Varys. ¿Continuaría en la Fortaleza Roja, contemplando cómo Cersei terminaba de arruinar Poniente y de ese modo contribuiría a acelerar sus planes de servirle el reino en bandeja a Daenerys?

Bueno, tanto como en bandeja no, desde luego. Pero un país quebrado clamaba por una mano salvadora que viniera a devolverle la paz y la prosperidad.

O puede que el eunuco cualquier día tomara un barco hacia Essos y realizara el mismo viaje que él había hecho para sumarse al servicio de la Reina Dragón.

Tyrion lo dudaba. ¿Qué se le había perdido a él en Meereen? ¿Qué significaba para él una simple ciudad cuando ya controlaba los tejemanejes de los Siete Reinos?

No, aguardaría en Poniente. Su lugar estaba allí. Para mantener el contacto con la reina, los cuervos eran un sistema rápido y eficaz y de momento no era necesario estar junto a ella físicamente ni geográficamente.

Se dijo que lo mejor era no darle más vueltas. Ya creía haber llegado al fondo del asunto. Daenerys era tal como él la juzgaba y Varys era un aliado necesario y valioso para ella, le gustase a ella o no. Los reyes también debían mantener cerca a quienes no les gustaban o les gustaban menos.

Y lo definitivo, lo que lo calmó de una vez por todas y le hizo recobrar su seguridad, fue que por fin estaba haciendo lo segundo que más le gustaba en la vida, el juego de tronos, bastante detrás, por supuesto, de ver el adorable rostro de Sansa y hacerla feliz.

* * *

Se despertó abrazado a ella, envueltos por la suave luz de una hora temprana. Sansa algunas noches sufría pesadillas y él la confortaba hasta que se tranquilizaba y entonces hacían el amor, charlaban o volvían a dormirse casi inmediatamente, dependiendo del humor del que estuvieran y del grado de cansancio que arrastraran.

Sansa le había consultado la tarde anterior si pensaba que aún era pronto para tener un hijo.

"¿Qué opinas tú, cariño?," le había preguntado él.

"Pues no lo sé, no lo tengo claro todavía. Quizás esas dudas significan que aún no es el momento," dijo ella, sonriendo para evitar ponerse melancólica.

"Entonces no se hable más. No te preocupes por eso todavía. Eres muy joven y puedes esperar, y yo también. No soy tan viejo como crees," bromeó él.

"¿Como de viejo piensas que yo creo que eres?," espetó ella, con su tonillo malicioso.

"Eres una bribona. Me enredas para que me ponga en evidencia yo solito. Chica lista."

"Ven aquí, viejecito. Demuéstrame lo viejo que eres," pinchó Sansa.

Él le había hecho cosquillas hasta que ella le rogó que parase y entonces la había inmovilizado sobre la cama. A ella la sorprendía y la excitaba la inusitada fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, y él lo sabía. Le había hecho el amor una vez más antes de ir a la reunión del Consejo de la noche.

Tal vez por eso estaba tan repleto de energía y su mente bullía de actividad cuando habían tratado los temas más cruciales de los que dependía el bienestar de Meereen. Era tan feliz que sentía todas sus facultades físicas e intelectuales en su plenitud. Y eso que las físicas no es que fueran sobresalientes.

Sonreía para sí cuando se acordó de que tendría que contarle lo de su padre cuando despertara. Se le agrió un poco la sonrisa.

 _Nunca tuviste sentido del humor, padre. No te gustaba la risa. Otro de tus dones era conseguir que nadie a tu alrededor se riera._

 _¿Reías con madre cuando ella vivía? ¿O a ella también le robaste la risa?_

Nunca podría averiguarlo.

* * *

Sansa abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de él, que seguía tendido junto a ella aunque debía de llevar ya rato despierto. Vio algo en sus ojos que la alarmó un poco.

"¿Pasa algo, Tyrion?," preguntó, con la primera voz ronca de la mañana.

"Mi padre ha muerto, Sansa."

Ella enmudeció, perpleja. Lo miró en silencio durante un minuto.

"¿Te lo dijo la reina?" Su mirada era prudente y no revelaba nada.

"Sí. Anoche, en la reunión. Me contó que según parece murió mientras dormía. No había signos de violencia."

"Pero tú no lo crees."

"No, no lo creo."

"Sé que estuviste despierto hasta tarde. Espero que hayas encontrado tu paz." Le puso la mano en la mejilla, el gesto tan familiar que a él lo derretía.

"La encontré, mi amor." La miró con asombro. Ella no le dio ningún falso pésame, ni le dijo un "lo siento" que no sentía. Ni le preguntó nada más, solo dejó su mano descansando sobre su mejilla y no apartó los ojos de los de él. Su joven esposa lo comprendía sin palabras. No habló más de Tywin, pero él sabía que ella entendía, al menos lo referente a la situación incierta y caótica de Poniente y el giro drástico que la ausencia de su odiado suegro suponía, incluso a esa distancia. También entendía la confusión de él con respecto a lo que ignoraba que debía sentir.

La amó más que nunca. Apretó su mano sobre la de ella, emocionado.

"¿Y los demás asuntos? ¿Habéis sacado algo en claro?"

Él le relató todo lo que se había hablado antes de la noticia de lo de Tywin.

"Eres increíble," lo alabó ella, acariciando su mejilla. "¿Y dices que el capitán Daario Naharis está seduciendo a la reina?" No pudo evitar su curiosidad.

Él le lanzó una mirada socarrona.

"Con todo el descaro. Ese hombre desconoce lo que son los complejos."

"¿Crees que lo logrará?"

"Sin ninguna duda. Tenías que ver cómo reaccionaba ella. En esos momentos parecía una simple muchacha encandilada."

"¿No lo parecemos todas las mujeres enamoradas?"

"La verdad es que sí. Lo vais cantando a los cuatro vientos, querida."

"¿Tanto se me nota?," pinchó ella, seductora.

"Estoy convencido de que dentro de poco no habrá una sola alma en Meereen que no sepa que estás colada por mis huesos," dijo él, petulante.

"¿De verdad? ¿Crees que se habrán enterado en Yunkai, en Astapor y, ya de paso, en Asshai?"

"Seguro. Pronto cantarán canciones sobre la bella princesa enamorada de un enano."

Ella lo golpeó con la almohada y él le hizo cosquillas para detenerla hasta que los dos cayeron riendo a carcajadas sobre la cama y un azorado Mhyraz los encontró tonteando como críos cuando llegó trayendo el desayuno.


	47. Chapter 47

"La Madre os convoca en su sala privada, señor," le anunció el niño mientras se sentaban a la mesa. El chico seguía mirándoles como si no le cuadrara que dos personas adultas a las que respetaba tanto se comportasen como niños traviesos.

"Gracias, Mhyraz. Dile que iré pronto." El niño asintió y fue a llevar el recado a la reina.

Sansa también se había fijado en la mirada extrañada del chico.

"Pobrecillo. Debe de creer que estamos un poco locos," se compadeció, divertida.

"Pues más le vale acostumbrarse. Y a cosas peores que esa. Podría pillarnos _jugando_ a otras cosas," insinuó él con su mirada ardiente, que la recorría como si estuviera desnuda.

Ella notó el calor que automáticamente le bajaba hasta el vientre cuando él la miraba así, y se puso muy colorada.

"Eres incorregible," lo regañó con poca convicción, luchando por no sonreír. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse seria y cambiar de asunto.

"¿Crees que la reina y tú hablaréis sobre el tema?"

Él lanzó un suspiro de resignación. En ese momento, si de él dependiese, hasta la misma reina tendría que esperar. Todo el cuerpo de su esposa, cubierto por uno de esos ligeros vestidos que lo tentaban con la visión de su linda piel, le estaba pidiendo una _follada_ verdaderamente salvaje. No lo hacían desde la tarde anterior y eso para él, que se pasaba todo el día enfebrecido de deseo sexual por ella, era una eternidad.

Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol. Respiró profundamente.

"Sí. Anoche ella y yo no pudimos hablar en privado y esa conversación quedó pendiente. Además, supongo que querrá encomendarme las tareas del día," consiguió pronunciar casi con normalidad.

Ella sabía lo que él le estaba pidiendo sin palabras. Se levantó repentinamente de la silla y le tendió la mano.

"Ven. Si nos damos prisa podemos hacerlo antes de que venga Dara. Házmelo rápido," dijo ella, sin aliento.

Él se levantó de un salto, le tomó la mano y la llevó a la cama. Le subió el vestido hasta la cintura, le quitó la prenda interior de un tirón, se bajó los pantalones y la penetró con urgencia. Ella se frotó su punto del placer y en un par de minutos alcanzó su cumbre, reprimiendo los gritos por si Dara se encontraba cerca de sus habitaciones. Él gimió y tembló y la llenó con sus últimas embestidas.

"Por los dioses. Ha sido increíble, Sansa. Eres increíble." Le dio un beso húmedo y profundo. Con pesar, salió de ella y se recompuso el pelo desgreñado y los pantalones a medio quitar.

"Tú también, mi amor," le dijo ella, dulcemente.

"Cada vez te deseo más. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?" Él fingió sorpresa y le besó un pecho cubierto por el liviano vestido.

Justo entonces Dara llamó y Sansa la invitó a entrar, colocándose rauda la prenda interior y alisándose la falda.

Se sonrieron con la complicidad del sexo furtivo.

"Nos vemos luego, cariño. Pasa una buena mañana y piensa un poquito en tu pobre marido lejos de ti y deseándote."

Ella lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta, riendo.

"Anda, vete ya, hombre insaciable."

"Hasta luego, mujer insaciable."

Dara entró y se cruzó con el pequeño señor, que salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

"Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de vuestro padre, Lord Tyrion. Espero que no sea un momento muy inoportuno para ello," dijo Daenerys en tono de disculpa.

Él trataba de acallar todavía el deseo que le corría por la sangre y tardó varios segundos en procesar a qué momento inoportuno se refería ella. Por supuesto que no se refería a haberle interrumpido una gloriosa mañana de sexo. Se trataba de que ella respetaba su duelo por su padre, aunque si le contara cómo estaba celebrando dicho duelo... Casi se le escapó una sonrisa, pero logró mantener un semblante serio. _Céntrate, por los siete infiernos. No eres un adolescente._

"Tranquila, majestad. No tengo mucho por lo que llorarle, si os soy totalmente sincero. Él no me quería. Cualquier hijo de un padre normal estaría destrozado por su pérdida, pero no es mi caso. Él no era lo que se dice un padre normal. Lo cierto es que no consigo sentir nada, salvo rencor y una sensación de venganza satisfecha. ¿Creéis que soy horrible por eso?"

"Sé cómo era vuestro padre, tanto como sé cómo era el mío. Imagino que cada cual obtiene lo que siembra," concedió ella.

Guardaron un silencio de entendimiento.

"Vayamos al fondo de esto. Sé que no creéis que haya fallecido de muerte natural," admitió ella.

Él la estudió atentamente.

"En la Fortaleza Roja es difícil encontrar una muerte natural últimamente. Me inclino por otra alternativa."

"¿Quién creéis que es el autor?," preguntó ella. No daba la impresión de estar fingiendo. Ella sabía disimular bien, pero fingir algo que no se siente es muy distinto a disimular, y Tyrion era bastante capaz de discernir cuándo alguien estaba fingiendo. Se había pasado la juventud entre putas entrenadas para ello. "Tengo mis sospechas, Lord Tyrion. A lo mejor coincidimos."

"Es muy probable. Yo tengo a un candidato por el que me inclino, más que por ningún otro."

"Yo también."

Tyrion decidió ser audaz.

"Decidme una cosa, majestad. ¿Del que más sospecháis es el mismo que os ha estado informando sobre Ned Stark, la muerte de mi padre y seguramente más asuntos?," espetó, directo.

El asombro atravesó por un instante el bello rostro.

"Lo sabéis," afirmó ella.

"Lo sé. Lo adiviné anoche, despierto en mi habitación. He llegado a conocer a Varys todo lo que se puede conocer a ese hombre enigmático, lo cual no es mucho. Lo creo muy capaz de asesinar a mi padre para lograr sus propósitos."

"Es un hombre ciertamente extraño," reflexionó ella. "Pero creo que es un aliado valioso." Lo miró y él vio que ella trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicarse. "Lord Tyrion, si mi juramento vale para algo a vuestros ojos, os puedo jurar que yo no he tenido nada que ver con la muerte de vuestro padre. Si Lord Varys lo orquestó, lo hizo sin mi conocimiento." Su mirada era limpia y franca. "Sé que no puedo confiar en él, pero lo necesito. Tiene demasiada información, lo sabe todo sobre todo el mundo. Es mejor tenerlo cerca y como aliado, que como enemigo."

"Lo sé, majestad. Yo pienso lo mismo que vos." La confirmación de las conclusiones a las que había llegado la noche anterior en sus horas de desvelo le quitó un peso de encima. "Varys de hecho puede ser tremendamente útil. Está preparando el terreno para vos en Poniente. Os quiere en el Trono de Hierro. A estas alturas sabréis que toda su lealtad es para el reino, no realmente para vos ni para nadie concreto que se siente en el trono. A lo que él dedica su vida es a lograr un reino fuerte y con muchos años de prosperidad y bonanza. Sus medios a menudo no son muy lícitos, desde luego, pero pese a todo Varys posee un tipo extraño de integridad. Yo tampoco confío demasiado en él. ¿Quién lo haría? Pero, por raro que suene, en ciertas cosas le confiaría mi vida. Fue honesto conmigo en Desembarco del Rey, al menos todo lo honesto que él puede ser, y desarrollamos una especie de amistad de conveniencia." Calló unos segundos. "Puede serviros con gran devoción si sois la reina que él quiere para Poniente. Y vos lo sois."

Ella lo miró, tratando de mantener su compostura solemne. Él sonrió para sus adentros. Pero de repente se acordó de algo y se entristeció.

"Siento lástima por mi sobrino Tommen. Es un buen chico, demasiado bueno e inocente, y me temo que el trono lo destrozará. Espero que Varys no le haga daño. Quiero al chico, no es más que un niño y no le deseo ningún mal. La verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de cuál puede ser el siguiente paso de la Araña." Caviló con la mano en la frente. "Tommen no es realmente un obstáculo para él, porque no es quien manda. Varys sabe demasiado bien que el pobre chico es un pelele. En eso confío para que no lo mate. La que podría correr más peligro en estos momentos sería mi hermana. Ella es la que verdaderamente lleva la corona, aunque no es que la lleve muy bien. Y va a ser divertido escuchar el relato de cómo ella y Margaery Tyrell se sacan los ojos." Sonrió, malicioso. "Perdonad mis palabras, pero mi hermana es una zorra con escasos escrúpulos cuyo único rasgo sobresaliente es su instinto de madre, aunque tampoco ha sido una buena madre. Amar a los hijos y llevarlos por buen camino no siempre van de la mano."

"Os aseguro, Lord Tyrion, que no construiré mi reinado en Poniente sobre el asesinato de un niño inocente. No tengo ninguna intención de matar a vuestro sobrino, y Lord Varys lo sabe. No lo tocará. Yo le he dejado caer expresamente que al muchacho no debe ocurrirle nada, lo cual implica que Varys debe cuidarlo de los posibles enemigos," dijo Daenerys con firmeza.

El alivio y el agradecimiento se expresaban claramente en el rostro de Tyrion.

"Gracias, majestad. Cada día me alegro más de haber venido."

Callaron, dándose tiempo para recobrar la compostura.

"Lord Tyrion, quisiera que, además de ser uno de mis consejeros reales, seáis mi supervisor general. En Desembarco del Rey fuisteis un Consejero de la Moneda competente, ahorrando mucho oro a la corona. Aquí supervisaréis las obras de los constructores, mantendréis el contacto constante con Kerro para las cuestiones de los libertos y llevaréis registros e inventarios de los productos que nuestros artesanos elaboran, así como una previsión de lo que hay que adquirir para cubrir las necesidades básicas. Y por supuesto, llevaréis las cuentas. Así, cada vez que el capitán Gilean efectúe un viaje, dispondrá de la lista exacta de productos tanto de lo que tiene que vender como de lo que ha de comprar, y ahorraremos tiempo y dinero en la organización de los viajes comerciales. ¿Os parece bien? Creo que es una buena forma de sacar partido a vuestras habilidades."

A él se le iluminó la cara con una gran sonrisa.

"No podríais haberme honrado con nada más acorde a mis habilidades, majestad," agradeció, con una reverencia.

"Podéis empezar en este mismo momento. Os asignaré a dos Inmaculados para que sean vuestra escolta permanente en todas las transacciones que tengáis que realizar fuera de la pirámide. Siempre que os haga falta un intérprete, contad con Missandei o con alguno de los huérfanos. Y no dudéis en consultarme y pedirme lo que preciséis para vuestro trabajo. Por cierto, Missandei os dará una provisión de papel y tinta que reservo para labores como las que vais a llevar a cabo. Partid y que tengáis un buen día."

"Igualmente, majestad." Tyrion se inclinó y se fue.


	48. Chapter 48

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Missandei para pedirle que le diera los materiales de escritura de reserva y así poder comenzar con la labor. Se interesó por su salud y ella dijo que ya se encontraba bien. Le dio los útiles y él se encaminó de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Tenía que planificar las actividades y distribuirlas en un horario. Su experiencia como Consejero de la Moneda le serviría de mucho. Por ejemplo, ya sabía cómo elaborar registros y cómo llevar la contabilidad.

Mientras caminaba por los corredores, decidió que dedicaría las mañanas a la supervisión de las obras y a hablar con Kerro y con cualquiera que la reina le encomendara, y por las tardes realizaría las tareas de despacho. El problema, pensó con su sonrisa aviesa, era que la sala adyacente no era el lugar más apropiado. Sansa normalmente estaría al lado y la tentación sería fuerte. Pero tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de voluntad, porque no podía disponer de otro sitio. Su propia sala era donde él debía guardar sus materiales y donde los tendría más a mano, así que ahí era donde tenía que trabajar. Cierto que cuando le apeteciese tomarse un pequeño descanso, ella también estaría muy a mano... _Te estás convirtiendo en un viejo verde. ¿Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa?_ Tuvo que rendirse. No, prácticamente no podía pensar en otra cosa. Lo positivo de su trabajo era que lo tendría absorbido y requeriría de él mucha concentración, así que no habría más remedio que enfrascarse en ello y una vez puesto a la tarea, sabía que no se distraería tan fácilmente. A no ser que Sansa se le plantara desnuda delante de las narices, claro. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Entró en las habitaciones. Sansa impartía a Leena sus lecciones y él las saludó. Ellas le correspondieron al saludo y Sansa le sonrió con dulzura.

"Disculpad. Tengo que guardar estas cosas aquí. Después hablamos, Sansa. Tengo cosas que contarte."

"De acuerdo, Tyrion."

"Me voy otra vez. Volveré para el almuerzo."

"Nos vemos luego, Tyrion."

Él le mandó un beso por el aire y ella hizo como que lo atrapaba al vuelo. Leena los observó sonriente.

* * *

Se daría una vuelta por la ciudad e iría a visitar algunos de los edificios proyectados para las obras. Él no tenía gran idea de construcción. Había leído libros sobre el tema, pero eso era todo. De todos modos, Tyrion sabía que su supervisión animaría a los hombres a trabajar con más ahínco, sobre todo sabiendo que la reina lo enviaba y que él, aunque supiese poco de albañilería, no era tonto.

Los Inmaculados que ella le había asignado montaban guardia en su puerta. Se preguntó si desde aquel día aquellos soldados se llevarían todo el día ahí apostados cuando él no requiriera sus servicios, pero no le extrañaba que fuera así. Para ellos pasarse el día quietos como estatuas era lo habitual. Pero supuso que tendrían otras ocupaciones, como entrenar, bañarse en el río. Comer. Dormir. Cosas por el estilo que todos los mortales hacían. Les dijo que sólo tendrían que acompañarlo por las mañanas, y que las tardes las emplearan en lo que quisieran o en lo que la Madre les indicara. Si alguna vez precisaba de sus servicios a deshoras, les mandaría recado. Les pidió que buscaran a Mhyraz, porque sería su intérprete. Regresaron al poco y el niño casi se puso a dar saltos de alegría cuando Tyrion le dijo que iba a realizar una misión sumamente importante.

Los cuatro salieron de la pirámide y él llevaba los planos para ir a tiro hecho, sin perderse. Todavía no conocía apenas la ciudad, sólo el trecho entre la puerta principal de las murallas y la Gran Pirámide. Le vendría bien examinar las calles.

La nobleza de Meereen ya habría recibido el anuncio de que uno de sus miembros los representaría en el Consejo, y la noticia estaría volando de pirámide a pirámide. Tal vez fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero aquella vez le pareció que el ambiente estaba mucho menos cargado. Los transeúntes andaban de un lado a otro en el trasiego normal de cualquier ciudad. Los libertos habían inaugurado un mercado y estarían en plena faena. Iría allí en primer lugar y consultaría a los proveedores y vendedores.

El mercado no era todavía muy extenso, pero Tyrion supuso que a medida que fuese aumentando la producción de los gremios, se iría ampliando. Unos treinta guardias, entre Inmaculados y Segundos Hijos, vigilaban los puestos.

Tyrion preguntó por el intendente o supervisor del mercado, y le señalaron a un tal Sarik. El hombre, de tez broncínea y curtida, le explicó que había ideado un sistema para sembrar en las orillas del Skahazadhan, donde la tierra era más húmeda y rica. Pronto habría una cosecha de hortalizas, si los dioses permitían que prosperase. También estaba plantando árboles frutales, que con el riego y los cuidados adecuados podrían madurar. Antes de que lo vendiesen como esclavo en Astapor, había sido agricultor desde su infancia y la tierra guardaba pocos misterios para él. Tyrion le preguntó por la marcha del mercado, los productos que se vendían y cuánto calculaba que los gremios producían al día. Sarik era el portavoz de su gremio de agricultores. Era un gremio pequeño, puesto que en la Bahía de los Esclavos la agricultura no abundaba.

Lo que sí abundaba en el mercado era el pescado y el marisco, que el gremio de pescadores obtenía todos los días en la bahía.

El hombre poseía información minuciosa sobre lo que Tyrion le pedía, y le proporcionó las cifras. Tyrion las anotó, junto con los precios a los que por término medio se vendía cada tipo de artículo. Al terminar, dio las gracias a Sarik por su amabilidad, señalando que la reina se sentiría muy complacida por su fructífera colaboración. Le dijo que en lo sucesivo le consultaría todos esos aspectos. Se despidieron con un amistoso apretón de manos.

"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Mhyraz," encomió Tyrion. El niño traducía todas las conversaciones sin apenas respiro. "¿Te has planteado qué te gustaría ser de mayor? ¿Un caballero, como Ser Barristan?" Se figuraba que el niño soñaría con la caballería. Era el sueño de cualquier niño. También había sido el suyo, cuando era muy pequeño, antes de que su padre se lo borrara de un plumazo. _Eres un enano, una aberración de la naturaleza. ¿Cómo crees que vas a ser un caballero?_ , le dijo. Tyrion lloró amargamente durante días y jamás olvidó el desprecio en la voz de Tywin.

"Sí, señor. Quiero ser como él," asintió Mhyraz.

Por otro lado, con un maestro de armas como Barristan, ¿qué chico no soñaría con ser como él? Tyrion sonrió con ternura.

El pequeño grupo se encaminó al siguiente destino del itinerario, una calle donde al menos la mitad de las casas estaban marcadas para ser reformadas.

El lugar bullía de albañiles. Los ladrillos sueltos ya habían sido retirados y los que se podían reutilizar estaban colocados en orden en el suelo. El maestro de obras estaba ocupado marcando los puntos de apuntalamiento. Tyrion se le acercó. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de piel clara tostada por el sol, y pelo rubio oscuro. Se presentó como Koleos y le describió los trabajos de apuntalamiento. Por suerte, no sería necesario derruir aquellas viviendas para empezar de cero. Con reforzar las estructuras y reconstruir las partes inservibles, quedarían como nuevas. Tyrion le preguntó dónde obtenían los ladrillos y la piedra nueva. Los libertos tenían un taller de fabricación de ladrillos, pero además había una cantera de piedra de granito unas cinco millas al sureste de Meereen y la reina la había reclamado junto con la ciudad. En Meereen generalmente se construía en ladrillo, pero el granito era una piedra muy resistente y aislaba el interior de las viviendas de las temperaturas extremas. La reina había ordenado que se utilizara el granito en los edificios de nueva construcción. Algunos lotes también serían destinados a la venta. Todo foráneo que quisiera granito de la cantera meereena tendría que pagar para obtenerlo. El gremio de canteros se desplazaba a caballo varias veces por semana hasta el lugar para tallar la piedra y clasificarla, escoltado por soldados y mercenarios que se turnaban.

Tyrion fue tomando nota de todos los datos y, cuando estuvo satisfecho, agradeció al constructor su diligencia. Miró la posición del sol para calcular la hora. Pronto sería mediodía. Concluyó que por aquel día ya había realizado un buen progreso con su trabajo y decidió que, ya que le sobraba algo de tiempo hasta el almuerzo, iría al campamento para hablar con Kerro sobre los trámites para la escuela y tal vez pudiese pasarse a saludar a Jorah.

* * *

Kerro estaba muy atareado organizando el traslado de materiales de construcción a la ciudad, pero dedicó unos minutos a Tyrion para contarle cómo marchaba el proyecto de la escuela. Ya a todos los portavoces de los gremios se les había transmitido el encargo y en los ratos que podían estaban haciendo el recuento de niños y posibles educadores. El proceso era un poco lento porque tenían que hacerlo en su tiempo libre, pero estaba seguro de que los resultados estarían listos en el plazo previsto.

Después fueron al campamento de los mercenarios y Jorah, como era de esperar, entrenaba.

Tyrion le estrechó la mano.

"¿Cómo te va, amigo?," se interesó.

"Pues ya ves. Manteniéndome en forma."

"¿Cómo te tratan tus compañeros?"

"Al principio me miraban como si quisieran ensartarme con las espadas, pero ya se van acostumbrando," dijo Jorah, con una media sonrisa. "¿Cómo está ella?" Era obvio que estaba deseando formular esa pregunta.

"Repleta de proyectos. Ya intervine en la primera reunión del Consejo."

La envidia roía las pupilas del caballero.

"¿Algo que me puedas contar?"

Tyrion le contó solamente las cosas que estaba autorizado a divulgar. Y, por supuesto, se guardó para sí el idilio en ciernes entre Daenerys y Daario.

"Ella te echa de menos, Jorah. Lo he visto en sus ojos," le dijo, para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. "Sé que nota tu ausencia. Fuiste su mejor amigo y eso no es fácil de olvidar."

"Gracias, Tyrion. Cuida de ella y toma decisiones sabias, aunque imagino que eso no es necesario que te lo pida."

"Ya me conoces, Jorah. Tengo esta cabezota de enano bien plantada sobre los hombros." Sonrió. "Ella es todo lo que decías. Realmente merece la pena."

"Desde luego. Puedo estar enamorado, pero no estoy ciego, Tyrion."

"No, no lo estás. Nos vemos, Jorah."

"Nos vemos, Tyrion."

En el camino de regreso, intentó comprender cómo debía de sentirse el desahuciado caballero sin poder acercarse a la mujer que amaba.


	49. Chapter 49

Tyrion entró en sus habitaciones y buscó a Sansa. Ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana, cosiendo. Levantó la vista de la aguja y la tela y le sonrió.

"¿Qué estás cosiendo?," se interesó él.

"Estoy confeccionando ropas nuevas para que los niños estén abrigados este invierno. Dispongo de mucho tiempo y ya sabes que yo también quiero se útil."

"Y lo eres, mi amor. Enseñas a Leena, vas a trabajar en la escuela y además haces ropa para los niños. Yo diría que eres muy útil," dijo él, lleno de orgullo. "Además, hay otras cosas que sabes hacer maravillosamente," insinuó, con la voz ligeramente ronca que a ella le aceleraba el pulso. Se acercó a ella y le apoyó las manos en los muslos. Ella se las miró, ruborizada.

 _¿Cómo puede seguir ruborizándose después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos?Es adorable._

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Te pones muy guapa con la cara como las manzanas maduras." El deseo latía en sus palabras y en sus manos, que acariciaban los muslos por encima de la falda.

Ella posó sus manos encima de las de él y unieron sus miradas.

"¿Cómo lo haces, mi ardiente esposo? Me tienes todo el día como atontada, pensando en ti y en las cosas que quiero que me hagas."

"Podría decirte lo mismo, mi ardiente esposa. Cuanto más follamos, más quiero hacerlo. Eres como un vino dulce que se me sube a la cabeza y quiero pasarme el día bebiéndote. Me he vuelto adicto a ti y te has metido en mi sangre."

La discreta llamada de Mhyraz los trajo a la realidad y rompieron el contacto visual que llevaban varios minutos manteniendo sin interrupción. Se apartaron un poco.

"Adelante, Mhyraz," lo invitó Tyrion, ligeramente decepcionado. Sansa sonreía con malicia.

 _Disfruta haciéndome pasar por estas pequeñas torturas. Sonríe pensando en que voy a pasarme el almuerzo deseándola como un perro en celo y tendré que reprimirme. Desde luego, estoy completamente en sus manos. Lo sabe y le gusta. Le complace ejercer tanto poder sobre mí. Y al mismo tiempo le excita que yo a veces tome el control. Esta muchacha me tiene loco. No sé cómo tengo fuerza de voluntad para pasar un solo minuto lejos de ella._

No había llegado a tal grado de conexión con ninguna mujer anterior. Ni con Tysha ni con Shae. Con Tysha apenas tuvo tiempo de saborear el amor, y con Shae él en el fondo sabía que aquello se terminaría. No podía durar para siempre. Nunca se casarían, nunca convivirían, no compartirían el profundo grado de intimidad necesario para amarse perdidamente.

Con Sansa se le apretaba el pecho hasta que le dolía de felicidad con el solo hecho de mirarla. El amor que sentía lo desbordaba.

Se sentaron a comer y Tyrion, para distraerse de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, se puso a contarle cómo había transcurrido la mañana. Daenerys lo había nombrado supervisor general y estuvo por las calles de Meereen escuchando datos y garabateando en los papeles, recopilando todo. Le habló de Sarik y de Koleos, del mercado, de las casas en reconstrucción y de la cantera de granito. También le habló de Jorah y de lo mucho que éste añoraba a Daenerys.

"Y Mhyraz es un excelente traductor," dejó caer, consciente de que el chico escuchaba, pues estaba atendiendo la mesa y escanciándoles el vino. Tyrion ya le había indicado que no hacía falta que hiciera eso, pero al niño le agradaba, así que lo dejó hacer.

"Estos chicos se apañan estupendamente. Ya hubiera querido yo saber hacer tantas cosas," apuntó Sansa con intención.

Se sonrieron por encima de la mesa. Mhyraz se esponjaba por momentos. _En cualquier momento se elevará por sí solo,_ pensó Tyrion.

"Supervisor general. Suena complicado," comentó ella.

"No es pan comido, desde luego. Requiere un trabajo concienzudo. Tengo que llevar registros e inventarios y cuadrar la contabilidad. Habiendo sido Consejero de la Moneda estoy familiarizado."

"Quiero que me lleves contigo en alguna de tus visitas, mientras la escuela no haya comenzado. Me gustaría ver cómo trabajas," rogó Sansa, animada. Le encantaba contemplar cómo a él se le transfiguraba el semblante cada vez que ella le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

 _Es tan hermoso en esos momentos, con sus bonitos ojos verdes llenos de luz, el pelo dorado y despeinado, sus labios ardientes formando esa sonrisa seductora que me enciende, sus manos sensibles y expertas tocando inadvertidamente cualquier objeto y yo queriendo estar en el lugar de ese objeto..._

Lo miraba embobada y él se dio cuenta.

"Claro que te llevaré cuando quieras, cariño. Me hace ilusión," dijo él, agradecido.

 _Ella me ama tanto como la amo yo. Esa mirada me derrite por dentro. Me hace sentir tan bello como el Caballero de las Flores._

La corriente entre ellos era tan intensa que Tyrion se extrañaba de que siguiera siendo invisible.

"Aunque Jorah ha tenido suerte después de todo, pero debe de estar sufriendo, sin poder ver a su khaleesi," susurró ella, volviendo a perderse en las profundidades de los ojos verdes.

"Tiene que ser muy doloroso, efectivamente. No poder mirarla a los ojos, ni decirle cuánto la ama, ni cómo desea tocarla." La voz de él era muy suave. Las palabras ya habían dejado de importar.

Por fin terminó el almuerzo y Mhyraz retiró los utensilios, dejándolos solos.

Esa vez lo hicieron despacio, con dulzura, sin prisas, con todo el amor que sentían irradiando de cada beso y de cada caricia, en total abandono y entrega, y por fin el hambre del día quedó saciada, al menos por el lapso breve en que el deseo descansaba de sus urgencias.

* * *

Por la tarde él se puso a pasar a limpio los garabatos y a clasificar la información para que estuviese ordenada y se pudiese consultar fácilmente. Uno de los cometidos más difíciles de todo contable consistía en mantener los libros lo más claros y organizados como fuera posible. Recordó el rechinar de dientes que le provocaron los libros que le había legado Meñique. Todos creían que era un mago de las finanzas y que sacaba el dinero de las piedras, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En lo que había destacado aquel hombre infame era en convencer al Banco de Hierro de Braavos para que prestara a la Corona millones en oro, y a Tywin para que invirtiera otros cuantos millones de los que se acumulaban en las cámaras subterráneas de Roca Casterly. Y el inconveniente de los préstamos era que había que devolverlos. Tyrion se las había visto y deseado con las _mágicas_ cuentas de Meñique.

Afortunadamente, Daenerys hasta la fecha no había pedido nada prestado y se las arreglaba razonablemente bien, pero Tyrion se temía que la situación no se podría sostener durante el invierno. El verano era mucho más benigno; implicaba abundancia. La naturaleza, al eclosionar, brindaba gran parte del sustento. Pero con la conclusión de aquel largo verano de nueve años, quién sabía cuántos años de vacas flacas pasarían. Si había algo consolador, era que Meereen de por si era una tierra dura y poco generosa, incluso durante las bondades del verano, así que, si aquellos avezados libertos eran capaces de extraer recursos de aquella áspera y magra naturaleza, también podrían arreglárselas durante el invierno. Pero los almacenes necesitarían reservas para contribuir a lo que la población pudiese arañar.

Era imprescindible adquirir una buena provisión de alimentos no perecederos que se pudieran almacenar y que durasen años sin estropearse. El capitán Gilean tenía asignada esa misión, y Tyrion esperaba que pudiera llevarla a cabo con éxito. Tendría que realizar unos cuantos viajes y de él dependería que el pueblo de Daenerys pudiese soportar las épocas de mayor escasez.

También sería importante almacenar forraje y grano para los caballos y demás bestias. Muchos libertos tenían animales de corral con los que contaban para ayudarse en su subsistencia.

Por otra parte, las frutas y las verduras eran casi tan valiosas como el oro. Meereen no tenía árboles, y los frutales que Sarik estaba plantando eran insuficientes y todavía se desconocía si llegarían a sobrevivir. Era pues crucial que Gilean trajera también estos productos que los libertos no podían producir en cantidades suficientes para todos.

Tyrion redactó un guión con todas esas cuestiones para debatirlas con la reina en su próxima reunión, guardó cada cosa en su sitio y dio por acabado el trabajo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Se puso en pie y se frotó las doloridas piernas, entumecidas. La tarde había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Contento, fue a la habitación. Sansa había estado cosiendo junto a la ventana para contar con más iluminación, y después se había tendido en la cama a leer un libro. Se había quedado dormida sobre la colcha, con el libro abierto sobre su pecho. Era una visión encantadora que le hizo sonreír. El libro era un volumen de una colección que trataba acerca de la historia de Poniente. Sansa había llegado hasta la extensa parte de la Danza de los Dragones, la guerra civil que enfrentó a Rhaenyra Targaryen y su medio hermano Aegon II Targaryen por el Trono de Hierro, resultando en una matanza tanto de personas como de dragones.

Le quitó el libro de encima con cuidado, pero ella se despertó. Miró a su alrededor, desorientada.

"Es casi de noche, Sansa," le dijo él, encontrando divertida su linda cara hinchada por la siesta.

"Oh, me he dormido. He creído que era por la mañana pero me ha extrañado no verte acostado a mi lado."

"Pronto Mhyraz traerá la cena. ¿Te ha cundido la tarde, cariño?"

"Sí, he cosido unos pantalones y una camisa y después me he puesto a leer este libro porque le estoy explicando a Leena los eventos más destacados la historia de Poniente, y por eso me estaba poniendo al día con la Danza de los Dragones. Pero voy por partes, es un capítulo largo y complejo. Los Targaryen se destruyeron entre sí y también barrieron del mapa a mucha otra gente y a la mayoría de sus dragones. Y todo por la sucesión a ese feo Trono de Hierro, como dice Leena. Y tiene toda la razón."

"Leena resume perfectamente la cuestión," reconoció Tyrion, sonriendo.

"En medio de una guerra siempre te obligan a tomar partido," dijo Sansa, pensativa. "¿Y qué pasa si te niegas?"

"En la guerra, como en la Guardia Real, la Guardia de la Noche o en los ejércitos de vasallos de una casa mayor, no se permiten los desertores. Negarse es morir."

"Y también participar. Las guerras casi nunca sirven para nada."

"Aquí nos rodean miles de ex-esclavos que atestiguan que esta guerra está sirviendo para algo. Pero se trata de una excepción. Es cierto, las guerras casi nunca sirven para nada. Sobre todo las que se libran por un trono."

"Esperemos que todo esto sirva para algo. Y que el Trono de Hierro no destruya a Daenerys."

Sansa no pronunció el resto. _Si ella cae, nosotros también._

Él la abrazó en silencio, deseando protegerla del futuro incierto que sólo los dioses sabían qué era lo que depararía.


	50. Chapter 50

**Este capítulo recibe inspiración de algunos fragmentos del libro _Danza de dragones_** _ **.**_

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y despertaron a la pareja.

"La Madre os reclama, Lord Tyrion." Se trataba de uno de los dos Inmaculados que formaban parte de su escolta.

Se miraron con sobresalto en la oscuridad y Tyrion echó un vistazo a las ventanas. Todavía no había amanecido. Una sensación de mal presagio lo invadió. No podía ser nada bueno a esas horas de la madrugada. Como ignoraban de qué se trataba, Sansa también decidió vestirse, por si acaso. Tyrion le dio un beso rápido y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

"Mantén la calma, cariño. Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos y haremos lo posible por solucionarlo. Volveré en cuanto pueda y te informaré. No me gusta que me esperes despierta, pero ya que sé que no dormirás más hasta que regrese, al menos quédate abrigada en la cama e intenta distraerte. Cose o lee algo. Pero no cojas frío," le recomendó él.

"De acuerdo, mi amor. Sé que harás lo que puedas. Vete ya."

Se dieron otro beso y Tyrion salió.

El Inmaculado lo acompañó hasta la sala privada de la reina, donde ella aguardaba con Ser Barristan y Missandei. Daario y Gusano Gris, como era lógico, serían los últimos al tener que venir desde los campamentos.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?," preguntó Tyrion, controlando la alarma de su voz.

"Un Inmaculado y dos libertos han sido asesinados esta noche," declaró Daenerys, con un tono amargo, controlando a duras penas la furia.

"¿Dónde?," inquirió él, con su mente empezando a funcionar a tope.

"El soldado ha sido hallado en un callejón, y los libertos en la puerta de su casa," explicó Daenerys.

 _Aquí tenemos la guerra sucia que me estaba barruntando. Los meereenos no se han quedado tranquilos en casita. Me temo que lo del representante de los nobles no ha bastado._

"¿Alguna sospecha de quién o quiénes han podido hacerlo?"

"En las paredes junto a los cadáveres han escrito _Hijos de la Arpía_ y han dejado unas máscaras."

 _Hijos de la Arpía. ¿Una organización secreta? Esto va a ser difícil de desentrañar, si no casi imposible._

"Suena a que los meereenos han ideado un complot para hostigaros con una guerra sucia, ocultos tras máscaras y amparados en las sombras de la noche. Podría tratarse de cualquier familia noble o de todas ellas compinchadas," dijo Tyrion.

"Eso me temo. Pero, ¿cómo descubriremos de quiénes se trata exactamente? ¿Qué procedimientos utilizaremos para descubrir la verdad?"

"No se puede dejar pasar sin actuar, desde luego, pero tampoco podemos dedicarnos a capturar nobles al azar y torturarlos. Podríamos estar haciendo pagar a inocentes. Desconocemos si todos forman parte de la conjura," razonó Tyrion. "Además, conozco demasiado bien los métodos que utilizaba mi padre y os aseguro que un pobre infeliz que quiere librarse de la agonía del dolor y que siente terror a morir entre tormentos reaccionará de una de dos maneras: o bien mantendrá hasta el fin que no ha hecho nada, o bien confesará todo lo que crea que queréis oír para que no sigan machacándole. De cualquier manera, ese método no servirá, majestad. Puede que penséis que eso mandará un aviso a todos, pero lo único que conseguiréis será recrudecer el odio y que los rebeldes actúen con más inquina. Y supongo que no querréis ser conocida como una reina carnicera," advirtió Tyrion con toda su osadía.

Él advirtió un leve destello de humor en los ojos de Daenerys al oír el apodo que le habían puesto al autoproclamado rey de Astapor, Cleon el Rey Carnicero.

"Prefiero ser conocida como una reina justiciera. Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo matan a mi gente."

"Lord Tyrion ha hablado con total sensatez, majestad," apuntó Ser Barristan, para sorpresa del interpelado. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el anciano lo miraba con respeto. "La tortura sólo conduce a más violencia y no soluciona nada. Tenemos que pensar en un medio más diplomático. Aún tenéis que recibir a los candidatos de las familias nobles que han acordado reunirse con vos para que elijáis a su representante. Tendremos que convencerlo para que dialogue con los suyos y pacte una tregua."

"Pero no sabemos si esos candidatos también forman parte de los Hijos de la Arpía," objetó Daenerys. "Podría ser su manera de infiltrarse aquí."

En ese momento se presentaron Daario y Gusano Gris, que habían venido corriendo durante todo el camino.

La reina los puso al día de todo lo que se estaba discutiendo. La expresión del guapo mercenario era peligrosa; en ese momento Tyrion podía imaginárselo fácilmente rebanando los pescuezos de sus compañeros capitanes de los Segundos Hijos simplemente por una cuestión de diferencias de opiniones.

"Reclamad rehenes de cada casa noble," propuso. "Un niño y una niña de cada una. Sus familias entenderán que no les conviene portarse mal mientras sus niños estén bajo vuestra custodia."

 _Es la misma costumbre que en Poniente,_ reflexionó Tyrion. _Theon Greyjoy fue hecho rehén por Ned Stark para mantener calmado a su padre Balon Greyjoy tras la rebelión de las Islas del Hierro. No está mal pensado. Es una amenaza sin llegar a derramar sangre._

Definitivamente el mercenario no tenía un pelo de tonto.

Tyrion intervino.

"Hacedles saber que en Poniente es un gran honor que el rey o la reina aloje en la corte huéspedes de las casas importantes, y que los chicos y chicas que reciben ese honor son tratados con toda consideración y educados con todo el esmero que la Corona ofrece. De esa manera lo teñiréis con un barniz más diplomático y fraternal. Pero la amenaza seguirá presente y ellos lo tendrán muy en cuenta."

Daario lanzó un guiño disimulado a Tyrion por haberle echado una mano.

Daenerys consideró la propuesta.

"Así lo haré. Seguiré la tradición de Poniente de mantener rehenes o, dicho de forma más suave, _invitados,_ " decidió ella.

Ser Barristan habló de nuevo.

"Estudiaremos detenidamente a los candidatos a representante que propongan y vos escogeréis al que mejor impresión os cause. Podemos entrevistarlos por separado. Pero no hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias. A veces una cara afable puede esconder un cuchillo que no se ve hasta que nos lo han clavado por la espalda."

"No podremos fiarnos de ellos, pero estoy segura de que los que se presenten lo harán por ambición. Es la única forma que tendrán de acceder al poder que han perdido y no van a renunciar a ello. Así que este plan les conviene. Y tendremos a ese representante lo bastante cerca para poder vigilarlo, sea Hijo de la Arpía o no," dijo la reina.

"Y al formar parte de una familia prominente, tal vez consiga pactar la tregua," señaló Missandei tímidamente.

"Le daremos a entender sutilmente que, si quiere conservar su puesto en el Consejo, debe lograr la tregua, o podrá ser sustituido por otro que resulte más eficaz," sugirió Daario.

Daenerys asintió.

"Bien. Lo haremos como decís. Pero, por si nada de esto termina de funcionar, necesitamos un plan de reserva."

Tyrion tenía en mente un plan de reserva bastante audaz. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría ella, pero a él no le amedrentaba decir lo que pensaba cuando había que decirlo.

"Si nada de eso pone fin a la guerra sucia, puede haber una solución que suele ser eficaz."

La reina contuvo por un momento la respiración, como si ya estuviera anticipando que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar.

"Podríais casaros con un noble. Es el máximo honor y el escalón más alto que cualquier meereeno alcanzará tras un milenio sin reyes en esta ciudad. Que uno de los suyos sea rey los elevará de categoría por encima de la nobleza de Yunkai, Astapor o cualquier otra ciudad de la Bahía de los Esclavos. Si eso no los apacigua, entonces no tendré la menor idea de qué lo hará."

Todos lo miraron perplejos. A Daario no le hizo la menor gracia, y Tyrion se preguntó con ironía si también le rebanaría el cuello al futuro esposo, pero el mercenario no tenía más remedio que aguantarse. Después de todo, él no podía casarse con ella y no esperaría que la reina se mantuviera soltera si las razones de estado exigían un matrimonio regio.

Daenerys suspiró, resignada.

"Tenéis toda la razón, Lord Tyrion. Llegado el caso, accederé a casarme. Si el representante que elija es de mi agrado, mejor que me case con él antes que con otro."

"Vuestra sabiduría os honra, majestad," la encomió Tyrion. Sabía lo que dicho sacrificio suponía para una muchacha hermosa y llena de vida como ella. En Poniente todas las jóvenes nobles tenían que conformarse con matrimonios impuestos. Y a menudo también más allá de Poniente. Rara vez se casaban por amor y lo tenían asumido desde que mamaban la leche materna. Las canciones de princesas enamoradas de apuestos y valientes caballeros que las correspondían se inventaron para que las niñas nobles tuvieran algo con lo que soñar, ya que la realidad nunca era como en las canciones.

"Doblaremos las precauciones. Son unos cobardes y no se atreverán a actuar a la luz del día, pero todos debemos proceder con el mayor cuidado. Mis soldados patrullarán en grupos. Diremos a los libertos que procuren no salir de noche solos ni en grupos reducidos, y que vayan armados. Si los asesinatos de soldados persisten, retiraré a mis Inmaculados y mercenarios de las patrullas nocturnas y que los meereenos se cuiden ellos solos. No pienso perder a ningún miembro más de mi ejército en ninguna guerra sucia," sentenció Daenerys. El cansancio era evidente en las sombras oscuras bajo sus bonitos ojos. "Ha sido una noche dura y mañana oficiaremos el funeral por mis fieles súbditos. Id a descansar." Se volvió hacia Daario y Gusano Gris. "Tened mucho cuidado al regreso. No quiero que os ocurra nada," rogó, con la preocupación emanando de sus palabras. Miró a Daario una última vez y Tyrion vio el anhelo que la consumía por el mercenario.

Se despidieron. En los corredores el amanecer ya había desplazado al velo de la negrura y Tyrion se dijo que probablemente ya le resultaría imposible dormir.

* * *

Sansa se arropaba con la bata de lana y paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación cuando él entró. Se volvió hacia él.

"Te estuve esperando tendida en la cama, pero me sentía demasiado nerviosa. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Tyrion le relató todo.

"Pobre gente," se compadeció ella, sentándose en la cama. Él se sentó a su lado. "Esperemos que vuestros planes funcionen."

"Ruega a tus dioses para que así sea," le pidió él con una sonrisa cansada, acariciándole la mano.

"Ya sabes que yo ya no rezo," le recordó ella, sonriendo tristemente.

"Eso me dijiste aquel día en que te negabas a comer y me pediste permiso para acudir al bosque de dioses. Yo como un idiota pensando que ibas a rezar y tú me escupiste con tu exquisita educación que ibas allí porque era el único sitio donde nadie te hablaba. Me hiciste sentir como el completo tonto inútil que era. No sabía qué hacer para consolarte."

"Siento haberte dicho aquello, Tyrion. Eras quien menos lo merecía," se disculpó ella retrospectivamente.

"Lo entendí, Sansa. Y entendí que mi voto de cuidarte y protegerte era una mentira. ¿Cómo podía preservarte de todo mal como yo quería? Mi padre, mi hermana y mi sobrino se encargaban de impedirlo. Y yo me sentía tan impotente y frustrado... Mientras era sólo yo, podía resistirlo. Pero tú, Sansa... Estando bajo mi protección, ¿cómo podía sentirme un hombre de verdad, cómo no creer que era el _Mediohombre_ que todos me llamaban, si no podía protegerte de mi propia familia?," se reprochó, mirando al suelo.

Ella le hizo volver la cabeza para que la mirara.

"No te culpes por lo que ellos hicieron. Yo no te culpo."

"Pero también se puede lastimar por omisión, Sansa. Por no actuar. Por no buscar la manera de impedir el daño."

"Hiciste lo mejor que supiste en aquellas circunstancias. Diste la cara por mí ante Joffrey. Te pusiste de escudo más de una vez para desviar su atención de mí. E hiciste el esfuerzo de confortarme. Te preocupabas por mi salud. Y no olvidaré cómo me acariciaste la mano para animarme cuando Joffrey hizo que representaran aquella comedia horrible de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes," le recordó ella.

"Y yo no olvidaré cómo recogiste la copa del suelo para dármela. Le escupiste al rey con aquel gesto tan elegante y convertiste una escena humillante en un despliegue de dignidad. Me sentí tan agradecido, Sansa. En ese momento me di cuenta de que te amaba."

"Pues no se hable más. Sobrevivimos a todo aquello y nos has traído hasta aquí sanos y salvos. Me haces la mujer más feliz que se puede ser y conseguirás que las cosas mejoren en Meereen. Ya no rezo a unos dioses que no escuchan, pero tengo plena fe en ti, y sé que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano. Ahora el tiempo dirá. Pero saldremos adelante."

"Oh, Sansa. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan hermoso como tú esté aquí conmigo? Temo despertar y que todo haya sido un sueño."

"Ven, mi amor. ¿Quieres convencerte de que no soy un sueño? Tócame. Siénteme. Y cuando despiertes por la mañana, seguiré a tu lado."

Le limpió a su esposo las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Él la besó con toda su hambre por ella y se perdió en su cuerpo antes de dormirse abrazados.

Y, como ella le había prometido, al despertar seguía a su lado.


	51. Chapter 51

Mhyraz les llevó el desayuno más tarde de lo habitual, respetando su sueño tardío. La noche pasada había sido tensa y había provocado un desagradable giro en la situación de la reina en Meereen, y por lo tanto en la de todos ellos, pero Tyrion al despertar se sentía fresco y optimista, con renovadas energías para afrontar los retos de aquella ladina y correosa ciudad. Le daban lástima las personas muertas, por descontado, y lamentaba lo que les había sucedido. Pero Sansa le había hecho tan feliz, se había entregado a él con tanta ternura, haciéndole ver lo importante que era para ella y lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que su amor le había dado nuevas fuerzas para resistir y combatir.

Tyrion abrió los ojos a la alegre luz que se colaba entre los cortinajes y se quedó en la cama mirando el rostro dormido de Sansa, envuelto en aquella paz que casi había recuperado una vez lejos de Desembarco del Rey. Tal vez fuese que la presencia de él a su lado la calmaba y que se sentía segura y querida, pero ella ya no sufría tantas pesadillas. En sus habitaciones en la Fortaleza Roja, él la oía quejarse y llorar en sueños, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Él se acostaba en el diván y le dejaba a ella la cama, y a menudo se pasaba las noches en vela pensando en la muchacha triste y solitaria que dormía a unos metros de él. En el silencio de la noche la oía respirar y estaba pendiente del roce de las sábanas. Ella casi siempre antes de dormirse de agotamiento lloraba quedamente, tratando de disimular para que él no se diera cuenta. Pero él, por supuesto, se daba cuenta. Y anhelaba tanto abrazarla que hasta le dolía la piel. Sabía cuándo ella dormía y cuándo el insomnio la desvelaba. Daba vueltas en la cama y suspiraba, y Tyrion en esos momentos tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse y dirigirse a la cama simplemente para decirle cosas que la tranquilizaran y la ayudaran a recuperar el sueño. Pero ella no quería nada de lo que él hiciera ni dijera. Y la tortura de las noches en las que no podía hacer nada por ella lo perseguía. Ahí fue donde comenzó su frustración consigo mismo. El sentimiento de su propia inutilidad. En el septo le había jurado cuidarla, pero ni siquiera era capaz de consolarla.

También esquivaba y rehuía los intentos de Shae por atraerlo. En ocasiones se la encontraba en el dormitorio y ella lo tentaba para practicar sexo, pero él la rechazaba con cualquier excusa. La verdad era que, aunque ella seguía importándole, ya no la deseaba. Su amor por ella había cambiado sin remedio. Desde su matrimonio con Sansa, se sentía muy preocupado por muchas cosas. No se trataba de que amase aún a su joven esposa. Era pronto para eso. Era que sentía sobre sí el peso de la responsabilidad que había adquirido con ella. La pobre chica ya había tenido suficientes promesas rotas en su vida y él no iba a contribuir a aumentar el número. Le había prometido fidelidad y lo cumpliría, aunque tuviera que mantenerse célibe a saber durante cuánto tiempo, si es que alguna vez Sansa lo aceptaba en la cama. Pero por lo pronto no podía desear a Shae, no podía acostarse con otra sabiendo que su joven esposa sufría, y que era poco más que una niña, inocente y con sus sueños rotos. Tal vez a ella le diera igual lo que él hiciera, pero Tyrion no quería lastimarla ni humillarla siéndole infiel con otras mujeres. No podría soportar lo bajo que caería, ni la mirada de desprecio que ella le dirigiría si se enterara, ni la certeza de que él, su marido, le asestaba uno más de tantos golpes que la chica había tenido que encajar en el tiempo que llevaba en la capital.

En el fondo, él no quería perder la escasa confianza o el poco respeto que ella le profesara. Le importaba lo que ella pensara de él. Y, si pretendía que el matrimonio funcionara alguna vez, si quería reservar algunas tímidas esperanzas para el futuro, no podía comenzar su vida en común faltándole al respeto, cosa que habría sucedido si él hubiese continuado acostándose con Shae.

Una vez encontró a Shae tendida encima de la cama, donde Sansa dormía por las noches. Por alguna razón, aquello le pareció una profanación, un insulto a la dignidad y la inocencia de su pobre esposa, y se irritó. Shae trató de incitarlo pero él, indiferente, la paró en seco y ella, dolida por su frio rechazo, se puso hecha una furia, dio voces y se marchó.

Tyrion era consciente de que albergaba sentimientos hacia Sansa, aunque en aquellos tiempos no hubiera sabido discernir exactamente su naturaleza, o se negaba a hacerlo por temor a sentir más de lo que le gustaría. Ella no quería nada de él, así que él era totalmente reacio a exponer su corazón enamorándose de ella, como temía que podía terminar pasando. Y se resistía a pasar por el tormento de un amor no correspondido.

Bronn, cómo no, se lo había calado enseguida al conocer la noticia de su casamiento forzoso con la muchacha. Se había percatado de que Tyrion la deseaba, por más que proclamara que era una niña para acallar su conciencia culpable. Pero sí, era cierto, era la cruda verdad: la deseaba. Desde que acarició la certeza de que se casarían, se fijó con más atención en su bello rostro, en sus ojos azul transparente, en sus labios coralinos, en su resplandeciente cabello rojo, en su piel de porcelana, en su figura que cada día era más voluptuosa. Luchaba contra sí mismo y se obligaba a bajar los ojos por la culpa, pero no sin antes haberla mirado con un destello _hambriento_ en sus pupilas. Era la muchacha más adorable que había conocido, virgen y tan desamparada... Y él quería hacerla feliz. Quería ser su caballero de brillante armadura. Quería su confianza, su risa, su pena, su deseo sexual. Quería hablar con ella de cualquier cosa. Pero entonces se burlaba de sí mismo por sus estúpidos sueños y se lanzaba hacia cualquier botella de vino que encontrara. Porque era un tonto sentimental que nunca aprendería.

Y de ese modo pasaba en Desembarco del Rey sus noches de recién casado, separado de ella por varios metros que eran como leguas, anhelando lo que nunca tendría.

Por aquella época, Tyrion empezó a aliviarse sus urgencias sexuales en solitario. Ya no se acostaba con Shae, pero los apetitos carnales que siempre lo habían asaltado desde que tuvo edad para sentirlos lo acosaban sin cesar y varias veces al día se escondía en el excusado y se masturbaba. Cuando lo hacía, en lugar de acudir a su mente el rostro y el cuerpo de Shae, que tan bien conocía, se imaginaba a una jovencita voluptuosa de cabellos rojos que se parecía sospechosamente a Sansa, y entonces alcanzaba su clímax con una furiosa intensidad que lo dejaba sintiéndose más culpable aún. Pero era incapaz de evitarlo. O era eso, o explotaría por algún lado.

Y aquellas sesiones de masturbación furtiva se prolongaron semana tras semana desde el comienzo de su matrimonio. Pero aquello no le bastaba. Poco después, alguna noche en que permanecía despierto en el diván escuchando los quedos sonidos de la cama, seguro de que ella dormía, se había sacado el miembro y se había puesto a acariciarse despacio, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, temeroso de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo. Aprendió a darse placer muy lentamente, sin emitir sonido alguno, reprimiendo cualquier gemido. Podía estar así mucho rato seguido hasta que derramaba su semilla en su propia mano. Le excitaba una barbaridad hacerlo así, muy despacio, en completo silencio y a unos metros de Sansa, sabiendo que ella no era consciente de sus potentes necesidades sexuales. El morbo era irresistible. Y sólo así conseguía mantener a raya su tormentoso cuerpo rebelde y resignarse por el momento a no poder tocar a su esposa.

Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de hasta cuándo sería sostenible esa situación.

Y poco después, todo dio un vuelco y él se encontró huyendo con Sansa y por fin... Ella fue suya. Y él de ella. Tal y como había soñado entregarse a la mujer de su vida si algún raro dios compasivo le permitía encontrarla.

* * *

Se quedó junto a ella en la cama, esperando a que se despabilara por su cuenta, recordando los primeros titubeantes tiempos de su matrimonio. Sansa seguía sin tener conocimiento de los constantes manejos en solitario con los que él había tenido que apañarse antes de la huida. No se atrevía a confesárselos, por miedo a lo que ella pudiera pensar de un hombre hecho y derecho trastornado de lujuria por una muchachita, su esposa, que por aquel entonces aún no le hacía el menor caso.

Ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de aquellos manejos. Ella colmaba sus expectativas sexuales mucho más de lo que él hubiera soñado que cualquier mujer pudiera hacerlo. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que hasta hacía poco ella era virgen y desconocía casi todo sobre el sexo. Nadie lo había conducido antes a semejantes alturas en las que él se perdía por completo en el goce y ya no sabía dónde empezaba ni terminaba su propio cuerpo, y se olvidaba hasta de su nombre, y de todo, excepto de Sansa y del fuego abrasador que se le encendía sólo con pensar en ella.

Y no había nada mejor en la vida, ni más hermoso, que contemplar y sentir el goce de ella, porque entonces se sentía completo, pleno, realizado. Sentía que ya sólo por eso merecía la pena vivir. Pero él tenía mucho, infinitamente más que eso. La tenía a ella.

Sansa se agitó y lo abrazó perezosamente por la cintura, e hizo algunos ruiditos con la garganta. Él sonrió, divertido. La adoraba de aquella manera, en los momentos de antes de despertar, cuando ella inconscientemente buscaba el refugio de su cuerpo pequeño pero sólido y fuerte y le pasaba por encima un brazo posesivo, atrayéndolo hacia ella en las brumas del duermevela. La adoraba así porque acudía a él instintivamente, su cuerpo dormido lo buscaba.

Se preguntó si ella tendría ganas de follar aquella mañana. Porque él se moría de ganas. Siempre se moría de ganas. El mundo tendría que hundirse para que él apartara sus sentidos de ella siquiera por unos momentos.

Sansa adivinaba cuándo él estaba _desesperado_ por hacerlo. Y desde su primera vez en el barco a Myr, nunca lo había rechazado, nunca se había mostrado apática, ni cuando tenía su ciclo lunar. Sería la combinación de su amor mutuo, la profunda conexión que compartían y también su intuición para saber cuándo era el momento oportuno. Y además, él nunca la obligaba, ni la coaccionaba. Ella siempre, siempre, tenía su derecho a decir que no, o a que no le apeteciera. Y seguramente por el hecho de que disponía de entera libertad, cosa de la que casi todas las mujeres carecían, ella se había vuelto increíblemente receptiva y dispuesta. Deliciosamente sensible tanto a sus propias necesidades físicas como a las de su hombre. Se entregaba sin reservas, sin pudor y sin restricciones, con toda la alegría y la fogosidad de sus quince años y del amor que sentía por él. Las estrictas enseñanzas puritanas de su septa respecto a la intimidad conyugal habían quedado completamente obsoletas.

No le quedaba más remedio, con un marido tan escasamente puritano como él, pensó Tyrion, con su sonrisa socarrona.

"Buenos días, mi amor," lo saludó ella. Le encantaba su voz ronca de recién despierta.

"Buenos días, preciosa." Compartieron un beso que, para su mutuo deleite, empezó a prolongarse y a hacerse mas profundo. Gimieron y aquello fue su perdición. La señal de que estaban dispuestos.

Definitivamente, ella tenía ganas de follar aquella mañana.

* * *

Mhyraz les comunicó que los funerales se celebrarían aquella tarde en el templo de las Gracias, aledaño a la Gran Pirámide. La Madre estaba reunida con la Gracia Verde, que era la sacerdotisa suprema del templo, concretando con ella los detalles para la ceremonia fúnebre. Se había decretado un día de luto oficial para que todos los que quisieran se acercaran a despedir a los desventurados.

La Madre también estaba multiplicando las medidas de seguridad. Después de la masacre nocturna, moverse por la ciudad ya no era un simple asunto trivial.

En cuanto el niño se fue, Sansa miró a Tyrion con ansiedad.

"Debes tener mucho cuidado cuando salgas para tus tareas, mi amor. Llévate también a Pod, además de a los dos Inmaculados. Me siento más tranquila si él va contigo," le pidió ella.

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Lo haré, cariño. Siempre vendrá conmigo. No puedo permitir que mi bella esposa se vuelva loca de preocupación por mí," le dijo con el tono que empleaba cuando quería quitarle exceso de carga emotiva a algo en lo que no quería que Sansa se preocupara más de la cuenta.

"Si por mí fuera, no te moverías de este cuarto," le advirtió ella con su voz insinuante y a la vez firme. _Maldición, ya estoy perdido otra vez,_ pensó él, con la urgencia oprimiéndole los pantalones. "Pero como no puedo impedirte que salgas, me tienes que jurar que nunca lo harás sin Pod y tus dos escoltas," terminó ella, sin dejarle opción a la réplica.

"Te lo juro, Sansa. Nunca saldré sin ellos tres. No vas a librarte de mí, ¿recuerdas?"

"Demasiado bien. Y ahora ven aquí, que todavía no he acabado contigo," soltó ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí y empezando a quitarle la ropa.


	52. Chapter 52

A media tarde se oficiaba el funeral por las tres víctimas del atentado. Se preveia una gran afluencia de libertos y el cortejo de la reina estaría formado por: Daario Naharis, que marcharía por delante de ella, Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris situados a sus costados, Missandei justo detrás, después Tyrion con Sansa, Pod y Leena y, cerrando la cola, Kerro, que acababa de incorporarse como nuevo consejero real. Alrededor de todos ellos se desplegarían cien Inmaculados y cien Segundos Hijos.

Los nobles de Meereen aprovechaban el evento para enviar a los representantes que, una vez acabada la ceremonia, acompañarían al cortejo a la Gran Pirámide y la reina daría comienzo al proceso de selección. Daenerys además les comunicaría la medida acerca de los niños nobles que serían acogidos como _invitados_ de la Corona. Imaginaba que el anuncio causaría revuelo, pero le traía sin cuidado. Esas eran las condiciones que ofrecía, y que se había visto forzada a adoptar ante la traición. No admitiría ninguna negativa al respecto. Cuando presentara dicha exigencia a los representantes nobles, les dejaría meridianamente claro que, o entregaban a los niños voluntariamente, o el patriarca de la familia que se resistiera sería severamente castigado.

El trayecto desde la pirámide hasta el templo era corto, pero estaba abarrotado de libertos y algunos nobles en palanquines. Daenerys y su grupo caminarían a cuerpo descubierto, rodeados por los doscientos centinelas.

Desde la revuelta callejera de Desembarco del Rey, a Sansa la atemorizaba ser parte del centro de atención en medio de una muchedumbre y aferró la mano de Tyrion para hacer acopio de valor. Él se la apretó y le transmitió ánimos con una sonrisa.

"Todo irá bien, cariño," le aseguró. "Casi toda esta gente es devota de Daenerys y además los Hijos de la Arpía no actuarán de día ni con tantas personas juntas."

"Lo sé. Es sólo que todavía me pongo un poco nerviosa con tanta gente mirando."

"No son pobres diablos del Lecho de Pulgas famélicos de hambre, mi amor. Aquellos odiaban a Joff, pero estos son libertos cuyas vidas han mejorado y que respetan a la reina."

Ella asintió sonriéndole y respiró hondo, y, como siempre, los ejercicios respiratorios mantuvieron los nervios bajo control.

Tyrion cumplía su promesa de tener a Pod cerca cada vez que hubiese que salir. Sansa confiaba incondicionalmente en la lealtad del muchacho y la tranquilizaba saber que cuidaba de su señor como llevaba haciéndolo tanto tiempo sin haberle fallado nunca.

Pod asistía a Ser Barristan en los entrenamientos de los niños y le gustaba aquel cometido. Los chicos eran voluntariosos y, aunque no todos poseían las dotes para llegar a convertirse en escuderos, soldados y caballeros, al menos dominarían los rudimentos de la lucha y podrían defenderse en caso de ataque. En cuanto a los pocos chicos que carecían de las condiciones adecuadas para ser guerreros, tendrían la oportunidad de escoger otras profesiones más en consonancia con sus capacidades. Estudiarían en la escuela y decidirían el oficio que les llamara, pudiendo entrar como aprendices en cualquiera de los gremios.

Al citarse todos en los corredores para marchar en la comitiva real, Pod y Leena dijeron a Tyrion y Sansa que planeaban casarse pronto. Sansa se puso muy contenta. Aunque su experiencia personal con las bodas había sido desastrosa, le hacía ilusión que sus amigos pudiesen celebrar el casamiento con el que soñaban.

"¿Tenéis alguna idea de cómo será?," preguntó, muy interesada. Tyrion notó su alegre excitación y sonrió. Al menos se había olvidado momentáneamente de su miedo a las multitudes.

"Queremos que sea en la pirámide," explicó Pod. "No nos importa por qué rito se celebrará. Aquí las Gracias son las sacerdotisas, así que le pediremos a alguna que oficie. Después comeremos juntos con nuestros amigos y brindaremos."

"Va a ser muy bonito," aprobó Sansa. Le desagradaban las bodas ostentosas, sobre todo aquellas a las que había tenido que asistir en Desembarco del Rey, entre ellas la suya propia. Que, en honor a la verdad, no había sido ni la centésima parte de extravagante de lo que había resultado la de Joffrey. Si los Lannister habían creído ofenderla con ese detalle, estaban equivocados. ¿Para qué quería ella un adefesio de boda despilfarrando un montón de dinero en época de escasez, sirviendo un absurda cantidad de platos de los que la mayoría sobraba, una gigantesca tarta de paloma que era el colmo de la asquerosidad y del mal gusto, y representando espectáculos vergonzosos? Y lo peor era el ritual del encamamiento. Sinceramente, Sansa estaba segura de que le daría un ataque de nervios si tuviese que dejarse conducir por un grupo de hombres maliciosos y lascivos que la manosearían y la desnudarían de camino al dormitorio, mientras las mujeres hacían lo mismo con su esposo. No, ella nunca habría soñado con una boda tan espantosa. Más bien era una pesadilla.

Recordó cómo Tyrion les había ahorrado el dichoso encamamiento en su propia boda. Durante la terrible escena, en la que Sansa creyó desmayar cuando Tyrion provocó la ira de Joffrey al amenazarlo con el cuchillo, ella estuvo segura, por un terrorífico momento, de que iba a quedarse viuda tan pronto como Joff ordenase ejecutar a su deslenguado tío, y que inmediatamente después seguiría su propia cabeza. Pero Tywin intervino y su borracho pero no estúpido esposo recompuso la situación a duras penas y al final se salió con la suya. No hubo encamamiento y tanto ella como Tyrion al menos conservaron la escasa dignidad que les quedaba. Si es que les quedaba alguna en aquel maldito nido de víboras.

A ella le encantaba el rito del árbol corazón. El sosiego del bosque de dioses, sin sacerdotes, con apenas un puñado de asistentes, las antiguas frases de entrega mutua y los árboles susurrando con su silenciosa sabiduría milenaria. Si se escuchaba con mucha atención, parecía que hablaban en murmullos con las voces de los antepasados. Después, una acogedora y relajada comida familiar, sin intrigas ni puñaladas traperas.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con el vestido, Leena? Puedo confeccionarte el vestido que quieras," le ofreció Sansa.

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo harías por mí?," Leena no cabía en sí de gozo.

"Claro, Leena. Para mí sería un honor. Me gustaría que llevaras un vestido precioso, como te mereces. Tienes que describirme cómo lo quieres."

Las dos chicas se enfrascaron en la conversación sobre el atuendo nupcial y sus hombres se miraron con expresión resignadamente divertida. Las chicas tendrían para rato.

"Les encanta hablar de trapos. Siempre me ha maravillado que se pueda hablar tanto de unas simples telas," dijo Tyrion.

"Ese tema para mí es un misterio," confesó Pod. "Entiendo mucho más de luchas y batallas."

"Y yo prefiero mis libros de contabilidad," afirmó Tyrion.

Ambos rieron con complicidad.

Entraron en el templo y se situaron en sus puestos detrás de la reina, colocada frente a los cadáveres amortajados y tendidos directamente sobre el suelo. La Gracia Verde presidía en el altar central. Los centinelas formaron un apretado círculo alrededor de todo el altar, separando al cortejo real del resto de asistentes. Al cortejo acababan de sumarse los representantes nobles. El templo estaba lleno hasta el último rincón y los que no cabían se quedaron fuera.

La Gran Sacerdotisa alzó los brazos y se hizo el silencio. Era una anciana de sorprendentes ojos color verde esmeralda, que en su juventud debió de ser una belleza. Se cubría el cabello encanecido con el velo de seda verde, casi del mismo tono que sus ojos, y su túnica enmarcaba un cuerpo todavía grácil.

Su voz era clara y firme, sin los temblores característicos de la edad. Pronunció el prolongado discurso en alto valyrio, de modo que Sansa y Pod no entendieron una sola palabra, pero tampoco les hacía falta. Todos los discursos fúnebres eran similares. La muerte igualaba a todos. _Valar morghulis._

Concluido el acto, los cuerpos de los libertos fueron alzados en hombros por miembros de sus familias y amigos, y los del Inmaculado por dos de sus compañeros, y toda la comitiva se dirigió hacia un espacio a las afueras de Meereen, donde la tierra estaba consagrada por las sacerdotisas para acoger a los muertos, desde donde sus almas partirían hacia las moradas divinas.

Tyrion observó las expresiones crispadas de los parientes y amigos de los libertos asesinados, y comprendió que reprimían a duras penas sus ansias de venganza. Si los atentados contra libertos proseguían, sería un desafío formidable tratar de contener la rabia del pueblo, y Tyrion dudaba de que ni la misma reina pudiese aplacarla.

Daenerys aquella mañana había recibido en audiencia a los deudos de los fallecidos y les había prometido que detendría los asesinatos. Y que haría lo que estuviese en su mano para localizar a los culpables y conducirlos ante la justicia.

 _Una misión bastante complicada,_ pensó Tyrion, escéptico. Pero al menos la reina no mentía en cuanto a que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano. Él sabía que Daenerys apenas había dormido aquella mañana, si es que había dormido algo. Su lozano aspecto de muchacha de dieciocho años podía engañar a quien no la conociera, pero Tyrion advertía que ella necesitaba al menos una noche de descanso como era debido.

Meereen estaba consumiendo sus energías y aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Al anochecer, Tyrion dejó a Sansa en compañía de Pod y Leena y se marchó a la reunión con los representantes nobles. Eran quince, uno por cada familia de las pirámides. El clan Pahl presentaba a una mujer, pues todos los Grandes Amos Pahl habían muerto en la guerra.

La reina se sentaba en su banco elevado en la sala de audiencias y abarcaba a los candidatos con una mirada penetrante y su máscara de compostura. Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris montaban guardia a ambos lados, Missandei se sentaba justo a la derecha de Daenerys, Tyrion lo hacía a su izquierda y Kerro a la izquierda de Tyrion. Daario Naharis cortaba el paso en la base de la escalera, y algunos Inmaculados y Segundos hijos estaban repartidos por la sala.

Los hicieron pasar uno a uno y Daenerys les formuló todo tipo de preguntas y escuchó atentamente sus respuestas. Cada vez que un candidato concluía su intervención y salía, Daenerys consultaba con los consejeros y éstos le daban su parecer. A Tyrion por el momento ninguno le había causado una impresión mínimamente aceptable. Algunos eran suntuosamente hipócritas, otros tenían una sed de sangre que, por mucho que trataran de disimularla, Tyrion los había calado al instante. Sobre todo la mujer Pahl estaba llena de inquina, aunque se esforzara en dirigir falsas palabras elogiosas a la reina. Parecía la misma Arpía en persona, pensó Tyrion, sarcástico.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Hizdahr zo Loraq, éste narró con tristeza que su padre había estado en contra de asesinar a los ciento sesenta y tres niños esclavos con los que los Grandes Amos habían pretendido disuadir a la Rompedora de Cadenas, colocando sus cuerpecillos con un brazo señalando en dirección a la ciudad. Un niño muerto por cada milla entre Yunkai y Meereen. El castigo de Daenerys había sido terrible: mandó crucificar a ciento sesenta y tres Grandes Amos. Uno de ellos fue el patriarca Loraq, padre de Hizdahr, pese a que el hombre se opuso a la matanza de los niños. O eso afirmaba su hijo. Lo cierto era que su tono no sonaba falso como el de los otros y se expresaba sorprendentemente bien. Dijo que lloraba a su padre y que comprendía que las guerras inevitablemente se cobraban un alto precio, pero admitía que su padre, aunque había sido un buen amo y era inocente de la atrocidad con los pequeños esclavos, había poseído esclavos como todos los demás en Meereen. No los maltrataba y casi eran miembros más de la familia. Pero si había llegado la hora de pagar por la esclavitud, Hizdahr aceptaría su castigo y esperaba servir fielmente a la Madre de Dragones en adelante.

Tyrion tuvo que reconocer que el hombre hablaba muy bien y no importunaba a Daenerys con hipócritas lisonjas, pero tampoco se mostraba excesivamente servil ni entusiasta por el honor de que la reina lo honrara con su regia magnanimidad. Además, era un hombre en su plenitud, de unos treinta años, alto y atractivo, a la manera ghiscaria de cabello negro ensortijado, ojos oscuros almendrados y piel color bronce.

Después de él el resto de candidatos quedó ensombrecido. Los que entraron los últimos ya no tuvieron mucho que aportar. Tyrion supo enseguida a quién escogería la reina. No hacía falta ser muy agudo. Hizdahr, al menos en apariencia, era sin duda el candidato más viable.

Ella y sus seis consejeros deliberaron y debatieron los pros y contras. Al final, para sorpresa de nadie, el noble Loraq fue el elegido y se le comunicó la noticia. Al resto de candidatos se les agradeció encarecidamente su participación y Daenerys les prometió seguir en cordial contacto con ellos. Aprovechó la ocasión de tenerlos a todos juntos para dejar caer el anuncio de los _invitados_ de cada familia que ella acogería en la Gran Pirámide y les aseguró que los cuidaría como si fuesen sus propios hijos. De paso, insinuó que la ciudad disfrutaría de una saludable paz si se desmantelaba a los Hijos de la Arpía y que confiaba en que todos colaborasen en ello como buenos ciudadanos.

 _Una maniobra muy astuta,_ pensó Tyrion. _A partir de ahora se lo pensarán un poco más antes de apoyar a los Hijos de la Arpía. Daenerys tendrá como rehenes a sus hijos, nietos o sobrinos. Aunque no piense matarlos ni hacerles daño, ellos desconocen de qué puede ser capaz ella. Como una vez le dije a Sansa, la muerte es demasiado drástica, pero el temor a la muerte puede tener a raya a la gente._

Pasada la medianoche, Tyrion regresó junto a Sansa y la puso al corriente. Consumieron la cena fría, pues cuando él llegaba tarde Sansa esperaba para cenar juntos, aunque él le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero ella, obstinada, se empeñó en acompañarlo para cenar, fuese a la hora que fuese.

"Esperemos que se consiga algo con todo esto, y que ese Loraq no resulte ser una alimaña con piel de cordero," deseó Sansa.

"Esto es el juego de tronos, Sansa," dijo él. "Y pienso jugarlo bien."


	53. Chapter 53

**Muy alto contenido erótico. ;-)**

Al acostarse estaban demasiado cansados y se durmieron directamente, pero de madrugada él se despertó excitado. Su miembro estaba duro y palpitante y, como no era tan desconsiderado como para despertar a Sansa en medio de la noche para que le diera satisfacción, se puso a darse placer él mismo, como hacía en sus primeras semanas de convivencia con Sansa. Hacía mucho que no había tenido que hacerlo, pero su necesidad era fuerte y no quería molestarla. Mientras lo hacía, Sansa en sueños sin duda lo percibió y se despabiló. Lo observó fijamente, con los ojos dilatados, y él continuó tocándose y la miró con los ojos hambrientos y anhelantes.

"¿Mi señor quiere jugar?" Ella se acercaba gateando provocativamente por la cama, con mirada felina y los pechos insinuándose bajo el escote de su camisón.

"Tu señor _siempre_ quiere jugar."

Él no podía apartar los ojos de aquella visión que era ella. Se estremeció de anticipación.

"Sigue tocándote. Quiero ver cómo lo haces," ordenó ella.

"Con mucho gusto. Soy todo tuyo," obedeció él con su sonrisa lasciva y la mirada que la desnudaba.

Él se masturbaba despacio, como le gustaba hacerlo, retrasando el clímax lo más que podía. Mantenía los ojos fijos en Sansa, y ella contemplaba su mano moviéndose a lo largo de su miembro. Entonces le acarició un muslo y él gimió.

"¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera ahora mismo?," preguntó ella, maliciosa.

"Sigue acariciándome. Más arriba," le pidió él.

Ella ascendió por su muslo hasta rozarle la base del miembro con los dedos.

"Así, cariño. Tócame ahí."

"¿Algo más?"

"Bésame."

Sansa se inclinó y lo besó en la boca, introduciendo su lengua que él recibió ávidamente con la suya. Él le deslizó la otra mano entre el cabello y continuaron besándose con las bocas abiertas, gimiendo. Ella sustituyó la mano de él con la suya propia sobre su miembro y se puso a moverla arriba y abajo, apretando sobre aquella delicia suave, caliente y dura que latía bajo su mano. Él se abandonó a su iniciativa, introdujo ambas manos bajo el escote del camisón y le agarró los pechos. Sansa se separó de su boca y se puso a lamerlo del cuello para abajo, mientras él le cogía la cabeza con ambas manos, con los dedos entre el suave cabello rojo. Ella siguió descendiendo y él contuvo la respiración cuando Sansa lamió su punta húmeda y después recorrió toda su longitud con la lengua.

"Sí, cariño. Lo haces muy bien," jadeó él.

Ella le sonrió y siguió jugando con su miembro, volviéndolo loco.

"¿Qué quieres que te haga? Dímelo," le ordenó ella.

"Quiero que me lo chupes. Hasta el final."

"Tus deseos son órdenes, mi señor."

Él creyó morir de puro gusto cuando sintió su miembro dentro de la boca de Sansa.

"Oh, Sansa. Sigue así. Qué bien me lo haces. Eres mi diosa del sexo," la animó, arrebatado y con el placer salvaje reflejado en su rostro transfigurado.

"Eso suena bien. ¿Te gusta así?" Y ella se introdujo más el miembro.

"¡Sí! Me encanta."

Sansa aceleró un poco.

"¡Ah! Eso es, cariño. Hazlo así. No pares."

Él le tenía agarrada la cabeza con ambas manos y ella lo acariciaba por todas partes con las suyas.

"Eres increíble, Sansa. ¿Lo sabías? Te amo."

Ella volvió a acelerar. Él ya no pudo resistir más. Lo invadió la tensión previa al clímax, que se desató de repente por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Sí, Sansa!," gritó, y se derramó completamente dentro de su boca, gimiendo su nombre con cada descarga.

Ella continuó hasta dejarlo limpio.

Se tendió junto a él, sonriendo, y él la miraba como si realmente fuera una diosa del sexo que hubiera descendido para llevarle con ella hasta sus moradas de placer perpetuo.

"Yo también te amo, Tyrion."

Se besaron otra vez.

"¿Sabes cómo me haces sentir, Sansa? ¿Tienes siquiera una pequeña idea?," dijo él emocionado, tomándole la cara entre las manos con temblorosa devoción.

"Sé cómo me haces sentir tú a mí. Y me haces sentir mucho más feliz de lo que debe estar permitido," confesó ella, sonriendo.

"Entonces es lo mismo que siento yo," confirmó él, también sonriendo. "Y ahora... Es tu turno. Dime qué quieres que te haga," ofreció, con ese tono ronco e íntimo que la ponía húmeda.

"Chúpame los pezones y no pares hasta que te rogue que me chupes algo más."

Tyrion reaccionaba otra vez y se ponía duro por momentos.

"Como ordene mi señora."

La desnudó completamente y, con ella tendida sobre el colchón, aplicó su lengua sobre los rosados y sensibles pezones, trazó círculos, mordió suavemente, succionó y acarició con los dedos. Ella le agarraba los cabellos, como siempre le gustaba hacer, para sujetar su cabeza sobre ella. Echó la cabeza atrás y arqueó el cuerpo para acercarlo a él cuanto podía, y gemía cada vez que la lengua voraz le provocaba una oleada de placer que bajaba desde su pecho sobreestimulado hasta su bajo vientre.

"Oh, Tyrion," gemía.

"Dime qué quieres, Sansa," murmuró él sobre su piel.

"Quiero tu boca entre mis piernas. Quiero que me devores toda. Quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre," declaró ella sin reparos.

"Estaré encantado de hacerlo. No he devorado nada más sabroso en mi vida." Sabía que a ella la exaltaba sentir la vibración de su voz grave sobre el delicado pezón.

"Házmelo, mi amor. Me muero por ti."

"Enseguida, cariño," concedió él, marcando un rastro de besos sobre su vientre, el pubis y, finalmente...

"¡Sí, Tyrion! Hazlo despacio. Muy despacio. Así. No me hagas acabar muy pronto" rogó ella.

Él se lo hizo como ella le pedía. Muy despacio. Tan despacio que era una lenta agonía. Se recreó en aquella delicia caliente y evitó estimularle directamente el clítoris.

"¿Quieres algo más, Sansa?," preguntó él sobre sus pliegues mojados, mirándola a los ojos. La expresión de ella lo incendiaba.

"Sigue así. Sí, Tyrion. Es maravilloso. ¿Cómo puede ser tan maravilloso?" Ella movía las caderas y él se las sujetaba.

"El sexo contigo es lo mejor de la vida, Sansa. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Estoy loco por ti," decía él sobre su carne húmeda.

"Fóllame, Tyrion. Acaba dentro de mí. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Quiero que lo hagas," ordenó ella casi sin aliento.

"Oh, Sansa." Él tenía el miembro a punto de reventar. Se lo introdujo. Ella estaba tan mojada que entró sin ningún esfuerzo. Gimieron al mismo tiempo.

"No podré aguantar mucho, cariño. Estoy tan excitado por ti..."

"Hazlo muy despacio. Así. Frótame el clítoris. Me encanta cuando me lo tocas."

Él empujaba todo lo despacio que podía dentro de ella, pero aún así notaba que la explosión estaba muy próxima.

"Sansa, voy a hacer que alcances tu placer. Siento que voy a culminar ya mismo y quiero que lo hagas tú primero. Disfruto mucho más cuando siento tu placer antes que el mío."

"Hazlo, Tyrion. Hazme gritar."

Él le estimuló el clítoris con los dedos, justo como a ella le gustaba, mientras seguía empujándola y llenando su interior. Ella se sintió volar en plenitud y el estallido la recorrió.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó con desesperación, apretándolo contra ella, haciéndolo suyo para siempre.

"Eso es, cariño. Dámelo todo," susurró él, estremecido. Alcanzó su propio límite y el intenso placer lo sacudió entero, dando un vuelco a todo su ser y a su corazón rebosante.

"¡Oh, sí, Sansa! Eres tan caliente."

Se quedó tendido sobre ella, demasiado exhausto por la fuerza de su deseo. Y quería permanecer así siempre.

"Tyrion... ¿Tú crees que muchas parejas disfrutan tanto del sexo como nosotros? ¿Crees que hacen todas estas cosas tan placenteras?," se interesó ella, acariciándole el pelo revuelto y húmedo.

"No creo que muchas tengan esa oportunidad, cariño. La mayoría de la gente casada no se ama y, para alcanzar tal grado de intimidad y complicidad en el sexo, tiene que haber como mínimo confianza, respeto y una fuerte atracción mutua. Se limitarán a copular como los perros o los caballos para hacer hijos, pero pocos hombres se preocupan del placer de sus mujeres. Se las follan para obtener su propio placer, les plantan hijos en la barriga y ahí acabó el asunto."

"He oído que los dothrakis lo hacen así, que toman a las mujeres que se les antojan y que lo hacen incluso a la vista de todos, y que suelen compartirlas y cedérselas a otros hombres."

"Daenerys se ganó a su khal en la cama. Le enseñó que hay otros muchos modos de obtener placer. Y que es muchísimo mejor cuando uno se preocupa más por el placer de la pareja que por el propio," explicó él, con la cabeza entre sus turgentes pechos.

"Tenemos suerte, mi amor. Por todo esto."

"Letho me dijo que soy un enano con suerte," bromeó él, apoyando la barbilla sobre su diafragma y la mejilla sobre la curva de un pecho.

"Y yo soy una mujer con suerte," sonrió ella.

"Supongo que deberíamos intentar dormir, ¿no? Mañana nos esperará otro día de ocupaciones y por desgracia no podemos explayarnos en la cama, como sería lo ideal. Cuando estoy contigo así, borras cualquier otras cosa y sólo te veo a ti. Me olvido de todo lo demás," confesó él, conmovido.

"Yo también quisiera estar siempre de esta manera, mi amor. Aquí eres todo mío. Aquí no tengo que compartirte con nada ni con nadie."

"Pero hay una consecuencia positiva de que otras cosas nos saquen de la cama, Sansa. Y es que cuando vuelvo a ti te he echado tanto de menos que el deseo reprimido me hace follarte con todas mis ganas en el momento en que por fin te tengo entre mis brazos. Lo cual no quiere decir que no te folle con las mismas ganas sea el momento que sea," puntualizó, divertido.

"¿Te excitas pensando en mí cuando estás en otra parte, aunque te mantengas ocupado con cualquier tarea?"

"Estoy excitado por tu causa prácticamente el día entero, Sansa. Apenas tengo respiro. Te casaste con una bestia lujuriosa, ¿recuerdas? Así me llamó mi padre una vez. Bueno, la verdad es que me llamó _bestia beoda y lujuriosa._ Al menos ya no soy una bestia beoda," bromeó, irónico. "Pero de todos modos, tengo una reputación que mantener," pinchó, pellizcándole suavemente un pezón.

Ella dio un respingo.

"Tyrion, si haces eso no vamos a dormir nada," amenazó, sonriente.

Él volvió a pellizcarla, con más fuerza. "Supongo que si lo hacemos rápido podremos dormir algo después," propuso él, alzando una ceja maliciosa.

"De acuerdo, mi bestia lujuriosa. Pero si mañana te duermes en las esquinas no me eches toda la culpa."

"Échame toda la culpa que quieras, cariño," susurró él, nuevamente endurecido y medio trastornado por la piel desnuda de ella bajo su cuerpo.

Por la mañana, mientras desayunaban, Tyrion sacó el tema de la boda de Pod y Leena. Sabía que a Sansa le gustaría charlar sobre eso.

"Nuestra boda fue horrible y en gran parte me lo tienes que agradecer a mí, lo sé, pero por ello quiero compensarte. ¿Te gustaría que un día tuviéramos una boda como es debido?," le preguntó él, cogiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa.

"¿Te refieres a renovar nuestros votos?," preguntó ella, sorprendida.

"Sí, Sansa. No celebraste la boda de tus sueños, y yo deseo que la tengas." Sus ojos verdes estaban colmados de amor por ella. "Descríbeme cómo quieres que sea," le pidió.

"Yo creía que los hombres odiabais las bodas," replicó Sansa, sonriendo.

"Y las odio. Pero no la nuestra. La que vamos a celebrar y en la que serás la novia más feliz y hermosa y yo el novio más afortunado del mundo," dijo él con adoración. "Venga, descríbemela."

Ella le apretó la mano.

"Quiero que sea en el bosque de dioses de Invernalia, frente al árbol corazón. Yo llevaré un sencillo vestido blanco y estarán presentes nuestros seres queridos. Pronunciaremos las antiguas palabras del rito de los Primeros Hombres y el arciano sagrado, con su rostro tallado, será testigo de nuestra unión. Mis antepasados susurrarán en las hojas de los árboles y nos bendecirán. Después, habrá una fiesta ruidosa con charlas, risas y música, y por último haremos el amor durante toda la noche."

"Ummm, suena genial. Me atrae especialmente la última parte," insinuó Tyrion.

Ella le lanzó un trocito de pan que le dio de lleno en la nariz.

"Excelente puntería, cariño," elogió él, recogiendo el trocito de la mesa y echándoselo a la boca. "Recuérdame que nunca te enseñe a lanzar cuchillos."

Ella soltó una carcajada que encontró su alegre eco en el limpio aire de la mañana.


	54. Chapter 54

La reina concedía audiencias a los peticionarios tres días alternos a la semana, desde primera hora del amanecer hasta la hora del almuerzo. Missandei permanecía sentada a su derecha en todas las ocasiones, y el resto de los consejeros se alternaban a causa de sus obligaciones cotidianas, de las que no podían apartarse por mucho tiempo. Pero Daenerys procuraba que siempre estuviera Ser Barristan, o Gusano Gris, o Daario, para contar al menos con uno de sus mejores guerreros a su lado. Tyrion era convocado como mínimo a dos de las tres audiencias semanales, y el resto de las mañanas las dedicaba a sus obligaciones como supervisor general. Hizdahr zo Loraq también comparecía en una o dos sesiones.

Los peticionarios eran numerosos y casi todas las cuitas se debían a disputas por la propiedad de posesiones, a quejas de antiguos amos a los que sus ex-esclavos habían expoliado durante la guerra y a pastores que aseguraban que su dragón negro, Drogon, había quemado alguna de sus ovejas para alimentarse.

Pero aquel día se le presentó a la reina un dilema formidable que la sacudió hasta lo más hondo. Sucedió cuando ya toda la cola de los peticionarios se había terminado y solamente quedaba el último.

Era un un liberto del gremio de los pastores que traía un fardo, el cual depositó al pie de la escalera.

"¿Otra oveja quemada?," preguntó Daenerys, resignada. Pero se alarmó al ver el moreno rostro del hombre arrasado en lágrimas.

"Mi hija de tres años. Se llamaba Hazzea. El dragón descendió y la envolvió en llamas." Se atragantó y calló.

Tyrion se sentaba a la izquierda de la reina y pudo ver cómo el horror la golpeaba.

 _Drogon se ha vuelto ingobernable y totalmente salvaje. Es un problema mayor de lo que pensábamos._

El pastor desplegó el fardo sobre el suelo y unos pequeños huesos ennegrecidos se esparcieron. Parecían, efectivamente, los de una criatura. El cráneo era humano. Tyrion sintió compasión por la pobre niña que había encontrado una muerte tan espantosa. Tenía entendido que morir abrasado era uno de los peores tormentos.

Daenerys enmudeció por unos segundos, contemplando como hipnotizada el montón de huesos. Su máscara de compostura se había quebrado.

"Lamento profundamente vuestra pérdida y seréis compensado. Sé que nada os devolverá a Hazzea, pero pediré a las Gracias que recen por su alma en el templo y cada mes seguiréis recibiendo la ración de alimentos correspondiente a la pequeña, que será para el resto de vuestros hijos. Y si precisáis algo más que esté en mi mano concederos, no dudéis en solicitarlo," ofreció Daenerys, apesadumbrada.

El desventurado pastor hizo una reverencia.

"Os lo agradezco, Madre." Recogió el triste fardo y se marchó.

La reina se puso en pie, estirando con disimulo los entumecidos músculos tras pasar seis horas seguidas sentada. Tyrion hizo lo propio. Sus piernas estaban doloridas.

Mientras salían de la sala con Missandei y Gusano Gris, Daenerys dio rienda suelta al pesar que la oprimía.

"No sé qué voy a hacer con Drogon. Crece tan rápido que necesita cazar mucha carne. Y lo peor es que al parecer ya no distingue entre carne animal y humana."

"No se puede hacer nada por ahora, majestad," manifestó Tyrion con franqueza. "Hasta que vayáis aprendiendo a controlarlo, Drogon campará a sus anchas y seguirá habiendo reclamaciones por animales perdidos. Lo que sí se puede hacer es comunicar a todos los que viven en el campamento y a las poblaciones vecinas que extremen su vigilancia y que, si ven llegar al dragón, busquen refugio rápidamente. Y que impidan que los niños se alejen y que se queden solos en el exterior."

"Eso haremos, Lord Tyrion. No podemos evitar que Drogon vuele por donde le apetezca, pero sí podemos prevenir a la gente. Por lo menos podemos salvar vidas humanas."

"De eso se trata, majestad," aprobó Tyrion.

"Necesito consultaros un asunto en privado," le solicitó ella. ¿Os importaría venir a mi sala privada? No os robaré mucho tiempo."

"Por supuesto, majestad."

Missandei entró con ellos en la sala. La discreta muchacha era la sombra de Daenerys.

"Missandei ya sabe de qué se trata, pero vos no estabais presente. Se trata de Hizdahr."

"¿Está causando problemas, majestad?" Hizdahr ya había comparecido en una audiencia, a la que Tyrion no asistió porque no era su turno.

"No exactamente, pero me está colocando en una situación comprometida. Me ha aconsejado reabrir las arenas de combate que clausuré en cuanto tomé posesión de Meereen. Ha explicado que las arenas de lucha son una tradición muy antigua y que si las readmito, los nativos de Meereen pueden mostrarse mucho más inclinados a mantener el pacto de paz que hemos logrado desde que Hizdahr fue nombrado consejero real." Ella dio vueltas entre sus manos a su copa de vino.

"Las cerrasteis para evitar que las masacres de esclavos guerreros siguieran siendo un espectáculo público," confirmó Tyrion.

"Eso es. Pero Hizdahr dice que a partir de ahora los guerreros que se enfrenten en la arena serían hombres libres que escojan luchar por oro y gloria. Propone que se cobre una módica entrada a todos los espectadores que asistan y que además los hombres que se presenten paguen un pequeño impuesto por el derecho a utilizar los fosos de lucha. Si vencen, sus ganancias compensarán con creces a lo que hayan tenido que desembolsar para el impuesto."

 _Este Hizdahr es listo. No es una mala idea. Las arcas necesitan ingresos para poder mantener a la población durante el invierno_ , pensó Tyrion.

"No está mal pensado, majestad. Los fosos de lucha significarían una cuantiosa fuente de ingresos para la Corona. Ningún hombre sería obligado a luchar, sino que lo harían por decisión propia. Pero está el inconveniente de que sigue tratándose de un espectáculo sanguinario. Personalmente acudir a ver a hombres matarse entre ellos no es una distracción que yo elegiría para mi tiempo libre."

"Ni yo. Tengo que pensarlo detenidamente pero, por más que me disguste, en el fondo sé que Hizdahr tiene razón."

"¿Qué opináis de él, majestad? Los Hijos de la Arpía no han vuelto a manifestar su presencia desde que mataron a vuestro Inmaculado y a los dos libertos. Pero tal vez se deba más que nada a las medidas de precaución y seguridad que se han adoptado en toda la ciudad, y que no dan ocasión a los asesinos para volver a actuar."

"Yo también sopeso esas opciones, Lord Tyrion. Es pronto para llegar a conclusiones, pero si tengo clara una cosa es que no me fío de Hizdahr, aunque admito que es un hombre inteligente. Por eso mismo puede ser más peligroso y más sospechoso. ¿Quién nos dice que no es el cabecilla, o uno más de los Hijos de la Arpía?"

"Muy bien podría serlo. O puede que no. Habrá que seguir vigilándolo. ¿Qué hay de sus movimientos? ¿Hay constancia de qué sitios suele visitar cuando sale de su casa o de la Gran Pirámide?"

"Tengo a mis espías. Pero no han detectado nada particularmente sospechoso. Aunque estos meereenos seguro que tendrán sus métodos para engañarnos delante de nuestras narices. No se había oído absolutamente nada de los Hijos de la Arpía hasta que actuaron aquella noche, y eso que tengo mis buenas fuentes de información repartidas por ahí."

Tyrion ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Los _pajaritos_ de Varys? No me digáis que os ha prestado algunos." Tyrion estaba un poco impresionado, aunque no sorprendido, por la amplia extensión de los métodos de infiltración de la Araña.

Daenerys sonrió.

"Un excelente sistema de espionaje, hay que reconocérselo. Lo mismo podría haberle debido a él estar viva, que estar muerta. Él parece ser la causa de que no me asesinaran en mi cuna, y después mantuvo al Usurpador al tanto de mis movimientos. Y ahora vuelve a tenderme una mano. Pero como os dije, me resulta tremendamente valioso."

"Él os ayudará mientras sigáis siendo su candidata idónea al Trono de Hierro," dijo Tyrion.

"Tengo toda la intención se seguir siéndolo, Lord Tyrion," afirmó ella, con su sonrisa de determinación. "Reflexionaremos sobre la cuestión de las arenas de combate. Tengo que darle una respuesta a Hizdahr en la próxima reunión del Consejo y quiero sopesarla minuciosamente."

"Pensaré detenidamente en ello, majestad."

"Gracias, Lord Tyrion. Retiraos. Dad recuerdos a Lady Sansa y decidle que uno de estos días me gustaría que me hiciese una visita. Y que se traiga también a Leena. Simplemente para charlar y pasar el rato. A veces hasta las reinas necesitan sus ratos de distracción," dijo ella, sonriendo con cansancio.

"Sois de carne y hueso. Tenéis que buscar algunos ratos de descanso y distracción, o el gobierno os consumirá," recomendó él.

"Gracias por vuestro interés hacia mi salud, Lord Tyrion. Tenéis razón. Después de todo, sólo tengo dieciocho años. Tengo que vivir un poco, aunque sea en raros momentos."

"Una acertada decisión. No volveréis a ser joven, os lo aseguro. Y el paso de los años no suele ser muy agradecido, majestad."

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó a sus aposentos para almorzar con Sansa.

* * *

"Pobre criatura," se apiadó Sansa cuando Tyrion le contó lo de la muerte de Hazzea, la pequeña hija del pastor. "La reina se habrá sentido terriblemente culpable."

"Imagínate. Pero no podemos hacer más por ahora. Solamente mantener prevenidos a los asentamientos de los alrededores, para que se pongan a salvo si ven que Drogon los sobrevuela."

"¿Crees que se está volviendo tan grande y fiero porque está en libertad?," se interesó ella.

"Drogon siempre ha sido el más grande y fiero de los tres. Pero el hecho de permanecer en libertad estará contribuyendo a su crecimiento y a que se vuelva más ingobernable. La única solución es que Daenerys recuerde progresivamente las palabras de control."

"¿Y si no las recuerda?"

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará, a su tiempo. En algunos momentos de crisis, ella ha recordado palabras que han hecho reaccionar a sus dragones y que la han rescatado de situaciones extremas. Quizás eso es lo que la ayuda a recordarlas, las situaciones límite."

"Entonces, ¿tiene que ocurrir algo malo para que su memoria se agudice?," se preocupó Sansa.

"Me da la impresión de que es así, pero puede que me equivoque. A lo mejor las recuerda en el momento menos pensado, quién sabe," la tranquilizó Tyrion. "La sangre de la antigua valyria casi se ha extinguido y ser la última Targaryen es un reto formidable. Pero ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Tengamos un poco de fe."

"Tienes razón. Ella no es una reina corriente."

"Soporta mucho sobre los hombros. Le he recomendado que se busque ratos de distracción, porque si sigue a ese ritmo se consumirá. Una chica joven como ella también debe disfrutar un poco de la vida. Le gustaría que pasarais ratos juntas, y quiere que también lleves a Leena. Missandei ha sido su única amiga, y le vendrá bien tener algunas más. ¿Te parece bien, Sansa?"

"Claro que sí, Tyrion. Me alegra poder contribuir a hacerle la vida más llevadera."

Él le besó la mano.

"Ella va a contar con la mejor compañía," alabó él, sonriéndole con orgullo.

Sansa le devolvió el cumplido. "Ya cuenta con la mejor compañía."

Se miraron con ternura.

"Ah, Sansa, que casi lo olvido. Es que cuando me miras de esa forma se me va todo de la cabeza." Le sonrió, pícaro. "Daenerys está ponderando si abrir de nuevo las arenas de combate de Meereen. Antes de la liberación de los esclavos, en los fosos de lucha combatían esclavos guerreros para diversión de los ciudadanos meereenos, y la reina lo prohibió cuando conquistó la ciudad. Pero ahora Hizdahr zo Loraq ha hecho una sugerencia que no hay que descartar de antemano. Propone reabrir los fosos con combates de guerreros libres que luchen voluntariamente, cobrando a los espectadores un precio barato por las entradas y también un pequeño impuesto a los que hagan uso de los fosos para los entrenamientos y los combates. Eso significaría ingresos para la Corona y una distracción para el pueblo. El inconveniente, obviamente, es que se trata de un espectáculo sanguinario. ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, cariño?"

A ella la halagaba que él la incluyera en todas las decisiones y que le consultara los asuntos del Consejo que estaba autorizado a compartir con ella. Que hasta ahora eran todos, porque Daenerys le permitía que consultara con su esposa los temas tratados, siempre y cuando ella también jurase respetar estrictamente la confidencialidad, cosa que por descontado Sansa cumplía a rajatabla. Lo que ella y su esposo debatían en sus habitaciones, no salía de allí.

"Detesto la sola existencia de esos fosos de lucha," afirmó Sansa, categóricamente. "Pero si la reina piensa que pueden ser un mal menor aunque necesario, entonces no veo por qué no ha de consentir su reapertura. Siempre y cuando los hombres estén dispuestos a luchar y morir por su propia iniciativa y no la de unos amos que los obliguen, todo el mundo es libre de escoger. Ellos escogen enfrentarse a la muerte por dinero y fama, y la gente escoge si quiere asistir a presenciarlo."

"Exactamente, Sansa. Lo has resumido a la perfección." Tyrion le acarició la mano.

"Si tenemos que estar al lado de la reina soportando esos espectáculos, habrá que hacerlo. Los odiaré, pero no nos quedará otro remedio que tragar con ellos," se resignó Sansa, con un suspiro.

"Eres muy valiente, cariño. Yo también los odiaré. Divertirse contemplando distintos métodos de tortura era el pasatiempo de Joffrey, no el mío. Ya se derrama suficiente sangre en el mundo y preferiría evitarla en mi tiempo libre. Hay otros pasatiempos que me atraen infinitamente más," dijo él, insinuante, deslizando los dedos por el brazo de Sansa.

Ella observó aquellos amados dedos que siempre la tocaban con absoluta pericia, sintiéndose repentinamente húmeda.

"Y a mí, mi amor," dijo, con el familiar cosquilleo en el estómago y el calor en el bajo vientre. "Vamos a la cama. Aún tenemos tiempo para disfrutar un poco más de nuestro pasatiempo favorito."

Él tomó su mano y se dejó guiar una vez más hacia su lugar predilecto.

El cuerpo de ella.


	55. Chapter 55

Estaban tendidos en su postura favorita de después de hacer el amor, con Tyrion boca arriba y ella de lado junto al costado izquierdo de él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y un brazo sobre el pecho de él. Él le acariciaba la espalda.

Casi todas las tardes, Tyrion tenía papeleo que realizar, pues los registros, los inventarios y la contabilidad había que llevarlos al día y era un trabajo laborioso. Pero esa tarde no tenía nada que hacer, pues el día anterior había dejado todo hecho, y como esa mañana había asistido a la audiencia de la reina y no hizo sus visitas habituales a la ciudad y los campamentos, no tenía datos nuevos que ordenar y archivar. Así que se explayó con Sansa entre las sábanas, que era lo que más le apasionaba hacer en la vida.

Después de gozar del maravilloso e inagotable sexo con ella, lo que más le gustaba eran aquellos ratos en los que, satisfechos y relajados, compartían toda clase de confidencias, recuerdos y anécdotas y desnudaban sus almas ante el otro. Normalmente hablaban de temas triviales y reían juntos, pero otras veces se desahogaban de sus heridas, o sacaban temas importantes relacionados con Daenerys y las dificultades de su reinado. Tyrion escuchaba las opiniones de Sansa, porque le interesaban profundamente, porque le ayudaban a conocerla mejor, y también porque a ella se le podía ocurrir algo que a él se le hubiera pasado por alto.

"¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo Margaery después de que fuiste a comunicarme que tenía que casarme contigo?," le contaba ella en esa ocasión. "Me había hecho tantas ilusiones con Ser Loras, imaginando mi flamante boda en Altojardín, y de repente tuve que aterrizar una vez más en la cruda realidad."

"Siento mucho la tremenda decepción que te causé, Sansa. Sé que en aquellos tiempos no existía para ti comparación posible entre el bello Caballero de las Flores y yo," recordó, con su sonrisa irónica. "Pero decidí que sería mejor que fuese yo quien te diera la noticia, porque quería ser honesto contigo desde el principio."

"Admito que fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mis desilusiones. En ese momento no aprecié tu gesto de honestidad, pero lo hice, más tarde, cuando empecé a respetarte de veras."

"Bueno, cariño... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Margaery?," preguntó él, picado por la curiosidad de lo que la astuta Tyrell le hubiese dicho a Sansa sobre él.

"Paseábamos por los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja y yo estaba desolada. Ella trataba de animarme y me habló muy bien de ti. Me contó que tú podrías sorprenderme, porque tenías mucha experiencia y eso para mí sería una ventaja, pues las mujeres somos complicadas y difíciles de complacer. Por ello la mayoría de las mujeres mueren o llegan a viejas sin haber probado apenas los placeres. Porque nunca encuentran la oportunidad ni a la persona adecuada. Yo, que apenas tenía una vaga idea de a qué se refería, no podía imaginarme teniendo relaciones íntimas contigo y mucho menos disfrutando de ellas... Yo era tan ingenua... Total, que me enumeró las ventajas de tenerte como marido, entre las cuales se contaban tu experiencia con las mujeres, tus intentos de ser honesto y amable y que nuestros hijos serían los señores de Roca Casterly y de Invernalia. Y añadió que le parecías especialmente apuesto, sobre todo con la cicatriz," confesó, sonriendo.

"Margaery es pura ambición. Pretende que todo lo que haga esté encaminado a convertirla en la reina de Poniente, y es una experta manipuladora. A Joffrey lo manejaba a su antojo. También te manipuló a ti. Lo hizo suavemente, con sus sonrisas dulces y sus palabras de amistad, pero casi todo lo que ella hace tiene un propósito concreto. Sin embargo, no dudo de que albergara sentimientos sinceros hacia ti; no es un monstruo, y tenía que ser de piedra o tan zorra como mi hermana para no apreciarte. Margaery no es de piedra, pero tampoco era la gran amiga que te hizo creer que era. Pese a todo, coincido en lo que te dijo sobre mí," concedió, petulante. "Y me alegro de que pintara mis cualidades ante ti. Fue un buen gesto por su parte y, al parecer, desinteresado, teniendo en cuenta de que a los Tyrell les estaban arrebatando el Norte de las zarpas."

"Ella sabía que yo no tenía la culpa. Y se solidarizó conmigo. Me dijo que las mujeres como nosotras, que no podemos elegir, tenemos que aprovechar lo mejor de nuestras circunstancias."

"¿Y lo has hecho, cariño?," le preguntó él, con su expresión maliciosa. "¿Has aprovechado lo mejor de tus circunstancias?"

"Creo que tengo mucho más que aprovechar," replicó ella, acariciándole el vientre sensualmente. "Todavía no he acabado contigo," murmuró sobre sus labios y su crecida barba, que le hacía cosquillas.

"Pues aprovéchame cuanto te apetezca, cariño. Soy todo tuyo." Tyrion hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos y la atrajo hacia su boca insaciable, en medio de las pulsaciones del deseo que hundían el mundo entero a su alrededor.

Se bañaron juntos, se enjabonaron mutuamente y disfrutaron de los placeres del baño compartido. Al terminar, él secó y desenredó con su exquisita paciencia los cabellos de Sansa. Era un ritual que habían adoptado para después del baño. A ella le encantaba sentir las cálidas manos de él sobre su cuero cabelludo y su pelo, y él gozaba acariciando los sedosos mechones y sacándoles brillo. Estaba orgulloso de aquella melena color cobre claro, tan característica de los Tully de Aguasdulces. Catelyn, la madre de Sansa, había lucido una cabellera igual de soberbia, un poco más oscura que la de su hija, pero también muy llamativa En cuanto a Lysa Arryn, la trastornada hermana de Catelyn, también tenía un pelo bonito, pero eso era lo único bonito que le quedaba.

Las tardes enteras para ellos solos eran un auténtico regalo y en esas ocasiones apenas salían de sus aposentos. De todos modos, ¿dónde podían ir? Tyrion no quería arriesgarse a exponer demasiado a Sansa en el exterior. Le había prometido que la llevaría con él alguna de las veces en que hiciera su ruta de trabajo, pero eso fue antes de que los Hijos de la Arpía cometieran el atentado, y Tyrion tenía la absoluta certeza de que la organización secreta seguía acechando. Así que no se atrevía a salir con ella más allá de la puerta de acceso a la Gran Pirámide. A veces visitaban a Pod y Leena, y Daenerys les permitía el acceso a los jardines que había en la planta en la que se encontraban sus habitaciones privadas. A Sansa le agradaba pasear por ellos, aspirar el aire puro y contemplar los peces de colores del estanque.

Pero Tyrion sabía que a ella le gustaría acompañarlo alguna mañana cuando fuese a consultar con Kerro, Sirak, Koleos y los demás, y que sentía curiosidad por conocer los campamentos. Tendría que darle esa satisfacción, y cuando lo hiciera reforzaría la seguridad. Le pediría a Daenerys que le permitiese llevar a otro par de Inmaculados y procuraría que salieran en las horas de mayor trasiego.

Cuando, tras el baño, Mhyraz les trajo la cena, Tyrion le pidió que se quedara un poco más con ellos.

"¿Cómo van las lecciones de lengua común?," le preguntó. Sansa ya había empezado a impartirlas por las mañanas a los huérfanos, con la ayuda de Mhyraz y Dara.

"Van muy bien, señor. A todos les gusta aprender la lengua de la Madre."

"Estoy seguro de eso, Mhyraz. Y además Lady Sansa es una buena maestra, ¿verdad?" Ambos la miraron y ella se puso colorada.

"Oh, sí, señor. Todos la queremos. La señora nos trata muy bien y siempre nos dice cosas bonitas."

"Tenéis mucha suerte," aseguró Tyrion, guiándole un ojo al niño. "Ojalá yo hubiera tenido una maestra tan guapa y tan buena." Le lanzó a Sansa una fugaz mirada maliciosa. "¿Sabes que van a venir a vivir nuevos niños a la Gran Pirámide?"

"Pero no son huérfanos como nosotros. Son de las familias ricas de Meereen," objetó el chico, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué van a vivir aquí si ya tienen sus propias casas?"

"Porque la Madre quiere educarlos como a vosotros," aclaró Tyrion, comprendiendo los recelos de Mhyraz. Temía que él y sus amigos huérfanos fuesen desplazados o rebajados. Los niños solían tener un rígido sentido de la justicia y unos celos posesivos y territoriales. "Quiere que el día de mañana sean buenos ciudadanos de Meereen que no permitan que siga habiendo esclavitud." Y añadió: "No te preocupes, Mhyraz. Seguiréis igual que hasta ahora. Nadie os va a a quitar vuestro lugar."

El chico pareció tranquilizarse con aquella palabras conciliadoras.

"Ya puedes irte. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus excelentes servicios. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, señor y señora." Hizo una reverencia y se fue, llevándose en la bandeja los cacharros de la cena.

Se prepararon para acostarse y Tyrion, al igual que todas las noches, se recreó mirando a hurtadillas a Sansa mientras ella se cambiaba.

"¿Se sabe algo del capitán Gilean, Tyrion?" Sansa recordó de repente que su pequeña flota había zarpado varios días atrás rumbo a Bhorash y Tolos.

"Es pronto, pero cuando pise tierra en Bhorash enviará aviso a través de un cuervo. Confiemos en que la travesía esté resultando tranquila."

"Esperemos que sí. La prosperidad de Meereen dependerá de él en gran parte. Y en cuanto a eso, los barcos dornienses ya no tardarán mucho, ¿no?"

"El último cuervo, que llegó hace una semana, enviado por el capitán de la flota dorniense, procedía de los Peldaños de Piedra. Ya deben de estar rodeando Valyria, puede que casi la hayan dejado atrás si no ha habido incidentes," calculó Tyrion.

Se metieron entre las sábanas y se colocaron en su postura predilecta.

"¿Quién será el enviado que ocupará el puesto en el Consejo? ¿El capitán de la flota?"

"Sí," asintió Tyrion. "Doran ya lo ha confirmado. El capitán Byron es de su plena confianza."

"Pero si tiene que dirigir la flota patrullera, ¿cuándo tendrá tiempo de asistir a las reuniones?"

"Delegará en sus capitanes subordinados y él supervisará desde tierra."

Sansa calló durante unos momentos y después preguntó: "¿Sabes algo de Myrcella?"

Tyrion sonrió con ternura, recordando a su encantadora sobrina, sólo parecida a su madre en el aspecto exterior. Él mismo había pactado su matrimonio con Trystane Martell y la pobre chica había llorado de desconsuelo el día de su partida hacia Dorne. Que fue el mismo día de la revuelta de Desembarco del Rey que a Sansa casi le había costado una violación múltiple y probablemente la muerte.

"Se encuentra perfectamente. Parece que es feliz. Trystane y ella están muy enamorados."

"Oh, cuánto me alegro, Tyrion. Myrcella no es para nada como Cersei. Me caía bien."

"Es una buena chica, como Tommen. No están hechos para las intrigas palaciegas. Los quiero mucho. Son de los pocos miembros miembros de mi familia consanguínea, junto con Jaime y pocos más, a los que quiero."

"Debes de echarlos mucho de menos. Sobre todo a tu hermano," dijo Sansa con la mano descansando en el pecho de él.

"Sí. Mucho." Sus ojos miraban a algún punto lejano, más allá del techo. "¿Te he contado que una vez Jaime y yo metimos mierda de caballo en los zapatos de los mozos de las caballerizas?"

"Vaya par de sinvergüenzas estabais hechos," lo regañó ella, incapaz de permanecer seria.

"Se pasaron semanas oliendo peor que las cuadras, hasta que consiguieron zapatos nuevos. Pero lo que hicimos en las cocinas fue aún mejor," añadió Tyrion, sonriendo al recuerdo de sus travesuras de infancia.

"No quiero saberlo," protestó Sansa, tapándose los oídos.

"Pusimos un saco de harina sobre la puerta entreabierta de las cocinas, y cuando una de las mozas la abrió le cayó encima todo el contenido y el aire se llenó de polvillo blanco. Nuestro padre nos largó uno de sus amedrentadores discursos sobre el honor de nuestro apellido y nos castigó a transportar los cubos de agua desde el pozo hasta las cocinas durante una semana. Te puedo asegurar que aquellos cubos eran casi tan grandes como yo."

"Os lo teníais bien merecido," espetó Sansa, tirándole de la barba. "Y más aún que os merecíais. Pobres sirvientes."

"Pero los sirvientes no eran el único objeto de mis bromas. Mi hermana lo era casi con la misma frecuencia, así que ya ves, yo no hacía discriminaciones," aclaró él, burlón. "Aunque a veces me fuese a la cama con el culo en carne viva por las azotainas de mi padre, la cara de Cersei valía eso y más."

Sansa dejó de sonreír y se quedó en silencio, y Tyrion imaginó que lo que ella estaría pensando no sería cómodo de abordar. Si era eso lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

 _Se enteraría en Desembarco del Rey, como todo el mundo, de que mis hermanos mellizos son amantes. No es algo muy agradable de lo que charlar._

Advertía que ella quería preguntar algo, pero no se atrevía. Decidió que, si era un tema al que tuviesen que hacer frente alguna vez, era mejor hacerlo sin rodeos. Su familia era una fuente de incomodidad y no quería incomodar a Sansa, pero si ella preguntaba, él no esquivaría las respuestas.

"Adelante, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?," la animó. "No me molestará nada de lo que me preguntes, de veras."

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua y Tyrion inmediatamente notó los músculos tensos y su miembro palpitando por enterrarse en ella. _Todo lo que ella hace me pone duro, incluso sus pequeños gestos inconscientes._ Se contuvo, sabiendo que ella estaba distraída con otros pensamientos.

"Tyrion... ¿Es cierto que... tus hermanos...?" No fue capaz de completar la frase. "Lo siento. No tendría que preguntarlo. No es de mi incumbencia," se reprochó ella misma. "No me contestes si no quieres."

"No, Sansa, no pasa nada. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, ya te lo he dicho. Las cosas son como son y el hecho de callarlas no las cambia." Le acarició la espalda. "Sí, Sansa. Es cierto."

Ella procesó la información con dificultad.

"¿Y tus sobrinos son...?"

"Bastardos, sí. Lannister por los cuatro costados."

A ella se le dilataron los ojos, pero enseguida se forzó a recuperar la compostura.

"Después de todo, Daenerys también es hija de hermanos, como casi todos los Targaryen. Imagino que si los reyes dragón se creían con derecho a saltarse las leyes de la ética, mis hermanos creyeron que tenían el mismo derecho," expuso Tyrion.

"Es sólo que..." Ella dudó. "Me resulta muy extraño que dos hermanos se... deseen."

"Se ven cosas muy extrañas en el mundo, cariño. Perdimos a nuestra madre muy pronto y Tywin no era el más amoroso y cercano de los padres. Puede que eso no lo justifique, pero nosotros no crecimos en un hogar como el tuyo, Sansa. La mía no era una familia feliz."

Ella lo miró con una repentina culpa reflejada en sus pupilas, temiendo haber dicho más de la cuenta.

"Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Yo no pretendía... criticar."

Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

"No te disculpes por nada, Sansa. Es natural que te preguntes esas cosas. Yo todavía me maravillo de cómo he podido permanecer cuerdo habiendo crecido en Roca Casterly con Tywin y Cersei," dijo con su tono burlón, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.

"Y yo me maravillo de cómo puedo estar tan enamorada de ti, Tyrion Lannister," insinuó ella junto a su oído.

 _Dioses. Esta muchacha es mi perdición._

"¿Te dije que soy el más irresistible de la familia? Jaime es el guapo, pero yo soy el que ha enamorado a la chica más hermosa de los Siete Reinos," pinchó.

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?"

"Que la tengo entre mis brazos en este momento. Y dentro de unos minutos va a gritar mi nombre."

Ella se echó a reír, arrebolada de deseo, mientras las sensuales manos de él recorrían su piel ardiente.


	56. Chapter 56

La mañana siguiente, Tyrion iba a la ciudad y a los campamentos y preguntó a Sansa si le apetecería acompañarle. Ella asintió.

"Quiero ver cómo trabajas y con qué gente estás tratando. Me interesa todo lo que haces, mi amor," dijo ella, mientras desayunaban.

Él decidió provocarla un poco, divertido. "Eso es porque eres tan joven y estás loca por mí. Ya veremos dentro de veinte años," pronosticó, burlón.

"Oh, tonto. Te amaré aunque seas un viejo cascarrabias que disfrute pinchando a su pobre esposa."

"Seré un viejo con suerte," dijo él, con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí, con _mucha_ suerte," corroboró ella.

Él abandonó el tono humorístico.

"Mucha más de la que merezco," afirmó con total sinceridad, cogiéndole la mano.

"Oh, Tyrion." Sus grandes ojos azules lo desarmaban. "Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti, cariño."

Tras unos segundos, rompieron el intenso contacto visual y se aplicaron de nuevo al desayuno.

"¿A quiénes vas a visitar hoy?"

"A los habituales. Kerro y Koleos, para ver el avance de las obras y de las transacciones para la escuela, y Sarik para que me ponga al corriente de la producción diaria de los gremios y la marcha del mercado. Todo eso llevará mucho rato, pues tengo que anotar datos y más datos, una tarea bastante pesada pero imprescindible. Después tengo intención de visitar los campamentos para pasarme a saludar a Jorah y, de paso, a Daario y Gusano Gris, si están por allí y no andan ocupados, aunque eso es bastante improbable en el caso de Gusano Gris." Y añadió, con un tono confidencial: "Últimamente Daario pasa mucho tiempo en la pirámide." Insinuó lo que sin duda ambos estaban imaginando.

"¿Piensas que la reina y él son...?" Ella dejó en el aire el resto de la frase.

"Sí. Son amantes," completó él. "Se veía venir."

"Pero no pueden casarse," objetó ella.

"Y ellos lo saben. En sus planes no entra el matrimonio."

"Entonces, ¿lo hacen simplemente por placer?"

"Supongo que ese es el objetivo, sí. Creo que al menos Daenerys siente algo bastante fuerte por él, y en cuanto a las verdaderas intenciones del mercenario, él no es lo que se dice muy sutil con sus métodos y sólo un tonto rechazaría el sabroso fruto que le cae en la boca. Está claro que él no es tonto."

"Pero, si está con él... ¿Ella consentirá casarse con otro si tuviera que hacerlo?"

"Seguro que lo hará, Sansa. Y Daario tendrá que conformarse."

"Sería una situación bastante... grotesca, ¿verdad?"

"Nada que rodee a los reyes es aburrido, desde luego," concluyó él, sonriendo.

"Espero que él no le rompa el corazón. Por lo que me has contado, ella podría estar enamorada."

"Su idilio no puede tener un final feliz. Ella sufrirá," adelantó Tyrion, convencido de ello. "En cuanto a él, si llega a amarla, tampoco lo envidio."

Terminaron el desayuno y Mhyraz regresó poco después para recoger las cosas.

"Mhyraz, dile a la reina que si por favor me puede ceder a dos Inmaculados más hoy para que nos escolten, porque Lady Sansa me va a acompañar, y supongo que Leena también irá con Pod."

"Ahora mismo, señor." El chico partió.

Dara estaba peinando a Sansa. Ella se había confeccionado un par de vestidos más abrigados. Tyrion añoró los otros, más escotados, que Daenerys le había dado. Pero la temperatura descendía y la ropa veraniega se quedaría guardada en el armario, los dioses sabrían por cuántos años.

Él se puso ropas de tela algo más gruesa y se arregló un poco el largo pelo rubio y la barba también rubia, que no se había recortado en semanas. A Sansa le gustaba así y él ante todo se desvivía por complacerla.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Tyrion, como todas las mañanas, le dirigió el mismo cumplido que, por muchas veces que lo dijera, siempre era sincero.

"Estás muy hermosa, Sansa."

Ella se inclinó y lo besó, como siempre.

"Gracias, mi amor. Tú también eres el más atractivo de los hombres para mí."

Él había llegado a creerlo a fuerza de escucharlo todos los días y comprobar en los ojos de ella que no le mentía.

Mhyraz volvió anunciando que la Madre les había enviado a los dos Inmaculados solicitados. Se encontraron a los cuatro soldados esperando en la puerta. Fueron en busca de Pod y Leena y salieron de la Gran Pirámide a otra mañana soleada y atareada en las calles de Meereen. Las chicas conversaban alegremente y Tyrion y Pod caminaban detrás de ellas. Dos soldados iban delante de ellas, y los otros dos marchaban detrás de los hombres. Tyrion se dijo que, después de todo, había sido una buena idea. Sansa necesitaba salir un poco del confinamiento.

* * *

Fue un acierto que Leena se hubiese apuntado a la excursión, porque así Sansa tendría con quien distraerse si se aburría mientras Tyrion conversaba con los libertos y anotaba sus garabatos incomprensibles. Él y Pod presentaron a sus mujeres y todos las miraron, impresionados.

 _Se preguntan de dónde un enano y un chico tímido han sacado a estas bellezas,_ percibió Tyrion, esponjándose de orgullo y diversión por la envidia que aquellos hombres no podían ocultar.

Las chicas los saludaban con toda su cortesía y ellos de repente sólo parecían ser capaces de balbucear. Tyrion y Pod observaban aquellas escenas, sonrientes, y se miraban como diciendo: _Esas son nuestras chicas. A este paso esos hombres babearán sobre los adoquines._

Ambas se mostraron interesadas por el intercambio de información y datos, al menos mucho más de lo que Tyrion había esperado en dos muchachas tan jóvenes que apenas salían a la calle. Pero a Sansa le importaba de verdad el trabajo de él. Otro motivo, entre los muy numerosos que acumulaba, por los que estarle agradecido. La miró lleno de orgullo.

Tras varias horas de transacciones, en las que las chicas aguantaron el tipo mejor que bien, Tyrion anunció que irían a los campamentos y ellas se mostraron entusiastas. Las dos querían explorarlos.

Atravesaron la ciudad en dirección a los campos.

"Leena es muy feliz, Pod," lo elogió su señor. Las chicas caminaban en la delantera y charlaban sin cesar. Leena se había vuelto mucho más habladora.

"No deseo otra cosa, mi señor," dijo él, humilde.

"Pues lo has conseguido. Esa muchacha se ha transformado y te idolatra."

"Como Lady Sansa a vos. Recuerdo lo desgraciada que era en Desembarco del Rey, y ahora siempre sonríe."

"También Leena. Por cierto, ya leerá muy bien. Sansa y ella han seguido con sus lecciones y Leena es muy espabilada."

"Ya lee casi mejor que yo, mi señor," reconoció Pod, orgulloso. "Y también puede escribir frases sencillas."

"Me alegro mucho por vosotros. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de los chicos?"

"Progresan día a día. Algunos pueden ser grandes guerreros. De todas formas, Ser Barristan es de la opinión de que todos deben servir como aprendices en un gremio hasta que decidan realmente a qué se quieren dedicar, así que todos han elegido gremio y empezarán muy pronto a ejercer en ellos."

"Es un buen sistema. Los chicos se preparan para la guerra y al mismo tiempo aprenden otra profesión que ellos escogen. Así estarán mucho más motivados hagan lo que hagan. ¿Cuánta gente puede escoger su profesión?" Tyrion dejó correr el hilo de sus pensamientos. "No volverá a haber soldados como los Inmaculados, pero el suyo ha sido un precio demasiado alto a cambio de formar parte de la élite militar mundial, algo que por otro lado ellos no eligieron. Es extraño, pero supongo que la mayoría de ellos prefiere su situación actual, aunque carezcan de sus atributos viriles y de verdaderos nombres. Muchos se han quedado con los nombres de alimañas que les habían tocado el día en que fueron liberados por la reina. Gusano Gris explicó que lo hicieron para recordar ese día en que ellos eligieron ser los mejores soldados del mundo para la Rompedora de Cadenas. La auténtica lealtad consigue mucho más que el miedo. Eso es algo que mi padre jamás llegó a entender, y tampoco mi hermana. Tú eres un ejemplo de ello. Eres el mejor escudero que se pueda tener, y todo por lealtad. Sabes que en cualquier momento eres libre de dejar de servirme."

Pod sonrió. "¿Y permitir que os las apañéis sin mí?"

Tyrion le devolvió la sonrisa. "Tienes toda la razón, Pod. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

Las chicas miraron impresionadas los enormes campamentos que se extendían por donde abarcaba la vista a orillas del Skahazadhan. Se distinguían claramente los distintos sectores: el de los Inmaculados, el de los Segundos Hijos y el de los dohtrakis y libertos.

"Hay más de quince mil personas aquí," explicó Tyrion. "Uno de los grandes retos de la reina es alojar a todos los libertos en la ciudad. Con la planificación que estamos desarrollando, creo que lo conseguiremos."

Sansa se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

Gusano Gris se encontraba, como de costumbre, en los entrenamientos y Tyrion decidió no interrumpirlo, pues no tenía nada realmente importante que hablar con él. Daario también entrenaba en su sección. Tyrion adivinó, sonriendo para sí, que el mercenario habría pasado la noche en la pirámide y que no habría dormido mucho. Sansa y él intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Si no era ya un secreto a voces el hecho de que Daario fuese amante de la reina, no tardaría en serlo.

Como Jorah, a quien Tyrion quería ver principalmente, entrenaba en el mismo campo de prácticas que el capitán mercenario, éste último los vio y se aproximó.

"¿Qué tal, capitán?," saludó Tyrion. Los demás le dedicaron una inclinación y Daario dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante a las chicas, que se miraron sonrojadas como las adolescentes que eran. Tyrion no perdía puntada. Una ligerísima quemazón de celos lo asaltó, pero la desechó.

"La vida aquí está llena de mujeres preciosas. No se puede pedir más," contestó Daario con toda la intención. Las chicas rieron entre ellas, halagadas.

"Somos hombres afortunados." Dijo Tyrion con sequedad, y cambió de tema. "Esta noche hay reunión del Consejo," apuntó.

"Sí. Por desgracia, también asistirá ese noble que lleva siempre un palo metido en el culo. Nunca me acuerdo de su nombre. Estos nombres ghiscarios no los recuerda ni su puñetera madre," dijo el mercenario, con un patente desdén.

"Se llama Hizdahr. ¿Has reflexionado sobre el asunto central que trataremos?"

"Sí. Odio todo lo que venga de ese perfumado, pero en su favor hay que decir que no es tan estúpido como parece."

"Bien. Eres más guapo cuando te muestras razonable," bromeó Tyrion. "Nos marchamos a ver a Jorah. Que tengas un buen día, capitán mercenario."

"Y tú, pequeño amigo. Aunque eso no hace falta que te lo desee. Cualquiera que tenga una mujer como la tuya tiene garantizado un buen día." Guiñó un ojo galante a Sansa y volvió a sus prácticas.

 _Que se conforme con su reina y que deje en paz a mi Sansa,_ le recriminó Tyrion mentalmente, levemente irritado. _Menos mal que me cae bien, que si no..._

Sansa intuyó la causa de su disimulada molestia y le cogió la mano de nuevo. Sabía que él se sentía inseguro cuando temía que hombres apuestos rivalizaran con él por ella, así que Sansa hacía todo lo posible para transmitirle que no existía rival posible para él.

Tyrion la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos la familiar expresión que le devolvía la paz. Se le iluminó el rostro con su sonrisa y ella correspondió con la suya.

Jorah los vio venir y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Se secó el sudor y trató de adecentarse un poco antes de acercarse al grupo.

Se dieron los buenos días y se inclinaron.

"¿Cómo van las cosas por la ciudad, Tyrion?"

Él le explicó los avances en los proyectos de la reina y le informó de la incorporación de Hizdahr zo Loraq al Consejo, y del sistema de audiencias públicas en días alternos.

 _¿Cuánto tardará en enterarse de lo de Daenerys y Daario?_

"¿No se ha sabido nada más de los Hijos de la Arpía?"

"Hasta hoy no. Probablemente estén ocultos, esperando. Las medidas de seguridad de la ciudad les impiden actuar por ahora, pero dudo que hayan abandonado tan pronto la guerra sucia. La reina mantiene la vigilancia."

"Extremad la precaución. Protegedla," le rogó Jorah, preocupado.

"Estamos tan interesados como tú en que ella salga adelante. Haremos todo lo que podamos."

Jorah asintió, sellando con él el pacto tácito.

Tyrion buscó un tema de conversación con el que prolongar la visita. Le agradaba charlar con el caballero y éste necesitaba distracciones.

"¿Sabes qué estoy recordando ahora? El torneo de Lannisport. Yo estaba presente entre el público. Era el Señor de los Desagües de Roca Casterly, un gran honor que mi padre me concedió," evocó con acidez. "Presencié todas tus justas. Tú eras la gran figura del momento; en todas partes se comentaba tu valor en la Rebelión Greyjoy. Sentí curiosidad por ver al señor de la Isla del Oso del que todos hablaban. La verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mi padre ya se había encargado de humillarme lo suficiente y de robarme mis sueños de juventud, y mantener despejadas las cloacas del castillo no era una ocupación muy estimulante, así que decidí que no tenía nada que perder yendo al torneo."

"¿Fue un espectáculo lo bastante estimulante para ti?"

"Yo no creía que hubiese nadie capaz de derrotar a Jaime. Y tú lo hiciste."

"Un adversario duro de pelar, tu hermano. Me las hizo pasar putas."

"Me lo puedo creer," aseguró Tyrion. "Cargaste impecablemente en todas las justas. Viviste tu época de gloria. Pero el éxito se paga caro después, ¿verdad? Los dioses suelen ser envidiosos," dijo Tyrion, con su ironía habitual.

"Muy caro. Justo a partir de ahí mi vida fue rodando cuesta abajo. Los dioses me dieron mi propia estupidez y a Lynesse Hightower para encargarse de ello. Pero hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento."

"Por supuesto. También te dieron a Daenerys."

"Volvería a pasar por todo aquello por estar aquí."

"Claro que lo harías." Tyrion lo miró, comprensivo.

 _Yo también volvería a pasar por cada momento de mi vida para estar aquí con Sansa._

"Nos vemos, Jorah."

"Nos vemos, Tyrion."

Ya estaba cercana la hora del almuerzo y el grupo regresó a Meereen mientras Jorah observaba su partida con una mirada melancólica.


	57. Chapter 57

Tyrion dedicó la tarde a hacer cuentas y pasar a limpio, mientras Sansa y Leena se consagraban a la costura en el dormitorio. Los preparativos para la boda de Pod y Leena ya estaban a plena marcha y las chicas ponían a punto tanto sus propios vestidos como los atuendos que lucirían sus parejas. A Tyrion le resultaba mucho más fácil concentrarse en su tarea si Sansa estaba entretenida en algo con Leena y por lo tanto no había lugar para la tentación, pues no sería muy cortés ni decoroso tumbar a Sansa sobre la cama y hacerle todo lo que deseaba hacerle delante de la otra chica. De modo que prefería que Sansa tuviese compañía las tardes en que él se quedaba en la sala adyacente con sus papeles y sus cuentas.

Leena se marchó pronto, mucho antes de que Mhyraz llevara la cena. Las noches en que había reunión del Consejo, Tyrion y Sansa adquirían la costumbre de cenar más temprano, porque nunca se sabía hasta qué hora se podían prolongar las sesiones y a Tyrion le parecía mal que Sansa se quedara sin comer hasta que él llegaba, y eso podía ocurrir en medio de la madrugada.

Aún les quedaba un rato largo hasta que Mhyraz apareciera. Leena, chica intuitiva, les había dejado su rato de soledad porque sabía que estaban tan enamorados que se daba perfecta cuenta de cuándo ella sobraba. Tyrion le agradeció interiormente su respeto hacia las necesidades de intimidad ajenas. No toda la gente poseía ese tacto para captar cuándo estaba de más en un lugar.

Sansa enseguida se volvió hacia él, también ansiosa de anticipación. Pasaba veladas muy agradables con Leena, pero lo de después era incomparablemente mejor, cuando percibía la potente necesidad en la mirada y en el cuerpo de su esposo y él le pedía sin palabras todo aquello que ella le entregaba con tanto fervor.

Ese día la necesidad era más acuciante porque no lo habían hecho desde la noche anterior. Sin mediar palabra, Sansa se arrodilló ante él, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia su boca, mientras agarraba mechones de sus largos cabellos ensortijados. Él gimió, derrotado por el deseo, y deslizó los dedos por detrás de la cabeza de ella, entre el sedoso cabello cobrizo, para sujetarla y devorarle la boca con fruición. Pero sus manos no podían permanecer quietas, y las deslizó por el largo cuello y los hombros, hasta sostener los pechos por encima de las telas que los cubrían. Adoraba esos pechos firmes y perfectamente redondos, esos pezones que se endurecían al contacto con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua. Quiso sentirlos contra su cara y sin contemplaciones le abrió la delantera del vestido, casi de un tirón, y le bajó el corpiño. Las turgencias saltaron de su encierro y él gimió ante una vista tan hermosa. Sin pérdida de tiempo, sumergió el rostro entre ellas y las juntó con las manos, frotando sin cesar los pezones. Oyó el corazón acelerado de ella bajo las costillas y sintió la vibración de sus gemidos, mientras Sansa se abandonaba completamente a sus caricias y lo abrazaba fuertemente contra ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando el cuerpo.

Cayeron sobre la gruesa alfombra, él sobre ella, y se fundieron en otro beso que los dejó sin aliento. Era como si no bastara con aquella proximidad y tuviesen que fundirse totalmente el uno en el otro para encontrar alivio a su tremenda urgencia. Se devoraron las bocas y las lenguas con desesperación y se impregnaron de saliva. Tyrion bajó por su cuello, succionando y mordiendo con fuerza suficiente para dejarle marcas, inconsciente de ello. Pero a ella no le importaba. Al contrario, la transportaba completamente la furia desatada del deseo de él. Cuando él se abandonaba por entero, sin restricciones, a la pasión y la asaltaba con aquella intensidad salvaje, irreprimible, a ella se le disparaba la libido hasta las nubes y, supeditada a aquel deseo abrasador, lo seguía paso a paso por la ascensión hacia una cumbre cegadora donde parecía desprenderse de su propio cuerpo y volar, pues sus confines físicos no podían contener el placer devastador que la arrollaba y que siempre lo conducía a él a su propia agonía de liberación.

Se abrió a él como nunca soñó que una mujer pudiera abrirse a un hombre, a sus embestidas feroces dentro de ella, a sus dedos gentiles que jamás olvidaban cómo tocarla de la forma más exquisita, se abrió a las palabras de lujuria y amor que a él le salían en torrente, exaltado, transportado dentro de lo más hondo e íntimo de ella, se abrió a la maravilla que era aquel hombre terriblemente inteligente, generoso, fuerte y valiente, que la amaba y la colmaba como había soñado toda su vida colmar a la mujer que fuera suya, plenamente suya.

Alcanzaron la cumbre, ella como siempre antes que él, y ella lo amaba aún más por eso, porque era tan considerado que no podía gozar al máximo hasta haberse asegurado de que ella disfrutaba hasta donde pudiera.

Después, ambos jadeaban sobre la alfombra, dulcemente agotados y un poco asombrados porque normalmente no llegaban a tal punto de desesperación y arrebato. Tal vez fuesen las muchas horas sin hacerlo, o tal vez que aquel anochecer alguna fuerza extraña los había poseído. Pero ambos eran muy, muy felices por ello.

"Sansa, creo que ha sido lo más increíble que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Lo mejor de toda mi vida," declaró él, respirando con dificultad.

"También de la mía." Ella sonreía perezosamente, con él sobre su cuerpo, su cabeza rubia descansando sobre su pecho. Le encantaba acariciarle los rizos.

"Y yo que pensaba que ya tenía que ser imposible ascender más," dijo él, con deleite en la voz.

"Ya ves, mi amor. Nunca dejamos de sorprendernos. Creemos que ya hemos probado todo, y justo entonces otra puerta se abre a un placer inesperado."

"Sé que no te ha molestado, pero siento si he sido un poco bruto. Me temo que te van a quedar algunos cardenales. Es que me trastornas de tal manera que quiero comerte viva," se disculpó él, ligeramente avergonzado. _Pero no lo bastante como para lamentar lo que hemos hecho,_ pensó, malicioso.

"Creo que mañana me va a doler todo," protestó ella, sonriente.

"¿Quién es ahora la viejecita? Acuérdate de la apuesta. Sigue en pie. Tienes que entrenarte. Esto no ha sido más que el comienzo," desafió él.

"Ja. Mira quién va a hablar. Recuerdo que te quejabas porque te iba a matar poco a poco," rebatió ella.

"En realidad, no me quejo. Me encanta que me mates poco a poco."

"Puede que te tome la palabra. Pero no ahora. Tienes que vestirte para ir a la reunión del Consejo, mi amor."

Aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

"Maldición. Tendré que pedirle a la reina que prohíba por ley las interrupciones de las sesiones de sexo glorioso."

"Entonces no habría un alma que saliera de la cama, y... ¿Cómo se las arreglaría la ciudad? Hay muchos asuntos que atender," opuso Sansa, divertida.

"A la mierda todos los asuntos. Solamente hay uno que valga la pena de verdad," protestó Tyrion, rozándole el vello rojizo del pubis con los dedos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó y se vistió a duras penas, no atreviéndose a volverse a mirarla mientras ella hacía lo mismo, porque sabía que si se volvía la reina aquella noche tendría que reclamar por viva fuerza su presencia en el Consejo.

* * *

No sabía si era coincidencia o el hecho de que la química entre su esposa y él fuese tan fuerte, pero siempre se las arreglaba para acudir a las reuniones justo después de un arrollador encuentro sexual con Sansa, y ese hecho le permitía asistir feliz y optimista, con su corazón y su cuerpo cantando de alegría. En ese estado de euforia, ninguna mala noticia podía arruinarle el día, a menos que se tratara de algo tan grave como que el mundo se hundiera o algo por el estilo.

Llegó como de costumbre, ni de los primeros ni de los últimos. Daenerys, Missandei y Ser Barristan le dieron la bienvenida.

"¿Habéis tenido un buen día, Lord Tyrion?," se interesó la reina, cortésmente.

 _Escandalosamente bueno. Tan bueno que he estado a punto de mandaros a todos al infierno por esta noche,_ pensó él, reprimiendo su sonrisa socarrona.

"Muy provechoso, majestad. Las obras avanzan y los gremios producen razonablemente. Las previsiones son positivas, al menos por ahora."

"Me alegra oírlo. Espero que pronto tengamos noticias de mi capitán mercante. Ya casi debe de haber arribado a Bhorash."

"Es de prever que llegue mañana a lo más tardar. El cuervo no tardará, majestad," reafirmó él.

"¿Y Lady Sansa? ¿qué tal está?"

 _Recuperándose de la última follada salvaje que hemos tenido hasta hace pocos minutos, majestad._

"Muy ilusionada. Ya sabréis que está impartiendo algunas veces por semana clases de lengua común a los huérfanos y le encanta. Esta mañana quiso acompañarme en mi trabajo y se mostró vivamente interesada. Los números no son lo suyo, pero sí el trato con la gente. Observé que los hombres con los que hablo se muestran más receptivos con ella cerca," explicó, sonriente.

Daenerys lo miró con un fulgor humorístico en las pupilas. Pero su expresión cambió rápidamente.

"¿Fuisteis a los campamentos?" Parecía un poco nerviosa, y Tyrion estaba seguro de que se debía a Daario y no a Jorah. Más bien tenía pinta de tratarse del mercenario que visitaba la cama de la reina, pues el rubor de sus mejillas pálidas no lo causaba un viejo amigo al que sólo la unía la fraternidad.

"Sí, majestad. Hice una visita al capitán Naharis y a Ser Jorah."

La mirada de ella era cauta, pero no lo engañaba. Bien sabría ella que él había atado cabos y deducido que las largas estancias del mercenario en la pirámide, sobre todo a altas horas de la noche, tenían un motivo obvio.

"¿Cómo está Ser Jorah?" La reina eludió el nombre de su amante.

"En excelente forma. Entrena mucho. Estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos en Poniente."

Ella calló lo que sin duda estaba a punto de decir. Se abrió la puerta y entraron Daario, Gusano Gris, Kerro e Hizdahr zo Loraq.

Se intercambiaron los saludos y la reina fue al grano.

"Es urgente que debatamos una cuestión que ha planteado nuestro más reciente miembro del Consejo, Hizdahr zo Loraq. Quiero escuchar vuestras opiniones más sinceras. Recordad que la verdad no me ofende; lo que me ofende es que se me oculte. Pero en primer lugar empecemos por el hecho planteado. Hizdahr, si no os importa, repetid vuestra petición delante de todos los miembros."

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

"Las arenas de combate han sido una tradición milenaria en Meereen. Es cierto que los hombres que han combatido en ellas han sido siempre esclavos que luchaban por el honor y el capricho de sus amos, con el objetivo de ofrecer distracciones al pueblo libre. Pero es una tradición casi sagrada que ha aportado grandeza a la ciudad, y el pueblo meereeno no acepta pacíficamente que se le prive de sus costumbres. La Madre de Dragones sabiamente decidió cerrar las arenas para evitar que más esclavos se vieran obligados por sus amos a matarse entre sí en sangrientos espectáculos. Pero los meereenos se lo han tomado a mal. Yo ofrezco una solución al dilema." Hizo una pausa. "Reabrir las arenas para hombres libres que luchen voluntariamente por oro y fama, cobrando un precio barato a los espectadores por asistir y a los luchadores por hacer uso de las arenas. Sería una lucrativa fuente de ingresos para las arcas de Meereen, de cara al invierno."

El silencio se prolongó apenas un par de segundos, hasta que intervino Ser Barristan.

"Conocéis mi parecer sobre ese tipo de espectáculos, majestad," dijo, mirando a Hizdahr con suspicacia.

"En Poniente también organizáis torneos y combates donde a menudo los hombres mueren para diversión del público," rebatió Hizdahr.

"El público no asiste para ver a hombres matarse entre sí. Va por la emoción de la competición," opuso Ser Barristan.

"¿Estáis seguro de eso, Ser Barristan _El Bravo_? ¿Es lo que os decís para sentiros mejor?"

 _Tiene su punto,_ pensó Tyrion. _No es ninguna barbaridad lo que afirma. A la gente le apasiona asistir al espectáculo de la sangre y la muerte, por más que quieran disfrazar ese impulso con eufemismos._

Ser Barristan no replicó más, pero le sostuvo la mirada al noble meereeno con hostilidad.

"Gracias, Ser Barristan," agradeció la reina. "¿Quién más quiere hablar?"

"Yo fui un esclavo de las arenas de combate," admitió Daario."Mi madre era una puta y cuando yo tenía doce años, me vendió. Mi amo poseía esclavos de las arenas y me entrenaron. Vencí lucha tras lucha e hice ganar tanto dinero a mi amo que me concedió la libertad. He estado tantas veces en las arenas que son para mí tan familiares como mis manos. Yo era un esclavo, pero era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y mi habilidad me otorgó fama y, finalmente, la libertad. No cambiaría nada de aquello. Yo sentía que había nacido para las arenas, para los combates y para los gritos del público." Miró a Daenerys y Tyrion percibió un destello de deseo en los ojos azules del mercenario. "No me gustan los ricos presumidos que se creen más hombres porque sus esclavos les hacen el trabajo sucio," espetó, lanzando una ojeada desdeñosa a Hizdahr. "Pero me gustan las arenas de combate. Crecí en ellas."

"Gracias, capitán Daario," dijo Daenerys, sonrojada de nuevo. "¿Alguien más?"

Tyrion carraspeó y dijo:

"El valiente capitán Letho de Lorath, que es amigo del capitán Gilean, nos transportó en su barco desde Volantis hasta Tolos. Era hijo de un antiguo esclavo de las arenas de Meereen, llamado Limor, que se ganó la libertad igual que Daario. Ni Daario ni Limor ni tantos otros escogieron esa clase de vida, pero tuvieron suerte de contar con un gran talento en aquello a lo que otros los destinaron. Lucharon por sus vidas, es cierto, pero también lucharon por su dignidad, si es que esa virtud es compatible con la esclavitud. Y sí, es verdad, ellos no fueron libres de elegir, pero a partir de ahora los que se enfrenten en las arenas sí lo serán. Y la población de Meereen también será libre de escoger si quiere asistir al espectáculo o no. Ya no se trata de conducir a la muerte a unos pobres diablos encadenados; se trata de gente con derecho a decidir qué quiere hacer. Y si esos hombres quieren pagar por su momento de gloria en la arena, y los espectadores están dispuestos a pagar por verlo, no veo inconveniente alguno."

"Gracias, Lord Tyrion. ¿Quién más tiene algo que añadir?"

Gusano Gris tomó la palabra.

"Madre, vos decidiréis con sabiduría y uno está aquí para serviros en vuestras decisiones. A uno le preocupa ante todo vuestra seguridad y, si reabrís las arenas, los Inmaculados os protegeremos con nuestra vidas."

Daenerys se mostró conmovida ante la devoción de su oficial.

"Sé que lo haréis, Gusano Gris. Y os estoy eternamente agradecida por vuestros inestimables servicios. Yo no habría llegado tan lejos sin vosotros," elogió. "Confío en vosotros y en los Segundos Hijos para que Meereen continúe siendo una ciudad segura." Se volvió hacia Hizdahr. "Y cuento con vuestra colaboración, señor, para que la paz sea duradera." Miró a Missandei y a Kerro, quienes aún no se habían pronunciado. "¿Qué opináis vosotros?"

"Necesitamos el dinero de las recaudaciones, Madre," apuntó Kerro, práctico. "Queda mucho por hacer y muchas casas que reformar y reconstruir. Estamos añadiendo más pisos a las construcciones y hemos comenzado los edificios para los oficios de los gremios en la plaza de las Gracias. Todo eso precisa de materiales y manutención. Las arenas aportarán beneficios de los que no podemos prescindir. El invierno hace notar ya sus garras frías."

"Excelente exposición, Kerro. ¿Y tú, mi fiel Missandei? ¿Deseas añadir algo?"

La muchacha alzó los ojos y los miró, azorada.

"Meereen se está aprovisionando para el invierno y las arenas pueden suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para muchas personas. No me gusta la sangre ni la muerte como espectáculo, pero asistiré con gusto si vos decidís reanudar la tradición, para permanecer a vuestro lado, Madre. Si algunos hombres están dispuestos a morir voluntariamente y con ello muchas vidas se pueden salvar, por mí adelante." Su hermosa voz sonó con suavidad. Era como un bálsamo para los oídos.

La reina los contempló uno por uno, como era su costumbre.

"Decidido, entonces. Las arenas de combate abrirán sus puertas. Hizdahr, vos sois el encargado de organizar esos eventos. Mañana por la tarde discutiréis con Lord Tyrion, mi supervisor general, los puntos relacionados con el importe de las entradas y de los impuestos de lucha. Anunciad al pueblo que acudiré a presenciar los espectáculos, como muestra de mi buena voluntad. Y ahora, retiraos. He decidido que los que tenéis que regresar a los campamentos tras las reuniones del Consejo paséis la noche aquí y partáis a primera hora, por vuestra seguridad. Las calles son más amenazantes a estas horas, y podría haber ojos espiando vuestros movimientos y esperando a atacaros en la soledad y en las sombras. ¿Os resulta adecuada esta medida?"

"La Madre dispone y uno obedece," declaró Gusano Gris sin vacilación.

Los demás también asintieron. Daario sonreía.

 _Qué bien le ha venido a nuestro mercenario amigo la solícita preocupación de la Madre,_ pensó Tyrion, irónico. _Ya no necesita ninguna excusa para dormir en la pirámide, y concretamente entre las sábanas de Daenerys._

"De acuerdo entonces. Retiraos y que durmáis bien. Mañana la audiencia contará con la presencia de Daario y Kerro, aparte por supuesto de mi fiel Missandei. Hizdahr, comenzad cuanto antes los trámites. Enviaré aviso para la próxima reunión. Espero poder tratar muy pronto el resto de los asuntos pendientes."

Todos hicieron una reverencia y desearon buenas noches a la Madre.

Sansa esperaba despierta. Tyrion le comunicó lo que todos habían dicho y las conclusiones finales de la reina, y Sansa asintió, pues se esperaba aquel resultado. De camino a la cama, empezaron a desnudarse e hicieron el amor dulcemente hasta dormirse en su abrazo cálido.


	58. Chapter 58

Por la mañana, tras el desayuno, Tyrion se despidió de Sansa con un beso y se marchó para sus consultas habituales por la ciudad. Sansa tampoco se quedaría ociosa, pues se dedicaría a las clases de lengua común, ayudada por Leena, Mhyraz y Dara.

Tyrion iba a empezar una tarea mucho más complicada y que le llevaría muchas horas de dedicación. Se trataba de calcular por meses las asignaciones en dinero, separando por categorías: manutención y alimentación de los soldados, manutención de los artesanos, materiales para los gremios, coste de la alimentación de cada gremio y sus familias, coste adicional de la alimentación de las personas que no pertenecían a ningún gremio (niños huérfanos, ancianos y discapacitados sin familia), y por supuesto la manutención y la alimentación tanto de la reina como de sus consejeros, exceptuando a Hizdahr, que era rico, y a Ser Barristan, Gusano Gris y Daario, que ya recibían asignación por la categoría de soldados. Y aparte de todo ello había que estipular un dinero extra de reserva para los gastos imprevistos. Tyrion en principio realizaría un cálculo estimado con las cifras con las que ya contaba, y poco a poco iría ajustando. Era una labor extremadamente delicada, pues las partidas de dinero no podían derrocharse ni tampoco quedarse cortas. Con el tiempo y la experiencia le resultaría más fácil, pero los comienzos suponían un desafío formidable. Tyrion no era de amilanarse ante un buen reto; por el contrario, las dificultades lo estimulaban para tratar de superarlas.

Dispuso que las asignaciones monetarias les fueran entregadas a principios de cada mes a los representantes de todos los sectores de la población civil y a los oficiales de los ejércitos, y éstos se encargarían de repartirlas entre los diversos grupos. Él mismo con la ayuda de Kerro, Gusano Gris y Daario se haría cargo de esa tarea y dedicarían la primera mañana del mes a repartir las bolsas de dinero. Ese día los representantes estarían fuertemente custodiados para evitar asaltos y robos. Tyrion llevaría un control estricto de los nombres de cada representante para prevenir posibles suplantaciones y tomar medidas en el caso de que se produjera alguna estafa o robo.

Por su parte, los ingresos procederían del mercado, de la venta de los productos en el extranjero, de los impuestos de los ricos y de las arenas de combate.

Sería un proceso lento de poner en marcha, pero esperaba que estuviese funcionando en unos pocos meses. Había que llevar un control exhaustivo y Tyrion estaba decidido a que fuese lo más eficiente posible.

Tras otra fructífera mañana en la ciudad, regresó a la pirámide, pero como aún faltaba para la hora del almuerzo y Sansa estaría ocupada con sus lecciones, se le ocurrió ir al patio de armas donde Ser Barristan y Pod entrenaban a los chicos.

Tenía pendiente una charla con el ex-guardia real y quería aprovechar la ocasión, pues el anciano caballero era un buen hombre y Tyrion deseaba zanjar la cuestión pendiente entre ellos: su fría relación pasada, en Desembarco del Rey. A miles de millas y con una reina distinta a los monarcas a los que Ser Barristan estaba acostumbrado a servir, las diferencias que hubieran podido tener se diluían.

Tyrion salió al patio de armas, que formaba parte de los terrenos que rodeaban la base de la Gran Pirámide y que estaban protegidos del exterior por una muralla cuya altura equivalía a la de tres pisos de la pirámide.

Ser Barristan se percató de su presencia y dejó a Pod al cargo.

"Buenos días, Lord Tyrion. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?" Su tono era precavido, pero más amable que el día en que Tyrion llegó a Meereen.

"El deseo de conversar con vos como no llegamos a hacerlo en Desembarco del Rey. Sé que no me teníais en un buen concepto, y lo cierto es que no os faltaban razones. Yo no ofrecía una imagen demasiado decorosa, lo reconozco. Bebía, putañeaba y decía las verdades que nadie quería escuchar, especialmente mi padre. No llevaba una vida decente, y estaba metido en mi propio ombligo. No era señor de ningún sitio, ni caballero, y mi padre nunca me entregaría Roca Casterly; las mujeres solamente consentían estar conmigo por dinero; y lo más importante que hice hasta llegar a ser Mano del rey fue ejercer como desatascador de las cloacas de nuestra flamante propiedad familiar."

"No puedo ocultar que no me gustabais porque no llegamos a conocernos lo suficiente y os juzgué a la ligera. Desembarco del Rey tenía ese efecto; sacaba lo peor de nosotros. En mis últimos años en la Fortaleza Roja serví a reyes mediocres y mi juramento de guardia real se convirtió en poco más que una burla del destino. Tampoco se puede decir que yo sacara lo mejor de mí mismo por aquella época. Estamos en paz, Lord Tyrion."

"Estamos en paz," aceptó él, con su sonrisa amistosa. "Daenerys nos ha dado a todos un objetivo, la ilusión de algo completamente nuevo."

"Yo creo en ella con todo mi corazón. Por fin, en mi vejez, siento que sirvo realmente para algo."

"Habéis sido el mejor caballero de Poniente. Incluso mejor que mi hermano, y admitir esa verdad es decir mucho."

"Un caballero malgastado. Al menos la mitad de mi vida ha sido un chiste, nada que ver con esas historias exageradas que la gente cuenta a la luz de las hogueras. Por cada acto heroico que haya protagonizado, ha habido muchos más actos intrascendentes o francamente vergonzosos."

"Esa es la realidad detrás de la fama, Ser Barristan. La fama nos hace parecer el doble de altos, fuertes y valientes. Excepto en mi caso, por supuesto," bromeó Tyrion con sarcasmo. "En mi caso, me hace parecer el doble de enano, débil y cobarde. A mi padre le hacía cagar oro. Y vos matabais gigantes y todas las damas bellas caían a vuestros pies."

Ser Barristan esbozó una sonrisa.

"El adversario más alto que maté no medía más de dos metros, creo, y desde que me nombraron guardia real a los veintitrés años y la única prometida que alguna vez tuve se casó con otro, no ha habido más mujeres en mi vida."

Tyrion lanzó un silbido irónico.

"Eso es admirable. Un hombre lo bastante honorable para mantener su voto de celibato es excepcionalmente raro de encontrar. Yo jamás habría sido guardia real, hermano negro o septón. La castidad nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes. Demasiadas tentaciones. Demasiadas mujeres."

"Mis votos no me han hecho insensible a la belleza femenina, Lord Tyrion. Yo también he amado."

"Tendríais que ser de piedra si no, Ser Barristan. Los únicos hombres de piedra de los que tengo conocimiento son los que padecen psoriagrís terminal. Y hasta ellos fueron personas una vez." Tyrion hizo una pausa. "Bueno, aún albergo serias dudas sobre si mi padre tenía una piedra en lugar de corazón," añadió, ácido. "Pero hasta él amó. A mi madre. Ojalá yo la hubiese conocido para ver qué clase de criatura celestial era. Se ganó la devoción de Tywin Lannister. Si no fuera porque mi padre se encargó cada día de culparme por su muerte, podría haber llegado a creer que ella era un diosa descendida de las moradas divinas en lugar de una mujer de carne y hueso."

Ser Barristan lo miró con compasión.

"Vuestra madre era hermosa. Con el cabello rubio dorado de los Lannister que resplandecía a la luz, alta y esbelta, con una expresión dulce en su rostro. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, muy grandes," recordó el caballero. Tyrion lo escuchó con avidez, pues el tema de Joanna Lannister siempre había sido tabú a su alrededor.

"Se dice que Aerys profesaba inclinaciones deshonestas hacia ella y todo el mundo habrá oído los rumores acerca de que fueron amantes cuando mi madre era dama de compañía de Rhaella."

"Nunca han sido probados ni confirmados, Lord Tyrion. Si os tranquiliza, os diré que yo nunca los he creído. Vuestra madre no era de esa pasta. No descarto que Aerys estuviese encaprichado con ella; no amaba a su esposa y le fue infiel durante todo su matrimonio. La belleza de Joanna atraía a los hombres, y Aerys no debió de ser una excepción. Pero estoy seguro de que ella no quiso a más hombre que vuestro padre. Y si alguna vez tuvo... algo con Aerys, sería porque él la forzaría. No se caracterizaba por su delicadeza hacia las damas," evocó Ser Barristan, manifiestamente resentido. Tras un silencio, añadió: "Ella os quiso, Lord Tyrion. Una madre de verdad ama a sus hijos, y ella lo era."

Tyrion se sorprendió de lo emocionado que estaba. Por primera vez hablaba de su madre sin sentirse como un monstruo. Y era muy consolador escuchar la historia de un testigo honrado que la había conocido en persona, alguien externo a la familia, no empañado por el rencor hacia el autor involuntario de la muerte de Joanna.

 _Ella no me habría visto como un monstruo. Me habría amado igual que si fuera tan gallardo como Jaime._

Eso quería creer.

"Gracias, Ser Barristan. Sois un buen hombre," le dijo, con total sinceridad. "A pesar de lo que penséis de vos mismo."

El anciano lo miró con simpatía.

"Igualmente, Lord Tyrion. Hay hombres que son más de lo que aparentan. Vos lo sois."

"Este cuerpo obviamente no puede contener todo lo que soy," bromeó. "Vos hacéis pleno honor a vuestro apodo y a vuestra reputación, y lo digo en el mejor sentido. Un privilegio que escasea." Se inclinó para despedirse. "Me habéis alegrado la mañana. Que paséis un buen día, Ser."

"Lo mismo digo, Lord Tyrion."

El caballero regresó al patio de armas y Tyrion se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones. Si ya sentía el ánimo ligero tras la conversación con Ser Barristan, el hecho de reunirse con Sansa después de su ajetreada mañana le mejoró el buen humor.

* * *

Sansa cosía junto a la ventana, como acostumbraba a hacer últimamente, tanto por confeccionar prendas de invierno como por la boda de Pod y Leena. Saltaba a la vista que tenía el propósito de surtir el guardarropa invernal de al menos la mitad de los habitantes de la pirámide. Por el montón de telas y útiles de costura que estaba acumulando, daba esa impresión.

"Hola, mi amor," lo saludó ella, levantando la vista de su labor.

"Hola, cariño," contestó él, dándole un beso. "Piensas abrigar a media pirámide," comentó, con divertido orgullo.

"Me gusta esto. Coser me hace sentirme más como en casa, sobre todo cuando me quedo aquí sola. Me ayuda a recordar Invernalia."

Él se sentó junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

"Eras una buena alumna. Las prendas que haces son preciosas. Tu septa estaría orgullosa de ti."

Sansa sonrió a algún recuerdo lejano.

"Arya, en cambio, era desastrosa. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la educación de una dama. Lo que le entusiasmaba eran las actividades de chicos. No podíamos ser más distintas." Su semblante se ensombreció. "No se supo nada más de ella. Lo más probable es que esté muerta, como casi todos mis hermanos."

Tyrion le tomó la mano.

"Es lo más probable. Una niña no puede sobrevivir sola," le dijo sin tratar de mentirle, con la voz más suave que era capaz de emplear. "Tu hermano Jon me cayó muy bien," comentó, para intentar distraerla del recuerdo de su hermana perdida. "Viajamos juntos al Muro y congeniamos. El bastardo de Invernalia y el Gnomo. Hacíamos una buena pareja." Sansa sonrió a su pesar. "Un muchacho inteligente, honorable y muy capaz, con la sangre del Norte en sus venas. ¿Nunca te has preguntado quién fue su madre?"

Ella bajó la vista, incómoda.

"Aprendí a eludir ese tema. A mi madre le dolía. Y yo... me solidaricé con mi madre y siempre fui distante con Jon. Ahora es el único hermano que me queda, al menos que se sepa, y está a medio mundo de distancia." Miró por la ventana con tristeza. "Arya y él eran uña y carne. Tenían mucha afinidad. Ella era la que más se le parecía."

Él no quería que ella se pusiera triste. De repente recordó que traía algo en el bolsillo, un pequeño regalo que había comprado en el mercado esa mañana. Cogió su mano y se lo colocó en la palma. Ella miró, sorprendida.

"¡Oh, Tyrion! ¡Hilo de oro! ¡Y de plata! ¿Dónde los has conseguido? No tienen que ser baratos," protestó ella sin mucha energía.

"Soy el supervisor general de la Madre y ya me conocen muy bien en ciertos gremios. Eso tiene sus ventajas," dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Sansa le dio un beso que lo puso más duro de lo que ya estaba. Se separaron, con el aliento entrecortado.

"Son preciosos, mi amor. Con estos hilos podré bordar adornos en el vestido de novia de Leena."

"Y también en el vestido que llevarás tú en su boda. Serás una invitada guapísima. La invitada más bonita que se haya visto nunca en una boda."

"Oh, calla, adulador," le riñó ella, complacida.

" _Adulador_ nunca ha sido una de mis cualidades, cariño. Sabes que jamás digo lo que no pienso," corrigió él.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

"Mhyraz no tardará en venir con el almuerzo," comentó, fijando la mirada en los ojos verdes de él.

"No, no tardará," respondió él, sin aliento. Ella seguía sentada en la silla. Él bajó las manos por sus caderas, le tomó los muslos e hizo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Apretó su miembro duro, restringido por los pantalones, contra la entrepierna de ella, también cubierta.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Era Mhyraz.

Tyrion se separó de Sansa, contrariado y dolorosamente endurecido contra los pantalones y, mientras recomponían su aspecto delator, maldijo para sus adentros la malsana costumbre de la puntualidad.

Se consoló pensando en el delicioso postre que vendría después de almuerzo.


	59. Chapter 59

**Otra vez mucho contenido erótico. Pero tranquilos, que también ocurren más cosas. :-)**

Apenas Mhyraz se hubo retirado con la bandeja de los cacharros sucios, Tyrion tomó a Sansa de la mano y la condujo hasta la cama, donde tuvieron otra sesión de sexo arrollador. No lo hacían desde la noche anterior y casi le dolía la piel y el miembro tras tantas horas sin hundirse en ella. No fue hasta que se liberó en su divino cuerpo de diosa que se le alivió aquella tensión sexual que no le permitía concentrarse en nada si ella estaba cerca.

 _El postre, ciertamente, ha sido delicioso,_ pensó él, relajado y con ánimos para el papeleo de la tarde. Descubrió que si lo hacían justo después del almuerzo se sentía mucho más predispuesto y contento para abordar la pesada tarea. Además, Leena vendría enseguida y las chicas se enfrascarían con la costura, y él lo prefería así.

Estuvo varias horas litigando con cifras, cálculos y previsiones, organizando los datos. Las chicas charlaban en voz baja para no molestarle y la tarde transcurría tranquilamente.

No se podía pedir más. Tyrion era completamente feliz con su vida, y sabía que Sansa también lo era. No era señor de ningún territorio ni poseía ningún castillo, al menos no mientras fuese un prófugo que no podía regresar a Poniente sin el respaldo de Daenerys, pero en el fondo no había renunciado a Roca Casterly. Dijera lo que dijese Tywin, él era el heredero y, si algún día podía reclamar su herencia, lo haría. Lo haría por Sansa y por los hijos que tendrían. No le importaba quedarse sin el resto de las tierras del Oeste y sin el título de Guardián del Occidente, si Daenerys así lo establecía con su nuevo sistema, pero Roca Casterly sería suya. Y si Sansa quería Invernalia, él pelearía para devolvérsela. Pero por ahora, se sentía colmado. Ella era lo mejor que le había ocurrido, estaban en relativa seguridad, bajo la protección de la reina, tenían un techo bajo el que guarecerse, comida en el plato, ropas que ponerse y ocupaciones dignas.

No, no se podía pedir más. No le importaría pasar así el resto de su vida. Algún tiempo después llegarían los hijos, que eran lo único que les faltaba, y estarían completos.

Un estremecimiento de dicha lo recorrió al pensar en los hijos. Se preguntó, sonriendo para sí, si serían rubios Lannister, pelirrojos Tully o castaños Stark, y si sus ojos serían verdes, azules, grises o una mezcla de esos colores.

Pero de repente lo asaltó el temor.

 _¿Y si alguno es enano como yo?_ Lo amarían igual que a los demás, pero Tyrion ya conocía demasiado bien lo duro que el mundo podía ser con los enanos. Desde luego que él y Sansa le darían todo su cariño y tratarían de enseñarle a ser fuerte, pero no podrían protegerlo de todo, y tendría que librar sus propias batallas en un entorno que con demasiada frecuencia era terriblemente cruel e injusto. Ellos intentarían enseñarle a plantar cara a las afrentas de la vida con coraje.

También a veces sentía las garras de otro temor más profundo, que apenas se atrevía ni a nombrar, y que procuraba desechar rápidamente.

Él había rajado a su madre al nacer.

Pero por otro lado, en Roca Casterly había oído desde niño a las sirvientas contar que Joanna no llevaba bien los embarazos y tenía dificultades para parir. Había tardado tres días en dar a luz a Jaime y Cersei y le llevó un largo tiempo recuperarse. Y el siguiente parto la mató. Tal vez habría ocurrido aunque el bebé no hubiese sido enano. La salud de su madre se había resentido tras el nacimiento de los mellizos.

Catelyn Stark tuvo cinco hijos sin el menor problema. Era de conocimiento público que paría rápidamente y apenas un par de días después ya estaba en pie. Lo más seguro era que Sansa hubiera heredado su fuerte constitución. No recordaba que la chica hubiese estado físicamente enferma desde que la conocía, a pesar de que sus tribulaciones en Desembarco del Rey fueron suficientes para hacer a cualquiera languidecer y consumirse. Su indisposición en el barco a Pentos no contaba, porque eran los mareos lógicos de su primera vez en el mar.

Trató de consolarse y calmarse con esos razonamientos, pero de todos modos el temor latente permanecía ahí, en el fondo de sus pensamientos, de donde no quería desenterrarlo.

Todas las mujeres corrían esos riesgos. Pero era mejor no pensar en eso. No tentar a la mala suerte nombrándola, como decía Sansa. Él era de mirar a las cosas de frente, aunque eso era algo a lo que prefería no mirar.

Tras inspirar aire varias veces, como le había enseñado a ella, se serenó y recobró el optimismo.

Saldrían adelante juntos, como se habían jurado el uno al otro, ante el sol y las estrellas, y ante los dioses y los hombres.

* * *

Como aquella noche no había reunión del Consejo, se quedaron entre las sábanas, haciendo el amor y después tumbados en su postura de confidencias.

"A veces creo que te acoso demasiado con el sexo, cariño," dijo él, con fingida expresión culpable. _No podría sentirme menos culpable de algo._

"También yo te acoso a ti. ¿O te crees que no me resulta difícil reprimirme a veces cuando deseo follar contigo y en ese momento no podemos hacerlo? Yo te deseo a ti tanto como tú me deseas a mí, Tyrion," Le tiró de la barba suavemente, y eso lo hacía cada vez que quería provocarlo.

"Es sólo que todavía me estoy haciendo a la idea de que me encuentres atractivo, Sansa."

Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

"A veces estás muy ciego, mi amor. No es que te encuentre atractivo. Es que te _adoro._ Para mí no hay nadie más hermoso que tú. Amo cada fibra y cada centímetro de tu ser. Amo tus ojos, tu pelo, tu boca, tus manos, tus fuertes brazos, tu cuerpo caliente. Amo lo que tienes entre las piernas y el placer que me da. Amo tu forma de pensar, tu sentido del humor y lo increíblemente feliz que me haces simplemente con estar a mi lado. ¿Todavía no lo ves? Yo _te amo._ "

Él la miraba con repentinas ganas de llorar de alegría, perdido en la transparencia azul de sus iris.

"Nunca me cansaré de oírtelo," dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. Y después, para componerse un poco de su intensa emoción, incluyó su habitual sentido del humor. "De hecho, me ha gustado bastante la parte en la que mencionas lo que tengo entre las piernas. La verdad es que he podido comprobar en nuestras numerosas sesiones de sexo que, efectivamente, lo idolatras. Creo que debería sentirse orgulloso de su éxito."

Ella se lo apretó fuertemente con una mano y él gimió, desarmado, como cada vez que ella lo tocaba. "¿Cómo de orgulloso crees que está en este momento?," preguntó ella con malicia, acariciándoselo arriba y abajo.

"Totalmente orgulloso. Tan orgulloso que dentro de poco te lo demostrará efusivamente," dijo Tyrion con la voz ronca y sensual.

"Creo que debería bajarle un poco los humos. Se está volviendo un consentido." Sansa lo soltó de repente y se apartó, con una expresión desafiante.

Él entornó los ojos, como un depredador que calculase el modo de saltar encima de su presa. Cuando jugaban a esos juegos en que ella se resistía para provocarlo y enloquecerlo, la excitación se le disparaba.

Se aproximó a ella lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual. Ella agarró la almohada y saltó de la cama, riendo mientras se preparaba para esquivarlo.

"Ven a buscarme," retó.

"Sabes que cuando te atrape será mucho peor. Lo que tengo entre las piernas te va a insertar hasta que le pidas clemencia y te disculpes ante él por tu insolencia," amenazó él, acercándose inexorablemente.

"Antes atrápame."

Tyrion, rápido como el rayo, se arrojó de la cama y ella echó a correr por la habitación, riendo incontrolablemente. Él le agarró las piernas y ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra, riéndose escandalosamente. Tyrion la inmovilizó, a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetándole las muñecas contra el suelo.

El deseo los devoraba, espoleado por el juego.

"Pídemelo," ordenó él.

"No," se rebeló ella.

"Pídeme que te folle."

"No."

"Entonces lo que tengo entre las piernas te va a castigar." Sin soltarle las manos, ascendió sobre ella hasta colocarle el miembro casi sobre la cara.

"Chúpalo." Se puso a frotarle el rostro con toda su longitud. "Lo estás deseando."

Ella se resistió otro poco, con la tremenda excitación reflejada en sus ojos.

Tyrion continuó restregándoselo por la cara, provocador.

"Quieres sentirlo contra tu lengua. Quieres que te llene la boca con él y que grite tu nombre mientras me derramo sobre tu preciosa cara. Quieres sentir su devoción hacia ti, quieres hacerle decir que sin ti no es nada."

Ella ya no pudo resistir más y lo lamió.

"Eso es, cariño. Sabes que te ama. Sabes que será tuyo para siempre."

Él se lo metió en la boca y ella succionó y movió la lengua en círculos.

Él gimió en éxtasis.

"Sí, mi amor. Lo haces tan bien. Sigue chupando." Se impulsaba dentro de Sansa, que casi se atragantaba.

Él aceleró.

"Este es tu castigo. Acabará sobre tu cara por haberlo desafiado."

Ella no podía hablar, con la boca repleta.

Y entonces él lo sacó, se lo sujetó con la mano y se derramó sobre el rostro de ella, gimiendo su nombre. Sansa se limpió su semilla, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo satisfecha.

Él se quitó de encima de ella.

"Has sido una chica malvada. Tendré que castigarte más. Abre las piernas."

Tyrion se situó entre sus piernas e introdujo la lengua entre sus pliegues mojados, y le apretó los pechos con ambas manos.

Sansa gimió. Él sabía que su lengua la enloquecía. La movió de forma torturadora, lenta, como si tuviese la noche entera para explorarla.

"Vuelve a decir que amas mi verga."

"La amo," dijo ella, transportada por el deleite.

"Dime otra vez que me amas."

"Te amo, Tyrion." Ella suspiraba.

"Di que adoras follar conmigo."

"Lo adoro. Sigue, mi amor. Voy a acabar ya."

"Acaba. Dámelo todo, cariño."

Ella convulsionó. Lo apretó contra ella, gritando, agarrándolo como siempre por los largos cabellos rubios. A él le exaltaba muchísimo que ella hiciera eso cuando él le daba placer con su boca.

"¿Crees que el castigo ha sido bastante severo, cariño?"

"Mucho. Ha sido una auténtica agonía."

"Eso me ha parecido. Gritabas muy fuerte. Puede que alguno en esta ciudad no se haya enterado, principalmente si es sordo." Él le sonreía, burlón.

Volvieron a la cama y se acomodaron. Se quedaron callados, recuperándose. Pero después Sansa empezó otra conversación.

"A veces, en medio del silencio, se oye rugir a los dragones que están encadenados abajo. Si alguna vez vas a verlos, ten mucho cuidado, mi amor."

"Tengo curiosidad por verlos, pero aprecio infinitamente más seguir en este mundo contigo. No me apetece convertirme en enano asado."

"¿Te gustaría montar en un dragón, Tyrion?"

"Cuando tenía doce años no habría dudado al responder. Por supuesto que de niño soñaba con montar en uno. Ahora que sé cómo son realmente, no lo tengo tan claro. No me siento muy inclinado a volar a merced de una fiera indomable que podría arrojarme de su lomo en cualquier momento o tostarme vivo con una llamarada. No niego que la emoción de volar es atrayente... Remontarse por encina de todo, sentirse libre en las alturas, con el viento en la cara... Eso era lo que encandilaba a un niño enano como yo, que nunca empuñaría una espada. Sin embargo, para mí siguen siendo criaturas fascinantes. Son las armas más peligrosas, pues pueden arrasar todo lo que encuentren. Los Targaryen conquistaron y dominaron Poniente gracias a sus dragones y, cuando éstos se extinguieron, la dinastía también decayó hasta hoy, que sólo queda una Targaryen. El potencial de esas bestias es enorme, si se sabe cómo aprovecharlo."

"La reina todavía desconoce cómo aprovecharlo. Y, mientras tanto, los dragones se le escapan de las manos," se preocupó Sansa. "Pero hemos prometido tener fe. Ella encontrará el modo."

"Lo encontrará," corroboró él.

Sansa planteó otra duda.

"¿Y si ella decide quedarse en Meereen? No se marchará hasta que haya arreglado todos los asuntos pendientes de esta ciudad. Y eso podría no suceder nunca. Hay mucho que solucionar aquí. Y por cada problema que se solventa, surgen varios más."

Él consideró aquello.

"Podría suceder. Y si así fuera... ¿estarías dispuesta a quedarte en Meereen para el resto de tu vida?"

"Sí," respondió ella al instante. "Si tú estás conmigo. No necesito nada más." Le puso la mano en la mejilla, sobre la espesa barba.

"Ni yo, cariño. Si Meereen va a ser nuestra casa de ahora en adelante, que así sea. Mi verdadero hogar eres tú."

Se miraron en silencio.

Mientras se dormían en su apretado abrazo de cada noche, Tyrion pensó en lo mucho que se había simplificado su vida. Todo lo que hacía giraba en torno a Sansa y el mundo mejor que quería construir para ella. No quería más que vivir amándola y lo demás era consecuencia de su amor.

La tenía a ella. Poniente, el Trono de Hierro y Roca Casterly podían irse a los siete infiernos si les placía.

Pero su voz interior le susurraba que Meereen solamente era un alto en el camino.

Fuera adonde fuese, Sansa era lo único que realmente importaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, varios acontecimientos alteraron la tranquila rutina de la pirámide.

A media mañana Hizdahr llegó con los niños y niñas de las familias nobles. Eran treinta, dos por familia, como habían acordado. Daenerys les dio la bienvenida y ellos, intimidados, apenas se atrevieron a moverse, hasta que la reina les indicó que la Gran Pirámide sería su nueva casa por mucho tiempo y que buscaran su acomodo. Les enumeró sus obligaciones a partir de ese día. No se quedarían de brazos cruzados holgazaneando, sino que tendrían las mismas responsabilidades y tareas que el resto de los niños y también asistirían a la escuela que pronto se iba a inaugurar. Les hizo saber que allí uno se ganaba las recompensas trabajando y contribuyendo al bienestar colectivo, y que sus privilegios de nacimiento no les servirían. Los chicos la contemplaron con incredulidad, como si les estuvieran contando que iban a volar hacia la luna.

 _Han vivido en lo alto de las pirámides. Se han acostumbrado a mirar desde arriba,_ reflexionó Tyrion.

Daenerys les presentó a los huérfanos. Se produjo un silencio tenso entre los libertos y los nobles hasta que se saludaron un poco forzadamente. Luego la Madre encomendó a los huérfanos que guiasen a sus nuevos hermanos y que les mostraran las dependencias donde habitarían.

Cuando los niños se retiraron, Daenerys anunció que esa noche habría reunión del Consejo. Habían llegado cuervos con noticias y quería que estuvieran presentes todos su consejeros.

Tyrion informó a Sansa y se preparó para sus visitas a la ciudad. Ese día no había lecciones de lengua común debido a la llegada de los _invitados_ de la reina y ella decidió continuar con la costura. Él le dio un beso y se fue con Pod y sus dos escoltas.

 _Uno de los cuervos debe de venir de Bhorash. Gilean ya estará allí. El otro podría proceder de los patrulleros dornienses, pero aún es pronto para que hayan arribado a un puerto habitado. Les falta un trecho para Tolos. Quizás el cuervo lo haya enviado Varys desde Desembarco o Doran Martell desde Dorne._

Con las conjeturas flotando en su mente, caminó por la bulliciosa ciudad al encuentro de sus colaboradores habituales.


	60. Chapter 60

Al anochecer, Sansa y él hicieron el amor, cenaron temprano y Tyrion se marchó a la reunión del Consejo con su acostumbrado buen humor. Si todos los consejeros de todos los gobernantes tuvieran una vida sexual tan dichosa como la suya, a lo mejor el mundo iría un poquito mejor.

Daenerys abordó las cuestiones directamente, como era su estilo.

"Hoy han venido a la pirámide los treinta niños _invitados_ de las familias prominentes de Meereen. Hizdahr ha mediado para suavizar tensiones y ha logrado que ninguna familia haya opuesto resistencia, al menos no una resistencia manifiesta. Estoy segura de que me odian aún más por esto, pero se trata de una medida preventiva que puede evitar que se llegue a ciertos extremos. El afecto por sus niños y el temor por su seguridad mantendrá a raya a los nobles. Si aman a sus hijos, nietos, primos y sobrinos, se cuidarán de cometer cualquier disparate o de colaborar con los Hijos de la Arpía. O eso espero." Calló unos segundos. "A partir de ahora los niños viven aquí y reciben el mismo trato que los libertos huérfanos."

Miró a todos, que asintieron.

"Lord Tyrion, entre sus responsabilidades de supervisor general, está realizando un trabajo encomiable, registrando detalladamente el volumen de producción de los gremios, calculando costes, gastos e ingresos y administrando el dinero de la Corona con sensatez. Las previsiones son positivas y se espera que con las ventas del capitán mercante, los ingresos del mercado y las arenas de combate la Corona cuente con reservas para hacer frente al invierno."

Los demás dedicaron a Tyrion inclinaciones de cabeza, sonrisas o, en el caso de Daario, un guiño.

"Y hablando de mi capitán mercante, hoy ha llegado un cuervo desde Bhorash. Gilean cuenta que la travesía ha sido tranquila y que los pescadores ya han regresado a sus casas. Piensa hacer tratos comerciales con algunos conocidos suyos y es muy posible que ya esté consiguiendo beneficios. Permanecerá tres días en Bhorash y zarpará hacia Tolos, desde donde volverá a enviar otra carta informando de sus progresos."

Hizo otra pausa, como cada vez que concluía con un tema.

"Confío en que la flota dorniense ya casi habrá dejado atrás Valyria, y hasta que llegue a Tolos no sabremos nada. Roguemos que la buena suerte acompañe su viaje y consigan llegar al completo a Meereen. Partieron cincuenta barcos, y será difícil que todos sorteen las dificultades, pero tengamos fe en que lo logren."

 _Doran realmente tiene mucho interés en este pacto. Cincuenta barcos no son una bagatela,_ pensó Tyrion.

"Me ha llegado también un mensaje de Doran Martell. Cuenta que su hermano Oberyn ha matado a Gregor Clegane _La Montaña_ , el esbirro de Tywin que asesinó a mi cuñada Elia Martell y a mis sobrinos Rhaenys y Aegon, obteniendo así venganza tanto para los Martell como para los Targaryen. El príncipe Oberyn permaneció en Desembarco del Rey después de la boda del rey bastardo y retó al gran perro Clegane. Cuenta que ese monstruo agonizó entre terribles dolores provocados por el veneno con el que el príncipe impregna su lanza." En los ojos de Daenerys brillaba una expresión de dura satisfacción. "Doran también dice que Cersei intenta romper la alianza matrimonial de Myrcella y Trystane, porque no se fía de los Martell y tiene miedo por su hija. Pero ha sido la misma Myrcella quien se ha opuesto rotundamente a la ruptura del compromiso y se ha negado a regresar a Desembarco del Rey."

 _Bien por ti, sobrina. Saca tus garras de leona y no permitas que tu madre te arruine la vida._ Tyrion se alegraba por la muchacha. Y cuanto más lejos estuviese de Cersei, mejor.

"El nuevo rey niño Tommen está a punto de casarse con Margaery Tyrell. Ésta manejará a su antojo al cachorro y no tardará en haber una guerra abierta entre la suegra y la nuera. Pronto se sacarán los ojos y mientras tanto Poniente seguirá sangrando. Varys continúa como Consejero de los Rumores; Mace Tyrell es ahora el Consejero de la Moneda; un tal Qyburn al que expulsaron de la Ciudadela por sus dudosos experimentos con personas es otro de los consejeros de Cersei; y Kevan Lannister ha discutido con su sobrina y se ha marchado de regreso a Roca Casterly. Además, parece que, aprovechando la grave crisis que atraviesa los Siete Reinos, la Fe de los Siete está levantando una ola de fanáticos conocidos como _gorriones,_ entre los que se cuenta el hijo de Kevan, Lancel Lannister. La situación, ciertamente, pinta muy mal. Mis reinos están en manos de débiles e incompetentes."

"Será terreno abonado para vos, majestad," dijo Hizdahr. "El pueblo clamará por vos. Si hacéis campaña en Poniente y vais atrayendo a los súbditos a vuestra causa, os recibirán con las puertas abiertas."

 _Ahí es donde entra Varys. Él puede preparar el terreno, intercambiando cuervos con la gente adecuada_ , se dijo Tyrion.

"No va a ser tan sencillo, pero pienso hacerme conocer en Poniente, eso tenedlo por seguro," declaró Daenerys. "Por último, ha habido batalla en el Castillo Negro. El Pueblo Libre ha atacado en su afán por pasar al Sur, y los hermanos negros han opuesto una feroz resistencia liderados por el hermano bastardo de Lady Sansa, Jon Nieve. Aunque por lo visto él guarda simpatías hacia el Pueblo Libre por haber pasado una temporada conviviendo con ellos y defiende que también tienen derecho a contar con protección contra los Caminantes Blancos. Me parece una buena persona ese Jon Nieve. Ojalá pudiera conocerlo."

Tyrion intervino.

"Lady Sansa podría hablaros de él largo y tendido si os interesa, y yo tuve ocasión de encontrarme con él cuando viajé a Invernalia con la comitiva de Robert y pude tratarlo en nuestro camino compartido hacia el Muro, cuando decidí acudir de visita para ver cómo era el borde del mundo _civilizado_ , dijo Tyrion, recalcando la ironía de la última palabra.

 _Más bien lo que yo quería era mear desde lo alto del Muro y tal vez comprobar si era cierto lo que se decía de que cuando se mea desde el confín del mundo a trescientas varas de altura el pis se le congela a uno en la verga._

"Almorzad conmigo mañana vos y vuestra esposa. Me gustaría que conversáramos sobre vuestro medio cuñado. Me resulta un personaje interesante, según los informes que tengo de él."

"Por supuesto, majestad. Estoy seguro de que mi esposa estará encantada de hablar de su hermano, al que echa de menos. Probablemente sea el único hermano vivo que le queda."

"Perfecto. Mañana almorzaremos en mi sala privada, pero procuraré no robaros excesivo tiempo. Sé que tenéis mucho trabajo por hacer."

"No os preocupéis por eso. Llevo los registros al día y mañana no se me acumularán otros nuevos porque será mi turno de estar presente en vuestra audiencia pública y no iré a la ciudad."

"Muy bien. Ahora es el turno de los capitanes de mis ejércitos para informarme de la marcha de sus actividades."

 _Seguro que Daario la mantiene informada sobre los movimientos de los Hijos de la Arpía, si hay alguna novedad. De todas formas, si hay algo que averiguar, no escapará a los pajaritos de Varys, a menos que esos hijos de perra de la Arpía sean más correosos de lo que creemos, que bien podría ser. Nosotros somos los extranjeros aquí y no los conocemos ni la mitad de lo que pensamos que lo hacemos._

"La ciudad está bien custodiada y no ha habido incidentes graves, Madre," expuso Gusano Gris. "Hemos intervenido en reyertas de borrachos, peleas callejeras y algunos intentos de robo, pero nada más que sea digno de resaltar. En los campamentos entrenamos como mínimo ocho horas al día y estamos siempre listos para cualquier emergencia."

Tyrion había visto cómo entrenaban. Ocho horas a semejante ritmo y, cuando cualquier otro mortal habría reventado, ellos apenas parecían haberse ido a dar un corto paseo.

Daario tomó su turno de palabra.

"No tengo nada que añadir a lo expuesto por Gusano Gris, excepto que las actividades de tiempo libre de los Segundos Hijos difieren de las de los Inmaculados." Su sonrisa canallesca bailaba en su boca.

De todos era sabido que los mercenarios se pasaban más de la mitad de sus horas de ocio en las tabernas y los burdeles. Daario era una de las escasas excepciones. Alardeaba de que nunca había pagado por sexo, porque sólo se acostaba con mujeres que quisieran hacerlo por el goce, no por dinero. Y tampoco era un bebedor habitual. Declaraba que se disfrutaba más de la vida con la mente clara y que no necesitaba alcohol para encubrir ni olvidar ni tratar de ser lo que no era.

 _Un tipo peculiar este Daario. Carece de complejos y no se complica con dilemas morales. Nada le roba el sueño, excepto las actividades de cama que no implican dormir._

"Y para terminar, ¿cómo avanzan los trámites para la escuela?," preguntó la reina a Kerro.

"El recuento se está haciendo poco a poco, pero ya casi todos los grupos de los gremios han aportado sus cifras. En breve os comunicaré los resultados, Madre. Pero puedo adelantar que en total habrá unos trescientos cincuenta niños entre los cinco y los doce años y se están presentando varios educadores voluntarios por cada grupo de gremio."

"Estupendo. ¿Cuándo estimáis que podrán empezar las clases? Ya sabéis que en la pirámide contáis con los espacios y los materiales."

"En una quincena a lo más tardar. En cuanto esté finalizado el recuento."

"Los niños y los educadores saldrán todos juntos del campamento y vendrán a la pirámide cinco días por semana, desde una hora después del amanecer hasta una hora antes del almuerzo. Los dos últimos días de la semana los tendrán libres para dedicar las mañanas a otras tareas. Al término de las clases se reunirán para regresar también juntos. Cada vez que marchen, a la ida y a la vuelta serán custodiados por los soldados que les asignaré. No quiero que nadie se quede rezagado, porque es peligroso quedarse solo. Procurad que todas las familias lo tengan muy claro. Deben ser puntuales, porque si los niños se retrasan no podrán venir y no consentiré ausencias repetidas a menos que los pequeños estén enfermos o suceda algo de fuerza mayor que les impida la asistencia. La escuela va a ser prioritaria y nadie arrebatará a los niños su derecho a ser instruidos, ni siquiera sus padres."

"Sí, Madre. Lo tenemos en cuenta y os agradecemos esta gran oportunidad para nuestros hijos." Kerro le dedicó una reverencia.

"Se hace tarde. Por hoy hemos concluido. Agradezco una vez más vuestras valiosas aportaciones y mandaré aviso para la próxima reunión. Mañana les toca a Ser Barristan y a Lord Tyrion estar presentes en la audiencia pública."

"Allí estaré, majestad." Tyrion hizo otra reverencia y se volvió junto con el resto de los presentes para abandonar la sala.

* * *

Como cada vez que había nuevas noticias que tratar en el Consejo, Sansa lo esperaba despierta. Aparte de la curiosidad que sentía hacia lo que habría sucedido que requiriera la atención del Consejo en pleno, Tyrion sabía que, aunque ella no lo expresara en voz alta con frecuencia, conservaba la esperanza de que los pajaritos de Varys hubieran averiguado que alguno de sus hermanos seguía vivo. Robb era el único de cuya muerte hubo auténtica constancia, pero en cuanto a los demás, no existían certezas. En la Fortaleza Roja le habían contado que Theon Greyjoy había quemado y colgado a Bran y Rickon en los muros de Invernalia, pero algo le decía que tal vez Theon no se había atrevido a tanto con sus hermanos. Aunque fuese un rehén de Invernalia, el muchacho Greyjoy había tomado cariño a los niños Stark, o eso creía Sansa. No se puede convivir durante nueve años con una familia honorable y afectuosa sin desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella, a no ser que no se tuviera corazón. Y Theon podía ser muchas cosas, podía ser arrogante, traidor, cobarde y asesino, pero Sansa sabía que en el fondo no era el monstruo que quería aparentar.

Y tampoco se había encontrado el cuerpo de Arya. Su rastro se había esfumado más allá de la Fortaleza Roja. Podría haber muerto en cualquier callejón como otra pordiosera más y nadie lo habría advertido. Pero mientras no le dijeran que estaba muerta, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Tyrion no le daba falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco se las quitaba. Casi todas las probabilidades apuntaban a lo peor, pero... ¿Quién podía conocer la verdad? El mundo era terrible, pero también estaba lleno de sorpresas. ¿Quién sabía si un día alguno de los chicos Stark aparecería en cualquier lugar? Los Stark eran una raza resistente; descendían directamente de los Primeros Hombres, que fueron gentes duras, fuertes como roca, acero por dentro. La misma Sansa, aunque tuviera en su ser mucho de Tully, no podía negar su sangre de los Primeros Hombres. Era una chica realmente resistente. Él lo atestiguaba.

Le relató todo lo tratado en la reunión. La complació que Daenerys los hubiera requerido para almorzar al día siguiente.

"Se interesa mucho por tu hermano Jon. Va a preguntarte todo lo que sepas sobre él."

"Yo no estaba muy apegada a él y no éramos íntimos, pero puedo recordar montones de detalles de nuestra vida diaria."

"Creo que Daenerys planea enviar su apoyo a la Guardia de la Noche," le confesó Tyrion. "Intuyo que sus planes consisten en intercambiar mensajes con tu hermano o, al menos, con el próximo Lord Comandante en ser nombrado, si el que salga elegido es de su agrado. Dudo que Ser Alliser Thorne sea su tipo," dijo, con su sonrisa irónica. "Es el Comandante en funciones mientras no se elija al nuevo. Pero lo fundamental es que ella no subestima la importancia de la Guardia de la Noche, como hacen casi todos los reyes y todos los sureños que no salen de su propio ombligo. Tengo la impresión de que Jon va a ser su puente para tratar con la Guardia y ofrecerles respaldo. Es una estrategia inteligente. Un buen rey no se lanza a subestimar y desechar posibles aliados a las primeras de cambio."

"Pero la Guardia de la Noche no toma partido," dijo Sansa.

"No, pero es mejor una Guardia que te respeta que una que no lo hace. La unión hace la fuerza y me temo que el Norte va a necesitar unión y fuerza para lo que se le echa encima."

"Los Caminantes Blancos. La mayoría sigue creyendo que son cuentos de viejas."

"Veremos si cambian de opinión cuando lleguen a sus puertas," vaticinó Tyrion. "Y tal como están las cosas, llegarán. A menos que se haga algo por impedirlo."

Sansa se estremeció de horror.

"Qué ciegos vivimos, ¿verdad?," dijo ella, pensativa. "Creemos que unos muros nos mantienen a salvo. Y nadie está a salvo. En ninguna parte."

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, estarás a salvo." El juramento que le había hecho en el Gran Septo de Baelor ante los Siete, y que le había repetido varias veces después, se mantenía firme, incólume, en sus ojos verdes.

Y ella no lo dudaba ni por un instante.


	61. Chapter 61

Tyrion fue a la sala de audiencias fresco y descansado, pese a que los días de audiencia madrugaba más que los otros días. Pero desde que compartía la cama con Sansa la calidad de su sueño había mejorado sensiblemente y solía dormir de un tirón, con pocas pesadillas. El insomnio casi crónico que antes lo asaltaba noche tras noche había desaparecido, y él notaba la mejoría, no solamente en su ánimo y en la lucidez de su cerebro, sino también en su salud. Se sentía más fuerte que nunca, más capaz, con más energía para todo. También contribuía que había dejado de beber en exceso. Se limitaba a la copa de vino con la que acompañaba el almuerzo y la cena, y ese era todo el alcohol que consumía.

Pero indudablemente era su amor correspondido por Sansa lo que le inyectaba la alegría de vivir que hacía brillar sus ojos y correr la sangre por sus venas como un torrente ávido e insaciable.

Dormirse abrazado a ella lo envolvía de paz y los fantasmas se alejaban, vencidos. Además, casi todas las madrugadas, si no estaban muy cansados, hacían el amor por lo menos una vez, cuando en ocasiones se despertaban en medio del silencio y se entregaban el uno al otro, a veces con dulzura, otras veces con un ansia salvaje, pero siempre con total arrebato y pasión.

Y si no lo hacían de madrugada, lo hacían por la mañana con la primera luz del alba, antes de que Mhyraz llegara.

Tyrion caminaba sonriente, pensando en las cosas que habían hecho mientras una tenue luz se filtraba por las ventanas. Cuando lo hacían de madrugada o al amanecer no encendían las velas y la sugerente oscuridad les proporcionaba un morbo añadido, sobre todo cuando no había luna y la negrura era impenetrable. Entonces agudizaban el resto de los sentidos y se concentraban al máximo en el tacto de la piel, en los sonidos que emitían, en los olores y sabores. Tyrion podría trazar un mapa sensorial del cuerpo de Sansa basado en las texturas de sus distintas zonas, en sus aromas y en los diversos grados de dulzor o salinidad que su lengua detectaba en cada centímetro de ella. Se conocía de memoria su cuerpo entero y sin embargo cada vez era como si lo descubriera de nuevo, porque cada ocasión de poseerla y de que ella lo poseyera era única, irrepetible, inimitable.

Tyrion, cuando amaba a una mujer, no podía tener ojos para ninguna otra. El resto de las mujeres dejaba de existir. No era que no se fijara o que no las encontrara guapas o atractivas, siendo un hombre tan observador; lo que ocurría era que no le interesaban ni las deseaba, porque todo su interés y su deseo se volcaban en la suya, la que lo esperaba para abrirle un universo de felicidad y placeres que jamás se cansaba de explorar.

En eso era como Jaime. Su hermano no se había fijado en nadie que no fuese Cersei, y Tyrion sabía que era la única mujer con la que se había acostado en toda su vida. Y Tyrion, en cuanto conocía a alguna a la que le vinculase algo más que el sexo y el interés de ella por su dinero, también se volvía absolutamente leal y era totalmente incapaz de serle infiel.

Había hombres que, aunque quisieran a sus esposas o parejas, necesitaban los cuerpos de otras mujeres, pero no era el caso de Tyrion. En lo de la monogamia era puramente Lannister. Para Tywin no hubo más mujer que Joanna, ni para Jaime otra que no fuese Cersei. Cierto que después de su largo cautiverio con Robb Stark la relación entre sus hermanos mellizos se había enfriado ostensiblemente, pero Tyrion ponía la mano en el fuego en cuanto a que Jaime no tocaría a otra mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo, siquiera un poco, por Cersei.

Si Tyrion había follado con tantas mujeres se debía a que no había amor en ninguno de aquellos encuentros, sólo un contrato fugaz en el que él pagaba y ellas le daban placer e incluso algunas, las más habilidosas, lograban fingir convincentemente que hacerlo con él era lo mejor que les había sucedido en sus vidas. Él hacía lo posible por complacerlas también, pese a que no tenía por qué, pero sentía que se lo debía. Lo que ocurría era que con las putas no se podía saber cuándo fingían y cuándo no. Para las mujeres era fácil fingir la culminación, mientras que para los hombres eso no era posible. Y como sólo se las follaba una vez o dos como mucho, no llegaba a conocerlas como para discernir si realmente habían gozado. Pero tampoco es que le importara gran cosa. De lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que con lo que gozaban era con la bolsa de monedas que les daba antes de irse.

Algo bueno que había sacado de todos aquellos encuentros casuales era que aprendió gradualmente qué era lo que solía gustar a las mujeres en la cama, y fue perfeccionando esas técnicas. Aunque las putas tenían tendencia, con razón, a querer acabar rápido, algunas mostraban inclinación hacia los juegos preliminares en los que las manos, los labios y la lengua tomaban el protagonismo. Los pechos femeninos poseían una extraordinaria sensibilidad, así como el cuello, los lóbulos de las orejas, el vientre, la cara interna de los muslos, los glúteos y, por encima de todo, el clítoris. Experimentó maneras de estimularlo y, aunque cada mujer era distinta, se dio cuenta de que a todas las enloquecía que se les frotara el clítoris con los dedos o se les lamiera con la lengua, pero no directamente sobre la diminuta punta similar a una verga pequeñita, porque les resultaba molesto, sino más bien sobre los pliegues que la ocultaban. En cuestión de un par de minutos alcanzaban la cima, o eso le hacían creer. Pero no todas habrían hecho teatro en esos momentos. Algunas se dejarían llevar.

Unas pocas le habían dicho, con cara de extrañeza, que ningún hombre las había hecho disfrutar así antes. Tyrion no estaba muy predispuesto a creerlas, sobre todo porque la mayoría habían sido entrenadas para hacer creer a cada cliente que había sido especial, cosa que Tyrion dudaba cuando se acostaban con un mínimo de una decena de hombres por noche. Pero era perfectamente cierto que casi todos los clientes iban exclusivamente a lo suyo y las mujeres a las que pagaban solamente eran agujeros donde meter la verga.

Y así fue como progresivamente él acumuló tanta experiencia que ofrecer a la mujer de su vida, si alguna vez aparecía, cosa que a medida que pasaban los años dudaba cada vez más.

Shae le hizo recuperar la ilusión. Se enamoró de nuevo. No esperaba que eso le volviese a ocurrir después de lo de Tysha.

Aún no le había contado a Sansa lo de Tysha.

Todavía le dolía su recuerdo.

 _Deberías haber sabido que era una puta._ Eso le había reprochado Shae la noche del día en que Bronn la encontró en el campamento Lannister y Tyrion les había revelado lo de su primera esposa. Pero... ¿Cómo iba él a saber que Tysha era una puta? Era un muchachito que carecía de experiencia con las mujeres porque no había estado con ninguna.

Tysha tenía el pelo castaño y ligeramente rizado, los ojos también castaños y la piel clara y lustrosa. Su silueta era delgada y tenía los pechos pequeños. Con la perspectiva de los años y de la experiencia, Tyrion la catalogaba como una chica modestamente bonita, con un encanto corriente. Pero a los dieciséis y como el chico virgen que era, le pareció la más bella de las chicas. Cuando la vio irrumpir en el camino, perseguida por aquellos dos individuos, y Jaime se adelantó a enfrentarse a los canallas, la miró aturdido por el sobresalto y no fue hasta unos segundos después que se percató de que ella estaba medio desnuda, con las ropas desgarradas. Los ojos se le fueron involuntariamente hacia la piel expuesta, pero enseguida se recompuso, recordó sus modales y la cubrió con su capa. Ella lloró inclinada sobre su hombro y él no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer para consolarla. La rodeó instintivamente con los brazos y le dio unos golpecitos suaves en la espalda. Tysha no era alta, pero hasta las mujeres bajas lo superaban en estatura.

Jaime volvió tras haber espantado a los asaltantes y Tyrion, deseando hacer algo por ella, la invitó a cenar en la primera posada que encontraron. Comieron en abundancia, corrió el vino, la risa afloró fácilmente, y poco después Tyrion había alquilado una habitación y los dos cayeron en la cama... Él era absolutamente inexperto y apenas un minuto después de que ella lo guiara hacia su interior, se derramó, sobrepasado por las nuevas sensaciones. Tysha fue gentil y no se burló del pequeño desastre que fue la primera vez de él dentro de una mujer.

Lo hicieron más veces, y Tysha era dulce y paciente. Era una puta muy joven y llevaría aún poco tiempo en el oficio pero, según recordó Tyrion con amargura, ella no lo amó. Lo hizo por pura conveniencia. Todo formó parte del montaje de Jaime de contratarla para que él se desvirgara.

Lo que Jaime no se esperaba era que él y la chica, borrachos perdidos, buscaran a un septón todavía más borracho que ellos para que los casara. Él no era un apuesto mozo, pero era rico, y Tysha no tuvo escrúpulos a la hora de cazar a un jovencito ingenuo que la mantuviera. Debió echar sus cuentas y decidir que era mucho mejor casarse con un enano adinerado y enamorado que tolerar entre sus piernas a docenas de hombres de toda condición.

Y así empezó el primer matrimonio de Tyrion, que duró dos semanas. Él alquiló una casita y creyó que podría quedarse allí con Tysha para siempre. Fueron los quince días más felices de su vida hasta entonces. No volvería a conocer tiempos tan felices hasta la primera noche en que Sansa, de camino a Myr, se le entregó y le declaró su amor.

Pero su felicidad conyugal terminó de una forma abrupta y terrible. Tywin se puso hecho una furia, obligó bajo amenaza al septón a anular el matrimonio e hizo que un avergonzado Jaime le contara la verdad a su hermano.

A Tyrion se le abrió un abismo ante los pies.

No pudo hacer nada cuando su padre llamó a los guardias y les ordenó que uno por uno _contrataran los servicios de la puta._ Debieron de ser más de veinte. Él no recordaba si ella había gritado o llorado, o si había aceptado su castigo en silencio, porque su mente zumbaba y no podía mirar, ni reaccionar. Estaba paralizado. Quería morir.

Sobre todo quería _matar_ a Tywin. Había una cosa que sí podía sentir en medio de su parálisis, y era odio.

Tampoco recordaba en qué momento Tysha se había marchado llevándose las monedas de plata que Tywin le había pagado por los _servicios prestados_ a cada guardia.

Desde entonces, Tyrion empezó a beber para intentar olvidar el rostro de Tysha.

Empezó a buscar a las putas para intentar encontrar algo de ella.

Repentinamente triste, sacudió la cabeza.

 _Fallé a Tysha. Aunque todo fuera una mentira y ella no me amara, fue mi esposa y debí protegerla de Tywin._

 _No fallaré a Sansa._

Ya no tenía dieciséis años y Tywin ya no estaba allí para seguir destrozándole la vida. Y lo habría matado cien veces antes que permitirle volver a hacer sufrir a Sansa o rozarla siquiera tras condenarla por la muerte de Joffrey, a sabiendas de que no había sido ella.

Inspiró para calmarse. Tywin estaba muerto, y él vivía en Meereen con Sansa. Ambos se amaban con locura. Tyrion recobró la alegría al pensar en lo que habían hecho al despertar.

Él, a tientas, había cogido la jarra de miel que solía estar en el aparador, y había untado la pegajosa sustancia sobre los pechos, el vientre y la entrepierna de Sansa. Ella se había reído a carcajadas y protestó riendo al notar la frialdad y viscosidad sobre su piel, pero sus risas se transformaron en gemidos cuando él se puso a lamerlo todo sin dejar rastro de la miel. Saboreó la dulzura mezclada con la salinidad de los pliegues íntimos, hasta que Sansa gritó su nombre y lo apretó contra ella, agarrando sus cabellos.

Después ella lo embadurnó a él de arriba a abajo y le aplicó una generosa cantidad en el miembro. Entre risas, se lo chupó hasta que recibió su semilla dentro de su boca, cuyo sabor contrastaba con el de la miel que todavía le cubría los labios. Al terminar, ella se los lamió con fruición mientras tragaba la mezcla dulce y salada. Y aquel gesto tan sensual y erótico de ella casi le había provocado a Tyrion un infarto.

Se le ocurría otro montón de cosas que podrían hacer en la intimidad del dormitorio...

Tuvo que aguardar unos minutos en la puerta de la sala de audiencias para serenarse antes de traspasar el umbral, porque la prominente erección que le abultaba los pantalones debía de ser visible desde la otra punta de la sala.

* * *

Saludó formalmente a los presentes y se sentó en el banco a la izquierda de Daenerys. Missandei ocupaba su puesto perenne a la derecha, y Ser Barristan montaba guardia detrás. Se alegró de que no le tocara a Hizdahr. El noble meereeno no era estúpido, pero no le caía bien. Demasiado estirado. No podía estar más de acuerdo con Daario. Parecía que llevaba un palo metido por el culo.

Los asuntos fueron los habituales: disputas entre libertos y ciudadanos meereenos, aunque a veces los conflictos también se producían entre libertos que disputaban entre sí por ovejas o utensilios, y entre nativos de la ciudad que no se ponían de acuerdo en qué cosa pertenecía a quién. En la cola también había esclavos fugados, algunos de los cuales habían recorrido muy largas distancias, que venían a pedir asilo a la Madre. Ella los encomendó a Kerro para que les buscara alojamiento y dio instrucciones a algunos Inmaculados para que los guiaran hacia los campamentos.

Lo más llamativo fue la llegada de un emisario con un acuerdo de paz de parte de Yunkai. La Ciudad Amarilla se avenía a hacer las paces con la Reina de Plata si ella dejaba en paz a los yunkios.

 _¿Si Daenerys hace la vista gorda a que Yunkai vuelva al antiguo sistema, ellos harán la vista gorda con nosotros? Vamos, que lo que dicen es que ellos a lo suyo y nosotros a lo nuestro, y habrá tregua. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer por ahora? No nos podemos permitir la guerra._

Tyrion pensó en los pobres desgraciados que los Sabios Amos estaban convirtiendo en esclavos después de lo que Daenerys había luchado para evitarlo. Pero bastante tenía ella con gobernar en Meereen. No podía hacerse además con el control de Yunkai. Se trataba de ciudades amuralladas independientes.

La única solución era que los propios esclavos se levantaran contra los amos, como habían hecho cuando la reina llegó a las puertas de la ciudad e infiltró a algunos de sus mejores soldados en una brillante táctica con la que conquistó Yunkai sin tener que sacrificar a ninguno de los guerreros de su invaluable ejército.

La táctica consistió en mentalizar a los esclavos de que ellos mismos podían obtener su libertad. Más de doscientos mil podían derrotar a unos amos a los que superaban en número con creces.

 _Si funcionó una vez, puede volver a funcionar._

Habló a la reina al oído en voz baja, comunicándole sus reflexiones, y ella asintió.

"Es cierto, Lord Tyrion. No podemos permitirnos la guerra abierta con Yunkai. Pero es interesante lo que me comentáis. Lo trataremos después en privado para decidir el modo de proceder. Por ahora aceptaré el acuerdo de tregua."

Ella se dirigió al emisario yunkio y aceptó los términos. Tyrion vio el desprecio en sus hermosos ojos verde claro y supo, satisfecho, que la cuestión no acababa ahí y que ella no se doblegaría a los Sabios Amos.

Cercana la hora del almuerzo y atendido el último peticionario, Tyrion acompañó a la reina y a Missandei a la sala privada.


	62. Chapter 62

"Es importante que hablemos ahora del asunto de Yunkai," dijo Daenerys cuando los tres se sentaron junto a la mesa de la sala privada. "Lady Sansa y vos vendréis dentro de un rato para almorzar conmigo, lo sé, pero quiero aprovechar que habéis estado presente en la audiencia y habéis pensado sobre el regreso a la esclavitud en la ciudad vecina."

Tyrion fue directo.

"Es evidente que no podemos hacer frente a una guerra abierta con Yunkai. No podéis sacrificar a ninguno de vuestros hombres, y no tenemos dinero para los gastos bélicos. Una guerra es muy costosa y con lo que tenemos apenas nos da para mantenernos durante el invierno. Además, las ciudades amuralladas sólo se pueden conquistar de dos formas: mediante asedios prolongados, algo que tampoco nos podemos permitir y que no serviría para nada en este caso; o bien, con astucia, como la que empleasteis para incitar a los esclavos a rebelarse. La segunda opción sigue siendo la más viable. Los Sabios Amos continúan estando en una posición precaria; si sus esclavos se levantan contra ellos, como ya hicieron, no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo."

La reina lo miró con aquella respetuosa mirada cómplice que se había establecido entre los dos. Sus mentes giraban en sintonía.

"Las personas oprimidas necesitan que se les recuerde de qué pueden ser capaces. Los pisoteados suelen olvidar que pueden ser poderosos si se unen contra quienes los pisan," caviló Daenerys. "Los nuevos esclavos necesitan recordar." Una sonrisa le embelleció aún más el blanco rostro.

Tyrion correspondió a la sonrisa.

"Sí, majestad. Y los Sabios Amos no tienen por qué enterarse de que alguien les ha hecho recordar. No podrán tener la certeza de si han sido incitados o si se han levantado por su propia iniciativa. Nadie podrá acusaros públicamente de haber animado a los nuevos esclavos a la rebelión."

Ella dejó de sonreír.

"De nuevo morirá mucha gente. Muchos no vivirán para disfrutar de la libertad."

Él la miró con la conmiseración reflejada en sus ojos penetrantes.

"Es un precio que quien desea la libertad está dispuesto a pagar. O es esa opción, o que la situación continúe tal como está. ¿Permitiréis que Yunkai regrese a sus antiguas costumbres dejando a miles de esclavos a merced de los Sabios Amos? Sé que la Ciudad Amarilla ya no está en vuestra jurisdicción, pero sois la Rompedora de Cadenas. Cambiasteis la situación. Disteis esperanza a los oprimidos. Vos tomaréis la decisión que consideréis correcta. Pero ya sabéis que las decisiones correctas no suelen ser las más fáciles. A menudo son las más duras de adoptar."

"Lo sé, Lord Tyrion. Lo sé muy bien. Mis pesadillas me lo recuerdan cada noche. Constantemente pienso que si vuelvo la vista atrás, estaré perdida."

La mirada de Tyrion se suavizó.

"Todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas, majestad. Siempre nos persiguen. Unas veces están dormidos, y otras veces se despiertan. Pero no nos abandonan jamás."

 _Eres demasiado joven para tener tantos fantasmas detrás de ti, querida Daenerys. Pero es tu precio y lo pagarás hasta el día en que mueras. Como el resto de nosotros."_

Guardaron un silencio amistoso y comprensivo.

"En cuanto esté preparado el almuerzo os mandaré aviso. Lamento que tengáis tan pocos minutos para estar a solas con vuestra esposa." Le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

Él la miró una vez más antes de salir, con un destello de malicia en sus ojos.

"Tendré que compensar a mi pobre Lady Sansa."

Daenerys estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo.

* * *

Sansa aguardaba cosiendo, como hacía la mayor parte del tiempo en que no estaba ocupada con su esposo o cuando no la reclamaban otras obligaciones. Dejó la labor a un lado y se levantó en cuanto Tyrion entró en las habitaciones.

"Hola, cariño."

"Hola, mi amor." Ella se inclinó y él la besó. "¿Qué tal la audiencia?"

Él la puso al corriente.

"Más esclavos en Yunkai." Comentó Sansa, entristecida. "Nada más volver la reina la espalda, han vuelto a las andadas."

"Sí. La única salida es que continúen la rebelión. Tendrán que pelear constantemente por su libertad. Las viejas costumbres están demasiado arraigadas y expulsarlas va a costar varias generaciones, puede que muchas. Pero la semilla ha germinado y está empezando a dar frutos."

Se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron.

"Daenerys enseguida nos llamará. ¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana, cariño?," le preguntó él, para hacer tiempo. Por desgracia, no podía tumbarla sobre la cama o la alfombra para una sesión rápida. El aviso les llegaría de un momento a otro.

 _Realmente te estás convirtiendo en un viejo verde,_ se recriminó sin el menor sentimiento de culpa, sonriendo para sí.

"Muy provechosa. Las clases de lengua común van muy avanzadas. Los niños aprenden rápido y ya pueden decir de corrido montones de palabras y frases. Y después de las clases, mientras esperaba a que volvieras, me he puesto a coser el vestido de Leena. Ya casi está terminado. Sólo me falta bordarle los adornos con los hilos que me regalaste."

"Será precioso. No hay nadie que cosa mejor que tú." Sus ojos eran tan acariciadores como los dedos que rozaban la mano de Sansa.

Ella se ruborizó ante el halago.

"En la Fortaleza Roja llegué a creer que las enseñanzas de la septa Mordane eran estúpidas. Ser una dama sólo me había servido para quedarme atrapada allí sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a mi padre ni a mi hermano, ni al resto de mi familia. Pensé que yo era un ser inútil y tonto que sólo servía para que los demás se rieran de mí," confesó, con una media sonrisa resignada.

"Tus enseñanzas de dama te ayudaron a sobrevivir, Sansa. ¿Recuerdas el refrán que te enseñaba tu septa? _La cortesía es la armadura de una dama._ Tenía razón, cariño. Y mírate ahora. ¿Sigues creyendo que lo que aprendiste es inútil?," preguntó él, tomándole la cara entre las manos, su gesto preferido.

"Ya no, Tyrion. Nunca me he sentido más realizada. Al principio, cuando llegamos a Meereen, estaba convencida de que no tenía gran cosa que ofrecer a la reina. Y ahora tengo las clases y la costura. Me di cuenta de que podía hacer algo por los niños y he descubierto cómo contribuir a hacer más llevadero el invierno. La gente necesita ropas de abrigo. Y también prendas bonitas. A todo el mundo le gusta lucir ropa que le favorece."

"Claro que sí, cariño. Haces muchísimo por esta ciudad. Nunca dejaré que lo olvides. No me cansaré de elogiarte por lo increíble que eres."

Se dieron un beso profundo, que se prolongó hasta que Mhyraz llamó a la puerta y les anunció que la Madre los esperaba para el almuerzo.

* * *

Daenerys saludó a Sansa afablemente y los tres tomaron asiento ante la mesa, donde el almuerzo acababa de ser servido. El mismo Tyrion, galante, sirvió el vino dorniense en las copas de las damas y les rellenó los platos con el guiso de cordero.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que la reina abrió la conversación, dirigiéndose a Sansa.

"Vuestro marido os ha informado de que me interesa vivamente hablar con vos de vuestro hermano Jon Nieve. Me han llegado informes acerca de él y su desempeño en la Guardia de la Noche. Es un hermano negro valiente y tiene excelentes dotes para el liderazgo. Ha dirigido la batalla más reciente del Castillo Negro contra cientos de atacantes del Pueblo Libre, y ha logrado oponer una tenaz resistencia con apenas un puñado de hombres. Me gustaría que me contéis todo lo que sepáis de él, desde el principio."

Sansa concentró la mirada en el guiso por unos momentos, ordenando sus ideas, y empezó el relato.

"Mi padre lo trajo consigo cuando regresó de la rebelión del rey Robert. Había estado más de un año fuera, y al marcharse acababa de casarse con mi madre. Mi hermano Robb nació nueve meses después de su marcha, y Jon tenía casi la misma edad que Robb. Nunca le confesó a mi madre quién fue la mujer con la que lo engendró. A ella le dolió profundamente la traición. Era cierto que cuando él se fue apenas se conocían todavía, pero eso no hizo que mi madre aceptara la infidelidad. No pudo querer al bebé bastardo, y sé que se sentía mal por ello, porque el niño no tenía la culpa." Miró a Tyrion y le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Él también había sido un bebé odiado por algo de lo que no era culpable. _¿Cómo puede un bebé ser culpable de algo?_ , pensó Tyrion con resentimiento.

Sansa continuó.

"Mi padre lo crió como al resto de nosotros, pero yo me ponía de parte de mi madre y no fui íntima suya. Era un niño serio y callado, pero inteligente y aprendía muy rápido. Destacó desde muy pronto en las habilidades de la caballería, junto con Robb. Tenía un carácter un poco hosco, supongo que debido a su condición, pero era amable y bondadoso. Mantenía una relación especial con mi hermana Arya, pues eran muy afines y se lo contaban todo. Él a menudo le hacía pequeños regalos que él mismo fabricaba, y antes de que mi padre, Arya y yo partiéramos para Desembarco del Rey, Jon encargó a nuestro herrero, Mikken, que le forjara una pequeña espada adecuada para su tamaño. Arya la llamó _Aguja_ y jamás se separaba de ella. Adoraba tanto su espada que en la Fortaleza Roja mi padre le contrató a un _profesor de baile_ , que en realidad era un espadachín braavosi, para que enseñara a mi hermana a luchar." Calló durante unos segundos, comió varios bocados del cordero y siguió.

"Aunque mi padre le hubiera demostrado el mismo afecto que a cualquiera de nosotros, Jon sabía que nunca sería un Stark. Se había criado en Invernalia, pero no era su casa. No había lugar para él en ningún sitio, como no lo hay para los bastardos. Dorne es el único de los Siete Reinos que no discrimina a los nacidos fuera del matrimonio, como ya sabéis. Pero en el resto de Poniente, su posición está degradada. No tienen derecho a heredar y solamente pueden aspirar a aquello que se ganen peleando duramente, al igual que la gente que no es de noble cuna. Con frecuencia, yo le descubría en el rostro una mirada anhelante, cargada de una triste envidia. Para un niño, es muy duro saberse desplazado. Mi padre hacía lo que podía para que Jon se sintiera un miembro más de la familia, pero el mundo se encargaba de recordarle lo que era. Mi madre se lo recordaba. Sé que ella no hizo lo correcto. No actuó como debía. Era una gran madre para sus hijos, pero con Jon mantuvo las distancias."

Hizo una pausa para beber un trago de su copa.

"Sin embargo, Jon no la odiaba. Él siempre alimentó el secreto deseo de que ella llegara a quererlo, pero por supuesto aquello no sucedió. Y desde pequeños habíamos escuchado las historias de nuestro valiente tío Benjen, que era un hermano negro. Jon lo admiraba enormemente y supongo que poco a poco fue gestando la decisión de unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. Sabía que no podría quedarse en Invernalia y no tenía otro sitio adonde ir. Así que le dijo a mi padre que partiría hacia el Muro. Imagino que mi padre habría deseado para él otro destino mejor, pero no se opuso, porque... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Convertirse en escudero o caballero de cualquier casa vasalla de los Stark? ¿Hacerse jinete libre o mercenario? Nada de aquello lo atraía. Además, sé que él no deseaba tener hijos. Sufría cada día por ser un bastardo, y no quería condenar a sus hijos a lo mismo. No era aficionado a ir con prostitutas. Eso lo sé porque un día lo oí discutir con Theon Greyjoy sobre eso. Éste se burlaba de él por rechazar a las chicas, y Jon le replicó que no pensaba condenar a ningún niño a pasar por lo que él pasaba."

Daenerys intervino.

"Un muchacho muy cabal. Y sí, es muy triste que un niño no encuentre su lugar en el mundo. Yo tampoco lo tuve, y lo comprendo. Continuad, por favor."

"Un día, inmediatamente antes de que el rey Robert viniera a Invernalia, mi padre fue avisado de que un hermano negro había desertado del Muro y vagaba por los campos, enloquecido. Como Guardián del Norte, su deber era dictar la sentencia y ejecutar al desertor. Mi padre decía que quien dicta la sentencia debe empuñar la espada para ejecutarla, y no hacer que otros la empuñen en su lugar."

"Una medida muy justa," Señaló la reina. "Seguid."

"El hermano negro insistía en que había visto a los Caminantes Blancos, y fue entonces cuando todo empezó a torcerse. Cuando empezó la cadena de acontecimientos que desembocaron en la ruina de mi familia y en la guerra que ha asolado Poniente." Sansa hizo otra pausa. "Mis hermanos varones presenciaron la ejecución y, cuando todos volvían, encontraron una loba huargo muerta, que acababa de parir una camada de seis cachorros. Mis hermanos trajeron los cachorros a casa y cada uno nos quedamos con un pequeño lobo. La mía se llamaba _Dama_ , y yo la eduqué para que fuese tranquila y obediente. Robb puso al suyo _Viento Gris_ , la de Arya era _Nymeria_ , el de Bran se llamó _Verano_ y el de Rickon, _Peludo_. Apartado de los demás cachorros, apareció uno más menudo que los otros, albino, con el pelo totalmente blanco y los ojos rojos. Jon lo adoptó y lo llamó _Fantasma_. Lo de los lobos parecía una especie de presagio, pero era curioso cómo la camada coincidía en número con nosotros: cuatro machos y dos hembras, y uno de ellos era diferente y estaba marginado. Como Jon. Desde entonces, _Fantasma_ nunca se ha separado de Jon. Los lobos son criaturas extremadamente leales." Sansa hizo un gesto de dolor. "Pero Arya perdió a su _Nymeria y_ yo a mi _Dama_ por culpa de Joffrey y de Cersei. Y a Robb, cuando lo mataron en Los Gemelos, le cosieron en el cuello decapitado la cabeza de su lobo," dijo, con la voz temblorosa. Respiró profundamente y Tyrion le acarició la mano. "Jon tiene un sentido del honor tan acentuado como lo tenía mi padre, y se ha consagrado a la Guardia de la Noche. Él siempre ha llevado sus compromisos hasta las últimas consecuencias, y sé que vivirá el resto de su vida como un hermano negro, hasta el día en que su guardia termine con su muerte, como recita el juramento de la Guardia."

Sansa calló, y Tyrion tomó el turno.

"La noche del día en que nuestra comitiva llegó a Invernalia, se celebró una fiesta en honor de Robert, pero yo no tenía demasiadas ganas de acudir, pues nunca me gustaron las fiestas en las que tenía que soportar a un rey más borracho y putero aún que yo, a la amargada de mi hermana, al idiota de mi sobrino y demás gente que me miraría como si yo fuera el mono de la feria, pues la mayoría no suele ser muy discreta cuando ven a fenómenos como yo. Así que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, bebiendo en solitario. Me crucé con Jon y hablé con él, porque siempre he tenido debilidad por los bastardos, los tullidos, las cosas rotas y la gente despreciada, al identificarme con ellos. Se ofendió cuando le dije que era el bastardo de Invernalia, pero le hice saber que yo no era mejor que él, porque un enano es lo mismo que un bastardo a los ojos de su padre, y le di un consejo. Le dije que usara su condición como armadura, porque así nadie podría usarla para hacerle daño. Me cayó bien y quise darle algunas lecciones de realidad. El chico tenía muy buena madera, pero aún estaba un poco verde. Poco después nos fuimos juntos al Muro y él se dio cuenta de lo que es casi en su totalidad la Guardia de la Noche: un hatajo de rateros, asesinos y violadores que han escogido vestir el negro para eludir la mutilación o la ejecución por sus delitos. Los voluntarios honorables como su tío Benjen o él mismo escasean cada vez más en el Muro. Cuando llegamos, él estaba furioso. Lo comprendí. Había dejado el único hogar que había conocido para unirse de por vida a una institución que ya no era ni por asomo lo que había sido. Casi todos los chicos y hombres reclutados eran totalmente inexpertos en la lucha y Ser Alliser Thorne era el encargado de entrenarlos. No es precisamente un oficial afable. Traté de ayudar a Jon con las dificultades de sus comienzos, y conseguí que entendiera que haber tenido la suerte de crecer en un castillo no lo colocaba por encima de los demás muchachos, que no tuvieron las mismas oportunidades que él. Y se integró. De no haber intervenido para echarle una mano, los demás lo habrían hecho pedazos el primer día. Pero enseguida afloraron sus buenas cualidades y comprendió que se consigue mucho más con amigos y aliados que con enemigos." Tyrion hizo una pausa en su largo relato y bebió.

Después lo retomó.

"Permanecí en el Muro varios días y escuché al Lord Comandante Mormont, el padre de Ser Jorah, y al maestre Aemon Targaryen, vuestro tío, enumerar los numerosos problemas de la Guardia, sus carencias y los peligros que acechaban al norte del Muro. Me pidieron que transmitiera al rey su petición de auxilio. Pero en el Sur, el Muro queda demasiado lejos y nadie le presta atención."

"Tendré que subsanar esa negligencia," intercaló Daenerys. "Pero continuad."

"Jon y yo nos despedimos con pesar, pues habíamos trabado una buena amistad. En una ocasión le escribí y él me contestó explicándome que ya había hecho el juramento y que tenía amigos leales, pero que eran tiempos muy duros, con la muerte de Ned Stark y la guerra del Norte contra los Lannister en pleno apogeo. Creí leer entre líneas que estuvo tentado de desertar para unirse a las huestes de su hermano Robb, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor." Terminó y tomó otro bocado del postre.

"Pronto se llevarán a cabo las elecciones para el nuevo Lord Comandante," apuntó Daenerys. "¿Quién creéis que saldrá elegido?"

"Es difícil saberlo. Ser Alliser no es muy popular pero no es ningún cobarde y está consagrado a la Guardia. Y hay otros veteranos que podrían presentar su candidatura."

La reina miró su plato.

"Esperemos que hagan la elección más apropiada. En los tiempos que corren, no basta que el Lord Comandante sea una figura valiente; muchos valientes han acabado prematuramente en la tumba y han arrastrado a muchos consigo. El Comandante, además, debe conservar la mente lúcida y pensar en lo que es mejor para la supervivencia de todos," expuso ella.

"Me temo que el único que reúne esas condiciones no lo tendría fácil para salir elegido, si se presentara candidato. Y es demasiado modesto para hacerlo," dijo Tyrion.

"Tal vez necesite un pequeño empujón sutil," insinuó la reina, con una sonrisa enigmática. "Ya he empezado a mover los hilos para ello."

 _Quiere que Jon salga elegido. Sería una gran noticia. No puede haber mejor Lord Comandante,_ reflexionó Tyrion.

Sansa los miró, sorprendida.

"¿Queréis que Jon sea el nuevo Comandante, majestad?," preguntó.

"Yo no puedo intervenir en la votación, pero sí, Lady Sansa. Me gustaría que vuestro hermano lo fuera."

La expresión de Sansa era de orgullo.

"La Guardia ganaría mucho con él al mando," afirmó. "En eso se parece a mi esposo. Cuando asume una responsabilidad, la cumple lo mejor que puede hasta el final." Le dirigió a Tyrion una mirada cargada de ternura y le acarició la mano.

Él esbozó su sonrisa maliciosa.

"Lo cierto es que somos bastante afines. Excepto en que yo tengo más sentido del humor y no me siento muy inclinado hacia el celibato."

Sansa le dio un pequeño puntapié por debajo de la mesa, divertida.

"Ha sido una charla muy fructífera. Os agradezco enormemente vuestra información. Por cierto, Lord Tyrion... ¿Cómo va el asunto económico de las arenas de combate? ¿Habéis tratado con Hizdahr el tema de las entradas y los impuestos?"

"Sí, majestad. Hemos establecido que los espectadores paguen una moneda de cobre y los luchadores una de plata. En las arenas de Daznak, las más grandes de Meereen y donde se celebrarán los eventos más importantes, caben cincuenta mil personas. Contando con que las gradas se llenen, cincuenta mil personas equivalen a una buena recaudación. El premio del ganador consistirá en doscientas monedas de oro. Aún sobrarán unas trescientas, que serán para las arcas de la Corona. Y esas son solamente las cifras de las arenas de Daznak. Las demás también contribuirán al menos con cuarenta o cincuenta monedas de oro por evento."

"Un cobre por espectador y una plata por luchador es un precio muy razonable. Y el premio es lo bastante alto para tentar a los combatientes," aceptó Daenerys. "Gracias por vuestra presencia. No os robaré más tiempo. Que el resto de vuestra tarde sea feliz."

"Igualmente, majestad," dijeron los dos al unísono y, tomados de la mano, se fueron a sus habitaciones.


	63. Chapter 63

Al entrar en sus aposentos, Tyrion estaba dándole vueltas a una idea vaga que le rondaba por la cabeza. Era simplemente un destello de intuición como los que solía tener cuando las piezas de algún rompecabezas le encajaban de repente, como si hubieran estado siempre delante de sus narices y no percibiera la conexión entre ellas hasta ese momento concreto. Estaba distraído y a Sansa le extrañó que no se hubiera acercado ya a ella para iniciar otro encuentro sexual, y de hecho habría jurado que al salir de la sala privada de la reina él estaba más que predispuesto. Pero acabaría de percatarse de algo que absorbía sus pensamientos y Sansa esperó que no fuese nada malo.

"¿Pasa algo, mi amor?," inquirió, intrigada.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No, cariño. Es que se me acaba de ocurrir una hipótesis digamos que bastante descabellada, y cuantas más vueltas le doy, más sentido parece cobrar."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre tu hermano Jon."

"¿Es algo que me puedas contar?"

"Claro, cariño. Tienes todo el derecho a saber de qué se trata, en el caso de que sea verdad. Pero te ruego que no reveles nada de esto a nadie, ni a Leena ni a Daenerys ni a nadie más, por ahora."

"Por descontado, Tyrion. Ya quedamos en que los temas confidenciales que hablamos aquí, se quedan aquí. Y siempre lo cumplo."

"Lo sé, Sansa. Verás... Creo que sé quién es la madre de Jon."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?," se asombró ella.

"He atado algunos cabos con la información que conozco."

Ella lo contempló con la admiración desbordando de sus ojos azules.

"En mi vida he conocido a nadie tan inteligente como tú, Tyrion. ¿Cómo puedes adivinar tantas cosas? Casi siempre aciertas."

Él se sintió hondamente complacido por su elogio.

"Simple observación, cariño. Es cuestión de tener la mente y los ojos abiertos."

"Cada día me sorprendes. Eres asombroso, mi amor. Tu mente va por delante de la de la mayoría. Por más que yo intente tener la mente y los ojos abiertos como dices, no capto ni la décima parte de las cosas que captas tú."

"No niego que la naturaleza me ha dotado generosamente en ese aspecto, y en alguno más," presumió él, con su tonillo de fingida petulancia. "Pero también soy un poco perro viejo, Sansa. Soy hijo de Tywin, mal que me pese."

Ella esbozó su sonrisa insinuante y persuasiva y se humedeció los labios, y él automáticamente se notó duro contra los pantalones.

 _Pequeña tramposa. Lo hace adrede para desarmarme y torturarme de deseo,_ pensó, excitado.

"Bueno, mi hombre prodigio... ¿Me vas a contar de qué se trata?"

Él ya estaba respirando más rápido y sus ojos viajaban inevitablemente hacia los labios de ella, después se detenían en el pecho que el corpiño hacía resaltar por el escote del vestido, y bajaban por el resto de su cuerpo, ardientes, acariciadores.

A ella, como siempre, la golpeó la fuerza de su deseo y la llama se encendió en su vientre. Se le borró de la mente todo lo demás, se arrodilló y Tyrion acortó en un instante la distancia que los separaba. La besó con feroz delirio, y su lengua insistente buscaba la de ella y lamía sus labios. Sansa gimió en su boca y él le sujetó fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos para devorarla y morderla. Ella se aferraba a él porque si lo soltaba, se caería, pues notaba las piernas como la mantequilla. Él le causaba ese efecto demoledor, su tremendo deseo por él le provocaba tal temblor y debilidad en las piernas que lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era abandonarse y agarrarse a su cuerpo sólido y cálido, y perderse en su piel, en sus labios y en su lengua. Él le mordía los labios casi con fiereza y a ella la transportaba aquella fiebre de él. A continuación Tyrion se dedicó a su garganta, su cuello y sus lóbulos. Sansa tenía algunas pequeñas marcas difuminadas de sesiones anteriores y sonrió pensando en las nuevas que le dejaría. No le hacía daño realmente, lo cierto era que ella estaba tan absorbida por sus sensaciones que ni se daba cuenta de cuándo él succionaba con un poco más de fuerza. Su piel era tan blanca y delicada que se le formaban cardenales con facilidad. Pero a ella el hecho de llevar las marcas de la pasión la excitaba. Eran la prueba patente de que él era suyo, y de que ella era suya por completo.

"Oh, Sansa," gemía él sobre la carne mojada de su cuello, y bajando por el pecho. "Eres tan suave, tan hermosa... Nunca me canso de follarte."

"Yo tampoco, mi amor. Eres mi hombre. Eres mío," gimió ella, apretando su cabeza contra ella en el gesto posesivo que a él le gustaba tanto.

"Eres mía," afirmó él contra sus pechos, mientras le bajaba el vestido y se los liberaba. "Totalmente mía. Quiero pasarme la vida gozando dentro de ti."

Ambos estaban tumbados en la alfombra y él la desnudaba casi con violencia, queriendo sentir sus preciosos pechos contra su cara.

"Soy tuya," susurró ella, acariciando sus cabellos.

"Soy tuyo," respondió él.

De repente Tyrion recordó una de las ideas que había tenido horas antes sobre las cosas que quería hacerle a Sansa. Se levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada absolutamente lujuriosa y yendo hacia la cómoda.

"¿Dónde vas?," protestó ella. Y enseguida le brillaron los ojos cayendo en que él estaba poniendo en marcha otra vez su poderosa imaginación. Se estremeció anticipando con qué juego sexual la sorprendería.

Él cogió varios retales largos que ella guardaba de sus labores de costura y le vendó los ojos con uno.

"Ven a la cama," ordenó, apremiante.

La ayudó a alzarse y la llevó de la mano. Ella se tendió y entonces él le tomó una muñeca y se la ató a un barrote del cabecero, e hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca. Sansa se sintió más incendiada de lo que recordaba en su vida.

"Ahora no podrás ver ni usar las manos, cariño. Estás a mi merced. Me perteneces. Podré hacer contigo lo que me apetezca. Te amo, Sansa."

A ella le tembló todo el cuerpo al oír su voz grave y ronca.

"Oh, Tyrion. Me pones tan caliente..."

"Sabes que no soy nada sin ti, ¿verdad? Y que yo también te pertenezco. Y quiero poseerte a todas horas, que seas mía para siempre. Y ser tuyo por toda la eternidad." Estaba arrodillado junto a ella, acariciándola de arriba a abajo con una mano, desde su frente hasta su pubis, descendiendo por sus piernas, y volviendo a subir. Cuando su mano pasaba por encima de su boca, ella se la lamía y él le introdujo dos dedos entre los labios. Ella se los chupó y él imaginó que se trataba de su verga, deslizándose entre aquellos labios que tantas veces lo habían besado y rodeado lo más íntimo de él.

 _Cálmate un poco, o te derramarás ya, aún antes de que ella te haya tocado siquiera._

Estaba a punto de reventar de deseo y quería prolongar y prolongar aquella delicia. Ya no era el muchachito inmaduro que se desmadejaba rápidamente dentro de Tysha. Ahora era un adulto con casi el doble de la edad que tenía entonces y había aprendido a controlar sus pasiones para acompasarlas con las de su pareja sexual. Las mujeres eran de ignición más lenta y progresiva, y encenderlas completamente requería mucha paciencia y práctica. Él también sabía cómo conducir a Sansa al límite en apenas dos minutos, cuando lo hacían rápido. Pero en ese momento no iba a precipitar nada. Quería gozar con ella durante horas si era preciso y tenía que controlarse.

Sansa no podía ver nada, con los ojos vendados. Eso le permitía a él aumentar el factor sorpresa, pues ella no podía anticipar qué era lo que él haría a continuación.

Él le dio un masaje sensual en los pechos y estimuló los pezones con los pulgares. Tyrion adoraba cuando ella arqueaba el cuerpo instintivamente para acercarlo más a él, y echaba hacia atrás la cabeza. Sus manos aprisionadas junto a los barrotes luchaban sin resultados.

"Te gustaría tocarme, ¿verdad, cariño? Quieres apretarme contra ti, pero no puedes," le susurró él al oído, malicioso. "Ahora dependes de mí y de lo que se me antoje hacerte. Prepárate, porque no has experimentado nada igual en tu vida."

Ella se lamió los labios con ansia y él se los miró fijamente.

"Esa boca tuya me tiene loco, ¿lo sabías, Sansa? Loco, y tengo que hacer algo con ella o me volveré loco de verdad."

Dejó de masajearle los pezones y le puso los dedos sobre los labios. Trazó su contorno y sintió la punta de su lengua rozando sus yemas. Descendió sobre ella y le mordió el labio inferior, con fuerza pero no tanta como para causarle dolor. Jugó con su labio hasta dejárselo hinchado por el contacto.

Ella gemía suavemente.

Después Tyrion se explayó contemplando los pechos, sin tocarlos. Ella casi contenía la respiración, expectante, aguardando su próximo movimiento.

"¿Sabes qué estoy mirando ahora mismo, Sansa?"

"Me miras los pechos," adivinó ella.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Él se sorprendía un poco por aquella habilidad de ella para saber en qué parte de su cuerpo él posaba sus ojos.

"Por el calor que siento en la zona donde me miras fijamente."

Él pensó en que el instinto humano tal vez captaba sin dificultad la intensa energía que brotaba de los cuerpos durante el acto sexual, y era capaz de adivinar sin ver. Ambos tenían tal química que podían _sentirse_ mutuamente sin tocarse.

Él cogió la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama. Sumergió los dedos en ella y dejó que las gotas frescas cayeran sobre los pechos. Brillaban como perlas sobre la piel satinada. Sansa se estremeció al notar la frialdad y sus pezones se erguían. Tyrion extendió lentamente el agua con las palmas y las deslizó en círculos, apretando.

Ella otra vez arqueó el cuerpo.

"Sé lo que quieres, cariño, pero todavía no te lo voy a dar. Vas a tener que sufrir un poco más esperando."

Se mojó otra vez las manos y las deslizó por el vientre y el suave vello que comenzaba por debajo de su ombligo hasta convertirse en una mata rizada de color cobre encima de su pubis.

Se detuvo, se desplazó hacia el cabecero y le soltó las muñecas.

"Date la vuelta. Ponte de espaldas."

Ella obedeció y él le ató otra vez las muñecas a los barrotes. Ella apoyaba la mejilla sobre la almohada y sonreía.

Ahora él tenía una hermosa vista de su espalda y su redondo trasero.

Desplazó la melena de ella a un lado, despejando el cuello. La besó y lamió en la nuca y bajó hasta los hombros. Despacio, fue cubriendo de besos y caricias los omóplatos y la línea de la columna vertebral. Descendió, sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel de la espalda y los costados sin tocar. Ella tenía cosquillas en los costados y rio y se agitó cuando él posó sus labios y sus manos en aquellas zonas.

Llegó hasta los lumbares y lamió los graciosos hoyos que se le formaban casi en el nacimiento de los glúteos. Le encantaba mirarlos cuando ella estaba desnuda dándole la espalda y caminaba por la habitación, y aquellos hoyos se movían seductores sobre las curvilíneas prominencias del trasero.

Entonces bajó con su boca y sus manos por las nalgas y oprimió la cara contra ellas. Las separó un poco y palpó con un dedo entre ellas.

Sansa emitió un pequeño grito.

"Te gusta que te toque así, por detrás, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Tyrion se mojó un dedo en el agua y tanteó la entrada del ano.

Ella gimió. Aquella sensación era nueva.

Él lentamente introdujo el dedo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

"¿Te duele, Sansa?"

"No, pero es una sensación... extraña."

"Aún eres virgen por atrás. Pero pronto dejarás de serlo, cariño. ¿Sabías que también se puede follar por detrás?"

Ella negó.

"Todavía tienes unas cuantas cosas que aprender, Sansa. ¿Quieres aprenderlas?"

"Sí, Tyrion. Enséñamelas."

Él sonrió de pura lascivia.

"Así me gusta. Tu entrega. Tu excelente disposición para hacer conmigo todo lo que quiero hacerte."

"Házmelo todo," dijo ella limpiamente.

A él lo atravesó un temblor de dicha.

"Encantado, Sansa."

Movió el dedo dentro de ella, abriendo con delicadeza el nuevo conducto.

"¿Vas a follarme por ahí, Tyrion?," preguntó ella, con un tono de leve ansiedad.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" Él le dio, como siempre, la opción de elegir hasta dónde quería llegar. Su gentileza la desarmaba siempre y era suficiente para que ella deseara avanzar un paso más cada vez.

"Sí, Tyrion. Hazlo."

"¿Tienes miedo?" Su voz grave estaba llena de ternura.

"No, mi amor. Sé que no me harás daño. Confío en ti."

"Oh, Sansa. Te amo."

"Y yo a ti."

"Voy a penetrarte. Relaja los músculos y recuerda que nunca te haré daño."

Él humedeció su miembro con el agua y lo situó en la entrada trasera de ella. Empujó un poco y lo metió unos centímetros, muy despacio, para darle tiempo a adaptarse a su alrededor.

Ella sintió el estiramiento de sus músculos internos y se mordió el labio.

"¿Quieres que pare, cariño?"

"No, Tyrion. Sigue."

Él lo metió más y empezó a moverse, introduciéndose más profundamente cada vez. Ella se tensó un poco y él guió sus dedos hacia el clítoris para darle placer.

Sansa se agarró a los barrotes y gimió.

"Eso es, cariño, gime para mí."

Mantuvo sus dedos frotando el clítoris, justo en el punto que la enloquecía, mientras se impulsaba lentamente dentro de ella.

"Sansa, eres divina. ¿Sabes el placer que me das?"

"Sé el placer que me das tú, Tyrion," dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Él aceleró el vaivén de sus dedos en el clítoris, justo como la conducía a su perdición.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó ella, alcanzando el clímax.

"Sí, Sansa, dámelo." Continuó moviendo los dedos hasta que las oleadas de ella se apaciguaron. Entonces se concentró plenamente en su miembro dentro de ella. Se lo clavó hasta el fondo unas cuantas veces y, al notar la erupción que ascendía, lo sacó y se derramó sobre sus nalgas y la parte baja de su espalda.

"¡Sansa!," gemía roncamente con cada espasmo.

Se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. Él le soltó las muñecas y le quitó la venda de los ojos, y ella se puso de lado, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y descansó el rostro contra su pecho, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración.

Estaban sudorosos, con el pelo húmedo, pero no les importó. Él la adoraba de cualquier forma.

"Tendremos que bañarnos antes de la cena, mi amor," sugirió ella, sonriendo.

"Me encanta el baño. Pero confieso que no sé si tendré fuerzas para follarte dentro del agua. Lo que acabamos de hacer ha sido tan maravilloso que me ha dejado agotado."

"Viejecito. La apuesta sigue pendiente," pinchó ella.

El asunto de la apuesta era ya una broma recurrente entre ellos.

"Jamás me olvido de la apuesta, Sansa. Te aseguro que no hay un día en que no la recuerde."

"Más te vale."

Rieron perezosamente y entonces Tyrion se levantó con desgana, se puso los pantalones y la camisa y se recompuso el pelo para ir a pedir a Mhyraz que les llevaran el baño.


	64. Chapter 64

**Aquí incluyo una teoría que circula por Internet y de la que soy partidaria, aunque estoy segura de que George R. R. Martin pasa de nuestras teorías. :-)**

 **Una vez más, gracias a George por haberme inspirado con todo este mundo que ha creado.**

"¿Me vas a contar de una vez tu hipótesis sobre Jon?," le espetó ella, cuando estaban sumergidos en el agua caliente, tan relajados que no querían salir del baño.

Lo habían hecho otra vez en el agua, pero ella era la que había realizado casi todo el esfuerzo en esa ocasión, pues se puso a horcajadas sobre él, se movió y se estimuló a sí misma hasta que ambos alcanzaron la plenitud. Él no tuvo que hacer nada, sólo dejarse llevar dentro de ella.

"De acuerdo, cariño. Te lo contaré. Creo que te lo has ganado," bromeó.

"Venga ya. Suéltalo."

"Hay que reconocer que cuando realmente quieres conseguir algo, te esfuerzas al máximo. Voy a tener que hacerme de rogar más a menudo."

Sansa le tiró de los cabellos.

"Dímelo YA," exigió, agarrándole los mechones a puñados y amenazando con tirar más fuerte.

"Está bien, está bien, loba mía. Me gustaría conservar al menos la mitad de mi cabello, si te parece bien." Carraspeó con ironía y se aclaró la garganta. Notó otro pequeño tirón en su cuero cabelludo. "Ya voy. Mira que eres impaciente, cariño. Veamos. ¿Qué sabes de tu tía Lyanna?"

Ella abrió más los ojos, desconcertada.

"Pues ya te he hablado antes de ella."

"Trata de recordar todo lo que puedas. Todo lo que tu padre contara sobre ella y los rumores que hayas escuchado a tu alrededor."

Ella se quedó pensativa, reuniendo sus recuerdos.

"Tenía el pelo castaño y espeso y los ojos grises. Mi padre decía que era la más guapa de todos ellos. Su espíritu era un poco salvaje. Le encantaba el aire libre, montar a caballo, incluso sabía tirar con arco. Mi abuelo Rickard le reñía porque volvía de los bosques de Invernalia con los vestidos manchados y desgarrados, y mi abuela Lyarra se desesperaba porque era bastante indómita y hacía caso omiso de las enseñanzas de su septa. No obstante, aprendió las habilidades de una dama y sabía ser encantadora cuando la situación lo requería, pero en cuanto podía se escapaba al bosque o al patio de armas. Arya heredó ese mismo espíritu, pero mi hermana era todavía más indómita que mi tía." Sansa sonreía a las imágenes de su mente. "Mi padre quería mucho a su única hermana. Ella era su preferida y no podía nombrarla sin conmoverse profundamente." Hizo otra pausa. "Como ya sabes, mi abuelo estableció grandes alianzas matrimoniales. Acordó el casamiento de Brandon con mi madre, y el de Lyanna con Robert, afianzando así los fuertes vínculos con las Tierras de los Ríos y las de la Tormenta. La casa Stark vivía un dulce apogeo. Todo apuntaba a un brillante futuro," dijo, irónica. "Robert no cabía en sí de gozo. Era el mejor amigo de mi padre y estaba enamorado de mi tía. No podía pedir mayor suerte. Pero, como tú me comentaste hace poco, era muy probable que ella no le correspondiera igual. En lo que decía mi padre creí entender que ella no sentía el mismo entusiasmo hacia su prometido. Y poco después sucedió lo que sabe todo el reino."

"¿No te has preguntado si tu tía se quedó embarazada de Rhaegar? Era muy posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció ella con él cuando se fugaron? El suficiente para llevar adelante un embarazo. Si él la mantenía oculta, nadie más tenía por qué advertirlo."

A Sansa de golpe se le encendió la luz.

"¿Jon es hijo de mi tía y de Rhaegar Targaryen?" Su expresión era de incredulidad.

"Podría ser. Ella posiblemente murió de parto y tu padre adoptó al niño, haciéndolo pasar por suyo. Ned también permaneció mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Seguramente le juró a su hermana que no contaría la verdad para proteger a su sobrino de la ira de Robert."

Sansa procesaba la magnitud de aquella hipótesis.

"Dime la verdad, Sansa. Considerando el carácter de tu padre, ¿te lo imaginas yéndose de picos pardos con una tabernera, una moza de cocinas, una campesina o una puta? ¿Lo crees realmente capaz de haber sido infiel a tu madre? Verás, Sansa... Yo no habría podido serte infiel, ni siquiera en los inicios de nuestro matrimonio, aunque aún no sintiéramos esto el uno por el otro. No podía traicionarte. Y eso que yo no soy como Ned Stark, pero en eso lo comprendo perfectamente. Él quería que su matrimonio funcionara, como yo deseaba lo mismo para el mío." Él le cogió la mano con devoción. "Pero el juramento hecho a Lyanna lo ataba y, aunque tuviese que mentir a Catelyn y provocarle aquel dolor, no podía romperlo. Así que, para respetar la última voluntad de su hermana y salvar la vida del pequeño, se inventó la historia de su infidelidad. Era lo único que podía resultar creíble."

El agua ya estaba casi fría y salieron de la tina. Él la envolvió en la toalla y se secaron junto al brasero.

"No puedo confirmar que sea cierto, y lo mismo tu padre efectivamente sí tuvo su momento de debilidad con una desconocida, y luego quiso compensar su falta adoptando a su hijo. Pero no descartemos que Jon sea tu primo. Y sobrino de Daenerys. Se trata de algo muy delicado y debemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se confirme de algún modo. No debemos infundirle a la reina falsas esperanzas acerca de que su admirado hermano Rhaegar pudiese tener un hijo vivo."

"Claro. Hay que estar totalmente seguros. Pero... ¿Crees que queda alguien que pueda saber la verdad? ¿Quién más, aparte de mi padre, pudo ser testigo directo o indirecto? Aquello sucedió hace cerca de veinte años."

"Puede que nunca sepamos la verdad, cariño. Ni tampoco Jon."

Tyrion se puso a secarle pacientemente el pelo.

"De todas maneras, Jon tiene sangre Stark. Eso siempre ha sido innegable. Por suerte para él, heredó los rasgos de mi padre, y no los de Rhaegar, si es que es su hijo," reflexionó Sansa. "Si hubiera tenido el pelo plateado y los ojos verde claro, ningún juramento ni mentira habría podido protegerlo de Robert."

"Obviamente no. Su pelo castaño y sus ojos oscuros han sido su garantía de supervivencia." Él le desenredaba los mechones uno por uno y a ella la relajaban completamente las manos de él en sus cabellos. "Sansa... ¿Cómo te gustaría llamar a nuestros hijos?," le preguntó de repente, sin poder evitar la pregunta.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

"No lo he pensado todavía. Pero sé que no quiero ponerles nombres repetidos que ya hayan estado en nuestras familias generación tras generación. Se merecen algo nuevo, algo que sea sólo suyo, como será suya su oportunidad de vivir sus propias vidas."

Él la miró en silencio, repleto de admiración por ella.

Sansa recordó.

"Hay un nombre que siempre me ha gustado, y que se parece un poco al de tu madre y al de mi tía, pero a la vez es único. Anna. Si tenemos una niña, creo que la llamaremos Anna. ¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta, Sansa. Es precioso. Un nombre sencillo y fácil de recordar. Que sea Anna, entonces," aceptó Tyrion, sonriendo complacido. "¿Y si es varón?"

"Leon. Me gusta Leon. Con el acento en la e. No sé por qué, pero me parece un buen nombre para un niño. Y suena bien con su apellido Lannister." Ella le sonrió.

"Anna y Leon Lannister. Suena estupendo. Pero tendrás que pensar más nombres, porque a lo mejor tenemos media docena de hijos como mínimo," sugirió él, con su sonrisa lasciva.

Ella se echó a reír, azorada.

"¿No crees que yo ahí puedo tener algo que argumentar? La que va a estar embarazada seré yo. ¿Quieres que me pase media vida con la barriga como un elefante?"

"Ummmmm, suena maravillosamente. ¿Sabes el morbo que me da imaginarte desnuda con una gran barriga?," le susurró al oído. "Me parece que voy a tenerte preñada constantemente. Sobre todo porque me apasiona el proceso de plantarte bebés en ese precioso, húmedo y caliente vientre tuyo."

Ella soltó una carcajada. En las mejillas tenía ese rubor adorable que se le subía cada vez que él le decía picardías.

"Oh, eres imposible, Tyrion. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"Se me ocurren un par de cosas." Él alzó la ceja, malicioso.

Sansa le arrojó un cojín y le dio en la cara.

"¿Estás segura de que tu puntería no le sería útil a Daenerys? La has mejorado espectacularmente desde que te casaste conmigo."

"Pues mira, puede que le pida a Mhyraz que me enseñe a disparar con la honda," replicó ella.

Aquello le dio una idea a Tyrion.

"¿Sabes que tienes razón? Puedo sugerir a Ser Barristan que permita a Mhyraz enseñar a sus compañeros a disparar con la honda. Es un arma eficaz y cualquier niño puede usarla para defenderse contra maleantes."

"Mhyraz estará todavía más orgulloso," dijo Sansa.

"Sí. Y si enseña también a los _invitados_ , no se sentirá por debajo de ellos. Los niños nobles necesitan algunas lecciones de humildad."

"¿Cómo se estarán integrando en la pirámide?"

"Parece que no están dando muchos problemas. Daenerys tiene buena mano y sabe colocar a cada cual en su lugar. Está bajando los humos a los que los tienen muy subidos."

"Va a ser difícil que dejen de lado sus privilegios. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían estar viviendo aquí?"

"El tiempo que Daenerys considere necesario para mantener a raya a los nobles. Podría tratarse de años."

"¿Y si ella decide que marchemos hacia Poniente?"

"Entonces ya no le resultarán útiles y los dejará marchar. A menos que ellos mismos decidan ir con nosotros a Poniente y sus familias se lo permitan. De todos modos, cuando sean mayores de edad ella no los retendrá en contra de su voluntad."

Él ya había sacado brillo a toda su melena y se sentaban en la cama. Callaron durante unos momentos.

"Tyrion... ¿Qué te gustaría tener primero, un niño o una niña? Todo el mundo quiere tener un primogénito varón."

Él le acarició la mano.

"A mí me da igual, Sansa. Cualquier hijo o hija de tu vientre será una bendición para mí. De todas formas, ni siquiera sabemos si tendremos algún legado que dejarles, aparte de nuestras riquezas espirituales."

"Me gustaría quedarme embarazada dentro de un año a lo más tardar, sea como sea. Estemos aquí o en Poniente. Será maravilloso aumentar la familia. Estoy deseando convertirte en padre." Ella le puso la mano en la mejilla, encima de la varonil barba rubia.

"De mil amores, cariño. Dentro de un año suena bien. Me encantará que me conviertas en padre, y a mí convertirte a ti en madre" le susurró, con los ojos encendidos de necesidad. "Pero mientras tanto, tenemos un año para entrenarnos en el proceso de fabricar bebés. No está mal."

"No, no está nada mal."

Los chicos llamaron para recoger los utensilios del baño y Mhyraz trajo la cena. Tyrion recordó lo que quería decirle.

"Oye, Mhyraz... Tengo otra propuesta para ti. Si no te gusta, no tienes que aceptar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, señor."

"He pensado que podrías enseñar a los otros chicos de la pirámide a disparar con la honda. A los niños y a las niñas. Sería un buen método de defensa para todos. Si te interesa, habla con Ser Barristan para que os habilite un espacio. ¿Te parece bien?"

Al chico le brillaron los ojos.

"Sí, señor."

"Entonces, hecho. Primero tendrás que enseñar a tus compañeros a fabricar hondas."

"No hay problema, señor."

"Eres un muchacho muy eficiente y Lady Sansa y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. ¿Os va bien con vuestros nuevos hermanos?"

"Ya nos va mejor, señor. Se están acostumbrando a vivir aquí."

"Muy bien. Pronto seréis buenos amigos, ya lo verás. Puedes retirarte para volver después a recoger las cosas."

"Sí, señor." El niño se inclinó y salió, con una gran sonrisa.

"Creo que te idolatra," aseguró Sansa, sonriente, sentándose a la mesa.

"Chico listo," bromeó Tyrion, sirviéndole el vino.

"Lo es. Pero es difícil para un niño no idolatrarte. Detectan tu naturaleza gentil. Tus sobrinos te querían mucho."

Él recordó.

"Cersei detestaba que yo dijera ciertas cosas delante de ellos. Algunas palabras malsonantes y cosas por el estilo. Ellos y yo teníamos nuestras claves secretas para conspirar a espaldas de su madre."

"Muy bonito. Ya veo que eras una gran influencia." Ella no podía reprimir la sonrisa.

"Necesitaban algo más de perspectiva sobre la vida. Vivir pegados a las faldas de su madre no les beneficiaba mucho."

"A veces no es suficiente con amar a los hijos, ¿verdad?"

"No si la madre es Cersei, Sansa. Ya ves lo que hizo de Joffrey."

"¿Cersei siempre fue tan...?" No encontró la palabra para terminar la pregunta.

"¿Tan zorra?," terminó él en su lugar. "Sí, casi siempre. En ocasiones ha tenido sus momentos de debilidad con raros destellos de humanidad. Pero ya de pequeña era una cabrona redomada. Nunca he comprendido qué vio Jaime en ella."

"Es hermosa. Y puede ser encantadora cuando se lo propone."

"Es verdad. Sabe cómo encandilar cuando le conviene," reconoció él. "A ver qué estará maquinando ahora, con la veda abierta para cometer cualquier fechoría sin Tywin para controlarla."

Sansa de pronto se acordó de algo.

"¿Y su compromiso con Ser Loras?"

"Se ha convertido en humo. Ya no hay nadie que la obligue a casarse con él. Me atrevería a deducir que Loras tampoco está muy compungido por ese hecho."

"Él amaba a Renly Baratheon. Debió de ser terriblemente duro perderlo. Y más tarde tener que fingir entusiasmo por su compromiso matrimonial conmigo." Sintió compasión hacia su fugaz prometido.

"Tampoco tú lo pasaste muy bien por aquella época, cariño. Y también tenías que fingir." Cruzó sus dedos con los de ella. "Pero al menos con nuestro compromiso no tenías que fingir saltos de alegría," ofreció él, con su media sonrisa de disculpa. "Sansa... Cuando mi padre me ordenó casarme contigo, reconozco que, muy en el fondo... no me sentía tan rematadamente mal como debería. Una chica preciosa, toda una dama, de una de las más antiguas familias de Poniente y procedente del Norte, el territorio más grande de los Siete Reinos. Admito que... te deseé. No solamente por tus derechos sobre Invernalia, sino porque... ¿Cómo no desearte? Tú eras lo que siempre he soñado en una mujer, Sansa. Todo lo que yo estaba convencido de que nunca sería mío. Una muchacha hermosa y buena a la que poder ofrecer todo lo que soy." Bajó los ojos hacia la mesa.

Ella le apretó la mano.

"Sé que nunca habrías sido tan egoísta como para quererme sólo por mis derechos sobre Invernalia. Y que habrías esperado lo que hiciese falta a que yo me entregara a ti. No veo nada malo en que me desearas, Tyrion. Al contrario, me halaga. Tú eras de los pocos allí que no me veían como la mancillada hija del traidor."

"Eras una niña. Alta y desarrollada, pero una niña."

"Y que pensaras así dice mucho de ti, mi amor. No te lanzaste a por mi cuerpo como habría hecho cualquier otro en tus circunstancias. Pero es natural que me encontraras atractiva; ya había florecido y dejado atrás la silueta infantil. No eras de piedra." Le sonrió para animarle. "Deseabas acostarte conmigo aquella primera noche, ¿verdad? Cuando estabas tan borracho y yo tan asustada, y mientras me desnudaba para consumar el matrimonio, me mirabas con aquellos ojos acariciadores y culpables. Me di cuenta, Tyrion. Me di cuenta de que lo deseabas."

"Si, supongo que no supe disimular muy bien. ¿Cómo podía? Para mí tú eras una diosa. Todas las noches deseaba acostarme contigo. Lo deseaba como un poseso."

"Yo lo intuía. Ya por entonces percibía tu necesidad sexual. Pero me daba terror y si te admitía en mi cama no habría marcha atrás y yo entonces no estaba preparada todavía para ser tu esposa por entero. Ni para admitir que era una _Lannister_. ¿Cómo pudiste resistir a tu necesidad? Sé que debiste de pasarlo mal. Te conozco. Pero antes me dijiste que no me fuiste infiel."

"Y es cierto, Sansa. Nunca te habría sido infiel. Yo... me aliviaba en solitario. Con mi propia mano," confesó, avergonzado.

A ella se le extendió una amplia sonrisa por el rostro.

"¿Te masturbabas? ¿Cuántas veces?" Su tranquila curiosidad lo sorprendió.

"Muchas."

"¿Pensabas en mí mientras lo hacías?"

"Sí," respondió él, escuetamente.

Ella se le acercó y le extrajo el miembro de los pantalones, empezando a emular con su mano los movimientos que él habría hecho sobre su propia verga.

"¿Lo hacías en nuestro dormitorio?"

Él respiraba con dificultad, pendiente de aquella mano enloquecedora sobre su verga.

"Sí. Cuando sabía que estabas dormida." Consiguió decir. Empezaba a costarle pensar.

"¿Te gustaba imaginar que me despertaba y te sorprendía?"

Ella aumentó el ritmo, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Eso me ponía perdidamente cachondo, Sansa."

"¿Deseabas que te lo hiciera yo?"

Él estaba al borde del estallido.

"Exactamente igual que ahora, cariño."

Ella se arrodilló frente a él.

"¿Y te habría gustado acabar de esta manera?"

Sansa se metió su verga en la boca y enseguida recibió su semilla dentro.

"¡Sansa!," gimió él, transportado. Cuando pudo volver a hablar, le dijo, sonriendo de pura felicidad: "Sí, cariño. Me habría chiflado acabar de esta manera."

"Me alegra haber realizado una de tus fantasías," dijo ella, maliciosa.

Ella colocó el miembro relajado en su sitio y le arregló los pantalones. Se levantó inocentemente, como si no acabara de hacerle una de las mejores pajas de toda su vida.

Poco después Mhyraz regresó para llevarse los utensilios de la cena.


	65. Chapter 65

Cuando Mhyraz se retiró, Tyrion posó su mirada hambrienta sobre Sansa.

"Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Y yo te debo una."

Ella le sonrió, insinuante.

"Sabes que no me debes nada. Lo de antes ha sido un regalo. Por haberme respetado siempre, por no haberte burlado nunca de mí y por las veces en que me deseaste sin tocarme cuando pudiste haberlo hecho en cualquier momento, y no lo hiciste porque te importaba lo que yo quisiera," le aclaró.

"Sé que no te debo nada, cariño, como tú no me debes nada a mí. Pero yo quiero dártelo, si tú aceptas mi regalo." Sus ojos verdes eran reverentes sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Ella le tomó la mano, conmovida.

"Claro que lo acepto, Tyrion. Adoro tus regalos," asintió Sansa, con su sonrisa pícara.

"Y yo los tuyos. Tiéndete sobre la cama, cariño, que empieza el regalo."

Ella se tendió con la cabeza apoyada sobre las almohadas, humedeciéndose la lengua de anticipación. Él le subió la falda hasta la cintura, descubriendo sus piernas, y le bajó la prenda interior muy lentamente desde las caderas. Tyrion invariablemente contenía la respiración cada vez que contemplaba sus partes más íntimas, que tantos deleites proporcionaban a ambos. Suavemente se puso a juguetear con el vello del pubis y la conminó a separar las piernas para tener pleno acceso.

"¿Alguna vez te tocaste, Sansa? ¿Te diste placer a ti misma antes de saber realmente lo que era el sexo?" Le hablaba por la tremenda excitación que sabía que sus palabras producían en ella y, ya de paso, en sí mismo.

Ella se sonrojó, como si lo que él le preguntaba despertara su pudor mientras sus dedos se enredaban suavemente entre el vello rojizo.

"No, Tyrion," confesó ella. "Nunca me toqué. Creía que estaba mal hacer _aquello_ con uno mismo. Y además, no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo."

Las yemas de él descendieron hasta casi rozarle el clítoris y ella retuvo la respiración por un instante.

"Entonces, eras completamente virgen e inocente... Y eso me pone, muy, muy cachondo." Siguió jugando con el vello, desplazando el índice y el dedo anular sobre los labios mayores y sin tocar todavía los pliegues centrales. "Pero cuando floreciste, ¿no tenías deseos de tocarte? ¿No soñabas que el Caballero de las Flores te hacía cosas? Alguna vaga idea tendrías del sexo. Tu septa te enseñó que la esposa debía tenderse en la cama y permitir pacientemente a su esposo colocarse sobre ella y clavarle su señorial verga entre las piernas. Eso es lo que enseñan todas las septas." La sonrisa de él era perversa.

"¡Oye!," le regañó ella, en broma, respirando más rápido. "No te rías de mi septa."

A él se le acentuó la sonrisa, mientras sus dedos se iban acercando peligrosamente a los pliegues rosados.

"Las septas son excelentes educadoras, excepto en lo referente al sexo. Eso tienes que admitirlo, cariño. Prácticamente lo que inculcan a todas las jóvenes damas es que las mujeres no pueden disfrutar de estos placeres y tienen que ser pasivas en la cama, porque es un pecado follar para otra cosa que no sea procrear hijos," recitó Tyrion. "Pero no son ellas las que tienen la culpa por tener que enseñar esa sarta de estupideces. Es lo que ellas mismas han aprendido. ¿No te preguntabas si había un cuerpo de carne y hueso y cabello de verdad debajo de aquellos decentes vestidos y mantos que las tapaban de pies a cabeza?"

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en sus dedos sobre el borde de su abismo, recordando que una vez la septa Mordane le había preguntado si quería ver los cabellos que ocultaba bajo el manto. Sansa jamás los había visto asomar.

"Claro que me lo preguntaba, Tyrion. La septa una vez, en Desembarco, una tarde en que yo me puse insolente porque estaba muy enfadada con mi padre y con Arya, me preguntó si quería ver su cabello, y yo fui descortés y casi le escupí a la cara que en realidad no me interesaba nada de ella. Pobre mujer. Ella dio la vida por mí y yo esa tarde me porté como una bruja." Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos cerrados y Tyrion se las secó delicadamente con la otra mano.

"Ella sabía que la querías pese a todo, Sansa. Dio la vida por ti como lo habría hecho una madre."

Sus dos dedos eran extremadamente gentiles sobre los labios mayores. Entonces tanteó suavemente los pliegues centrales con su dedo corazón, apenas un toque como el roce de una pluma. Fue suficiente para que ella casi diera un respingo y emitiera un leve gemido. Los labios menores estaban empapados y Tyrion se notaba dolorosamente constreñido contra sus pantalones, mientras su verga rebelde la deseaba con toda su furia.

 _Ya sé que este regalo es una tortura para ti, querida verga insaciable. Pero ahora vas a tener que aguantarte. Por una vez tú no intervienes._ Era excitantemente duro reprimirse, pero lo haría.

"¿En Invernalia viste copular a los perros y a los caballos?" Su dedo corazón se deslizaba por la humedad, arriba y abajo, trazando la dulce entrada de ella.

"Sí, a veces. Mis hermanos y yo nos reíamos al verlos y Theon hacía comentarios picantes, pero Robb y Jon enseguida nos apartaban a Arya y a mí de la vista de los animales copulando."

"Los defensores de la virtud de sus hermanas," bromeó Tyrion, intensificando el contacto del dedo sobre los pliegues.

"No te burles," le riñó ella, sin abrir los ojos. Su boca estaba abierta y su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás sobre la almohada. A Tyrion lo exaltaba contemplar su goce. Empezó a frotar los pliegues con más intensidad, empleando todos los dedos excepto el pulgar. Ella instintivamente separó más las piernas y gimió audiblemente.

"Seguro que tus hermanos mayores y Theon se hacían pajas. Todos los chicos se las hacen. ¿Nunca los sorprendiste?"

Ella estaba tan concentrada en el delirio de sus dedos que empezaba a costarle un esfuerzo contestar. Tyrion sonrió, observando todas sus reacciones.

"A Theon, una vez, pero estaba de espaldas y no vi lo que hacía. Sólo vi que su brazo se agitaba y que él se quejaba como si le doliera algo. Al darse cuenta de que yo acababa de entrar en la estancia, rápidamente dejó de hacer aquello y disimuló, pero me miró de una forma que no me gustó nada."

"Te miró con lujuria. Aquel pequeño cabrón te deseaba, Sansa. ¿Tú no deseabas a nadie?" Los dedos cogían un ritmo constante y firme, pero él la incitaba a evocar sus primeras sensaciones sexuales de la infancia, para aumentar en ella la sensación de agónico placer.

"No, Tyrion. Yo soñaba con valerosos caballeros y príncipes que venían a buscarme para llevarme con ellos, y lo único que me imaginaba eran besos y bodas, pero más allá de eso, todo era como una niebla. No estaba segura de que hubiera mucho más. Y también me asustaba un poco que hubiera más." Le costaba pronunciar las frases cuando los dedos de él la enloquecían. "Tyrion... Estoy muy cerca del borde. Quiero acabar en tu boca. Por favor."

Él inmediatamente se colocó entre sus piernas, pasó los muslos de ella sobre sus propios hombros y la sujetó firmemente por las caderas.

"Enseguida, mi señora. Tus deseos son órdenes. Adoro saborear esta maravilla entre tus piernas."

"Házmelo, Tyrion. Quiero sentirte ahí."

Él no se hizo de rogar más y lamió toda la longitud de sus pliegues, arriba y abajo.

"¡Sí, Tyrion!" Le apretó la cabeza contra ella, con las manos en sus mechones.

"¿Soñabas con que un valeroso caballero te hiciera esto?," le preguntó él roncamente, sumergido en sus pliegues.

"No. No tenía ni idea de esto. Sigue. Estoy a punto."

"Eras tan inocente. Tan adorable." Sus labios aprisionaban el clítoris y la lengua describía círculos a su alrededor, justo como la transportaba a las máximas alturas.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó ella en medio del silencio de la noche, apretándolo desesperadamente, y él sintió cada uno de sus espasmos de placer contra su boca y su rostro. La ayudó a sobrevolar las oleadas y al final le dio un último beso húmedo sobre los pliegues satisfechos y se levantó, sonriendo.

La respiración de ella era jadeante y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente y el labio superior. Él se inclinó para lamerle las gotas sobre el labio y ella se movió un poco para fundirse con él en un beso.

"Te asustaba todo esto, ¿verdad? Tanto como te atraía. No tenías apenas idea de nada de esto, pero sentías cosas. Cosas que no podías nombrar." Él buscó su prenda interior y se la puso, solícito. Se tendió a su lado.

"Yo sabía que entre mis padres había una especie de corriente de pasión, y a menudo se besaban delante de nosotros. A veces, en medio de la noche, oía gritos sofocados de mi madre y me asustaba, creyendo que le pasaba algo, pero como al día siguiente ella estaba perfectamente, me di cuenta de que lo que fuese que le pasaba por las noches no debía de ser tan malo." Sonreía al recuerdo. "Mis padres fueron afortunados. Se casaron por obligación, pero se enamoraron."

"Igual que nosotros, Sansa. Pero yo no voy a separarme nunca, jamás, de ti. No dejaré que te pase nada malo que yo pueda evitar," le dijo con fervor, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

"Mis padres debieron pensar eso mismo, Tyrion. Que no se separarían nunca."

"Nosotros no somos tus padres. Y yo no soy Ned. Para mí tú lo eres todo, todo, Sansa. Nadie me va a separar de ti, jamás. Ni siquiera la reina. Nadie, Sansa. ¿Me oyes? Voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida pegado a ti, y más te vale aceptarlo, porque lo voy a cumplir a rajatabla."

Ella se conmovió hasta el fondo de su corazón. Y lo creyó de verdad. Una voz en sus entrañas le decía que él lo cumpliría. Porque él siempre cumplía con lo que juraba. Era un hombre de palabra.

Un hombre de honor. Pero su honor era absoluta y exclusivamente para con ella y el mundo que quería para los dos.

Ella lo aceptaba y lo amaba tal como era.

Con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, le posó las manos sobre la barba y le dio el beso más dulce del mundo.

* * *

 _Tyrion sentía que el corazón le pesaba cien arrobas mientras se dirigía al dormitorio._

 _Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado de ser un Lannister. La crueldad de su padre no conocía límites._

 _Aquel día su vacilante relación con Sansa había avanzado hacia una agradable complicidad. Habían paseado por los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja. Hacía una mañana espléndida, con el sol brillando tibio y la brisa limpia y fresca del mar soplando. La cabellera de Sansa resplandecía a la luz y la blancura de su piel contrastaba con el estallido de colores a su alrededor; los intensos verdes de los arbustos y las copas de los árboles, y la policromía de las flores. Estaba tan hermosa que cortaba la respiración, y a él le dolía mirarla porque la deseaba y no podía tocarla. Llevaba uno de aquellos recatados vestidos que siempre se ponía en Desembarco del Rey, que se anudaban por la cintura, con las mangas muy largas y un escote en pico que apenas mostraba el comienzo del canal entre los pechos. Ella no le pedía nada, por puro orgullo y porque no confiaba demasiado en él, y Tyrion sopesaba el hecho de mandar hacerle vestidos nuevos, ya que las joyas quedaban descartadas. Le hacía falta ropa nueva, pues tenía pocos vestidos. Él se había fijado en los que tenía, que se ponía a menudo, y por ello dedujo que su querida hermana Cersei ya haría tiempo que no surtía su guardarropa, excepto por el aparatoso traje nupcial y el que luciría en la boda de Joffrey. Él tendría que planteárselo con delicadeza y observar su reacción. Pero él como esposo debía proveerla y deseaba hacerlo. Quería hacer algo por ella pero no sabía el qué, porque ni ella le pedía nada ni él se atrevía a preguntarle._

 _Caminaba junto a ella, pensando en aquel dilema, cuando se cruzaron con aquellos dos idiotas llamados Ser Eldric Sarsfield y Lord Desmond Crakehall, que se rieron de ellos al pasar, como casi todo el mundo en la Fortaleza. Él se puso a recitar sus nombres y Sansa le preguntó:_

" _¿Qué murmuras?"_

" _Hago una lista," le informó él._

" _¿De gente que piensas matar?," preguntó ella, sorprendida._

" _¿Por reírse de mí? ¿Acaso me tomas por Joffrey? No, la muerte me parece excesiva. El miedo a la muerte, sin embargo..." Su tono irónico empezaba a hacerla sonreír por aquella época y a él le agradaba ver aquella sonrisa que no se había prodigado hasta aquel día._

" _Deberías aprender a ignorarlos," lo aconsejó ella._

" _Mi señora, la gente se lleva riendo de mí más tiempo que de ti. Soy el Gnomo, el Mono Diabólico, el Mediohombre."_

" _Eres un Lannister," le señaló ella, simulando reproche. "Yo soy la hija caída en desgracia del traidor Ned Stark," recitó._

" _La hija caída en desgracia y el Mono Diabólico. Una pareja perfecta," sentenció él. Y lo curioso fue que, al decir aquello, aunque fuese en broma, algo se agitó en su interior. Una pareja perfecta. Casi podía creerlo. Inmediatamente se regañó interiormente por su tontería._

 _Después Sansa le preguntó cómo podrían castigar a los dos que se habían reído de ellos. Él propuso averiguar cuáles eran las perversiones de ambos individuos, sugiriendo que alguien llamado Lord Desmond Crakehall tenía que ser un pervertido. Sansa entonces le dijo algo que le aligeró el corazón, no por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo._

" _Me habían dicho que tú eras un pervertido." Sonreía divertida. Obviamente desde su noche de bodas había tenido tiempo de constatar que la reputación de su marido había sido exagerada._

 _Tyrion se alegraba de que ella supiera la verdad sobre esa faceta suya. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que los rumores exagerasen mucho. Se sentía como un pervertido porque todo lo que deseaba en aquellos momentos era tumbarla sobre la hierba y hacerle el amor hasta que ella gritara de placer._

 _Él hizo su broma habitual sobre que tenía una reputación que mantener y entonces Sansa se sentó frente a él, para ponerse a su altura, y le propuso, en tono confidencial, una forma de castigar a aquellos dos, metiéndoles mierda de oveja en el colchón. Ella era tan inocente que Tyrion sintió otra punzada de culpa. ¿Cómo podía desear a aquella niña? Era una niña. Y él era un pervertido por desearla. Bueno, lo cierto era que se había fijado en su modesto escote, y sus pechos ciertamente no eran los de una niña. Eran generosos, y él lo notaba, aunque ella no los resaltara._

 _Se había reído con ella al escuchar su infantilmente maligno plan de la mierda de oveja, y se dio cuenta de que estaban disfrutando juntos. Se trataba de algo totalmente pueril e inocente, pero se había establecido una cierta complicidad, y él anhelaba seguir avanzando por aquel camino y romper una a una las murallas de aquella chica lastimada._

 _Pero, como cada vez que había osado soñar con algo hermoso, su padre le destrozaba las ilusiones. El momento de complicidad quedó truncado por culpa de aquella maldita reunión del Consejo privado en la que Tywin y Joffrey le habían comunicado el terrible asesinato de Robb y Catelyn Stark en Los Gemelos._

 _Y Tyrion tenía que contarle aquellas noticias a Sansa._

 _El corazón le pesaba cien arrobas._

 _Cuando entró en el dormitorio, ella estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con el rostro hinchado y anegado en lágrimas._

 _Otro se le había adelantado y él no sabía si maldecirse o si sentirse aliviado por ahorrarse tener que contarle las nuevas._

 _Pero sintió el dolor y el rechazo de ella como una puñalada. De nuevo Sansa estaba fuera de su alcance, tan lejos de él que no podía acceder a ella. Las murallas habían regresado, multiplicadas por cien. Él era un Lannister, un miembro de la familia que había matado a la suya._

 _Jamás había deseado tanto ofrecer consuelo a alguien. Solamente con que ella se lo hubiera permitido, la habría abrazado y la habría dejado llorar sobre su pecho hasta que se hubiera vaciado de llanto y al menos supiera que él estaba ahí. Que ella no estaba tan sola como creía._

 _Pero Sansa ya nunca lo querría._

Tyrion se despertó con las mejillas húmedas. Había llorado dormido. El sueño había sido tan exacto y detallado como si hubiera revivido aquel día, que había empezado tan bien para terminar en el completo desastre, con nuevos y desgarradores sufrimientos para Sansa y una honda pena y frustración para él.

Lo peor era la sensación de que ella se le escapaba. De que su familia la pisaba de todas las formas posibles y él lo único que podía hacer era recoger sus pedazos y tratar de pegarlos de nuevo.

Eso era lo que lo hizo llorar mientras dormía. Y lo que lo despertó en la madrugada.

El alivio lo inundó al sentir a su lado el calor del cuerpo de Sansa. Se amaban tanto que el corazón se le desbordaba.

Aquel condenado sueño le recordaba cosas que prefería olvidar. Pero no quería olvidarlo todo de aquel día. No quería olvidar aquella mañana de complicidad con ella.

Sansa, como de costumbre, percibió su desasosiego y se despabiló. Lo miró soñolienta y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Te pasa algo, mi amor?" Entonces vio las lágrimas que él se había dejado olvidadas sobre su cara. "Estás llorando." Le acercó los dedos al rostro para secárselas gentilmente. "¿Una pesadilla?"

"Se puede decir que sí. He soñado con el día en que te enteraste de lo de Robb y tu madre."

"Oh, Tyrion." Ella siguió rozándole dulcemente las mejillas con las yemas. "¿Sigues culpándote por aquello? Ya sabes que yo no te culpo de nada, mi amor."

"Lo que realmente me atormenta de esa pesadilla es que tú al final te alejas de mí y no puedo alcanzarte. Aquella mañana nos habíamos reído juntos en los jardines planeando la venganza contra Ser Eldrick Sarsfield y Lord Desmond Crakehall. Era la primera vez que te reías abiertamente conmigo. Me iluminaste el día. Por primera vez me sentí a gusto en nuestro matrimonio y noté que tú también comenzabas a sentirte cómoda conmigo. Quería tan desesperadamente complacerte y verte contenta, Sansa. Pero entonces te escapabas de entre mis dedos."

Ella le acarició la barba.

"Ahora estoy aquí, a tu lado. Soy tuya. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Te amo, Tyrion." Tomó la mano de él y la posó sobre su propio cuerpo, para que él la sintiera. "¿Lo ves, mi amor? Tócame. Cada vez que tengas esa pesadilla, simplemente tienes que tocarme y te calmarás."

"Sansa, te amo. Nunca llegaré a merecerte."

"Shhh, calla. Deja que eso lo decida yo. Y ahora tócame de verdad. Casi no he notado tu mano sobre mí. Eso ha parecido el roce de una pluma" le riñó ella, sensual, con su voz todavía un poco ronca por el sueño.

Él esbozó su sonrisa lasciva.

"Lo que ordene mi señora."

Y la tocó de verdad, hasta hacerla gritar en mitad de la madrugada.


	66. Chapter 66

Tyrion se dispuso a salir para sus visitas habituales y dio un beso a Sansa.

"Que te vaya muy bien la mañana, cariño. Pensaré en ti y me pondré duro como una piedra recordando nuestras últimas sesiones. Y todas las sesiones. Tengo montones de agradables imágenes tuyas almacenadas en mi memoria que me alegran el rato cuando tengo que hacer cosas pesadas o aburridas que no requieren concentración." Le había cogido el rostro entre las manos y le sonreía. "No me decido por cuál de las imágenes es la mejor. Si tú haciéndome la paja de mi vida, o yo follándote tu precioso culo, o haciéndote una paja a ti, o..."

Ella lo silenció, poniéndole las manos sobre los labios y riéndose.

"¡Tyrion, compórtate! Tienes que salir a cumplir con tus responsabilidades con la reina, ¿recuerdas? Como empieces a enumerar todo lo que hemos hecho me temo que no saldrás de este cuarto."

"No me lo digas dos veces, Sansa, porque aún puedo tumbarte sobre esa alfombra y sumar otra sesión más a la lista."

Ella se rio a carcajadas y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

"Vale, vale, ya pillo tu indirecta, cariño. Pero a mi regreso te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno. Prepárate. Puede que te cueste sentarte en unos días porque pienso follarte hasta que te lo desgaste," amenazó él, con los ojos chispeantes.

Ella se rio aún más.

"Eso lo veremos. A lo mejor se te desgasta a ti."

"Ah, así que me desafías. Bien, bien. Me encantan los desafíos. Y con una risa y un cuerpo tan bonitos como los tuyos, dan gusto los desafíos."

"Anda, vete ya, hombre lujurioso."

"Nos vemos luego, mujer caliente."

Se dieron un último beso, sonrientes, y él, a regañadientes, se fue.

* * *

El mercado estaba tan bullicioso como de costumbre. Un tropel de libertos y ciudadanos meereenos circulaban por los estrechos espacios entre los puestos y costaba avanzar entre la multitud. Si no fuera porque uno de sus escoltas marchaba por delante abriéndole el paso, le habría resultado especialmente complicado moverse. Pod no se despegaba de su lado y se mantenía alerta.

Iba en busca de Sarik y podía encontrárselo en cualquier zona del mercado, así que, como siempre, se armó de paciencia y se dispuso a peinar el recinto a codazos entre el gentío.

De repente, en algún lugar impreciso, más lejos, empezó a oírse un griterío y Tyrion se puso tenso al instante. Desenfundó el puñal y Pod desenvainó la espada, prestos a defenderse. Los dos Inmaculados cerraron el cerco a su alrededor, con las armas a punto.

Lo principal era localizar una vía de escape. Podía formarse una estampida humana de un momento a otro y Tyrion no tenía la menor intención de morir aplastado. La gente comenzaba a asustarse y a agitarse y una muchedumbre desbocada podía ser terrible.

"¡Por aquí!," gritó a sus compañeros, indicando un hueco que conducía hacia una calle lateral, fuera del mercado. Corrieron por él y se alejaron de la apretada masa humana.

Entonces lo vieron.

Humo.

Algo ardía muchas varas más allá. Y justo entonces la multitud se desbocó, despavorida.

A Tyrion lo recorrió un escalofrio. Aquello iba a ser horrible. Había montones de mujeres, niños y ancianos en el mercado.

Se pusieron a salvo de los que corrían sin control, enarbolando las armas por si tuvieran que defenderse, y observaron cuerpos pisoteados, puestos derribados y les llegó el humo que se extendía con su olor acre. Se oían gritos por todas partes, muchos de ellos desgarradores. Los Inmaculados y Segundos Hijos que eran guardias de la ciudad de Daenerys hacían lo que podían para contener y canalizar el caos, pero se vieron desbordados y tuvieron que alejarse de la masacre si no querían acabar como muchos de aquellos infelices.

Tyrion pensaba a toda velocidad.

 _¿Cómo habrá empezado el fuego? Tiene que haber sido provocado. ¿Los Hijos de la Arpía? El mercado es una de las mayores fuentes de ingresos de la Corona y a él acuden muchos clientes, entre los que hay cientos de libertos. Un golpe muy astuto. ¿Dejarán su firma esta vez? Seguramente harán que parezca que todo ha sido un accidente. Si los Hijos de la Arpía son de las pirámides, no firmarán con sangre en las paredes como la primera vez. Sus hijos son rehenes de Daenerys._

"Tenemos que hacer algo," dijo en voz alta. "Hay muchos heridos que morirán si no reciben auxilio inmediato y si no son retirados de la turba. Hay que organizar la ayuda. Escarabajo Verde y Mosca Blanca," dijo a los dos Inmaculados, "reunid a vuestros hermanos de armas y transportad a todos los heridos que podáis a la plaza de las Gracias, que está aquí al lado y tiene superficie suficiente para colocarlos allí. Que un grupo busque a los sanadores y que otro vaya a las casas a pedir mantas, vendas, agua y todo lo que los vecinos puedan aportar. Los heridos son tanto libertos como meereenos y no es momento para hacer distinciones. Por último, que otros corran a los campamentos y den la alerta para que todos los soldados que puedan vengan a echar una mano y restablezcan el orden."

Los dos soldados asintieron y partieron.

"Pod, tenemos que regresar a la pirámide a hablar con la reina y decidir cuál será la siguiente línea de actuación. Hay que tomar decisiones urgentes."

"Muy bien, mi señor."

Corrieron entre las caóticas calles de Meereen en dirección a la Gran Pirámide, con las armas desenvainadas y atentos a todos los movimientos que detectaban. Tyrion no se fiaba de las sombras y los Hijos de la Arpía podían surgir de cualquier esquina.

* * *

Nada más entrar por las puertas, la agitación le indicó que en la pirámide ya había cundido la alarma por la catástrofe del mercado. Inmediatamente pensó en que Sansa podría volverse loca de preocupación, pero como no podía ir en esos momentos a tranquilizarla, habló con Pod.

"Ve a mis habitaciones, explícale a Lady Sansa lo que ha pasado y dile que me encuentro perfectamente bien, y que voy a reunirme de urgencia con la reina." Sabía que Sansa probablemente no almorzaría sola, sobre todo si estaba nerviosa, así que se le ocurrió una idea. "Dile también que le pido que vaya a tus aposentos para que Leena le haga compañía, y que se lleve sus labores de costura o lo que necesite. Y que si no vuelvo pronto, que almuerce con vosotros. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que se quede sola esperándome y sufriendo por la ansiedad."

"Enseguida, mi señor." El muchacho se esfumó por los corredores.

Tyrion se dirigió a un soldado en el fluido valyrio que había perfeccionado desde que vivía en Meereen y que ya usaba siempre en sus transacciones, sin necesidad de más intérpretes.

"¿Dónde está la reina? Necesito hablar con ella. Ya os habéis enterado de lo del mercado, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señor. La Madre se encuentra en su sala privada, con Missandei y Ser Barristan."

Tyrion le dio las gracias y partió a toda prisa.

Llegó ante la puerta de la sala privada sin aliento y sudoroso por las carreras. Los centinelas le cedieron el paso.

"¡Lord Tyrion!," exclamó Daenerys, con la ansiedad claramente destilando de su tono tenso y de la extrema palidez de su rostro, ya de por sí pálido. "Estáis bien, gracias a los dioses."

Él fue al grano.

"Gracias por vuestra preocupación, majestad. Me encontraba en el mercado con Podrick y mis dos escoltas cuando empezó el fuego. Logramos escapar de la estampida, pero presenciamos unas escenas espantosas. Envié a los dos Inmaculados a organizar a los guardias de la ciudad para trasladar a los heridos a la plaza de las Gracias, además de ir a buscar sanadores y pedir la colaboración ciudadana. Otros han ido a los campamentos a avisar para que se movilicen tantos soldados como sea posible para ayudar a sus compañeros y poner orden en la ciudad."

"Excelentes medidas, Lord Tyrion. Es un alivio saber que se puede contar con vos en las situaciones de emergencia. Yo también he enviado a varios de mis guardias a averiguar lo sucedido y les he dado prácticamente las mismas instrucciones que vos disteis a los otros."

Ella hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente para recobrar la compostura.

"Decidme. ¿Habéis observado algo relevante sobre cómo pudo iniciarse el fuego? ¿Pensáis que ha podido ser obra de los Hijos de la Arpía?"

"Detecté la humareda y los primeros gritos bastante lejos de donde me encontraba, así que no pude observar cómo empezó todo. Ha podido tratarse de un accidente, pero habrá que realizar investigaciones. Interrogar a testigos directos que hayan sobrevivido y tratar de deducir si el incendio comenzó fortuitamente o si fue provocado. Y si ha sido provocado, mis sospechas me inclinan, efectivamente, hacia los Hijos de la Arpía, aunque dudo que esta vez hayan dejado su firma. Si sus miembros forman parte de las familias nobles, no reclamarán el atentado como suyo, porque sus hijos, nietos y sobrinos son rehenes vuestros. Creo que lo que harán será causarnos confusión y dejarnos en la duda sobre si ha podido ser un accidente, para que no podamos acusarlos abiertamente. Es lo que me estaba temiendo; sabía que no se quedarían quietos. Son muy esquivos y correosos."

Daenerys suspiró de frustración.

"Mis informantes no han podido proporcionarme ninguna información reveladora hasta la fecha. Esos rufianes disimulan a la perfección. Nunca se reúnen en grupos que llamen la atención. No van de pirámide en pirámide tramando sus conjuras, así que lo que se me ocurre es que se citan por las calles, donde se encuentran entre los transeúntes sin levantar sospechas, o acuden a lugares públicos donde intercambian sus planes sigilosamente, amparados por el ajetreo. Otra alternativa puede ser que estén compinchados con comerciantes u otras personas de negocios, con los que hablan al ir a hacer sus compras y que esos comerciantes sean sus topos y sus contactos. Tiendo más a inclinarme por esta segunda alternativa, que es aún menos sospechosa y más difícil de descubrir que la de las citas entre ellos en las calles y sitios públicos. Lo que está claro es que están organizados pero no se reúnen delante de nuestras narices. "

"Yo pienso igual que vos, majestad. Deben de tener contactos con los que pueden tramar sus actos sin llamar la atención. Todo el mundo tiene que ir a hacer transacciones y compraventas todos los días. A quienes sí podemos vigilar es a los comerciantes ricos. Si poseían esclavos, pueden haber entrado en los Hijos de la Arpía."

"Bien pensado. Nos centraremos en vigilarlos. Pero ahora tenemos una ciudad que despejar, muchos heridos que atender y muertos que enterrar. Tengo que acudir a la plaza de las Gracias a comprobar la magnitud de la tragedia, y habrá que habilitar un dispensario temporal para alojar a los heridos. Los que no revistan gravedad regresarán pronto a sus casas, pero los demás necesitan atención especializada y me temo que los sanadores de la ciudad van a tener exceso de trabajo durante un tiempo, porque no serán suficientes. ¿Qué edificio se puede usar como dispensario? No se debe dejar toda a esa pobre gente a la intemperie."

Tyrion pensó en una solución.

"Pediremos a la Gracia Verde que permita que se usen las cámaras subterráneas del templo para ese fin. Son lo bastante amplias. La iluminación y la ventilación no son muy buenas, pero al menos los heridos tendrán un techo. Las cámaras no son lugares consagrados para el culto y tienen entradas independientes, así que las sacerdotisas no tendrán que interrumpir sus actividades normales, aunque también van a padecer las incomodidades de esta emergencia."

Daenerys lo miró con aprobación.

"Todos vamos a sufrir las incomodidades de esta emergencia, y los dioses no pueden dar la espalda a sus hijos agraviados," dijo, con ironía. "Así que las Gracias van a tener que hacer algo más que rezar. Está decidido. Voy a prepararme para la visita a las víctimas. Me acompañaréis junto con los otros consejeros. Os mandaré aviso a través de Mhyraz, así que estad listo cuando el chico os llame. Id a tranquilizar a Lady Sansa. Os espero en una hora."

"Sí, majestad. Ahí estaré."

Le dedicó una reverencia y se apresuró hacia los aposentos de Pod y Leena.

* * *

"¡Tyrion!," exclamó Sansa al verlo entrar. Arrojó al suelo sus labores de costura y casi voló a su encuentro. Se arrodilló y se fundió con él en un abrazo feroz.

"Estoy bien, cariño," la calmó él, acariciándole la espalda. "Ya está, ya está. Tranquila." Sansa lloraba sobre su hombro. "Pod ya os lo habrá contado todo. Por fortuna escapamos a tiempo." Dejó que se desahogara con el llanto.

"Oh, Tyrion. Oí voces y salí para ver qué ocurría, y cuando pregunté a uno de los Inmaculados, me contó lo del fuego del mercado. ¡Me asusté tanto! Tú vas allí con mucha frecuencia y precisamente hoy te tocaba ir, y yo creí que me volvía loca de ansiedad." Le palpaba el rostro como para comprobar que era él, que había vuelto a ella, y que estaba de una pieza. Aquella frenética preocupación de ella lo conmovió hasta lo más hondo.

"Me moría por verte cuando Pod y yo regresamos, pero tenía que reunirme con la reina, así que te envié a Pod. Pero lamento muchísimo todo esto y no haber podido venir antes a tu lado, cariño. Odio que sufras." Él le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos gentiles. "Recuerda que te juré que estaré siempre contigo. Lo cumplo, ¿ves? Te dije que no habrá nada ni nadie que me separe de ti. Siempre encontraré la manera de volver a tu lado."

"Te quiero," dijo ella, y lo abrazó otra vez. "Quédate conmigo."

"Siempre, mi vida. Siempre." Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso reverente.

"Fuiste muy valiente y actuaste con la mente clara. Te hiciste cargo de la situación," dijo Sansa, sonriendo, ya más calmada. "Pero eso no me sorprende."

Él también le sonrió.

"¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, Tyrion?"

"En un rato la reina acudirá a las plaza de las Gracias a evaluar daños y visitar a los heridos. Hemos acordado que los graves sean alojados en las cámaras subterráneas del templo para que los sanadores los atiendan allí. El resto, los que no necesiten muchos cuidados, serán trasladados pronto a sus casas."

"¿Puede haber sido provocado?"

"Los indicios apuntan a que sí, pero hay que llevar a cabo una investigación."

Sansa guardó silencio y cruzó con él una mirada cómplice. Hablarían de todo eso largamente en privado. Se volvió hacia sus amigos.

"Muchísimas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Si no fuera por vosotros, no sé qué habría hecho."

"No tienes que darnos las gracias, Sansa. Estamos aquí cada vez que nos necesitéis," afirmó Leena, cogiéndole la mano.

"Lo sé, y me alegro. Nosotros también estamos para lo que necesitéis." Le devolvió el apretón a su amiga. "Nos vamos. Tyrion marchará en la comitiva de la reina en breve y tengo que procurar que antes coma algo."

Las dos parejas se dedicaron una inclinación y Tyrion y Sansa fueron a sus habitaciones. Sansa no soltaba su mano.

Pidió a uno de los Inmaculados que avisara a Mhyraz para que llevara a Lord Tyrion un refrigerio lo antes posible, pues no había almorzado.

"Tranquila, cariño. No voy a morirme de hambre," bromeó él, enternecido, al cerrar la puerta de su sala adyacente. "Una comida menos no me supondrá mucho. Me cuidas tanto que voy a ponerme gordo y no quiero añadir la obesidad a mis atractivos físicos."

"Tyrion, tienes que alimentarte, sobre todo después de un día tan tenso como este," se empeñó ella, seria. "Hazme ese favor, mi amor."

"Claro que sí, cariño. Por ti, lo que sea."

Se sentaron mientras esperaban a Mhyraz.

"¿Qué piensas de todo ese desastre?," preguntó Sansa.

"Que han sido los Hijos de la Arpía, pero seguramente no se pueda probar que han sido ellos. No reconocerán haberlo hecho, y si no lo hacen será porque forman parte de la nobleza y sus niños son los _invitados_ de Daenerys. Me estoy temiendo que a partir de ahora actuarán de esta forma. Juegan con el hecho de que el fuego también podría haber sido un accidente. Los incendios son muy frecuentes. Esos hijos de puta son muy astutos."

Sansa arrugó el entrecejo, pensativa.

"¿Qué crees que pasará ahora en la ciudad?"

"Una vez celebrados los funerales, despejadas las calles y retirados los restos de la catástrofe, imagino que el mercado volverá poco a poco a la normalidad, pero habrá que extremar la vigilancia. Hoy ha habido muchas pérdidas humanas y a la ciudad le va a costar recuperarse de este golpe."

"Allí habría montones de personas inocentes, Tyrion. Niños. Si lo han provocado, los que lo han hecho son gentuza de la peor calaña."

"Hay mucha gentuza de esa calaña. Yo me he pasado la vida entre unos cuantos."

Sansa le aferró la mano, entristecida, sin palabras ante tanto horror.

Mhyraz llamó y dejó sobre la mesa el refrigerio, con una reverencia.

"Que lo disfrutéis, señor."

"Gracias, Mhyraz."

El chico se retiró y Tyrion se puso a comer.

"Ten mucho cuidado ahora, mi amor. Las calles son muy peligrosas."

"No te preocupes, cariño. Llevaremos una numerosa escolta y estaré alerta. Confía en mi juramento, Sansa. Siempre volveré a tu lado."

"Más te vale," amenazó ella, con su media sonrisa.

"Te vas a cansar de ver mi hermosa cara, porque la tendrás delante hasta que te aburras," advirtió él, burlón.

"Adoro tu cara. Es la cara más atractiva que existe." Ella trazó con el dedo el contorno de la cicatriz, y empezó a perderse en los ojos verdes.

"Pues la tuya tampoco está nada mal, cariño." La mirada de ella lo estaba poniendo duro y lo malo era que en unos minutos tenía que irse. "Cuando vuelva, si estás despierta prepárate porque pienso resarcirme con tu espléndido cuerpo, al que estoy echando terriblemente de menos." Sus ojos cargados de deseo la atravesaban y ella se notó húmeda entre las piernas.

"Allá afuera la gente está sufriendo y nosotros aquí pensando en nuestros placeres," dijo ella, con un tono levemente culpable.

"Tenemos que celebrar la vida, Sansa. Estamos juntos y nos amamos, y no podemos desperdiciar esa rara bendición." Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. "Pienso aprovechar cada minuto contigo."

"Y yo contigo."

Mhyraz avisó de que era la hora. Tyrion dio un largo y profundo beso a Sansa, le juró que volvería sano y salvo y partió.


	67. Chapter 67

La ciudad estaba sumida en la calma de después de la tormenta. Un silencio tenso y envarado impregnaba las calles. La plaza del mercado había sido despejada de escombros y desperdicios. La mayor parte de los tenderetes móviles resultaron dañados y algunos se habían carbonizado, y Daenerys ordenó que la condujeran hasta la zona exacta donde había empezado el fuego. Sarik y algunos libertos, custodiados por guardias de la ciudad, aguardaban a la comitiva real, para narrar lo que habían observado. Sarik acudía como supervisor del mercado, y los demás eran supervivientes de la tragedia que afirmaban estar presentes en el punto donde comenzó el incendio y lucían heridas de poca consideración. Todos se arrodillaron ante la reina y ella les hizo un gesto para que se alzaran.

"Yo me encontraba justo aquí," explicaba el que tenía una larga barba gris. "Soy comerciante de especias y mi puesto se encontraba justo al lado del que comenzó a arder. El fuego se propagó muy rápido. Al desdichado de mi vecino, que vendía telas, le prendió una chispa en la túnica y enseguida se transformó en una antorcha humana. Todo el mundo se puso a chillar y a correr y el incendio se extendió a varios tenderetes más, hasta que algunos tuvieron la idea de coger los cubos de agua que se colocan de trecho en trecho por si hacen falta. Para cuando consiguieron controlarlo, el fuego había consumido cinco tenderetes, entre ellos el mío, y algunas personas tenían quemaduras graves. Pero lo peor, como ya sabéis, fue la estampida. Han muerto varios amigos y conocidos míos y otros están mal." Al hombre le temblaba la barbilla.

Otro, uno que había sufrido quemaduras leves, tomó la palabra.

"No se sabe cómo se inició todo, Madre," dijo. "Estábamos tan tranquilos pregonando y exhibiendo nuestros productos y al momento siguiente el puesto de las telas era un infierno. Había muchísima gente y fue imposible ver si alguien había provocado aquello. Bien podría ser que alguno de los faroles prendiera."

"Gracias por vuestra colaboración," agradeció la reina. "¿No conocéis a nadie más que pudiera haber visto algo?"

"Solamente a algunos que fueron llevados a la plaza de las Gracias y otros han muerto," dijo el de las quemaduras.

"Volved a vuestras casas y la Corona os suministrará los productos perdidos para que podáis volver a poner en marcha el mercado lo antes posible. Sarik, informa a los comerciantes que doblaré la vigilancia en las horas de mercado y que todos estén prevenidos de ahora en adelante."

"Sí, bondadosa Madre." El hombre casi tocó el suelo con la frente.

"Vamos a la plaza de las Gracias," ordenó Daenerys a su comitiva. "Quiero hacer el recuento de muertos y heridos y organizar el traslado al templo."

La plaza de las Gracias era un hervidero de actividad y un espectáculo lastimoso. Muchos malheridos se lamentaban en voz alta, otros sufrían en silencio y otros permanecían inconscientes. Los sanadores y algunos voluntarios iban de uno a otro. Los fallecidos estaban apilados en hileras en un extremo del recinto y un gran enjambre de moscas zumbaba a su alrededor. Los guardias impedían a los familiares que se los llevaran hasta que la Madre los hubiera inspeccionado.

Daenerys se encaminó hacia los cadáveres y, a medida que ella caminaba, los heridos tumbados sobre el suelo trataban de incorporarse y levantaban los brazos hacia ella, llamándola Madre en ghiscario. Ella les dirigió inclinaciones de cabeza y permaneció en silencio. Tyrion sabía que ella estaba tan conmovida que no podía hablar, a riesgo de echarse a llorar, y ella no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad delante de su pueblo.

"¿Cuántos hay?," preguntó con la voz firme a los centinelas, mirando sin pestañear las tristes hileras cubiertas de moscas.

"Sesenta y tres, Madre. Dieciocho son hombres, algunos de ellos ancianos, treinta y cinco son mujeres, casi todas jóvenes, y diez son niños."

"Y pronto se sumarán los que fallezcan en las próximas horas," añadió Daenerys, haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer serena. "¿Cuántos heridos?"

"Ciento ochenta, Madre."

"¿Cuántos sanadores para atenderlos?"

"Cuatro, y tres ayudantes con algunos conocimientos médicos."

 _Eso hace cuarenta y cinco personas por sanador, quizás algo menos si se tiene en cuenta a los voluntarios. Las cifras no son muy alentadoras,_ pensó Tyrion.

"¿Disponen de todo lo que necesitan para atender a las víctimas?"

"Bastantes ciudadanos han donado sábanas, telas para vendajes, agua, vinagre para desinfectar, hierbas y ungüentos."

"Que todos sean conducidos a las cámaras subterráneas del templo, donde reposarán hasta su recuperación o hasta que pasen a otra vida. Allí serán debidamente atendidos. Las Gracias ya han sido avisadas y abrirán las puertas." Hizo una pausa. "Subid a los muertos en carros y cubridlos. En breve los llevaremos al terreno consagrado para los entierros en el exterior de la ciudad. Todos los que puedan que acudan al lugar y que caven una fosa lo bastante amplia. Oficiaremos allí el funeral. La Gracia Verde encabezará el cortejo y la acompañarán sus sacerdotisas."

A continuación la comitiva se puso en marcha hacia el templo, donde todas las sacerdotisas aguardaban en la entrada principal. Los heridos que no podían moverse estaban siendo trasladados en parihuelas, y otros eran llevados en brazos o apoyados en los hombros de los guardias.

La Gracia Verde se adelantó a saludar ceremoniosamente a la reina.

"Lamentamos este terrible infortunio, Madre. Velaremos siete noches por las almas de los que han abandonado este mundo y por las de los que sufren a causa de la tragedia."

Daenerys asintió respetuosamente.

"Declararé tres días de luto oficial para que los deudos puedan llorar a sus seres queridos. Ahora, partiremos hacia el terreno de los enterramientos. Los fallecidos deben ser sepultados cuanto antes."

"Por supuesto, Madre."

Las sacerdotisas se adelantaron y se situaron al frente de la comitiva. Los guardias cerraron filas apretadamente alrededor de la reina, los consejeros y las sacerdotisas, y una gran multitud de personas empezó a sumarse al cortejo fúnebre detrás de la comitiva principal. Pronto llegaron los carros con los cadáveres, decorosamente tapados con lonas y las moscas zumbonas rondándolos.

La comitiva se puso en marcha lentamente. Había por lo menos una milla de camino. El sol pronto empezaría a declinar y su luz dorada bañaba Meereen y la dotaba de una engañosa belleza. Tyrion echaba de menos a Sansa a su lado, pero tal y como estaban las cosas era impensable que saliera de la pirámide. Bajo ningún concepto la expondría a la amenaza. Además, la ciudad era aquel día un espectáculo demasiado penoso y no quería que Sansa tuviera que presenciar todo aquello. Ella lo había comprendido sin palabras y no le rogó que le permitiera acompañarle, porque sabía que él se mostraría firme en ese tema.

Pero eso no aliviaba el hecho de que la echaba de menos. Y eso que no hacía tanto que había salido con la comitiva.

Pero ella era como su segunda piel y todo su corazón, y él notaba dolorosamente su ausencia.

El largo cortejo fúnebre se mantenía en un silencio reverencial, solamente roto por algunos sollozos y llantos. Nadie hablaba y en el cielo los vencejos lanzaban su chillido característico, y hasta se podía oír el sonido del viento que levantaba el polvo de ladrillo.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, casi había caído la tarde y el sol pendía sobre el horizonte como un gran disco anaranjado. Un gran número de soldados terminaban de cavar la enorme fosa. Tyrion se fijó en que uno de los voluntarios que cavaban era Jorah. Levantó una mano en su dirección y el caballero le devolvió el saludo. Inmediatamente Tyrion observó cómo el antiguo consejero real devoraba a Daenerys con los ojos, y en su expresión había un anhelo insoportable. La reina también se percató y ambos cruzaron una mirada cargada de emociones.

 _Todavía no sabe lo de Daario. Es pronto para que haya salido a la luz, pero los rumores no tardarán en extenderse, y cuando eso suceda Jorah no se lo va a tomar precisamente bien._

Tyrion estaba seguro de que el caballero reaccionaría muy mal y temía que pudiese cometer algún disparate que le costase la vida. Le gustaría poder ayudarlo a pasar el mal trago si le era posible y evitar que metiera la pata, pero no podía estar pendiente de él y el hombre ya era mayorcito para cuidarse a sí mismo.

Todos aguardaron a que la fosa estuviese concluida y entonces las Gracias se colocaron junto al borde del hoyo, de cara a la comitiva real y la muchedumbre.

La Gracia Verde pronunció su prolongado discurso de encomendación de las almas a la misericordia de los dioses, y abogó por el estoicismo ante el infortunio, por la paz en Meereen y por una convivencia amistosa entre los pueblos. Eran tiempos de cambio y todos debían aceptar los designios divinos y abrir su corazón al nuevo orden en el que los ciudadanos eran libres.

 _Un sermón muy bonito, pero ya sé yo por dónde se lo pasan los Hijos de la Arpía. Además, tampoco me fío demasiado de estas Gracias. Todas proceden de la nobleza meereena y es dudoso que hayan abandonado por completo las pasiones terrenales. Y de todos modos el único del que tengo constancia que casi llegó a esos extremos fue Baelor el Santo, y tampoco es que fuese un gran ejemplo. Era un santurrón que pensaba que podía sacar el reino adelante con rezos,_ pensó Tyrion con sarcasmo.

Los soldados destaparon los carros y uno a uno fueron colocando los cuerpos sobre la tierra. Entonces se desataron las escenas de dolor y los llantos desaforados llenaron el aire y se extendieron, llevados por el viento. El enterramiento duró un buen rato, pues los cadáveres eran manejados con gran delicadeza y colocados con cuidado en su lugar de reposo definitivo, unos junto a otros. Unos cuantos de los asistentes gritaban con desesperación los nombres que en vida habrían tenido algunos de aquellos desgraciados; seguramente se trataba de sus esposas, maridos e hijos, que les habían sido arrebatados tan repentina y cruelmente. Algunos tuvieron que ser sujetados para impedirles arrojarse a la fosa.

Tyrion se alegró de que Sansa no estuviese. Aunque ella era fuerte y había sido testigo de suficientes horrores, el dolor de aquella pobre gente era muy duro de presenciar.

Los soldados cubrieron la fosa con la arena extraída y las Gracias entonaban un cántico que estremecía como un lamento. Daenerys miraba al frente con expresión solemne y a su lado Missandei daba rienda suelta a su pena silenciosamente, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ser Barristan, Gusano Gris y Daario montaban guardia en sus posiciones estratégicas, y Tyrion, Hizdahr y Kerro ocupaban sus lugares detrás de la reina. El noble mantenía un semblante grave, y Tyrion no sabía discernir si se trataba de mera fachada o si el hombre estaba realmente afectado. Ciertamente sabía guardar muy bien las formas.

Cuando la última palada de arena fue arrojada sobre la tumba colectiva, la ceremonia llegó a su fin y el cortejo regresó a la ciudad, sumido en el silencio y en el rumor de los pasos sobre la tierra. El viento se había calmado y las estrellas brillaban. Tyrion creyó advertir que una de ellas era el lucero vespertino, que ofrecía su luz sin parpadeos en la franja de luz residual que el sol había dejado sobre el horizonte occidental.

* * *

Al llegar a la pirámide, Daenerys anunció a los consejeros que al día siguiente se reunirían a primera hora para tratar los últimos acontecimientos, y les deseó buenas noches.

Sansa fue a su encuentro al oírlo entrar y lo abrazó.

"Hola, cariño," saludó él, con voz cansada.

"Hola, mi amor," respondió ella, sonriéndole.

Se sentaron.

"Siento haber llegado tan tarde. Los funerales han sido largos. ¿Has cenado?"

"No, pero hace poco que he encargado a Mhyraz que trajese una cena fría para que pudiésemos comer a la hora que llegaras."

"Muy bien, mi vida. ¿Qué tal has pasado la tarde?"

"Leena me ha hecho compañía. Hemos terminado su traje de novia y ahora estamos cosiendo el traje de Pod y el tuyo. Se está convirtiendo en una buena costurera."

"Tiene a la mejor maestra," la elogió él, cogiéndole la cara con las manos y dándole un beso.

"¿Cómo ha ido todo, Tyrion? Te he añorado una barbaridad."

"Y yo a ti." Él le tomó la mano. "Pero tal como están las cosas no quiero que salgas."

"Lo sé. Me gustaría acompañarte siempre, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí más de la cuenta."

"Tampoco yo quiero que te preocupes por mí más de la cuenta, cariño. Recuerda que Pod y mis escoltas siempre me acompañan, y cuando no lo hacen se debe a que voy en la comitiva de la reina, que está custodiada por doscientos centinelas, así que estoy fuertemente protegido. Y además, soy un enano listo y me acompaña la suerte," bromeó, para aligerar el ánimo de Sansa.

Ella le sonrió para demostrarle que aceptaba la situación, aunque no desapareciese la punzada de temor en el fondo de sus ojos.

 _Es natural. Me ama como yo la amo. Es la misma punzada que debe de haber en mis ojos por ella._

"Bueno, cuéntamelo todo, Tyrion."

Él le relató sus visitas de la mañana a los constructores y la posterior tragedia del mercado, que ocurrió al mediodía, en la hora en que el recinto estaba a rebosar, lo cual a ojos de Tyrion lo hacía aún más sospechoso. Le contó sus reflexiones sobre los Hijos de la Arpía y su reunión posterior con Daenerys. Por último, describió el itinerario de la comitiva real por la ciudad, las conversaciones de Daenerys con los testigos, el traslado de los heridos al templo, el recuento de las víctimas y el cortejo fúnebre hacia los terrenos consagrados.

Sansa enmudeció por unos minutos ante el número de muertos y heridos. Tyrion le apretó la mano.

"¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?," preguntó ella, desalentada.

"Sólo los dioses lo saben. Mañana a primera hora hay una reunión del Consejo."

"Esperemos que se encuentre la manera de averiguar lo que se pueda sobre los Hijos de la Arpía. Ya han hecho mucho daño." Ella también daba por sentado que eran los autores de la masacre del mercado.

"Me temo que van por delante de nosotros, Sansa. Se las saben todas. No podemos acusarlos abiertamente. Por ahora sólo podemos vigilar para intentar descubrir a alguno de sus miembros."

"Haréis lo que podáis, mi amor. Lo sé. Nadie vela más por esta ciudad que vosotros."

"Pero no es suficiente, Sansa," dijo él, con un largo suspiro. "No es suficiente."

Mhyraz llevó la cena y la consumieron en silencio.

"Vamos a la cama. Tienes que descansar," dijo Sansa cuando el niño recogió las cosas.

Él la miró con los ojos hambrientos y su sonrisa lasciva.

"Pero antes, si no te importa, tenemos algo pendiente."

Ella le sonrió insinuante.

"Ya estás tardando," le riñó.

Él la levantó por las caderas y ella se aferró a sus hombros, riendo. La cargó hasta la cama y se olvidó del resto del mundo con ella hasta que se quedaron dormidos.


	68. Chapter 68

"La catástrofe del mercado arroja cifras escalofriantes," comenzó Daenerys. "Ya van sesenta y seis muertos. Dos mujeres y un hombre han fallecido esta madrugada en el templo. Los ciento setenta y siete heridos restantes reciben asistencia en condiciones precarias, pues son demasiados para tan pocos sanadores. Hacen lo que pueden, pero también son humanos y tienen sus límites. Por suerte, más personas se han ofrecido a auxiliar, sobre todo parientes de víctimas. Aunque no sepan de sanación, están aportando una valiosa ayuda." Calló y paseó la mirada por sus consejeros. "Las investigaciones sobre cómo prendieron las llamas en el puesto de las telas se están llevando a cabo, pero sin resultados concluyentes hasta ahora. Los testigos afirman que cuando se dieron cuenta de que sucedía algo, las llamas ya consumían el tenderete, que además dio la casualidad que era uno de los más vulnerables a los incendios al estar lleno de tejidos. Había tanta gente circulando que todos los espacios estaban a rebosar y no pudieron ver qué fue lo que inició el infierno, o quién. Pero supongo que todos coincidiremos en que es muy sospechoso que el fuego empezara precisamente ahí y se propagara tan rápidamente. Lo que sí se ha podido confirmar es que nadie de los puestos tenía encendidos faroles ni antorchas a esa hora del mediodía. En un principio se pensó que la causa podía deberse a un descuido de algún comerciante, pero resulta bastante dudoso. No se puede descartar que se haya tratado de un accidente, desde luego. Pero los indicios apuntan a que ha sido provocado. Una de las zonas más inflamables del mercado, a la hora de mayor afluencia de público. Demasiadas coincidencias."

"¿Pensáis que ha podido tratarse de los Hijos de la Arpía, majestad?," preguntó Hizdahr.

 _O está siendo genuinamente sincero o es un cínico que disimula muy bien,_ pensó Tyrion.

"No puedo asegurar ni negar nada. Habrá que llevar la investigación hasta donde se pueda y llegar a las conclusiones pertinentes," contestó Daenerys, sin pillarse los dedos. "Quiero que vos actuéis en esa línea, tratando de averiguar cuanto podáis sobre los Hijos de la Arpía. Va a ser uno de vuestros cometidos y espero tener resultados en un plazo razonable. Vos conocéis esta ciudad al dedillo y sabéis mejor que yo cómo piensan, sienten y actúan los ciudadanos meereenos."

 _Bien sabe ella que Hizdahr no será un gran aliado en esa empresa, pero tiene que representar el papel delante de él. Si Hizdahr pertenece a la organización, ocultará información y mentirá y sólo dirá lo que sus compinches le dicten, y si no pertenece, tampoco se mojará mucho, por miedo a lo que sus compatriotas puedan hacerle. Ser un espía doble le garantiza algo más de inmunidad en ambas partes, al menos por un tiempo."_

"Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, majestad."

"Espero que así sea." Lo miró con un fulgor frío en sus ojos verde claro. "No quiero que vuelvan a repetirse episodios como el de ayer ni que más inocentes mueran o resulten malheridos. Todos tenemos la responsabilidad de velar por la paz de Meereen," dijo ella, abarcándolos con sus ojos.

"Así será, mi bella reina." Daenerys no se conmovió ni un ápice por la lisonja del noble. Daario entrecerró los ojos y parecía a punto de saltar para rebanarle el cuello.

"Durante los tres días de luto oficial el mercado permanecerá cerrado y las pérdidas serán cuantiosas. Hay que dar una compensación a los comerciantes y a las familias de los vendedores muertos, y las arcas de la Corona, que estaban repuntando, de nuevo se van a ver mermadas hasta que el mercado se recupere. Nuestras fuentes de ingresos se han reducido drásticamente y no podemos permitirnos más desastres. Hizdahr, ¿cómo van los trámites de las arenas de combate?"

"En buena marcha, majestad. Estoy reclutando a los luchadores que se están presentando. Algunos son de la misma ciudad, otros son libertos, otros proceden de pueblos vecinos y también se están presentando dothrakis que han cabalgado desde el Mar de Hierba expresamente para los combates. Las noticias de la reapertura de las arenas se han esparcido velozmente y han despertado una gran expectación."

"¿Cómo vais a organizar las lizas? ¿Se podrán abrir las arenas menores, además de las de Daznak?," inquirió Daenerys.

"Por lo pronto parece que sí. Habrá suficientes combatientes. Según la categoría y calidad de los guerreros, unas lizas se desarrollarán en las arenas menores y por supuesto las mejores se reservarán para las de Daznak. Va a haber dos modalidades: combate singular y en grupos. Los luchadores se enfrentarán en varias rondas y los que venzan pasarán a la ronda siguiente, hasta que al final solamente quede el ganador. En los combates singulares las peleas serán entre dos adversarios, y en las peleas en grupos todos pelearán contra todos en el mismo combate pero al final el resultado será el mismo, quien salga victorioso pasará de ronda. Además, también he previsto que haya espectáculos cómicos entre luchas. Por cierto, majestad, algunos de los guerreros os piden que les permitáis protagonizar espectáculos con animales como osos, leones, jabalíes, lobos y perros. Quieren demostrar su valor frente a las bestias."

 _Por favor, que los espectáculos cómicos no corran a cargo de enanos. Ya va a ser bastante penoso tener que soportar varias horas seguidas viendo a hombres matándose entre sí o siendo destripados por fieras,_ pensó Tyrion, con el entrecejo tan fruncido como el de la reina.

Daenerys hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Y quién conseguirá las bestias? ¿Se supone que mis soldados tienen que ir a cazarlas o qué?," planteó, claramente disgustada.

"No, majestad. Ellos mismos se encargarán de traerlas."

"Si es su deseo y si ellos mismos se toman las molestias con los animales, no pondré objeciones. Pero de ellos dependerá su cuidado, vigilancia y manutención. Que les quede bien claro. De lo contrario, no quiero animales en las arenas."

"Lo saben perfectamente, majestad."

"Bien. ¿Para cuándo tenéis previsto que se inaugure la temporada?"

"En dos semanas abriré las arenas menores, y las de Daznak en un mes como muy tarde. Los espectáculos serán anunciados por toda la ciudad. Les daré mucha publicidad para atraer a la mayor cantidad posible de público."

"Confío en vuestra capacidad de organización, Hizdahr."

El noble inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y respeto.

Entonces, ella se dirigió a sus capitanes.

"Daario y Gusano Gris, confío ciegamente en vosotros y todos vuestros soldados para mantener la paz y el orden en la ciudad. Vuestro trabajo es excelente y ayer realizasteis una labor inestimable al lograr que la calma se restableciera en un corto plazo, y además gracias a vuestra eficiencia muchas personas se han salvado y han sobrevivido a la masacre del mercado. Y eso sin nombrar vuestro enorme esfuerzo diario. Sois los mejores ejércitos que una reina pueda tener y me siento orgullosa de que me seáis fieles," elogió Daenerys, claramente emocionada. Sobre todo la mirada que cruzó con Daario estuvo a punto de delatarla. "Aunque por fortuna Meereen no está en guerra y no podéis probar vuestro valor en el campo de batalla, lo demostráis de muchas otras maneras, día tras día."

"Gracias, Madre. Uno vive para serviros," dijo Gusano Gris.

"Os juré mi espada y será vuestra hasta el día de mi muerte," reafirmó Daario.

 _Y también le has jurado otras cosas, amigo._ Tyrion sonreía socarrón.

"Lo siguiente es que he enviado un cuervo al príncipe Doran solicitándole que envíe maestres de la Ciudadela. Después de la tragedia me he percatado de que carecemos de suficientes hombres de medicina y quiero subsanar esa carencia. Los maestres habitarán en la Gran Pirámide y atenderán a todos los que necesiten sus cuidados, junto con los sanadores meereenos."

"Excelente medida, majestad," apuntó Ser Barristan. "Se podrán salvar muchas vidas."

Daenerys le sonrió y abordó el siguiente punto.

"La escuela se abrirá la semana próxima. En pocos días Lord Tyrion me dará el recuento final de niños y educadores, pero parece que se sitúa en trescientos cincuenta alumnos más mis treinta _invitados_ y un total de veinte educadores válidos. Las salas para las clases estarán listas en breve y serán las de la segunda planta que no están habitadas. Lady Sansa continuará impartiendo las lecciones a los huérfanos en la sala contigua a las habitaciones que comparte con Lord Tyrion."

Cruzó una mirada con Tyrion y éste asintió.

"Por último, veinte familias en situación extrema se trasladarán a la pirámide para pasar el invierno. Se trata de familias en las que alguno de sus miembros padece alguna minusvalía grave o enfermedad incurable no contagiosa, priorizando que quienes la padecen son los patriarcas o matriarcas, que están en una difícil situación para poder mantener y proveer adecuadamente a sus parientes. Aquí todos recibirán las debidas atenciones."

Hizo la última pausa.

"En cuanto al resto de los asuntos, me han llegado dos informaciones relevantes. El rey Tommen se casará mañana con Lady Margaery y Lady Lysa Baelish, antes Arryn, ha muerto, parece que a manos de un bardo que la arrojó por la Puerta de la Luna del Nido de Águilas."

" _¿La tía de Sansa? ¿Tan pronto se la ha quitado Meñique de su camino? No es de extrañar, por otra parte. Era una mujer francamente irritante,_ reflexionó Tyrion, irónico, sin sentirse demasiado arrepentido por sus pensamientos. _Daenerys no se traga lo del bardo, por supuesto. Ahora Meñique, al quedarse viudo, es el señor regente del Valle en nombre del tarado Robin Arryn que, según puedo pronosticar, no vivirá mucho más allá de su consentida niñez con semejante padrastro como su protector. Esto cada vez se pone más interesante._

"Es todo por ahora. En una hora comenzará la audiencia pública y hoy me acompañarán Daario Naharis y Lord Tyrion. Id a refrescaros y os espero en la sala de audiencias en un rato. Que todos tengáis un buen día."

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

* * *

Sansa se preparaba para las clases de los huérfanos de aquel día, que al igual que la audiencia empezarían en una hora. Dara acababa de peinarla y estaba radiante.

"Estás muy hermosa," la alabó él, como cada día.

"Gracias, mi amor," agradeció ella, inclinándose para besarlo. "¿Cómo ha ido el Consejo?"

Tyrion se lo contó todo.

"¿Mi tía Lysa ha muerto? ¿Arrojada por la Puerta de la Luna?," preguntó, conmocionada.

"Y creo saber quién ha sido su verdadero asesino."

"¿Meñique?"

"Ni más ni menos. No te ofendas, cariño, pero tu tía no estaba demasiado en sus cabales últimamente. Tuve ocasión de comprobarlo en mi viaje de regreso del Muro. Tengo que contarte esa historia en otro momento," prometió, sonriente. "Pero a lo que iba. No es que piense que porque tu tía anduviera mal de la azotea se mereciera semejante muerte, pero creo a Meñique perfectamente capaz de quitarla de en medio. Para él era un estorbo. Ya tenía aquello a lo que aspiraba, al menos en ese frente, porque ese hombre jamás se conforma con nada. Siempre quiere más. En fin, que ya se convirtió en señor regente del Valle por su casamiento con Lysa. La utilizó para sus fines y, con tal de no aguantarla, se ha quitado fácilmente el problema de encima. Por supuesto, no se podrá probar que ha sido él. Incluso ha acusado a un infeliz que estaría por allí, que es quien pagará el pato. Pero sinceramente, Sansa, sólo un bebé no sospecharía de Meñique."

Sansa se había puesto un poco pálida y miraba al suelo.

 _Algo la avergüenza. ¿Por qué?,_ se extrañó él.

Ella tosió. Parecía incómoda.

"Tyrion... Tengo que contarte algo que no te he dicho hasta ahora porque no quería herirte. Cuando has sacado el tema de Meñique en el Valle, he sentido que te debo una explicación."

 _¿Qué?,_ se alarmó él. _¿Qué tiene mi esposa que ver con ese hijo de perra?_

La miró nervioso, pese a que trataba de disimularlo.

"Dime," la animó, con la voz lo más tranquila que pudo. "No me enfadaré por nada de lo que me cuentes, Sansa. Sé que, sea lo que sea, no tienes la culpa." Le acarició la mano.

Ella pareció calmarse un poco. Tomó aire.

"Él tenía un plan para sacarme de Desembarco del Rey, desde mucho antes de que me casara contigo. Yo languidecía por escapar y reunirme con mi familia."

"Es comprensible, Sansa. Él se aprovechaba de tu debilidad y de tu inocencia. Continúa."

"Cuando me comprometieron con Ser Loras, me lo pensé mejor y le dije que prefería esperar más tiempo. Yo estaba toda ilusionada con mi boda en Altojardín y ya no quería irme. Él se mostró comprensivo y muy amable."

"Cómo no. Eres la hija de Catelyn, Sansa. Y es experto en disimulo. De hecho, es una de las personas más falsas y traicioneras que hay en los Siete Reinos."

"Lo sé. Al principio yo creía que era amigo de mi familia, pero después me fui enterando, por ciertos rumores, de algunas cosas y deseché esa creencia tan ingenua."

"¿Te enteraste de que traicionó a tu padre y fue quien le puso un puñal en el cuello para entregárselo a Joffrey?"

"Sí. Dejé de confiar en él. Pero eso fue algo más tarde que lo que te estaba contando. Yo le pedí que esperara más tiempo y él pareció conforme. Poco después, viniste a anunciarme que teníamos que casarnos y... me arrepentí de haber rechazado los avances del plan de Petyr. Me recriminé mi nueva estupidez. Si no me hubiera negado a irme con él, probablemente ya estaría lejos de Desembarco."

"Y no habrías tenido que casarte conmigo," terminó él. "Lo entiendo, cariño. ¿Cómo no ibas a estar loca por largarte cuando iban a casarte con el _Gnomo_?"

"Tyrion, lo siento... Aquello fue en unas circunstancias muy adversas pero ahora estoy infinitamente contenta de que las cosas para nosotros salieran como salieron, mi amor." Le puso una mano en la mejilla, sobre la barba. La mirada de él se enterneció.

"Mi vida, no tienes que justificarte por hechos del pasado. De verdad que lo comprendo." Él puso una mano sobre la de ella.

"Gracias, mi amor. Me quitas un gran peso del corazón." Respiró profundamente y continuó. "Nos casamos y mi única esperanza era que Meñique volviera para proponerme de nuevo el plan de fuga... Cosa que hizo."

"Pero él estaba en el Valle, Sansa."

"Lo hizo a través de Ser Dontos," reveló ella.

"¿El caballero bufón al que salvaste la vida en la celebración del día del nombre de Joffrey? Por cierto, Sansa, según me contaron aquello que hiciste aquel día fue increíble. El pobre hombre simplemente era un borrachín, no merecía morir de aquella manera, ahogado en vino. Pero tú aprovechaste la estupidez de Joff y conseguiste que lo nombrara bufón en lugar de matarlo."

Ella se sonrojó, halagada.

"Bueno, en realidad no fue tanto. En fin... ¿recuerdas que yo acudía a menudo al bosque de dioses?"

"Supuestamente a rezar," dijo él irónicamente.

"Una vez me encontré allí a Ser Dontos. Me confesó que era un aliado secreto de Petyr y que me ayudaría a escapar de Desembarco, como estaba planeado. Me regaló un collar de gemas que había sido se su madre y me recomendó que lo luciera en la boda de Joffrey."

 _Es verdad. Sansa llevaba aquel collar, que yo no sabía de dónde procedía, pues yo no se lo había regalado. ¿Por qué tenía que lucir aquel collar? No sería para que estuviera más guapa, pues ella es guapa se ponga lo que se ponga. ¿Qué había en esas piedras?_ Su mente funcionaba a pleno rendimiento. _Espera un momento. Olenna se acercó y se puso a charlar con Sansa. Le tocó el pelo. ¿Tal vez arrancó una de las gemas disimuladamente? No me fijé en ese detalle, pero seguro que fue así. Más tarde pudo arrojarla en la copa de Joffrey. Aquella piedra contenía el veneno estrangulador. Me apuesto lo que sea a que fue así._

"¿En qué piensas, Tyrion?," le preguntó ella, ansiosa.

"No te preocupes, es que yo también tengo algo que contarte de Meñique, pero lo haré más tarde, cuando vuelva de la audiencia. Pero sigue, por favor."

"En los pasillos de la Fortaleza oí a uno de los señores hablar de cómo Meñique había dado su merecido a mi padre poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello para conducirlo ante la justicia. Entonces me di cuenta de que había sido una estúpida por confiar en ese hombre."

Tyrion suspiró. No le gustaba que ella se menospreciara.

"Cariño, una vez más te recuerdo que eras inocente e ingenua, no estúpida. No quiero que te subestimes."

Ella le acarició sobre la barba.

"He madurado desde entonces," dijo, con su media sonrisa.

"Claro que lo has hecho. Sigue."

"Ya no quería irme con él, pero tampoco era feliz en Desembarco. Me sentía como un pájaro enjaulado. El Perro me llamaba _Pajarito_ y entonces entendí por qué. Porque yo era como un loro que repetía lo que los demás querían oír, y además estaba enjaulada. En fin, que después de lo de mi madre y Robb yo estaba muy decaída y pensaba constantemente en la muerte. Quería que me llevara a mí también. Perdí el apetito."

"Lo recuerdo, Sansa. Yo estaba tan preocupado..."

"Lo sé. Pero no quería nada de ti. Y más tarde, en la boda de Joffrey, cuando empecé a abrir los ojos a que tú también eras una víctima de las circunstancias y no mi enemigo, te vi por primera vez tal como eras, cosa a la que antes me negaba. Y descubrí que comenzaba a gustarme tu forma de ser y que ya no estaba tan incómoda a tu lado. Cuando Joffrey cayó al suelo y se formó el tumulto, Ser Dontos se me aproximó para sacarme de la Fortaleza. Me dijo que era el momento de huir. Y yo rehusé. Le dije que no me iría. Que mi lugar estaba al lado de mi marido."

Él se sintió tan conmovido que tuvo ganas de llorar.

"Oh, Sansa." Le besó la palma.

"Justo entonces tú viniste corriendo para salvarme y yo me fui contigo sin dudarlo. Tomé mi decisión. Me quedaría contigo y huiríamos de aquella pesadilla."

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas. Él se las secó.

"No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, mi vida. ¿Sabes lo feliz que me hace saber todo eso? Cuando nos obligaron a casarnos no tuvimos elección, pero en ese momento tú me _elegiste_. Pudiste haberme abandonado, pero te quedaste conmigo. Toda la vida te estaré agradecido por tu decisión. Y haré todo lo que pueda para que jamás te arrepientas de haberla tomado."

"Jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo. Y también te estaré agradecida toda mi vida."

Se besaron con toda la ternura que sentían.

"Y después de que una vez más me has hecho el hombre más feliz, por desgracia tengo que ir a la audiencia. Pensaba recompensarte por lo contento que me has puesto, pero tendrá que esperar," se resignó, con su sonrisa insinuante.

"Te tomo la palabra, mi amor. Y recuerda que tú también tienes que contarme lo que sabes de Meñique. Parece que está en todas partes."

"No lo sabes tú bien, Sansa. No lo sabes bien."

Se dieron otro beso y él salió.


	69. Chapter 69

**Me voy por el puente del 12 de octubre, así que no añadiré nuevos capítulos en unos días. Pero tranquilos, que a la vuelta lo retomaré. ;-)**

Aquel día la cola de los peticionarios no era muy larga. El motivo serían los días de luto decretados por Daenerys; la gente estaría lamiéndose sus heridas y tomándose su tiempo para llorar a los seres queridos que habían encontrado la muerte o que habían quedado muy malheridos en la catástrofe del mercado.

Tyrion se fijó en que últimamente los pastores que iban a reclamar por sus animales quemados por el dragón se habían reducido considerablemente, y nadie más, aparte de la pequeña Hazzea, había sufrido daños a causa de Drogon. Las medidas preventivas promulgadas por Daenerys estaban dando resultado.

Los que formaban parte de la fila eran sobre todo personas que iban a quejarse de lo sucedido en el mercado. Se trataba de heridos leves que pedían a la Madre que impidiera que volviese a ocurrir algo semejante. Habían visto morir a otros a su alrededor, algunos de los cuales eran parientes y conocidos, en algunos casos muy cercanos.

 _Daenerys no tiene los poderes de una diosa. No puede impedir todos los desastres de la ciudad,_ pensó Tyrion. _Pero ellos creen que ella es todopoderosa. ¿Qué harán cuando asuman que tan sólo es una muchacha con las limitaciones de un ser humano?_

Una mujer con dos niños de entre cinco y siete años se adelantó cuando fue su turno.

"Sus padres murieron en el mercado y no tienen a nadie que se haga cargo de ellos. Yo ya tengo cinco hijos y no puedo adoptarlos, Madre."

"Pasarán a la custodia de la Corona," declaró Daenerys. "Gracias por haberlos cuidado y haberlos traído." Se volvíó a Missandei. "Condúcelos con los otros niños y diles que tienen dos nuevos hermanos que acoger."

Missandei se dirigió hacia los pequeños y les habló con dulzura. La mujer intercambió algunas palabras con ella, dedicó a la reina una reverencia y se marchó.

Tyrion observó para ver si más peticionarios iban acompañados de niños, pero no vio a ninguno.

 _Dos pequeñas víctimas más. Las ramificaciones del desastre son extensas._

Poco después la sala quedó vacía y Daenerys, Missandei y Tyrion se levantaron. Ser Barristan y Daario se excusaron para regresar a sus entrenamientos cotidianos.

"Venid conmigo a la sala privada, Lord Tyrion," dijo ella, en cuanto los dos soldados se hubieron ido.

"Por supuesto, majestad."

Ya se hacía necesario encender braseros que caldearan las estancias, y cuando entraron en la sala privada, una agradable temperatura los envolvió. Más agradable que la enorme y fría sala de audiencias.

"Ayer no pudimos hablar abiertamente delante de Hizdahr. Así es como tengo que actuar, celebrando reuniones clandestinas a sus espaldas," suspiró Daenerys. "Lord Tyrion, ni vos ni yo nos chupamos el dedo. Las evidencias apuntan cada vez más a que el fuego fue intencionado con la idea de asesinar y perjudicar lo máximo posible. Han matado varios pájaros de un tiro, asestando una estocada a nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos y de paso atentando contra muchas vidas. Lo nobles debían de estar advertidos de antemano; es demasiada coincidencia que no hubiese nadie de las pirámides. Además, los nobles desprecian al resto del pueblo meereeno. Los que están por encima desdeñan a los que están por debajo. Todos han sido siempre ciudadanos libres, pero incluso entre la gente libre existen las jerarquías. Bien lo saben en Poniente, y lo mismo pasa en todas partes. Los Hijos de la Arpía solamente velan por los suyos, los clanes antiguos y los ricos. Los demás no les importan. Si tienen que caer meereenos junto con libertos para socavarnos, les preocupa menos que pisar una cucaracha."

"¿Vuestros espías están situados ya en los lugares estratégicos para vigilar a los comerciantes ricos?," preguntó Tyrion.

"Sí. Todos están localizados y a partir de hoy serán seguidos y vigilados exhaustivamente. Algo lograremos con ello."

"Pero tened en cuenta una cosa, majestad. Si descubrís que alguno de ellos es miembro de la organización, no mandéis capturarlo inmediatamente; eso pondría en alerta al resto y arruinaría el plan, porque ya estarían prevenidos," aconsejó él.

"Lo he pensado. Lo más idóneo será que mis espías recaben toda la información que puedan sin que los comerciantes y sus aliados se percaten. Y una vez que estemos seguros de quiénes son todos o la mayor parte de los involucrados, actuaremos. Debemos cogerlos en número suficiente para destruir la organización. Y una vez atrapados, les aplicaré un castigo ejemplar."

"¿Y si mientras tanto planifican otros atentados? Tenemos que evitar que los lleven a cabo, pero sin levantar sus sospechas. No han de saber que les seguimos los pasos tan de cerca."

"Nos adelantaremos a ellos y adoptaremos su misma manera de actuar; sin que queden evidencias y no puedan probar nada."

Tyrion sonrió. Daenerys definitivamente era una mujer extremadamente inteligente; jamás necesitaba decirle las cosas dos veces, y a menudo ni siquiera hacía falta que se las dijera, pues ella ya las había pensado.

Era el tipo de gobernante con el que Tyrion siempre había soñado colaborar. Robert y Joffrey eran cualquier cosa menos gobernantes, y su padre se encargaba de tomar todas las decisiones sin contar con él. Con él menos que con cualquier otro.

"Esperemos que las medidas sean fructíferas, majestad. La ciudad no tolerará más masacres y una revuelta en la que el pueblo se tome la justicia por su mano sería lo peor que podría pasar."

"Soy muy consciente de ello, Lord Tyrion. Tengo fe en que lograremos avances. La situación de Meereen ha mejorado en pocas semanas, pese a los obstáculos. Mucha gente vive mejor de lo que vivía antes. No vamos a permitir que nos amilanen unos pocos que no admiten que han perdido los privilegios que ostentaban a costa de robar la libertad a otros seres humanos."

"Eso es cierto, majestad. Meereen es mejor de lo que era."

"Pues confiemos en los logros y centrémonos en mantenerlos y aumentarlos. Unos cuantos enmascarados no nos van a detener."

 _La actitud es fundamental. Y ella tiene la actitud adecuada. No reconocer la derrota o, aunque se reconozca, levantarse para seguir intentándolo. Ese es el verdadero espíritu de un líder._

"Y ahora, Lord Tyrion, decidme qué pensáis del asesinato de Lady Lysa Baelish."

Tyrion había decidido comunicarle sus sospechas sobre el lord regente del Valle.

"Vos tampoco os tragáis que un bardo la tirara por la Puerta de la Luna, ¿verdad, majestad?"

"Claro que no," confirmó ella, esbozando una sonrisa. "Qué muerte tan oportuna para Lord Baelish. Tenía entendido que él amaba a la madre de Lady Sansa, no a su hermana Lysa."

"Si a eso se le podía llamar amor. Más bien me inclino por obsesión. Lady Catelyn era todo a lo que él aspiraba y que no pudo obtener nunca. A lo mejor, si la hubiera conseguido, se habría cansado pronto de ella. Él es así. Siempre aspira a más de lo que tiene."

"Entonces, Lord Tyrion, coincidimos en que él la empujó." Era una afirmación.

"Yo conocí a Lady Lysa en persona, tanto de la época en que vivió en Desembarco del Rey con su esposo Jon Arryn, que era Mano del Rey, como cuando tuve mi accidentado viaje de ida y vuelta del Muro. Era una mujer desequilibrada y paranoica y malcrió a su hijo Robin. Cuando su marido murió, en circunstancias no esclarecidas, Lysa se replegó al Valle y se parapetó allí. El Nido de Águilas es una de las fortalezas más difíciles de asaltar de Poniente y ella debía de sentirse muy segura en sus alturas. Se negó a tomar partido en la guerra, ni siquiera por su hermana. Cuando Catelyn mandó apresarme en una de las posadas del Camino Real, creyendo que había sido yo quien había atentado contra la vida de su hijo Bran, me llevó prisionero hasta el Valle para que Lysa impartiera justicia conmigo."

"Esperad un momento," lo interrumpió Daenerys. "Sabía que uno de los hijos de Ned Stark quedó tullido por una caída. ¿El niño del que habláis es él?"

"Sí, majestad. Brandon. Un chico encantador al que le apasionaba trepar por todos los muros y torres de Invernalia."

"Pudo haberse caído por accidente."

"Parece ser que no fue así. Alguien lo empujó. Eso ocurrió durante nuestra visita a Invernalia. Y desde luego que no fui yo. No tengo la costumbre de empujar a niños desde lo alto de las torres."

"Y Lady Catelyn creyó que fuisteis vos. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque, cuando mi familia acababa de irse de Invernalia, y el niño estaba inconsciente tras la caída, un hombre que llevaba mi puñal de acero valyrio se infiltró en el castillo e intentó degollar a Bran, pero Lady Catelyn y el lobo huargo del chico se lo impidieron."

"Y al tratarse de vuestro puñal, ella sospechó de vos. ¿Habéis pensado en quién pudo ser el autor de los intentos de asesinato del pobre chico?"

"Sobre quién lo empujó no lo tengo claro, aunque probablemente mi hermana estuviera involucrada. Pero en cuanto a quién envió al asesino con mi puñal, sí que lo sé."

"¿Quién?"

"Joffrey. Nunca se distinguió por sus luces y aquello fue una chapuza. Nadie más que él podía haberlo planeado."

Daenerys asintió.

Lo que Tyrion no dijo, y que nunca diría a nadie, y menos que nadie a Sansa, fue que se temía que Jaime también hubiese tenido que ver en la caída de Bran. Todo señalaba a que el chico había sido testigo involuntario de alguna escena y sus hermanos mellizos trataron de silenciarlo para siempre. El motivo podía imaginarlo fácilmente.

 _Los pillaría follando en la torre. Siempre buscaban cualquier rincón donde hacerlo furtivamente._

Le disgustaba enormemente pensar en todo eso, así que se esforzó en desecharlo de su mente.

"Bueno, seguid con el relato de vuestras aventuras en el Valle." Como a cualquier muchacha, le gustaban los cotilleos. Tyrion sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

"Catelyn me condujo frente a su hermana y me encerraron en una celda del cielo. Supongo que sabréis cómo son esas celdas."

"Están abiertas al vacío y tienen el suelo inclinado, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Tuve que pasar varios días en una de ellas. Una mañana me desperté justo en el borde, y debajo de mí había cientos de metros de caída libre. Decidí que había llegado al límite de mi aguante y traté de sobornar al carcelero. Lo convencí para que me llevara frente a Lysa. Prometí que confesaría todos mis crímenes."

"¿Y lo hicisteis? ¿Muchos crímenes horribles en la conciencia?," preguntó ella, con sarcasmo.

"Ya lo creo. De niño me divertía robando la ropa a las criadas de Roca Casterly mientras se bañaban en el río. También metía mierda en los zapatos de los sirvientes y colocaba sacos de harina y cubos de agua sobre las puertas. Alguna vez decoré los vestidos de mi hermana escribiéndoles bonitos insultos. Y muchas cosas más. Pero no iba a confesar lo que no he hecho, y en lo de Bran no tuve nada que ver, como tampoco lo tuve en lo de Joffrey. Parece que la gente se empeña en cargarme los crímenes de otros."

"Erais una buena pieza." Ella no podía evitar la sonrisa de diversión. "Imagino que todos se quedarían de piedra ante tan terribles confesiones."

"No tenían sentido del humor."

"¿Y qué hizo Lysa?"

"Le decepcionó que no confesara lo que quería oír y quiso devolverme a las celdas, tachándome de mentiroso. No descansaría hasta hacerme volar por la Puerta de la Luna. Pero entonces yo solicité un juicio por combate y establecí que el campeón que luchara en mi nombre fuese mi hermano Jaime. Lysa dijo que el combate tendría que celebrarse en ese momento y yo empezaba a tenerlo bastante crudo, pues no contaba con muchos aliados allí que quisieran luchar por mí. Por suerte, un mercenario del que me hice amigo por el camino se presentó como mi campeón para luchar en mi nombre y venció al caballero que lo hizo en nombre de Lysa. Y quedé libre." Hizo una pausa. "Lysa estaba como un cencerro. Daba de mamar a su hijo de ocho años, al que trataba como un bebé, y éste era un niño que claramente tenía una deficiencia mental, sin duda provocada por su madre, y era una criatura repelente."

"Y Lord Baelish se libró de ella. ¿Qué pensáis de él?"

"No he confirmado lo que os voy a decir, ni sé si alguna vez se podrá probar, pero tengo la intuición de que fue él quien orquestó el regicidio de Joffrey."

Daenerys abrió más los ojos, sorprendida.

"Desde luego, sería totalmente capaz. ¿Qué os hace tacharlo como el principal sospechoso?"

"Que no le convenía Joffrey en el trono porque se había vuelto demasiado díscolo e inmanejable. Que quería desencadenar el caos para sacar tajada. Que se encontraba convenientemente lejos, en el Valle, cuando todo pasó. Tuvo cómplices que ejecutaron el plan."

"¿Sabéis quiénes son?"

"Al menos conozco a dos. Lady Olenna Tyrell fue una de ellos. Fue quien puso el veneno en la copa de Joff. No quería ver a su nieta Margaery atada de por vida a un marido sádico. Consiguió lo que quería, que era ver a la muchacha convertida en reina, pero el rey estorbaba. Lo que no sé es si la misma Margaery estaba en el ajo."

"Muy interesante. ¿Y el otro cómplice?"

"Ser Dontos Hollard, un caballero que había sido degradado a bufón de la corte. Mi esposa, cuando era prometida de Joffrey, con astucia impidió que éste ordenara la muerte del pobre caballero borrachín y consiguió que le perdonara la vida, nombrándolo bufón real. Meñique se enteraría de lo que Sansa hizo y reclutó a Ser Dontos para urdir un plan con el que matar varios pájaros de un tiro: organizar la muerte de Joff y evadir a Sansa de Desembarco del Rey para llevársela con él. Supuestamente Dontos era quien tenía que sacarla de la ciudad. Le regaló a ella un collar para que lo luciera en la boda de Joff. Estoy más que seguro de que las piedras de aquel collar contenían el veneno estrangulador. Durante la celebración de la boda, Olenna arrancó una gema inadvertidamente y después sólo tuvo que echarla en la copa en un momento de descuido."

"Tiene mucho sentido. Realmente sois un hombre brillante, Lord Tyrion. Vuestra familia tenía que estar muy ciega para desaprovechar una mente como la vuestra," elogió ella con toda sinceridad.

"Me despreciaban, majestad. Yo era el asesino de mi madre, el enano, el monstruo."

Daenerys lo miró compasiva. No con lástima, pero sí con su empatía habitual.

"Afortunadamente ahora estáis en un lugar donde se aprecian vuestras cualidades." Calló unos momentos. "¿Lady Sansa estaba dispuesta a fugarse con Baelish?"

"Al principio sí, pero después cambió de idea. Descubrió lo traicionero que era el supuesto amigo de Catelyn."

"Y escogió quedarse con vos."

"Así fue." Desde que Sansa le había contado aquello, se sentía como en una nube.

"Todo lo que me relatáis sobre Poniente, tanto los personajes que mueven los hilos, como los hechos patentes y los que sospecháis, me son tremendamente útiles. Entre vos y Lord Varys me estáis dotando de una ingente cantidad de información que nos puede servir de cara al presente y al futuro. Espero seguir contando con vuestros servicios indefinidamente, si continuáis considerándome digna de dichos servicios." Daenerys recordaba divertida la osadía que él había mostrado en su primera audiencia con ella, y le gustaba bromear con aquel tema.

"Por eso no os preocupéis, majestad. Dudo que encuentre a alguien más digno de ellos que vos." Las chispas de humor bailaban en los ojos de él.

"Gracias por vuestras aportaciones. Que tengáis un buen día. Por cierto, Lord Tyrion, ahora que me acuerdo... ¿Os gustaría bajar un día de estos a conocer a mis dragones? Creo que ha llegado el momento de presentároslos."

Tyrion notó un temblor de asombro. Ignoraba si se debía al miedo o a su curiosidad por ver al fin a las bestias.

"Son los primeros dragones en siglos, majestad. De niño soñaba con ellos. Por supuesto que los veré, pero he prometido a Sansa que no acabaré como carne asada."

"Decidle que puede estar tranquila en ese sentido. No la privaré de su valiente esposo."

"Espero que eso la tranquilice."

Se sonrieron, él hizo una reverencia y fue a reunirse con Sansa para el almuerzo.


	70. Chapter 70

"Hola, cariño."

"Hola, mi amor." Se dieron el acostumbrado beso de bienvenida.

Como cada vez que esperaba que él volviera, Sansa cosía junto a la ventana. Los bordados del vestido de Leena tenían un acabado soberbio y extremadamente delicado, y ella se había concentrado completamente en la tarea. Tyrion examinó el minucioso trabajo y admiró las habilidosas manos de su mujer.

Se puso duro recordando otras habilidades para las que las manos de Sansa eran excelentes.

 _Saben conducir a un hombre hasta la dicha suprema. Cuando se posan sobre mí y me acarician hasta elevarme a la gloria, son mágicas._

"¿Cómo han ido tus clases?"

"Hoy hemos tenido que interrumpirlas antes porque, como ya sabrás, han venido dos nuevos huérfanos. Nos hemos presentado y los demás chicos los han llevado a conocer un poco la pirámide y ayudarlos a instalarse. Pobrecitos. Se han quedado sin padres tan pronto," dijo Sansa, con expresión de lástima.

"Era de esperarse que algunos niños quedaran huérfanos tras la tragedia de ayer, pero solamente han sido ellos dos. En la cola no hubo más gente que llevara niños sin familia para que fuesen acogidos por la Corona."

"Ojalá se adapten bien y recobren la alegría poco a poco. Estaban muy tristes. Seguro que el resto de los chicos está consiguiendo animarlos."

"Son fuertes. Aprenden rápido a superar las dificultades," aseguró Tyrion. "Tienen que madurar prematuramente para tratar de compensar su carencia de una familia. Siempre y cuando se tratara de una familia normal, claro. Porque con unos parientes como los míos, la orfandad sería preferible."

"Al menos tienes un hermano que te quiere, Tyrion. A estos chicos no les queda nadie de su sangre que los quiera."

"Sí, eso es cierto. Al menos tengo a Jaime." Su hermano no era el mejor de los hombres, y había hecho cosas terribles. Tyrion no lo defendía ni justificaba sus actos reprobables. Pero ambos se querían y Jaime también era valiente y tenía un personal código de honor que nadie que no lo conociera le atribuiría. Todo el mundo veía al _Matarreyes_ y ahí acababa todo lo que era su hermano. Aunque nunca le contaría lo de Bran, a Tyrion le gustaría explicarle a Sansa que el hecho de que Jaime hubiera asesinado a Aerys el Loco por la espalda entrañaba mucho más que el simple quebrantamiento de su juramento como guardia real. No es que quisiera predisponerlo ante los ojos de ella, pero sí contribuir a reducir los prejuicios que inmediatamente se interponían cuando se nombraba al primogénito de Tywin. Aunque, por supuesto, que hubiera arrojado a un niño de diez años desde lo alto de una torre era imperdonable, si había sido él. Por desgracia, Tyrion no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que Jaime era responsable. No sabría decir si Cersei lo había incitado a ello, pero era muy posible. Cuando se trataba de proteger su universo lleno de secretos, mentiras e intrigas, ella no solía tener escrúpulos.

A Tyrion le encantaría sacudir a Jaime por los hombros y echarle en cara lo que había hecho con el pobre Bran, pero intuía que su hermano, tras su odisea como prisionero, había cambiado notablemente y ya se sentía lo bastante culpable, aunque lo ocultara tras su actitud desafiante. A su regreso a Desembarco del Rey, sin su mano derecha, parecía un hombre muy distinto del que partió hacia la guerra. Aparentaba haber envejecido diez años, y era más humilde. Su gallardía y arrogancia habían disminuido a lo largo de los recodos de su accidentado periplo. Y en sus ojos ya no anidaba aquella despreocupada temeridad de antaño. Ahora en ellos moraba la incertidumbre y el temor de saber que ni él, uno de los mejores guerreros de Poniente e hijo de Tywin Lannister, era invencible.

"Te has quedado pensativo. ¿Recordabas a tu hermano?," adivinó ella.

"Exactamente, Sansa. Pensaba en Jaime. Algún día tengo que hablarte de él."

"De acuerdo. Es justo que me hables de las personas a las que quieres cuando yo he hecho lo mismo otras veces. A través de los que queremos también aprendemos a conocernos mejor," razonó Sansa.

"Claro, cariño. Y a estas alturas de tu vida uno ya sabe que las personas no son blancas o negras. Tienen infinitos matices de gris."

"Joffrey tiraba hacia el extremo negro, desde luego," aseveró ella. "Y hay muchos que tiran más hacia el negro que hacia el gris. Pero, hacia el blanco... muy pocos."

"En eso te doy la razón, Sansa. Admito que por ejemplo tu familia estaba bastante cerca del blanco, pero... ¿realmente existirá alguien, y me refiero a cualquiera lo bastante mayor para ser consciente de sus actos, que alcance el blanco puro? Lo dudo muchísimo."

"Yo también lo dudo. Todos tenemos oscuridad en el alma," admitió ella.

"Todos, sí. No puede ser de otra manera en este mundo. El alma se mancha irremediablemente."

"Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar avanzar hacia la luz a través de las sombras. A veces se consigue tocarla, aunque sea por un instante."

"Como cuando te miro y me pareces un milagro. O cuando me pierdo en ti y creo que rozo el cielo dentro de tu cuerpo," le susurró él, tomándole la cara entre las manos para besarla. "Tú eres mi luz, Sansa."

"Y tú la mía, Tyrion." Se fundieron en un beso tierno que progresivamente se intensificó y ambos empezaron a gemir en los labios del otro.

Pero Mhyraz llamó anunciando el almuerzo y tuvieron que separarse de mala gana. Se sonrieron, prometiéndose con la mirada placeres para después de la comida.

Durante todo el almuerzo intercambiaron miradas incendiadas y Sansa, intencionadamente, se lamió los labios y la barbilla mientras saboreaba las peras del postre. Eran muy acuosas y su líquido chorreaba. A Tyrion se le cayó de la mano sobre el plato su propia pera, observando a Sansa y excitándose una barbaridad. Casi saltó sobre ella, lamiendo donde antes lo había hecho ella e introduciéndole la lengua en la dulce y fresca boca. Ella lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa ante su veloz gesto, y enseguida rio en los labios de él. Unos segundos después le devolvía el intenso beso con sabor a pera, y le agarró los cabellos.

Mhyraz regresó y tuvieron que interrumpir sus eróticas acciones, jadeantes. Ignoraban si el niño se daba cuenta de lo que hacían, pues más de una vez casi los había sorprendido, pero algo debía de saber sobre las actividades que compartían los adultos en la intimidad.

Disimularon mientras el chico recogía las cosas, y nada más salir éste Tyrion volvió a abalanzarse sobre Sansa, hambriento de sexo. La llevó de la mano hasta la cama y la desnudó prenda a prenda, rápidamente, y ella se excitaba con su apremio. A veces les apetecía lento y tierno y otras veces lo querían así, voraz y apremiante. Él se desnudó igual de deprisa y se aplicó de nuevo a sus labios que aún sabían a pera. Con su sonrisa traviesa se alejó un momento de Sansa y acercó la jarra de vino. Se mojó los dedos en la jarra, los frotó sobre los pezones y extendió el licor rojizo sobre el resto de los pechos. Sansa tembló por la frialdad del líquido y gimió suavemente, anticipando lo que la esperaba.

"Tú me emborrachas más que este vino, Sansa," dijo él sobre su piel. Pronto su lengua limpiaba los rastros del licor.

Esparció más vino por el vientre y repitió la operación. Ella le agarraba los largos cabellos rubios y él descendía. Tyrion tanteó su entrada húmeda con dos dedos y se los introdujo sin preámbulos. Entraron sin la menor resistencia.

"Me encanta, Sansa, que estés tan dispuesta para mí. Que te abras para mí de esta forma." Movió los dedos dentro de ella y estimuló el clítoris con el pulgar.

"¡Oh, Tyrion!," gimió ella, transportada. "Me gusta mucho."

"Dime cómo te gusta. ¿Así?" Él aceleró el movimiento.

"¡Sí! Así," asintió ella.

"¿Quieres que te haga acabar, Sansa? ¿O quieres que pare?" Imprimió a sus dedos un ritmo rápido y constante que sabía que la haría llegar en medio minuto.

"Hazme acabar"

"Lo que tú desees, mi diosa." Mantuvo el movimiento e hizo girar el pulgar alrededor del clítoris.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó ella. Sus músculos internos apretaban los dedos con cada espasmo y él no cesó hasta que ella se relajó. Extrajo los dedos y se los chupó con fruición. Ella lo miraba jadeante.

 _Dioses, qué maravilla de mujer._

"Eres deliciosa, Sansa." Ella se sonrojó por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

"Fóllame ahora, Tyrion. Acaba dentro de mí. Me gusta sentir dentro de mí tu semilla caliente."

"Cuando me lo pides así, me vuelves loco." Él levantó sus largas piernas, las colocó sobre sus propios hombros y la penetró. Sujetando sus muslos, se impulsó, abandonándose al placer absoluto que lo invadía cada vez que su miembro era absorbido por aquel abismo cálido, resbaladizo y enloquecedor que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus dimensiones. Esa vez no trató de controlarse para retardar el clímax, sino que la embistió sin restricción y no tardó en deshacerse en la explosión que le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando se vaciaba en el dulce y confortable útero de su mujer.

"¡Sansa!," gimió con cada oleada que la llenaba de semilla.

Después se dejó caer sobre ella, sin sacar todavía el miembro, dejando que se relajara hasta que saliera solo.

"¿Por qué me parece que cada vez que follamos es como si fuera una primera vez, Sansa?," preguntó con la cara descansando sobre el pecho de ella.

"Porque cada vez es única, mi amor," afirmó ella. "El placer se renueva cada vez que lo hacemos." Le acariciaba el cabello.

Poco después se dejaron acunar por el sueño, pero antes Tyrion cubrió a ambos con las ropas de la cama para evitar que cogieran frío.

* * *

"Tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre Meñique," le recordó Sansa, cuando se despertaron un rato más tarde.

"Vaya. Que saques ese tema después de una increíble sesión de sexo es como si me lanzaras un jarro de agua fría," protestó él, sonriente.

"Te recompensaré," prometió ella, mimosa.

"Me encargaré de recordártelo." Se frotó los ojos, tratando de despejarse. "Bien. Meñique. Empecemos por la época en la que te tentaba con sacarte de la capital. ¿Cuándo te habló por primera vez de sus planes?"

"Poco después de la ruptura de mi compromiso con Joffrey. Me gustaba sentarme con Shae junto a la bahía a mirar los barcos. Discurrí un juego en el que teníamos que inventar destinos para cada una de las embarcaciones que veíamos y describir qué mercancías transportaban. Shae participaba sólo por complacerme, pues no le gustaba aquel juego. Decía que ya sabía hacia dónde navegaban y no veía el sentido de inventárselo. Yo le decía que la realidad ya era lo bastante horrible y que por eso era bueno evadirse a ratos con juegos tontos como ese."

"Sí, ella tenía pinta de ser bastante práctica," intercaló Tyrion, en tono neutro.

"Tenía que ser práctica. Tuvo que sobrevivir desde su lugar natal hasta que entró a mi servicio. No debió de ser nada fácil."

"No, no debió de serlo."

"¿Cómo crees que estará? ¿Habrá entrado a servir a otra dama?," se interesó ella.

"Ni idea, Sansa. Pero espero que encontrara reubicación y que esté bien." Lo deseaba de todo corazón. Shae fue el segundo amor de su vida y, aunque terminaron en malos términos, quería que encontrara la felicidad que merecía. Ojalá ya lo hubiera olvidado y hubiera rehecho su vida más allá del Mar Angosto.

"Seguro que lo está. Es una mujer fuerte."

"Sí que lo es. Yo le tenía un poco de miedo. Me miraba como si quisiera estrangularme." Tyrion sonrió melancólicamente al recordar sus primeros tiempos de casado y Shae le clavaba las pupilas cargadas de celos y resentimiento como si fueran puñales.

Sansa sonrió.

"Era muy protectora conmigo. No quería que me hicieras daño. Y me previno contra Meñique."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Le hablé de una vez que él se me acercó en el muelle y fue especialmente amable conmigo, ofreciéndome su amistad y besándome la mano. Él me miró como si... como si yo fuera mi madre, y aquello me perturbó un poco. Se lo dije a Shae y ella me aclaró que todos los hombres sólo quieren una cosa de una chica bonita. Me pidió que le contara si él trataba de propasarse conmigo, dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a protegerme como fuera. Ahora pienso que ella lo había calado a la perfección y trataba de prevenirme contra él."

"Una mujer lista. ¿Qué más hizo Meñique?"

"Se reunió conmigo en el muelle en más ocasiones y me relató sus planes de llevarme en su barco lejos de la capital."

"Sabes para qué te quería, ¿verdad? Para usarte como su marioneta. Se moría por acostarse contigo, porque no pudo tener a tu madre. ¿Sabías que él te reclamó para sí, pero mi padre se lo denegó? Por supuesto, Tywin no iba a entregarte a nadie que no fuese Lannister. A él le escupió que era de un origen demasiado humilde para ser tu esposo, aunque hubiese sido nombrado señor de Harrenhal. La realidad era que mi padre tenía otros planes para ti."

Sansa se estremeció.

"¿Petyr pidió mi mano? ¿Cuándo?," preguntó ella, asqueada.

"Justo después de que le fuese concedido el señorío de Harrenhal. Pero ante la negativa que recibió, rehízo sus planes y ejecutó su plan de consolación, que consistía en casarse con tu tía Lysa para convertirse en el señor regente del Valle. Ya que no podía echarle la zarpa al Norte, se la echaría al Valle. Sabía que no le costaría nada convencer a tu tía. Ella siempre estuvo loca por él. De modo que se marchó hacia el Nido de Águilas. Pero aquel no era su único plan."

"Era de imaginarse. ¿Qué otros planes tenía?"

"Matar a Joffrey," declaró Tyrion.

"¿Qué?," exclamó Sansa, conmocionada.

"Como lo oyes. Él fue quien planificó el asesinato de Joffrey. Estoy casi completamente seguro de ello."

"Pero si es un aliado de los Lannister."

"Meñique no es aliado de nadie, Sansa. Solamente se guarda lealtad a sí mismo. Hace lo que le conviene para sus ambiciosos propósitos y no le importa nada más."

"Mi madre creció junto a él. Fueron como hermanos. Él le declaró su amor y trató de pelear por ella. Mi madre lo quería como a un gran amigo. Pero se engañaba, ¿verdad?"

"Tu madre era inteligente, pero la cegaba el cariño y la lealtad. No supo ver a tiempo lo que él era realmente."

"¿Por qué decidió matar a Joffrey? ¿Porque era un rey horrible?"

"Por eso, y porque Joff era imprevisible y no atendía a razones. Un rey que no puede ser manejado no conviene a los ambiciosos como Meñique. Y también, porque éste disfruta provocando el caos y metiendo las manos en el desastre para sacar beneficios."

"¿Y qué pretende? ¿El Trono de Hierro?," preguntó Sansa, sarcástica.

"Pues puede que no andes desacertada. Él lo quiere todo."

"Tienes razón, Tyrion. En una ocasión, hablando de su barco, me dijo que siempre había querido tener un barco. Y cuando lo obtuvo, quería una docena. Me confesó que no importa lo que queramos, que una vez que lo alcanzamos, ya queremos más."

"Esa es su forma de ser. Jamás se conforma con nada. De haber obtenido a tu madre, se habría cansado de ella. Si siempre tuvo tal obsesión por Catelyn fue porque estaba fuera de su alcance." La miró con ternura. "Yo, en cambio, siento que contigo he alcanzado todo lo que he querido tener. Lo que poseo ahora es la aspiración de toda mi vida y jamás me cansaría." Le acarició la mejilla.

"Yo también tengo todo lo que quiero, mi amor. Y como nadie puede devolverme a mis padres ni a mis hermanos, que son lo único que desearía tener también conmigo, miro hacia adelante y ahora tú lo eres todo para mí, Tyrion."

Se miraron en silencio y él deslizó los dedos sobre la suave piel de su mandíbula.

"Cuéntame cómo urdió Meñique sus planes," pidió ella.

"Era el plan perfecto. Él sabe aprovechar las debilidades ajenas. Por ello se le da tan bien ser un proxeneta. Saca mucho dinero con las flaquezas de la carne. Se alió con Lady Olenna, quien desde luego no estaba ansiosa por ver a su querida nieta conviviendo con un monstruo. Lo ideal era que Margaery se casara para ser reina consorte pero sin tener que aguantar a su marido más allá del día de la boda. Debieron de discurrir lo del veneno estrangulador, aunque no estoy muy seguro si esa idea se le ocurrió a Meñique o a Olenna. La vieja no era una mujer nada desdeñable."

"Ya lo creo que no lo era," recordó Sansa, con una sonrisa. "Me impuso bastante respeto la vez en que hablé con ella. Me llamó para preguntarme cómo era Joffrey y le dije la verdad." Se calló durante un momento, pensando. "¿Sabes qué pienso? Que a lo mejor fue entonces, al confirmar lo que sospechaba sobre Joffrey, cuando decidió conspirar para matarlo. Y encontró un excelente aliado en Meñique."

"Muy bien pensado, Sansa. Me acabas de aportar un dato importante. Yo desconocía que hubieses mantenido esa conversación con Olenna. Ahora que lo dices, me cuadra perfectamente que fuese entonces cuando entró en el complot. Y Ser Dontos también era otro cómplice."

"¿Él sabía lo de Joffrey?," se sorprendió ella.

"Claro que lo sabía. De hecho, el collar que te regaló no era inofensivo."

"¿En qué sentido?," inquirió Sansa, desorientada.

"Las piedras del collar contenían el veneno estrangulador. Olenna arrancó una durante el convite de la boda. Se acercó a charlar contigo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí. Entonces... ¿Ella hizo todo aquello para extraer la piedra y ponerla en la copa de Joffrey?"

"Ni más ni menos."

De repente Sansa rompió a reír. Tyrion la miró con extrañeza. Ciertamente toda aquella situación fue cómica de una retorcida manera, pero se le escapaba qué era lo que Sansa encontraba tan divertido.

"¡Tyrion! Esa mujer es tremenda. Tú estabas a mi lado y escuchaste la última frase que me dijo." Ella seguía riendo.

Él intentó hacer memoria, sin resultado.

"Perdona, cariño, pero tenía otras cosas en que pensar. No estaba de ánimo para escuchar a una vieja chismosa."

"Después de darme el pésame por mi madre y mi hermano, me dijo que matar a alguien en una boda era un acto horrible. Como si los hombres no tuviesen ya suficientes motivos para temer las bodas."

Tyrion captó el humor de la situación y le subió una carcajada.

Rieron juntos hasta que les dolió el estómago. Cuando por fin consiguieron hablar otra vez, él dijo:

"Y eso era precisamente lo que la muy zorra estaba urdiendo. Matar a alguien en una boda."

Y se echaron a reír de nuevo incontrolablemente.


	71. Chapter 71

"Debería recortarte un poco las greñas, mi amor. Te sienta muy bien el pelo largo, pero va siendo hora de domarlo un poco. Y también tu barba. Te vas pareciendo cada vez más al león de tu blasón," le dijo Sansa, bromeando.

 _Shae me llamaba "Mi león". Menos mal que Sansa no me llama por ningún apodo ridículo como ese,_ pensó Tyrion, sonriendo para sí.

"¿Sabes cómo cortar el pelo?," le preguntó él, sorprendido. "Siempre y cuando me dejes sano algún centímetro de mi cara y mis orejas no peligren, adelante."

"Muy gracioso. Resulta que mi madre nos cortaba el pelo a todos y yo aprendí cómo se hacía. Ya veo que confías mucho en tu esposa," acusó ella, sarcástica.

"Me pongo en tus manos mágicas, querida, como siempre hago. ¿Alguna vez me has hecho algo mal con ellas?" Imprimió a la pregunta una intención bastante evidente.

"Nunca te he oído quejarte," dijo ella, sonriente.

Él, para variar, ya se sentía oprimido contra los pantalones.

 _Esta chica me pone como un toro en celo, tanto si lo hace adrede como si no._

"Más vale que te pongas a la faena cuanto antes o no podrás pelarme ni afeitarme porque te lo haré sobre la alfombra hasta que me quede seco como una uva pasa. Cuando tengas la cuchilla en la mano me lo pensaré un poco antes de atacarte, así que date prisa."

Ella se echó a reír.

"Ay, dioses. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mi señor?"

"¿Te doy unas cuantas ideas, mi señora?"

"Oh, no," denegó ella, rebuscando la cuchilla en un cajón. Mhyraz se la había traído días atrás junto con otros objetos que pudieran necesitar. "Ya conozco por dónde tiran tus ideas." A continuación fue a por una toalla para cubrirle el cuello y los hombros y evitar que el pelo le cayera por dentro de la ropa.

"Ummm, te veo un poquito arrogante. Aún no conoces todas mis ideas, cariño. Hay cosas que no he probado contigo todavía."

Ella lo hizo sentarse y le cubrió los hombros y el torso con la toalla.

"¿Ah, no? Interesante," comentó Sansa, como si le hablara del tiempo. Una sonrisa burlona se extendía por sus labios. "Ten cuidado ahora. Tengo la cuchilla en la mano y pienso usarla." Alzó el afilado instrumento con un gesto cómicamente amenazador.

"Uau. Eso me ha puesto muy cachondo. Verte esgrimiendo esa arma y acercándola a mi cuerpo me va a perseguir en mis sueños más húmedos."

 _Lo malo es que lo de que me he puesto muy cachondo es verdad. Me va a costar no saltar sobre ella. Sobre todo cuando acerque sus lindas tetas a mi cara mientras esté concentrada cortándome el pelo. Bien pensado, no es tan malo._ Esbozó su sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Así que te gustan las mujeres peligrosas, mi señor?"

"Me gustas tú. Incluso cuando corro el riesgo de perder alguna protuberancia en tus preciosas manos."

"Es bueno saberlo. Así no tendré que preocuparme si cae al suelo algún trozo de tus protuberancias."

Ella empezó a estirar pequeños mechones entre sus dedos índice y corazón para medir su longitud y decidir por dónde cortaría. Él enseguida notó el balsámico efecto de las delicadas manos sobre su cabello.

"Mientras no sean protuberancias que se encuentren entre mis piernas, por mí no hay problema. No creo que te pida que me afeites por ahí." Tyrion cerró los ojos, relajándose. Pero la opresión de sus pantalones no remitía.

"¿Habrá gente que se afeite _ahí_?," preguntó Sansa, con una risita.

"La hay. Unos lo hacen por su religión o sus creencias y otros por su profesión. Mucha gente que trabaja en la prostitución se depila prácticamente todo el cuerpo," informó él, distraído por las manos de ella sobre su pelo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y pensó que había metido la pata.

Aunque ir de putas era cosa del pasado, a Sansa no debía de agradarle demasiado que sacara el tema.

 _Y ella sigue teniendo la cuchilla en la mano,_ pensó, socarrón.

Pero a ella, si le molestaba, trataba de disimularlo.

"¿Las prostitutas se depilan la entrepierna?," preguntó, para sospresa de su esposo, que no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa. _Esta muchacha siempre me sorprende. Es adorablemente exquisita y follable._

"Muchas sí. ¿De veras te interesa este tema, Sansa?," le preguntó, irónico. Y ya estaba respirando más rápido.

Ella se sonrojó, como si hubiera sido pillada en una falta.

"¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Se pasan la cuchilla por _ahí_?" Parecía casi asustada, como si temiera que alguna fuera a morir desangrada con un tajo más grande que el de la raja con la que la naturaleza ya la había dotado entre las piernas.

Tyrion sonrió ante aquella muestra de morbosa curiosidad. Y la cosa iba de mal en peor. En cuanto ella terminara de cortarle el pelo, tendría que hacer algo con su verga, con la cuchilla bien lejos, eso sí. La tenía a punto y dolorida bajo la tela.

"Supongo que se afeitan toda esa parte, sí. No es que me diera por fijarme en lo que hacen en su tiempo libre." Se imaginaba el pubis y los labios mayores de Sansa sin vello y aquello lo ponía desbocado.

De pronto ella lo sorprendió aún más. Se mordió el labio durante un instante, pensativa.

"¿Te gustaría que yo me lo hiciera?," soltó. A él se le escapó el aire de los pulmones.

 _Por los dioses. Esta chica me va a matar un día de estos._ De repente se la imaginaba pasándose la cuchilla muy delicadamente por su piel más íntima y... estuvo a punto de culminar en ese mismo momento. Se recriminó. _¿Cómo se te ocurre? Se va a dar cuenta de que te volvería loco que lo hiciera. Y es peligroso que lo haga. Podría cortarse._

"Sansa... Te adoro tal como eres, con tu vello incluido. ¿Dónde enredaría mis dedos? ¿Cómo sentiría ese agradable cosquilleo cuando te toco tu lindo sexo?," le preguntó, tratando de disuadirla.

El sonido de la cuchilla sonaba con suavidad y el pelo cortado caía. En ese momento ella se aplicaba a su frente y sus pechos se encontraban a pocos centímetros del rostro de él, que tuvo que inspirar hondo, lentamente, para no moverse.

"¿En serio no quieres que pruebe al menos por una vez? Tendría mucho cuidado, pues sé que no sería la carne del almuerzo lo que estaría bajo la cuchilla, Tyrion. Sé realizar labores de precisión."

Él tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para controlarse. Se mantuvo firme.

"Cariño, no quiero que te arriesgues a hacerte daño. Si piensas hacerlo para complacerme, quiero que sepas que ya me complaces con creces simplemente con estar a mi lado. No necesito que te depiles en zonas tan delicadas porque creas que así me gustarás más."

"Está bien, mi amor." Sansa lo besó en la coronilla. "No lo haré si te asusta tanto."

"Mejor así, cariño. No quiero que ni un solo milímetro de tu preciosa piel corra peligro."

Ella le sonrió, enternecida.

Pero el hecho de que le hubiera propuesto algo tan audaz lo tenía trastornado perdido, sumado a que le llegaba su dulce aroma y sus movimientos tan cerca de él eran hipnóticos.

 _Mierda. Ahora su sexo depilado se sumará a mis muchos sueños eróticos._

"Ser una esclava prostituta tiene que ser terrible," reflexionó ella. "Porque al menos las otras lo hacen libremente, pero las esclavas no han elegido esa profesión."

Como a cualquier muchacha que hubiese crecido alejada de ese sórdido mundo, la vida de las putas le llamaba la atención.

"Casi todas las esclavas son violadas, Sansa, aunque no tengan una lágrima tatuada en la mejilla. La única diferencia es que los dueños de las prostitutas ganan mucho dinero alquilándolas a decenas de hombres cada día, y a las otras las obligan a hacerlo gratis."

"¿Crees que a Missandei...?" Por mucho tiempo que viviese con Tyrion, siempre habría cosas que Sansa nunca se atrevería a pronuncíar. Él adoraba su delicadeza.

"Sí, Sansa."

Ella había terminado con su cabello y comenzaba con su barba. Mantuvo durante unos minutos su silencio entristecido.

 _Será mejor que no le cuente que muchos niños libertos también fueron violados por sus antiguos dueños._

Aquello le infligiría demasiado dolor y ella no necesitaba saber eso.

"Tampoco debe de ser fácil para las prostitutas libres. No creo que la mayoría se dedique a esa profesión por gusto. No tiene que ser agradable hacerlo con cualquiera," continuó ella.

"Tienes toda la razón, cariño. La mayoria se dedican a ello por necesidad. Porque es el único medio de supervivencia que han podido encontrar."

"Pobres mujeres," se compadeció Sansa. "Tienen que aceptar en su cuerpo a todo tipo de hombres." Hizo una mueca de repugnancia. "Recuerdo perfectamente cuando temía que Joffrey me tocara en mi noche de bodas con él... Solo que él no se limitaría a tocarme. Me pegaría y me provocaría todo el dolor que pudiera, además de violarme. Y me ponía enferma al pensarlo. Al pensar en que él invadiría y machacaría mi cuerpo y yo tendría que llevar a sus hijos en mi vientre... Si es que él dejaba que alguno viviera. Porque lo más probable era que los matara con las palizas que me daría. Dudo que se reprimiera durante los nueve meses sin utilizarme como su blanco de prácticas," confesó ella, con tono amargo. "¿Sabes que Joffrey amenazó con violarme en nuestra noche de bodas, Tyrion?," declaró de sopetón.

Él se quedó sin respiración durante unos instantes.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? ¿Cuando te levantaste para darte una vuelta por el salón y él te tomó del brazo para el encamamiento?"

"Sí," confesó ella. "Yo caminaba con Shae a mi lado y Joffrey me siguió. Me felicitó porque al fin había conseguido el sueño de mi vida, que según él consistía en ser una Lannister, y que no importaría qué Lannister me plantara un bebé en el vientre. Con su asquerosa sonrisa de sádico me dijo que quizás se pasaría por nuestro dormitorio cuando tú te hubieses desmayado por la embriaguez y que si me resistía, Ser Meryn y Ser Boros me sujetarían."

Aunque el niñato estuviese bien muerto, Tyrion notó hervir su sangre de rabia retrospectiva. Se controló porque a fin de cuentas Joff ya no volvería a acosar a Sansa.

"Siento tanto aquello, cariño. Una vez más demostré mi inutilidad como tu esposo. Ahí quedaba mi juramento de protegerte. Un niñato amenazaba con ponerte la mano encima y yo no hice nada." Se sintió un poco abatido una vez más, aunque ella lo denegara todo.

Sansa dejó la cuchilla por un momento y se agachó a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Mi amor... ¿Qué podías hacer tú? No podías ponerte en más peligro del que ya estabas. Tu padre no te habría salvado el cuello cada vez que plantaras cara a Joffrey. Y yo menos aún hubiera querido ser la causa de que arriesgaras tu vida. Por eso me callé lo de que él pensaba violarme. Pero no quiero que te sientas mal ahora por eso, Tyrion."

"¿Cómo no voy a sentirme mal? Fue una boda espantosa, en gran parte por mi culpa porque te avergoncé, y encima el niñato puso la guinda del pastel. Como ya te he dicho, soporto perfectamente las vejaciones a mi persona, pero no a la tuya." Él le tomó la cara entre las manos, cerrando los ojos para tratar de espantar las lágrimas.

"Él está muerto, y nosotros estamos vivos. Y yo te amo. Eres el más valiente de los hombres." Le besó los ojos cerrados, dulcemente.

 _Pero yo no me siento así._ Pese a todo, lo consolaba enormemente el gesto y las palabras de ella. Su joven esposa siempre sabía cómo devolverle la paz.

Abrió los ojos, emocionado.

"En estos momentos no puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento por ti, Sansa. Es tan grande que me desborda," dijo, besándole la palma.

"Entonces exprésalo como mejor sabes," lo animó ella, sonriéndole de aquella forma que lo ponía duro en un instante. "Pero antes tendrás que esperar a que termine con tu barba."

"Chica cruel," protestó él, de nuevo sonriente. "Sabes muy bien cómo me pones."

"Lo sé perfectamente, mi amor. No es que seas muy sutil en ese aspecto."

"No, no lo soy. Y contigo menos todavía. Eres demasiado hermosa. En fin, tendré que sufrir un poco más mientras contemplo tu bonito cuerpo tan cerca de mí y huelo tu esencia..." Calló mientras ella nivelaba otro mechón de su barba. "Yo pensé en sacarte de Desembarco del Rey justo cuando pasó lo de tu madre y tu hermano."

"¿Sacarme de allí? ¿Cómo?," se extrañó ella.

"Llevarte de viaje por una temporada después de la boda de Joff. Tal vez a Roca Casterly. Quería animarte de alguna manera y se me ocurrió que un cambio de aires te vendría bien. Salir se la ratonera y dejar de ver las caras de Joff, Cersei y mi padre al menos durante unos meses. Estaba desesperado por hacer cualquier cosa por ti."

"Oh, Tyrion. Pensar en eso fue un gran detalle por tu parte. Seguro que habría aceptado tu propuesta con tal de no volverme loca en Desembarco. Lo que fuera con tal de salir de allí."

"Yo sabía que Joff no nos dejaría marchar voluntariamente, pero discurrí que mi padre lo convenciera. La explicación que iba a darle a mi padre era que un cambio de escenario te sentaría bien y que de esa manera tal vez estarías más dispuesta a consumar el matrimonio." Lo dijo con tono de disculpa. "Tywin estaba obsesionado con el asunto de nuestra descendencia y la excusa ideal para que nos dejara marchar era la promesa de que, lejos de la capital, tú accederías a cumplir con tus deberes conyugales. Por supuesto, se lo diría con tal de que nos diera el visto bueno, pero yo seguiría manteniendo lo que te prometí en nuestra noche de bodas; que no te tocaría hasta que tú quisieras. Incluso planeaba llevarme los libros de contabilidad para seguir trabajando como Consejero de la Moneda en Roca Casterly y usar los cuervos para enviar y recibir información sobre mi tarea." Le acarició la mano. "Anhelaba tanto ver el color regresar a tus mejillas y la sonrisa a tus labios..."

"Yo te habría dicho que sí al viaje. En la boda de Joffrey decidí que permanecería contigo contra viento y marea y te habría acompañado a cualquier lugar al que quisieras llevarme. E imagino que una vez fuera de la ciudad, mis sentimientos por ti habrían empezado a fortalecerse, como de hecho pasó desde que partimos hacia Pentos. Pero, aunque Joffrey no hubiese muerto y no me hubieses propuesto ningún viaje, habría acabado por reconocer que empezaba a amarte y seguramente me habría entregado a ti en nuestras habitaciones de la Fortaleza."

"No estabas segura allí, Sansa. Joff te acosaba y yo lo habría descubierto. Fuera como fuese, te habría llevado lejos para poder cumplir por fin con mi juramento de protegerte y cuidarte. Y lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma, aunque jamás hubieses querido entregarte a mí. Quiero que lo sepas."

"Lo sé, mi amor. Pero está claro que uno nunca puede decir que no beberá las aguas de un río, porque un día puede desdecirse. Y yo lo hice cuando me di cuenta de que deseaba que me tocaras. Lamenté el daño que te causé con mi rechazo en nuestra primera noche."

"Aún eras una niña, Sansa. Éramos dos extraños colocados juntos por la fuerza. Y yo no era el hombre de tus sueños. No te lo reproché."

Ella concluyó con el último mechón de la barba. Le quitó la toalla y la agitó en el cubo de los desperdicios. Tyrion también se sacudió las ropas.

"Has quedado muy bien, mi amor. Sigues con tu mata de pelo y tu barba, pero menos salvajes," bromeó ella.

A él no le gustaba mirarse al espejo, así que se fio del criterio estético de su mujer, como de costumbre.

Sansa se arrodilló frente a él.

"Estás tan atractivo que deseo que hagas lo que dijiste antes. Creo recordar que sugeriste algo sobre hacerlo en la alfombra," insinuó, traviesa. "Y otra cosa, mi testarudo marido. Sí que eras el hombre de mis sueños. Pero yo entonces aún no lo sabía."

Tyrion no se contuvo más y la silenció con un beso con el que pretendía expresarle todo el amor que sentía por ella.


	72. Chapter 72

Los días de luto decretados por Daenerys transcurrieron sin incidentes. El mercado permaneció cerrado y la guardia de la ciudad fue quintuplicada. Jorah, tras su solicitud a Daario de entrar a formar parte de dichos refuerzos, obtuvo el permiso de la reina y su cometido era patrullar las calles, mantener el orden y vigilar los movimientos de la gente para averiguar si tramaban algo. Tyrion se alegró por la mejoría de las circunstancias del caballero. Ya no se limitaba a aguardar en los campamentos, sino que realizaba una misión importante, con el aliciente de encontrarse más cerca de su khaleesi. Pero seguía pendiente la cuestión de la relación entre Daenerys y el capitán mercenario, ante la cual Tyrion seguía temiendo una reacción que no beneficiaría en nada a Jorah.

El eficiente servicio de espionaje de la reina empezaba a rendir sus frutos y la información iba llegando. Por lo pronto varios comerciantes ricos estaban implicados o formaban parte directa de los Hijos de la Arpía, y también se habían mencionado nombres de algunos miembros de familias nobles, ninguno de los cuales pertenecía por el momento a los Loraq, la estirpe de Hizdahr. Todos esos datos se mantenían en estricto secreto y apenas los conocían un escaso puñado de personas, entre los cuales Hizdahr, por supuesto, no se contaba, o eso esperaba Tyrion. No había forma de saber si el noble tenía sus propias fuentes que le susurraran al oído. La última noche del luto oficial, Daenerys se reunió con Tyrion en la sala privada y le comunicó las noticias sobre los avances en las investigaciones sobre la organización enemiga.

"Se sabe de cierto que cuatro comerciantes son integrantes del grupo, al actuar de cómplices con miembros de varias familias nobles. Se trata de las dinastías Pahl, Kandaq, Reznak y Ghazeen," le detalló ella. "Van cuatro de las quince. Este hallazgo supone un gran avance y me da esperanzas de que terminaremos por desenmascarar al resto."

"¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre el incendio del mercado?"

"Fueron ellos. Como sospechábamos, han tomado la táctica de no dejar su firma. Pero ahora lo sabemos de sus propios labios."

"¿Se ha interceptado algún otro plan para cometer nuevos atentados, majestad?"

"Sí. Pretenden provocar destrozos en las casas en construcción, para retrasar la conclusión de las obras y dificultar que los libertos del campamento puedan instalarse en la ciudad."

"Una maniobra astuta por su parte. ¿Habéis pensado en cómo evitarlo? ¿Reforzando la vigilancia en esas zonas?"

"Sí," asintió ella. "He puesto a más centinelas a montar guardia día y noche. Era una medida que, como sabéis, ya se aplicaba desde que comenzaron las obras. He añadido algunos centinelas en cada sitio, no tantos como para que levanten serias sospechas, pero sí los suficientes para que los edificios estén fuertemente custodiados y los soldados puedan dar respaldo a sus compañeros en el caso de que sean atacados."

"Excelente, majestad. ¿Y qué hay de la reapertura de las arenas? ¿Han comentado algo al respecto? Va a ser un acontecimiento muy sonado en el que vos estaréis presente y dudo que dejen pasar la oportunidad de tramar algo."

"Por ahora mis espías no me han comunicado nada al respecto, pero no descarto que lo estén tramando otros miembros y cómplices que aún no hemos descubierto. Esta organización tiene todas las trazas de ser de las que no transmite toda la información a todos los miembros a la vez, sino que la distribuye escalonadamente o selectivamente para confudir y despistar. Y de ese modo, si algún integrante es atrapado, aunque esté sometido a tortura no podrá confesar lo que ignora."

"De cualquier modo tenéis que extremar la precaución, majestad. La acentuada desconfianza que me ha otorgado mi experiencia me dicta que unas arenas de combate pueden ser la encerrona perfecta. Vos expuesta en el palco de honor de un anfiteatro sois un blanco fácil, aunque os custodien los mejores centinelas del mundo."

Tyrion había estado reflexionando sobre el particular después de lo del mercado y decidió que bajo ningún concepto pondría a Sansa en riesgo llevándola a las arenas. Todavía tenía que planteárselo a ella, y se temía que no se tomaría muy bien que él asistiera sin su compañía. Ambos aborrecían los sanguinarios espectáculos que se desarrollarían allí, pero él se negaba de plano a que su esposa, además de tener que presenciar aquello, corriese un grave peligro por culpa de los Hijos de la Arpía.

Estaba firmemente decidido. Aunque le acarreara una discusión con Sansa, y ella se enfadase con él, no transigiría. No cuando estaba en juego la vida de la mujer que amaba.

Sabía que sería injusto que él la supiera segura en la pirámide mientras ella sufría por él, temiendo por su seguridad mientras formaba parte del séquito de la reina en las arenas. Se ponía en su lugar y la imaginaba subiéndose por las paredes de la angustia, tal y como él se sentiría. Detestaba que ella tuviese que sufrir por su causa. Pero no hallaba otra solución al dilema. Como consejero real no podía negarse a asistir.

"Soy plenamente consciente de que me pondría en una posición muy vulnerable, Lord Tyrion, pero como la reina de Meereen no puedo eludir la comparecencia en el palco. Lo que sí puedo hacer es situar en la entrada del anfiteatro a un gran número de centinelas que registren a la gente de la cola para cerciorarse de que no portan armas ni llevan nada que sea sospechoso. Si los Hijos de la Arpía tienen la intención de entrar ocultando sus máscaras entre sus ropas, mis Inmaculados y Segundos Hijos los descubrirán. Las armas y las máscaras son fáciles de detectar."

"Será una tarea ardua, majestad. En el anfiteatro de Daznak caben cincuenta mil personas. Necesitaréis emplear por lo menos a trescientos soldados para agilizar los registros."

"Eso pienso hacer. Los días en que el anfiteatro de Daznak ofrezca espectáculos convocaré a mil soldados extra a la ciudad. Trescientos registrarán a los espectadores, otros doscientos, situados en las puertas, vigilarán atentamente que no se produzcan disturbios ni ataques en la cola durante los registros, doscientos custodiarán el palco y trescientos se repartirán alrededor de las arenas. Para el resto de los fosos de lucha, cincuenta soldados registrarán al público, cincuenta vigilarán la entrada y cien custodiarán las arenas durante los espectáculos. Y por supuesto, los quinientos guardias de la ciudad patrullarán a diario.

Tyrion se mostró satisfecho con las medidas.

"De ese modo va a ser realmente difícil que puedan cometer alguna fechoría en las arenas. Me tranquiliza sobremanera que hayáis planificado tan exhaustivamente la seguridad durante esos eventos," elogió.

"Precisamente en los actos públicos de tal envergadura, en recintos cerrados donde todo el mundo se distrae mirando los combates, es donde más vulnerables podemos ser. Por ello no voy a escatimar en seguridad, Lord Tyrion."

 _Al menos Sansa se quedará más calmada cuando le describa el despliegue que va a realizar Daenerys. Procuraré resaltárselo para que acepte que no acudirá conmigo. Tengo que lograr que se conforme con mi decisión y que cuando me vaya a las arenas ella lo sobrelleve aceptablemente bien._

Para él resultaba fundamental que ella lo comprendiera. Se sentiría por los suelos si tuviera que irse a los espectáculos sabiendo que Sansa se quedaba detrás malhumorada y angustiada.

"Vuestros soldados necesitan actividad, y su misión de vigilancia durante esos días va a ser de vital importancia. Me parece ideal que empleéis a todos los que podáis. Diez mil guerreros no pueden limitarse indefinidamente a aguardar en el campamento," expuso Tyrion.

"Los ejércitos están hechos para la acción, y acción es lo que van a tener. No para la guerra, por ahora al menos, pero sí para otras muchas funciones. Un ejército es una herramienta poderosa y muy útil si se sabe utilizarla. Y yo tengo planes para mis huestes."

Tyrion asintió de nuevo.

"¿Han llegado noticias del mar o de más allá, majestad?," se interesó.

"Solamente que los _gorriones de la fe_ están proliferando como setas en Poniente. Promulgan la austeridad extrema, la castidad y la purificación de los pecados de la carne. Están lavando el cerebro a miles de adeptos cada día y se convierten en una plaga."

Tyrion pensó en que su hermana estaba acercando una llama a un arsenal de fuego valyrio que pronto le estallaría en la cara.

 _Una vez que se encumbra a fanáticos y locos, no hay manera de hacerlos bajar. Ya te lo advertí con Joff, y no me escuchaste, querida hermana. A ver cómo te las vas a componer para pararles los pies. Padre ya no está para sacarte las castañas del fuego y el tío Kevan se ha hartado de ti, lo cual era de esperarse._

No experimentaba la menor lástima por Cersei. Ella solita se estaba cavando su tumba.

 _Nunca has sido inteligente. Padre tenía acojonado al reino entero porque era un mal bicho muy inteligente. No basta con ser un mal bicho para mantener la corona, querida hermana._

"Vuestro sobrino Tommen ya debe de haberse casado con la chica Tyrell. Ahora veremos quién llevará la corona, si la nueva reina o la reina regente," dijo Daenerys con ironía.

"Lo más probable es que la despedacen tirando de ella por ambos lados," dijo él, igualmente irónico.

"Y mientras ellos juegan a sus caprichosos juegos de poder, el pueblo paga las consecuencias. No es que quiera ninguna guerra, pero no sería de extrañar que la gente acabe alzándose contra la Fortaleza Roja."

"Es muy posible, majestad. Cuando el invierno esté en su apogeo y millones no tengan nada que comer mientras los ricos siguen engordando, la desesperación causará estragos."

Daenerys guardó silencio, sin duda muy consciente de lo que podría pasar cuando el invierno golpeara de lleno.

"¿Y cómo marcha el resto de los asuntos?," preguntó Tyrion.

"La maniobra para incitar a los esclavos de Yunkai a la rebelión ya se ha puesto en funcionamiento, y en cuestión de unas semanas conoceremos los resultados. En cuanto a los barcos mercantes, estarán de camino a Tolos, y la flota de Dorne ya tiene que haberse adentrado en el Golfo de las Penas. Cuando arriben a Tolos enviarán el siguiente cuervo."

De pronto Daenerys sonrió, como recordando algo que hubiera olvidado momentáneamente.

"Vuestro escudero Podrick me ha pedido permiso esta tarde para casarse con Leena dentro de una semana. Va a hablar con una de las Gracias para que oficie la ceremonia en la pirámide. Le he dicho que la celebren en mis jardines privados, donde también pueden celebrar el convite. Es un favor especial por su gran fidelidad y por hacer a Leena tan feliz."

Tyrion sonrió, contento.

"Se lo merecen. ¿Vos asistiréis, majestad?"

"Desde luego," afirmó ella. "Dispongo de pocas distracciones y esta boda me proporcionará unas horas en las que simplemente seré una invitada más."

"Haréis bien. Recordad mi consejo. No volveréis a ser joven."

"No lo olvido, Lord Tyrion. Pero yo soy quien menos puede hacer lo que quiera. Esa boda será una excepción en mi rutina."

"Es curioso cómo cada cual piensa a su manera. Mi sobrino Joffrey opinaba totalmente lo contrario. Que él era quien más podía hacer lo que quisiera."

"Los tres últimos reyes que se han sentado en el Trono de Hierro, incluyendo al que está ahora, no han sido auténticos reyes. Y tampoco lo fue mi padre en sus años postreros. Va siendo hora de que las cosas cambien."

"Va siendo hora," corroboró Tyrion.

Bebieron un trago de sus copas de vino.

"Mañana se levantará el luto oficial y el mercado se reabrirá. Podréis volver a vuestras ocupaciones habituales de supervisor general y tendréis que hacer el balance de los perjuicios."

"Lo haré, majestad. Calcularé el monto de las pérdidas y confío en que en cuestión de semanas hayamos reequilibrado la balanza, contando con los beneficios que obtenga el capitán Gilean y los ingresos de las arenas."

"Nos recuperaremos. Haremos acopio de todas las reservas que podamos. Lo peor del invierno está por llegar. Y nunca se está lo bastante preparado cuando llega."

"De eso los Stark sabían mucho," dijo Tyrion, que pese a haber bromeado con Sansa acerca del lema de su casa, respetaba su mensaje.

"¿Creéis que toda la familia de vuestra esposa está muerta, Lord Tyrion?"

"Sansa se aferra a la esperanza de que alguno de sus hermanos esté vivo y oculto en cualquier parte. Es posible. Los Stark son una raza fuerte. Mi mujer es prueba de ello. Nadie habría apostado por su supervivencia en la Fortaleza Roja, sola entre enemigos. Y ha llegado hasta aquí."

"Sé lo que se siente siendo la última de tu estirpe. Pero al menos Lady Sansa podrá tener hijos que continúen su sangre y su legado. La auténtica sangre Targaryen morirá conmigo. Las casas emparentadas con los Targaryen solamente tienen un parentesco lejano. ¿Quién se vinculará con los dragones cuando yo me haya ido?" Su mirada se perdía en la lejanía.

"Puede que surja alguna otra estirpe afín a los dragones. Quién sabe. Pero tened en cuenta que, si no nace en alguna otra parte del mundo un dragón hembra, los dragones volverán a extinguirse. Los vuestros son machos y no puden reproducirse entre ellos."

"Ya una vez se les dio por extinguidos, y han renacido. Cosas más raras se han visto, Lord Tyrion. Esta vida me ha enseñado a tener fe en las cosas más descabelladas."

"Yo soy una demostración de ello. Que haya vivido hasta entrar a vuestro servicio ya es de por sí descabellado. Empezando por que mi padre estuvo a punto de arrojarme al mar cuando nací."

"¿Lo veis? No hacéis más que confirmarlo. Hay mucho que no se debe dar por definitivamente perdido."

"Es un mundo extraño, terrible y bello, majestad. Admito que me encanta aferrarme a él hasta que me llegue mi último latido."

 _Junto a Sansa._


	73. Chapter 73

Aún no era tarde cuando Tyrion volvió a sus habitaciones, pues su reunión privada con la reina no se había prolongado. Sansa se había puesto la ropa de dormir con la bata de lana azul claro encima y leía a la luz de las velas el volumen sobre la historia de Poniente en el que ya había avanzado más de la mitad.

"Te vas pareciendo a mí," bromeó él, observando la curva de sus pechos debajo de la bata. "Siempre me ha gustado leer de noche, cuando el insomnio no me daba tregua."

"Mi madre ordenó colocar un montón de velas en tu habitación cuando vinisteis a Invernalia. Me parece que también llevaron varios barriles de cerveza." Ella le sonrió, divertida.

"Veo que mi fama trascendía fronteras," apuntó él, sarcástico. "¿Hubo algo que no te hubieran contado sobre mí, mi vida? Tuvo que ser un poco decepcionante para ti casarte con un hombre tan conocido que sus sórdidos secretos se voceaban a los cuatro vientos. Todos conocían hasta el tamaño de mi verga." Se acercó a darle un beso y aspiró su aroma con el toque de limón. Aquella tarde se habían bañado y el sexo en el agua fue tan fantástico como pudieran soñar.

"Oh, sí, eras un libro abierto. Una persona nada interesante, desde luego," se burló ella, mordiéndole el labio juguetonamente. "Excepto por el tamaño de tu verga. Cuando oí los rumores, su longitud era legendaria," susurró en sus labios. Tyrion deslizó los dedos entre su cabello y la atrajo hacia sí, metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Sansa gimió.

"¿Cuánto medía?," le preguntó él con la voz ronca.

"Por lo menos media vara," contestó ella, sin aliento.

"¿En estado de reposo o tiesa?" En sus ojos verdes bailaban chispas de picardía. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre el suave cuello y descendían hasta rodear los magníficos pechos sobre la lana.

"No me lo especificaron y yo por entonces no tenía un conocimiento muy detallado acerca de las vergas de los hombres."

Él frotaba los pezones erguidos. Retuvo la respiración un segundo. Aquellos pezones eran su delirio.

"Dime qué sabías acerca de las vergas de los hombres." Le soltó el cinturón de la bata y la abrió. Aquel camisón de algodón blanco le resaltaba los pechos de una forma absolutamente tentadora.

"Sabía que podían... introducirse dentro de las mujeres y dejarlas embarazadas." Sansa observaba con las pupilas dilatadas cómo las manos de él mimaban sus pechos, que debajo del camisón estaban desnudos.

Él clavó sus ojos en los de ella mientras continuaba masajeando.

"Cuéntame cómo creías que el hombre introducía su verga en la mujer." Presionó y ella notó un fuerte calor en el bajo vientre y un acceso de humedad en su sexo.

"En realidad no sabía cómo podía introducirla... Me preguntaba cómo podía caber dentro."

Tyrion le levantó el camisón muy despacio. Fue descubriendo sus largas piernas y se las acariciaba.

"¿Pensabas que una verga gorda y dura no cabía dentro de una mujer? ¿Que la entrada de las mujeres era demasiado pequeña? Creías eso porque la tuya aún era muy pequeña, Sansa." Las manos seguían deslizándose sobre sus piernas hasta las caderas.

"Estaba convencida de que tenía que doler mucho y hacer sangrar, como si apuñalara. Cuando oía gemir a mi madre al principio me asustaba con la imagen de mi padre apuñalando a mi madre _ahí._ Por eso ella se quejaba, porque le dolía. Pero después razoné que mi padre jamás le haría daño y además aprendí que no eran lamentos lo que oía, sino que ella disfrutaba."

Tyrion le quitaba la prenda interior.

"¿Y sabías lo de que el hombre derrama su semilla?" Ella levantó los brazos y él le sacó el camisón.

"No, eso no lo sabía en absoluto." Estaba exquisitamente sonrojada y gloriosamente desnuda, sentada en la cama frente a él.

"Claro que lo ignorabas, cariño. Tu septa nunca te habló del placer que siente un hombre cuando se derrama. Nunca te describió la sensación sublime de acabar dentro de una mujer."

Le tomó las piernas y las colocó encima de sus hombros. Se arrodilló y su rostro se puso a la altura de aquel sexo que lo perseguía tanto despierto como dormido. Aproximó sus labios a los pliegues íntimos y ella se estremeció.

"Pero tampoco te describió cómo se siente una mujer cuando un hombre le da placer con su boca." Hablaba casi rozando la carne enrojecida y mojada. "Cómo la lengua de su hombre saborea sus zonas más sensibles hasta volverla loca de deseo." Lamió toda la abertura. Su sabor lo trastornaba.

Ella lanzó un gemido lastimero, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda. Lo rodeó con sus piernas para apretarlo contra ella.

"Dime cómo me sientes en tu piel, en tu interior, en tu intimidad," pidió él, dando otra pasada con la lengua.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos.

"Te siento tan intensamente que llenas todo mi ser, además de mi cuerpo." Jadeó cuando él aceleró los movimientos de su lengua. "Siempre quiero sentirte completamente, y por eso necesito estrujarte, fundirte contra mi, porque quiero tenerte por entero."

"Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, Sansa. Cada vez te atreves más a expresar tus emociones y eso me hace muy feliz. Y ahora, disculpa un momento." Se irguió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a protestar, porque enseguida la penetró con toda su ansia. "Adoro que culmines en mi boca, pero no hay nada más hermoso que sentir cómo lo haces alrededor de mi verga. Notar cómo tu clímax me conduce al mío." Empezó a moverse dentro de ella, despacio. "Tus paredes calientes me absorben hacia tu interior, que es como un cielo donde echo a volar y me elevo hasta que no existe nada excepto tú." Le estimuló el clítoris. "Dime cómo te sientes ahora."

"Cuando me penetras así es como si estuviera... completa. Siento que soy tuya hasta mi último rincón y hasta mi último pensamiento. Tengo una fantasía, ¿quieres que te la cuente?"

Él entraba y salía y sus dedos pulsaban las cuerdas del deleite de su mujer. "Cuéntamela."

"Me imagino que te pertenezco porque eres mi dueño. Me compraste porque me viste en el mercado de esclavos y te compadeciste. Me deseaste pero prometiste que no me tocarías. Eras tan gentil conmigo, y me mirabas tanto con esos ojos que me hacen sentirme la más bella, que me enamoré perdidamente y decidí entregarme a ti de todas las formas posibles, y cada vez que me deseas yo estoy dispuesta y te doy todo el placer que puedo darte, porque cuando estás en mi cuerpo eres mío, solamente mío, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarte y recibirte dentro de mí."

El contacto visual entre ellos era tan intenso que quemaba. El erótico y dulce relato de ella, sumado a sus entrañas ardientes rodeándolo, lo iban a conducir a la gloria de un momento a otro, así que él movió sus dedos más rápidamente sobre el clítoris y la hizo llegar.

Él amaba oír su propio nombre en cada uno de sus gritos, amaba que ella lo envolviera con sus vertiginosas piernas y con su abismo cálido y lo agarrara del cabello.

Unos instantes más tarde, y como casi siempre justo después de que ella lo hiciera, Tyrion voló hacia el cielo de aquel vientre que era el único verdadero hogar que había conocido en toda su vida.

* * *

"Tengo que contarte algo que no te va a hacer la menor gracia, cariño," tanteó él, cuando estaban tendidos en su postura favorita.

Ella se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró inquisitiva.

"¿Tiene que ver con la reunión que has tenido con la reina esta noche?"

"Sí, pero en realidad llevo dándole vueltas desde antes. Verás, Sansa... No quiero que acudas a los espectáculos de las arenas de combate. No después de lo sucedido en el mercado."

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

"Pero, Tyrion... Ya acordamos que iríamos los dos. Soy tu esposa y lo normal es que las esposas de los dignatarios reales los acompañen en ciertos actos de protocolo."

"Cariño, escúchame, por favor. Daenerys va a dotar los anfiteatros con un potente despliegue de guardias durante los eventos y la seguridad será máxima. Resultará verdaderamente complicado para los Hijos de la Arpía poder materializar cualquier tipo de atentado, ya sea contra la propia reina o contra sus súbditos. Te puedo garantizar casi al cien por cien que no conseguirán rozarle un pelo a Daenerys ni tampoco a mí. Ya me conoces, soy duro de pelar. Pero exponerte a ti... No puedo, Sansa. Como tu esposo, mi deber es protegerte y eso es lo que voy a hacer. También quiero ahorrarte las lamentables escenas que se van a desarrollar en las arenas. Será suficiente con que las soporte yo. Tú no tienes obligación de pasar horas viendo eso."

"¿Y crees que voy a pasarlo muy bien aquí sabiendo que tú estás allí? ¿Es que piensas que yo siento por ti menos que tú por mí y sufriré menos?" Ella antes nunca le había mostrado abiertamente enfado ni resistencia, y a él le gustaba que ella se expresara libremente, sin el constante miedo de antes a hacer o decir algo inconveniente. Pero en esa ocasión no podia ceder.

"Jamás se me ocurriría menospreciar tus sentimientos, Sansa. Me importa muchísimo lo que sientes y piensas, cariño. Sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo. Y sé que es injusto que yo me vaya dejándote aquí segura, y tú te quedes preocupada. Lo he pensado tal como te lo digo, de verdad. No he parado de darle vueltas. Con el impresionante despliegue de Daenerys para mí será suficiente y podré permanecer plenamente atento a lo que pase a mi alrededor. Soy perro viejo, como te he dicho varias veces, y a mí nadie me coge desprevenido fácilmente. Pero tú eres muy joven y vulnerable, cielo, eres una dama educada para llevar una vida tranquila en un castillo con gruesos muros y hombres para guardarlo, y no te mereces exponerte de ninguna forma. Llegado el caso yo te defendería con mi vida, pero no quiero que te pongas en riesgo si yo puedo evitarlo. Por favor, Sansa." Se puso de rodillas ante ella y le tomó las manos, mirándola implorante. "Sé que estarás pensando que las medidas de precaución de la reina son tan buenas para ti como para mí, y seguramente tengas toda la razón, y yo no sea más que un enano cabezota, pero te ruego que no te cierres en banda ante lo que te pido. No voy a pasarlo mejor que tú, mi vida. Las horas que tenga que estar aguantando en ese condenado palco se me harán eternas sin ti. ¿Piensas que no preferiría un millón de veces mandar las arenas a la mierda y quedarme contigo?" Le besó las manos, en un gesto de devoción y sumisión.

A ella se le había esfumado el enfado a mitad del apasionado discurso de su marido. Era incapaz de estar irritada contra él. Él pensaba en ella por encima de todo, siempre la anteponía a sí mismo y ya por eso la conmovía hasta las raíces de su alma. Todo lo que él hacía, lo hacía porque consideraba que era lo mejor para ella y hasta la fecha la había cuidado de la mejor manera posible y la había hecho más feliz de lo que se podía contar. ¿Cómo iba a contradecirlo o a contrariarlo si él no le había fallado ni una sola vez?

"Tyrion." Él levantó la cabeza de sus manos y la miró, ansioso. Ella le sonrió y vio cómo se le quitaba un peso de los hombros. La expresión de sus ojos verdes era de alivio y gratitud. _Te quiere tanto que le duele verte triste, asustada o enfadada y hace cuanto está en su mano por aliviártelo. ¿A cuántos más les importaría lo que hay en tu corazón, pedazo de tonta?_ "Tienes razón, mi amor. Vas a necesitar toda tu concentración. Mi compañía te distraería y sería mucho más difícil tener que estar pendiente de mí, de la reina y de la gente a tu alrededor. Ahora lo comprendo. En este caso, te las arreglarás mucho mejor tú solo. Te echaré en falta tanto como tú me echarás a mí y ambos estaremos deseando que los malditos eventos terminen." Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella. "Tan sólo te pediré una cosa: que vuelvas siempre a mi lado."

Tyrion le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Siempre, Sansa. Siempre volveré a tu lado." La besó con reverencia. "Hay otras cosas en las que te las arreglas maravillosamente, mi bella dama," insinuó.

"Pues démosles uso, para que no se diga que no tengo mis habilidades," bromeó ella, riendo sobre los labios cálidos de su marido.

* * *

Al filo del amanecer, charlaron sobre los otros asuntos de la reunión con Daenerys. Tyrion le dijo lo de los implicados en los Hijos de la Arpía y lo de los _gorriones_ de Poniente.

"Mi primo Lancel, hijo de mi tío Kevan, es uno de ellos," comentó.

Sansa recordó a aquel muchacho rubio e imberbe, con el rostro tan suave como el de una doncella, que había sido escudero de Robert.

"Me acuerdo de que luchó en la batalla de la Bahía del Aguasnegras y que fue a la torre de Maegor a convencer a Cersei para que permitiera a Joffrey liderar la carga contra Stannis. Le habían herido en un brazo de un flechazo y Cersei le presionó la herida a mala idea y lo echó de la torre, diciéndole que su precioso hijo no saldría a jugarse el pellejo por los hombres que se lo jugaban por él."

"Mi dulce hermana. Desde niña ha tenido afición a retorcer el dedo en las llagas ajenas," señaló él con sarcasmo. "Después de todo, parece que mi lindo primito no era tan cobarde como aparentaba. Ahora incluso me da pena haberme aprovechado de él. Pero no te he contado esa historia," recordó él con travieso regocijo. "¿Quieres conocer un poco más sobre las retorcidas habilidades de tu esposo, cariño?"

"Oh, dioses. ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre muchacho?" Ella sonreía, compadeciendo un poco a Lancel. Hubiera hecho el joven lo que hubiese hecho que no fuese del agrado de Tyrion, seguro que había acabado orinándose en sus pantalones.

"Se acostaba con Cersei. Jaime permanecía prisionero de tu hermano y ella, que jamás se ha distinguido por su constancia ni por su paciencia, empezaría a echar de menos una verga entre sus regias piernas. Así que se las abrió a nuestro primo. Resultó que éste se puso a darse aires y en una ocasión digamos que se dirigió a mí en un tono irrespetuoso y altanero, creyendo que follarse a mi hermana le daba inmunidad. Yo lo agarré por los huevos (no literalmente, se entiende, pues no son mis atributos preferidos) y bastó que le mencionara a Jaime para que el chico se acojonara y se postrara de rodillas, prácticamente lamiéndome los zapatos. Yo no soy hombre al que le agrade atormentar a los idiotas lameculos, pero había un modo de sacar partido a lo que mi primo sabía de mi hermana, así que lo chantajeé para que espiara a Cersei y me relatara todo lo que averiguara. No me fiaba de ella y quería seguir sus pasos para adelantarme a lo que pudiera tramar."

"Entonces eras Mano del Rey. Tampoco me has hablado todavía de esa época." Ella tenía su mirada de divertida curiosidad, de cuando él le narraba sus historias jocosas. "Debiste de cogerle el gusanillo a lo de gobernar, ¿verdad, mi esposo? Te gusta tomar las riendas cuando te surge la ocasión."

Tyrion le acarició la espalda.

"Es cierto. Disfruté una barbaridad como Mano del Rey. Era la primera vez en mi vida que mi padre me daba un cargo importante y yo estaba más que dispuesto a ejercerlo."

"Recuerdo cuando llegaste de la guerra entre mi hermano y tu padre, pero primero termina de contarme lo de Lancel, y luego me hablas de tus tiempos de Mano."

"Encantado. Después de mi amenaza, Lancel se mostró mucho más humilde y creo que a veces me pasé un poco amedrentándolo, pero conseguí mi objetivo, que era tener vigilada a mi hermana, y gracias a eso descubrí el fuego valyrio. Formaba parte de la supuesta estrategia de Joff, que debió sugerirle su madre, para defender la ciudad contra Stannis, pero ya me temía yo que aquella arma se iba a desperdiciar con la brillante mente de mi sobrino. No obstante, lo del fuego valyrio me dio la idea que nos ayudó a resistir la invasión. Visité a la orden de los piromantes, que había perdido mucho prestigio desde los tiempos del Rey Loco. Como ya sabes, Aerys estaba obsesionado con achicharrar. Ordenó fabricar miles de frascos de la sustancia para colocarlos en el subsuelo, bajo todos los lugares estratégicos de Desembarco."

"¿Pensaba volar la ciudad?," preguntó Sansa, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Exactamente. Estaba tan mal del coco que hubiera convertido en brasas a medio millón de almas en un pestañeo. Pero mi hermano lo mató y ahí se acabaron sus delirios. Todo hombre tiene su límite y el de mi hermano se rebasó después de oír a Aerys repetir cientos de veces que quería quemarlos a todos."

"¿Jaime salvó a Desembarco del Rey?," se percató ella, conmocionada.

"Sí, Sansa. A costa de romper su juramento de guardia real y quedar maldito, salvó a la jodida ciudad," afirmó él.

Ella se quedó callada, procesando aquello.

"Mi hermano no es ningún dechado de virtudes y puede ser cruel, porque lo único que realmente ha amado ha sido a Cersei y lo demás le ha importado una mierda. Salvo yo, porque le importo, y también al menos dos de sus hijos, y además le apasiona ser un gran guerrero, aunque ya no lo es. No trato de pintarlo más favorecido a tus ojos. Pero si hay algo bueno que ha hecho en su vida, ha sido evitar que Aerys cometiera una masacre. Aunque tampoco es que sirviera de gran cosa, porque enseguida mi padre se encargó de saquear la ciudad, causando una matanza. En fin... De Lancel no hay mucho más que decir. Simplemente que Robert lo humillaba, que yo le bajé los humos y lo exprimí, y que se portó decentemente durante la batalla del Aguasnegras. Y después de ser herido despertó a la luz de la fe. Y ahora sí que es peligroso, porque es un fanático rodeado de fanáticos. Se están multiplicando gracias a la miseria que la guerra ha dejado, como los cuervos olisquean la carroña. Bueno, dejaremos para otro rato lo de los _gorriones,_ que no me apetece que se me agrie esta bonita mañana. ¿Qué más quieres saber sobre mis flamantes memorias como Mano?"

"Comencemos por el principio." Sansa se acomodó mejor en su hombro, para escucharle con toda su atención.

"Bien. ¿Estás lista? Para comenzar esta historia, tengo que encadenarla con mi viaje a Invernalia. Ahí fue donde todo empezó."

Mhyraz aún tardaría por lo menos cerca de una hora en llevarles el desayuno, tiempo suficiente para compartir algunas confidencias y memorias.

"Adelante." Lo animó ella, siempre deseosa de saber más de su interesante marido.


	74. Chapter 74

"El viaje a Invernalia supuso para mí el desquite de un deseo frustrado de juventud. Algunos de mis antepasados fueron aventureros que se marcharon a correr mundo, entre ellos mi tío Gerion, que era el único aparte de Jaime que me tenía cariño. Yo lo admiraba. Me contaba todo tipo de historias, pues era un buen fabulador, y además su espíritu inquieto lo había llevado a vivir unas cuantas experiencias fascinantes, o eso me hizo creer. Si lo que me narraba era real o no, la verdad es que no me importaba; me trasladaba a lugares que jamás había visto, sitios de exótica belleza con personas que hablaban lenguas desconocidas, vestían de las formas más curiosas y tenían costumbres extrañas para nosotros. Me transmitió hambre de conocimiento y de descubrimiento. Un día se fue en una empresa bastante alocada, supuestamente a buscar la espada de acero valyrio de los Lannister, que se había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Y jamás regresó. Lo eché mucho de menos, pues era el único miembro de mi familia, aparte de Jaime, que me quería." Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar el risueño rostro de su tío. No se parecía a Tywin, salvo en los cabellos rubios y los ojos verdosos. "En fin, a lo que iba. Yo alimentaba el secreto deseo de realizar un largo viaje para conocer Poniente un poco más y cruzar el mar hacia Essos, antes de que la edad adulta se me echara encima con todas sus cargas. Pero, cómo no, mi padre me frustró mi gran ilusión, como me había frustrado cualquier sueño o plan que yo hubiera alimentado desde niño. Me escupió que yo ya era bastante deshonra para mi apellido como para sumarle más oprobio con mis excentricidades, así que prohibió el viaje y, no contento con eso, me puso al mando de los desagües y cloacas de Roca Casterly. Yo era el encargado de mantenerlos despejados. Ya ves qué bonito premio de consolación me dio a cambio de no dejarme ir de viaje."

Sansa le acarició la mejilla y él le besó la palma.

"Tenía dieciséis años y no había salido de los dominios de los Lannister. Lo más lejos que había ido era Lannisport. Imagínate la frustración de un muchacho enano cuyos proyectos se han hecho añicos uno tras otro y al que apenas han dejado salir de la puerta de casa por el qué dirán. Mi escape eran los libros. La biblioteca era la única estancia de la casa donde podía estar en paz y evadirme lejos de allí."

Ella jugueteó con su barba.

"Cuando Robert decidió poner a toda la comitiva real en movimiento hacia el Norte, mi hermana rezongó y protestó. No le atraía tener que pasarse un mes metida en un carromato traqueteante, soportando los rigores e incomodidades del camino, pero Robert, como de costumbre, hizo caso omiso de ella. Era un hombre amargado que llevaba los últimos diecisiete años engordando, bebiendo y follando con toda la que pillaba. Apenas quedaba de él algún rastro del hombre de acción que había sido, pero el viaje al Norte le insufló una nueva energía. Iba a reunirse por fin con su viejo amigo Ned y a visitar la tumba de su amada Lyanna, lo único que le quedaba de ella. Como sabes, Jon Arryn acababa de morir y Robert necesitaba una nueva Mano. Tengo mis sospechas respecto a la muerte del antiguo señor del Valle, y te las confiaré en otro momento, si no te importa."

"De acuerdo. Pero ahora dime sólo una cosa: ¿Jon Arryn también fue asesinado?"

"Así lo creo. El fallecimiento por causas naturales es un raro fenómeno en la Fortaleza Roja," respondió él con ironía.

"Bien, quedamos en que más tarde me hablarás de eso. Continúa."

"Robert despertó un poco de su letargo, recordando sus antiguos tiempos de guerrero incansable. Los demás soportaban las incomodidades mejor o peor, pero la única otra persona de la expedición a la que le gustó realmente aquel desplazamiento a lo largo de tantas leguas del Camino Real fui yo. Mi dormido anhelo por viajar al fin era atendido, y vi en todo aquello una ocasión para experimentar cosas nuevas, ver paisajes que querer grabar en la memoria, sentir el culo encallecido sobre la silla de montar, avanzar bajo el sol, la lluvia, el viento. El aire libre. Lejos de la Fortaleza, de la Corte con las mismas caras y los mismos individuos insufribles, de Desembarco del Rey. Del hastío que puede llegar a sentir alguien que ve día tras día a la zorra de su hermana, al imbécil de su sobrino mayor, al rey putero y borracho que lo trata con desprecio y al cara de palo de su padre que le recuerda sin cesar a su hijo enano lo inmundo que es. El aburrimiento de alguien que siente que desperdicia su vida y que no es mucho mejor que el rey putero y borracho."

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, acariciando distraídamente la espalda de Sansa.

"Yo mismo me había diseñado años atrás una silla de montar especial para poder controlar los caballos sin tener que hacer apenas uso de las piernas, y me resultó muy útil. Más tarde rehíce los diseños en varias hojas de papel para dárselas a tu hermano Robb. Así podrían fabricar una silla con la que Bran sería capaz de montar. Sencillamente realicé pequeñas modificaciones a la que había diseñado para mí. Eso fue cuando volvía del Muro y pedí asilo en tu castillo."

"¿Regalaste a Bran una silla de montar adaptada para su minusvalía? Oh, Tyrion." Le dio un beso.

"Tu hermano Jon me pidió que intentara ayudar a Bran y recordé lo de la silla y que yo, aunque no soy un consumado jinete, me las he compuesto bastante bien a caballo gracias a mi silla especial."

"Eres mi héroe," lo elogió ella, sonriendo.

"Siempre he querido ser el héroe de una bella dama," replicó él, petulante.

"Pues ya lo has conseguido."

"No ha sido tan difícil." Él sonreía burlón y ella le tiró suavemente de la barba.

"Bueno, sigamos. Yo cabalgaba junto a Jaime y charlábamos como en nuestra infancia en Roca Casterly y, cuando parábamos en las posadas, me encontraba con un abundante plato de comida, toda la cerveza que quisiera, una cama y gente nueva con la que hablar y compartir noticias y cotilleos.

 _También me tiraba a varias putas en cada parada, a veces a dos o tres al mismo tiempo, pero eso Sansa no necesita saberlo._

"Y otra cosa positiva de cabalgar era que prácticamente no veía a mi hermana en todo el día, hasta que ella salía de aquel mastodonte con ruedas que era una especie de casa andante. Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen iban con ella, y Robert iba a caballo pero no le agradaba la compañía de Jaime ni la mía, un sentimiento recíproco. Me acostumbré rápidamente a aquella rutina y las jornadas se me sucedían rápidamente, porque me lo estaba pasando bien. Tras un mes en el camino, llegamos a Invernalia pero yo no me uní a los demás para vuestro recibimiento. Andaba por los alrededores, explorando un poco los bosques y el pueblo adyacente al castillo. No era muy dado a recibimientos protocolarios."

 _Igual que Oberyn Martell cuando fue a Desembarco para la boda de Joff y me dejó plantado mientras se dedicaba a putañear y apuñalar a un pariente Lannister en el burdel de Meñique,_ pensó con sorna. _Y sí, me había ido a explorar, pero no pueblos ni bosques. Más bien el cuerpo de Ros y de otras putas norteñas._

"Por eso no te vimos al lado de los demás. Arya estaba impaciente por saber cómo eras. Era muy descarada y no paraba de preguntar por ti. Tuvimos que mandarla callar."

Él sonrió.

"La curiosidad de los niños. Quería ver al famoso Gnomo, claro. Pero se llevó una decepción. Dime algo, Sansa. Joff, al entrar en el castillo, ¿te dirigió su sonrisa de niño bueno e irresistible?"

A Sansa la divertía que Tyrion tuviese tan bien calado a su sobrino que hasta adivinaba sus gestos y acciones sin haber estado presente.

"¿Tú qué crees, Tyrion? No podía desperdiciar la ocasión de encandilar a una niña ingenua. Parecía tan encantador y apuesto, con sus elegantes ropas... Y yo caí." No le gustaba recordar aquello. "Él era mi príncipe soñado y me llevaría a Desembarco del Rey para convertirme en su reina. Yo estaba en las nubes. Mis hermanos enseguida se dieron cuenta de cómo era en realidad pero yo me negaba a verlo."

"Te encaprichaste y además te comprometieron con él. Te empeñaste en verlo como querías que él fuera, y es totalmente comprensible, Sansa. Sólo tenías... ¿doce, trece años?"

"Sí. Pero ahí empezó el final de mi infancia." Ella suspiró con melancolía.

"La mía también tuvo un final terrible. Apúntalo mentalmente en nuestra lista de asuntos pendientes, porque es otra cosa de la que tengo que hablarte."

"Lo siento, mi amor. Lo que quiera que fuese, siento lo que te pasó." Le puso la mano sobre la barba.

"Gracias, mi vida. Será una historia dura, pero debes conocerla. Se lo debo a otra persona y te lo debo a ti."

"¿Una chica?," adivinó Sansa.

A Tyrion siempre le había llamado la atención el sexto sentido de las mujeres para detectar cuándo otras mujeres estaban o habían estado involucradas con sus hombres.

"Sí. La primera. Te prometo que te hablaré de ella, pero no ahora, ¿conforme?" Le besó las manos.

"Conforme." La curiosidad y quizás algunos disimulados celos retrospectivos bailaban en sus grandes ojos azules. A él el hecho de que ella sintiese algunos celos de una chica que se fue de su vida hace tantos años le producía una sensación de intenso cosquilleo. Le encantaba que ella quisiera poseer y atesorar para sí todo lo que él era, incluyendo su pasado. Siempre se maravillaría de sentirse tan amado por Sansa.

A él le sucedía exactamente lo mismo con ella. Quería atesorarla por entero. Si antes de él algún advenedizo hubiese robado su corazón y los placeres de su divino cuerpo, lo habría maldecido en silencio, sobre todo si el individuo en cuestión le hubiese mentido o hecho daño de cualquier forma. Obviamente, siendo una niña inocente como era hasta que se convirtió en mujer a su lado, no había tenido tiempo de conocer el verdadero amor antes de él. Ningún amor, a decir verdad. Lo de Joff no contaba, ni lo de Loras. No eran más que encandilamientos de adolescente. Con Joff se le había borrado con un golpe de mandoble sobre el cuello de su padre, y con Loras se le habría borrado en cuanto observara en los ojos del apuesto caballero la total falta de interés hacia sus encantos femeninos.

 _Soy su primer gran amor, y espero ser el último, porque voy a cumplir lo que le dije y no me voy a despegar de su lado hasta que me muera, lo que estoy empeñado en que ocurra cuando seamos dos ancianitos,_ pensó, sonriente.

"¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Por la llegada del gallardo príncipe y la pintoresca familia real. Robert os saludó afectuosamente, ignoró a Cersei como de costumbre y ordenó a Ned que lo llevara a la cripta para rendir sus respetos frente a la tumba de Lyanna, ¿a que sí?"

"En efecto." Él siempre la hacía tener ganas de reír cuando le contaba las historias con aquel tonillo divertido y adivinaba punto por punto lo que la gente había hecho.

"Más tarde empezó la fiesta y mi hermana estaría desplegando su encanto para engatusarte. Ya te estaba echando las redes y afilando sus zarpas. Robert se daba el lote con alguna aldeana o moza del servicio a la vista de todo el salón, y Cersei disimulaba su rabia debajo de su sonrisa suntuosa y sus frases de cortesía. Con Robert vivo y estando fuera de su terreno, ella no se atrevía a dejar al descubierto sus auténticos modales de zorra. Odió aquel viaje, detestó Invernalia y los Stark le importabais una mierda. En cuanto a Joff, seguro que no dejó de mirarte con sus sonrisitas de seductor."

"Has acertado en todo, Tyrion. Fue tal como lo has dicho."

"No hay que ser muy agudo para deducir cuál fue el proceder de cada cual. Me llevé demasiado tiempo conviviendo con ellos, cariño. En fin, yo estaba fuera, bebiendo cerveza, y me encontré con Jon, como le conté a Daenerys cuando almorzamos con ella la última vez. Jon fue el único que me hizo sentirme cómodo aquella noche. Pero aunque apenas estuve en la fiesta, te observé."

"¿Te fijaste en mí?," preguntó ella, regocijada.

"No de la manera en que un hombre mira a una mujer, Sansa, pues yo no soy de esos depravados que se excitan con niñitas que todavía no sangran ni les ha crecido el pecho. Pero admiré tu belleza y anticipé que ibas a convertirte en una mujer hermosa. Y también sentí pena porque sabía lo que te aguardaba al lado de Joff."

"¿Me encontraste bonita, entonces?"

Él sonrió con paciencia. A todas las chicas les gustaba que les dijeran que eran bonitas. Pero en el caso de Sansa, era la pura verdad y aún la palabra _bonita_ se quedaba corta.

"Te encontré bella. Cualquiera te habría encontrado bella. Pero eras una niña."

Ella no insistió en el tema, intuyendo que tocaba un punto sensible. Él seguramente mantenía una batalla interior consigo mismo en ese asunto, y ella habría querido decirle que no era ningún pervertido por encontrar hermosa a una chiquilla a la que le faltaba poco para dejar de serlo. Decirle que era el hombre más gentil sobre la tierra.

"Sea como sea me hace feliz que tú me encontraras bella," dijo Sansa. "Y ahora sigue, antes de que Mhyraz venga."

"Al día siguiente hubo una partida de caza y yo no estaba impaciente por aguantar otra de las partidas de caza de Robert, pero no me quedó más remedio. Y el resto de los días tampoco fueron muy entretenidos." _Excepto cuando me iba al burdel del pueblo._ "Cuando podía me quedaba en mi habitación leyendo libros de vuestra biblioteca, que estaba muy bien equipada. Siempre he valorado los castillos por sus bibliotecas, y la de Invernalia era una de las mejores de Poniente. Una lástima que tantos volúmenes valiosos se quemaran en el incendio." Apretó la mano de Sansa.

"Se quemaron tantas cosas, Tyrion..."

"Lo sé, cariño. Y si algún día puedo, reconstruiré para ti lo que se pueda reconstruir."

Ella lo miró con una intensa emoción y le acarició la mejilla sobre la barba.

"Y aunque no pudiéramos reconstruirlo, seré igualmente feliz, mi amor. Te tendré a ti y a nuestros hijos, y tendré los recuerdos de mi infancia. Y con eso me basta."

"A mí también, Sansa. Si no pudiera tener Roca Casterly, seré tan feliz contigo y con nuestros hijos como ya lo soy, o puede que más. Pero si puedo reclamar Roca Casterly y recuperar Invernalia para ti, lo haré."

"Gracias, Tyrion." Le dio un beso dulce.

"Gracias a ti." Él le dio otro beso y, como siempre, se excitó. El beso se alargó y él preguntó, malicioso: "¿Crees que nos dará tiempo antes de que Mhyraz llame a la puerta?"

"Si lo hacemos rápido, sí, creo," contestó ella insinuante, con su vientre ya a punto para recibirlo.

"Pues no se hable más. El resto del relato queda para más tarde."

Y no perdió un solo segundo en penetrarla y perderse en el placer.


	75. Chapter 75

Besó a Sansa antes de irse para sus tareas matinales.

"Ten mucho cuidado," le rogó ella. "Permanece atento."

"Lo haré, preciosa. Que tengas una mañana fructífera."

"Y tú, mi amor."

Se dieron otro beso y él salió, contento a causa de la sesión de sexo relámpago que habían tenido justo antes del desayuno. Habían culminado en apenas dos minutos y ambos estaban arrebolados y jadeantes por el esfuerzo, pero repletos de optimismo y energía como en cada ocasión en que el deleite de sus cuerpos unidos los arrastraba.

Como cada vez que tenía ronda urbana, Escarabajo Verde, Mosca Blanca y Pod lo esperaban en el corredor. Afuera los recibió un cielo nublado, el primero desde la llegada de Tyrion a Meereen. Un batallón de oscuros cúmulos se cernían sobre la ciudad, desplazándose deprisa a causa del viento.

 _Mala perspectiva. Si llueve, el mercado será recogido y también habrá pérdidas económicas hoy._

Hizo su itinerario habitual. Como ya eran muchas las zonas en obras, Tyrion las había distribuido en su recorrido diario de manera que para visitarlas todas necesitaría más de dos semanas, y eso deteniéndose lo justo en cada una para comprobar que marchara bien y hacer las anotaciones pertinentes. Aquel día Kerro se encontraba en los campamentos organizando el traslado de una partida de granito de la cantera destinada a las construcciones, así que Tyrion habló con Koleos, el maestro de obras. Los albañiles trabajaban a destajo para que tanto ellos como sus familias y el resto de libertos dispusieran de vivienda para el invierno.

Recordó que tenía que ir a supervisar el gremio de carpinteros, que construía el mobiliario de madera para las viviendas. Se había habilitado para ellos toda una manzana de edificios apuntalados cuya reforma definitiva se aplazaría hasta que el resto de edificios estuviesen terminados. Las medidas de los vanos de puertas y ventanas eran las mismas para todas las casas y eso facilitaba la fabricación. La madera procedía de un bosque que el gremio había localizado a diez millas al norte de Meereen, y el resto la adquiriría Gilean en sus viajes comerciales. Era un material difícil de conseguir en aquellos terrenos y la producción de los carpinteros era lenta debido a la escasez de materia prima.

En la plaza de las Gracias, además de las construcciones destinadas a algunos oficios de los gremios, Daenerys también había proyectado un comedor colectivo para las personas en peor situación, sobre todo tullidos, discapacitados y ancianos que careciesen de parientes que los atendieran, y cualquiera que por alguna causa no pudiese disponer en los campamentos o en su casa de sus platos de comida. Daenerys tomaría medidas para evitar la picaresca y haría saber a los libertos que cualquiera que se aprovechara del comedor gratuito sin reunir las condiciones para ello sería severamente ajusticiado por robar el alimento a los más débiles.

El aumento de la guardia de la ciudad era evidente en todas las calles y el bullicio cotidiano estaba perfectamente controlado. Los transeúntes circulaban en orden, con sus movimientos supervisados. No había mendigos ni chiquillos desnudos y mugrientos como en cualquier ciudad, pues la reina no permitía que hubiese una sola persona que careciese de cuidados ni de un sitio donde alojarse. Los huérfanos automáticamente habían sido acogidos por la Corona y los tullidos y ancianos que habían estado en situación de abandono por el momento vivían en el campamento y Daenerys procuraba que a nadie le faltasen las atenciones básicas.

El mercado había vuelto a su actividad anterior, aunque aún no estaba tan animado como antes del desastre, pero ya la gente empezaba a animarse y Tyrion calculaba que en pocos días, si la lluvia no lo impedía, habría recobrado su bullicio. Con los detalles que le dio Sarik, Tyrion calculó el total de las pérdidas sufridas y anotó en sus papeles. También hicieron una previsión de las próximas recaudaciones tras la reapertura y estimaron que se tardaría de tres semanas a un mes en suplir las pérdidas y volver a obtener beneficios. Esperaban que la misión de Gilean tuviese éxito, pues hasta que la ciudad se recuperase del golpe sufrido, iban a depender de la eficiencia del capitán toliense. Si ya había finalizado sus compraventas en Bhorash, quizás un cuervo estuviese a punto de llegar, y todos esperaban las noticias.

Cuando concluyó todas sus transacciones en el mercado, y aliviado porque las pesadas nubes no se decidían a descargar, preguntó a los guardias en qué sección patrullaba Jorah y se lo dijeron. Quería ver cómo se desenvolvía el caballero en su nueva posición dentro del ejército de Daenerys.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el lugar, una sombra más oscura que los cúmulos atravesó el cielo y muchas personas levantaron la vista, petrificadas.

 _Drogon. Ha vuelto. Esperemos que no le dé por churruscar a los viandantes. Con un incendio hemos tenido suficiente._

La enorme sombra alada volaba hacia la Gran Pirámide.

 _Va a visitar a su madre. El hijo díscolo añora el hombro sobre el cual se posó al nacer del huevo._

Daenerys se pondría eufórica. Llevaba semanas sin verlo.

 _Realmente es muy grande ya, y aún no tiene dos años._

El dragón negro pasó de largo y todos soltaron el aire de sus pulmones. Rompieron a hablar sobre el impresionante animal que acababa de sobrevolar sus cabezas.

Tyrion había sentido una extraña mezcla de miedo y emoción. La pasión de su juventud hacia los dragones permanecía en un rincón de su espíritu y se quedó mirando la bestia alada hasta que se perdió de vista. Cambió de planes y tomó la dirección de la Gran Pirámide, como un niño atraído por un titiritero.

* * *

Preguntó por la Madre y le dijeron que estaba en la terraza de sus habitaciones privadas, donde Drogon se había posado. Dijo a Pod y a los dos Inmaculados que podían retirarse, y regresó a sus aposentos. Sansa estaba en la sala de al lado impartiendo sus clases y él la echó de menos en la silla donde siempre se sentaba a coser junto a la ventana. Guardó los papeles que traía y salió otra vez al corredor. Se aproximó a la puerta de la sala contigua y oyó la voz de Sansa, que recitaba algo y un coro de voces infantiles lo repetía. Tyrion sonrió, orgulloso de ella una vez más. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer e impaciente por saber de la reina y el dragón, se paseó por los corredores y visitó las salas que se iban a usar para la escuela. Las estaban acondicionando con bancos para que los niños pudieran sentarse.

Subió a la tercera planta, a partir de la cual las salas estaban siendo transformadas en viviendas para las familias de libertos que se trasladarian a ellas. Los Inmaculados se afanaban transportando objetos de un lado a otro. Tendría que llevar a Sansa para que viera los progresos. Así podría sacarla un poco de las habitaciones y la distraería con el avance de las mejoras en la pirámide para acoger a la gente desfavorecida. Le iba a encantar y a lo mejor podría sugerir ideas para la decoración o lo que se le ocurriera. Sansa era muy sensible a las necesidades de los que tenían menos suerte que ella. Cada día hacía que su marido sintiese más admiración. Siempre había soñado con una mujer así, dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo, con un corazón generoso y mucho que ofrecer a los seres que amaba, y él se despertaba por las mañanas dando las gracias por tenerla a su lado a cualquier dios que tuviese el capricho de escucharle.

Ascendió algunas plantas más y en todas las que miró había la misma actividad de Inmaculados transportando cosas, así que descendió de nuevo. Se dijo que aún no había inspeccionado la primera planta en su totalidad, ni los niveles subterráneos, pero esos estaban vetados pues Daenerys prohibía el paso a quienes no fuesen encargados del cuidado de los dragones. Ella pronto lo llevaría a conocerlos.

En la planta principal, además del vestíbulo, la sala de audiencias y la sala de reuniones privadas de Daenerys, estaban las habitaciones de los huérfanos, algunas dependencias para los centinelas permanentes de la pirámide, los almacenes, las cocinas y las viviendas de los cocineros y sus familias. Tyrion jamás había visto al personal que se encargaba de preparar las comidas para todos los habitantes del gran edificio y que Mhyraz les llevaba a él y a Sansa puntualmente, y un día pensaba agradecerles su excelente trabajo. Eran del gremio de cocineros y vivían permanentemente en la pirámide. Los cocineros de los campamentos hacían comidas comunitarias en grandes calderos o espetones y todos los libertos disponían de algo decente que comer. Además, el comedor de la plaza de las Gracias alimentaría a quienes no perteneciesen a ningún gremio y no pudiesen trabajar porque estuviesen incapacitados o enfermos.

Al cabo de un buen rato regresó a su planta y cuando iba a entrar en sus habitaciones, un soldado lo avisó de que la Madre reclamaba su presencia. Ella lo aguardaba en un corredor de la primera planta.

"Buenos días, majestad," saludó él, con una reverencia.

"Buenos días, Lord Tyrion. He de suponer que habéis visto a Drogon, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, majestad. Ha causado verdadera impresión. Yo mismo me he quedado boquiabierto," respondió él, sonriendo.

"Ha venido a verme," informó ella, emocionada. "Se ha posado en mi terraza y he sentido una extraña sensación de consuelo. He temido que pudiera ocasionar daños al sobrevolar la ciudad, pero se ha limitado a venir y a marcharse pacíficamente. Espero que no haya atacado a más personas aparte de la pequeña Hazzea."

"No hay rumores de ello, majestad. Ni nadie más ha venido a las audiencias reclamando por vidas humanas perdidas bajo el fuego del dragón. Tal vez lo de la niña fue un error. Quizás la confundió con un cordero. Su padre era pastor y lo más seguro es que la chiquilla estuviese entre los animales que Drogon tendría la intención de cazar y no distinguió."

"Yo también sospecho que se trató de eso, Lord Tyrion. Me tranquiliza mucho saber que Drogon no ataca indiscriminadamente a animales y personas. Es más inteligente de lo que pensamos."

"A algunos dragones del pasado sólo les faltó la capacidad de hablar, pero demostraron ser de los animales más inteligentes del mundo. Por ello la alianza entre ellos y los Targaryen fue tan poderosa, durante los primeros siglos al menos."

"Un solo dragón es tan valioso que ni todo el oro ni todos los regalos compensarían su valor. Tres dragones... pueden conquistar el mundo, si se aprende a controlarlos, claro," dijo ella, dando un suspiro.

"No necesitáis conquistar el mundo, tan sólo Poniente," bromeó Tyrion para animarla. Sabía que la frustraba no ser capaz todavía de conseguir que sus dragones le hicieran caso.

Ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa de humor.

"Os he mandado venir porque lo prometido es deuda, y de deudas entendéis muy bien los Lannister. Y yo tengo una con vos."

"¿Voy a conocer a Rhaegal y a Viserion, majestad?," adivinó él.

"Si estáis dispuesto a ello, Lord Tyrion."

"Claro que sí. ¿Quién no quiere ver cara a cara un sueño de su juventud?," dijo él con ironía para disimular el nerviosismo que de repente se le instaló en el estómago.

"Vamos, entonces. Cuando bajemos a las mazmorras, permaneced detrás de mí y a prudente distancia. El fuego a mí no me afecta."

Caminaron hacia el nivel subterráneo, escoltados por varios Inmaculados.

"¿Cuándo descubristeis que teníais la sangre del dragón, majestad?"

"Era una niña pequeña. Una vez me caí encima de un brasero y mi piel ni siquiera se puso roja. No sentí dolor. Mis ropas se chamuscaron pero yo estaba intacta."

"¿Alguien más estaba presente cuando os pasó aquel incidente?"

"No. Y no se lo dije a nadie. Viserys, cada vez que me metía miedo, decía que yo no debía despertar al dragón que él llevaba dentro. Él ignoraba que no era un verdadero dragón, pero nunca lo saqué de su error. De todas maneras, yo era una niña asustada que tan sólo lo tenía a él y mi sangre de valyria no me servía de mucho en aquellas circunstancias."

Los túneles estaban iluminados con antorchas en las paredes y casi habían llegado al final de la rampa.

Tyrion oyó claramente los gruñidos de los animales, que reverberaban en los túneles. Se le aceleraron los latidos.

"Ya estamos. Entrad muy despacio y no paséis más allá del umbral," advirtió Daenerys.

"De acuerdo, majestad."

Llegaron a la amplia entrada de la mazmorra y él se detuvo ahí, observando desde lejos. Detrás de unos gruesos barrotes que en algunos puntos estaban ligeramente derretidos, dos monstruos de considerable tamaño se volvieron a mirarlo. Inmediatamente entornaron los ojos en una actitud hostil. Reconocieron a su madre, que se aproximaba sin mostrar miedo. Ella murmuró algo y las bestias parecieron calmarse un poco, pero pese a todo Daenerys se detuvo a varios pasos de la celda, insegura de su reacción. Ella los había encerrado y detestaban su enclaustramiento.

Tyrion los contempló en silencio para no atraer sus iras. Rhaegal era el más grande de los dos, y sus escamas verdes y anaranjadas destellaban bajo la luz de las antorchas. Era de una belleza salvaje y terrible, puro fuego convertido en carne a duras penas. Su hermano Viserion, el de menor tamaño, refulgía en tonos entre el blanquecino y el dorado, con destellos rojizos en sus alas.

El suelo de la celda estaba cubierto de huesos de ovejas y cabras y las paredes de granito habían adquirido el tinte del hollín.

Daenerys se volvió a estudiar la reacción de su consejero, divertida. Ninguno de los dos habló para no irritar a los imprevisibles animales. Entonces Daenerys se alejó de los barrotes y se reunió con él en la entrada. Tyrion echó un último vistazo y los dragones le devolvieron la mirada, desafiantes.

"Pronto no podré contenerlos aquí." Se quedó pensativa. "¿Creéis que debería soltarlos?," preguntó dubitativa. "Si lo hiciera, mis súbditos pondrían el grito en el cielo."

"Drogon no es aficionado a matar gente si no se le incita a ello o si no se siente amenazado, y eso que es el más fiero de los tres, majestad. Lo de Hazzea apunta a un accidente, como ya hemos comentado. Dudo que ataquen a las poblaciones si no se les provoca. Lo que hay que temer es la reacción de la gente al saber que los dejáis en libertad."

"Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa. Que los pueblos reaccionen de una forma exagerada y eso sí que podría provocar la ira de los dragones. ¿Cómo hacerles entender que no les atacarán si los dejan en paz?"

"Podríais divulgar una campaña de concienciación a través de mensajeros, como ya hicisteis para que los pueblos cercanos estuvieran prevenidos ante la aparición de Drogon. Si han aceptado que Drogon esté suelto, ¿Por qué no van a acostumbrarse a la presencia de los otros dos?"

Ella tomó en consideración sus palabras.

"Podríais tener razón, Lord Tyrion. Debo conseguir que la gente se acostumbre a ellos. Pero lo que es obvio es que Rhaegal y Viserion no pueden seguir encadenados en una mazmorra. Y si todos se acostumbran a los dragones, los dragones se acostumbrarán también. Ya se ha demostrado con Drogon," razonó. Sus ojos refulgían de entusiasmo. "Empezaré la campaña y pronto soltaré a mis dos pequeños. Confío en que todo vaya bien."

A Tyrion le hacía gracia que ella hablara de aquellos mastodontes como si fuesen criaturas de pecho.

"Seguro que será un acierto, majestad. Ellos necesitan volar y cazar y no estarán resentidos contra vos. Se harán más fuertes y siempre regresarán con vos, y cuando estéis abatida y agobiada por los problemas, podréis recordar una cosa, majestad: que sois la madre de las criaturas más poderosas que existen."

Ella alzó el mentón, orgullosa.

"A partir de ahora no lo olvidaré, Lord Tyrion."

Se despidieron y él fue a sus habitaciones, donde Sansa ya estaría cosiendo junto a la ventana mientras lo esperaba.


	76. Chapter 76

"No te vas a creer lo que he visto hoy, Sansa," anunció, con el tono de suspense que empleaba cuando iba a revelar algo insólito.

"Déjame que lo adivine," pidió ella, con su sonrisa más seductora. "Vamos a hacer un juego. Si acierto, podré hacerte lo que quiera. Y si no, me lo harás tú."

Él se notó dolorosamente oprimido contra los pantalones.

 _Por los siete cielos y los siete infiernos. Esta chica me va a poner difícil lo de llegar a viejo. O tal vez pasarme la vida enamorado y trastornado de lujuria por ella como un jovencito sea lo ideal para llegar a viejo._ Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Acepto. Venga, di," apremió.

"Te veo muy impaciente, mi señor. Tienes que aprender a valorar la virtud de la paciencia, " regañó ella, burlona.

"Eso enséñaselo a mi verga, mi señora. En un segundo se me ha puesto gorda y dura como una roca. ¿Te importaría soltarle a ella tu discurso sobre la paciencia, a ver si te presta atención?," replicó él, con los ojos brillantes de diversión y lujuria.

Ella rio con su risa cantarina y se humedeció los labios.

 _Dioses, voy a saltar sobre ella de un momento a otro y yo sí que le voy a enseñar la virtud de la paciencia sobre la alfombra_ , pensó Tyrion relamiéndose y desnudándola descaradamente con la mirada.

Sansa notó automáticamente el calor en el vientre.

"¿Qué preferirías, que gane o que pierda?," inquirió.

"No lo tengo claro. Me volvería loco estar completamente en tus manos pero, por otro lado, tenerte a mi merced y poder hacerte _cualquier cosa_ sin que rechistes... Por los dioses, Sansa. Lo que sea dilo ya porque si no te das prisa te tumbaré sobre la alfombra, te arrancaré la ropa a tirones y me hundiré en ti como un animal en celo."

"Mi marido es muy fogoso. Como los dragones que ha visto hoy," soltó ella con aire de triunfo.

La sonrisa depredadora de él se acentuó.

"Acabas de ganar, preciosa. Pero dime si ya lo sabías y has hecho trampa, o si lo has adivinado."

"¿Te molestaría mucho que hubiera hecho trampa?," preguntó Sansa inocentemente.

Él se notaba en un tris de bajarse él mismo los pantalones para aliviar la presión de su miembro hinchado.

"No me molestaría en absoluto, cariño. En esto no. Pero hazme ya lo que sea, por favor."

Ella volvió a reír. Realmente él tenía aspecto de ir a suplicar de un momento a otro la liberación de su tensión sexual. Sansa sonrió maliciosamente.

"Yo soy la que manda. No quiero que hagas nada sin que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?"

Aquel tono imperioso disparó la lujuria que él sentía hasta niveles imposibles.

 _Dioses, me siento desmadejado como un jovencito. Y me encanta. Es muy excitante cuando ella a veces toma el control y yo me someto a su voluntad._

Se veía sublime cuando expresaba con total libertad sus deseos y estaba más hermosa que nunca.

"Tiéndete boca abajo en la cama," ordenó Sansa.

Él hizo lo que se le ordenaba, casi temblando de anticipación.

Ella se puso a desnudarlo hasta no dejar una sola prenda sobre su cuerpo y a continuación se desnudó ella, mientras él escuchaba el sonido de las telas al deslizarse. Entonces él notó como un roce de seda en su espalda.

 _Me acaricia con sus cabellos. Oh, por los siete infiernos._

Los suaves roces bajaron por su espalda hasta sus nalgas y después, por sus piernas. Acto seguido Sansa lo besó y lamió en la nuca y descendió lentamente, cubriendo toda su piel de caricias. Él se estremeció y gimió roncamente, sobre todo cuando ella le mordió los glúteos. Le hizo separar un poco las piernas e hizo algo totalmente inesperado.

Le lamió los testículos desde atrás, con su cara entre sus piernas.

 _¡Por todos los dioses!_ Aquella sensación era indescriptible.

Subió de nuevo desde sus testículos hasta sus nalgas, lamiendo toda la piel a su paso, y se desplazó otra vez por su espalda. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la parte trasera de los muslos de él y descendió sobre él hasta tocarlo con sus pechos. Los apretó contra su espalda y se los tomó con sus manos para frotarlos arriba y abajo, dejando que la cascada de sus cabellos cayera también sobre él.

"¿Te gusta, Tyrion?," preguntó ella junto a su oído.

"Es maravilloso, Sansa. Me tienes loco perdido. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no acabar ahora mismo sobre la sábana," dijo él entrecortadamente.

"Tienes que aguantar. Cuando veas lo que tengo preparado te alegrarás de retardar tu máximo placer."

"Aguantaré," afirmó él.

"Así me gusta. Y ahora quiero que me mires sin tocarme. Date la vuelta y recuéstate sobre las almohadas."

Él lo hizo y la observó, con las pupilas dilatadas y sintiendo el calor del deseo que inundaba cada fibra de su ser.

Sansa puso un almohadón a los pies de la cama y se tendió frente a él, ofreciéndole una magnífica vista de su sexo húmedo. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y de repente se puso un poco insegura por lo que se disponía a hacer, pero desechó la timidez.

 _Él conoce a la perfección cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Es una tontería sentir vergüenza._

Empezó a masturbarse delante de él.

Tyrion soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un gemido repentino que le salió de lo más hondo.

 _Esta mujer es increíble._

"Eso es, Sansa. Mastúrbate para mí. Tócate para que yo te vea. ¿Quieres que yo también me toque delante de ti, preciosa? Tú mandas."

"Sí, Tyrion. Tócate tu verga para que yo también te vea. Pero no quiero que acabes."

Él se puso a mover su mano arriba y abajo de su verga.

"Me lo pones verdaderamente difícil, preciosa," protestó, sonriente, moviendo la mano muy despacio.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro mientras se estimulaban a sí mismos con sus manos. Sansa se frotaba toda su entrada y esparcía la humedad. Se introdujo un dedo y luego dos y gimió.

"Dioses, Sansa. Eres la mujer más caliente que he conocido. Ninguna ha llegado tan lejos por mí jamás." Él movía su mano lo más despacio que podía para retrasar la explosión que amenazaba con invadirlo.

"Me gusta mucho ser la que más lejos te ha llevado, Tyrion. Ninguna de las otras te ha amado ni deseado como yo. Yo sé exactamente lo que quieres, lo que te chifla, lo que te eleva." Los dedos seguían entrando y saliendo.

"Tú me elevas más de lo que me he elevado nunca antes, preciosa."

"¿Cuántas mujeres has poseído?" Ella lo miraba arrebolada y absolutamente deseable y _lujuriosa._

"A muchas, Sansa. No sé a cuántas." El juego que ella estaba jugando era tremendamente excitante. A ella, extrañamente, parecía exaltarla aquella conversación sobre sus pasadas compañeras sexuales. Pero él sabía por qué. Porque, exceptuando a Shae, tan sólo había sentido placer físico pero no las había amado. No había experimentado la unión gloriosa que sentía junto a Sansa, simplemente se había tratado del alivio momentáneo de sus urgencias eróticas. Ella sentía curiosidad retrospectiva hacia sus desfogues pero aquellas mujeres no despertaban verdaderamente sus celos. En cambio sí lo hacía Tysha, y eso que aún desconocía quién era. Y mejor que ni se enterara para nada de lo de Shae, aunque no le hubiese sido infiel con ella. Estaba convencido de que le dolería saber que Shae fue su amante y que había estado enamorado de ella hasta que se casó con Sansa y empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por su esposa. No, no era algo que una esposa debiera saber.

"¿Gozaste mucho con ellas? ¿Las hiciste gozar?"

"Ni mucho menos tanto como disfruto contigo, preciosa. Y creo que a unas cuantas las hice gozar. Así fue como aprendí a complacer a las mujeres, Sansa," admitió él.

"No puedo entender cómo no te amaron. Cómo no vieron al hombre que yo veo."

Los dedos mojados entrando y saliendo lo tenían loco.

"Veían al Gnomo, Sansa. Al Mediohombre."

Ella de repente se levantó y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, introduciéndole los dedos húmedos en la boca. Tyrion inmediatamente chupó y saboreó la esencia de ella.

"Ellas se lo perdieron. Pero me alegro, porque ahora eres mío. Tócame las tetas." Ella rara vez empleaba un lenguaje sucio, pero a él le encantaba cuando lo hacía. Obedeció al instante. "Chúpamelas," ordenó ella.

Él no se hizo de rogar. Ella frotaba su sexo mojado sobre la dura verga de él, atormentándolo.

"Eres el hombre más ardiente y eres mío. Me estabas esperando a mí." Lo apretó contra ella y él succionaba con fuerza los pezones.

"Sí, amor mío. Te estaba esperando a ti. La mujer más hermosa del mundo."

Sansa por fin palió un poco la tortura de él introduciéndose su verga y cabalgándolo mientras se frotaba el clítoris. Ambos gimieron al notar la entrada del miembro.

"Dicen que la más bella es Daenerys," replicó ella, mirándolo maliciosamente al tiempo que se movía sobre él.

"No para mí. Ciertamente es bella, pero para mí no lo es tanto como tú, y te amo a ti." Él seguía lamiendo sus pechos y le estrujaba las nalgas a medida que subían y bajaban.

"Eres un hombre muy atractivo, Tyrion. Seguro que ella se ha dado cuenta." Cada vez le costaba más pronunciar las frases y jadeaba.

"No soy su tipo y ella tampoco es el mío." Él también jadeaba.

Sansa aceleró.

"Voy a acabar, Tyrion," anunció. Él lo sabía porque empezaba a notar la tensión de sus músculos internos.

"Acaba, cariño. Hazlo para mí. Quiero sentirte."

"¡Tyrion!," gritó ella, estremeciéndose, sus entrañas oprimiéndolo fuertemente con cada oleada placentera.

"¡Sansa!," secundó él unos segundos después, vaciando en ella su semilla cálida en varias sacudidas.

Él cayó en la cama, derrengado, y ella cayó sobre él, cubriéndolo con la cortina de su cabello pelirrojo.

"Me enloquece que seas tan creativa, Sansa," la halagó, sonriéndole.

"Mi amor por ti me vuelve tan creativa. Quiero volverte cada vez más loco de deseo por mí."

Él asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

"Lo consigues con creces, mi vida. Cada vez estoy más loco de deseo por ti. Me cuesta horrores separarme de tu cuerpo. Y por desgracia tendré que hacerlo, porque Mhyraz va a traer el almuerzo y supongo que no querrás que nos encuentre así, ¿no?"

"¡Oh, no! Casi me había olvidado del almuerzo." Ella dio un salto y empezó a vestirse.

"Creo que un día te retendré y me dará igual que el chico nos pille desnudos en la cama," comentó él pícaramente.

"¡Ni hablar!," opuso ella, arrojándole el almohadón a la cara y echándose a reír.

"Pienso hacerlo," amenazó Tyrion con los ojos entornados, vistiéndose. "Te inmovilizaré sobre la cama y Mhyraz nos verá _jugando_ a cosas de adultos."

"Ni se te ocurra," siseó ella.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron y Tyrion dirigió a su ruborizada esposa una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

Mientras almorzaban, Tyrion le contó todo lo que había hecho esa mañana.

"Tengo que llevarte a que veas los progresos de las salas que se están habilitando como viviendas en la pirámide, Sansa. Te gustará verlo. Los Inmaculados no paran de llevar cosas de un sitio a otro. Tal vez podrías sugerir detalles para la decoración o lo que tu acertado toque femenino quiera añadir."

"Me encantará que me lleves, mi amor. Pronto ahí van a vivir nuestros nuevos vecinos de la pirámide. Seguramente seamos compañeros de vivienda durante mucho tiempo y cuanto más a gusto convivamos, mejor."

"Claro que sí, preciosa." Cambió de tema. "Hoy la amenaza de lluvia ha estado a punto de estropear la mañana de mercado, pero se aguantó y justo cuando iba a ver cómo se desenvuelve Jorah como guardia de la ciudad pasó Drogon volando entre las nubes y todos los espectadores nos quedamos paralizados de susto y sorpresa. Pero solamente venía a visitar a Daenerys y ha dejado tranquila a la ciudad. La reina y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Drogon atacó a aquella niña por confusión. Era la hija de un pastor y estaría jugando entre las ovejas. Cuando el dragón quiso cazar algo de ganado para alimentarse, no vería a la pequeña o la confundió con un corderillo. Nadie más ha venido reclamando por personas atacadas por el dragón, así que es evidente que el animal no ataca a seres humanos si éstos no le dan motivos para ello. Los dragones son fieros, imposibles de domesticar y difíciles de controlar, pero muy inteligentes."

Sansa reflexionó.

"Tú los conoces probablemente mejor que la mayoría de la gente, Tyrion. Has leído mucho sobre ellos. Seguro que aciertas en tu juicio, como de costumbre." Le acarició la mano encima de la mesa y le sonrió, orgullosa.

"Volví a la pirámide, pues estaba impaciente por saber de la visita de Drogon a la reina, y al poco rato ella me mandó llamar. Recordó que tenía pendiente mostrarme a Rhaegal y a Viseron y me llevó a las mazmorras."

"¿Y eran como te los habías imaginado?," preguntó ella.

"Son muy grandes, Sansa, y eso que son más menudos que su hermano Drogon. Éste es negro, más oscuro que las nubes de tormenta. Rhaegal es entre verdoso, broncíneo y anaranjado, y Viserion es blanquecino y dorado con las alas rojizas. Son preciosos a su manera salvaje. Y como estos animales no han nacido para vivir encerrados, Daenerys ha tomado una decisión que yo respaldo."

Sansa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

"¿Los va a dejar libres?"

"Sí, Sansa, pero le he aconsejado que antes de hacerlo envíe mensajeros a los pueblos para prepararlos y recordarles que el dragón negro ya lleva tiempo suelto y no ha causado apenas daños para su tamaño y fiereza natural. Los convenceremos de que los dragones dejan tranquilos a los pueblos si éstos los dejan tranquilos a ellos. En cuanto se habitúen a su presencia, poco a poco los verán como algo normal."

"¿Tú crees que funcionará, Tyrion?" Ella intentaba disimular su preocupación. Era aprensiva con el asunto de los dragones.

"Lo creo. La gente se ha acostumbrado a Drogon y éste apenas ha molestado a las poblaciones. No veo que no tenga que ser igual con los otros dos."

"Bueno, mi amor, hasta ahora siempre has tomado las decisiones adecuadas." Le sonrió para hacerle ver que confiaba totalmente en él.

"La gente simplemente tiene que ser precavida, como llevan siéndolo desde que Daenerys los previno, y todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Si alguna oveja o cabra resulta quemada, la reina compensará a los afectados. Los pastores no permitirán que sus hijos jueguen entre el ganado y con eso no correrán peligro."

Ella asintió.

"Al menos así hemos resuelto el dilema del enclaustramiento de las bestias," continuó él. "Tienen que vivir al aire libre para poder desarrollarse plenamente. Los últimos dragones de los Targaryen se volvieron enanos porque los mantenían encerrados. La solución no está en encadenarlos, sino en aprender a convivir con ellos pacíficamente."

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo miró con admiración.

"Tenemos pendiente que continúes la conversación sobre tus aventuras del viaje a Invernalia y tu experiencia como Mano del Rey," le recordó ella, sonriéndole.

"No lo olvido, preciosa. La dejaremos para este anochecer, ¿te parece? Ahora yo tengo que ponerme con mis papeles y tú con tu costura, y será mejor aplazar las actividades más agradables hasta la noche," sugirió, con su sonrisa traviesa.

"Claro. Leena vendrá pronto. Ya casi hemos terminado todas nuestras ropas para la boda, incluyendo las tuyas y las de Pod."

"No seré un invitado muy guapo, pero seré uno de los que estarán mejor vestidos," bromeó él.

"Oh, tonto. Para mí serás el más guapo. Estaré deseando quitarte tus elegantes ropas durante todo ese día," insinuó Sansa.

"A mí también me costará tener las manos quietas, cariño. Yo _siempre_ estoy deseando quitarte tus bonitos vestidos, pero en esas ocasiones el morbo de verte tan hermosa sin poder tocarte... Dioses, Sansa. Me pones desbocado."

Ella notó la imperiosa necesidad de su marido y el calor le descendió, como siempre, hasta su bajo vientre.

"Ven, Tyrion. Vamos a hacerlo rápido antes de que Leena venga. Tenemos un poco de tiempo."

Él, como siempre, no perdió ni un instante.


	77. Chapter 77

Aquel anochecer la tormenta anunciada desde la mañana descargó con rabia. Sansa y Tyrion se asomaron a las ventanas a contemplar su furia sobre la bahía. Algunos rayos caían hasta el mar durante un brevísimo instante, parecidos a gigantescas ramas incandescentes.

 _¿De qué estarán hechos los rayos? Siempre me lo he preguntado. Sin duda tiene que tratarse de algo similar al fuego, porque cuando caen sobre árboles o casas de madera los incendian._

A Tyrion le gustaba plantearse a sí mismo enigmas de ese tipo. La naturaleza era un misterio, pero tenía sus leyes y era obvio que seguía una serie de patrones. También se preguntaba si realmente los dioses habían creado el mundo, el sol y las estrellas, o si habían surgido por otras causas. Una vez leyó, en un libro muy antiguo, las teorías de un sabio muy adelantado a su tiempo, un visionario que aseguraba que el mundo era un planeta redondo que giraba sobre sí mismo (creando así los días y las noches) y que se desplazaba en el vacío, describiendo una gran elipse alrededor del sol (y ese recorrido elipsoidal, que alejaba y acercaba el mundo al sol alternativamente, era el motivo de las irregulares estaciones), y que la luna era un planeta diminuto que giraba en torno al mundo. Algunas de las pequeñas luces del cielo no eran estrellas, sino otros planetas que también giraban alrededor del sol.

Aquellas revolucionarias teorías, que fueron categóricamente rechazadas por los maestres y eruditos de su época y de tiempos posteriores hasta la actualidad, le habían parecido fascinantes. ¿Por qué no había de ser verdad? Le resultaba muy lógico. Había muchos fenómenos desconocidos y todavía incomprensibles para la mente humana. Él no era partidario de negarse a las nuevas ideas. Su mente abierta e inquieta hacía que tomara como norma no descartar nada, pues todo era posible.

Los truenos retumbaban y Tyrion contó con los dedos para adivinar si la tormenta se alejaba o se acercaba. También conocía aquel truco, que su tío Gerion le enseñó de niño. Por alguna razón, la luz de los rayos viajaba mucho más rápido que el sonido de los truenos que generaban, y calculando lo que tardaba en sonar el trueno después del rayo era fácil deducir la distancia aproximada de la tormenta.

Sansa observó el movimiento de sus dedos, divertida.

"¿Qué haces?," preguntó, intrigada.

"Cuento el tiempo que tarda en sonar el trueno después de que el rayo cae. Así puedo calcular a qué distancia está la tormenta y adivinar si se acerca a nosotros o si se aleja," explicó él pacientemente. "Está como a dos millas de aquí, y se acerca."

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Me lo enseñó mi tío Gerion, y bueno, a mí también me gusta estudiar por mi cuenta esos fenónemos y leer libros que tratan sobre misterios de la naturaleza. Son libros raros y antiguos, pero hay unos cuantos. En vuestra biblioteca de Invernalia encontré un ejemplar muy interesante."

Ella le sonrió con admiración.

"No debería extrañarme. Tu mente está siempre hambrienta de conocimiento. Me encanta ese rasgo tuyo," elogió ella. "Otro más de los muchos por los que estoy tan enamorada de ti," le susurró, tomándole la mano.

"Mi cuerpo también está siempre hambriento, Sansa," murmuró él, con la voz grave y ronca, mirándola con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

"Ese rasgo también es de los que me hacen estar tan enamorada. Adoro que me desees tanto, Tyrion. Yo te deseo igual. ¿Crees que esto también es un misterio de la naturaleza?," le preguntó, traviesa.

Él esbozó su sonrisa perversa.

"Absolutamente. Perdernos en las maravillas del sexo es uno de los mayores misterios, preciosa."

Se aproximó a ella y se puso a aflojarle los lazos del corpiño. "Descubrir los placeres de tu fantástico cuerpo jamás deja de ser un enigma para mí. Sentir esa conexión tan profunda contigo es algo que nunca podré abarcar por completo. Las personas somos el misterio más grande que conocemos, Sansa." Liberó sus pechos y empezó a bajarle el vestido para quitárselo. Ella se dejaba hacer, sonriente. "Tus exquisitas formas, las curvas de tus pechos, de tu cintura y tus caderas, tus nalgas, tus brazos y tus piernas, la turgencia de tus labios..." Le deslizó la prenda interior a lo largo de las piernas. "Toda tú eres un diseño perfecto ideado para enloquecer de lujuria a los hombres y que éstos quieran follarte para plantarte un hijo suyo en tu vientre. Pero tú me has elegido a mí para permitirme poseerte y derramar mi semilla en ti, y de ese modo tus hijos serán también mitad míos." La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la cama. Se puso a desnudarse.

Ella se sentó sobre el colchón y pensó en lo que él acababa de decir, muy interesada a pesar del calor y el cosquilleo de lujuria que fluía por su interior.

"Entonces, el cuerpo de los hombres también está diseñado para atraer a las mujeres y que éstas quieran copular con ellos para concebir bebés," razonó.

Él se había sentado a su lado, desnudo como ella, y le acariciaba un brazo, suavemente, subiendo despacio.

"Exactamente, Sansa. Eso es lo que creo. Nuestros cuerpos son un reclamo para generar descendencia. Fíjate si no, el vientre de las mujeres alberga al bebé nonato y sus pechos lo alimentan cuando nace. Y tus bonitas curvas, que están preparadas para un bebé, a mí me trastornan. Todo tiene que ser un plan de la naturaleza para que las especies continúen viviendo a través de sus hijos." Sus dedos subían hasta el hombro y el cuello, y se explayaban sobre la suave mejilla. "¿Te has preguntado cómo se forman los niños a partir de la semilla?"

Ella respiraba más rápido, notando el efecto de su mano cálida sobre ella, que ahora bajaba por su mentón, su cuello y su pecho.

"Es curioso, ¿verdad, preciosa? Cómo a partir de un poco de fluido masculino surge una criatura. Sospecho que la mujer también produce algo en su interior que al unirse con la semilla da lugar al niño. Por eso no siempre que un hombre derrama su semilla en el útero se produce un embarazo. La mujer también tiene que contribuir de alguna manera y por eso sus hijos también se parecen a ella, no sólo al padre." Pellizcaba los pezones erguidos y ella gemía bajo sus manos. "Cuando te excitas, tu sexo se humedece. Puede que en tu humedad interna a veces haya algo parecido a lo que debe de haber en mi semilla. Tal vez por eso al unirse mi semilla con tu humedad interior, en algún momento podrían juntarse dos elementos, tuyo y mío, que crearían un bebé. El té de la luna tiene que impedir que tu cuerpo produzca ese elemento, por eso no te quedas embarazada." Dejó de hablar y lamió los pechos.

"Me gusta tanto que razones tan minuciosamente todo eso, mi amor," murmuró ella, arqueando la espalda y abrazándolo con fuerza. "Entonces... ¿todo esto que hacemos, toda esta atracción, es un truco para que yo conciba? Qué poco... romántico," bromeó.

"Romántico o no, una cosa es cierta, y es que me tienes loco durante todo el día y deseando plantarte un bebé en tu lindo vientre," dijo él, sonriendo sobre su piel. La tumbó sobre el colchón y se colocó entre sus piernas. "El truco funciona a la perfección conmigo."

Ella rio, sonrojada por el ardiente tacto de sus manos sobre sus pechos e, inmediatamente, de su boca sobre su sexo.

"Y conmigo, Tyrion. Cuando me haces eso con la lengua todo lo que quiero es abrirme a ti y hundirte dentro de mí." Dejó de hablar, pues un gemido profundo brotó de su garganta cuando él intensificó el contacto de su lengua sobre sus pliegues íntimos.

"Toda tú eres divina, perfecta, incomparable. Te haría un bebé tras otro si pudiera," murmuró contra su carne mojada, malicioso. La miró a los ojos y supo que a ella le faltaba muy poco para que su placer se desatara.

Se alzó y la penetró. Ella instintivamente lo rodeó con las piernas en su gesto posesivo.

"Todo este deleite de mi verga al frotarse con tus paredes está encaminado a lo mismo. Y tu clítoris juguetón, también. Hace que tengas la necesidad de que yo te penetre y derrame mi semilla en ti."

Ella se lo estimulaba, mientras él se impulsaba en su interior, con las manos apoyadas sobre la cama a ambos lados de su cintura. "Y ahora mismo vas a alcanzar tu clímax, lo noto."

"¡Oh, Tyrion!," gritó ella, estremeciéndose y apretándolo fuertemente contra sí para aumentar la sensación.

"Y ahora voy a culminar yo, cariño. ¿Lo ves? Es un plan perfecto de la naturaleza. La unión ideal." Interrumpió su discurso. "¡Sansa!," gimió, derramándose.

Cayeron en la cama, sonrientes.

"Ha sido una gran lección, mi amor. Eres un buen maestro." Lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

"Encantado de instruirte, mi señora. Ha sido un placer."

"Lo mismo digo. Y ahora, después de esta lección práctica sobre cómo fabricar niños... ¿Qué tal si me sigues contando lo del viaje?"

"Claro, Sansa. ¿Por dónde lo dejamos?," preguntó él, tratando de hacer memoria.

"Por cuando te quedabas en tu habitación leyendo, porque salir de caza no era tu actividad favorita," resumió ella.

"Ah, sí. Bueno, también me entretenía paseando por las dependencias y los patios, observando a los habitantes del castillo. A veces iba al patio de armas a ver entrenar a tus hermanos. Detestaban la presencia de Joffrey, que no hacía más que pavonearse y criticar, abusando de su condición de príncipe real. Ellos, prudentes, se esforzaban en ignorar fríamente sus bravuconadas. Con Tommen, en cambio, eran abiertamente amables, pues es un chico encantador. También me daba una vuelta por las caballerizas, la herrería, los almacenes, el pozo, y en una ocasión subí a una de las murallas para admirar el paisaje desde las alturas."

Acarició la espalda de Sansa, como solía hacer cuando estaban en su postura favorita y le contaba alguna historia.

"Además, casi todos los días salía al pueblo. En suma, que no lo pasé nada mal." Hizo una pausa y le puso a Sansa la otra mano en la mejilla. "Entonces sucedió lo de Bran y yo lo lamenté mucho. Joffrey no quería ir a expresarle sus simpatías a tu madre, pero yo lo obligué. Lo abofeteé por su falta de tacto y no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le ordené. Yo todavía tenía poder sobre él y lo ejercía cuando sacaba su vena antipática y cruel. Poco después, Robert y los demás se fueron al Sur y yo tomé el Camino Real hacia el Muro, en compañía de Jon, Benjen y algunos delincuentes reclutados por Benjen que habían elegido vestir el negro. Conversé mucho con tu hermano, aunque más bien el que decía casi todo era yo y Jon escuchaba y a veces intercalaba dos o tres palabras certeras. No era muy hablador, pero nos sentíamos cómodos con nuestra mutua compañía. Tu tío, en cambio, era frío y altanero conmigo. Los Lannister nunca hemos sido bienvenidos en el Norte," dijo, irónico. "Los Stark y los Lannister han sido enemigos acérrimos durante muchas generaciones y eso es muy difícil de cambiar. Excepcionalmente tú y yo hemos roto la tradición. Creo que la tuya y la mía es la primera unión entre nuestras casas desde que se recuerda. Y más excepcional aún es que un Lannister y una Stark estén enamorados," dijo, sonriéndole.

"Me alegro de que seamos la excepción, Tyrion. Somos la prueba de que todo se puede cambiar."

"Es cierto, Sansa. Todo puede ser. Como que la chica más guapa e increíble de Poniente ame al enano con la lengua más larga de Poniente."

"Estoy de acuerdo con lo de la lengua larga," se burló ella.

"Tengo algún otro atributo alargado por ahí pero no voy a presumir de que sea el más largo de Poniente. No lo he comparado con el de bastantes hombres como para poder afirmarlo."

Ella rio y le tiró de la barba.

"Tontorrón. Deja de fanfarronear y sigue contando," lo regañó, divertida.

"¿Fanfarronear, yo? Pero si soy uno de los hombres más modestos que he conocido."

"Muy modesto. Y ahora, ¿te importaría continuar, por favor?"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aunque tal vez si me hago de rogar un poco tú me supliques de alguna forma sugerente..."

"¡Oye! Céntrate. Eres peor que los niños." Le tiró de nuevo de la barba, sonriente.

"Es que tú me distraes, preciosa. Tienes un cuerpo tan glorioso que ya no sé ni lo que digo."

"Te dirigías con Jon y Benjen al Muro."

Él lanzó un suspiro de fingida resignación.

"Me impresionó su altura cuando lo vi por primera vez. Había oído y leído mil historias sobre la mítica construcción de hielo, pero la primera vez que uno lo ve no se olvida jamás."

"Yo no lo he visto, aunque parezca mentira. Mi padre nunca nos llevó a verlo."

"No es sitio para niños, Sansa. Tu padre hizo bien en no llevaros allí." Le dio un beso en la frente. "Cuando llegamos, el panorama no era muy alentador e hice lo que pude para ayudar a Jon a adaptarse al que iba a ser su hogar en adelante. Casi todos los hombres y muchachos que llegaban allí eran de origen muy humilde y algunos habían cometido crímenes horribles, pero Jon tenía que entender que la Guardia de la Noche es una hermandad, con lo cual todas las diferencias de origen quedan atrás y ya no hay más familia que el resto de los hermanos negros. En cuanto Jon lo comprendió, supe que se ganaría amigos leales. Empezó a ayudar a sus compañeros y a darles consejos sobre cómo luchar. Mientras, yo charlaba con el Comandante Mormont y con el maestre ciego, Aemon Targaryen, el tío bisabuelo de Daenerys, y me rogaron que comunicara a la Corona la desesperada situación en la que se encontraban, con insuficientes hombres y escasas provisiones para hacer frente al invierno. También me hice amigo de Yoren, un cuervo reclutador de nuevos miembros para la Guardia. Era uno de los pocos que reían abiertamente. Él me acompañó en el viaje de regreso, al menos hasta que tu madre me hizo prisionero. Pero eso fue más tarde." Sansa se movió un poco y se acomodó mejor sobre su hombro. Jugueteaba con el vello de su pecho. "Ah, y llegó un mensaje anunciando que Bran había despertado de su inconsciencia, lo cual animó mucho a Jon. Poco después me despedí del chico y partí hacia el Sur. Decidí pedir asilo en Invernalia, pero tu hermano Robb me recibió fríamente, y además me percaté de que tu madre no estaba."

Sansa se extrañó.

"¿Robb se mostró descortés contigo? ¿Y mi madre se había ido, abandonando el cabecero de Bran?"

"Sí, Sansa. Ahora conozco al menos en parte las causas de sus inusuales acciones, y después te diré lo que sé." Hizo una breve pausa. "Vi a Bran y le di los diseños de la silla especial e instrucciones sobre cómo acostumbrar al caballo a obedecer ciertas órdenes. Se le iluminó la mirada. La perspectiva de poder montar de nuevo lo ilusionaba. Para un niño de diez años tiene que ser terrible no poder andar, pero noté que Bran era un chico de gran resistencia interior, como tú."

"Es cierto. Siempre fue maduro para su edad," confirmó Sansa, sonriendo con orgullo al recordar a su hermano predilecto.

"Robb cambió de parecer ante mi regalo y quiso agradecérmelo rectificando su gélida actitud anterior, pero yo decliné. Ya me había quedado claro que no era bienvenido, y no sabía por qué. Supuse que aquello estaba relacionado con la repentina marcha de tu madre y me temí que el apellido Lannister estaría implicado, y sospeché de qué se trataba."

"¿De qué? Tu familia ya no estaba en Invernalia."

"Cuando tu hermano permanecía inconsciente tras la caída, un asesino que llevaba mi puñal de acero valyrio se coló en su habitación, pero tu madre estaba allí y opuso una feroz resistencia al atacante, hasta que llegó el lobo de Bran y mató al individuo. Tu madre entonces decidió averiguar lo ocurrido y se puso en camino a Desembarco del Rey, acompañada por el maestro de armas, Ser Rodrik. Imagino que quería hablar directamente con tu padre sobre las circunstancias que rodeaban el infortunio de Bran. En una posada, me crucé con ella y, muy astuta, convocó a los vasallos de los Tully que estaban presentes en el local, pues nos encontrábamos cerca de las Tierras de los Ríos. Me tomaron prisionero y Catelyn proclamó que me llevaría a Invernalia para ser sometido a la justicia del Norte, pero en lugar de eso se desvió al Este y nos dirigimos al Valle."

Sansa intervino.

"¿Mi madre creía que tú habías mandado matar a Bran?," preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"El puñal del asesino era mío, pero te juro, Sansa, que yo no tenía la menor idea de que alguien hubiera tramado aquello y que me hubiera robado el puñal para inculparme a mí. Con el tiempo até cabos y deduje quién había planeado aquello. Alguien estúpido y chapucero, por supuesto. Nada menos que nuestro querido Joffrey."

Sansa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¿Joffrey? No es que me sorprenda, pero... ¿Por qué habría querido Joffrey matar a mi hermano?"

"No estoy seguro, pero me da la impresión de que fue por complacer a Robert."

Ella claramente no comprendía, y era lógico. El proceder de su familia era demasiado retorcido para unas personas rectas y honestas como los Stark.

"Verás, Sansa. Robert había hecho algún comentario sobre que lo mejor sería que el chico hubiese muerto porque, de sobrevivir, podría quedarse como un vegetal, algo así. Y me parece que Joff se tomó al pie de la letra su comentario, y creyó que si era _piadoso_ y mandaba matar a Bran, complacería a Robert aunque éste no se enterase de que Joff era el autor. Joff admiraba y deseaba la aprobación del que creía su padre, quien no disimulaba su desprecio hacia su rubio _hijo_ imbécil."

Sansa se quedó callada durante varios minutos, aturdida, pero finalmente la luz de la comprensión se encendió en sus ojos.

"¿Robert dijo aquello? Muy compasivo por su parte," dijo amargamente, con la voz ácida. "Si se hubiera tratado de su Lyanna, ¿también habría deseado su muerte?" El resentimiento destilaba de ella, por más que tratara de contenerlo.

"Fue un comentario lamentable y totalmente desprovisto de tacto. Robert no se distinguía por su prudencia. Era brusco y su brutal sinceridad a menudo era hiriente. No era más que un borracho amargado, cariño." Le tomó la mano. "Lo siento mucho, Sansa." Se la besó.

Ella se suavizó.

"Perdona, mi amor. Es injusto que lo pague contigo." Le dio un beso en los labios.

Él suspiró, aliviado. Por un momento había temido que ella volviera contra él su resentimiento y lo creyera involucrado de algún modo en aquel feo asunto.

"Todo eso lo adiviné después, pensando en cómo mi puñal había ido a parar a un sicario de tres al cuarto. Joff y yo nunca tuvimos una relación de afecto, como ya observaste por ti misma. Quiso matar dos pájaros de un tiro: materializar las palabras de Robert y hacerme pasar por culpable al tratarse de mi puñal. Sinceramente, Sansa, nadie con dos dedos de frente utilizaría su propia arma para mandar asesinar a alguien, y así se lo expliqué a tu madre, pero ella no me escuchó. Comprensible, pues el dolor por un hijo convierte a las mujeres en fieras, y yo no podía ni imaginar lo que ella sufría por Bran. En la posada conocí a Bronn, que entró a mi servicio, y se vino con nosotros al Nido de Águilas. Por el camino nos atacaron los clanes de las montañas. Tu madre cortó las cuerdas de mis muñecas para que pudiera luchar y le salvé la vida. Yo la respetaba y admiraba, Sansa, como ya te dije en Desembarco. Después, llegamos al Nido y me vi cara a cara con tu tía Lysa y tu primo Robin. Como sabes, tu tía no las tenía todas consigo. No estaba bien de la cabeza."

Sansa le acarició el pecho.

"Oh, Tyrion. Me disculpo en nombre de mi madre. Sé que ella hizo lo que creía que debía hacer, pero lamento que pasaras por todo eso."

Él le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

"No te preocupes, Sansa. No lo pasé tan mal," bromeó. "El relato es largo y Mhyraz vendrá muy pronto. Tenemos que vestirnos para la cena," dijo, de mala gana. "Continuaremos más tarde, si quieres."

"Está bien," asintió ella. Se incorporó y la vista de su espalda, su trasero y los graciosos hoyos de su rabadilla le provocó a él una erección plena, pero se reprimió. O era eso o que Mhyraz los pillara en mitad del acto, y dudaba que a Sansa le hiciera gracia.

"Sansa," dijo, mientras se vestían. Ella se giró para mirarlo. "Muchas veces me he sentido avergonzado de mi apellido, y todo el asunto que te he contado es una de esas veces." Su tono era algo abatido.

Ella le puso la mano encima de la barba.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste al poco de llegar a Meereen? No somos nuestros apellidos. Tú eres tú y lo que hagan otros miembros de tu familia no te convierte a ti en culpable."

El peso que a él se le acababa de instalar en el corazón se aligeró.

"Gracias, preciosa. Eres una bendición." Le besó la palma que se había posado sobre su mejilla.

"No debes temer que yo dude de ti, mi amor. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago. Dejé de hacerlo por completo desde el día en que nos fugamos." Estaba arrodillaba frente a él y lo miraba a los ojos con tanta ternura que él notó las lágrimas pugnando por brotar.

"Nunca te haría daño, Sansa. Jamás haría algo que te perjudicara de cualquier forma." Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla y se perdió en la barba. Ella se la secó.

"Lo sé, Tyrion. Te quiero." Lo besó con devoción. Él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Te quiero, Sansa." Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, pues su garganta estaba demasiado apretada por la emoción para que pudiese articular ningún otro sonido.


	78. Chapter 78

Cuando estaban terminando de cenar, unos golpes en la puerta que no eran los de Mhyraz alertaron a la pareja.

"Soy Mosca Blanca, señor," se identificó el Inmaculado desde el otro lado.

Tyrion y Sansa se miraron, preocupados, y él automáticamente le acarició a ella la mano.

"Tranquila, mi vida."

Ella asintió y él fue a abrir. El soldado lo saludó ceremonioso y le comunicó el motivo de su intempestuosa visita.

"Se trata de Jorah el Ándalo. Está muy mal y quiere hablar con vos. Uno ha venido a decíroslo porque sabe que lo apreciáis y esto solamente lo sabemos algunos Segundos Hijos, Escarabajo Verde, Podrick y uno. Ser Jorah está en un taberna cercana."

 _Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano._

Tyrion se volvió hacia Sansa.

"Ten mucho cuidado, mi amor," le rogó ella.

"Lo tendré, cariño. Acuéstate y no cojas frío." Se acercó para darle un beso.

"Y tú procura no mojarte con la lluvia."

"No te preocupes. Parece que ya casi no llueve. La tormenta se ha calmado un poco." Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dio otro beso antes de salir.

* * *

Sus tres escoltas y un mercenario que aguardaba en la puerta de la pirámide lo acompañaron por las húmedas calles hasta una de las tabernas de Meereen, donde Jorah, sentado en una mesa de un rincón con algunos Segundos Hijos, había caído de bruces sobre la sucia superficie de madera y sus compañeros lo agitaban para despertarlo. En cuanto vieron a Tyrion, le contaron que Jorah aquella tarde se había puesto como loco y, para intentar calmarlo y animarlo, lo llevaron a la ciudad y se metieron en aquella taberna, donde el caballero pidió una jarra tras otra de vino. Los demás lo dejaron desahogarse y en un momento dado quiso ver a Tyrion, así que uno de ellos corrió a la pirámide para darle aviso, a ver si el hombrecillo era capaz de hacer entrar en razón al bebido caballero.

"Será mejor que salgamos y que le dé el aire," sugirió Tyrion. La taberna estaba llena de clientes, todos ellos meereenos, y lo que menos falta les hacía era un montón de curiosos.

Sujetaron a Jorah, lo sacaron al exterior y lo sentaron en un poyete que había en la fachada. Tyrion le palmeó las mejillas.

"Jorah, soy yo. Estoy aquí."

El caballero pestañeó. Le costaba abrir los ojos. Emitió un quejido y de repente le subió una arcada. Tyrion se apartó justo a tiempo para que no le cayera encima el contenido del estómago de su amigo. Jorah vomitó todo el vino sobre el mojado suelo.

 _Cuando perdí a Tysha, yo también me sumergí en ese estado lastimoso y, tal y como conté a Sansa en el convite de nuestra boda después de que amenacé a Joff con el cuchillo, una vez le vomité encima a una chica mientras me la follaba en un burdel de Lannisport. Esa noche bebí una jarra tras otra hasta perder la cuenta y ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo era la puta que escogí. Sólo me acuerdo de que la pobre chica se puso a gritar de asco cuando devolví encima de su pecho y salió corriendo de la habitación. Pagué una buena compensación al dueño del burdel y creo que le pedí que transmitiera mis disculpas a la chica. Si el proxeneta no me echó de allí para siempre fue porque yo era hijo de Tywin,_ pensó, con un poso de amargura.

Él también había querido ahogar sus penas de amor en alcohol. Se compadeció de su amigo.

Éste sudaba tras el esfuerzo, pero se había despejado lo suficiente y podía quedarse despierto. Se apoyó contra la pared, jadeante. Pod y el resto de los soldados se mantenían a una distancia prudente, para concederles un poco de privacidad.

"¿Estás mejor, Jorah?," preguntó Tyrion.

"Sí."

Tyrion esperó en silencio a que Jorah hablara.

"Lo siento," se disculpó el caballero, con la voz pastosa. "He dado un espectáculo, pero estaba desesperado y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer."

"Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo he pasado por unas cuantas experiencias similares," dijo Tyrion, con un leve tono humorístico.

"Espero que la khaleesi no se entere de esto." Jorah cerró los ojos, suspirando.

"Por nosotros no se enterará," le aseguró su amigo.

"Comprendo que Daario le atraiga; es de esos hombres que gustan a las mujeres. Ella es muy joven y es normal que se deje seducir. Pero no deja de dolerme como una estocada. Es cierto que yo soy casi un viejo, al menos a sus ojos, y siempre he sabido que no me ama. Pero eso no hace que yo la ame menos. ¿Sabes qué se siente cuando la mujer que quieres se ha entregado a otro?"

"Yo pasé por algo parecido," confesó Tyrion. _Aquellos guardias profanando a mi Tysha, desterrando las caricias que yo le había dado. Borrando mis huellas sobre su dulce cuerpo, convirtiendo mi matrimonio y mi felicidad en cenizas. ¿Sabes qué se siente cuando ves a la mujer que amas follarse a más de veinte guardias por orden de tu propio padre, y largarse sin dirigirte siquiera una mirada, con los bolsillos repletos de monedas de plata?_

"Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que ella me hubiese amado. Habría sido el más devoto de los amantes," afirmó Jorah con melancolía.

"Y después, ¿qué? Ella no se habría casado contigo, Jorah. Lo sabes. Es una Targaryen y tú eres de una casa menor. Tarde o temprano lo vuestro se acabaría. Como sucederá con lo que hay entre ella y Daario." Tyrion lo dijo con un tono amable pero firme. No pretendía engañarle con palabras falsas y huecas. Era mejor que afrontara la realidad y que la aceptara para seguir adelante.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero al menos la habría tenido. Sabría lo que es poseerla, compartir con ella mi corazón."

 _A veces es mucho peor lamentarse por lo que no se ha tenido, que por lo que se ha perdido. Es duro pensar en lo que nunca fue._

"Desahógate esta noche, amigo. Llora tus penas. Para eso estoy aquí. Pero a partir de mañana debes mantenerte sereno y asumir tu situación, que no es tan mala. Daenerys te aprecia, te ha restituido su respeto y tienes la oportunidad de ser un gran soldado a su servicio, objetivo que estás cumpliendo. Eres un excelente guardia de la ciudad. Es mucho más de lo que otros tienen. Aún puedes aspirar a recuperar su plena confianza. No la pierdas metiendo la pata, Jorah. Es una suerte que no hayas cometido ningún disparate irreparable y que cuentes con amigos dispuestos a ayudarte."

Jorah asintió, con la cabeza contra la pared.

"Lo prometo, Tyrion. No daré otro espectáculo. Gracias por haber venido."

"No hay de qué. Espero que no hayas amenazado de muerte a Daario en voz alta y delante de testigos," bromeó Tyrion.

Jorah esbozó una sonrisa torva.

"No he llegado a tanto, pero he estado a punto. Si lo hubiera visto hoy en el campamento, no te garantizo que no lo hubiera retado a un combate singular," dijo, irónico. "Sé que de todas maneras Daario me habría condenado a muerte por insubordinación, pero me habría dado el gustazo de echarle en cara lo que pensaba de él."

Tyrion dio gracias a la providencia o lo que fuera que mantuvo a Daario lejos de Jorah aquel día, aunque no le costaba imaginar qué era lo que había evitado el encontronazo. _Hoy se habrá explayado entre los brazos de la reina, seguro._

"Tampoco te garantizo que vaya a mostrarme muy amistoso con él. Una cosa es que me trague mis sentimientos, y otra muy distinta que me trague mi orgullo," replicó el caballero.

"Nadie te pediría que llegues a tanto, Jorah," concedió Tyrion. "Pero no arruines lo que has conseguido, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Estar lo más cerca que la khaleesi me permita es lo más importante de mi vida ahora. No voy a arruinarlo," aseveró Jorah. "Ella es todo lo que me queda."

"Y siempre la tendrás, Jorah. Muy raras veces obtenemos lo que deseamos, pero por lo menos velarás por ella, y estarás donde ella esté. Tendrás el consuelo de demostrarle tu devoción, no como sueñas hacerlo, pero como mejor sabes hacerlo."

Jorah estaba mucho más sosegado y Tyrion se sintió aliviado.

"Siento haberte sacado de tus habitaciones a estas horas y con este tiempo. Ya estoy bien, de verdad. Regresaré al campamento y todo volverá a la normalidad. Tú también debes volver con Lady Sansa."

Por fortuna había dejado de llover, pero el viento soplaba cargado de humedad, pegando los cabellos a la frente y dejando una sensación pegajosa sobre la piel.

"Eso haré. Vete a descansar, Jorah, y mañana será un nuevo día. Buenas noches, amigo."

"Buenas noches." Se dedicaron una inclinación de sus cabezas y cada uno partió en una dirección, Tyrion con Pod y los dos Inmaculados y Jorah con los mercenarios.

* * *

Sansa leía en la cama, con la bata encima del camisón y arropada hasta la cintura, y dejó el libro en la mesita en cuanto oyó entrar a su esposo.

"¿Qué tal ha ido, mi amor?," preguntó ella, impaciente.

"Bastante bien. Jorah ha entrado en razón y ha vuelto al campamento con los compañeros que estaban con él en la taberna," informó él. "En algún momento de esta tarde se enteró de la aventura entre Daenerys y Daario y enloqueció. Sus amigos lo llevaron a la ciudad para distraerlo y todos acabaron bebiendo, pero él estaba dispuesto a acabar con las existencias del establecimiento."

"Entonces, ¿no se ha cruzado con Daario?"

"Por suerte no, Sansa. De haberlo hecho, a saber cómo habría reaccionado. Podría haber provocado al capitán y ese disparate le habría costado la cabeza. Daario no habría permitido que un soldado lo provocara, porque es un oficial, y el de mayor rango de los Segundos Hijos, y un soldado no puede insubordinarse contra su capitán sin ser sentenciado a muerte."

"Menos mal que no ha pasado nada de eso y se ha quedado simplemente en una borrachera," dijo ella, sonriendo con tristeza. "Pobre Jorah. Tiene que estar sufriendo mucho."

"Lo soportará. Tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir. Jorah no puede pretender que su khaleesi se mantenga célibe el resto de su vida."

Tyrion se secaba el pelo húmedo y se preparaba para acostarse. Ella lo observó con preocupación.

"No te habrás mojado, ¿verdad, Tyrion? ¿Ha llovido mientras estabas fuera?"

"No, Sansa, no ha llovido. Lo que pasa es que el aire está cargado de gotitas de agua que mojan el pelo y la piel."

"¿Cómo estará la gente de los campamentos? La tormenta tiene que haber sido dura para ellos," se compadeció ella. "Unas tiendas portátiles no son un gran refugio contra los chaparrones."

"Resistirán un poco más, hasta que puedan trasladarse a las viviendas. En su mayoría son gente resistente, acostumbrada a condiciones peores. Se las arreglan bastante bien. Pero ojalá que no tarden demasiado en contar con un techo sólido sobre sus cabezas. Los constructores trabajan a marchas forzadas y son los primeros interesados en terminar las obras lo más rápidamente posible."

Tyrion se puso su ropa de dormir y se metió en la cama junto a Sansa. Se acomodaron en su postura habitual.

"El invierno ya está aquí," suspiró Sansa. "Incluso en Meereen."

"En todas partes, cariño. De un modo un otro, se hace notar, hasta en el Sur.

"¿También en el Mar del Verano?," preguntó ella, sonriendo.

"También. Por ahí no nieva, pero los isleños van menos desnudos que en épocas más benignas," explicó él, con su sonrisa traviesa. "Ummm. Me encantaría verte con el atuendo de las isleñas del Mar del Verano. Y también sin él," bromeó, acariciándole la espalda.

"No serías el único que me vería con ese atuendo. También me verían los demás. No pretenderías tenerme encerrada en una torre, ¿verdad?," pinchó Sansa.

Él la apretó contra sí, fingiendo un gesto posesivo.

"¿Cómo que no? Tu espléndido cuerpo sólo lo vería yo." Se puso a hacerle cosquillas en el costado. Ella lanzó un chillido de sorpresa y rompió a reír, tratando de zafarse de sus dedos juguetones.

"¡Para! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Solamente me verías tú."

"Así me gusta, preciosa," dijo él, con su tono travieso.

Aflojó su presa y dejó de hacerle cosquillas. Le plantó un beso en los labios y se apartó un momento para mirarla, malicioso.

"Hablando de atuendos ligeros, me he acordado de un juego que se me ocurrió hace unos días y que me encantaría hacer contigo," propuso, con los ojos refulgiendo de deseo. "Si te apetece. No quiero que pases frío."

El brasero se alimentaba solamente dos veces al día, por la mañana y por la noche, para ahorrar combustible. Lo justo para mantener las habitaciones tibias.

"Claro que me apetece, Tyrion. No hace apenas frío aquí dentro," aceptó ella, seductora. "Y además, tú me calientas."

Él inmediatamente se puso completamente duro.

"Te prometo que te calentaré bastante, pero antes quiero que hagas una cosa por mí," pidió. "Me gustaría que te desnudes provocativamente. Que seas imaginativa y te quites la ropa de la forma más insinuante que se te ocurra." Empezó a respirar más rápido, trastornándose con el mero pensamiento de ella haciendo lo que le pedía.

Ella asintió, sonriéndole con picardía.

"Mi señor tiene una fantasía y yo estoy aquí para hacerla realidad," susurró Sansa del modo en que sabía que lo volvía loco. El bulto que destacaba entre sus piernas, bajo sus pantalones de dormir, era la prueba del éxito de sus eróticas acciones.

Salió de la cama y se puso en pie encima de la alfombra. La mirada de él la seguía sin pestañear.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua con toda la intención. Él reaccionó con un leve jadeo.

 _Dioses, cómo me gusta que ella haga eso._

Sansa, improvisando, alzó los brazos y deslizó las manos sobre su cabello, como si se peinara. Hizo descender los dedos por su cuello y sujetó los bordes de su bata. Se puso a abrirla para ir dejando sus hombros al descubierto, muy despacio. Siguió deslizando sus manos sobre la bata por encima de su pecho y bajando hasta la cintura. Soltó el cinturón, jugueteó un poco con él y se lo lanzó a Tyrion, que lo atrapó al vuelo.

"Lo estás haciendo estupendamente, mi señora. Me estás poniendo muy cachondo," dijo él, con la voz ronca.

"Pues esto aún no es nada, mi señor. ¿Crees que podrás resistir?," retó ella.

"Por supuesto, mi descarada señora," respondió él, con los ojos relampagueantes.

"No esperaba menos." Se abrió la bata del todo y se la quitó por los hombros, dejándola caer al suelo. Llevó las manos hasta el lazo que cerraba el escote del camisón y lo desató lentamente. El canal entre sus pechos quedó a la vista y Tyrion jadeó de nuevo.

"Tienes las tetas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida, Sansa," declaró él con su profunda admiración llenando su expresión.

"Gracias, mi señor. Me alegro de que sean de tu agrado." Levantó una pierna y colocó el pie encima de la cama. El camisón ascendió hasta su muslo y Tyrion lo contempló, hipnotizado.

"¿De mi agrado? Me tienen loco, preciosa. Sueño con ellas todo el día."

"Mi pobre señor debe de pasarlo mal cuando está lejos de ellas." Sansa cogió el borde inferior del camisón y lo deslizó por su muslo alzado hasta dejar toda la pierna al descubierto. Al mismo tiempo, al inclinarse le ofrecía una magnífica perspectiva de sus pechos, que casi se salían del escote.

"Es una auténtica agonía estar lejos de ellas, mi señora."

"Habrá que compensar al señor de alguna manera." El camisón subía por la cintura. Ella tiraba un poco de la tela hacia atrás para ceñirla a sus formas.

"Ya me estás compensando, preciosa." Él le sonreía embelesado.

"El señor se conforma con poco." La cintura ya estaba fuera y las redondeces de los pechos empezaban a aparecer. A él se le detuvo la respiración durante un instante.

El cuerpo de Sansa también reaccionaba y se notaba húmeda y caliente. No sentía nada de frío cuando él la miraba con aquellos ojos acariciadores, que la recorrían entera.

"Mirarte ya es un festín, cariño."

"Pues habrá más platos en este banquete." Los pechos ya estaban libres y ella se quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza, tirándolo en una silla. A continuación hizo una cómica reverencia.

"¿Qué le ha parecido el espectáculo a mi señor?"

"Sublime. No hay una vista más hermosa." Él la devoraba con los ojos, tendido sobre las almohadas.

Sansa se subió a la cama y se puso a cuatro patas, acercándose a él en una pose felina.

"¿Cómo quiere tomarme mi señor?"

"Tu señor quiere que te quedes tal como estás," ordenó él, moviéndose al encuentro de ella. Le tomó la cara con las manos y la besó con ansia, introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Después, acarició toda la longitud de su espalda hasta las nalgas y estimuló su sexo con los dedos. Ella gimió, echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Tyrion besó sus glúteos, bajó hasta su abertura y lamió los pliegues. Se aplicó desde atrás con la lengua a la delicia entre aquellos muslos de seda.

Se irguió y la penetró, sujetando firmemente sus caderas. Ambos gimieron al únisono y ella apoyó el rostro sobre la almohada, buscando el clítoris con sus dedos mientras él la embestía. Tyrion miraba la espalda perfecta y los redondos glúteos entre los cuales su verga se enterraba una y otra vez. Aguardó a sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de ella hasta que se desató y Sansa gritó su culminación, cerrándose y estremeciéndose alrededor de su miembro. Él a su vez se dejó ir y culminó.

Sansa cayó sobre el colchón y Tyrion se tendió a su lado, abrazándola.

"Lo que has hecho ha sido muy caliente, preciosa. Esa forma de desnudarte para mí... Por todos los dioses, Sansa. Ahora esas imágenes me perseguirán día y noche. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo gloriosa que estabas."

"Ha sido un placer," dijo ella, resaltando el doble sentido.

"Vaya si lo ha sido," corroboró él, cubriendo a ambos con la ropa de cama. "Eres increíble, Sansa."

"Tú también, Tyrion," dijo ella, adormeciéndose.

Tyrion le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

"Duerme, amor mío. Descansa."

La abrazó para darle calor y a los pocos segundos él también se sumergía en el sueño.


	79. Chapter 79

Las lluvias continuaron intermitentemente aquella madrugada, y por la mañana el cielo amaneció plomizo y pesado, pero las precipitaciones habían cesado al menos por unas horas. Tyrion esperó que el clima respetara las horas de mercado.

Salió para sus tareas habituales, visitó el sector de obras que le tocaba aquel día y una vez más quedó satisfecho con los progresos de las construcciones. Los que trabajaban en ellas eran libertos que estaban tan interesados como el que más en que las viviendas quedaran terminadas en el menor plazo posible, así que no escatimaban en esfuerzos. Por lo pronto todos los escombros de las zonas en ruinas habían sido retirados o reaprovechados y todos los edificios apuntalados ya estaban siendo reforzados y contaban con algunas paredes nuevas y estructuras añadidas. Se reutilizaba toda la piedra y el ladrillo que se podía, y el resto se obtenía de la cantera. Todos los días llegaba una partida de bloques de granito trabajados y tallados por los canteros, y Koleos informaba detalladamente a Tyrion de las cantidades que se transportaban hasta la ciudad.

El mercado estaba más concurrido que en la jornada anterior y se habían expuesto todos los tenderetes. Los numerosos guardias que patrullaban tranquilizaban a la población y ésta se iba animando a acercarse a los puestos. Los regateos entre vendedores y clientes era música para los oídos, pues suponía ventas y beneficios para los libertos y para la Corona.

Sarik le confirmó que, de seguir a ese ritmo, el mercado se recuperaría antes de lo previsto y las pérdidas quedarían compensadas en apenas dos o tres semanas como máximo. Realizadas todas sus anotaciones, Tyrion preguntó por Jorah y le dijeron por dónde patrullaba ese día. Ahora que el caballero se pasaba buena parte del tiempo murallas adentro, Tyrion no precisaba ir a los campamentos para visitarlo, y le interesaba vivamente su estado de ánimo tras la noche pasada. No lo distraería de su trabajo mucho rato, apenas lo justo para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

Tyrion lo saludó nada más verlo y Jorah se acercó a intercambiar unas frases con su amigo. Su aspecto acusaba los estragos de sus excesos, pero en cuanto mantuviera hábitos saludables unos cuantos días las ojeras no serían tan acusadas. Tyrion ignoraba si el caballero era de los que dormían a pierna suelta o si el insomnio lo perseguia en noches interminables, aunque le daba la impresión de que, como él mismo, no era de dormir mucho.

 _Desde que Sansa duerme conmigo he adquirido el hábito de dormir más, porque ella me da paz, pero a Jorah... ¿Quién se la da?_

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?," le preguntó.

"Mejor, gracias. Aparte del dolor de cabeza y el estómago al revés, lo sobrellevo bien. El trabajo me distrae y procuro hacer la ronda por la ciudad incluso más tiempo del que me corresponde, simplemente porque me gusta."

"¿Cómo percibes el ambiente? ¿Observas cosas inusuales?"

"¿Lo dices por lo de los Hijos de la Arpía?," preguntó Jorah, en voz baja. "Estoy vigilando los movimientos de los Grandes Amos y de otros meereenos de posición acomodada. Sé que hay cosas confidenciales que no me puedes contar, y yo por mi parte tengo órdenes de comunicar exclusivamente a cualquiera de mis superiores, es decir, Daario, Gusano Gris y Ser Barristan, toda información relevante, así que no debemos hablar más de este tema entre nosotros. Baste con saber que es realmente difícil que alguien se mueva en esta condenada ciudad sin que la khaleesi se entere."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Estos meereenos son escurridizos como anguilas, pero Daenerys es lista y cuenta con súbditos fieles y competentes: exiliados, fugitivos, eunucos y mercenarios, y muchos están hechos de pasta dura," dijo Tyrion con una leve sonrisa.

"Viserys jamás habría reunido un séquito tan numeroso y devoto y jamás habría sido un auténtico rey. Los dothrakis lo despreciaban al igual que él los despreciaba. Era débil y arrogante y no llegó a comprender que los señores de los caballos hacen las cosas a su manera y que ellos no siguen a nadie que no sea su khal. Creyó haberlos comprado cuando vendió a su hermana a khal Drogo; lo que le interesaba eran las cifras. Cuarenta mil guerreros. Pero de nada te sirve comprar cuarenta mil guerreros si éstos no te respetan. Al final, obtuvo una corona de oro, aunque no era la que él quería, sino la que se merecía. Yo aconsejé a la khaleesi que no mirara aquella escena, cuando Drogo vertió el oro fundido sobre la cabeza de Viserys, pero ella la contempló impertérrita, sin ninguna emoción visible. Aquel bastardo había amenazado al bebé de su vientre con una espada. Había profanado la sagrada ley de no portar armas en Vaes Dothrak y, delante de todos, dijo a su hermana que le sacaría el niño y se la llevaría, ya que Drogo no había cumplido su parte del trato. Era un estúpido integral. Nunca habría invadido Poniente. Ni siquiera habría sido capaz de gobernar una ciudad como Meereen."

"Por fortuna, su estupidez dejó la vía libre a su hermana. Las revueltas del destino son así de caprichosas. Los reyes se suceden sin cesar, pero a menudo pasan siglos sin que ningún soberano que realmente se merezca tal título se siente en el trono," comentó Tyrion. "Servir a un rey cruel, loco, idiota, indolente o todo eso a la vez es una pesadilla. Yo soy versado en eso, al igual que Ser Barristan. No es muy gratificante tener que doblar la rodilla ante un niñato que sólo sirve para torturar a cualquier criatura viviente."

"Joffrey era peor aún que el Rey Loco, según he oído," dijo Jorah.

"Sí, si tal cosa era posible. Y lo era, por lo visto. Al menos Aerys no fue un mal rey durante las décadas que estuvo cuerdo. Joff era sencillamente un sádico por naturaleza."

"Debe de ser muy satisfactorio para ti servir a la khaleesi. Has pasado de lo peor a lo mejor."

"Me encanta el juego de tronos, Jorah. Pero no por el poder en sí, que se me antoja vacío sin un propósito; ni por ningún secreto deseo de sentarme en una fea silla de hierro, pues lo mío es el gobierno en las sombras, afición que comparto con mi padre, por desgracia, aunque nuestros motivos han sido radicalmente diferentes. Me entusiasma el juego de tronos por el enorme reto que supone. Porque me gusta poner sobre el tablero toda mi capacidad y contribuir con ella a conseguir algo que me haga creer que no todo el mundo está perdido. Porque me ofrece la oportunidad de intentar cambiar algunas cosas. Y desde que tengo a Sansa, mi afición por el juego de tronos se ha revitalizado, porque con ella tengo algo muy hermoso por lo que luchar. Y Daenerys me permite desarrollar mi potencial para poder ayudar a construir algo mejor."

"Eso es porque ella saca lo mejor de nosotros. Logra que todos sus leales queramos contribuir con lo que se nos da bien. Unos aportan su espada, otros sus oficios artesanos, otros su cerebro... Todos tenemos una utilidad que ella sabe explotar."

"Sí. A mi esposa, por ejemplo, mi hermana y Joff le hicieron creer que no valía para nada y la pobrecilla se pasaba muchos días humillada, vejada y triste, con la autoestima por los suelos. Y desde que está aquí ha descubierto sus talentos, que son la costura y la enseñanza. La llena de satisfacción coser ropas de invierno para la gente y enseñar a los niños huérfanos de la pirámide. Se obtiene mucho más con empatía que con miedo."

"Me alegro mucho por Lady Sansa. Su padre estaría orgulloso de ella."

"¿Crees que estaría muy orgulloso de tenerme como yerno, y de que Sansa haya tenido que huir con lo puesto?," inquirió Tyrion, dubitativo.

"Puede que al principio estuviera muy reacio a aceptarte como marido de su hija, y a asimilar que sois dos proscritos a ojos de Poniente, pero en cuanto viera cómo la amas y lo feliz que ella es contigo, cambiaría de parecer, estoy seguro. Era un hombre testarudo, pero razonable."

"Bueno, en cualquier caso tendría que aguantarse conmigo, porque estoy enamorado de su hija y ella de mí, y me quedaré a su lado," afirmó Tyrion, sonriente.

"No sé cuál de los dos ganaría a testarudo, si el suegro o el yerno," bromeó Jorah.

"Por lo pronto, yo conservo la cabeza sobre los hombros. Creo que eso inclina la balanza a mi favor." Tyrion sonrió con malicia.

Empezaba a lloviznar.

"En fin, Jorah. No te entretengo más, que tienes que seguir patrullando. Ha sido una buena charla. Hasta pronto, amigo."

"Hasta pronto. Transmite mis saludos a tu mujer y a la khaleesi, si puedes."

"Lo haré, Jorah."

Se inclinaron en señal de respeto y Tyrion se alejó con sus escoltas para ponerse a resguardo de la fina lluvia.

* * *

Cuando Mhyraz llevó el almuerzo, informó a Tyrion que a la mañana siguiente era requerido en la audiencia pública. Éste asintió y conversó un poco con el niño.

"¿Cómo están vuestros dos nuevos hermanos? ¿Se han adaptado?"

"Lloran por las noches, pero todos lo hemos hecho al principio, cuando acabábamos de perder a nuestras familias. Se acostumbrarán. Durante el día están bastante animados y sus ocupaciones y juegos les ayudan a no pensar tanto en sus padres."

"Vuestra compañía es el mejor consuelo, Mhyraz. Y estarán lo bastante ocupados con los entrenamientos de Ser Barristan y los tuyos con la honda. A propósito... Cuando los libertos se hayan mudado a la ciudad, podréis empezar como aprendices en los gremios. ¿Cuál te gustaría elegir? ¿Lo has pensado ya?"

"Además de disparar con la honda y luchar, me gusta servir a los señores. Mientras sea pequeño me quedaré en la pirámide como criado pero continuaré entrenando con Ser Barristan. Cuando sea mayor, decidiré a qué dedicarme, si soldado o criado, según lo que prefiera y lo que se me dé mejor. Me gusta hacer las dos cosas."

Tyrion lo miró, sorprendido.

"Eres un chico muy peculiar, Mhyraz. Casi ningún niño desea ser un criado. ¿Cómo es que a ti te gusta tanto?"

"Es agradable servir al señor Tyrion y a la señora Sansa. Lo hago con mucho gusto."

"Todos los chicos sirven en la pirámide porque así se educan en la humildad. Pero seguro que a la mayoría no les llama como oficio. En cambio tú estás dispuesto a escoger el servicio doméstico tanto como escogerías ser un soldado. De veras que eres especial, Mhyraz," halagó Tyrion, conmovido. "Pero no siempre es agradable servir. Ni todos los señores son amables."

"Cuando era esclavo, los que conocí no lo eran. Pero aquí, sí lo son. Quiero servir a la Madre como soldado o como criado. Los señores que viven con ella son buenos conmigo."

 _Es cierto que ella no se rodea de morralla de baja calaña. Al contrario que mi querida hermana. Está convirtiendo la Corte en un desfile de esperpentos._

"Me complace saber que puedo contar contigo no porque lo consideres un deber o una obligación, sino porque te gusta ayudarme. Los criados y el servicio en general son una parte fundamental en una casa. ¿Cómo saldríamos adelante los señores, que no sabemos cocinar ni lavar ni tantas otras tareas domésticas? Os necesitamos. Vuestra labor es muy importante, así que puedes sentirte orgulloso de lo que haces."

"Lo estoy, señor," afirmó, tímidamente esponjado por los elogios.

El niño se inclinó para retirarse, pero Tyrion eligió ese momento para darle una pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada.

"Espera un momento, Mhyraz. Creo que tengo algo para ti y tus hermanos." Sacó unas bolsas de golosinas que había adquirido en el mercado, pensando en regalárselas a los niños de la pirámide. El chico las miró con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿Son para nosotros?"

"Claro. A mí de pequeño me chiflaban estas chucherías, aunque no era mi padre quien me las regalaba, sino mi tío," le contó Tyrion.

"¿Vuestro padre no os quería?," se extrañó el chico.

"No, Mhyraz. No me quería porque soy así. Un enano."

"Sois un buen hombre, Lord Tyrion. Creo que vuestro padre estaba equivocado."

"Tienes razón. Se equivocó en muchas cosas. Gracias por tus palabras, Mhyraz. Has hecho que me sienta muy bien."

"Vos también hacéis que me sienta bien, señor."

Tyrion le sonrió con ternura.

"Bueno, ve ya a descansar o a lo que quieras hacer. Te lo has ganado."

"Que paséis una buena tarde, señor y señora."

"Igualmente, Mhyraz."

El niño hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Sansa había seguido toda la conversación y miraba a Tyrion con tanto amor que éste creía que se iba a derretir ante la transparencia azul de aquellos grandes ojos.

"Ese niño realmente te quiere, Tyrion. Lo entiendo perfectamente." Le acarició la mano.

"Sansa... He pensado en que Mhyraz podría seguir formando parte indefinidamente de nuestro servicio, si él quiere. Si regresamos a Poniente y desea venir, le preguntaré si le interesa continuar con nosotros, ya sea como criado, como soldado, caballero o lo que se le antoje."

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Oh, Tyrion." Le dio un beso, a falta de palabras. "Tú también te mereces una recompensa, mi amor. Pero las golosinas que yo tengo para ti no se guardan en una bolsa."

Él le dirigió su sonrisa maliciosa.

"Lo sé. Se guardan en tu precioso cuerpo. Y adoro saborearlas."

"Pues ahora mismo es un buen momento. Están a punto de caramelo."

"Pues degustémoslas." Él la empujó suavemente hacia la cama y devoró el dulce postre que ella le ofrecía.


	80. Chapter 80

Tyrion pasó a limpio los datos de aquel día mientras Sansa y Leena daban las últimas puntadas a los trajes de la boda. Se los enseñaron, muy ufanas, y Tyrion admiró sinceramente la calidad de las prendas. Sansa le había confeccionado un jubón de terciopelo escarlata, y a él le encantaron los bordados que había realizado en él. En la mitad delantera derecha de la prenda se veía el león dorado de los Lannister y, en la mitad izquierda, el lobo huargo gris de los Stark. Los botones también eran dorados, así como los de los puños de la camisa blanca de mangas holgadas que llevaría debajo del jubón. Los pantalones también eran de color rojo oscuro.

"Es un conjunto precioso, mi vida. Casi me sentiré guapo cuando me lo ponga," bromeó, atrayendo su rostro para darle un beso.

Se volvió a examinar el vestido de Sansa. Era de satén blanco y gris, los colores de los Stark, con mangas muy largas que se ampliaban a medida que descendían, como las de los vestidos que solía llevar en Desembarco del Rey. El escote caía en pico desde los extremos de los hombros y dejaría al descubierto el nacimiento de los pechos, y él pensó en cómo los resaltaría. Un cinturón ancho, también de satén blanco, tenía bordado en hilo de plata el lobo huargo y en hilo de oro el león, ambos frente a frente como en su jubón. Era un traje sencillamente soberbio, y ella luciría orgullosamente los colores y el blasón de su casa, así como él luciría los de la suya, con el toque que ella había añadido, uniendo ambas casas y colocando juntos los animales simbólicos de sus estirpes. Una concesión a lo que habían dejado en Poniente, pero también a su unión en cuerpo y alma

Además, también había dos capas, una del mismo terciopelo rojo que el jubón, con otro león bordado, y una de fina lana blanca con un huargo plateado.

"Oh, Sansa. Esta ropa es una maravilla. ¿Has hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo?"

"Sí. Recuerda que he tenido muchas horas libres por las tardes, y no las he pasado mano sobre mano," dijo ella, complacida por los elogios. "Además, Leena me ha ayudado. Ha aprendido mucho y gracias a ella he ido más rápido. Yo he hecho los bordados y las labores de costura complicadas, y ella ha cosido las partes sencillas." Sonrió a su amiga, que correspondió al gesto.

El vestido de novia de Leena era completamente blanco y fabricado en tul sobre un forro de satén que impedía que el cuerpo de Leena quedara a la vista bajo el tejido semitransparente. No tenía mangas y el escote era recto, con los hombros cubiertos con dos tirantes anchos de tul. La falda terminaba en una pequeña cola. Los adornos estaban bordados en hilos de oro y plata. Consistían en una flor en la cintura del corpiño y unas pocas repartidas por la falda.

Para Pod había un jubón de lustroso cuero marrón, una camisa blanca parecida a la de Tyrion y unos pantalones a juego con el jubón.

"Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, chicas. Enhorabuena." Se inclinó ante ellas cómicamente. Leena rio, sonrojada por los halagos. "Seremos la envidia de la pirámide. ¿Cuántos invitados seremos?"

"Vosotros dos, Jorah, la reina, Missandei, Ser Barristan, Gusano Gris, Daario, Hizdahr y Kerro. Hemos creído justo invitar a todos los consejeros de la reina, pues son los más cercanos tanto a ella como a nosotros. Dudamos con Hizdahr, pero dejarlo fuera habría sido una ofensa, así que lo incluimos."

"Muy bien pensado, pero más vale tener vigilado a Jorah. Aunque haya prometido mantener la compostura, quién sabe lo que puede pasar en una fiesta que durará varias horas y donde se beberá vino. No creo que Daenerys permita que bebamos demasiado, pero aún así, hay que tener un ojo puesto tanto en él como en Daario," aconsejó Tyrion.

"Así lo haremos," aseguró Leena. Y añadió: "Los niños servirán la comida y la bebida y les hemos dicho que después podrán quedarse para comer y para tocar música y bailar. Algunos de ellos saben tocar instrumentos y se han ofrecido a hacerlo."

"Estupendo," aplaudió Tyrion. "Va a ser una boda inolvidable, Leena. A todos nos vendrá bien un día de diversión, en el que nos reunamos no para tratar asuntos de política y de estado, sino simplemente para profundizar los lazos de amistad."

"Voy a casarme con el hombre que amo y estaré rodeada de mis amigos. Será el día más feliz de mi vida," declaró Leena, emocionada.

Sansa le cogió las manos.

"Te lo mereces, cielo," le dijo a su amiga. Leena estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero consiguió serenarse y les dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

"Me marcho ya," anunció. Se levantó y Tyrion y Sansa la acompañaron hasta la puerta.

"Muchas gracias por todo lo que hacéis por mí," dijo, apretando las manos de Sansa.

"Lo hacemos encantados," respondió ella.

Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y Leena se marchó.

La pareja se miró con tanta ternura que el aire parecía a punto de derretirse entre ellos. Tyrion le acarició a ella la mejilla, como si necesitara seguir cerciorándose de que su mujer era real. Ella posó su mano sobre la de él, movió un poco el rostro y le besó la palma.

"¿Qué tal si nos metemos en la cama, hacemos el amor y después me sigues contando la historia de tu viaje?," propuso. "Te quedaste en la parte del Nido de Águilas."

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo con tus planes, mi vida," dijo él, sonriendo con picardía. La tomó de la mano y se dispuso alegremente a complacerla hasta oírla gritar su nombre en medio del silencio del atardecer.

* * *

"Allí estaba, delante de tu tía. Junto a ella el chico mamaba de su pecho a la vista de todos. El legítimo señor del Valle y Guardián del Oriente tenía unos ocho años y seguía tomando el pecho como un bebé. Ya te puedes figurar lo grotesco de la escena. Y se suponía que ella era quien debía juzgarme por mis supuestos crímenes," comentó Tyrion, sarcástico. "La cara de perplejidad de tu madre me indicó que desconocía hasta qué punto su hermana estaba como un cencerro. Casi parecía lamentar habernos conducido hasta ese lugar inhóspito y gobernado por una loca con un hijo débil mental."

Afuera la lluvia caía con persistencia, lavando la ciudad y desterrando el polvo de ladrillo temporalmente.

"El niño quería verme volar por la Puerta de la Luna, cómo no. La pobre criatura debía de aburrirse una barbaridad en aquel siniestro lugar y una de sus aficiones favoritas sería que arrojaran a cualquier infeliz al vacío. No tenía otra cosa que hacer aparte de malcriarse hasta lo absurdo. Estaba claro que a los ojos de Lysa y de aquellos dignos caballeros y señores yo era culpable de todo lo que me quisieran acusar y que no tendría ningún juicio justo, así que, si quería librarme de probar la justicia del Valle, me las tendría que ingeniar. Decepcionada al no obtener las respuestas que esperaba, Lysa me encerró en una celda del cielo durante varios días."

"¿Una celda del cielo? Oh, dioses," lamentó Sansa, acariciándole el pecho.

"Al menos la ventilación era inmejorable," bromeó él. "Y la vista era espectacular." Le cosquilleó la mejilla con la barba y ella rio, deslizando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios.

"Oh, vamos, tontorrón. De pequeña la Vieja Tata nos contaba historias de las celdas del cielo. Decía que los cautivos a veces terminaban por arrojarse al precipicio, desesperados por el hambre y el frío, y que algunos caían mientras dormían a causa de la inclinación del suelo," recordó, estremeciéndose.

"Una vez me desperté en el borde. Al abrir los ojos, había un bonito panorama debajo de mi cabeza, cientos de metros más abajo. Aquello colmó el vaso de mi paciencia y soborné al carcelero para que me llevara ante Lysa con la promesa de confesar. Se iba a llevar una decepción porque no iba a escuchar lo que quería oír, ya que tengo el defecto de no declararme culpable por crímenes que no he cometido. Pero si quería una confesión, eso sería lo que tendría." Sonreía con malicia retrospectiva. Sansa, conociéndolo, se imaginó qué clase de _confesiones_ tenía preparadas y también esbozó una sonrisa de diversión.

"De haber tenido un poco de sentido del humor, aquella gente habría apreciado mi relato, pero no hizo mucha gracia que yo robara la ropa de las criadas para verlas desnudas, que escribiera insultos en los vestidos de mi hermana, que me hiciera pajas en el caldero del guiso que esperaba que se comiera Cersei..."

"¡Eh! ¿Te masturbabas encima de la comida?," preguntó Sansa, escandalizada. "Menudo sinvergüenza." Le tiró de algunos pelos de la barba en actitud de fingido reproche, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que le afloraba a los labios.

"Eso fue por la época en la que empecé a descubrir el gustito de hacerse una buena paja. Seguro que mi semilla aportaba sabor y nutrientes a los guisos."

"Oh, por todos los dioses," exclamó ella, tapándose los oídos.

"Pues me sé de una chica a la que no le desagrada probarla," susurró él. Ya estaba duro y Sansa notaba su erección en la pierna que había colocado perezosamente encima de él. Ella se sonrojó, como siempre que él le decía cosas muy subidas de tono. Él adoraba que ella conservara aquel rasgo de inocencia y timidez por muy lejos que hubieran llegado en la intimidad sexual.

La respuesta de Sansa al palpable deseo de él fue automática y se humedeció en cuanto le descendió el familiar calor por el vientre. Le cogió el miembro y él gimió.

"¿Te gustaría probarla otra vez, mi señora?," le preguntó él, implorante, con los ojos relampagueantes de lascivia.

"Me gustaría mucho, mi señor," contestó ella. "Pero quiero que hagas algo por mí. Mastúrbate como cuando eras apenas un chiquillo y yo recibiré tu semilla, como si fuese las mujeres que te imaginabas entonces cuando lo hacías."

"Oh, Sansa. Eres una chica perversa. Todas mis fantasías se hacen realidad contigo," dijo extasiado, poniéndose en pie sobre el colchón y estimulándose despacio, apoyado contra el cabecero para no perder el equilibrio. Ella se tendió de lado sobre un codo, justo delante de él, y lo contemplaba con ojos ardientes.

"¿A qué edad empezaste a masturbarte, Tyrion?"

"A los once años. Una madrugada me desperté de un sueño erótico en el que intervenía una de las criadas y yo estaba todo pegajoso entre las piernas. Fue la primera vez que derramé mi semilla y desde ese momento me hice pajas a diario."

A Sansa la excitaba evocar a un Tyrion tan joven e inocente, aún virgen.

"Cuando te imaginabas a las criadas mientras te dabas placer... ¿Qué hacían ellas en tus fantasías?"

"Pues, por ejemplo, se abrían de piernas y se tocaban," dijo él, manteniendo el ritmo constante de su mano.

Ella levantó una pierna, apoyando el pie sobre la otra pierna, y se tocó el sexo con la mano libre.

"¿Así, Tyrion?"

Él abrió más los ojos.

"Oh, sí, Sansa. Exactamente así. Pero ellas no eran bellas como tú. Tú eres una diosa que supera todas mis pobres fantasías."

Los dos se estimulaban a sí mismos y se devoraban con la mirada.

"¿En qué sitios lo hacías, además de en el caldero del guiso?," preguntó ella, con su sonrisa insinuante. El efecto de sus propios dedos sobre su zona más sensible comenzaba a elevarla y gimió levemente.

"Eso es, cariño. Gime para mí. Me vuelve loco que lo hagas," susurró él, con la voz ronca. "Estás más guapa que nunca cuando te excitas." Su mano aceleró sobre su miembro. "Acaba para mí, Sansa," le rogó.

"Antes dime en qué otros sitios lo hacías," insistió ella, ralentizando el movimiento de sus dedos.

Él luchó por controlarse para atender a lo que ella le pedía. _Dioses. Esta chica me trastorna de arriba a abajo._

"En la habitación de mi hermana, para fastidiarla, aunque ella a menudo no se daba cuenta porque lo hacía en rincones que no fuesen visibles. A veces en un cajón del armario o de la cómoda, debajo de la ropa doblada. Una vez lo hice sobre el pelo de su muñeca favorita y la peiné con esmero. Se le quedó la cabellera un poco pegajosa pero Cersei no advirtió la verdadera causa, creyendo que el pelo se le había puesto así por la brisa marina. En Roca Casterly el aire estaba cargado de la humedad del mar y era normal que los cabellos se pegaran a la piel. Me pasé varios días riéndome cada vez que ella cogía su muñeca."

"Eras un chico muy malo," lo regañó Sansa.

La mano de ella entre sus pliegues le estaba haciendo perder la capacidad de pensar con coherencia.

"¿En qué otros lugares?" Sansa también estaba cerca del borde y jadeó.

"En los corredores, donde podían pillarme en cualquier momento. En los jardines. Algunas veces escondido junto al río, mirando cómo las criadas lavaban la ropa o se bañaban desnudas... Sansa, estoy a punto."

Ella por fin se compadeció y dio rienda suelta a su propia culminación, deshaciéndose entre sus dedos. Se acercó a él, con el éxtasis reflejado en su rostro.

"Acaba sobre mí, Tyrion."

Él no se hizo de rogar y su semilla cayó sobre la cara y la boca de ella, quien con la lengua se lamió los restos de semilla de sus labios y limpió el miembro de él.

"Ha sido una de las mejores pajas de mi vida, Sansa. Gracias a ti." Se había tendido sobre el colchón, con la respiración jadeante, y la atraía hacía sí con sus brazos. Cubrió a ambos con la sábana y la manta.

"Como siempre, ha sido un placer," dijo ella, dándole un beso.

"Y que lo digas," corroboró él.

"Bueno, nos quedamos en la confesión. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Que aquella gente no sabía apreciar las anécdotas divertidas. Lysa se puso hecha una furia, pero en honor a Robin he de decir que él sí estaba muy interesado en mis relatos."

"¿Escuchó aquellas cosas? Por los dioses." Ella se tapó la cara con las manos, sonriendo entre sus dedos.

"Vaya si las escuchó. Al menos él supo apreciar mi sentido del humor. Pero por desgracia, su madre no lo hizo. Quiso colocarme en una celda más estrecha y empinada, pero yo requerí un juicio por combate. Sí, lo tenía un poco complicado, lo sé. Mi hermano Jaime se encontraba a muchas leguas, y yo en el Valle no es que tuviera una legión de partidarios."

"Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas ideas. ¿Cómo saliste de aquel embrollo?"

"Bronn se ofreció a ser mi campeón y derrotó al de Lysa, un caballero muy honorable. El pequeño Robin sació sus ganas de ver a alguien volar por la Puerta de la Luna, porque Ser Vardys al morir cayó por el hueco. Yo había ganado, así que quedaba exculpado de todos los cargos. Di al carcelero la bolsa de monedas que le prometí, y me largué de allí con Bronn."

"Eres un caso, mi amor."

"Soy un enano con suerte."

"¿Ahora has adoptado esa frase como tu muletilla? Creo que ha superado a la de las deudas," se burló Sansa.

"Es que es verdad. Soy muy afortunado. Te tengo a ti." Le acarició la espalda y la apretó contra sí.

Ella lo besó con ternura. Él se dispuso a continuar la narración. El sonido de su voz grave arrullaba a Sansa.

"Caminábamos por los senderos del Valle, ya que carecíamos de monturas. Yo sabía que los clanes de las montañas nos acechaban, y una mañana nos rodearon. Sus intenciones eran matarnos y quitarnos las armas y mi anillo, pero yo los convencí para que se unieran a mi causa. Me dirigía al campamento militar de mi padre, que había convocado a sus huestes cuando tu madre me hizo prisionero, y les prometí que si luchaban para mi padre obtendrian todo lo que soñaban y más: oro, armas, ser los dueños de sus montañas... La fama de Tywin era conocida en todas partes y aquellos hombres aguerridos pero mal provistos no la subestimaron. Detestaban a los señores del Valle, que siempre los habían despreciado, y por fin tenían la oportunidad de desquitarse. Tuve que discurrir aquello para salvar el pellejo."

"Ya veo. Y ellos te siguieron. Un grupo muy curioso."

"Vaya que sí. Pocas veces se ha visto una compañía más pintoresca. Llegamos al campamento y ya te puedes figurar la alegría de mi padre al verme aparecer sano y salvo," dijo él, ácido. "Todo aquel despliegue de sus ejércitos no era por amor paternal, era porque el honor Lannister estaba en juego. Pronto quedó patente una vez más su falta de cariño hacia mí cuando me envió a la vanguardia de la batalla junto con mis nuevos amigos. No es que fuera muy sutil en sus intenciones de librarse de mí." Hizo una pausa. "No sé si te contaron sobre aquella batalla. Fue una estrategia brillante por parte de tu hermano, aunque supuso el sacrificio de dos mil de sus hombres. La auténtica batalla se desarrolló en el Bosque Susurrante, donde Jaime fue capturado. Fue un duro golpe para mi padre, claro. Su hijo predilecto estaba en las garras de sus enemigos." La miró a los ojos. "Siento mucho todo aquello, Sansa. Siento toda aquella guerra entre nuestras familias que arrastraron a tantos a la muerte." Le acarició la mano.

"Lo sé, mi amor. Yo también lo siento."

"Yo no me distinguí como guerrero. Uno de mis propios hombres me golpeó la cabeza sin querer mientras corríamos hacia la primera línea y me quedé inconsciente. Al recobrar el conocimiento, habíamos ganado, pero enseguida descubrimos la treta de tu hermano y quién era el prisionero de honor que se había cobrado. Pocas veces he visto a mi padre tan alterado. Decidió quedarse a seguir combatiendo, y a mí me nombró Mano del Rey para que lo sustituyera. Me despreciaba, pero sabía que no soy estúpido. Al menos se fiaba de mí en cuanto a capacidad para gobernar, y eso era mucho más crédito del que me había concedido jamás. Lo hizo porque no tuvo más remedio. Mientras libraba la guerra contra Robb no podía ejercer como Mano, y temía los desmanes que podían ocurrir en La Fortaleza Roja. Por eso me nombró."

Sansa se adormecía con su relajante voz.

"Y ya mismo Mhyraz vendrá con la cena. A menos que no te importe que te vea desnuda en mis brazos, deberíamos vestirnos," dijo él, suspirando.

"Mmmm, me quedaría dormida ya mismo. Me siento tan bien en tus brazos, mi amor..."

"Y yo en los tuyos, mi vida. No me tientes o Mhyraz verá algo más que a sus señores ligeros de ropa," amenazó Tyrion, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡Ni hablar!" Ella dio un salto y corrió a recoger su ropa, riendo.


	81. Chapter 81

Tyrion preguntó a Mhyraz, guiñándole un ojo, si ya se habían comido las golosinas.

"Sí, señor. Estaban muy ricas," contestó el niño, sonriente. "Todos os dan las gracias."

"Me alegro de que os hayan gustado. Yo de pequeño esperaba con impaciencia el momento en que mi tío me las traía."

"La mayoría de los niños huérfanos no las habían probado antes."

"Pues ya era hora de cambiar la situación. Diles a tus hermanos que habrá más, como premio por ser tan buenos chicos y chicas."

"Se lo diré, señor." Se inclinó en una reverencia. "Traeré el cubo con agua caliente y las toallas para vuestro aseo."

Los días que no se bañaban, se aseaban antes de acostarse.

"Estupendo, Mhyraz."

El chico se llevó las cosas de la cena y fue a buscar las del aseo.

"Me parece que me va a venir el ciclo lunar muy pronto," comentó Sansa. "Empiezo a notarme las ligeras molestias en el vientre y en el pecho."

Tyrion hizo los cálculos, recordando la última vez que le había venido, y eran correctos. Habían pasado algo más de tres semanas, y el ciclo normal de las mujeres solía ser de veintipico a treinta y tantos días.

"El té de la luna sigue funcionando a la perfección. Podremos respirar tranquilos un mes más, follando sin parar sin preocuparnos de un embarazo," dijo él, con su voz sugerente.

"¿Crees que fallará alguna vez?"

"Podría ser. Nada es infalible. No me gustaría que te quedes embarazada tan pronto pero, si sucede, lo afrontaremos. De todos modos, si sigues tomándote la infusión puntualmente todas las noches, en un principio no tiene por qué haber problemas. Mientras no nos olvidemos ni una sola vez, dudo que concibas."

Él ya se estaba excitando al hablar de aquel tema, pero como Mhyraz tenía que volver, no se atrevió a lanzarse sobre ella. _Si lo hago no podré parar,_ pensó, travieso.

"La primera vez que tuve el ciclo lunar fue poco después de la revuelta de Desembarco del Rey," recordó Sansa. "Todas las noches soñaba con aquellos tres hombres persiguiéndome. Me había quedado sola entre la turba y empezaron a asediarme. El terror casi me impedía respirar. No me quedaba nadie allí que me quisiera ni que me protegiera. Mi madre y mi hermano se encontraban muy lejos."

Tyrion le tomó la mano.

"Yo me di cuenta enseguida de que habías desaparecido, y me temí lo peor. Me empeñé en intentar enviar a alguien a buscarte, pero Joffrey se negó a dar la orden a los guardias y yo estaba muy preocupado. De acuerdo, confieso que ante todo temía por mi hermano. Si morías o si quedabas muy malherida y mancillada, las represalias de Robb podían ser implacables. También temía por ti, por supuesto, porque no deseaba más daño para ti con lo que ya estabas sufriendo y porque no quería que te pasara nada terrible. No soy un monstruo y la muerte o la desgracia de una niña me da lástima. Pero de verdad, Sansa, que no te deseaba ningún mal, no solamente porque de tu vida dependiera la de mi hermano."

"Lo sé, Tyrion. Fuiste el único que dio la cara por mí cuando Joffrey me maltrataba e impediste que continuara pegándome. Simplemente podías haber mirado hacia otro lado o tomártelo como un espectáculo, como todo el mundo. La hija del traidor con el vestido desgarrado y golpeada y humillada ante la Corte. Ciertamente muchos disfrutaron con ello," comentó ella, amarga.

"No podía permitir que una dama indefensa fuese víctima de tales vejaciones, cariño. Me daba igual que se tratase del mismísimo rey. Delante de mí no se le ponía la mano encima a una niña."

"Fuiste mi héroe." Sansa le sonrió y le colocó la mano sobre la barba.

"No, cariño. No digas eso. No lo fui." La culpabilidad le afloraba cuando volvían a la época en la que ella era una marioneta a merced de los Lannister. Por más que ella le hubiera recalcado muchas veces que no lo culpaba por nada, él no tenía la conciencia tranquila en ese aspecto.

 _No la protegí como debería haberlo hecho. Incluso cuando aún no era mi esposa ni mi prometida, debí haber velado más por ella. Evitar el acoso constante a que Joff la sometía._

Ella lo miró cargada de paciencia.

"Sé que es inútil que te pida que no seas tan duro contigo mismo, pero al menos hazme caso cuando te digo que fuiste el único que se portó decentemente conmigo aparte de Shae. Y yo estaba tan desesperada que a mis ojos te convertiste en un héroe en esos momentos. No dejabas de ser un Lannister y no podía confiar en ti, pero... Impediste que Joffrey volviera a ordenar que me pegaran. Y, fuese por el motivo que fuese, te acordaste de la insignificante chica Stark cuando la multitud atacó a Joffrey. Nadie te hizo caso, pero resultó que hubo otro que pensó en mí."

"El Perro," recordó Tyrion. "Lo hizo por su cuenta y riesgo. Creo que aquel bruto albergaba alguna clase de sentimientos por ti, Sansa. ¿Sabes qué me replicó cuando le di las gracias por haberte salvado? Que no lo había hecho por mí. Lo hizo porque quiso, porque seguramente no le eras indiferente. Observé que a veces se suavizaba un poco cuando estabas cerca, y le incomodaba que Joffrey te humillara. Tal vez tú hacías que saliera lo poco bueno que pudiera haber en él."

Mhyraz llamó a la puerta y la conversación quedó interrumpida momentáneamente. El chico colocó los objetos en el dormitorio. Tyrion le indicó que podría recogerlos la mañana siguiente, le dio las gracias y le deseó buenas noches.

Se quedó sentado en la sala adyacente mientras Sansa se lavaba en el dormitorio. Por muy fuertemente que deseara estar cerca de ella siempre, respetaba su espacio y, excepto las veces en que hacían el amor durante el baño, ella prefería asearse a solas, lo mismo que le daba vergüenza aliviar sus necesidades fisiológicas en su presencia. Él tampoco las aliviaba delante de ella porque eran actividades demasiado vulgares y comprendía el pudor de su esposa. Ciertas actividades era mejor realizarlas en solitario.

Siempre que ella se lavaba en el dormitorio, él se entretenía visualizando su piel desnuda y surcada de gotas de agua, las suaves manos de ella restregando toda la piel, el agua aromatizada con unas gotas de esencia de limón... La erección ya le oprimía dolorosamente. Para distraerse de su lujuria, pensó en el limón... Y eso le dio una idea. Sonrió ampliamente. Al día siguiente hablaría en secreto con Mhyraz y le haría una petición especial: que encargara de su parte a los cocineros que prepararan pasteles de limón para Lady Sansa. Aquellos pasteles eran su debilidad y hacía meses que no los probaba.

Después ella lo avisó para lavarse y, al entrar en el dormitorio, Sansa se secaba con la toalla. Él recorrió con los ojos su figura perfecta y se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, mirándola embobado, tan endurecido contra los calzones que tendría que aliviar aquella presión como fuera. Ella le sonrió con falsa inocencia, como si no advirtiera sobre sí la ardiente mirada de su esposo, y eso lo encendió aún más.

 _Por los siete infiernos, esta mujer va a acabar conmigo. Verla desnuda es demasiado bueno._

Ella fingió que no se daba cuenta de su acuciante deseo y caminó por la estancia, ofreciéndole una soberbia perspectiva de su espalda, los hoyos de su zona lumbar, su trasero y sus piernas.

 _Pequeña provocadora... Se va a enterar._

Se lavó todo lo deprisa que pudo y al concluir ella acababa de sentarse en la cama, disimulando su sonrisa petulante de diosa perfectamente consciente de que tenía a su hombre como un toro en celo.

Sin una palabra, él llegó a la cama en tres saltos, la inmovilizó sobre el colchón sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetó sus muñecas, mientras ella reía con todas sus ganas y trataba inútilmente de zafarse de sus garras. La fuerza de él le causaba un cosquilleo de lascivia en la boca del estómago y la ponía húmeda entre las piernas. Sansa respiró más rápido, con las pupilas dilatadas. Tyrion se sumergió en su boca con un beso totalmente hambriento, sin control ni restricciones, devorando su lengua y mordiendo sus labios hasta dejárselos hinchados. Los gemidos que salían de aquella garganta vertiginosamente suave lo ponían al borde del delirio y él quería abarcar todo aquel cuerpo sin dejar un solo espacio sin acariciar ni besar, anhelando estar en todas sus partes, en todos los rincones de su cuerpo y de su alma, absorber de una vez por todas a aquella muchacha que lo tenía completamente perturbado de amor y lujuria.

La penetró con fiereza, no pudiendo soportar más la tremenda tensión, ansiando sentirla hasta lo más hondo de ella. Se aplicó a su clítoris con sus dedos expertos que instintivamente sabían cómo pulsar las cuerdas de su goce y en apenas un minuto la elevó hasta las cumbres del placer, la oyó gritar su nombre y la sintió oprimirlo contra ella, y entonces la siguió a las alturas y voló tan arriba que su ser pareció expandirse más allá de sus límites. Regresó de la cima jadeando sobre ella, que le sonreía feliz y saciada y su propia expresión debía de ser un reflejo de la de ella.

"Te quiero, Sansa," le dijo rotundamente, abrazándola por la cintura.

"Te quiero, Tyrion." Sansa todavía lo envolvía con sus piernas y lo apretaba contra ella, con los brazos rodeándolo por la espalda. "Ha sido maravilloso."

"Siempre haces que quiera follarte con la sorpresa de una primera vez, Sansa. Cada vez contigo es sublime."

"Y contigo. Eres un amante extraordinario, mi amor. Dudo que muchos hombres sean capaces de conducir a sus mujeres hasta el éxtasis al que tú me conduces a mí." Le dio un beso en la cabeza, sobre el revuelto cabello rubio.

"Tenerte para desperdiciar tu precioso cuerpo sería un gran pecado, mi vida," le dijo él, con la mejilla lánguidamente apoyada entre sus pechos. "Mi deber como tu marido es sacarle el máximo partido a esta delicia que tengo debajo de mí."

"Oh, lo consigues, te lo puedo confirmar."

Rieron y ella le acarició el pelo, desenmarañando algunos enredos de sus rizos rebeldes.

"Me encanta tu pelo, Tyrion," comentó.

"Y a mí el tuyo, preciosa. Las pelirrojas definitivamente me traéis de cabeza."

"¡Eh! ¿Qué pelirrojas?" Le tiró del pelo. "Aquí sólo hay una pelirroja y es la única que te tiene que interesar."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto, mi vida," aseguró él, burlonamente. "Adoro tener entre mis brazos a una chica de cabello rojo que me tira del pelo y me amenaza. Siempre me han gustado las muchachas un poquito fieras y posesivas."

"Más te vale. Porque eres mío," declaró ella, siguiendo el juego. Pero, aunque estuviesen jugando, Sansa notaba un intenso sentimiento dentro de sí. Aquel ansia de poseerlo del todo, que nunca terminaba de saciarse, y que invariablemente la dejaba con ganas de más, con más ganas de él. En su voz había un ligero tono de broma pero el sentido de sus palabras era totalmente sincero.

Él lo sabía. Y aquello lo conmovía profundamente. Porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

"Y tú eres mía." La besó en el estómago, muy cerca del costado, y ella rio por las cosquillas.

"Y bueno, dime. ¿Así que el Perro te rondaba?," inquirió, con cómicos celos. "¿Andaba detrás de ti como un adolescente encandilado?"

Ella reflexionó.

"No. Más bien creo que le despertaba rudimentarios sentimientos paternales. Me da la impresión de que quería protegerme a su manera, ayudarme a sobrevivir y sacudirme de encima mi ingenuidad de niña tonta que todavía creía en las canciones y en los cuentos de hadas. Desde que Joffrey mandó ejecutar a mi padre, el Perro lo mismo me socorría con disimulados gestos que me hablaba con crudeza. Era muy contradictorio y a veces exasperante, pero me confortaba. En el fondo yo sabía que él no me haría daño."

"Un singular personaje. En otro momento te hablaré de él en la batalla del Aguasnegras," intercaló Tyrion.

"En la revuelta callejera me sentí más abandonada que nunca y me rodeaba una muchedumbre enloquecida por el hambre y la muerte, y yo estaba convencida de que sería mi final. Más que el miedo a morir, lo que me daba pánico era la manera en que moriría. Vi lo que había en los ojos de aquellos tres hombres y supe lo que me iban a hacer. Había oído historias de violaciones cuando las ciudades eran saqueadas o cuando la gente se amotinaba. Oí que a los hombres les... hierve la sangre en el fragor de la lucha porque están desesperados, y que fuerzan a cualquier mujer o niña que encuentren a su paso... Yo vi lo que ellos me querían hacer y hubiera preferido tener un cuchillo a mano para matarme y así no tener que pasar por aquella tortura. Como carecía de armas, eché a correr y me metí por un callejón sin salida."

Tyrion le apretó la mano, compasivo.

"Me revolví y traté de plantarles cara, y hasta abofeteé a uno, pero era inútil. El que yo abofeteé me golpeó mucho más fuerte y me tiró al suelo. Los tres me agarraron, y se incorporó otro más que estaba por allí. Se pusieron a desgarrarme la ropa. Uno se colocó entre mis piernas y en ese momento una sombra se cernió sobre nosotros y el hombre que me iba a violar cayó muerto. El Perro agarró a otros dos y los destripó y degolló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El cuarto hombre huyó. El Perro se volvió hacia mí con una expresión tranquilizadora, me cargó sobre su hombro y me llevó de vuelta a la Fortaleza."

"Lo siento tanto, tanto, Sansa," lamentó Tyrion, con los ojos llenos de conmiseración por ella. "Ojalá hubiera podido evitarte aquello."

"Lo intentaste, Tyrion. Te preocupaste por mí en medio de toda la refriega, cuando los demás excepto el Perro no daban un cobre por mí."

"Tendría que haber salido a buscarte yo mismo. Haber cogido un hacha y un escudo y salir a remover cielo y tierra para encontrarte a tiempo. Pero me quedé en la Fortaleza, impotente e inservible. Por más que digas, no me perdonaré mi propia cobardía, Sansa."

Ella le levantó la cara con firmeza, para que la mirara.

"¿Qué podías hacer tú solo en medio de aquella masa de gente histérica? ¿Dejar que te mataran? ¿De qué me habrías servido entonces? Hiciste bien en quedarte dentro, intentando decidir la mejor manera de actuar. No te reprocho nada, y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas, ¿entendido? Mi amor, no eres infalible. Aquello nos sobrepasó. Pero fui rescatada y no me pasó nada grave, tan sólo el susto del momento. Da gracias por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí contigo y eso es lo que importa."

Él le sonrió con tristeza y le besó la mano.

"De acuerdo, mi vida."

"Pues ya está. No le des más vueltas." Ella le deslizó otra vez los dedos entre el pelo, y el sosiego se apoderó de él como un bálsamo. Poco a poco la paz regresó a él junto con las manos de ella entre sus mechones. "Después de aquel episodio, tuve pesadillas todas las noches, pero en mis sueños los hombres me clavaban un cuchillo en el pecho antes de violarme, como yo había deseado secretamente, y me despertaba en ese instante. Una de las veces me noté las piernas pegajosas y al retirar las ropas había sangre. Mi primer ciclo lunar. Una nueva certeza cayó sobre mí. Joffrey ya podría casarse conmigo y dejarme embarazada."

"Oh, Sansa," dijo él suavemente.

"Shae trató de ayudarme a ocultar la evidencia, porque yo quería retrasar que toda la Corte se enterase. Era una locura, claro, porque se trataba de alta traición si Joffrey era informado de que su prometida le había estado ocultando que era una mujer florecida. El Perro entró en la habitación, seguramente alertado por mi llanto, y lo observó todo de un vistazo. Me miró con los ojos cargados de piedad pero me dijo que eso era algo que no se podía tapar. Él fue quien informó a Cersei y ella me dio una charla sobre el tema. Tuvo uno de sus raros momentos de debilidad y me dio buenos consejos. Me aseguró que, aunque yo no pudiera amar a Joffrey, amaría a mis hijos."

"Sí, a veces se ablanda y muestra algo de humanidad," admitió Tyrion. "Pero le dura poco."

"Desde entonces temí el anuncio de la boda, pero Stannis se puso en movimiento con todas sus tropas y sus barcos y, a pesar del miedo a la invasión, aquello me daba esperanza. Si Stannis vencía, me libraría de Joffrey. Mi padre lo había respaldado y yo confiaba en que Stannis respetara mi vida y, tal vez, me devolviera a casa."

"En plena guerra los hombres no suelen distinguir, Sansa."

"Eso me contó Cersei mientras estábamos en la torre de Maegor. Que si Stannis tomaba la ciudad, nos violarían a todas, y que yo especialmente, al ser tan joven y virgen, sería como un sabroso trozo de tarta esperando a ser comido."

"Mi querida hermana siempre elevando la moral en los momentos críticos," señaló Tyrion, resentido. "Cuanto te relate la parte de la batalla del Aguasnegras, me contarás todo lo que hiciste tú durante esas horas. Pero ahora tenemos que dormir. Tú ya estarás cansada después de este intenso día de amor, sexo y relatos de aventuras y anécdotas pasadas, y yo madrugo mañana." Le dio un beso y ella asintió, sonriéndole.

"Buenas noches, preciosa."

"Buenas noches, mi amor."

Y se dejaron acunar por los quedos murmullos del silencio y del olvido.


	82. Chapter 82

La mañana amaneció más despejada, con nubes pasajeras surcando velozmente el cielo. La temperatura descendió sensiblemente y todo rastro de calor estival desapareció, probablemente por varios años.

Mientras se vestía, Tyrion preguntó a Sansa cómo se sentía el invierno en el Norte.

"Invernalia quedaba prácticamente enterrada en nieve durante meses enteros," explicó ella. "En el interior no se notaba el frío. Como ya sabes, había un sistema de calefacción a través de las fuentes termales que brotaban de manera natural. Las aguas calientes estaban canalizadas por dentro de los muros. Pero fuera, las ventiscas llegaban a acumular varios metros de nieve y a menudo nos quedábamos aislados. Estábamos bien aprovisionados y el pueblo junto a las murallas dependía del castillo para su supervivencia. Yo estaba acostumbrada a aquel clima, como cualquier norteño, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en el Sur supongo que perdí buena parte de mi capacidad de aclimatación al frío. Antes ni habría notado este ligero fresco que hay en Meereen, pero ya no soy aquella niña que creció entre la nieve."

"No. Ahora eres una mujer fuerte que ha vencido a cosas peores que el frío," elogió él, mirándola con admiración.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

"Yo tenía un secreto que nunca conté a mi familia, aunque seguro que mi madre sospechaba, porque había muy pocas cosas que se le escaparan. Una pequeña travesura."

"¿De verdad? ¿La pequeña, educada y honorable Lady Sansa Stark cometía travesuras a espaldas de su madre?," recriminó él con sorna.

"Mi mejor amiga Jeyne Poole, la hija del mayordomo, y yo a veces nos escapábamos al estanque del bosque de dioses, que nunca se congelaba. Nos quitábamos toda la ropa y nos zambullíamos. El agua estaba apenas tibia y el aire en esa zona no era cortante como en el exterior del bosque. Chapoteábamos y jugábamos un buen rato. El reto era que al volver nadie debía notar que teníamos el cabello mojado, o nos llevaríamos una gran reprimenda. Entrábamos por la parte trasera y nos escondíamos en las sombras de los corredores hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Cada vez que lo lográbamos, nos arrojábamos al suelo riendo sin parar y nos poníamos a secarnos las cabelleras. Si alguien nos pilló, no comentó nada, pues mis padres jamás me riñeron por bañarme desnuda en el estanque del árbol corazón en pleno invierno."

Ella sonrió a su recuerdo infantil y a Tyrion lo enterneció imaginarse la osadía de aquella Sansa niña, más menuda que la que él conoció en su visita a Invernalia, sin pechos y con las caderas más estrechas, correteando a escondidas por la nieve para ir a bañarse desnuda mientras afuera el pis casi debía de congelarse nada más salir de la verga.

"Creo que Jeyne y yo no éramos las únicas que lo hacíamos, y además estoy convencida de que Theon nos espió más de una vez, aunque por el motivo que fuera decidió callárselo. Me pareció sorprender su silueta acechando entre la espesura, pero nunca estaba segura de si me lo imaginaba."

"Era un chico casi tan lujurioso como tu marido, Sansa. No perdería la ocasión de espiar desnuda a la bella hija de Ned Stark."

"Oh, Tyrion," exclamó ella, con disgusto. "Yo también sospecho que se dedicaba a observarme sin que yo me diera cuenta. Sólo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos. Es... repugnante."

Tyrion sonrió, comprensivo.

"Era un adolescente que sólo pensaba en meter la verga en cualquier mujer, y tú eras la chica más guapa del castillo. Debiste de ser la fantasía de sus pajas."

"¡Oh, no digas eso!," denegó Sansa, ruborizada hasta las raíces del pelo.

"Vamos, cariño, no es para tanto," dijo él, restándole importancia burlonamente. "Tienes que haber sido la fantasía sexual de muchos hombres. ¿Realmente te has mirado tal como eres, Sansa? Muchos se cortarían su brazo derecho por pasar una noche contigo."

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

"Creo que estás exagerando para ponerme colorada," opuso ella, riendo con incredulidad.

Tyrion tomó su mano y la colocó sin vacilación sobre su miembro duro. Ella emitió un jadeo de sorpresa.

"¿Crees que exagero, preciosa? ¿Acaso no es suficiente prueba de tu belleza el hecho de que me tengas así todo el día?," le preguntó, con la voz ronca.

Ella se echó a reír, escandalizada y encantada.

 _Este hombre nunca deja de sorprenderme y de excitarme. No es de extrañar que cada día esté más enamorada de él._

Compuso una mueca de fingido desagrado y frotó levemente la prominente entrepierna de su marido.

"No pensarás que todos los hombres que me miran se ponen... _así,_ ¿verdad?"

"Espero que no, pero me temo que la mayoría sí. Soy un hombre y sé cómo piensan los hombres," dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Tomó la mano de ella y la apretó sobre su miembro, jadeando. "Oh, Sansa, necesito follarte ahora mismo."

Ella se quitó rápidamente la prenda interior y se tendió en la cama. Tyrion se bajó los pantalones y la penetró presto, con un gemido de alivio. Ella colocó las piernas sobre sus hombros y él se las sujetó con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano le estimulaba el clítoris. Se movió dentro de ella controlando su impulso para no derramarse antes de tiempo, y en cuanto ella convulsionó y gritó su nombre, él abandonó la restricción y dio rienda suelta a su desfogue.

Descansaron unos segundos en aquella postura y entonces él, como siempre de mala gana, salió de ella y se recolocó las prendas, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

"Habrá pocos hombres que no deseen hacer contigo todo esto, Sansa. Solamente los que tengan otras preferencias sexuales," dijo él, sonriendo con malicia. "Pero a la mierda todos ellos, porque tú eres sólo mía y tu prodigioso cuerpo me pertenece."

"Y tú eres sólo mío y que ninguna otra mujer ose ponerte una sola mano encima," declaró ella, cómicamente amenazante.

Él la miró verdaderamente conmovido, por detrás del tono, medio en broma y medio en serio, que utilizaban.

"Nunca me atreví a soñar que una mujer tan hermosa como tú me deseara tanto, Sansa. Eres la mayor bendición de mi vida y todavía no sé por qué he tenido tanta suerte."

"Tal vez sea porque te la mereces. Y tú también eres la mayor bendición de mi vida y me considero la más afortunada de las mujeres," dijo ella, poniéndole una mano sobre la barba.

Compartieron una mirada cómplice, cargada de todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar, y se dirigieron a la sala adyacente a esperar a Mhyraz, que ya no tardaría.

* * *

Cuando Mhyraz regresó para recoger las cosas del desayuno, Tyrion le dijo en voz muy baja, en un momento en que Sansa no miraba, que lo esperara fuera. El niño sonrió con complicidad, deseó que pasaran una buena mañana y salió. Tyrion, en cuanto dio a Sansa el beso de despedida, fue a reunirse con el chico y le explicó lo que quería.

"Cuando vayas a las cocinas, diles que Lord Tyrion les pide un favor especial. Quiero darle un regalo a mi esposa que sólo ellos pueden hacer realidad. Los pasteles de limón son los favoritos de Lady Sansa y si los incluyeran en el menú de hoy, en el almuerzo o en la cena, los recompensaré. ¿De acuerdo, Mhyraz? Y de paso, algunos de los pasteles serán para ti, así que indícales que preparen una generosa cantidad."

El chico sonreía tanto que el gesto le iluminaba el vivaz rostro moreno.

"Lo haré con mucho gusto, señor." Se inclinó y Tyrion percibió que, si no fuera porque llevaba los utensilios del desayuno, habría echado a correr y a saltar de gozo.

 _Es un gran chico. Ojalá quiera quedarse con Sansa y conmigo. Me gustaría tenerlo junto a nosotros toda la vida._

Feliz y con el corazón cantando, fue a la sala de audiencias, donde estaría presente Gusano Gris, además de Missandei. Hizdahr aquellos días estaba dispensado de acudir, porque se encontraba inmerso en la organización de la apertura de las arenas de combate y eso requería prácticamente todo su tiempo, pues tenía que tratar con los voluntarios que se presentaban a luchar y asistía a los entrenamientos para calibrar la habilidad de cada uno y decidir cómo pelearían en los eventos. Planificarlos al detalle era muy laborioso, pero el noble lo abordaba con entusiasmo. Por algo fue él quien tuvo la idea.

Saludó a los presentes en la sala. La reina y Missandei no habían comparecido aún.

 _¿Se habrá explayado hoy Daenerys entre las sábanas con Daario? La comprendo perfectamente. Yo a menudo también estoy a punto de llegar tarde,_ pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Entretuvo la espera adivinando lo que Sansa estaría haciendo.

 _Dara la estará peinando. Sansa también ha cogido mucho afecto a la niña. A lo mejor quiere preguntarle si desea seguir a nuestro servicio, lo mismo que deseo preguntarle yo a Mhyraz._

Aquellos niños eran un encanto y, si aceptaban quedarse con ellos, Sansa y él serían lo más parecido a una familia cercana que tendrían, y velarían por su felicidad.

Sabía que Sansa lo miraría con sus grandes ojos azules derrochando amor por él, como cada vez que él hacía algo que la enorgullecía.

 _Ella hace que yo quiera ser mejor persona cada día. Es indescriptible la sensación de ser contemplado con reverencia, admiración y deseo por esos ojos que reflejan su bello interior, su alma generosa y buena que tengo la misión de preservar de las crueldades de este mundo. Yo soy su escudo, su caballero que la rescata de las garras del monstruo y la lleva a un reino donde siempre hay flores, luz y risas, y la hace feliz para siempre._

Descubrió que por primera vez no se sentía como un tonto desempolvando sus sueños de juventud. Habían regresado a él con renovada fuerza, porque Sansa los convertía en realidad uno tras otro. Ella era su alma gemela, su corazón, su cuerpo se hacía uno con el suyo en el éxtasis de la unión. La echaba en falta cada minuto que sus obligaciones como consejero real y supervisor general lo reclamaban y su mente volaba hacia ella, recordando montones de cosas que habían dicho y hecho juntos.

Daenerys entró en la sala con Missandei y él salió de su ensoñación.

 _Cualquiera que me vea advertirá a las claras que estoy perdidamente enamorado. Supongo que todos los enamorados tenemos la misma expresión de estar en las nubes,_ pensó, divertido, estudiando a la reina, que efectivamente parecía tener serias dificultades para ocultar que venía de alguna sesión amatoria especialmente intensa. Daario debía de haberla entretenido más de la cuenta. Se la imaginaba protestando débilmente porque daría una mala imagen si llegaba tarde, pero seguro que él se las compuso para convencerla. El hecho de que ella había caminado a toda prisa y se atusaba con disimulo los cabellos rubio platino, tratando de componerlos, era una prueba bastante evidente y Tyrion estuvo a punto de sonreír abiertamente por el desliz de la extremadamente formal y puntual reina de Meereen.

También observó a Missandei, quien cruzó un vistazo fugaz con Gusano Gris. La corriente entre ambos se palpaba y ya no le cabía duda de que también eran amantes. Cómo se las componían para mantener sexo, solamente ellos lo sabrían, pero Tyrion conocía unas cuantas formas de complacer a una mujer sin necesidad de utilizar la verga y probablemente Gusano Gris las estaría aprendiendo. En cuanto a cómo obtendría él su goce, tenía que ser una combinación de caricias y besos y concentrarse al máximo en conducirla a ella a su máximo placer. Había muchas variantes del goce sexual que no implicaban culminar, y él al menos podía disfrutar de esas variantes, que con experiencia podían ser igualmente satisfactorias.

 _Aquí estoy, interesándome en la vida íntima de los demás. Veo sexo por todas partes. Eso es porque Sansa me tiene caliente todo el día y me cuesta un horror concentrarme en otra cosa. Tengo que centrarme. Si la audiencia consigue distraer mis pensamientos lo suficiente, puede que el bulto entre mis piernas se haga menos visible y yo esté rabiando menos por clavar mi verga en el sensual cuerpo de mi mujer._

Daenerys saludó ceremoniosamente con las pálidas mejillas un poco arreboladas, luchando por ponerse su máscara de compostura, y se sentó en su banco. Inmediatamente Gusano Gris dio la orden de abrir las puertas a los peticionarios y éstos fueron entrando y colocándose en una fila ordenada.

Ella, con el ocasional consejo de Tyrion y Missandei, resolvió los habituales casos de disputas de propiedades, de un meereeno que acusaba a un vecino liberto de haberle robado y un comerciante meereeno que se quejaba de que el mercado de los libertos robaba negocio a los establecimientos de la ciudad y que no era justo que tuvieran que pagar un impuesto por vender sus mercancías.

"También el mercado de los libertos aporta ingresos a la Corona," aclaró Daenerys, "lo mismo que los meereenos. Ingresos que se emplean en la mejora de la ciudad y que redundan en el beneficio colectivo. Y ningún meereeno tiene prohibido montar tenderetes en el mercado. Estáis en vuestro perfecto derecho de hacerlo, siempre y cuando contribuyáis a la Corona con una parte de los ingresos, al igual que el resto de los tenderetes."

El comerciante se quedó callado, habiéndose quedado sin réplica, y se retiró tras una reverencia.

Tyrion aprovechó ese instante para susurrarle al oído.

"Ese comerciante al que acabáis de despachar... ¿Podría ser uno de los involucrados en los Hijos de la Arpía?"

"Mis espías lo estarán vigilando. Cualquier comerciante que tenga un negocio próspero y que hubiera poseído esclavos puede ser un involucrado," susurró ella a su vez, en voz tan baja que tan sólo él podía oírla.

La siguiente peticionaria se adelantó. Era una sacerdotisa de Lhazar que venía a proponer un trato. La reina por un momento pareció turbada, pero se recompuso.

 _Tiene que haberse acordado de la otra sacerdotisa lhazareena que destruyó a su familia dothraki y le arrebató su capacidad de concebir más hijos,_ reflexionó Tyrion.

"Nos interesa que nos cedáis piedra de vuestra cantera para construir y reformar nuestros templos y nuestras casas. No podemos permitirnos pagaros en moneda, pero podemos hacerlo en especie: ovejas, lana, carne, leche y queso. Lo que gustéis."

Daenerys dirigió una mirada rápida a Missandei y Tyrion, y éstos mostraron su aquiescencia al trato.

"Es un buen intercambio, majestad," confirmó él. "Las ovejas y sus productos nos vendrán muy bien de cara al invierno."

La reina mostró su consentimiento y estableció con la mujer los términos del trato: la cantidad de piedra que se les cedería cada mes y las partidas de reses y de productos ovinos que se entregarían a Meereen como trueque por el granito.

A continuación algunos esclavos fugitivos, recién llegados desde Tolos, pedían asilo y la reina los encomendó a los Inmaculados para que los guiaran al campamento.

"Es un goteo constante. Cada día llegan algunos más. A este paso no podré albergarlos a todos en la ciudad," suspiró Daenerys.

"Tendremos que pensar en una solución, majestad," apuntó Tyrion. "Habrá que debatirlo, porque es muy posible que el problema del albergue de nuevos libertos se desborde."

"Y recordemos que está pendiente que los esclavos de Yunkai muy pronto vuelvan a rebelarse. Muchos abandonarán la ciudad y vendrán aquí. Hay que prever esa afluencia."

"En efecto. Hay que reflexionar detenidamente acerca de cómo alojarlos."

"Lo discutiremos en la próxima reunión del Consejo. Es un tema de suma importancia y debemos dejarlo resuelto cuanto antes."

"Desde luego, majestad."

Finalmente la fila se terminó y Daenerys, como de costumbre, le pidió que la acompañara a la sala privada.

Un vez sentados frente a sus copas de vino, ella abordó los asuntos de los que no podía hablar en la audiencia.

"Llegó un cuervo de Bhorash. El capitán Gilean ha hecho negocios provechosos. Ha conseguido vender una parte de las manufacturas de nuestros artesanos, y ha adquirido productos de primera necesidad. El margen de beneficios ha sido exitoso. Después os pasaré el mensaje para que podáis transcribir los datos en vuestros libros."

"Perfecto, majestad."

"Ya estará de camino a Tolos. Hasta ahora las medidas de seguridad con las que cuenta han sido eficaces. Esperemos que el viaje siga desarrollándose sin incidencias."

"Vuestros enemigos no contaban con vuestro sentido de la previsión. No es lo mismo atacar a un barco prácticamente indefenso que a varios que cuentan con guardias bien entrenados y armados."

"Una de las pocas armas con la que puedo combatir a mis enemigos es anticiparme a ellos y prever cómo van a actuar para colocar el parche antes de que se produzca la herida. No puedo permitirme que se adelanten a herirme."

"¿Y la flota de Dorne, majestad?"

"En breve espero un cuervo desde la isla de Elyria, donde es muy probable que muchos de los barcos hayan hecho escala. Aguardo información sobre el estado de la flota y la cantidad de barcos que han conseguido salir sanos y salvos de la zona de influencia de Valyria. Mantengamos la fe en que la mayoría lo hayan logrado."

Ella hizo una pausa y parecía extremadamente incómoda antes de plantear la siguiente cuestión.

"También me ha llegado un cuervo del príncipe Oberyn Martell. Con el beneplácito de su hermano Doran, me ofrece la alternativa de casarse conmigo cuando yo decida marchar a Poniente. Dice que, si hago mi entrada a través de Dorne, toda la región me aclamará y contaré con todos sus ejércitos. Y para consolidar la devoción del pueblo dorniense, un matrimonio con su popular príncipe Oberyn estaría muy bien visto."

Tyrion no estaba muy asombrado por la audacia del temperamental dorniense, pero aquella salida no se la había esperado en absoluto.

"¿La mismísima Víbora Roja pide vuestra mano?" Calló durante unos momentos, pensativo. "No es un pretendiente nada desdeñable, y Dorne es vuestro mejor aliado. Pero si os comprometéis, tendréis que cumplir con el acuerdo matrimonial a riesgo de ofender a los dornienses si lo rompéis. De todos modos, una negativa categórica tampoco sería recomendable, porque no os conviene que se enrarezcan vuestras relaciones con ellos."

"Pero, si contesto que tengo que pensármelo durante un tiempo... Quizás sea la manera más suave de ofenderlos, pero también se lo podrían tomar como una afrenta. Me han puesto en una encrucijada que no va a ser fácil resolver."

"Trataré de pensar en una posible solución, majestad. En la siguiente reunión del Consejo tendremos que analizar este tema con gran cuidado."

"A Daario no le va a gustar ni un pelo," suspiró ella. Esa frase era lo mismo que confesarle abiertamente su relación con el capitán mercenario. Ella sabía que ante Tyrion sobraban los disimulos. "No sé cómo reaccionará, pero no se va a mostrar muy razonable. Que seamos conscientes de que lo nuestro no tiene futuro no va a paliar sus celos. Tendrá que asumirlo."

"Algún día os tendréis que casar y él lo sabe perfectamente."

"No me engaño, Lord Tyrion. Es muy probable que, si se cansa de la situación, me abandone y se lleve a los Segundos Hijos. Está conmigo porque le atrae la aventura y la conquista de mujeres. Seamos francos. ¿Cuántos hombres no sueñan con seducir a una reina? Él es un mercenario y, como todos los mercenarios, se inclina a favor del viento, no en contra. Puede que un día decida que se ha hartado de ser el segundo plato."

"Si no os ama, eso pasaría aunque no os caséis y no tenga ningún rival, majestad. Si os ama, estará dispuesto a permanecer a vuestro lado contra el viento."

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

"Me ha dicho que me ama, pero no sé si creerlo. Tal vez no me ama a mí, sino lo que represento. Los hombres suelen encandilarse mucho más por los títulos y el prestigio que por las mujeres en sí mismas. No estoy segura de que Daario me hubiese mostrado tanta devoción y lealtad de no haber sido una reina."

"Yo amo a Sansa con todo mi corazón, majestad, y ella no posee nada. Simplemente una lejana pretensión a Invernalia, que por ahora no puede reclamar. Sé que el mío es un caso excepcional, pero con ello quiero haceros ver que no es imposible que alguien os ame por vos misma. Si Daario os ama de verdad, os lo demostrará de muchas formas y vos tendréis esa certeza. No os dejéis cegar por la desconfianza. En el amor todo va saliendo de manera espontánea."

"Lo sé, Lord Tyrion. Yo también tuve mi gran historia de amor con Drogo. Pero entonces no era una reina, sólo una khaleesi."

"Confiad en vuestro instinto y en vuestro corazón. Es el mejor consejo que os puedo dar."

"Y yo lo tendré en cuenta, como todos vuestros consejos. Muchas gracias por vuestra dedicación."

Se levantó y Tyrion hizo lo mismo.

"Yo soy quien tiene que daros las gracias por darme la oportunidad de desempeñar lo que mejor sé hacer, majestad."

"Estamos en paz, entonces," dijo ella sonriendo, algo más animada. "Buenas tardes, Lord Tyrion."

"Buenas tardes, majestad."


	83. Chapter 83

Tyrion contó a Sansa todo lo sucedido en la audiencia y la conversación con Daenerys en la sala privada.

"¿El príncipe Oberyn le ha propuesto matrimonio?" Sansa estaba perpleja. "Es mucho mayor que ella y nunca ha estado casado. Solamente ha tenido concubinas y amantes."

"Cuando yo era un bebé, él y su hermana Elia fueron invitados a Roca Casterly con el objetivo de casar a alguno de ellos dos con Jaime o Cersei. Pero finalmente mi padre rechazó el compromiso, aunque a cambio me ofreció a mí como pretendiente para Elia, lo cual ofendió a los Martell. Oberyn me contó que cuando llegaron a mi propiedad familiar, esperaban que yo fuera una especie de monstruito con cuernos y una verga con pinchos, pero solamente se encontraron con un niño enano que no tenía nada de particular y se llevaron una decepción," contó Tyrion, sarcástico. "Oberyn es un guerrero consumado, estudió en la Ciudadela durante un tiempo, ha viajado por Essos, fue un mercenario en los Segundos Hijos y hasta luchó en las arenas de Meereen, así que no es ningún desconocido por estas tierras. Su amplia experiencia y su extendida fama es muy favorable para Daenerys. Ama a su familia y ha sido un buen padre para sus numerosas hijas bastardas. Pero también es de temperamento vivo, sus apetitos sexuales son promiscuos y se ha follado a medio Poniente y a una parte de Essos. Supongo que habrá hablado del tema con su concubina Ellaria, con la que mantiene una relación estable desde hace muchos años y tienen cinco hijas. Si el príncipe ha realizado la propuesta a Daenerys, ha sido con la aquiescencia de Ellaria, pues los dos se aman y se respetan. Ambos se ponen de acuerdo para todo, incluso para compartir amantes y participar juntos en orgías, así que también se han puesto de acuerdo para este plan. Por supuesto, Daenerys tendría que aceptar que Ellaria hasta ahora ha ocupado el principal puesto en el corazón de Oberyn y, si se aviene al casamiento, tendrá que compartirlo con la concubina. Una situación un poco peculiar," concluyó, sonriendo, sabiendo que a Sansa la escandalizaba todo aquello.

"¿Crees que la reina aceptará tales condiciones?"

"No sé todavía si se avendrá a aceptar esas condiciones. Ella seguro que también negociará las suyas propias hasta que ambas partes lleguen a un acuerdo. Por ejemplo, dudo que le agrade sobremanera la presencia de Ellaria y, aunque tenga que tragar con que ella siga siendo la amante de Oberyn, creo conocerla un poco como para predecir que se negará a establecer una relación múltiple con los dos. Que yo sepa, a Daenerys no le atraen las mujeres. Y tampoco creo que permita que la amante meta la mano directamente en las cuestiones de política y gobierno. Daenerys no podrá evitar que influya en las decisiones de Oberyn, pero no creo que le dé un puesto en el Consejo a menos que demuestre por sí misma que merece ocuparlo."

"Sería una convivencia tensa," señaló Sansa.

"Daenerys aprenderá a ponerla en su lugar. Sea como sea, Dorne es su aliado más poderoso y la respaldará totalmente. Es un pueblo orgulloso y ambicioso y no dejará pasar la ocasión de casar a uno de sus príncipes con la reina conquistadora de Poniente, una Targaryen con tres dragones. Ya ves que nada se ofrece desinteresadamente. El apoyo de Dorne también tiene su precio."

"Pero pueden pasar años hasta que ella esté en condiciones de reclamar el Trono de Hierro."

"Los dornienses aguardarán. No tienen nada que perder con este pacto ahora que la posición de mi familia en Desembarco del Rey se ha debilitado tras la muerte de mi padre y ha caído en picado. Odian a los Lannister y esperan su oportunidad para aplastarlos definitivamente. Con la reina Daenerys, Dorne elevará su prestigio, pues su príncipe será rey de Poniente. Durante siglos han apoyado la causa Targaryen y siguen haciéndolo, aunque el príncipe Rhaegar ocasionara la Guerra de Robert al abandonar a Elia y fugarse con tu tía Lyanna. Rhaegar no es muy popular para ellos, pero menos aún lo es mi estirpe sobre todo desde que mi padre dio la orden de masacrar a Elia y a sus hijos. Y a sus ojos, Daenerys es una conquistadora que se está ganando a fuego y sangre su derecho al trono, y los dornienses admiran a los valientes que luchan para ganarse su lugar en el mundo, no a los que todo les viene regalado en bandeja."

Sansa reflexionó, con la concentración reflejada en su ceño fruncido. Tyrion deseó besarle la pequeña arruga que se le formaba entre las finas y perfiladas cejas cobrizas.

"Entonces eso supone que ella no podrá casarse con nadie más antes. No sellará su posición en Meereen desposándose con un Gran Amo. Los dornienses no lo consentirán."

"No, claro que no. Sería una ofensa. Y ahora la reina tiene que escoger. O mantener su posición actual en Meereen el tiempo que pueda, la cual ha mejorado bastante aunque todavía está lejos de haber quedado firmemente consolidada, pero poniendo sus miras en Dorne para su futura conquista de Poniente. O bien declinar la propuesta de matrimonio y ofender a los dornienses con lo cual sería de prever que éstos, aunque no le muestren rechazo abiertamente, porque no lo harán, sin embargo no la apoyarían tan incondicionalmente. Y ellos saben que Daenerys necesita contar con Dorne tanto como con el resto de los reinos de Poniente. Si quiere reinar sobre un país unido, tiene que mantenerlo unido."

"Ella tiene sus dragones. Dorne no podrá rebelarse abiertamente contra ella a riesgo de sufrir las consecuencias que ya sufrieron otros que desafiaron a Aegon el Conquistador."

"No se rebelarán abiertamente, eso lo puedo predecir. Son muy listos y generalmente aprecian su propio pellejo. Les gusta disfrutar sin restricciones de los placeres de la vida y no son muy inclinados a sacrificarse si pueden evitarlo. Pero saben que son la llave de entrada de Daenerys en Poniente y con su firme apoyo ellos le abonarán el terreno, volverán a muchos a su favor y le evitarán tener que derramar demasiada sangre. No llegaría como una advenediza, sino como una Madre que cuida de sus súbditos y que por fin llevará paz, prosperidad y justicia."

"Así que estás convencido de que ella dará su consentimiento."

"Sí, si pretende ir a Poniente, y eso es lo que quiere. Meereen es un alto en el camino. En último término ignoramos lo que ocurrirá, pero ella no piensa quedarse aquí para siempre."

"¿Cómo se tomarán los Grandes Amos que ella acepte una propuesta de matrimonio con un príncipe de una tierra tan lejana, y que por lo tanto no tengan la posibilidad de casarla con uno de sus nobles?"

"Lo mantendrá en secreto todo el tiempo que pueda. Hizdahr no debe enterarse de esa alianza. De todas maneras, Daenerys no ha expresado abiertamente ninguna intención de casarse, ya sea con un Gran Amo o con un noble ponienti. Solamente se ha tratado el tema en una reunión del Consejo y se supone que lo que se trata en el Consejo queda de puertas adentro. Cuando debatimos aquel asunto, Hizdahr aún no era un consejero. Nada de eso ha trascendido, que sepamos. Los meereenos no podrán acusarla de romper ningún pacto matrimonial que no existe."

"Entonces en la próxima reunión la reina no mencionará lo del príncipe Oberyn delante de Hizdahr."

"No lo hará. Lo tratará con el resto de nosotros, pero no con él. Seguramente nos convocará a su sala privada en algún momento antes o después de la reunión, aprovechando que Hizdahr estará ocupado con las arenas de combate. No nos convocará a todos juntos para no levantar sospechas, pero nos lo consultará uno por uno y escuchará nuestras opiniones."

"Cada vez va a resultar más difícil hablar en las reuniones del Consejo," señaló Sansa.

Tyrion sonrió.

"En efecto, cariño. Hay que andar con pies de plomo con Hizdahr. Delante de él solamente se pueden tratar ciertos puntos, los justos para que se quede contento con su papel y vea que también aporta su grano de arena. Pero con lo demás, chitón."

Sansa lo observó, con su sonrisa divertida.

"Realmente disfrutas con todo esto, ¿verdad? Con el juego de tronos."

Él le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos.

"Ya sabes que sí, preciosa. Es lo segundo con lo que más disfruto. Muy, muy por detrás de lo que disfruto contigo. Pero que te quede clara una cosa, Sansa. Ahora me gusta más que nunca el juego de tronos porque te amo y por fin me siento realizado haciendo lo que hago. Puedo intentar cambiar las cosas y construir un mundo mejor para nosotros y nuestra descendencia, donde sigamos siendo tan felices y nuestros hijos y nietos también puedan serlo, si el legado se prolonga."

Ella se arrodilló frente a él, con la mirada rebosante de amor que él tanto atesoraba, y le puso una mano sobre la barba.

"Eres el mejor marido que una mujer pueda desear, Tyrion. El hombre más hermoso que he conocido. Te amo tanto que mis sentimientos por ti me desbordan." Las lágrimas se agolparon en el borde de sus ojos.

Él deslizó muy suavemente sus yemas por sus párpados inferiores, secando las gotitas antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y se fundió con ella en uno de los besos más tiernos y reverentes que dos enamorados se podían dar.

* * *

Mhyraz llegó con el almuerzo y Tyrion se impacientó como un niño, esperando la reacción de ella. El niño colocó los platos y demás utensilios sobre la mesa y Sansa en esos momentos estaba en el dormitorio, preparando sus útiles de costura para la tarde. Tyrion guiñó un ojo al chico cuando se retiró, y Mhyraz le sonrió como si se estuviesen confabulando para cometer una travesura.

Sansa volvió del dormitorio y se aproximó a la mesa, distraída. Él observaba disimuladamente todos sus movimientos. Como siempre, él le retiró la silla, un galante gesto cotidiano que repetían invariablemente, y ella se sentó dándole las gracias. Desplegó la servilleta y él a su vez se sentó, manteniendo a duras penas su expresión neutra. Tyrion se puso a servirle la comida en su plato, otro gesto que había adoptado con ella. De repente, ella fijó la vista en las fuentes y abrió la boca.

"¿Pasteles de limón?" Lo miró como una niña que descubre su caramelo predilecto escondido en su bolsillo. "Los has encargado para mí. Oh, Tyrion." De nuevo Sansa estaba sobrepasada por las emociones. Se levantó, se inclinó ante él, le cogió la cara entre las manos y le plantó un beso voraz y apremiante que lo dejó sin aliento y acentuó la erección que él ya tenía.

"Sé que los adoras, y llevas meses sin comerlos. Pero déjale unos cuantos a Mhyraz, pues le he prometido que algunos serían para él," dijo él sonriente, con el rostro de ella a pocos centímetros. Sansa le plantó otro beso rotundo y él estuvo a punto de levantarla por la cintura para llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor salvajemente. Pero se reprimió para más tarde, pues la comida se enfriaría y se echaría a perder.

Ella se sentó de nuevo, con una sonrisa tan amplia que su semblante era todavía más bello, si era posible. Cuando reía, y cuando gozaba desnuda entre sus brazos, Sansa era lo más hermoso que Tyrion había visto en su vida. Y él había visto a muchas mujeres guapas y paisajes y vistas que cortaban la respiración. Pero nada que se pudiera comparar con ella.

"Muchas gracias, mi amor. Es uno de los regalos más bonitos que me han hecho nunca, junto con mi loba huargo."

"Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi pequeño regalo, cariño."

"Has tenido el detalle de recordar cuáles son mis dulces preferidos y te has tomado la molestia de encargarlos. Para mí eso significa mucho, Tyrion."

"No es nada comparado con lo que te mereces, Sansa." Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella encima de la mesa.

"Todo lo que viene de ti es como el mundo para mí, mi amor."

Él una vez más se conmovió hasta las raíces de su alma. Ella tenía ese efecto sobre él.

"Pues imagínate cómo me siento yo simplemente con mirarte, preciosa. Eres el sueño de toda la vida de un enano al que intentaron arrancarle sus sueños por todos los medios."

Ella apretó su mano y se la acarició con los dedos entre los de él.

"Soy muy real, Tyrion." Le sonrió.

"Lo sé. Cuando despierto, sigues aquí." Él correspondió a su sonrisa.

Se aplicaron a la comida, tratando de tragar el nudo de emoción que se les había formado en la garganta. Eran tan felices que disfrutaban de un muy saludable apetito. Tyrion recordó que en Desembarco ella tuvo rachas en las que apenas comía o no comía nada. Se le cerraba el estómago cuando los nervios la asaltaban, o cuando estaba asustada o deprimida, lo cual le ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de la noticia de lo de su madre y Robb, Sansa perdió peso y el rostro se le puso un poco demacrado, con las ojeras del insomnio destacando en su piel pálida. Él lamentaba aquella pérdida de lozanía a ojos vistas y se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar en algún medio de convencerla para que hiciera el esfuerzo de alimentarse. Pero nada surtía efecto.

En la boda de Joffrey, la absurda cantidad de platos se quedaban intactos delante de ella. Se limitó a mordisquear con desgana alguna fruta, bebió apenas una copa de vino y a veces parecía a punto de levantarse bruscamente para correr a vomitar en algún parterre del jardín. Pero mantuvo el tipo sin descomponerse y Tyrion admiró silenciosamente su pertinaz resistencia, a pesar de que para él también se trataba de un día miserable. Joffrey había destrozado con la espada valyria el libro que le había regalado, uno de los cuatro ejemplares que quedaban en todo el mundo de la obra _Vidas de cuatro reyes_ del Gran Maestre Kaeth. Debió de haber anticipado la profanación que el niñato iba a cometer y haberle regalado un puñal de acero valyrio idéntico al que Joff le había robado para inculparlo por lo de Bran, aunque dudaba que el imbécil hubiera captado la ironía. O, ya puestos, podria haberle puesto delante de las narices una carretada de mierda de caballo, y aún eso era muchísimo más de lo que se merecía.

Después, en el intervalo de espera hasta la celebración de la ceremonia nupcial en el Gran Septo, Shae entró en las habitaciones que compartía con Sansa, tentándolo para tener sexo. Tyrion, durante el desayuno real, había captado los cuchicheos entre su hermana y su padre, que miraban a Shae, y supo que tenía que enviarla fuera de Desembarco cuanto antes. En sus habitaciones, con el ánimo por los suelos y el corazón pesado, decidió que no lo postergaría ni un solo día más. El barco a Pentos estaba listo en el puerto y en la Ciudad Libre ella tendría una casa y criados que la atenderían. Pero Shae era testaruda como una mula. Cuando ella fue a tratar de atraerlo una vez más sin éxito, él le habló con toda la dureza que pudo reunir y se despreció por ello más de lo que ya lo hacía habitualmente. Se detestó por la mirada de dolor que ella le dirigió. Pero era preciso hacerlo. Ya que los demás métodos de persuasión habían fallado, no le quedaba más que provocar el odio de Shae, herirla en lo más hondo, hacer que ella no quisiera ni verle. Por lo menos así por fin lo dejaría, se iría de Desembarco y seguiría viva.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Aunque Tyrion ya no la deseara ni la amara como antes, ella había sido lo más importante para él durante meses y estuvo enamorado. En el momento en que ella salió llorando de las habitaciones, acompañada por Bronn, un inmenso vacío se apoderó de él, amenazando con tragárselo. Ni siquiera el alivio de que ella estuviera a salvo lo confortó. Todo lo que quería era tirarse al suelo y llorar con amargura, o agarrar la espada valyria de Joff y darle buen uso insertando al niñato, a Tywin, a Cersei y a la madre que parió a toda la jodida Fortaleza Roja y al puñetero Desembarco del Rey.

¿Por qué puñetas no se había largado de allí con Shae? ¿Es que acaso quedándose en aquel maldito lugar había conseguido algo?

 _Sansa_.

Tenía a Sansa. Una esposa niña que no quería nada de él. Aunque era cierto lo que le había dicho a Shae de que no la amaba, no entonces, sin embargo sentía cosas por ella. Tenía el deber de cuidarla y protegerla. No podía abandonarla. Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de construir una vida en común con ella, muy poco a poco, con infinita paciencia.

 _Y además la deseabas._ _Te morías por tocarla._

Y esa era la perspectiva que tenía por delante. Un matrimonio infeliz con una chica a la que no podía alcanzar, por mucho que lo anhelara.

Durante la ceremonia, donde las ganas de estrangular a su presumido sobrino, a Tywin y a Cersei le hacían hormiguear las manos, observó a Sansa inadvertidamente y, a pesar de lo miserable que se sentía, lo invadió un extraño calor consolador. Aquella muchacha triste era lo único hermoso que le quedaba y él se consagraría a cuidar de ella. Se materializó en su mente con fuerza la vaga idea a la que llevaba días dando vueltas: la sacaría de Desembarco y la llevaría a Roca Casterly. Se alejarían de aquel infierno y tal vez, quizás, la _hija del traidor_ y el _Mono Demoníaco_ podrían tener algo parecido a una vida conyugal normal.

"¿En qué piensas, mi amor?," le preguntó ella, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

"Recordaba otra época en la que ni siquiera te apetecía comer pasteles de limón. Por suerte, la situación es muy distinta ahora." Le sonrió. Sus platos ya estaban vacíos y los pasteles de limón del postre se amontonaban tentadores en la fuente.

"Sí. Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Todo aquello quedó atrás y yo ahora mismo me muero por saborear tu regalo," le dijo ella, con su sonrisa sugerente que parecía dar un doble sentido a su frase.

Él volvió a notar la erección contra los pantalones.

"Cariño, te lo advierto. Como sigas hablándome así, los pasteles van a tener que esperar." La recorría con su mirada hambrienta y ella rio sonrojada. Cogió un pastel y lo mordió de la manera más erótica que pudo, provocándolo. Emitió un exagerado gemido de placer en cuanto notó en la lengua el delicioso sabor que tanto había echado de menos.

"Te lo he advertido, Sansa," murmuró él, como un depredador presto a arrojarse sobre su presa. Se levantó con pasmosa rapidez y ella dio un grito y saltó de la silla, sin dejar de comerse el pastel. Echó a correr por la habitación, hasta que él la agarró por la cintura y cayeron al suelo forcejeando y riéndose a carcajadas. Tyrion la inmovilizó y le lamió las migajas de los labios. Él había conseguido atrapar un pastel al correr tras ella y se lo puso sobre la boca para que lo mordiera. Ella lo hizo y él le hundió la lengua, saboreando dentro de su boca la dulce masa con el ligero toque ácido del limón. Sansa gimió en sus labios. Tyrion repitió la operación hasta que se comieron todo el pastel entre los dos. Sansa jamás habría imaginado una forma tan erótica de compartir un dulce y estaba tan excitada que apretó a su esposo contra ella, frotando su vientre caliente contra él. Tyrion inmediatamente le quitó la prenda interior y la penetró. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas, se estimuló el clítoris y se abrió el corpiño para liberar sus pechos, que él acarició con ambas manos mientras empujaba dentro de ella. Con la mano libre, Sansa le introdujo dos dedos en la boca para que él notara el sabor a limón en ellos.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó ella, arqueando la espalda y apretando las piernas alrededor de él.

Él se derramó en su mujer con toda la furia de su deseo insaciable.

"¡Sí, Sansa, cariño!"

Cayó exhausto sobre Sansa y ella lo abrazó por la espalda.

"Ha sido el postre más delicioso que he comido nunca, Sansa."

"Pues anda que yo," corroboró ella, con la risa en la voz.

"Tendré que encargar pasteles de limón más a menudo."

Los dos rompieron a reír y dieron un respingo cuando Mhyraz llamó a la puerta para recoger la mesa. Rieron con más ganas mientras Tyrion pedía al chico a voces que esperase un momento. Sansa corrió al dormitorio a adecentar su revuelto aspecto y Tyrion se subió los pantalones a toda prisa. En el último instante se acordó de alisarse un poco el pelo con los dedos y abrió la puerta con la expresión más inocente que pudo apañar.


	84. Chapter 84

**La referencia a la _Danza de los dragones_ , un episodio importante de la historia de Poniente, es tal cual la que plantea George R. R. Martin en el pasado de los Siete Reinos. Una vez más doy gracias a su extraordinaria creatividad.**

Mhyraz se había llevado un buen puñado de pasteles pero, como había muchos, aún quedaban unos cuantos para la cena. Sansa cubrió la fuente con un paño para preservarlos de las moscas y el polvo y para que no se pusieran duros al contacto con el aire.

Sansa y Leena se enfrascaron en la costura. Confeccionaban prendas de invierno. Habían decidido que todas las tardes que pudieran, coserían para los niños. Ya estaban trabajando en ropas para Mhyraz, Dara y la chica que atendía a Pod y Leena. Tyrion observó que los dedos de Sansa eran tan experimentados con la aguja que casi ni la veía, de lo rápido que ella la manejaba. Y su precisión en las puntadas era digna de aplauso. Además, tenía instinto para darles el corte adecuado a las telas y que las hechuras de las prendas tuvieran unos acabados impecables. Con razón los trajes de la boda habían quedado terminados tan deprisa y eran tan bonitos.

Él pasó a limpio el mensaje de Gilean, que enumeraba todo lo que había vendido y comprado en Bhorash y a qué precios, aunque aquello no le llevó mucho tiempo. Dejó a las chicas con sus labores y, para pasar el rato, cogió uno de los libros que Daenerys había prestado a Sansa. Era el que desarrollaba el capítulo de la _Danza de los dragones._ Siempre le había interesado mucho esa parte de la historia de los Targaryen, porque marcó el inicio de su declive. Se dispuso a dejarse envolver por la lectura, que tenía olvidada desde no recordaba cuándo. La verdad era que si tenía que escoger como pasatiempo entre leer, por un lado, o conversar y follar con Sansa, por el otro, no dudaba ni un segundo.

 _La lectura ocupaba mis horas vacías y mis noches de insomnio, cuando no tenía a la mujer de mi vida conmigo para colmarme y llenar todo mi tiempo. Ahora que la tengo... ¿Quién cuernos va a pensar en leer?_ Sonrió, socarrón.

A pesar de sí mismo, se empeñaba en que Sansa tuviese cada día al menos algún rato para ella y las cosas que quisiera hacer al margen de él. No creía que fuese bueno a la larga estar pegado a sus faldas a todas horas. A él no le importaría tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo; nunca se cansaba de ella, al contrario. Cada vez ansiaba más su presencia. Pero Sansa era muy joven y necesitaba otras distracciones y otras cosas que hacer aparte de estar mirándole la cicatriz. O eso pensaba él. Así que la animaba a desarrollar sus aficiones, y la costura la absorbía tardes enteras.

Resuelto a respetar el espacio propio de su esposa adolescente, él también tenía que recuperar alguna de sus aficiones. La lectura le ofreció mucho solaz en su niñez y primera juventud, y también en su adultez, pero a medida que pasaban los años le dedicaba menos tiempo. Aquella tarde era un buen momento para retomarla, ya que no se le ocurría otro pasatiempo que valiera la pena. ¿Pasear por los corredores? ¿Ir a visitar a Pod? También lo haría, una de esas tardes. Conversar con su escudero era más bien monologar y escuchar los monosílabos o frases cortas del muchacho, pero algo era algo. También podría buscar a Ser Barristan y hablar del presente y el posible futuro que les aguardaba con Daenerys, y recordar viejos tiempos. Lo que no quería era salir de la pirámide, sobre todo porque para eso sus dos escoltas y Pod tendrían que interrumpir sus tareas o su tiempo libre para acompañarlo, y él no quería robarles sus horas de privacidad o de lo que quiera que hicieran. Había prometido a Sansa que nunca saldría solo y no tenía la menor intención de romper su promesa.

Abrió el tomo con cuidado, que era como siempre trataba los libros; como si fuesen la delicada piel de Sansa. A decir verdad, no siempre había tratado con tanto cuidado la piel de su mujer. Recordaba haberle dejado pequeños moretones en las zonas donde había succionado con más fuerza de la debida o donde había apretado con sus dedos más de la cuenta, arrebatado por el éxtasis. Ella nunca se había quejado; probablemente, llevada por la pasión, ni siquiera había sentido dolor o, si lo había sentido, habría sido en muy pequeña medida o se había mezclado con el placer. Era curioso cómo el dolor y el placer eran dos sensaciones que solían ir de la mano, como las dos cara de una moneda.

 _Y ya te has puesto duro otra vez pensando en ella y en las cosas que le haces. ¿Es que no puedes parar ni un minuto? Definitivamente llevas el camino de un viejo verde y de una bestia lujuriosa e insaciable. Oh, dioses. Y cuanto más te lo recriminas, es peor. Más duro te pones._

Lo cierto era que de nuevo tenía una erección de caballo y lo malo era que quedaba totalmente descartado solicitar a Sansa que follara con él. Su tiempo privado era sagrado.

Tendría que recurrir al subterfugio que le había auxiliado en Desembarco del Rey cuando se excitaba y no podía aliviarse ni con Shae, por no serle infiel a su mujer, ni con Sansa, porque ella no lo quería.

Salió silenciosamente y buscó un rincón oculto. Se metió en la sala contigua, se apoyó contra una pared, se bajó los pantalones y empezó a menearse la verga con urgencia, pues sería mejor que acabase pronto y que Sansa no notara su ausencia. Podría preocuparse al ver que él había salido sin avisarla.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó penetrándola y acariciándole sus soberbios pechos. La evocó tal y como ella reaccionaba, arqueando la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo con abandono. Visualizó sus largas piernas rodeándolo y envolviéndolo en el gesto posesivo que adoraba.

Su mano aceleró. Estaba muy cerca del final.

Ella acabando alrededor de su verga, con sus paredes internas estrujándolo en el clímax, sus gritos impúdicos cortando el aire, su nombre sonando en su voz dulce con el matiz fiero que adquiría cuando el goce la transportaba.

Tyrion se derramó sobre su mano con un jadeo silencioso y se la meneó unas cuantas veces más hasta que las oleadas se calmaron y no brotó más semilla.

Sonrió para sí. _Por los infiernos, la necesito tanto que tengo que hacerme pajas cuando no puedo follármela. Mi mano es una muy lamentable sustituta del cuerpo de mi mujer, pero no me queda más remedio. La otra alternativa sería echar a Leena de las habitaciones mientras tumbara a Sansa para una sesión salvaje, pero me da que mi señora se escandalizaría bastante y no aprobaría mi falta de modales._

Se limpió la mano, se abrochó los pantalones, se arregló el pelo y regresó a la sala adyacente, cuidando de no hacer el menor sonido con la puerta.

Las chicas no se habían percatado de su ausencia y él sonrió con picardía. Aliviado, al menos por un rato, recogió el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa y se sentó, por fin, a leer. Se conocía aquella historia de memoria, pero no le importaba leerla una vez más, como los niños que releen cientos de veces sus cuentos preferidos.

Viserys I Targaryen era hijo del príncipe Baelon y de su hermana-esposa Alyssa. Su padre no llegó a reinar. Heredó el trono después de su abuelo Jaehaerys I, tras un Gran Consejo que se celebró para decidir el tema de la sucesión, y él salió elegido. El otro pretendiente era su primo Laenor Velaryon. Como Viserys no tenía ninguna hermana con la que desposarse, se había casado a los dieciséis años con su prima Aemma Arryn, con la que tuvo a su hija Rhaenyra y a otros dos niños, pero éstos murieron muy pronto.

Viserys I fue un buen rey que aportó prosperidad y paz a los reinos, y la casa Targaryen vivía su apogeo en Poniente. La estirpe era numerosa y poseía un buen número de dragones. Viserys montó a Balerion, _El_ _Terror Negro_ , que también había sido montado por Aegon el Conquistador y Maegor el Cruel.

Su esposa Aemma murió de parto y, como ninguno de sus hijos varones sobrevivió, Viserys educó a Rhaenyra para que le sucediera. Contrajo nuevas nupcias con la hija de su Mano del Rey, llamada Alicent Hightower y tuvo cuatro hijos con ella. Y justo ahí comenzó el gran problema sucesorio que daría lugar a la _Danza de los Dragones._ La voluntad de Viserys era que su hija mayor fuese reina después de él, pero su suegro y Mano empezó a intrigar para que la sucesión recayera en su nieto Aegon. Se constituyeron dos facciones enfrentadas, los Verdes, que apoyaban a Aegon, y los Negros, que eran partidarios de Rhaenyra.

A la muerte de Viserys I, Ser Criston Cole, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, coronó rey a Aegon. Rhaenyra estaba en Rocadragón dando a luz a una hija prematura que murió poco después, y la guerra entre los Targaryen dio comienzo. El nuevo rey Aegon y la aspirante Rhaenyra reunieron a sus aliados y se enzarzaron en un sangriento conflicto en el que ni siquiera los niños de la familia estaban a salvo de las conjuras y los asesinatos. Si se exprimía la memoria, Tyrion incluso conseguía recordar los nombres de la mayor parte de los que habían guerreado en los Verdes y en los Negros, y también los dragones que habían peleado y resultado muertos. Los historiadores se explayaban detalladamente, refiriendo todo tipo de nombres, biografías, fechas y sucesos, pero a Tyrion no le resultaba pesada aquella extensa lectura. Leía con gran rapidez y avanzó considerablemente. Casi se conocía aquella parte del pasado de Poniente como la palma de su mano. En realidad, había leído desde su niñez una buena parte de lo que se pudiera leer sobre las distintas épocas de los Siete Reinos y tampoco era un ignorante respecto a Essos.

Siempre le había fascinado observar, leer e investigar sobre la veleidosa naturaleza humana y los libros de historia le permitían constatar que casi todo el mundo cometía exactamente los mismos errores una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin. Pero también le gustaba saber sobre quienes intentaban hacer algo por cambiar el estado de cosas y tratar detener o romper la rueda del capricho. La vida era un cambio constante y era imposible que una misma situación se mantuviera indefinidamente. Todo acababa por dar un vuelco. Pero al menos algunos conseguían implantar muchos años seguidos de paz y a quienes les tocaba vivir esas épocas de bonanza podían considerarse muy afortunados por no haber conocido la terrible zozobra de la guerra.

Eso era lo más a lo que se podía aspirar, y era lo que Tyrion quería para su mujer y sus futuros hijos. Muchos años de bonanza. La tranquilidad de los días sin grandes preocupaciones aparte de los riesgos normales de cualquier día corriente. La vida ya se encargaba con frecuencia de complicar las cosas con enfermedades, accidentes y desgracias. No necesitaba la ayuda de los propios seres humanos para complicarla aún más.

Consiguió evadirse a ratos en el libro, de manera que mantuvo a raya los apremios de su díscolo cuerpo y no tuvo que salir más a desfogarse. Eso no quitaba que le bastaba un solo pensamiento dirigido a Sansa para que su verga reaccionara como un resorte.

Oyó que las chicas se levantaban. Todavía era temprano y quedaban al menos un par de horas hasta que Mhyraz llevara la cena. Tyrion se frotó las manos de anticipación, imaginando todo lo que podía hacer con Sansa en dos horas.

Ella y Leena salieron a la sala adyacente y Tyrion cerró el tomo, sonriéndoles.

"Me voy ya. Que paséis una buena noche," se despidió su amiga, cogiendo una mano de Sansa.

"Igualmente, Leena." Sansa le apretó la mano y la chica se fue.

"Tyrion," le dijo su mujer, con la voz mimosa. "Vamos a bañarnos. Me apetece sumergirme en el agua caliente contigo."

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo. Era tan agradable hacerlo en el agua, con la piel perfecta de ella resbaladiza y sonrosada...

Fue a avisar para que les prepararan el baño.

"¿Habéis cosido mucho, cariño?," preguntó, al volver de hacer el encargo.

"Bastante. Pensamos abrigar a todos los niños de la pirámide en el menor tiempo que podamos. Vamos a tardar varios meses porque en total son sesenta y cinco, incluyendo a los huéspedes de las familias nobles."

"Oye, Sansa... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Mhyraz? ¿Que, si desea seguir a nuestro servicio, podríamos mantenerlo con nosotros todo el tiempo que quiera?"

"Me acuerdo, Tyrion."

"¿Te gustaría ofrecerle lo mismo a Dara? Sé que le has cogido mucho afecto."

Ella otra vez lo derritió con sus ojazos azules. Se arrodilló y le echó los brazos al cuello.

"¡Claro que sí! Es una niña muy dulce. Ella y Mhyraz podrán tener una familia de nuevo con nosotros. Seríamos para ellos lo más próximo a unos padres y, mientras no tengamos hijos, es muy gratificante contar con su compañía infantil. Un lugar sin niños es un sitio más triste. Ellos reparten alegría."

Él la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura, con los rostros al mismo nivel.

"Pues se lo plantearemos ya mismo. Ojalá elijan permanecer con nosotros."

"Seguro que sí, Tyrion. ¿Te has fijado en cómo nos miran? Se ve que echan mucho de menos a sus padres."

"Con una madre como tú, ¿quién no querría ser hijo tuyo?," dijo él contra sus labios, rozándolos levemente para excitarla con la insinuación de un roce. Deslizó las manos hacia arriba desde la cintura y las cerró suavemente alrededor de los pechos, frotando por encima del vestido. Ella respiró más rápido.

"Y tuyo, mi amor. Vas a ser un padre increíble. Te amo todavía más por eso, imaginándote con nuestros hijos en tus brazos, hablándoles con tu tierna paciencia y enseñándoles a descubrir el mundo con tu gran imaginación... Puede que, después de todo, te permita que me plantes unos cuantos en el vientre." Le sonrió con malicia, le rodeó la cabeza con los antebrazos y le sujetó algunos mechones de su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia su boca.

Él la apretó contra sí para que notara la dureza de su verga.

"Me excita muchísimo la idea de dejarte preñada, Sansa. Y me hace muy feliz."

Ella se apartó un poco y lo miró con intensidad.

"Podría quedarme embarazada ya," planteó, con la voz temblorosa de emoción. "Ya sé que acordamos esperar un año y aguardar a los acontecimientos, pero... Cada vez deseo más tener un hijo contigo. Cuantos más días paso a tu lado y más me enamoro de ti, más quiero darte un hijo, Tyrion."

La expresión de él estaba arrasada de emociones. Sansa vio felicidad, ilusión y miedo.

"Oh, cariño. Yo también deseo más cada día tener hijos contigo. Nada podría hacerme más feliz ya. Pero tengo miedo, Sansa. Me asusta pensar en que..." Dejó la frase sin concluir.

Ella le cogió la cara entre las manos.

"Soy una mujer fuerte. Y nos hemos jurado salir adelante juntos. Lo hemos jurado ante los dioses, ante el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Y vamos a lograrlo."

Él le puso las palmas sobre las mejillas, reverente.

"Sansa... Eres muy joven. Aún no tienes quince años."

"Los cumpliré muy pronto y mi cuerpo ya está muy desarrollado," argumentó ella.

Él guardó silencio durante unos momentos, dubitativo.

"Te propongo un trato," dijo, acariciando sus mejillas. "Esperaremos a que hayas cumplido los quince. Entonces podrás dejar de tomar el té de la luna, si quieres."

"Tyrion, no quiero que estés asustado. Casi todas las mujeres pasamos por esto y es lo más natural. Entiendo tu temor, pero necesito que confíes en nuestra capacidad de afrontar las cosas y salir adelante juntos. Que confíes en mi capacidad para darte hijos. Sé cuáles son tus miedos, mi amor. Pero recuerda que yo no soy tu madre, y además amaré a tus hijos tal y como sean."

Él dejó escapar un sollozo desbordado de emociones y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron hasta su barba.

"Oh, Sansa," consiguió decir, y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella correspondió al abrazo atrayendo su cabeza sobre su hombro y acariciándole el pelo. Lo dejó llorar en silencio.

"Te quiero tanto," le dijo él, con la voz estrangulada.

"Y yo a ti. Para siempre," declaró ella, y en su dulce voz no había ni rastro de vacilación ni miedo.


	85. Chapter 85

Tyrion le lavó el cabello y después, arrodillado en la tina entre las piernas de ella, le masajeó sensualmente todo el cuerpo con las manos enjabonadas. Reservó sus zonas más íntimas para el final y, para cuando la tocó entre las piernas, ella emitió un gemido gutural que lo trastornó por completo. Bajo el agua, introdujo dos dedos en la ansiosa abertura y se dedicó al clítoris con el pulgar. Sansa se abandonó a sus manos hábiles y él entraba y salía y su pulgar le hacía perder el sentido. La otra mano tampoco permanecía ociosa sobre la piel de ella, moviéndose por su muslo, su cadera y más arriba, mientras lamía los pechos. La sintió a punto y aceleró el vaivén de sus dedos en su interior y el giro del pulgar en el clítoris. La besó en los labios y ella acabó en sus dedos, gimiendo en su boca y agarrando sus cabellos. Se quedaron abrazados en el agua unos momentos y temblaron ligeramente. Pese al calor de la intimidad que acababan de compartir, el agua se había quedado casi fría y el aire ponía la carne de gallina, de modo que salieron de la tina y Tyrion envolvió a Sansa con una de las toallas antes de cubrirse él con la otra. Se secó rápidamente y le colocó a ella su propia toalla a modo de turbante para que el pelo no le chorreara por la espalda. Ella se puso la prenda interior, el camisón y la bata y se sentó en un cojín, sobre la alfombra. Él, desnudo pero sin notar ni pizca de frío, comenzó el proceso de secarle el cabello y desenredárselo y Sansa cerró los ojos, confortada por la delicadeza de las manos de su marido.

"Qué bien sienta esto, Tyrion."

"¿Te refieres al baño, a la estupenda paja que te he hecho o a peinarte?," preguntó él, pícaro. Tras su emotivo desahogo con Sansa un rato antes, se había calmado y volvía a hacer gala de su habitual sentido del humor.

"Tu modestia te honra," dijo ella, con ironía.

"¿Por qué te quejas? Sin duda lo que te he hecho con los dedos ha sido una pequeña obra de arte. Has sido muy elocuente expresando tu opinión al respecto." Los ojos le brillaban divertidos.

"Te veo un poco subido, mi señor. Voy a tener que bajarte esos humos otra vez."

"Oh. ¿Por qué? Eres cruel, mi señora. No he dicho nada que no sea verdad."

"Creo que voy a tener que castigarte un poco, mi insolente señor."

Él masajeó el cuero cabelludo con las yemas, gesto que la relajaba en extremo.

"¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?," preguntó él, notando la boca seca de excitación y la verga erguida como un mástil. No se había vestido y su erección se desplegaba en toda su plenitud.

"Tu impaciente verga va a tener que esperar. Hay que enseñarle otra lección de humildad."

 _Cómo me pone este juego, cuando ella se hace la esquiva para "reprenderme" por mi descaro,_ pensó, sonriendo.

"Oh, vaya," protestó él fingidamente. "¿Cuánto tendrá que esperar?"

"Si lo vuelves a preguntar, más de lo que le gustaría." Ella sonreía con malicia.

"Ya está esperando más de lo que le gustaría. ¿No puedes perdonarla un poquito y darle un anticipo?"

"Nada de anticipos. Se va a quedar ahí sola un rato, para que aprenda."

"Mi descarada verga y yo te pedimos perdón." Compuso un gesto tan contrito que ella reprimió sus locas ganas de reír.

"Ummm, no sé. Tengo que pensármelo."

El peine que él deslizaba con todo cuidado sacaba brillo a su cabellera.

"¿Nos perdonarías si te dijera que tienes el sexo más rico que hay? ¿Que lo adoro, lo venero, que sueño con él, que durante todo el día quiero clavar en él mi pobre y desesperada verga que lo ama con pasión, y hundir en él mis labios y mi lengua y mis dedos hasta conducirlo al delirio? Mi verga se rinde ante ti y no es nada sin ese paraíso entre tus piernas."

Sansa ya estaba húmeda de nuevo.

"Vais mejorando. Seguid así," dijo, sonriente y ruborizada, sin abrir los ojos.

"Es lo más delicioso que hay, junto con tu boca y el resto de tu cuerpo, por supuesto. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al introducirse en esa maravilla caliente? Es indescriptible. Es una adicción mucho más potente que cualquier vino. Por eso mi verga se vuelve tan insolente, porque lo único a lo que aspira es a enterrarse en tu sabrosa almeja, aunque también se lo pasa muy bien dentro de tu boca. ¿Crees que tiene posibilidades de poder lograr meterse por alguno de tus tentadores orificios a corto plazo? Te aviso que sea como sea va a tener que aliviarse contigo o me haré paja tras paja delante de ti hasta que te compadezcas."

Ella se dio la vuelta, lo agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo entre sus piernas. Él jadeó.

"¿Cerrarás el pico si te la chupo hasta que acabes?," le espetó ella, cerrando su mano alrededor del miembro. "Te lo haré en compensación por lo del baño, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza."

"Lo prometo," aseguró él, con los ojos dilatados de lujuria. "Pero al menos me permitirás decirte guarradas mientras me lo haces, ¿no?"

"Dime lo que quieras, si puedes," desafió ella. Lo hizo sentarse en la silla, se arrodilló y sin dilación lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, haciéndolo emitir un hondo gemido estremecido.

Volvió a lamer toda la longitud, rodeándola con la lengua, y se introdujo el glande entre los labios.

"Oh, Sansa. Tu boca también es divina. Dime cómo sabe mi punta," le pidió.

Ella dejó de chupar un momento para responder. "Ligeramente salada. Sabe a ti." Continuó con la felación y se la introdujo más adentro.

"Lo haces muy bien, cariño. Increíblemente bien."

Sansa se interrumpió para preguntar: "¿Te lo habían hecho así antes?" Y de nuevo se aplicó a la tarea.

 _Tysha me lo hizo algunas veces pero acabé enseguida. Otras putas me practicaron el sexo oral con mayor o menor pericia, pero no era más que un desfogue momentáneo del que me olvidaba poco después. Shae era una consumada experta. Me hizo pasar muy buenos ratos. Pero nada de eso se puede comparar a lo que siento en la dulce boca de Sansa._

"No, cariño. Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir esto antes," dijo con toda sinceridad. Le tomó la cabeza entre las manos para que lo mirara a los ojos. "Contigo es incomparablemente más placentero y hermoso, Sansa."

Ella sonrió con los labios alrededor de su verga y aumentó el ritmo. Tyrion mantuvo las manos a los lados de su cabeza para guiarla, apartando los mechones que le caían sobre la cara.

"Hazme acabar, preciosa. Adoro acabar dentro de ti."

Sansa aceleró y él notó su glande frotando vertiginosamente contra la garganta. Ella aguantó unas arcadas, pues trataba de metérsela casi entera, y a las pocas acometidas él explotó con tanta intensidad que sus gemidos con el nombre de ella debieron de oírse hasta en el nivel más alto de la pirámide. Sansa tragó su semilla y siguió chupando hasta que no brotó más y entonces liberó el miembro ahíto.

El sudor le corría a él por la frente y trataba de recobrar su respiración normal. Sonrió entre jadeos.

"¿Ves cómo te ama mi verga, cariño? ¿No te da pena ser malvada con ella?"

"A veces me gusta provocarla un poquito, lo reconozco," admitió Sansa.

"Pues lo consigues. Con creces."

Rieron, se besaron y se levantaron. Tyrion tenía que ponerse la ropa de dormir y la bata. Mhyraz pronto traería la cena.

"Tyrion... Si no te resulta muy doloroso o muy indiscreto por mi parte... ¿Me contarás hoy lo de tu primera chica?," pidió ella tímidamente, no queriendo que él se sintiera forzado a hablar de ello.

"Claro, Sansa. Después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sé que no es un tema agradable para ti, y no tienes por qué sentirte obligado a revelármelo, Tyrion. Quiero que sepas que estoy encantada de escuchar lo que me quieras contar, y entiendo que haya cosas que prefieras callarte," aclaró ella.

Él se sintió completamente desarmado ante aquella muestra de madurez. Ella lo sorprendía casi a diario con gestos como ese, que hacían que él a menudo olvidara que aún no tenía quince años. La niña con la que se había casado había eclosionado en toda una mujer.

"Nunca me siento obligado contigo, cariño. Jamás me he sentido tan bien hablando con alguien. Estoy encantado de poder abrirte mi alma."

"Tampoco yo he compartido mi alma con nadie de esta forma antes, mi amor. Me lo guardaba casi todo para mí."

"Lo sé, Sansa. Me hace muy feliz y me siento muy honrado de que me hayas permitido entrar en ti en todos los sentidos."

"Nadie mejor que tú para entrar en mí." Ella de nuevo imprimió un doble sentido a su frase y a él empezó a hervirle la sangre como si unos minutos atrás no hubiera culminado gloriosamente en la boca de ella.

"Sansa," dijo, con un tono de advertencia que la hizo sonreír. "Todavía puedo entrar en ti una vez más antes de la cena. O durante la cena."

"Oh, Tyrion. Eres insaciable," acusó ella, riendo y alejándose de su radio de alcance, aprovechando que él se estaba poniendo los pantalones.

"Ya te cogeré," amenazó Tyrion, recorriéndola con su mirada lasciva.

Mhyraz llamó y Sansa le abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Después de la cena él la había tumbado sobre la cama y la había penetrado con total arrebato, hasta que ambos se derrumbaron sobre el colchón, una vez más saciados de su apremio sexual. Se acomodaron, bien abrigados, y él empezó su relato.

"Como te dije, empecé a notar mis primeros impulsos sexuales siendo un niño. Notaba una sensación extraña al mirar a las criadas, cómo sus pechos asomaban encima de sus escotes, cómo se movían al andar, el contoneo de sus caderas y sus traseros, y pronto empecé a espiarlas desnudas. A los once años derramé mi semilla por primera vez mientras dormía y a partir de ahi empecé a tocarme. Me masturbaba todos los días y era aún tan inexperto y atolondrado que en cuanto me la meneaba tres o cuatro veces me derramaba. Aún no sabía lo que era estar con una mujer ni tenía ni idea de cómo complacer. Por aquel tiempo yo ya sospechaba abiertamente que mis hermanos cometían incesto. Jaime nunca me dijo nada, pero yo sabía que entre ellos había mucho más que una simple relación fraternal entre hermano y hermana. Aquello me confundía y prefería no pensar en eso, pero yo envidiaba a Jaime, no porque se follara a Cersei, sino porque tenía a alguien a quien follarse. Yo no me hacía muchas ilusiones. ¿Qué chica se iba a fijar en un enano?"

Sansa lo visualizaba, con la escasa pelusilla de una barba rubia incipiente y sus vívidos ojos verdes aún inocentes y hambrientos de un amor del que lo desconocía casi todo.

"Pasaron algunos años y no tuve más amante que mi mano y mi imaginación. Un día, salí a pasear con Jaime. Yo tenía dieciséis años y Jaime algunos más, y él ya era guardia real desde la edad que tenía yo entonces. Fue el más joven de la historia en entrar en la institución bajo el reinado de Aerys. Se encontraba de visita en Roca Casterly porque Robert, que ya era rey, tuvo una de sus raras rachas en las que hacía algo de caso a Cersei y decidió pasar una corta temporada en nuestra casa. Jaime y yo revivimos viejos tiempos. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos desde su marcha y pasamos juntos casi todo el tiempo que no se metía en alguna habitación alejada de los ojos indiscretos con Cersei.

Yo le había confesado que seguía siendo virgen y que trataba de resignarme al hecho de que las mujeres me ignoraban. Pues bien, un día salimos a pasear. De repente, una chica salió corriendo de detrás de unos arbustos, gritando y con el vestido roto. Dos hombres la perseguían y Jaime los encaró. Mientras tanto, ella se aferró a mí, llorando por el susto, y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que una chica me tocaba y estaba abrumado. Se llamaba Tysha. Jaime regresó y la acompañamos, pero se nos hizo tarde por el camino y la invité a cenar en una posada. Mi hermano nos dejó solos."

"Pobre chica. Intentaron violarla. Sé lo que es eso. ¿Cómo era ella?," preguntó Sansa, sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

"Su pelo era oscuro y un poco rizado y lo llevaba suelto. Tenía los ojos castaños. Era delgada y en sus mejillas tenía algunas pecas. Entramos en la posada, cenamos, bebimos mucho vino y... pasamos la noche en una habitación. Ahí perdí mi virginidad. Estuvimos en aquella habitación hasta el día siguiente, borrachos perdidos, y fuimos a buscar a un septón para que nos casara. Aquel hombre de fe estaba aún más bebido que nosotros," señaló Tyrion, sarcástico.

Sansa abrió mucho los ojos, perpleja.

"¿Te casaste con ella al día siguiente de conocerla?"

"Sí. Fue una completa locura, pero yo la amaba y creía que ella me amaba. Alquilé una casa y nos fuimos a vivir allí sin más. Pasé quince días de felicidad, o eso pensaba."

Ella lo miraba tratando de controlar su pasmada incredulidad.

"¿Y después de esos quince días?"

"Mi padre lo descubrió. Ordenó al septón que anulara el matrimonio y obligó a Jaime a contarme la verdad."

"¿Qué verdad?"

"Tysha era una puta contratada por Jaime para desvirgarme. Todo había sido un montaje. Lo del intento de violación, su amabilidad conmigo, nuestra noche de amor en la posada... Jaime lo había preparado."

"Oh, Tyrion." Sansa leyó el dolor retrospectivo en sus ojos y le puso la mano sobre la barba. "¿Por qué se casó contigo entonces, si sabía quién eras?"

"Supongo que prefirió echar las redes a un enano rico e ingenuo que acostarse cada noche con una legión de extraños."

Ella guardó un silencio comprensivo, sin apartar la mano de su mejilla.

"Yo la quería y Tysha se limitó a fingir." Después de tantos años no conseguía paliar del todo el resentimiento.

"¿No piensas que ella pudo llegar a quererte un poco?"

"Lo dudo, Sansa."

Ella por alguna razón se sintió culpable. Había estado casada con él durante semanas sin ver al gran hombre que estaba a su lado. No había sido mejor que Tysha.

Tyrion percibió su desasosiego.

"¿Qué ocurre, cariño?" Le acarició la espalda.

"Yo no fui mejor que ella, Tyrion. Al principio tampoco supe ver cómo eras."

"Cariño, te habían obligado a casarte con un enano Lannister."

"Pero yo en el fondo sabía que no eras como los demás. Y no quise reconocerlo."

"Te diré lo mismo que me dices tú cuando dudo de mí mismo, cariño: no tuviste ninguna culpa. Y no te reprocho nada." Le sonrió con ternura. Ella correspondió a su sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasó cuando tu padre mandó anular el matrimonio?"

"No se limitó a dejarla marchar. Antes de eso, hizo que se acostara con todos sus guardias, y cada uno le pagó una moneda de plata. Cuando se fue, le habían pagado más de lo que habría ganado ejerciendo el oficio durante la mitad de su vida. No volví a verla."

"Lo siento mucho, mi amor." Sansa paseó los dedos sobre su barba y mantuvo la mirada fija en la de él.

"Se llevó mis tontas ilusiones y mi inocencia. Y yo entonces me convencí de que el amor era una patraña."

"Me alegra haberte hecho cambiar de idea," le susurró ella, con una leve sonrisa.

"Yo también me alegro por eso, Sansa." La besó con ansia, como si todavía temiera que no fuese real. Ella sabía que aquel miedo estaba arraigado en él, y nunca se cansaría de demostrarle que vivía y respiraba para él, que le pertenecía por entero.

"Tócame, Tyrion. Te quiero y soy tuya. Estoy aquí contigo."

Él se aferró a a ella y se fundió con su carne para sentir una vez más la alegría y el consuelo de amarla y sentirse amado.


	86. Chapter 86

Al siguiente día Tyrion hizo su ronda rutinaria por la ciudad, visitando los sectores de las construcciones que tenía marcados en el itinerario, hablando con Sarik en el mercado y observando con detenimiento ls idas y venidas de la gente.

Las ventas iban repuntando y Sarik le informó de que pronto el mercado se ampliaría con la adición de tenderetes de comerciantes meereenos. Viendo que la única forma de no perder ingresos en sus negocios era trasladándolos al mercado, algunos vendedores meereenos se animaban a establecer sus propios puestos donde exponer una parte de los artículos de sus tiendas, colocando como vendedores de los puestos móviles a parientes cercanos. Tendrían que pagar el doble de impuestos si poseían una tienda y ocupaban un espacio en el mercado, pero también obtendrían más beneficios y a la larga les salía más a cuenta.

Fue al encuentro de Jorah, que patrullaba en un barrio próximo, y se interesó por su bienestar.

"Me encuentro bien, Tyrion. No he vuelto a beber desde aquella vez," dijo el caballero.

En efecto, su aspecto, si bien no rozagante, era aceptable. Había perdido algo de peso y estaba más espigado, y las arrugas de su frente y las de alrededor de sus ojos se habían acentuado levemente, probablemente por su callado sufrimiento. Ya se le había pasado la flor de la edad, pero seguía teniendo empaque y sus fibrosos músculos reflejaban las muchas horas de extenuante entrenamiento. Estaba en plena forma y listo para la acción.

"Me alegro mucho, Jorah. Tienes mucha mejor pinta que la última vez que te vi," bromeó Tyrion. "Dentro de cuatro días será la boda de Pod y Leena. Y Daenerys estará," señaló.

"Lo sé. Pero también estará Daario. No me hace gran ilusión asistir, pero todo sea por nuestros amigos, que han tenido la amabilidad de invitarme."

"Qué menos, Jorah. Ellos te aprecian."

"Esa es la razón por la que iré. Aunque Daario me va a estropear el día solamente con estar allí. Pero en fin, hay que resignarse," suspiró el caballero. "Si no fuera porque se mete en la cama de la khaleesi, me caería bien, Tyrion. Pero no puedo hacer la vista gorda a eso como si nada."

"Intenta ver la boda como un día relajado para divertirse con los amigos y no hagas mucho caso de la presencia de Daario. Dudo que Daenerys le permita poner en evidencia su relación en público, así que el mercenario se reprimirá."

"Eso espero. Sería demasiado tener que ser testigo de cómo le pone las manos encima." Jorah compuso una mueca de desagrado.

"Eso no sucederá. Ya conoces a Daenerys. Sabe mantener muy bien las formas y no le dejará propasarse."

"No, no le dejará," afirmó Jorah, aliviado. "¿Cómo se encuentra ella? Anímicamente, me refiero."

 _Anda que si supieras que tiene que aceptar un ofrecimiento de matrimonio de la Víbora Roja y no está dando brincos de alegría por ello... Y tú tampoco los vas a dar._

"Lo sobrelleva todo con entereza. Es muy fuerte y no se amilana, al menos no en apariencia."

"Es una mujer de carácter. No es de las que admiten la derrota." La expresión del caballero se suavizaba al hablar de ella. "Ah, Tyrion, ayer me comunicaron que he sido seleccionado para ser un guardián en el anfiteatro de Daznak."

"Fantástico, Jorah. Podrás estar cerca de ella y velar por su seguridad. Y, ya de paso, por la de los demás que estemos en el palco de honor. Toda protección es bienvenida," dijo Tyrion, ligeramente burlón.

"Me he sentido feliz al conocer la noticia. El mismo Daario me ha escogido."

"Lo ha hecho porque no es tonto y sabe reconocer a un gran caballero cuando lo ve. En el anfiteatro estará la élite militar de la reina y tú formas parte de esa élite. Te lo has ganado por derecho propio."

"Gracias, Tyrion. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que el anfiteatro sea un lugar seguro."

"He pedido a Sansa que no acuda. No te lo tomes a mal, Jorah. No es porque no seáis el mejor ejército que existe, porque sobra decir que lo sois. Es porque quiero ahorrarle ese espectáculo y porque me sentiré mucho más tranquilo y podré dedicarme de lleno a observar y vigilar el ambiente para detectar cualquier indicio de peligro. Con ella a mi lado me distraería y seríamos más vulnerables, y bajo ningún concepto quiero que se exponga al menor riesgo. Si se tiene que exponer alguien, seré yo, que he vivido más que ella y me sé unos cuantos trucos."

Jorah lo miró con aprobación.

"Haces bien, Tyrion. Si yo fuera tú, tampoco querría que ella acudiera. No es lugar para una dama tan joven y sensible. No fue educada para presenciar escenas truculentas. Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn la protegieron de los horrores y la prepararon para una vida doméstica pacífica en algún castillo norteño o de las Tierras de los Ríos."

"El destino casi nunca hace caso a lo que deseamos para nuestros hijos. Pero si se les enseña a ser fuertes y resistentes, pueden sobrevivir a muchos obstáculos. Y Sansa lo ha hecho. No ha tenido el destino que sus padres esperaban, y no es que me alegre del tormento por el que ha pasado, porque yo se lo habría ahorrado si hubiera podido, pero ella ha superado muchas tragedias y ahora está aquí conmigo, viva, sana y feliz. Y si bien tengo poco en común con mi difunto suegro, en una cosa sí voy a continuar una parte de su legado, que consiste en cuidar de su hija. Y lo haré hasta mi último aliento."

"Lo harás," afirmó Jorah.

Sonrieron, reconociendo su mutuo respeto.

"¿Cómo marcha la vigilancia de la ciudad? ¿Algún progreso?," preguntó Tyrion.

"Ahí vamos. Las medidas que adoptamos son eficaces. Meereen es mucho más segura que hace unas semanas. Pero no nos confiamos. Nunca se sabe de dónde puede venir la siguiente estocada."

"Por eso, cuantos más ojos y oídos, mejor. Admiro vuestra dedicación y yo personalmente os agradezco todo lo que hacéis por la reina y por la ciudad."

Jorah inclinó la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento.

"Te dejo con tu vigilancia. Que tu tiempo sea provechoso, Jorah."

"Y el tuyo, Tyrion."

Se despidieron y Tyrion tomó el camino de vuelta a la pirámide.

* * *

"Aún no has visto el traje que las chicas han confeccionado para ti, Pod. Eres el muchacho menos curioso que he conocido. Algo muy raro en un joven. Normalmente, juventud y ganas de cotilleo suelen estar asociados," bromeó Tyrion mientras transitaban por las calles de Meereen.

"Iré a verlo esta tarde, si no os parece mal, mi señor. Quiere que me lo pruebe por si hay que hacerle algún arreglo de última hora," dijo Pod.

"Claro que puedes ir a verlo. No seré yo quien tenga la culpa si el novio no va impecablemente vestido."

Tyrion se había probado el suyo y se le ajustaba como un guante. No le quedaba ni más estrecho ni más holgado de lo que debería, por ninguna parte. No cabía duda de que Sansa tenía un don con la aguja y el hilo.

"Leena no me permitirá ver su vestido. Dice que trae mala suerte que el novio lo vea antes de la ceremonia."

"Sí, en algunos sitios existe esa tradición, pero ya sabes que yo vi el de Sansa antes de la boda. Fui a hablar con ella porque sentí que tenía que consolarla de alguna manera por el deprimente hecho de casarse conmigo. Y ya ves, no me ha traído mala suerte." Tyrion sonrió al muchacho. "¿Recuerdas toda aquella época, Pod? ¿Cuando entraste a mi servicio en Desembarco del Rey?"

"Como si fuera ayer, mi señor. Nadie más que vos me habría requerido como su escudero," recordó el joven, con orgullo en la voz.

"La mayoría no sabe apreciar de un primer vistazo a un excelente escudero si es tímido y callado como tú, pero yo me di cuenta de que valías tu peso en oro y más. Me lo demostraste sobradamente. Tienes un instinto muy desarrollado para reaccionar en el peligro y me has salvado el pellejo en unas cuantas ocasiones. Eso no se puede pagar ni con todo el oro que te pudiera dar, Pod. ¿Te gustaría ser caballero?," le preguntó.

"Me gustaría por Leena, porque aspiro a algo más desde que está conmigo. Quiero ofrecerle una posición mejor. Pero si algún día lo soy, me sentiría muy honrado de que me permitáis juraros mi espada."

"El que se sentirá muy honrado seré yo, Pod. ¿Quién podría contar a su lado con un caballero más digno y dotado que tú? Conseguiré que la reina te nombre."

"Pero tendré que hacer algún mérito. No creo que me nombre simplemente por ser vuestro escudero y por ayudar a Ser Barristan en los entrenamientos de los niños."

"Encontrarás la ocasión adecuada, como has hecho antes. Si yo hubiera podido convertirte en caballero, haría mucho que lo serías. Los dioses saben que hay demasiados caballeros que no se merecen ese título, pero tú lo eres en cada fibra de tu ser."

Pod aceptó sus elogios con una sonrisa ruborizada.

Tyrion lo miraba como si fuese un hermano menor. No lo habría querido más de haberlo sido.

"Vas a ser muy feliz con Leena. Este viaje nos ha traído mucha suerte a ambos, ¿verdad? Yo tengo a Sansa, y tú a Leena," dijo Tyrion, guiñándole un ojo.

"Somos hombres afortunados," asintió Pod. "Yo os observaba en la Fortaleza Roja, a vos y a Lady Sansa, y sentía pena por los dos. Desde el principio la señora me pareció la dama adecuada para vos, y vos el señor adecuado para ella, pero se interponían muchas circunstancias adversas."

"Demasiadas. Si las enumero necesitaré bastantes dedos. Por ejemplo, soy un enano y un Lannister. Mi padre era Tywin, mi hermana Cersei y mi sobrino, Joffrey. Joff mandó cortarle la cabeza a su padre y la maltrató y acosó todo lo que se le antojó hasta que le paré los pies, Cersei no se distinguía por ser una afable futura suegra, mi padre la obligó a casarse conmigo y dirigió en la sombra el asesinato de su madre y su hermano... Yo diría que eran motivos suficientes para asfixiar todo atisbo de relación conyugal entre nosotros," comentó, irónico. "Pero rompió todos mis esquemas al superar tantas barreras y decidir quedarse junto a mí contra todo pronóstico. Habria entendido que me hubiera abandonado. Me habría dolido terriblemente, pero no la culparía. Sin embargo, no lo hizo." Había adoración en su voz suave.

"Supo ver cómo sois, mi señor," dijo Pod.

"Yo también había empezado a ver cómo era ella. Durante la boda de Joff, la admiré de veras. Su entereza. Su silencioso desafío cuando recogió la copa que Joff había tirado al suelo y me la entregó. Aquel gesto fue como un bálsamo en un día terrible. Sabes perfectamente cómo resultó todo."

Pod lo sabía. Había estado cerca de su señor en todo momento. No mencionaron a Shae, pero ella fue una de las numerosas razones por las que aquel día había sido un infierno. Lord Tyrion la había amado y tuvo que herirla en lo más profundo de su corazón para que ella se marchara de Desembarco del Rey y estuviera a salvo de la venganza de Lord Tywin.

 _Ambos estamos pensando en Shae. La conoció lo suficiente para saber que ella me quería, como yo la quise a ella. No, seamos justos. No la quise como se merecía. Si lo hubiera hecho, me habría marchado con ella a las Ciudades Libres cuando me lo pidió. Le ofrecí oro. La insulté regalándole unas cadenas de oro como si su amor se pudiera comprar. Otra las hubiera aceptado, porque solamente le interesaría mi dinero. Pero Shae estuvo enamorada de mí. Y yo se lo pagué poniéndola en peligro, insultándola y haciéndole daño. Me porté mal con ella._

Una voz interior le susurraba que no se merecía en absoluto el amor de Sansa, después de lo que le había hecho a Shae. Que esta nueva oportunidad que se le había concedido para amar era muchísimo más que aquello a lo que podía aspirar. Pero la tenía, y había jurado consagrarse a ella, porque era lo más hermoso que jamás habría soñado, y no desperdiciaría su ocasión definitiva. Y, esta vez sí, sería completamente devoto al regalo que era Sansa, la mujer de su vida.

Pod respetó su reflexivo silencio, como de costumbre. Él y Sansa eran para Tyrion las únicas personas con las que los silencios eran plenamente confortables y elocuentes. Lo comprendían sin palabras y no pronunciaban las que no era estrictamente necesario pronunciar.

Y es que, como bien sabía, en una conversación a menudo lo más importante no era lo que se decía, sino lo que se callaba.

* * *

Sansa cosía junto a la ventana y él la contempló desde la puerta, con los ojos rebosantes de amor. Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió, percibiendo que la miraba de un modo especial. No es que no la mirara con devoción constantemente a lo largo de la jornada, pero había aprendido a conocerlo lo suficiente para captar cuándo su mirada transmitía ese destello peculiar. No podía saber cuáles habían sido sus pensamientos exactos, pero intuía que su forma especial de observarla se debía a que él continuaba sin considerarse digno de ella y seguía creyendo que era un sueño.

Sansa sonrió interiormente, resuelta a demostrarle cuantas veces hiciera falta que ella era muy real, que era de carne y hueso y lo amaba de todas las formas en que una mujer podía amar a un hombre.

La rendida devoción que él le mostraba sin la menor alteración la hacía sentirse como la mujer más bella del mundo. Como si la _hija del traidor_ fuese una diosa descendida de las moradas divinas y valiese reinos enteros.

Y ella no se cansaría de mostrarle la adoración que sentía por él. Era consciente de que nada de lo que hiciera sería bastante para que su cabezota esposo se convenciera de una vez por todas de que él era todo lo que ella soñaba y más, pero jamás dejaría de intentar que le entrara en esa mente tan extraordinariamente brillante y que sin embargo era tan obcecada para ciertas cosas. Sansa se enterneció al pensarlo. Después de todo, ella también tenía sus rasgos de testarudez. Como cualquiera.

 _Muchas veces estamos ciegos con lo que tenemos más adentro, porque con frecuencia no vemos bien lo que está justo delante de nuestras narices._

"Hola, mi vida," saludó Tyrion desde la puerta.

"Hola, mi amor," correspondió ella, dejando a un lado los útiles de costura y levantándose. "¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana?" Se acercó y se arrodilló para abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso.

En ese momento, Sansa se acordó de un detalle doloroso.

 _No me arrodillé en la ceremonia de nuestra boda hasta que él me lo pidió._

Tyrion, tan sagaz como siempre, percibió que algo la inquietaba. "¿Qué es, cariño?"

"No me arrodillé en nuestra boda, Tyrion. No hasta que me lo pediste." La pena traspasaba sus transparentes ojos azules.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

"La situación era grotesca y humillante para ti, Sansa. Eras una niña aturdida y con los sueños rotos que vivía una pesadilla en aquel condenado septo, delante de todas aquellas personas, la mitad de las cuales se mofaban de nosotros. No tenías por qué arrodillarte ante ningún Lannister. Conservaste tu dignidad. Puede que yo también me sintiera tan miserable como para no apreciar en aquel momento tu orgulloso y desafiante gesto, pero vuelvo a repetírtelo: no te culpé por nada. Las humillaciones me perseguían casi cada día de mi vida y sabía lo que era eso. No podía sentirme irritado contigo cuando tú pasabas tanta humillación como yo, cariño."

"Pero yo vi cómo Joffrey se llevaba el taburete para denigrarte y oí cómo se reían, y no hice nada para paliarlo."

"No tenías que hacer nada al respecto, Sansa. No me debías nada. Era yo quien tenía que lidiar con mi propia humillación."

Ella le puso la mano sobre la barba.

"Ojalá te hubiera ayudado, Tyrion. Si me hubiera agachado antes de que me lo hubieras rogado, ambos nos hubiéramos sentido menos humillados y les habría dado una lección de humildad a todos esos."

"Ya no importa, Sansa. Aquello salió como salió. Pero hay un dicho según el cual lo importante no es cómo se empieza algo, sino cómo se continúa. Nuestra boda fue un completo desastre, pero la situación ha mejorado un poquito con el tiempo, ¿no crees?" Le sonrió con ternura.

"¿Quieres que te demuestre hasta qué punto lo creo?," preguntó ella, con la voz que lo ponía duro en un segundo. Lo atrajo hacia sí y notó su erección contra su vientre. Le sonrió con lascivia.

"Por supuesto, preciosa. Nunca rechazo una oferta tan tentadora," murmuró él, con la voz ronca y la garganta seca por la excitación que le recorría las venas.

Sansa tiró de él hacia la cama, se desnudaron el uno al otro e hicieron el amor sin parar hasta bien pasado el mediodía, casi olvidando que Mhyraz llamaría a la puerta en breve.


	87. Chapter 87

El chico comunicó a Tyrion que la reina solicitaba su presencia en su sala privada aquella tarde, y él dedujo que le pediría su parecer definitivo sobre la propuesta matrimonial del príncipe Oberyn Martell.

"Como te anuncié, está consultando la cuestión con cada uno de nosotros en privado. Ya le comuniqué mi opinión, y no la he modificado. Soy partidario de que se case con él. Querrá discutirlo más en profundidad y de paso tal vez me entere de hacia dónde se inclinan los otros consejeros a los que ya haya tanteado," explicó a Sansa.

"Una vez que el cuervo haya sido enviado, no podrá desdecirse," comentó ella. "Así que, si has tomado esa decisión, será porque es la más adecuada y ella lo sabe muy bien. Seguro que te hará caso, mi amor."

"Desconozco hasta qué punto se dejará influir por Daario. Dudo que él le haya estado susurrando al oído que acceda a casarse con el dorniense. Espero que sus sentimientos por el mercenario no le hayan restado sentido común. El amor puede cegarnos, y ella es muy joven y está enamorada," afirmó él, sonriéndole y acariciándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

"Eso me suena de algo. Pero yo no estoy ciega. Al contrario, veo más que nunca." Correspondió a la caricia de él.

"¿Estás segura, cariño?," bromeó él.

"Completamente," replicó ella, obstinada. "Dejé de estarlo cuando vi lo hermoso que eres."

Tyrion le besó la mano y se la puso sobre su propia mejilla.

"Me dijiste que el príncipe formó parte de los Segundos Hijos. Los mercenarios que lo conocieron entonces y que sigan en la compañía lo recordarán perfectamente," dijo Sansa.

"De hecho, creo que a Daario no le estará gustando nada ese hecho. Oberyn es muy respetado en la compañía y puede que Daario lo perciba más como un rival de lo que lo haría con cualquier otro. El dorniense podría un día decidir destituir al joven capitán y conseguir que el resto de los mercenarios lo eligieran a él. Siendo el rey, y un rey guerrero, no sería nada difícil que ocurriera. De modo que Daario se tendrá que andar con mucho cuidado si quiere conservar su posición."

Sansa lo miraba pensativa.

"Si Oberyn va a conservar a su amante Ellaria, lo justo sería que permita a la reina conservar a su amante Daario. Yo no apruebo nada de eso, ya lo sabes. Soy norteña y mi educación no ha sido liberal como la de los sureños; nunca me sentiré cómoda con esas extrañas situaciones en las que los matrimonios conviven abiertamente con amantes. Pero... ¿Y si Daario puede permanecer con ella?"

"Buena pregunta, Sansa," halagó él, apreciativamente. "Podría ser. Daenerys ha sido educada en el espíritu de Poniente, pero también ha recibido otras influencias y su mente está más abierta a diversas alternativas. Ha sido huésped en varias Ciudades Libres, ha convivido con los dothrakis, ahora está conociendo la cultura de la Bahía de los Esclavos, que como todas las culturas tiene sus características positivas y negativas... En suma, ha visto mundo. Puede que no le moleste demasiado el hecho de mantener un matrimonio abierto. Tal vez, como planteas, no necesite romper su relación con Daario. En cuanto a los súbditos, si llegaron a aceptar que los Targaryen cometieran incesto legalmente, no les costará mucho acostumbrarse a que sus reyes tengan amantes reconocidos, siempre y cuando sus barrigas estén llenas y haya paz."

"Quizás la situación sea menos tensa si ella no tiene la presión de dejar a Daario. Podría establecerlo como condición en el pacto matrimonial," apuntó Sansa.

Tyrion le sonrió con admiración. Sabía lo mucho que la incomodaba ese asunto de las relaciones múltiples, y aún así ella comprendía la importancia del bienestar del reino, por encima de las consideraciones individuales. Que era exactamente la misión de Daenerys.

"Me has dado una gran idea, preciosa," dijo él, apretándole la mano. "Se lo comentaré tal cual a la reina. Seguramente eso la predisponga más hacia el matrimonio y, si Daario es realmente tan listo como creo, se conformará. Siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a compartirla, claro. Además, ella no puede tener hijos. El marido y el amante no tendrán que disputarse la paternidad de unos hijos que no vendrán."

"Yo no puedo ni pensar en que otra mujer te rondara, Tyrion," declaró ella con vehemencia.

Él se levantó, conmovido por su apasionada declaración. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Eso nunca va a pasar, porque para mí no hay ni habrá ninguna otra. Si alguna lo intentara, se estrellaría contra mi total indiferencia. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi corazón te pertenece, mi alma, mi cuerpo entero. ¿Entiendes? Para mi solamente existes tú. Eres la mujer de mi vida, el amor de mi vida, y no necesito a nadie más." La miraba intensamente a los ojos, para transmitirle aquella certeza inquebrantable. "Tampoco yo puedo pensar en que otro hombre te rondara a ti, lo cual sería mucho más probable que el hecho de que a mí me rondaran mujeres. Eres muy bella y deseable, y yo no puedo evitar los celos al imaginarme a un apuesto galán que flirteara contigo."

Sansa le posó ambas manos sobre la barba y le sonrió con su expresión de mujer enamorada.

"Permíteme que cite literalmente tus acertadas palabras, mi amor. Para mí no hay ni habrá ningún otro y si alguno lo intentara, se estrellaría contra mi total indiferencia. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi corazón te pertenece, mi alma y mi cuerpo entero. Solamente existes tú y eres el hombre de mi vida. ¿Te entra por fin en esa cabeza dura que tienes, esposo mío?" Su tono era ligero pero las palabras eran absolutamente sinceras y él las recibió como una bendición.

"Nunca dejaré de asombrarme por tenerte cada día a mi lado, Sansa. Discúlpame si necesito que me lo reafirmes de vez en cuando."

"Lo haré todas las veces que lo necesites, mi amor. Siempre te demostraré lo mucho que te amo. Y ahora va a ser una de esas ocasiones. Todavía te queda un rato largo hasta que vayas a la reunión privada con la reina."

Él le dirigió su mirada hambrienta.

"Dioses, Sansa, podemos hacer tantas cosas en un rato largo..."

"Pues empecemos, que ya estás tardando."

A él lo ponía loco perdido el sensual desafío en la voz de ella.

* * *

Tyrion entró en la sala privada tras haberse adecentado para que su aspecto no delatara en exceso su sesión de sexo con Sansa. Hacía apenas diez o quince minutos había culminado dentro de ella y había tenido que vestirse a toda prisa y arreglarse el revuelto cabello. El torrente de lujuria que le corría por la sangre sin descanso se había calmado momentáneamente y acudió a la cita con Daenerys de un humor excelente y relajado.

Ella, poco dada a las dilaciones, fue al grano.

"Decidme qué habéis reflexionado acerca del tema de mi casamiento, Lord Tyrion. Habéis tenido tiempo de ponderarlo detenidamente."

"Lo he hecho, majestad. Y mi opinión inicial sigue siendo la misma. Soy partidario de que aceptéis la proposición, por diversas razones. Dorne es vuestro mayor aliado y su respaldo será clave en vuestra pretensión al Trono de Hierro. El príncipe Oberyn es un hombre con vasta experiencia en muchos campos, todavía en muy buena forma, consumado guerrero, carismático, respetado en Poniente y admirado por el pueblo. Además, también se ha ganado fama en Essos y los Segundos Hijos contaron con él entre sus filas, así que es de prever que le serán leales. Y si analizamos cuestiones más privadas y personales, es atento y cariñoso con su familia y siempre tratará con respeto y afecto a cualquiera que entre a formar parte de dicha familia. Mi sobrina Myrcella alberga un gran aprecio hacia él; ella misma me lo contó en un cuervo que me envió meses atrás para informarme de cómo se encontraba. Hay muchas ventajas en una unión con él. Será vuestra llave idónea de entrada en los Siete Reinos."

"Sí, ciertamente es el pretendiente más ventajoso que se me puede ofrecer. Pero tengo que negociar mis condiciones."

"Por supuesto, majestad. Y tengo una sugerencia."

"Adelante," animó ella.

"Si el príncipe pone como condición que consintáis su relación con su amante, vos podríais exigir que se os consienta lo mismo. No tendríais que romper con Daario. ¿Por qué habríais de ser menos y renunciar a lo que Oberyn no está dispuesto a renunciar?"

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella audacia.

"Por supuesto que no me voy a rebajar. Me gusta la ecuanimidad. Será una situación... peculiar, pero Poniente ha vivido con anterioridad situaciones similares con sus reyes. Mis antepasados se han casado entre hermanos y poco puede haber que sea más... chocante que eso al ojo público, según la perspectiva desde la que se mire."

"Un matrimonio abierto con amantes oficiales es mucho menos hipócrita que uno aparentemente monógamo que en la realidad no lo es. Mirad a Robert. Se tiró a medio Poniente y mi hermana tampoco era fiel." Hizo una pausa para beber un trago de vino. "Los súbditos se acostumbrarán. Lo que ellos quieren es pan, paz y prosperidad, y lo que hagan los reyes en sus camas únicamente les interesa como tema de sus chismorreos. Mientras estén satisfechos, no les importará si tenéis un amante o cien."

"A los que sí les importan esos asuntos es a los _gorriones._ Va a ser difícil controlar esa plaga a la que Cersei ha dado alas. Quería hablaros también de eso, Lord Tyrion. La guerra entre la suegra y la nuera ha tenido consecuencias. Lady Margaery y su hermano Ser Loras han sido arrestados por la Fe, en una maniobra de vuestra hermana. El Caballero de las Flores ha sido acusado de cometer sodomía y la nueva reina ha cometido perjurio para protegerlo."

Tyrion se quedó bastante perplejo ante semejantes extremos. Era lo que se temía. Su hermana había encumbrado a unos fanáticos que ya ostentaban más poder que el mismo rey.

"Pobre Tommen. Debe de estar muy enamorado de esa chica. Ella lo habrá engatusado y ahora debe de sentirse impotente sin poder hacer nada para rescatarla. Es demasiado débil para resolver la situación."

"El _gorrión supremo_ es quien más autoridad tiene en la actualidad en Poniente, en efecto," dijo Daenerys con patente desprecio. "Pero ahí no ha acabado todo. Vuestra hermana creía haber sido muy astuta, pero su maniobra se le ha vuelto en contra. El Tribunal de la Fe no discrimina y ella ha sido acusada a su vez de cometer incesto. Está encerrada en otra celda, a la espera de juicio."

Tyrion sintió el abrasador fuego de la venganza abriéndose paso por todo su ser.

"Jamás creí que llegaría un día así, en que vería morder el polvo a mi querida hermana."

"Los tres esperan su sentencia. Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa. El rey ha suplicado clemencia y Lady Olenna ha intercedido por sus nietos, sin resultados. Es cada vez más obvio que reina el caos en los reinos."

 _Sea como sea, lo único que siento es pena por Tommen y puede que un poco también por Loras, pero las otras dos se merecen lo que les pasa._

"Volviendo a lo de mi compromiso con el príncipe Oberyn, aceptaré a su amante y, como sugerís, yo impodré al mío. Además, si Ellaria Arena quiere formar parte del Consejo tendrá que ganarse su derecho a ello, como los demás. Y contaré incondicionalmente con la lealtad, los recursos, los ejércitos y la flota de Dorne en mi campaña. Esas serán mis condiciones."

"Muy bien, majestad. Yo tampoco exigiría menos," aprobó él.

"Pues asunto zanjado," concluyó ella, con un gesto de la mano. "Pasando a otra cosa de vital importancia, también me han llegado noticias del Muro. Jon Nieve fue en solitario a encontrarse con Mance Rayder, a negociar o a asesinarlo, y Stannis ha atacado al Pueblo Libre con unos ejércitos de mercenarios que ha reunido. Obtuvo un préstamo del Banco de Hierro de Braavos y con el dinero ha financiado esa empresa. Ha apresado al Rey Más Allá del Muro y ahora es un huésped en el Castillo Negro. Las elecciones para el nuevo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche se celebrarán pronto y he conseguido mover algunos hilos sutiles. Jon Nieve tiene un amigo totalmente devoto en la Guardia, un muchacho llamado Samwell Tarly que fue repudiado por su padre, Lord Randyll Tarly de Colina Cuerno. Es muy inteligente y podría inclinar la balanza en favor de su amigo. Jon es reacio a presentarse como candidato, pero Tarly lo convencerá. Estoy al tanto de todo eso. Mantengo contacto secreto con el chico y a ambos nos interesa que Nieve sea el elegido."

Tyrion hizo memoria.

"Tarly es un vasallo de los Lannister, o lo ha sido de mi padre al menos. Recuerdo haber escuchado que tenía un hijo obeso y pacífico, muy aficionado a la lectura, como yo. Era una decepción para Randyll, que habría querido un apuesto hijo guerrero, y lo envió a la Guardia de la Noche. La verdad es que me identifico mucho con el chico. Me caería bien si lo conociera."

"Todos lo creian un cobarde, él mismo más que nadie, pero está sacando más agallas que muchos hombres avezados y arrogantes. La Guardia es un lugar implacable para los débiles, y sin embargo él está tirando adelante y está sirviendo como un buen hermano negro. Debe de tener algo muy fuerte dentro de él." Daenerys admiraba sin lugar a dudas al joven Tarly. "Yo también estaba muy asustada cuando era una niña, y Viserys me hizo creer que era débil y que sólo servía como moneda de cambio para que él obtuviera su corona y conquistara el Trono de Hierro. Y cuando tuve que echarle coraje a la vida, me di cuenta de que era capaz de hacerlo. Comprendo a las personas como ese chico y sé lo mucho que luchan para sobrevivir y lograr dignidad y respeto."

"Habéis ganado un aliado valioso en el Muro, majestad," afirmó él. "¿Y vuestro tío Aemon?"

"Está al tanto. También le he escrito a él, y como Tarly es quien le lee los mensajes, he cubierto dos maniobras en una, comunicarme con mi tío y establecer comunicación con Samwell. Entre los dos van a a llevar a cabo la campaña propagandística a favor de Nieve."

Tyrion asintió, satisfecho por los astutos planes de Daenerys.

"Si no es indiscreción preguntarlo, ¿habéis hablado con otros consejeros sobre el asunto de Oberyn, majestad? Se entiende que Missandei y Daario ya están al corriente. ¿Qué opiniones hay al respecto, si no es muy atrevido por mi parte inquirirlo?"

"Claro que podéis preguntar, Lord Tyrion. Esto nos incumbe a todos. Missandei está de acuerdo con el compromiso, por algunas de las razones que habéis expuesto. Daario no. Está convencido de que no necesito ningún matrimonio y que con mis dragones y mis ejércitos me bastará para conquistar Poniente, como hizo Aegon el Conquistador. Pero en cuanto le cuente mi plan, tal vez cambie de idea y se calme. Sólo espero que no le parezca una completa locura y no decida que se ha cansado de todo esto." Como siempre que estaba involucrada la tozudez de su amante, ella suspiró.

"Dudo que decida abandonaros, majestad. No es tonto. Y puede que os ame, a su manera." De eso último no podía estar seguro, pero intuía que el mercenario no iba a renunciar de buenas a primeras a lo que tenía simplemente porque ella se comprometiera con otro, y a lo mejor el hecho de que se le permitiera continuar siendo su amante terminaría de convencerlo. Daario sabía perfectamente a qué atenerse cuando la sedujo.

"En fin, Lord Tyrion. Como siempre, gracias por vuestros inestimables consejos. No os robaré más tiempo. Ah, antes de que me olvide... ¿Podría venir Lady Sansa a mis aposentos mañana por la tarde? Quiero pedirle su opinión sobre el vestido que llevaré en la boda de Podrick y Leena. Necesita unos retoques y me temo que mi nueva costurera personal aún no tiene mucha experiencia. Es una chica liberta que está aprendiendo el oficio y Lady Sansa puede ayudarla."

Tyrion sonrió ampliamente.

"Por supuesto, majestad. Se sentirá muy halagada de seros útil."

"Pues decidle que mañana la espero. Que paséis una buena tarde, Lord Tyrion."

"También vos, majestad."

Él hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala.


	88. Chapter 88

**¡Saludos a Katherine! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Empecé este fic porque decidí que crearía mi propia historia de amor para Tyrion y Sansa. Yo también estoy enamorada de Tyrion. ;-)**

Al volver a sus habitaciones, Tyrion oyó las voces de Sansa y Leena, que charlaban alegremente en el dormitorio. Pod aguardaba pacientemente en la sala adyacente.

"¿Qué tal, Pod? ¿Cómo te queda el traje?," preguntó Tyrion, a modo de saludo.

"Le están haciendo unos ajustes y quedará perfecto, mi señor," contestó el escudero.

"Pero no estés ahí de pie. Ven y siéntate. Veo que Sansa ya te ha ofrecido vino. ¿Te vas a dedicar a mirar la copa o vas a beber algún trago?," bromeó Tyrion.

El chico hizo lo que su señor le pedía. Se sentó y bebió un sorbo.

"Nuestras mujeres son artistas de la aguja. Juntas harán que este invierno los habitantes de medio Meereen vistan como príncipes," dijo Tyrion, orgulloso y sonriente.

"Jamás he tenido un traje tan bonito como ese. Creo que es demasiado para mí."

"Tonterías, Pod. Es tu boda con la chica que amas. Tienes que ir adecuadamente vestido para una ocasión tan importante," objetó Tyrion. "Irás acorde con la belleza de la novia. No pretenderás vestir de cualquier manera mientras ella resplandece a tu lado," le reprochó, divertido.

"Ella resplandecerá de cualquier forma. A su lado yo parezco poca cosa, me ponga lo que me ponga." Había ternura en su voz.

"Tienes razón. Nuestras chicas son demasiado hermosas para nosotros. Y para cualquiera, ya puestos. Pero mala suerte para los demás, pues ellas nos han elegido." Tyrion se había servido una copa para acompañar la de Pod, pero la había llenado apenas hasta la mitad. Era curioso cómo en cuestión de varias semanas su adicción al alcohol había disminuido hasta el punto de que ya no lo necesitaba. Antes se pasaba casi todo el día enganchado a una botella o una jarra, y ahora tan sólo se servía en las comidas y en las conversaciones con Daenerys y poco más.

 _Será porque he cambiado una adicción por otra. Sansa es mi vino y necesito beber de ella a todas horas._

"Recuerdo el vestido de novia que mi hermana escogió para Sansa, aparatoso y ostentoso. Ella estaba espectacular, porque siempre lo está, pero la conozco bien y sé que, de haber podido opinar, habría seleccionado algo radicalmente distinto. Mucho más sencillo y con los colores de su casa, blanco con algún detalle en gris. Cersei le negó incluso esa pequeña concesión, cuando lo normal hubiera sido que se le permitiera vestir por última vez como una Stark." Como siempre que mencionaba a su querida hermana, su voz se cargaba de rencor. "Yo no podia sentirme más ridículo. No porque mi ropa fuese fea, pero aquel día me avergoncé de ser un enano y un Lannister, más de lo que a menudo me avergonzaba. Mi elegante jubón de cuero rojo con los leones dorados no podía tapar el hecho de que mi novia era casi el doble de alta que yo y estaba aterrorizada. Todo aquello fue un despropósito, pero al menos me quedaba el pequeño consuelo de que podría tratar de protegerla de mi familia. Pero, para completar la penosa situación, estaba Shae," pronunció en voz muy baja, para no ser oído en el dormitorio. "Era un embrollo de diez pares de infiernos. ¿Crees que ella estará bien, Pod?" El muchacho era la única persona con la que podía sacar ese tema.

"Vi cómo Bronn la escoltaba por los corredores de la Fortaleza Roja, pero no sé nada más. Seguro que embarcó, mi señor," trató de tranquilizarlo su escudero en susurros.

"Me porté muy mal con ella. Jamás debí haberla llevado a Desembarco del Rey, pero fui egoísta. Era muy consciente del peligro al que la exponía, y aún así fui débil y la llevé conmigo. ¿Sabes que pude haber escapado con Shae después de ser herido en el Aguasnegras? Me lo pidió. Y desaproveché la oportunidad. Ahora no me arrepiento en absoluto ni lamento haber rechazado su proposición, pero siempre me sentiré culpable por lo que le hice a Shae."Suspiró. "Todo lo que gané quedándome en Desembarco fue un terrible espadazo en la cara que no me asestó ningún soldado de Stannis, sino un guardia real a las órdenes de mi hermana y mi sobrino, y también gané que mi esfuerzo en la batalla quedara anulado por la aplastante victoria de mi padre con los ejércitos de los Tyrell. Me relegaron a un cuchitril donde me pudrí durante semanas y apenas nadie fue a visitarme. Solamente tú permaneciste a mi cabecera. Shae acudía cuando sus obligaciones como doncella se lo permitían, Bronn fue un par de veces y Varys también se dignó asomarse. Y eso fue todo."

"Lady Sansa se pasó por allí, mi señor," confesó Pod, para sorpresa de Tyrion. Se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Fue a veros los primeros días, cuando estabais inconsciente, y me relevó en unas cuantas ocasiones. Yo le aseguré que no era necesario, pero ella se mostró firme y me dijo que me fuera a descansar un poco y que se quedaría cuidando de vos. Estuvo muchas horas sentada en el sillón y bordaba mientras os vigilaba."

Tyrion se sentía lleno de dicha por aquella nueva información. Se dio cuenta de que Sansa ya entonces había sentido aprecio hacia él, el suficiente para preocuparse por su estado de salud e ir a cuidarlo. Ella, una Stark prisionera de los Lannister, que nada le debía, se había sentado junto a su camastro cuando nadie de su familia había tenido siquiera la decencia de acordarse de su existencia.

 _Por eso a veces, cuando estaba semiconsciente, me envolvía una sensación de paz, como si notara su presencia._

También, si se esforzaba en extraer algún recuerdo confuso de aquellos aciagos días, creía haber sentido el roce de unas manos suaves sobre su frente y cómo esas manos arreglaban las sábanas y la manta a su alrededor para que no se destapara.

Creía haberlo soñado.

Era ella.

Claro, todo cuadraba. Mientras Sansa lo visitó, Shae no se atrevió a acercarse, por miedo a ser descubierta. Pero cuando él recobró el sentido, Sansa ya se había ido y en su lugar estaba Shae.

 _Cuidó de mí. No tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Sus esperanzas de ser devuelta por Stannis a su familia se habían desvanecido. Acababa de librarse de su compromiso con Joff pero eso no la ponía a salvo de su crueldad. Seguía siendo una niña desgraciada e indefensa. Y en medio de todo eso encontró compasión para acordarse del enano Lannister. Y en su modestia nunca me lo ha contado. Tal vez entonces no quería que yo estuviera al corriente de su generosa acción. Después de todo, en aquella época no podía confiar en mí._

Le estaba inmensamente agradecido. Tanto que jamás podría pagárselo lo bastante.

 _Pronto será su día del nombre. Tiene que ser un día realmente especial, un día en el que celebremos mucho más que sus quince años._

Sonrió para sí. Idearía algún modo de sorprenderla y tratar pobremente de devolverle un poco del inmenso bien que ella le hacía.

Pod esbozaba su tímida sonrisa, complacido por la alegría de su señor.

En ese momento Leena se asomó a la sala.

"Ah, buenas tardes, Tyrion," saludó, con una inclinación.

"Buenas tardes, Leena," respondió él.

La muchacha se volvió hacia su prometido.

"Tienes que probarte el traje otra vez," lo exhortó. "A ver si ya te queda bien."

Pod se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio, lanzando a Tyrion una mirada de divertida resignación.

Sansa salió a saludar a su marido, dándole un beso. Éste la observó con los ojos brillantes de gozo, a causa de la revelación que Pod acababa de hacerle sobre ella. Sansa lo advirtió.

"Ya sé que es una tontería preguntarlo, pero... ¿Por qué me miras así?" La derretía aquella expresión en los ojos verdes de él.

"Porque te quiero más que nunca, si es posible," contestó él limpiamente.

"Y yo a ti, Tyrion." Lo miró inquisitiva, intuyendo que algo lo había alegrado sobremanera. Probablemente fuera alguna buena noticia que había recibido, o bien se trataba de algo que la incumbía a ella. Le sonrió provocativamente, sabiendo que él entraría en el juego de dejarse seducir y se demoraría en contarle lo que fuera que había elevado su ánimo hasta la euforia, arrastrándola hacia otra sesión de sexo antes de abrir el pico. La reacción corporal de él fue automática y su erección presionó contra sus pantalones.

 _Pequeña perversa. Sabe que me he enterado de algo bueno y me trastorna para sonsacármelo, pero también sabe que no se lo diré todavía. Puedo acostumbrarme fácilmente a hacerme de rogar así para que ella me seduzca hasta que le cuente lo que quiere saber._ Sonreía travieso.

"¿Qué tienes que decirme, mi señor?" Ella empezaba con su sensual seducción y a él se le inflamaba la entrepierna por momentos.

Sansa estaba siendo muy audaz. Sus amigos estaban al otro lado de la puerta, mientras Pod se probaba el traje.

"Eres un poquito ansiosa, mi señora. Todo a su debido tiempo."

Sansa se arrodilló frente a él y acercó sus labios a los suyos, deteníéndose a unos milímetros. Tyrion sintió su proximidad y su aliento dulce sobre él le cosquilleaba en la piel. La verga le dio un respingo.

"Eres cruel con tu pobre esposa," murmuró ella sobre sus labios, componiendo un fingido gesto de reproche.

"Ella es más cruel conmigo. Tiene a mi pobre verga atormentada dentro de los pantalones." Él deslizó las manos por la curvilínea cintura y ascendió hasta rozar los pechos muy levemente. Ella retuvo el aliento un segundo.

Justo entonces oyeron los pasos de Pod y Leena y se separaron bruscamente, sofocados y sonrientes. Las pálidas mejillas de Sansa estaban sonrojadas por la excitación y Tyrion sentía el torrente de la lujuria invadir todo su cuerpo.

 _Da mucho morbo practicar estos juegos cuando hay gente muy cerca. Lo malo es que o se van enseguida o tendré que echarlos sin miramientos_ , pensó él, malicioso.

Pod tenía el traje puesto y le sentaba a las mil maravillas. Nada le quedaba estrecho ni más holgado de lo que debería. Tyrion lanzó un silbido admirativo, disimulando la lascivia por su esposa que le abultaba entre las piernas.

"Vaya, Pod. Casi ni te reconozco," bromeó.

"Le queda perfecto, ¿verdad?," preguntó Leena, casi babeando sobre su novio.

"Nada le podría quedar mejor," alabó Tyrion, apretando la mano de Sansa y cruzando con ella una mirada cómplice y ardiente.

"¿Te sientes cómodo, Pod? Si piensas que hay que hacerle algún otro arreglo, dilo. Aún hay tiempo hasta la boda," le pidió Sansa.

"Me queda muy bien, mi señora. Muchísimas gracias por todo el trabajo que os habéis tomado." Hizo una cortés reverencia ante ella.

"Lo he hecho encantada. Y Leena ha sido una valiosa ayuda."

Pod dirigió a su novia una mirada tierna.

"Bueno, Pod, ve a cambiarte," ordenó Leena. "Es hora de irnos."

La chica sin duda percibía la intensa corriente entre Sansa y Tyrion y sabía que preferían estar solos. Pod volvió al dormitorio para cambiarse.

"Oh, Sansa, esto es un sueño. Pod está tan guapo con su ropa y mi vestido es tan lindo... Estoy impaciente por que él lo vea."

"Es nuestro regalo para vosotros, Leena," le dijo Sansa.

"Es increíble todo lo que hacéis por mí." La conmovida chica estaba a borde de las lágrimas.

"Te mereces todo, cielo." Sansa le cogió una mano y Leena se la apretó.

Tyrion las observó enternecido y se sintió un poco culpable por haber pensado en echar a la pareja.

 _Bueno, no lo he pensado realmente en serio, aunque mi verga no me hace el menor caso._

Pod reapareció con su ropa de siempre. Dio otra vez las gracias a Sansa y los cuatro se desearon buenas noches.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Tyrion atrajo a su mujer hacia su cuerpo y la besó profundamente hasta que se quedaron sin respiración. La condujo hasta la cama y le hizo todo lo que deseaba hacerle desde que había vuelto de su reunión con Daenerys.

* * *

"Cuéntame todo, mi amor. Desde tu conversación con la reina hasta lo que te tenía tan contento esta tarde," lo apremió ella, apoyada sobre su hombro y con el brazo sobre su pecho. Desde que el frío había descendido sobre Meereen, se cubrían nada más terminar de hacer el amor. El brasero entibiaba la estancia pero, una vez pasada la fiebre de sus encuentros sexuales, se estaba más confortable bajo las mantas.

"Eres muy perceptiva, Sansa. O yo soy un libro demasiado abierto," le dijo él, burlón.

"No eres muy sutil cuando te sientes tan feliz, Tyrion. En ese momento pareces un niño con un juguete nuevo. ¿Sabes que cuando me sonríes de esa forma te quitas diez años de encima? Me encanta que sonrías así." Sus dedos se enredaban entre el rubio vello del pecho.

"Tú me haces sonreír siempre, mi vida. Contigo vuelvo a ser un jovencito."

"Porque normalmente eres un viejecito, claro." Ella aludía a una de sus bromas habituales.

"Si quieres te demuestro ahora mismo lo viejecito que soy, Sansa," amenazó él, apretándola contra sí y poníéndose duro.

"Vale. Pero antes, me cuentas. Ya te has hecho de rogar todo lo que te ha dado la gana y yo te he dado lo que querías. Así que escúpelo ya, mi amor." Ella le sonreía, autoritaria.

"Me estás poniendo muy cachondo. Tu vena mandona me la pone muy tiesa," insinuó contra su oído.

Sansa no podía resistirse a aquella voz grave, enronquecida por el deseo. Pero decidió seguir jugando.

"No me vas a enredar esta vez. Suéltalo."

Tyrion hizo un movimiento rápido y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Le tomó los muslos y se los puso sobre los hombros. Deslizó las manos por su vientre hasta cerrarlas sobre los pechos. Hizo girar las yemas sobre los pezones erguidos.

Sansa se arqueó y lanzó un gemido.

"Está bien, cariño. Lo soltaré." Se inclinó sobre su vientre y se lo lamió, sin dejar de acariciar los pechos. "Propuse a Daenerys lo que me dijiste sobre conservar a Daario como amante," murmuró sobre la piel del estómago y masajeando más arriba con las manos.

"¿Qué te dijo?," jadeó ella.

"Le pareció una buena idea. Ve que lo justo es que si Oberyn tiene a su amante, ella también ha de tener al suyo." La vibración de su voz reverberaba por todo el cuerpo de ella. Tyrion hizo descender su mano derecha e introdujo dos dedos en ella.

"¡Oh!," exclamó ella, dejándose llevar. Él aceleró el movimiento y estimuló el clítoris. "Fóllame, Tyrion."

 _Ay, dioses. Cómo me pone que me lo pida._

"Como ordenes, mi señora." La penetró y ella cerró las piernas a su alrededor. Sansa echó los brazos hacia arriba y se agarró a los barrotes del cabecero, porque así podía arquear más la espalda y recibir sus embestidas más adentro.

"Eso es, cariño. Entrégate a mí por completo. Eres mía." Le frotó el clítoris en el punto exacto y ella lo estrujó en su éxtasis.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó varias veces, sin contención alguna.

"Sí, Sansa. Grita cuanto quieras. Grita para mí. Dame tu placer," le dijo para conducirla más alto. Los espasmos de sus músculos internos lo guiaron hasta su propia explosión.

"¡Oh, Sansa! Me tienes tan caliente," gimió, derramándose. "Eres una amante fantástica, cariño." Se dejó caer sobre ella y la abrazó por la cintura, cerrando los ojos, gloriosamente cansado.

Ella lo envolvió con los brazos en su espalda y las piernas aún alrededor de él.

"Eres un tramposillo. Me has vuelto a engatusar," lo acusó, con la voz soñolienta.

"Me has calado, preciosa. Empleo todo tipo de tretas con tal de conducirte al placer." La besó entre los pechos con languidez.

Se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente, y más tarde los despertaron los discretos golpes de Mhyraz en la puerta. Se habían olvidado de la cena y ambos saltaron de la cama, riendo con los ojos hinchados por el sueño. Tyrion se puso a toda velocidad los pantalones y la camisa y corrió a abrir al chiquillo.


	89. Chapter 89

"Daenerys respetará la relación de Oberyn con su concubina pero impondrá como condiciones mantener a Daario junto a ella, además de contar sin trabas con el respaldo de Dorne. Por añadidura, si Ellaria quiere formar parte del Consejo, tendrá que hacer méritos para ello, como los demás," le explicó Tyrion en la cama, después de cenar.

"Son demandas muy razonables," afirmó Sansa.

"Y, como era de esperar, hay más noticias. Discúlpame, mi vida, porque con una de ellas tengo una fuerte sensación de venganza, pero es inútil negar lo que siento." Él le acarició la espalda, como tanto le gustaba hacer mientras estaban tendidos.

"No te preocupes, mi amor. Dime," lo animó ella, cosquilleándole el pecho con las uñas.

"La rivalidad entre mi hermana y Margaery les ha estallado en las narices. Cersei ha intrigado para que su nuera y Loras fuesen citados por el Tribunal de la Fe y responder por sus crímenes contra la moral. El Caballero ha sido acusado de cometer sodomía y su hermana mintió para protegerlo y por ello también ha sido arrestada. Los han encerrado en las mazmorras de la Fortaleza Roja."

Sansa levantó un poco la cabeza, conmocionada.

"¡Oh, que los dioses nos asistan! Es totalmente injusto. Pero... eso no puede ser lo que te ha provocado lo del desquite. No los desprecias como para llegar a tanto," se extrañó.

"No, claro que no se debe a ellos, cariño. Se debe a que Cersei también ha sido arrestada," declaró él, con los ojos relampagueantes.

"¿Cómo? Si ella misma fue quien promovió a los _gorriones_."

"Pues ya ves que esos _gorriones_ han tomado el poder y no se arrodillan ante reyes ni reinas. Mi estúpida hermana creyó haberse hecho con un arma eficaz al fortalecerlos e incitarlos, y en su infinita arrogancia ni pensó en que el _gorrión supremo_ no haría distinciones con ella."

"¿Por qué motivo la han arrestado?"

"Por incesto con nuestro hermano. A Jaime al parecer todavía no lo han apresado. Está en paradero desconocido y además él no dejará que le pongan las garras encima sin llevarse por lo menos a una docena por delante, aún siendo un tullido."

Sansa permaneció callada, asimilando la información.

"¿Y Tommen qué ha hecho?," preguntó, obviamente compadecida del chico.

"Ha apelado en nombre de su madre y su esposa, y Lady Olenna también ha ido a interceder por sus nietos, pero el tribunal insiste en que recibirán la justicia acorde con sus pecados. Si dan muestras de arrepentimiento y contrición, se les reducirá la pena."

"Pobres Margaery y Loras. Los condenan simplemente porque a él le gustan los hombres y a ella por querer a su hermano y tratar de protegerlo. Esa fe es terrible, Tyrion." Sansa se estremeció en sus brazos y él la estrechó contra sí.

"Son fanáticos que predican la pobreza, la castidad y la rectitud moral. Si pretenden ajusticiar a todo el que atenta contra esas virtudes, no tendrán celdas para encerrar a casi todo Poniente. Pero han encabezado esa misión divina y pretenden dar ejemplo con la realeza, los nobles y demás poderosos. Nadie queda exento de su dedo acusador."

"Oh, Tyrion. Es una muy mala perspectiva. Si se extienden por todo Poniente va a ser muy difícil doblegarlos."

"Esa ha sido la gran obra de mi hermana. Los quería para utilizarlos pero se le han escapado de las manos. Ahora esa plaga se alimenta de la ignorancia, la miseria, el hambre y el rencor del pueblo y está convirtiendo a su fanatismo a miles de personas. Va a ser imparable, Sansa."

"Se pasa de un extremo al otro. De los excesos a demasiada virtud," reflexionó ella.

"Eso es, cariño. Y ningún extremo es bueno."

Estuvieron en pensativo silencio durante unos minutos. Tyrion la atrajo sobre su pecho y le besó la frente. Ella le pasó una pierna por encima y él inmediatamente se puso duro, a pesar de estar distraído con sus pensamientos.

"Hablando de otra cosa, tu hermano Jon marchó en solitario al norte del Muro a negociar o asesinar a Mance Rayder, el Rey Más Allá del Muro, pero Stannis ha atacado a los salvajes con un ejército de mercenarios que ha contratado. Parece que ha atendido a la llamada desesperada de la Guardia de la Noche para que el rey que sea le preste ayuda. Stannis ha hecho prisionero a Mance y ahora es un huésped en el Castillo Negro, junto con su esposa, su hija y su sacerdotisa roja. Muy pronto se celebrarán las elecciones a Lord Comandante y Daenerys ha escrito a su tío Aemon y al mejor amigo de Jon," comentó Tyrion.

"¿Stannis ha reunido otro ejército? ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido, después de su gran derrota en el Aguasnegras?"

"Ha convencido al Banco de Hierro de Braavos para que le conceda un préstamo. Su Mano del Rey es un hombre muy listo y locuaz, Ser Davos Seaworth, el Caballero de la Cebolla."

"¿Por qué ha acudido al Muro? Está muy lejos del Trono de Hierro," señaló Sansa.

"Stannis no es tonto del todo y su intención es ganarse la alianza de la Guardia de la Noche. Sus planes consisten en atacar a Roose Bolton y liberar al Norte de su yugo. No me extrañaría que intente tentar a Jon ofreciéndole el señorío de Invernalia. Stannis respeta a tu padre y por extensión seguro que también a Jon, porque es tan honorable como él."

"Dudo que renuncie a los votos que ha pronunciado," objetó ella. "En efecto, puede ser muy tentador para él que le ofrezcan en bandeja la posibilidad de ser el señor de Invernalia... Pero Jon no es de los que tiran por el camino fácil. Se mantendrá leal a la Guardia, lo sé," pronosticó. "Y eso que me encantaría que los Bolton fuesen borrados del mapa. Ojalá Stannis los venza y los ajusticie." En los dulces ojos de Sansa también resplandecía una expresión vengativa.

"Sí, mi vida, esperemos que los infames Bolton sean eliminados." Le dio un beso. "Daenerys también es de la opinión de que Jon no se dejará tentar y ha contactado con su mejor amigo, un muchacho llamado Samwell Tarly, de la casa Tarly de Colina Cuerno, en realidad vasalla de los Tyrell pero también convenientemente partidaria de los Lannister, pues Tarly se arrima a los fuertes. Su padre obligó al chico a reclutarse en la Guardia porque no era como él quería que fuera y se lo quitó de encima. Según me ha contado Daenerys, es un buen chico, nada dotado físicamente pero inteligente y erudito. Debió de llegar al Muro poco después de mi visita."

"Pobre muchacho. Entonces, ¿Daenerys le ha escrito para que haga campaña en favor de Jon?," adivinó ella.

"Exactamente. Entre él y el maestre Aemon pueden inclinar la balanza en favor de tu hermano."

"Ojalá tengan éxito. Jon sería el mejor Lord Comandante que la Guardia pudiera tener. Y él toda su vida ha querido dedicarse a algo que hiciera que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso."

"Estoy seguro de que se sentiría orgulloso de cualquier manera, Sansa. Tu padre no era en absoluto como el mío. Os amaba simplemente por el hecho de haber nacido."

"Es verdad, él nos amaba a todos tal y como éramos. Nos hacía sentir únicos y especiales. A veces rivalizábamos por quién era el más querido, pero nadie ganaba el reto."

"Como tiene que ser un padre, mi vida." Él le acarició el larguísimo cabello, que se esparcía sobre su pecho y le cosquilleaba agradablemente. Ella le besó el cuello.

A Tyrion la erección se le reavivó y Sansa sonrió traviesa, notando la prominencia presionando contra su pierna. Se puso repentinamente a horcajadas sobre él y Tyrion jadeó de sorpresa. Ella bajó la cabeza y lo acarició con los cabellos por todo su torso y más abajo.

"Tu pelo es como la seda, Sansa," murmuró él, con la boca seca. "Seda de fuego."

Ella descendió y lo besó metiéndole la lengua en la boca, apoyando ambos codos a los lados de la cabeza de él. Tyrion la sujetó por la nuca y la atrajo con firmeza para saborear en plenitud sus labios y la dulce carnosidad de su lengua voraz. Él deslizó las manos y aprisionó los pechos. Sansa cortó el beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Entonces él puso las manos en su trasero y la movió un poco hasta tener los pechos a la altura de su cara. Los agarró fuertemente y hundió su rostro entre ellos. Lamió, chupó y mordió y Sansa se movía arriba y abajo, frotándose contra él, con la llama que la quemaba entre las piernas consumiéndola.

"Oh, Tyrion," gimió, con los ojos cerrados.

"Dime qué quieres que te haga, preciosa," ofreció él contra sus pezones.

Por toda respuesta ella se alzó un poco y se desplazó más arriba, hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre su cara.

"Quieres cabalgar mi boca, ¿verdad? Te encanta que te devore tu deliciosa raja." Tyrion posó las manos en sus caderas y la hizo bajar hasta que sus pliegues estuvieron al alcance de su lengua. Le dio una pasada y ella tembló.

"Sí, mi amor. Me encanta que me lo hagas," gimió Sansa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Se acomodó sobre su marido y él se aplicó con plena concentración a aquella carne sonrosada, mórbida y jugosa, ayudándola con sus manos a mover las caderas sobre él. Tenía una magnífica vista de sus pechos más arriba, que ella misma se puso a estimularse.

 _Oh, esto es glorioso. A quien sea, gracias por el regalo de esta maravillosa mujer._ El sabor intenso y el almizcleño aroma de sus pliegues era embriagador, intoxicante.

Ella siguió y siguió y Tyrion lamió y devoró sin descanso hasta que notó su tensión previa al clímax. Aceleró y Sansa convulsionó sobre su rostro y gritó su nombre, con la espalda arqueada y sus manos apretando los pechos como él mismo lo haría. Calmados los espasmos, ella se quitó de encima de su cabeza y lo sorprendió al desplazarse hacia abajo y, sin transición, montó en su verga. Se dejó caer sobre ella y se la introdujo hasta el fondo. Tyrion creyó que en ese momento se le iba a detener el corazón exaltado.

"Oh, cariño, aún no has tenido bastante, ¿verdad? Quieres más. Cógelo, mi vida. Coge de mí lo que quieras," se ofreció, arrebatado.

Ella se impulsó, frotando sus paredes internas contra su solícita verga. Él alzó las manos para acariciarle los tentadores pechos que se meneaban al ritmo de la cabalgada.

Sansa subía y bajaba con fiereza y frotó su clítoris, determinada a culminar de nuevo. Él la contemplaba con los ojos dilatados, absolutamente rendido a su mujer. Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por controlarse y esperarla. Ella, notando que su ritmo era demasiado rápido, lo ralentizó, para permitirle acabar después que ella, como él prefería. Su propio clímax, el segundo en pocos minutos, ascendió como la lava en un volcán y se desató y la arrasó como una ola gigante en una tempestad. Por un momento sólo vio una luz tan brillante que la vista se le nubló, y al momento él la acompañó y la siguió hasta la claridad, gritando roncamente su nombre. Su semilla caliente inundó las acogedoras entrañas de ella y ambos se dejaron flotar en aquel limbo de placer sin mácula. Después, descendieron de nuevo a la tierra y Sansa se dejó caer sobre Tyrion, ambos luchando por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

"Y aún no me has contado qué fue lo que te puso tan contento esta tarde, mi amor," regañó ella entre jadeos. Rompieron a reír y se cubrieron con las sábanas y mantas.

"Para llegar a esa parte tengo que continuar el relato sobre mis aventuras desde mi viaje a Invernalia, porque está involucrado. Si prometes no enfadarte mucho conmigo, lo sabrás en el momento en que le toca aparecer en la historia," dijo él, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Sansa le tiró de la barba, con fingida exasperación.

"Ah, entonces, ¿me vas a decir que todas mis maniobras de seducción no han servido para nada?"

Las pupilas de él lanzaban chispas de diversión. Aquellos juegos de tira y afloja con Sansa eran irresistibles.

"¿Cómo que para nada? Me parece recordar a una chica pelirroja que ha gritado de placer varias veces, y a su enamoradísimo hombre loco de deseo perdiéndose en el cuerpo de ella," señaló él, burlón. "Yo diría que las maniobras de la morbosa chica han servido para algo." La miró con su expresión descarada y lasciva, recorriéndola con los ojos. "Ummm, ciertamente un cuerpo tan bonito tiene que servir para algo."

"Tengo un marido tramposo. Más tarde lo castigaré, pero ahora tiene que darme una compensación por el agravio y seguir narrando su viaje."

"Está bien, está bien. Pero si complazco a la dama y le ofrezco su compensación... ¿Reducirá mi condena?"

"Ya veremos. Depende de lo satisfecha que quede." Ella tenía los dedos entre su barba y le daba pequeños tirones.

Tyrion empezaba a endurecerse otra vez. En cuanto se nombraron las palabras _complacer_ y _satisfacción_ , la verga le dio un salto.

"Pero es probable que la historia no concluya hoy. Si es así y hay que postergar el resto, espero que la dama no tome represalias."

"Si el señor no empieza ya, ella sí que tomará represalias."

"Vale, vale. Esta dama es un poquito impaciente, hay que ver cuántas prisas." Ella le agarró a puñados dos gruesos mechones de cabello, amenazante. "Que sí, que ya comienzo. A ver, me quedé por cuando mi padre me nombró Mano del Rey sustituto, ¿verdad?" Sansa asintió, aflojando la garra sobre su pelo. "Regresé a Desembarco del Rey con Bronn y mis refinados hombres de los clanes de las montañas, que en un pestañeo se mataban entre sí por una salchicha." _Y con Shae. Mi padre me escupió que colgaría a la próxima puta que pillara en mi cama, pero yo la llevé conmigo, como si no conociera de sobra en qué desembocaban las amenazas de Tywin. Lo de los Reyne de Castamere tendría que haber sido suficiente advertencia._ "Llegué a la Fortaleza Roja el decimoséptimo día del nombre de Joffrey. Él estaba celebrándolo con unos agradables combates a muerte y tú estabas allí, pálida, ojerosa, desilusionada e infeliz, forzada a aguantar a tu sádico prometido y sus lindos espectáculos. Sentí que debía ofrecerte algo de consuelo y empatía, porque verte tan triste me encogía el alma."

"Te lo agradecí interiormente, Tyrion. Me di cuenta de que eras sincero. Pero yo tenía que interpretar mi papel."

"Te admiré por ello, Sansa. Comprendí lo que hacías y elogié interiormente tu callada resistencia, el coraje que ocultabas tras tus modales impecables."

"Nadie más que tú vio coraje en mí, mi amor. Casi todos me endosaron la etiqueta de cobarde y estúpida, y yo creía que lo era." Ella acarició su barba.

"Ellos eran los cobardes y estúpidos, cariño. Me enteré de lo que hiciste por Ser Dontos y sólo por eso, por salvar la vida a un caballero venido a menos, me habría postrado a tus pies. Pensé en lo inteligente que fuiste al manipular a Joff."

"No había que ser muy inteligente para eso, Tyrion" dijo Sansa, tratando de restar el mérito que él le atribuía, pero complacida pese a todo. "Joffrey no era el más agudo de los hombres y hasta una chica poco avispada como yo a veces podía vencerle en astucia."

"No te menosprecies, ya te lo he dicho varias veces," le riñó él con suavidad, poniéndole la palma en la mejilla. "Siempre me pareciste una chica de bandera, Sansa. Por tus muchas cualidades. Yo las veía. Y me fijé culpablemente en lo que habías crecido y lo mucho que te habías desarrollado desde la última vez que te vi, en Invernalia. No quise mirar demasiado tus voluptuosas curvas tan femeninas, que ya no eran las de una niña. Mi reacción física ante tu belleza contradecía las protestas de mi conciencia, que me atacaba continuamente recordándome que, aunque tu figura hubiese madurado tanto, en otros muchos aspectos no eras madura todavía. Y no permitía a mi cuerpo rebelde exteriorizar lo más mínimo su inclinación por ti. Yo no quería ser un pervertido, Sansa, aunque en ocasiones me sentía como si lo fuera." De nuevo expresaba su conflicto interno en ese delicado tema. Y le hizo una confesión que no la sorprendió, sino que la hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Aquello era pura vanidad de su ego, bien lo sabía ella, pero que un hombre tan avezado y experimentado como Tyrion, que había conocido a tantas mujeres, se sintiera perturbado, cautivado y excitado ante la _hija del traidor_ le provocaba un intenso cosquilleo de gozo en el estómago.

"Me ponía duro al verte. Ya entonces." Reconoció él. Tenía los ojos bajos. "Después no volvía a verte en horas o días y era un alivio, porque al no observarte y no pensar en ti mi cuerpo no me traicionaba." _Por fortuna, Shae me ayudaba a desterrar temporalmente de mi imaginación su armonioso rostro, su blanquísima piel, su silueta alta y esbelta, su cabello cobrizo y su dulce aroma. Pero, en cuanto Shae terminaba de distraer a mi cuerpo, éste volvía a las andadas con Sansa._

Ella no comentó nada más, porque él era muy duro consigo mismo en eso y ella no quería incomodarlo. Pero la certeza de que el muy inteligente y refinado Tyrion Lannister la respetaba y deseaba ya en aquella época la hacía sentirse orgullosa. Le subía la autoestima.

Tyrion cambió de tema, obviamente aliviado por hablar de otra cosa.

"Me instalé en la Torre de la Mano y me dispuse a dar un giro radical en el modo en que funcionaban las cosas por la Fortaleza. Para empezar, investigué a fondo sobre quiénes habían colaborado con mi hermana en la caída de tu padre, porque yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir sus pasos hacia el cadalso. Destituí a Janos Slynt, el Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Era un lameculos de Joff y Cersei y no perdió el sueño ni se le cayeron los anillos cuando le ordenaron asesinar a todos los hijos bastardos de Robert que localizaran."

"Oí comentarios sobre la masacre, sí," dijo ella, con expresión horrorizada. "Le deseé la muerte a Joffrey por enésima vez. Una muerte lenta y terrible," admitió ella, con un destello crudo en sus pupilas.

"Tú y casi todos, Sansa. Despojé a Slynt de sus cargos y privilegios, entre ellos el señorío de Harrenhal, y lo envié al Muro sin el menor remordimiento. Debe de ser un mediocre y cobarde hermano negro, una deshonra para la honorable institución constituida en buena medida por asesinos, violadores y ladrones. Y me estará deseando una muerte lenta y terrible," dijo Tyrion, irónico. "No podía fiarme de un mequetrefe que se vendió a Cersei, traicionó a la anterior Mano y protagonizó una matanza de niños."

"Hiciste lo correcto al castigarlo, mi amor."

"Designé a Bronn nuevo Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad. E ideé un plan para destapar a más posibles esbirros de mi hermana. Fue un plan un poco retorcido, pero funcionó."

Sansa sonrió sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué hiciste, mi perverso esposo?"

"Requerí una conversación privada acerca de una alianza matrimonial que pensaba establecer. Había que buscarle un pretendiente a Myrcella, para fortalecer los lazos entre la Corona y la casa seleccionada para acoger a mi sobrina. El truco consistió en que planteé tres pretendientes distintos a tres miembros de la Corte sin que ninguno supiera que había hablado por separado con los tres. Aquella táctica tenía dos objetivos: como te he dicho, consolidar la alianza entre los Lannister y otra de las grandes casas, y darme a conocer quién de los tres era un chivato de mi hermana."

Sansa lo miró con una expresión socarrona.

"¿Quiénes eran los miembros de la Corte y los pretendientes?"

"Al Gran Maestre Pycelle, un incompetente y lameculos oficial, le confié que planeaba enviar a Myrcella a Dorne y casarla con Trystane Martell. A Varys, que el elegido era vuestro rehén Theon Greyjoy de las Islas del Hierro. Y a Meñique, le ordené que fuera a comunicar a Lysa Arryn el compromiso de su hijo Robin con Myrcella, y además le prometí el señorío de Harrenhal que Janos Slynt acababa de dejar vacante. Y a eso le sumé que sería señor de las Tierras de los Rios. Conocía su desmedida ambición y mordería el cebo. Pero Sansa, antes de que te enfurezcas conmigo por haber dado mi palabra a Meñique de que sería el señor de las tierras de tus parientes Tully, yo sospechaba que él no sería el chivato, y que por lo tanto yo no tendría que cumplir con lo que le prometí. Meñique no era perro faldero de mi hermana ni de nadie y no le iría con ese cuento."

"El chivato fue Pycelle," dedujo Sansa. "¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Y qué pasó con los otros dos que descubrieron que los habías engañado?"

"Digamos que la barba del archimaestre lúbrico y acosador de jovencitas no fue tan larga a partir de aquel día, y pasó algún tiempo a la sombra de una celda, hasta que Cersei me envió a su amante Lancel exigiendo la liberacíón del viejo. Ahí fue donde le bajé los humos a mi subido primo, ¿recuerdas?"

Sansa sonrió. También le caía mal el pomposo e hipócrita maestre y se acordaba perfectamente de lo que Tyrion le había dicho sobre Lancel.

"Ofrecí mis excusas a Varys, y a Meñique le ofrecí un trato que sabía que no rechazaría. Sería el negociador entre la Corona y tu hermano Robb para devolveros a ti y a Arya a cambio de Jaime."

Sansa tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¿Ibas a devolvernos a mi familia?"

"Sí, Sansa. Como Mano del Rey podía negociarlo. Un intercambio justo."

Sansa miró las sábanas, extrañada.

"Pero... Mi hermana había desaparecido y lo sabías."

"Tu hermano y tu madre lo ignoraban todavía," admitió él, con expresión de disculpa. "Cersei había dejado que Joff ejecutara a tu padre y que Arya se esfumara. Solamente te teníamos a ti. Dudaba que hubiera trato tan sólo contigo, cariño. Disculpa mi crudeza, pero en el mundo de las intrigas políticas una chica no tiene el mismo valor que un guerrero que además es hijo del hombre más poderoso de Poniente. Tu hermano Robb no se avendría al trato. Pero yo confiaba en que tu madre sí lo haría."

Tyrion le tomó la mano y se la acarició, con los ojos bajos. Sansa estaba distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos y con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces pensabas engañar a mi madre ocultando lo de Arya. Y además, yo valía demasiado poco, claro. ¿Cómo se me podía comparar con el legendario _Matarreyes_?," escupió ella, con la voz llena de amargura. Se soltó de la mano de su marido y se volvió en la cama, sentándose en el borde, demasiado confusa, irritada y dolida para ser justa con Tyrion en ese instante. Él la miraba en silencio, triste. Se había temido aquella reacción, pero estaba determinado a contarle casi todo, excepto lo de Shae y otros pasajes en los que había putas de por medio, pues no quería despertar sus celos. Pero a pesar de arriesgarse a que Sansa se enfadara con él, ella tenía que conocer otras cosas que él había hecho, algunas de las cuales no eran honestas. Tenía que conocer también sus facetas oscuras.

Ella se puso el camisón y la bata dándole la espalda y fue a sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando distraída el paisaje nocturno de la bahía. Tyrion la siguió con la mirada y se levantó, se echó la bata por encima y se acercó despacio a su ofendida y herida mujer. No la tocó.

"No voy a tratar de excusarme inútilmente por lo indigno de mis acciones, Sansa. Pero estaba en juego la paz del reino y no podía detenerme en detalles como que tu madre creería que iba a tener de vuelta a sus dos hijas y no era cierto. Por supuesto, también deseaba rescatar a mi hermano Jaime. Y de paso, te devolvería con los tuyos, al lugar al que pertenecías, y te librarías del compromiso con Joff." Guardó silencio, estudiando el delicado perfil de ella. "Este mundo es terriblemente injusto y en su rasero una niña de catorce años vale mucho menos que el hijo del hombre más rico e influyente del reino. Robb no intercambiaría al _Matarreyes_ por su propia hermana, así que recurrí a Catelyn. Confié en su amor de madre, la única baza con la que podía jugar." Hizo otra pausa. "Así de duras son las cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que yo esté de acuerdo con ellas. Para mí tú vales más que nada ni nadie en este mundo, mi vida." Su voz era reverente y humilde. Se arrodilló ante ella en señal de entrega y sumisión, no sabiendo a qué otro gesto apelar para llamar su atención.

Sansa por fin se volvió. Había lágrimas en sus mejillas y Tyrion se recriminó a sí mismo. Tal vez, después de todo, fue una mala idea haberle revelado aquella parte. Sus lágrimas le dolían, como si él le hubiera provocado retrospectivamente ese daño. Se sentía responsable por la decepción que leía en sus ojos azules.

"Lo siento tanto, Sansa. Si pudiera modificar el pasado, lo haría." La miraba con el corazón en sus ojos, expectante.

Ella se percató de su postura arrodillada y la muda súplica de los ojos verdes y pareció despertar de una pesadilla.

 _Es una tontería lamentarse ahora por lo pasado tanto tiempo atrás. Tyrion actuó como mejor pudo en sus circunstancias. Tiene razón, no podía pararse en detalles nimios y sabía que ni siquiera mi hermano me consideraba alguien de suficiente valor en el juego de tronos. Pero mi marido no tiene la culpa de eso. Él hizo lo que estuvo en su mano para devolverme a mi madre._ Había dejado de llorar y fijó la mirada en la de él, que le transmitía su alma entera. _Te ama. Se pone de rodillas ante ti para mostrarte su total devoción y respeto. Este hombre es tuyo, todo lo que él es, y te está poniendo su inmenso corazón en tu mano para que lo tomes._ La calidez retornó a ella y poco a poco dejó de sentir el frío que la había calado hasta los huesos. Su amor por ese hombre tan imperfecto como maravilloso, su hombre, la inundó como una cascada imparable. Se bajó del alféizar y en ese momento fue ella la que se arrodilló frente a él, sonriéndole de nuevo. A Tyrion lo invadió tal sentimiento de felicidad al ver que ella regresaba a él que fueron sus ojos los que se llenaron de lágrimas en esa ocasión.

"Te quiero, Tyrion," le declaró ella, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y secando el llanto que le descendía hasta la barba.

"Te quiero, Sansa," respondió él, con la garganta oprimida.

Ella lo besó y en aquel dulce beso le comunicó su perdón y su inconmensurable amor por él.


	90. Chapter 90

Al amanecer, Tyrion se despertó perfectamente descansado y repleto de energía. Sansa había hecho el esfuerzo de intentar superar la decepción de que Robb no dudase en permitir que ella se pudriera en Desembarco. Había estado dispuesto a abandonarla a su suerte con tal de conservar a Jaime como rehén y de ese modo tener en jaque a Tywin. Ella, analizando sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que, aunque aquello no dejaba de dolerle, Robb había actuado como Rey en el Norte y no como su hermano. En cambio, no había actuado de la misma manera cuando eligió impulsivamente casarse con la enfermera de Volantis, y aquello también hería a Sansa. Ahí Robb se había dejado llevar por el corazón y no por la cabeza. Después, Sansa llegó a la conclusión de que nada de aquello tenía remedio a esas alturas y que era absurdo estar enfadada con un hermano que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto y que, a pesar de la guerra y de la enorme presión de ser un rey rebelde, había seguido queriendo a sus hermanas; ella lo sabía. Le había dicho todo eso a Tyrion cuando se le calmó el disgusto e hicieron el amor apasionadamente antes de dormirse.

La observó en la paz del sueño y pensó en su día del nombre, que sería dos días después de la boda de Pod y Leena. Le encantaría poder llevarla a algún lugar lleno de magia, lejos de la rutina, de la pirámide y de la ciudad... Eso le dio una idea. También le vino otra inspiración sobre un regalo que estaba seguro de que le haría mucha ilusión. Ese mismo día hablaría con las personas que podrían ayudarle a prepararlo todo, entre ellos Pod, Leena, Mhyraz y Dara. En el mercado haría las averiguaciones sobre el regalo especial, que requería cierta búsqueda.

Estaba resuelto a que Sansa tuviese un día tan bonito como pudiera desear. A él el corazón le cantaba sólo con pensar en los ojos azules de ella resplandeciendo de alegría.

Sansa se revolvió un poco a su lado y se quejó dormida. Sufría una pesadilla. Tyrion la abrazó para confortarla y ella se aferró a él en su inconsciencia. De repente se despertó de un salto, dando un pequeño grito, y él la sujetó y le acarició la frente.

"Shhh, cariño, tranquila. Sólo estabas soñando," dijo con la voz muy suave.

"Oh, Tyrion," murmuró ella, con la voz soñolienta y un poco ronca de recién despierta que a él le provocaba una erección inevitable. "He vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. La de los hombres que están a punto de violarme. Pero esta vez no me clavaban el cuchillo y el que estaba entre mis piernas conseguía..." Se calló y cerró los ojos. "Me ha venido el ciclo lunar. Lo noto." Alzó un poco las ropas de la cama y se examinó la entrepierna. Tyrion se volvió para darle intimidad. "Disculpa, mi amor. Tengo que levantarme un momento," dijo ella.

"Claro, mi vida." Él imaginó que ella iba a lavarse en la jofaina. Tenían la costumbre de dejar cerca del brasero la jarra de peltre, que se rellenaba de agua todos los días. De esa forma el agua se mantenía tibia por si la necesitaban en cualquier momento.

Tyrion escuchó los sonidos de las abluciones y se excitó más aún.

 _Definitivamente tengo que ser un pervertido. Me pongo como un caballo al pensar en ella lavándose su adorable raja, incluso cuando tiene su ciclo lunar._

Pero estaba resuelto a respetar la incomodidad que el hecho de tener su sangre menstrual le suponía a ella y no iniciaría nada a menos que ella lo hiciera o se lo pidiera. A menudo las mujeres padecían dolores y molestias durante el ciclo y por ello era normal que disminuyera o desapareciera su deseo.

 _Pero mi verga sigue actuando por su propia cuenta. Mírala, ahí está, tiesa como una lanza, sin la menor consideración hacia su dueño ni hacia la adorable raja de su mujer, en la que le chifla clavarse._

Se puso de lado en la cama para disimular el abultamiento, mientras se imaginaba a Sansa desnuda de cintura para abajo y el agua corriendo por sus pliegues...

 _Dioses, esto va de mal en peor._

Ella regresó a la cama y se cubrió.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?," le preguntó él, solícito y luchando por controlar su respiración.

"Un poco molesta, pero nada que me vaya a fastidiar el día."

Ella lo observaba y sonrió sutilmente, con su destello pícaro en los ojos.

 _Lo ha notado, Lo nota siempre. ¿Tan evidente es a todas horas que la deseo como un perro en celo?_

"Todavía podemos hacer cosas, mi insaciable señor. Veo que necesitas alivio." Sin aviso, le plantó la mano en su prominencia y él tembló y lanzó un gemido.

"Oh, Sansa. De verdad, no tenemos que hacerlo si realmente no te apetece," susurró él, con la voz ronca.

"Me apetece. Quiero darte placer," afirmó ella, rotunda.

"Encantado, preciosa. Soy todo tuyo." Él se abandonó a los manejos de ella, con los latidos acelerados por la anticipación.

Sansa le quitó la ropa y él la ayudó a librarlo de las prendas. Bajó sobre su pecho desnudo y se puso a besarlo y lamerlo, ayudándose con las manos. Tyrion cerró los ojos, transportado por el deleite.

 _Sin duda debe de tener algo de diosa lasciva y generosa. Me conduce constantemente a sus moradas divinas de placer perpetuo._

Ella acarició con los labios y la lengua toda la piel de su pecho y su vientre y se fue acercando peligrosamente a su región más sensible, que estaba completamente inflamada y anhelante. Lo miró a los ojos con malicia justo antes de besar la base y tantear con la punta de la lengua.

A él se le escapó un sonido similar a un lamento.

Los labios y la lengua enloquecedores rodeaban y subían por toda la longitud y ella cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera saboreando un caramelo especialmente dulce. Por fin llegó al glande y jugueteó con la carnosa prominencia antes de metérsela en la boca.

"Eres mi diosa. Me lo haces tan bien," murmuró él, con los ojos fijos en todas sus acciones.

Sansa no contestó, pues su boca estaba llena de él y no se detuvo. Descendió más alrededor del miembro y se movió rítmicamente.

"Sí. Eso es. Házmelo así, cariño. Cómetela toda." Le había cogido la cabeza y la guiaba, sujetándole el pelo para que no le cayera sobre la cara.

Ella mantuvo la cadencia y Tyrion contempló cómo su verga entraba y salía entre aquellos labios mórbidos. La lengua y las paredes de la garganta de ella frotando su glande lo conducían a un explosivo clímax.

"¡Sansa!" La culminación lo golpeó y su semilla brotó. Ella se la tragó y siguió chupando hasta que el miembro se relajó. Lo dejó salir de su boca y le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo.

Sansa se tendió a su lado y lo miró satisfecha y orgullosa.

"Te veo un poco pagada de ti misma, mi señora," bromeó él, con la respiración más calmada.

"Un trabajo bien realizado siempre es una satisfacción, mi señor," dijo ella, con su tono de fingida inocencia.

"Vaya si lo es," corroboró él. "¿Le gustaría a mi señora que yo también le haga algún trabajo? Seré cuidadoso," le aseguró, deseoso de proporcionarle el placer que ella le había dado.

"A tu señora le gustaría," asintió ella, sonriente. No estaba tan molesta ni dolorida como para no disfrutar del sexo. Él siempre sabía exactamente cómo tocarla.

"Los deseos de mi señora son órdenes."

Le abrió los lazos del camisón y liberó sus pechos, que nunca dejaban de robarle un gemido cada vez que los veía.

"Tus tetas son cada vez más bonitas, Sansa. Las más bonitas que he visto. Podría pasarme días enteros mimándolas sin descanso." Las rozó muy suavemente con sus uñas y yemas, rodeándolas hasta alcanzar los pezones. Insinuó apenas el roce de una pluma sobre ellos y Sansa jadeó, ansiosa de más.

"Quieres más, ¿verdad? Pídeme lo que quieras," la incitó él. Le encantaba que ella le expresara abiertamente sus deseos.

"Acaríciamelas más fuerte. Apriétalas."

Él hizo lo que le pedía. Los pechos estaban sutilmente más tensos y llenos, debido al ciclo. Tyrion sabía que el pecho de las mujeres se volvía más sensible esos días y pensaba aprovecharlo en su beneficio y el de ella.

"Devóralas. Quiero sentir tu lengua en ellas."

Tyrion se dedicó a saborearlas, succionando los pezones y lamiendo aquella piel tan suave que era un delirio. Mientras, su mano se deslizó por el vientre y bajo la prenda interior, alcanzando el clítoris.

Sansa se estremeció.

"¿Quieres que te haga una paja, preciosa?," le ofreció él, hablando contra la piel de sus pechos.

"Sí, Tyrion." Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas. La excitaba que a él no le importara mancharse con su sangre lunar. Desde que lo habían hecho aquella vez durante el viaje cuando ella tenía el ciclo, y él le mostró que no le causaba el menor reparo penetrarla o masturbarla, había dejado de lado el pudor y le permitió hacerle lo que quisiera. Era más cauteloso y prefería no penetrarla a menos que ella se lo pidiera, pues él temía que le resultara doloroso, así que se centraba más en su clítoris.

Sus dedos frotaron con la pericia que en un minuto la ponía al borde.

"¿Te gusta así, cariño?"

"¡Sí! Así es perfecto."

"Tú sí que eres perfecta. Me tienes loco."

Ella se incorporó un poco sobre un codo para besarlo, y jugaron con sus lenguas mientras los dedos de él pulsaban las cuerdas de su goce hasta que se desató y ella movió las caderas con abandono y se arqueó hacia atrás, gimiendo su nombre.

"Gracias, mi amor. Ha sido estupendo," agradeció ella, besándolo.

"Gracias a ti. Tú sí que eres estupenda." Sonrió sobre sus labios.

Se levantaron para vestirse y Tyrion, después de haber conducido a Sansa hasta el placer, volvía a tener un problema bastante peliagudo entre las piernas, pues el éxtasis de ella lo había puesto otra vez duro como la piedra.

 _Voy a tener que aliviarme yo mismo antes de irme, sin que ella se dé cuenta. No tenemos tiempo de hacer nada más por ahora y además no quiero molestarla demasiado mientras tiene su ciclo, por si está incómoda o le duele._

Mhyraz llevó el desayuno y entonces Tyrion recordó una de las cosas que quería hablar con él.

"Hemos estado pensando una cosa, y te la vamos a proponer. Puedes elegir libremente y sin presiones, ¿de acuerdo?," planteó al niño, que asintió. "La señora y yo nos preguntábamos si querrías continuar a nuestro servicio durante todo el tiempo que quieras y, si más adelante también deseas estar con nosotros, estaremos encantados. Lo que te preguntamos es si quieres vivir con nosotros. Si nos marchamos a Poniente y algún día Lady Sansa y yo nos instalamos por nuestra cuenta, estaríamos muy honrados de contar contigo, como lo estamos ahora. Cuidaremos de ti y formarás parte de nuestra casa."

El chico los miró como si fuese a echarse a llorar y, en un gesto impulsivo, abrazó a Tyrion, que le palmeó la espalda, emocionado.

"¿Eso significa que sí?," le preguntó, sonriente.

Mhyraz no podía hablar, así que agitó enérgicamente la cabeza arriba y abajo.

"Vale. Entonces ya eres parte nuestra familia. Se lo diré a la Madre para que sepa que uno de sus huérfanos ya tiene tutores que se harán cargo de él."

El chico lo abrazó de nuevo y lo miró como miraría a su propio padre. A Tyrion se le oprimió la garganta.

 _Esto debe de ser muy parecido a lo que se siente cuando tu propio hijo te mira._

Sansa observó la escena desde la puerta del dormitorio, recién vestida, y ella sí dejó escapar las lágrimas que el feliz chiquillo se esforzaba en contener.

* * *

Antes de irse para sus tareas matinales, Tyrion se escabulló a la sala de al lado y se masturbó, pues la tensión sexual de no haberse podido aliviar con Sansa la última vez lo acosaba. Una vez mitigada la presión de su entrepierna, fue a buscar a Pod y a sus escoltas y salieron a la fría y despejada mañana.

Sonrió recordando cuando, en algún momento durante el desayuno, le había dirigido a Mhyraz la mirada cómplice para indicarle que tenía planes secretos que no quería que Sansa descubriera. El niño lo había esperado fuera y Tyrion le explicó que necesitaba su ayuda para un regalo que pretendía hacerle a la señora por su día del nombre, y le detalló en qué consistía. Mhyraz sonrió y dijo que haría lo que fuese para que la señora estuviese contenta. Después, Tyrion le preguntó si sabía cuándo era su propio día del nombre, y el niño dijo que todavía faltaban unos meses.

"Es bueno saberlo. También tendremos que celebrar el tuyo, Mhyraz." Tyrion le guiñó un ojo y el chico se marchó dando saltitos.

Al reunirse con Pod, Mosca Blanca y Escarabajo Verde, expuso a su escudero sus planes para el cumpleaños de Sansa y el muchacho le dijo que contara con él para lo que fuera necesario.

Hicieron la ronda por la ciudad y Koleos le informó de que la madrugada anterior hubo un intento de sabotear una de las construcciones, pero los vigilantes lo habían impedido y los enmascarados huyeron.

 _Tienen órdenes de no arrestarlos. Por raro que suene, no nos conviene atrapar a ningún Hijo de la Arpía aún, porque el resto se alertaría, temiendo que los apresados canten, y sería imposible cogerlos. Hay que aguardar a haber recopilado información sobre el mayor número posible de miembros y entonces hacer una redada general para conducirlos a todos ante la justicia de la reina._

Era mejor dejar que unos pocos escaparan para no poner en peligro toda la misión.

 _¿Cuántas más familias nobles y comerciantes ricos, aparte de los ya descubiertos, estarán implicados? Espero que Daenerys ya cuente con datos al respecto._

Los _pajaritos_ eran el sistema de espionaje más eficaz que existía, puesto por Varys al servicio de la reina. Desde que era testigo directo de los resultados de aquel sistema, comprendía plenamente por qué el eunuco Consejero de los Rumores de la Fortaleza Roja era el hombre mejor informado del mundo y Tyrion se reafirmó en las ventajas de tenerlo como aliado.

 _Muchas más que tenerlo como enemigo, desde luego._

En el mercado, Sarik le prometió que realizaría los trámites para obtener, en el plazo de pocos días, los pedidos que Tyrion necesitaba, y después éste se encaminó hacia varios tenderetes cuyo género expuesto le resultaba idóneo para lo que tenía en mente.

De paso, también había garabateado en sus papeles los informes y cifras que tenía que anotar para llevar al día la contabilidad. El balance de recuperación tras el desastre seguía sendo positivo y el mercado se ampliaba con nuevos tenderetes de comeriantes meereenos, lo cual contribuía a aumentar la recaudación en impuestos para la Corona. Tyrion observó que esos vendedores no poseían un nivel de ingresos lo bastante elevado como para haber sido dueños de esclavos y por lo tanto era muy improbable que pertenecieran a los Hijos de la Arpía, pero estaba seguro de que también eran objeto del espionaje de Daenerys, hasta que los descartaran definitivamente.

Después pudo hablar con Kerro, al que localizó en la plaza de las Gracias supervisando una obra, y éste le dijo que la escuela empezaría a funcionar en menos de una semana. Ya casi todo estaba listo y organizado y todos los implicados sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Por otro lado, las familias más desfavorecidas iban a mudarse muy pronto a la pirámide.

Se avecinaban importantes cambios y novedades y Tyrion confiaba en que todo resultara bien. Sabía que la buena planificación era la clave, y hasta las empresas más complicadas podían llevarse a buen término con la adecuada organización. Y en eso, afortunadamente, no andaban faltos. Podían tener otras carencias, pues no andaban sobrados de recursos ni de materias primas y sacar adelante a más de quince mil personas en pleno invierno y en la áspera tierra de Meereen no era ninguna fruslería. Pero la previsión era su mejor garantía de supervivencia.

Al mediodía, Tyrion dio por terminadas todas sus transacciones y, al regresar, se le ocurrió pasarse por el patio de armas a saludar a Ser Barristan, al que llevaba varios días sin ver. Allí estaba, entrenando con los chicos. Pod enseguida fue a hacerse cargo, mientras su señor charlaba con el anciano caballero, lo bastante apartados para no ser escuchados.

"¿Qué os parece lo del matrimonio de la reina con el príncipe Oberyn?," le consultó Tyrion.

"Ese dorniense es demasiado atrevido. Y le saca treinta años. Sí, se conserva en buena forma, pero podría ser su padre. Además, tiene costumbres promiscuas y una concubina con la que convive. No me hace ninguna gracia, y así se lo he dicho a la reina. Pero es una alianza muy ventajosa, eso no se puede dudar. Siempre y cuando ella se avenga a una situación conyugal y familiar tan... extraña."

 _La palabra correcta sería "indecente", desde un punto de vista puritano_ , pensó Tyrion, divertido.

"Y le he advertido que no se fíe de esa Ellaria. Tengo entendido que es una mujer tan peligrosa como el príncipe," añadió el caballero.

 _A ella y a sus hijas las llaman Serpientes de Arena._ _No creo que sea por lo suave de sus mordeduras._

"Daenerys se adapta rápido. Sabrá llevar la situación y colocará a Ellaria en su lugar."

"Espero que así sea. A mí ya no me quedan muchos años por delante y puede que no viva lo suficiente para poder seguir cuidando de ella cuando reclame el Trono de Hierro. Tendréis que hacerlo vosotros por mí. Hacedlo bien," exhortó el venerabe caballero.

"Lo haremos, Ser Barristan," afirmó Tyrion, con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

El hombre pareció quitarse un peso de encima ante las palabras de Tyrion.

 _Sabe que haré todo lo que está en mi poder para consolidarla en su posición. Hemos avanzado bastante desde los tiempos de Desembarco del Rey._

"Yo también le he hablado en favor de esa alianza, Ser Barrsitan. El respaldo de Dorne es fundamental y, pese a sus defectos, Oberyn será un buen esposo, estoy seguro de ello. Es muy apegado a su familia."

El caballero no tuvo nada que oponer a eso.

"No os quitaré más tiempo de vuestros entrenamientos, Ser. Si hablamos otro día... ¿Podríais hacerme un favor?"

"Claro, Lord Tyrion. Decidme."

"¿Me hablaréis de vuestra juventud y madurez, y de lo que sepáis sobre mi casa de antes de que yo hubiera nacido? Siempre he querido escuchar a un gran caballero que haya vivido lo bastante y que me cuente de primera mano lo que ha significado para él ser lo que yo no he podido ser."

Ser Barristan lo miró con simpatía, como si Tyrion fuese un niño pidíéndole un cuento a un adulto.

"Lo haré con mucho gusto, Lord Tyrion. Pero vos ya sois un caballero, aunque no os haya nombrado ningún rey." Se inclinó en señal de respeto y Tyrion hizo lo mismo, sintiendo el pecho henchido como si efectivamente fuese un valiente caballero con un historial de hazañas a sus espaldas. Se despidieron y Tyrion entró en la pirámide, muy sonriente.

 _Puede que después de todo no esté tan lejos de cumplir ese otro sueño. No tendré una atractiva figura, una brillante armadura ni una espada imbatible, pero sí tengo una dama, mi Sansa, por la que luchar y a la que coronar Reina del Amor y la Belleza, y una reina que mantener en un trono. No va a ser tan distinto de lo que ha hecho Ser Barristan toda su vida._


	91. Chapter 91

"Hola, preciosa." La gentil figura de ella al contraluz, cosiendo junto a la ventana, era una visión que lo reconfortaba y lo hacía sentir en el hogar cada vez que volvia de sus quehaceres.

 _No se puede ser más afortunado que yo. Tener a esta gloriosa mujer recibiéndome en casa es el mayor privilegio al que un hombre puede aspirar. Ni reinos, ni castillos, ni nada más que no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que Sansa me da._

"Hola, mi amor." Ella dejó a un lado la costura y se inclinó en la silla para darle un beso.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? ¿Te duele?"

"Antes sí, pero envié a Dara a que pidiera a uno de los maestres unas hierbas para hacerme una infusión calmante, y se me ha pasado. ¿Sabes que yo también le he ofrecido a Dara lo de formar parte de nuestra casa? Se ha echado en mis brazos llorando, la pobrecilla, y me ha hecho llorar a mí también," contó Sansa, sonriendo con ternura. "Parece que ya tenemos a dos pupilos para ampliar nuestra pequeña familia."

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño." Tyrion le dio otro beso y aspiró su leve aroma a limón y a ella misma. Trató de ignorar la furiosa llamada de su verga exigente.

 _Ella no se encuentra muy bien ahora, pequeña bastarda. Deja a mi pobre Sansa tranquila por un rato. En este momento no está para atenderte._

"Y yo de ti." Ella le acarició el rostro, sobre la barba que tanto le gustaba. "¿Cómo te ha ido fuera?," se interesó.

"Me ha cundido la mañana." _Vaya que si me ha cundido. Te estoy preparando un día del nombre que ojalá recuerdes siempre, amor mío._ "Esta madrugada ha habido un intento de sabotaje a una de las construcciones, pero los vigilantes lo han evitado. Y por otro lado, el mercado va viento en popa y se está ampliando con comerciantes meereenos. Eso supone más ingresos para la Corona. Y por último, he tenido una charla con Kerro y me ha anunciado que casi todo está listo para que empiece la escuela."

"¿Los Hijos de la Arpía lo han intentado otra vez?"

"Sí, pero no será mucho lo que puedan hacer con la fuerte presencia de soldados en la ciudad y las medidas de seguridad adoptadas."

"¿Se sabe algo más de ellos, Tyrion?," se preocupó ella.

"Hasta que vuelva a tener una conversación con Daenerys sobre el particular, no me pondré al día de las novedades, Sansa. Seguro que pronto habrá noticias. Pero no temas, cariño, ya ves que las medidas son efectivas. Los Hijos de la Arpía prácticamente no pueden rascarse el culo sin que Daenerys se entere," la tranquilizó él, empleando su sentido del humor para hacerla sonreír, lo cual funcionó.

"Pronto la pirámide estará repleta. Entre los que ya vivimos aquí, las familias que se van a trasladar y la escuela, que llenará la segunda planta por las mañanas, esto va a estar muy animado," comentó Sansa.

"Pues sí. Vamos a contar con unos cuantos vecinos. No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para aburrirnos."

"Pero si yo nunca me aburro," objetó Sansa, con su tono insinuante. "Mi hambriento marido siempre me tiene ocupada."

Él reaccionó enseguida. _Vale, vale, pequeña bastarda. Ya eres libre para ponerte todo lo contenta que quieras, porque parece que nuestra Sansa está de humor travieso y quiere tema._

"Es que un cuerpo como el tuyo no se puede desperdiciar, preciosa. Es un pecado que esté un solo minuto sin atenciones." Esperó a que ella iniciara algún movimiento. Sansa lo atrajo por el cuello del jubón hasta situarlo entre sus piernas. Tyrion posó las manos en sus muslos, sobre la falda, y las deslizó hacia arriba, hasta las caderas. Ella lo rodeó con sus largas piernas y se apretó contra su inflamada entrepierna.

"Házmelo aquí mismo, Tyrion," pidió ella, sobre sus labios.

Aquella silla era lo bastante baja para que él pudiera hacerle el amor cómodamente con ella sentada.

"¿No te dolerá, cariño?," le preguntó él, con la garganta seca y la voz entrecortada por la lujuria. Enredó los dedos entre su cabello, sujetándole la cabeza.

"Ya no me duele. La infusión me ha aliviado. Quiero sentirte dentro, mi amor."

Aquellas palabras mágicas eran su pasaporte al paraíso.

"Dioses, Sansa. Cómo me excitas." La ayudó a quitarse la prenda interior, le liberó los pechos y se bajó los pantalones. Ella apoyó los pies sobre los hombros de él, en una postura muy audaz que a veces empleaban y que les encantaba. Sansa se agarró a los brazos de la silla y se apoyó en el respaldo. Él la penetró y le sujetó las caderas para impulsarse más profundamente. Ella se estimuló con una mano mientras él entraba y salía despacio, con cuidado para no causarle molestias.

A ella la transportaba aquella delicadeza de su marido, que siempre pensaba antes que nada en su bienestar, y lo deseó muy en su interior, en lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

"No te preocupes y fóllame duro, Tyrion. Quiero fundirme contigo."

"Oh, Sansa, eres una diosa del sexo bajada a la tierra," dijo él entre jadeos, acelerando, tal como ella quería.

"Eso es, mi amor. Házmelo así. Voy a acabar pronto."

"Acaba, mi vida. Quiero sentir tu goce," animó él, al borde. Frenó un poco para esperarla.

Poco después ella alcanzó su goce, gritó, lo aprisionó entre sus paredes y se arqueó.

"Sansa, eres preciosa," gimió él, vaciándose en sus entrañas.

Estaban manchados con la sangre menstrual de ella, pero no sus ropas, que habían tenido buen cuidado de apartar. Ella estaba muy ruborizada pues, por muy lejos que llegara en la práctica del sexo con su marido, siempre habría cosas que la harían sonrojarse una vez que se recobraba de la fiebre lasciva.

"Definitivamente, creo que mi septa no aprobaría lo que acabamos de hacer, Tyrion."

Estallaron en risas y Tyrion la amó más aún, porque le encantaba verla reír.

* * *

Mhyraz les recordó que Sansa tenía que acudir a los aposentos de la reina para auxiliar a su costurera personal con el vestido de la boda de Pod y Leena. Tyrion de todos modos tenía trabajo aquella tarde, así que no le contrarió demasiado que ella estuviese ausente. La echaría en falta en el dormitorio, cosiendo con Leena y charlando, pues se había acostumbrado a trabajar en la sala adyacente sintiéndola al otro lado de la puerta. Iba a estar un poco solo. Esperaba que sus libros de contabilidad lo distrajeran.

Después de comer, Mhyraz y Tyrion acompañaron a Sansa hasta los aposentos de Daenerys, subiendo varias plantas. Él no quería que fuera sola a ninguna parte. Y cuando las familias se trasladaran a la pirámide, extremaría la precaución con ella. Una muchacha tan joven y bella era una tentación para cualquier hombre, por bueno y amable que aparentara ser.

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la puerta de las habitaciones de la reina.

"Que tengas una buena tarde, cariño," le deseó él.

"Y tú también, mi amor," correspondió ella.

"Después vendré a buscarte. Ni se te ocurra regresar sola. No podemos fiarnos ni dentro de la pirámide, mi vida. No quiero que te pase nada."

"Lo entiendo, Tyrion. Vete tranquilo, no me moveré de aquí sin ti."

"Entonces hasta luego. Llama a la puerta, me quedaré hasta que entres."

Sansa llamó y Missandei le abrió. Tyrion le guiñó un ojo y se alejó por el corredor con Mhyraz.

Ella entró y Daenerys se acercó a recibirla.

"Buenas tardes, Lady Sansa," la saludó.

"Buenas tardes, majestad." Hizo una reverencia.

La reina le presentó a una chica más o menos de su edad y la de Leena, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos también oscuros y piel morena.

"Me llamo Cloe, señora." Se inclinó.

"Por favor, llámame Sansa." Ella también hizo una inclinación. "¿Puedo ver el vestido que estás haciendo para su majestad, Cloe?"

"Por supuesto, señora... Perdón, Sansa." La chica sonrió, tímida. Condujo a Sansa hasta su mesa de costura bajo un ventanal, donde estaba desplegado un vestido de tafetán en varios tonos de verde, resaltando los iris verde claro de Daenerys. Las mangas se ajustaban hasta el codo y a partir de ahí la tela se partía y caía suelta hasta los pies. El escote tenía forma de V en curva.

"Necesita unos arreglos, y no sé hacerle los adornos," reconoció la muchacha. "Mi madre no pudo completar mi formación, porque murió y una amiga suya que pertenecía al mismo amo se hizo cargo de mí, pero ella no conocía este oficio."

"La confección del traje es casi perfecta, Cloe. Veamos dónde hay que retocar. Majestad, ¿os importaría probároslo?," rogó Sansa.

Daenerys asintió sonriendo. Missandei se aproximó a ayudarla a desvestirse y la reina se desnudó delante de las chicas sin el menor reparo, quedándose tan sólo en prenda interior. Sansa se sonrojó y miró al suelo respetuosamente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ver desnudo a nadie que no fuese su marido. Sus costumbres norteñas le habían inculcado la decencia de llevar la mayor cantidad de ropa posible en presencia de los demás, pero también era lo lógico en una región donde siempre hacía frío, incluso en verano. De niña tan sólo se había saltado esa norma con Jeyne Poole cuando iban a bañarse al estanque del bosque de dioses.

Daenerys observó su pudor y esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Entre todas le pusieron el traje y Sansa lo miró con detenimiento.

"Tenemos que hacerle unos ajustes en la cintura. Le sale una pequeña arruga por la espalda, porque ha quedado más holgado de la cuenta, pero eso tiene fácil arreglo. Necesitamos unos alfileres para marcar el lugar exacto donde hay que ajustar," dijo Sansa.

Cloe cogió un puñado de alfileres y Sansa le indicó cómo colocarlos.

"Ya está. Ahora podéis quitaros el vestido, majestad."

Daenerys lo hizo y Sansa y Cloe lo pusieron sobre la mesa de costura para examinar la marca. Sansa le mostró lo que tenía que hacer y la chica dio las puntadas hasta que la tela quedó correctamente cerrada. Volvieron a ponerle el traje a la reina y la arruga había desaparecido.

"¿Os sentís cómoda, majestad?," le preguntó Sansa.

"Perfectamente cómoda, Lady Sansa."

"Bien. Entonces sólo faltan los adornos. ¿En qué habíais pensado?"

"En un dragón rojo de tres cabezas bordado en el corpiño," explicó la reina.

Sansa asintió. "¿Tendríais a mano algún dibujo de vuestro blasón, para que Cloe pueda fijarse?"

Missandei les dio un trozo de tela con el blasón Targaryen y Sansa empezó a explicarle a Cloe la técnica del bordado. Al principio experimentó en un retal que había sobrado del vestido, y pronto las inseguras puntadas iniciales cogieron seguridad.

"Muy bien, Cloe. Junta más las puntadas y te saldrá perfecto," alabó Sansa, recordando con nostalgia las lecciones de la septa Mordane.

Cloe siguió practicando y Daenerys se acercó a mirar sus progresos.

"¿Puedo intercambiar unas palabras con vos, Lady Sansa?," le pidió.

"Por supuesto, majestad."

La reina la guio a una sala contigua sin ventanas, modestamente decorada. Sansa pensó que la decoración original debió de ser mucho más lujosa. En eso la reina y ella se parecían, en que preferían la sobriedad. Missandei les sirvió vino de una jarra.

"Es evidente que sois muy feliz con vuestro marido. Es un buen hombre."

"El mejor, majestad. Me hace todo lo feliz que puedo ser."

"Cuidadlo mucho, porque no encontraréis a otro como él."

"Lo sé muy bien, majestad. Lucharé por estar a su lado toda mi vida."

Daenerys asintió y la observó atentamente.

"Lord Tyrion tiene mi beneplácito para informaros y consultaros prácticamente acerca de todos los asuntos que se tratan en el Consejo y en nuestras reuniones privadas. Sé lo que es compartir una conexión tan profunda con alguien a quien se ama y también conozco vuestra discreción, mi señora. Podéis consideraros como miembro del Consejo en la sombra." Sonrió con un destello divertido. "Sabréis que tengo un amante, Daario Naharis. En Poniente no está bien considerado que los reyes tomen amantes, ya lo sé, pero no estoy en Poniente, y una reina a veces tiene que permitirse alguna distracción, ¿no creéis?"

"Creo que no se puede cerrar el corazón siempre, majestad," dijo Sansa con cautela.

"No, no se puede. Por eso casi todos los reyes y reinas han tenido amantes. La mayoría de mis antepasados se han casado entre hermanos o con parientes cercanos y todas las casas nobles acuerdan matrimonios entre ellas. Muy rara vez las uniones son por amor. Y es triste vivir sin amor."

"Muy triste. Yo he sabido lo que es eso, majestad, cuando Joffrey cortó la cabeza a mi padre y me quedé sola en la Fortaleza Roja. No he estado sola tanto tiempo como vos, es cierto, pero comprendo lo que es ese sentimiento de no tener a nadie alrededor que nos quiera."

"Viserys me quería, a su manera, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía sola. Hasta que me enamoré de Drogo. Y después se fue y el vacío estuvo a punto de tragarme. Ahora intento huir de ese vacío con Daario. No es como mi khal, pero creo que también me ama. Le sentó mal lo de mi compromiso con el príncipe Oberyn, pero cuando le dije que he puesto como condición al matrimonio que mi amante se quede conmigo, se calmó bastante. Parece dispuesto a asumirlo. Sé que no le gusta tener un rival y si por él fuera no me casaría con nadie, pero lo entiende. Le he dejado claro que, pase lo que pase, lo quiero y ningún matrimonio me alejará de él si sigo amándolo. Su mayor temor es que me enamore de Oberyn. No puedo predecir qué ocurrirá, pero Daario es mi hombre y, sienta lo que sienta por el príncipe, dudo que renuncie a él, como dudo que Oberyn renuncie a su concubina. De todas formas, este no es un compromiso romántico."

Sansa pensó en que cosas más raras se han visto y que muy bien podría ser que la joven reina se enamorase del maduro pero atractivo y sensual dorniense. Pero a saber qué podía pasar a tan largo plazo. Daenerys todavía ni siquiera sabía cuándo reclamaría el Trono de Hierro.

"No sabemos qué sucederá, majestad. Por ahora, sois la reina de Meereen y estáis sacando adelante a miles de personas que antes no tenían nada. Es un motivo para alegrarse," animó Sansa. "Tenéis muchos súbditos que os llaman Madre. Vuestro corazón es grande, y siempre encontraréis amor, majestad."

Daenerys le sonrió con simpatía.

"Gracias por vuestras palabras, Lady Sansa. A veces, todo esto me sobrepasa y necesito que me recuerden que sólo soy humana y no puedo ser más que eso."

"Sólo los dioses pueden soportarlo todo. Para eso son dioses."

"¿Creéis en ellos, Lady Sansa? ¿Por qué fe os inclináis?"

"Actualmente, por ninguna. Antes creía en la Fe de los Siete, como mi madre, y en los antiguos dioses, como mi padre. Pero dudo que, si existen, nos escuchen, majestad. Ya no deposito mi fe en ellos. Creo en las personas que me quisieron cuando era niña y que dieron la vida por mí, creo en lo feliz que fui con ellas, y sobre todo creo en mi amor por Tyrion. Es el motor de mi vida."

"Yo tampoco me decanto por ninguna creencia. Mi estirpe era devota de los Siete, pero yo he visto demasiadas cosas como para afirmar que un dios es más verdadero que otro. Tal vez todos los creyentes tienen razón, tal vez ninguno la tiene."

"Tal vez, majestad."

Se sonrieron y guardaron un silencio cómplice.

"Si me disculpáis, voy a ver los progresos de Cloe con el bordado."

"Claro, Lady Sansa."

La chica estaba dándole forma a un rudimentario dragón tricéfalo en el retal. Se veía frustrada.

"Es tu primer día, Cloe. Mi primer bordado fue un completo desastre, te lo aseguro. En comparación, el tuyo es una maravilla. Sigue practicando y cada vez lo harás mejor. Y recuerda, las puntadas deben estar muy juntas."

"No podré bordar el vestido de la Madre a tiempo."

"No te preocupes. Lo haré yo. Más adelante tú misma serás capaz de decorarle toda la ropa si se te antoja."

"Muchas gracias, señora... Sansa." A la chica le costaba no tratarla con formalidad, pero era natural. Sería como si la reina pidiera a Sansa que la llamara por su nombre. Dudaba que fuese capaz. Su rígido entrenamiento en los modales de etiqueta no se podía desterrar de la noche a la mañana.

Regresó junto a la reina.

"No os entretengo más, mi señora. Vuestro esposo os estará echando mucho de menos y no quiero privarlo más de vuestra compañía." Una chispa de picardía bailaba en los ojos verde claro.

"Es un placer y un honor poder serviros, majestad," dijo Sansa cortésmente.

"Mañana Cloe acudirá a vuestros aposentos con el vestido y los hilos de bordar, para que continuéis con el adorno y ella siga avanzando en su aprendizaje."

"Allí la esperaré. Umm, majestad... ¿Puedo pedir a Missandei que dé aviso para que mi marido venga a recogerme? No quiere que deambule sola por los corredores."

"Por supuesto, mi señora. Vuestro esposo hace muy bien en ser tan precavido. Missandei, da el aviso, por favor."

La bonita joven de cabello rizado hizo una inclinación rápida y salió de la estancia. Sansa supuso que hablaría con uno de los Inmaculados que montaban guardia en la puerta.

La reina y Sansa charlaron sobre la boda de Pod y Leena y los trajes que Sansa había diseñado, y también hablaron del tutelaje de Mhyraz y Dara. Daenerys lo aprobó y dio su consentimiento.

"Haréis muy felices a esos niños. Necesitan una familia. La mayoría tendrá que quedarse bajo mi custodia hasta que sean mayores de edad, pero si algunos pueden encontrar buenas familias que los acojan, mucho mejor para ellos."

Missandei anunció que Lord Tyrion estaba fuera. Sansa se despidió con una reverencia.

"Decidle a vuestro marido que mañana por la noche habrá reunión del Consejo," dijo Daenerys, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

"Se lo diré, majestad. Buenas noches." Hizo una reverencia de despedida.

"Buenas noches, Lady Sansa."


	92. Chapter 92

Se dieron un beso y caminaron por el corredor, cogidos de la mano.

"¿Has tenido una tarde agradable, cariño?," preguntó él.

"Sí, mi amor. He echado una mano a la costurera de la reina, que tiene mi edad y se llama Cloe. No pudo finalizar su formación, pues su madre, que era quien le enseñaba, murió. Hicimos unos arreglos al vestido, y Cloe está aprendiendo a bordar. Mañana vendrá a nuestras habitaciones, porque tengo que hacer el adorno para el vestido de la reina y de paso la chica continuará con sus lecciones de bordado."

"Me parece estupendo que enseñes a esa chica. Va a aprender de la mejor." Tyrion le besó la mano.

"Tiene que haber costureras veteranas entre los libertos. ¿Por qué la reina la habrá escogido a ella?," se extrañó Sansa.

"Tal vez porque Daenerys siente debilidad por los inexpertos. O esa joven en particular le ha llamado la atención. A lo mejor quiere que todos vean que cualquiera puede tener una oportunidad si se la merece. Parece muy propio de ella. No descarta a alguien porque sea novato."

"Sí, eso parece," corroboró Sansa.

Comenzaron el descenso a la planta inferior por la rampa. El atardecer ya caía sobre Meereen y algunas antorchas espaciadas alumbraban tenuemente los corredores. Daenerys procuraba ahorrar madera y combustible. Sansa comprendió una de las razones por las que Tyrion no quería que deambulara sola. Aquellos túneles se volvían siniestros en la penumbra.

"Hemos charlado sobre la petición de matrimonio del príncipe Oberyn y me ha hablado de Daario. Se siente menos insegura y piensa que él aceptará los términos. Yo le he dejado entrever que aún no se sabe cuándo reclamará el Trono de Hierro ni, por lo tanto, cuándo se llevará a efecto su matrimonio, así que ahora lo importante es su reinado en Meereen y los miles de súbditos que la veneran aquí. También hemos hablado sobre la soledad que ambas hemos sentido cuando hemos perdido a alguien querido y de lo triste que es vivir sin amor. Ese tema salió por lo de los matrimonios concertados, ya que muchos casados infelices se buscan amantes porque a la larga la mayoría necesita a alguien a quien amar. Ah, y me ha dicho que puedo considerarme como un miembro del Consejo en la sombra, porque sabe que me lo cuentas todo, con su permiso, claro."

Él le sonrió y le acarició la mano. Tenían los dedos entrelazados.

"Eres una buena consejera en la sombra, cariño. Me gusta especialmente consultarte ciertos asuntos de estado en la más estricta intimidad del dormitorio. Es como mejor se resuelven esos asuntos," bromeó él, insinuante, con su chispa perversa en los ojos.

"Oh, tonto." Ella se sonrojó y le dio un empujoncito.

"Formamos un gran equipo, Sansa." Tyrion le apretó la mano. "Tú me ayudas a ser mejor consejero."

"Eres lo bastante brillante tú solo, mi amor. Yo no aporto mucho."

Él se detuvo y le tomó ambas manos.

"Sí que lo haces. Me motivas para ser mejor persona, para pensar más a fondo las cosas, me das inspiración y a veces se te ocurren ideas que yo no he tenido en cuenta. ¿Eso es aportar poco? Una mente brillante no es la única condición para ser un buen consejero," le señaló él. "Mi padre tenía una mente brillante, pero ni rastro de compasión ni empatía. ¿Lo convertía eso en un gran consejero?"

"Tu padre mantuvo la paz en los reinos muchos años," apuntó ella, reconociendo la verdad de aquello. Que su suegro fuese un ser despiadado no borraba sus virtudes.

 _Como las virtudes tampoco borran las malas acciones_ , pensó ella.

"Lo hizo. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Los Siete Reinos le tenían verdadero miedo. ¿Conoces el origen de la canción _Las lluvias de Castamere_ , Sansa? ¿Sabes por qué fue compuesta?" Aunque no le gustase hablar de su difunto padre, a Tyrion le encantaba charlar de cualquier cosa con ella y se enfrascó en aquella conversación mientras continuaban caminando hacia sus habitaciones. Ya les faltaba poco para la segunda planta.

"¿Porque tu padre exterminó la casa Reyne de Castamere?," recordó ella.

"Exactamente. La casa Reyne era la segunda más rica del Oeste, después de la mía. Debía vasallaje a los Lannister, pero suele pasar que el segundo en el escalafón tiende a sentir envidia del primero. Los Reyne de Castamere eran casi tan ricos y poderosos como mi familia. Y ese _casi_ debía de resultarles sumamente irritante. Como nosotros, tenían minas de oro y pensarían que lo de ser segundones no iba con ellos. En tiempos de mi abuelo Tytos, ellos y los Tarbeck se rebelaron, aprovechando que el entonces patriarca Lannister era débil y pacífico. Pero habían subestimado a mi padre. Su juventud no le impidió aplastar la rebelión, quemar las fortalezas de ambas casas y ejecutar a las dos estirpes al completo, incluyendo a los niños, para que no hubiera más miembros de esas familias en el futuro. Fue la carta de presentación de Tywin. Y actos como ese mantuvieron los reinos unidos y en paz. El terror a Tywin. Irónico, ¿verdad?"

Ya estaban en la puerta de sus habitaciones y Tyrion abrió con la llave.

Sansa reflexionaba, con la minúscula arruga en el entrecejo que a él le hacía sonreír.

"Pero también ha habido buenos reyes que han mantenido la paz sin recurrir al terror," apuntó ella, entrando en la sala adyacente. "Como el rey Jaehaerys I _El Conciliador_."

"Son las dos maneras de mantener la paz: someter mediante el miedo o granjearse devoción. Pero hay que tener verdadero talento tanto para lo uno como para lo otro. No basta con sembrar miedo, como tampoco basta con ser bueno. Joffrey era cruel pero un idiota no puede conservar la paz, ni tampoco puede hacerlo alguien débil como mi abuelo."

"El exceso de bondad puede ser tan malo como el exceso de maldad," resumió Sansa, para regocijo de Tyrion, al que le enorgullecía la madurez que ella había desarrollado y lo estimulante que era conversar con ella.

"Eso es, preciosa. Es lo mismo que hablamos sobre los extremos."

 _No comprendo cómo pudieron menospreciar tanto a mi chica. Tenían que ser imbéciles perdidos para no intuir que es inteligente. Ella se limitó a interpretar su papel y lo hizo tan bien que se lo tragaron. Lo malo es que ella misma llegó a creer algunos adjetivos nada amables que le atribuían._

Tyrion encendía las velas y Sansa se dirigió a la jofaina para lavarse. Después de aquellas horas se sentía sucia y pegajosa con su sangre menstrual y le apetecía una sesión de sexo con su marido tras toda la tarde sin verlo.

Él continuó, mientras arrimaba la llama a una mecha.

"Se puede afirmar que mi padre no fue un mal gobernante, si hablamos del reino en general. Pero en particular, fue otro cantar. Mientras nadie plantase cara a los Lannister ni sacase los pies del tiesto, Tywin llevaba prosperidad a los pueblos. En caso contrario, esos pueblos desaparecían del mapa. Así era como mi padre entendía el gobierno."

"Bueno, pues ya se le terminó. No sembrará más terror," dijo ella desde el dormitorio. "Pero ahora gobiernan los _gorriones_."

"Por desgracia. No sé qué es peor," se lamentó él irónicamente.

Las estancias ya estaban iluminadas y Tyrion se sentó, esperando a que Sansa se aseara. Como no podía ser menos, se excitó evocando el agua corriendo por su cuerpo.

Desde que ella se marchó a los aposentos de Daenerys, él había estado pasando a limpio los datos en los libros de contabilidad y después leyó un rato. Por supuesto, también tuvo una gran erección en un momento en que se distrajo recordando algunos de sus encuentros sexuales con Sansa y se masturbó, pues ella probablemente aún tardaría mucho rato en avisarlo para que fuera a buscarla. Después pidió a Mhyraz que le llevara el cubo de agua caliente y el jabón, y se lavó para estar limpio y oler bien cuando fuera a recoger a Sansa.

La había extrañado, porque se le hacía raro estar solo en sus propias habitaciones, en las que la presencia de su mujer era una constante.

"Ya estoy lista," anunció ella.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Lista para qué?," preguntó él, travieso, caminando a zancadas hacia el dormitorio.

"¿Tú qué crees?"

Estaba desnuda y con el cabello suelto, cayendo como una cortina cobriza sobre sus formas hasta muy abajo.

"Eres una diosa," dijo él, con la boca seca y la entrepierna pugnando por salir de sus pantalones.

"Pues esta diosa ha echado de menos a su hombre y quiere sexo," espetó ella, echándose el cabello hacia atrás para descubrir su pecho, invitadora.

Tyrion la recorrió con los ojos ardientes.

"Este hombre también ha echado de menos a su diosa y se muere por follársela," dijo sin aliento, acercándose rápidamente. Colocó frente a ella el peldaño portátil que Mhyraz le había traído a petición suya para poder alcanzar ciertos lugares de las habitaciones sin tener que estar pidiéndole a ella que cogiera las cosas que necesitaba. Se subió y le puso ambas manos en las caderas, ascendió hasta sus pechos y pellizcó los pezones con fuerza. Ella lanzó un gemido. Él la abrazó por la cintura y sumergió el rostro entre los pechos, frotando la piel con la barba. La sintió retener la respiración y ella lo agarró por los cabellos y lo guio sobre sí. Él tomó un pecho y se metió la mitad en la boca, mientras aprisionaba el otro con la mano. Después invirtió la acción. Sansa ya estaba desmadejada entre sus labios y sus manos, gimiendo con abandono y agarrándose a él, pues las rodillas le flaqueaban. Él se bajó del peldaño y probó algo nuevo.

"Rodéame con una pierna, Sansa." Ella lo hizo y él se la sostuvo por la parte de atrás del muslo con su brazo. "Ahora rodéame con la otra." Lo envolvió con la otra pierna y Tyrion también se la sostuvo con el otro brazo. "Apóyate en mis hombros." Sansa se aferró a sus hombros y él la levantó, con las piernas de ella a su alrededor. La condujo hasta la cama, donde ella había puesto unas telas para no manchar las sábanas de sangre.

"Veo que lo tenías todo planeado para seducirme y llevarme a la cama, dama lujuriosa."

"Ese era mi plan todo el tiempo," afirmó ella.

Él la sentó en el borde y ella lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa. Tyrion acercó el peldaño, que le estaba resultando muy útil, sobre todo para el sexo. Con ese pensamiento principalmente se lo había encargado a Mhyraz, aunque la excusa era que le serviría para llegar más arriba en los aposentos. Una vez desnudo, Sansa lo atrajo hacia ella, lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas y le acarició desde los muslos hasta la cabeza, deseando abarcarlo todo. Él se dejó hacer, extasiado y abrazándola a su vez, sintiendo bajo sus manos la suavísima piel de su espalda y los pechos en su cara. Entonces ella colocó su entrada justo contra su verga y él se la introdujo. Gimieron al unísono y ella se tendió, arqueando la espalda. Él la sujetó firmemente por las caderas y la embistió lo más lentamente que pudo, mientras Sansa se estimulaba el clítoris y los pechos.

"¿Quieres que lo hagamos despacio, nena? Vamos a prolongar el placer," propuso él, desplazando las manos por el vientre de ella, que asintió con la cabeza. "Deja que te dé placer con mis manos también." Ella cesó de estimularse el clítoris y pasó a acariciarse el otro pecho. Tyrion sustituyó la mano de ella en su punto más sensible y Sansa emitió un gemido profundo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Te gusta que te folle así, Sansa?" Se lo frotaba muy lentamente para retardar su explosión.

"Lo adoro, Tyrion," asintió ella. "Adoro sentirte dentro y sobre mí."

Él entraba y salía sin prisa.

"¿Te gustan mis dedos en tu clítoris? Es una cosita tan adorable, tan dispuesta... Noto cómo se estremece bajo mis dedos," describió él, para excitarla más.

"Tus dedos me vuelven loca." Ella cerró los ojos, transportada.

"Te amo, nena. Eres la mujer más caliente que pueda soñar. Siempre me colmas."

"Soy caliente porque tú me pones así. Deseo constantemente hacer todo esto contigo, porque soy tuya. Mi cuerpo es tuyo. Te amo, Tyrion."

"Eres mía. Tú, mi preciosa mujer, me perteneces, como yo te pertenezco. Eres lo más hermoso que nadie se pueda follar y quiero hacerte el amor siempre, toda la vida, hasta que la verga se me caiga a pedazos."

Ella sonrió en su deleite.

"Te tomo la palabra. Vas a tener que hacérmelo hasta que los dos nos caigamos a pedazos. Es decir, si no estás demasiado viejecito para ello," pinchó ella, sacando una de sus bromas recurrentes.

"Viejecito, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece este viejecito? ¿No es capaz de acertarte con la verga?," rebatió él, mirándola con una lascivia feroz.

"Oh, no está tan mal para ser un viejecito."

"¿Y esto tampoco está tan mal?" Tyrion aceleró de golpe el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el clítoris y el clímax estalló dentro de ella como una tromba.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó con desesperación, convulsionando contra él. Unos instantes después, él notó el éxtasis de su propia culminación y gimió el nombre de ella como una plegaria. Cerró los ojos y se tendió sobre ella, ambos sudando copiosamente y respirando con fuerza. Sansa enredó los dedos entre su revuelto cabello rubio y lo retuvo contra ella en su gesto posesivo.

"Has llegado tan dentro de mí que no puedo sacarte, mi amor," le dijo ella, sonriéndole feliz.

"Y yo no quiero salir de ti nunca, nena." La besó entre los pechos.

La languidez se estaba apoderando de ellos y Tyrion, con total desgana, hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse sobre un codo.

"¿No podríamos saltarnos la cena hoy?," sugirió ella, bromeando.

"Tenemos que recobrar las energías, cariño. A este paso me vas a exprimir y consumir como una ciruela pasa. Si quieres un marido siempre a punto y en forma, éste tiene que alimentarse bien. Lo mismo que tú. Quiero acariciar tu lozano y morboso cuerpo, no un pellejo al que se le puedan contar los huesos," le riñó él, burlón.

"Me encanta cómo me cuidas, mi amor. Todo para que no me convierta en un pellejo. Muy romántico."

"¡Eh! Soy el hombre más romántico que conozco." Él le pellizcó el trasero.

"¿En serio?" Ella alzó una ceja, en una fingida actitud de escepticismo.

"Vaya que sí. ¿Sabías que tengo en el bote a una preciosísima chica pelirroja que está pidiéndome todo el tiempo que le dé un buen repaso? Tengo un truco infalible: le canto serenatas a la luz de la luna, bajo las ramas de los magnolios en flor. Mi hermosa voz la subyuga."

"¿De verdad? No sabía que cantaras. Ni que hubiera magnolios en la bahía del Skahazadhan. Ya veo que te has guardado tus mayores encantos para esa pelirroja." Sansa se puso a cosquillearle el vientre con las uñas.

"Oh, tu tampoco estás mal, nena." La entrepierna se le inflamaba otra vez. "¿Quieres que te cante una serenata? Mi verga también las canta estupendamente, dentro de una raja como la tuya."

"Ah, no, gracias. Resérvatela para tu pelirroja." Ella le dio la espalda, sonriendo de pura malicia. Inmediatamente lo sintió sobre ella, inmovilizándola contra el colchón, y rompió a reír, excitada.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Dónde está tu pelirroja?," lo desafió.

"Vale, lo confieso: tú eres tan guapa como ella. ¿Quieres que te cante ahora? Mira que soy muy bueno manejando la flauta."

"De acuerdo. Demuéstrame lo bien que manejas la flauta," ordenó ella, sin parar de reír.

Lo hicieron otra vez y estaban tan excitados por su juego que acabaron en pocos minutos. Se lavaron a toda prisa y se vistieron para la cena. Mhyraz los encontró de un humor tan festivo y juguetón que su expresión, medio divertida y medio escandalizada, dejaba claro lo que pensaba: que en ese momento no tenía muy claro quiénes eran los tutores ni quiénes los pupilos en aquella curiosa familia.

Y eso los hizo reír más aún.


	93. Chapter 93

"Te recuerdo, querido esposo, que tienes pendiente contarme un par de cosas." Ella le cosquilleó perezosamente entre el vello del pecho.

"A ver... Yo ejercía como Mano en funciones y estaba resuelto a contrarrestar los desmanes de Joff. Pero, como le dije a Cersei, es muy difícil ponerle un collar a un perro cuando se le ha colocado una corona sobre la cabeza. A eso había que sumar el hecho de que mi encantador sobrino me odiaba y quería verme muerto. Para ser totalmente sincero, admito que el sentimiento era bastante recíproco y confieso que no había un solo día en que no me diese la tentación de estrangularlo. Pero, como no podía hacerle ese gran favor al reino, tenía que conformarme con tratar de gobernar mientras el niñato pasaba su valioso tiempo arrancándoles las alas a las moscas y torturando lo mismo a personas que a animales. Tal y como te conté, realicé algunas modificaciones. Redecoré la Torre de la Mano a mi estilo. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que a tu hedonista esposo le gusta la buena vida y disponer de ciertas comodidades." Guiñó un ojo travieso a Sansa. "Mandé al cretino de Janos Slynt al Muro y designé a Bronn comandante de los capas doradas. Bronn se negó a vestir la indumentaria de los guardias de la ciudad, alegando que la capa ralentiza en una lucha y convierte a quien la lleva en un blanco fácil, al ser de color amarillo. Así que continuó vistiendo como siempre, al estilo mercenario. Por otro lado, no terminaba de sentirme cómodo con la composición del Consejo privado. Si por mí fuera, habría hecho una limpieza radical y de todos ellos tal vez hubiera conservado a Varys, por ser el más útil de los que integraban el grupo. Pero aquello era un nido de serpientes. Mi querida hermana, el hipócrita viejo verde Pycelle, el rastrero Meñique, el correoso Varys... Yo tampoco me tenía por un dechado de virtudes, pero de lo que no cabía duda era de que ninguno de los que nos sentábamos a aquella mesa era alguien realmente honorable desde que Jon Arryn y tu padre ocuparon asientos en ella. El Consejo había degenerado en aquella pandilla en la que me incluía."

Sansa le puso la mano sobre la barba y lo miró con fingido reproche.

"¿Ahora quién se menosprecia?"

"Es la verdad, Sansa. _Honorable_ nunca fue una de mis cualidades hasta que me enamoré de ti. Y con todo, sólo soy honorable en todo lo que te concierne. Para mí no hay nada que esté por encima de ti ni que sea más importante que tú, mi vida," confesó él, con su mirada reverente.

"El amor también es una forma de honor, Tyrion." Sansa le sonrió con ternura. "Estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por alguien a quien amas... No hay honor más grande que ese. Quizás es el único que vale la pena."

"Para mí es el único que existe desde que estoy contigo."

"Y me hace muy feliz, mi hombre valiente y honorable." Ella le dio un beso. "Ahora que has mencionado a Jon Arryn... ¿No me comentaste algo sobre él hace unos días? ¿Que sospechabas que también fue asesinado?"

"Sí. Las señales me indican que lo suyo no fueron unas simples fiebres que se lo llevaron fortuitamente. ¿Conoces las _lágrimas de Lys_?"

"Creo que no, pero me suena a que es un tipo de veneno," aventuró ella.

"Correcto, Sansa," afirmó él. "Es indetectable. No tiene color, ni sabor, ni aroma y no deja trazas. Provoca una indisposición grave que desemboca en muerte en pocas horas, y esos síntomas son fácilmente confundibles con los de una fiebre severa. ¿No te suena alguien que es aficionado a usar venenos para eliminar a quien le molesta en su camino?"

A ella se le encendió la certeza en los ojos.

"Meñique. ¿Por qué? Sé que es absurdo plantearse los motivos de por qué Baelish comete las atrocidades que comete, ya que es evidente que le gusta sembrar el caos, pero Jon Arryn fue una buena Mano y trajo paz durante diecisiete años. ¿Demasiado aburrido y estable para lo que él quería?"

"Creo que lo que quería era iniciar una guerra entre tu estirpe y la mía para crear inestabilidad en los reinos. Los Stark y los Lannister nunca se han llevado bien y bastaba un solo roce para hacer saltar la chispa."

"¿Y qué relación tuvo el asesinato de Arryn con la guerra entre nuestras familias?," se extrañó Sansa.

"Intuyo que Meñique hizo una maniobra clandestina para que tus padres sospecharan de los Lannister. A través de Lysa, seguro. En aquellos tiempos Lysa vivía en Desembarco con su esposo y su hijo y me apuesto una jarra de vino a que Meñique y ella eran amantes. No porque el ambicioso consejero la amara, sino porque le convenía utilizarla. Ella estaba totalmente ciega de amor enfermizo por él e hizo todo lo que él le ordenó. Vertió el veneno en la copa de su marido y después, en algún mensaje secreto, indujo a su hermana Catelyn a sospechar que los Lannister estaban involucrados en la muerte de la Mano. Para una vez que mi encantadora familia no estaba involucrada en algo, van y le cuelgan el muerto, y perdona la expresion," bromeó Tyrion con sarcasmo.

"Entonces... ¿Nuestros años felices en Invernalia se acabaron porque a ese asqueroso bastardo se le antojó?," escupió Sansa. Que empleara palabras sucias daba la medida de la rabia que la embargaba y él le acarició levemente la mejilla con el reverso de los dedos para calmarla con el contacto.

"Recuerda que Meñique odiaba a tu padre por haberle robado a Catelyn. Con el asesinato de Arryn obtuvo una venganza múltiple. Eliminó a uno de los mejores amigos de Eddard, previendo que Robert acudiría en busca de su casi hermano Ned para pedirle que fuese su nueva Mano. Baelish sabía que tu padre no estaba hecho para el juego de tronos y que tarde o temprano sucumbiría a las intrigas. Todo su honor no lo salvaría de las traiciones de la Fortaleza Roja."

Sansa tomó aire, realizando los ejercicios respiratorios que la ayudaban a tranquilizarse.

"¿Y por qué la mentira sobre los Lannister?"

"Para despertar discordia y desconfianza en los Stark, como te indiqué. Él esperaba que, con la presencia de nuestra comitiva real en tu castillo, estallara algún conflicto, como efectivamente sucedió tras el accidente de Bran. Y no hay nada para que arda un buen fuego como encenderlo con combustible muy inflamable. De eso él se había encargado a través de la insidiosa mentira contada por Lysa a tu madre. Debió de enviar un cuervo a Invernalia."

Sansa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Y no podría ser que el accidente de Bran... no fuese tal accidente? ¿Y si lo arrojaron? Al recobrar la consciencia un mes más tarde, no se acordaba de lo que le pasó, así que tampoco podía saber si lo empujaron. Bran escalaba a la perfección y jamás se había caído antes. Y qué casualidad que se cayó y se rompió la columna vertebral justo cuando la comitiva real era huésped en Invernalia."

Tyrion reunió toda su cautela al discurrir la explicación que tenía que darle.

"Es muy posible que fuera como dices, Sansa. Nada se debe descartar. En la comitiva había más que unos cuantos indeseables muy capaces de dañar a un niño. Pero el cómo y el por qué se me escapan." No tenía más remedio que mentir en ese punto. No podía delatar a Jaime. Seguía temiendo que él tuvo algo que ver, o como mínimo fue cómplice. Sansa jamás debía saberlo. Le pidió perdón en su fuero interno por ocultarle aquello. "De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, cariño, por la ruptura de la felicidad de tu hogar. Por donde quiera que mis parientes hayan pasado, ha habido problemas y dolor. No puedo compensarte por todo lo que te han hecho. Y Meñique también provoca destrucción donde coloca su punto de mira. Entre él y los otros han causado la caída de tu casa. Pero al menos tenemos el consuelo de que la mía tampoco atraviesa por su mejor momento. A todo cerdo le llega su matanza, como dice el refrán."

"No tengo palabras para expresar lo horrorizada y asqueada que estoy al saber que ese... malnacido que proclama _amar_ a mi madre, es el responsable de gran parte de la desgracia de mi familia. Sentiría un gran regocijo viéndolo arder algún día, como él ha reducido a cenizas mi hogar de infancia." El resentimiento imprimía un relampagueo frío a sus iris azules.

Tyrion le colocó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y la atrajo hacia él, para que lo mirase.

"Puede que veas colmado tu deseo, y puede que no, Sansa. La vida casi nunca es justa, como no lo son los dioses, si existen. Yo te apoyaré y ayudaré en todo lo que necesites para que obtengas lo que mereces, mi vida. Pero no te consumas en el fuego de la venganza. De eso he tenido y tengo mi propia ración y sé que tiende a arrastrarte hacia la oscuridad. No quiero que la oscuridad te trague, Sansa. Quiero que te quedes conmigo junto a la luz," le rogó él, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

La dura mirada de ella se suavizó al instante.

"La oscuridad no puede tragarme porque tú eres mi luz, Tyrion."

"Y tú eres la mía."

Él atrajo el rostro de ella y la besó para espantar los fantasmas y demostrarle una vez más que era suyo para siempre.

* * *

Por la mañana, al despabilarse, Sansa casi dio un respingo en cuanto cayó en algo importante.

"¡La boda es mañana! Tengo que dejar concluido el vestido de la reina. Y hay que echar una mano con los preparativos. Cuando termine el bordado del dragón tricéfalo tengo que ir a las habitaciones de Pod y Leena y ofrecerles mi ayuda. A lo mejor necesitan asesoramiento."

La animación de Sansa divertía a Tyrion.

"Tranquila, cariño. Seguro que ya cuentan con suficiente ayuda. Pero será un gran detalle que te ofrezcas. Tú entiendes de esas cosas."

"Claro que entiendo de eso, Tyrion. Me han entrenado para ser una anfitriona y sé unas cuantas cosas acerca de decoración, dirigir el servicio y tener contentos a los invitados."

"También sabes unas cuantas cosas acerca de tener contento a tu marido, pero tu mérito es que para eso apenas te han entrenado," bromeó él, insinuante, deslizando los dedos por el antebrazo de ella. "Al menos en cómo complacer a un esposo muy lascivo. Has tenido que aprenderlo todo de golpe. Y eres una alumna ejemplar."

Sansa se notó el calor en el bajo vientre.

"Tengo un gran maestro," susurró ella, sentándose en la cama frente a él y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

"Todavía puedo enseñarte unas cuantas lecciones, preciosa," presumió él contra sus labios, para provocarla.

"Enséñamelas," retó ella, lamiéndole los labios. Tyrion gimió y le agarró la cabeza, intensificando el beso. Sansa lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas, con el vivo deseo de poseerlo entero quemándola.

"Ven," le dijo él, separándose un poco de ella. Se subió en la cama. "Quiero que te pongas a horcajadas encima de mí, pero dándome la espalda." Ella lo hizo. Tyrion tenía una gran vista de su espalda y sus nalgas. "Ahora, monta en mi verga." Sansa se la introdujo y él se estremeció. "Inclínate un poco hacia adelante. Puedes apoyarte en la cama con una mano y con la otra puedes masturbarte mientras te follo. Quiero tener tu culo bien a mano."

Ella no podía verle la cara y se imaginaba la lujuria en sus ojos verdes.

Mientras ella se movía sobre él, Tyrion le masajeó los glúteos y la parte baja de la espalda.

"Eso es, cariño. Muy despacio. Siénteme dentro de ti. Siente tus dedos en tu clítoris y mis manos en tu piel."

"Te siento, mi amor," asintió Sansa.

Él se chupó un dedo y lo deslizó entre sus glúteos hasta tantear el ano. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a meterle el dedo.

"¡Oh!," gimió ella, sorprendida.

"No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad, mi cachonda esposa? No sabías que una mujer puede ser doblemente penetrada."

Sansa negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. El dedo llegó todo lo adentro que podía llegar y él le imprimió el movimiento de vaivén, siempre despacio.

"¿Estás bien?," le preguntó, como siempre priorizando su bienestar y comodidad.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. "Muy bien, Tyrion. Me gusta mucho."

"Así te sientes llena por ambas zonas. Mi verga te colma por delante y mi dedo lo hace por detrás. Aunque también se puede hacer al contrario, con un poco de práctica y con la postura adecuada. En otro momento la probaremos, ¿quieres?"

"Sí, mi amor. Quiero probarlo todo contigo."

"Esas palabras son mi perdición, Sansa." Movió el dedo algo más rápido y con la otra mano estrujó un glúteo. "Te falta muy poco, cariño. Acaba para mí. Fúndete conmigo."

Ella se sentía tan colmada y repleta con ambos apéndices dentro de ella, y la voz de él la excitaba tanto, que su clímax se expandió con furia y Sansa gritó su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

"Muy bien, preciosa. Grita. Quiero que todos oigan que eres mía." Sacó el dedo y la sujetó por las caderas, ayudándola a moverse. "Cabálgame más rápido, preciosa. Estoy a punto de derramarme."

Sansa aceleró y enseguida notó la verga estremeciéndose en su interior y la semilla inundándola. Tyrion recitó su nombre entre gemidos y finalmente se relajó debajo de ella. La laxitud tras el coito los invadió y se abrazaron sobre el colchón.

"¿Crees que hay alguna forma mejor de empezar el día que esta?," preguntó Sansa, pícaramente.

"No hay ninguna forma mejor de pasar el día que esta," la rectificó él, sonriendo.

"Tienes razón, como _casi_ siempre." Ella lo besó en la nariz, en la mejilla y en la comisura de los labios.

"¡Eh! ¿ _Casi siempre_?," objetó él, cómicamente.

"Te veo un poquito subido, mi señor," se burló ella, con una de sus bromas habituales.

"Qué va. Pero si soy de lo más modesto. ¿Qué culpa tengo si soy tan perfecto?"

" _Casi_ perfecto," rebatió Sansa.

"¿Ah, sí?" Tyrion se puso a hacerle cosquillas y ella se revolvió sobre la cama, riendo a carcajadas. "Ahora te vas a enterar, esposa rebelde." Siguió martirizándola un poco más con sus dedos en los costados y ella pugnaba por librarse de sus manos. "Di: mi marido es perfecto."

"¡ _Casi_ perfecto!," exclamó ella, riendo sin cesar.

Aquel juego lo puso de nuevo duro como un caballo. "Muy bien. Aquí tienes tu castigo." La penetró por segunda vez aquella mañana y ella rio y gimió al mismo tiempo.

"¿Soy perfecto o no?," le preguntó, embistiéndola. Le frotó el clítoris con un veloz giro de los dedos y ella se arqueó contra él. "¿No crees que esta follada es perfecta?"

Ella estaba arrebatada. "¡Sí! Todo lo que me haces es perfecto."

"Bueno, ya hemos avanzado algo," aceptó él burlonamente, entre jadeos. Giró vertiginosamente el pulgar en el clítoris y ella se deshizo bajo su mano y alrededor de la verga que la embestía con salvaje insistencia. Después le tocó el turno a él y se dejó caer exhausto sobre ella.

"Has sido una chica muy traviesa," murmuró Tyrion contra su vientre húmedo.

"Y tú un hombre _casi_ perfecto."

Se rieron de nuevo y tuvieron que decidirse a levantarse y lavarse antes del desayuno.

* * *

Las tareas matinales se desarrollaron con total normalidad. Tyrion observó que la ciudad se adaptaba mal que bien a la coexistencia, que no auténtica convivencia, entre meereenos y libertos. Los quinientos guardias de Daenerys patrullando las calles noche y día evitaban la mayor parte de los conflictos.

Haría falta mucho más tiempo, probablemente décadas, para que los ciudadanos libres originarios de la ciudad y los antiguos esclavos empezaran realmente a limar asperezas y a aceptarse mutuamente. Pero Tyrion dudaba de que dispusieran de tanto tiempo. Lo más probable era que Daenerys se pusiera en marcha mucho antes hacia Poniente y que la mayoría de los libertos la siguiera.

Se preguntó quién se quedaría al mando cuando la reina decidiera dejar el puesto. Ella tendría que elegir a su sucesor o sucesores, pero aún así no podía estar segura de que sus medidas funcionaran. En Astapor, había designado a un Consejo de Sabios que rápidamente fue eliminado por el Rey Carnicero, quien en su paranoia creía que el Consejo los devolvería a la esclavitud e interpretó las cosas a su delirante manera, esclavizando a los anteriores nobles y proclamando Bondadosos Amos a los anteriores esclavos. Después, Cleon fue asesinado y Astapor se sumió en una serie de luchas intestinas por el poder, sucediéndose un rey tras otro, y esos habían sido los últimos informes que les habían llegado de la Ciudad Roja. Daenerys en su día había recibido a sus emisarios con toda su cortesía. Fueron a rendirle sus respetos en nombre del reyezuelo de turno y a pactar con ella, y los despachó con diplomacia, pero no era en absoluto partidaria de apoyar las barbaridades que se cometían allí. Tyrion sabía que para ella el problema de Astapor era una espina clavada.

 _Cree que les dio la espalda y los dejó a merced de bestias sanguinarias y vengativas. No contó con que la sed de sangre echaría por tierra sus planes de paz._

No pretendía cometer el mismo error en Meereen, y por eso tomó la determinación de quedarse. Pero aquella situación no era definitiva. Y Tyrion había llegado a conocerla tanto como para saber que no se tomaría a la ligera la cuestión sucesoria.

 _Llegado el día, se llevará a más de la mitad de la gente que vive aquí, y a sus Inmaculados y Segundos Hijos, que mantienen el orden. Los meereenos que se queden padecerán el brusco cambio de las circunstancias y tendrán que arreglárselas por otros medios. Y quién sabe si también cundirá el desastre, como en Astapor y Yunkai._

Era un dilema de difícil solución, si es que tenía alguna. Sacudió la cabeza. _Los problemas, uno a uno, como una vez me señaló Varys. Ahora tenemos asuntos más prioritarios._

Finalizadas sus visitas a las construcciones y al mercado, tomó el camino de la Gran Pirámide, donde Sansa estaría finalizando las clases con los niños y, nerviosa por los preparativos de la boda del día siguiente, se pondria a bordar el vestido de la reina, que debía quedar listo aquella misma tarde.


	94. Chapter 94

Tyrion, además de llevar a cabo sus tareas rutinarias, se había asegurado de que los encargos para el día del nombre de Sansa estuvieran listos a tiempo. Había consultado con las personas que iban a proporcionarle lo que quería y le confirmaron que todo iba según lo previsto. Dispondría del día después de la boda y la mañana siguiente para preparar los regalos. Esbozó una sonrisa de contento y se sintió impaciente como un chiquillo, anhelando ver la expresión de Sansa cuando le diera la sorpresa.

Como Sansa tenía un día un poco ajetreado y no quería distraerla, torció hacia el patio de armas, con la intención de visitar a Ser Barristan un rato.

"Buenos días, Ser Barristan," saludó.

"Buenos días, Lord Tyrion."

"¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?" Era la pregunta habitual que Tyrion siempre le hacía.

"Avanza a buen ritmo. Cada día es más obvio que algunos de esos chicos tienen madera. Los demás nunca llegarán a guerreros, caballeros ni soldados, pero las técnicas de lucha pueden serles de mucha utilidad y salvarles la vida. Además, progresan con la honda. Algunas niñas son especialmente habilidosas con esa arma. El pequeño Mhyraz les está enseñando bien," explicó Barristan."

"Es un chico estupendo. Mi esposa y yo lo hemos acogido como pupilo, para que sea miembro de nuestra casa. Y también a Dara, esa linda niña meereena de pelo negro azabache, que atiende a Sansa. Estos chicos necesitan familias y nosotros deseamos ofrecerles un hogar, una casa que puedan llamar suya. Seremos sus tutores y cuidaremos de ellos. Cuando volvamos a Poniente, si alguna vez Sansa y yo recuperamos Roca Casterly e Invernalia, serán su casa también."

"Es muy generoso de vuestra parte. Esos niños darían la vida por vosotros. Saben demasiado bien lo que es carecer de casi todo y encontrarse de repente solos en el mundo, así que os amarán con devoción durante toda su vida."

Ser Barristan sonreía mientras contemplaba a los chicos, concentrados en su ardua preparación física.

"Ellos son el futuro," comentó. "Ellos nos sucederán en el devenir de la vida, y de cómo sean tratados y educados dependerá el modo en que actuarán. Tenemos que darles lo mejor de nosotros si queremos que haya muchas posibilidades de que den lo mejor de ellos."

Tyrion pensó en su padre, evocó la soledad de sus noches de niño despreciado, cuando nadie le cantaba si él se despertaba gritando por una pesadilla, nadie lo cogía en brazos si no era la nodriza para alimentarlo, nadie le contaba cuentos ni le decía palabras cariñosas. Recordó las sombras siniestras de Tywin y Cersei cerniéndose sobre él, ambos mirándolo con frío odio en sus ojos claros, como si estuvieran contando los días que le quedaban para morir y esperasen que fueran los menos posibles, para librarse de él cuanto antes. Recordaba a Cersei torturándolo a escondidas y él soportando el dolor con lágrimas silenciosas porque sabía que nadie excepto Jaime lo defendería, y él, obstinado, no le daba a su hermana mayor la satisfacción de ir con las quejas a Jaime y que ella se burlara tachándolo de cobarde.

Recordaba una vez, siendo muy pequeño, en que enfermó de gravedad con una enfermedad propia de la infancia y la fiebre lo hizo delirar. En sus alucinaciones, su madre vino a cuidar de él, le dijo que lo quería, que no lo culpaba por nada, que fuese fuerte y resistiera. Después de aquella visión de enfermo, Tyrion decidió que se empeñaría en vivir, contradiciendo las expectativas de casi todos los que lo rodeaban. Y ese feroz empeño lo había acompañado hasta el presente.

Tyrion pensó en que siempre había sacado fuerzas pensando en que su madre, incluso después de muerta, lo había socorrido. Estaba casi seguro de que aquello no fue más que una ilusión de su mente perturbada por la fiebre. No creía en ningún Más Allá, dudaba de la existencia de los dioses y de espíritus que se negaban a abandonar definitivamente el mundo terrenal; había visto, vivido y leído lo suficiente como para tener la casi absoluta certeza de que la dimensión intangible, si existía, no era compasiva con los seres humanos. Si la había, Tyrion apostaba más que nada a que era un reino de oscuridad.

Había oído historias de magia negra. La sombra que apuñaló a Renly Baratheon, supuestamente materializada por la sacerdotisa roja de Stannis para que éste se convirtiera en el candidato indiscutible al Trono de Hierro y poder reclamarlo por la fuerza. Dijeron que finalmente no logró su objetivo porque Ser Davos, el Caballero de la Cebolla, lo había convencido para que no llevara con él a la bruja a la batalla, y que por eso el Señor de Luz le volvió la espalda.

Varys le narró una vez cómo lo castraron y cómo el brujo que lo hizo arrojó al fuego sus atributos cercenados y una voz había hablado desde las llamas. Por eso el Consejero de los Rumores detestaba las artes oscuras.

Jorah le había contado cómo una bruja lhazareena había arrebatado a Daenerys su familia dothraki. Él mismo había oído voces extrañas dentro de la tienda donde la mujer estaba realizando el sacrificio de sangre con el caballo de Drogo y después, cuando cargó en brazos a su khaleesi porque ésta se puso de parto prematuro y, no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer, buscó el auxilio de la bruja, en la tienda vio cosas monstruosas que no era capaz de describir.

También había rumores de que Lord Beric Dondarrion, que se había unido a la rebelde Hermandad Sin Estandartes constituida tras la caída de Eddard Stark, había sido resucitado en varias ocasiones por su amigo el sacerdote rojo Thoros de Myr, un seguidor del Señor de Luz al que Tyrion recordaba por pasarse los días en Desembarco del Rey aún más borracho que él mismo y tirarse a todas las putas.

Tyrion no sabía qué creer de todo aquello, pero de lo que estaba convencido era de que no quería tener nada que ver con esa tétrica dimensión.

Regresando al tema central que lo ocupaba, Tyrion fue un niño con una infancia triste que no se dejó vencer por las adversidades. De acuerdo, había que ser justos; no palpó la miseria, no pasó hambre, creció en una de las casas más prominentes de los Siete Reinos. Nunca careció de bienes materiales. Pero él hubiera dado todo cuanto tenía por tener a su madre junto a él, por haber sido amado por su padre.

Por eso podía entender la pérdida de aquellos niños que en aquel día de invierno en Meereen entrenaban en el patio de armas de la Gran Pirámide, habiendo superado terribles obstáculos y reveses y que miraban al futuro con esperanzas. A todos ellos la vida en esos momentos les concedía una oportunidad para dar lo mejor que pudieran dar. Ojalá pudiesen aprovecharla. Tyrion deseó que al menos algunos de ellos cumpliesen alguno de sus sueños cuando fuesen mayores, algo difícil pues la suerte era celosa de los sueños y solía robarlos. Él había tenido que pelear con uñas y dientes para obtener el suyo y todos los días se esforzaba al máximo en protegerlo y cuidarlo.

La esperanza era uno de los grandes motores de la voluntad de vivir y prosperar. Con sólo una pequeña dosis era suficiente para que la gente tirase adelante.

Como decía Ser Barristan, aquellos chicos eran el futuro. Y aunque no tuviesen mucho más, atesoraban algo más valioso que cualquier oro: esperanza.

Los dos hombres observaban en silencio los entrenamientos, sumidos en sus reflexiones.

"¿Recordáis cuando erais un mozalbete como cualquiera de esos, Ser Barristan?," preguntó Tyrion.

"Como si fuese ayer, Lord Tyrion. Sesenta y cinco años no son nada. En la plenitud de la edad tendemos a creer que la juventud durará eternamente, pero uno pronto se da cuenta de que no es así. Los años pasan volando y no es agradable llegar a viejo sabiendo que se ha malgastado más de la mitad del tiempo, que no se ha hecho lo suficiente y que no habrá nadie que lo recuerde a uno con verdadero afecto." La voz del anciano sonaba melancólica. "Sé que aún puedo considerarme afortunado. No todo lo que he hecho ha sido malo o reprobable y se me ha concedido la merced de servir a Daenerys en mis últimos años. No puede decirse que haya llevado una vida anodina. Pero mi vejez me recimina por todo lo que no he hecho y por aquello en lo que me equivoqué. Supongo que es el precio a pagar por llegar a viejo."

Tyrion lo miró fijamente.

"Si no es indiscreción... Me dijisteis que vos también habéis amado, de lo cual no dudo. Toda persona con corazón ama alguna vez. ¿Fue Lady Ashara Dayne vuestro gran amor?"

Un destello de dolor atravesó los azules ojos del caballero.

"Era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello muy oscuro en contraste con la tez blanca y los ojos violeta, con una silueta que todo el que veía tenía que volverse a mirar. Era la hermana de mi compañero de armas, Ser Arthur Dayne, uno de los mejores caballeros que han pisado los Siete Reinos. Yo lo admiraba profundamente. Fue de los escasos auténticos caballeros que han existido y era un honor ser su hermano en la Guardia Real de Aerys."

"Él debía de pensar lo mismo de vos," intercaló Tyrion, sonriente. "Erais una leyenda. Ciertamente Aerys no sería el mejor de los reyes, pero contaba con una Guardia Real inmejorable."

"Ambos nos respetábamos. Una vez viajé a Campoestrella, al asentamiento de los Dayne en Dorne, y allí estaba ella. Me pareció más luminosa que la estrella del alba del blasón de su casa y me enamoré perdidamente, pero no le dije nada. Un tiempo después, asistió al torneo de Harrenhal donde supuestamente Rhaegar se encaprichó de Lyanna Stark. Algunos señores y caballeros se disputaron el honor de bailar con Lady Ashara, entre ellos Ned Stark. Yo la observaba desde lejos, pendiente de todo lo que hacía. Ella flirteaba con unos y otros, como toda muchacha de extrema belleza consciente de su poder sobre los hombres. No era una joven tímida ni modesta; desplegaba sus encantos como una bandera. Pero, aunque su actitud coqueta despertara mis celos, yo la respetaba demasiado para pensar que pudiese hacer algo realmente indecoroso. No está prohibido para una muchacha casadera flirtear un poco, bailar y divertirse. Si uno no se divierte de verdad en los años mozos, ¿cuándo lo hará? Los años no perdonan."

"¿Ella pudo sospechar que la amabais?," se interesó Tyrion.

"Es posible. Pero si lo hizo, yo simplemente fui uno más en la cola de sus admiradores. Era guardia real y no podía casarme, así que ella estaba fuera de mi alcance."

"¿La amasteis más que a la prometida que tuvisteis antes de ser guardia real?"

"Sí. Lady Denise Foote y yo fuimos comprometidos siendo apenas unos adolescentes. Para mí era como una hermana. Creo que ella se enamoró de mí, pero yo no podía sentir otra cosa que afecto fraternal, aunque por supuesto cumpliria con mi deber. Pero el destino se desvió y finalmente Denise se casó con un Fell de Bosquealto. Hace más de cuarenta años que no he vuelto a verla."

"¿Qué pensáis del suicidio de Lady Ashara, Ser Barristan?"

"Unos meses después del torneo de Harrenhal, dio a luz a una niña muerta. Uno de aquellos admiradores que la asediaron durante el torneo debió de deshonrarla. No podría afirmar si fue forzada o no, pero ella salió embarazada del evento. Disculpad lo que voy a decir, pues no es mi intención ofender a Lady Sansa, pero se rumoreó que Eddard Stark pudo hacer algo más que bailar con Ashara aquella noche, aunque con la perspectiva del tiempo cada vez es mayor mi convicción de que él no lo hizo. En cuanto al suicidio, pienso que ella no superó su caída en desgracia."

"Ignoro si mi mujer conoce ese rumor, pero si no, por mí no lo sabrá. La imagen de su padre ya está muy dañada y y no voy a contribuir a entristecer a mi esposa con rumores," dijo Tyrion firmemente.

El anciano le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

"Hacéis lo correcto al guardarla de algunos chismes que circulan. Lord Eddard pudo no ser siempre tan honorable como predicaba su fama, pero sé que amaba a sus hijos. ¿Sabéis qué me hace covencerme de que él no fue el padre de la hija de Ashara? Que no se habría desentendido. Si llevó a su hijo bastardo, Jon Nieve, la identidad de cuya madre se desconoce, a Invernalia, dudo que hubiera abandonado a su suerte a Ashara de haberla deshonrado. En aquella época él todavía no estaba casado con Lady Catelyn. Tras el torneo, Ned y Ashara no volvieron a verse, eso lo sé de cierto. Creo que él se limitó a aquel baile con ella y, aunque se hubiese sentido atraído, la respetó. Tuvo que ser otro el que se propasó. El evento estuvo muy concurrido y muchos echaron el ojo a la bella dama. Reconozco que cuando me enteré de su ultraje, para mí todos podían ser igualmente culpables, porque ella jamás reveló la identidad de su amante o violador. Por un tiempo me cegaron los celos y la rabia y no discernía qué era peor, si el hecho de que alguien la hubiera forzado o el hecho de que ella se hubiese entregado libremente. Eso no pude averiguarlo y me carcomía, porque yo era un enamorado ingenuo y le atribuía la pureza que todo joven ciego de amor quiere ver en la persona amada. Pero tal vez ella se había dejado arrastrar por la pasión hacia un amante de una noche y eso suponía una traición a mi corazón iluso, así que intentaba desecharlo con todas mis fuerzas. Poco después, ella se arrojó al mar desde la torre Espada de Piedrablanca de Campoestrella y desde entonces no he vuelto a sentir nada igual por ninguna mujer. Mis sueños de un amor que de todos modos no podía ser mío se destruyeron y ahí acabaron todas mis imposibles pretensiones románticas."

Tyrion sentía mucha curiosidad hacia el interés que el caballero decía que Eddard había mostrado por la dama en el torneo y casi se le escapó una sonrisa.

 _Incluso los hombres más honorables tienen sus oscuros secretos. Mi suegro no siempre fue el serio y grave señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte. Una vez fue muy joven y la carne es débil. Si lo sabré yo._

Pero probablemente nunca podría conocer la verdad sobre su teoría acerca de los verdaderos padres de Jon Nieve ni sobre el supuesto enredo amoroso de Ned con Lady Ashara Dayne, así que solamente podía conjeturar.

 _Pero es obvio que nadie es de piedra,_ concluyó, recordando ese dicho que tanto le gustaba emplear por certero.

"Vos teníais vuestro juramento, vuestra espada y una fama legendaria, Ser Barristan. Yo tengo a Sansa. Cada cual encuentra su motivo por el que luchar. A todos los que sobrevivimos se nos cierran unas puertas pero se nos abren otras. Y vos no habríais llegado tan lejos si no tuvieseis vuestro motivo, un motivo que considerabais más grande que el amor."

"En su día no estuve muy seguro de que hubiese algo más grande que el amor, Lord Tyrion. Y si os soy totalmente sincero, sigo dudando que haya algo más grande. Lo que sentí cuando quise a Ashara fue más fuerte que cualquier voto, que cualquier juramento, que cualquier hazaña con la espada. Me llegó más adentro que todo lo demás. Pero recordé por qué me hice miembro de la Guardia Real y recuperé el equilibrio perdido."

 _Coincido con el anciano en que el amor llega más adentro que todo lo demás. Tiene que haberle resultado arduo renunciar a él tras haberlo conocido. Y eso que ni siquiera llegó a probarlo en todos sus aspectos. No acarició el cuerpo de Ashara ni encontró el goce dentro de ella._

Se preguntó si elcaballero habría conocido a alguna mujer físicamente. Si había sucumbido a noches de lujuria con una dama de una casa menor, una puta, una moza de taberna o de cocinas, una campesina o la esposa de un mercader. Pero se guardó su curiosidad. Sería demasiado rudo plantearle aquello.

No se lo imaginaba yéndose de picos pardos con ninguna moza, como tampoco le cuadraba esa conducta ligera en Eddard Stark. Pero, y ahí recurrió a otro de sus dichos preferidos: _todo es posible._

"Para mí evidentemente no hay nada más grande, Ser Barristan, pero os admiro. Admiro la entereza que os ha hecho levantaros de vuestras caídas y, tras ser humillado y rechazado, recorrer en solitario medio mundo para venir a servir a una reina que apenas ha entrado en la edad adulta. Otro en vuestro lugar, que hubiese recibido un trato tan denigrante y hubiese sido despojado de su título de guardia real, se habría dedicado a emborracharse y tirarse a todas las putas que pudiera hasta acabar muerto en cualquier callejón maloliente."

"Un juramento es sagrado, Lord Tyrion. Puede que no haya muchas cosas sagradas en este mundo, pero un juramento tiene poder. Puede que eso sea otra mera ilusión en la mente de un viejo tonto como yo, pero soy de los que creen que la palabra dada es un vínculo irrompible, y que quien lo rompe se condena al castigo eterno. Los juramentos son una magia muy antigua y ya casi nadie cree en ellos. Pero os lo digo yo, sus palabras atan más que cualquier cadena. Y por eso he venido a buscar a Daenerys. Porque di mi palabra. Y la cumpliré hasta que muera."

Tyrion tenía en mente a Jaime. Sabía que el anciano lo despreciaba por haber roto sus votos y haber asesinado al rey que había jurado proteger.

 _¿Y quién dice que mi hermano no está pagando por ello?_

Reflexionó sobre la contradicción de que un hombre quedara maldito por sacrificar sus votos para salvar a medio millón de personas.

 _¿Qué ocurre cuando el juramento realizado queda invalidado porque es imposible seguir cumpliéndolo sin perjudicar gravemente a otras personas? ¿Sigue teniendo validez?_

No pronunció nada de aquello. El caballero no lo entendería. Era demasiado recto y no se había visto en la encrucijada de tener que elegir entre su honor y su conciencia.

 _¿O sí? ¿Alguna vez has tenido que elegir y no quieres admitirlo? La realidad no es como las leyendas. Todos tenemos que elegir alguna vez. Y todos tenemos algo de lo que avergonzarnos. Tú mismo has reconocido delante de mí que no estás orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho. Y es comprensible. Es lo normal._

Por eso precisamente él menos que nadie debía juzgar a Jaime. Pero también era verdad que muy pocos conocían los verdaderos planes de Aerys y su intención de quemar todo Desembarco del Rey. De haberlo sabido... ¿Pensarían igual?

Lo dejó correr, pues Jaime no necesitaba ni quería que lo justificaran delante de nadie. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y llevaba su apodo de _Matarreyes_ como un escudo, al igual que él llevaba sus apodos de _Gnomo, Mediohombre_ y _Mono Demoníaco._ Les molestaban, pero no daban la satisfacción a sus enemigos de mostrárselo.

Tyrion escogió otro derrotero de la conversación, para no sacar el tema de Jaime, que planeaba silenciosamente entre los dos.

"Yo di mi palabra a Sansa en el Septo. Y también la cumpliré hasta que muera."

"Somos hombres de palabra, Lord Tyrion. Cada uno a nuestra manera. Y la cumpliremos hasta nuestro último día."

"Hasta nuestro último día," asintió Tyrion, pronunciando la frase como lo hacían los nuevos hermanos negros de la Guardia de la Noche cuando consagraban sus vidas a una causa mucho más grande que todos ellos.


	95. Chapter 95

Sansa bordaba el adorno en el vestido de la reina y una chica morena estaba con ella, observando. Debía de ser... ¿Cómo había dicho Sansa que se llamaba? _Ah, sí. Cloe._ Ambas se levantaron al verlo entrar y Cloe se inclinó a modo de respetuoso saludo. Tyrion se acercó a su esposa, que se agachó para besarlo.

"Buenas tardes, señor," dijo la costurera de la reina.

"Buenas tardes. Te llamas Cloe, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señor." La chica lo miraba con curiosidad mal disimulada. Sin duda sabía, como todo el mundo, que la reina tenía un consejero enano casado con una guapa y alta pelirroja. Verlo por sus propios ojos tenía que resultarle sorprendente, pensó él, suspirando. _Menos mal que esto no es Desembarco del Rey. Aquí nadie se mofa de Sansa ni de mí, al menos no en nuestra cara._

Tyrion examinó el vestido de Daenerys.

"Es muy bonito, Cloe. Tiene que haber sido muy difícil confeccionarlo, pero lo has hecho muy bien. Sé por mi esposa que la costura es una labor que requiere una gran dedicación."

Cloe se sonrojó por el halago.

"Gracias, señor. Aprendí de mi madre, pero empecé hace pocos meses y ella ha muerto, así que no he podido continuar con el aprendizaje del oficio."

"Tienes talento. Con un poco de ayuda adquirirás los conocimientos que te faltan. Y Lady Sansa es la persona adecuada para ello."

Sansa le sonrió.

"Oh, sí, lo es. Es la mejor costurera que he conocido, y mi madre era muy buena, pero nunca tuvo que hacer vestidos tan bonitos y complicados como este," dijo Cloe.

"Bueno, pues os dejo para que podáis continuar. Va a ser una tarde atareada y no hay tiempo que perder."

"Hablaremos en el almuerzo, mi amor," le dijo Sansa, con la sonrisa que lo derretía, y prometiéndole silenciosamente que lo compensaría más tarde por no poder atenderlo aún. Él correspondió a su mirada, como diciéndole: _te tomo la palabra._

Se dirigió a la sala adyacente y, pensando en qué podía hacer para pasar el rato, recordó que en una semana sería el primero del mes siguiente y para entonces debía tener listas todas las asignaciones de dinero que iban destinadas a los distintos colectivos de libertos, dothrakis, soldados y el personal directo de la reina. Tendría que solicitar la autorización expresa de la reina para acceder el día señalado a las arcas de la Corona y repartir el dinero. Debía contar con una fuerte custodia y ese día bastantes guardias de la ciudad vigilarían las idas y venidas de la gente para evitar robos.

Era preciso que apuntara minuciosamente todas las partidas monetarias y para ello el día del reparto anotaría el nombre de cada representante encargado de recoger la asignación de su grupo. Haría una marca en cada partida entregada para asegurarse de que a cada cual se le había dado lo que le correspondía y prevenir posibles estafas.

Con los datos de Kerro, ya había calculado cuántos grupos había de cada gremio y colectivo, y con esa información prevendría que algún grupo intentara cobrar de más. No creía que nadie se atreviera a tal infamia, a riesgo de vérselas con la justicia de la reina. Pero por si acaso, más valía ser precavidos.

Más adelante prepararía en el libro de contabilidad toda la lista con las asignaciones, que ya incluiría los datos sobre los gremios o colectivos, dejando los huecos para los nombres de los responsables de portar el dinero.

Por el momento no tenía nada más que hacer y faltaba un buen rato para el almuerzo, así que decidió que era un buen momento para repasar ciertos detalles del día del nombre de Sansa. Ya que no podía sacarla de la pirámide para llevarla a algún sitio bonito porque era peligroso y porque, ¿dónde podía llevarla en la atestada Meereen?... Debido a ello el plan consistía en recrear un lugar de ensueño en una de las estancias de la pirámide. A tal efecto había escogido una sala amplia y bien iluminada emplazada cinco plantas más arriba, dotada de una pequeña terraza ajardinada similar a la de la reina pero mucho más reducida, que debió de haber sido usada por alguno de los Grandes Amos. Tyrion había enviado a Mhyraz a consultar a Daenerys si le concedía permiso para ocupar la estancia durante el día del nombre de Sansa, y la reina se lo había dado. Mhyraz le contó que la Madre había sonreído al oír su petición y le indicó que transmitiera a Lord Tyrion que se alegraba mucho de que fuese tan atento con su esposa.

Tyrion imaginó que los días del nombre de Daenerys probablemente fueron pasados por alto en su infancia, pues no tenía a Viserys por un sentimental. Como mínimo no habría sido hasta su matrimonio con Drogo que empezaría a saber lo que era ser agasajada por el hecho de cumplir un año más entre personas queridas. Los dothrakis celebraban ruidosamente cualquier evento, porque era su forma de celebrar la vida y la fortuna de seguir cabalgando un día más por las praderas del Mar de Hierba. El cumpleaños de su khaleesi de pelo plateado era un motivo tan bueno como cualquier otro.

La propia estancia en sí sería la primera sorpresa. La decoraría con ayuda de Pod, Leena y los niños y, cuando condujera a Sansa hasta allí, los otros regalos se irían materializando. Quería demostrarle su profundo amor por ella y recordarle lo feliz que lo hacía, y por encima de todo quería hacerla muy feliz.

Como en ese momento le daba pereza ponerse a subir cinco plantas para estar apenas unos minutos en los que de todas formas no podría hacer nada mientras no llegaran los encargos, decidió hacer una escapada a la sala de al lado para hacerse una paja. Al ver a Sansa después de toda la mañana fuera, se había puesto duro y entre lo del vestido de Daenerys, la visita que Sansa quería hacer a Pod y a Leena y la reunión del Consejo de esa noche, adiós al sexo por lo menos hasta la madrugada, si es que a esas horas no estaban muy cansados para hacerlo.

 _Bueno, lo que se dice cansado... Para eso nunca lo estoy,_ pensó con lascivia.

Se fue a su rincón, se bajó los pantalones y los calzones y se agarró la verga. Despacio, movió la mano arriba y abajo por ella y cerró los ojos. No quería precipitarse, pues Sansa estaría ocupada hasta el almuerzo y, ya que seguramente no podría poseerla en toda la tarde ni parte de la noche, no tenía prisa en acabar, pues después le tocarían largas horas de abstinencia sexual.

Se la imaginó desnuda, recordando cada centímetro de su piel, las curvas generosas de los senos, los pezones rosados que se erguían cuando ella se excitaba. El pubis con el rizado vello rojizo que se asemejaba a hilos de cobre. Las piernas sedosas y perfectamente torneadas, sorprendentemente fuertes cuando lo rodeaban para apretarlo contra ella. La espalda inmaculadamente blanca y lisa, sin un solo lunar ni marca. El trasero de glúteos tan redondos y los graciosos hoyos de la zona lumbar, que lo trastornaban y lo incitaban a arrojarse sobre ella y besarlos y lamerlos y derramar su mejilla sobre ellos.

Su mano se desplazaba lentamente sobre el miembo, construyendo el placer poco a poco, a fuego lento.

Pensó en su dulce raja siempre mojada para él, en el botón de su clítoris ansioso que se endurecía y vibraba al contacto de sus dedos, sus labios y su lengua. Era el punto del máximo goce de ella, como lo era para cualquier mujer. A muchas para culminar no les bastaba con ser penetradas; necesitaban que se las estimulase en ese pequeño montículo y entonces enloquecían y se abrían como las flores al amanecer. Pero también eran importantes los juegos preliminares, la excitación previa que las predisponía al coito o al sexo oral.

Recreó en su mente el sabor y el olor de los pliegues íntimos de Sansa, se imaginó devorándolos mientras ella gemía con total abandono, con las piernas muy abiertas y los pies apoyados en sus hombros, y lo agarraba por los largos cabellos rubios para guiar sus movimientos en su zona más sensible, y finalmente ella estallaba bajo su boca, él sentía las contracciones de sus músculos y ella gritaba y lo estrujaba hasta que las acometidas de la culminación remitían y Sansa se relajaba, feliz y sonriente, atrayéndolo hacia ella para descansar a su lado.

Tyrion alcanzó su cima y su semilla salió disparada, manchando el suelo y su mano en cada espasmo del pene. Jadeó en silencio, disfrutando de la sensación y echando de menos el cuerpo de su mujer, que hacía que la sensación se elevara hasta el infinito. Se dio unos minutos para recuperarse y entonces limpió todo y se recompuso la ropa y el pelo. Salió al corredor y regresó a sus habitaciones. Las dos chicas seguían enfrascadas en la costura pero, cuando él se asomó a la puerta del dormitorio, Sansa se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

"Será mejor que sigamos después, Cloe. Ya falta poco para terminar el bordado. ¿Te has fijado bien en cómo se hace?"

"Sí. Creo que el próximo bordado que haga me saldrá mejor."

"Tienes que practicar y te saldrán perfectos," la animó Sansa.

"Eso haré. Me marcho ya," anunció Cloe.

"Vuelve dentro de un rato y terminaremos el vestido."

"Vendré lo más pronto que pueda, señora... perdón, Sansa."

Tyrion sonrió divertido. A la pobre chica le costaba hablar con Sansa de igual a igual, pero él sabía que ella había animado a la muchacha para que lo hiciera. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

La joven liberta se marchó y Sansa se volvió hacia él, tomándole la mano.

"Oh, Tyrion, siento no poder dedicarte hoy apenas un instante," se lamentó.

"No te preocupes, cariño. Lo que hay que hacer, debe hacerse. No quiero distraerte."

"¿Cuánto queda para que venga Mhyraz?," preguntó ell, mirando la luz que entraba por la ventana para calcular la hora aproximada.

"Apenas unos minutos, cariño."

La mirada insinuante de ella encendió la hoguera dentro de él, como si no acabara de derramarse en su propia mano no hacía ni un cuarto de hora. Ella siempre lo ponía muy cachondo.

 _Y además, mi padre tenía razón en una cosa. Soy una bestia lujuriosa. Revuélvete en tu tumba, Tywin. Tu hijo enano se pasa la vida follando. Aunque tengo que reconocer que, gracias a ti, ya no necesito a las putas. Me entregaste a Sansa y es una de las pocas cosas por las que te estoy agradecido. A lo mejor si tú te hubieras dedicado a lo mismo, a follar más a menudo, no habrías sido un jodido bastardo toda tu vida._

Si el recuerdo de su progenitor no fuese tan amargo, se preguntaría si había tenido una vida sexual plena con Joanna. Pero no le apetecía entrar en aquello, porque le resultaba indiferente lo que su padre hubiera sentido. Con Joanna era distinto.

 _Ojalá mi madre hubiese sido feliz y hubiese disfrutado. No tengo ni idea de lo que significó para ella convivir con Tywin, pero espero que él supiera amarla como se merecía. Al menos a ella, ya que no lo hizo con nadie más._

"Una pena, mi amor. Tenía algunas cosas en mente que quería hacerte," dejó caer Sansa con su mirada de fingida inocencia.

Él ya tenía los pantalones oprimidos.

"Oh, Sansa, mira cómo me has puesto. Después de comer tendremos que darnos un repaso rápido porque no podré aguantar sin metértela por algún lado," dijo él, con su forma sucia de hablar, que le encantaba emplear cuando estaba excitado.

"Me enfadaré contigo si no lo haces. Quiero que me la metas por algún lado," espetó ella, colocándose las manos de él sobre sus pechos.

Mhyraz llamó y ellos dieron un salto, riendo, arrebolados por el deseo.

* * *

Después de que Mhyraz recogió la mesa y Tyrion le preguntó cortésmente cómo marchaban los entrenamientos con la honda y su rutina en la pirámide con los otros niños, en cuanto el chico salió Sansa no perdió ni un segundo en quitarse la prenda interior y abrirse el corpiño. Se sentó en la silla baja y él se bajó los pantalones y la penetró con un suspiro de gratitud. Ella se estimuló el clítoris y él le acarició los pechos.

"Oh, preciosa," gimió él. "He echado de menos tu raja y tus tetas desde esta mañana. Para mí eso es mucho tiempo. Tienes un esposo muy caliente," dijo él, entrando y saliendo de ella.

"Y tú tienes una esposa muy caliente," murmuró ella entre jadeos, aumentando el movimiento de sus dedos en su punto placentero. "Dime cosas sucias, Tyrion," pidió.

"Follas divinamente, Sansa. Mi verga canta de gusto dentro de ti. Quiero derramarme en tu interior hasta que te colme de semilla."

"Oh, sí. ¡Tyrion!," gritó, deshaciéndose, moviendo las caderas contra él para sentirlo más adentro.

"Muy bien, cariño. Dámelo. Eso es. Ahora voy a darte mi semilla, ¿la quieres?"

Ella asintió, jadeando tras el placer.

"¡Sansa! Toma mi semilla," exclamó él, estremeciéndose y apretándose contra ella, regando sus entrañas con el líquido cálido.

Descansaron unos segundos en la misma postura y él sacó el pene, como siempre a desgana.

Se adecentaron lo mejor que pudieron y Cloe llamó para continuar con el vestido de la reina. Tyrion dio un beso a Sansa antes de dejarla con sus tareas y, de buen ánimo y contento por el intenso encuentro sexual, se dijo que empezaría a anotar las partidas de dinero en el libro de contabilidad. Se sentó en la sala adyacente, con sus cosas desplegadas delante de él en la mesa, y se aplicó hasta que oyó a las chicas comentar con entusiasmo que el vestido ya estaba terminado. Guardó el libro, los papeles, la pluma y la tinta y fue al dormitorio a admirar el acabado final del traje.

"Es precioso," elogió, examinando el dragón tricéfalo rojo que destacaba en la cintura. "Todo el vestido es una maravilla."

"Gracias," dijeron las muchachas al unísono. Sansa añadió: "Tenemos que llevárselo a la reina. ¿Nos acompañas, Tyrion?"

"Por supuesto."

Abrió la puerta, miró a un lado y a otro del corredor y, tras esa pequeña medida de precaución, les cedió el paso galantemente.

 _Nunca se sabe quién puede esconderse entre las sombras de estos largos y cavernosos corredores._

Subieron hasta las habitaciones privadas de Daenerys y Missandei les franqueó la entrada.

"Oh, qué bonito," exclamó la doncella de la reina.

Daenerys oyó las voces y salió a recibirlos.

"Ah, lo habéis terminado. Dámelo, Cloe." La joven le pasó el traje y la reina lo desplegó para contemplarlo. "Excelente trabajo. Enhorabuena a las dos." Las interpeladas hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento. "Ayudadme a probármelo, por favor. Quiero ver cómo me queda."

Todas las mujeres fueron al dormitorio y Tyrion se quedó en la sala, sonriendo. Se aproximó a la puerta acristalada que daba a los jardines. Ahí era donde se iba a celebrar la boda. La terraza ajardinada de la reina era un sitio ideal para celebrar eventos en la intimidad. Tenía palmeras, naranjos y limoneros y algunos parterres de rosas de varios colores, que resistían al cambio de estación y florecían profusamente. En medio del jardín había un cenador de forja. Como el clima se anunciaba soleado y estable, sería agradable en las horas centrales del día.

No se podía disponer de un lugar más idóneo para una boda. Y el número de invitados también era idóneo. Los justos y necesarios.

Tyrion siempre había odiado las bodas. Sobre todo las absurdamente multitudinarias, derrochando una ingente cantidad de dinero en comida, de la cual una buena parte se desperdiciaba, en estrambóticas decoraciones y en músicos y otros espectáculos de los cuales la mitad sobraba. Le parecía ridículo gastar tanto para un solo día en el que todo era apariencia, fachada, los novios simulando un amor que no sentían, los invitados lanzándose puñales disimulados unos a otros, urdiendo intrigas y traiciones.

Pero la de sus amigos iba a ser muy diferente. Por amor, sencilla y con la presencia de los más allegados. Tyrion por primera vez se sentiría cómodo en tal acontecimiento. Nadie se burlaría de él ni habría bochornosas justas paródicas de enanos montados en cerdos o caballos de juguete.

El revuelo femenino se oyó en la sala y Tyrion regresó.

"Muchas gracias por todo," decía Daenerys, de nuevo con su vestido corriente. "A partir de hoy, Cloe, confeccionarás toda mi ropa. Si necesitas ayuda, avisa a Lady Sansa, si ella está disponible."

"Desde luego, majestad. Ayudaré a Cloe siempre que lo precise," aseguró Sansa.

"Estupendo. Bueno, no os entretengo más. Cloe, habilitaré para ti una sala próxima, que será tu residencia y lugar de trabajo, para que no tengas que estar entrando y saliendo de la pirámide constantemente, con el riesgo que eso conlleva. Cuando tengas que salir a la calle, avisa y te asignaré a uno de los guardias."

"Muy bien, Madre." La chica hizo una reverencia.

"En cuanto a vos, Lady Sansa, me enorgullezco de vuestro talento. Pronto mucha gente tendrá ropas más bonitas que los Grandes Amos. Los huérfanos y los niños _invitados_ se pavonearán," le dijo, sonriendo con humor.

Ella se sonrojó.

"No es para tanto, majestad. Pero pretendo que estén abrigados."

"Bien. Lord Tyrion, recordad la reunión de esta noche. Procuraré que no se alargue demasiado. Mañana tenemos que lucir nuestro mejor aspecto."

"No la olvido, majestad."

"Podéis retiraros. Que paséis una buena tarde."

"Lo mismo para vos, majestad."

La pareja se inclinó en una reverencia y Missandei los acompañó hasta la puerta.


	96. Chapter 96

Se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Pod y Leena, que estaban manga por hombro. Leena se movía de un lado a otro buscando esto y aquello y varias niñas la seguían. Sansa sonrió y se acercó a echar una mano. Estaban preparando los adornos, que después tendrían que distribuir y colgar por los jardines. Además, Leena no se decidía por el peinado que luciría. Sus parejas las dejaron a su aire, completamente perdidos en todo lo que concernía a temas de decoración. Se sentaron y Pod sirvió dos copas de vino.

"Míralas, cómo disfrutan con todo ese jaleo. Si te digo la verdad, yo con tener una silla mínimamente cómoda donde sentarme y una mesa donde poder comer, me basta. Me da igual que el sitio sea más austero que un castillo norteño," dijo Tyrion.

"Y a mí," corroboró Pod. "Total, todo eso estará allí colgado sólo unas horas y habrá que quitarlo el día después. Pero para ellas es importante, supongo."

"Necesitan que todos los detalles estén cuidados. Ellas tienen un sentido estético que a nosotros no se nos ha inculcado en la misma medida. Será que, al ser las señoras de su casa, se sienten responsables del aspecto exterior, de procurar que los aposentos ofrezcan una impresión agradable y de que las personas que están a su cargo o que son sus huéspedes estén cómodas y bien agasajadas. A nosotros nos puede parecer una tontería, pero todo eso puede tener más importancia de la que aparenta. Sin exagerar, claro." Le vino un recuerdo grotesco. "¿Recuerdas aquella figura de león gigante de la que salieron los enanos en la boda de Joffrey?" Torció el gesto.

"Claro que la recuerdo," afirmó Pod, sonriendo.

"Era una cosa monstruosa y de un mal gusto espantoso. Solamente podía ser idea de alguien tan discreto como mi sobrino," dijo Tyrion, sarcástico. "Toda aquella boda fue un auténtico horror."

"Fue una pena lo del libro, mi señor. Sé lo mucho que lo valorabais."

"Fui un estúpido. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió regalarle un _libro_ a un niñato ignorante que no habría leído más que unas cuantas frases juntas en toda su vida? Y además, uno de los libros más valiosos que existen. Debí haberme olido que iba a cometer una atrocidad semejante. El pequeño cabrón no sentía respeto por nada y me odiaba. A menos que le hubiera regalado una ballesta o un puñal, no habría aceptado nada mío. Y aún así, de haberle dado un arma, habría decidido usarla para torturar y matar. Yo no quería tener ese peso en mi conciencia, el de colocarle en las manos un arma con la que causar más daño del que ya causaba."

"Vos cumplisteis como tío suyo, mi señor. Sólo él fue responsable de lo que hizo con vuestro regalo."

"Lo sé, pero aún así... Por mi mala decisión ya sólo quedan tres copias de _Vidas de cuatro reyes_."

"Seguro que estarán a buen recaudo, mi señor," lo animó Pod.

"Eso espero," suspiró Tyrion. Miró al chico, sonriendo de nuevo. "Pero tú aquel día no lo pasaste tan mal. Te recreaste con las vistas." Se refería a las bailarinas y contorsionistas que habían amenizado parte de la velada. Al muchacho casi se le habían salido los ojos de las órbitas mirándolas. Una de las chicas que lo habían desvirgado en el burdel de Meñique era una contorsionista que sabía hacer el nudo meereeno, o eso anunciaba a los clientes. "¿Conoces el nudo meereeno, Pod?," le preguntó de repente, divertido con el extremo sonrojo del chico, que rivalizaba con el de Sansa cuando se ruborizaba. "He oído hablar de él pero nunca lo he visto. Las historias narran que procede de aquí. Leí una vez que algunas chicas esclavas eran entrenadas duramente para que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran muy flexibles y entretuvieran a los invitados en las fiestas de los Grandes Amos, realizando números de contorsionismo realmente complicados. Además, no es difícil suponer para qué otra finalidad les servían sus habilidades."

Pod permaneció en silencio, pero aquella fue respuesta suficiente para Tyrion, que no forzaba su timidez. El día en que Tyrion lo recompensó por salvarle la vida en la batalla del Aguasnegras y le regaló una tarde de placer en el burdel, se quedó tan pasmado de que el chico trajera de vuelta la bolsa de monedas que Bronn y él lo interrogaron acerca de sus sobrenaturales dotes amatorias, pero no le sacaron apenas información, y al final, frustrados, tuvieron que dejarlo. Tyrion jamás había conocido a una puta que rechazara el oro.

 _Bueno, excepto Shae cuando le ofrecí las cadenas de oro._ Aquello todavía le provocaba una punzada de vergüenza. La había ofendido dando por sentado que ella se dejaría comprar. La humilló.

A pesar de toda su timidez, Pod sin duda tenía un don. O más de uno. Desde el episodio del burdel todas las mujeres de la Fortaleza Roja cuchicheaban al verlo pasar, pero no con burla como cuando era Tyrion el que pasaba, sino con admiración y curiosidad. Seguro que, de haber querido, el chico podría haberse tirado a todas las mujeres que se le antojaran, pues caían a sus pies. No había nada como que se corra la voz sobre las hazañas sexuales de un jovencito apuesto para que todas cayeran como manzanas maduras.

Finalmente las chicas anunciaron que iban a subir los adornos a los jardines de la reina y tuvieron que llamar a más niños para que ayudaran a transportarlos. Tyrion y Pod también llevaban su parte de la carga y ascendieron por las rampas y recorrieron el corredor hasta las habitaciones de Daenerys, que se había ausentado, pero Missandei les abrió, pues estaba al tanto de que irían.

Se pusieron manos a la obra y, siguiendo las instrucciones de Leena, colocaron los ornamentos. Tyrion tuvo que admitir que los jardines habían ganado en belleza. Algunos de los adornos eran farolillos que quedaban muy graciosos colgados de las ramas de los árboles. Cayó la noche y Leena se disculpó por haberlos entretenido tanto. Cada cual bajó a sus aposentos a aguardar la cena.

* * *

La reunión del Consejo era justo después de la cena, de modo que Tyrion se despidió con pesar de Sansa y con la erección contra los pantalones, pues no disponía de tiempo para aliviarse con ella.

"Más tarde te voy a dar un repaso histórico, mi amor," le dijo después del beso de despedida.

"¿No estarás demasiado cansado, viejecito?," bromeó ella.

"Este viejecito te pillará luego y ya verás, nena." Le dio otro beso rápido y salió.

En la sala privada de Daenerys sólo faltaba Hizdahr, que llegó unos minutos después, excusándose por la tardanza. Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y la reina tomó la palabra.

"Varios asuntos nos reclaman hoy aquí pero, en consideración al casamiento de nuestros buenos amigos Podrick y Leena, procuraré no extenderme en exceso. Comencemos por los que nos tocan más de cerca. La escuela se inaugurará esta misma semana, con la asistencia de trescientos cincuenta y cuatro niños, más los treinta _invitados_ , y se ha seleccionado a los veinticinco educadores más aptos. Las salas están habilitadas y cuentan con los materiales necesarios para las clases. Tal como se estipuló, todo el grupo vendrá cinco mañanas a la semana y será custodiado por los soldados. Los educadores formarán un gremio de maestros y recibirán una asignación mensual por su dedicación. Lord Tyrion, calcularéis la cantidad que se les entregará."

"En una semana estaremos a primeros de mes y todas las partidas de dinero serán entregadas a los grupos, majestad. Necesitaré acceso a las arcas de la Corona y llevaré un registro concienzudo de todos los pagos. Además, ese día Kerro y yo precisaremos de una estricta vigilancia para evitar robos y estafas," apuntó Tyrion.

"Por supuesto. Contad con ello," garantizó ella. "Las obras marchan a buen ritmo y pronto algunas de las casas estarán terminadas. Comunicad a Kerro, Lord Tyrion, que vaya seleccionando a las familias que se van a trasladar a ellas. Deben tener algún miembro que pueda correr el riesgo inmediato de sucumbir al frío, como ancianos de salud frágil y niños pequeños."

"Se lo diré, majestad," dijo él.

"También muy pronto las treinta familias en situación de mayor desventaja se mudarán a la pirámide y sus habitaciones se están preparando. Están mentalizadas de que han de contribuir a la buena convivencia dentro de la pirámide y de que bajo ningún concepto deben obrar de manera perjudicial para sus vecinos ni para el resto de los habitantes de este edificio."

Los consejeros asintieron.

"La temporada de las arenas de combate se inaugurará el próximo mes. Hizdahr la ha organizado eficientemente y ha elegido a todos los luchadores que han pasado la criba. En menos tiempo del previsto inicialmente comenzarán los campeonatos de lucha en los anfiteatros menores, y los clasificados pasarán a la gran final en el anfiteatro de Daznak. En diez días se disputarán las primeras lizas, a dos por día. Como en los anfiteatros tiene que presidir el palco algún representante de la Corona, Hizdahr mismo lo hará en uno, y necesito a alguien más que me sustituya en el otro anfiteatro. Yo acudiré a las finales en el de Daznak."

"Lo haré yo, majestad," se ofreció Daario.

Daenerys le dedicó una discreta sonrisa y cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con la del mercenario.

 _Ambos lo tenían preparado, claro. Me parece genial que él mismo se haya ofrecido a padecer la tortura de permanecer horas en el palco. Aunque seguro que a él la visión de la sangre y la muerte le desagrada mucho menos que a mí,_ pensó Tyrion.

"Muy bien, capitán. Mantened la alerta y no bajéis la guardia," recomendó la reina.

"Nunca lo hago, mi reina." Le sonrió y ella se ruborizó, lo cual no era nada difícil dada la blancura de sus mejillas.

"Y ahora, los asuntos que traspasan las murallas de la ciudad. Voy a soltar a Rhaegal y a Viserion. Ya he enviado cuervos y emisarios para avisar a las poblaciones vecinas y, en cuanto me lleguen respuestas, los pondré en libertad. Supongo que la gente en general no se lo tomará muy bien, pero con los consejos de seguridad que he divulgado tiene que ser suficiente para que no haya mayores problemas con los dragones. De todas formas, también he dictaminado que, si algún pastor pierde alguna cabeza de ganado a causa de los dragones, podrá venir a reclamar y se le dará una compensación, tras lo cual se le conducirá al templo de las Gracias para que las sacerdotisas lo bendigan y tendrá que donar al templo tres cuartas partes de la compensación. Así me aseguraré de que los que reclamen digan la verdad y no sean unos meros farsantes. Quien realmente pierda a alguna de sus reses no tendrá que mentir ante los dioses de Ghis y estará dispuesto a quedarse con la cuarta parte de la compensación, porque la necesitará para reemplazar la res perdida. Los farsantes se arriesgarán a mentir a los dioses y la cuarta parte de la compensación supone demasiado poco dinero para que les valga la pena todo el engaño."

Ella se volvió a mirar a Ser Barristan, que le devolvió un asentimiento de cabeza. Estaba claro que esa cuestión ya la había tratado con el anciano caballero.

 _Puede que algunos se arriesguen, pero la mayoría no osará engañar descaradamente a Daenerys ni despertar la ira de los dioses por un puñado de monedas que no merece la pena como para molestarse tanto. La mayoría de esta gente cree en los dioses de Ghis y es supersticiosa. Y también teme a la Rompedora de Cadenas. Todos conocen las historias de sus conquistas. Dudo que hayan olvidado lo que hizo en Astapor y los ciento sesenta y tres Grandes Amos crucificados por haber matado a ese número de niños esclavos y ponerlos en el camino de Daenerys de la Tormenta._

"Tras los informes sobre la conducta de Drogon estas últimas semanas, he llegado a la conclusión de que los dragones no atacan a las personas indiscriminadamente. Son fieros e indomables, pero inteligentes y, mientras no se les provoque, se limitan a pasar de largo y a cazar animales para alimentarse. Si se les deja en paz, ellos hacen lo mismo. Manteniendo vigilados a los rebaños y a los niños, evitando que se mezclen con el ganado, no tiene por qué haber accidentes. Eso es lo que quiero que los pueblos vecinos entiendan. Rhaegal y Viserion no pueden seguir encerrados y cualquier día destrozarán las mazmorras para escapar. La única solución viable es dejarlos sueltos, como a su hermano, y llevarán una vida normal como cualquier bestia salvaje. Si la gente los ignora, no pasará nada. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se coman a alguna de sus ovejas o cabras."

"Esperemos que resulte como decís, majestad," dijo Hizdahr, cuyo miedo hacia los dragones era patente. Daario le lanzó una rápida mirada de desprecio.

"Estoy segura de que sí. Voy conociendo mejor a mis dragones."

Hizdahr asintió, no muy convencido.

"De allende el mar, un cuervo ha venido desde Elyria. La mayoría de los barcos de la flota dorniense hicieron un alto en la isla y tras el recuento sólo tres permanecen desaparecidos. Es posible que, si no les ha ocurrido nada grave, alcancen al resto. Pero lo preocupante es que Tolos, Nuevo Ghis y Viejo Ghis están enviando carracas de guerra para bloquear la Bahía de los Esclavos. Nuestras naves no tendrán más alternativa que esquivarlas o enfrentarse a ellas. El capitán Gilean navega hacia Tolos y, si se topa con alguna de esas carracas, su misión se va a dificultar. Espero que las naves dornienses acudan en su auxilio lo más rápido posible." El desasosiego de Daenerys por esas noticias era evidente. "No podemos permitirnos perder a nuestro capitán mercante ni que nuestra flota se vea mermada."

"Podríais intentar en esas ciudades la misma maniobra que en Yunkai. Incitar a los esclavos a la rebelión, pues los esclavistas dependen de ellos y sin ellos no serán nada. Casi todos sus soldados son esclavos. ¿Qué harán si sus siervos se niegan a obedecer y se unen contra los amos?," aconsejó Tyrion.

"Podemos intentarlo, pero los resultados pueden tardar meses, en el caso de que la maniobra sirva para algo. Tolos, Nuevo Ghis y Viejo Ghis están muy lejos," dijo la reina.

"Por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer, majestad. Y tratar de esquivar las fuerzas enemigas."

"Sí," suspiró Daenerys. "Es algo sobre lo que tendremos que reflexionar largamente." Hizo una pausa. "En cuanto a Poniente, es de mi conocimiento que ya se han presentado los candidatos a Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y las votaciones empezarán en breve. El mejor amigo de Jon Nieve, Samwell Tarly, ha hecho una astuta campaña respaldado por mi tío bisabuelo, el maestre Aemon. Espero que hayan conseguido inclinar la balanza en favor de Nieve. Es el más idóneo para hacer frente a la problemática que se vive al norte del Muro y quien mejor comprende el temor del Pueblo Libre frente a los Caminantes Blancos. Casi cualquier otro hermano negro les da la espalda sin vacilar, y olvidan que los salvajes son tan seres humanos como ellos. En tiempos aciagos como los presentes, todos debemos unirnos contra las fuerzas del mal. Las rivalidades entre pueblos y casas son una estupidez comparadas con lo que se avecina desde las tierras del eterno invierno."

"Muy cierto, majestad," dijo Ser Barristan.

"Stannis permanece como huésped en el Muro y mantiene preso a Mance Rayder. En Desembarco del Rey, las reinas y Ser Loras continúan presos en las celdas de la Fortaleza Roja, aguardando la justicia de los _gorriones._ Su estado es lamentable, pues son forzados a un ayuno severo, no se les permite lavarse ni cambiarse de ropa, no se limpian sus celdas y no disponen de camastros ni de mantas para cubrirse, como el trato que reciben los presos comunes. Su ánimo no tardará en quebrarse y veremos en qué desemboca todo ello."

 _¿Dónde está ahora tu orgullo, querida hermana? Desharrapada, hambrienta, sedienta y cubierta por tu propia mierda. ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?_

"Lord Kevan Lannister ha decidido regresar a Desembarco del Rey para prestar ayuda al rey Tommen, que no sabe qué hacer y carece de carácter para hacer frente a los _gorriones_. El chico no tiene la culpa de ser bueno, pero es obvio que no está hecho para llevar una corona."

 _Pobre Tommen. Debiste habértelo llevado lejos, hermana. Si realmente quisieras proteger a tus hijos, no los sentarías en el Trono de Hierro._

"Theon Greyjoy ha sido brutalmente torturado por Ramsay Nieve, recientemente nombrado Bolton, que le ha lavado el cerebro y lo ha convertido en un despojo."

Tyrion no sabía si alegrarse por la torcida suerte del hijo de perra de las Islas del Hierro, o si sentir pena por su terrible destino. El hijo bastardo de Roose Bolton era uno de los peores sádicos de Poniente, superando a Joffrey, pues Ramsay era un bicho muy listo.

"Y ahora, mis señores, tenemos la cuestión del alojamiento de los nuevos libertos que llegan sin cesar cada día. No podemos construir más. Por supuesto, es inviable edificar fuera de las murallas, porque esas zonas quedarían expuestas a los ataques externos. Las murallas están para protegernos a todos, y no podemos permitirnos derribarlas ni siquiera parcialmente para agrandar la ciudad y reconstruirlas después, lo cual supondría una cantidad de tiempo y recursos de los que no disponemos. No podemos debilitar nuestra precaria posición."

Tyrion estaba dándole vueltas a una idea.

"Proclamad que todas las casas que acojan a libertos recién llegados pagarán la mitad de los impuestos. Puede que eso los anime a ser hospitalarios, aunque tengan que apretarse un poco más. Nosotros en la Gran Pirámide también podemos acoger a más gente. Lo que perdamos en ingresos por impuestos lo compensaremos en ganancias, pues más gente también produce más con su trabajo."

"De acuerdo, Lord Tyrion. Cuando los libertos de los campamentos empiecen a mudarse a las casas, se correrá la voz y se les animará a ser hospitalarios con los recién llegados. Después de todo, las casas no les pertenecerán, lo que harán será disponer de su uso, de modo que todo el mundo tiene el mismo derecho, y así lo haré saber, para que nadie se crea el dueño de la casa en la que viva. Y todos somos iguales ante el invierno."

"Exactamente, majestad." Tyrion le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

"Bien. Ya hemos tratado todos los temas acuciantes hasta hoy. En los días sucesivos, reflexionad detenidamente acerca de todo lo hablado. Tal como prometí, no os entretengo más. Id a descansar y mañana nos veremos en circunstancias mucho más distendidas," dijo Daenerys, sonriendo. "Que durmáis bien."

"Igualmente, majestad," dijeron todos a coro, y uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala.


	97. Chapter 97

Sansa se había quedado traspuesta en la cama mientras leía, pero se despertó al oír a Tyrion entrar y se frotó los ojos para despejarse de las telarañas de la somnolencia. Él vendría con ganas de sexo y ella estaba deseosa de complacerlo y de que él la complaciera. Rápidamente se quitó la prenda interior. No llevaba nada debajo de la bata de lana y sabía que él se pondría como loco en cuanto lo notase. Sólo le faltaban más o menos un par de días para terminar con el ciclo lunar y ya sangraba poco. Se había lavado antes de que él volviera.

"Hola, cariño," la saludó él desde la puerta del dormitorio.

"Hola, mi amor," correspondió ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Él se fijó en sus ojos ligeramente hinchados por las cabezadas que habría echado mientras lo esperaba. _Es tan adorable recién despierta..._

Se acercó a ella, se situó entre sus piernas y le plantó las manos en los muslos. Ella se inclinó un poco para besarlo.

Entonces Tyrion se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda por debajo de la bata.

 _Oh, dioses._ Inhaló profundamente y empezó a dejar las tersas piernas al descubierto, retirando la tela de suave lana azul claro.

"Vaya, preciosa. Veo que me estabas esperando con ganas," murmuró, acariciando los muslos desde abajo hacia arriba. El vello cobrizo del pubis lo atraía fuertemente.

"Con _muchas_ ganas," señaló ella, lamiéndose los labios. Él no pudo resistirse a aquel gesto.

"Oh, Sansa." Cogió su cara con ambas manos y la inclinó hacia él para besarla con un hambre absolutamente primitiva. Buscó su lengua y ella se la ofreció con un gemido. Entonces él bajó las manos por su cuello, su pecho y su vientre y soltó el nudo del cinturón de la bata. Sin detener el beso, abrió la prenda y se la bajó por los brazos, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Se apartó un poco y contempló los pechos, que nunca dejaban de producirle un temblor de deleite. La atrajo más hacia sí para mimarlos con su boca. Sansa lo rodeó instintivamente con las piernas y lo abrazó, enredando los dedos entre su cabello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

"Oh, Tyrion, soy tuya. Tómame." Él sintió en su boca ávida la vibración de su dulce voz inundada por el deseo.

"Eres mía, Sansa. Y yo soy tuyo. Quiero follarte," susurró contra los pezones erguidos.

"Hazlo, mi amor," lo invitó ella. Se puso a quitarle la ropa y él la ayudó para ir más deprisa. Entonces ella se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló ante él. Deslizó ambas manos por todo su torso, el liso vientre y los músculos del pecho con el suave vello rubio, los ojos fijos en los suyos. Su pene tieso apuntaba hacia ella, ansioso. Sansa lo agarró sin preámbulos y procedió a masturbarlo, sintiendo el estremecimiento que lo recorrió ante su contacto. Descendió y se lo metió en la boca. Tyrion soltó un ronco gemido y le sujetó la cabeza mientras ella se movía. La lengua estimulaba el glande y poco a poco fue introduciéndose más longitud, tratando de relajar la garganta para aguantar las arcadas. Por fin consiguió acogerlo hasta la base, lo mantuvo así unos segundos y se echó un poco atrás.

"Dioses, Sansa," gimió él, transfigurado. "Eso ha sido increíble."

Ella volvió a intentarlo y de nuevo lo introdujo entero hasta la garganta, esforzándose en aguantar la arcada. Lo consiguió por unos instantes. Las manos de él se cerraban sobre su cabeza, aunque sin presionarla, pues no quería forzarla. Sabía que lo que ella le estaba haciendo era muy difícil de realizar. Él se había tirado a algunas putas especializadas en practicarles ese tipo de felación extrema a los clientes, pero eran pocas las que sabían hacerlo bien. Sansa lo estaba intentando y aquella era una de las cosas más eróticas que una mujer pudiera hacerle a un hombre, o eso le parecía a él. Aunque todo con ella era grandiosamente erótico.

Le encantaba que su verga desapareciera al completo entre aquellos labios de los que siempre salían palabras tan corteses y dulces, y que al mismo tiempo eran tan ardientes, tan ansiosos en sus besos y en sus caricias. Lo volvía loco la concentración de ella, sus ojos cerrados, su lengua lamiendo toda su longitud.

Por mucho que todo aquello lo enloqueciera, en esa ocasión Tyrion quería hacerla acabar y derramarse dentro de su vientre, que eran las dos cosas que más le gustaban en la vida.

"Para, cariño. Tiéndete. Voy a follarte y a hacerte culminar. Lo que más me gusta en el mundo es ver tu placer. Déjame dártelo," le pidió.

Ella sin palabras hizo lo que le pedía y él se arrodilló entre sus piernas en la cama. La penetró y Sansa cerró sus piernas alrededor de él. Tyrion con una mano jugó con su clítoris y con la otra acarició el vientre y los senos. Se impulsó profundamente dentro de ella, aguardando al clímax que no tardaría en desatarse y apretarlo con las contracciones de aquellas paredes musculares mojadas y calientes envolviendo su extasiado pene. Frotó con el pulgar el botoncito bajo el vello rojizo, imprimiéndole el ritmo preciso, y sonrió de deleite al sentir llegar la explosión de ella, que se abandonó a las abrumadoras sensaciones y una vez más gritó su nombre mientras lo estrujaba y movía desesperadamente las caderas contra él.

"¡Eres maravillosa, nena!," exclamó él, dando rienda suelta a su propia euforia, entregándole fervorosamente todo cuanto él era junto con su semilla.

Se tendieron lánguidamente y, tras ponerle solícito la prenda interior que Sansa tenía que llevar a causa de su sangre lunar, se fueron adormeciendo en un apretado abrazo. Tyrion sonrió pensando vagamente en que ambos habían deseado tanto abandonarse a las delicias del sexo que ella ni siquiera le había preguntado todavía por lo tratado en la reunión del Consejo.

* * *

Se despertaron cuando el amanecer se insinuaba en un leve atisbo de luz. Como aquel día estaban excusados de sus obligaciones matinales a causa de la boda, que se celebraría al mediodía, remolonearon entre las sábanas, hicieron el amor y después Tyrion contó a Sansa lo que se había hablado en el Consejo.

"Desde el principio de nuestro viaje anticipabas la guerra por mar, y estabas en lo cierto, como siempre. Esas carracas van a complicar las misiones del capitán Gilean, incluso aunque cuente con el auxilio de la flota dorniense," comentó Sansa, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

"Los ataques por tierra son inviables por varias razones. Primera, porque los Amos tienen miedo de que sus soldados esclavos se vuelvan contra ellos, los ataquen y los dejen en la estacada. Prácticamente todos sus ejércitos están constituidos por esclavos y esa es su gran debilidad. Daenerys va a incitar a una nueva rebelión en Yunkai y le he aconsejado que pruebe la misma táctica en otras ciudades, pero el problema es que están demasiado lejos y, a menos que los esclavos actúen por su propia iniciativa, pueden pasar meses hasta que haya resultados. Es nuestra gran arma para combatir a los esclavistas y la que nos puede ayudar a ganar esta guerra a largo plazo. Lo malo es que es un proceso lento." Calló unos momentos. "La segunda razón de que nuestros enemigos no hayan enviado a sus fuerzas por tierra contra nosotros se debe a que un asedio a Meereen queda descartado. Aquí viven decenas de miles de meereenos y entre ellos hay muchos Grandes Amos todavía. Si los enemigos quisieran matarnos de hambre y privaciones, también caerían los meereenos que son sus partidarios. ¿Qué objeto tendría un asedio entonces? ¿Acabar con sus aliados, tanto como lo harían con nosotros? Muchos meereenos tienen sus raíces bien plantadas aquí desde hace muchas generaciones y se negarían a abandonar su ciudad. ¿Para qué? ¿Para convertirse en parias? No, un sitio a Meereen no serviría. El único modo efectivo de atacarnos es por mar. Saben que dependemos de los viajes mercantes marítimos para una gran parte de nuestra subsistencia y quieren romper nuestra espina dorsal."

"Oh, Tyrion. Eso es muy alarmante. El invierno no ha hecho más que empezar." Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él trató de tranquilizarla.

"Tengo la esperanza de que sus carracas no conseguirán hacer tanto daño como pretenden. La Bahía de los Esclavos es extensa y calculo que Tolos, Nuevo Ghis y Viejo Ghis no cuentan con tantas carracas de guerra como para superar en número a nuestra flota, que en total cuenta con más de cincuenta barcos. Desde que empezó la guerra, toda la zona ghiscaria ha notado los efectos y se ha empobrecido debido a la interrupción del comercio de esclavos y sus recursos se han mermado. Además, nuestros hombres son muy experimentados y cuentan con buenos guerreros. De todos modos, si las cosas se complican Daenerys puede solicitar más ayuda a Dorne, dado que ha prometido su mano a Oberyn y los dornienses le han prometido su incondicional apoyo. Por otro lado, tengo fe en que lo empezado por la reina en estas ciudades va a ser una progresiva reacción en cadena y cada vez más esclavos se van a alzar en armas. Enviándoles el empujoncito adecuado, sólo es cuestión de tiempo." Le acarició la espalda, un gesto que siempre la relajaba.

Sansa suspiró contra su pecho.

"Seguro que el tiempo te dará la razón. Por ahora, tendremos que aguardar los acontecimientos y esperar que las cosas no se compliquen mucho más para nosotros," dijo ella.

"Confiemos en que no. Tengamos fe. La fe es lo único que podemos tener por ahora, y es gratis," bromeó él, besándole la coronilla.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y le besó el pecho.

"¿Crees que mi hermano saldrá elegido como Lord Comandante?," preguntó ella.

"Es difícil conjeturarlo. Los otros candidatos son mayores y mucho más experimentados, pero Jon se ha hecho popular y ha mostrado su valía. Van a ser unas elecciones reñidas."

"Espero que gane. Sé que se va a echar sobre las espaldas una gran responsabilidad, sobre todo con la crisis que se está viviendo con el Pueblo Libre queriendo pasar al Sur y los Caminantes Blancos resurgiendo. Pero es lo que Jon ha deseado toda su vida. Nunca ha servido para ser un señorito pagado de sí mismo."

"Es un recio Stark del Norte descendiente de los Primeros Hombres. Tenga sangre Targaryen o no, es innegable que es tan Stark como tú, Sansa. Cada uno lo sois a vuestra manera, pero ambos tenéis algo de lobos." Le sonrió con picardía.

"Cuando vivía en Invernalia, soñaba con casarme con algún señor o príncipe sureño que me llevara a sus tierras donde rara vez nevaba, y el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre los campos verdes que casi nunca se cubrían de blanco. Aunque era feliz en mi casa con mi familia, no me sentía tan Stark como los demás. Tengo aspecto de Tully y nunca me sentí valiente ni rebelde como mi hermana Arya. He tenido que perderlos a todos para darme cuenta de lo mucho que los añoro."

Tyrion no quería que se pusiera triste, y menos en un dia en el que ella iba a lucir un vestido sensacional con los colores de su casa y estaría radiante y lo pasaría bien entre sus amigos.

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Hazme caso, mi vida, eres tan Stark como el resto de tu familia. El valor no se demuestra simplemente con una espada en la mano, ni liderando huestes en una guerra. Yo diría que haber sobrevivido a todo lo que tú lo has hecho no es para débiles. Has llegado hasta Meereen, que se encuentra a miles y miles de millas de Invernalia. ¿Imaginaste alguna vez que llegarias tan lejos?"

Ella sonreía, evidentemente halagada. A Tyrion le encantaba subir su autoestima y mejorar su opinión de sí misma, y se anotaba mentalmente un tanto cada vez que lo lobraba. Bien sabía él que ella no andaba sobrada de ninguna de las dos cosas.

"Ni en mis más descabellados sueños, Tyrion. Nunca me vi como una aventurera. Mis aspiraciones no pasaban de ser la señora de algún castillo."

"Pues eso es exactamente lo que eres, preciosa. Toda una aventurera. Serías la envidia de muchas chicas que jamás van más allá de los límites de su tierra cercana. Creo que mi tío Gerion se rendiría a tus pies de pura admiración."

"Oh, eres un exagerado. No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti." Le acarició el desordenado cabello rubio.

"Todos necesitamos ayuda, Sansa. Yo tampoco estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. Tú has sido mi motivación para recorrer medio mundo y ponerte a salvo en el lugar más seguro que podíamos alcanzar."

"Haces que me sienta como una de esas heroínas de algunas historias que me contaba la Vieja Tata."

"Lo eres. Jamás lo olvides. Y a mis ojos eres la mujer más impresionante que he conocido." Sus ojos verdes reflejaban un absoluto fervor hacia ella y Sansa se derretía.

"Creo que te has ganado un premio, mi señor," insinuó ella, acariciándole hasta más abajo del vientre y palpando su miembro más que preparado.

"Pues permíteme reclamarlo ahora mismo, mi señora," jadeó él con la voz ronca.

"Con mucho gusto te lo entrego, esposo mío."

Ella se colocó sobre él y lo hicieron una vez más hasta poco antes de que Mhyraz se anunciara con el desayuno.

* * *

Se lavaron rápidamente y después Tyrion le secó a ella el pelo. La ayudó a ponerse el vestido y lanzó un silbido admirativo.

"Estás tan hermosa que todo lo que quiero es quitarte ese precioso vestido y follarte sin parar."

Ella le dio un pequeño empujón.

"Ni hablar, tontorrón insaciable. No me he pasado horas confeccionándolo para quitármelo a los cinco minutos," le regañó, riéndose, con las mejillas coloradas.

"Pero si es todo un elogio para el gran trabajo que has hecho con él. Que yo esté deseando quitártelo da la medida de lo maravillosamente bien que te sienta," dijo él con tono de inocencia y una amplia sonrisa lasciva.

"Estarías deseando igualmente desprenderme de él aunque fuese una birria," protestó ella sin parar de reír.

"Pues tienes toda la razón, preciosa, pero como soy un marido galante añadiré que nada de lo que tú haces es una birria. Siempre quiero arrancarte la ropa, pero no lo hago porque soy un marido considerado."

"Ah, qué suerte. Todavía tengo que darte las gracias por respetar la integridad de mi guardarropa."

"Por supuesto. Que conste que respeto tus bonitas prendas de vestir porque las has hecho tú, mi vida."

"Y porque estamos en invierno, claro," apuntó ella, socarrona.

"Bueno, eso no es mayor problema. Con darte unos cuantos repasos al día se te quita el frío en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"Ya veo, mi considerado esposo. Anda, deja de parlotear y vístete de una vez," ordenó Sansa, muy divertida.

"Lo que yo decía. Es una loba," murmuró Tyrion, yendo a buscar su atuendo.

"Te he oído."

"Una loba preciosa." Le mandó un beso por el aire y se vistió.

Dara había sido avisada por Mhyraz de que acudiera más tarde a peinar a la señora y en ese momento llamó a la puerta. Tyrion le abrió, la saludó cariñosamente y la niña se puso manos a la obra con el cabello de Sansa.

Él ya estaba listo y se sentía casi como un apuesto príncipe con sus bonitas ropas. _Ella consigue que me sienta tan gallardo como el Caballero de las Flores,_ pensó, enternecido. _Sus ojos me miran como si lo fuese._

Se entretuvo observando cómo las hábiles manos de la chiquilla trabajaban en la larga y espesa mata de pelo rojizo dando forma a un peinado sencillo pero vistoso, con varias trenzas que se unían formando unos graciosos diseños. El resto del cabello quedaba suelto y caía en hondas sobre los hombros.

Sansa felicitó a Dara, le dio un abrazo y le dijo que fuese a arreglarse también, pues estaría presente en la boda con los otros niños. La chiquilla se marchó muy contenta.

"Estás deslumbrante, cariño," dijo Tyrion, embelesado. "Sería una pena estropear un peinado tan lindo," añadió, travieso.

"Eres terrible," rio ella. "Tú también estás muy apuesto, mi amor."

 _Me dijo algo parecido cuando fui a verla con mi traje nupcial puesto justo antes de nuestra boda. Pero entonces me lo decía por cortesía, y ahora es sincera. Es curioso cómo la percepción de la belleza cambia cuando amamos._

"Me haces sentir como el Caballero de las Flores," declaró, emocionado.

"Para mí eres más hermoso que él porque eres mi hombre." Ella se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso.

"Soy el más afortunado del mundo, Sansa."

"Y yo la más afortunada." Se puso el broche de copo de nieve, que le sentaba a la perfección con los colores Stark. No llevaba más joyas, pero Tyrion pensó en que no habría estado más guapa con collares, pendientes o pulseras. Su hermosura era todo el adorno que necesitaba.

Se pusieron las capas, se sonrieron y él le ofreció su mano para conducirla hasta los jardines de la reina.


	98. Chapter 98

Varios invitados esperaban ya en el jardín, elegantemente ataviados, o al menos tanto como podían permitirse. Hizdahr lucía la túnica tradicional ghiscaria de varios colores y larga hasta los pies. Jorah había conseguido adecentar hasta un nivel aceptable su viejo jubón de la casa Mormont y se veía nervioso, pues no había tenido ocasión de estar tan cerca de la khaleesi desde que ella lo desterró. Los demás no habían aparecido todavía.

"Buenas tardes," saludaron Tyrion y Sansa, y los otros repitieron su saludo. Los hombres lanzaron ojeadas furtivas a la muchacha y Tyrion no pudo menos que advertirlo.

 _Está tan guapa que es imposible no mirarla,_ pensó, repleto de orgullo.

El caballero se les aproximó.

"Estáis muy hermosa, Lady Sansa," cumplimentó galantemente. Ella le agradeció el cumplido con una inclinación de la cabeza. "Es un sitio bonito para celebrar la boda," comentó Jorah, mirando a su alrededor. Tyrion se fijó en el anhelo de sus pupilas, que parecían absorber el entorno que su khaleesi veía diariamente. Debía de ser emocionante para él el hecho de que se le hubiera autorizado a acceder a las habitaciones de su amada reina, después de la deprimente época de su destierro, en la que creyó que no volvería a verla jamás. "La khaleesi ha sido muy generosa ofreciendo sus jardines."

"Ha sido el regalo de Daenerys. Quería que celebraran la boda de sus sueños porque se la merecen. Ambos son muy buenos y se aman," dijo Tyrion.

"Tal vez la khaleesi intenta experimentar, aunque sea como invitada, algo que no tuvo, una boda feliz. Una chiquilla ponienti a la que entregan a un amedrentador khal dothraki en una ceremonia desinhibida y violenta no lo pasa muy bien el día de su casamiento."

"Pobrecilla. Estaría deseando huir," se compadeció Sansa, sintiendo empatía hacia la jovencita Targaryen vendida sin escrúpulos por su hermano.

"Su rostro estaba lívido y no probó bocado en todo el día. El banquete de carne de caballo rodeado de moscas no debía de resultarle muy apetitoso," explicó Jorah.

A Tyrion se le ocurrió una reflexión irónica.

 _Por no hablar de los hombres y las mujeres dothrakis que en esas fiestas copulan a la vista de todos y de las rivalidades que esos encuentros sexuales generan entre los que quieren imponerse, luchando a muerte para follar y plantar su semilla. Y yo tenía fama de pagar mucho por sexo. ¿Cuánto supone pagar con la propia vida?_

Sansa conocía esa costumbre, pero ni Tyrion ni Jorah la mencionaron por respeto a su sensibilidad.

"Me dio pena, tan sola y asustada, y me acerqué a saludarla y le regalé libros sobre la historia de Poniente. Se animó un poco."

"Ella nos los ha prestado a Leena y a mí para las clases de los niños," añadió Sansa. "Los tratamos con todo cuidado."

El caballero le dirigó una sonrisa cortés.

"No se los podría haber destinado a un mejor uso que ese. La khaleesi encuentra una utilidad práctica a casi todo. Tiene que hacerlo, ya que nunca ha vivido en la abundancia y aquí no andamos sobrados."

"¿Cómo es que Illyrio Mopatis le regaló huevos de dragón, ser Jorah? Seguro que no se imaginó que iban a eclosionar," adivinó Sansa.

"Él creía que estaban petrificados para siempre y que sólo eran un mero ornamento, un pequeño recordatorio del apogeo de Valyria y de la casa Targaryen. De no ser así, jamás los habría regalado. Incluso petrificados, los huevos de dragón cuestan una enorme fortuna y además la perspectiva del renacimiento de los dragones, de haber sospechado que sucedería, habría sido el golpe de suerte definitivo para alguien tan monstruosamente codicioso como Illyrio. No se los habría dado en bandeja tan obsequiosamente a una chica que lo único valioso que poseía era su sangre y su nombre. De todas formas, Illyrio tiene interés en que la khaleesi acceda al Trono de Hierro y considera que ella ha contraído una deuda de honor con él por haberle dado los huevos. No es un aliado nada fiable, pero a su interesada manera la ha ayudado y seguirá ayudándola cuando sea necesario. Por supuesto, todo su apoyo está encaminado a que ella conquiste Poniente y él piensa sacar pingües beneficios de todo ello."

 _Yo no le pediría a ese mercader ni que me prestara un par de zapatos pero, por otro lado, necesitamos ampliar nuestra flota para repeler a las carracas de guerra,_ caviló Tyrion, con una idea tomando forma en su mente. _Mopatis tiene barcos, muchos barcos. ¿Y si le pedimos que nos envíe refuerzos? Si es cierto que sus planes consisten en que Daenerys se siente en el trono, ¿por qué no va a echarle otra vez una mano para que consiga su objetivo? Se lo puede permitir. Tiene tanto oro o más que el que hay en los subterráneos de Roca Casterly. Tengo que plantearle esta cuestión a la reina._ Le vino una repentina inspiración. _¿Estará compinchado con Varys? La Araña más de una vez me comentó que cuenta con "buenos amigos" en Essos, y de hecho fue él quien arregló lo del barco a Pentos para salvar a Shae. Además, le consiguió una casa en Pentos, donde ella podría vivir cómodamente. ¿A quién conoce Varys en esa ciudad que ostente tanto poder e influencias? Illyrio, claro. Ambos están interesados en todo este proyecto de que Daenerys devuelva el antiguo esplendor que los Targaryen proporcionaron a los Siete Reinos._

Tyrion tomó nota mental y se guardó sus ideas para más tarde, porque en aquel instante llegaba el resto de los invitados, seguidos por los novios y la sacerdotisa del templo de las Gracias.

Sansa dejó escapar una exclamación admirada al contemplar a Leena. "¡Oh! Qué guapa está," soltó espontáneamente.

Ella y Pod salieron al jardín cogidos del brazo, muy sonrientes. El tul del vestido de la novia brillaba suavemente al sol y su cabello dorado claro relucía. El porte del novio era mucho más distinguido de lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver en él. Ni Tyrion ni Sansa lo habían conocido sin sus ropas sencillas de escudero, salvo el atuendo algo más esmerado que había llevado en la boda de sus señores.

Daenerys estaba muy bella en su vestido verde con el dragón rojo de tres cabezas bordado. Missandei también estaba muy bonita y se había recogido sus rabiosos rizos castaños. Daario siempre se las componía para ser encantador, seductor y bribón, y ese día sus cualidades parecían multiplicarse, pues para variar no vestía como mercenario y no se encontraba de servicio.

Ser Barristan había escogido su habitual ropa oscura encima de la cual su armadura de guardia de la reina imponía, como siempre. Se tomaba tan en serio su juramento que no se la quitaba ni siquiera ese día. En cuanto a Kerro, su aspecto era sencillo pero digno. Llevaba el largo cabello oscuro, veteado de gris, recogido en una cola de caballo. Junto a él caminaba una mujer de tez curtida y ojos tristes, claramente abrumada por estar presente en los aposentos privados de la Madre.

 _Debe de ser la esposa de Kerro,_ pensó Sansa, sintiendo simpatía por ella. Trataría de que se sintiera cómoda.

Todos intercambiaron saludos. Sansa y Leena se fundieron en un abrazo y Tyrion y Pod se dieron un apretón de manos e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Se situaron en el lugar destinado a la ceremonia, bajo unos naranjos y entre unos parterres de rosas amarillas, y la sacerdotisa presidió. Pronunció las palabras en alto valyrio, pero como los novios ya sabían qué tenían que hacer y decir, no tuvieron mayor dificultad. Pod, tímido como siempre, se aturulló un poco en las partes en las que intervenía, sobre todo porque había tenido que aprenderse los discursos en valyrio, pero logró recitarlos hasta el final, con el rostro muy colorado. Se sucedieron algunos rituales ghiscarios, que incluían que el novio tenía que darle a la novia unas monedas de cobre y unas semillas de avellano, simbolizando prosperidad y fecundidad en el matrimonio. Si la boda se oficiaba entre gente rica, las monedas eran de oro o plata, pero en la mayoría de los casamientos se utilizaban las de cobre.

Después, todos felicitaron a los recién casados y se sentaron en las mesas de caballete instaladas bajo el cenador de forja. Los niños hicieron su aparición, portando las bandejas y los platos. Enseguida el delicioso aroma del banquete nupcial impregnó el aire.

Sansa y Tyrion tomaron asiento entre los novios y Jorah, y enfrente tenían a Kerro y a su mujer, que se llamaba Jalima. Sansa incluyó en la conversación a Leena y a Jalima y pronto la intimidada esposa del constructor se relajó. A su izquierda, Tyrion hablaba con el caballero y con Kerro.

Los niños iban y venían atendiendo a los invitados diligentemente, y Tyrion guiñó el ojo a Mhyraz y a Dara.

"¿Cuándo os unisteis Kerro y tú al séquito de la Madre?," preguntaba Sansa. Había animado a la mujer a tutearla y ella hacía lo mismo.

"Cuando tomó Astapor. Nuestros Bondadosos Amos no eran nada bondadosos. Vendieron a dos de nuestros hijos y no he vuelto a verlos," declaró Jalima, con la voz cargada de odio y amargura.

Sansa se estremeció de espanto y pena. Aquello tenía que ser un terrible golpe para una madre.

"Lo siento mucho, Jalima. ¿Habeis intentado encontrarlos?"

"Lo intentamos, pero lo único que sabíamos era que los había comprado un mercader esclavista de Yunkai. Cuando Astapor cayó, decidimos que debíamos poner a salvo a los hijos que nos quedaban y nos unimos a la Madre. En Yunkai, los buscamos pero fue imposible averiguar nada. La ciudad estaba destrozada y había luchas y escaramuzas por todas partes. Sigo conservando una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez consigan escapar y venir a Meereen. Ojalá se imaginen que estamos aquí esperándolos." Los ojos de la mujer estaban secos.

 _¿Cuánto hace que no llora? Debió de derramar todas sus lágrimas por sus hijos perdidos._

A Sansa en cambio le ardían los suyos, pero conservó la compostura. A su lado, Leena tenía la mirada perdida, con el dolor reflejado en ella.

 _Perdió a sus hermanitos. Sus padres la vendieron. Se estará acordando de todas esas penurias._

"Puede que algún día vengan. No pierdas la esperanza."

"Es lo que me sostiene en pie cada día."

"Yo he perdido a toda mi familia, y sueño con que alguno de mis hermanos desaparecidos reaparezca. Tengo que conservar la fe en que al menos alguno de ellos siga vivo," confesó Sansa.

Jalima le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica y en su tácito silencio ambas se reconocieron en sus pérdidas.

"¿Os resultó muy difícil adaptaros a la nueva vida en libertad?," se interesó Sansa.

"Fue más duro para mis hijos. Recorrer cientos de millas y vivir al raso no ha sido fácil para ellos, pero por suerte ya no son tan pequeños y son fuertes. Pronto nos mudaremos a una de las viviendas nuevas y no tendrán que volver a pasar las noches debajo de una tienda."

"Me alegro mucho, Jalima."

La mujer se fijó un momento en Tyrion y se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, con la curiosidad escrita en sus ojos negros.

"Sé que tu marido es un buen hombre. Kerro lo respeta. Está haciendo mucho por nuestro pueblo. ¿Cómo lo conociste?" Jalima se animó con el cambio de tema

Sansa esbozó una sonrisa, complacida por el agradable giro de la conversación.

"Procedemos de dos familias muy antiguas de Poniente, los Lannister y los Stark. Nunca se han llevado bien pero, hasta la época en que los Lannister visitaron mi casa hace un par de años, hubo paz en los reinos y nuestras casas no mantenían roces entre ellas porque estaban muy lejos una de otra. La mía gobernaba el Norte y la de Tyrion, el Oeste y también el Trono de Hierro. Pero un día la paz se quebró. Mientras tanto, yo viajé a Desembarco del Rey, la capital, para casarme con el príncipe Joffrey, que después sería rey. Yo al principio creí que era un príncipe bueno, pero me desengañé. Era un monstruo que mandó cortar la cabeza a mi padre porque no lo reconocía como el legítimo rey. Joffrey me había prometido que sería misericordioso, y esa fue su misericordia. Me obligó a mirar la cabeza de mi padre."

"Lo siento, Sansa," dijo la mujer.

"Gracias, Jalima. Mi madre y mi hermano mayor lideraron la rebelión del Norte contra el Trono de Hierro y yo me quedé atrapada en Desembarco del Rey, prisionera de los Lannister y comprometida con el monstruo. Poco después, Tyrion regresó de sus viajes por el Norte a la Fortaleza Roja. Había sido nombrado Mano del Rey por su padre, Tywin Lannister, que era el hombre más poderoso de Poniente y lideraba el bando de los sureños en la guerra. Tyrion fue a la capital para gobernar y controlar los disparates de Joffrey. Me trató con gentileza y detuvo los malos tratos a los que Joffrey me sometía. Poco después, la ciudad fue atacada por un aspirante al trono, Stannis Baratheon, y Tyrion lideró la defensa. Frenó el avance de las tropas enemigas hasta que Tywin Lannister llegó con un ejército de miles de soldados y aplastaron a las fuerzas de Stannis. Después de eso, fui liberada de mi compromiso con Joffrey, porque los Lannister se aliaron con los Tyrell, la casa que acababa de ayudarlos a vencer a Stannis. Joffrey iba a casarse con Margaery Tyrell y yo estaba como loca de contenta por librarme del monstruo, pero seguía siendo una prisionera y no estaba a salvo del rey. Los Tyrell me manipularon para comprometerme con uno de los suyos, porque querían el Norte para ellos y yo era la heredera de Invernalia, el castillo de los Stark del Norte, donde nací y crecí. Pero el padre de Tyrion se enteró del complot y nos forzó a Tyrion y a mí a casarnos, porque no estaba dispuesto a que otros le arrebataran la llave del Norte, o sea, yo. Éramos prácticamente dos extraños y yo no quería saber nada de mi marido, por ser un Lannister. Pero él fue amable conmigo desde el principio, no me obligó a... intimar con él y tuvo toda la paciencia y comprensión del mundo con mi frialdad y distancia. Mi siuegro provocó el asesinato de mi madre y mi hermano y yo sólo quería morir. Mis padres habían sido asesinados, mi hermana había desaparecido, mi hermano mayor también fue masacrado, y me contaron que mis dos hermanos pequeños fueron quemados. Mi único pariente vivo era un medio hermano que servía en la Guardia de la Noche. A día de hoy sigue siendo el único pariente vivo del que tengo constancia."

Jalima, e incluso Leena, aunque conocía la historia, escuchaban con toda su atención.

"Unos días más tarde, se celebró la boda del rey, que fue espantosa, y sentí compasión por cómo Joffrey trataba a mi marido. El rey de repente cayó muerto y Tyrion y yo huimos. Desde ese momento nos enamoramos y viajamos hasta Meereen, donde Tyrion entró al servicio de la reina. Su gran experiencia es muy útil para ella."

"Debe de ser un hombre de muchas cualidades. Se te nota que estás my enamorada de él," afirmó Jalima, con su sonrisa triste.

"Lo estoy tanto que mi corazón salta de gozo cada vez que lo miro."

"Yo he amado a Kerro con ternura durante toda mi vida. Nacimos esclavos y éramos hijos de esclavos. Crecimos juntos en la pirámide de nuestros Bondadosos Amos. Cuando me hice mujer, nos casamos. Nacieron nuestros hijos y nos quitaron a los dos mayores. Kerro ha sido mi apoyo y mi fuerza desde que puedo recordar."

"Él también tiene que ser un hombre con mucho talento. Ha sido elegido vuestro máximo representante entre miles de personas," elogió Sansa.

"Muy pronto, desde muy niño, empezó a dar muestras de sus muchas habilidades y por eso los Amos nunca quisieron desprenderse de él. Me protegió y los Amos me respetaron por él. Pero un hijo del patriarca de los Amos, que tenía nuestra edad y que siempre fue un envidioso del talento de Kerro, convenció a su padre para que vendiera a nuestros hijos mayores y así hacernos todo el daño posible. Yo todos los días rezaba por el regreso de mis niños y por la muerte de los Amos. Kerro lo afrontó con mayor entereza de ánimo que yo, pero odiaba a los Amos tanto como yo. Algunas de nuestras plegarias fueron respondidas y la Madre vino, mató a casi todos los Bondadosos Amos y nos liberó. Pudimos habernos quedado en Astapor como ciudadanos libres, pero escogimos seguir a la Madre, porque Astapor estaba enterrada para nosotros y queríamos que nuestros hijos pequeños tuviesen la oportunidad de un futuro mejor que el nuestro, al amparo de la Rompedora de Cadenas. Nuestra vida ha sido dura desde que salimos de Astapor, pero por lo menos ahora somos los dueños de nuestras vidas."

"Sé lo que se siente siendo una posesión, una mercancía a merced de dueños caprichosos y crueles. En cierto modo, yo también fui una esclava. No pretendo compararme ni mucho menos con vosotros, pero te cuento esto para que sepas que vuestros sufrimientos no me son ajenos. Yo no tenía una argolla alrededor del cuello, pero como si la tuviera. Y Tyrion me hizo libre. Cuando me tomó de la mano para sacarme de la Fortaleza Roja, lo elegí a él. Ese mismo día pude haberlo abandonado para escapar, pues tenía un plan de fuga, pero decidí quedarme a su lado. Mi corazón adivinó cuál era su verdadero hogar."

Jalima asintió, comprensiva.

"Hay muchos esclavos que no tienen una argolla en el cuello, ni tatuajes en las mejillas," dijo, haciendo referencia a la lágrima indeleble en la faz de Leena. Miró a la chica rubia y le dedicó una expresión afectuosa. "Espero que seas muy feliz, Leena. Has salido de un infierno y ahora tu vida te pertenece. Luce con orgullo tu tatuaje y nunca te avergüences de él. Mira siempre hacia adelante, pero no te olvides del pasado, porque sólo recordando de dónde venimos podemos avanzar."

"No olvidaré lo que fui, Jalima. Como si pudiera," añadió la chica, irónica. "Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Cuando uno ha conocido grandes sufrimientos, aprecia más los momentos felices que están por llegar."

"Así es. Los reveses de la vida o te matan o te hacen más fuerte. Creo que está claro el camino que nosotras tres hemos tomado."

 _Efectivamente, todas nosotras somos supervivientes. Antes yo no lo veía desde esa perspectiva. Me tenía por débil. Aunque yo no haya perdido a dos hijos como Jalima o no me hayan obligado a trabajar en un burdel, también he sido una víctima de la esclavitud y de la maldad. Pude haberme arrojado desde una torre para terminar con todo, pero, por alguna razón, decidí seguir resistiendo. Debió de ser la testarudez de Stark que corre por mis venas,_ pensó Sansa, sonriendo.

"Hemos elegido vivir y amar. Brindemos por ello," propuso Sansa. Se puso en pie, algo achispada por el vino que ya había consumido. Estando sobria no se atrevería a ser tan lanzada en público. Tyrion se volvió a mirarla, divertido. Se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto bajo los efectos del alcohol, pues ella apenas bebía. Cuando los demás advirtieron las intenciones de la joven, se levantaron a su vez, con las copas en la mano.

"Un brindis por Pod y por Leena. Por la vida y el amor," declamó Sansa, con la voz clara y firme. Todos alzaron las copas y las entrechocaron.

"Por la vida y el amor," corearon, y bebieron un trago para sellar el brindis, como si ese ritual pudiese lograr que los buenos presagios se hiciesen realidad.

Y es que hacía ilusión creer que incluso algo tan trivial como un brindis tenía algo de poder para influir en el destino.


	99. Chapter 99

Cuando terminaron de comer, los niños añadieron más mesas y se sentaron ellos, tal como se les había prometido. Todos los comensales adultos estaban muy satisfechos con el esmerado y diligente servicio que los niños habían realizado y los felicitaron. Era el momento de que los pequeños también disfrutaran de la fiesta. Los mayores se distribuyeron entre los parterres y árboles frutales, con sus copas de vino en las manos. Los novios, Tyrion y Sansa vigilaban a Jorah, pero él se veía tranquilo. Arrugaba el entrecejo de vez en cuando, al mirar a Daario, pero procuraba disimular. El mercenario se acercó a charlar con ellos, dirigiendo requiebros a las mujeres. Hasta Jalima cayó bajo el encanto del bribonzuelo capitán de los Segundos Hijos, al que hasta ese día no conocía en persona. Daenerys departía con unos y con otros, sin dar un trato de preferencia al mercenario, y Jorah se la comía con los ojos, como queriendo grabarse en la memoria el esplendor de su khaleesi para rememorarlo en los momentos bajos. Ella inclinó la cabeza ante él en señal de respeto y esbozó una leve sonrisa de reconciliación. Jorah se la devolvió, con una expresión de felicidad encendiendo su rostro, que parecía haber rejuvenecido.

Tyrion y Sansa estaban pendientes de ellos dos y escucharon su conversación.

"No he tenido ocasión de hablar con vos hasta hoy, Ser Jorah. ¿Cómo os encontráis?," se interesó ella.

"Muy bien, khaleesi. Me gusta mi trabajo. Patrullar la ciudad me mantiene ocupado durante muchas horas y me da la oportunidad de conocer mejor Meereen y sus habitantes." Calló durante unos momentos. "Quiero daros las gracias de nuevo por haberme readmitido. Yo era un pobre diablo perdido hasta que me crucé en Tolos con Lord Tyrion, Lady Sansa, Podrick y Leena, y gracias a ellos encontré un motivo para continuar. Lamento tanto lo que hice, khaleesi... Todas las noches me perseguía vuestra mirada de decepción, me acosaba en mis pesadillas, la veía despierto ante mí. Me estaba volviendo loco. Fui un estúpido, nunca debí haber aceptado aquel trato con Robert, porque más tarde me arrepentí infinitamente más de lo que me he arrepentido de otras cosas en mi vida. No conté con que os admiraría e idolatraría casi desde el primer instante en que os vi. La traición que gesté a vuestras espaldas ha sido el mayor error que he cometido, y he cometido bastantes. Me dejé llevar por mi ceguera y mi estupidez, como de costumbre. Ya me ocurrió con mi esposa, Lynesse; debí darme cuenta desde el principio de que ella sólo quería de mí mi posición y mi dinero, pero no supe verlo a tiempo. Me ocurrió también cuando vendí a aquellos cazadores furtivos a los esclavistas, creyendo que Ned Stark no se enteraría. Y me ocurrió con vos. Pero, tras haberos perdido, toqué fondo. No podía caer más bajo ya, así que tan sólo contaba con dos opciones: o dejarme morir tirado en una esquina, o levantarme y luchar por volver a vuestro lado. Y por una vez los dioses respondieron a mi plegaria, colocando en mi camino a Tyrion Lannister y a Lady Sansa. Él me ofreció mi última posibilidad de regresar, y ella me ofreció el perdón por la ofensa que cometí contra el nombre Stark. Y ahora estoy aquí con vos y me parece un sueño. Temí no volveros a ver jamás." El caballero concluyó su larga explicación con la voz ligeramente conmovida y temblorosa.

La mirada de Daenerys se había suavizado a medida que él hablaba.

"Entended que fue un duro golpe para mí enterarme de que no habíais sido honesto conmigo, al menos no cuando os conocí. Estaba demasiado furiosa y desilusionada. Desposité en vos toda mi confianza, os quería como a un hermano, erais mi mejor amigo. Fue muy doloroso, ser Jorah. Por las noches lloraba en mi cama, cuando nadie me veía. Pero ante los demás tenía que ser fuerte, y no podía mostrarme débil. Y en esa época tampoco supe ver más allá de mi rabia. No comprendí que estabais sinceramente arrepentido y que por entonces me erais totalmente leal, a pesar de vuestros dudosos comienzos. No me paré a considerar que una persona puede cambiar al conocer a otra con la que le una un vinculo muy fuerte, y eso sucedió con ambos, no sólo con vos, Ser Jorah. Vuestra sabia guía y los buenos consejos que me disteis desde que os incorporasteis a mi servicio me ayudaron a crecer, a ganar confianza y fuerza interior. Ya no soy aquella muchachita a medio madurar. Ahora sé que incluso las personas que más se quieren a veces se hacen daño, pero lo importante es saber perdonar si el remordimiento es auténtico." Hizo una pausa. "Por ahora no puedo restableceros en vuestro antiguo puesto, pero me alegro de que hayáis vuelto."

"Yo también, khaleesi," afirmó él, con una sonrisa.

Daenerys correspondió a su gesto y fue a conversar con Kerro y Jalima. Ser Barristan, que caminaba cerca de ella, se detuvo a charlar con Tyrion, Sansa y Jorah.

"Bonito día," comentó, mirando el cielo despejado y el sol que brillaba en lo alto. "Ese chico es un orgullo para cualquiera que tenga el honor de contar con su amistad y lealtad. No pudisteis haber encontrado mejor escudero, Lord Tyrion."

"Es verdad. Tengo buen ojo para la gente," dijo él, con un ligero tono de broma. "En Desembarco del Rey nadie habría dado un cobre por él. Allí eran demasiado _elevados_ y _sofisticados_ para detenerse a mirar dos veces a un muchacho tan tímido como Pod. El mundo está así de ciego, Ser Barristan. La mayoría desprecia a un joven extremadamente diestro pero discreto, y en cambio aclama a muchos idiotas arrogantes que, si no se hacen notar en cien leguas cada vez que se tiran un pedo, sienten que han desperdiciado sus valiosos días." Esa salida arrancó una sonrisa al anciano, que efectivamente había conocido a unos cuantos de aquellos idiotas arrogantes.

" _¡Tyrion!_ ," le susurró Sansa, escandalizada por la vulgar expresión, dándole un pellizco en el brazo. Pero a la vez trataba de reprimir una sonrisa divertida que luchaba por extenderse por su rostro.

"Lo siento, querida. Cuidaré mi lenguaje," se disculpó él en susurros, fingidamente, dirigiéndole un guiño descarado.

"Me temo que algunos de mis últimos compañeros de armas en la Guardia Real respondían a esa categoría. Disculpad lo que os voy a decir, pero, aunque yo llegué a respetar a Ser Jaime por sus sobresalientes cualidades como guerrero, a menudo daba la impresión de que no se tomaba nada en serio. Poseía el talento y las habilidades necesarias, en más alto grado que la gran mayoría de guerreros de Poniente. No había casi nadie que estuviera a su altura. Y era inteligente y valiente; no cabe duda de que él y vos sois hermanos. Tenéis varias características en común. Ser Jaime podría haber sido mucho más grande de lo que ha sido, pero se conformó con poco. Como yo, a fin de cuentas. No soy quién para reprocharle gran cosa."

"La Guardia Real se ha degenerado bastante, eso es cierto, Ser Barristan. Que formen parte de ella tipejos despreciables como Meryn Trant o Mandon Moore dice mucho acerca de la crisis en la que ha entrado la institución. El primero solamente era diestro en pegar a niñas y el segundo me regaló esta cicatriz en la batalla del Aguasnegras, enviado por mi querido sobrino y seguramente también por mi adorable hermana para asesinarme por la espalda mientras yo me dejaba la piel defendiendo la ciudad. Desde que os echaron, Ser Barristan, la Guardia Real perdió su último vestigio de dignidad, lo admito. Sé que Jaime no ha sido el mejor de los hombres y no trato de justificar nada de lo que haya hecho, como sé que su pertenencia a la Guardia Real no ha sido más que una tapadera para estar cerca de Cersei. Todos sabemos eso. Es un secreto a voces que él la ama. Sea una aberración o no, ella es lo único que él ha amado de verdad en toda su vida y ha querido permanecer a su lado. No es una sorpresa para nadie por qué se hizo guardia real. En aquellos años mi padre era Mano del Rey de Aerys y Cersei también vivía en la Fortaleza Roja. A mis hermanos debió de ocurrírseles el plan de que él entrara en la institución para no tener que casarse con nadie y estar cerca de ella. El plan se torció cuando Tywin se enemistó con el rey y regresó a Roca Casterly, llevándose a nuestra hermana de la capital. Supongo que Jaime pensó seriamente en mandar al cuerno la Guardia, pero en cambio se quedó en Desembarco sirviendo a un rey déspota y con progresivos signos de demencia. Sé que no tiene un gran sentido del honor, y que incluso su capacidad como guerrero es casi como un juego para él. Sé que el mundo ve al _Matarreyes_ cada vez que se lo menciona. Pero recordad, Ser Barristan, que a menudo hay más que lo que se ve a simple vista. Ahora Jaime es un tullido que ha perdido su mano de la espada y su aura de apuesto y audaz caballero. Todos hemos pagado un precio en esta guerra."

"Cierto, Lord Tyrion. Nadie ha salido indemne," concedió el anciano. "¿Habéis pensado en nombrar caballero al chico?," preguntó, cambiando de tema.

"Por supuesto. Nadie se lo merece más que él. Un día se lo pediré a la reina, pero Pod tendrá que hacer algunos méritos que no consistan simplemente en salvarme la vida a mí," comentó Tyrion, burlón. "Me es tan devoto que no le importaría ser mi escudero el resto de su vida, pero también tiene que pensar en Leena. Elevar su posición por ella. La chica lo ama tal como es, pero no está de más que se sienta orgullosa de tener un caballero en la familia." Sonrió, mirando a la pareja de recién casados que departían con los otros invitados.

"Tienen mucha suerte, los dos. Un amor así no se encuentra en cualquier esquina."

"Vaya que no, Ser Barristan" afirmó Tyrion, apretando la mano de Sansa y mirándola con adoración. "Jamás soñé con recibir un premio como ella. ¿Quién como yo lo soñaría?" Sansa correspondía a su devota mirada sonriéndole con ternura.

Ser Barristan tosió discretamente, conmovido por la felicidad de la pareja que tenía delante.

"El amor, cuando no es egoísta, nos hace mejores," dijo. "Lord Tyrion, vos, Podrick y vuestras bellas esposas sois un orgullo para vuestras casas y vuestra sangre. Y para cualquiera que admire a las personas honestas y valientes."

"También vos lo sois, Ser Barristan. Un día contaré a mis hijos las hazañas de Ser Barristan _El Bravo_."

"Será todo un honor."

El caballero se inclinó y se fue junto a Daenerys.

* * *

Cuando los niños terminaron de comer, se levantaron y anunciaron que el baile iba a comenzar. Todos los invitados se situaron en una zona más despejada de los jardines, algunos de los chicos cogieron sus instrumentos y se pusieron a tocar una canción ponienti, sorprendiendo a los mayores, pues no esperaban que conocieran canciones procedentes de una tierra para ellos tan lejana. Tenían que haber ensayado expresamente para la boda.

Los bailarines se prepararon en el centro del espacio despejado y Tyrion hizo algo inesperado. En lugar de ir a sentarse, se quedó junto a Sansa y le ofreció la mano. Ella lo miró asombrada y con un brillo de deleite en sus ojos azules.

"¿Sabes bailar?," le preguntó, tomando su mano.

"Que no me dé por hacerlo normalmente no quiere decir que no sepa," dijo él, socarrón. "Mi figura no resulta muy elegante para exhibirme en lugares públicos a la vista de cualquiera, pero entre amigos es distinto. ¿Me concedéis el honor de este baile, hermosa dama?"

Ella aceptó su mano extendida.

"Encantada, mi señor."

Ambos se dedicaron una cómica reverencia. Él le sujetó la mano y le posó la otra mano en la cintura. La guio por la pista al ritmo de la música, con firmeza y seguridad.

"Se te da bien, Tyrion. Tenemos que bailar más a menudo," sugirió ella, con una mirada que insinuaba bailes más íntimos.

Y a él, cómo no, se le puso el pene como una piedra.

"Se me ocurren algunos movimientos de danza que puedo hacer contigo," susurró, con la voz ronca. "Una lástima que no podamos practicarlos ahora mismo." Sus ojos verdes recorrían el cuerpo de ella.

Sansa sabía lo mucho que él estaría necesitando alivio y ella misma se notaba un intenso calor en el bajo vientre. Lo único que deseaba era que él le quitara el vestido y le hiciera lo que quisiera.

"Sí, es una lástima," murmuró ella, fijando sus ojos en los de él.

"Sansa," dijo él, con la garganta seca. "Si sigues mirándome así te llevaré a las habitaciones de la reina, te levantaré la falda de este maravilloso vestido y te la meteré hasta hacerte gritar, y que se vayan al infierno los demás."

Ella se echó a reír, ruborizada. Seguían moviéndose entre los otros danzarines, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan sólo pendientes el uno del otro.

"Me encantaría que lo hicieras, mi amor. Adoro sentirte dentro de mí. Pero sería una ofensa dejar plantado a todo el mundo, supongo."

"Hay veces en que me importa un pimiento todo el mundo, si te soy sincero," dijo él, traspasándola con la mirada. "Pero tienes razón, cariño. Ahora no sería el momento adecuado." Suspiró exageradamente, haciéndola reír. "Aunque más tarde no te vas a librar. Vamos a tener que desfogarnos de la tensión acumulada y no tendré piedad contigo. Voy a follarte salvajemente hasta que no podamos más de cansancio."

"¿De veras? ¿Estás seguro de que no te quedarás dormido antes de que me hayas desnudado?," bromeó ella, provocativa.

"¿Cuándo me he quedado dormido contemplando tu belleza y estando a punto de clavártela hasta el fondo, preciosa?," la reprendió él.

 _Esto va de mal en peor,_ pensó, con la verga protestando bajo los pantalones.

"Es que creía que eras un viejecito," espetó ella, riéndose.

"Sansa... Finjamos que tenemos que salir para ir al excusado. No puedo más. Estás tan deslumbrante con este vestido de ensueño, con tu cabello brillando al sol, tu risa y tu cuerpo de diosa gritándome, que me muero por darte placer ahora mismo."

"De acuerdo, Tyrion. Pero se darán cuenta." Sonreía muy colorada.

"Me da exactamente lo mismo. No ignoran que nos pasamos más de la mitad del día follando. Lo saben en toda la pirámide. Nuestros gemidos no son muy discretos. Venga, vamos."

La tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de la pista de baile. Alguno de los otros les dirigió una ojeada pero no les prestaron mayor atención.

Como no podían volver a sus habitaciones, que estaban mucho más abajo, y tampoco querían insultar a Daenerys haciéndolo en sus aposentos, buscaron otra sala en la misma planta. Encontraron una que no tenía aspecto de abandono ni estaba sucia. Él se sentó sobre una alfombra, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y ella se quitó la prenda interior y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, con la falda levantada hasta su cintura. Se empaló en el miembro anhelante y se movió sobre él con ansia, frotándose a sí misma.

"Eso es, nena. Date placer. Quiero verlo," dijo él, agarrando sus pechos sobre el satén. "Te mueves muy bien. Así, hazlo despacio."

Sansa lo cabalgó como él le pidió, construyendo su propio clímax con la verga quemando lentamente su interior y sus dedos completando su viaje hacia las alturas. Se sentía tan llena que la explosión, cuando llegó, la barrió de arriba a abajo y desde dentro hacia afuera, estremeciéndola con su fuerza.

"¡Tyrion!," gritó con cada oleada.

"Oh, nena, me encanta. ¿Quieres mi placer?," preguntó él, a punto.

"Claro que lo quiero, mi amor."

Él se lo dio, deshaciéndose en mil pedazos dentro de ella y gimiendo su nombre con aquella voz grave y viril que la volvía loca de deseo por él cada vez que la oía.

Se abrazaron, respirando a duras penas, y se dieron unos minutos para calmarse y secarse el sudor. Se pusieron en pie y se colocaron bien la ropa. Ella le atusó el revuelto pelo y le preguntó si su peinado se había desarreglado.

"Estás perfecta, mi vida. Vámonos antes de que se me ocurra hacértelo otra vez."

Ella le dio un empujón y salieron de la sala, riendo como dos adolescentes. _Bueno, al menos ella sí lo es, y a mí me hace sentir como si lo fuera,_ pensó él, en el colmo de la felicidad. Regresaron a la fiesta cogidos de la mano.


	100. Chapter 100

La fiesta seguía en pleno apogeo cuando regresaron. La mayoría de los invitados bailaba. Daenerys se movía por la pista en los brazos de Ser Barristan, Daario había ofrecido un baile a la novia, Missandei enseñaba los pasos a Gusano Gris, que sonreía abiertamente, Kerro bromeaba con dos niñas que bailaban con él a la vez, y el resto de los chiquillos que no tocaban instrumentos se habían repartido en parejas que se movían alegremente. Solamente Pod, Jorah y Hizdahr se mantenían un poco apartados en esos momentos, charlando.

Tyrion y Sansa miraron a los danzarines mientras seguían cogidos de la mano, conmovidos y divertidos.

"Es un día muy feliz para nosotros y toda esta gente. Hacía mucho que no me atrevía a soñar con un día como este," dijo Sansa.

"Habrá más, te lo prometo. Te regalaré muchos días felices." Él le acarició la mano con el pulgar.

"Contigo todos los días son felices, mi amor." Se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos brillantes.

"Contigo lo son aún más, mi vida," afirmó él.

"Ni hablar. Es imposible que seas más feliz de lo que yo lo soy," bromeó Sansa.

"¿Qué te apuestas, cariño?," retó Tyrion.

"¿Una jarra de vino dorniense?"

Rompieron a reír, recordando la broma de la apuesta.

"Un día llevaremos a cabo esa apuesta. No la he olvidado desde que te desafié en Myr. Lo de pasarnos un día entero follando me tiene loco y cualquier día cerraré con llave la puerta de nuestro cuarto y no saldremos hasta que me haya exprimido a fondo dentro y encima de ti."

"No hemos concretado si se tratará de un día entero, es decir, de amanecer a amanecer, o desde el amanecer hasta la noche," añadió Sansa, con su tonillo desafiante.

"Hasta que ambos decidamos parar. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Vale. Tendrá que ser de mutuo acuerdo. Recuerda que si te rindes, pierdes."

"¿Por qué das por sentado que seré yo quien se rinda, nena?"

"Porque eres un viejecito, ¿recuerdas?," se burló ella, sin poder contener una risita.

"Con eso te has ganado un castigo para esta noche, muchacha descarada. ¿Te gustaría poder sentarte lo que queda de semana?," dijo él con su voz de fingido reproche y mirándola con los ojos relampagueantes de lujuria.

Sansa se notaba otra vez el calor en el vientre y sabía que él de nuevo tendría una erección de caballo.

"¿Es que me vas a dar unos azotes en el culo?," preguntó ella, con falsa inocencia.

"Peor. Te la voy a meter por detrás. Más de una vez. Y no tendré piedad."

A ella le ardía la piel con su sucio lenguaje sexual.

"Tyrion, tenemos que calmarnos. Creo que nos están mirando," susurró, reprimiendo su sonrisa traviesa. "Sería demasiado obvio que desapareciéramos una vez más."

Él aspiró varias bocanadas de aire.

"Tienes razón. Pero más tarde no te librarás del castigo," murmuró él, dirigiéndole su mirada maliciosa.

Ella se guardó su respuesta porque si no, sería ella la que lo tumbara allí mismo, y no sería muy educado hacerlo delante de aquella gente.

Mhyraz y Dara se les acercaron corriendo y les hicieron gestos para que volvieran a la pista. La pareja se miró sonriente y siguió a los niños. Mhyraz invitó a Sansa a un baile y Tyrion hizo lo propio con Dara. El chico imitó ante la señora la reverencia que el señor dedicó a la niña antes de comenzar, y danzaron junto a los demás, riendo y charlando los cuatro entre sí.

En aquel momento la reina bailaba con Jorah y él parecía flotar entre algodones. En la siguiente canción, Daario se aproximó a Sansa.

"¿Me concedéis este baile? Si vuestro marido no tiene inconveniente," dijo, volviéndose a mirar a Tyrion con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Adelante," concedió él, sintiendo automáticamente el leve nudo en el estómago. Era apenas un pequeño tirón en sus entrañas, una reacción inconsciente e inevitable tras toda una vida de ser despreciado por su enanismo y de que todos lo comparasen de forma denigrante con su apuesto hermano.

Confiaba en Sansa y sabía que su joven y dulce corazón le pertenecía, pero no le gustaba verla junto a un hombre galante y seductor como Daario, y menos aún le gustaba verla en sus brazos, aunque fuese un simple baile.

Sansa le dirigió una ojeada que significaba: _no te preocupes, mi amor, hago esto por cortesía pero pronto estaré a tu lado otra vez._ Él le sonrió y asintió levemente, transmitiéndole que ella no tenía que justificarse y que estaba en todo su derecho de bailar con quien quisiera. Siguió danzando con Dara y la niña lo distrajo con su animada cháchara.

Mientras, Daario charlaba con Sansa.

"Aún no conozco al detalle la historia de cómo él os conquistó y os trajo hasta aquí, mi señora," se interesó él. "No he visto muchas parejas felices en mi vida, por eso siento curiosidad."

"Es una larga historia, y mi marido os la contaría mejor que yo."

"Seguro que sí. No he conocido a nadie que hable más que él ni mejor que él," aseguró Daario, burlón. "Es un hombre singular. No me extraña que lo améis. Si me gustaran los hombres, creo que hasta yo lo amaría, no me cabe duda."

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Sansa.

"Él es mío," advirtió ella, divertida. "Y me temo que tampoco a él le gustan los hombres."

"Lo sé, lo sé. No es mi intención robároslo, los dioses me guarden. Os felicito a ambos, mi señora. Habéis recorrido juntos una larga distancia y pasado por muchos peligros. Él os ha protegido bien y si no fuera porque la reina tiene otros planes para él, puede que yo mismo lo hubiera contratado en los Segundos Hijos." Su tono era jocoso, pero Sansa leía el respeto en la voz del mercenario.

La canción terminó y Daario le dedicó una reverencia cortés y se fue a otra parte del jardín.

Tyrion se acercó a ella, recobrándose de la sesión de baile con la niña.

"Daario te respeta mucho, mi amor. Puedes estar tranquilo, no ha tratado de seducirme."

"Él siempre trata de seducir, preciosa. Va en su naturaleza. Pero me doy por satisfecho con que me hayas echado un poquito de menos."

"Tontorrón," dijo ella, acariciándole la mano. "Siempre te echo de menos cuando no estás conmigo."

Los niños que tocaban repetían cada cierto tiempo su limitado repertorio de canciones, y en aquel momento tocaban por cuarta o quinta vez un exótico ritmo ghiscario.

"Daario me ha preguntado por cómo empezó nuestra historia de amor y cómo llegamos hasta aquí, pero le dije que tú se lo contarías mejor," le contó ella.

"Ah, sí, tenemos pendiente esa charla desde el día en que lo conocí. A la gente le encanta cotillear las vidas ajenas, y él no es menos que los demás," dijo él, irónico.

"He visto cómo Jorah mira a la reina, y también me he fijado en cómo lo hace Daario. Los dos la quieren, cada uno a su manera. Jorah es maduro y serio y Daario es joven y despreocupado, pero creo que ambos le son totalmente devotos," reflexionó Sansa.

"Parece que sí. Para Jorah tiene que ser muy duro," se compadeció Tyrion.

"El amor duele. Sobre todo cuando no es correspondido."

"Si tú no te hubieras entregado a mí, puede que en estos momentos yo me sintiera igual que Jorah. Enamorado de una mujer que no me correspondiera," dijo él. "¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que qué ocurriría si nunca me aceptabas en tu cama?"

"No me gusta acordarme de aquello. Sé que mi rechazo te dolió."

"Tenerte tan cerca de mí todas las noches en la Fortaleza Roja y no poder tocarte... Era una tortura, Sansa. Pero en nuestros viajes en barco hubiera sido mucho peor, durmiendo en la misma cama. Puede que hubiera acabado por asaltarte como el obseso sexual que soy," bromeó él. "¿Sabes lo que suponía estar a tu lado hora tras hora, con lo hermosa que eres, y tener que reprimirme? Menos mal que abriste los ojos a mis encantos," añadió, irónico.

"Dejé de ser una niña, Tyrion. Si todas vieran lo que veo yo, te encerraría en el cuarto y no dejaría que ni una sola se te acercase."

"Ummm, me gusta la idea. Todo para ti, encerrados juntos día y noche... Vaya. Otra vez me he puesto duro, preciosa. Siempre me pones duro."

Ella se echó a reír.

"¡Eres imposible!," riñó, inclinándose para besarlo a la vista de todos.

* * *

Cenaron y, poco después del anochecer, cuando ya el frío era cortante, la fiesta concluyó. Todos dieron las gracias a los recién casados por lo bien que se lo habían pasado y cada cual se marchó a sus lugares de residencia. Tyrion y Sansa regresaron por los corredores con Pod y Leena.

"Ha sido precioso, Leena. La mejor fiesta a la que he acudido. Al menos no ha muerto nadie ni se ha amenazado de muerte a nadie," bromeó Sansa.

Leena esbozó una sonrisa, recordando las historias que su amiga le había contado sobre su propia boda y la del rey Joffrey.

"Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto, Sansa. Para mí ha sido el día más feliz que he vivido."

"Pues no es más que el comienzo de tu nueva vida con Pod, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ser feliz."

Ambas se sonrieron.

"Conservaré este vestido siempre. Para mí es muy especial y lo cuidaré toda mi vida. Lo tocaré cada día para cerciorarme de que no estoy soñando y que es verdad que tengo conmigo a mi esposo y a mi mejor amiga."

Sansa se emocionó.

"Tú también eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, Leena. De niña mi amiga fue Jeyne Poole, la hija del mayordomo de Invernalia, pero sólo éramos dos chiquillas y aún no conocíamos los sufrimientos de la vida. En Desembarco del Rey nadie fue un verdadero amigo para mí excepto Tyrion y, a veces, _El Perro_."

Leena sintió curiosidad. "¿Un perro fue tu amigo en la Fortaleza Roja?," se extrañó.

"Oh, no un perro de verdad, era un guardia real de Joffrey, llamado Sandor Clegane, pero todos lo llamaban Perro, porque el blasón de su casa tiene pintados tres perros. Es una casa vasalla de los Lannister."

"¿Y cómo fue que un guardia real de Joffrey fue tu amigo?"

"Era un hombre muy rudo y deslenguado, pero a veces me dio consejos y me ayudó. Creo que a su manera quería cuidar un poco de mí. Resultó que el Perro no era tan leal a su amo. Una vez incluso me salvó de ser violada por una multitud de rebeldes que estaban hartos de pasar hambre por culpa de Joffrey. Y en la Batalla del Aguasnegras desertó y se marchó sin más, porque tenía miedo del fuego y toda la bahía estaba ardiendo. Su hermano mayor le quemó la cara horriblemente cuando era pequeño y tenía pavor a las llamas."

"Pobre hombre," dijo Leena.

"Él también se convirtió en un fugitivo. A saber dónde andará, si sigue vivo."

Guardaron silencio mientras caminaban. A su lado, sus hombres también charlaban.

"Pod, no sabía que te defendieras bailando," le dijo Sansa, haciendo que se pusiera colorado.

"Pero si lo he hecho fatal, mi señora. Mi pobre Leena debe de tener los pies hechos polvo por mi culpa," se lamentó el muchacho.

"No lo has hecho tan mal, querido. Los pies no me duelen tanto," se burló Leena, cogiéndolo del brazo. Él la miró con ternura.

Llegaron a las habitaciones de los novios y éstos se despidieron y una vez más agradecieron a sus amigos los bonitos trajes que habían sido su regalo de boda y su grata compañía. Entraron y Tyrion y Sansa siguieron su camino.

Tyrion abrió la puerta con la llave y, nada más entrar, empujó a Sansa contra la pared y empezó a acariciarla por encima del vestido.

"El castigo, ¿recuerdas?"

"He sido muy mala, mi señor. Me lo merezco."

"Claro que te lo mereces. Quítate el vestido delante de mí, despacio."

Ella lo hizo, prenda a prenda, y su piel blanquísima y satinada apareció gradualmente hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda delante de él. También se deshizo el peinado que Dara le había hecho con tanto esmero. Tyrion la devoraba con los ojos.

"Ahora ponte a gatas sobre la cama."

Sansa se subió a la cama y se colocó con los codos y las rodillas apoyados en el colchón.

"Eso es. Me encanta esa hermosa vista de tu culo y tu linda raja."

Él se quitó la ropa a su vez mientras ella aguardaba sobre la cama, ofreciéndole una vista absolutamente sensual. Tyrion trepó sobre el colchón y se situó tras ella. Le acarició la espalda y bajó las manos hasta las nalgas. Las estrujó con fruición, admirando las redondeces. A continuación las besó y lamió, y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en ella. Sansa gimió, pero él no le veía la cara. Aquella postura también era tremendamente excitante.

Introdujo otro dedo y aumentó el vaivén gradualmente mientras seguía lamiendo sus nalgas. Siguió penetrándola con los dedos y frotando con la otra mano su clítoris, hasta que le provocó el clímax y ella se deshizo en sus manos, gritando. Entonces él agarró su verga y la situó en la entrada trasera. Apretó despacio y la introdujo poco a poco.

"Aquí tienes tu castigo por tu insolencia, mi señora. Te follaré por tu lindo culo. También me vuelve loco."

"Me he portado mal y puedes hacerme lo que quieras, mi señor."

"Buena chica." Se introdujo más. "¿Te duele?"

"No, mi señor."

"Te la meteré hasta el final. Así. Ya estoy completamente dentro. ¿Quieres que te folle así, nena?"

"Sí. Hazme lo que quieras."

Tyrion estaba trastornado de deseo con aquel juego. Se impulsó lentamente al principio y aumentó la velocidad poco a poco, sujetándole las caderas. Ella se estimulaba a sí misma.

Tyrion controló sus embestidas, aguardándola a ella.

"Quiero tu placer, nena. ¿Me lo vas a dar?"

"Sí, mi amor," gimió ella, cerca del borde.

"Eres divina cuando liberas tu placer. Y estás a punto, lo noto. Dámelo."

A ella la exaltaba todavía más el hecho de que él conociera tan maravillosamente bien su cuerpo y aquel pensamiento la condujo a la culminación.

"Eres tan bella. Déjame que te demuestre lo bella que eres."

Y lo hizo, derramándose en su interior.

Cayeron sobre la cama, recuperándose.

"Ha sido el mejor castigo de mi vida," murmuró ella, sonriendo somnolienta.

"Y el mío," afirmó él, cubriendo a ambos con las ropas de la cama y abrazándola antes de caer dormido como un leño.


	101. Chapter 101

Con las primeras luces del amanecer, Tyrion se despertó, excitado con la perspectiva del día que tenía por delante. Los regalos para el cumpleaños de Sansa debían quedar listos y habían de ser trasladados a la sala que había habilitado para el acontecimiento, y para ello tenía que ver a varias personas. Primero, hablaría con Mhyraz para ultimar algunos detalles sobre el regalo especial. Después, se pondría de acuerdo con Pod sobre los arreglos que iba a realizar en la sala. A continuación, bajaría a las cocinas para charlar con los cocineros sobre el menú de cumpleaños que ellos ya tenían previsto y agradecerles su trabajo. Por último, iría al mercado y visitaría a los artesanos que estaban contribuyendo a su vez a que Sansa tuviese el mejor día del nombre que pudiese desear. O al menos el mejor que Tyrion podía ofrecerle en Meereen.

Tomó nota mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer, procurando no olvidar ni un solo detalle. La penumbra del amanecer y la paz de aquella hora lo envolvían, junto con el cálido cuerpo de su mujer, que dormía a su lado.

Tyrion recordó el acuerdo al que habían llegado unos días atrás. Sansa dejaría de tomar el té de la luna a partir de su decimoquinto cumpleaños y desde ese momento podía quedar embarazada. De nuevo Tyrion sintió aquella fuerte mezcla de emociones que lo inundaba cada vez que pensaba en tener un hijo con Sansa. El miedo había remitido gracias a la firme confianza de ella, a su fe en que juntos superarían todo. Una fe que había logrado transmitirle a fuerza de repetirle que ambos se habían jurado salir adelante juntos, y, como Ser Barristan había dicho, un juramento tenía poder. Era una magia antigua y casi olvidada, pero poderosa. Habían unido sus destinos con un lazo invisible pero tan resistente como una soga.

Cuando Sansa cumpliera los quince años, follar con ella sería mucho más que el familiar viaje al placer. Cada vez que lo hicieran sería una posibilidad de concebir un bebé con sangre Lannister y Stark, que llevaría el apellido de él y que probablemente se parecería a ambos o más a uno que a otro. En cualquier caso, sería sangre de su sangre, y Sansa y él lo amarían más de lo que se podía amar a nadie en el mundo. Sí, incluso lo amarían más de lo que se querían el uno al otro. Porque era ley de vida que el amor hacia los hijos fuese el sentimiento más grande. Y aquel sentimiento los haría más fuertes y completos.

No deseaba para ninguno de sus hijos la lacra que le había tocado soportar, pero no podría evitar transmitírsela, si el enanismo se heredaba a través de la semilla. Fuera como fuese, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que podía pasar y, si así era, al menos sus hijos no sabrían lo que era el desprecio de un padre, el desprecio con el que su abuelo había castigado a su propio hijo.

Tyrion se imaginó el vientre de Sansa creciendo mes tras mes, las pequeñas incomodidades del embarazo, sus pechos desarrollándose para fabricar la leche que alimentaría al bebé... Y se puso duro otra vez. Los pechos lactantes de Sansa lo estaban poniendo cachondo. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, sin sentirse muy culpable por estar deseando follarse a Sansa como un caballo en celo cuando ella tuviese el vientre abultado y sus deliciosas tetas hubiesen crecido un poco más. Si por él fuera, se la follaría hasta el mismo día del parto, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo y respetar sus incomodidades y molestias. Tal vez durante ese tiempo ella no estaría tan receptiva al sexo, lo cual sería normal en su estado. Él lo pasaría francamente mal pero lo soportaría por consideración hacia ella, y no tendría más remedio que recurrir a su medida de consolación. Matarse a pajas.

Bueno, ya se vería. De todas formas tendrían que ser cuidadosos a causa del embarazo y hacerlo con más delicadeza, simplemente. Algunas putas le habían contado que follar no dañaba al bebé en el vientre. De hecho, si no recordaba mal, él se había tirado a alguna puta embarazada y no había pasado nada raro.

 _Y ya estás otra vez como un toro. ¿Cómo puede ser que pensar en la barriga de Sansa, tan redonda y grande como la barriga de Illyrio Mopatis, me ponga más caliente que los ladrillos de Meereen en verano? Oh, dioses. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me hago una paja o espero a que ella se despierte y me lanzo sobre ella en cuanto oiga su voz ronca de recién despierta?_ Por su rostro se extendía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Optó por acariciarse muy despacio, con la esperanza de que ella se despertara, lo viera con la mano sobre su propia verga y se animara a continuar en su lugar... Se bajó los pantalones de dormir, que era lo único que solía ponerse para acostarse junto con la camisa, porque no le gustaba llevar calzones cuando dormía. De hecho, antes de casarse con Sansa él tenía la costumbre de dormir desnudo en verano, y en invierno casi siempre se quitaba los calzones por las noches.

Deslizó la mano sobre la dura y caliente carnosidad, que tenía vida propia y que rabiaba por clavarse en la dulce raja que era su hogar. Ignoraba si Jaime había sentido desde pequeño esas fuertes calenturas eróticas que lo asaltaban a él, y tampoco tenía idea de si Tywin había sabido alguna vez de verdad lo que era gozar del sexo, aunque le daba la impresión de que su padre no había sido un hombre con fuertes pasiones sexuales, ni siquiera hacia Joanna. No sabía de una sola mujer con la que Tywin hubiese estado aparte de Joanna. Ni un solo rumor sobre visitas a burdeles o enredos con mujeres con las que hubiera podido paliar la soledad de sus noches de viudo.

Si Tyrion había heredado aquella potente libido de algún antepasado, a saber de quién. Pero lo cierto era que desde niño no había pasado ni un solo día en el que no hubiera sentido ganas de follar. Y cuando no tenía una mujer a quien amar y en quien volcar sus calenturas, lo cual había sido lo normal a excepción de cuando conoció a Tysha y a Shae antes de Sansa, se había pasado más de la mitad de su vida en los burdeles, pero aquellos encuentros fugaces no lo llenaban. Simplemente lo aliviaban.

A veces una moza de taberna o de cocinas dispuesta a ganarse unas monedas extra se había ofrecido y él la había tumbado sobre sacos de harina o encima de la paja de un granero y lo habían hecho en silencio, echando un polvo rápido y después Tyrion ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de la mujer en la que se había derramado.

En una ocasión, cuando él era el Señor de los Desagües de Roca Casterly y tenía unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, unos vasallos de los Lannister fueron de visita para presentar sus respetos a Tywin y hacer negocios con él, y se quedaron durante unos días. El señor que los visitó llevaba con él a una de sus hijas, pues quería que ella conociera el esplendor del Señor de la Roca y Guardián del Occidente. La chica, bajo su apariencia modesta y poco agraciada, resultó ser bastante descarada. Abordó a Tyrion sin tapujos, a escondidas de los mayores, porque sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era el miembro viril de un enano, y así se lo dijo. Pareció sorprenderse de que tuviese un tamaño normal, como el de cualquier hombre, en lugar de ser diminuto. Se mostró dispuesta a tener sexo con él y Tyrion no dejó escapar la oportunidad de tirársela. Lo hicieron en algunas de las muchas habitaciones del castillo, hasta que ella se marchó con su padre y Tyrion no volvió a verla.

Pero muy raras veces había recibido insinuaciones de mujeres que no fuesen prostitutas habituales u ocasionales. Las escasas que no lo eran y que no le habían cobrado simplemente habían sentido curiosidad por hacerlo con un _fenómeno_ , por comprobar si de cintura para abajo tenía lo mismo que el resto de los hombres. Y él se había dejado llevar.

Era consciente de que para él sería prácticamente imposible encontrar a una mujer que lo amara y lo deseara, que estuviese dispuesta a colmar su acuciante deseo físico. Perdió la esperanza de conocer a alguien que ardiera de pasión por él como él ardería por ella. Shae le hizo recuperar la esperanza perdida, pero el amor que sentía por ella no era tan profundo. En el fondo sabía que aquella relación no duraría para siempre y que algún día Shae se marcharía, bien porque él tendría que forzarla a irse para que rehiciera su vida en un lugar más seguro para ella que la Fortaleza Roja, o bien porque ella se hartaría de que él no la amara como ella merecía.

Y Sansa... Cuando se la dieron era una niña, una chica norteña de rígida educación que odiaba a los Lannister con sobrados motivos. Nunca le permitiría tocarla. Nunca sentiría el anhelo de tocarle. El suyo sería un matrimonio sin amor ni sexo. Todo lo que él podía esperar era ganarse su confianza poco a poco, construir alguna especie de frágil amistad con ella.

Pero ella le había dado la sorpresa más hermosa de su vida. Y continuaba sorprendiéndole, día tras día.

Era su diosa. Su compañera ideal. Su alma gemela.

Con ella el sexo era un milagro.

Por eso no podía parar de desearla, dormido o despierto, haciendo cualquier cosa y dondequiera que estuviese.

 _Despierta pronto, mi vida, o tendré que culminar en mi mano y no tiene ni punto de comparación._

Sansa se movió, hizo un ruidito con la garganta y se volvió hacia él, abrazándolo. Él detuvo el movimiento de su mano sobre su verga y miró a su mujer dormida, sonriendo. Ella se apretó contra él y aspiró su olor. Tyrion acarició su cabello y Sansa abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días, mi amor," murmuró, con la voz soñolienta.

La verga dio un respingo.

"Buenos días, preciosa." Le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella vio que él estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo y sonrió con malicia.

"¿Mi señor se estaba masturbando, sin esperar a su señora? Es tan impaciente como un niño. Voy a tener que enseñarle a ser más paciente," dijo ella, acariciando su torso y bajando la mano hasta asir su verga ansiosa. Él jadeó al notar aquella mano suave sobre él.

"Quiero ser un buen alumno, mi señora," susurró él, con la voz cargada de lujuria.

"Eres un alumno travieso y tienes una verga muy desobediente," dijo ella, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. "Voy a domarla un poco."

"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?," preguntó Tyrion, con los ojos relampagueantes.

"Ahora verás."

Sansa se frotó contra él, sin quitarse aún el camisón ni la prenda interior. Se movía tan despacio que era una lenta agonía de placer. Con ambas manos, ella acariciaba todo el pecho de él y su vientre, por encima de la tela de la camisa. Puso una mano sobre su boca y él le lamió los dulces dedos. Sus caderas se movían sobre él, en un vaivén enloquecedor, con la ardiente entrepierna de ella frotando la verga sin piedad.

Él le agarró las caderas y guio su sensual movimiento sobre él. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, y ambos se quemaban el uno al otro con sus miradas.

"Dime qué te gustaría hacerme, mi señor," insinuó ella.

"Me gustaría follar tu maravillosa raja. Me gustaría comerte entera. Me gustaría sentirte hasta lo más hondo de ti," susurró él, desplazando las manos por su vientre y subiendo hasta sus pechos.

"Eso suena muy bien, mi señor. ¿Qué más?" Ella se movía sin piedad, sin quitarse aún una sola prenda de su tentador cuerpo.

"Me gustaría chupar tus tetas. Pero esta maldita tela estorba," dijo Tyrion, estrujando los pechos por encima del camisón.

"Un poquito de paciencia, mi señor. Recuerda que estoy enseñando una lección a esta impaciente verga tuya."

"La paciencia en este mismo momento no es una de las virtudes de mi verga, lo reconozco, mi señora. Me está sugiriendo que te tumbe sobre la cama, te arranque la ropa, te inmovilice y la hunda dentro de ti hasta que grites. Así que te prevengo de que no va a aguantar mucho más."

"¿Ah, no?" Sansa se movía una y otra vez, desafiante. "¿Tenemos una pequeña rebelde aquí?" Su tono erótico tenía un toque de humor.

"¿ _Pequeña_? ¿Así que ahora es pequeña? No te había oído quejarte antes," dijo él, fingiendo reproche.

"Y no me quejo. Su tamaño es perfecto. Pero creo que tiene el ego un poco grande. Voy a tener que bajárselo."

"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo si te tumbo sobre la cama y te la clavo?," amenazó él, frotando los pezones en círculos. Sansa cerró los ojos y gimió.

"Eso es, mi caliente maestra. Vas a tener que rendirte. No puedes resistir. Quieres sentirla dentro." Él aceleró el movimiento de sus pulgares.

"¿De verdad?," jadeó ella, apretándose sobre su verga. "Está demasiado segura de sí misma."

Tyrion reaccionó con tanta rapidez que la hizo gritar de sorpresa. La empujó sobre el colchón, se colocó sobre ella y sujetó sus muñecas contra la almohada. Sansa forcejeó, riendo a carcajadas, con las oleadas del deseo circulando por su sangre.

"¿Quieres comprobar lo segura de sí misma que está?" A horcajadas sobre ella, Tyrion agarró el borde de su camisón y se lo sacó a tirones, casi rasgándolo. Hundió la cara entre los pechos desnudos, sin dejar de agarrar sus muñecas contra el colchón, junto a sus costados.

Sansa gimió y se apretó contra él, rindiéndose al ardor de su lengua en sus pezones.

"Oh, sí, nena. Ríndete a mí. Déjame amarte."

"Sí, Tyrion. Ámame. Soy tuya."

"Oh, Sansa." Él le deslizó la prenda interior por las piernas en un par de tirones. Su ciclo lunar casi había terminado.

Tyrion se situó entre sus piernas.

"Te amo, Sansa. ¿Quieres sentirme en tu interior?"

"No quiero que salgas nunca de mi interior." Ella había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo miraba con los ojos muy brillantes.

"No saldré nunca." Y la penetró.

Sansa cerró las piernas a su alrededor y lo atrajo hacia ella. Recorrió su pecho con las manos y agarró sus cabellos mientras él empujaba. Se arqueó y él embistió profundamente.

"Vamos, cariño. Acaba para mí." Él se irguió sin dejar de empujar y frotó el clítoris.

"Te amo, Tyrion." La tensión se hizo insoportable y estalló por todo su cuerpo.

"Y yo a ti, cariño." Él la siguió al placer absoluto que siempre compartían.

Descansaron abrazados.

"Mañana es tu gran día," comentó él, sonriente.

"Sí. Nunca había esperado mi día del nombre con tanta impaciencia," dijo ella.

"Vaya, vaya. Veo que mi verga no es la única impaciente aquí," bromeó Tyrion, cosquilleando su costado. Ella se revolvió, riendo.

"¡Para! No me hagas cosquillas," protestó Sansa entre risas.

"De acuerdo. Seré clemente con mi impaciente esposa."

"Oh, tonto. Cierra el pico."

Ella lo golpeó con la almohada y él le hizo más cosquillas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Mhyraz llegaría pronto y se levantaron para vestirse.

* * *

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días? Que desde mañana ya no tomaré el té de la luna," dijo Sansa mientras desayunaban.

"Lo sé, Sansa." Se tomaron de la mano por encima de la mesa y se sonrieron. "Me gustaría regalarte el verano. Quisiera regalarte un hogar feliz donde nuestros hijos crezcan alegres y tú puedas bailar conmigo al sol como bailabas ayer, y yo pueda tumbarte sobre la hierba, entre las flores, y hacerte el amor incansablemente, sin preocuparnos de guerras, ni de Hijos de la Arpía, ni de monstruos ni nada que no sea nuestra felicidad."

"Algún día lo conseguiremos. Siempre habrá guerras y monstruos, pero nosotros encontraremos un lugar de paz, estoy segura. Porque confío en ti."

Él sentía un nudo apretado en la garganta.

"Lo encontraremos. Porque tú estás conmigo."

Ella lo besó por encima de la mesa y él la miró con reverencia, contemplando en los ojos azules el mundo que quería para ella.


	102. Chapter 102

Se despidieron con un beso y Tyrion salió para sus tareas, con el aliciente de que iba a dedicar el día a organizar todos los preparativos para el día del nombre de Sansa.

Tal y como tenía previsto, habló con Mhyraz y le pidió el favor especial que ambos ya habían acordado. El niño asintió con una gran sonrisa y le aseguró que el regalo estaría a buen recaudo con él hasta que llegara el momento de entregárselo a la señora. Más tarde Tyrion se lo traería y Mhyraz lo mantendría oculto para que Lady Sansa no sospechara nada.

En cuanto se reunió con Pod y tanto ellos como los dos Inmaculados descendieron por las rampas hasta las cocinas, Tyrion explicó a su escudero cómo decorarían la sala y el jardín del cumpleaños, y Pod dijo que Leena por nada del mundo quería perdérselo y que iría con ellos a ayudar en lo que fuese necesario.

"Después de todo lo que vos y Lady Sansa habéis hecho por nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer," dijo el muchacho.

"No va a ser muy complicado. La decoración será sencilla, pero no estará mal la experta opinión femenina de tu mujer. Tú y yo somos un poco patanes para esas cosas," bromeó Tyrion.

"Ya lo creo, mi señor," corroboró Pod, sonriente. "A Lady Sansa le van a encantar vuestras sorpresas, ya lo veréis. Seguro que los artesanos han hecho un gran trabajo."

"Tienen un supervisor general simpático y dispuesto a darles una buena recompensa por su esfuerzo. Estoy convencido de que han dado lo mejor de sí mismos para contentar a la bella esposa del pequeño consejero de la reina," comentó Tyrion, con su sonrisa burlona.

Llegaron a las cocinas y Tyrion se aproximó a los cocineros, que lo recibieron con una reverencia.

"¿Qué tal marcha el menú de mañana? ¿Habéis conseguido todos los ingredientes?," preguntó él.

"Por supuesto, señor. Mañana la señora comerá sus platos favoritos, más el postre especial que nos encargasteis," explicó la jefa de los cocineros. "Esperamos que mañana disfrutéis de un gran día. Os lo merecéis. Gracias a vos mis hermanos libertos tendrán casas donde vivir y además gracias a la señora nuestros hijos irán a la escuela. Procuraré que su comida de cumpleaños sea la más rica que hayáis comido."

Tyrion se sintió emocionado ante tal muestra de agradecimiento.

"Vuestro trabajo en las cocinas es excelente. Vosotros nos alimentáis a todos en la pirámide y puedo asegurar que ni siquiera en la Fortaleza Roja de Desembarco del Rey los cocineros eran mejores que vosotros."

"Ese es un gran elogio, señor. He oído que los señores de la Fortaleza Roja son muy exigentes."

"Los cocineros tenían que complacer a Robert, un rey que se pasó la vida comiendo como un cerdo, a Joffrey, un rey sádico, y a Tywin Lannister, que no era precisamente cordial. Doy fe de que allí los cocineros no lo han tenido fácil," dijo Tyrion, con su tono irónico.

"Entonces me alegro de servir a la Madre de Dragones," declaró la jefa de cocinas, sonriendo.

"Y yo," coincidió él. "Que tengáis un buen día."

"Lo mismo para vos, señor." La mujer se inclinó y regresó a sus quehaceres.

Tyrion y sus escoltas salieron a la fría mañana y tomaron el camino del mercado. Mientras, otra de sus ideas estaba rondando por su cabeza y se la expuso a Pod.

"Escucha, Pod. ¿Qué opinas de que todos los niños libertos que acudan a la escuela sean entrenados para la lucha, tanto los niños como las niñas? Con dos o tres veces por semana, creo que será suficiente al menos para ofrecerles una preparación básica. Sus horas de prácticas se podrían incluir como lecciones de la escuela, junto con las enseñanzas de los maestros. El patio de armas de la pirámide es lo bastante extenso. Unos cuantos Inmaculados y Segundos Hijos podrían encargarse de las lecciones, y por supuesto Ser Barristan y tú seguiríais con los chicos de la pirámide, solo que ahora en lugar de entrenarlos cuando terminan las lecciones matinales, vosotros empezaríais un poco antes, y tú irías a ayudar en cuanto yo regresara de mis recados matinales y no te necesitara más como escolta por ese día. Pienso que lo ideal sería dedicar a las prácticas de lucha la última hora de la escuela." Hizo una pausa. "Creo que es justo que todos los chicos reciban instrucción militar y aprendan a estar preparados para la batalla." Tyrion estaba reflexionando en voz alta.

"Es una buena idea, mi señor. Tenemos que ser un pueblo fuerte para defendernos de nuestros enemigos," expuso Pod.

"Y los niños serán los adultos de mañana. Si quieren tener posibilidades de sobrevivir a los obstáculos que el mundo les va a colocar por delante, tienen que empezar a prepararse desde hoy. La vida siempre ha sido cruel con los que no han nacido entre algodones." Guardó silencio unos momentos. "No quiero que se excluya a las niñas. También ellas tienen derecho a saber defenderse. Si mi pobre Sansa hubiese aprendido a luchar, Joff no le habría tocado ni un pelo, estoy seguro. Era un niñato cobarde." Esbozó una sonrisa irónica. "Se lo expondré a la reina. Seguro que la idea le gustará."

"Seguro que sí, mi señor," dijo Pod.

"No estaría de más que Sansa aprendiera algunas habilidades. Estoy dándole vueltas y creo que, por mucho que ella odie las armas, debería adquirir algunas técnicas de autodefensa. Y a Leena no le vendría mal tampoco. ¿Qué opinas, Pod?"

"Creo que serían temibles, mi señor."

Ambos se echaron a reír.

"Tienes toda la razón. Ciertamente Sansa sería temible con un cuchillo en la mano." Y estaba convencido de que era cierto. La loba que su joven y apasionada mujer llevaba dentro podía ser bastante letal con un arma, si se veía forzada a usarla. "Se lo propondremos a las chicas, ¿te parece?"

"De acuerdo. Aunque es posible que pronto... no estén en condiciones para muchos alardes físicos, mi señor." Pod se sonrojó, como de costumbre.

"Ah. ¿Te refieres a un posible embarazo?" De nuevo Tyrion sintió el tirón de emoción en sus entrañas.

"Sí, mi señor. Leena ya no está tomando... el té de la luna," dijo el chico casi tartamudeando.

Tyrion lo miró divertido, preguntándose cómo un muchacho tan tímido había sido capaz de impresionar incluso a las putas de Desembarco del Rey, que ya habían visto de todo.

"Sansa a partir de mañana tampoco lo tomará. ¿Qué piensas respecto a ser padre, Pod? Por cierto... Nunca me has dicho cuántos años tienes. Tienes que ser muy joven todavía."

"Tengo diecisiete años, mi señor. En cuatro lunas cumpliré dieciocho."

"¿Sólo diecisiete? Eres muy maduro para ser tan joven. Jamás he conocido a un muchacho de tu edad que sea mejor persona que tú, Pod." El sentimiento paternal que sentía por el muchacho lo invadía. "Los muchachos Stark también eran chicos decentes. Jon Nieve te gustaría si lo conocieras. Y mi sobrino Tommen es muy bueno, demasiado para ceñir una corona. Todos vosotros sois excelentes muchachos. Os merecéis un futuro mejor."

"Estamos luchando para conseguirlo, mi señor," dijo el joven escudero, sonriente.

"Sí, lo estamos haciendo. Bueno, ¿qué piensas sobre ser padre?"

Pod reflexionó unos instantes.

"Me asusta un poco. Un hijo es una gran responsabilidad. Pero por otro lado me hace sentirme muy feliz."

"A mí me pasa lo mismo. Pero también me hace muy feliz. Un hijo con Sansa sería el mayor sueño de mi vida. Un sueño al que casi había renunciado antes de que ella se enamorase de mí."

"Las veces que os veía juntos en la Fortaleza Roja, antes de la noticia de la muerte del rey Robb y de Lady Catelyn... Ella estaba empezando a cambiar un poco con respecto a vos, yo lo notaba," confesó Pod.

"Sí, parecía que pasito a paso ella ya casi no me veía como el _Mono Demoníaco_ ," dijo Tyrion, con tono de broma. "Éramos el _Mono Demoníaco_ y la _Hija del traidor_. Se dio cuenta de que yo no era su enemigo. Pero después pasó aquella horrible tragedia y ella se cerró para mí. Eso era lo que siempre hacía mi padre. Llevarse por delante a cualquiera que le fastidiara, cayera quien cayera, aunque eso incluyera destrozar a su propia nuera. Y, de paso, joderme lo poco bueno que yo conseguía con mucho esfuerzo. Después de aquello... ¿Cómo iba Sansa a querer mirarme siquiera? Yo era el hijo de Tywin."

"Sí, fueron tiempos duros. Pero ya pasaron," ofreció Pod.

"Menos mal, Pod. No creo que hubiera podido soportar el desprecio de Sansa siempre. Ella me importaba demasiado."

"Creo que ya os dije alguna vez que yo estaba seguro de que ella algún día os amaría, mi señor. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo."

"Lo que yo decía. Eres muy maduro para ser tan joven." Tyrion le sonreía. "Serás un gran padre."

"También vos, mi señor." El chico correspondía a la sonrisa.

El bullicio del mercado, al que acababan de llegar, los sacó de su conversación y Tyrion sonrió ampliamente, recordando la lista mental de encargos y las personas con las que tenía que hablar.

Encontró a Sarik haciendo inventario de un lote de productos recién llegados. Tyrion, que no olvidaba sus quehaceres cotidianos, tomó nota de los datos y después conversó con el supervisor del mercado para preguntarle por sus encargos.

"Mañana por la mañana estarán todos terminados, Tyrion. Te los enviaremos a la pirámide lo antes posible."

"Estupendo, Sarik. Dales las gracias de mi parte a los artesanos. Y el encargo especial, ¿cómo va?"

"Oh, a tu señora le va a encantar. Es el mejor que hemos podido encontrar. Lo tenemos aquí. ¿Quieres llevártelo ya?"

"Por supuesto. Se lo entregaré a mi chico, Mhyraz, para que se haga cargo hasta mañana."

"Bien. Espera un momento, que te lo traigo." Sarik se perdió de vista entre la multitud durante unos momentos y volvió trayendo un bulto en los brazos.

"Aquí lo tienes. Cuidadlo bien." Se lo entregó a Tyrion, que lo cogió con cuidado.

"Lo haremos, Sarik. Pronto lo comprobarás," aseguró Tyrion.

Era más pesado de lo que parecía, y era realmente soberbio. Sí, a Sansa le encantaría. Sintió una oleada de gozo pensando en cómo le brillarían los ojos cuando se lo diera. Y la verga se le puso dura al imaginar el modo en que ella se lo agradecería.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la pirámide, justo cuando las clases que Sansa impartía acababan de terminar, Tyrion buscó a Mhyraz y le entregó el regalo para que lo custodiara hasta el día siguiente. El niño lo cogió con delicadeza y lo inspeccionó, emocionado por el hecho de que el señor Tyrion le confiara algo tan importante.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Cuídalo bien y te recompensaré por las molestias. Además, ya sabes que si quieres puedes seguir ayudándonos con él."

"No son molestias, señor. Lo cuidaré con mucho gusto," afirmó el chico, excitado.

"Mañana, cuando yo te avise, lo llevarás a la sala de cumpleaños. ¿Qué te parece, Mhyraz? ¿No es bonito?"

"Muy bonito, señor."

"Ya verás lo contenta que se pondrá la señora. ¿Has aprendido mucho hoy con las clases, Mhyraz?"

"Sí, señor. Me gustan mucho las historias que cuenta la señora."

"Bien. Ser Barristan ya sabe que hoy estás excusado de asistir a los entrenamientos por el favor especial que me estás haciendo, así que no te preocupes."

"Gracias, señor."

"Genial, entonces. Ya sabes, ten cuidado de que la señora no se dé cuenta. Cuando tengas que ir a llevarnos las comidas hoy, déjale el regalo a Dara para que ella se haga cargo mientras tú no puedas."

El chico asintió, hizo una reverencia y se marchó a sus aposentos con el bulto entre sus brazos.

Tyrion pensó en regresar con Sansa, pero consideró que sería mejor dejarle un ratito propio para coser o para lo que ella quisiera. Aquella tarde Leena no le haría la visita habitual, porque ella y Pod estaban en sus días de recién casados y, exceptuando sus obligaciones cotidianas, lo normal era que durante su tiempo libre quisieran estar todo el tiempo solos para celebrar su nuevo estado civil.

 _Y de paso, tal vez, para fabricar un pequeño o una pequeña Payne._ Lo cierto era que le hacía ilusión que su fiel escudero se convirtiese en padre. Para Tyrion sería casi como tener un nieto. Y si Sansa también concebía pronto, los dos niños crecerían casi como hermanos. _Esta va a ser una bonita familia_.

Como Sansa no recibiría visitas por la tarde, Tyrion planeaba recrearse con ella un poco entre las sábanas después del almuerzo, sin las prisas por temer que Leena llamase a la puerta en cualquier momento. Y si era capaz de salir de la cama, quizás se pondría a pasar a limpio los garabatos que había anotado en el mercado.

La verga ya le estaba dando respingos debajo de los pantalones pensando en el rico postre que ella casi siempre le ofrecía tras el almuerzo.

Pero mientras tanto, respetaría su espacio propio, así que lo mejor que podía hacer mientras esperaba la hora del almuerzo era hacer una visita a Ser Barristan, con el que tanto le agradaba charlar. Así que se encaminó hacia el patio de armas.

El caballero lo vio llegar y dejó a Pod al cargo.

"Buenas tardes, Ser Barristan."

"Buenas tardes, Lord Tyrion."

"¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?"

"Muy bien. Hoy he echado de menos a Mhyraz, pero claro, tiene que cuidar del regalo de Lady Sansa." El anciano sonrió con simpatía. "Felicitadla de mi parte. Estoy seguro de que mañana tendrá el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, al menos hasta ahora."

"Eso espero. Ella no se merece menos. Pero va a ser poco comparado con lo que yo querría regalarle. Y no me refiero a joyas ni cosas por el estilo que no le interesan demasiado. Hubiera querido llevarla a un sitio hermoso donde cambiar de aires al menos por un día, pero no puede ser. Así que me las he arreglado lo mejor que he podido con lo que tengo disponible."

"Tenéis razón. Aunque Meereen es una ciudad mucho más segura ahora, no hay sitios a los que podáis llevarla para pasar su día del nombre," coincidió Ser Barristan.

"Por desgracia, no los hay. ¿Dónde la llevaría? ¿A una taberna? Tampoco hay jardines en los que pasear, los árboles son escasos y la hierba apenas crece. La bahía ofrece una vista muy agradable, pero al estar fuera de la ciudad queda descartada. Demasiado expuesta."

"Claro. Pero no os preocupéis, habéis tenido una gran idea al pedir prestada esa sala. Sin ir más lejos, ayer la boda de Podrick y la joven Leena se celebró también dentro de la pirámide, y fue una fiesta inolvidable. Los jardines de la reina fueron idóneos."

"Es verdad, y la sala que estoy preparando también tiene unos jardines, pequeños pero adecuados para lo que los necesito. Al menos ayudarán a Sansa a creer que se encuentra en otra parte, no entre cuatro paredes."

El caballero lo miró con renovado respeto y afecto paternal.

 _Como yo miré a Pod hace un rato,_ pensó Tyrion, conmovido.

"Espero de todo corazón que consigáis para ella todo lo que se merece, Lord Tyrion. Una joven como ella merece algo mejor que esto, al igual que la reina," dijo el anciano, señalando la pirámide.

"Lo sé, Ser Barristan. Le daré algo mejor que esto. Sé que sería injusto quejarse, porque al menos tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas, cuando otros muchos aún no lo tienen. Pero supongo que todo el que ama quiere lo mejor para los seres amados. Y si está en mi mano darle a Sansa un verdadero hogar, se lo daré. Como cualquier otro haría si pudiera." Hizo una pausa. "¿Recordáis lo que me dijisteis de los juramentos? No lo olvido. Y creo que tenéis razón. Un juramento es poderoso, porque nos da algo en lo que creer."

"Esa es la verdadera magia de los juramentos, Lord Tyrion, más allá de su poder vinculante, que es tan real como que vos y yo estamos aquí hablando en este mismo momento. Y hablando de eso... Creo que el viejo canalla Walder Frey está maldito."

Tyrion lo miró con curiosidad, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que el caballero insinuaba.

"Eso dicen todos en Poniente. Frey rompió la sagrada ley de hospitalidad. Mandó asesinar a los huéspedes Stark, que habían comido el pan y la sal bajo su techo. ¿Pensáis que esa violación de la magia antigua tendrá consecuencias para él y su estirpe?"

"Las ha tenido para vuestro padre. Él también contribuyó a violar la ley de hospitalidad. No me cabe duda de que pronto la maldición caerá sobre los Frey, de una u otra manera."

Tyrion guardó silencio, reflexionando. No solía desearle la muerte a nadie que realmente no lo mereciera, pero Frey realmente lo merecía. El viejo canalla. Lo malo era que, si lo de la maldición resultaba ser cierto, también pagarían los inocentes de su familia, los que no habían participado en la masacre. Aunque seguro que todos ellos, excepto los niños pequeños, estaban al tanto de lo que iba a suceder, y aún así no hicieron nada.

Fuera como fuese, las maldiciones no distinguían entre culpables e inocentes.

"En cualquier caso, Ser Barristan, yo defenderé mi juramento hacia Sansa con mi honor y mi vida, como vos defendéis el vuestro. Ya tengo bastante con la maldición con la que me obsequiaron los dioses al nacer y no necesito ninguna más," bromeó Tyrion.

"Es mejor no tentar a la suerte, en efecto," dijo Ser Barristan con una leve sonrisa.

"Yo por mi parte no la tentaré. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas sin necesidad de echarnos encima maldiciones. En fin, Ser Barristan, como siempre es un placer hablar con vos."

"Igualmente, Lord Tyrion. Volved siempre que queráis y, cuando tengamos tiempo suficiente, os contaré todo lo que sé sobre vuestra casa y vuestra madre antes de que nacierais, y sobre mi juventud. A un viejo como yo siempre le agrada recordar el pasado. Es lo único que queda cuando se ha vivido tanto."

"Espero que no sea lo único, Ser Barristan. Aún tenéis una misión que cumplir con Daenerys."

"Y ojalá los dioses me permitan vivir aún lo suficiente para que pueda cumplirla. Y si me lo permiten, entonces podré morir en paz."

"Que así sea," dijo Tyrion.

"Que así sea," repitió el anciano.

"Que paséis una buena tarde, Ser Barristan."

"También vos, Lord Tyrion."

Se inclinaron en señal de respeto y Tyrion se encaminó a la puerta principal de la pirámide.


	103. Chapter 103

"¿Cómo ha ido la mañana, cariño?," preguntó Tyrion, tomando el rostro de Sansa para besarla. Ella había estado cosiendo junto a la ventana.

"Como de costumbre, mi amor. La mañana se me ha ido volando con las clases de los niños. Pero siete han tenido que marcharse más tarde a sus habitaciones, porque han caído enfermos. Parece que cuatro tienen los síntomas del sarampión y uno de los maestres los está atendiendo. También hay tres que han pillado un buen catarro y padecen fiebre y dolores de garganta. Dara me informó esta mañana de que algunos no se encontraban muy bien."

"Oh, vaya. Esperemos que sea leve." El sarampión era una enfermedad propia de la infancia y no solía ser grave, a menos que los pequeños estuviesen desnutridos y débiles. Y en invierno era muy común coger resfriados.

"No corren un peligro grave, según me han dicho. Pero siento pena por ellos, sin una madre que los cuide y se siente junto a su cabecero. Me gustaría visitarlos y de paso ver cómo viven en la pirámide," dijo Sansa.

"Podemos ir más tarde," propuso Tyrion.

"Oh, muchas gracias, mi amor. No estoy tranquila sabiendo que están enfermos y sin una figura materna que vele por ellos. La reina hace lo que puede, pero sus obligaciones le ocupan mucho tiempo y no puede dedicarse a ellos uno por uno." Sansa se inclinó para darle otro beso.

"Serás una gran madre, Sansa," afirmó él, orgulloso, acariciando sus mejillas. "Pienso plantarte un bebé en la barriga muy pronto," dijo, mirándola con su sonrisa entre reverente y lasciva.

Ella se puso muy colorada. _¿Cómo es que este hombre consigue ponerme siempre colorada? No es que no haya hecho todo tipo de cosas con él en la cama._ Sonrió, provocativa.

"¿Lo harás? Vas a tener que aplicarte a fondo, mi señor." Ella se lamió los labios y él contempló aquel erótico y deliberado gesto, con su dura verga clamando por su liberación.

"Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer. Creo que apenas voy a dejarte salir de la cama. Voy a follarte sin descanso y te inundaré de semilla, para asegurarme de que está constantemente dentro de ti y a tu útero no le quede otro remedio más que concebir un bebé. Creo que por fin tenemos la ocasión idónea para llevar a cabo la apuesta," dijo Tyrion, colocándose entre las piernas de ella, que seguía sentada en la silla junto a la ventana. La atrajo hacia sí empujándola por su trasero y Sansa rodeó su cintura con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Él deslizó las manos hasta sus pechos y los apretó, disfrutando de las firmes redondeces y de la dureza de los pezones erectos.

"Ah, por fin vamos a realizar la apuesta. Ya creía que te estabas echando atrás," provocó ella, acercando sus labios a los de él, sin tocarlos todavía.

"Nunca me echo atrás, preciosa. Lo que me propongo hacer, lo hago hasta el final y con todas las consecuencias. No creerías que te ibas a librar de mí, ¿eh?"

"Ya empezaba a pensar que te estabas volviendo un viejecito y que lo de la apuesta sólo era una bravata para hacerte el tipo duro." Sansa rozó sus labios, sonriendo con picardía.

Él la apretó más contra sí.

"Yo siempre cumplo lo que apuesto. Y además, este lindo cuerpo tuyo necesita un repaso de verdad. Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha sido un precalentamiento. Y por otro lado, creo que en este momento la que está un poco subida eres tú, encanto. Tendré que bajarte los humos. Creo recordar que tú reñiste y castigaste a mi pobre verga por su arrogancia, y resulta que tu cuerpo se está comportando igual." Sus manos manoseaban los pechos y descendieron de nuevo hasta las nalgas, rodeándolas.

"Eso es porque aprende del ejemplo," replicó ella, agarrando sus cabellos y tirando suavemente de su cabeza hacia atrás. Lo besó de lleno y él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Sansa gimió y él se trastornó de lujuria.

"Voy a follarte ahora mismo," murmuró contra sus labios. Se separó un poco para quitarle la prenda interior de un tirón y se bajó los pantalones y los calzones. Su verga enhiesta saltó del encierro y él la agarró y la introdujo sin más dilación en la húmeda raja de ella, que la recibió con un jadeo. Sansa se aferró a él mientras él la embestía, y poco después se inclinó sobre el respaldo para frotarse el clítoris. Colocó los tobillos sobre los hombros de él y Tyrion abrió el corpiño del vestido y acarició los pechos desnudos.

"Dentro de un par de semanas, cuando estés a medio camino de tu ciclo lunar, haremos la apuesta. Follaremos hasta que no podamos más. ¿Podrás hacerlo?," retó él, jadeando entre embestidas.

"¿Podrás hacerlo tú?" Ella lo miraba con una mirada desafiante, desatada, _caliente._

"No me provoques, mujer, o vas a saber lo que es bueno," amenazó él burlonamente, arrebatado por el goce de estar follándose casi salvajemente aquel glorioso cuerpo.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal si no acabo todavía y te hago sufrir un poco más, mi señor?" Sansa ralentizó el movimiento de sus dedos sobre su clítoris.

"Acabarás. No podrás resistir." Entonces él hizo algo inesperado. Salió de ella, se agachó entre sus piernas y hundió la lengua en sus pliegues. La pilló tan de sorpresa que Sansa lanzó un grito.

"¡Tyrion!," exclamó, gimiendo. "Todavía no he acabado del todo con el ciclo lunar," logró decir entre jadeos.

"No me importa," espetó él, sin dejar de lamer. Introdujo dos dedos en la abertura y se aplicó al clítoris con la lengua.

Ella se abandonó y sujetó su cabeza, agarrando sus cabellos para guiarlo sobre ella.

"Oh, Sansa. Llevaba días sin hacer esto," murmuró él sobre los pliegues empapados. "Echaba de menos saborear tu dulce raja."

Ella se dejó ir y la explosión la abatió. Estrujó la cabeza de él contra ella.

"¡Oh, Tyrion!," gritó varias veces, moviendo las caderas con frenesí y arqueándose contra la silla.

"Eso es, mi vida. Entrégate a mí. Lo adoro," susurró él contra los pliegues, hasta que los espasmos y los temblores cesaron. Tyrion besó dulcemente el rojizo vello púbico y se irguió. Entonces volvió a penetrarla, sin esperar a que ella se hubiera recuperado de su clímax.

"¿Qué decías de que no ibas a acabar todavía, mi señora?," dijo él, travieso, empujando sin ninguna contención.

"Has hecho trampa, mi señor," regañó ella, colocando una vez más los tobillos sobre los hombros de él para que pudiera penetrarla más profundamente.

"Las trampas valen. Tú misma lo dijiste," le recordó él, entrando y saliendo.

"Veo que te divierte mucho enredar a tu pobre esposa, mi señor," bromeó ella, respirando rápidamente.

"No sabes hasta qué punto me divierte. De hecho, mi verga te lo demostrará ahora mismo. Va a acabar dentro de tu caliente raja. ¡Oh, Sansa!," gimió, vaciándose en ella oleada tras oleada.

"Eso es, mi señor. Acaba dentro de mí. Dame tu semilla," animó ella, a quien le encantaba sentir el fluido cálido de la vida en lo más intimo.

"Es toda tuya, cariño," dijo él, jadeando. "Dentro de dos semanas, prácticamente no sacaré mi verga de tu interior. Trabajaré con ahínco para que fabriquemos un pequeño Lannister." Tyrion la besó sonriente.

"Ah, entonces por eso haces todo esto. Sólo te interesa fabricar un pequeño Lannister," reprochó ella fingiendo sentirse ofendida, mordiendo el labio inferior de él.

"Bueno, follarse este cuerpo tuyo no está nada mal. Hace que el proceso de fabricar un pequeño Lannister sea aceptablemente placentero."

"Ah, así que _aceptablemente_. Muy generoso el señor." Ella mordió un poco más fuerte, agarrando dos puñados de sus cabellos rubios.

"Yo siempre soy generoso, mi señora. Si no dejas de morderme de esa manera y de apretar tus tetas contra mí, ahora mismo verás lo generoso que soy. Y Mhyraz tendrá que esperar fuera con el almuerzo, me temo."

"Eres un sinvergüenza," regañó ella, riendo y empujándolo para apartarlo un poco y levantarse de la silla.

"Vaya si lo soy, preciosa. Quiero hacerte cosas desvergonzadas durante todo el día," dijo él, con su sonrisa lasciva.

Ella fue a lavarse rápidamente antes del almuerzo, arrebolada por la intensa sesión de sexo y sonriendo ampliamente, con su dolorido pero saciado cuerpo cantando de pura alegría.

* * *

"¿Cómo están tus hermanos enfermos?," preguntó Sansa mientras Mhyraz colocaba el almuerzo sobre la mesa.

"No muy bien, pero sobrevivirán, señora. El maestre les ha recetado unos remedios y los demás huérfanos estamos cuidando de ellos," explicó el niño.

"Sois buenos hermanos, Mhyraz," elogió Tyrion. "Probablemente algunos de vosotros os contagiaréis del sarampión," pronosticó.

"Puede ser, señor, pero yo soy fuerte. Ya pasé el sarampión de pequeño."

"Bueno, esperemos que no te afecte. Después la señora y yo iremos a visitar a los enfermos y veremos si necesitan algo que nosotros podamos proporcionarles," explicó Tyrion.

"Están bien atendidos, señor. La Madre también ha estado con ellos un rato," informó Mhyraz.

"Estupendo. Cuando terminemos de comer, iremos nosotros," afirmó Tyrion.

"Leena y Pod tal vez quieran venir también, están encariñados con ellos por las clases y los entrenamientos," sugirió Sansa.

"Claro. Mhyraz, ¿te importaría ir a preguntarles si quieren acompañarnos? Diles que si quieren ir, nosotros los recogeremos y nos iremos juntos, si les apetece. Dinos su respuesta cuando vuelvas a recoger las cosas," le pidió Tyrion.

"Enseguida, señor." El chico salió.

"Ser Barristan no me dijo nada de los chicos enfermos. Tal vez no se dio cuenta al principio de que faltaban. Cuando fui a hablar con él, los entrenamientos justo iban a comenzar, los chicos estaban llegando al patio de armas y él aún no habría tenido tiempo de notar su falta." _Y Mhyraz no estaba presente, pues estaba pendiente del regalo de Sansa._

Empezaron a comer y Tyrion se visualizó a sí mismo de niño, tendido en su cama y ardiendo de fiebre.

"Cuando yo tenía cuatro años, enfermé de sarampión," contó a Sansa. Ella alzó los ojos de su plato para mirarlo con toda su atención. "Estaba solo en mi cuarto, sin nadie que se sentara a mi lado a consolarme. Las sirvientas venían a administrarme los remedios del maestre pero no se quedaban conmigo. Todas tenían miedo a Tywin y no se atrevían a saltarse sus órdenes. Él les tenía terminantemente prohibido relacionarse con nosotros más allá del simple trato de amos y sirvientes, y supongo que conmigo la prohibición sería incluso más severa, pues por supuesto cómo iba él a permitir que el asesino de su esposa recibiera la más mínima muestra de afecto," recordó Tyrion, sarcástico.

"Oh, mi pobre niño," se compadeció Sansa, acariciándole la mano.

"Me dio tanta fiebre que empecé a delirar, y nadie apareció para ponerme paños fríos en la frente ni tomarme la mano como lo estás haciendo tú. Mi mente se puso a divagar y sufrí alucinaciones. Vi a mi madre."

Sansa escuchaba en silencio, sin soltar su mano.

"La veía tan claramente como te veo a ti. Tenía el cabello dorado y brillante como el sol justo cuando empieza a atardecer. Era alta, más o menos como tú, esbelta y tenía los ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda. Se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado junto a la cama y se quedó conmigo. Tomó mi mano del mismo modo en que lo haces tú y me habló."

"¿Qué te dijo?," preguntó Sansa suavemente.

"Todavía recuerdo sus palabras exactas. Me dijo: _Hola, mi amor. Estoy aquí contigo. Nunca me he ido en realidad. Quiero que sepas que no tienes la culpa de nada, que yo elegí traerte al mundo y mi muerte fue obra de los dioses, porque ellos lo decidieron así. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo o en el otro, y siempre te acompañaré. Y ahora escúchame._ Te escucho, mamá, le dije yo. _Quiero que seas fuerte y que no te rindas nunca. Tu padre y tu hermana están resentidos, no son capaces de ver más allá de su propia amargura, y no te hacen la vida fácil, pero tienes que luchar contra ellos y contra todos los que pretendan hacer que te sientas miserable. Tú eres mi hijo querido y para mí eres tan hermoso como cualquiera de mis hijos. No dejes que el mundo te haga creer que vales menos. Eres un chico inteligente y tienes buen corazón. Encontrarás la manera de salir adelante. Porque eres fuerte. Y yo estaré a tu lado. Cuando el mundo sea cruel contigo, recuérdame. Recuerda que siempre te he querido._ Y justo entonces me bajó la fiebre y ella se desvaneció. Me recuperé rápidamente y desde entonces no he vuelto a caer enfermo, al menos no de gravedad. Nunca he estado seguro de si ella fue simplemente una alucinación o si se me apareció de verdad. Pero fue suficiente para darme fuerzas para sobrevivir y luchar. En mis peores momentos, siempre la he recordado tal y como la vi entonces."

"¿Crees que ella era como la viste?," preguntó Sansa, acariciando su mano.

"Tal vez su aspecto y su voz eran un producto de mi imaginación. Pero parecía muy real. Hasta percibí su olor. Y tenía unas diminutas pecas sobre la nariz y un lunar justo debajo de su labio inferior, en el lado derecho. Ella ha sido la única alucinación que he tenido, así que no sé si todas las alucinaciones son tan realistas. Si mi padre no hubiera sido como era, podría haberle contado que la había visto en mi delirio y tal vez, al describírsela, él podría haberme confirmado si era igual que mi madre real. Pero jamás le dije nada, así que nunca lo sabré." Su mirada estaba perdida en la lejanía, con un poso de tristeza. Sansa apretó su mano.

"En realidad no importa, mi amor. Lo importante es que ahí fue donde decidiste que no te dejarías vencer. De un modo u otro, su amor de madre te ayudó a salir adelante. El amor de una madre dura más allá de la muerte."

 _Ojalá el que yo siento por ti también dure para toda la eternidad,_ pensó Tyrion, devolviéndole el suave apretón.

"Sé que fuiste a cuidarme cuando fui herido en la batalla del Aguasnegras," confesó él de repente.

Sansa lo miró sorprendida y una certeza se encendió en sus ojos.

"Ah, Pod te lo ha contado, claro." Lo miró sonriente.

"¿Recuerdas que hace unos cuantos días yo vine muy contento y tú querías sonsacarme el motivo, y yo te dije que aquello formaba parte de mi historia sobre mis viajes y cómo llegué a ser Mano del Rey? Pues bien, me he adelantado a decírtelo ahora, no he podido evitarlo. Me hizo muy feliz saber que cuidaste de mí cuando yo estaba hecho una mierda, con la cara partida en dos."

"Tú te portaste muy bien conmigo. Te preocupaste por la _Hija del traidor_. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer."

 _En aquella época no me preocupé por ti lo bastante, preciosa mía. Pero sé que no quieres que lo admita porque no te gusta que me sienta mal conmigo mismo._ Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de ella.

"Bueno, mi amor, en otro momento hablamos de todo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tenemos que terminar el almuerzo, que se nos está enfriando, y después iremos a visitar a los niños." Le sonrió con sus ojos verdes cargados de amor.

"Tus ojos son preciosos, Tyrion. ¿Nadie te lo había dicho nunca? Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto jamás en un hombre," dijo ella, perdiéndose en los iris que casi eran como dos esmeraldas pulidas.

Él se conmovió profundamente, como siempre le ocurría con aquella mujer asombrosa que tenía delante. Y también se notó muy duro bajo los pantalones, por el modo en que ella lo estaba mirando.

"Sansa... ¿Crees que cuando Mhyraz recoja la mesa, podríamos...?"

"Sí, Tyrion. Si me lo haces rápido," dijo ella sonriente, con su tono de reto.

"Sabes que soy un experto, encanto."

Y se echaron a reír, compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

Terminaron de comer y Mhyraz regresó, diciéndoles que Podrick y Leena esperarían en sus habitaciones a que fueran a recogerlos. En cuanto el niño se fue, Tyrion se volvió hacia Sansa, con los ojos relampagueantes.

"Bueno... ¿Qué hay de esa sesión rapida?"

Por toda respuesta Sansa lo llevó hasta la cama, se quitó la ropa interior y lo guio hacia su interior sin pérdida de tiempo.


	104. Chapter 104

Los huérfanos de la pirámide vivían en varias habitaciones de la planta baja. Los cuatro niños enfermos de sarampión habían sido agrupados en el mismo aposento, para que el maestre pudiese atenderlos a todos juntos, y los tres con catarro se encontraban en la habitación de al lado.

Tyrion, Sansa, Pod y Leena entraron en primer lugar en la habitación de los acatarrados, que eran los que se encontraban mejor. Missandei estaba allí, sentada junto a sus camas y hablándoles con dulzura.

"Buenas tardes, mi señora," saludó Tyrion. Todos inclinaron sus cabezas a modo de saludo.

"Buenas tardes. Veo que también venís a visitar a estos diablillos," dijo la muchacha, sonriendo. "Solamente tienen un buen resfriado, pero les encanta quejarse para que les hagan caso," bromeó ella. Sansa se acercó a las camas y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de los pequeños.

"Hola, Shaya. ¿Cómo te encuentras?," preguntó Sansa a la niña más pequeña del grupo, que tenía seis años.

"Ya me encuentro mejor, señora. La garganta casi no me duele ahora."

"Me alegro mucho, Shaya. Ahora tendrás que quedarte en la cama un par de días. ¿Te aburres mucho?" Shaya era una niña vivaz a la que le costaba un esfuerzo permanecer quieta, así que un par de días acostada iba a ser una dura prueba para ella, pensó Sansa, sonriendo.

"Un poco, pero tengo compañía. Mis hermanos vienen a verme y la señora Missandei se queda con nosotros mucho rato. Además, la Madre también ha venido y puso la mano sobre mi frente. Ella tiene las manos cálidas, no como las de otros que me han tocado la frente," comentó la niña.

"Eso es porque ella tiene la sangre del dragón, Shaya. ¿Recuerdas lo que os conté sobre los dragones en las clases?," preguntó Sansa.

Todos los demás estaban pendientes de la conversación. Los otros dos niños escuchaban en silencio y miraban a Sansa con el respeto en sus ojos negros. Missandei, Pod y Leena sonreían, y Tyrion miraba a su esposa repleto de amor y de orgullo.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, señora. Dijisteis que algunas personas tienen sangre de dragón."

"Pues esa sangre es lo que hace que la Madre nunca tenga las manos frías," explicó Sansa.

"Me gustan sus manos. Y también me gusta su pelo. Es como la plata. Yo no sabía que se podía tener el pelo como la plata."

"Muchos miembros de la casa Targaryen tenían el pelo plateado. En la antigua Valyria, la mayoría de la gente tenía el pelo de ese color. Creo que os lo he contado alguna vez."

"Sí, señora. Pero también me gusta vuestro pelo. Cuando yo vivía en Yunkai, conocí a una mujer con el pelo naranja como el vuestro. El amo la compró. Era buena conmigo."

"Seguro que estará bien, Shaya. Ahora será una mujer libre." _O tal vez murió en la revuelta de los esclavos de Yunkai,_ pensó Sansa, disimulando su tristeza. Se volvió hacia los otros chicos.

"¿Y vosotros, Rak y Meleh, cómo estáis? Hoy os he echado de menos también."

"Rak lloró por no poder asistir al entrenamiento con Ser Barristan," informó Meleh, con un destello pícaro en sus ojos.

"Tú también estabas a punto de llorar, no lo niegues," replicó el más pequeño, enfadado.

"A los dos os encantan los entrenamientos," intercedió Sansa. "Pronto podréis volver a las lecciones de Ser Barristan y de Podrick. Y a las que os enseño yo, que aunque no os gusten tanto, también son importantes," señaló Sansa, sonriente.

"Sí, señora," dijeron ambos niños al unísono, como si hubieran sido pillados en una falta. Miraron a Podrick, buscando un aliado, y éste les dirigió un guiño cómplice.

"Bueno, pues ahora iremos a ver a los enfermos de sarampión," anunció Sansa. "En un par de días estaréis perfectamente. Procurad no destaparos y no os pongáis a dar saltos por la habitación y a coger frío, porque podríais recaer. ¿De acuerdo?," recomendó ella.

"De acuerdo, señora," dijeron los dos inquietos chicos varones, algo alicaídos. Pasar dos días en cama no debía de ser su forma idónea de divertirse. A Sansa le vino a la memoria su salvaje hermana Arya, cuando su madre a veces la castigaba a permanecer horas en su cuarto, para que aprendiera a ser menos impulsiva y adquiriera la paciencia de una dama, cosa que por supuesto era inútil. Arya parecía un pájaro enjaulado siempre que tenía que quedarse más de diez minutos seguidos en el interior de cualquier espacio cerrado.

Sansa se incorporó y se despidió de los niños. Missandei también se levantó.

El grupo se dirigió a la habitación contigua, donde estaban los enfermos de sarampión. Missandei indicó a Sansa que se sentara en la silla, pero Sansa negó con la cabeza y le indicó que se sentara ella. Los chicos miraron al grupo de recién llegados con curiosidad y respondieron a sus saludos.

Ninguno de ellos parecía tener más de ocho años, y todos eran morenos y delgados. Había dos niños y dos niñas.

"¿Cómo os encontráis?," preguntó Sansa, arrodillándose a los pies de una de las camas para estar a a su altura.

Era evidente que tenían fiebre, pues sus ojos estaban brillantes y tenían la expresión cansada que la fiebre confería al rostro.

"El maestre nos ha dado un remedio. Sabía fatal, pero él nos dijo que pronto nos sentiremos mejor," explicó una de las niñas.

"Cuando yo era pequeña y mis hermanos y yo nos poníamos enfermos, mi madre nos hacía tragar unas medicinas que sabían a rayos," contó Sansa. "Mi hermana siempre protestaba y no quería tomárselas, y mi madre sólo conseguía que se las tomara amenazándola con no dejarle disparar con el arco durante una semana."

"¿Cómo se llamaba vuestra hermana?," preguntó la niña, curiosa.

"Se llamaba Arya y se parecía un poco a ti, Runna. Tenía el pelo oscuro, era bastante rebelde y le encantaba luchar. Odiaba llevar vestidos y no quería ser una dama, quería ser una guerrera." Sansa empleaba el mismo tono paciente de las lecciones.

Por su sonrisa parecía que a Runna la divertía que la señora tuviese una hermana tan díscola.

"Yo quiero ser una guerrera también," afirmó, contundente. "Me gustaría formar parte del ejército de la Madre cuando sea mayor."

Sansa la miró, perpleja. No conocía ningún ejército en el que hubiera mujeres, pero las aspiraciones de la niña eran dignas de tener en cuenta. Tal vez Daenerys pudiese cambiar las reglas también en ese aspecto, como las estaba cambiando en otras muchas cosas. Sansa se volvió a mirar a Tyrion, y él le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Más tarde podían hablar de esa cuestión, y Tyrion podría planteársela a la reina. Mujeres en el ejército. ¿Por qué no? No serían las primeras mujeres guerreras. Sin ir más lejos, ella había conocido a una en Desembarco del Rey, llamada Brienne de Tarth, que era tan alta y fornida como Jaime Lannister y lo había llevado sano y salvo a la capital desde el campamento de Robb en las Tierras de los Ríos, que estaba muy lejos. Sin duda sabía luchar mejor que muchos hombres. Y las mujeres de la casa Mormont también eran guerreras. Una de ellas había muerto en la masacre de Los Gemelos, pero Sansa en aquel momento no quería pensar en eso.

"Es una idea interesante, Runna. Creo que a la Madre le interesaría escucharla."

"¿De verdad?" La viveza retornó a sus ojos oscuros, relegando la expresión tristona provocada por la fiebre.

"A la Madre le interesan las buenas ideas. Estoy segura de que escucharía la tuya," aseguró Sansa, sonriente.

"Gracias, señora."

"No hay de qué. Cuando Lord Tyrion se la plantee, le dirá que ha sido tu idea." Sansa miró de nuevo a su marido, y él asintió, sonriéndole con los ojos muy brillantes.

"¿Y vosotros, ya habéis pensado a qué os gustaría dedicaros?," preguntó Sansa al resto, para distraerlos un rato más.

"A mí no se me da muy bien luchar," confesó un niño. "Ser Barristan lo sabe, pero él dice que no importa que no todos seamos buenos, que lo que importa es que al menos aprendamos a defendernos, y yo lo intento. Pero lo que de verdad me gusta es tallar."

"Ah. ¿Tallas la madera?," preguntó Sansa, muy interesada.

"Sí. Y también la piedra. Quiero ser un tallista."

"Espero que lo consigas. ¿Has pensado en entrar en el gremio de los canteros? Algunos de ellos se dedican a hacer tallas muy delicadas en las piedras," le informó Sansa.

"Sí, ahí es donde quiero entrar. Espero que me admitan."

"Claro que te admitirán, Mikus. Los gremios aceptan a todo el que tenga aptitudes para cualquiera de sus profesiones. Cuando tengas la edad adecuada, podrás empezar tu adiestramiento." Mikus tenía ocho años y los gremios habían acordado que sus aprendices debían tener al menos diez años. "Mientras tanto, aprende las lecciones de la escuela y las de Ser Barristan y Podrick, que también te serán útiles," recomendó Sansa.

"Claro, señora." El chiquillo asintió.

Los otros dos niños no debían de tener muchas ganas de hablar, porque se limitaban a escuchar sin decir nada. A Sansa le preocupó que tuvieran mucha fiebre y se aproximó a palparles la frente. La piel no estaba excesivamente caliente y eso la tranquilizó un poco. Sencillamente estarían cansados. Sería mejor dejarlos dormir.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya. Tenéis que descansar para poneros fuertes." Sansa se volvió haca Missandei. "¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan? ¿Hay algo en lo que mi marido y yo podamos ayudar?"

"Ya habéis ayudado viniendo a verlos, mi señora. Yo me quedaré un rato más y después los chicos mayores se quedarán con ellos y les traerán lo que necesiten."

"Estupendo. Esperemos que no enferme ninguno más," dijo Sansa.

"Esperemos que no. A ver cómo se presenta el día mañana y sabremos si habrá nuevos casos," dijo Missandei.

"Sí, mañana lo sabremos. Que tengáis una buena tarde, señora," se despidió Sansa con una inclinación de cabeza.

"También vosotros," correspondió la muchacha, les dirigió una sonrisa y se sentó en la silla.

Los visitantes salieron y caminaron de vuelta a sus aposentos.

"¿Qué piensas de la idea de Runna, Tyrion?," inquirió Sansa. Caminaban cogidos de la mano.

"Es muy audaz, pero precisamente por eso a Daenerys podría gustarle. Aunque creo que no va a ser fácil que los soldados varones admitan sin prejuicios a mujeres entre sus filas. Ese será el mayor problema, conseguir que las acepten y las respeten," aventuró él.

"Sí, me temo que será así. Por supuesto, para que formen parte del ejército de la reina tendrán que reunir excelentes aptitudes, como cualquier otro soldado. No va a ser precisamente un regalo para ellas."

"Será muy duro. Pero la que realmente esté empeñada en ser soldado, lo logrará," aseveró Tyrion. "Se lo plantearé a Daenerys en nuestra próxima reunión." Tyrion acaricó la mano de ella, mirándola con orgullo. "Eres asombrosa, cariño. Desde que huimos de Desembarco del Rey, no has dejado de sorprenderme."

Ella se sonrojó con el halago, y también se notó el cosquilleo en el bajo vientre por el modo en que aquellos ojos acariciadores y ardientes la estaban mirando.

"En serio, Tyrion. Cuando vivíamos en Desembarco del Rey, ¿nunca pensaste que yo era sosa o aburrida? Seguro que todos los demás lo pensaban. Si ni siquiera hablaba apenas contigo."

"No, Sansa, jamás lo pensé. ¿Me creías tan ciego?," preguntó él, con su tono de broma.

"No, mi amor, no te creía ciego, pero yo era una niña triste que deseaba estar en cualquier otra parte, donde fuera con tal de no volver a pisar la Fortaleza Roja. Yo no era una compañía muy grata en aquellos tiempos. Además, ¿qué alicientes podía tener una tímida chiquilla norteña para un hombre de mundo como tú?"

Él se detuvo, le tomó ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

"Sé apreciar las cualidades de las personas. Y especialmente soy muy sensible a las cualidades femeninas. Muchos podrán creer que el hecho de haber frecuentado burdeles se debe a que me da lo mismo una mujer que otra, pero se equivocan de plano. Siempre he percibido lo bueno de cada una, al menos cuando no he estado tan borracho como para impedirme percibirlo," admitió él, con su sonrisa pícara. "Donde los demás tal vez veían a una chica sosa y aburrida, yo veía a una luchadora obstinada y valiente. Se necesita valor para soportar en silencio toda la humillación y el notorio desprecio de un prometido tan sádico como Joffrey, y para encontrar fuerzas para seguir levantándose cada mañana, vistiéndose y arreglándose como si uno fuese a pasar un día tranquilo entre personas queridas, en lugar de estar temiendo salir del dormitorio para enfrentarse a un nido de ratas. Tuviste que ser muy valiente para salir de aquel cuarto cada mañana, sabiendo lo que te esperaba. Sí, Sansa, yo te admiraba. ¿Sabes que cuando te pregunté si querías poner fin al compromiso con Joffrey, y tú me soltaste tu discurso sobre tu lealtad a Joff, en ese mismo momento me habría postrado a tus pies? Murmuré para mí mismo: _Lady Stark, podríais sobrevivirnos._ "

"Oh, Tyrion. Si yo parecía un loro, siempre repitiendo las mismas frases. Ni siquiera se me daba bien mentir. Tú más que nadie te darías cuenta de lo mala mentirosa que era," opuso Sansa, pero los elogios de él mantenían sus mejillas enrojecidas y le provocaban una sonrisa de placer.

"No se trataba de que mintieras mejor o peor, cariño. Se trataba de que, incluso en aquel momento en que te sentías tan vulnerable, tras ser vejada y golpeada, no te dejaste llevar por el natural impulso de venirte abajo y bajar la guardia. Mantuviste tu instinto de supervivencia, al no dejarte engatusar por mi tentador ofrecimiento de romper tu compromiso. Que por cierto, era un ofrecimiento sincero y yo tenía toda la intención de librarte de Joff y enviarte con tu madre. Pero claro, tú hiciste bien en desconfiar de mí. No me conocías en realidad y yo era un Lannister. Mantuviste la cabeza fría y conservaste tu dignidad. Por eso te admiré."

"Aquello fue horrible, Tyrion. Yo allí de rodillas, con Joffrey apuntándome con la ballesta, Lancel contando un montón de mentiras sobre mi hermano Robb, toda aquella gente mirándome como si yo fuese un espectáculo de feria, Ser Meryn golpeándome y rasgando mi vestido, Joffrey disfrutando de mi sufrimiento... Creí que me iba a desmayar. Pero me decía: _Resiste. Aguanta. No te rindas._ Y entonces llegaste tú y pusiste a Joffrey en su sitio y dejaste en ridículo a Ser Meryn. Te habría besado si no estuviese tan asustada y tan llena de rabia." Ella apretó la mano de él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa agradecida. "Los cardenales que me dejaron los golpes de Ser Meryn me duraron semanas. Por suerte no me pegó en la cara, porque Joffrey quería que yo siguiera siendo guapa," añadió, con ironía.

"Tendría que haber matado a aquel hijo de perra con capa blanca," dijo Tyrion, con la mandíbula tensa por la rabia retrospectiva. "Pero antes, lo habría sometido a una lenta tortura que habría incluido privarlo de sus atributos viriles con un cuchillo al rojo." En sus labios bailaba una sonrisa dura.

"Era un malvado ascendido a guardia real, el esbirro ideal para Joffrey. Después de todo, el hecho de que destituyeran a Ser Barristan fue positivo para el anciano caballero. No tuvo que seguir sirviendo en aquella parodia de Guardia Real."

"Es verdad. Para la Guardia Real ya se había acabado la época dorada de Ser Barristan _El Bravo_ y Arthur Dayne _La Espada del Alba,_ " coincidió Tyrion.

"Sé que tu hermano también forma parte de esa parodia, y no es mi intención ofenderlo. Pero no creo que Jaime se haya sentido muy realizado todos estos años."

"Ciertamente, no lo ha hecho. Dudo que pasarse los dias junto a la puerta de un rey putero y borracho, oyendo día tras día cómo ponía los cuernos a nuestra hermana, sea el sueño de un guardia real. Por más que él aguantara todo eso por estar cerca de Cersei, Jaime también ama su vocación, aunque lo oculte bajo su máscara de cinismo. Mi hermano, con toda aquella gallardía que ya ha perdido, no ha visto cumplidos sus sueños. Ha tenido que amar a Cersei a escondidas y compartirla con otro, y tampoco ha escrito grandes hazañas en el Libro Blanco de la Guardia Real. Y eso le duele. Pero hace lo mismo que siempre he hecho yo: reírse de sí mismo y utilizar el cinismo como escudo."

Despidieron a Pod y a Leena y siguieron su camino hasta sus habitaciones.

"Y mi padre tampoco obtuvo lo que quería," continuó Tyrion, mientras abría la puerta. "Todos sus hijos fuimos una decepción para él. Jaime se negó a dejar la Guardia Real y heredar Roca Casterly, Cersei siempre ha sido una zorra que crió a un sádico, y yo maté a mi madre y nací enano. Al final, ninguno ha cumplido sus sueños excepto yo."

Entraron y Tyrion volvió a tomar las manos de ella, mirándola de la forma que la derretía.

"No te menosprecies, mi vida, entre otras muchas cosas porque has contribuido a cumplir el mayor sueño de la vida de este hombre que tienes delante. Yo diría que eso es suficiente para que no piense que eres _sosa y aburrida_." Tyrion le sonrió con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos. "Y ahora, mi señora, si te apetece, podrías demostrarme lo sosa y aburrida que eres en la cama."

"¡Oh, mi señor! Eres imposible," regañó ella, con el calor de su bajo vientre poniéndola húmeda al instante.

Se arrodilló delante de él y lo besó con ansia, y él se sumergió en ella una vez más, hasta perder la noción del tiempo y del mundo exterior.


	105. Chapter 105

Tyrion se despertó, como era su costumbre, al amanecer, y enseguida lo invadió la excitación de aquel día. Sansa cumplía quince años y él había organizado para ella el mejor cumpleaños que había podido discurrir, teniendo en cuenta sus limitaciones. En cuanto saliera de las habitaciones, como cualquier otro día corriente en que iba a la ciudad a llevar a cabo sus tareas matinales, estaría pendiente de los encargos que los artesanos tenían que enviar a la pirámide, y en cuanto llegaran iría con Pod, Leena, Mhyraz y Dara a decorar y adecentar la estancia, y colocar los regalos para que Sansa los viera al entrar.

Se preguntó cómo se las estaría arreglando el chiquillo con el regalo especial, pero estaba seguro de que estaría disfrutando con su cuidado, y que le costaría un esfuerzo tener que desprenderse de él para dárselo a la señora, aunque Tyrion le había asegurado que podría seguir haciéndose cargo de él siempre que quisiera, y de hecho él y Sansa necesitarían ayuda. El chico estaría más que encantado de poder echarles una mano.

Aquel también era el día en que ella dejaría de tomar el té de la luna en lo sucesivo. La noche anterior había sido la útlima vez, y Sansa había realizado una especie de cómico ritual de despedida y había puesto las hierbas en un cajón del armario donde guardaban las botellas de vino y algunas copas que reservaban para cuando había visitas, además de la jarra de agua para beber y otra con miel que a veces usaban para fines eróticos, recordó Tyrion con su sonrisa lasciva y poníéndose duro al recordar las veces en que había untado con miel el cuerpo de su esposa y lo había lamido hasta no dejar ni rastro de la pegajosa sustancia, y de paso la había conducido hasta las cumbres del placer. Precisamente la tarde anterior habían practicado uno de aquellos juegos en los que se embadurnaban de algún líquido que el otro tenía que limpiar con la lengua. De hecho, Tyrion tuvo una idea para aquel juego. Consistía en que, por turnos, cada uno de ellos tenía que adivinar algo que el otro le planteaba a través de alguna pista. Hacían el recuento de las veces que habían acertado. Por cada acierto, distintas partes del cuerpo del que acertaba eran impregnadas de sustancia y lamidas, empezando desde la cabeza y descendiendo. Se pusieron de acuerdo en que las zonas serían los labios, el cuello, las muñecas, los dedos de las manos, el pecho, el vientre, el trasero, los muslos y finalmente, la verga o la raja. En el caso del vino, la excepción eran las zonas de los genitales, sobre todo los de ella, pues el vino escocía en una zona tan delicada. Pero con la miel no había excepciones.

Cada vez que uno de ellos contestaba correctamente, el otro le untaba la miel o el vino, lo que hubiesen elegido, en la parte que correspondía, y tenía que chupar y lamer sin dejar rastro. Tyrion, por supuesto, se aseguró de que Sansa contestara bien a las nueve preguntas, porque el plato fuerte estaba reservado para el final, cuando por fin él podía sumergir su boca en el húmedo y endulzado sexo de ella y conducirla hasta las alturas. Por su parte, él también se aplicó con las respuestas, porque tan sólo evocar los labios y la lengua de ella alrededor de su verga lo volvía loco de lujuria y por supuesto que no iba a perderse aquella delicia.

"Qué aplicados somos, mi amor," bromeó Sansa después de que él le hubiera provocado un clímax sísmico y, poco después, ella se lo hubiera provocado a él. "No hemos fallado ni una pregunta." Ella descansaba sobre el pecho de él.

"Nunca ha habido dos estudiantes más aplicados que nosotros," confirmó Tyrion, sonriente. "Con semejantes incentivos, ¿quién no va a esforzarse al máximo en contestar correctamente? Sobre todo deseando llegar a la parte final." Él le acariciaba la espalda.

"Hay que reconocer que algunas de las preguntas no eran como para romperse mucho la cabeza, Tyrion. Mi hermana, cuando se aprendió los nombres de los dragones de las esposas de Aegon _El Conquistador_ , a veces se pasaba horas recitándolos. Ella admiraba mucho a Rhaenys y Visenya Targaryen. Yo no habría podido olvidar los nombres de sus dragones aunque hubiera querido, con una hermana como la mía." Sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. "¿Piensas que hay alguna pequeña posibilidad de que escapara de la Fortaleza Roja con vida?," preguntó, con su tono de añoranza.

"Por lo poco que llegué a verla en Invernalia, Arya parecía una niña testaruda e inquieta que correteaba por todo el castillo, con toda la pinta de ser una persona aficionada a explorar y esconderse en los recovecos más insospechados. Seguro que al poco tiempo de llegar a la Fortaleza Roja ya se conocía de memoria al menos una parte de los pasadizos subterráneos. Debió de utilizarlos para escapar. Pero una vez fuera de la Fortaleza, sus probabilidades de supervivencia eran escasas. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una niña sola y desamparada?." razonó Tyrion.

"Tuvo que llevarse con ella la espada que Jon le regaló, _Aguja_. Quería casi más a aquel pequeño mondadientes que a mí, pero no se lo reprocho. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien." Sansa sonreía con melancolía.

"Las calles de Desembarco del Rey no eran el lugar más seguro. Aunque hubiese conseguido camuflarse entre la multitud, muchos no tienen escrúpulos con los niños. Y de todos modos, en el caso de que hubiese salido de la capital... ¿Cómo se las habría apañado para dirigirse al Norte o a las Tierras de los Ríos? Fuera como fuese, en ambos lugares la aguardaba la destrucción, así que... De haber sobrevivido, tiene que haberse dirigido a otra parte. Actualmente Aguasdulces pertenece a los Frey e Invernalia fue tomada por los Bolton. No quedaba para tu hermana ningún sitio al que pudiera regresar," expuso Tyrion, pragmático como siempre. Pero no dijo que estaba seguro de que Arya habría sido violada y asesinada en cualquier callejón de la capital o, como muy lejos, en algún camino de las afueras, si se las había apañado para dejar atrás las murallas de la ciudad.

Sansa guardó silencio, resignada. Pero Tyrion sabía que ella no se rendía y que seguía alimentando la esperanza de que su hermana estuviera viva.

"No se ha sabido nada más de mi tío abuelo Brynden _Pez Negro_ , ¿verdad?," preguntó ella, jugueteando distraídamente con el vello de su pecho.

"Te lo habría dicho enseguida de haber sabido algo, cariño. Está en paradero desconocido. Ni siquiera los _pajaritos_ han dicho aún una sola palabra sobre él," aseguró Tyrion.

"Si está vivo... ¿Dónde crees que podría haberse dirigido? Tiene que buscar aliados y apoyo. Dudo que se quede de brazos cruzados viendo cómo la familia que ha masacrado a la suya y la mía y que se ha adueñado de su casa salga de rositas y prospere."

Tyrion se quedó pensativo, rozando con las yemas distraídamente la espalda de ella.

"Todas las casas menores de las Tierras de los Ríos han tenido que jurar vasallaje a los Frey, aunque seguro que no están muy contentas al respecto. Casi todo el mundo los odia, pero si quieren vivir tienen que aguantarse con soportar que el viejo buitre sea el dueño del bastión de los Tully y de las tierras que lo rodean. Tu tío se habría arriesgado mucho si se hubiera quedado por allí, y también habría puesto en peligro a cualquier casa menor en la que hubiera buscado refugio, así que me decanto por que ha dejado aquellas tierras. Tampoco creo que haya ido al Norte ni a las Islas del Hierro. Está rodeado por todas partes de esbirros de los Lannister. Ni siquiera el Valle es una opción. Brynden no es tonto y seguro que se imagina que fue Meñique quien mató a su sobrina Lysa. El único camino posible que ha podido tomar es el Sur. Pero... El Dominio es aliado de la Corona por el matrimonio de Margaery con Tommen, y tampoco puede fiarse de Dorne, pues yo envié a Myrcella para atraer a los dornienses hacia la Corona. El territorio sureño es el más independiente, pero el _Pez Negro_ no puede aparecer allí sin más. Los dornienses se han aliado con Daenerys bajo cuerda y aprovechando la confusión que hay ahora en el capital, pero tu tío probablemente no tenga conocimiento todavía de esa alianza. La única alternativa que le quedaba era hacer lo mismo que nosotros: abandonar Poniente."

"¿Crees que se encuentra en Essos?" Sansa estaba sorprendida.

"Es lo más probable. Lo que ignoro es si se ha quedado en alguna de las Ciudades Libres o si se le ha ocurrido hacer lo mismo que a buena parte de los exiliados y fugitivos de hoy día: venir a prestar su apoyo a la Reina Dragón."

A Sansa se le iluminó la mirada.

"¿Podría mi tío llegar hasta aquí? Me encantaría que viviera en Meereen. Tendría a mi lado a un pariente vivo, y además tiene mucha experiencia. Sería un gran aliado para la reina."

"Ciertamente, es un tipo duro. En Poniente tenía mucha fama. Yo secretamente lo admiraba un poco, desde niño. Escuchaba a mi padre hablar de él en ocasiones. Tywin raras veces desdeñaba a un rival peligroso, excepto cuando hizo oídos sordos a la amenaza de los Caminantes Blancos, convencido de que eran cuentos de viejas. Pero hasta mi padre respetaba al _Pez Negro_." Hizo una pausa y sonrió a su joven esposa, contento de que ella tuviera otro motivo para alegrarse, pero no quería que Sansa se ilusionara mucho con aquello. Podría ser que el esquivo Tully hubiese tomado otro camino, o que estuviese muerto. Al mirarla a los ojos, supo que ella sopesaba esas opciones también, y que estaba refrenando su entusiasmo, pues su estancia en Desembarco del Rey le había enseñado a moderar sus ilusiones, y además el camino hasta Meereen era muy largo. Si es que a su tío le había dado por tomarlo.

"Si está decidido a venir, lo hará. Si nada se lo impide, un día se presentará ante las murallas," concedió él.

"A lo mejor ha oído que yo estoy aquí. Quizás eso lo anime," conjeturó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativamente. Aquel gesto lo puso duro, como casi todo lo que ella hacía, y Tyrion esbozó su sonrisa lasciva.

"Podría ser. Pero ahora mismo quien está muy animado es tu marido," insinuó él con la voz ronca, frotando su verga dura contra el vientre de ella.

Lo habían hecho una vez más y después se bañaron, cenaron y se acostaron temprano. Tyrion quería que ella estuviera completamente descansada y fresca para su día del nombre.

Se levantó con cuidado para aliviar sus necesidades fisiológicas en la sala adyacente y asearse un poco en la jofaina. Si ella se despertaba con ganas de follar, les daría tiempo de hacerlo una vez más antes del desayuno, y después ella se pondría el vestido más bonito que tenía después del que había llevado en la boda de Pod y Leena, y Dara le arreglaría el pelo con especial cuidado, porque Sansa quería lucir un aspecto radiante en su cumpleaños. Quince años era una edad pletórica para una muchacha hermosa y feliz y debía celebrarla como si el tiempo pudiera detenerse en aquel momento irrepetible, como si su juventud dorada pudiese durar para siempre en un verano eterno.

A Tyrion le habría encantado regalarle un viaje a las Islas del Verano, donde vestirían livianamente, tomarían exóticas bebidas refrescantes a la sombra de las palmeras, se bañarían en el mar, pasearían por la fina arena de las playas y se broncearían bajo el fuerte sol. Ella estaría preciosa con la piel ligeramente tostada, y él estaría deseando follársela durante todo el día y toda la noche, cómo no. Lo harían tendidos en la playa, o bañándose en el mar, o acostados en una hamaca, o de cualquier forma que se les ocurriera... Los isleños iban casi desnudos y adoraban a una diosa de la fertilidad que tenía dieciséis tetas, y, como los dornienses, eran bastante liberales en sus costumbres sexuales, así que no les molestaría en absoluto que una pareja de pálidos visitantes continentales se pasara el día enredada como los perros en celo en cualquier sitio donde les pillara la calentura. Sansa, por descontado, no querría hacerlo a la vista de cualquiera como era la costumbre dothraki, y él tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer exponer el seductor cuerpo desnudo de su esposa delante de cualquier isleño tan libidinoso como él mismo, así que buscaría sitios tranquilos al aire libre y allí podrían recrearse sin la menor preocupación.

Lo cierto era que aquella idea de las Islas del Verano era muy tentadora. Y su verga seguía tiesa como un mástil, palpitando sin tregua. Se la agarró y se puso a menearla lentamente, mientras volvía a la cama. Aunque procuró hacer el menor ruido posible, Sansa se despabiló y se desperezó con un bostezo. Tyrion la contempló divertido y muy excitado desde un lado de la cama. Ella volvió hacia él su rostro de recién despierta y él estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella en aquel momento y penetrarla sin ningún preámbulo.

"Felicidades, preciosa. Tienes los quince años más bonitos que he visto nunca," dijo él sonriéndole desnudo y masturbándose.

Ella le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

"Gracias, mi caliente esposo. Me alegro mucho de cumplirlos junto a ti." Ella gateó hasta él sobre la cama, se sentó en el borde y lo atrajo hacia ella. "Se me ocurre cuál podría ser mi primer regalo," susurró en su oído, y a continuación lo besó y acarició sus labios con la lengua. El contacto de su dulce boca lo enloqueció.

Él la empujó con las manos para tenderla sobre la cama y manoseó sus pechos. Ella echó los brazos hacia arriba y se arqueó.

"Pues prepárate para recibirlo," musitó él con voz ronca, desplazando las manos sobre el suave vientre.

Sansa lo apretó contra ella con sus piernas y él se agarró la verga otra vez, la situó en la entrada de ella y se la introdujo de golpe hasta el fondo.

"Aquí tienes mi primer regalo del día, cariño. Tómalo," ofreció él, dejándose envolver por el familiar calor húmedo.

"Oh, sí," gimió ella, arqueándose más contra él. "Fóllame duro, Tyrion. Penétrame muy hondo."

"Lo que desees, mi señora. ¿Te gusta así?" Él la estaba embistiendo con acometidas lentas y profundas, casi saliendo completamente de ella para volver a hundirse hasta oír el sonido de sus cuerpos colisionando.

"Me encanta. Estrújame las tetas," ordenó ella, deslizando la mano hacia su clítoris.

Él obedeció y las apretó con fuerza, sintiendo los duros pezones en sus palmas. "Quiero chupártelas," pidió.

Ella se incorporó y rodeó los hombros de él con sus brazos. Tyrion siguió empujando y sumergió el rostro entre los pechos, lamió los pezones y escuchó y sintió los gemidos de ella. Sansa volvió a tenderse y siguió frotándose, recibiendo las poderosas embestidas de él. Sabiendo que su esposo estaría cerca del borde, ella aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos sobre su clítoris y se provocó el clímax, abandonándose a sus propios gritos y apretándose contra él, necesitando sentirlo profundamente. Poco después, él la siguió, gimió su nombre con fuerza, y tembló dentro de ella. Su semilla fluyó por su interior y a ella la deleitó el pensamiento de que desde ese mismo instante podían estar concibiendo un bebé. Tal vez no todavía, pues ella apenas estaba terminando su sangre lunar, pero en apenas unos días las probabilidades serían muy elevadas. Él debía de estar pensando lo mismo, pues la miró con una emoción especial en sus pupilas antes de tenderse junto a ella y besarla largamente.

"Y ya también has recibido tu segundo regalo del día, mi señora" bromeó él, abrazándola.

"Hasta ahora mantienes el nivel muy alto, mi señor," dijo ella, sonriendo.

"Pues esto no es nada. Espera y verás." Él le guiñó un ojo pícaro.

"Estoy emocionada como una chiquilla," confesó ella, acariciándole la barba.

"Pues esto que acabamos de hacer no es cosa de chiquillos. Yo diría que eres toda una mujer," elogió él. "Pero me gusta que conserves algunas sensaciones de tu infancia, cariño. Yo quiero devolverte tus cumpleaños felices." Puso su mano sobre la de ella.

"El decimocuarto fue cuando viajábamos por el Camino Real hacia Desembarco del Rey. Mi padre acababa de sacrificar a _Dama_ y el ambiente estaba tan tenso que nadie estaba para fiestas. Yo estaba muy triste y enfadada, Joffrey me ignoraba, Arya y yo no nos hablábamos y mi padre intentó varias veces acercarse a mí, sin éxito. Hice como si él no existiera. En la ciudad, él me compró aquella muñeca, tanto como regalo de cumpleaños como para que yo lo perdonara. Y yo desprecié su gesto. Ojalá hubiese podido traer la muñeca conmigo. Era lo único suyo que me quedaba, aparte del collar que él me dio hace varios años y que llevo casi todos los días." Sus ojos azules destilaban tristeza.

"No, mi vida. No te pongas triste hoy. Piensa en que tu padre se alegraría de que estés sana y salva y feliz, y de que tu cabezota marido esté dispuesto a amarte, cuidarte y mimarte cada día. Aunque no le hiciese mucha gracia el hecho de que sea un Lannister," añadió él, medio en broma.

"Él se daría cuenta de que no eres como otros Lannister. Que no eres tu padre ni tu hermana. Ciertamente eres un Lannister atípico, mi amor," afirmó ella.

"Ya me imagino las canciones sobre el atípico Lannister enano y su gran historia de amor con la bella Stark. La primera unión entre ambas casas de la que se tiene memoria, y además con la extraña pareja de amantes fugitivos que han atravesado medio mundo hasta una ciudad en guerra, con una reina que tiene tres dragones. ¿Piensas que es suficiente material para jugosas canciones, querida?" Él sonreía.

"Bah, demasiado aburrido," bromeó ella, y se echaron a reír. Después se levantaron, se asearon, se vistieron y aguardaron el desayuno.

* * *

Tyrion se despidió para sus tareas de la mañana, y antes de irse dijo:

"Cuando vuelva y las clases con los niños hayan terminado, debes estar lista, porque todavía te quedan unas cuantas sorpresas. No creerías que una sesión de sexo sublime iba a ser mi único regalo de hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, claro que no. Te conozco muy bien. Como mínimo me regalarías _varias_ sesiones de sexo sublime, mi amor." La sonrisa maliciosa de ella lo estaba poniendo duro otra vez.

"Sí, me conoces muy bien, mujer traviesa. No me conformaría con una sesión de sexo sublime. Y tienes suerte de que tenga que irme ya, porque de lo contrario ya estaríamos en la segunda sesión." Él bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella y las apretó con fruición.

Sansa rompió a reír una vez más y lo empujó hasta la puerta.

"Venga, marido lujurioso, vete ya, antes de que te meta la mano bajo los pantalones y te la saque," desafió ella. Y cerró la puerta riendo, dejándolo al otro lado duro como una piedra y pensando seriamente en volver a entrar y tumbarla sobre la alfombra como un salvaje. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmar la lujuria que corría por su sangre, y se encaminó a los aposentos donde Mhyraz vivía, para ver cómo le iba con el regalo especial.


	106. Chapter 106

Tyrion fue a las habitaciones de los niños y visitó a los enfermos. Otros tres niños, incluyendo a dos de los _invitados,_ se habían contagiado del sarampión, y el maestre estaba con ellos en esos momentos. Los que habían enfermado el día anterior evolucionaban bien y en pocos días estarían restablecidos. Tyrion pensó en que la mejora en su alimentación y en sus condiciones de vida desde que Daenerys los había acogido debía de haber contribuido a fortalecerlos y hacerlos más resistentes. Los niños que crecían en un ambiente de pobreza solían morir pasto de enfermedades y diversos males e infecciones, sin duda desencadenados por la desnutrición y las pésimas condiciones higiénicas, así como por la extrema situación de negligencia y abandono a la que tenían que resignarse esas familias, sin maestres ni sanadores que los atendieran. La mayoría recurría a charlatanes y curanderos ambulantes cuyos tratamientos, en el mejor de los casos, consistían en aplicar sanguijuelas, que parecían ser el remedio universal para todo.

Tyrion reflexionó en la alarmante falta de sanadores para tanta población. La Ciudadela de Antigua era la más eminente del mundo en cuanto a la formación de maestres, pero a todas luces los que conseguían finalizar su aprendizaje y ganarse las cadenas eran insuficientes y además la gran mayoría solamente servía en las casas de los señores, dejando desatendido al pueblo llano. En algún raro caso en que un señor era lo bastante bondadoso, permitía que el maestre de su casa visitara a los campesinos enfermos que dependían del señorío, pero aquello era una excepción.

En Essos, los sanadores eran personas que profesaban alguna religión, sobre todo sacerdotes, sacerdotisas y hechiceros, que confiaban más en el poder de los rezos, de los rituales místicos y de la brujería que en un conocimiento efectivo de las enfermedades y la búsqueda efectiva de tratamientos.

Mhyraz compartía su habitación con Dara y con algunos otros chicos, y cuando Tyrion entró se encontró con una algarabía. Todos, excepto Dara, que estaba peinando a Sansa en esos momentos, jugaban con el regalo de la señora, que sin duda había tenido un éxito arrollador entre los más jóvenes de la pirámide.

"¿Cómo se ha portado? ¿Ha dado mucha guerra?," preguntó Tyrion, divertido con el espectáculo.

Los chicos se volvieron hacia él y enseguida recobraron su compostura. Lo saludaron cortésmente y él contestó con una sonrisa.

"Se ha portado muy bien, señor. Ha dormido casi toda la noche y se ha tomado toda la leche que le hemos dado," explicó Mhyraz.

El cachorro lo miró con sus ojos de color azul muy pálido, incluso más claros que los de Sansa. Era de la raza de perro más parecida al lobo que había podido encontrar. El pelaje era gris claro, con las garras, el vientre y el hocico blancos como la nieve. Sarik le había asegurado que el animalito había nacido hacía aproximadamente un mes y se lo habían comprado a un mercader que se dedicaba a la cría y adiestramiento de perros. Aquel bello ejemplar había sido difícil de encontrar en Meereen y no era barato, pero a Tyrion no le importaba. El adiestrador había asegurado a Sarik que le había hecho un precio más económico en deferencia al comprador. Al parecer, ya todo Meereen conocía al pequeño consejero de la reina y era muy respetado entre todos los libertos. _En Desembarco del Rey el pueblo me llamaba Mono Demoníaco y estaba convencido de que era yo quien incitaba a Joffrey a cometer barbaridades._ Pero no pensaba permitir que ningún pensamiento amargo le aguase el día.

El perrito era adorable y cuando creciera se convertiría en un impresionante macho adulto. No era un lobo huargo, pero sería un compañero fiel de la familia. En un principio había pensado en elegir una hembra, en honor a la loba de Sansa, pero se lo pensó mejor. Una hembra se quedaría preñada al menos una vez al año y... ¿Qué harían con tantos perros? Tyrion estaba seguro de que Sansa sentiría tanta pena por los cachorrillos que se le partiría el corazón cada vez que tuvieran que desprenderse de ellos. Y Daenerys tampoco podía mantener una perrera en la pirámide. Así que optó por un macho.

El animalillo se acercó a olisquear sus pies y Tyrion lo rascó entre las orejas. El perro, entusiasmado, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre el vientre de su nuevo dueño.

Los niños los rodeaban y contemplaban la escena sonrientes.

"Pronto vas a conocer a la señora de la familia. Te gustará. Creo que te va a mimar más de la cuenta, así que eres un perro con suerte," le dijo Tyrion, y el cachorro lo miró con atención, como si pudiera comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Cuando lleguen los otros encargos, Dara y tú lo llevaréis a la sala de cumpleaños y, si no os importa, me ayudaréis a colocar algunas cosas." Mhyraz asintió. "Como la señora y yo necesitaremos ayuda para que el perro se acostumbre a hacer sus necesidades solamente donde se le indique, y además alguien tendrá que sacarlo al patio para que se pasee y haga ejercicio, he pensado en encomendaros a vosotros esa tarea. Algunas mañanas me lo llevaré cuando realice mis visitas a la ciudad, mientras vosotros estéis en la escuela, y podréis turnaros cuando por las tardes necesite que lo saquéis a pasear. Por las noches dormirá con la señora y conmigo. ¿Qué te parece, Mhyraz?"

El niño asintió, muy ilusionado.

"Me parece muy bien, señor," dijo Mhyraz. "Será un honor cuidar de él."

"Recuerda que, al ser vosotros parte de nuestra casa y de nuestra familia, podéis considerarlo como vuestra responsabilidad también. Así que de todos nosotros dependerá que crezca sano y feliz, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, señor," dijo el chico, y dio un tímido abrazo a Tyrion. Él devolvió el gesto al chico, conmovido.

"Ya sólo queda ponerle un nombre. Pero esa tarea le corresponde a la señora, puesto que él es su regalo. ¿Sabes que ella una vez tuvo una loba preciosa? Se llamaba _Dama._ Pero murió y la pobre señora la echa mucho de menos," explicó Tyrion.

"¿Una loba?," preguntó el niño, sorprendido. "¿Cómo la consiguió? He oído que los lobos son muy fieros."

"El padre de la señora encontró una camada de cachorros de lobo junto a su madre, que acababa de morir. La señora y sus hermanos adoptaron a los lobitos y los criaron. Eran de una especie rara conocida como lobos huargo. Sólo existen muy al Norte de Poniente, donde hace mucho frío, y son unos animales especiales, más inteligentes que cualquier otra especie animal que existe, junto con los dragones."

"Entonces, ¿vais a regalarle este perro porque se parece a su loba?," preguntó el chico.

"Sí. Ojalá hubiera podido encontrar para ella un lobo huargo, pero aquí es imposible. Así que lo más parecido es un perro como este."

"Es muy bonito, señor. Y es listo y simpático. A la señora le encantará," aseguró Mhyraz.

"Seguro que sí. Y para que este pequeñuelo no haga barrabasadas por toda la pirámide, tendremos que educarlo. La verdad es que yo no sé nada de entrenar perros," admitó Tyrion, sonriendo. "Al menos la señora ya tiene experiencia, y ella puede enseñaros a conseguir que este diablillo os obedezca," recomendó Tyrion. "Y también a mí, porque me temo que él hará de mí lo que quiera, sobre todo porque dentro de poco será más grande que yo," bromeó.

El chico asintió otra vez, sonriendo.

"Los encargos no tardarán, pero mientras tanto necesito que te quedes con el cachorro. Dara ya habrá explicado a la señora que hoy vosotros dos faltaréis a la escuela porque yo os lo he pedido como un favor, así que ella no se extrañará al ver que no estáis, ni se asustará creyendo que os habéis puesto enfermos. Pero lo más seguro es que me regañe después por hacer que os perdáis las lecciones de hoy." Tyrion revolvió el pelo al chiquillo, que sonrió con timidez. "Por cierto, ¿os encontráis bien? Hoy hay tres nuevos enfermos de sarampión."

"Yo me encuentro bien, señor. Y creo que Dara también," afirmó Mhyraz.

"Estupendo. Pero si os notáis cualquier síntoma, enviadnos aviso a la señora y a mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, señor."

"Muy bien. Quédate con nuestro amiguito. Yo ahora iré a darme una vuelta por la entrada de la pirámide, para esperar a que lleguen los encargos. En cuanto estén aquí, vendré a avisaros a Dara y a ti." La niña no tardaría en terminar de peinar a Sansa y volvería pronto a la habitación que compartía con Mhyraz y con ocho niños más. Como los habían reagrupado a causa de los enfermos, que ocupaban dos estancias, esos días los chicos sanos tenían que compartir sus habitaciones con más hermanos y hermanas.

"Sí, señor. Os estaremos esperando." El chico se puso a jugar con el cachorro y Tyrion salió a los corredores, encaminándose hacia la puerta principal.

* * *

Ser Barristan estaba en su zona habitual del patio de armas, ejercitándose con Pod para mantenerse en forma. Desde aquella zona se dominaba la entrada de la pirámide, con lo cual Tyrion podría charlar con sus amigos mientras esperaba. Los tres se saludaron.

"Pronto traerán el resto de los regalos de Sansa. Me quedaré por aquí hasta que lleguen," aclaró Tyrion.

"¿El resto? ¿Ya han traído alguno?," preguntó Ser Barristan.

"Sí, el más importante está aquí desde ayer. Es un perro, de una raza muy parecida al lobo. Sansa perdió a su loba huargo por culpa de mi encantador sobrino Joff y de mi dulce hermana," explicó Tyrion, irónico.

"Sí, oí que todos los jóvenes Stark tenían lobos huargo, incluso Jon Nieve. Un hecho curioso," apuntó el anciano.

"Sí, fue un hecho excepcional. Parece ser que es muy raro que esas bestias merodeen al sur del Muro, y los Stark encontraron una loba muerta, recién parida, y sus seis cachorros vivos, que además daba la casualidad que coincidían tanto en número como en sexo con los jóvenes Stark, cuatro varones y dos hembras. E incluso uno de ellos era diferente a los demás, blanco, mudo, con ojos rojos y marginado, que fue el que se quedó Jon Nieve. Durante el viaje a Desembarco del Rey de Ned Stark y sus hijas, las dos perdieron a sus lobas. La de Sansa fue sacrificada y la de Arya escapó. Cuando Robb fue asesinado en Los Gemelos, su lobo fue masacrado también, y no se ha sabido nada más de los que pertenecían a Bran y Rickon. El único que se sabe que sigue vivo es el de Jon Nieve."

"Parece que ni siquiera esos formidables animales pudieron proteger a esos pobres chicos de su destino."

"Poco podían hacer contra la crueldad de los Lannister. Nada contra la estupidez ni el sadismo de Joffrey, ni contra la mezquindad de mi hermana, ni sobre todo contra la fría cólera de Tywin," reconoció Tyrion. "Ya veis qué familia tan bonita tenía yo. Pero ahora Sansa es mi familia."

"Os parecéis más a vuestra madre de lo que os podáis imaginar. Ella era muy diferente a vuestro padre. Tenía el corazón generoso y era sensible a los sentimientos ajenos. Nadie que la conociera podía despreciarla, a menos que uno tuviese el corazón de piedra o estuviera consumido por el resentimiento, como Rhaella Targaryen cuando se extendieron los rumores de que su hermano-esposo Aerys había tomado a Joanna como amante." El caballero se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos. "Ella reía mucho y le encantaba bromear, como a vos. De hecho, creo que fue la única persona en el mundo que hizo sonreír a vuestro padre."

Tyrion miró al anciano con curiosidad, contento al saber que el sentido del humor lo había heredado de ella y que también la risa los vinculaba.

"Siempre habláis de mi madre casi con devoción, Ser Barristan. ¿Estáis seguro de que no la quisisteis siquiera un poco?," bromeó.

El caballero casi se sonrojó, abochornado.

"Oh, no, no, Lord Tyrion. Os aseguro que nunca alimenté esa clase de sentimientos por ella, pero Lady Joanna era una de las personas que yo más respetaba. Tuve ocasión de tratarla cuando fue dama de compañía de la princesa Rhaella en la Fortaleza Roja. Yo era guardia real de su padre y también padre de Aerys, el rey Jaehaerys, y pude observarlos a todos con detenimiento. La princesa se puso celosa de ella, no sólo por su belleza y por su carácter alegre, sino porque Aerys se obsesionó con la joven Lannister. Lady Joanna se mostraba esquiva con él y, al menos por lo que yo observé cada vez que los vi, ella nunca le dio pie a nada. Si él se tomó demasiadas libertades o abusó de ella, debió de hacerlo fuera de la vista de los demás. Os aseguro que jamás vi a vuestra madre comportarse de un modo indecoroso." Tras una pausa, Ser Barristan añadió: "Vuestros ojos son casi exactamente iguales a los de ella. ¿Nadie os lo había dicho?"

"No. Mi padre tenía terminantemente prohibido a todo el mundo mencionar a mi madre, al menos en mi presencia. Ni siquiera mi tio Gerion se atrevió a desobedecerle. Así que yo ni siquiera sabía cómo eran los ojos de mi madre, aunque como ella también era de sangre Lannister, yo suponía que sus ojos serían verdes," dijo Tyrion.

"Otros miembros de vuestra familia los tienen verdosos con motas doradas. Pero los de Lady Joanna tenían un tono especial de verde, como las esmeraldas, y sólo vos lo habéis heredado. Los de la Gracia Verde del templo son del mismo tono, si os habéis fijado."

"La verdad es que nunca me he mirado mucho al espejo, así que no suelo recordar demasiado cómo son mis ojos. De todas maneras, seguro que no lucen igual en mí que como lucían en mi madre," bromeó Tyrion.

"Estoy seguro de que Lady Sansa no piensa igual que vos," señaló el caballero, sonriente.

"Ciertamente, el amor obra milagros, Ser Barristan. Creo que ella es la única persona en el mundo que piensa que soy guapo." Tyrion compuso una mueca de asombrada incredulidad.

"Joffrey era guapo. Pero Lady Sansa al final lo vería tan feo como un monstruo, ¿verdad? La belleza está en lo que cada cual cree que es bello. Si Lady Ashara hubiera sido una bruja insoportable, con el tiempo me habría desengañado."

"Sí, todo es como creemos que es o como lo percibimos. Los ojos ven lo que ven, pero hay otras formas de ver. Y uno acaba dándose cuenta de que esas otras formas de ver son las que cuentan," reflexionó Tyrion. "La edad y la madurez nos enseñan esas cosas, después de habernos tropezado mil veces por el camino."

"Sois afortunado de que vuestra esposa haya madurado deprisa," lo felicitó el anciano caballero.

"Muy afortunado. ¿Qué otra belleza de catorce años se enamoraría de mí? Pero ella tuvo que madurar a palos en Desembarco del Rey. Después de aquello, yo tuve la oportunidad de que Sansa empezara a verme guapo, a mí, al _Gnomo_. Hasta entonces, las cosas con los guapitos de cara no le habían ido muy bien." Él sonreía, malicioso. "Tengo que reconocer que me llevé el premio gordo. Aunque Sansa hubiese sido menos bonita, también la habría amado en cuanto me hubiera dado la oportunidad. Pero yo jamás soñé con tener a mi lado a alguien tan precioso, ni creí merecerlo. Así que me alegro de que ella me vea más guapo de lo que soy, porque así yo tengo la conciencia más tranquila." Tyrion se preguntó si su madre habría tenido su misma afición por la socarronería y si su padre la habría encontrado divertida.

"Sí, esa joven es un regalo de los dioses," afirmó Ser Barristan.

"Lo es. Por eso hoy quiero intentar darle una pizca de lo que se merece. Y hablando de eso, ahí llegan los encargos. Pod, ven conmigo. Vamos a llevarlos dentro," pidió Tyrion al escudero.

Tyrion y Pod se inclinaron ante el caballero y éste los vio partir, con su expresión triste de la que jamás se borraba la nostalgia por lo que nunca había tenido.

* * *

Ambos cargaron con los paquetes y Tyrion dio las gracias a los enviados, a los que pagó generosamente por sus servicios. Se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los niños y Mhyraz y Dara acudieron a su encuentro, llevando el perrito con ellos. Pod le acarició el suave pelaje del lomo y el animalito empezó a dar saltos, excitado.

"Hola, amiguito," lo saludó el muchacho.

Los cuatro se repartieron los paquetes y ascendieron con el perro correteando por delante de ellos, olisqueándolo todo.

"Avisaré a Leena para que venga a ayudarnos, mi señor. No os preocupéis, Lady Sansa no verá los paquetes."

"Muy bien, Pod. Nosotros nos adelantamos."

Subieron por las rampas y corredores hasta la sala y se pusieron manos a la obra. Colocaron una mesa en el jardín y la prepararon con algunos de los encargos, que eran en sí algunos de los regalos. Después, colocaron algunos ramos de flores en jarrones alrededor de la mesa, y esperaron a Pod y a Leena para que ellos colgaran de las ramas de un naranjo los otros dos regalos especiales, de los que Tyrion se sentía casi tan orgulloso como con el perro. Los artesanos habían hecho un trabajo soberbio, y más aún teniendo presente que lo habían realizado en muy poco tiempo.

Cuando la pareja llegó, Leena admiró la mesa puesta para dos y los ramos de flores, que retocó un poco con su toque femenino. En cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, ayudó a Pod a colgar los regalos que quedaban por colocar. Quedaban muy vistosos cerca de la mesa, ondeando un poco con la leve brisa.

"Esto es una maravilla, Tyrion," admiró la joven.

"Si te gusta, Leena, puedo encargar algo parecido para vosotros. Me harían un módico precio por ser yo," bromeó Tyrion.

"Oh, no, gracias, pero no es necesario. Sería demasiado," opuso ella.

"Yo lo pagaré. Pero no estaría mal ese módico precio," dijo Pod, con su sonrisa tímida.

"Oh, Pod. No tenemos por qué." Como cada vez que Pod quería regalarle algo, Leena se emocionaba hasta el borde de las lágrimas.

"Claro que sí. Creo que deberíamos empezar a tener un ajuar de boda como es debido, y podríamos empezar por ahí," dijo el muchacho.

Leena se colgó de su cuello y lo besó en los labios.

"No entiendo por qué los mayores hacen eso. Darse besos en la boca," comentó Mhyraz, como si aquello fuera lo más desagradable del mundo.

 _Obviamente, aún es demasiado joven_ , pensó Tyrion, divertido. Recordaba que alguna vez había sorprendido a sus hermanos mellizos besándose en las sombras de algún corredor, y lo había recorrido una sensación de repugnancia. Durante un tiempo creyó que los besos en la boca eran algo asqueroso. Un tiempo después, cuando empezó a tener sueños eróticos y a espiar a las criadas, ya no le pareció tan asqueroso. Y dejó de parecérselo definitivamente cuando Tysha y él se besaron por primera vez.

"Algún día lo entenderás, Mhyraz." Tyrion le guiñó un ojo y el chico le devolvió una mirada escéptica, como indicando que _ni en mil años_.


	107. Chapter 107

"Prepárate, preciosa. Tus otros regalos te están esperando," dijo a Sansa nada más entrar en sus habitaciones. Ella se inclinó y se besaron.

"Oh, Tyrion. ¿Para qué tengo que prepararme?," preguntó ella, con la voz insinuante, sujetando el rostro de él entre sus manos.

"Sansa, me estoy poniendo duro y me encantaría poder regalarte otra sesión de sexo sublime en este mismo momento, pero tendremos que esperar un poco. Y no puedo creer que sea yo quien te esté diciendo eso," bromeó él, atravesándola con su mirada lasciva.

"¿Estás seguro de que lo que sea no puede esperar un ratito más?," incitó ella.

Él hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse.

"Más tarde te regalaré una follada gloriosa, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Por cierto..." Fue hacia uno de los cajones y sacó uno de los retales que solían emplear en sus juegos sexuales, cuando se vendaban los ojos. "Cuando lleguemos al lugar, te pondré la venda, porque no quiero que veas nada hasta que te lo indique, para que la sorpresa sea mayor, ¿de acuerdo?" Aquello no contribuía a calmar la erección que le estaba apretando los calzones sin piedad. Imaginársela con la venda puesta y a su merced... _Dioses, me va a costar mucho trabajo no follármela en cuanto atravesemos la puerta de la sala de cumpleaños. O en uno de los corredores, antes de que hayamos llegado._ Sonrió con lujuria.

"¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?," inquirió ella, casi dando saltitos de excitación.

"Ya lo verás. Forma parte de las sorpresas, así que no puedo decírtelo. Y ahora... ¿Estás lista, cariño?"

"Claro que sí. Para ti siempre lo estoy, mi amor." La intención que imprimió a la frase terminó de provocarle una erección plena y casi dolorosa.

"Muy bien, al infierno con todo. Las sorpresas pueden esperar unos minutos más. Ven aquí, mi provocativa esposa. Ahora tendrás lo que andas buscando."

Él la tumbó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, las medias de algodón y la prenda interior a tirones, se bajó sus ropas y la penetró en un instante. Sansa reía incontrolablemente y gimió en cuando sintió su verga caliente y exigente dentro de ella, y sus dedos girando alrededor de su clítoris palpitante.

"¿Quieres otro regalo? Pues aquí tienes, mi insaciable esposa," murmuró él, empujando contra ella, hincándose en su carne.

"Ah, eso es, Tyrion. Me encanta este regalo," gimió ella, apretándose los pechos y apoyando los pies sobre los hombros de él.

"Pues te va a gustar más aún." Tyrion imprimió un ritmo veloz a sus dedos sobre el clítoris y lo mantuvo hasta que la sintió oprimirlo en la convulsión de sus entrañas húmedas, sintió cada oleada de ella en su propia verga, se deleitó en sus gritos de placer y en el abandono salvaje que la arrastraba. Y sólo entonces él se abandonó también y se vertió dentro de ella, se fundió tan profundamente en aquella calidez que le costó tener que regresar de nuevo y salir de aquel hogar ardiente y resbaladizo en el que él se sentía mejor que en ninguna otra parte.

"¿Por qué regalo vamos ya, cariño? He perdido la cuenta," dijo él, guiñándole un ojo lascivo, separándose de ella a regañadientes.

"Yo también," admitió ella.

Riendo y jadeando, se recompusieron el pelo y las ropas y, momentáneamente aliviados de su urgencia, salieron al corredor.

Tyrion le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó.

"¿Está lejos el lugar?," quiso saber ella, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

"Todo a su debido tiempo," respondió él, maliciosamente esquivo. La guio por los corredores y las rampas.

"Estamos subiendo," comentó ella. "No vamos a las habitaciones de la reina, ¿verdad?"

"Eres una chica demasiado curiosa. ¿Es que quieres llevarte otro premio antes de que hayamos llegado?," amenazó él, empezando a ponerse duro otra vez.

"Oh, sólo es mediodía y hay muchos rincones donde podrías premiarme otra vez...," retó ella.

"Mierda, Sansa. No me lo digas dos veces o te juro que no llegamos. Si no fuera porque algunos nos están esperando, ahora mismo te tumbaba incluso en el duro suelo." Tyrion respiraba profundamente para tratar de calmar el fuego de sus venas y de su entrepierna.

"¿Nos están esperando? ¿Tenemos invitados?," Sansa sonreía observando la erección que él se esforzaba en controlar, con su destello travieso en los ojos.

"Se puede decir que sí, en cierto modo, mi cachonda esposa. ¿Quieres que se queden ahí aguardando? Sería un poco descortés por nuesta parte. Y, ¿desde cuándo Lady Sansa Stark es descortés?," pinchó él, en un intento de distraerse de la lujuria.

"Creía que yo ahora era _Lannister_ ," replicó ella.

"Suena estupendamente. Eso quiere decir que reconoces que eres sólo mía, Sansa Lannister." _Me temo que eso no me ayuda mucho a enfriar mi deseo de follármela de todas las formas posibles._

"Y tú eres sólo mío, Tyrion Lannister."

"Sabes que sí, mi despiadada esposa. ¿Por qué te empeñas en torturar a tu pobre esposo?," se quejó él, dirigiéndole una falsa expresión compungida.

"Oh, pobrecito. Qué malvada soy por tener a mi hombre caliente todo el día."

"Sí, lo eres, por provocarme y ponerme cachondo cuando sabes que no puedo arrojarme encima de ti para devorarte viva," protestó él.

"Pensaba que eras más valiente. Ya sé quién va a ganar la apuesta de sexo dentro de dos semanas."

Tyrion la empujó contra la pared y le agarró los pechos con ambas manos.

"Estás hablando con un héroe de la Batalla del Aguasnegras, preciosa. Y además, todo soldado valiente necesita una mujer que le caliente la cama después de la batalla. Tiene que desfogar toda la tensión acumulada."

Las manos de él descendían por su vientre y sus caderas.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y piensas desfogar conmigo la tensión acumulada en la batalla?," provocó ella.

"Entonces no pude desfogarme, porque me cortaron la cara por la mitad." _Y con Shae apenas pude hacer mucho a partir de entonces. Yo estaba hecho una mierda, Tywin estaba allí con su funesta presencia y su odio hacia mí, robándome todo mi mérito en la defensa de la ciudad, yo había perdido todo mi poder como Mano, mi hermana y mi sobrino querían matarme y poco tiempo después fui comprometido con Sansa. Todo iba cuesta abajo._ "Claro que pienso resacirme contigo, preciosa. En tu cuerpo voy a desquitarme de unas cuantas cosas." Él introdujo la mano debajo de la falda y empezó a acariciar el sexo de ella encima de la prenda interior. Sansa jadeó y se agarró a sus hombros.

"Tyrion. Podrían vernos," gimió ella en susurros. Él no detuvo el movimiento de su mano.

"Ahora no eres tan provocadora, ¿eh? ¿Y qué tal si te hago acabar aquí mismo?," retó él, bajándole la prenda debajo del vestido y masturbándola contra la pared.

"Oh, Tyrion." Sansa cerró los ojos y se aferró a sus hombros.

"Vamos, nena. Acaba para mí." Sus dedos resbalaban sobre la delicia mojada y la otra mano de él manoseaba los pechos sobre las telas del vestido, y poco después ella convulsionó, reprimiendo los gritos para que no la escucharan.

"Dioses. Eres terrible," protestó ella, riendo. "Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?"

Tyrion volvió a colocarle la prenda interior en su lugar y le alisó la falda.

"Siempre. Ya sabes que no puedo resistirme a este maravilloso cuerpo tuyo que siempre me está pidiendo que me lo folle."

"Pero tú no te has aliviado, mi señor. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?," preguntó ella, traviesa.

"Por supuesto, Sansa. Puedes echarme una mano y todo lo que quieras. Pero... ¿Estás segura de hacerlo aquí?" Él ya tenía la respiración acelerada, anticipando lo que ella iba a hacerle.

"Me temo que tendremos que correr el riesgo." Ella miró a ambos lados del corredor y lo llevó de la mano hacia un rincón más discreto, resguardado de la vista por una columna. Se arrodilló ante él, le bajó los pantalones y agarró su verga enhiesta, que estaba más que preparada para ella.

Se puso a acariciarla de arriba abajo, con un rápido movimiento de vaivén y lo miró a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Él la contemplaba arrebatado. Sansa siguió y siguió. "Ahora no eres tan petulante, mi señor. Ahora estás en mis manos."

"Oh, sí, nena. Lo estoy. Sigue así. Voy a acabar," gimió él.

Ella se introdujo la verga en la boca y continuó con el vaivén, acariciando su base con los dedos. Él agarró la cabeza de ella y se apoyó firmemente contra la pared, pues el éxtasis le aflojaba las rodillas. Sintió la potente oleada y Sansa recibió toda su semilla en su boca y en su garganta. Se la tragó mientras continuaba hasta que el éxtasis de él remitió y Tyrion regresó de las alturas, respirando entrecortadamente.

"Vaya, mi señora. ¿Crees que alguna vez llegaremos al lugar donde tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños como es debido?" Él la miraba sonriente, recuperándose. Sansa le estaba arreglando la ropa y atusándole el revuelto cabello.

"Creía que ya estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños como es debido," replicó ella, con su fingido aire de inocencia y poniéndose en pie.

Tyrion se secó el sudor de la frente, lanzándole su mirada maliciosa.

"Eres una chica muy traviesa. Prácticamente me has asaltado en un lugar casi público. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado por aquí un Inmaculado o un Segundo Hijo?," dijo él, con fingido reproche.

"Creo recordar que me has asaltado tú primero," regañó ella.

"Todavía quedan unos cuantos corredores por delante," amenazó él.

Ella se echó a reír, le dio un empujón y echó a andar, meneando las caderas con toda la intención.

"Oh, mujer malvada. No hagas eso. Tienes un culo fantástico, ¿lo sabías? Demasiado fantástico."

"Me alegro de que te lo parezca, mi señor." Se habían tomado de la mano otra vez y seguían avanzando.

 _Por suerte, o por desgracia, ya falta poco. Esta mujer es mi perdición._

"No es que me lo parezca. Es que cualquiera que lo mire detenidamente podría tener sueños eróticos con él después," afirmó él.

"¿Tú crees?," preguntó ella, sonrojada todavía por las rápidas sesiones de sexo y halagada.

"Vaya si lo creo. Todavía pienso seriamente en encerrarte para que nadie pueda mirar ese magnífico culo tuyo excepto yo, así que creo que eso da la medida de lo increíble que es."

"Me encanta que siempre seas tan romántico," dijo ella, riendo.

"Y lo soy. Podría componer unos poemas preciosos en alabanza a tu increíble culo."

"Oh, tonto."

Ya habían llegado. _Por fin. Ya era hora_ , pensó él, muy satisfecho, tanto por el glorioso sexo en los corredores como por lo que aguardaba a Sansa al otro lado de la puerta. _Y todavía podemos compartir alguna sesión más en la sala de cumpleaños._ Había un díván y algunas sillas que podían servir para tales propósitos.

"Arrodíllate, cariño. Voy a ponerte la venda para que no veas nada hasta que yo te indique que te la quites."

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y él le cubrió los ojos y anudó la tela por detrás de su cabeza.

"Vamos," apremió él. La tomó de la mano y la guio hacia la estancia.

Cuando entraron, Mhyraz se acercó a ellos con el perro y el animalito empezó a olisquear la falda de Sansa. Ella notó que algo se movía a sus pies y emitía ruiditos y resoplidos.

"¿Qué...?"

"Ya puedes quitarte la venda, cariño," dijo Tyrion.

Ella lo hizo y miró hacia abajo. Sus ojos se dilataron.

"¡Oh! ¡Es precioso!" Se arrodilló y cogió al animal en sus manos, acercándolo a su rostro para contemplarlo de cerca. Dos gruesas lágrimas amenazaron con resbalar por sus mejillas. Era uno de los perros más bonitos que había visto, y se parecía tanto a su _Dama_... Las lágrimas cayeron. El animal se revolvió inquieto en sus manos y ella lo puso en el suelo. Se volvió hacia Tyrion, le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó con toda la emoción que aquel regalo le había despertado. "Lo has encontrado para mí. Gracias."

"Ojalá fuese un lobo huargo," dijo él, mirándola con ojos reverentes.

"No, no, es perfecto." Ella sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió entre las lágrimas. "Y no podías encontrar un lobo huargo tan lejos del Norte, mi amor. Pero tampoco tiene que haber sido fácil encontrar un ejemplar de un perro de las nieves en Meereen."

"En fin, ya sabes, tengo mis influencias," bromeó él, secándole las lágrimas con los dedos. "Bueno, pues tendrás que pensar un nombre para nuestro nuevo amiguito. Míralo, te adora." En efecto, el perrito se estaba frotando contra la falda de ella, llamando su atención. Sansa se echó a reír y acarició el suave lomo.

"Es como un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Como los rayos del sol anunciando la primavera, o la luz de la mañana. Se llamará _Rayo_ ," anunció ella, solemne.

"Un nombre muy apropiado. Bienvenido a la familia, _Rayo_ ," saludó él, y el aludido lo miró y lamió su mano. "Parece que le gusta su nuevo nombre."

Todos rieron, también Mhyraz y Dara, que contemplaban la escena. Tyrion tomó a Sansa de la mano y la hizo ponerse en pie.

"Ya podéis traer el almuerzo," indicó él a los niños. Ellos asintieron y salieron.

"Ven," dijo Tyrion, llevándola de la mano hasta la pequeña terraza soleada. Ella observó la mesa, los adornos, los ramos de flores y los dos objetos que ondeaban suavemente, colgados de las ramas. Ambos le robaron la respiración.

Eran dos tapices. En uno de ellos figuraba un árbol genealógico, con los nombres de los miembros de la familia Stark hasta sus bisabuelos. El huargo de los Stark estaba arriba, y debajo el árbol se desplegaba ampliamente, con una rama por cada miembro de la casa. El nombre de él figuraba junto al de ella, y debajo había espacio para tejer nuevas ramas y nuevos nombres, los de los hijos que tendrían.

El otro tapiz era un estandarte con el huargo gris y el león dorado frente a frente, y el fondo era mitad blanco y mitad carmesí.

Sansa se inclinó para darle un beso feroz.

"No tengo palabras, mi amor. Todo esto es demasiado," murmuró ella, sobrepasada.

"No es ni la mínima parte de lo que quiero darte," dijo él, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos. "Pero aún no te has fijado bien en el mantel de la mesa," añadió Tyrion, sonriéndole.

"Oh. ¿El mantel también es un regalo? Eres un caso." Ella lo besó otra vez y se acercó a la mesa, para examinar la tela. Era una tupida tela de algodón teñida de gris claro, y en el centro destacaba un gran bordado que hizo que ella abriera mucho los ojos. _Dama_ estaba allí, o al menos una loba muy parecida. Estaba sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros y miraba de frente, con sus ojos azules, su hocico blanco y su pelaje grisáceo perfectamente definido.

"Y no te olvides de los cubiertos de plata y las copas." Agregó Tyrion, señalando los utensilios. "Puedes considerarlos parte de tu ajuar de novia, si quieres. En el paquete había algunos más, para seis personas en total, pero el resto están guardados, ya que ahora mismo sólo somos dos."

"Oh, por los dioses, Tyrion. Todo esto tiene que haber costado una fortuna y tiene que haber sido difícil encontrar artesanos que lo elaborasen. Pero lo que no consigas tú, no lo consigue nadie," dijo ella, mirándolo con renovada admiración.

"Ya te lo he dicho, tengo mis influencias," contestó él, sonriente.

"Y para redondear la faena, dime que para postre habrá pasteles de limón," bromeó ella, tratando de aligerar la intensa emoción que la embargaba.

"Chica lista. Y creo que después de esto al menos me he ganado mi postre favorito para más tarde, ¿no?," sugirió él, con su voz insinuante.

"Oh, ya lo creo," afirmó ella, volviendo a notar el calor en el vientre y perdiéndose en los ojos esmeralda.

 _Rayo_ llamó la atención de ambos en ese momento, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras por encima de la falda de Sansa y lanzando pequeños quejidos.

"Oh, vaya, pequeño diablillo. Tú también tienes hambre, ¿verdad?"

Tyrion y ella rieron, observando divertidos la expresión ansiosa del animalillo, y se sentaron a la mesa, con _Rayo_ a sus pies. Sansa acarició el bordado de _Dama_ y se volvió a mirar el soberbio árbol genealógico.

"¿Te sabes de memoria todos esos nombres de miembros de mi familia, Tyrion?" Ella no cabía en sí de asombro.

"Bueno, reconozco que Jorah me ha ayudado un poco. Como antiguo vasallo de tu casa, él conoce a tu familia bastante a fondo. Sólo necesité confirmación para algunos nombres, pero yo conocía la mayoría."

"Sabía que habías hecho un poco de trampa," bromeó ella, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

"¡Eh! Sólo ha sido un poquito de trampa," protestó él, acariciándole los nudillos.

"Más tarde tendré que castigarte, mi señor."

"Me encanta que me castigues." Él la recorría con su mirada lasciva.

"Pues prepárate," retó ella.

"Siempre estoy preparado," presumió él.

Ella se soltó de su mano para quitarse un zapato. Tyrion observó sus movimientos, y entonces ella plantó un pie en su entrepierna por debajo de la mesa. Él dio un respingo.

"¡Sansa! ¿Quieres que te folle delante de los niños? Estarán a punto de llegar."

"No sería muy decoroso, mi señor." Ella continuó frotándolo con el pie. Él gimió, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por contenerse y entonces Sansa retiró el pie bruscamente. Justo en ese momento entraron los niños con el almuerzo.

"No te vas a librar de mi postre, mujer caliente y descarada. Voy a ser yo quien te castigue," susurró él con la voz ronca, y ella compuso su mejor expresión inocente mientras se volvía a mirar a los chicos, que empezaron a colocar los platos olorosos y humeantes sobre la mesa. _Rayo_ emitió un quejido hambriento y todos rieron.


	108. Chapter 108

El almuerzo incluía los platos favoritos de Sansa, vino dorado del Rejo y pasteles de limón. Comieron bajo el agradable sol invernal de Meereen, con la suave brisa que a esa hora soplaba casi templada. Tyrion se sentía flotar de felicidad al contemplar a su joven esposa que comía con deleite, con su llamativo cabello rojizo resplandeciente, su hermoso rostro sonrosado por los placeres que estaba disfrutando ese día, tanto sexuales como espirituales y gastronómicos. Su lindo vestido azul cielo resaltaba el tono pálido de sus ojos y ella charlaba y reía. Como siempre, el nudo de emoción se le atascó en la garganta al mirarla. Había sido testigo de su rápida transformación de niña asustada y desgraciada a mujer fuerte y feliz y, aunque sólo tenía quince años y apenas un año atrás ninguno de los dos se habría figurado ni en sus más extraños sueños que las vueltas del destino los unirían, en la actualidad Tyrion no podía concebir la vida sin ella. Jamás habría imaginado que pudiese amar de aquella manera a una quinceañera, a la que por añadidura doblaba la edad. Jamás había sentido inclinación por las chicas muy jóvenes. Incluso Tysha había sido un poco mayor que Sansa, pues debía rondar los dieciséis, y además al ser una prostituta y seguramente haber tenido una infancia muy difícil parecía mayor. Y Tyrion estaba seguro de que ninguna de las muchas mujeres que había poseído en los años siguientes era más joven que Tysha. Como mínimo alguna de ellas tendría unos diecisiete, como la chica noble que había sido una invitada en Roca Casterly junto con su padre y que se había acostado con él por simple curiosidad. Shae no le había revelado su edad, aunque él le calculaba al menos veintitrés años, ni apenas detalles de su pasado, manteniéndose hermética respecto a sus orígenes. Lo único que él pudo adivinar fue que era de Lorath, por su acento, que era muy parecido al del capitán Letho. Quizás fue ese rasgo de obstinado hermetismo uno de los que gradualmente lo alejaron de ella, el hecho de que Shae nunca se diera completamente, se guardaba casi todo para sí misma y Tyrion en el fondo sabía que ella no confiaba en él, como no confiaba absolutamente en nadie, y quizás esperaba el zarpazo que inevitablemente vendría, como tantos otros que se había llevado en su áspera y azarosa vida de chica maltratada. Su alma estaba irremediablemente mancillada y el hecho de haber recorrido prácticamente sola medio mundo desde Lorath hasta Desembarco del Rey, había blindado su corazón y en él anidaba una dureza que jamás se ablandaba. Tyrion lo comprendía y no forzaba nada que ella no quisiera ofrecerle, pero con el transcurrir de los meses empezó a darse cuenta de que no le bastaba con el sexo ni con un poco de compañía cuando él volvía a sus habitaciones de la Mano del Rey. Necesitaba una conexión espiritual más sólida y profunda, quería compartirlo todo con ella, pero se encontraba con unos muros que no podía saltar ni derribar, porque su amante no se lo permitía. Le habría encantado que ella se abriera, que le confesara sus penas, que le hablara de su infancia truncada, del padre que seguramente la golpeaba y la violaba y la madre que hizo como que no veía lo que pasaba, o tal vez no había llegado a conocer a sus padres, o la habían abandonado o echado de casa, cualquiera sabía. Tyrion echaba de menos conocer todos esos detalles sobre ella, pero no le preguntó, sabiendo que ella no quería hablar de nada de aquello. En su primera noche en la tienda del campamento Lannister, Shae le había dejado muy claro que si él decía cualquier cosa sobre su padre o su madre ella le arrancaría los ojos, y él se había tomado en serio su amenaza. Por la forma en que lo había mirado, parecía muy capaz de hacerlo. De modo que él jamás le hizo una sola pregunta sobre su vida. Ni ella le reveló jamás nada. Cuando hablaban, él era quien le contaba todo tipo de cosas y ella escuchaba y de vez en cuando le daba algún consejo u opinaba sobre esto o aquello. O Shae le hablaba sobre Sansa, con la que se había encariñado mucho, como si la chica Stark fuese su hermana menor, y le describía lo que había hecho durante el día al servicio de la jovencita, y las personas con las que ésta había tenido interacción. Y poco más.

No, a Tyrion no le bastaba, y tampoco estaba seguro de que él fuera suficiente para Shae. Había cortado en seco el deseo de la muchacha de huir juntos a las Ciudades Libres, con lo cual él le demostró que no la amaba tanto como para dejarlo todo por ella. Shae tenía que haberlo advertido, pero pese a todo eligió quedarse con él en Desembarco del Rey. Si lo hizo por amor o por miedo a perder lo que tenía, sencillamente porque era dudoso que encontrara otro hombre dispuesto a mantenerla indefinidamente, Tyrion lo ignoraba. Pero no debió de ser fácil para ella admitir que no llenaba el corazón de su hombre. Ella era una puta y si él se cansaba de ella y la dejaba, ¿dónde iría? ¿Vuelta a empezar, a buscar legiones de hombres con los que abrirse de piernas? ¿Qué quedaba para una mujer como ella, que no tenía nada?

Ambos se resignaron a su situación. Él porque al volver a sus habitaciones era agradable tener una mujer guapa con la que follar y compartir un poco del amor que ansiaba dar, y ella probablemente porque no tenía otro sitio adonde ir y estaría cansada de tantos tumbos, tropiezos y hombres de toda condición. De acuerdo, él no negaba que ella hubiera llegado a quererle, e incluso a desearlo, pero su voz interior le decía que lo que la retenía principalmente a su lado era el miedo a volver a las calles, y sobre todo la comodidad y estabilidad que había encontrado a su lado.

Y había otras barreras que se interponían. Él era un Lannister y no se casaría con ella. No, ya no era el ingenuo muchachito que se había casado con una puta. Tenían que llevar su relación en secreto, no podían verse siempre que querían y delante de los demás fingían que no se conocían, cuando se encontraban en la misma estancia. Shae no sería más que su puta, aunque él la llamara "mi señora". Él se sentía egoísta por no haberla amado lo suficiente y haber arriesgado su vida llevándola al nido de serpientes.

Por la época en que él regresó a la Fortaleza Roja como Mano del Rey, empezó a fijarse en la joven Stark, aunque al principio lo que experimentaba era sobre todo compasión. Pero la chica crecía, se desarrollaba y florecía a ojos vistas, pese a su perenne tristeza, y Tyrion, que no era para nada inmune a los encantos femeninos, comenzó a desearla secretamente, culpablemente, desechando con furia las oleadas de lascivia que hacían cosquillear su piel cuando la miraba. Advertía la callada fuerza interior de aquella niña que se defendía sola en un entorno hostil, y ansiaba ofrecerle su amistad. _Y algo más que amistad también, no lo niegues, enano lujurioso._ Se descubrió preguntándose cuáles eran sus verdaderas ilusiones, sus sueños más ocultos, cómo sería si no se viera forzada a disimular a todas horas. Se preguntó si cada vez que iba al septo o al bosque de dioses rezaba por la muerte de Joffrey, por que un terremoto derribara la Fortaleza Roja con casi todos dentro y ella se viese libre, por que Robb fuese a rescatarla, por que Stannis ganara la guerra y la devolviera junto a su madre, por que un gentil caballero de brillante armadura llegara y se la llevara a lomos de su corcel... No, Tyrion estaba seguro de que ella ya no creía en aquellas tonterías. Que ya no creía que hubiese caballeros dispuestos a salvar a una chica prisionera sin pensar en beneficiársela a cambio, ni que hubiese hombres dispuestos a amarla sólo por ella, sin pensar en Invernalia. Sí, era muy joven y por supuesto se embobaba con apuestos caballeros como Ser Loras, y podía dejarse engañar por el brillo. Pero ella ya no era la niña que salió de Invernalia.

Se esforzó por relegar aquellos sentimientos rebeldes al fondo de su mente y continuó con su rutina. Se sentía muy cómodo como Mano, disfrutando de su cargo como no pensó que lo haría, por las noches Shae le calentaba la cama y se sentía útil por primera vez en su vida... Y más tarde le destrozaron la cara en la Batalla del Aguasnegras, su padre volvió para seguir escupiéndole su desprecio y él siguió resistiendo en el nido de serpientes porque pese a toda la mierda le gustaba estar en el ajo. Y porque no amaba a Shae de verdad. Si la hubiera amado de verdad, se habría largado con ella a Pentos.

Cuando él perdió su posición de poder, todavía seguía deseando a Shae, sobre todo porque él era un hombre que soportaba mal que el otro lado de la cama estuviera vacío, y tener a Shae era mejor que no tener a nadie y volver a los burdeles. Pero empezó a temer por ella en serio, porque Tywin ya estaba allí. Y cada vez se sentía peor.

Su repentino compromiso con Sansa lo sumió en una confusión aún mayor, y a sus preocupaciones se sumó el dilema de la infidelidad y de la posición en la que Shae quedaba dentro de aquella situación ya de por sí anómala desde el principio. Poco después de que él mismo anunciara a la chica Stark el engorroso compromiso, en un arranque de culpabilidad compró las cadenas de oro y se las ofreció a Shae, en un intento desesperado por no sentirse tan ruin. Por un momento se engañó a sí mismo. ¿De verdad había creído que podría ser infiel a Sansa como si nada, como si la chica no hubiese sufrido ya bastantes humillaciones? ¿De verdad había creído que podría vivir felizmente manteniendo en secreto a Shae como amante e incluso tener hijos con ella, y regresando junto a Sansa sin sentirse miserable? ¿De verdad había creído que Shae se conformaría con aquellas migajas?

Fue la misma Shae la que le abrió los ojos al rechazar sus cadenas de oro y sus estúpidas promesas. Ella siempre sería la puta. Y Tywin ahorcaría a la puta y ahogaría a sus propios nietos en sus cunas. _¿Qué esperabas, idiota? Shae tenía dignidad. Puede que estuviese desesperada, pero no se degradaría hasta ese punto. Fuiste tú quien la degradó._

Al casarse con Sansa, su sentido de la responsabilidad se acentuó y además, su deseo por la chica norteña se hizo más fuerte. Se sentía atraído como un imán. Lo cierto era que su distante y triste esposa no le era indiferente. Intuía en ella un hermoso mundo interior al que él se moría por tener acceso, además de albergar un acuciante anhelo por hacerle el amor y enseñarle qué se sentía con el goce sexual. Por otro lado, luchaba por no dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos incipientes que no le conducirían a nada, pues Sansa no mostraba interés por él. Y en medio de aquellas batallas interiores, dejó de desear a Shae. Tanto porque los votos pronunciados en el septo lo paralizaban, como porque ya todo había cambiado sin remedio. Y ya no había un espacio para Shae en su complicada vida. Lo único que quería ya era que su antigua amante estuviera a salvo, que rehiciera su vida en un lugar más seguro con alguien que la quisiera de verdad. O que al menos tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar mejor, sin la amenaza de Tywin cerrándose alrededor de su cuello. Sólo quedaba una salida: enviarla a Pentos, a una casita confortable donde pudiera vivir tranquila sin tener que volver a venderse a hombres nunca más.

Él ignoraba si hacía todo aquello por puro egoísmo, por quitársela de encima, o por miedo a lo que le pasaría si ella se empeñaba en quedarse y que Tywin la descubriera aunque Tyrion y ella ya no fuesen amantes, o si lo hacía porque temía que Sansa se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo raro entre ellos... No tenía ni idea, porque lo que más sentía en esa época era confusión y frustración. Confusión porque sus sentimientos eran un embrollo, por un lado su ex-amante que no quería aceptar que su relación con él había terminado, y por otro lado su esposa virgen hacia la que lo consumía el deseo, un poderoso deseo que ni siquiera Shae le había despertado en sus mejores momentos juntos. Y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra aquella inclinación natural de su espíritu hacia la jovencita.

Porque ella al mirarlo sólo veía un Lannister enano. Un miembro del enemigo que no se parecía en nada a los caballeros con los que ella soñaba cuando aún creía en las canciones.

Ahora comprendía que la intensa inclinación que había sentido por Sansa antes incluso de conocerla bien y de empezar a amarla se debía a que intuyó muy pronto, sin palabras, que ella podía llenar su corazón y su alma, y que él podía hacerla feliz si ella lo aceptaba, que estaría dispuesto a entregarse a ella por completo. Su dulce espíritu no estaba mancillado, pese a los golpes sufridos, y aquella muchacha silenciosa pero no tonta ni insensible lo conmovía hasta lo más hondo, sin que él supiera bien por qué.

Ahora lo sabía. Era porque su corazón adivinó que ella era la mujer de sus sueños. De aquellos sueños tímidos que apenas se había atrevido a alimentar antes de que Tywin los matara.

 _Rayo_ , que bebía su leche, rozó su pierna y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que habían cruzado su mente durante apenas unos momentos mientras miraba a Sansa. Y de nuevo se sintió henchido de amor por ella. Y deseó hacerle el amor allí mismo, al sol, sintiendo la brisa en la piel ardiente.

Sansa notó su intensa mirada y se la devolvió, sonriendo con picardía y tomando su mano. Sabía perfectamente lo que él quería, y ella quería exactamente lo mismo.

"Todo esto es perfecto, mi amor. Y la comida es deliciosa. ¿Crees que podríamos compartir un pastel de limón?," preguntó ella, lamiéndose los labios supuestamente para limpiar un poco de salsa del guiso que había quedado sobre ellos.

Tyrion recordó la última vez que habían compartido pasteles de limón y su lujuria se disparó tanto que se notó dolorido en la entrepierna.

"¿Sólo un pastel? Yo compartiría contigo la bandeja entera. Y vamos a hacerlo aquí mismo," declaró él, acariciando su mano de forma sensual.

"¿Aquí fuera?," preguntó ella, sonriente, con los ojos dilatados de excitación. "¿Y si vienen los niños?"

"Cuando vuelvan a recoger las cosas, les diré que queremos estar solos. Con eso será suficiente para que nadie venga, a menos que sea un caso de fuerza mayor."

La respiración de ambos se había acelerado, y Tyrion notaba el pulso rápido de Sansa en sus dedos. Aquello lo excitó más aún y la recorrió con sus ojos hambrientos, deteniéndose en sus labios y en sus pechos, recreándose, consciente de que ella estaba pendiente de su mirada. Se la imaginó húmeda entre las piernas y desnuda al aire libre, y la erección pugnaba por romper sus calzones. Ella tenía la boca abierta y se lamió involuntariamente el labio inferior, mientras él le hacía el amor con sus ojos, a punto de saltar sobre ella.

 _Rayo_ volvió a distraerlos de su corriente de deseo al llamar su atención. Ya se había terminado la leche y quería caricias, seguramente porque tenía sueño. Sansa se lo puso en el regazo y acarició su pelaje mientras cantaba por lo bajo. Tyrion escuchó su dulce voz y se la imaginó acunando a un bebé sobre su pecho, ahíto de la leche que había mamado succionando el rosado pezón... _Oh, mierda. Mhyraz y Dara, venid ya, porque quiero follarme a mi mujer como un salvaje y hacerle un bebé._

Los chicos parecieron escuchar sus plegarias porque justo entonces volvieron y Tyrion les indicó que dejaran en la mesa los pasteles de limón y que ya podían llevarse lo demás, y que deseaban estar solos. En el último momento recordó decirles que felicitaran de su parte a los cocineros, pues el almuerzo de cumpleaños había sido soberbio.

En cuanto los niños se fueron, Tyrion guiñó un ojo lascivo y fue adentro, cogió la gruesa alfombra que Pod y Leena habían llevado hasta allí desde otra habitación para decorar un poco la sala de cumpleaños, y de paso cogió también unos cojines del diván, y lo llevó todo fuera. Colocó la alfombra y los cojines al sol, al lado del naranjo, los tapices y la mesa, y tomó a Sansa de la mano. Ella había colocado al dormido perrito en un rincón soleado de la terraza. Tyrion la hizo recostarse sobre la alfombra y los cojines y ella se tendió, sonriente y gloriosa a la luz de la tarde temprana. Tyrion tomó la bandeja de los pasteles y la puso junto a Sansa.

Se puso a desnudarla despacio, disfrutando de la vista de su piel satinada en la deslumbrante claridad. Sus gestos extremadamente gentiles evidenciaban la devoción que sentía por toda ella, con sus dedos, que tan expertos eran, temblando sin embargo de anticipación y emoción como los de un muchachito en su primera vez. Aquel leve temblor conmovió a Sansa tremendamente, y la excitó al mismo tiempo. Se imaginó al dulce jovencito virgen que él debió de ser a los dieciséis años, con aquellas mismas manos tiernas temblando al acariciar a su primera mujer, y deseó estar en el lugar de Tysha durante aquella primera vez de él, para dejarse amar por el chico inseguro y nervioso, convencido de que era demasiado pequeño y feo para que mujer alguna lo deseara. Quiso regalarle la primera vez que se había merecido, no con una chica que fingía, sino con una chica que ardía por él.

Tomó una de sus temblorosas manos y la besó, cerrando los ojos, la frotó contra su mejilla, aspiró su olor masculino, lamió despacio dedo a dedo con la punta de su lengua, mirándolo a los ojos, y él contemplaba todo lo que ella hacía, embargado de deseo y de maravilla, porque todavía le maravillaba que ella estuviera ahí, amándolo y queriendo hacerle el amor tanto como él quería hacérselo a ella. Nunca dejaría de elevar una plegaria por la dicha de tenerla por completo.

Entonces ella deslizó la mano de él sobre su cuello y sus pechos desnudos, indicándole en silencio que le pertenecía, que ansiaba su contacto. Tyrion dejó que Sansa guiara su mano sobre ella y la sintió temblar bajo su palma, al igual que él se estremecía simplemente con rozarla.

En aquel momento para él sólo existía ella, sus ojos increíblemente azules, sus labios hechos para ser besados sin descanso, su piel tan suave que provocaba un cosquilleo en las yemas, sus pechos... _Oh, sus pechos._ En la Fortaleza Roja soñaba con ellos sin haberlos visto todavía. Su raja. _Dioses, qué raja._ Aquella raja que había sangrado al entregarle su virginidad a bordo de un barco. La sangre lo había conmovido porque él nunca había sido la primera vez de ninguna mujer, y sabía lo importante que era la primera vez.

"Oh, Sansa. Eres un prodigio de belleza. A tu lado me siento como un minúsculo y feo mortal al que se le ha concedido el raro privilegio de yacer con la diosa más bella de las moradas divinas," dijo él, con voz reverente.

"Y yo a tu lado me siento como una insignificante chica a la que se le ha concedido el privilegio de yacer con el hombre más atractivo y gentil del mundo," afirmó ella sin vacilación, con su voz un poco susurrante por el deseo que aceleraba su respiración.

Ella había soltado su mano y él siguió acariciándola muy suavemente, terminando de desnudarla hasta que los rizos de su pubis destellaron como el cobre a la luz y sus largas piernas aparecieron pulgada a pulgada.

"Cada vez que he poseído a una mujer antes de ti, he soñado que eras tú, quería encontrarte en cada una de ellas. No te conocía aún, no sabía siquiera que existías, pero te buscaba. Me burlaba de mí mismo por desear que vinieras a mí," confesó él, con la voz tan suave que era como una caricia íntima. Ella casi no parpadeaba, mirándolo a los ojos con una intensidad que lo derretía. "Ignoraba cómo sería tu aspecto, o tu voz, o tu nombre, pero mi corazón sabía que cuando te encontrara tú serías ella, porque me sentiría irremediablemente atraído hacia ti, notaría el chispazo de la conexión, de la ignición, de mi alma impaciente por sumergirse en la tuya y de mi piel ardiendo por fundirse con la tuya. Pero cuando por fin te tuve delante, me costó muchísimo reconocer que tú eras ella. No quería verlo. Tenía miedo. Y me sentía como un ser sucio y demasiado mayor para ti. Pero mi cuerpo y mi alma estropeaban todos los esfuerzos de mi razón, me hacían ver lo tonto que era al tratar de acallarlos. Me esforzaba tanto por rechazar la certeza porque estaba seguro de que después de haberte encontrado te perdería sin haberte tenido, porque nunca serías mía. No me querrías." Los ojos de él brillaban de emoción, recordando sus sueños de amor verdadero, de la mujer de su vida, de los que él mismo intentaba renegar porque la vida le había enseñado que los sueños eran estúpidos.

Sansa puso las manos sobre su barba.

"Soy tuya, y te quiero," dijo ella limpiamente. "Y cualquier sueño que yo hubiera tenido sobre el hombre de mi vida se quedó muy corto. Porque tú has superado todas mis pobres expectativas infantiles y eres infinitamente más de lo que yo creía que un hombre podía serlo. ¿Qué sabía yo del amor y de la pasión? Yo no sabía nada de este fuego que ahora siento en mi vientre cuando me miras así, no sabía que se podía arder de la forma en que ardo bajo tus manos, tu boca y tu cuerpo, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pudiera sentir a mi hombre tan dentro de mí en todos los sentidos. Yo realmente nunca tuve sueños de amor verdadero. Hasta que viniste a buscarme, a mí, a la _hija del traidor_ , para llevarme contigo lejos de aquel infierno."

"Te amo con locura, Sansa. Desde que te vi en Invernalia, estaba destinado a amarte con el tiempo, irremediablemente. Por mucho que luchara. Era una batalla perdida."

"¿Y ahora te alegras de haberla perdido?," preguntó ella, provocativa, aligerando la intensidad de los sentimientos que los inundaban a ambos.

"¿Que si me alegro? Nunca me he alegrado tanto de haber perdido algo, preciosa," bromeó él, cogiendo un pastel de limón y desmigajándolo sobre los labios de ella. Sansa rompió a reír y él enseguida se lanzó contra ella, lamiendo las migajas en sus labios y hundiendo su lengua para saborear el dulce dentro de aquella boca enloquecedora. Ella gimió y él entonces se apartó y la hizo morder el pastel. Ella lo hizo y se comieron el trozo entre los dos, con sus lenguas unidas y lamiéndose mutuamente.

Después él dejó caer algunas migajas entre sus pechos.


	109. Chapter 109

"Tienes demasiada ropa encima, mi señor," pinchó Sansa, con su voz sensual. El sol iluminaba su piel blanquísima y perfecta y las migajas del pastel aguardaban tentadoras sobre ella, con algunos trocitos haciendo equilibrios sobre su esternón, alrededor de los pezones y en el canal entre los pechos.

"Es cierto, mi señora. Empiezo a notar bastante calor, sobre todo porque hay una hermosa mujer desnuda delante de mí," dijo él, quitándose el jubón y la camisa.

"¿Sí? Y, ¿cómo es ella?," preguntó Sansa, con su tono juguetón.

"Sus tetas son exquisitas. Redondas, llenas, firmes, con unos increíbles pezones que puedo pasarme horas chupando sin cesar. Yo las venero y les pondría un altar. Una vez dije a mi padre, para cabrearlo, que yo era el dios de las tetas y el vino. Ahora sé que soy el dios de _tus_ tetas," bromeó Tyrion, bajándose los pantalones y los calzones y arrojándolos a un lado. Su verga se alzó furiosamente tiesa entre el vello rubio. Sansa la contempló como si estuviese mirando un rico manjar. Él tenía un pene largo y recto, con el glande rosado brillando a la luz por la humedad de la excitación. Antes de él, ella nunca había visto el pene de un hombre, y en sus hermanos pequeños aquellos apéndices se veían diminutos y totalmente inocentes. Solamente conocía los penes en erección de los caballos y los perros y le habían producido una sensación de repugnancia, así como de una intensa vergüenza. Antes de que sus hermanos mayores la apartaran de la vista de los animales copulando en las épocas de celo, ella había tenido tiempo de ver cómo los machos, con sus miembros enarbolados, se montaban encima de las hembras y las penetraban como si las ensartaran con una lanza. Sansa en esos momentos se notaba las mejillas acaloradas y el corazón se le aceleraba, y se preguntaba si las personas también hacía eso. Ella se figuraba que los penes de los hombres eran parecidos a los de algunos animales, pero hasta entonces había creído que los utilizaban simplemente para orinar. Con una extraña sensación que no sabía identificar, pensaba fugazmente si los hombres hacían aquello a las mujeres, pero no se le ocurría cómo lo hacían ni si era posible que aquel miembro de aspecto alargado y amenazador cupiera entre las piernas de una mujer. ¿Por dónde lo introducía? ¿Por el conducto por donde las mujeres hacían pipí? Se estremeció. ¿Cómo? Si aquel conducto era demasiado pequeño y estrecho y además tenía que doler y sangrar una barbaridad. Sansa estaba segura de que no lo soportaría. Pero cuando veía a su madre contenta y saludable, dudaba. No tenía que ser algo tan horrible si su madre no parecía sufrir ningún daño.

Y si de alguna manera el miembro viril se introducía en la mujer... ¿Cómo hacía que empezara a crecer un bebé en el vientre? Ella tenía una vaga idea de que aquellas actividades entre machos y hembras y entre hombres y mujeres hacían que naciesen bebés y crías, pero el proceso por el que ocurría quedaba sumido en una nube de misterio.

De manera que ella, abochornada, trató de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas aquella inquietante faceta de las personas y de los animales. Pero por otro lado le costaba apartar la vista de los perros y los caballos en celo. Le despertaban sensaciones innombrables que le producían un extraño cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, pero desechaba todo aquello. Cuando la septa Mordane empezó a instruirla en la intimidad conyugal, no satisfizo en absoluto su curiosidad ni alivió sus temores, sino que la dejó sumida en una mayor confusión y aprensión. La asustaba la idea de compartir la cama con su esposo, ella que jamás había dormido con nadie excepto con Arya cuando, siendo su hermana muy pequeña, tenía pesadillas y se metía en su cama y se abrazaba a ella en silencio, hasta dormirse las dos juntas. La aterrorizaba la perspectiva de tener que desnudarse delante de un hombre, aunque fuera su marido, y que él le hiciera cosas vergonzosas y dolorosas en su parte más íntima. Si lo que había entre sus propias piernas le causaba vergüenza y pudor a ella misma, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de tolerar que un hombre lo viera y lo tocara, y que le introdujera el miembro, a saber cómo? La septa no aclaró nada más y Sansa tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle, tratando de aparentar la perfecta figura de decoro y compostura, pero por dentro las preguntas bullían como las burbujas de una cocción al fuego.

Joffrey y Loras no le habían despertado auténtica excitación sexual. Para ella eran como los caballeros de sus canciones infantiles, seres románticos y asexuados con los que lo máximo eran los besos, emotivas pedidas de mano bajo los arcianos y bodas en el bosque de dioses con lágrimas e intercambio de votos, con las manos unidas. Pero junto a ellos no había sentido ningún fuego, nada que fuese más allá de unas ingenuas mariposas en el estómago.

Fue con Tyrion, justo después de su huida de Desembarco del Rey y antes de entregarse a él, cuando ella empezó a sentir por primera vez el fuego en su bajo vientre, la humedad que volvía resbaladiza su entrepierna y que por fin la hizo comprender por qué sus padres a menudo se habían mirado el uno al otro con un brillo especial en sus ojos, por qué su madre a veces gemía de deleite en el silencio de la noche.

Sansa lo deseaba fuertemente. Su marido no era lo que la gente consideraría un hombre atractivo, pero a ella le latía el corazón más rápido cuando lo miraba, sus penetrantes ojos verdes le provocaban un vuelco en el estómago y no unas simples mariposas, se descubría deseando acariciar su cabello rizado y revuelto, fijaba la mirada furtivamente en sus labios rodeados por la barba que él había dejado de afeitarse, la fuerza de sus brazos musculosos la hacía sentirse débil en las rodillas, y se lo imaginaba desnudo. Y cuando en otro tiempo no habría podido concebir siquiera estar enamorada de un hombre enano, ahora se preguntaba cómo no había visto antes lo guapo y deseable que él era.

No, los apuestos caballeros de las canciones no la habrían mirado jamás como él, no la desnudarían con los ojos, no la tocarían con unas manos delicadas e intuitivas que buscaran el máximo placer que ella pudiera alcanzar, no la harían reír de la manera en que Tyrion la hacía reír, no se preocuparían de lo que ella sintiera, no se inventarían juegos traviesos, divertidos y tremendamente eróticos en la cama, no la cuidarían con sus propias vidas. No la amarían con ternura. No les interesaría lo que hubiera en su alma.

No habría hallado absolutamente nada de eso ni en el sádico Joffrey, ni en Loras que no sentía inclinación por las mujeres. Loras no la habría maltratado, pero él la consideraría como un mueble más de la casa y se escaparía para serle infiel con hombres, que le proporcionarían lo que él ansiaba y que ella no podría darle jamás.

Más de una vez se había preguntado si, de haber consumado su matrimonio en su noche de bodas con Tyrion, el acto habría sido tan horrible como ella había temido. Y su voz interior le gritaba que no lo habría sido, ni por asomo. Cierto que era demasiado pronto, no conocía a su esposo aún y estaba demasiado asustada para desearlo, pero ahora sabía que él habría sido todo lo gentil y considerado posible, que habría hecho el esfuerzo de establecer comunicación con ella, tratando de calmarla con alguna de sus anécdotas e historias, y habría ido despertando sus instintos lentamente y con mucho tacto. Ella se bebería unas cuantas copas de vino para entonarse un poco y volverse más desinhibida. Él habría apagado las velas para que el abrigo de la oscuridad le permitiese a ella imaginar que quien se disponía a hacerle el amor era un apuesto caballero y no su marido enano. Cuando ella se relajara lo sufciente, tanto por el efecto sedante del vino como por la voz profunda y tranquilizadora de él, Tyrion acercaría su rostro al de ella, muy despacio, con vacilación, y le pediría permiso con la mirada. Ella reprimiría su miedo y haría un gesto de asentimiento, cerrando los ojos, y él la besaría muy suavemente, levemente, apenas la insinuación de un roce, provocando cosquillas en los labios de ella, que nunca había sido besada de verdad. Sansa se descubriría a sí misma deseando ser besada por un hombre de verdad, un hombre que supiera hacerlo bien, con uno de aquellos besos que Jeyne Poole decía que hacían temblar las piernas.

Poco a poco él se atrevería a intensificar el beso y ella, tímidamente, empezaría a corresponder. Tyrion alzaría las manos para sujetar su cabeza, hundiría los dedos entre sus cabellos y Sansa colocaría las suyas sobre el pecho de él y notaría los músculos por debajo de su jubón. Entonces él se apartaría un momento para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar que ella estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante, se aseguraría de que, aunque Sansa no estuviera loca de deseo por él, al menos estuviera despertando a las sensaciones sexuales que él podía provocarle. Él sabía muy bien que se podía disfrutar del sexo con una persona a la que no se amara, y procuraría que su joven esposa gozara al menos un poco con su primera experiencia sexual, aunque no lo deseara a él. Y eso sería lo que él le habría proporcionado en aquella primera y vacilante noche, a oscuras en la habitación. Muy despacio, la habría hecho abrirse como una flor, acostumbrándola a sus manos suaves, a su lengua dentro de su boca y sobre su piel. Le habría dicho cosas para tranquilizarla, porque él siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentirse bien con sus palabras. La habría desnudado con toda delicadeza y sus besos y sus caricias descenderían por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro de placer. Lo tocaría con sus dedos y respetaría el pudor inicial de ella, no la obligaría a separar las piernas, pero ella misma lo haría cuando comenzara a sentirse mojada, caliente e inflamada ahí abajo. Tyrion encontraría su clítoris y lo estimularía y en ese momento Sansa notaría el fuego extenderse por toda ella. Y se sorprendería deseando más, deseando ascender por los peldaños del deleite. Él, que siempre intuía lo que ella quería, le provocaría su primer clímax con sus dedos, siempre atento al goce de ella antes que al suyo propio. Y, tras haberse asegurado de que ella había disfrutado, la penetraría procurando causarle el menor dolor posible, quitándole la virginidad con suavidad, y se movería dentro de ella despacio, volviendo a frotar su clítoris para compensarla por la incomodidad, y acabaría en su interior, y Sansa se sorprendería al notar su semilla caliente fluyendo por sus entrañas. Él, conociendo el motivo de su sorpresa, le explicaría, jadeando todavía por el esfuerzo y por el placer, que la semilla brotaba del miembro porque al derramarse en ella podía engendrarle un bebé. Y Sansa se descubriría pensando que aquello no había sido tan malo como había temido, que incluso le había gustado y, culpablemente, tal vez desearía que él se lo hiciera otra vez...

Oh, sí, estaba segura de que él habría sido tan tierno que le habría despertado sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos que le costaría admitir, pero que él ya habría sembrado en ella junto con su semilla caliente.

En esos momentos, en aquel precioso día de su cumpleaños, evocando cómo podría haber sido su noche de bodas si las cosas hubieran salido de otro modo, ella miraba la verga de su marido a plena luz y le parecía hermosa, y la deseó dentro de ella.

Tyrion, sonriendo maliciosamente, se sentó junto a Sansa en la alfombra y siguió desmigajando el pastel de limón sobre su vientre, y a continuación lo acercó a su boca para que ella se comiera lo que quedaba. Otra vez él introdujo su lengua en su boca para saborearlo y bajó por su cuello hasta sus pechos, donde lamió los trocitos esparcidos, y no desaprovechó la ocasión para chupar sus pezones y estimularlos con los dedos. Sansa se arqueó instintivamente y él puso las manos en su espalda para apretarla más contra él y devorar los pechos. Los gemidos de ella llenaban el aire sin contención. Ella parecía haber olvidado, o no lo importaba en absoluto, que estaban en una terraza al aire libre, y gemía con total abandono, agarrando sus rizos rubios y guiándolo sobre su piel. Lo hizo bajar poco a poco y él se comió las migajas que había en el vientre y las que habían quedado enredadas en el vello del pubis. Sin el menor pudor, ella volvió a tirar ligeramente de sus cabellos hacia abajo y él se puso entre sus piernas, colocó un cojín bajo sus nalgas, las agarró con ambas manos para levantarla un poco y hundió su boca en el sexo palpitante y enrojecido. Sansa gritó al sentirlo en sus pliegues.

"¡Sí, Tyrion! Te quiero ahí. Cómeme como si fuera un pastel de limón," rogó ella, presionando su cabeza contra su entrepierna.

"Claro que sí, mi vida. Eres más deliciosa que el más rico pastel de limón," murmuró él, sumergido en la humedad ardiente.

Recorrió toda la abertura con la lengua, de arriba abajo, y estableció un ritmo constante, rozando apenas el clítoris, para deleitarla al máximo y retardar un poco su explosión.

Sansa apoyó los pies en los hombros de él y movió las caderas furiosamente.

"Eres muy caliente, Sansa. Me encanta cómo te mueves cuando gozas. Cómo te rindes a mí. ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres?" dijo él sin dejar de frotarla. Soltó sus nalgas y alzó las manos hasta los pechos. Le encantaba apretarlos.

"Quiero ser siempre hermosa para ti, mi amor." Ambos se miraban a los ojos y el deseo quemaba en sus pupilas.

"Siempre lo eres. Y en estos momentos lo eres más que nunca. Cuando eres completamente mía. Cuando me entregas tu placer."

"Quiero culminar alrededor de tu verga, Tyrion. Quiero que me llenes de ti," pidió ella.

Como cada vez que ella le pedía lo que más deseaba en la vida, él se estremeció.

"Enseguida, cariño mío. ¿Cómo puedo ser más feliz que llenándote y sintiéndote a mi alrededor?" Él se alzó un poco y se deslizó en su interior.

"Lo serás cuando tengas a nuestro bebé en tus brazos," afirmó ella, adaptándose al ritmo de las embestidas.

"Quiero hacerte un hijo ahora mismo, Sansa," dijo él, arrebatado. "Ojalá lo consigamos pronto." Sus dedos danzaron sobre el clítoris.

"Yo también quiero que me hagas un hijo ahora mismo, mi amor. Lo conseguiremos muy pronto. Oh, Tyrion. Voy a acabar," anunció ella.

"Sí, preciosa. Acaba." Movió los dedos rápidamente y la transportó al culmen. Ella gritó su nombre varias veces, sus espasmos cerraron sus entrañas alrededor de la verga y él se abandonó, agarró sus caderas para apretarse contra ella y se vació hasta su última gota.

Después se tendió junto a ella al sol y la abrazó para darle calor, pues aunque la tarde estuviese tan agradable, la brisa ya se enfriaba. Ciertamente, ellos no habían notado ni una pizca de frío en la intensidad de su encuentro sexual.

"Me he excitado mucho imaginando que consumábamos el matrimonio en nuestra noche de bodas," contó ella, lánguida entre sus brazos.

"¿De verdad? Pero todo aquel día fue un desastre, Sansa. Y tú estabas aterrorizada, yo estaba borracho y no era un buen momento para consumar nuestro matrimonio. No quería forzarte, ni que te sintieras invadida. Sencillamente, no podía follarme a una niña asustada," objetó Tyrion, con un tono de ligera culpabilidad.

"Pero sé que, si hubiéramos tenido que hacerlo, habrías sido muy gentil y paciente, habrías dedicado mucho tiempo a tranquilizarme y habrías despertado poco a poco mis sentidos hasta hacerme desear el sexo de verdad. Aunque aún no nos conociéramos ni tuviéramos confianza mutua, me habrías ayudado a disfrutarlo. Tú mismo te has acostado con muchas mujeres sin conocerlas y sin amarlas, y no lo habrías hecho si no lo hubieras pasado bien haciéndolo."

"Es cierto, uno puede disfrutarlo aunque no se esté enamorado. No niego que yo lo buscaba con todas esas mujeres porque me encanta el sexo y me desfogaba con ellas, pero también lo hacía porque necesitaba un poquito de calor femenino. Odiaba mi cama vacía. Y necesitaba engañarme a mí mismo imaginándome que mientras las poseía, ellas llegaban a amarme una pizca. Era una estupidez, claro, pero era una manera de sentirme menos solo, aunque fuese un poco patético," admitió él, acariciando su espalda.

"Tal vez algunas lo hicieron, Tyrion. Tal vez algunas te amaron mientras las poseíste." Él sacudió la cabeza, con amargo sarcasmo, pero ella le puso una mano sobre la barba. "No es tan estúpido ni tan imposible como crees. Yo que tengo el privilegio de comprobar lo extraordinariamente bueno que eres en la cama, me pongo celosa pensando en que otras hubieran descubierto lo muy hombre que eres y que se hubiesen enamorado de ti por una noche, para después tener que dejarte marchar." Hizo una pausa y él le sonrió ternura y con un destello de picardía. "Del mismo modo, en nuestra noche de bodas me habrías despertado al sexo dulcemente, y me habrías hecho desearlo... Y seguramente así te habrías metido en mi piel y en mi corazón, día a día. Hasta que me diese cuenta de que era a ti a quien deseaba. Y a quien amaba."

"Vale, desde luego que, de haber tenido que hacerlo, te lo habría hecho con toda la gentileza que hubiera podido. Pero dudo mucho que hubiera sido aquella noche. Habría sido casi como violarte, cariño. Yo me habría sentido así." _Estaba muy confuso. La deseaba como un salvaje pero no podía arruinar las cosas entre nosotros más de lo que ya lo estaban. Y por otro lado, estaba Shae, a la que aún quería, aunque ya no sintiera lo mismo que antes por ella. No podía decidirme a traicionarla. Y todo aquello era un lío de mierda en el que mi padre nos había metido._

"¿Lo ves, mi amor? Con eso acabas de confirmar lo que te decía. Que podría ser muy fácil que una chica sensible, que no tuviese el corazón tan duro, y que viese más allá del físico se enamorase de ti cuando le hablaras y la tocaras con tu lengua mágica y posaras tus manos mágicas sobre ella. Ciertamente, creo que tengo sobrados motivos para ponerme muy celosa." Sansa lo atrajo hacia ella, posesiva y sonriente.

"Vas a hacer que me crea que soy todo un seductor, preciosa," bromeó él, cosquilleándole ligeramente el costado. Ella se echó a reír por las cosquillas y se revolvió para zafarse de sus dedos.

"Eres todo un seductor. Pero yo soy la única a la que tienes que seducir," declaró ella, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

"Creía que ya te tenía seducida," pinchó Tyrion, contemplándola con ojos lascivos, aún tendido perezosamente.

"Vaya, veo que mis halagos han conseguido el efecto contrario. Ahora tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo. Voy a tener que ser más dura contigo," regañó ella, sonriendo con malicia.

"Castígame," insinuó él, con la voz ronca. Sansa se puso a horcajadas sobre él y Tyrion puso sus manos sobre sus pechos.

"Eso voy a hacer." Ella se situó sobre su verga, que ya estaba dura y erecta, y bajó de golpe sobre ella. Se movió adelante y atrás y se frotó a sí misma. Él continuó apretando y acariciando los pechos y no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella.

"¿Qué te parece este castigo, hombre petulante?" Sansa jadeaba sobre él.

"Terrible, mujer celosa. Es una agonía," gimió él, transportado. "Me has condenado a estar atrapado dentro de ti para siempre, preciosa. No deseo otra cosa que el encierro de tus entrañas."

"Entonces te quedarás dentro de mí siempre." Ella notó la erupción y se estremeció sobre él, gimiendo su nombre con fuerza.

"¡Siempre, Sansa!," exclamó él, derramándose una vez más dentro de ella.

Sansa se dejó caer sobre él, jadeando. "Hoy me has llenado tanto de semilla que creo que no me cabe ni una gota más. Y a este paso mi vientre empezará a crecer pronto con nuestro bebé."

"Todavía puedo llenarte más, si quieres," ofreció él, travieso.

"Te tomo la palabra, pero ahora tenemos que vestirnos. No quiero que cojas frío y me falles en la apuesta de dentro de dos semanas," pinchó ella, buscando su ropa.

"Más te vale ser tú la que no me falles," retó él. Se puso los calzones y ella le pasó los pantalones.

"Ya veremos, viejecito." Sansa se levantó y le ofreció una vista espectacular de su cuerpo desnudo al sol.

"Vístete rápido, chica traviesa, o este viejecito te follará aquí hasta que se ponga el sol."

Ella rio, poniéndose la prenda interior. "Creo que ahora deberíamos volver y bañarnos, después de este increíble día de sexo," sugirió.

"Mmm, suena bien. Me encanta el sexo en el agua," dijo él, con su tono lujurioso.

Ella le arrojó un cojín, riendo "Eres terrible, mi amor."

"Como si a ti no te encantara que lo sea."

"Oh, tonto."

Terminaron de vestirse, mientras seguían pinchándose el uno al otro, y Tyrion volvió a colocar la mesa, la alfombra y los cojines en la sala. Despertaron a _Rayo_ y cogieron los tapices, el mantel y el plato con los pasteles de limón que quedaban, y salieron al corredor, para regresar a sus propias habitaciones. Mhyraz y Dara más tarde les llevarían los utensilios de plata ya limpios y Sansa llevaba bajo el brazo un par de ramos de flores para colocarlos en sus estancias mientras aún estuvieran frescos.

"Ha sido precioso, mi amor. Todo esto que has hecho por mí. Muchísimas gracias." Sansa quiso darle la mano, pero no podía, porque ambos iban cargados con cosas.

"Me habría gustado regalarte un día aún más bonito, fuera de la pirámide."

"No ha sido necesario. Me has regalado un día mágico, sin necesidad de salir de aquí."

"El día aún no ha terminado. Sigue siendo tu cumpleaños. Todavía puedo hacerte algún regalo más," sugirió él, con los ojos chispeantes.

Ella se echó a reír otra vez y exageró un poco el contoneo de sus caderas mientras avanzaban por los corredores, porque sabía que eso lo ponía desbocado, y siguió sonriendo, completamente feliz, hasta que llegaron a sus habitaciones, con el pequeño _Rayo_ trotando alegremente junto a ellos.


	110. Chapter 110

"Colgaremos el árbol genealógico en la pared del cabecero de la cama," decidió Sansa cuando entraron en el dormitorio, estudiando el espacio disponible. "Y el estandarte lo colocaremos en la sala adyacente. ¿Te parece bien, mi amor?," preguntó ella, mientras guardaba el mantel de Dama en un cajón del armario. Pensaba usarlo en las ocasiones especiales en las que Tyrion y ella tuviesen algo que celebrar.

"Claro que sí, cariño. Cualquier lugar que decidas me parecerá apropiado. El tapiz del cabecero será fácil de colgar, pues ya hay un clavo en la pared. Se nota la marca de algún tapiz anterior que debió de estar ahí durante mucho tiempo. Pero creo que en la sala adyacente no hay ningún clavo. Pod podría ayudarnos con eso. Yo lo tengo un poco difícil para acceder a lugares altos y además nunca he sido un as de las tareas domésticas," bromeó Tyrion. "Siempre he tenido quien las ha hecho por mí."

"Tienes razón, la verdad es que nunca te he imaginado con un trapo en la mano, limpiando el polvo o fregando el suelo. Ni clavando clavos," pinchó Sansa.

"Hay un clavo que sé clavar muy bien entre tus piernas, mujer descarada. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado lo bien que lo hago?," dijo él con su tono malicioso, poniéndole las manos en las caderas y atrayéndola hacia él.

"Tengo muy buena memoria, mi señor. No se me ha olvidado lo bien que lo haces. Pero me temo que esa habilidad no nos ayudará a colgar el estandarte." Ella sonreía con picardía.

"No, me temo que no, mi señora" admitíó él. Sus manos jugueteaban con la sedosa tela del vestido.

Sansa se inclinó para darle un beso, riendo, y se volvió hacia Rayo, que se pegaba a sus piernas.

"Vaya con el pequeño pegajoso," dijo Tyrion al perro, burlón. "No te irás a poner celoso cada vez que ella me dé un beso, ¿verdad? Porque en ese caso te vas a pasar el día muy celoso, amiguito." Le rascó la cabeza, entre las orejas.

"Le vamos a preparar una esquina del dormitorio para que duerma ahí," sugirió Sansa. "Mhyraz podría traer una cesta grande y un haz de paja. Tenemos que avisarle ahora para que busque esas cosas y saque a Rayo a pasear, y para que los niños nos traigan el baño más tarde. Oh, y alguien tendrá que limpiar el regalo que nuestro diablillo acaba de dejar en el suelo." Rayo se había orinado cerca de la alfombra. "No, Rayo," regañó Sansa, con voz firme y moviendo la mano con un gesto autoritario. "Eso no se hace." El perrito la miró con ojos compungidos y Tyrion sintió ganas de reír. El animalillo verdaderamente parecía un niño que sabía que había sido pillado en una falta. "Ve a avisar para que el chico venga, ¿quieres, mi amor?," pidió ella.

"Enseguida, preciosa. Y mientras hacemos tiempo para el baño, ¿quieres que subamos a ver algunas de las viviendas para los libertos? Te dije que te llevaría antes de que se instalen," propuso él.

"Oh, sí. Quiero ver cómo han quedado," aceptó Sansa.

"Muy bien. Voy a dar aviso para que Mhyraz venga, se lleve a Rayo y pida a unos cuantos niños que traigan las cosas para el baño y que limpien el desastre que nuestro amiguito acaba de dejar en el suelo," informó Tyrion.

Sansa asintió y Tyrion salió a pedir a Mosca Blanca que fuera a buscar al chico. El Inmaculado partió rápidamente. Él y Escarabajo Verde se turnaban para montar guardia junto a la puerta de sus habitaciones y patrullar por los corredores de la segunda planta. Habían adquirido la costumbre desde que eran escoltas de Tyrion. Sansa y él se habían acostumbrado a su casi constante presencia en los corredores y solían olvidarse de que se encontraban cerca. Seguramente oían todos los sonidos de sus numerosas sesiones de sexo, pensó Tyrion, sonriendo con malicia, pero, fieles a su estricto entrenamiento y a su absoluta discreción, no daban muestras de oír nada.

Regresó junto a Sansa y se sentaron a aguardar a Mhyraz, con Rayo entre los dos.

"¿También te vas a poner celoso cuando me folle a mami, Rayo?," le dijo Tyrion, con su tono burlón. "Porque pienso hacerlo muchas veces delante de ti."

Sansa se sonrojó. "Oh, pobrecito. No hagas caso a papi, Rayo. Le encanta pinchar, pero en el fondo es un pedazo de pan."

"Sí que lo soy. Pero eso no impedirá que me folle a mami todas las veces que quiera y tú, pequeñajo, tendrás que resignarte. Cuando seas mayor me comprenderás." Tyrion sonreía ampliamente.

Rayo estaba sentado en sus cuartos traseros y los miraba atento.

"Oh, Tyrion. ¿Crees que él sabrá lo que hacemos cuando estemos...?"

"Claro que lo sabrá, porque tiene un instinto muy desarrollado. Pero no le quedará más remedio que acostumbrarse, ¿no crees?" Él de nuevo la miraba con lujuria, pues había vuelto a excitarse hablando del tema.

Ella rio, con las mejillas arreboladas. "No estoy segura de ser capaz de hacerlo con él mirándonos. Sería casi como si alguien nos estuviera observando."

"Podemos dejarlo en la sala adyacente si te molesta que nos mire. Pero cuando se habitúe, seguro que ni nos hará caso y se echará a dormir o se quedará tan tranquilo. Para los animales, copular a la vista de todos es lo más natural."

"Bueno, entonces yo también me haré a la idea de que él esté presente de vez en cuando," concedió ella.

"De todos modos, no creo que en esos momentos te acuerdes siquiera de su presencia. Estarás demasiado ocupada," insinuó él.

"Seguro que sí." Ambos notaban el ardor en la entrepierna y Tyrion ya estaba pensando en que podían aprovechar la visita a las viviendas de las plantas superiores para algo más que para echarles un vistazo. Cualquier silla, diván o alfombra sería perfecto para tumbar a Sansa y darle un repaso rápido.

Mhyraz llegó con Dara, limpiaron la mancha del suelo y Sansa les preguntó por sus hermanos enfermos. Le contestaron que padecían las molestias de sus enfermedades pero que no estaban muy mal. Después se marcharon llevándose a Rayo.

"Vamos." Tyrion le tendió la mano y salieron. "Tenemos que comprobar si las viviendas son lo bastante cómodas." La miró de soslayo, con su destello lascivo.

"Oh, ya sé cómo quieres comprobarlo. Pero me temo que no podremos probar todas las sillas, camas y demás superficies." Ella sonreía.

"Ganas no me faltan, preciosa. Aunque creo que mi criterio no sería muy fiable. Cualquier sitio donde te follara sería el lugar más encantador del mundo."

"Sí, recuerdo unas cuantas sesiones directamente sobre el suelo. Un lugar encantador y confortable, ciertamente," replicó ella.

"Bueno, no te he oído quejarte," bromeó él. "No notaste la dureza del suelo porque estabas demasiado entretenida con otra cosa dura."

Ella le dio un empujón y lo adelantó un poco, meneando las caderas. En ese momento llegaron a la tercera planta y entraron en una de las viviendas.

Su tamaño era similar a las habitaciones donde ellos vivían, y también constaba de dos habitaciones. El mobiliario era sencillo y funcional y no había adornos ni elementos decorativos.

Sansa observó las austeras estancias, pensativa.

"Si yo enseñara costura y bordado a las mujeres libertas de la pirámide que quisieran aprender, ellas mismas podrían hacer adornos, cortinas, ropas para el invierno... ¿Qué piensas?," preguntó a Tyrion, con el brillo del entusiasmo en sus ojos. Era el brillo de cuando emprendía algo nuevo.

Él la miró con su expresión de aprobación.

"Si te hace ilusión, adelante. Otra de las cosas que propondré a Daenerys. La lista va siendo larga. Pronto tendré que apuntarlo todo o se me olvidará algo," dijo él, sonriente. "Y hablando de enseñar cosas, hay algo que hace unos días se nos ocurrió a Pod y a mí. Pensamos que no estaría de más que Leena y tú aprendierais tácticas básicas de autodefensa, y podríais entrenaros en el uso de algún arma arrojadiza. Quizás la daga. Aunque nosotros os defendamos con nuestras propias vidas, todos, incluidas vosotras mismas, nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si no estuvierais tan indefensas. En este mundo todos debemos saber defendernos llegado el caso. Por eso soy partidario de que las niñas también deben ser entrenadas en las técnicas de lucha."

Sansa dudó.

"Detesto incluso tocar un arma, Tyrion. No sé si sería capaz de coger alguna, y aún estoy menos segura de si sería capaz de aprender a usarla."

"Sé que las odias, pero es necesario, cariño. No quiero que te veas desvalida como lo estabas en Desembarco del Rey. Aunque tu espíritu es fuerte, si lo acompañas de algunas habilidades defensivas, puedes tener más posibilidades de luchar por tu vida. No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte débil por no haber sido entrenada en autodefensa. Quiero que sientas que puedes plantar cara si alguna vez se diera el caso, que espero que no ocurra nunca. Y también me gustaría que no sientas que dependes de mí para casi todo. Quiero que tengas la suficiente independencia," argumentó él, acariciando su mano.

Sansa lo miró con ternura.

"De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Pero no te garantizo que se me dé muy bien," accedió ella.

Él le sonrió, contento de que hubiera aceptado.

"No hace falta que seas un as con las armas, cariño. Pero puedes aprender a pillar por sorpresa a un atacante y a clavarle la daga cuando no se lo espera, por ejemplo. Se trata de salvar tu propia vida, que para mí es lo más importante." Tyrion le tomó las manos.

"Muy bien, lo haré. ¿Crees que Leena accederá también?"

"Pod estaba dispuesto a convencerla. Seguro que recibiréis las lecciones juntas. Él os las puede impartir," propuso él.

"Parece que la escuela se amplía," bromeó ella, apretándole las manos. "Las clases matinales, las prácticas de lucha, la costura..."

"Todos debemos aprender cosas nuevas. Así es como avanzamos," afirmó él. "Si Daenerys quiere un pueblo fuerte y bien preparado, todos tenemos que instruirnos."

"Y, ¿en qué te vas a instruir tú, mi amor?," pinchó ella, con su tono burlón. "Yo daré clases y recibiré clases. Pero tú, aparte de ser consejero, supervisor general, pasearte y anotar garabatos, ¿qué harás?"

"Procuraré que las cosas en Meereen marchen lo mejor posible, atenderé a los asuntos de la reina y estaré muy ocupado cuidando de ti, flirteando contigo y follándote. ¿Te parece poco?" Él le dirigió su sonrisa petulante.

"Oh, dicho así suenas muy ocupado, sin duda."

"¿Quieres que empiece a estar ocupado en este mismo momento, mi señora?," preguntó él, empujándola contra la pared y deslizando las manos por ambos lados de su cintura y sus costados, hasta la parte inferior de los pechos.

"¿No crees que has tenido muchas ocupaciones para un solo día, mi señor?" Ella jugaba a mostrarse esquiva, porque sabía que ese juego lo encendía.

"Nunca son suficientes, preciosa."

Ella rio y se zafó de sus manos, provocativa. Se dio una vuelta por la habitación, observando el mobiliario. "¿Todas las salas habilitadas como viviendas son así?," inquirió, con expresión inocente, como si él no estuviera devorándola con los ojos.

"Todas son parecidas. No hay muchas diferencias entre ellas," respondió él, y parecía a punto de saltar sobre Sansa una vez más.

"Las familias les darán su toque personal, pero me reafirmo en que será útil que más mujeres libertas aprendan a coser y a bordar. No hay un gremio de costureras, ¿verdad?" Sansa tenía otra idea en mente.

Tyrion la miró con sorpresa por su audaz idea. "No, no lo hay. Hay un gremio de tejedores, pero no de costureras. ¿Piensas fundar uno?"

"¿Por qué no? La gente necesita buenas ropas para el invierno. Quizás así mejore su calidad de vida durante los años venideros y afronten mejor el frío. Y además, la forma de vestir es importante. Si la mayoría tiene ropas decentes, dejarán de sentirse como parias. Les hará cobrar una mayor identidad como personas libres y con una vida digna. La apariencia influye más de lo que parece," reflexionó Sansa en voz alta.

Otro destello de admiración atravesó las pupilas de él.

"Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, cariño. No hay un solo día en que no me sienta orgulloso de ti," elogió. "Definitivamente, mi familia era un hatajo de ciegos y estúpidos por despreciarte."

"Yo tampoco sabía que era capaz de todo esto, mi amor. En Desembarco del Rey no me lo habría imaginado ni en sueños. Si me hubieran dicho que un día estaría aquí contigo planeando fundar un gremio, creería que se referían a otra persona completamente distinta de mí. ¿Yo, la _hija del traidor_ , haciendo algo importante, bonito y útil con mi vida? No, me habría reído con sarcasmo y amargura."

Tyrion le tomó las manos.

"Por eso me atrajiste desde la primera vez que te vi. Tuve una intuición sobre lo que escondías y sobre lo que podías ser. No me paré a analizarlo en aquel momento, pero tú eras la mujer que yo soñaba. O lo serías cuando te volvieras más madura."

"¿Y si tu padre no nos hubiera obligado a casarnos y no hubieras tenido ocasión de conocerme como me conoces ahora?," inquirió ella con curiosidad.

"Probablemente habría tratado de desterrar o al menos ignorar mi atracción por ti. Habría seguido con mi rutina y me resignaría a verte marchar, casada con otro. Aunque dudo muchísimo que mi padre hubiera dejado que te escaparas de sus garras, porque él no iba a permitir que le arrebataran el Norte delante de sus narices. No habría consentido que te casaras con alguien que no fuese Lannister. Ni siquiera creo que te hubiera cedido a alguno de mis primos, aunque no había muchas alternativas, porque Lancel ha profesado como casto _gorrión_ de la Fe y la mayoría de mis otros primos han muerto en la guerra. De todos modos, estoy convencido de que, desde que volvió a Desembarco del Rey, Tywin empezó a fraguar convertirte en su nuera. Lo que propició que adelantara sus planes fue el complot para casarte con Loras. Y de nuevo lo siento mucho, Sansa, por todo aquello, pero no lamento las consecuencias. Te ruego que me disculpes por no estar arrepentido por haberme casado contigo," dijo él, con su tono de broma pero con su fondo absolutamente sincero.

"Sí, ya he notado que no estás muy arrepentido. Supongo que yo también tengo algo que ver en eso." Ella jugueteó con los dedos de él, sonriéndole.

"Oh, sí, un poquito," aseveró él. Ella se inclinó para besarlo y le mordió el labio inferior. "Bueno, preciosa, entonces... ¿Qué tal si volvemos a nuestras habitaciones a hacer el amor mientras nos bañamos? Me temo que ya no podremos hacerlo aquí. Los chicos estarán a punto de ir a nuestras habitaciones con la tina y los cubos de agua caliente."

"Claro, volvamos enseguida. Quiero seguir haciendo méritos, ya sabes, para que no te arrepientas mucho por haberte casado conmigo."

Salieron de las estancias cogidos de la mano.

"Hasta ahora vas muy bien, pero nunca está de más que sigas esforzándote cada día. Me gustan las chicas que ponen empeño en las cosas." Tyrion tenía su sonrisa burlona y lujuriosa. "Y puedo ser muy agradecido."

"Lo sé, mi señor. Eres muy generoso con esta esforzada chica."

"Es un placer. Sobre todo cierta parte de mí está encantada de ser generosa contigo. Y recuerdo cierta parte tuya que también es muy generosa. Nunca me ha negado el acceso desde la primera vez que me permitió entrar."

"Siempre está disponible para ti," dijo ella. "Siempre desea que entres."

Él le apretó la mano, conmovido y muy excitado. Habían llegado al corredor de la segunda planta.

"Tyrion... Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Simple curiosidad de chica enamorada y un poquito celosa, pero si te molesta no tienes que hablar del tema."

"Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras," invitó él, preparándose para la pregunta. En lo concerniente a la agitada vida sentimental y sexual que había llevado antes de conocerla, debía ser cauteloso con lo que le revelaba.

"Después de Tysha, ¿no te enamoraste de nadie? Sólo tenías dieciséis años entonces. Y, conociendo tu corazón sensible, seguro que alguna vez sentiste algo por alguna otra chica."

 _Me conoce muy bien_ , pensó él, reflexionando sobre una respuesta en la que no tuviera que mentir, pero tampoco revelar toda la verdad. Una verdad a medias, porque no podía contarle lo de Shae.

"Tiempo después desarrollé sentimientos por otra prostituta, pero esa vez yo sabía que lo era, porque la visitaba en un burdel de Lannisport. Cada vez que iba la solicitaba a ella y el proxeneta la reservaba para mí, pues yo le pagaba una buena suma de dinero para tenerla disponible en exclusividad durante las noches en que estaba allí. Me gustaba hablar con ella. Con las otras me limitaba al sexo, pero con esa chica empecé a abrirme y terminé contándole lo de Tysha. Lloré sobre su hombro cuando se lo conté, y ella me consoló en silencio. Era dulce conmigo, pero después de mi primera y terrible experiencia amorosa yo ya no tenía esperanzas de amar libremente, porque la siniestra sombra de mi padre planeaba siempre sobre mí, recordándome lo que le había ocurrido a Tysha." Entraron en sus habitaciones y Tyrion siguió narrando su historia. "No sabía si Ketty me quería, ni se lo pregunté. Yo tampoco estaba seguro de si la quería. Sencillamente no tenía deseos de profundizar en ello. Me limitaba a visitarla y ella me hacía sentir bien. Nunca hablábamos de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero sí desarrollamos una cómoda amistad."

"Estoy segura de que te amó, Tyrion. Pero se conformó. Por lo que me cuentas, era inteligente. Sabía a qué atenerse."

"No lo sé, Sansa. Era una buena chica, que se merecía mucho más de lo que la vida le dio y de lo que yo le di. No fui mejor con ella que otros hombres. Yo daba por sentado que ella estaba allí para complacerme y para hacerme sentir menos solo. Alquilaba su tiempo y después me iba, dejándola en aquel sórdido lugar."

"¿Qué fue de ella?," preguntó Sansa suavemente.

"Un comerciante modesto de Lannisport, que se había quedado viudo, se enamoró de ella y la pidió en matrimonio. Ketty aceptó y se casó con él. A pocas prostitutas les surge la oportunidad de abandonar esa vida, y me alegré por ella, aunque en esos momentos odié una vez más ser un Lannister. Mi apellido, y por consiguiente mi padre, me impedían ser feliz con las mujeres que me gustaban. No podía casarme con nadie que no tuviese un apellido sonado, y las chicas con apellidos sonados no querrían saber nada de un enano."

Se sentaron a esperar a los niños.

"Así que eso era mi vida amorosa, Sansa. Chicas a las que pagaba para que me dedicaran algo de su tiempo, y algunas otras que se acostaban conmigo para después chismorrear con sus amigas que se habían tirado a un fenómeno de la naturaleza y habían vivido para contarlo."

Sansa le acarició la mano.

"Bueno, yo estuve comprometida con un sádico que mató a mi padre y con un hombre que prefería a cualquier apuesto muchacho antes que a mí. No se puede afirmar que mi vida amorosa fuese espléndida tampoco," bromeó ella, con una sonrisa triste.

"Tú y yo éramos perfectos el uno para el otro," dijo Tyrion, recordando con una sonrisa el comentario que hizo el día en que paseó con ella por los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja, justo antes de que el mundo se hiciera pedazos bajo los pies de Sansa una vez más.

"Sí que lo éramos."

Él tomó su cara entre las manos y la acercó a él para besarla.

En ese momento los niños llamaron a la puerta, llevando de vuelta a Rayo y depositando las cosas para el baño. Dara dio a Sansa los utensilios de plata que Tyrion le había regalado y que habían usado en su cumpleaños, ya limpios.

"La Madre solicita vuestra presencia después de la cena para una reunión privada, señor," anunció Mhyraz.

 _Hay noticias importantes de las que quiere hablarme, de lo contrario no me habría mandado llamar sabiendo que es el día del nombre de Sansa. ¿De qué se tratará? He estado tan absorbido con el cumpleaños que casi he olvidado todo lo demás._

Sansa y él se miraron y en sus ojos bailaban las mismas preguntas.


	111. Chapter 111

Hicieron el amor mientras se bañaban, con Sansa cabalgándolo, frotándose a sí misma y él acariciando sus pechos hasta la culminación de ambos, y después él le secó el pelo y se lo desenredó. La brillante mata cobriza ya le llegaba hasta las nalgas. Él, por su parte, pronto volvería a necesitar otro recorte en la barba y quizás ella además debería domar un poco con la cuchilla de afeitar sus desordenados rizos rubios, que mojados llegaban hasta sus hombros. Aunque eso podía esperar un poco más. A él le encantaba que ella aferrara su cabello en el arrebato de la pasión sexual.

"¿Qué me dices de otro recorte de mi barba un día de estos, preciosa? Sé que te encanta que me parezca al león de nuestro estandarte, pero ya empiezo a echar de menos la cuchilla de afeitar en tus lindas manos. Oye, das un poco de miedo con esa arma. ¿Estás segura de que Pod no podría entrenarte para aprender a rebanar cuellos con ella?" Como siempre, sus bromas la hacían sonreír.

"No me des ideas, tontorrón." Él ya había terminado de cepillar su melena y Sansa se dio la vuelta en el cojín sobre el que se sentaba cada vez que él se dedicaba a su pelo. Lo abrazó por los hombros y lo atrajo para un beso. La combinación de su aroma a limón y a ella, junto con su suave piel recién lavada, lo envolvieron y él empezó a sentirse duro por enésima vez aquel día a pesar de lo relajado que se había quedado después de su última sesión de sexo en la tina.

 _Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho... ¿Cuántas veces hoy? Debo de ser uno de los pocos afortunados que pierden la cuenta de las veces que se follan a su hermosa mujer en un solo día_ , pensó, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de ella.

Sansa se separó un poco, mirando sonriente sus ojos verdes. Sabía que el insaciable cuerpo de su esposo estaba reaccionando una vez más ante su contacto y disfrutaba con la gran atracción que ejercía sobre él y que siempre encontraba eco en ella.

Ella habló con un tono ligero, con las manos todavía apoyadas en sus hombros.

"Dara también debería recortar mi pelo. Está demasiado largo y cada vez es más difícil desenredarlo y peinarlo."

"Si lo dices por mí, no te preocupes, encanto. Adoro dedicarme a él después del baño," afirmó él, rodeándola con los brazos y juntando sus manos en la espalda de ella.

"Lo sé, pero la pobre Dara tiene un arduo trabajo por las mañanas. Le diré que lo corte a la altura de mi cintura."

"Como quieras, cariño. Tú eres la que debe sentirse cómoda." Sus dedos acariciaban la espalda por encima del camisón. "Y te aviso que me estoy poniendo cachondo, aunque pueda parecer imposible después del día que hemos tenido. Pero Mhyraz va a traer la cena ya mismo, con lo cual te vas a librar por esta vez, a menos que sigas provocándome," dijo, con tono de advertencia.

"Eh, no seas injusto, mi malvado esposo. Eres tú quien me está provocando a mí. Y me dejarás aquí sola y echándote de menos mientras te vas a la reunión privada con la reina," se quejó ella, con su voz insinuante.

Él la atrajo un poco más hacia él.

"¿Cuánto me vas a echar de menos, preciosa?" Hablaba casi rozando sus labios.

"Oh, más de lo que te mereces, hombre cruel."

"Haz una cosa por mí mientras yo no esté. Mastúrbate y quiero que me lo describas cuando yo vuelva," pidió él, deslizando las manos hacia abajo hasta rodear las nalgas de ella.

El deseo dilató las pupilas de Sansa.

"Mi marido es muy travieso. Pero yo también soy una esposa muy traviesa. Quiero que pienses en cómo me toco cuando estés fuera."

"Apenas podré pensar en otra cosa. Más le vale a Daenerys que sus noticias sean muy importantes o me costará mucho concentrarme en ellas. Estaré deseando volver para ser yo quien te toque."

"Eso quiero, mi señor. Que ardas de deseo por mí mientras estés fuera de nuestras habitaciones."

"Siempre ardo por ti, mi señora. Y quiero que tú ardas por mí mientras te tocas." Él se había sentado delante de Sansa en la alfombra y empujó sus nalgas hacia él para que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas.

"Oh, yo tampoco podré pensar en otra cosa. Apagaré las velas e imaginaré que son tus manos las que me acarician."

Rayo arañó la puerta de entrada a las habitaciones y resopló. Tyrion y Sansa se miraron sonrientes, todavía sentados y abrazados sobre la alfombra.

"Mhyraz viene. Mira por dónde, nuestro nuevo amiguito nos va a ser muy útil anunciando las visitas antes de que lleguen," dijo él. Palmeó el trasero de ella con un suspiro y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano. Sansa la tomó y se puso en pie a su vez.

Unos segundos después, el niño llamó a la puerta, tal y como Rayo había anticipado.

* * *

Después de cenar, Tyrion se despidió de Sansa con un beso largo y húmedo y le recordó que hiciera lo que él le había pedido mientras él estuviera ausente. Ella lo miró con la expresión pícara que terminó de inflamarle la entrepierna ya de por sí díscola. Como siempre que tenía que separarse de ella, Tyrion se fue a regañadientes, pero se consoló un poco por el camino, pensando en cómo ella se masturbaría a solas. Sabiendo que más tarde tendría que describirle cómo lo había hecho, seguro que sería imaginativa. _Oh, sus manos en su dulce raja... O tal vez use algún objeto. Tendremos que probar a hacerlo usando cosas. Es algo que no hemos intentado todavía. Por todos los infiernos... ¿Cómo voy a presentarme así ante Daenerys? El bulto entre mis piernas es más que visible. Vamos, relájate, enano lujurioso. Tal y como tengo la verga, cualquiera diría que no he follado en un año entero._

Respiró hondo mientras caminaba por el corredor, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en los asuntos que la reina quería discutir con él en privado. Su sangre en ebullición se concentraba mayormente en sus inquietas regiones bajas, pero haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad obligó a su cerebro a pensar.

 _Veamos. Hay muchos asuntos pendientes. La puesta en libertad de los dos dragones cautivos. La mudanza de los libertos. La elección del nuevo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. El Pueblo Libre intentado huir de los Caminantes Blancos. La flota dorniense, que es probable que haya alcanzado ya a los barcos del capitán Gilean. Éste debe de estar a punto de llegar a Tolos, y ojalá que cuente ya con la escolta dorniense. Las ciudades esclavistas estaban enviando carracas de guerra para atacar nuestros barcos. Por otro lado, mi hermana y los Tyrell están presos en las celdas negras de la Fortaleza Roja. Mi tío Kevan ha emprendido el regreso a la capital para ayudar a Tommen. Mi hermano está desaparecido en combate. Roose Bolton y su psicópata hijo Ramsay gobiernan el Norte. ¿Y qué hay de las Islas del Hierro? Balon Greyjoy envió a sus hijos a saquear el Norte. Theon cayó en las garras del bastardo Bolton, pero Asha es una auténtica mujer del hierro. ¿Por dónde andará ahora? No se la debe perder de vista. Es peligrosa._ Tyrion estaba consiguiendo su propósito, que era enfriarse antes de entrar en los aposentos de Daenerys. _¿Qué estará planeando ahora Meñique? Lo suyo no es quedarse apoltronado en el sillón del Nido de Águilas. Tengo que reflexionar sobre su próximo movimiento, aunque no es nada fácil prever qué será lo siguiente que haga. Tengo que vigilarlo a él más que a nadie. Recordaré a la reina que se mantenga muy alerta en todo lo que concierne al señor regente del Valle. Espero que los pajaritos de Varys sean tan eficaces respecto a él como lo son en casi todo lo demás. ¿Qué más me queda? Los Hijos de la Arpía, por supuesto. A lo mejor ella ha averiguado más cosas sobre ellos y la rebelión de los nuevos esclavos de Yunkai. Y no debo olvidar hablarle del gremio de costureras, de las prácticas de lucha para todos los niños y niñas libertos y la posibilidad de admitir mujeres en el ejército. Ah, y tengo que sugerirle que pida que Illyrio le preste unos cuantos barcos... Pero en fin, si me ha mandado llamar expresamente, tiene que deberse a que necesita consejo sobre un asunto que la inquieta especialmente. ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Estará relacionado con Oberyn? ¿O con alguna información secreta sobre los Hijos de la Arpía? Son asuntos de los que no puede tratar en las reuniones del Consejo cuando Hizdhar está presente. Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí._ Se alegraba de haber llegado, porque en su mente no paraban de colarse imágenes de Sansa desnuda y tocándose a sí misma en la soledad del dormitorio, lo cual dificultaba considerablemente su capacidad de razonamiento, pese a lo cual había sido capaz de recordar, con gran esfuerzo, todos los asuntos importantes que estaban en el aire.

Había llegado a la puerta de la sala privada y los Inmaculados que la franqueaban le cedieron el paso al interior.

"Buenas noches, majestad," saludó él. La reina estaba sentada en su silla, con la copa de vino frente a ella en la mesa, y la de Tyrion aguardando en el lugar que él siempre ocupaba.

Ella levantó la vista con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, Lord Tyrion. Lamento mucho haber interrumpido vuestra celebración, pero me ha llegado un cuervo inesperado y además quiero comentar con vos otros asuntos que he averiguado en las últimas horas, antes de llevarlos al al Consejo," explicó Daenerys con una expresión de disculpa.

"No os preocupéis, majestad. Sansa y yo ya hemos aprovechado muy bien el día," aclaró él, con una sonrisa en la que bailaban las chispas traviesas de sus ojos.

"Los niños me han comentado lo del nuevo miembro de vuestra familia. Un perro de las nieves. Un gran detalle para Lady Sansa."

"Sí. Yo quería compensarla por la loba huargo que perdió. No podía conseguirle otro ejemplar de esa rara especie, así que opté por algo parecido, que le recordara a su Dama, que así se llamaba su loba, y también a su hogar."

"Un regalo precioso. Y lo de los tapices, el mantel y los utensilios de plata también ha sido un gran detalle. Los artesanos han debido de emplearse a fondo." Ella sonreía con orgullo, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

"Gracias a ellos he podido permitirme este maravilloso cumpleaños para mi esposa. Han trabajado con ahínco y los resultados no podían haber sido mejores," elogió Tyrion.

"Me gustaría que me hicieran algo así. Lo del árbol genealógico de la casa Stark ha sido una idea genial. Pienso encargarles que me fabriquen uno grande con los miembros de mi casa. O varios más pequeños, con todas las generaciones de mi familia desde Aegon _El Conquistador_. Decorarían la sala de audiencias, que está un poco desnuda. Y mostraré mi casa con orgullo. Muchos de ellos no fueron grandes personas o personas de mucha importancia para el reino, pero son el remanente de Valyria y forman parte vital del pasado reciente de Poniente y yo estoy aquí gracias a ellos."

"El gremio de tapiceros estará encantado de serviros, majestad," afirmó él.

"Necesitamos las provisiones del capitán Gilean para que algunos de los gremios puedan seguir produciendo a buen ritmo. Precisamente de eso quería hablaros. Que la flota dorniense ya se ha incorporado a los barcos de nuestro capitán mercader y han conseguido repeler un ataque de carracas enemigas, y acaban de arribar a Tolos, donde se llevarán a cabo los negocios más importantes. Los barcos dornienses que estaban desaparecidos, tres en total, siguen sin aparecer. Deben de haber sufrido algún percance grave y probablemente se hayan hundido." Daenerys suspiró por la pérdida de valiosos hombres y embarcaciones.

"Precisamente de barcos quería hablaros, majestad. Durante la boda de Pod y Leena se me ocurrió una idea y pensaba debatirla con vos cuanto antes." Tyrion bebió un trago de su copa.

"Adelante," invitó ella.

"He llegado a la conclusión de que Illyrio Mopatis es un aliado de Varys y también está resuelto a veros en el Trono de Hierro. Lo hace por su propio beneficio, por supuesto. Vos habéis sido su huésped en Pentos y conocéis bien su monstruosa ambición. Así que he pensado que podríamos aprovechar esa ambición en nuestro beneficio."

"Habéís mencionado barcos, y sabéis que Illyrio tiene una gran flota. ¿Vuestro plan es que le pidamos prestada una parte?," inquirió ella, mirándolo con sorpresa, como expresando: _Vaya, a mí no se me había ocurrido esa idea._

"Exactamente. Ya que se muestra tan dispuesto a ayudaros, estiremos esa buena voluntad un poco más. Hasta ahora no le habéis pedido nada desde que salisteis de su casa para casaros con khal Drogo. Creo que podemos permitirnos pedirle ese favor, que contribuirá a vuestra causa y por lo tanto, a la suya. Necesitamos una flota fuerte y aguerrida y, entre el auxilio de Dorne y el de Illyrio, podremos conseguir ese objetivo," declaró él. "Además, tened en cuenta que, si en el futuro vamos a trasladarnos a Poniente, necesitaremos muchos barcos para transportar a tanta gente. La mayoría de vuestros súbditos querrán marchar con vos."

"Es verdad. Una gran flota es fundamental, tanto por la guerra como por las comunicaciones y el transporte. Ojalá se pudiera fundar un astillero aquí, con un gremio de constructores navales, pero es imposible. No disponemos de tanta madera."

Otra idea vino a la mente de Tyrion.

"¿Y si pedimos a Dorne que destine una parte de su producción naval a vuestra flota desde ahora en adelante? No podemos tener un astillero aquí, pero Dorne os dotará de embarcaciones en lo sucesivo."

"Brillante. Mañana mismo enviaré el cuervo a Doran." La reina sonrió, satisfecha. "Por cierto, el cuervo inesperado que he recibido viene desde Dorne. El príncipe Oberyn va a embarcar hacia aquí. ¿Recordáis que hace poco solicité a Doran que me enviara maestres de la Ciudadela? Pues Oberyn piensa aprovechar ese viaje y va a venir. Me ha propuesto casarse conmigo en secreto y se quedará aquí durante un tiempo, ocupando el asiento del Consejo que prometí a Dorne. Me ha asegurado que será absolutamente discreto en lo concerniente a nuestro matrimonio, hasta que llegue el momento oportuno para que sea de dominio público. ¿Qué pensáis de todo esto?"

Tyrion estaba asombrado. Una vez más el exótico príncipe dorniense lo descolocaba, como era su costumbre. _Así que en breve contaremos con la presencia de la Víbora Roja. Esto se va a poner aún más interesante._ Se rehizo y expuso su opinión.

"Vais a casaros mucho antes de lo previsto, pero no me parece mal. Vuestra alianza con Dorne está firmemente consolidada y nuestros planes de futuro incluyen seguir dependiendo de ese apoyo, como por ejemplo mi idea de que en sus astilleros se fabriquen barcos para vos. Creo que el príncipe Oberyn ha esperado mucho para obtener ciertas cosas que ansiaba, como la venganza por su hermana Elia. Me lo imagino pensando que el tiempo y la espera es algo que uno puede permitirse en la juventud, pero no a la edad en la que uno siente que la juventud se escapa. Y él ha llegado a ese punto. Lo que quiere, lo quiere ya. A cambio, accede a respetar el secreto de vuestra unión y os complacerá en todo lo que necesitéis. Creo que este ligero cambio en los planes no afectará negativamente al estado de cosas. Pero hay que insistir en el secreto, porque a los nobles meereenos no les gustará enterarse de que han perdido sus opciones de casar a uno de sus miembros con vos."

"Sí, insistiré en ese punto. Otra cosa. El príncipe viene solo. Parece que su concubina Ellaria ha aceptado quedarse por el momento en Dorne, para que la situación sea menos... complicada por ahora." Daenerys estaba claramente aliviada por no tener que lidiar aún con la amante de su futuro marido.

"¿Y qué opina Daario del tema?," preguntó Tyrion.

"No le gusta. Le ha sentado mal que el príncipe venga tan pronto y que quiera casarse conmigo en unas semanas. Me está costando apaciguarlo," confesó ella, suspirando.

"Tiene que resignarse. Ya sabe lo que os espera a ambos. Pero estoy seguro de que se avendrá a razones. Como ya sabéis, Daario no es tonto," concedió Tyrion, para tranquilizarla un poco.

"Sí, eso espero. Toda esta situación es confusa, pero las vidas de los reyes nunca son sencillas. No podemos esperar que la mía sea una excepción," dijo Daenerys con su sonrisa irónica.

"En eso ya tenéis experiencia, majestad." Ambos sonrieron para quitar algo de peso al asunto. "Y a todas las complicaciones hay que añadir que el príncipe técnicamente va a ser rey de Meereen, aunque los propios meereenos lo ignoren. Disculpad mi curiosidad, majestad, pero... ¿Quién oficiará la ceremonia? Por muy sacerdotisas que sean, las Gracias pertenecen a la nobleza meereena y no sería conveniente que ninguna de ellas sea la oficiante, ni siquiera que lleguen a enterarse de vuestra boda."

"El príncipe ha previsto ese problema. Va a traer un septón junto con los maestres. La excusa para su presencia aquí será que muchos dornienses profesan la Fe de los Siete y, ya que muchos de ellos van a fijar su residencia aquí al pertenecer a la flota, aunque apenas tengan tiempo de pisar tierra, me solicitan que funde un septo para que puedan rendir culto a sus dioses. Todo lo cual conlleva otra cuestión que el príncipe me ha comentado. Tenemos que alojar a algunas familias de marineros dornienses que han decidido acompañarlos hasta aquí."

"Aún queda sitio en la pirámide. Podéis habilitar viviendas aquí para las familias de los marineros y también para la del capitán Gilean, que no tardará demasiado en venir," propuso Tyrion.

"De acuerdo. Para entonces la pirámide va a estar repleta también. Habrá que reorganizar algunos espacios y tendré que ordenar la construcción de nuevas cocinas y almacenes en algunas de las estancias a mitad de la pirámide más o menos, porque vamos a necesitar más personal y además, no podemos tener a nuestros pobres niños bajando y subiendo la pirámide entera portando los platos, que tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar desde la planta baja y se quedarían fríos antes de que hubieran sido colocados en las mesas. También estoy pensando en que los hijos de las familias que vivan aquí serán quienes se encarguen de ir a buscar la comida y lo que sus parientes necesiten. Mis pobres huérfanos e _invitados_ no darían abasto con tanta gente y al fin y al cabo son niños y tienen derecho a sus ratos para disfrutar, no sería justo que se pasaran el día entero subiendo y bajando sin descanso y atendiendo a otras personas. Los demás niños de la pirámide también contribuirán. Es una condición que exigiré a cambio del privilegio de residir aquí."

"Muy bien pensado, majestad," aprobó Tyrion. "De ese modo todo el mundo tendrá responsabilidades y los niños adquirirán la humildad de la servidumbre."

 _No les vendrá mal a los orgullosos dornienses,_ pensó Tyrion, sonriendo con ironía.

"Entonces ya tenemos aclarada otra cuestión. Todo eso me quita un peso de encima," dijo la reina, que efectivamente parecía mucho más aliviada que al principio de la conversación. "El príncipe y yo nos casaremos en una ceremonia clandestina, celebrada por el rito de la Fe de los Siete, en la que apenas habrá testigos. Sólo acudirán Missandei y Ser Barristan, y aparte me gustaría que vos asistierais con vuestra esposa. Pero no quiero que llevéis ninguna ropa especial, para no despertar sospechas."

"Como vos deseéis, majestad. Tenéis garantizada una discreción absoluta por parte de Lady Sansa y por la mía," aseguró él.

"Lo sé. Bueno, el asunto de mi matrimonio ya está resuelto. Y ahora, dos noticias que me han hecho llegar los _pajaritos._ Una es que los _gorriones_ de la Fe ya han dictado sentencia contra Cersei y los hermanos Tyrell. La otra es que más miembros de los Hijos de la Arpía han sido descubiertos."

Tyrion sintió un escalofrío en el espinazo. Como en el caso de la muerte de su padre, él no sabía muy bien qué sentir respecto a las penurias de su hermana, aparte de la sensación de desquite por verla morder el polvo. Se sorprendió por no sentirse más contento, pero tampoco experimentaba lástima.

Miró a Daenerys expectante y en silencio. Ella pareció comprender su conflicto interior, al igual que le había ocurrido con el anuncio de la muerte de Tywin.

"Se les ha sentenciado a treinta latigazos y se les rapará la cabeza para privarlos de su vanidad. Además, Cersei deberá realizar caminando desnuda todo el recorrido entre el Septo de Baelor y la Fortaleza Roja. En cuanto a los hermanos Tyrell, tendrán que permanecer en la plaza del Septo durante una hora también desnudos, soportando los insultos de la muchedumbre."

 _Hace poco esa misma muchedumbre aclamaba a Margaery y a Joff, la misma gente que antes había atacado a Joff y estuvo a punto de violar y matar a Sansa._ Tyrion no envidiaba para nada la suerte de los jóvenes Tyrell. Una hora expuestos a las iras de una turba enloquecida, aunque estuviesen protegidos por _gorriones_ guardianes y capas doradas, podía suponerles incluso la muerte. ¿Y si a muchos de los asistentes les daba por arrojar algo más que insultos? No era que sintiera especial afecto por la nueva reina y el Caballero de las Flores, pero Tommen quería a la muchacha y además, morir de posible lapidación no era una forma muy agradable de abandonar el mundo. Lo cierto era que le daban algo de pena. Margaery no era del todo una pécora y Loras tampoco era una mala persona.

Cersei podía correr una suerte similar. El recorrido entre el Septo y la Fortaleza Roja podía hacerse interminable entre miles de personas sedientas de espectáculo y de sangre. Pero no sentía pena por ella. Su hermana se había buscado a conciencia todo lo que le pasaba.

El que iba a sufrir inmerecidamente por todo aquello iba a ser su sobrino. Su mujer, la reina, humillada, privada de dignidad y posiblemente apedreada; y su madre, lo mismo.

Daenerys respetaba su silencio reflexivo y aguardaba su respuesta. Él alzó la vista y la miró, con tristeza en los ojos.

"Sois consciente de lo que eso significa, ¿no? Aunque no sea una condena directa a muerte, los tres podrían morir a manos de la multitud. ¿Quién puede controlar a una turba enloquecida? Cuando los vean indefensos, castigados y desnudos, lo más probable es que se ensañen. ¿Qué pueden hacer unos guardias si la gente decide arrojar piedras u otros objetos letales?"

"Es muy probable, en efecto, Lord Tyrion. Yo también estoy convencida de que eso es lo que podría suceder." Ella se mostraba neutral, sin revelar su sentimientos al respecto.

"Si ocurre, supondrá un nuevo cambio radical en la situación de Poniente. Tenemos que estar preparados. Y debemos proteger a Tommen en la sombra. Él, como ya hemos debatido, sólo es culpable de ser débil."

"No puedo garantizar que el chico esté a salvo en lo que respecta a su propio entorno, pero en lo que respecta a mí, haré lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerlo fuera del peligro," concedió ella.

Tyrion asintió, agradecido una vez más.

"Poniente es ahora mismo una incógnita. Y no nos olvidemos de Meñique. Sigue estando en el Valle, fraguando sus planes. Va a aprovecharse de la debilidad de Tommen. Y si las dos reinas caen, Meñique tendrá el camino expedito. Todo lo que está ocurriendo es exactamente lo que le conviene."

"Bien, pues habrá que mantenerlo muy vigilado y pararle los pies si es necesario. Tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de bloquearlo o eliminarlo, llegado el caso," planteó la reina.

"Estoy seguro de que los señores del Valle no están muy felices con la perspectiva de tenerlo como Lord Regente y desconfían de él. De algún modo debemos explotar esa desconfianza y convencerlos de que fue él quien arrojó por la Puerta de la Luna a su señora Lysa. Podríamos provocarle una encerrona, pero no va a ser fácil. Es un bicho muy astuto y se las sabe todas. Además, si se huele el más mínimo problema se escabullirá para no poner en juego su preciado pellejo."

"Pero no es tan fácil escabullirse del Nido de Águilas ni del Valle. Es muy difícil acceder a esos lugares, pero tampoco es fácil marcharse," opuso ella.

"No, no lo es. Por cierto, majestad... ¿Sabéis si los clanes de las montañas han reclamado sus territorios? Mi padre les prometió que les pertenecerían por haber sido sus aliados."

"Los han reclamado, sí. Pero, muerto Tywin, los señores del Valle se los han negado una vez más. Y los clanes están en pie de guerra. Han formado una alianza entre todos ellos."

Tyrion reflexionó sobre ese tema, que le dio una idea.

"Contamos con los clanes y su odio hacia los altaneros señores que jamás les han permitido ser los dueños de sus propias montañas. Mi padre les dio oro y armas en una buena cantidad. Tal vez no sea suficiente para que puedan desafiar abiertamente a los señores, pero pueden acosarlos. ¿Y si en lugar de atacar, inician un asedio contra el Nido de Águilas y bloquean los accesos por los que entrar y salir del Valle? Dominando todos los sitios estratégicos, los señores no tendrán otra salida que ceder a sus demandas o morir. El invierno ya está aquí. Ni los señores ni los ocupantes de la fortaleza podrán resistir indefinidamente sin comercio con el exterior y sin las suficientes provisiones ni alimentos frescos. Se puede tratar de convencer a los clanes para que dejen marchar al pequeño Robin Arryn y que perdonen a quienes decidan rendirse, aunque es difícil prever si mostrarán clemencia. Los clanes podrán proclamarse los dueños de las montañas del Valle y los señores tendrán que ceder y darles los territorios que les corresponden por derecho, si no quieren perecer, porque los clanes estarán en una posición de ventaja y dominarán todo el territorio. Además, Meñique, como Lord Regente, tendrá que verse obligado a dar la cara y necesitará el apoyo de los señores, lo cual va a tener complicado, porque es un advenedizo sospechoso de asesinar a la legítima señora del Valle."

Daenerys lo miró con los ojos dilatados por la inaudita propuesta.

"Es un desafío al Valle en toda regla, lo sé, majestad. Y los clanes no se caracterizan por su delicadeza. Pero sacaremos provecho de que por fin pueden plantar cara a quienes los han pisoteado desde siempre, y tenemos que acorralar a Meñique y privarlo de su cómoda posición en el Valle. Y, a ser posible, eliminarlo del tablero. Es el hombre más peligroso de los Siete Reinos y ya ha ocasionado más que suficiente daño con la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, que él mismo comenzó. Los reinos ya han sido arrasados por su culpa. Va a ser difícil, pero no podemos dejar que ese hombre campe a sus anchas y se salga con la suya."

Daenerys estaba sumida en sus reflexiones, claramente agitada.

"Lo debatiremos con el resto de los consejeros en la próxima reunión, que fijaré para mañana por la noche. Este tema va a requerir un análisis exhaustivo y una cuidada planificación. Pero sin duda es muy audaz y probablemente sea una medida necesaria para pararle los pies a Petyr Baelish. Si hay una cosa que tengo muy clara, es que no quiero a ese hombre como súbdito cuando reclame Poniente."

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que hay que eliminarlo. No sólo por razones personales, entre las que se cuentan la total caída de la casa de mi mujer, sino por el beneficio del reino. Meñique no descansará hasta verlo arder."

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, sellando el acuerdo.

 **(Continuará en el siguiente capítulo)**


	112. Chapter 112

Daenerys pasó al siguiente asunto.

"Voy a soltar a los dragones. No tardarán en fundir los barrotes o en abrir algún hueco en los muros, e incluso a mis hombres les cuesta cada vez más acercarse a alimentarlos, porque a medida que crecen se resienten más del encierro y se muestran agresivos con todo el que se acerca. Las poblaciones circundantes ya han sido avisadas a través de mensajeros o de cuervos, desde aquí hasta Lhazar. Mañana los dejaré sueltos y confío en que se apacigüen una vez recobrada su libertad."

"Estoy seguro de ello, majestad. Ese es su estado natural. Por lo que hemos visto en comparación con Drogon, son mucho más problemáticos y peligrosos encerrados que sueltos. Todos los días los Inmaculados que los alimentan y los custodian se juegan la vida, así que hay menos riesgo de víctimas humanas si viven a su aire."

Daenerys asintió, reasegurando su decisión con ese gesto.

"Bien, pues otro asunto resuelto. Lo cierto es que desde el accidente de Hazzea, el dilema de mis dragones me desvelaba por las noches. Pero desde que encontramos la solución, respiro más tranquila en ese sentido." Hizo una pausa. "Lo que me preocupa ahora son los niños. La epidemia de sarampión se está extendiendo por todo Meereen y algunos de los casos son graves. Me temo que tendremos que retrasar la apertura de la escuela, tanto porque hay muchos niños afectados, como porque hay que intentar evitar el contagio en la medida de lo posible. Los maestres que Dorne va a enviar tardarán semanas en llegar, y hacen mucha falta. Si hubieran estado aquí cuando ocurrió el incendio del mercado, tal vez se habrían salvado algunos de los que murieron en los días sucesivos y las secuelas habrían sido más leves para algunos de los heridos supervivientes. Y ahora la mayoría de los pequeños no podrán ser atendidos debidamente por la carencia de sanadores. Es probable que algunos mueran." La voz le tembló al pronunciar esa frase. Los padecimientos de las pobres criaturas la afectaban profundamente. "Me llaman Madre y no puedo salvar a los que más me necesitan. ¿Qué clase de madre soy?," se reprochó, al borde del llanto. Inspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. No podía permitirse venirse abajo o no sería capaz de parar el torrente de lágrimas una vez que empezara.

Tyrion la miró con una honda compasión reflejada en sus iris esmeralda.

"Hay males que ni siquiera una madre puede combatir. No sois culpable de las cosas que no podéis controlar, y las enfermedades son una de esas cosas," dijo, para intentar aligerarle la culpa que sabía que ella se achacaba, como si pudiese colocarse de escudo para impedir que los chiquillos contrajeran el sarampión.

"Los dioses son demasiado crueles, si son ellos los que envían esos males contra sus propias criaturas," dijo Daenerys, con voz amarga.

"Si hay una cosa que he aprendido de ellos, majestad, es que no son compasivos. Si es cierto que están ahí, prefiero no tener nada que ver con ellos," aseguró él, con su tono irónico.

"Tampoco yo, Lord Tyrion. Tengo que mostrarles respeto en público porque soy la reina y muchos de mis súbditos les son devotos, pero en mi fuero interno ya hace mucho tiempo que dejé de rezar."

Guardaron silencio y él bebió un sorbo de vino y bajó la vista a la mesa, dejándole a ella un poco de privacidad para que se recompusiera.

"Por último, pues aún no he recibido noticias del resto de asuntos pendientes, han sido descubiertos bastantes miembros más de los Hijos de la Arpía. Pertenecen a las dinastías Merreq, Uhlez y Naqqan, y tienen unos cuantos cómplices entre los comerciantes meereenos ricos. En total, ya hemos destapado a siete dinastías y a un buen número de comerciantes cómplices. Sigue sin ser suficiente para que podamos por fin darles el golpe de gracia, y tendremos que aguardar a desenmascarar a más implicados, porque estoy convencida de que hay más. Siete dinastías de quince me parecen pocas. Tiene que haber por lo menos diez o doce. Pongamos que entre tres y cinco se han mantenido al margen. Pero aún así, todas están siendo investigadas, porque, aunque algunas no tomen parte directa, puede que sepan algo de las que sí lo hacen, o puede que estén recibiendo algún tipo de extorsión de los Hijos de la Arpía por mantenerse al margen. Los fanáticos no admiten que nadie saque los pies del tiesto, sobre todo los que ellos consideran como de su mismo grupo y que por consiguiente se convierten en traidores a su causa si se niegan a participar en ella."

"¿Creéis que Hizdhar podría estar siendo extorsionado, majestad?," preguntó él. Era una pregunta que se había formulado varias veces, sin estar seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

"Es muy posible. Si él, como cabeza de su familia tras la muerte de su padre, se ha negado a darles su apoyo, no me extrañaría que esté siendo sometido a chantajes y amenazas, y probablemente también su familia. Por eso no puedo fiarme de él ni en el caso de que sea inocente. Puede estar pasándoles información o haciendo lo que ellos lo obliguen a hacer para salvar el pellejo. Lo tiene muy difícil para atentar directamente contra mi vida, y no creo que él lleve a cabo algún acto criminal él mismo, pero algo me dice que los Hijos de la Arpía intentarán utilizarlo para atacarme de alguna forma. Hay que extremar las precauciones en las arenas de combate." Ella bebió de su copa. "Y mi profunda desconfianza hacia la nobleza meereena es lo que me ha terminado de decidir a casarme con el príncipe Oberyn en cuanto se presente aquí. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar la mano de Hizdhar, si me la pidiera, o de otro, sabiendo que pueden apuñalarme en mi propia cama durante la misma noche de bodas? Lo que quieren es un rey meereeno, no una reina extranjera. Una vez casado conmigo, el noble en cuestión sería rey, y ya podrían librarse de mí. No, no me casaré con ninguno de ellos."

"Por supuesto que no, dadas las circunstancias, pero lo que cuentan son las apariencias. Seguir haciéndoles creer que la posibilidad de un matrimonio con uno de ellos está en el tablero. Habrá que darles largas sutilmente si plantean la cuestión abiertamente. Y esperemos que para cuando averigüen la verdad sobre vuestro matrimonio con el príncipe Oberyn, ya estemos lejos de aquí," sugirió Tyrion.

"Sí, habrá que actuar de la forma más subrepticia posible. Los meereenos no deben saber nada."

"Guardaremos el secreto estrictamente, majestad. Esperemos que Oberyn sea igual de discreto en este particular."

"Se lo he impuesto como condición que tiene que respetar escrupulosamente hasta mi marcha a Poniente. Me ha jurado que así será, y yo le he tomado la palabra."

"El príncipe nunca se ha caracterizado por su extrema discreción, pero es inteligente. Hará lo que debe hacerse, estoy seguro de ello. Tiene su propia y peculiar manera de hacer las cosas, pero es un hombre de notables cualidades. Sabrá estar a la altura, sobre todo si está en juego algo que le interesa vivamente. Y parece que vos le interesáis vivamente," bromeó él.

"Más bien mi corona," opuso ella, sarcástica.

"Sí, no dudo que eso influirá en parte. Pero pese a su fama de dorniense de sangre caliente y de guerrero letal, ama sobre todo a su familia y jamás se ha mostrado muy interesado en los entresijos del poder. No se ha entrometido en el gobierno de su hermano Doran. Por lo tanto, concluyo que para él toda esta empresa es una gran aventura con la que contribuye a elevar el prestigio y la fuerza de su dinastía y de su querido Dorne en los Siete Reinos, y de paso se casa con la mujer que está dando que hablar en el mundo entero. Siempre le han gustado los grandes retos." Tyrion sonrió, pensando en la exuberante Víbora Roja.

"Pues mi reto promete ser formidable." Ella también sonreía.

"Debe de serlo, sin duda, o el príncipe no se habría mostrado tan interesado en vos ni habría adelantado tanto vuestro casamiento. Es obvio que desea conoceros en persona y estar junto a vos durante un tiempo al menos antes de volverse a Dorne a prepararos el camino."

Daenerys se había sonrojado, pensativa.

 _Seguro que está pensando en la noche de bodas y en las siguientes,_ pensó Tyrion. _Él no esperará para llevarla a la cama, pues ella no es una niña virgen como lo era Sansa cuando me la dieron. Y tengo la impresión de que a la khaleesi no le disgustará demasiado pasar las noches con el fogoso dorniense. Habrá otros que lo pasarán peor por no poder estar en el lugar de la Víbora._

"Jorah no debe enterarse de nada de esto, majestad," reflexionó él.

"No, no debe. Los únicos que deben conocer el secreto de mi boda adelantada son Daario, Missandei, Ser Barristan, vos y Lady Sansa. Lord Varys también lo conoce, por supuesto, pero le conviene guardar silencio."

"Bien. Pues en pocas semanas estaréis casada."

"Sí. Mi segundo matrimonio. Espero que sea el último." Ella tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía, probablemente recordando a Drogo.

"Yo también me he casado dos veces," confesó él, contemplando una imagen difusa de Tysha en su mente. Se dio cuenta de que ya no podía recordar bien su rostro. Sus rasgos se habían borrado.

"¿Quién fue la primera, si no es indiscreción preguntarlo?," preguntó ella, con la curiosidad de sus jóvenes dieciocho años.

"Una chica que resultó ser una prostituta contratada por mi hermano para que yo tuviera mi primera experiencia con las mujeres, pero yo no sabía nada de aquel plan que Jaime urdió con el fin de que yo por fin supiera lo que era estar con una chica. Comprenderéis que yo, siendo como soy, no tenía una cola de candidatas peleándose por mis favores. Pues bien, me enamoré de ella y... En fin, que fui un ingenuo. Y mi padre puso fin a todo aquello y anuló el matrimonio en cuanto se enteró. No volví a verla jamás." Aún sentía la punzada cuando hablaba de ella. Siempre la sentiría.

Daenerys era quien es esa ocasión lo contemplaba compasiva.

"El primer gran amor nos deja muy marcados, ¿verdad?"

"Así es. Deja una herida profunda en el corazón."

Tyrion sirvió más vino de la jarra.

"Tengo que proponeros algunas ideas que se nos han ocurrido a mi mujer y a mí, majestad, aunque ella es quien tiene casi todo el mérito" dijo él, con un tono más alegre y con sus ojos brillando de nuevo con su destello habitual.

"Ah, estupendo. Lady Sansa tiene muy buenas ideas. Decidme," invitó ella.

"Hablando con Ser Barristan en el patio de armas, me vino a la mente que en las clases de la escuela se podrían incluir prácticas de lucha varias veces por semana, para todos los niños y niñas. Las lecciones las podrían impartir Ser Barristan, Pod y otros soldados que vos designéis. Así todos los chicos recibirían una instrucción militar básica, incluidas las chicas."

"Es una idea muy interesante. Encargaré a Ser Barristan que organice las lecciones y que escoja a los hombres que enseñarán a los chicos," decidió Daenerys.

"Todos debemos estar preparados para saber defendernos. Yo mismo he propuesto a mi mujer que se entrene para aprender a usar un arma, y ella ha aceptado," dijo Tyrion.

La reina asintió.

"Me parece muy bien. Puede que yo misma me entrene también, si mis obligaciones me dejan tiempo." Ella sonrió.

"No estaría de más que lo hicierais. Uno nunca debe sentirse totalmente indefenso cuando llega la hora de la verdad. A veces ni siquiera es suficiente contar con el mejor ejército del mundo."

"Es cierto. Lo consideraré."

"Además, por conversaciones que mi esposa y yo hemos mantenido con algunas de las niñas, las hay que sueñan con formar parte de vuestro ejército algún día. ¿Qué opináis de que haya mujeres soldado, majestad?"

Daenerys pestañeó, cogida por sorpresa. Se repuso rápidamente.

"Yo misma decidí ser reina en este mundo donde los hombres son los que dominan. Si yo conseguí hacerme respetar por un puñado de gente que me siguió por el Desierto Rojo, logré escapar de Qarth, me hice con un ejército de Inmaculados, me gané al de los Segundos Hijos, liberé a miles de esclavos y conquisté Meereen, otras mujeres pueden conseguir muchas cosas. Por supuesto que creo que las mujeres pueden ser tan capaces como los hombres, en cualquier ámbito."

"Entonces, ¿permitiréis que las chicas que lo deseen reciban entrenamiento como guerreras, más allá de la instrucción básica de la escuela?"

"Claro que sí. Cuantos más soldados devotos y bien preparados tenga, más fuerte será mi ejército, sin importar que se trate de hombres o de mujeres."

"Estupendo. Y ahora, una iniciativa que ha surgido de Lady Sansa. Desea dar clases de costura a las libertas que estén interesadas en aprender, y de ese modo fundar un gremio de costureras. Es muy importante que la gente tenga buenas ropas para el invierno y que además cobren una mayor identidad como personas libres. Si tienen prendas bonitas y de calidad, dejarán de sentirse como ex-esclavos fugitivos y empezarán realmente a darse cuenta de que forman parte de un pueblo libre y fuerte," argumentó Tyrion.

"Pues tenéis razón, no hay un gremio de costureras. Habrá que subsanar eso. Sondearemos a ver quiénes están dispuestas a recibir formación y Lady Sansa misma puede fundar el gremio, y si lo desea puede ser su representante."

"Todo esto la va a hacer feliz, majestad. Está muy ilusionada."

"Me alegro de que mi gente sea feliz contribuyendo a nuestra causa." Daenerys sonreía complacida. Pero su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció, al recordar las cuestiones que la preocupaban. "Espero que esta epidemia de sarampión pase pronto y se cobre el menor número de víctimas posible. Las enfermedades contagiosas son uno de mis mayores temores. En una ciudad con más de un cuarto de millón de habitantes estamos muy expuestos a ellas."

"Vuestros soldados logran que las calles se mantengan limpias y los sistemas de alcantarillado funcionan bien. Una buena higiene es una garantía para evitar que las enfermedades se propaguen. Si el agua para beber está limpia y no se permite que el lodo y las basuras se acumulen, habrá menos probabilidades de padecer epidemias," expuso él.

"Sí, desde que llegué aquí decreté que Meereen debía ser una ciudad limpia, en la que resultara agradable vivir. Nadie desea residir en un estercolero si puede hacerlo en un lugar decente."

"Deberíais daros una vuelta por el Lecho de Pulgas, y por el resto de barrios pobres, que son la mayoría en Desembarco del Rey. El hedor llega hasta los niveles más altos de la Fortaleza Roja," dijo Tyrion con ironía.

"Un gran error de mis predecesores, haber incurrido en esa negligencia. Una de las primeras cosas que haré cuando ocupe el Trono de Hierro será promover la limpieza de la ciudad y construiré un buen sistema de alcantarillados y desagües. No descansaré hasta que la capital de los Siete Reinos huela como toda ciudad próspera debería oler."

"Sería un cambio agradable. Desembarco del Rey puede ser una ciudad hermosa. A veces, al atardecer, contemplando la Bahía del Aguasnegras, cuando las luces empiezan a encenderse y el sol poniente lo tiñe todo de dorado, uno casi puede hacerse la ilusión de que vive en un lugar de ensueño. Pero la ilusión se acaba pronto, en cuanto uno recuerda lo que ese lugar es realmente."

"Entonces deberíamos intentar que la belleza sea más que una ilusión óptica. Pero por ahora, esto es todo lo que tenemos." Dijo Daenerys, abarcando su entorno circundante con un gesto.

"Sí, por ahora," asintió él. Le gustaría preguntarle sobre el paradero de Jaime, pues le inquietaba llevar tanto tiempo sin noticias de él, pero el tema del _Matarreyes_ era delicado en lo concerniente a Daenerys, pues fue su padre quien había muerto bajo la espada de su propio guardia real. Esperaría a que ella misma le proporcionara esa información algún día, y mientras tanto tenía que confiar en que su hermano se encontrara bien. Tyrion intuía que el cambio que se había obrado en él le impedía permanecer en la Fortaleza Roja como hacía antes, bailándole el agua a Cersei. Su maltrecho sentido del honor estaba resurgiendo en él y su relación con su hermana había quedado dañada, probablemente sin remedio. Un hombre de acción como él haría algo. _¿Como qué?_ , caviló Tyrion. _Hizo un juramento a Catelyn Stark. Proteger a sus hijas. ¿Estará buscando a Arya?_ Era posible. Recordó a aquella mujer grande que lo acompañó hasta la capital y lo ayudó a llegar vivo, tullido pero vivo. Brienne de Tarth. Era una guerrera consumada y mujer de honor intachable. Ella debía de haber influido mucho en el cambio de Jaime, pues era obvio que entre ambos existía un vínculo especial. No creía que fuese amor, al menos no en lo concerniente a su hermano, aunque Tyrion estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo más. No la había observado mucho en el tiempo en que ella permaneció en la Fortaleza Roja, pues en esa época estaba agobiado por los problemas, las frustraciones y el resentimiento, pero sí captó un par de cosas que le hicieron pensar que Jaime ya nunca volvería a ser el de antes, y no sólo porque hubiese perdido su mano de la espada.

Si se había marchado dejando una vez más atrás a Cersei, lo había hecho con un propósito definido. O se trataba de Arya Stark, o... ¿Myrcella? ¿Se le había despertado el instinto paternal tras la muerte de Joff, su hijo primogénito, y tenía la intención de ir a buscar a su única y encantadora hija? ¿Iba a asegurarse de que se encontraba bien entre los dornienses? Jaime debía de saber que Sansa estaba a salvo con su hermano pequeño, así que quedaba descargado de su deber de protegerla. Fuera donde fuese, Tyrion deseó que no sufriese ningún percance. _¿Se habrá enterado ya de que Cersei está presa y podría morir a manos de la turba? ¿Qué hará? ¿Regresará de su viaje a toda prisa? De todos modos, los gorriones no le permitirían acercarse a ella. No podría hacer nada. Ya ni siquiera puede luchar bien y además... ¿Cómo va a enfrentarse a una legión de fanáticos que cuentan con guardias?_

Si bien la muerte de Cersei no le dolería apenas por él mismo, lo sentiría por Jaime. Él la había amado de verdad, aunque ella no se lo mereciera.

En fin, ya se vería cómo se desarrollarían las cosas.

"A partir de mañana los libertos empezarán a trasladarse a la pirámide," anunció Daenerys, recordando de repente esa cuestión. "Kerro me lo ha comunicado esta mañana. Ya ha seleccionado a las familias. Vamos a tener nuevos vecinos aquí. Y en cuanto a más acontecimientos que van a suceder en los próximos días, las arenas menores se abrirán dentro de dos días y los combates empezarán. La seguridad de la ciudad se va a reforzar aún más. Los Hijos de la Arpía podrían intentar alguna treta, aunque no hemos interceptado ninguna información sobre ese particular. Saben que les va a resultar prácticamente imposible, pero nunca podemos confiarnos."

"No, no podemos. Son muy listos." Él guardó silencio durante unos momentos. "Y recordad que en menos de tres días será el primero del mes próximo y tengo que repartir las asignaciones a todos los colectivos."

"Lo tengo muy presente, Lord Tyrion. Contaréis con toda la seguridad posible," aseguró ella. "Bien, pues por el momento eso es todo. Mañana por la noche habrá reunión del Consejo. Decidle a Lady Sansa que apruebo sus proyectos y que lamentablemente la escuela no se podrá inaugurar hasta que haya pasado la epidemia de sarampión. Y ahora, marchad y descansad bien."

"Gracias, majestad. Buenas noches." Tyrion hizo una reverencia y salió.

* * *

Durante su reunión con la reina algunas imágenes de Sansa tocándose en la oscuridad del dormitorio lo habían asaltado, y había conseguido dejarlas a un lado a duras penas para concentrarse en los asuntos de la Madre. Pero una vez en los corredores, dejó rienda suelta a su desbocada imaginación y el cuerpo le ardió como si estuviera envuelto en las llamas de los dragones. La erección que empujaba su ropa interior y sus pantalones resultaba casi dolorosa. Avivó el paso, deseando llegar cuanto antes a las habitaciones para poder gozar de su caliente esposa y escuchar su descripción de lo que había hecho.

Entró y la sala adjacente estaba a oscuras. Rayo lo recibió con entusiasmo, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras para apoyarse en su vientre, y Tyrion le acarició la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal, amiguito? ¿Cómo está ella? Espero que la hayas cuidado bien."

El animal lo siguió pero Tyrion le ordenó quedarse y entró en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta para que el perro no se despertara con los ruidos que pudieran hacer y no los interrumpiera en medio de alguna sesión. Por el momento y hasta que se acostumbrara al sexo entre ellos, era mejor así.

"¿Mi señor ha vuelto por fin? ¿Me ha echado mucho de menos?," preguntó ella con su voz suave y sugerente. Tyrion apenas podía distinguirla en la penumbra y su excitación se disparó hasta niveles críticos.

"¿Quieres comprobar cuánto te he echado de menos, mi señora?," preguntó, quitándose las botas rápidamente y subiéndose a la cama de un salto.

"Oh, sí. Pero déjame que te ayude a ponerte cómodo. Debes de estar muy cansado después de este duro día." Sansa se puso de rodillas ante él y empezó a desabrocharle el jubón.

"Oh, ciertamente muy duro, desde luego," murmuró él con uno de sus dobles sentidos, dejando que ella lo desnudara despacio. Ella no tenía nada de ropa encima y su piel blanca y satinada se distinguía un poco, sobre todo desde que los ojos de él empezaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad.

"¿Qué asuntos tan importantes tenía que consultarte la reina?," inquirió ella, con voz mimosa, abriendo el jubón y deslizándolo por sus brazos hasta quitárselo.

"Antes quiero lo que me prometiste, y después te contaré, si aún tenemos energías para seguir despiertos. Por el momento te basta con saber que son cosas que pueden esperar hasta después de que me vuelvas loco con tu relato y te folle como un salvaje."

"Está bien, mi impaciente señor. Primero apagué las velas, una por una, y me puse a desnudarme de pie en la alfombra, como si lo estuviera haciendo delante de ti. Me quité los zapatos y apoyé un pie en la cama, para sacarme las medias lentamente. Imaginé que me estabas mirando y deslicé el vestido hacia atrás por mi pierna levantada, para descubrir el muslo. Y luego hice lo mismo con la otra pierna."

Sansa le estaba quitando la camisa. Él levantó los brazos y ella tiró de las mangas hacia arriba.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, encanto. Puedo visualizarte con tus piernas seductoramente apoyadas en la cama. Sigue," la animó.

"Después me puse a desatar los lazos del vestido y lo abrí lentamente, y lo dejé caer hasta mis pies. Me bajé los tirantes de la combinación y la deslicé despacio, descubriendo mis pechos, mi vientre y mis piernas. Ya sólo me quedaba la prenda interior que cubre mis partes femeninas." Sus manos estaban desatando los pantalones de él y los roces sobre su entrepierna lo estaban volviendo loco.

"Oh, sí, nena. Eres mi diosa," susurró él, mientras ella lo empujaba para que se tendiera.

"Me di la vuelta, como si te diera la espalda, y me bajé la prenda interior muy, muy despacio, inclinándome, y me imaginé que elogiabas mi culo y mi raja, que se insinuaba desde atrás." Ya le había sacado los pantalones y tiraba de sus calzones. La verga saltó furiosamente del encierro y apuntó hacia arriba.

"Me subí a la cama de rodillas y me humedecí los dedos con saliva. Los deslicé desde mis labios hacia abajo, por mi cuello, mis pechos, los apreté y manoseé y jugué con mis pezones endurecidos, bajé por mi vientre y enredé mis dedos en el vello púbico." Sansa se había puesto a horcajadas sobre él y estaba frotando su entrepierna empapada contra la dura y palpitante de él.

"Oh, Sansa. Eres increíble. Quiero fundirme dentro de ti."

Ella se colocó la verga en su entrada y se dejó caer hacia abajo. La sensación de la penetración siempre los hacía gemir a la vez. Sansa empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, frotándose. Se inclinó hacia adelante para que Tyrion pudiera acariciarle los pechos.

"Deslicé dos dedos hacia abajo, alrededor de mi raja, jugueteando con los bordes sin tocarme aún en el centro. Asomándome al abismo de mi placer."

"Sí, nena. En ese abismo estoy yo. Cabálgame muy despacio. Quiero sentir cada pulgada de ti. Así. Sigue contándome," pidió él.

"Por fin me toqué entre mis pliegues con mi dedo corazón y lo humedecí. Y entonces hice algo que te habría encantado. Me llevé el dedo a la boca y lo saboreé con mi lengua."

"Dioses, Sansa. Eso es tan caliente. Hazlo ahora. Quiero que te mojes el dedo en tu humedad y te lo chupes," ordenó él, haciendo girar sus pulgares alrededor de los pezones.

Ella hizo lo que él le pedía, rozando la verga que entraba y salía, y se lamió el dedo, y después lo puso sobre la boca de él.

"Muy bien, cariño. Muévete muy despacio. Sigue contando."

"Puse otra vez el dedo en mi raja y lo introduje, y entonces metí otro dedo, y otro más, y los moví adentro y afuera de mí, y me mantuve así durante un rato, porque lo hice muy lentamente. Me había tendido en la cama y con la otra mano me acariciaba el resto del cuerpo y bajé hasta mi clítoris. Empecé a notar la erupción dentro de mí, se desató y mi placer estrujó mis dedos en mi interior, y me imaginé que era tu verga lo que mis entrañas apretaban... Por último, saqué los dedos y los lamí para limpiarlos."

"Sansa, cariño, acaba, por favor. Voy a explotar," rogó él con voz de lamento, cerrando los ojos.

Ella aceleró y liberó su placer, gritando su nombre, y él también se abandonó y emitió un gemido casi animal, agarrando las caderas de ella para retenerla y apretarla contra él mientras se vaciaba en su interior, sintiendo cada oleada y cada espasmo como una bendición y una liberación de su cuerpo y de su alma. Gimió con fuerza y tembló hasta que se quedó exhausto debajo de ella, y entonces soltó sus caderas. El sudor pegaba los cabellos a su frente y su respiración era agitada.

Ella se dejó caer a su lado, también respirando con dificultad y húmeda de sudor, y sonreía.

"Por los dioses, Sansa. Eres gloriosa. Si vieras lo bella que estás en este momento," dijo él entre jadeos, sonriéndole con dulce cansancio.

"Oh, seguro. Sudada y colorada, y con el pelo revuelto," bromeó ella, cubriéndolos a ambos con las ropas de la cama y abrazándolo por la cintura.

"Así es como más hermosa estás. No hay nada comparable a lo bonita que estás cuando te abandonas al éxtasis del placer," afirmó él, deslizándose en el sueño.

"El día de hoy ha sido una antesala de lo que será el día de la apuesta. ¿Crees que podrás resistir, viejecito?" Ella también se estaba durmiendo, con la sonrisa en los labios.

Tyrion tuvo tiempo de replicar una última vez.

"Ya verás, mujer lasciva." Y cayó profundamente dormido.


	113. Chapter 113

Se despertaron con la primera claridad del amanecer, al oír a Rayo rascando la puerta del dormitorio. Tyrion se desperezó, descansado y satisfecho tras una noche de sueño profundo y reparador.

"Buenos días, preciosa," saludó, acercándose a Sansa para besarla. Sonrió al contemplar su lindo rostro, que siempre le parecía absolutamente adorable cuando ella acababa de despertarse. _Es adorable a cualquier hora, en realidad. Pero cuando está recién despierta es como si volviese a ser la niña feliz que fue antes de que mi encantadora familia entrara en su vida._ _Ojalá nuestras hijas se parezcan a ella y conserven el máximo tiempo posible esa expresión de genuina felicidad y despreocupación._

"Buenos días, mi amor. He dormido tan bien que casi tiene que ser un pecado despertarse con tanta energía," murmuró ella, sonriéndole.

"Yo también he dormido maravillosamente. Definitivamente el hecho de que hayas cumplido quince años nos ha sentado muy bien a los dos," bromeó él. "Creo que me has quitado diez años de encima por lo menos."

"Claro, como eras tan viejecito hasta ayer," pinchó Sansa.

"Veo que tienes ganas de jugar, chica traviesa. ¿Te gustaría jugar con este viejecito?" Tyrion la rodeó por la cintura con el brazo y apretó contra ella su miembro endurecido.

Sansa se echó a reir y se humedeció los labios, seductora.

"Oh, por supuesto que me gustaría. Pero antes tienes que contarme de qué hablaste ayer con la reina."

 _Oh, mierda. Ya está jugando otra vez a provocarme y volverme loco._ Esbozó su sonrisa maliciosa.

"Está bien. Empezaré por las malas noticias." Se puso serio y continuó. "La epidemia de sarampión se ha propagado por toda la ciudad y hay muchos niños enfermos, Sansa. Es probable que algunos, los más débiles, mueran."

La mirada de ella se entristeció de golpe.

"Oh, Tyrion." Cerró los ojos, tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que luchaban en sus párpados. "¿Crees que habrán enfermado más niños en la pirámide?"

"Es probable. Después lo sabremos. Puede que tengas que suspender tus clases, y además la escuela no se puede inaugurar por ahora, mientras dure la epidemia. Ayer la reina me lo anunció."

"Pobres criaturas. Ojalá sobrevivan todos," deseó Sansa, tomándole la mano.

"Ojalá. Esperemos que sean lo bastante fuertes." Tyrion apretó la mano de ella. "Otra de las noticias que me transmitió Daenerys fue que Doran ya se dispone a enviar los maestres de la Ciudadela que prometió. Y un visitante inesperado va a venir con ellos."

Sansa frunció el entrecejo. Él adoraba la pequeña arruga que se le formaba cuando se concentraba o se extrañaba por algo.

"¿Oberyn? ¿Va a venir a Meereen?," adivinó ella.

Tyrion sonrió y asintió.

"En efecto. Parece que se siente un poco impaciente por casarse. Daenerys le ha impuesto el máximo secreto y él está de acuerdo."

La pequeña arruga de su entrecejo, entre las cejas rojizas, se acentuó un poquito.

"¿Van a casarse aquí? ¿En secreto?"

"Sí. El príncipe se traerá un septón con la excusa de que muchos de los marineros dornienses y algunas de sus familias, que se van a mudar aquí, son devotos de la Fe de los Siete y quieren que la reina funde un septo. Y de paso el sacerdote oficiará la ceremonia clandestina entre Daenerys y Oberyn. Tan sólo asistiremos Missandei, Ser Barristan, tú y yo," explicó él.

Sansa procesó la información.

"Eso demuestra la gran confianza que ella deposita en nosotros, Tyrion. Ese día tendremos que actuar con mucha discreción," reflexionó ella, halagada y complacida por la confianza de la reina.

"De hecho, para el acto vestiremos nuestras ropas corrientes. No debemos ponernos nada que llame la atención," aclaró Tyrion.

"Claro. Es una pena que ella no pueda tener una boda más bonita, pero las razones de estado lo exigen. Parece que nunca puede tener la ceremonia que probablemente le gustaría." Sansa pensó en la boda dothraki y el mal trago que la nueva khaleesi tuvo que soportar aquel día.

"Se supone que los reyes no se casan para su placer, cariño. En realidad, el matrimonio no está diseñado para el placer. La mayoría de la gente se casa por razones que no tienen que ver ni con el amor ni con las delicias del sexo." Él le sonrió maliciosamente. "Pero nosotros hemos sabido encontrarle un uso mucho más agradable a nuestra unión, ¿no crees?" Le acarició el vientre y jugueteó con el ombligo.

Sansa empezó a notar otra vez el calor y la humedad en el bajo vientre. Los dedos de él ardían sobre su piel.

"Oh, sí. Pero sin duda nos estamos esforzando para cumplir con nuestros deberes conyugales," insinuó ella, observando la mano que se desplazaba despacio hasta sus pechos.

Rayo volvió a rascar la puerta, resopló y lloriqueó desde el otro lado, llamando su atención.

"Está bien, está bien, amiguito. Ya voy." Tyrion se levantó y fue a abrirle la puerta. El perro movió la cola y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras para saludarlo, alegre. "Mhyraz tendrá que limpiar tu rincón más tarde y ponerte paja fresca. En un rato el chico te traerá el desayuno, así que tendrás que esperar un poquito."

Tyrion volvió a la cama y Rayo trató de trepar también, pero Sansa no se lo permitió.

"No, Rayo," regañó. "No debes subirte a la cama porque la ensuciarás. Tú ya tienes tu propia cama." Sansa estaba dispuesta a mostrarse firme en esos temas de disciplina. El animalito la miró compungido y ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Para compensarlo un poco, le acarició el lomo. "Y ahora, vuelve a tu rincón o paséate un poco por las habitaciones, como quieras. Papi y mami tienen cosas que hablar." Le hizo un gesto con la mano y chasqueó los dedos. Rayo pareció comprender, pues se levantó y se alejó.

"Tienes buena mano con los perros, Sansa. No te va a costar mucho educarlo. Creo que también Rayo se ha enamorado de ti," elogió Tyrion, mirándola divertido. "Pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con ningún rival." La tumbó sobre la cama y sujetó sus brazos sobre la almohada.

Ella rio. "Oh, tonto." Él descendió y la besó sin soltar sus muñecas. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y ella gimió en sus labios.

"Si gimes así te penetraré en este mismo momento, mujer caliente," murmuró él, lamiendo su cuello. Ella volvió a gemir.

"Te lo he advertido." Con gran rapidez, se situó entre sus piernas y la penetró. Las profundidades de ella lo recibieron tan mojadas y cálidas como siempre, como a él lo enloquecía. Ella lo aprisionó con las piernas y Tyrion se movió en su interior. Buscó el botón de su clítoris y lo manipuló en el punto exacto.

Adoraba ver y sentir cómo Sansa se arqueaba, cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada, cómo se agarraba a los barrotes del cabecero y lo apretaba con sus piernas para retenerlo contra ella. Adoraba su abandono, sus gestos completamente instintivos e impulsivos siempre que follaban. El contraste entre sus exquisitos y decorosos modales de gran dama norteña de puertas afuera, y su apasionamiento y espontaneidad cuando estaban a solas hacían que la deseara todavía más. _Oh, cada vez que estamos por ejemplo delante de Daenerys o de Pod o de Leena y yo estoy rabiando por desnudarla allí mismo y clavársela, y al cuerno con todo lo demás..._ Esos pensamientos lo pusieron al borde. Provocó el clímax de Sansa con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos y, al sentir sus músculos internos cerrarse alrededor de su verga y su cuerpo estremeciéndose, y los gritos de ella con su nombre llenando el dormido aire matutino, se dejó llevar y la embistió con fuerza hasta que se derramó.

Se apoyó en el colchón con las manos a ambos lados de ella, recobrándose del placer que lo había atravesado una vez más. Ella lo atrajo con sus brazos y Tyrion descansó con la cabeza entre sus pechos, sonriente.

"Vaya. Ha sido impresionante, cariño. Pero eres un poquito malvada. ¿Cómo quieres que salga de la cama y vaya a la ciudad después de una sesión de sexo como esa?," se quejó él, con voz perezosa.

"Si no va a haber escuela estos días a causa del sarampión, hoy me gustaría acompañarte a la ciudad, Tyrion. Necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio y salir. No me seduce pasarme toda la mañana aquí sola, ni siquiera cosiendo." Al notar que él se ponía tenso sobre ella, trató de tranquilizarlo. "Sólo hoy, te lo prometo, y no volveré a pedírtelo por ahora. La ciudad cuenta con mucha seguridad, la reina y tú mismo lo habéis afirmado muchas veces. Podemos llevar con nosotros a Pulga de Rata y a Makkhan además de Pod, Mosca Blanca y Escarabajo Verde, como hemos hecho alguna otra vez." Le acarició la barba y supo que había logrado convencerlo.

Él suspiró, no muy convencido, pero conforme. _Tiene razón, no puede pasarse todos los días aquí encerrada hora tras hora. A veces también tiene que salir, pasear y tomar el aire fresco. No puede decirse que no practique ningún ejercicio, con todas las veces que follamos, pero estas mismas paredes a veces pesan, eso es cierto._

"Está bien, cariño. Sé que no es fácil estar aquí enclaustrada mientras yo salgo al exterior, pero recuerda siempre que para mí tu seguridad es lo primero. Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo mucho más a menudo, encanto. Qué más quisiera yo que no temer que pueda ocurrir algo, pero tal como están las cosas en Meereen... Nuestras vidas dependen de la eficacia de los soldados. Mañana se inaugurará la nueva temporada de las arenas y los fosos de lucha, y estos días la vigilancia se refuerza. Aprovecharemos esa circunstancia para que puedas salir," accedió él.

Sansa le dio un beso efusivo. "Oh, mi amor. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. Voy a lavarme y a vestirme."

Él la recorrió con su mirada lujuriosa.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres vestirte tan pronto? Yo puedo calentarte, si quieres," ofreció, con su voz ronca.

Ella lo contempló con descaro, deteniéndose en su miembro duro y erguido.

"Gracias por tu ofrecimiento." Se bajó de la cama y caminó desnuda hacia la jarra de peltre y la jofaina, con una gran sonrisa.

"No hay de qué, preciosa. Aquí estoy, disponible para lo que quieras, sufriendo por tu maldad. Tu sonrisa me está pidiendo una follada para después, no te creas que no me doy cuenta, así que no te librarás." Tyrion también salió de la cama y se dirigió a la sala contigua, y al pasar junto a Sansa le palmeó el trasero. Ella soltó una risita.

Él se sentó en una silla, todavía desnudo, y Rayo se acercó para que lo rascara entre las orejas.

"Hola, amiguito. Te estás portanto muy bien. Eres un chico inteligente," lo elogió Tyrion. "Hoy vendrás con nosotros a la ciudad y cuidarás de tu señora, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no debemos permitir que te alejes de nosotros. Podrías desaparecer entre la multitud y alguien podría aprovechar para robarte, hacerte daño o matarte. Tengo que hacer una correa provisional para ti, y en el mercado puedo encargar a Sarik que te consiga una buena correa de cuero. Voy a buscar a ver con qué puedo improvisar algo."

Rebuscó en los cajones en los que Sansa guardaba sus retales, y sacó varias tiras largas de tela. Les dio varios tirones para comprobar su resistencia, y se puso a confeccionar una especie de arnés sencillo, que no se amarraba alrededor del cuello del animal, sino rodeando el pecho y las patas delanteras. De ese modo las tiras no lo estrangularían, y Rayo estaría siempre en su campo de visión y no podría alejarse en exceso.

Le puso el arnés y se lo ajustó.

"No es muy elegante, pero el gremio de los curtidores te hará unas bonitas y fuertes correas. Sé que no te gustarán, pero es necesario que las lleves cuando salgamos. No quiero que te pase nada, Rayo. A tu señora se le rompería el corazón, ¿entiendes?" Como cada vez que le hablaban, el perrillo miraba con atención. "Eres más listo de lo que te conviene," bromeó Tyrion, dándole unas palmaditas en el suave lomo grisáceo.

En el dormitorio, el chapoteo del agua sonaba de una forma muy erótica y eso no contribuía a que la erección se le bajara.

"¿Qué le estás contando a Rayo? No lo estarás malcriando con alguna de tus travesuras, ¿eh?," dijo Sansa desde la otra habitación.

"¿Yo? Pero si soy un papi ejemplar."

"Ya, ya, muy ejemplar." Ella había terminado de lavarse y se asomó a la puerta, sonriente y envuelta en la toalla. "¿Qué le has puesto? ¿Una correa?" Se acercó descalza para examinar el invento de su esposo.

"Sí. La he improvisado con algunas de tus telas sobrantes. He pensado que hoy en el mercado puedo encargarle a Sarik que hable con los curtidores para que fabriquen un arnés como este, que nos servirá para que Rayo no se aleje de nosotros mientras estemos fuera de la pirámide. Sería peligroso dejarlo suelto, porque alguien podría robarlo o hacerle daño," explicó él.

"Excelente idea, mi amor." Rayo la recibió alegre y ella se inclinó para acariciarlo. Al hacerlo la toalla se deslizó un poco y dejó uno de sus pechos al descubierto.

Tyrion la atravesó con su mirada ardiente.

"Me temo que no te vas a vestir todavía, mujer." Se acercó a ella veloz y la levantó por las caderas. Sansa rompió a reir y la toalla cayó al suelo.

Él la llevó hasta la cama y lo hicieron una vez más, entre risas y gemidos y Rayo tumbado en el suelo cerca de ellos, contemplándolos pacientemente con sus pálidos ojos azules.

* * *

Tyrion se lavó también y ambos se prepararon para pasar la mañana fuera.

"Asegúrate de cubrirte la cabeza, por el aire frío y para que tu cabellera pase un poco más desapercibida. Llamas mucho la atención, y aunque generalmente eso es algo que me encanta, no me hace tanta gracia que atraigas la atención de ciertos indeseables. Tu estatura ya es de por sí llamativa, y no digamos tu figura y tu precioso pelo," sugirió él, medio sonriente pero con un tono serio, para transmitirle que quería que se tomara muy a pecho las recomendaciones y hacerle ver al mismo tiempo que todo aquello era para mantenerla a salvo y no simples manías de un marido celoso.

"De acuerdo, mi señor. De todos modos no pensaba ir por ahí exhibiéndome como un pavo real." Sansa se inclinó para darle un beso.

"Más te vale, mi señora." Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y la retuvo, prolongando el beso un poco más.

Mhyraz llevó el desayuno para todos y Rayo saltó hacia su cuenco, hambriento. El chico informó que cinco niños más de la pirámide se habían contagiado de la enfermedad y que la Madre acababa de suspender las clases de ese día, como Tyrion había temido que sucediera. Tyrion y Sansa regalaron a Mhyraz los pocos pasteles de limón que aún quedaban del día anterior y el niño los cogió muy contento, diciendo que se los daría a los chicos enfermos. Tyrion le pidió que a su regreso llevara paja fresca para la cesta de Rayo y que limpiase su rincón, y que de paso, además de recordar a Pod que aquel día tocaba visita a la ciudad, buscara a Pulga de Rata y a Makkhan y que les preguntara si podían acompañarlos a la ciudad, si no tenían otras obligaciones con la Madre.

"Más tarde, cuando volvamos de la ciudad, podrás llevarte a Rayo para que pase el resto del día contigo, si quieres." Tyrion le guiñó un ojo y Mhyraz salió dando saltitos.

Dara llegó y se aplicó con el cabello de Sansa. La niña lograba que el resultado final siempre fuese sencillo pero elegante, con delicadas trenzas que formaban graciosos diseños. De todos modos, aquel día no lo luciría en la ciudad. A Tyrion lo entristecía un poco que ella no pudiera lucir su belleza más allá de las puertas de la pirámide, pero así eran las ciudades. Incluso en tiempos de paz las calles eran muy peligrosas, sobre todo para cualquier muchacha hermosa. Solamente en Desembarco del Rey, todos los días se cometían decenas de agresiones, asesinatos, violaciones y robos. En Meereen la violencia y el crimen habían descendido radicalmente, pero Tyrion temía a los Hijos de la Arpía, y no quería poner a Sansa en su punto de mira. Ella destacaba en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, así que tenía que disimular debajo de la capa.

Mhyraz regresó para limpiar el rincón de Rayo y cambiar la paja de su cesto, y les dijo que ya había avisado a su escudero Pod, a Pulga de Rata y a Makkhan para que los esperaran en los corredores.

Se reunieron en el corredor con los cuatro Inmaculados, Pod y Leena. Al saber que no habría clases y que Sansa iba a la ciudad, su amiga decidió apuntarse también. Las chicas se saludaron con entusiasmo, contentas por el paseo al aire libre.

Había movimiento en la pirámide por la mudanza de los libertos, y se veía a Inmaculados yendo de un lado a otro y familias un poco intimidadas, caminando por las rampas, cargadas con las pertenencias que habían podido transportar. Mosca Blanca contó que la misma Madre los había recibido en las puertas a primera hora y les había dado la bienvenida a su nueva residencia.

Salieron a las calles y se cruzaron con la cola de libertos que entraban en la pirámide. Tyrion llevaba a Rayo sujeto por la correa improvisada. Aún no había podido hablar con Sansa sobre los otros temas tratados en la conversación privada con Daenerys, y ya no podría hacerlo hasta que volvieran a la pirámide. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia de la sentencia de Cersei y los hermanos Tyrell? ¿Y cuando supiera que Daenerys iba a llevar a cabo una maniobra para acosar al Valle y acorralar a Meñique? Estaba impaciente por contárselo todo, porque se había acostumbrado de tal manera a compartir con ella la mayor parte de los asuntos que le rondaban la cabeza, que sólo recobraba la paz de su espíritu y se sentía completo después de haber escuchado sus opiniones e impresiones.

Las chicas charlaban, comentando lo de sus nuevos vecinos, y sus maridos caminaban detrás de ellas, sonrientes al verlas tan animadas. Rayo se movía tan lejos como se lo permitía la correa, que no era mucho, y olisqueaba por aquí y por allá.

"Cuando crezca será él quien me lleve a mí," bromeó Tyrion. "¿Me harás el favor de sujetar tú la correa dentro de unos meses? Al menos tú no correrás el riesgo de ser arrastrado por él, y a mí no me apetece probar el sabor de los adoquines."

"Sin problema, mi señor. Lo llevaré con mucho gusto."

"Gracias, Pod. No podemos dejarlo suelto, porque no me fío. Demasiadas arpías y otras alimañas por aquí. Y además de los enemigos de la reina, también habrá ladrones dispuestos a robar un animal valioso para venderlo. No permitiré que le den ese disgusto a Sansa," dijo Tyrion.

"Yo tampoco, mi señor. Cuidaré de Rayo como si fuese mío," afirmó el escudero.

"Sé que lo harás. Es un perro con suerte." Tyrion esbozó su sonrisa y cambió de tema. "He comentado a Sansa lo de que aprenda a defenderse, y ha aceptado. ¿Se lo has propuesto tú a Leena?," preguntó.

"Sí, mi señor. Me ha dicho que se esforzará cuanto pueda," contestó Pod.

"A Sansa no la hace feliz la perspectiva de manejar un arma, pero comprende que es necesario. ¿Estás de acuerdo en ser tú quien las entrene? Creo que eres el más adecuado, por la confianza que hay entre nosotros, y las chicas se sentirán menos violentas contigo."

"No tengo inconveniente, mi señor. Empezaré el entrenamiento cuando queráis."

"Bien, pues cuanto antes, mejor. Podéis aprovechar las mañanas en que no haya escuela y yo tenga audiencia pública con la reina, porque esos días las chicas tienen las mañanas libres y yo no voy a la ciudad, así que no tienes que acompañarme," planificó Tyrion.

"Bien pensado, mi señor," aprobó el muchacho.

"Si se quedan embarazadas habrá que interrumpir los entrenamientos, pero mientras tanto podrían empezar. Les será de algún provecho."

Pod se había puesto colorado, como siempre que se mencionaba algo que tuviera que ver con la intimidad sexual. Tyrion decidió bromear un poco.

"Siempre me he preguntado qué hiciste realmente aquel día en el burdel de Meñique, Pod. Tranquilo, no voy a tratar de sonsacártelo otra vez, si te da vergüenza contarlo, pero conseguiste dejarme sin palabras, algo que muy pocas personas han logrado conmigo. Que unas putas no acepten el dinero de un cliente es tan raro como que nieve en el Desierto Rojo." Su sonrisa traviesa se acentuó cuando el rostro del chico se puso casi tan rojo como la mitad Lannister del estandarte que le había regalado a Sansa.

"De verdad, mi señor, tampoco hice nada extraordinario. Sólo las traté con delicadeza e intenté complacerlas, nada más."

Hablaban en un tono de voz bajo, para que sus mujeres no se enteraran del tema de su conversación, pero de todas formas ellas estaban enfrascadas en su propia charla.

"¿Que lo _intentaste_? Vamos, no seas tan modesto. Seguro que lo conseguiste con creces, aunque tu humildad no lo admita. Esas muchachas debían de estar ronroneando como gatas. Si les hubieras pedido que fuesen tus esclavas de cama para el resto de sus vidas, habrían aceptado sin vacilación." Tyrion hizo una pausa, divertido. "Sólo un par de cosas más y no volveré a mencionar el tema, te lo prometo. Pero te ruego que satisfagas la curiosidad de un enano un poquito envidioso que se ha pasado media vida entre putas y jamás ha conseguido lo que tú en una sola tarde. ¿Las tres quedaron totalmente satisfechas?" Tyrion le había presentado a tres bellezas, cada una especializada en alguna habilidad concreta, como iniciar a los novatos, manejar la _lanza_ con gran destreza y hacer el nudo meereeno.

"Bueno, en realidad fueron cuatro," reconoció al fin Pod, que apenas había soltado prenda cuando su señor y Bronn lo habían asaltado a preguntas aquel día que ya parecía tan lejano.

"¿Cuatro? ¿Me estás diciendo que otra más se incorporó al grupo?" Tyrion no cabía en sí de asombro.

"Eh... Sí. Melara, la chica de las... En fin, ya sabéis." Pod se atragantaba con las palabras.

"Ah, sí, la morena de las Islas del Verano con unas tetas tan grandes como sandías. ¿Se enteró de lo que pasaba y decidió unirse a la fiesta?"

"Supongo que sí."

"¿Tuviste fuelle para las cuatro? No me dirás que fuiste capaz de aguantar por lo menos cuatro asaltos completos."

La sonrisa del muchacho fue toda la respuesta que le ofreció. Tyrion, fiel a lo prometido y compadeciéndose de su ruborizado escudero, no le hizo más preguntas.

Hicieron la ronda por las zonas en construcción y reformas y comprobaron la rápida evolución de las obras. Kerro estaba en la plaza de las Gracias, donde los edificios para los gremios se levantaban a buen ritmo. Sansa y Leena le dieron recuerdos para Jalima y el hombre les prometió que, en cuanto pudiera, llevaría a su mujer de visita a la pirámide, para que pudiese pasar alguna tarde con ellas. Jalima se había llevado una impresión muy agradable el día de la boda de Podrick y Leena y deseaba conservar la amistad con las dos jóvenes, lo cual le serviría como distracción.

Koleos supervisaba un área de casas que tenían cuatro plantas de altura, y estaba tan concentrado que los visitantes se limitaron a saludarlo y siguieron su camino, no queriendo interrumpirlo.

Por último, fueron al mercado, que estaba en pleno bullicio, y Tyrion hizo las transacciones rutinarias, con Sansa cogida de su mano, Leena tomando la otra mano de Sansa, Pod vigilando alerta y los cuatro Inmaculados a su alrededor. Sarik preguntó cortésmente a Sansa si le habían gustado los regalos de su día del nombre, y ella contestó efusivamente que eran una maravilla, que ningún artesano de Poniente los habría hecho mejor y que el perro de las nieves la había emocionado mucho. Llamó a Rayo por su nombre y el perrito se acercó a saludar a Sarik, al que había reconocido, y le lamió la mano. Sarik sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal que había conseguido para la guapa mujer del pequeño y simpático consejero de la Madre. Se había esponjado de orgullo cuando había oído los elogios a los artesanos libertos, como si él fuese quien les había enseñado sus habilidades, advirtió Sansa, divertida. Sobre todo, la confirmación de que no tenían nada que envidiar a los ponientis lo había complacido especialmente. Como supervisor del mercado y de la producción de los gremios, cuyas manufacturas se vendían en buena parte en el mercado, Sarik debía de sentirse responsable de todos ellos.

Cuando Tyrion estuvo satisfecho con los datos recogidos, encargó a Sarik que le consiguiera una correa para Rayo, explicándole cómo quería que fuera. Debía sujetar al animal por el pecho y el lomo y no por el cuello, para no estrangularlo. Dibujó un diseño en uno de los papeles que llevaba, y Sarik lo examinó. Tyrion era un buen dibujante y el hombre asintió. Tras despedirse del supervisor del mercado, Tyrion propuso visitar a Jorah en su zona de la ciudad, sabiendo que a Sansa le agradaría verle, y se encaminaron hacia el sector que él patrullaba. Encontraron al caballero caminando por una de las calles junto a un mercenario de los Segundos Hijos. Daenerys había dispuesto que todos los guardias de la ciudad patrullaran siempre acompañados, porque así era más difícil que los emboscaran.

"Buenos días, Jorah. ¿Cómo te va?," saludó Tyrion.

"Buenos días." Dedicó una inclinación de cabeza a la pequeña comitiva, y se fijó en el cachorro, al que aún no conocía.

"Se llama Rayo, y es de mi esposa, como regalo por su día del nombre, que fue ayer," aclaró Tyrion.

"Ah, felicidades, Lady Sansa." Jorah hizo una reverencia delante de ella. "Espero que fuese un día feliz para vos."

"Lo fue, Ser Jorah, muchas gracias," respondió Sansa.

 _Vaya que sí. Con muchos regalos, la mayoría de los cuales no son de la incumbencia de nadie._ Tyrion sonreía, socarrón.

"Es un bonito perro. Los Mormont teníamos algunos ejemplares de esta raza en la Isla del Oso. Unos animales muy nobles y leales, y realmente fuertes y resistentes. Cuidará muy bien de vos, mi señora. No permitirá que nadie con malas intenciones se os acerque. Una vez que un perro de las nieves os considera un miembro de su manada, os defiende hasta la muerte. También lo hará, por supuesto, con el resto de vuestra familia y con todas las personas de vuestro círculo íntimo. Os sorprendería la ferocidad que puede desarrollar una criatura como esta ante la más mínima amenaza a aquellos a los que quiere. Tan sólo hay un animal tan leal como el perro de las nieves, y es el lobo huargo, aunque eso vos lo sabéis mejor que yo."

"Lo sé. Rayo me recuerda mucho a mi Dama, la loba que perdí por culpa de Joffrey y de Cersei," dijo Sansa.

"Os hará mucha compañía siempre. Estos animales tienen una nobleza de la que la mayoría de las personas carece. Y cuando tengáis hijos, os aseguro que, mientras vuestro perro esté con ellos, nadie se atreverá a acercarse a ellos si no lleva buenas intenciones. Será la mejor medida que podáis adoptar para proteger a vuestros hijos, os lo garantizo."

"Procuraré que se encuentre cerca de ellos en todo momento. Así respiraré más tranquila," aseguró ella.

Tyrion habló a continuación de un tema que sabía que interesaría vivamente al caballero.

"La reina va a soltar hoy a Rhaegal y a Viserion. Está esperando a que los libertos de treinta familias desfavorecidas se hayan instalado en la pirámide y, en cuanto el camino esté despejado, dejará libres a los dos dragones."

Jorah no se mostró sorprendido. Daenerys debía de habérselo comentado en alguno de los ratos en los que mantuvieron conversaciones el día de la boda de Pod y Leena. El caballero había visto nacer y crecer a las bestias y ella debió de pensar que le debía alguna explicación.

"La khaleesi me comentó que tras debatirlo contigo decidió liberarlos, y me explicó los motivos que habíais barajado. No me parece descabellado, dado que Drogon ha dado muchos menos problemas de lo esperado. Los dragones por naturaleza están acostumbrados a convivir con los humanos, aunque no se puedan domar. Es la ignorancia generalizada sobre todo lo que les ha dado cierta fama. Y el mal uso que a menudo han hecho de ellos otros Targaryen, convirtiéndolos en máquinas de matar."

"Exactamente, Jorah. Si no se les da motivos, los dragones no atacan a la gente. Cuando Drogon sobrevoló Meereen para visitar a la reina, no causó ningún daño, y eso que esta es una ciudad grande. Eso fue lo que nos decidió a poner fin al encierro de sus dos hermanos. Ella ha dado aviso a todas las poblaciones vecinas y probablemente en poco tiempo toda la región se acostumbre a su presencia."

"Sí. Esperemos que así sea."

"Mañana se inaugura la temporada de las arenas de combate. ¿Estarás presente entre los guardias que custodiarán los recintos?," se interesó Tyrion.

"Sí," afirmó Jorah, con un destello de orgullo en sus ojos. "Vigilaré al público mientras se desarrollan los combates."

"Me alegro mucho, amigo. ¿Crees que ella te permitirá estar en las arenas de Daznak cuando se celebre la final?"

"Eso espero, Tyrion. Me haría muy feliz poder estar allí." Su voz sonaba emocionada.

"Ojalá tu sueño se cumpla. Bueno, amigo, nos vamos ya. Que tengas una buena ronda."

"Y vosotros un buen día."

Se despidieron con inclinaciones de cabeza y el grupo caminó de regreso a la pirámide.

 _Mejor que tarde mucho tiempo en saber que ella va a ser la esposa de Oberyn Martell. Si ya fue duro el trago de su relación con Daario, enterarse de su matrimonio va a ser aún peor. Aunque sea consciente de que nunca podrá casarse con ella, perder toda esperanza le haría polvo. Menos mal que todo el asunto de la boda tiene que permanecer ultrasecreto. Será mejor así._

El mediodía de la Bahía del Skahazadhan era casi tibio, con el sol calentando alegremente el luminoso paisaje de la áspera tierra de Meereen mientras regresaban a la Gran Pirámide.


	114. Chapter 114

Las familias de libertos ya estaban instaladas en sus habitaciones, que se encontraban entre la tercera y la séptima planta, de modo que el gran flujo de gente había cesado, pero se notaba más animación en el ambiente y algunos subían y bajaban por las rampas, yendo de un lado a otro. Aunque la Gran Pirámide era enorme, treinta familias eran mucha gente y a partir de aquel día los corredores ya no estarían tan vacíos y silenciosos.

Al entrar en la pirámide, poco antes del almuerzo, Sansa, Tyrion, Pod y Leena fueron a visitar a los niños enfermos. Los que habían contraído la enfermedad un par de días atrás seguían padeciendo fiebre alta, síntomas catarrales e incluso un par de ellos tosían y respiraban con dificultad, debido a que el sarampión en algunos casos también atacaba a los pulmones. El característico sarpullido rojizo cubría sus cuerpos. Se encontraban débiles y aún tendrían que permanecer unos cuantos días en cama.

Entre los cinco nuevos casos, dos eran _huéspedes_ , y uno de los tres pequeños huérfanos tenía especialmente preocupado al maestre, porque la fiebre le estaba subiendo mucho y ni siquiera la infusión que le había dado conseguía mantenerla a raya. Estaba probando varios remedios, pero temía que el pobre chico estuviese demasiado debilitado para soportar aquella enfermedad. Unos meses atrás, mientras todavía vivía en Yunkai, había cogido frío cuando su amo lo castigó a permanecer de pie con las ropas mojadas una noche entera a la intemperie, por derramar un cubo de agua del pozo. Desde entonces tosía y a veces temblaba por la fiebre. Desde que la Madre lo acogió, el maestre había estado atendiéndolo y había mejorado bastante. Había ganado peso, realizaba sus actividades normales, asistía a las clases de Sansa y era un excelente compañero para sus hermanos de la pirámide, porque nunca se peleaba y mediaba en las disputas para tratar de solucionarlas sin que sus hermanos llegasen a las manos. Era tenaz y se esforzaba. Pero era casi imposible que sobreviviera al sarampión, estando tan débil.

"La Madre ha permanecido con él mucho rato esta mañana," contó el maestre, contemplando al pobre chiquillo, que en aquellos momentos dormía con un sueño inquieto y febril. "Las visitas lo animan. Tiene un carácter estoico y se da cuenta de la gravedad de su estado. Nunca se queja. Será bueno que pueda despedirse de este mundo con alguien que le tome de la mano y le haga sentirse querido y seguro. Será cuestión de días, probablemente. Una semana a lo sumo, aunque dudo que aguante tanto. La Madre vendrá siempre que pueda."

Tyrion contempló a Sansa con sus ojos compasivos, sabiendo que el tierno corazón de ella estaría sufriendo por aquella criatura.

"Yo también me quedaré con él. Por favor, mandadme aviso si empeora," dijo ella, luchando contra las lágrimas.

"Lo haré, mi señora," prometió el maestre.

El chico se llamaba Menelan y no hablaba mucho. En ciertos aspectos recordaba a Pod: tímido, paciente, leal, con muchas ganas de aprender. Pero su talento no era la lucha, y su frágil condición física tampoco le permitía hacer alardes en el patio de armas, aunque lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Era muy inteligente y le encantaba leer. Absorbía las lecciones de Sansa y siempre se quedaba con ganas de más. Podría haber sido un escriba, o un maestro, o incluso podría haber ido a estudiar a la Ciudadela.

Pero el pobrecillo se apagaba a ojos vistas y la fatalidad le arrebataría todo lo que habría podido ser.

Tyrion apretó la mano de Sansa en silencio, y ambos se miraron a los ojos con idéntica expresión de tristeza.

* * *

Regresaron a sus habitaciones y Tyrion respetó el silencio de Sansa. Se dispuso a dejarle su espacio propio para que pudiera estar a solas con su aflicción, si eso era lo que prefería en aquellos momentos, pero ella no le soltó la mano y se sentaron en la cama.

"Sólo tiene siete años. Ha aprendido a leer muy rápido y le he estado prestando uno de los libros de la reina, porque me lo pidió. Cuando te mira con esos ojos serenos y sabios, sientes que puede leer tu alma como si fueras un libro. Creo que él sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y le gustaba observar la vida a su alrededor, como queriendo grabar en su memoria cuanto pudiera antes de marcharse. Oh, Tyrion." Sansa rompió a llorar y se inclinó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Apoyó el rostro en su hombro y su cuello y dio rienda suelta a su pena. Él acarició su cabello y su espalda y la dejó desahogarse hasta que se calmó y los sollozos cesaron. Se tendieron en la cama y permanecieron abrazados hasta que Mhyraz llevó el almuerzo. Sansa comió con desgana pero se esforzó en terminar su plato porque no le gustaba desperdiciar nada, y Tyrion intentó distraerla un poco hablándole de las espectaculares puestas de sol en Roca Casterly.

"Era mi momento mágico del día. Siempre que podía escaparme del desprecio de mi padre y de mi hermana, subía a las murallas que daban a poniente y me quedaba allí contemplando el ocaso hasta que la noche caía. Era tan hermoso, Sansa. El enorme sol dorado se volvía naranja incandescente y encendía las aguas, las olas rompían contra los acantilados y las gaviotas pescaban y lanzaban sus chillidos. En aquellos momentos yo podía olvidar lo que era. Me imaginaba que el alma de mi madre estaba en aquella luz y me inundaba con su calidez. Me susurraba que me quería y me daba nuevas fuerzas. He visto muchos paisajes bellos en mis viajes, pero nada como aquellas puestas de sol, Sansa. Ojalá pudiera enseñártelas." Le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa.

Sansa le sonrió con expresión melancólica.

"¿No llegaste a ver ninguna sobre el Bosque de los Lobos cuando visitaste Invernalia?," le preguntó, acariciando sus dedos.

"No, cariño. La mitad de los días estaban nublados y, cuando no lo estaban, me encontraba haciendo alguna otra cosa en esos momentos." _Seguramente bebiendo y follando en el burdel de la aldea._ "Sería precioso verlas contigo, sobre las murallas reconstruidas."

"Las veremos, Tyrion." Ella fijó con dulzura sus ojos azules en los verdes de Tyrion y el cuerpo de él reaccionó al instante, pero se reprimió, por si ella no estaba de humor para el sexo.

Sansa, como siempre, percibió su deseo. Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó levemente. Tyrion se contuvo para no sujetar su cabeza y meterle la lengua en la boca con ansia, dejándole a ella todo el control y plena libertad para decidir si quería continuar o no. Fue ella la que le sujetó la cabeza a él e hizo el beso más intenso, lamiendo sus labios y buscando su lengua. Él le salió al encuentro con la suya, suavemente, sin presionar, y ella se apretó más contra su boca, gimiendo. Él no necesitó ninguna otra demostración de que ella deseaba tener sexo.

"Oh, Sansa," susurró roncamente, rindiéndose y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para devorar sus labios y su lengua.

En ese momento Mhyraz llamó y entró, y ellos se separaron sonrientes y sonrojados, con sus alientos agitados por el deseo.

"Como te prometí, puedes llevarte a Rayo para que pase la tarde contigo." Tyrion guiñó un ojo al chico, esforzándose en disimular su potente reacción corporal, que debía de delatar claramente todo lo que deseaba hacerle a Sansa.

El chico recogió la mesa y silbó al perro para que lo acompañara. Rayo se volvió a mirar a sus amos, buscando su confirmación, y siguió a Mhyraz hacia el corredor.

Sansa hizo a Tyrion tumbarse en la cama y él la dejó hacer, abandonándose a su iniciativa. Ella lo cabalgó con enloquecedora lentitud hasta conducirlos a ambos a las alturas de la dicha.

* * *

Después, tendidos en su postura favorita, Tyrion le enumeró los otros temas que había tratado con Daenerys la noche anterior. Sansa abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto oyó la sentencia de Cersei y los Tyrell y los planes para acosar a Meñique.

"Ya deben de haberles dado los treinta latigazos y habrán rapado sus cabezas. ¿Te das cuenta de que todos ellos podrían morir si la multitud los lincha o les arroja objetos letales?," preguntó Tyrion, observando la reacción de ella.

En el rostro de Sansa había una expresión de aturdimiento.

"Sí, Tyrion. Me doy cuenta. Sería una forma terrible de morir. Creo que incluso casi siento piedad por Cersei."

"Yo casi, también, porque la muerte por lapidación puede ser horrible, a menos que el condenado tenga suerte y una pedrada certera lo mate en el acto. Pero no siento piedad por mi hermana como para llorarle si muere." En esos momentos Tyrion recordó vivamente cómo Cersei había mandado apresar a la pobre y dulce Ros, la prostituta norteña que había viajado al sur para trabajar en el burdel de Meñique, y la había torturado, creyendo que era la amante secreta de Tyrion. La había retenido como rehén como amenaza para Tyrion si durante la Batalla del Aguasnegras Joffrey resultaba herido o muerto. Tyrion sintió un gran alivio de que su rastrera hermana se hubiera equivocado y que entonces aún no hubiera descubierto que su amante secreta era Shae, pero se sintió igualmente agraviado y el odio lo invadió. Tras prometer a Ros, a la que habían golpeado y azotado, que no se olvidaría de ella, pronunció una amenaza contra Cersei. _Un día, cuando creas que eres feliz, tu dicha se volverá cenizas en tu boca._ Lo había dicho con todo el veneno que fluía por sus venas. A los ojos del mundo Ros no era más que una puta sin valor, pero a Tyrion el corazón le dolió cuando vio a la pobre chica, que no se merecía nada de aquello, maltratada y vejada. También se sintió culpable por que la hubieran apresado por un malentendido a causa de él. Ros siempre llevaba un colgante que Tyrion le había regalado cuando visitó Invernalia y se la tiró un par de veces. Era un colgante que tenía grabado el león Lannister. Por eso Cersei pensó que era su amante. Y la pobre Ros tuvo que pagar por el odio que había entre Cersei y él.

Otra cosa que le tenía guardada a su hermana era que, el día de la boda de Joff, durante el desayuno real la había visto señalando a Shae, que era una de las sirvientas durante el acto. La oyó murmurar a Tywin que la chica morena era la puta de su hermano. Tyrion jamás había odiado a Cersei del modo en que la detestó en esos momentos. Al ver que la vida de su ex-amante estaba definitivamente en riesgo porque su padre y su hermana se disponían a apresarla, lo abrasó un odio tan intenso que se asombró de no salir ardiendo allí mismo, en aquel estúpido y humillante desayuno, en el que el niñato, para poner la guinda al pastel, destrozó con la espada valyria el preciado libro que ojalá no le hubiera regalado.

Fue entonces cuando Tyrion detestó a su hermana con la misma honda intensidad con que había detestado a Tywin cuando le arrebató a Tysha, entregándosela a los guardias.

Ni siquiera había sentido esa quemazón tan profundamente cuando sospechó que Cersei podía haber ordenado a Ser Mandon matarlo durante la Batalla del Aguasnegras, pero reconocía que aquella sospecha no contribuía a aumentar el escaso afecto fraternal que pudiera sentir por ella.

No, la cosa había ido demasiado lejos y ya nunca, nunca, podría perdonarla. Por eso Tyrion no sentiría pena si ella moría. Podría haberla perdonado o al menos no odiarla por otras cosas que ella le había hecho. Por atribuirle la muerte de Joanna, porque a fin de cuentas también era la madre de ella; por las pequeñas torturas a las que lo sometió de niño; por su desprecio y sus burlas. Todo eso podría habérselo pasado por alto, porque en el fondo no era más que una mujer infeliz y amargada, y en eso él podía sentir empatía porque durante casi toda su vida se había sentido igual que ella. Pero lo que no podía pasarle por alto era que hubiera amenazado las vidas de otras personas para vengarse de él.

Tyrion no podía contar nada de aquello a Sansa, por supuesto. Pero ella comprendía que el odio entre ambos hermanos había traspasado la barrera más allá de la cual el perdón era imposible.

"Pobres Tyrell. Ojalá logren sobrevivir y salir de todo esto sin más daño que su dignidad por los suelos," dijo Sansa.

Tyrion cavilaba.

"Me extraña que Olenna no esté tramando algo. Como ya sabemos, es una mujer formidable. No se habrá quedado quieta esperando a que sus nietos sean linchados o lapidados. No olvidemos que la contribución de los Tyrell para que los Lannister ganaran la guerra y para que Desembarco del Rey pueda soportar el invierno ha sido crucial. Olenna podría retirar todo ese apoyo y sería el fin del precario poder Lannister, que ya no es más que una pura fachada. No, me da que ella va a hacer algo gordo para liberar a sus nietos. No hay que subestimarla."

"¿Y los _gorriones_? Son miles y se interponen entre ella y sus nietos," objetó Sansa.

"Sí. Pero los ejércitos Tyrell son miles y miles también, muchos más que los gorriones que hay en la ciudad. Olenna está desesperada. La creo muy capaz de estar organizando un gran ataque contra la capital. Nada le importa más que esos dos jóvenes que están encerrados en las celdas. Estará incitando a su lerdo hijo Mace para que se ponga en movimiento."

Sansa rumió las conjeturas de su esposo y entonces hizo otra pregunta.

"¿Y Jaime, Tyrion? Tampoco se quedará tranquilo con la sentencia de Cersei."

"No, no lo hará. Pero ni siquiera se sabe dónde está él ahora, o si se ha enterado de algo. Creo que, o bien podría estar buscando a tu hermana Arya, por el juramento que hizo a tu madre, o bien podría estar viajando a Dorne para comprobar que Myrcella está bien y tal vez tratar de convencerla para que regrese a la capital. Vete a saber. A lo mejor ha dado media vuelta y galopa de regreso. Lo creo muy capaz de enfrentarse él solo a los _gorriones_ , aunque no le sirva de nada."

"Pronto sabremos qué ocurrirá," dijo ella, acariciándole el pecho.

"Sí. Muy pronto."

"¿Y dices que la reina con la ayuda de Varys va a incitar a los clanes de las montañas para que acosen a los señores del Valle?"

"Sí. Meñique está demasiado apoltronado en el feo sillón del Nido de Águilas. Hay que pincharles en el culo, tanto a él como a la nobleza del Valle y de ese modo hacer que estallen las tensiones, y la mejor manera es creando problemas serios. Los clanes estarán encantados de crear problemas y de exigir que se les entreguen las montañas que les pertenecen desde siempre. A Meñique no le será tan fácil escapar del conflicto, porque los clanes ocuparían todas las posiciones estratégicas," explicó Tyrion.

"Ojalá todos se vuelvan contra él y lo eliminen. Respiraré más tranquila cuando ese monstruo ya no pise más este mundo," declaró ella con un destello frío en sus ojos.

"No serás la única, cariño. El mundo sale ganando sin tipejos como él." Tyrion acarició su espalda. "Y hablando de tipejos, los espías de Daenerys han descubierto a otras tres familias nobles implicadas en los Hijos de la Arpía, y a otros cuantos mercaderes cómplices. Por el momento ninguna de las familias es la de Hizdhar ni la de la Gracia Verde, que es de la dinastía Galare. Pero algunas de las otras Gracias proceden de familias implicadas, y por ello no podemos fiarnos ni siquiera de las sacerdotisas. Por mucho contacto que afirmen tener con la dimensión divina y que hayan jurado desapego hacia las pasiones mundanas, no dejan de ser simples mortales como el resto de nosotros y alguna de ellas podría formar parte de la organización. Los espías de Daenerys las vigilan incluso a ellas."

Sansa contó con los dedos, recordando lo que habían hablado en una de sus charlas anteriores, cuando él le reveló que los espías habían identificado por primera vez a miembros de la organización.

"¿Cuántas familias van ya, Tyrion? ¿Siete?," preguntó. No podía recordar los apellidos de las dinastías meereenas, pues para las personas que no estaban familiarizadas con la cultura ghiscaria era muy difícil memorizar sus nombres.

"Sí, van siete. Todavía no son suficientes para llevar a cabo el arresto. Como ya te conté hace unos días, no podremos realizar ninguna acción al descubierto hasta estar seguros de haber localizado a la mayoría de ellos, o de lo contrario se nos escabullirán y, ya sin el factor sorpresa, nos sería imposible dar con ellos. Hay que esperar y seguir destapando a implicados sin que ellos lo sepan," argumentó él.

Sansa asintió y él cambió de tema para alegrarla. "Propuse a Daenerys tus ideas sobre las mujeres en el ejército y el gremio de costureras. Se ha mostrado encantada y dice que tú misma puedes fundar el gremio y ser su representante, si quieres." Él le sonrió con orgullo.

"Oh, pero creo que las libertas que pertenezcan al gremio deberían votar a su representante, como en los demás gremios. Yo no voy a imponerles nada," apuntó Sansa.

"Por supuesto que no, cariño." Él le besó el cuello, inflamándose otra vez al sentir la suavidad y el aroma de aquel cuerpo que era su casa. "Estás tan bonita cuando haces las cosas que mejor sabes hacer," murmuró él contra su piel, con su sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Y cuáles son las cosas que mejor sé hacer, según tú?," preguntó ella, con su voz sensual y abrazándolo para apretarlo contra ella.

"Adivina, preciosa."

Y de nuevo se sumergieron en las delicias del sexo.

* * *

El resto de la tarde Tyrion lo dedicó a preparar las listas de las asignaciones de dinero para todos los grupos. El primero de mes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y debía dejarlo todo listo. Al día siguiente, el último del presente mes, pediría permiso a Daenerys para entrar en las cámaras de las arcas reales y dejar preparadas todas las partidas monetarias, y de ese modo agilizaría las entregas.

Leena y Cloe hicieron una visita a Sansa y las tres pasaron la tarde cosiendo, bordando y charlando. Tyrion escuchaba sonriente el runrún de las amortiguadas voces femeninas. Sansa debía de haberles contado ya lo del gremio que quería fundar, aunque suponía que Daenerys se lo habría dicho previamente a Cloe.

Se alegraba mucho de que su joven esposa por fin tuviera buenas amigas con las que pasar algunos ratos. Antes sólo había tenido una verdadera amiga en su vida, aquella chica de Invernalia con la que compartía juegos y travesuras infantiles, y a la que dejó atrás cuando se fue. Desembarco del Rey no era un lugar amistoso, y allí era muy raro encontrar verdaderos amigos, por no decir que era imposible. Y menos aún para una jovencísima e inocente chica Stark caída en desgracia.

En la hora más tranquila de la tarde, oyeron unos rugidos varias plantas más abajo, y las chicas se asomaron a la puerta de la sala adyacente, con expresiones que iban del miedo a la excitación.

"Están soltando a los dragones," explicó Tyrion, divertido ante sus reacciones y con una sensación de emoción en la boca del estómago. "A partir de ahora, volarán libres. La Madre no puede retenerlos más tiempo y además, hemos comprobado que los dragones no atacan indiscriminadamente y que sólo les interesa cazar bestias para alimentarse. Si la gente los deja en paz, ellos dejan en paz a la gente. Todos los pueblos de los alrededores han sido avisados." Dijo aquello para tranquilizar a Leena y a Cloe, pues Sansa ya sabía todo aquello y estaba preparada.

Todos fueron a asomarse a las ventanas y vieron a Rhaegal y Viserion remontándose en el cielo por encima de la ciudad y alejándose en dirección norte. Seguramente la visión de las dos enormes fieras estaba provocando una conmoción entre las personas que estuvieran mirándolos en esos momentos. Tyrion pensó que los Hijos de la Arpía no debían de estar muy regocijados con aquel evidente despliegue de poder de la reina extranjera y usurpadora, y sonrió para sí. Aquella maniobra era también una amenaza velada de la Rompedora de Cadenas para todos los que la desafiaban.

Poco antes del atardecer, las muchachas se marcharon y Sansa y él hicieron el amor hasta justo antes de que Mhyraz volviera para llevarles la cena y traer de regreso a Rayo. El chico, entristecido, les informó de que Menelan había empeorado.

"Oh, Tyrion." Sansa tomó su mano con la suya temblorosa. "Cuando vayas a la reunión del Consejo esta noche, acompáñame hasta las habitaciones de los niños, porque quiero quedarme con el pequeño hasta que me recojas cuando se termine la reunión. No podré permanecer aquí tranquila sabiendo que Menelan está sufriendo."

"Claro, cariño. Te llevaré. Rayo se quedará contigo mientras estés allí, ¿te parece bien?"

"Me parece muy bien, mi amor. Al chico le gustará que Rayo también le haga compañía." Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y él se la secó suavemente.

Cenaron en silencio. Ella se había replegado en el espacio privado en el que se refugiaba cuando algo la afligía profundamente, como hacía en Desembarco del Rey, y como seguía haciendo a veces, y Tyrion, como siempre, respetó aquel espacio al que sólo entraba cuando ella lo invitaba. Se limitó a acariciarle la mano para transmitirle su amor, y la observó con disimulo. La mirada de ella se perdía en algún punto remoto, muy lejos de allí, y Tyrion en aquella ocasión no podía seguirla, como ella tampoco podía seguirlo a lo más hondo de las heridas que él llevaba dentro. Pero rozaba su mano para que ella supiera que siempre tendría un lugar al que volver.

* * *

Salieron a los corredores con Rayo y caminaron cogidos de la mano.

"Esta noche vais a debatir el asunto del acoso al Valle, ¿verdad?," preguntó ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Sí, Sansa. Es un plan muy delicado y requiere un análisis minucioso," confirmó él. "No voy a permitir que Meñique salga indemne de todo esto, te lo prometo. Ese hijo de perra pagará por todo lo que ha hecho. Pagará por propiciar la destrucción de tu familia." Tyrion la miró a los ojos con una fiera determinación. Ella le sonrió con gratitud y melancolía.

"Gracias, Tyrion. Sé que es difícil y, si este plan no sale bien y Meñique consigue escapar, no quiero que te lo reproches ni que te obsesiones con él. Ya encontraremos alguna forma, con la ayuda de la reina. O tal vez, con un poco de suerte, otros que lo odien tanto como nosotros tal vez se encarguen de ajustarle las cuentas."

"Haré lo que pueda, cariño. Pero te juro una cosa, y es que esa sabandija no volverá a acercarse a ti." La llamarada de sus ojos verdes casi quemaba de puro odio.

Sansa le apretó la mano.

"¿Crees que habrá alguna noticia nueva? ¿Habrán elegido ya al nuevo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche?," preguntó ella.

"Supongo que todavía es pronto para saberlo. El proceso de las candidaturas y las votaciones se puede demorar durante varios días, pues hay que tener en cuenta que participan los hermanos negros de los tres castillos del Muro y, como los de Guardaoriente del Mar y los de Torre Sombría no pueden estar presentes en el Castillo Negro, envían sus votaciones a través de cuervos, así que el proceso de recuento se prolonga hasta que todos los hermanos han votado," explicó Tyrion.

"Sí, claro. Bueno, supongo que en pocos días lo sabremos," dijo Sansa.

"Muy pronto, sí. Desde que sólo hay tres castillos en activo, las votaciones se han simplificado mucho. Imagínate cómo debía de ser en la antigüedad, cuando funcionaban los diecinueve castillos. El proceso tardaba semanas hasta que elegían al nuevo Lord Comandante. Hace mucho que la Guardia de la Noche perdió gran parte de su prestigio y respetabilidad, desde que la gente empezó a olvidar a los Caminantes Blancos. La memoria humana es muy corta. Y de eso se aprovechan los monstruos de más allá. Esperan el momento en que estamos más vulnerables y más desprevenidos para regresar. Saben que la Guardia ahora sólo es un pobre residuo de lo que fue y que apenas tiene efectivos para defender el Muro. Por ello, el nuevo Comandante tiene ante sí probablemente el reto más difícil que haya tenido cualquier otro desde la Larga Noche, hace ocho mil años. Esperemos que los hermanos negros sean conscientes de ello y que voten con sabiduría," expuso Tyrion.

"¿Crees que la presencia de Stannis en el Castillo Negro podría inclinar algo la balanza en favor de Jon?," inquirió Sansa.

"Él sólo puede actuar de testigo, pero no conseguirá nada más. Los hermanos son celosos de su institución. Es curioso, pero esa pandilla compuesta en su mayoría por antiguos criminales y rufianes de baja estofa cobran un fuerte sentido de su propia dignidad cuando visten el negro. Antes no eran nada, solamente pobres diablos que no tenían donde caerse muertos, y al entrar en la Guardia ganan un estatus con el que no habrían soñado en sus miserables vidas de campesinos y vagabundos famélicos. Es cierto que hoy día casi nadie se los toma en serio. Pero muchos de ellos sí se toman muy en serio su juramento. Están exentos de acatar a nadie que no sea su propio Comandante y sus oficiales. Por ello, no se inclinan ante ningún rey. Stannis sólo es un invitado en el Muro."

"¿Y el Rey-Más-Allá-Del-Muro, Mance Rayder? Stannis lo mantiene prisionero allí. ¿Qué hará con él?" Sansa acababa de recordar lo que Tyrion le había contado sobre el ataque de los mercenarios que Stannis había contratado con el préstamo concedido por el Banco de Hierro de Braavos, y que habían apresado al antiguo miembro de la Guardia que había logrado unificar a todo el Pueblo Libre apelando a la gran amenaza que se cernía sobre todos: los Caminantes Blancos. Ante eso, todas la rencillas entre tribus y clanes habían quedado temporalmente olvidadas.

"¿Qué se hace en Poniente con los _cuervos_ desertores, Sansa?"

"Son condenados a muerte." Volvió a rememorar el día en que su padre tuvo que ejecutar a uno de ellos por haber abandonado el Muro.

"Eso es. Para Stannis, Rayder no es más que un hermano negro que rompió su juramento y que ha traicionado a la Guardia de la Noche y a los Siete Reinos al unirse a la causa del Pueblo Libre. Lo más probable es que ordene que lo quemen. Desde que la bruja roja está con él, todos los condenados bajo su mandato son asados vivos. No creo que el destino de Mance sea distinto."

"Pobre hombre." Sansa hizo otra pregunta. "¿Piensas que la Guardia podría llegar a desaparecer? Ya casi nadie va voluntariamente, casi todos los que van lo hacen para evitar la mutilación o la ejecución o porque no tienen otra alternativa, y quedan pocos para custodiar tantas millas de Muro." Sansa caminaba pensativa.

"Si desaparece, que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros. Probablemente su suerte se decidirá cuando se desencadene la verdadera guerra contra los Caminantes Blancos. Esa será la clave." Tyrion no deseaba seguir hablando de la probable desaparición de la Guardia de la Noche, porque era un tema demasiado deprimente y él quería animar a Sansa. Cuando llegase la hora de la verdad, ya se enfrentarían a ella. Pero mientras tanto, no le gustaba que Sansa estuviera triste. Le recordaba aquellos días en que ella permanecía sentada durante horas en las ventanas de las habitaciones que compartían en la Fortaleza Roja, volviéndole la espalda, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, sin decir una sola palabra, deseando volar muy lejos de allí, muy lejos de él, de los Lannister, de aquel maldito lugar que odiaba con toda su alma.

No, no le gustaba recordar aquellos días en que ella lo ignoraba como si quisiera borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

De todas maneras, Sansa iba a velar a un niño moribundo. _¿Qué voy a contarle ahora que la anime, cuando va a tomar la mano de un pequeño que se muere?_

Llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Menelan. Sansa se inclinó y Tyrion se despidió de ella con un beso.

"Se alegrará de que estés a su lado, cariño. No va a estar solo," le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

"Es lo único que puedo darle." Sansa le sonrió con ternura y lo besó otra vez. Se esforzó en retener las lágrimas, porque no quería echarse a llorar delante de Menelan. Tenía que ser fuerte. Respiró hondo, dedicó a Tyrion otra sonrisa y entró en la habitación con Rayo.

Tyrion continuó su camino hacia la sala de reuniones, pensando en que al menos aquel pequeño no se marcharía del mundo sin alguien que sujetara su mano.


	115. Chapter 115

Como era costumbre últimamente, Hizdhar no acudió a la reunión. En vísperas de la apertura de las arenas de combate, el noble llevaba a cabo una labor de organización y publicidad de bastante envergadura y por ello estaba temporalmente exento de ocupar su asiento en el Consejo. Hecho que, en honor a la verdad, no molestaba en absoluto a ninguno de los demás asistentes. Al no estar él presente, la reina y el resto de sus consejeros podían tratar los temas con plena libertad, sin tener que medir cada frase por miedo a qué podía ser revelado y qué no. Y como aquella noche se iba a discutir el asunto del Valle, así como el matrimonio de Daenerys, venía como anillo al dedo la ausencia de Hizdhar. De ese modo la reina se ahorraría unas cuantas reuniones privadas para tratar los asuntos que no podía sacar a colación cuando él estaba.

Y por supuesto, bajo ningún concepto la nobleza meereena debía averiguar una sola palabra sobre la boda. Iba a ser difícil mantener un secreto de tal calibre, pero estaba mucho en juego y procurarían mantenerlo tanto tiempo como fuese necesario.

En cuanto todos lo que tenían que estar aquella noche intercambiaron saludos y cortesías y, en el caso de Daario, lisonjas a las mujeres presentes, bromas y guiños, y se hubieron sentado alrededor de la mesa, Daenerys comenzó, directa al grano.

"Como suelo hacer, primero abordaré las cuestiones que nos atañen directamente, y después comunicaré las noticias que voy recibiendo a través de cuervos o mensajeros, y mis planes para Poniente. Tenemos temas de gran importancia que debatir y aguardo vuestros consejos y aportaciones." Hizo una pausa y los miró detenidamente. "La epidemia de sarampión se ha extendido y se ha declarado la alerta en la ciudad. Algunos casos son virulentos y la enfermedad incluso está atacando a ancianos y otros adultos de salud precaria, en todos los cuales los síntomas se manifiestan con mucha mayor gravedad que en los niños que no presentan complicaciones, que por suerte son la mayoría. Poco después de la tragedia del mercado, los sanadores vuelven a estar saturados de trabajo. Aquí mismo, en la pirámide, nueve niños han enfermado ya y es probable que se produzcan nuevos casos antes de que la epidemia empiece a remitir. Uno de ellos, Menelan, de siete años, está muy grave." La voz le tembló al hablar del pequeño y su expresión mostró el dolor que no podía ocultar. "El pobrecillo escapó al infierno de su esclavitud en Yunkai sólo para encontrar una más que probable muerte aquí, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para salvarlo. Y al igual que él, otros pequeños están condenados. Dudo que ni los maestres de la Ciudadela, incluso aunque contáramos con suficientes de ellos, hubieran podido hacer mucho más, pero es evidente que Meereen necesita a más hombres de medicina para tanta población. Como ya sabéis, el príncipe Doran Martell va a enviarnos a unos cuantos, todos ellos conocidos suyos, pues proceden de casas dornienses. Se trata de jóvenes que recientemente han terminado de forjarse las cadenas de maestre y que aún no han tenido ocasión de encontrar colocación. Doran ha escogido a aquellos que se han mostrado interesados en desplazarse hasta aquí, y responde por ellos y por su fiabilidad. Son diez en total, pero eso no es todo. Con ellos vendrá el príncipe Oberyn. Con el pretexto de visitar la ciudad para ocupar temporalmente el asiento en el Consejo que prometí a los Martell, me ha propuesto adelantar nuestra boda y celebrarla aquí. Yo he aceptado, pero imponiéndole el más estricto secreto. La nobleza meereena debe seguir creyendo que permanezco soltera, para que no pierdan las esperanzas de casar a alguno de sus miembros conmigo. Por supuesto que yo ya había decidido que no me desposaré con ninguno de sus hombres, porque no puedo fiarme, pero los nobles no tienen por qué saber nada de eso. Les permitiremos continuar con la esperanza de que un aristócrata meereeno será rey. Tendré que darles largas sutilmente, y confío en que, para cuando se descubra mi matrimonio con el príncipe Oberyn, ya no estemos aquí." Volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos, estudiando las reacciones a su alrededor. El único que desconocía aquella noticia era Kerro, debido a que no vivía en la pirámide y a que sus muchas ocupaciones lo mantenían alejado durante todo el día, y no tenía tiempo para reuniones privadas con la reina. "Él se quedará aquí durante un tiempo y acudirá a las reuniones del Consejo, fingiendo ser simplemente el representante de los intereses de Dorne y un invitado de honor. Y después de eso se volverá a su tierra de nuevo, a aguardar a que yo prepare mi marcha hacia Poniente."

Era evidente que Daario no se sentía nada cómodo con todo aquello. Su mandíbula tensa lo atestiguaba, pero se contenía. Estaba realizando un esfuerzo para resignarse a la idea, y a Tyrion le pareció que finalmente el mercenario atendía a razones. Tenía que asumir que desde el momento en que la Víbora Roja llegara a la ciudad, él mismo se convertiría en un segundo plato para ella y debería contentarse con los ratos que la reina pudiera dedicarle. Ya habían ocurrido situaciones similares anteriormente. Los Targaryen solían practicar, además del incesto entre hermanos, la poligamia. Si un rey tenía varias hermanas, a veces se casaba con todas ellas, como había hecho Aegon _El Conquistador_. Una reina podría hacer lo mismo, pero al no ser Daario de sangre real ni noble, no podía casarse con él, pero no había nada que le prohibiera tenerlo como amante. Tyrion disimuló una sonrisa socarrona. Él no se imaginaba con más de una mujer, ni le seducía la idea en lo más mínimo. Nunca podría darle esa puñalada a Sansa, ni interesarse por otra mujer. _Para Bronn era muy fácil_ , recordó. _Cuando le conté_ _que tenía que casarme con Sansa y que me sentía confuso por el impacto que aquello iba a causarle a Shae, él le quitó hierro al asunto alegremente. No veía ningún problema en la situación, al contrario. Según él, yo tendría dos mujeres para mí. Una con la que cumplir con mi deber y en cuyo nombre yo gobernaría el Norte hasta que el hijo que le hiciese por la fuerza fuese mayor de edad. Y otra por placer, para follar y divertirme siempre que se me antojara, cuando me aburriera mucho y necesitara distracción. Dos mujeres y un reino para mí._ Lo cierto era que si Bronn había creído que aquello le sonaba tentador, estaba completamente equivocado. Nada podía sonarle peor. Para cualquier otro aquel embrollo habría sido una oportunidad inmejorable de adquirir un gran poder en Poniente, con el aliciente de disponer de dos mujeres hermosas a su antojo. Cualquier otro con escasos escrúpulos no se lo habría pensado dos veces. Pero él se sentía como si de repente le hubieran cargado un montón de piedras sobre la espalda. Bronn, cómo no, se había reído de él y de sus absurdosmelindres.

Siempre había sido un tonto romántico sin remedio. Su sonrisa sarcástica se dulcificó al pensar en Sansa. _No soy un caso tan perdido, después de todo. La tengo a ella._

Kerro formuló una pregunta.

"¿Eso no convertírá al príncipe dorniense en rey de Meereen, Madre?"

"Sí, técnicamente lo hará. Pero también he dejado claro ese punto. Al respetar el secreto, también ha aceptado que no reclamará el título, y me ha asegurado que no está interesado en ser rey aquí. Dice que el gobierno no es algo que le llame especialmente la atención, y que yo soy lo único que le interesa." Daenerys se sonrojó furiosamente. Era obvio que se sentía bastante violenta. Tyrion la observó con atención y advirtió un pequeño destello de complacencia y halago en los ojos verde claro, que ella trataba de disimular. _Las atenciones del sensual dorniense no la dejan indiferente._ _Esto va a ser divertido._ "No peco de ingenua," añadió ella. "Le gusta lo que represento, y él no se priva de admitirlo. En un principio no hay nada que me haga sospechar de sus intenciones, pues son obvias. Además, en muchos años él jamás ha interferido en el gobierno de su hermano mayor Doran, y me consta que entre ambos existe un profundo afecto y respeto. El príncipe Oberyn nunca ha colocado el poder por delante de la familia y el cariño. Otro más ambicioso y con menos escrúpulos no se habría conformado con ser el segundón, pero él siempre ha sido feliz en su situación. También ama su tierra, ama Dorne que tantos años de felicidad le ha procurado, felicidad que habría resultado completa si la guerra no le hubiese arrebatado a su hermana y a sus sobrinos." Tyrion sabía que ella no había pronunciado el nombre de Tywin por consideración a él, pero el hecho de que su padre había dado la orden de asesinar a Elia Martell y a sus hijos no era un secreto para nadie. "Por ese amor que siente hacia su tierra natal, está dispuesto a aumentar su prestigio y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ofreciendo su mano a una reina. Dorne es un pueblo muy orgulloso y no se doblega fácilmente. Durante siglos ha existido una estrecha alianza entre las casas Martell y Targaryen, que están fuertemente emparentadas. De hecho, por la sangre Martell corre bastante sangre Targaryen, y viceversa. Somos aliados naturales y qué mejor manera de sellar esa alianza que un matrimonio real." Daenerys había puesto sobre la mesa sin tapujos todas las motivaciones de la gente sureña. _Aunque por supuesto el recato le impide exponer las otras razones. Oberyn no sólo quiere elevar el prestigio de Dorne por encima de los otros reinos. También quiere follarse todos los días a una mujer guapa, inteligente, valiente y poderosa y no le importa casarse con ella para conseguirlo._ La sonrisa de Tyrion se acentuó.

Daenerys retomó su argumentación.

"Sin aliados, mi entrada en Poniente sería estéril. Ya una vez Ser Jorah me lo señaló. El pueblo ponienti no me está esperando con los brazos abiertos. La mayoría todavía ni siquiera sabe que existo, y para los que hayan oído hablar de mí, seré poco más que un cuento que los corrillos se inventan para pasar el rato alrededor de las hogueras. Ni siquiera creerán que los dragones han renacido. No están impacientes por que una muchachita que se ha criado en el exilio vaya a ocupar el Trono de Hierro. No claman por el regreso de mi estirpe. Están demasiado heridos por la guerra para preocuparse de una reina que para ellos es extranjera. No me respaldarán sin un sólido apoyo dentro de los reinos. Y Dorne es ese apoyo que necesito."

Guardó silencio de nuevo para calibrar las expresiones de todos. Daario y Ser Barristan eran los que menos cómodos se sentían, pero comprendían la necesidad de la alianza.

"Lord Tyrion me ha sugerido una nueva condición que puedo incluir en el contrato. Los astilleros de Dorne fabricarán barcos para mi flota desde ahora. Ya que aquí no podemos construir un astillero propio por la falta de bosques, otros podrían proporcionarnos las embarcaciones. Si voy a ser una princesa dorniense y la futura reina de esos territorios, tengo derecho a una parte de su producción. Un reino fuerte precisa de una flota numerosa, y yo tengo toda la intención de poseer una, tanto por objetivos comerciales, como bélicos y defensivos y también pensando en el futuro traslado de mis súbditos a los Siete Reinos. No puedo transportar a decenas de miles de personas por arte de magia."

"Una excelente medida, majestad," apuntó Ser Barristan, dirigiendo a Tyrion una sutil inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa. _El anciano ya conoce esos planes desde poco después que se los comuniqué a ella, por descontado, pues para Daenerys él es la figura paterna que nunca llegó a tener,_ pensó Tyrion.

"Y eso no es todo," continuó ella. "Hay otra persona que también va a prestarnos barcos. Illyrio Mopatis." Como Kerro debía de ser el único que aún no sabía aquello, la reina tuvo la deferencia de explicar aquel plan. "Quien de esta sala no haya oído hablar de él o no lo conozca bien, debe saber que es un mercader de Pentos muy rico y con muchas influencias. Es monstruosamente ambicioso y, con el motivo de enriquecerse más, hace tiempo decidió apoyar la causa de mi hermano Viserys y la mía. Nos acogió en su casa, pero no por caridad. Para él nada es desinteresado, y todo tiene un precio. Sacó tajada del plan de mi hermano de venderme a khal Drogo. Incluso me regaló los huevos de dragón como presente de boda, un gesto que significaba que, cuando mi hermano fuese un verdadero rey, Illyrio debía ser uno de los principales favorecidos por su reinado, puesto que había sido tan _generoso_ con nosotros." Daenerys resaltó la palabra con ironía. "Imagino que hubo un fallo en sus planes, y fue que él no esperaba que los huevos eclosionaran. De haberlo sabido, no me los habría regalado, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. No habría puesto en bandeja tres dragones para los mendigos hermanos Targaryen. Pero nadie creía ya que los dragones pudiesen renacer, así que para él los huevos tenían otro propósito, no simplemente decorativo." Hizo otra pausa. "Illyrio esperaba que yo muriese en el Mar de Hierba, o que mi hermano reclamara los huevos como suyos y les diese otro uso, como por ejemplo venderlos para comprar barcos e influencias, si era lo bastante astuto. El hecho de que Viserys muriese no trastocó los planes de Illyrio en realidad. Yo había tomado su relevo y demostré ser mucho más fuerte que mi hermano. Los dragones nacieron y el mercader vio ahí su gran oportunidad. Yo me transformé en una candidata muy viable al Trono de Hierro. Los dragones son una de las armas más poderosas del mundo, como ya demostraron mis antepasados. Y por eso Illyrio decidió apoyarme. Y yo tengo intención de aprovecharme de ese apoyo. Si él va a sacar tajada de mí, yo también sacaré tajada de él. Le pediré barcos. Un mercader tan próspero tiene cientos. Podrá permitirse prestarme unos cuantos."

"¿Creéis que el mercader, si es tan codicioso como decís, se desprenderá de una buena parte de su flota, sabiendo que será un préstamo vitalicio? Esos barcos no le serán devueltos, ¿verdad, Madre?," preguntó Kerro.

"Digamos que esos préstamos no funcionan como los préstamos corrientes. Él sabe que no volverá a ver esos barcos, pero espera retribución por otros medios, que espera que yo satisfaga cuando me siente en el trono de la Fortaleza Roja. Él no es ningún tonto, pero yo tampoco lo soy, y mantendré bien vigilado al mercader, para que no se extralimite. Le devolveré su justo pago, pero nada más."

"Hay que tener mucho cuidado con esos tipos correosos. Te roban hasta la camisa en un descuido," dijo Ser Barristan, quien sentía un hondo desprecio por la gente tan codiciosa e interesada.

"Si alguna vez necesitáis a alguien que le rebane el pescuezo si esa bola de sebo se extralimita, ya sabéis en quién podéis contar, majestad," ofreció Daario, con el destello peligroso de sus ojos azul oscuro. En ellos volvía a brillar su habitual expresión burlona.

Daenerys le dirigió una sonrisa sutil.

"Gracias, Daario, pero no creo que sea necesario llegar hasta ese extremo. Mopatis tiene en mucho aprecio su barriga, y el resto de su pellejo." Daenerys sonreía con sarcasmo.

"Más le vale." Daario también sonreía, y dirigió a la reina un rápido guiño cómplice. Ella se sonrojó, como de costumbre.

"Bien. Resuelta esa cuestión, pasaré a otros asuntos recientes. Hoy ya se han instalado las familias en la pirámide. No ha habido incidentes dignos de señalar. Ellos mismos están habilitando algunas de las salas de la quinta planta para convertirlas en cocinas y almacenes, pues con tanta gente es más cómodo contar con más instalaciones. A los anteriores dueños de la pirámide les importaba un pimiento que sus esclavos tuviesen que pasarse el día entero subiendo y bajando rampas cargados con cosas y que tuviesen que correr haciendo equilibrios con los platos en las manos para que la comida llegase todavía tibia a las mesas de los amos. Pero la pirámide se puede acondicionar perfectamente para los usos que le queramos dar. Y como mis pobres niños huérfanos e _invitados_ no se van a pasar el día entero corriendo arriba y abajo de la pirámide sin descanso, habrá nuevas cocinas y almacenes más arriba, y además los hijos de todas las familias que vivirán aquí colaborarán. Nadie permanecerá ocioso. Todo el mundo contribuirá con lo que pueda y sepa. Y confío en que la convivencia entre estos muros sea lo más pacífica posible. Por si acaso, he aumentado el número de soldados que patrullarán en los corredores para asegurarme de que la rutina en la pirámide sea tranquila."

Daenerys volvió a dirigirse a Kerro.

"Retomando el asunto de los niños enfermos, ya te envié notificación de que la escuela no podrá ser inaugurada por el momento, hasta que la epidemia haya pasado. Cuando ya no haya más casos de sarampión, volveremos a la normalidad y organizarás el desplazamiento de los niños y los maestros a la pirámide." Kerro asintió.

Daenerys continuó. "Hoy también he soltado a los dragones. Rhaegal y Viserion han volado hacia el norte sin novedades por el momento. Imagino que van a reunirse con su hermano Drogon. Todas las poblaciones están avisadas y espero que esas medidas sean suficientes." Volvió a guardar silencio para mirar a todos sus consejeros. "Mañana serán reabiertas las arenas de combate. Todas las medidas de seguridad están listas para ser aplicadas. Tenemos que anticiparnos a los movimientos de los Hijos de la Arpía e impedirles cualquier posible ataque, y la fuerte presencia de soldados en la ciudad les va a dificultar considerablemente llevar a ejecución cualquiera de sus rastreros planes. Hizdhar y Daario presidirán en los palcos de las dos arenas que se abrirán mañana." Ella fijó sus ojos en el mercenario. "Ten mucho cuidado mañana. No bajes la guardia."

"No lo haré, majestad," aseguró él con voz suave, acariciándola con la mirada.

"En cuanto a los Hijos de la Arpía, han sido descubiertas tres nuevas familias pertenecientes a la organización. Son los Merreq, Uhlez y Naqqan, y un puñado de comerciantes que colaboran con ellos. Hasta la fecha, tanto la dinastía de Hizdhar como la de la Gracia Verde parecen limpias, pero eso no descarta que estén siendo extorsionadas de algún modo. Dudo que las dejen en paz. Para esas organizaciones criminales, todo el que se niega a participar en ellas es considerado enemigo. No se limitarán a hacer la vista gorda con ellas. Si las han amenazado, probablemente las estén obligando a hacer ciertas cosas o a actuar de espías dobles. Por eso no podemos fiarnos siquiera de los inocentes, porque pueden estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Me temo que no podemos protegerlos más de lo que ya lo hacemos, pero si alguno de ellos me pide ayuda expresamente para que lo mantenga a salvo de los asesinos, haré lo que pueda. Tiene que ser difícil para los que se mantienen al margen de la violencia estar situados en medio de la refriega, y ser despreciados por querer conservar la paz en Meereen. Si hasta ahora ninguno ha venido a solicitar mi protección, no creo que se deba a que todos sean cómplices. Se debe a que tienen miedo de expresar con demasiada obviedad sus simpatías hacia mí. Se mantienen en una cuerda floja que puede romperse en cualquier momento. Si Hizdhar no pertenece a los asesinos, y por el momento las evidencias no señalan a que sea uno de ellos, entonces se mueve en un filo muy peligroso, y seguro que es uno de los que más están en el punto de mira, por colaborar abiertamente conmigo. Por ello estoy pensando en asignarle varios escoltas, si él accede. ¿Qué opináis de eso?"

Tyrion intervino.

"No creo que esa medida aumente mucho más su supuesto desprestigio entre los Hijos de la Arpía, majestad," señaló Tyrion, con su tono ligeramente irónico. "Su colaboración con vos, sea sincera o no, no es un secreto para nadie. No creo que endosarle unos cuantos guardaespaldas le haga correr más peligro del que ya corre."

"No, evidentemente no. Mañana se lo consultaré," dijo ella. "No me gustaría tener su muerte en mi conciencia, si los Hijos intentan algo contra él. Pero más le vale ser inocente, porque entonces a quien tendrá que temer de verdad será a mí." Daenerys esbozó su sonrisa dura y sarcástica.

"Vaya que sí," corroboró Daario, acariciando la empuñadura de sus dagas. Tyrion observó que eran de marfil y tenían la forma de mujeres desnudas, detalle que no había advertido hasta ese momento.

"Lord Tyrion, mañana tendréis acceso a las arcas reales y podréis preparar todo para las entregas de dinero. Contaréis con la protección de vuestros escoltas. El día de las entregas, Daario en persona estará con Kerro y con vos. Ordenaré que los libertos marchen en grupos numerosos y cada grupo contará con soldados que los custodien en su camino. Ninguno debe ir en solitario o en grupos pequeños. Así evitaremos asaltos y robos."

"Excelente, majestad," aprobó Tyrion.

"Mi objetivo es que ninguno de mis súbditos pase hambre y necesidad. Los grupos serán responsables de la administración del dinero y de repartirlo equitativamente entre todos, también entre aquellos que no pueden valerse por sí mismos de ninguna forma por estar incapacitados, permanentemente enfermos o lisiados. Si averiguo que alguien roba su sustento mínimo a cualquier persona que no tenga otro medio para sobrevivir, al ladrón le caerá todo el peso de la ley y se le cortará una mano como castigo. Si alguien es reincidente en el delito de robo de dinero público, perderá ambas manos. Y a los ladrones no se les perdonará la vida por tercera vez, porque serán ejecutados. Eso debe quedar muy claro entre la población, Kerro."

"Así será, Madre." El liberto asintió.

"Muy bien. En esta ciudad nadie tiene necesidad de robar, pues yo procuro que las necesidades básicas estén cubiertas. Así que no hay excusa. La ley se aplicará igualmente a los nativos meereenos que roben, ya sea a libertos o a otros meereenos. Lo divulgaré y a partir de mañana, cualquier caso de robo que me sea presentado en las audiencias públicas o que llegue a mi conocimiento por cuaquier medio y que sea probado como cierto, recibirá la sentencia que acabo de declarar. De ese modo pretendo evitar abusos e impedir que los codiciosos medren a costa de los indefensos." Ella guardó silencio otra vez y bebió un sorbo de su copa para humedecer la reseca garganta tras sus discursos. "Por otra parte, he recibido algunas sugerencias muy audaces que me parecen my acertadas de cara a la prosperidad y el fortalecimiento de nuestro pueblo. Se trata de algo que raras veces se ha visto, pero no es algo descabellado. Cuando abra la escuela, todos los niños y niñas de Meereen recibirán varias sesiones semanales de entrenamiento en la lucha, excepto aquellos cuyas condiciones físicas o discapacidades no se lo permitan de ningún modo. Ser Barristan será el encargado de organizar las sesiones y escogerá a sus ayudantes. Podrick continuará como asistente de Ser Barristan siempre que sus obligaciones no sean incompatibles con su juramento de lealtad a Lord Tyrion. El escudero continuará prestándole sus servicios de escolta y, cuando Lord Tyrion no precise de dichos servicios, Podrick acudirá a los entrenamientos de los niños. Un soldado puede sustituirle en el patio de armas cuando no esté presente en la pirámide." Daenerys bebió otro sorbo y algunos de los otros la imitaron, pues todos tenían una copa de vino delante. "Y hay más. Pretendo que las niñas que sientan vocación guerrera continúen con su formación, al igual que los varones, y también ellas podrán formar parte de mis ejércitos en el futuro. Las mujeres pueden ser tan capaces como los hombres en cualquier ámbito y estoy dispuesta a demostrarlo. Además, mi objetivo es que todo el mundo encuentre su lugar en esta sociedad y que cada cual escoja su vocación o la profesión que se acerca más a sus aspiraciones. De ese modo la gente se sentirá más realizada y eso contribuirá al bienestar colectivo, que debería ser el objetivo principal de toda sociedad. Unos súbditos felices, satisfechos y motivados rinden mucho más en sus trabajos y tienden más a la convivencia pacífica. Puede que todo esto ahora mismo suene como algo utópico, pero al menos voy a intentarlo. Tengo la oportunidad de cambiar radicalmente el rumbo y de romper la rueda de poder que en las sociedades injustas de ricos y pobres siempre aplasta a los que están debajo."

Todos alrededor de la mesa la miraron con renovado respeto y admiración. Si había alguien capaz de intentar algo tan revolucionario, era ella sin duda. Tyrion asintió en su dirección, sonriéndole. Sabía que todo aquello iba a ser muy difícil, pero en Meereen todavía había muchas posibilidades de poder hacerlo realidad. Era sólo una ciudad. La gran prueba de fuego estaría en Poniente. Un territorio tan vasto y con millones de personas iba a suponer un enorme reto.

Pero si había alguien tan tenaz como para intentarlo, era Daenerys. Tyrion se sentía algo optimista por primera vez en su vida. La Madre de Dragones sin duda insuflaba esperanza. Y con la esperanza se podían hacer muchas cosas, si los dioses no interponían demasiados obstáculos, como solía ser su costumbre.

Pero a él le bastaba con que todo eso fuera suficiente para vivir feliz con Sansa y con la familia que tendrían, para el resto de sus vidas.

Daario guiñó de nuevo un ojo a la reina. Parecía haberse olvidado momentáneamente del príncipe dorniense.

 _Se acostumbrará. De todas maneras, sus deberes como soldado lo mantendrán ocupado y no podrá pasarse el día al lado de ella, así que le será más fácil si no tiene que estar tragando constantemente con la presencia del marido. Por las noches la echará de menos, es verdad, pero tendrá otros momentos para estar con ella. Oberyn no se opondrá, pues en esas cuestiones es muy abierto. Para él, el amor no está reñido con la libertad sexual._ Tyrion se imaginó que otro hombre, u otra mujer, trataba de insinuarse a Sansa y una fuerte quemazón de celos lo atravesó. _Yo soy muy diferente a la Víbora. Me he educado en otra mentalidad, y tal vez también contribuye mi propia naturaleza posesiva tan propia de los Lannister. No puedo concebir que otra persona toque a mi Sansa. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Y a Sansa le ocurre lo mismo que a mí. En eso los Stark son tan fieles y celosos como los Lannister. Seguro que mi dulce chica sacaría los ojos a cualquier mujer, u hombre, que quisiera ponerme una mano encima._ Él sonrió, pensando en la loba que ella llevaba dentro de su magnífico cuerpo. _Yo soy por entero para ella y ella es por entero para mí. Jamás compartiría a mi dama con nadie, ni ella me compartiría a mí tampoco._

Lo cierto era que se estaba excitando con aquellos pensamientos. Se imaginó que se encerraban en sus habitaciones durante días enteros para gozar el uno del otro sin fin, olvidándose del resto del mundo. _Oh, no. Concéntrate, enano lujurioso. La picha se te está poniendo muy brava otra vez, y ahora no puedes follarte a tu dama._ Respiró profundamente con disimulo, para enfriarse un poco, y se esforzó en volver al presente.

"Y después de todas las cuestiones que nos atañen de muy cerca, a continuación vienen las noticias del otro lado del Mar Angosto, puesto que no he recibido novedades de Yunkai ni de otras ciudades o asentamientos de los alrededores. Está pendiente el destino de los nuevos esclavos de la Ciudad Amarilla, aunque espero información muy pronto. Y en Astapor la situación sigue siendo muy inestable. Más antiguos esclavos astaporis huirán de allí y vendrán aquí, y también otros que no eran esclavos pero que son gente humilde también buscará asilo en Meereen, así que debemos estar preparados para recibirlos. Con las medidas que hemos adoptado podremos acogerlos." Hizo otra pausa. "Pero lo más urgente ahora es el destino de Cersei Lannister y de los hermanos Tyrell, que como sabéis fueron arrestados por los gorriones de la Fe. Esta tarde he recibido un cuervo urgente. Lord Mace Tyrell y su madre Lady Olenna han movilizado una buena parte de sus efectivos para exigir la liberación de la reina Margaery y de Ser Loras. El gorrión supremo, para evitar el baño de sangre en la capital, ha accedido a la reclamación y los hermanos ya se encuentran de regreso en la Fortaleza Roja. La reina ha impuesto una condición a su joven esposo: que no ponga trabas a que el castigo que le han impuesto los gorriones a Cersei se lleve a cabo, pero ella contará con guardias Lannister que la protegerán durante la travesía por las calles. Y la condición definitiva: Tommen obligará a su madre a recluirse en Roca Casterly bajo pena de muerte si abandona los límites territoriales de la propiedad Lannister. Ella fue la que propició el encarcelamiento y la humillación por la que han tenido que pasar, y Margaery no se lo va a perdonar. Ha amenazado con retirarse a Altojardín, llevándose todos los ejércitos Tyrell y todo el soporte económico y las provisiones que su familia ha aportado a Desembarco del Rey para su subsistencia durante el invierno, si el rey no accede a las condiciones que ella ha impuesto. Tommen, por supuesto, ha accedido. La ex-reina regente Cersei cumplirá su sentencia y, si sobrevive, será enviada a Roca Casterly, donde deberá vivir recluida para el resto de su vida. Por último, Margaery está decidida a expulsar a los gorriones de la ciudad, aunque eso va a ser mucho más difícil. A ver cómo se las compone la nueva reina para frenar esa ola de fanáticos."

Tyrion notaba dentro de sí la dulce sensación del desquite satisfecho. Su soberbia hermana derrotada, humillada y despojada de la posición por la que tanto había luchado con uñas y dientes. Ella quería ser la reina, sin ninguna rival que le hiciera sombra. Pues había llegado otra tan ambiciosa como ella pero más lista, y la había desplazado. La iba a arrojar al olvido, algo que horrorizaba a Cersei.

 _Te lo mereces, querida hermana. Y aún tienes suerte. Considérate afortunada de que la chica Tyrell no haya decidido mandarte al patíbulo. Podría haberlo hecho, pues su influencia sobre tu hijo es absoluta. Él está ciego por ella. Pero si no llega a tal extremo es porque eres la madre del rey. Sólo eso te ha salvado de su odio. Aunque puede que mueras cumpliendo la sentencia de los gorriones, y en eso ni siquiera Jaime te podrá ayudar, ni aún en el caso de que llegara a tiempo a la ciudad. Y si sobrevives, tampoco estarás tan mal. Te quedarás tranquilamente en la casa en la que te criaste y donde me maltrataste. Muchos matarían por muchísimo menos de lo que tienes._

El destino de su hermana no le conmovía lo más mínimo.

"Bueno, por ahora tenemos otro cambio radical en el gobierno de Poniente. La reina Margaery va a tomar las riendas. Veremos cómo lo hace y esperemos que se preocupe más por el pueblo de lo que se han preocupado sus predecesores," dijo Daenerys.

"Probablemente no era mucho más que una fachada, pero ella visitaba los orfanatos de la ciudad y enviaba limosnas a los barrios marginales. El día de su boda con Joff, declaró que las sobras del banquete serían para los pobres. No sé si lo hace por bondad de corazón o por congraciarse con el pueblo para mantenerlo contento y que no se rebele, pero lo cierto es que es más lista que mi hermana, que siempre despreció a los humildes sin el menor disimulo," añadió Tyrion.

"Lo haga por bondad o no, tiene por delante el reto del invierno. Veremos si consigue que los reinos lo soporten y si hace algo por evitar que los Caminantes Blancos crucen el Muro, si es tan inteligente como para apoyar a la Guardia de la Noche. Y hablando de la Guardia, todavía no se conocen los resultados de las votaciones para el Lord Comandante, pero hay otra noticia que ha llegado desde allí. Mance Rayder, el rey-más-allá-del-muro apresado por Stannis, ha sido condenado a morir en la hoguera. La ejecución se llevará a cabo esta noche. El Pueblo Libre ha perdido al líder que mantenía unidas a todas las tribus pero, con líder o sin él, todas sufren la misma amenaza y muchas de ellas están decididas a cruzar al Sur. Todo lo que ocurra en el Castillo Negro decidirá si Poniente va a caer bajo otra Larga Noche o si va a resistirse contra la oscuridad."

 _Daenerys está confirmando las conjeturas que hoy mismo planteé a Sansa. Lo de los Tyrell y la ejecución de Mance. Espero equivocarme en otras cosas, porque si mis temores se siguen confirmando, no le auguro nada bueno a Poniente._

"En momentos como este desearía que mis dragones ya fuesen adultos y que yo supiese controlarlos. En ese caso los Caminantes Blancos no tendrían nada que hacer. No pueden luchar contra el fuego de dragón. Aunque aún no estoy preparada para eso, tengo la esperanza de que cuento con el arma más poderosa que existe contra los monstruos de la noche. Puedo vencerles. Pero todavía no."

"Crecen rápido, majestad," animó Ser Barristan.

"No lo bastante deprisa. Ya le dije exactamente eso mismo a Ser Jorah, cuando decidí cambiar el rumbo de mi barco y dirigirme a Astapor en lugar de a Poniente." Se quedó pensativa, con la mirada perdida. "No lo bastante deprisa." Se recuperó de su acceso de melancolía y los miró a todos por última vez. "Bien, ya sólo queda un último asunto que tratar, también muy importante para el futuro de los reinos. Estoy planeando derrotar y ajusticiar a Lord Petyr Baelish, el actual Lord Regente del Valle."

 **(Continuará en el siguiente capítulo)**


	116. Chapter 116

"Lord Tyrion va a revelarnos información de gran importancia, que me ha hecho tomar la determinación de no permitir que ese hombre siga campando a sus anchas. Mi señor, os cedo la palabra. Comenzad desde el principio, para ponernos a todos en antecedentes y para que podamos analizar sus actos."

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo y él ordenó sus ideas antes de empezar a hablar.

"Estoy convencido de que ese hombre fue quien encendió la chispa que desencadenó la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes en Poniente y quien provocó la caída de la casa Stark. Tanto Ser Barristan como yo tuvimos trato frecuente con él en Desembarco del Rey y pudimos formarnos una idea de su personalidad y de su forma de actuar. Ahora expondré todo lo que sé de él y lo que sospecho que ha hecho." Hizo una pausa. "Lord Petyr Baelish es actualmente el único miembro de la casa Baelish, una casa menor de ínfima categoría asentada al borde del mar, en la pelada y áspera región de Los Dedos, al noreste del Valle de Arryn, en las tierras del Este de Poniente. Su bisabuelo fue un mercenario braavosi que fue invitado al Valle por la casa Corbray, una casa vasalla de los Arryn. El mercenario tuvo un hijo, que se hizo caballero errante, y ese caballero consiguió poseer un diminuto señorío en Los Dedos. Aquella posesión tan pequeña carecía incluso de nombre, al contrario que todos los asentamientos de las casas de los Siete Reinos. Posteriormente, el padre de Petyr se ganó la amistad de Lord Hoster Tully durante la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques, sucedida hace más de cuarenta años. Aquella guerra fue iniciada por Maelys _El Monstruoso_ , de la casa Fuegoscuro. Dicha casa, hoy extinguida, desafiaba abiertamente el reinado de los Targaryen. Maelys se hizo con aliados en Essos y lanzó su desafío al rey Jaehaerys, el abuelo de la Madre de Dragones. El rey actuó con rapidez y envió sus fuerzas para impedir que Maelys y sus aliados invadieran Poniente. Entre dichas fuerzas se encontraba mi padre, también por supuesto el príncipe heredero Aerys, Ser Barristan Selmy aquí presente, Lord Hoster Tully y otros muchos tanto de casas mayores como de casas menores. Uno de ellos era el padre de Lord Petyr, que servía bajo el mando de Lord Hoster, cabeza de la casa Tully y abuelo materno de mi esposa. Finalmente Maelys Fuegoscuro fue derrotado por Ser Barristan en combate singular y eso le valió a nuestro caballero su nombramiento como miembro de la Guardia Real del rey Jaehaerys Targaryen." Tyrion dirigió una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa al anciano y él le devolvió el gesto. Todos los demás contemplaron al legendario caballero con profundo respeto. Tyrion sonrió divertido al constatar que aquel veterano de tantas luchas y hazañas se sentía incómodo al ser el centro de atención. Nunca había llevado su propia fama demasiado bien, como el hombre modesto que era.

Tyrion continuó el relato.

"Lord Hoster y el padre de Lord Petyr habían trabado amistad durante la guerra y el hijo de Baelish fue aceptado como pupilo en Aguasdulces, la fortaleza de los Tully en las Tierras de los Ríos. Ya conocéis la costumbre de las casas ponientis de acoger como invitados a hijos de otras casas. Normalmente se hace por amistad entre las dinastías y para reforzar los vínculos entre ellas, y para que miembros de casas menores tengan la oportunidad de formarse y educarse en casas mayores. En tiempos de guerra, esa costumbre tiene otra connotación, como también conocéis bien y de primera mano aquí en la pirámide, con los _invitados_ de las familias nobles meereenas. Pues bien, los hijos supervivientes de casas rebeldes son obligados a vivir en las fortalezas de las casas a las que se ha desafiado. Con ello, se evita que los rebeldes vuelvan a las andadas, pues están atados de pies y manos, a menos que no les importe que sus hijos y nietos _huéspedes_ paguen por las traiciones de sus díscolas casas. Por ejemplo, Theon Greyjoy fue un huésped de los Stark después de la Rebelión Greyjoy y mi propia esposa estuvo retenida como rehén en la Fortaleza Roja desde que su padre Eddard Stark fue arrestado por traición y su hermano Robb Stark declaró la guerra al rey Joffrey Baratheon. Pero volvamos a los tiempos del pequeño Petyr Baelish, tras la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques. La paz había vuelto a los reinos y Lord Hoster Tully acogió al menudo y pobre vástago de los Baelish, que tenía ocho años de edad. Era tan poca cosa físicamente que el primogénito de Lord Hoster, Edmure, lo bautizó con el apodo de _Meñique_ , que se le quedó para siempre. Meñique creció en Aguasdulces y se hizo inseparable de las hijas de Lord Hoster: Catelyn, mi suegra, y Lysa, la difunta señora de Arryn y Baelish. Meñique desde el principio se obsesionó con Catelyn, pero, por lo que sé, ella nunca le vio más que como un hermano y amigo de infancia. En cambio, Lysa sí desarrolló secretamente sentimientos románticos por el chico. Catelyn era hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, mientras que Lysa siempre fue como una sombra de su hermana. Carecía de belleza e inteligencia y tendía al desequilibrio mental, y por eso envidiaba a su hermana mayor. Le guardó rencor porque siempre supo que a quien Petyr admiraba y a quien quería poseer era a Catelyn. Muy probablemente el joven Meñique, al no poder seducir al objeto de su obsesión ni poder aspirar a casarse con ella, que era lo que más ambicionaba, tuvo que conformarse con su pobre plan de consolación, que consistía en someter a Lysa completamente a su voluntad, lo cual no le resultó nada difícil. Se hicieron amantes ya incluso desde antes de que Lysa tuviese que casarse con Lord Jon Arryn, un honorable señor del Valle que era mucho mayor que ella. Catelyn por su parte fue prometida a Brandon Stark, que posteriormente murió asesinado en la Fortaleza Roja junto con su padre, Lord Rickard."

Tyrion, por consideración a Daenerys, evitó mencionar que fue su padre, Aerys, quien había ordenado las muertes del abuelo y el tío de Sansa. Todos en aquella sala conocían las atrocidades que el Rey Loco había cometido. "Meñique estaba resentido por no haber podido conseguir a la única mujer que le ha interesado en su vida. No por verdadero amor, al contrario de lo que él siempre ha proclamado a los cuatro vientos. Dudo que aquello fuese auténtico amor. El único gran sentimiento que Meñique ha albergado es su desmedida ambición. Él quería más, mucho más. Nunca ha tenido suficiente y nunca lo tendrá. Su fijación por Lady Catelyn se debía a que ella reunía todo lo que él codiciaba: procedía de una de las casas más importantes de Poniente y por añadidura era guapa, lista y valiente. Él siempre alimentó la amargura de que todo aquello le estaba vetado. Se le prohibía el acceso al poder que le habría permitido el hecho de pertenecer a una casa mayor; se le prohibía ser el marido de la única mujer por la que ha bebido los vientos. Tras desafiar a Brandon Stark y casi morir en el intento, fue enviado de vuelta al Valle a causa su romántico y estúpido arrebato. Frustrado, fraguó sus planes. Ya había seducido a a la hija menor de Lord Hoster y ambos continuaron siendo amantes en secreto después de que ella se casara con Jon Arryn y se instalara en el Nido de Águilas. Petyr había aprovechado la situación para congraciarse con el señor del Valle y empezó a hacer méritos bajo su servicio. Finalmente, Meñique viajó con los Arryn a Desembarco del Rey cuando Lord Jon fue nombrado Mano del Rey por Robert Baratheon y acabó siendo Consejero de la Moneda. Se hizo muy rico con sus negocios y adquirió poder en la sombra pero, como he dicho, él siempre quiere más. Ser un simple consejero en la corte real no le satisfacía. Además, al cabo de muchos años de paz y prosperidad en los reinos, Meñique debía de aburrirse y pensó que ya era hora de provocar un cambio. Si quería seguir ascendiendo en la escala del poder, tenía que hacer algo radical. Y lo hizo." Se calló para beber un trago de vino, pues el largo relato le había secado la garganta. "Tuve ocasión de tratarlo y estudiarlo lo suficiente como para poder afirmar casi con total seguridad lo que estoy a punto de revelar. Es cierto que yo no era un habitante de la Fortaleza Roja muy responsable ni tampoco paraba demasiado tiempo dentro de aquellos muros opresivos. Pero yo era un habitual de los locales de Meñique y, aunque no estaba pendiente de sus idas y venidas, sospechaba que ese hombre ocultaba muchas cosas. Entre ellas, su relación con Lysa a espaldas de la Mano del Rey. Yo sabía que eran amantes. Lo adiviné porque ella no era demasiado sutil. Cada vez que él estaba cerca, a ella le brillaban los ojos de un modo que jamás le brillaban con su marido, y alguna vez, al pasar uno al lado del otro en las salas o corredores, sorprendí algún gesto rápido de Lysa, alguna caricia que prácticamente hubiera pasado inadvertida de no ser porque yo a veces estaba allí, fundiéndome entre las sombras de los rincones, lo cual no me resultaba muy difícil. Solía estar borracho y no me fijaba demasiado en esos gestos, y tampoco me importaba lo que hicieran esos dos, pero me guardé esos detalles en el fondo de mi mente, porque intuía que todo aquello desembocaría en algo que probablemente daría un vuelco a los acontecimientos. Yo advertía que Meñique era muy peligroso, mucho más de lo que aparentaba aquel hombre menudo que odiaba sus orígenes humildes. Pero como aquella pareja no me interesaba demasiado y yo estaba muy ocupado siendo el hijo más decepcionante de Tywin Lannister, no les presté mayor atención." Se volvió hacia Ser Barristan. "¿Y vos, qué opinión teníais de él? Sé que no participabais en las reuniones del Consejo Privado porque, aunque Robert os respetaba, habíais luchado a favor de los Targaryen en la Rebelión de Robert y no os permitió formar parte del Consejo. Así que no podíais ser testigo de cómo Baelish actuaba en esas reuniones. Pero también tuvisteis ocasión de observarlo en la Fortaleza."

"En efecto. Y, al igual que vos, ese hombre no me gustaba en absoluto. Detectaba en él un aura malsana y estaba convencido de que Lord Jon Arryn se equivocaba al confiar en él, pero no podía probar nada. Meñique era demasiado astuto. Y yo detestaba la política y las intrigas de la Fortaleza Roja, así que me sentia feliz de mantenerme al margen. No lamenté que Robert me hubiera dejado fuera del Consejo," admitió el anciano caballero.

Tyrion tomó la palabra otra vez.

"No tengo pruebas para confirmar lo que voy a revelar, pero apostaría a que sucedió más o menos como creo. Cuanto más reflexiono sobre ello, más encajan las piezas del rompecabezas." Tomó aire, como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse a un estanque profundo de aguas heladas. "Al cabo de bastantes años de estabilidad, Jon Arryn murió, supuestamente por unas fiebres repentinas que lo consumieron en pocas horas. Robert perdió a su Mano del Rey, lo cual resultaba desastroso, pues era su fiel Mano quien realmente había gobernado con sabiduría. Robert no sabía hacer otra cosa que beber, comer, acostarse con todas las mujeres que podía, ir a los bosques a cazar y restregarnos a los Lannister su desprecio por nosotros, sobre todo por mi hermana, a la que jamás había podido amar. Nunca olvidó a Lyanna Stark, el amor de su vida. Pues bien, Meñique pensó que había llegado la hora de cambiar la pacífica y aburrida situación de los reinos. Y de perpetar su venganza contra los Stark por haberle robado a Catelyn. Planeó con Lysa el envenenamiento de Jon Arryn. La Mano era el mejor amigo de Robert y también de Ned Stark, aunque hacía años que el rey y la Mano no veían a su amigo norteño. Probablemente Lysa puso en la copa de su marido unas gotas de un veneno indetectable, como las _Lágrimas de Lys_ o alguno de esa clase. A Meñique no le costó nada convencerla para hacer eso. Ella estaba harta de un esposo al que no quería y en su ceguera por Meñique, hacía cualquier cosa que él le pedía. Mataron a Arryn y Robert, perdido y desorientado sin su Mano, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y que Baelish sabía perfectamente que haría: pedirle a su otro mejor amigo Ned que reemplazara a Arryn. Ned no podría negarse a la petición y tendría que abandonar su hogar en Invernalia y viajar a Desembarco del Rey, donde le aguardaría un entorno muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Eddard detestaba las intrigas de la corte real y las complicaciones de gobernar los reinos en la corrupta capital. Era un norteño honorable y recto hasta la médula, y Petyr lo sabía muy bien. Calculó que su gran rival, el que finalmente le había quitado a Catelyn tras la muerte de Brandon, no duraría mucho tiempo una vez que llegara a la ciudad. Y Meñique estaría ahí para ayudarlo a caer."

Tyrion bebió otro sorbo. "Los cálculos de Meñique se cumplieron uno por uno. Pero además, no contento con sacar a Ned del hogar que amaba, despertó las viejas rencillas entre los Stark y los Lannister. Sospecho que, a través de Lysa, Meñique hizo creer a Catelyn que mi familia estaba involucrada en la muerte de Arryn. Con ello pretendía avivar las llamas del rencor, porque precisamente la comitiva real viajó a Invernalia, pues Robert se empeñó en visitar a su amigo Ned para pedirle en persona que fuese su mano. Una vez en Invernalia, los antiguos roces entre las casas rivales podrían saltar de nuevo. Y seguro que Meñique echó una mano para eso. Seguro que hizo que Lysa enviara un cuervo a Catelyn para contarle sus fingidas sospechas sobre mi familia. Yo no pude evitar observar que los señores de Invernalia, cuando apenas llevábamos unos días allí, se habían puesto muy tensos, aunque intentaran disimularlo. Y poco después ocurrió la tragedia de Bran, el chico Stark al que tanto le gustaba escalar. Sufrió una caída casi mortal que lo dejó lisiado. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Un fatal accidente? Lo dudo. No sé quién empujó al muchacho, pero aquello abrió la grieta definitiva, que era lo que Meñique buscaba. Puede que él no hubiera planeado lo de la caída de Bran, pero imaginó que la estancia de los Lannister en Invernalia sería suficiente para provocar los antiguos odios. Y de hecho, así fue. Alguien intentó asesinar al niño mientras estaba inconsciente en su cama tras la caída y lo chapucero del intento me ha hecho adivinar quién fue el autor de ese segundo intento de asesinato de Bran. Fue Joffrey. Envió un matón de tres al cuarto que llevaba mi puñal de acero valyrio. El sicario se encontró con la resistencia de Lady Catelyn y fue atacado hasta la muerte por el lobo huargo del niño, y la madre estudió el puñal, empezó a investigar lo de la caída de su hijo, y se puso en movimiento para averiguar la verdad. Por entonces la comitiva real ya se había marchado de regreso a la capital y Catelyn viajó también al Sur, acompañada por el maestro de armas de Invernalia. En Desembarco del Rey contó a Ned todo lo que sabía y visitó a su amigo de infancia, Meñique, y él le confirmó que el puñal con el que habían intentado matar al niño era mío, pues yo se lo había ganado a Baelish tras una apuesta. Catelyn, decidida a llevar a cabo su venganza, pero no pudiendo permanecer más tiempo lejos de su casa y de su hijo enfermo, tomó el camino de regreso. En una posada del Camino Real, a la altura de las Tierras de los Ríos, se encontró conmigo por casualidad. Yo volvía de mi viaje al Muro y ella mandó que todos los hombres presentes en la posada que eran vasallos de Lord Hoster Tully me apresaran. Declaró públicamente que yo había intentado matar a su hijo y que me llevaría a Invernalia para aplicarme la justicia del Norte. Una maniobra muy astuta por su parte. Lo que hizo en realidad fue llevarme al Nido de Águilas, para que su hermana Lysa me aplicara la justicia del Valle, y se negó a escucharme cuando intenté razonar con ella, lo cual era muy comprensible. Era una madre rota de dolor."

Tyrion guardó silencio unos momentos, un signo de sincero respeto hacia su suegra. "La viuda de Arryn se había refugiado con su malcriado hijo en las tierras de su esposo y la locura de la que ya mostraba signos en Desembarco del Rey era cada vez más evidente. No describiré los días que pasé en una celda del cielo ni cómo Lysa estaba empeñada en que yo confesara unos crímenes que no había cometido." Tyrion sonrió con sarcasmo. "Baste saber que me gané mi libertad y me marché. Pero ya la cadena de acontecimientos se había precipitado. Mi hermano Jaime había retado a Ned por mi causa y la Mano había sido herida gravemente por uno de los soldados Lannister. Y mi padre había puesto en movimiento sus ejércitos para reclamar a Robb Stark mi liberación. El primogénito Stark también se había puesto al frente de todas las huestes norteñas. Robert había muerto oportunamente, por supuesto no por accidente, y mi hermana, con la ayuda de Baelish, urdió el plan para arrestar a Ned. Él había descubierto que los hijos de Cersei eran bastardos nacidos del incesto, y estaba resuelto a revelarlo, destituir a Joffrey como rey, enviar a mi hermana y a sus hijos al exilio y entregar la corona a Stannis. Pero Ned fue traicionado por Meñique y acabó en las celdas negras. Ahí fue donde comenzó la guerra entre el Norte y el Sur. Mi padre dirigió los ejércitos Lannister contra los ejércitos del nuevo Rey en el Norte. Mientras tanto, mi hermana tenía la intención de hacer que Ned se confesara traidor y enviarlo al Muro como nuevo hermano negro, pero Joffrey trastocó completamente las cosas y destrozó cualquier opción de firmar la paz cuando decidió ejecutar a Eddard. Meñique debía de estar relamiéndose. Y se relamería más aún cuando los Stark fueron desapareciendo y cayendo uno tras otro. Mi esposa cree que no todos están muertos, y ojalá sea cierto, porque nada me gustaría más que ver su cara de felicidad si reaparece alguno de sus hermanos." Miró a toda la concurrencia y terminó su relato. "Lo que pretendo con todo esto es que veáis que Meñique es lo bastante rastrero como para que no le importe en absoluto llevarse por delante a cualquiera ni arrasar un reino entero, cosa que ha hecho. No, él no ha declarado la guerra ni ha enviado ejércitos, pero fue él quien encendió la mecha, fue él quien colaboró para que el Norte cayera, y no le ha importado lo más mínimo que miles hayan muerto en la guerra. Y ahora me temo que no se va a quedar tranquilo esperando en el Nido de Águilas sin hacer nada. No me extrañaría que esté planeando la muerte de Robin Arryn, el verdadero Señor del Valle y Guardián del Este, aunque por ahora no lo hará; sería demasiado sospechoso. Esperará al momento oportuno. Por otro lado, los Bolton se han apoderado del Norte y Meñique se estará regocijando de que Invernalia haya sido arrasada y ocupada por la casa que ayudó a mi padre a acabar con los Stark. Seguro que ha hecho algún tipo de trato con ellos, y ese trato no traerá nada bueno. Baelish hará lo que pueda para socavar al orgulloso Norte que tanto odia y someterlo al yugo de los crueles Bolton. Tampoco creo que las noticias de la amenaza de los Caminantes Blancos le haya preocupado gran cosa. Al contrario, le encantaría ver cómo todo el Norte cae bajo los monstruos y, de paso, tampoco le importaría que cayeran las Tierras de los Ríos, donde en su juventud sufrió la decepción de ver que Catelyn no lo amaba y de donde Lord Hoster se vio obligado a expulsarlo después de que retara en duelo a Brandon Stark. Está claro que Meñique no moverá un dedo por el Norte."

Tyrion calló y la reina tomó la palabra.

"Lord Tyrion ha analizado muy exhaustivamente el carácter, las motivaciones y los actos de ese hombre astuto carcomido por el resentimiento. Debemos actuar con rapidez si no queremos que se escabulla entre las sombras. Ahora debe de pensar que el Nido de Águilas es el sitio más seguro de Poniente, y tenemos que aprovecharnos de esa circunstancia. Y voy a incitar a los clanes de las montañas a acosar a los señores del Valle y a montar un asedio en todos los puntos estratégicos. La motivación para que lo haga será prometerles que las montañas en las que siempre han vivido serán suyas por fin, y que ya es hora de que las reclamen por la fuerza. El Valle está ahora en una situación muy tensa. El hecho de que Meñique sea el lord regente no les gusta lo más mínimo. No son tan tontos y se huelen que la muerte de Lady Lysa ha sido demasiado oportuna y no ha sido la obra de un bardo despechado de celos. Así que haré que esas tensiones estallen y Lord Baelish se verá entre la espada y la pared, y en medio de la refriega será más fácil eliminarlo."

Ser Barristan intervino.

"¿Y si los Bolton deciden enviarle su respaldo, majestad?"

"Los Bolton tienen las miras puestas en Stannis, que está decidido a expulsarlos de Invernalia y se encuentra demasiado cerca de ellos, en el Muro, con el ejército de mercenarios que ha reunido. Ahora mismo la mayor preocupación de Lord Bolton es esa. Tiene a su favor que el invierno se está recrudeciendo y eso dificultará las cosas a Stannis, que no está acostumbrado a hacer frente a los inviernos en el Norte. Bolton puede optar por dos opciones: o bien enviar sus fuerzas a atacar a las de Stannis cuando éstas se pongan en marcha hacia Invernalia, o bien prepararse para un asedio. Si los habitantes del castillo están bien aprovisionados, pueden resistir dentro de los muros durante mucho tiempo, poniendo duramente a prueba a unos ejércitos de mercenarios que sirven a cambio de oro y que podrían replantearse sus lealtades si empiezan a morir de frío y de hambre para conquistar un castillo que no les importa lo más mínimo. Roose Bolton es inteligente; no va a actuar a la ligera ni va a sacrificar inútilmente a ninguno de su leales. En su contra juega que la mayoría de los norteños lo desprecian. Les ha obligado a jurarle vasallaje, pero puede que no estén muy dispuestos a dar la vida por él en una batalla contra Stannis. En toda batalla se necesitan hombres y los hombres sólo pelean en nombre de otro si le son fieles o si han sido pagados para ello. Bolton no tiene muchos leales ni tampoco tiene mercenarios. Me decanto por el asedio. Pero imagino que el Guardián del Norte usurpador tiene otra preocupación: ¿Y si los norteños deciden apoyar a Stannis para derrotarlo?" Daenerys dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Tyrion siguió el curso de aquellos razonamientos.

"Ahora mismo los norteños, tras su derrota, están dispersados, mermados y malheridos. Probablemente la mayoría de los supervivientes sólo piensa en regresar a sus casas porque tienen un largo y crudo invierno por delante y familias que mantener. Dudo que estén en condiciones de reagruparse para otra guerra y, aunque odien a Bolton, Stannis tampoco es muy popular. ¿Por qué habrían de ponerse de su parte y luchar para él? Sí, Bolton es su enemigo común, pero la guerra ha matado a muchos y ha roto la espina dorsal de los norteños. La verdadera causa por la que lucharon, la venganza por Ned Stark, ha muerto junto con su hijo Robb, el Rey en el Norte. Yo creo que Stannis no contará con su apoyo. Y Bolton tampoco. Todo va a quedar entre ellos dos, con los muros de Invernalia de por medio. En cualquier caso, Bolton no puede ocuparse de Meñique, con lo cual éste tiene que apañárselas solo."

Daenerys planteó otra cuestión.

"¿Y Lord Walder Frey? Es ahora el señor de Aguasdulces. Domina todo El Cuello y las Tierras de los Ríos."

Tyrion no tenía dudas en ese sentido.

"Walder es un cobarde que sólo se arrima a quien le conviene. Ahora está aliado con Bolton. Su trasero está muy bien asentado y no moverá un dedo por Meñique, a quien no considera lo bastante valioso como para tomar partido por él. La casa Arryn tampoco ha tenido en mucho aprecio a los Frey, y por extensión el Valle. Al viejo no le interesan esas montañas peladas. Ha tomado las tierras de los Tully, de los que era vasallo y a los que odiaba porque, oh sorpresa, también lo despreciaban, supongo que como todo el mundo. Así que ya tiene lo que quería. Se dedicará a seguir engendrando hijos como conejos, si aún tiene capacidad para ello a su avanzada edad, y poco más. En la actualidad no existe ninguna figura de poder en Poniente por quien el viejo buitre esté dispuesto a mover el culo."

Daenerys asintió.

"Bien, entonces eso deja a Meñique prácticamente solo. Los clanes de las montañas son los que mejor conocen su propio territorio y además éste tiene la ventaja de que al ser tan escarpado y accidentado es muy difícil de atacar desde fuera, y también es muy difícil escapar de él si los clanes se apostan en los lugares precisos. Voy a emprender las acciones cuanto antes y espero tener noticias pronto sobre el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Si alguien tiene alguna aportación que añadir, que la plantee ahora. Debemos dejar este complot bien atado, sin cabos sueltos, porque es esencial que eliminemos a una de las mayores amenazas de Poniente. Tampoco estoy nada contenta con que Bolton y Frey se hayan adueñado de casi toda la mitad septentrional de Poniente. Son sabandijas sanguinarias y oportunistas que sólo contribuirán a la destrucción de los reinos y a sembrar el terreno para los Caminantes Blancos. No voy a olvidarme de ellos ni de sus rastreras maniobras para coger lo que no les pertenece." Ella suspiró, cansada, pues no dormía muy bien, Tyrion lo sabía.

"Las alimañas no son leales a nadie, majestad," señaló Ser Barristan. "Y se devoran incluso entre sí. Esa es una ventaja. Dudo que cuando los gritos de guerra resuenen en el Valle, haya alguien fuera de esos territorios a quien le importe lo más mínimo. Los señores del Valle no han movido un dedo por nadie durante la guerra. ¿Por qué los demás habrían de ayudarles? Además, en otros lugares ya tienen bastantes problemas. Como ha sido expuesto aquí, Bolton ahora sólo está pendiente del avance de Stannis y Frey está muy cómodo calentando el asiento de Aguasdulces además del de Los Gemelos. El rey Tommen y la reina Margaery ya están muy ocupados con los gorriones y con el invierno que se hace notar incluso en las regiones meridionales. Meñique está solo. Ese es su gran punto débil."

"Pues saquemos provecho de ese punto débil," dijo ella.

Nadie más intervino. Habían estado reunidos durante mucho tiempo y ya debía de ser medianoche. "Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Recordad que mañana habrá audiencia pública. Lord Tyrion, vos estaréis presente junto con Ser Barristan. Si no hay muchas novedades ni casos muy complicados de resolver entre los peticionarios, podréis marcharos más temprano para hacer lo que tengáis que hacer en las cámaras de las arcas reales. Por la tarde, una hora después del mediodía, se abrirán las arenas de combate y habrá mucho movimiento en la ciudad, pero también una extrema vigilancia. De todos modos estad siempre alertas por si detectáis cualquier cosa sospechosa. Si los Hijos de la Arpía intentan algo, no se lo vamos a servir en bandeja. Tened mucho cuidado." Daenerys miró a Daario, y él le dirigió su guiño despreocupado. "Descansad bien y que tengáis un buen día."

Los demás hicieron una reverencia de despedida y salieron a los corredores.


	117. Chapter 117

Tyrion fue a las habitaciones de los niños, donde Sansa estaba sentada en la silla junto a Menelan. Ambos dormían, aunque ella daba cabezadas en una postura bastante incómoda. El chico no se revolvía inquieto como unas horas antes, sino que parecía haber mejorado y descansaba tranquilo. Rayo estaba tendido junto a la cama, hecho un ovillo y también dormía plácidamente. Tyrion se enterneció al contemplar la escena.

"Menudo guardián estás hecho," reprochó a Rayo, susurrando sonriente. El perrito se despertó al sentir su presencia y se puso en pie, estirándose y agitanto la cola en señal de bienvenida. Sansa, cuyo sueño debía de ser ligero en aquella mala postura, dio un respingo y abrió sus ojos soñolientos. Pestañeó varias veces para despejarse y dirigió a Tyrion una sonrisa cansada, frotándose el cuello dolorido.

"Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?," preguntó ella, levantándose y rozando la frente de Menelan para comprobar que la fiebre no había subido.

"Hemos hablado de muchas cosas, y hay más noticias. ¿Cómo está él?"

"El maestre vino a darle la medicina y me dijo que le pusiera un paño frío sobre la frente. Al cabo de un rato dejó de arder y se despertó más animado, incluso ha conseguido tomar un poco de sopa. Estuvimos charlando un ratito y él acarició a Rayo, que no se ha despegado de su lado. Después se ha dormido sin pesadillas," explicó Sansa.

"Me alegro mucho, cariño. Parece que vuestra compañía le ha sentado bien. Ahora dejaremos que duerma tranquilo y tú también debes descansar, pues una silla no es el mejor lugar para pasar la noche. No te preocupes, los otros niños cuidarán de él y avisarán si ocurre algo," dijo Tyrion suavemente, ofreciéndole una mano. Ella la tomó y salieron de la habitación, con Rayo delante.

Él la puso en antecedentes mientras caminaban por los silenciosos corredores. Le resumió todos los puntos de los que habían hablado en el Consejo y ella escuchó en silencio hasta que él terminó.

"Apartar a tu hermana del gobierno y del poder es una de las mejores medidas que Margaery podía adoptar. Para Cersei será parecido a una condena de destierro y de prisión. No podrá moverse de Roca Casterly y ya no ejercerá su mala influencia sobre Tommen. Aún desconocemos qué clase de reina será Margaery, pero no puede ser peor que su suegra. Por lo pronto, echándola de la capital demuestra que es inteligente. Se ha quitado de en medio a su mayor rival," reflexionó Sansa.

"Desde luego. Cersei debía de ser como un grano en el culo y además intentó eliminar a la joven Tyrell, a la que detesta. Pero no calculó que Margaery sigue perteneciendo a la que hoy día es la familia más poderosa de Poniente junto con los Martell, tras la caída de los Lannister. La abuela Olenna no iba a quedarse esperando a que sus nietos fueran machacados por la muchedumbre. Cersei subestimó la capacidad y el amor de esa anciana formidable, que tiene el mérito de ser muy tenaz y de poseer una lengua tan afilada como la mía, o más incluso." Tyrion sonrió, socarrón. "En fin, me alegro de que mi hermana tenga lo que se merece. Y todavía tiene suerte. Sigue conservando la cabeza sobre los hombros y no la han arrojado a mendigar a las calles, que es lo que se hubiera merecido. Pero seguro que el destierro a Roca Casterly, alejada de su hijo y del poder que tanto codicia, va a ser para ella casi como una condena de cadena perpetua en las celdas negras. Margaery la ha golpeado en lo que más le duele sin necesidad de matarla ni de mandarla torturar físicamente."

"Es verdad. Va a ser una tortura psicológica para el resto de su vida. No imagino peor condena para ella," afirmó Sansa.

"Espero que, con mi hermana fuera del escenario, la situación mejore. Confío en que Margaery, con la ayuda de su abuela, conseguirá enderezar un poco las cosas. A ver cómo hacen frente ahora a los gorriones, que desafían al mismísimo poder de la Corona," planteó Tyrion.

"Y a ver cómo afrontan el invierno. Lo peor está por llegar," dijo ella.

"Sí, tienen por delante el peor de los retos. Veremos si las mujeres Tyrell son flores de un día o si conseguirán soportar las heladas." Él sintió a Sansa temblar de frío. La temperatura nocturna en los corredores descendía en picado. "Démonos prisa en llegar. No quiero que te enfríes." Aceleraron el paso.

"Tú puedes calentarme," sugirió ella, sensual. Tyrion se puso dolorosamente duro en un instante.

"Debes de estar muy cansada, cariño. Recuerda siempre que no tienes que hacerlo si realmente no te apetece, sólo porque creas que yo lo deseo." Él sabía que era inútil tratar de reprimir delante de ella la reacción de su cuerpo desobediente, que su joven y ardiente esposa conocía tan bien, pero aún así siempre le dejaría perfectamente claro que la respetaba por encima de todo y que estaba dispuesto a abstenerse del sexo cuando hiciera falta.

"Lo sé, mi amor. Pero nunca lo hago simplemente porque crea que tú lo deseas. Lo hago porque _yo_ quiero hacerlo. Y que siempre estés pendiente de lo que yo quiero hace que te desee aún más, mi galante esposo. Saber que por mí renunciarías a hacerlo me pone muy caliente." Sansa tomó rotunda la mano de él y la posó directamente sobre su propio pecho, frotándola sobre la suave redondez.

Él empezó a respirar deprisa.

"Oh, Sansa. Si no fuera por el frío de estos corredores, ahora mismo te empujaría contra un rincón y te haría la mejor paja de tu vida. Incluso con el riesgo de que aparezca un soldado, aunque Rayo nos avisaría," dijo Tyrion, con su sonrisa traviesa.

"Ya no tengo frío. Y puedes hacérmela por debajo de la falda, sin quitarme ninguna prenda," propuso ella, también muy excitada.

Él la llevó de la mano hasta un hueco en penumbra, detrás de un pilar. "Está bien, chica incorregible. Aquí tienes tu merecido." Tyrion introdujo su mano por debajo de la falda y le bajó un poco la prenda interior. Sin preámbulos acarició su sexo húmedo con los dedos y ella gimió quedamente, apoyada contra el muro de piedra.

"Siempre estás mojada para mí. ¿Sabes lo que me gusta eso? Me pone loco." Tanteó la entrada e introdujo dos dedos. Ella separó un poco más las piernas. "Tus entrañas son tan dulces. Ellas son mi verdadera casa. ¿Me dejarás vivir en ellas toda mi vida, preciosa?" Movió los dedos adentro y afuera, procurando no tocar el clítoris aún. Con la otra mano apretó sus pechos sobre el vestido y sintió las protuberancias de los pezones erguidos.

"Sí, Tyrion. Quiero que vivas dentro de mí." Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones.

Él añadió otro dedo para llenarla aún más.

"Tu raja es mágica. Y muy pronto pienso hacerte un hijo en ese útero mágico que tienes, si no te lo he hecho todavía. ¿Quieres que te lo haga?" Los dedos aceleraban. Rozó el clítoris con el pulgar y ella tembló.

"Claro que quiero llevar a tu hijo en mi vientre," dijo ella entre suspiros, apoyándose sobre los hombros de él porque las rodillas le flaqueaban.

"Imagina mi semilla en tu interior, fecundándote. ¿Quieres que te dé mi semilla después, Sansa?" La mano se deslizaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, colocándola en el borde. Tyrion hizo girar el pulgar alrededor del clítoris y ella casi gritó, estremeciéndose violentamente y estrujando los dedos de él con sus paredes internas.

"¡Sí, Tyrion! La quiero. Adoro tu semilla." Ella agarraba los hombros de él y convulsionaba contra sus dedos, esforzándose por no gemir con demasiada fuerza, para no ser oída. Pero Tyrion, sonriente, estaba seguro de que al menos un par de guardias habrían oído sus actividades furtivas.

Él extrajo sus dedos y los chupó para saborearla, mirándola a los ojos. Ella jadeaba aún, tratando de recobrarse, y lo contempló ruborizada y sonriente.

"Eres deliciosa. Jamás he probado nada tan rico como tú," murmuró él, con aire malicioso, colocándole bien la ropa revuelta.

"Oh, mi hombre hambriento. Pues eso sólo ha sido el primer plato de este banquete."

"Por supuesto. Todavía nos quedan algunos platos, así que hazles sitio, que esta madrugada vamos a saciarnos." Tyrion la tomó de la mano de nuevo y se apresuraron a llegar a sus habitaciones.

Sansa se arrodilló sobre la alfombra y se desnudaron uno al otro rápidamente entre besos. Después ella se tumbó en la cama, apoyó sus piernas en los hombros de él y lo recibió ansiosa. Él la embistió con todo su deseo acumulado, que había llegado hasta niveles insoportables tras la larga reunión del Consejo y, sobre todo, después de la sesión de sexo manual en los corredores, en la que él no se había aliviado. Como siempre, sus dedos encontraron el pequeño botón prodigioso oculto entre el vello cobrizo. Lo conocía tan bien que podría dibujarlo incluso sin verlo, sólo con sentirlo en sus dedos. Muchas veces se había preguntado si las vergas de los hombres eran una versión ampliada del clítoris femenino. Sus formas eran muy parecidas. Tenían una parte alargada y terminaban en una punta redondeada y carnosa, donde se concentraba la sensación de placer. Pero mientras en los hombres aquel órgano era el responsable directo de preñar a las mujeres, en ellas sin embargo su versión reducida no parecía tener otra función que producir placer, pues los bebés se desarrollaban en sus vientres, y el clítoris estaba fuera, así que en un principio no tenía relación directa. La concepción se producía aunque ellas no sintieran la explosión, ni siquiera era necesario que sintieran goce físico, cosa que no era posible en el caso de los hombres. Ellos tenían que culminar dentro de ellas para dejarlas embarazadas. Lo cierto era que el sexo femenino era tan complejo como fascinante, y él nunca se cansaba de explorar sus posibilidades. Las mujeres podían fingir y usar el arma que tenían entre las piernas para hacer caer a los hombres a sus pies, disfrutaran ellas o no. Los hombres difícilmente podían fingir el goce sexual porque, sin sensación de deleite físico, por poco que fuera, la verga no colaboraba.

A Tyrion todavía le sorprendía admitir que, pese a ser tan perspicaz, aún tras tantos años acostándose con prostitutas, no siempre había estado del todo seguro de cuándo fingían y cuándo no. Había aprendido a reconocer la mentira y la falsedad en sus rostros, en sus voces, en sus gestos, incluso en sus pestañeos, pero ignoraba si les gustaba realmente lo que él les hacía para complacerlas, o si lo dejaban hacérselo como si eso fuese una de las excentricidades de las muchas que tenían que aguantar a los clientes, para que finalmente las dejara en paz y se largara. De lo que estaba seguro era de que normalmente las prostitutas inexpertas, las poco hábiles, las tímidas y las que odiaban su trabajo generalmente no fingían las contracciones musculares del clímax femenino, por lo que con ellas raras veces tenía dudas. Aquellas pobres chicas de aire perdido lo conmovían y siempre era tierno con ellas, y se esforzaba por darles placer, y a veces lo conseguía, cuando algunas se dejaban llevar y se abandonaban a sus caricias, lo cual las sorprendía, pues podían pasar semanas y meses sin que estuvieran con un solo cliente que las considerase remotamente como seres humanos.

Pero incluso lo de las contracciones se podía aprender, como cualquier otra técnica sexual. Había casas de placer especializadas en enseñar a las chicas a controlar sus músculos internos hasta alcanzar tal grado de virtuosismo que podían hacer auténticas maravillas, multiplicando el placer de los clientes. Había oído que algunas mujeres de las casas de placer lysenas eran capaces de prolongar la eyaculación masculina el doble o el triple del tiempo normal simplemente con los movimientos de sus entrañas. Algunas de ellas se habían hecho tan famosas con esa habilidad que sus nombres perduraban a lo largo de los siglos. Por ejemplo, se decía que una tal Lucella, hacía doscientos años, era capaz de conseguir que los hombres tuviesen orgasmos de cinco minutos como mínimo, aunque Tyrion estaba seguro de que la leyenda exageraba bastante. Lo que sí parecía más cierto era que los hacía disfrutar tanto que hombres ricos de todos los rincones del mundo hacían cola para gozar de sus sofisticadas habilidades. Tyrion nunca había conocido a nadie como Lucella, pero había chicas veteranas, o viciosas adictas al sexo o muy metidas en el papel, que podían engañar incluso a un perro viejo en esas lides. Eran tan profesionales que todo parecía auténtico. No eran muchas las que alcanzaban tal grado de habilidad como para confundir a un cliente experimentado.

Además, Tyrion nunca había tenido su autoestima precisamente por las nubes y, aún en el caso de que alguna chica hubiera disfrutado de verdad y él tuviese esa certeza, estaba seguro de que ninguna de ellas le habría consentido tocarla si no le pagase por ello. Era escéptico incluso con las que se habían acostado con él sin que hubiera dinero de por medio. Se decía a sí mismo que habían fingido por lástima o por burlarse de él.

Ni siquiera con Shae había estado del todo seguro, aunque en los últimos meses de su relación casi llegó a convencerse de que era sincera.

Con la que no había tenido una sola duda desde el principio fue con Sansa. Se le daba muy mal mentir y, aunque en Desembarco del Rey ella había tenido que desarrollar el hábito del fingimiento y de ocultar sus sentimientos, se había dado cuenta al poco de casarse de que delante de él no tenía que actuar como un papagayo que repite las frases que otros quieren oír y, aunque ella no le abriera su corazón, al menos no le mentía ni le recitaba palabras huecas para regalarle los oídos. Cuando huyeron, la prisión que había sido la Fortaleza Roja desapareció y Sansa empezó a sentirse libre para actuar más espontáneamente. Y no necesitó simular que sentía amor por él, ni necesitó simular deseo por él, porque sabía que Tyrion no quería que le mintiera, y sabía que él respetaba lo que ella sentía, fuese lo que fuese. Aunque jamás llegase a amarlo. Además, era una chica inocente que no sabía casi nada del amor ni del sexo. Por eso él supo al instante que Sansa lo quería, cuando le dio el dulce regalo de su virginidad. Tyrion no había estado antes con una virgen, así que para él también fue como una primera vez. Su primera vez con una muchacha inocente que se entregaba a él por amor.

Ella no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias para adquirir el arte de la seducción antes de casarse con él, ni se había convertido en una virtuosa de los movimientos vaginales como algunas mujeres de las casas de placer lysenas. Pero era la mejor amante que había conocido, porque lo amaba y se abría para él como ninguna otra lo había hecho. Ni siquiera la prostituta mejor entrenada del mundo podría acercarse siquiera a la sensación que le provocaba estar dentro de Sansa, porque no sólo entraba en su cuerpo, también entraba en su alma y en su corazón y eso era lo que él soñaba desde que era apenas un chiquillo.

Conocía a la perfección el diminuto botón entre aquellas piernas vertiginosas que lo apretaban contra ella, y jugó con él ejerciendo la presión exacta, moviendo el dedo con el ritmo justo que a ella la enloquecía, y mantuvo la cadencia mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo, provocando un choque constante entre sus cuerpos. Una de las cosas más eróticas que pudiera imaginar era ver su verga desapareciendo completamente entre aquellas paredes ardientes que nadie había enseñado a aquella chica asombrosa a utilizar, y que unos meses atrás apenas sabía ni que existían. Su verga se hundía y resurgía, húmeda y resbaladiza, y él cada vez se perdía más en aquella sensación indescriptible, en aquella escalada hacia el mayor deleite que pudiera experimentar, y que sentía una vez tras otra siempre que la poseía, sumergido en aquella cavidad milagrosa. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez cansarse de follarse a Sansa, si cada día la deseaba más? Cada vez que culminaban, era distinto. No había dos orgasmos iguales, por muchas veces que los alcanzaran. Cada uno tenía matices diferentes, intensidades diferentes, delicias nuevas por descubrir. Y siempre perseguía fundirse con ella, incrustarse en su ser completo, no solamente en su carne. Ahí estaba el gran misterio y la gran magia del sexo con la persona amada. Con ella. Con Sansa.

Ella gritó su nombre desesperadamente, con el cuerpo arqueado, con sus piernas rodeándolo posesivas, sus paredes internas convulsas y convertidas en un pozo de placer sin fondo que ni siquiera la misma Lucella de las historias de Lys habría podido eclipsar para él, por muchos movimientos musculares que hubiese aprendido.

Tyrion ascendió hasta un clímax salvaje, cataclísmico, y el tiempo se detuvo mientras volaba como si fuera a lomos de un dragón y se expandía fuera de sus propios límites, liberando todo su ser, gimiendo a pleno pulmón el nombre de la chica que adoraba, regando sus entrañas con la semilla de la vida, él la sentía fluir y la plenitud de aquella unión tan íntima e insondable lo envolvía, llenándolo de paz.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para dejarse caer junto a ella, cubrirlos a los dos y susurrarle un _te quiero_ al oído antes de que ambos se sumergieran en el más bendito de los sueños.

* * *

Tyrion casi siempre percibía cuándo el alba estaba a punto de romper, a menos que tuviera un sueño muy pesado, que no solía ser su caso. Abrió los ojos en la penumbra y una vez más se sintió inundado de paz al notar a Sansa a su lado. Todo lo que quería hacer en aquel momento era volver a dormirse junto a ella hasta que ambos se despertaran más tarde y que entonces pudieran hacer el amor sin preocuparse de la hora. Pero aquella mañana no podía ser porque él tenía que acudir a la audiencia pública, así que se resignó a una mañana de abstinencia sexual o, con suerte, de sexo breve y rápido antes de salir para sus obligaciones matinales.

 _No es que hayas estado precisamente muchas horas sin sexo. No te quejes, enano salido. Llevas al menos dos meses y medio follando con ella sin parar, desde el barco a Myr. Dos meses y medio, es increíble... Es muy poco, y sin embargo parece que ha pasado toda una vida, porque han ocurrido muchas cosas en ese período de tiempo tan corto, más de las que he vivido en años enteros, y mucho más intensas. A veces me pregunto cómo me consideraba vivo antes, cuando ella no había entrado en mi vida todavía... Cuando mi vida no tenía ningún propósito, porque yo era el hijo despreciable de Tywin que no servía para aportar honor a la familia, al que su propio padre quería ver muerto, aunque no por su propia mano, claro, porque un Lannister no mata a la sangre de su sangre._

Muchos días permanecían borrosos en su memoria, los días en los que se había emborrachado hasta perder el sentido y se había despertado en alguna covacha maloliente o en una cama desconocida, sobre su propio vómito, con una resaca de mil demonios. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, ni qué día era. La noción del tiempo se le diluía y unos días se confundían con otros, en una sucesión de horas muertas que él hacía todo lo posible por ahogar en alcohol y sexo. Un Lannister siempre pagaba sus deudas, y él pagaba mucho dinero a los burdeles para beber jarra tras jarra y follarse a tantas chicas como pudiera, sin importarle cómo fueran. Gordas, flacas, esbeltas, altas, bajas, de mediana estatura, feas, corrientes, guapas, con las tetas grandes, tetas medianas o pecho plano, el culo como la popa de un barco o esmirriado, piernas como patas de elefante, como palos de escoba o bien torneadas, chicas morenas, castañas, rubias, pelirrojas, o con el cabello teñido. Incluso las que pasaban de los cuarenta y de los cincuenta, aunque las prostitutas maduras no abundaban en los burdeles de cierta categoría, y sólo eran admitidas las que conservaban una buena apariencia. A Tyrion le daba lo mismo cómo fueran, pues lo que realmente le interesaba era la raja entre sus piernas y que supieran hacer buenas pajas y practicar felaciones. Con las que le gustaban entablaba un cierto grado de amistad e incluso de afecto cuando él las visitaba a menudo y el trato entre ellos se prolongaba a lo largo del tiempo, pero fuesen ellas como fuesen él casi siempre había procurado tratarlas con respeto. Aunque también hubo algunas veces en que hizo cosas de las que se avergonzaba.

Por ejemplo, justo después de que Tysha se hubiera marchado para siempre y él, con el corazón roto, empezó a frecuentar los burdeles de Lannisport y a coger sus primeras borracheras monumentales, había un par de chicas que mostraban un evidente rechazo hacia él por ser enano. Amargado y lleno de resentimiento, una noche exigió que fuesen ellas quienes lo atendieran, aún sabiendo que preferirían estar con cualquier otro. O quizás fue eso lo que colmó el vaso de su rencor, contemplar el desprecio en sus ojos. Las usó a ambas a la vez y tuvieron que hacerle todo lo que se le antojó hasta que, asqueado consigo mismo y arrepentido, rompió a llorar, les pidió perdón y las dejó marchar, pagándoles mucho más de lo que les correspondía. Jamás volvió a hacer algo así. No volvió a obligar a ninguna chica, ni hizo que lo atendiera ninguna en cuyos ojos leyera abierto desprecio, rechazo o miedo. No es que creyera que las demás estaban encantadas de servirle, pero desde aquel incidente sólo se acostaba con las que se iban con él por propia voluntad. Cuando él aparecía en el establecimiento y el proxeneta llamaba a las chicas que estaban disponibles, Tyrion dejaba que fuese alguna de ellas la que tomase la iniciativa y le ofreciera sus servicios, y él aceptaba a la que se ofrecía, fuera cual fuese. En ocasiones se adelantaban dos o tres y él asentía y dejaba que lo llevaran a una de las habitaciones preparadas para orgías o sexo en grupo, con la rara oportunidad de tener por delante la hazaña de ser complacido y complacer a varias mujeres a la vez. No era tonto, en el fondo aquello también era una mentira, claro, y la generosidad de su bolsa era famosa, lo bastante como para que nunca le faltasen voluntarias y él no tuviera que escoger. Aquella excentricidad suya de irse con cualquiera que se le ofreciera en los burdeles también se hizo famosa, así como su costumbre de dar placer a las mujeres aunque eso no estuviese incluido en el precio.

En definitiva, así era el trabajo que ellas ejercían, tenían que atender a cualquier cliente sin rechistar, y los clientes preferían a las chicas que aparentaban estar bien dispuestas. Aunque siempre había excepciones, por supuesto. Había clientes con instintos sádicos que escogían expresamente a las que más los rehuían, porque les daba morbo su rechazo y disfrutaban con su repugnancia. Aunque el proxeneta obligaba a todas a mostrarse complacientes, siempre era fácil distinguir cuáles eran las menos predispuestas, ya fuese con todos los hombres en general o con ciertos clientes. Pero Tyrion al menos se iba con las que no lo miraban con odio, ni con lástima, ni con desprecio, ni con miedo, o que sabían disimular todo eso muy bien.

Y cuando alguna chica o mujer que no era prostituta o al menos no lo era habitualmente, se ofrecía a tener sexo con él, aceptaba el ofrecimiento sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Para qué iba a rechazar el fruto que tan escasas veces le caía a los pies?

Y eso era lo que hacía, engañarse a sí mismo en noches y noches borrosas que le dejaban un regusto bilioso en la garganta y un aturdimiento que casi era una bendición, porque en aquellos tiempos prefería hundirse en el olvido.

Para entonces ya era demasiado mayor para las azotainas de su padre o para que éste lo encerrara en uno de los almacenes detrás de las cocinas, un cuartucho sin luz y con ratas para hacerle compañía, donde había pasado no pocas horas de su niñez. Pero Tywin encontró el castigo perfecto para él por avergonzar el apellido Lannister día tras día. Le prohibió hacer el viaje que soñaba y lo nombró Señor de los Desagües y las Cloacas de Roca Casterly. Si con ello pensó que su hijo menor iba a enderezar su comportamiento, se equivocaba. Y Tyrion se regodeaba en el malsano placer de contrariar y cabrear al pétreo y digno patriarca. La frialdad entre padre e hijo era un bloque de hielo tan grueso y tan alto como el Muro.

Un tiempo después, Tyrion se mudó a Desembarco del Rey, donde sus hermanos vivían desde hacía años, para poner toda la distancia que pudiera entre él y su padre, y éste no se lo prohibió, sin duda aliviado de librarse de su presencia en Roca Casterly. Allí continuó con su rutina de libros, burdeles y vino, con la diferencia de que Tywin no estaba delante para atraversarlo con su mirada gélida, y a nadie le importaba un ardite lo que hiciera. Con frecuencia se pasaba días enteros o hasta semanas sin aparecer por la Fortaleza Roja, y sólo lo hacía cuando echaba de menos a Jaime, a Myrcella, a Tommen y la biblioteca. A veces se llevaba algunos libros con él y, cuando no estaba demasiado borracho, leía en la cama en la que acababa de follarse a la puta o las putas de turno, y se evadía en la lectura hasta que se dormía y se despertaba a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. No tenía ningún horario que cumplir, no tenía obligaciones que desempeñar, así que le daba igual. Podría desaparecer durante semanas o meses y los únicos que notarían su falta serían las tres personas a las que quería en toda la Fortaleza Roja y en el mundo, ya puestos. No había nadie más que le importara. Un tiempo después, Pod se incorporó a su servicio y tuvo otra persona a la que querer.

Así pasó toda su vida adulta, en una completa desidia, hasta que conoció a Shae y dejó atrás aquella descontrolada promiscuidad, aunque siguió bebiendo, pero menos que antes. Las cosas mejoraron para él. Su padre lo nombró Mano del Rey y por fin pudo desempeñar una labor que realmente le gustaba, en la que se sentía útil. Y por las noches una mujer guapa a la que quería le calentaba la cama y le hacía compañía. Fueron sus mejores tiempos desde sus dos semanas de matrimonio con Tysha. Y aunque aquel período de bonanza tampoco duró mucho, hasta que Tywin regresó a la capital, para Tyrion se habían acabado aquellos días de desorden e indolencia.

Comprendía que se había pasado años vegetando en una juventud malgastada, bebiendo y follando hasta el límite para ver si conseguía insensibilizarse por dentro completamente y dejar de sentir dolor por el odio de su padre, por las crueles burlas de los que se reían de él por ser un enano, por las pocas personas queridas que había perdido y por todos los momentos buenos que le habían saboteado.

Mientras intuia en la penumbra el rostro de Sansa a su lado, se preguntaba cómo había podido pensar que aquello que había dejado atrás se podía llamar vida. Pero pensó en los millones de personas que se aferraban a una existencia miserable y cuya mayor aspiración era llegar al final del día. Él no había sido muy distinto de todos ellos.

Por eso, al despertar, seguía mirando a Sansa como si fuera un milagro. Quería aprovechar cada minuto con ella. Disfrutar con ella tanto como pudiera. Darle todo lo que se merecía. Porque ella le había regalado la verdadera vida.

Su madre, Joanna, le había dado el don de la vida. Y su joven esposa se la había devuelto.

Ella se despertó y le sonrió perezosamente.

"Buenos días, mi amor," saludó.

"Buenos días, preciosa," dijo él, dándole un beso. "Anoche tus considerables encantos me hicieron olvidarme de comentarte que hoy tengo que acudir a la audiencia pública." Puso cara de niño al que acababan de quitarle de la boca su caramelo favorito.

"Oh, pobrecito. Qué malvados, sacarte así de la cama," bromeó ella.

"¡Eh! ¿Cómo que _sacarme_? ¿Es que tú piensas quedarte ahí remoloneando bajo las sábanas mientras tu pobre esposo se pasa la mañana entera con el culo pegado al banco de las audiencias?," preguntó él, con su tono de falso reproche.

"Por supuesto. Alguien me comentó que estos días no hay escuela. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente? Creo detectar un poquito de envidia." Su expresión burlona y provocativa lo encendió de lujuria. Tyrion se arrodilló rápidamente a ambos lados de los costados de ella, sin dejar caer su peso sobre su cintura, y aprisionó sus brazos contra la almohada. Aquel gesto siempre la excitaba.

"No es justo. Creo que no voy a dejar que te quedes ahí tan tranquila, al menos mientras yo aún estoy aquí," murmuró él, rozando los labios de ella

"Lo sabía. Envidioso. ¿Así que no vas a permitir que me eche otro sueñecito?" Ella también hablaba contra los labios entreabiertos de él. Sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas.

"Ni hablar. No voy a perder ni un solo segundo del tiempo que me queda antes de que tenga que irme. Y eso te incluye a ti." Él le acarició los labios con la lengua.

"Y... ¿Cómo vas a aprovechar el tiempo que te queda?," preguntó ella, con su falso aire inocente, mientras él descendía hasta su cuello.

"Imagina," murmuró Tyrion, abriendo la delantera del camisón de Sansa y lamiendo un pezón, mientras pellizcaba el otro. Ella gimió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agarró los cabellos de él y lo rodeó con las piernas. No llevaba puesta la prenda interior y él notó la humedad ardiente presionando contra su verga. La penetró inmediatamente con un gemido ronco y lo hicieron salvajemente hasta que quedaron saciados. Después se lavaron en la jofaina, se vistieron, jugaron un poco con Rayo y Mhyraz llegó con el desayuno para todos. Sansa quiso visitar de nuevo a Menelan, que había dormido plácidamente el resto de la noche, pero Tyrion no podía quedarse a esperar que Dara viniese a peinarla, así que envió a Mhyraz a preguntar a alguno de sus escoltas habituales si podía acompañar a Lady Sansa a las habitaciones de los niños cuando ella estuviese lista para salir. Tyrion aguardó a que el niño volviera con el Inmaculado y entonces dio un beso a Sansa para despedirse.

"Te recogeré cuando la audiencia termine pero, si mientras estás allí tienes que salir de la habitación de Menelan por cualquier motivo, no lo hagas sin que te acompañe uno de nuestros guardaespaldas, ¿de acuerdo? De todos modos, no salgas si no es imprescindible. Si ocurre algo, envía a uno de los chicos a avisar o lo que sea."

"De acuerdo, mi amor. Me llevaré mi labor de costura, para seguir trabajando mientras permanezco al lado del chico. Creo que preguntaré a Leena si quiere venir conmigo," sugirió ella.

"Excelente idea. Bueno, cariño, me voy. Que pases una mañana agradable." La besó otra vez.

"Y tú."

Tyrion salió y saludó a Mosca Blanca, que montaba guardia junto a la puerta, aguardando a que la señora estuviese lista.


	118. Chapter 118

Tyrion saludó a los presentes en la sala de audiencias y ocupó su asiento, esperando junto con los demás a que Daenerys llegara. Dirigió una sonrisa a Missandei y ella se la devolvió.

"¿Cómo estáis esta mañana, mi señora?," preguntó él cortésmente.

"Muy bien, mi señor. Hace un rato he ido a ver a Menelan y me ha contado que Lady Sansa estuvo con él anoche y que él se encontraba más recuperado. En efecto, tiene mejor aspecto. La reina empieza a albergar esperanzas de que quizás el chico se recupere."

Tyrion reflexionó sobre el poder del afecto y cómo ese sentimiento influía en la voluntad de vivir. Él mismo, a los cuatro años, había decidido seguir luchando por su vida sólo porque creyó que su madre muerta había ido a visitarle a su habitación cuando estaba enfermo de gravedad. Y aquella muestra de cariño, aunque no existiese más que en su imaginación, le había bastado. Tal vez podría ocurrirle lo mismo a Menelan, y con más razón porque lo cuidaban personas de carne y hueso y no un fantasma. Aunque el pobrecillo no estaba afectado simplemente por el sarampión, como Tyrion a los cuatro años. El chico padecía aquella enfermedad que destruía los pulmones lentamente. Sus síntomas apuntaban a ello. La tos casi constante y la sangre que a veces escupía cuando tosía no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre el mal que padecía. Tyrion no era ningún experto en medicina, pero hasta él distinguía los síntomas de la tuberculosis. Era una enfermedad incurable que en la gran mayoría de los casos consumía a los enfermos hasta provocarles la muerte.

Aunque Menelan tuviese rachas de aparente mejoría, y probablemente la presencia de una figura materna como la de Daenerys, Missandei o Sansa lo ayudaban a luchar por sobrevivir como la sombra de su madre lo había ayudado a él, tenía muy pocas posibilidades. Pero nunca había que renunciar completamente a la esperanza. El mundo era lo bastante extraño como para que en él ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. _Como por ejemplo, que la chica más guapa y maravillosa de Poniente y de Essos me ame. Si eso ha sido posible, entonces me espero cualquier cosa._ Tyrion sonrió para sí.

"Puede ser," concedió él. "Tal vez la mano de una madre tiene magia de verdad, como cuentan algunas leyendas. La mía me salvó la vida incluso después de muerta, ¿lo sabéis? Creí verla en una alucinación de enfermo y eso hizo que yo quisiera vivir," le confesó Tyrion.

Missandei lo miró directamente con sus redondos ojos castaños, haciendo un esfuerzo por vencer su timidez.

"Voy a adoptar a Menelan," reveló, para sorpresa de Tyrion. Él enseguida pensó que era una solución ideal para el niño, sobreviviera o no. Por lo menos sería feliz sabiendo que tenía una familia. Además, Missandei se había emparejado con Gusano Gris y no podrían tener hijos porque él era un eunuco, así que adoptar niños era una buena opción. "Se lo he propuesto esta mañana, y ha dicho que sí." La joven estaba muy emocionada. Tyrion percibió en su expresión que ella había tomado esa decisión aceptando conscientemente todas las consecuencias.

"Seréis una gran madre, y Gusano Gris será un gran padre. El chico tiene mucha suerte," elogió él. "Seguro que la felicidad que le habéis proporcionado será más eficaz que todas las medicinas del maestre."

"Quiero que viva, Lord Tyrion. Quiero que se quede conmigo y con Gusano Gris. Me gustaría que un día nos llame padre y madre," dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Sé que es un sueño casi imposible, pero al menos sabrá que estamos ahí con él."

Tyrion le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

"Todos queremos eso para él, mi señora. Sansa y yo os ayudaremos en lo que podamos." Él deseaba con todo su corazón que ocurriera lo imposible y que Menelan creciera feliz al lado de su nueva familia. Estaba más que dispuesto a dejar de lado su recalcitrante vena realista, aunque sólo fuese para imaginar que aquellas personas serían felices juntas por un breve tiempo.

"Muchas gracias, mi señor. Lady Sansa y vuestro perro están siendo de gran ayuda." Missandei sonrió ampliamente.

"Oh, sí, me parece que ese pequeño bribonzuelo se está convirtiendo en la mascota de la pirámide," bromeó Tyrion.

"Los niños lo adoran. Cada vez que Mhyraz se lo lleva para que pasee y haga ejercicio, todos quieren jugar con él."

"Oh, no. Seguro que lo van a malcriar con tantos mimos." Pero él dijo aquello con una sonrisa divertida.

 _Rayo no sólo acompañará y protegerá a Sansa y a nuestros hijos, sino que también traerá alegría a otras personas. Ha sido un acierto incorporarlo a la familia._

Daenerys entró en la sala, escoltada por Daario. Los soldados, como siempre, la recibieron con un golpe seco en el suelo con la base de sus lanzas, y Ser Barristan, Missandei y Tyrion hicieron una reverencia. Ella saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a su banco. Tyrion la observó atentamente para detectar signos de cansancio o de insomnio en su rostro, pero aquella mañana ella apenas tenía ojeras y lucía una sonrisa discreta.

 _O ha dormido mucho mejor o Daario le ha regalado alguna sesión de sexo del que deja el cuerpo como nuevo. O ambas cosas._ _Y Missandei debe de haberle anunciado lo de su intención de adoptar a Menelan. Además, hoy no ha habido nuevos casos de sarampión en la pirámide. Puede que la epidemia esté empezando a remitir._

Ella se sentó e hizo la señal para que los soldados permitiesen la entrada a los peticionarios.

Se presentaron varios pastores reclamando por ovejas y cabras quemadas por los dragones y abrieron sus fardos de huesos ennegrecidos. La reina repitió la fórmula habitual que ya todos los pastores debían de conocer, y señaló la bolsa que tenía a sus pies, que estaba presente en todas las audiencias. La bolsa contenía el dinero para las compensaciones económicas, que Daenerys siempre pagaba inmediatamente y que Tyrion anotaba en sus papeles para llevar la cuenta del dinero empleado en esos gastos. Uno de los Inmaculados repartió las monedas entre los reclamantes y la reina les recordó su deber de hacer una visita al Templo de las Gracias antes de marcharse de la ciudad para donar las tres cuartas partes del dinero de la reclamación. Algunos soldados los guiarían para asegurarse de que cumplían con su obligación. Los pastores se inclinaron y salieron, escoltados por los soldados.

Tras el asunto de los animales quemados, fueron resueltas las habituales disputas entre vecinos que no se ponían de acuerdo, quejas de comerciantes insatisfechos y asuntos de herencias. Una sacerdotisa roja procedente de Yi Ti, con marcados rasgos orientales y el pelo negro azabache y brillante que caía liso sobre sus hombros, pedía permiso a la Madre para predicar en las calles de Meereen, a cuya petición Daenerys dio su consentimiento, siempre y cuando sus sermones no fomentaran la violencia ni la quema de personas en la hoguera. Tras ella, un emisario de Astapor solicitaba la mano de la Reina de Plata para su señor, el nuevo rey de la Ciudad Roja, Imarion el Clemente, que según el mensajero estaba logrando reinstaurar el orden tras el caos y los baños de sangre de los últimos meses. Su esposa había fallecido recientemente de unas fiebres y deseaba que Meereen y Astapor unieran sus destinos y sus fuerzas. Así él y la Reina Dragón serían el rey y la reina de ambas ciudades y con ello formarían la alianza más poderosa de Essos. Daenerys echó un rápido vistazo a Ser Barristan, Missandei y Tyrion, tratando de disimular su expresión entre irritada y sarcástica. Tyrion le devolvió la mueca irónica y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo y dirigió al emisario uno de sus corteses discursos evasivos, sin rechazar abiertamente la proposición, pero sin aceptarla tampoco, y concediendo, en atención a la generosa oferta matrimonial, que reflexionaría sobre tan vital asunto. Aceptó el regalo de Imarion, un ostentoso collar de oro con incrustaciones de jade, e invitó al emisario a descansar tras el viaje. Tyrion sabía qué uso daría Daenerys a la joya en cuanto la hubiera lucido un par de veces para contentar al mensajero del enésimo rey astapori. Ordenaría fundir el oro y vender las piedras para obtener fondos para las arcas de la Corona, por supuesto. Ella apenas tenía joyas, sólo las que se ponía en las ocasiones solemnes e incluso ésas eran modestas.

Tras la propuesta matrimonial, un grupo de cinco esclavos fugitivos recién llegados a la ciudad se presentó y solicitó asilo. La reina siguió su protocolo habitual de encomendarlos a los soldados para que los guiaran a los campamentos. Cuando terminó de atender a los nuevos refugiados, en la cola sólo quedaba un grupo de unos cincuenta dothrakis que habían abandonado su khalasar por desavenencias con el khal y que deseaban residir en los campamentos de Meereen junto con los miembros de su pueblo que habían seguido a la viuda de Khal Drogo, cuya fama era cantada por los bardos y cuyas historias eran contadas alrededor de las hogueras. Tras eso, Daenerys dio permiso a Tyrion para ir a las cámaras de las arcas reales y organizar los pagos del día siguiente. Él hizo una reverencia, salió de la sala de audiencias y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Menelan para ver cómo estaba el chico y avisar a Sansa de que se iba a las cámaras del tesoro a preparar las asignaciones.

Al entrar en la estancia, el niño estaba despierto y Sansa le hablaba, y Leena estaba allí también. Menelan sonreía y asentía. Su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa y parecía tan frágil que daba la impresión de que un soplo de viento podría llevárselo. Su tranquila resignación ante su destino se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros, y a Tyrion se le encogió el corazón pensando en que más tarde o más temprano aquella sería una batalla perdida. Tal vez consiguiera ganarle unas cuantas semanas o unos meses a la muerte, pero no mucho más. Missandei lo sabía, y había decidido regalarle a aquel pequeño el sueño de todos los niños desamparados del mundo, para que se marchara contento.

Tragó con esfuerzo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Sansa se dio la vuelta al oírlo entrar y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se entendieron sin palabras. Él se acercó y le tomó la mano.

"Hola, Menelan. ¿Cómo se ha portado tu nuevo amiguito?" Tyrion acarició la cabeza de Rayo, que se había apoyado en su vientre con las patas delanteras para saludarle efusivamente.

"Muy bien, señor. No se ha despegado de al lado de mi cama." El chico hablaba en voz muy baja y sonreía con su sonrisa cansada.

"Es un buen perro." Tyrion dio una palmada en el lomo del animal y se dirigió a Sansa. "Voy a las cámaras de las arcas reales para preparar los pagos de mañana y voy a ir a buscar a Pod para que me acompañe. ¿Qué prefieres hacer, quedarte, volver a nuestras habitaciones o marcharte a las de Pod y Leena? Lo que quieras, cariño."

"Leena y yo iremos a sus habitaciones, aprovechando que Menelan está mejor. Tenemos que hablar con detenimiento sobre el gremio de costureras, y ella me ayudará con el proyecto, pues tengo que organizarlo, y de paso aprovecharemos para coser juntas. Rayo puede quedarse aquí y Mhyraz puede encargarse de su cuidado. Nuestro amiguito será mucho más útil acompañando a Menelan que a dos mujeres que se dedicarán a chismorrear," dijo ella, con tono de broma, y dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga.

"Muy buena idea," aprobó Tyrion. Se volvió hacia el niño. "Ahora Lady Sansa, Leena y yo nos marchamos, pero Rayo se quedará contigo si quieres," le ofreció. Sansa miró a su marido con ternura.

"Oh, me encantaría, señor. Si no es un inconveniente para ustedes," dijo el pequeño educadamente, con un destello de alegría en sus ojos brillantes.

"No es ningún inconveniente. Y estoy seguro de que este bribonzuelo estará encantado de quedarse contigo. Cuida de él por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Mhyraz te ayudará."

"De acuerdo, señor. Cuidaremos de él."

Sansa le colocó bien las ropas de la cama para que no se enfriara, se despidió de Menelan hasta cuando volviera a visitarlo y, antes de salir de la estancia con Tyrion y Leena, hizo a Rayo una seña y le dijo _quédate_ , porque el perrillo dudaba sobre qué debía hacer, si seguirlos o quedarse. Pareció entender la seña, pues se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros junto a Menelan y observó a sus amos mientras salían de la estancia.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones de Pod y Leena. Las chicas se despidieron de sus hombres hasta más tarde y ellos dos fueron en primer lugar a recoger uno de los libros de cuentas de Tyrion a su sala adyacente y después bajaron a las cámaras del tesoro, que estaban en el primer nivel subterráneo. Pod cargaba con el pesado libro y Tyrion llevaba los utensilios de escritura.

Las cámaras tenían techos bajos abovedados y olían fuertemente a humedad y moho. La única iluminación era la de las antorchas que encendieron al entrar, y Tyrion se dio cuenta enseguida de que iba a tener un arduo trabajo hasta la hora de comer, porque lo primero que descubrió fue que los montones de dinero no estaban ordenados como le gustaría. Si los organizaba a su manera, la tarea sería más rápida y además con simples vistazos sería suficiente para saber la cantidad exacta de dinero que había. De modo que Pod y él se pusieron manos a la obra y distribuyeron todas las monedas por el suelo en montoncitos de diez en diez, separando el oro de la plata y del cobre. Eso les llevó un buen rato, pero cuando terminaron todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y Tyrion pudo empezar a colocar las asignaciones en las bolsas de cuero que había encargado a Sarik y que Daenerys había mandado colocar en las cámaras. Tyrion escribía en cada una el nombre del gremio y el número del grupo al que iba destinada. Una vez usadas, los libertos debían devolverlas para que pudieran ser reutilizadas, ya que el cuero no era un material abundante y había que aprovechar al máximo todos los materiales disponibles. Sarik sería el encargado de recuperar las bolsas a través de los representantes de los grupos, y de reponer las que se rompieran o se perdieran. En Meereen ni siquiera algo tan insignificante como una bolsita de piel era algo trivial ni desechable. Incluso la nobleza meereena había tenido que adaptarse a ese nuevo sistema de reciclaje. Cuando eran mucho más ricos que en la actualidad gracias al comercio de esclavos, todo lo que su dura tierra no les proporcionaba lo compraban fuera y lo mandaban traer por mar y en caravanas, desde poblaciones y ciudades de muchas partes del mundo, hasta de Poniente o de Asshai u otras zonas remotas. Pero aquella prodigalidad había sido cortada de raíz y habían tenido que reducir sus gastos en gran medida, con lo que a su pesar dependían en gran parte de lo que el comercio de la ciudad proporcionaba, y a veces no tenían más remedio que recurrir también al mercado de los libertos, por mucho que les pesara, porque había productos que no podían conseguir de otra forma ni a un precio asequible para su nueva condición de nobleza forzada a llevar una vida mucho más modesta.

Tyrion estaba sorprendido de haberse adaptado con tanta facilidad a la vida de austeridad que llevaba desde que se había marchado de Desembarco del Rey. Jamás había mirado siquiera el dinero que gastaba, y por entonces reconocía con su humor socarrón que ignoraba lo que pagaba a la gente a la que contrataba o con la que hacía negocios, porque no era hombre de contar las monedas, que se le escurrían de entre los dedos sin que les echara un solo vistazo. De hecho, había sido una de las personas más ricas del mundo. Puede que no fuera un enano feliz, pero nadaba en la abundancia, y eso era lo que pagaba todos sus excesos.

Él comprendía que la razón por la que no echaba de menos la enorme riqueza Lannister era que tan sólo le había proporcionado bienestar material, pero no le había dado las cosas que realmente quería. Amor. Respeto. Sentir que su vida servía para algo. ¿Para qué necesitaba riquezas si tenía a Sansa a su lado? Ella tampoco necesitaba nadar en la opulencia. Había conocido esa clase de vida en la Fortaleza Roja, incluso siendo una prisionera de los Lannister, pero ella procedía de un ambiente muy distinto. El estilo de vida norteño estaba arraigado en su ser y, aunque en un principio se hubiese sentido encandilada por los lujos y el exotismo de la capital, como cualquier niña que sale de su casa por primera vez para conocer nuevos horizontes, Sansa añoraba la nieve, los gruesos muros de piedra de Invernalia, los espesos bosques de arcianos, la calidez de la gente entre la cual había nacido y crecido, la rutina sencilla y tranquila en un hogar donde todos, señores y sirvientes, eran una gran familia. Allí no había tenido vestidos de seda ni de brocados, ni joyas, ni doncellas personales que la atendieran todo el tiempo. La dureza de los inviernos y la necesidad de reservar víveres y provisiones para los largos meses de aislamiento enseñaba a aquellas gentes el valor de la sobriedad. Tyrion más de una vez había bromeado diciendo que antes preferiría hacerse septón que pasar un invierno entero entre los muros de un castillo norteño, pero lo cierto era que en el fondo siempre había admirado el espíritu de unión y la profunda fidelidad que aquel pueblo profesaba hacia los suyos, y su fortaleza. Siempre había excepciones, claro, como los Bolton, que eran los grandes traidores del Norte.

Le gustaba todo aquello porque no lo había conocido apenas en su propia casa, ni en ningún lugar donde Tywin hubiera puesto los pies. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo y, al contrario que el cálido espíritu norteño, él era más frío que el hielo. ¿Quién necesitaba los inviernos teniendo a Tywin cerca?

Sansa no había crecido en la abundancia porque los Stark compartían sus bienes, cuidaban bien de su gente y se aseguraban de que quienes dependían de ellos directamente para sobrevivir no pasaran hambre y penurias. El pueblo asentado junto a las murallas de Invernalia se mantenía gracias a los suministros almacenados durante los veranos en los enormes almacenes del castillo, y muchas familias de campesinos se refugiaban en la población, con lo que su número de habitantes aumentaba considerablemente durante el invierno, cuando sabían que la única forma de no perecer era el sentido de la austeridad, la solidaridad y la previsión de la casa más importante del Norte.

Desde que nació, ella estaba acostumbrada a compartir con los demás. Incluso había compartido habitación con su hermana Arya. Los sirvientes eran tratados con cariño y los señores forjaban amistad con ellos. Sansa había tenido como su mejor amiga a Jeyne Poole, la hija del mayordomo. Tyrion jamás se hubiera imaginado a la altiva Cersei haciendo migas con ninguna sirvienta, los dioses no lo quisieran, pensó él con sarcasmo. Ned tenía en gran estima a los hombres de su guardia de Invernalia, y ninguno de ellos era caballero. Pese a que la mayoría de los norteños eran grandes guerreros, muchos de ellos despreciaban la orden de la caballería, y con toda la razón del mundo, pues la orden había degenerado con los siglos y en la actualidad muy pocos caballeros ungidos eran verdaderos hombres de honor. De hecho, el único que Tyrion había conocido en persona que fuese verdaderamente fiel a sus votos y al espíritu de la caballería era Ser Barristan. Jaime distaba mucho de ser un hombe de honor; a su hermano pequeño el amor no lo cegaba y sabía que como caballero Jaime era un completo desastre. Ser un gran guerrero no lo convertía a uno automáticamente en alguien honorable.

Así que había pocos caballeros en el Norte. Para los guerreros norteños lo de la caballería era una especie de tontería superficial sureña, más propia de hombres presumidos y petulantes que de soldados verdaderamente comprometidos con su causa de servir y proteger.

Cuando Tyrion había compartido una parte de su azaroso viaje desde el Muro con Lady Catelyn y Ser Rodrik Cassel, el maestro de armas de Invernalia, había notado el fuerte vínculo familiar entre ambos y la devoción del anciano guerrero hacia su señora. Tyrion jamás había visto nada semejante en Roca Casterly, pues Tywin, secundado por la repelente Cersei, se aseguraban de mantener a la _chusma_ en el lugar que según ellos le correspondía. Su encantadora hermana solía ensañarse con las pobres doncellas, y una de las chicas perdió un ojo por su culpa. Cersei la había acusado de robarle un collar, lo cual Tyrion dudaba que la pobre muchacha hubiera hecho. Le dieron tal paliza que se quedó tullida para el resto de su vida. Él siempre sospechó que era mentira lo del robo del collar y que su hermana lo había hecho por pura maldad, tal vez porque aquella chica despertaba sus celos o su envidia por algún caprichoso motivo en la retorcida mente de la joven leona Lannister.

Hasta Theon Greyjoy, que técnicamente era un rehén de Invernalia, había sido tratado con todo el respeto, se le había proporcionado la misma educación y el mismo entrenamiento que a los hijos de Ned y se le había permitido relacionarse con ellos en un plano de fraternidad e igualdad. No se le había excluido. Eso hacía que su traición a la casa que lo había acogido fuese aún mucho más rastrera que si hubiese sido despreciado o maltratado.

En definitiva, Sansa era la única mujer que había conocido a la que no le importaba un dinero que, de todas maneras, él ya no tenía. O al que no tenía acceso por el momento, mientras no pudiese regresar a Poniente y reclamar lo que le pertenecía. Ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir con sencillez, así que, al igual que él, se había hecho fácilmente a la idea de que no podía reclamar sus antiguas propiedades, y era perfectamente feliz con las dos estancias prestadas en las que habitaba con un enamorado y lujurioso marido que no podía darle grandes riquezas materiales, aunque sí abundantes riquezas de otra clase. Él sonrió, travieso.

Ninguna otra mujer se habría conformado con lo que él tenía en la actualidad, que era prácticamente nada. ¿Por qué habían de aguantar a un enano que sólo tenía el modesto sueldo que se ganaba trabajando para Daenerys Targaryen?

Pensó en la esposa que Jorah había tenido, Lynesse Hightower. Se había sentido atraída por el brillo del caballero vencedor del Torneo de Lannisport, que había derrotado al mismísimo _Matarreyes._ Se dejó seducir por su aura de señor de la Isla del Oso y se arrimó a él como las moscas a la miel. Pero pronto se cansó, cuando comprobó que la Isla del Oso era un lugar bastante aislado y mucho menos fastuoso de lo que había esperado. Era una dama exigente y caprichosa, aficionada a los lujos y los derroches, y Jorah no pudo proporcionarle las riquezas que ella codiciaba, y eso provocó la caída y la desgracia del señor de los Mormont. Y cuando tuvieron que marcharse de Poniente y Lynesse lo exprimía todo lo que podía, y seguía sin ser suficiente pese a que él trabajaba como un mulo para ganarse las monedas que ella gastaba como si fuesen agua, lo abandonó por otro hombre que seguramente tenía la bolsa más repleta.

Tyrion recordó cuando Shae le propuso escapar juntos a las Ciudades Libres. Suponiendo que lo hubiesen hecho... ¿De qué habrían vivido? ¿Suponía ella que Tywin le permitiría llevarse un cargamento de oro, o que le enviaría una asignación todos los meses? No era tonta, era consciente de que se irían con lo puesto y poco más, y que él no volvería a tener acceso al oro Lannister. Tywin lo habría despojado de toda la herencia a la que había tenido derecho como hijo suyo, aunque por supuesto, incluso si alguna vez admitiese que Tyrion era su heredero, jamás le habría dado Roca Casterly al enano asesino de Joanna.

Shae sabía que no tendrían un cobre y que tendrían que empezar de nuevo. ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Para qué servía él si no era para gobernar o aconsejar a alguien poderoso? ¿Para ser bufón o cómico ambulante, como la mayoría de los enanos a los que no degollaban al nacer? Aunque había tenido que luchar cuando había sido necesario y no era un cobarde en el campo de batalla, lo de ser guerrero no era lo suyo. Trabajar como mercenario quedaba descartado. Tampoco conocía ninguna otra profesión rentable, aparte de sus conocimientos como Consejero de la Moneda. ¿Dónde lo iban a contratar para llevar la contabilidad y administrar dinero? ¿En el Banco de Hierro de Braavos, que era una oligarquía de buitres? Y para ser mercader había que tener capital con el que comenzar el negocio, y hacían falta contactos e influencias para prosperar, y la competencia era feroz. No, lo que Shae proponía era una locura, y no tenía ningún futuro. En cuanto se vieran en la calle y ella tuviera que volver a prostituirse para mantenerlos a ambos, seguro que su pequeño león Lannister ya no le parecería tan deseable. Aquello no podría haber salido bien y habrían acabado odiándose el uno al otro y cada uno por su lado. Ella tendría que retomar su antigua profesión y él volvería a emborracharse todos los días hasta morir en un callejón, en cuanto se diera de narices una y otra vez contra la inquina que la gente tenía a las criaturas como él. Y no podría regresar con el rabo entre las piernas a suplicar un perdón que Tywin no le concedería, porque ni siquiera lo había perdonado por haber nacido, y menos aún lo perdonaría por la traición de largarse renegando de su linaje y arrojando más oprobio sobre el dudoso honor de los Lannister.

Él y Pod continuaban con la labor de colocar las asignaciones en las bolsas, en las que Tyrion anotaba los datos de los gremios y de los grupos y después las colocaba en filas ordenadas, listas para ser entregadas a los representantes.

"¿Qué pensaste cuando mi padre te envió a Desembarco del Rey para ser mi escudero, como castigo por haber comido del jamón que robó tu primer señor, Ser Lorimer?," preguntó Tyrion, recordando el día en que el tímido muchacho llegó a la Fortaleza Roja. Lo recordaba no porque estuviera más sobrio que otras veces, sino porque le llamó la atención aquel jovencito callado y extremadamente respetuoso. Enseguida percibió la profunda soledad de aquel chico cuyo padre había muerto en la Rebelión Greyjoy cuando él era muy pequeño y su madre lo abandonó poco después. Su tío Ser Cedric Payne se hizo cargo de él, pero también murió, y el chico entró a servir como escudero de un caballero errante, Ser Lorimer, quien robó un jamón y fue sentenciado a la horca por ello. En deferencia a su apellido Payne, Tywin perdonó la vida a Pod, pero como para el patriarca Lannister nadie que considerara culpable de alguna fechoría escapaba sin castigo, lo envió a servir a su hijo enano. Una vez más, Tywin se equivocó en algo concerniente a su hijo menor, y si había algo que satisfacía a Tyrion especialmente, era echar por tierra las expectativas de su progenitor. Desde el primer momento, él y Pod se sintieron perfectamente a gusto en su mutua compañía. El chico necesitaba algo parecido a una figura paterna a la que ser devoto, y no se podía encontrar a nadie más discreto ni más leal que él, y Tyrion siempre había tenido predilección por las personas que no encajaban. Además, el joven escudero tenía un potencial sorprendente, como había demostrado sobradamente cada vez que su señor se encontraba en peligro. Fue una asociación muy fructífera desde el comienzo. Tyrion no habría cambiado a su peculiar escudero por ningún otro. La gente los miraba a ambos con extrañeza y desdén. El enano y el chico tímido y aparentemente torpe.

A Tyrion le gustaba y le divertía llevar la contraria a las malintencionadas expectativas ajenas.

"Pensé que era una gran oportunidad, mi señor. Pero temía que vos no quisierais aceptarme a vuestro servicio. ¿Quién querría molestarse con un simple escudero de una casa menor, y cuyo primo fue castigado por el rey Aerys?" Ser Ilyn Payne, que era un primo lejano de Pod y la Justicia del Rey, perdió la lengua cuando dijo que Tywin era el verdadero gobernante de Poniente y no Aerys.

"¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba, cuando te enviaban a servir al monstruoso hijo Gnomo de Tywin Lannister? ¿No te daba miedo que yo tuviera cuernos y una verga con pinchos?," preguntó Tyrion con divertída ironía.

"Nunca me creí demasiado las cosas que se decían sobre vos, mi señor." Pod colocaba rápidamente los últimos puñados de monedas en las bolsas que quedaban y sonreía.

"Pero sin duda pensarías que algo de lo que te contaron debía de ser cierto, sobre todo la parte en la que yo era un borracho putero y degenerado. Aunque he de reconocer que disimulo muy bien los cuernos, y ninguna chica ha protestado por los pinchos de mi verga."

"Me caisteis muy bien desde el primer momento. Supe que seríais el mejor señor que yo pudiera tener," afirmó el muchacho, levantando fugazmente la vista de su tarea. "Y nunca he conocido a nadie que tuviera cuernos ni pinchos, fuese bueno o malvado. No creía que vos fueseis distinto."

Que el silencioso Pod bromeara daba la medida de lo a gusto que se sentían ambos.

"Me alegro mucho de que no dieras mucho crédito a las habladurías. Eres muy listo, pero eso ya lo supe desde que apareciste en mi puerta. Somos un buen par, ¿eh?"

"El mejor, mi señor."

Terminaron de colocar las hileras de bolsas y Tyrion dio por terminado el trabajo. Salieron de las cámaras subterráneas y subieron a encontrarse con sus mujeres, que cosían y charlaban animadamente en las habitaciones de Pod y Leena.


	119. Chapter 119

Al llevar el almuerzo, Mhyraz anunció que la Madre quería invitar a la señora Sansa a pasar la tarde en sus aposentos, y que también iba a solicitar la presencia de Leena, Cloe y Jalima, y que por supuesto Missandei estaría presente. Sansa miró a Tyrion con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh, vamos a estar todas. ¿Sabes si la reina tiene algo importante que tratar con nosotras o si lo hace porque le apetece nuestra compañía?," preguntó ella al chico.

"Parece que la Madre se siente un poco nerviosa por lo de la apertura de las arenas de combate. Teme por sus soldados y por los ciudadanos humildes, porque no se fía de los Hijos de la Arpía. Creo que necesita estar rodeada de las señoras para distraerse," adivinó Mhyraz, perspicaz.

 _Claro, debe de estar preocupada por Daario y por los cientos de soldados que hoy están extremando las labores de vigilancia en toda la ciudad y en los anfiteatros menores. Aunque la seguridad se haya reforzado tanto, uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar con esos hijos de perra de las máscaras,_ pensó Tyrion. Daario iba a presidir en el palco de uno de los anfiteatros, e iba a estar expuesto a la vista de todos. Podía ser blanco de algún ataque inesperado. Sin duda eso era lo que más temía Daenerys.

Cuando Tyrion y Sansa almorzaron y el chico recogió las cosas, le dieron permiso para llevarse de nuevo a Rayo y, en cuanto se quedaron solos, hicieron el amor otra vez, antes de que Sansa se marchara a los aposentos de la reina. Él se tumbó en la cama y ella lo cabalgó hasta que culminaron, y entonces se arreglaron las ropas y el cabello y Tyrion la acompañó hasta la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Daenerys. Por el camino se cruzaron con algunas personas que subían y bajaban por las rampas, sobre todo niños libertos que se habían instalado con sus familias y que transportaban cosas, también huérfanos de la pirámide, niños _invitados_ y algunos adultos que tendrían que realizar alguna transacción o que simplemente querían estirar un poco las piernas y hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Tyrion y Sansa se dieron un beso antes de doblar la esquina del corredor que llevaba hacia las habitaciones reales y él le recordó que bajo ningún concepto saliera sola, y que le enviara aviso para recogerla cuando terminara su visita a la reina.

"Te echaré de menos esta tarde. Yo había pensado dedicarla a ciertas cosas contigo," insinuó él, acariciando la mano de ella de forma sugerente.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Yo creía que tenías cosas importantes que hacer," pinchó Sansa, respondiendo a la caricia.

"¿Más importantes que perderme en ti? No existen tales cosas," negó él categóricamente.

"Mi pobre esposo. ¿Qué harás entonces?" El aroma de ella y su tono de voz erótico lo habían puesto dolorosamente duro.

"Oh, mira lo que haces conmigo." El bulto de sus pantalones era muy patente. "Eres una chica cruel. Siempre me pones así de caliente. ¿No tienes compasión de mí? Tendré que arreglármelas sin ti, aunque mi mano no es ni por asomo tan buena amante como tú."

"Piensa en mí mientras lo haces," sugirió Sansa, respirando más deprisa. "Quiero que después me lo cuentes, como hice yo la otra noche."

"Siempre pienso en ti," afirmó él, deslizando sus manos por las redondeces del trasero de ella, encima de la tela del vestido.

"Más te vale," amenazó ella, apretando las manos de Tyrion sobre sus glúteos y dirigiéndole su mirada traviesa.

"Entra ya, o la reina nos sorprenderá follando casi al lado de su misma puerta, incluso delante de los Inmaculados que la custodian."

"Oh, serías perfectamente capaz," rio ella, mientras avanzaban por el corredor cogidos de la mano.

"Claro que lo sería, ya lo sabes. Te tumbaría aquí mismo y comprobaríamos hasta qué punto los Inmaculados se mantienen hieráticos mientras contemplan a una pareja que hace el amor delante de sus mismas narices. Vaya, creo que pensar en eso no contribuye a aliviar mi estado de calentura."

Sansa estaba sonriente y colorada por la excitación.

"Oh, entonces... ¿Me lo harías delante de testigos? ¿No te importaría que nos vieran teniendo sexo?," pinchó ella.

Tyrion la empujó contra la pared juguetonamente, sujetándole las muñecas.

"Claro que me importaría. Las únicas personas adultas que podrán ver algo íntimo de ti aparte de mí serán las comadronas cuando nazcan nuestros hijos," sentenció él. "Soy un marido muy celoso. Pero si me tientas como lo estás haciendo ahora, puede que no sea tan malo follarte delante de los Inmaculados. Al fin y al cabo los pobres diablos no tienen verga y no pueden soñar con clavártela."

"Pero tienen ojos para ver y tú sabes muy bien que el amor no sólo se hace con la verga," rebatió ella, divertida.

"Vaya que lo sé, preciosa. Ahora mismo te lo estoy haciendo salvajemente con los ojos, mientras dudo si clavarte otra cosa, haya Inmaculados delante o no."

Ella se zafó de sus manos y echó a andar, riendo. Meneó las caderas intencionadamente para hacerlo sufrir un poco más y llegó ante la puerta, donde los guardias de Daenerys estaban apostados. Se inclinó para dar otro beso a Tyrion, maliciosa.

"Te veo después," susurró sobre sus labios.

"Harás algo más que verme, chica malvada," aseguró él, mordiéndole el labio.

"Oh, por descontado, hombre lujurioso."

Missandei abrió la puerta, los saludó y Sansa entró, dirigiéndole a Tyrion un último guiño travieso. Missandei la acompañó hasta los jardines, donde la reina estaba sentada en el cenador junto a Cloe. Ambas se levantaron cuando Sansa salió a la deslumbrante claridad de la terraza.

"Buenas tardes, majestad. Me alegro de verte, Cloe," saludó ella con una reverencia.

"Buenas tardes, Lady Sansa," respondió Daenerys. "Sentaos, por favor." Sansa lo hizo y una de las niñas huérfanas, que parecía haber surgido de repente, se apresuró a servirle el vino en la copa que tenía delante.

"Gracias, Lania. ¿Así que ahora sirves a la Madre?," le preguntó Sansa, sonriéndole.

"Sí, señora. La Madre quiso saber si yo estaría dispuesta a servirla como asistenta en sus aposentos, y yo dije que sí," explicó la niña, muy orgullosa. "Una reina necesita varias doncellas que la atiendan."

"También cuento con la ayuda de Kali, que tiene dedos hábiles para peinar y vestir y muy buen gusto para la ropa. Y creo que sería justo que incorporase a mi servicio a una chica _invitada_ , para que los niños nobles no se sientan excluidos," dijo Daenerys.

"Es una buena decisión, majestad," aprobó Sansa, bebiendo un sorbo del insípido vino ghiscario y reprimiendo una mueca de desagrado.

La reina advirtió su esfuerzo por disimular y ofreció una disculpa.

"Lo siento por el vino, pero me temo que hasta que el capitán Gilean regrese con las provisiones que ha estado adquiriendo, tengo que racionar al máximo el vino dorniense." Suspiró y continuó, con tono de broma: "Tal vez sería mejor escanciar agua que esto."

"Cualquier cosa que ofrezcáis es bienvenida, majestad," afirmó Sansa. Pensó, divertida, en la cara de su marido cuando se encontrara en la mesa con aquel pobre caldo ghiscario a partir de ese día y hasta que Gilean volviera. _Bueno, así tendrá aún menos tentaciones de recaer en la bebida_ , reflexionó, sonriendo. Desde su fuga de Desembarco del Rey, Tyrion no había vuelto a emborracharse como hacía antes.

Recordó cuando vivían juntos en la Fortaleza Roja y, en las noches en que a ella le costaba dormir, que eran casi todas, lo escuchaba entrar en las habitaciones bastante tarde y Sansa sabía que volvía borracho. Podía oler el alcohol desde lejos. Él intentaba no hacer ruido al quitarse las botas ni al desvestirse, pero a esa hora tan silenciosa cualquier sonido se amplificaba, y Sansa oía el roce de las ropas. A veces él mascullaba algo ininteligible en la oscuridad y después se tendía en el diván, donde se había acostumbrado a dormir todas las noches. Poco después, si él sucumbía pronto al sueño, lo que al igual que ella no solía ser el caso, su respiración se volvía profunda y de vez en cuando roncaba ligeramente, pero cambiaba de postura y dejaba de roncar. De todos modos, ella en esas ocasiones en que estaba despierta cuando él llegaba, sabía que el sueño probablemente no vendría, o lo haría cerca del amanecer, así que se resignaba a otra noche prácticamente en blanco.

Para su sorpresa, se preguntaba si él le era infiel. Si el motivo por el que llegaba tan tarde era que pasaba el tiempo en los burdeles. Al fin y al cabo, en toda la Fortaleza Roja se comentaba el apetito desmesurado de Tyrion por las prostitutas, y Sansa no creía que ella misma fuese un motivo para que él abandonara de golpe sus promiscuas actividades. Apenas se conocían, se habían casado a la fuerza, no se querían. Se respetaban mutuamente, o eso parecía, pero su relación estaba presidida por una rígida cortesía que, la verdad fuera dicha, él trataba de suavizar con su sentido del humor y con las pequeñas atenciones que le dedicaba. Muy poco a poco el hielo se iba derritiendo, a pesar de que Sansa no quería dejarse llevar por el natural encanto que iba descubriendo en él y que se obstinaba en no querer ver, pues desconfiaba. Cersei también la había encandilado con su falso encanto. No volvería a permitir que ningún Lannister la encandilara.

Cuando se preguntaba si él se acostaba con otras mujeres, lo cual sería lo más natural ya que no tocaba a su propia mujer, no tenía muy claro qué sentía. Pero una ligera desazón, que ella se esforzaba en desechar, se le colaba en el estómago. Ignoraba si se debía al hecho de que, en el caso de que fuese cierto, se sentiría humillada e insultada por ser el hazmerreír de media ciudad aún más de lo que ya lo era. _El Gnomo pone los cuernos a la hija del traidor._ Otra humillación más que añadir a la lista de las que soportaba desde que su padre había sido ejecutado. También ignoraba si la desazón se debía a que, aparte de la humillación, le dolería la traición. Una pequeña vocecita en el fondo de su espíritu, que a menudo le parecía ridícula, le susurraba que él sentía verdadero respeto por ella y por los votos de fidelidad que había jurado en el septo. Se sorprendió queriendo creer esa tontería. _¿Es que crees que se va a mantener célibe por ti, estúpida? ¿Por una niña tonta que no quiere saber nada de él?_ No podía tratarse de celos, pues no lo amaba. Pero su alma de niña ingenua necesitaba agarrarse a la certeza de que había algo de decencia en el hombre que había dado la cara por ella ante Joffrey y había evitado que le dieran más de una paliza delante de toda la corte, el hombre que había ido en persona a comunicarle el anuncio de su boda antes de que lo hiciera alguien malintencionado, el hombre que había tratado de confortarla antes de la ceremonia nupcial, antes de que se desatara la la pesadilla en el septo y en la desastrosa recepción. El hombre que, borracho como una cuba, le había prometido solemnemente que no la tocaría hasta que ella quisiera, y que día tras día cumplía con su palabra.

Era que no tenía nada más a qué agarrarse aparte de la esperanza de ser rescatada, que empezó a derrumbarse cuando se llevó la gran decepción con Meñique, al enterarse de que traicionó a su padre, y se esfumaron sus planes de fuga, pues decidió que no se iría con él. Y fue infinitamente peor cuando su madre y su hermano fueron masacrados en Los Gemelos, destrozando su último resquicio de esperanza. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que vivir. Se sentía una idiota por querer esperar que su marido Lannister, que era poco más que un extraño, tuviese algo de sentido del honor y de la compasión por una patética chica norteña atrapada entre enemigos dispuestos a devorarla viva. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella lo que él hiciera? ¿Qué demonios le importaba ya el mundo? Seguro que si se dejaba morir de hambre o si se arrojaba desde una ventana, a todo el mundo le daría igual, nadie lloraría su muerte, ni siquiera Tyrion. ¿Por qué iba él a llorar por una chica tonta que tenía _sangre de traidores_? Bueno, quizás alguien sí lo sentiría. Shae siempre había mostrado preocupación y afecto por ella. Estaría triste durante un tiempo, hasta que entrara a servir a otra dama y se olvidara de ella gradualmente.

Por algún motivo que desconocía, algo muy dentro de ella se aferraba a la necesidad de que él fuese distinto a lo que su experiencia en la capital le había enseñado. Tenía que aferrarse a eso o volverse loca de desesperación. Cuando lo veía todo negro, cuando no podía comer un solo bocado ni tenía apenas energías para levantarse y pensaba en el abrazo tentador de la muerte, algo en su interior se rebelaba y se negaba a sucumbir del todo. Y como Tyrion era la única familia que le quedaba, si lo que ambos compartían se podía llamar familia, su instinto de conservación recurría a él porque era demasiado cobarde para abandonarse definitivamente a la muerte.

Y pocos días más tarde, en la boda de Joffrey, sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que su instinto, que ella había tratado de acallar, no se había equivocado con Tyrion, al menos en cuanto a que él no era su enemigo, ni era como Tywin ni como Cersei. Su instinto había acertado con él. Intuyó que Tyrion realmente se preocupaba por ella y que se esforzaba por respetar las promesas que le había hecho, al menos en lo concerniente a cuidar de ella. Vio claramente cómo su propia familia Lannister, excepto sus dulces sobrinos, lo despreciaba, y cómo pese a eso él se esforzaba por mantenerse en su lugar y protegerla a ella.

Ese horrible día lo vio todo meridianamente claro. Y una loca esperanza le gritaba al oído que debía de ser cierto un rumor que había oído de pasada, entre burlas, un par de días atrás, y que la había trastocado por completo. _Parece que el Mediohombre se nos ha enamorado. Se comenta que desde antes de que se casara con la traidora norteña todas las putas de Desembarco lo echan de menos. O más bien echan de menos su bolsa._ Los dos mequetrefes en cuestión que habían estado mofándose de Tyrion en uno de los corredores de la fortaleza deberían haber hecho hervir la sangre de Sansa pero, en lugar de eso, y aunque le dolían aquellas crueles burlas, ella de repente sintió su corazón más ligero.

 _Si es cierto que incluso los imbéciles a veces dicen la verdad, es muy posible que Tyrion no me sea infiel._

No tenía muy claro qué sentía respecto a eso, o prefería no analizarlo en profundidad, pero era obvio que ese asunto no la dejaba indiferente. Y que se alegraba de que él hubiese renunciado a practicar sexo extramarital.

 _¿Por qué lo hace? No me ama, y tampoco estoy segura de que me desee. A veces creo sorprender en su mirada hambre por mi cuerpo, pero seguro que son imaginaciones mías. ¿Como me va a desear a mí? Seguro que prefiere a mujeres, no a chicas de catorce años, y además mujeres que sean listas y experimentadas, y yo no soy nada de eso. No, claro que no me desea._

Pero al llegar a esa conclusión se sintió invadida de tristeza, por ser tan poca cosa que era muy improbable que él la deseara.

 _¿Y por qué ahora ese anhelo? ¿Por qué quieres que te mire con esos ojos que a veces dan la impresión de que te ve como si estuvieras desnuda? No deja de ser un Lannister. Esto no deja de ser la Fortaleza Roja ni Desembarco del Rey. No sueñes más con estúpidas canciones. De todas maneras, no puedes pedirle que se acueste contigo. ¿Y si dijera que sí?_ Aquello la aterraba, e hizo todo lo posible por desechar todas aquellas ideas locas y recobrar algo de su destrozado equilibrio emocional, para que él no sospechara nada del conflicto interior que se libraba dentro de ella.

No, era muy pronto para dejarle entrar. Si es que alguna vez querría dejarle entrar. Para empezar, tendría que desnudarse delante de él y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Sólo su madre y Jeyne Poole la habían visto desnuda desde que había dejado de ser un bebé y había aprendido a bañarse sola. Y lo que era peor: ella en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer en la cama para complacer a un hombre, además de quitarse la ropa y tumbarse. ¿Y si decepcionaba a Tyrion, que estaba tan acostumbrado a mujeres que sabían perfectamente lo que él quería?

Y por último: si lo dejaba entrar, ya sería suya en todos los sentidos y no habría marcha atrás. El matrimonio estaría consumado y ella le pertenecería definitivamente, sería para siempre una Lannister y tendría hijos Lannister. Alguno de ellos incluso podía ser enano como su padre. ¿Cómo iba ella a querer condenar a sus hijos a pasar por lo que su padre pasaba? Sansa todos los días se daba cuenta de cómo la gente miraba a su marido, cómo se reían de él. Y eso tenía que haber sido así desde el día en que nació. Empezó a sentir compasión por él, y no deseaba ese castigo para sus hijos.

Toda esa batalla interior, junto con el encuentro furtivo con Ser Dontos que, aunque fuese una mentira, le dio esperanzas con el regalo del collar falso, al menos le sirvió para reaccionar un poco y empezar a salir del agujero en el que la muerte de su madre y su hermano la habían dejado atrapada.

Y así, cuando llegó el fatídico día de la boda real, Sansa estaba saliendo de su estado de autoconmiseración y al ver el trato al que Tyrion era sometido, y ser consciente de que él aguantaba humillaciones parecidas casi todos los días de su vida, su corazón se inclinó hacia él. Admiró el hecho de que, pese a haber sido odiado y humillado por su propia familia, él era un hombre muy inteligente que sabía poner a cada cual en su sitio y que albergaba buenos sentimientos. Un hombre decente, pese a todas las mentiras que se contaban sobre él. Por ejemplo, decían que era un pervertido que practicaba todo tipo de aberraciones y sin embargo a ella no la había forzado a hacer nada. Sansa incluso sospechaba que podía ser cierto el cotilleo de aquellos dos estúpidos sobre que su esposo no visitaba a las prostitutas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Beber era la forma de escapar que él tenía. A veces ella también desearía poder emborracharse hasta perder el sentido, pero no podía permitirse bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Él había bebido mucho durante todos los días en que habían convivido tras su boda, y ella comprendió que él también sufría. Al principio no le importaba apenas lo que él sentía ni lo que hacía, pero al cabo de varias semanas se dio cuenta de que se quedaba más tranquila cuando él volvía de madrugada, como si él la arropara de algún modo. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía más protegida cuando Tyrion estaba presente, porque todos temían la afilada lengua de él, y él no permitía que nadie se riera de ella en su misma cara. Se dio cuenta de que él de vez en cuando trataba de hacerla sonreír con sus bromas porque no era una persona que se regodeara en las desgracias ni las tristezas de quienes le rodeaban, y menos aún en las de una chica indefensa a la que había jurado cuidar y proteger.

La mañana del día en que más tarde se enteraron de la tragedia de Los Gemelos había amanecido muy soleada y agradable, y ella casi se sentía optimista. Tyrion, percibiendo su estado de ánimo, le preguntó si le apetecía dar un paseo por los jardines, para disfrutar al aire libre de una mañana tan espléndida, y ella aceptó. Se puso uno de los pocos vestidos que tenía, y por un momento se reprochó ser tan orgullosa y no pedirle nunca nada a su marido. ¿Cómo iba él a saber lo que ella necesitaba si no hablaba con él? Pero no se decidía a dar el paso de pedirle algo, aunque sospechaba que él le habría dado sin rechistar cualquier cosa que le hubiera pedido. Incluso estaba segura de que él deseaba que ella se abriera un poco y le expresara sus necesidades, porque se preocupaba por ella. ¿Por qué entonces Sansa no decía nada? No se atrevía.

Ya que tenía tan poco donde elegir, escogió el vestido más bonito de los que se ponía a diario, y pensó que podría compensar la falta y la monotonía de su vestuario peinándose de un modo más sugerente. No comprendía por qué ese día quería agradarle, pero no quiso darle más vueltas a eso y pidió a Shae que le hiciera un peinado más llamativo. La doncella le dirigió una mirada extraña pero no replicó y se puso a la tarea. En los meses que llevaba siendo su sirvienta, había aprendido muy rápido y había pasado de no saber hacer casi nada a adelantarse incluso a los deseos de Sansa y vestirla y peinarla con todo esmero. Sansa la trataba muy bien, como había aprendido que se debía tratar a los que no tenían más remedio que servir a otros para sobrevivir, y se había formado una relación afectuosa entre ambas, con lo cual para Shae era como cuidar de una hermana pequeña, y lo hacía con gusto.

Se miró al espejo y se encontró bonita. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pensaba así de sí misma. Al volverse, él la estaba contemplando de un modo que la hizo sonrojarse furiosamente. De nuevo había en sus ojos aquel hambre que había captado en su noche de bodas, y en otras ocasiones fugaces, tan fugaces que siempre creía que eran el fruto de su imaginación.

 _Te encuentra hermosa. Te desea._ Aquel pensamiento pasó como una flecha por su mente y despertó un cosquilleo desconocido en su estómago, pero estaba demasiado animada para asustarse por ello, y no trató de empujarlo al fondo de su mente como solía hacer con los pensamientos inquietantes.

Tyrion le ofreció su mano para guiarla galantemente hacia el exterior, y le sonreía. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron con un destello alegre y ella se perdió en ellos por un breve momento, atraída por su profundidad. Se rehízo y tomó la mano que él le tendía. Sintiéndose invadida por una oleada de extraños sentimientos, tuvo el impulso de volverse para pedirle a Shae que los acompañara en el paseo, pues tenía miedo de sí misma y su doncella le daba seguridad. La muchacha tenía el ceño fruncido y atravesaba a Tyrion con una mirada hostil. _Es su fuerte instinto protector. No quiere que él se propase ni que me haga daño._ Agradeció que la chica estuviese ahí.

La mañana en los jardines era tan encantadora como prometía ser y, si no fuera por los habitantes del castillo, que contribuían a estropear la ilusión, Sansa se habría sentido casi feliz. Percibía que Tyrion quería agradarla, bromeaba y, cuando él se quedaba en silencio, lo notaba pensativo, pero no abstraído, más bien como si estuviera reuniendo el valor para preguntarle algo, y ella por un lado se moría por saber de qué se trataba, y por otro no estaba nada segura de querer saberlo. Se sentía bien así, paseando al sol con el hombre con el que vivía y cuya compañía empezaba a gustarle de veras. No quería pensar en nada más.

Ser Eldric Sarsfield y Lord Desmond Crakehall se habían burlado al pasar y Sansa y Tyrion se pusieron a conspirar contra ellos con una broma muy tonta. Sansa se sentó en un banco para estar a la misma altura que él. El sol le daba de lleno e iluminó su cabello rubio medio revuelto, que le daba un aspecto de bribón simpático, e hizo resaltar sus increíbles ojos verdes, y por un momento ella se quedó sin aliento. Durante ese momento no se fijó siquiera en la larga cicatriz oblicua que cruzaba su cara, olvidó su estatura y el corazón se le desbocó.

 _¡Lo deseas! Sí, como él te desea a ti. Míralo, parece que te va a devorar con esos ojos preciosos_. Se forzó a mantener su sonrisa. _No, no, no, no puede ser. Él no te desea, ni tú lo deseas. Es un Lannister, no lo olvides. Todo esto es sólo una tontería de tu mente de niña que quiere ver canciones en todas partes._

En ese momento Pod llegó corriendo, el hechizo se rompió, Tyrion tuvo que irse, Sansa oyó las noticias a su alrededor mientras regresaba a sus habitaciones, pues en todas partes empezaba a comentarse el crimen de Los Gemelos, y todo su ser se hizo añicos.

"Os habéis quedado muy pensativa, Lady Sansa. Estabais muy lejos de aquí," dijo la reina con una sonrisa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, lo siento, majestad. Sólo eran recuerdos de Desembarco del Rey. El vino me ha hecho volver hacia atrás, hacia épocas menos gratas que la actual."

"Vaya, ya veo que es un vino terrible para haceros evocar vuestros tiempos en Desembarco del Rey," bromeó Daenerys.

Sansa siguió con el dedo uno de los relieves de su copa.

"No todo fue terrible. Tyrion poco a poco hizo mi vida más llevadera, aunque yo no estuviese preparada para reconocerlo."

"Cuidó de vos."

"Sí. Cuidó de mí," corroboró Sansa.

Leena llegó y todas la saludaron.

"Disculpad la tardanza, majestad," se disculpó. Tenía las pálidas mejillas muy coloradas.

 _Tal vez ella también ha tenido un encuentro sexual de última hora, como yo,_ pensó Sansa, divertida.

"No hay nada que disculpar, Leena. Es una tarde de tiempo libre para pasarla amistosamente entre nosotras. Cada una puede acudir cuando pueda o quiera," aclaró Daenerys. "Siéntate, por favor." La chica lo hizo y Lania se apresuró a servirle el vino. Leena saludó a la niña.

"Muchas gracias, Lania," le dijo la reina. "Ya puedes marcharte y dentro de una hora nos traerás la colación de media tarde, ¿de acuerdo? A partir de ahora nos serviremos nosotras el vino."

"Muy bien, Madre." La chica hizo una reverencia y se fue.

"Ya sólo falta Jalima. Sé que tiene que desplazarse desde los campamentos, pero le viene bien distraerse entre amigas, y dio la impresión de que le agradó el trato con nosotras," comentó Daenerys.

"Sí, de hecho dijo que le apetecía que nos volviéramos a reunir alguna vez," recordó Sansa.

"Bien. No tardará." La reina miró más allá de la terraza y suspiró. "Los campeonatos deben de haberse inaugurado ya. Espero que todo vaya bien." Trató de agudizar el oído, para ver si captaba el bullicio de los anfiteatros a esa tranquila hora. Todas guardaron silencio y, efectivamente, se oía un rumor de multitudes a lo lejos, en dos puntos distintos de la ciudad. "Escuchad. Se puede oír claramente. Son unos veinte mil espectadores entre ambos anfiteatros, si se ha conseguido el lleno."

Sansa sabía que ella estaba inquieta, y trató de calmarla. "Seguro que si ocurre algo, se notará un cambio perceptible en el rumor, por el griterío de la gente. Si el sonido sigue así, suave y monótono, y con ocasionales gritos de ánimo o abucheos, significa que todo está dentro de la normalidad."

"Por supuesto. Lo sabríamos enseguida. Esperemos que el ruido siga siendo así."

"Seguro que sí, majestad. Vuestros soldados son los mejores del mundo, recordadlo en todo momento," recomendó Sansa.

"Eso es lo que más me tranquiliza, Lady Sansa. En fin, hablemos de otras cosas, que no os hecho venir aquí para agobiaros con mis preocupaciones ni para pasar el tiempo simplemente escuchando el ruido de las arenas de combate. Un buen tema para empezar sería el nuevo gremio de costureras. ¿Lo estáis organizando ya?"

"Sí, majestad. Leena y yo hoy precisamente hemos empezado a poner en marcha el proyecto. Lo primero es hacer el sondeo para ver cuántas mujeres estarían dispuestas a formar parte. Queremos llevarlo a cabo cuanto antes."

"Estupendo. Jalima puede comunicar a Kerro que hable con los portavoces de los gremios y que ellos hagan el recuento de las mujeres de sus grupos que deseen participar. Cuando tengáis el recuento total, tendréis que reunirlas para fundar el gremio y empezar a trabajar." Daenerys se quedó pensativa unos momentos. "Necesitaréis un lugar donde reuniros de vez en cuando para vuestras clases de costura o para tratar vuestros asuntos en común, aunque el resto del trabajo podéis hacerlo cada cual en vuestras casas o habitaciones, pues no hace falta ningún sitio especial ni muy amplio para coser vestimentas u otras cosas cotidianas. Pero podréis usar vuestra sala de reuniones para trabajos de mayor tamaño, como velas de barcos o cualquier cosa que ocupe mucho espacio. Podréis hacerlo aquí, en alguna de las salas de la escuela en horario de tarde, mientras no podáis disponer de otro lugar."

"Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, majestad." Sansa le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza.

"Tengo que velar por todos mis trabajadores. De todos vosotros depende la prosperidad de Meereen." Daenerys le dirigió una sonrisa.

En ese momento Jalima entró y se repitieron los saludos.

"Buenas tardes, Madre y jóvenes señoras." Hizo una reverencia.

"Buenas tardes, Jalima. Siéntate," invitó una vez más Daenerys.

La mujer se sentó y la misma Daenerys le sirvió el vino. Jalima hizo ademán de protestar.

"Oh, no, Madre, no tenéis por qué molestaros."

"No es ninguna molestia, Jalima. Me gusta cuidar de mis amigos. Me hace sentir que sirvo para algo más que para mandar a otros a hacer cosas en mi lugar," bromeó la reina.

"Una reina no puede hacerlo todo por sí misma, Madre. Si los dioses lo hubieran querido así, no seríais una reina, sino una diosa," dijo Jalima, con su sonrisa triste.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Daenerys también sonreía. "¿Cómo van las cosas en los campamentos?"

"Bastante bien. Estamos muy organizados. Los Inmaculados contribuyen a mantener el orden y a evitar riñas mayores, pero entre nosotros se ha extendido un fuerte sentido de solidaridad y colaboración y todos cuidamos del bienestar colectivo lo mejor que podemos. Nadie está desatendido. Nos aseguramos de que todo el mundo tenga alguna ropa de abrigo, comida en su plato, un fuego en el que calentarse y un refugio en el que dormir."

"Estáis haciendo un trabajo excelente, Jalima," elogió la reina. "¿Cómo está sobrellevando la gente la epidemia de sarampión?"

"La gran mayoría de los enfermos se están recuperando bien y los maestres y otras personas con conocimientos de sanación los visitan cuando pueden. Pero los enfermos más débiles tienen mal pronóstico, Madre. Algunos no vivirán más de unos pocos días, sobre todo ancianos y bebés. Son pocos, pero el campamento va a vivir días muy tristes."

Daenerys no intentó controlar el temblor de su barbilla.

"No perdamos la esperanza con todos los casos. Alguno se puede recuperar. Pero de todos modos tengo que prever los funerales. Les daremos un entierro digno. Haremos una procesión a las tierras consagradas para sepultarlos y decretaré tres días de luto oficial. Ante calamidades así, a la gente le consuela saber que sus seres queridos se marchan arropados por todo su pueblo y que los deudos de los fallecidos disponen de tiempo y del recogimiento adecuado para llorarles." Jalima asintió. "Y, ¿cómo estás tú, querida amiga?," le preguntó Daenerys.

"Tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo ni para pensar, Madre. Y eso me gusta. El trabajo me ayuda a no volverme loca de tristeza."

"Claro. Es el mejor antídoto contra la depresión. Por eso es bueno que todos mis súbditos se mantengan ocupados. Eso les ayuda a que sus heridas se curen. Y los dioses saben que todos los que han sido esclavos tienen muchas heridas que sanar."

"Muchas, Madre. Y la mayoría de ellas son invisibles. Están en el alma. Esas son las peores," dijo Jalima.

"Los mejores remedios que yo puedo ofrecer son refugio, aunque algo precario por el momento, la solidaridad de todo nuestro pueblo, la protección de mis soldados y trabajo. Pero aún hay mucho camino por recorrer, y para bastante gente las condiciones de vida aquí son más difíciles que cuando vivían en el cautiverio."

"Aún así, las prefieren, Madre. Porque las han elegido ellos. Llevan la vida que ellos mismos construyen, no la que les imponen."

"Intentaré que puedan contruir una vida mejor. La vida que se merecen."

"Por lo pronto, son libres. Sus vidas no son fáciles, pero son suyas. Eso ya es una vida mejor. Es una vida que se merecen."

"Gracias por tus ánimos, Jalima. Siempre tengo la impresión de que no hago lo suficiente." Daenerys le tomó una mano, agradecida.

"Lo que hacéis es muchísimo más de lo que ha hecho nadie por nosotros en milenios, Madre." Jalima le apretó la mano.

Guardaron silencio y todas contemplaron el paisaje, con el rumor de fondo de los sonidos de la ciudad, concentrados sobre todo en los anfiteatros. La tarde transcurría con dulce serenidad en aquella altura de la Gran Pirámide.

 **(Continuará)**


	120. Chapter 120

Lania volvió para llevarles el refrigerio de media tarde. Missandei se dirigió a ella tímidamente.

"¿Has visto a Menelan? ¿Cómo se encuentra?," preguntó. Sin duda estaba ansiosa por tener noticias. Sansa y Daenerys también fijaron su atención plena en la respuesta de la niña. Jalima observó la escena con su comprensión melancólica.

"Sigue igual, señora Missandei, pero contento. El perro de la señora Sansa está junto a él y Menelan lo acaricia de vez en cuando. Algunos de los chicos se turnan para quedarse al lado de su cama."

"¿Y los otros niños enfermos? Ya estaban mucho mejor," se interesó Daenerys.

"Pronto sanarán y volverán a sus quehaceres. Y a gastar bromas y tirarnos del pelo," aseguró Lania, sonriente.

"Sí, ya me lo imagino. Son unas buenas piezas," corroboró Daenerys, divertida. "Muchas gracias, pequeña. Más tarde te mandaré aviso para que vengas a recoger las cosas. Puedes irte otra vez."

"Madre. Señoras," se despidió la niña con una reverencia, y se marchó.

"Estos chicos son estupendos," comentó Sansa. "La vida en la pirámide no sería ni la mitad de llevadera ni entretenida sin ellos."

"Me alegro de haberlos traído aquí. Al principio lo hice porque no se me ocurría qué otra cosa podía hacer con ellos, y no podía dejarlos ahí fuera sin ningún pariente que velara por ellos. Comprendo que el resto de las familias libertas ya tienen suficiente con sus propios hijos y no puedo obligarlas a adoptar más niños. Y como en la pirámide había espacio de sobra, decidí ampararlos aquí y darles ocupaciones y responsabilidades, y he fomentado que cuiden unos de otros como hermanos y hermanas. El sistema ha funcionado y ahora cuento con unos chicos diligentes que alegran la vida aquí dentro. Solo necesitaban algo que llamasen hogar, un poco de cariño y unos objetivos que cumplir, y eso ellos lo devuelven multiplicado por mil, porque agradecen todo lo que reciben. Nunca habían tenido nada más que miedo, y ahora el futuro se abre ante ellos. Un poco de esperanza puede obrar maravillas en la gente. Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas de esos pequeños y poder ayudarles a conseguir alguno de sus sueños."

"Cuando mis dos hijos mayores nacieron, pensé: _Un día, de alguna forma, estos muchachos, y los otros hermanos que tengan, serán libres. Los ayudaré a escapar, los animaré a viajar hacia Lorath, o a alguna de las Ciudades Libres donde está prohibido el comercio y la posesión de esclavos, o hacia Poniente. Juro que ellos no van a pasar por esto toda su vida."_ Las otras mujeres miraron a Jalima sin pestañear, sorprendidas por su repentina locuacidad. "Juré en silencio que, llegado el momento, cuando tuviesen suficiente edad, haría lo que fuese necesario para ayudarlos a huir de Astapor. Lo planificaría detalle a detalle. Mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera. Si hacía falta, provocaría un incendio en la pirámide de los amos para aprovechar la confusión. Kerro y yo estábamos de acuerdo en aquel plan y no nos importaba lo que nos ocurriera a nosotros, siempre y cuando supiésemos que nuestros chicos estaban en camino hacia la libertad. Durante noches enteras repasamos los detalles. Se unirían a una caravana de viajeros, simulando ser un grupo de modestos artesanos en busca de fortuna. Una o dos veces al año pasan caravanas por la Bahía de los Esclavos. Sin el collar de la esclavitud y con atuendos de artesanos, los muchachos no levantarían sospechas. Además, no se unirían a la caravana en las mismas puertas de la ciudad, porque los amos podían registrarla en busca de los fugitivos, sino que esperaríamos a que se encontrara por lo menos a varias jornadas de distancia. Los chicos la seguirían de cerca y, si el camino estaba despejado, se incorporarían. Si por el contrario los amos enviaban hombres para atraparlos, esperando encontrarlos entre los viajeros, los chicos esperarían hasta que el grupo hubiese llegado a Yunkai, simulando ser artesanos de la Ciudad Amarilla. Se mezclarían entre la gente y nadie tenía por qué saber quiénes eran en realidad. Kerro y yo nos recitábamos aquel plan para darnos fuerzas. Saber que nuestros hijos tendrían una oportunidad de ser libres nos animaba día tras día. Después de ellos nacieron los tres más pequeños, y nuestros planes no cambiaron, pues los cinco se llevaban muy poco tiempo entre uno y otro. Teníamos la determinación de que se escaparan todos juntos. A mi marido y a mí no nos importaba lo que nos ocurriera a nosotros una vez que los chicos ya se hubiesen ido. Sabíamos que nos torturarían y nos matarían por haber propiciado la fuga de cinco esclavos, pero estábamos preparados. Moriríamos felices sabiendo que al menos ellos estaban lejos de aquella maldita ciudad y buscando un destino mejor. Siendo cinco, se cuidarían y se protegerían unos a otros, y podían conseguirlo. Al menos eso era lo que queríamos creer, lo que necesitábamos creer. Pero al cabo de unos años, Kuro y Tebo fueron vendidos por culpa del hijo del amo. Nos los arrebataron y destrozaron nuestras esperanzas. Cuando yo me encontraba invadida por el odio, la Madre llegó a Astapor y nos liberó. Consideré que era una señal y la oportunidad de libertad para mis hijos pequeños, y recobré la esperanza de rescatar a los mayores. Ese deseo aún no se ha cumplido, pero confío. Kuro y Tebo son listos y fuertes, y en cuanto puedan vendrán a solicitar refugio a la Madre. Mientras tanto, espero que haya por ahí personas buenas que los estén ayudando, como nosotros ayudamos a los recién llegados a Meereen, a los que han arriesgado todo para dejar de ser esclavos. Ojalá alguien se haya compadecido de mis hijos. Cuando veo a los huérfanos que habéis acogido, Madre, pienso en Kuro y en Tebo, y vuelvo a creer que están vivos."

Todas las mujeres guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, conmovidas.

"Creer es lo que nos hace seguir adelante. Todo el que desea vivir cree en algo, porque eso es lo que nos sostiene. Las mujeres dothrakis dicen que, según la magia antigua, quien cree en algo con la suficiente fuerza y perseverancia sin flaquear jamás, sin vacilar ni un solo instante, logrará hacerlo realidad. Como los hombres que consiguen llegar a khals porque no han sido derrotados ni una sola vez en ninguna lucha. Ellas afirman que pasa lo mismo con cualquier cosa que uno desea conseguir. Si no nos dejamos derrotar, al final será nuestro. Sé que todos los pueblos cuentan miles de historias y hoy día es difícil creer en la magia antigua, pero yo un día entré en la pira funeraria de mi amado esposo con tres huevos de dragón petrificados, y cuando las escasas personas que me seguían estaban seguras de que encontrarían mis huesos calcinados junto a los de Drogo, yo salí ilesa y con mis tres dragones sobre mis hombros. Si quieres una prueba palpable de que todo es posible, Jalima, yo te ofrezco mi propia historia. Antes, cuando era una niña que no poseía nada y que huía junto con mi hermano, nunca creí demasiado que la magia antigua siguiera existiendo. No había nada que me ofreciera una prueba palpable de su existencia. Pero cuando fui vendida a Drogo y yo al principio tenía tanto miedo, curiosamente, en lugar de venirme abajo me di cuenta de que podía mejorar mi situación. Mi hermano me había obligado a tomar un camino que yo no quería tomar. Pero empecé a creer en mí misma y me dije que, si me lo proponía, ser una khaleesi no tenía que ser algo tan malo. Empecé a cobrar consciencia de mi propia fuerza y empleé una de las armas que yo podía usar. No era una guerrera ni tenía ninguna de las habilidades que muchas mujeres aprenden, pero era una mujer de un antiguo linaje valyrio y agraciada con un aspecto físico que para los dothrakis resulta exótico. No están acostumbrados a las mujeres de pelo plateado, ojos claros y piel blanca. Y yo descubrí que si mi khal se había casado conmigo, era porque yo era diferente a lo que él conocía, y no sólo por mi aspecto físico. Una de mis sirvientas, Doreah, me abrió los ojos. Me dijo que él esperaba de mí algo distinto, aunque ni él mismo supiera qué era, y además los hombres dothrakis son demasiado orgullosos para pedir algo a una mujer. Pero si el poderoso khal me había elegido, no se había debido a mi nombre Targaryen, que a él le sonaba como cualquier otro. El día en que le fui presentada en la casa de Illyrio Mopatis, me habían obligado a ponerme un vestido de gasa y mi cuerpo se insinuaba debajo de la tela semitransparente. Yo era como un ratoncillo tímido y asustado, pero me obligué a descender la escalera y caminar hacia Drogo. Él me miraba sin un pestañeo y yo con un esfuerzo mantuve mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Advertí algo fugaz en ellos, pero yo entonces aún no sabía interpretar ciertas miradas y gestos dothrakis. No estaba convencida de haberle gustado y, aunque yo temía la cólera de mi hermano, en el fondo deseaba que el fiero jefe guerrero me hubiera despreciado, para no tener que casarme con él. Pero al parecer sí le gusté, porque según Illyrio Drogo me había aceptado. Me casé y yo no sabía nada de cómo complacer a un hombre. Las primeras veces con él fueron una pesadilla en la que yo sólo sentía vergüenza y dolor, pero decidí que la situación cambiaría. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era dothraki y podía hacer las cosas de otro modo. Y fue tan sencillo como eso. Cuando cambié la forma en que hacíamos el amor, nos enamoramos. Y entonces Drogo se convirtió en mi sol y estrellas. Y supe que yo era fuerte, más de lo que jamás había creído, y dejé atrás a la niña sin flaquear. Antes de ser una khaleesi yo no era nada, Jalima, excepto una niña asustada, y ahora he llegado hasta aquí. Si la magia antigua no tiene algo que ver con todo esto, entonces es que la magia es un cuento. Pero miro a mis dragones, miro a mi pueblo, os miro a vosotras, y veo en todas partes la prueba de la magia antigua." Daenerys dirigió una sonrisa alentadora a Jalima. "Espero que todo esto que te he contado te sirva para algo, querida amiga."

Entonces Missandei habló.

"Yo nací en la isla de Naath. Mi padre era pescador y mi madre sabía hablar perfectamente cuatro idiomas y conocía un poco al menos otros diez. Mi abuelo había sido un marinero que había navegado por todos los mares y aprendió a hablar muchas lenguas y también sabía leer y escribir en varias de ellas, y sedujo a muchas mujeres en todos los puertos. Una de sus amantes murió de parto y mi abuelo se quedó con su hija recién nacida, mi madre. La llevó con él en sus viajes y finalmente, cuando se sintió enfermo y cansado, decidió afincarse en Naath con ella. Mi madre lo cuidó hasta que murió y conoció a mi padre. Se casaron y me tuvieron a mí y a mis cinco hermanos y hermanas. Después llegaron los piratas esclavistas, mataron a los hombres que se resistieron, violaron a las mujeres pero respetaron a las niñas y a las jóvenes vírgenes, y asesinaron a las que presentaron batalla o que no eran jóvenes ni guapas ni aptas para el trabajo duro. A mis padres les clavaron la espada por colocarse delante de nosotros para defendernos. Pero lo peor fue lo que hicieron con los bebés y con los niños pequeños." Dos lágrimas se deslizaban por las suaves mejillas de la joven, y ella se las secó con los dedos. "Nos dejaron vivir a los niños que éramos mayores y que además teníamos habilidades y brazos fuertes. Yo fui la única de mi familia que sobrevivió aquel día. Me llevaron en barco a Astapor y vomité sin parar porque nunca había navegado, pero los piratas no me azotaron porque decían que no querían estropear mi piel. Querían venderme a los Bondadosos Amos y ellos pagaban mucho dinero si les llevaban niñas bonitas, bien educadas y vírgenes, así que no me hicieron daño, ni tampoco a las otras niñas ni chicas vírgenes, pero estuvieron durante toda la travesía recordándonos lo que nos pasaría en cuanto llegáramos a la Bahía de los Esclavos. Me subastaron en el mercado en las afueras de la ciudad y me compró el amo Kraznys mo Nakloz, que me violó ese mismo día y todos los demás hasta que empezó a cansarse de mí y dejó de visitarme a diario. Me hacía tomar el té de la luna porque no quería que mi cuerpo se estropeara con los embarazos, y además no admitiría hijos bastardos en su casa. La esposa del amo me odiaba y a veces me pegaba cuando él no nos veía, pero siempre tenía cuidado de no dejarme marcas porque si lo hacía el amo se daría cuenta de que ella me maltrataba y la castigaría duramente. Lo único bueno de vivir allí era que mi trabajo no era demasiado duro. Yo hacía de intérprete, de escriba y de heraldo en las reuniones y eventos, así que siempre iba bien vestida y arreglada y permanecía en pie junto al amo durante horas. Un día apareció la Madre de Dragones para comprar todos los Inmaculados, engañó a los Bondadosos Amos haciéndoles creer que les daría un dragón a cambio, pero el dragón quemó al amo Kraznys y la reina ordenó a los Inmaculados, que ya la obedecían sólo a ella, masacrar a todos los amos. Me llevó con ella y desde entonces soy libre otra vez, me ha devuelto la vida que me quitaron, soy feliz de nuevo. Yo también creo en la magia antigua, querida Jalima."

Hasta ese momento Sansa no había sabido casi nada sobre el pasado de Missandei, aunque se lo había imaginado. Contado por la dulce chica, impactaba todavía más, porque ella jamás daba muestras de rencor ni pronunciaba frases duras ni demasiado directas. Pero aquella tarde de amistad y confidencias Sansa por primera vez veía realmente por lo que la leal mano derecha de Daenerys había pasado.

Leena, llevada por la iniciativa de liberación de las heridas que todas llevaban en sus almas, también se animó a hablar.

"Ya conocéis buena parte de mi historia. Mis padres me vendieron a una casa de placer lysena. Las casas de más categoría entrenan a las chicas durante años y no permiten que ningún cliente las toque hasta que han finalizado su aprendizaje. Pero por desgracia a mí me vendieron a un burdel de baja categoría. Yo tenía ocho años y lo primero que recuerdo de cuando entré en ese sitio fue que el proxeneta me desnudó sin miramientos y me examinó de arriba abajo para comprobar que no tuviera defectos visibles y para cerciorarse de que era virgen. Mi padre me había obligado a hacerle cosas, pero no había llegado a desflorarme, porque sabía que los burdeles pagan más dinero por las vírgenes. Tras el examen, el proxeneta me dijo que estaba de suerte. Que mi primer cliente pagaría mucho por tener el honor de desvirgarme, y se me permitiría ponerme un vestido muy bonito, reservado para las niñas vírgenes. El mundo se había hecho pedazos a mis pies y yo sólo podía pensar en escapar de ese horrible lugar, así que no podía imaginar dónde estaba la buena suerte que se suponía que yo tenía. Las otras chicas y mujeres me miraron con envidia, sin duda queriendo volver el tiempo atrás, al momento en que aún eran niñas inocentes. Me enseñaron los sitios donde dormían, comían, hacían sus necesidades y lavaban la ropa, y después me mostraron los cuartos donde trabajaban y donde también se lavaban antes de cada servicio. Me dijeron que en mi primera vez me correspondería el cuarto especial, que era más espacioso y estaba mejor decorado que los otros. Se me permitiría disponer de un día para adaptarme y al día siguiente mis compañeras me arreglarían y el proxeneta haría algo especial en mi honor, pues no solía recibir empleadas tan jóvenes: organizaría una puja entre los clientes que preferían niñas, y yo sería entregada al que ofreciese la mayor cantidad por pasar la noche conmigo. En consideración a mi primera noche, yo sólo prestaría servicios al hombre que me convirtiera en mujer, para que mi estreno fuese menos duro. A partir de las siguientes noches, admitiría sólo a dos o tres clientes a mayor precio que la tarifa corriente por ser todavía novata, y al cabo de unas cuantas semanas ya trabajaría con todos los hombres que me solicitaran y al precio normal. Las otras hacían bromas crueles. Decían que no sabían si alegrarse por mi buena fortuna, porque al ser la más joven sería el centro de atención y además el proxeneta al principio sólo permitiría que me eligieran los que no dieran la impresión de ir a partirme en dos, o si debían alegrarse por su propia suerte, porque mientras los hombres estuviesen más pendientes de mí ellas tendrían un poco más de respiro. Yo sólo quería morir."

La rubia muchacha hizo una pausa, recordando aquellos terribles días con ojos duros y los labios apretados.

"No tienes que seguir contando todo esto tan doloroso para ti, querida. Todas imaginamos por lo que has pasado," se compadeció Jalima, acariciándole la mano.

"Gracias por tu preocupación, pero tengo que contarlo, Jalima. Sé que la intención de la Madre era que tuviésemos una tarde más alegre, pero parece que hoy es el día de sacar fuera recuerdos terribles para dejarlos marchar y hacernos más libres, ¿entiendes? Si no echo fuera esto, no seré libre de verdad. Ni siquiera he hablado de esto con Pod."

"De acuerdo, cariño. A nosotras puedes contarnos lo que quieras. Todas conocemos el dolor."

Daenerys asintió, animándola a continuar.

"Llegó la noche de mi estreno. Las otras mujeres me peinaron y me vistieron, pero no me maquillaron. Por lo visto los hombres a los que les gustaban las niñas vírgenes preferían que ellas tuvieran un aspecto inocente. Me llevaron a la sala y una multitud de hombres aguardaba expectante. Yo estaba tan aterrada que apenas podía andar, y las otras me obligaban a avanzar empujándome sin mucha consideración. Al ver aquel mar de rostros sentí un mareo y estuve a punto de vomitar allí mismo, pero me dije que si manchaba el vestido y arruinaba mi debut, me azotarían y me castigarían, así que hice un gran esfuerzo por sobreponerme. No miré directamente a ninguno de aquellos hombres, fijé la mirada en un punto más allá de todos ellos y me concentré en el recuerdo de mis acantilados, que era lo único que me ayudaba a no perder el control de mis nervios. Ya había empleado ese truco cuando mi padre me obligaba a hacerle cosas y había funcionado. Si no miraba sus caras, no me parecerían reales, y tal vez así pudiese soportar mejor lo que me aguardaba. El proxeneta gritó que sólo podían pujar por mí quienes tuvieran el miembro pequeño, pues no quería perderme ya en la primera noche, y todos se echaron a reír, pero yo estaba medio ausente, como si todo aquello no fuera conmigo. La puja parecía estar lejos de mí, era como si mi espíritu se hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y presenciara vagamente el espectáculo desde lejos, desde una especie de niebla espesa. Eso me hizo evadirme y eso fue lo que impidió que saltara de la mesa en la que me hicieron subir, para echar a correr. La puja terminó y el proxeneta me agarró del brazo y me hizo bajar. Ni siquiera sé cuál fue el precio definitivo por mi virginidad, porque no llegué a escucharlo. Sólo supe que alguien que olía a sudor y a cerveza me llevaba de la mano con garra de hierro hacia el cuarto especial, y yo iba como flotando, pese a que sentía las piernas pesadas como piedras. Por suerte, la niebla seguía en mi cabeza y todo parecía lejano, incluso el desconocido que tiraba de mí. Me hizo entrar y me indicó que le hiciera cosas, las mismas cosas que mi padre me obligaba a hacerle. Me concentré en los acantilados, conté las olas que se estrellaban contra la orilla. Me acordé de la única vez que yo había comido un dulce. Se le debía de haber caído en la playa a un niño pequeño, seguramente el hijo de algún mercader rico, y lo habían dejado allí, lleno de arena pegada. Lo limpié y lo saboreé como si fuera el mismo alimento de los dioses. Me duró horas, porque no quería que se me acabara demasiado pronto. Acordarme del dulce hizo que no me percatara demasiado de lo que hacía con el hombre. Al cabo de un rato, me quitó el vestido y mi mente viajó al momento en que nació mi hermano más pequeño. Noté que el hombre me aplicaba algún ungüento o aceite. Para no gritar de asco y vergüenza, evoqué la carita colorada del bebé. Mi madre me dejó cogerlo en mis brazos unos momentos. Y entonces el dolor me atravesó. Ni siquiera el rostro de mi hermano pudo alejar aquella tortura. El hombre me hacía tanto daño que yo seguramente grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero no recuerdo mi propia voz. Traté de aferrarme a otro recuerdo, pero el dolor lo ocupaba todo y finalmente me desmayé. Al recobrar la consciencia, algunas de las otras chicas me atendían en nuestro cuarto de dormir, y tenían cara de preocupación. Ya no se burlaban, sino que sentían pena y, por alguna extraña razón, aquello me consoló. Ya no me veían como la recién llegada, sino como otra compañera de penalidades. Yo había sangrado mucho y sentía como si algo me quemara entre las piernas. Me habían puesto unos vendajes para detener la hemorragia, y el proxeneta consintió en que yo no debía volver a trabajar hasta que me hubiera recuperado, porque obviamente él no quería perderme en la segunda noche ni dejar de cobrar los cuantiosos ingresos que yo le reportaría por ser la más joven." Leena miró su copa de vino unos momentos. "Al parecer el cliente me había provocado un desgarro en mi entrada, pero según las chicas no era muy serio y se curaría por sí mismo en un par de semanas a lo sumo. El proxeneta resopló de frustración, pero no tuvo más remedio que dejarme descansar. La que después se convertiría en una de mis pocas amigas en el burdel se atrevió a reprocharle que yo hubiese sido entregada a aquel bruto capaz de desgarrar a una niña de ocho años, y a cambio ella se ganó un bofetón, pero a partir de entonces el proxeneta escogió con más cuidado a los clientes para las chicas muy jóvenes y con poca o ninguna experiencia. No convenía que hubiera más pérdidas de dinero porque alguna otra niña tuviese que guardar cama durante una quincena. Comprendí por qué en las casas de mayor categoría las niñas no trabajaban con los clientes tan pronto y, agotada, me pasé muchas horas durmiendo. Cuando despertaba, mi nueva amiga solía estar a mi lado si no era reclamada y, si no estaba ella, la sustituía alguna de las otras. Temía el momento de ir al excusado, pero cada día me dolía un poco menos, y dejé de sangrar. Cuando me curé, el proxeneta elegía con cuidado a mis clientes, y muchos de los que esperaban para irse con las otras me miraban un poco avergonzados, pues sabían lo que me había pasado y aquello hacía sentir un poco culpables a los que tenían algo de conciencia, y probablemente algunos de ellos tenían hijas de mi edad. Al cabo de un tiempo ya trabajé tanto como las otras. Mi cuerpo se fortaleció y aprendí a acallar mi espíritu, a mantenerlo dormido. Algunas de las chicas bebían mucho para olvidar, pero yo sabía lo que hace el alcohol a la gente que bebe demasiado y me resistí, porque en un rincón secreto guardaba la esperanza de escapar de esa vida y si quería hacerlo, no debía destruirme a mí misma más de lo que el burdel lo haría. Mis amigas Kyra y Mylena llegaron y mi vida mejoró, porque ellas eran como mi familia y las tres nos reconfortábamos y nos insuflábamos fuerzas. Tras un tiempo, nos vendieron al burdel de Volantis, nos ganaron en una apuesta y nos montamos en el barco en el que conocimos a Sansa, Tyrion, Pod y el capitán Letho. Y mis esperanzas se cumplieron."

Hasta ese momento Sansa no se percató de que estaba aferrando la mano de su amiga y que sus propias mejillas estaban húmedas. Sintió una gran admiración por la muchacha, porque a pesar de haber pasado por semejante infierno no le habían roto el espíritu, que se había conservado íntegro. Le apretó la mano, llena de emoción, y Leena le devolvió el apretón con su sonrisa triste.

Cloe también tenía lágrimas en las pestañas y miraba a Leena como si considerase un milagro que una chica tan bonita y encantadora hubiese vivido todo aquello y hubiese sobrevivido, convirtiéndose en una mujer libre y feliz. Leena se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

"Sé que casi nadie tiene la oportunidad de escapar de todo aquello, Cloe. Pero yo tenía la esperanza de que así sería. Y pasó. A lo mejor es por la magia antigua, como dice la Madre. A lo mejor es simplemente que tuve mucha suerte. Tú también fuiste una esclava y ya no lo eres. Una cosa está clara, y es que tenemos mucho que celebrar, ¿no crees? Incluso con este vino," bromeó Leena, y todas se echaron a reír.

"A lo mejor este vino es un castigo sutil que los dioses han enviado a los nobles ghiscarios por haber empleado esclavos para producirlo," sugirió Sansa, y las otras rieron aún más.

Daenerys intervino.

"Habéis sido muy valientes al abrir vuestros corazones, mis queridas amigas," dijo, dirigiéndose a Jalima, Missandei y Leena. "No es fácil sacar a flote los peores momentos, pero lo habéis hecho y eso os ayudará a estar en paz," declaró Daenerys, que al igual que Sansa y Cloe había tenido que limpiarse discretamente unas lágrimas cuando las otras mujeres habían contado sus tristes experiencias pasadas. "Bien, creo que ahora realmente nos hemos ganado hablar de cosas esperanzadoras," dijo, en un tono más ligero.

Sansa suspiró de alivio. No estaba segura de ser capaz de rememorar la ejecución de su padre sin derrumbarse, y ella también consideró que era el momento adecuado para dejar descansar de nuevo los recuerdos terribles y pensar en otras cosas.

"¿Cuántos niños han nacido entre los libertos desde que os instalasteis en Meereen, majestad? ¿Lleváis el recuento?" Sansa pensó que el nacimiento de niños en los campamentos y en la ciudad era un tema esperanzador. La llegada de bebés alegraba la vida.

"Unos cien más o menos," dijo la reina.

"Son niños nacidos libres. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que significa eso? Por primera vez en muchos siglos, se ha roto la cadena en la Bahía de los Esclavos. Hasta ahora, los hijos de esclavos estaban condenados a ser esclavos," señaló Sansa.

"Tengo que seguir luchando mucho por eso, Lady Sansa. Para que nazcan muchos más niños libres y que nadie los esclavice."

"Pero ya nada será igual en estas tierras, majestad. Habéis sembrado la semilla del cambio. Quizás dentro de un tiempo esto no deba llamarse _Bahía de los Esclavos_."

"Ese sería mi sueño, Lady Sansa, pero supongo que todavía queda mucho para eso. ¿Qué nombre le pondríais, si pudieseis elegir uno?" Daenerys sonreía ante el optimismo de la joven Stark.

" _Bahía de la Libertad_. No es muy original, ¿verdad?"

"No mucho," confirmó la reina, divertida. Todas rieron. "Pero ningún otro nombre sonaría mejor. Ojalá pudiese hacerse realidad."

"Para muchos ya es una realidad, con nombre o sin él," dijo Sansa.

"¿Creéis que la mayoría querría venir conmigo a Poniente? Y, ¿qué vida puedo ofrecerles allí? Me hago esa pregunta muchas veces."

"Estoy más que segura de que una mayoría abrumadora querrá seguiros a Poniente. Sois su Madre, majestad. Confían en vos."

"Esa es una de las cosas que temo. No quiero fallarles. Pero Poniente es enorme, no se limita a una ciudad rodeada por murallas. Sé lo que es gobernar en Meereen, que puedo abarcar con la vista desde aquí arriba, pero... ¿Un reino entero que ni siquiera puedo empezar a vislumbrar?"

"Pues también tendréis que abarcarlo poco a poco si queréis conocerlo bien, majestad," sugirió Sansa.

"Si aprendiera a montar en mis dragones, podría hacerlo. No me limitaría a quedarme apoltronada en el Trono de Hierro. Iría allí donde me necesitaran. Pero aún veo lejos el día en que pueda montarme en alguno de ellos."

"Vuestro instinto os dictará qué debéis hacer. Hasta ahora os ha ido bien siguiéndolo. Y además tenéis a vuestro alrededor gente que os ayudará a encontrar el camino."

Las otras mujeres seguían el intercambio entre la reina y Sansa, absortas. Missandei aprovechó la pausa en la conversación para hablar.

"Vuestros ancestros utilizaron los dragones como símbolo de amenaza y conquista. Pero vos podríais darles otro significado, majestad. Ellos podrían ayudaros a construir, no a destruir."

"Eso será lo más original que un Targaryen habrá hecho en siglos, querida Missandei," dijo la reina sonriendo. "Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda recibir para construir el reino que quiero para todos nosotros."

"Contad conmigo," aseguró Missandei sin la menor vacilación.

"Y conmigo," dijeron todas las demás al unísono. Brindaron por el pacto, pero rompieron a reír de nuevo cuando el insulso sabor del vino deslució la solemnidad del momento.

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre conversaciones distendidas, bromas, risas y anécdotas divertidas. Lania regresó para recoger la mesa y, cuando empezaba a ponerse el sol, el cambio en el rumor de fondo que procedía de los anfiteatros indicó que los espectáculos habían finalizado por ese día y que los espectadores comenzaban a dispersarse. Daenerys lanzó un suspiro, aliviada porque todo había transcurrido sin incidentes. Se despidió de sus amigas y Tyrion y Pod, que ya habían sido avisados hacía un rato, esperaban a sus mujeres en la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de la reina. Jalima sería escoltada de regreso a los campamentos, ya que Kerro, demasiado ocupado, no podía ir a recogerla.

Las chicas besaron a sus hombres a modo de saludo y los cuatro caminaron por los corredores, de regreso a sus habitaciones.

"¿Lo habéis pasado bien en vuestra tarde de charlas femeninas?," preguntó Tyrion a Sansa con su tono divertido.

"Ha sido un rato de liberación entre amigas. Hemos hablado de muchas cosas, y hemos llorado y reído. Pero tengo una mala noticia para ti," advirtió ella, con su voz burlona. "Hasta que el capitán Gilean regrese, el único vino que habrá será el ghiscario."

Tyrion compuso una mueca de desagrado.

"¡Puaj! ¿Quién puede beberse eso? Debería prohibirse su venta. Así se extinguiría definitivamente y harían un favor a la humanidad," protestó él. Y bajó la voz. "Supongo que tendremos que buscar compensación por beber ese pis de rata en las comidas. Si te degusto después, puede que se me olvide ese nefasto sabor. Ah, y tú puedes degustarme también." Acarició la mano de ella de forma sensual y ella automáticamente notó el vuelco que el contacto de él siempre le provocaba en el vientre. Eso hizo a Sansa suponer que él también estaría notando el vuelco en cierta parte de su anatomía, y sonrió traviesa.

"Gracias por el generoso ofrecimiento. Pero ahora creo recordar cierta petición que te hice hace unas horas."

"Oh, y yo soy un marido obediente. Te complaceré con mucho gusto, pero tendrás que ser paciente, muy paciente. Ya sabes que las cosas buenas a veces se hacen de rogar, y eso las hace el doble de placenteras."

Hablaban en susurros y Tyrion se reprimía a duras penas para no empujarla contra la pared y meter la mano bajo la falda de ella.

"Seré muy paciente," afirmó ella. "Pero al final quiero lo mío."

"Lo tendrás, preciosa. Lo tendrás." Tyrion empleaba un tono misterioso que prometía mucho más. Sansa estaba muy húmeda imaginando qué cosas había hecho él en la soledad del dormitorio y qué le haría en cuanto llegaran a las habitaciones. Tener que disimular delante de Pod y Leena la excitaba más, y notaba el mismo calor en él.

Se despidieron de sus amigos en la puerta de ellos y Tyrion aceleró el paso, tirando de la mano de Sansa para apremiarla.

En la puerta, le dijo:

"Quiero que cierres los ojos y que no los abras hasta que yo te lo pida, ¿de acuerdo?"

El corazón se puso a correr en el pecho de ella.

"De acuerdo."


	121. Chapter 121

Él la llevó de la mano hasta la sala adyacente y la hizo sentarse.

"Recuerda, no abras los ojos. Tienes que esperar, mi amor. ¿Lo harás por mí?"

"Claro que sí, Tyrion," contestó Sansa, con la respiración acelerada.

Él soltó su mano y se dirigió a otra parte de la habitación. Al volver a su lado, se situó detrás de ella y le colocó sobre los ojos uno de los retales que usaban en sus juegos eróticos, que anudó por detrás de su cabeza para que ella no pudiese ver nada.

"Sé que serás obediente y no harás trampas, pero de todos modos me excita mucho vendarte los ojos. Así me hago la ilusión de que durante un rato estás a mi merced, que puedo hacer contigo cualquier cosa sin que sepas cuál va a ser mi próximo movimiento y que tengas que imaginártelo todo. Aunque sé que eres muy traviesa y seguramente sea yo quien acabe a tu merced. Me vuelves loco de todas las formas posibles, Sansa. Cuando eres dulce y tímida y cuando eres traviesa y descarada, cuando llevas la iniciativa y cuando me permites que la lleve yo. Me pones muy cachondo cuando tú impones el ritmo, y también cuando te rindes por completo a mí. Siempre recuerdo aquella fantasía que me contaste en la que te compré en el mercado de esclavos. ¿Quieres que ahora te la cuente yo?" Tyrion se encontraba detrás de ella, acariciando su cabello y masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

"Sí, por favor, mi señor," pidió ella, sintiendo el placentero y relajante cosquilleo de los dedos de él en su cabeza.

"Yo no tenía intención de poseer esclavos, pero mi padre era el cabeza de familia y yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar cada vez que él me llevaba a una subasta. Él sabía que yo odiaba todo aquello y por eso me obligaba a asistir cuando realizaba nuevas adquisiciones, para hacerme sufrir. _Y para que aprendas de una vez que la vida es una mierda, por si aún no te ha quedado claro, así que déjate de tontos escrúpulos_ , se burlaba él. Desde que era pequeño y acompañaba por la fuerza a mi padre a las subastas de esclavos, sentía lástima por aquellas personas vendidas como animales. Veía a madres brutalmente separadas de sus hijos, a niños aterrados que lloraban sin entender por qué de repente les pegaban y los arrastraban con cadenas, a hombres que no tardarían en sucumbir en las arenas de combate o deslomados en los trabajos más duros. Veía a mujeres que acabarían convertidas en putas a las que sus dueños obligarían a acostarse con veinte hombres cada día sin que ellas recibieran ni un solo cobre, veía a niñas y muchachas vírgenes que serían esclavas de cama de amos depravados. Un día te vi a ti. Acababan de traerte en un barco y era evidente que habías estado mareada y vomitando durante todo el trayecto. Se te veía delgada y muy pálida, con cercos oscuros alrededor de tus preciosos ojos azules. Sentías vergüenza de tu desnudez y tratabas de cubrirte, pero era inútil y los lujuriosos testigos se burlaban de tu timidez. Yo sabía que los piratas esclavistas no te habían tocado porque los amos pagaban mucho dinero por las vírgenes, y mucho más si eran hermosas. Tú eras una de las criaturas más bellas que yo había visto y algo muy intenso se agitó en mi interior. No quería verte en las asquerosas manos de un amo que inmediatamente te violaría y destruiría tu dulce inocencia. Yo me sentía culpable por todo aquello, me avergonzaba de mi padre y de todo aquel mundo. Y tuve un impulso. _Padre, quiero a esa chica. La quiero para mí,_ dije, para su sorpresa y la mía. _Vaya, veo que por fin te haces hombre._ Él ofreció el precio más elevado y te entregaron a mí. Tú parecías a punto de desplomarte y yo te cubrí con mi capa, mientras mi padre se burlaba de mi gesto, pero yo lo ignoré, como siempre hacía. Traté de hacerte entender que no te haría daño, que cuidaría de ti. Quería asegurarte que estarías a salvo, pero aquella mentira se me atascaba en la garganta. _¿A salvo de qué? ¿De mí?_ "

Tyrion, que estaba detrás de Sansa, apartó a un lado su cabello y empezó a masajear sus hombros, mientras seguía hablando cerca de su oído, acariciándola con su voz grave.

"Te había comprado para que nadie te mancillara ni te maltratara, pero no tenía ni idea de qué haría contigo. Yo era responsable de ti. Decidí que por fuera mantendría la fachada de que eras mi esclava de cama, pero no te tocaría. Tenía la intención de instruirte, enseñarte a leer y escribir. Tal vez podría convertirte en una escriba. Y así empezó nuestra vida en común. Tú vivías en mis habitaciones, porque se suponía que una esclava de cama tenía que satisfacer todos los deseos de su amo y siempre debía estar cerca de él. Te tenía siempre a la vista para protegerte. Una muchacha tan hermosa no tardaría en ser asediada por otros habitantes de la casa con muchos menos escrúpulos que yo. Siempre te llevaba conmigo, porque no quería dejarte sola, y todos los días te daba lecciones y hablaba contigo. Deseaba conocerte, anhelaba que confiaras en mí. Eras una chica reservada, pero poco a poco conseguí que me abrieras tu alma. Para entonces estaba muy enamorado de ti, pero respetaba tus deseos. Tú eras preciosa y yo era un enano. Había aprendido que las princesas no se enamoran de los monstruos, y mi padre siempre me había dicho que yo era un pequeño monstruo. Que ninguna mujer me amaría. Pero empecé a ver una expresión en tus ojos que no había visto nunca antes en ninguna chica. _No puede ser. No puede amarme_ , me decía a mí mismo. _Sólo es compasión y agradecimiento. Tiene buen corazón y siente lástima por este enano tonto._ Una noche, mientras yo yacía despierto como de costumbre, pues el sueño tardaba horas en vencerme, oí tus pasos en la oscuridad. Conocía perfectamente tu forma de moverte, el leve sonido de tus pasos, tu esbelta silueta. Creí que me había dormido sin darme cuenta y que estaba soñando que venías a mi cama. Lo había soñado tantas veces que al principio no me sorprendí cuando te desnudaste y te metiste debajo de las sábanas junto a mí. Me abrazaste y sentí tu suave cuerpo directamente sobre el mío, pues yo tenía la costumbre de dormir desnudo. _Sé que me amáis, mi señor_ , susurraste junto a mi oído tímidamente, pero con la voz cargada de pasión. _Yo también os amo. Quiero ser totalmente vuestra."_

Sansa escuchaba el relato como hipnotizada, mientras Tyrion abría despacio el corpiño de su vestido y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Los besó mientras seguía hablando.

" _No, pequeña,_ me opuse yo, sacudiendo la cabeza asombrado y descubriendo que aquello no era otro de mis sueños. _No quiero que lo hagas por gratitud. No me deseas. ¿Cómo puedes desear a un monstruo como yo?_ Pero tú me hacías callar con un beso, el primer beso auténtico que una mujer me había dado en toda mi vida. _No sois un monstruo. Y n_ _o lo hago por gratitud, mi señor. Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo. Vos me habéis dicho desde el principio que queríais que me expresara libremente con vos. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo._ Me besaste de nuevo y te pusiste encima de mí. Yo ya no pude resistir más y me abandoné a tu cuerpo cálido. Y desde entonces, las habitaciones que compartíamos se convirtieron en nuestro paraíso." Tyrion bajaba lentamente el vestido y besaba la seda de la espalda. Sansa gemía quedamente.

"Esa historia no es tan diferente de la realidad, Tyrion. Yo era una esclava en Desembarco del Rey y tú me protegiste. Al final, cuando huimos, yo deseaba entregarme a ti. Leí en tus ojos el hambre que sentías por mí. Leí tu amor. Y por fin supe que yo también te amaba."

"Siempre me parecerá un milagro que me ames, Sansa." Él se puso frente a ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos, contemplando su rostro con reverencia. Sansa imaginó su mirada hambrienta que la estremecía aunque no pudiese verla.

"A mí también me lo parece que me ames tú," dijo ella, sonriendo por debajo de la venda que cubría sus ojos. "No me importaría ser tu esclava de cama toda mi vida," susurró con picardía, deslizando las manos por el pecho y el abdomen de él, que tembló con su contacto. "¿Quieres que lo sea?" Rozó sus labios con su aliento y bajó las manos hasta palpar la dura prominencia entre sus piernas. Cerró sus manos alrededor del centro de placer de su hombre por encima de sus pantalones y él dejó escapar un gemido profundo y lastimero.

"Sí, quiero que lo seas," dijo él entre jadeos. "Aunque creo que yo también soy tu esclavo," añadió, sonriendo de pura lujuria.

"Me gusta que lo seas." Sansa abrió sus pantalones y extrajo el miembro rígido y húmedo. Lo reclamó entre sus manos, posesiva, y él creyó morir de éxtasis al sentir sobre sí aquellos dedos que lo enloquecían. "Y ahora quiero que me describas cómo te tocaste antes, cuando estabas solo. Tu dulce historia me ha excitado mucho, y ahora necesito otra mucho más caliente." Ella lo apretó con su mano maliciosamente, pero no la movió sobre la verga, para ofrecerle un anticipo de lo que le esperaba, aunque sin hacerle perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Hacerlo todo a ciegas aumentaba el erotismo de la situación. Sansa imaginaba la expresión del rostro de él.

Tyrion respiró profundamente para controlarse y empezó a hablar.

"Quise tomarme mi tiempo. Ya sabes que me gusta masturbarme despacio, porque de ese modo consigo soportar mejor las horas que paso sin ti, cuando durante esas horas no tengo otras tareas y obligaciones que me distraigan. Recuerda que soy una _bestia lujuriosa_ y necesito sexo a todas horas con mi mujer, y en los ratos en que no puedo tenerla siento la urgencia de aliviarme." Él le sonrió con picardía. "¿Sabes que la época de mi vida en la que más veces me he masturbado, aparte de cuando era un adolescente calenturiento, fue cuando estaba recién casado contigo y empecé a desearte en serio?"

"¿De verdad?," preguntó ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el evidente halago.

"De verdad, Sansa. Creo que por esa época tenía la verga en carne viva de tanto pelármela. Me bastaba con pensar en tu cabello rojo, en tus labios, en las curvas de tus pechos que tan recatadamente tratabas de disimular, en tu culo glorioso moviéndose debajo del vestido, en el contoneo de tus caderas, en tu aroma... Y me ponía como loco, como un perro en celo. Nunca me había pasado eso antes con ninguna chica ni mujer, no había sentido esa fiebre tan abrasadora consumiéndome. Yo mismo no entendía por qué me ponías tan cachondo. En esa época estaba convencido de que no era posible que alguna vez pudiera existir una relación amorosa entre nosotros. Eso debería haberme enfriado, haberme vuelto indiferente. Pero no podía ser indiferente. No sabía si se debía a tu gran belleza, a tu inocencia, al rico mundo interior que sabía que escondías, a la pasión que aún ignorabas que poseías, o sencillamente a que yo había soñado con tener una esposa como tú. Mi corazón se inclinaba espontáneamente hacia ti, intuía por sí solo que, si conseguía llegar hasta el tuyo, nuestra unión podía ser mágica. Yo ardía por compartir contigo el placer, por paliar el dolor de tus heridas con mis caricias. Algo me decía que en la cama podías ser puro fuego si yo encontraba la chispa que te encendiera. Me sentía como si estuviera sediento, al borde de un pozo profundo cuya agua cristalina no podía ver pero sí podía escuchar su rumor muy abajo, y el agua que estaba allí, lejos de mi alcance, disparaba mi sed... Me consumía de deseo por ti, Sansa. Y me escondía muchas veces para buscar alivio solitario al tormento de mi cuerpo insatisfecho." Sansa deslizaba sus yemas muy lentamente por su longitud, rozando apenas. Él contemplaba aquellos dedos. "Hoy he vuelto a recordar aquello y me he puesto muy, muy caliente mientras mi mano se movía arriba y abajo sin ninguna prisa. He pensado en los momentos en que te vi sonreír de verdad con alguna de mis tontas bromas, y lo hermosa que estás cuando sonríes. También a veces te observaba sin que te dieras cuenta, cuando te sentabas en el alféizar de la ventana a contemplar el paisaje de la Bahía del Aguasnegras y parecías estar tan lejos, y yo habría dado cualquier cosa por alcanzarte. En ocasiones no podía evitar echar algunos vistazos rápidos y culpables mientras Shae te ayudaba a cambiarte de ropa al otro lado del biombo, antes de volverme a mirar hacia otra parte o salir de nuestro dormitorio para no invadir demasiado tu intimidad. Todo eso me vino a la mente esta tarde y se me puso muy dura."

Ella movía su propia mano alrededor de él con una lentitud agónica y se figuraba que Tyrion no apartaba la mirada de aquella mano.

"¿Así, Tyrion? ¿Así era como te lo hacías esta tarde?," preguntó Sansa con su voz sugerente.

"Lo que me hice yo no se puede comparar con lo que me haces tú, cariño. La sensación de tu mano sobre mí es increíble. Me parece que contigo acabaré antes, a no ser que dejes de tocarme. Y no quiero que dejes de tocarme," rogó él, sonriendo en éxtasis.

"¿Me imaginaste desnuda? ¿Qué parte de mí es la que más te excita, aparte de la más evidente?" La mano continuaba implacable, muy lenta pero inexorable.

"Siempre te imagino desnuda. Y después del cielo entre tus piernas, lo que más me excita son tus pezones. Son como lindos botones rosados, perfectos para chuparlos hasta hacerte delirar. Envidiaré un poco a nuestros hijos porque tendré que compartir con ellos tus preciosos pezones," bromeó él.

"Oh, tonto. Ellos no te los robarán," pinchó ella. "Sólo los tomarán prestados para comer durante unos meses."

"Mmm, me temo que yo también los tomaré prestados para comer. Oh, Sansa, voy a estallar de un momento a otro en tu habilidosa mano," advirtió él, con la respiración agitada.

"Está bien, si quieres te concederé un regalo por lo bien que te has portado. ¿Prefieres mi mano o mi boca?," preguntó ella, maliciosa.

"Ante todo prefiero tu raja, como siempre, pero..." Sansa no le dejó terminar la frase. Se quitó de un tirón la ropa interior, lo tumbó sobre la cama de un empujón y en un instante se puso a horcajadas sobre él, introduciéndose su miembro rápidamente al descender.

"¡Sansa!," exclamó Tyrion, sacudido por la sorpresa.

Ella se movió al tiempo que se estimulaba el clítoris.

"Soy tu esclava de cama, ¿recuerdas? Hago realidad todos tus deseos sexuales y, si lo que quieres es mi raja, aquí la tienes, mi señor," dijo ella, jadeando. Se quitó el vestido de otro tirón y se quedó desnuda.

Él luchaba por contenerse. Estaba decidido a esperar a que ella acabase antes.

"Quítate la venda. Ahora quiero mirarte a los ojos, mi bella y caliente esclava. Quiero ver el placer en ellos," ordenó él, apretando los pechos ansiosamente con ambas manos.

Ella obedeció y se deshizo del retal. Tardó varios segundos en enfocar su mirada en la arrebatada de él.

"Eres gloriosa. Cada día estoy más loco por ti. Quiero sentirte. Acaba para mí," pidió Tyrion, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no abandonarse hasta que sintiera la culminación de ella.

Sansa también estaba a punto y estalló.

"¡Oh, Tyrion!"

Inmediatamente él la siguió, sin poder soportarlo más, y voló.

"¡Sí, cariño! Eso es, lo has hecho estupendamente. Ha sido perfecto. Un polvo perfecto," exclamó él, respirando afanosamente.

Sansa se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó. Él rodeó su espalda con su brazo.

"El día de la apuesta será memorable, ¿no crees?," preguntó ella junto a su cuello.

"Con todo lo que estamos practicando, lleva camino de serlo," afirmó Tyrion, sonriendo somnoliento. "Y te tengo reservadas algunas sorpresas para el día de la apuesta," añadió, haciéndose el interesante.

"Oh, hombre malvado. Ahora esperaré ese día con mucha más impaciencia," regañó ella, acariciando el vello de su pecho.

"Eso es lo que pretendo, preciosa. Que no puedas parar de pensar en ese día."

"Pero si de todos modos no puedo parar de pensar en ese día. A este paso tendremos que adelantarlo, si me da por atacarte y no permitirte salir de este cuarto," amenazó Sansa, apretándose contra él.

"Dioses, Sansa. Eres una chica muy calentona. ¿Estás segura de que procedes de una casa norteña?," bromeó él, muy excitado otra vez al sentir los pechos de ella contra su costado.

"La nieve no nos hace frígidas, ¿lo sabías, sureño?," pinchó ella.

"Claro que lo sabía, norteña. Y no soy sureño. Soy de las tierras del Oeste, listilla."

"Todos los que están por debajo del Norte son sureños."

Tyrion se colocó entre sus piernas en un movimiento rápido.

"Eso mismo dice el Pueblo Libre de los que viven más abajo del Muro." La penetró sin preámbulos. "Y ahora, ardiente norteña, vamos a follar una vez más antes de que Mhyraz nos traiga la cena y a Rayo. ¿Crees que podrás acabar antes de que llegue? No creo que el chico tarde más de diez o quince minutos." Empezó a empujar rítmicamente, hundiéndose en ella.

"Claro que podré. ¿Y tú?," desafió Sansa, rodeándolo con las piernas.

"¿Te lo demuestro?" Él la embistió con más fuerza, sobreexcitado por el reto.

"Adelante," invitó ella, riendo entre jadeos.

Tuvieron tiempo de acabar y vestirse rápidamente, justo antes de que Mhyraz llamara a la puerta y oyeran el sonido de las patas de Rayo rascando contra la madera.


	122. Chapter 122

Nueve días más tarde, Sansa tenía la cuchilla de afeitar en la mano, preparada para rasurar la barba de Tyrion. Él había decidido que, aunque le sentaba bien, le apetecía volver a tener la cara despejada. Además, la barba le hacía parecer mayor. Y podía volver a dejarla crecer cuando quisiera.

"Lo malo es que ya no podrás darme tirones cuando te enfades conmigo. Y tampoco podré hacerte cosquillas con ella," le había dicho a Sansa un rato antes con su aire travieso, cuando le pidió que le afeitara.

Ella había puesto cara de contrariedad y le tiró del espeso vello facial por última vez. "Oh, ¿por qué eres tan malvado? ¿Cómo te castigaré a partir de ahora?," se quejó, acercando sus labios a las mejillas de él y besándolo de la forma más sensual que pudo sobre la barba rubia. "Estás tan atractivo y deseable así..."

Tyrion se había puesto duro en un momento bajo el efecto de las caricias de ella en su rostro. "Mírale el lado bueno, cariño. Así las otras mujeres no estarán tan ansiosas por saltar sobre mí," bromeó. "Y volveré a parecer un hombre de treinta años. ¿No crees que la barba me hace aparentar más edad?"

Sansa se apartó y lo miró con su expresión socarrona. "Oh, sí, te hace parecer un viejecito. Y... ¿Qué decías de que las otras mujeres están ansiosas por saltar sobre ti?" El toque de celos en su voz le divertía de lo lindo y lo excitaba al máximo. Empleó su tono petulante para provocarla.

"Ya ves, encanto, soy un hombre bastante irresistible. Incluso tú, la chica más guapa del mundo, estás celosa por mi causa. Pero si me afeitas, a lo mejor ya no se fijan tanto en mí y no tendrás que competir por mis favores."

"Ah, menudo alivio no tener que competir por tus favores. Y, ¿contra quiénes se supone que tengo que pelearme por ti? ¿Voy a encontrarme una cola de rivales delante de la puerta?" Sansa lo había empujado sobre la alfombra y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

"Es posible," presumió él, riéndose. "¡Oh, Sansa!" Un profundo gemido brotó de su garganta cuando ella le bajó los pantalones de un tirón y lo montó de golpe. Pero se quedó quieta y dijo: "Eres mío. Sólo mío. Ninguna otra puede competir conmigo, ¿entendido?"

"Soy tuyo, Sansa. Sólo tuyo. Las demás no tienen nada que hacer, preciosa. Déjalas que se peleen entre ellas." Le había agarrado los pechos, sonriendo lujuriosamente, y trazaba el contorno de los pezones erguidos que se marcaban en la lana del vestido.

"No, no tienen nada que hacer. Porque ninguna te follaría tan bien como yo," afirmó ella, moviéndose sobre él.

"Oh, por descontado que no. Tú eres mi diosa." Tyrion, muy excitado por el juego de provocación y celos, se dejaba llevar hacia el paraíso.

Poco después, los dos gritaban de placer y reían, jadeando sobre la alfombra. Entonces Tyrion salió a pedir que les llevaran agua caliente. Sansa buscó la pastilla de jabón y la cuchilla y, cuando Mhyraz llegó con el agua y se marchó de nuevo, él se sentó con la toalla sobre los hombros. Ella hizo espuma con el jabón y el agua caliente y le cubrió la barba con la mezcla jabonosa.

"Ya sabes, no te muevas. Quieres conservar todas las partes de tu cara, ¿verdad?"

"A ser posible, sí. Si no es mucha molestia para ti." Él la miraba con sus ojos centelleantes de diversión, burla y deseo.

"Oh, me cuesta el mismo esfuerzo tanto si rebano algo como si no." Sansa ya estaba deslizando la afilada hoja sobre la piel con extremo cuidado y precisión, y sonreía.

"Disfrutas mucho con ese cacharro en tus delicadas manos, ¿eh?" Tyrion se relajaba con el suave contacto de los dedos de ella y el siseo de la hoja. Pero su entrepierna había vuelto a ponerse inquieta por la proximidad de ella.

"La verdad es que sí. Me proporciona una sensación de poder," admitió Sansa.

"Vaya, vaya. Al final le vas a coger gusto a los entrenamientos con armas." Leena y ella habían empezado a recibir lecciones de autodefensa y de manejo del cuchillo con Pod, y Sansa había descubierto que no le disgustaban como había creído. Lo cierto era que le agradaba dejar de sentirse tan indefensa como un bebé. Para sorpresa de todos y de ella misma, demostró que no era tan torpe y que apenas le temblaba el pulso. Incluso a Leena le costaba más trabajo que a ella.

Sansa siempre había repudiado las armas y le daban un miedo atroz. Pero algo había cambado en su interior desde su estancia en Desembarco del Rey. Había detestado sentirse tan frágil y ser incapaz de defenderse. Cuando el caos se desató en las calles de la capital y aquellos tres hombres la persiguieron y la acosaron, la situación habría sido distinta si ella hubiese sabido defenderse y hubiese tenido un arma. Al menos habría podido plantarles cara.

"Ya te lo he dicho alguna vez. No quiero volver a ser una víctima nunca más. No quiero volver a sentirme como una marioneta en las manos de nadie. Los entrenamientos con Pod me ayudan a ganar confianza en mí misma. Y nuestras hijas no se sentirán desvalidas como me sentí yo desde que mi padre fue arrestado y condenado. Desde muy pronto aprenderán a luchar. No crecerán en una burbuja de sobreprotección como crecí yo. El mundo cambia constantemente y la vida da muchas vueltas, y tenemos que estar preparados para afrontar esos cambios. A mí me educaron como si Invernalia fuese intocable y la paz fuese eterna. Y todo eso es una mentira. La paz no dura para siempre." Había un deje de dureza en su suave voz y Tyrion no sabía si sentirse orgulloso por la loba que anidaba en ella y que cada día se manifestaba con mayor confianza, o si sentirse triste por toda la inocencia que ella había perdido por el camino. Decidió que le gustaba mucho más la evolución de Sansa hacia una mujer mucho más fuerte, decidida y avispada.

Las mejillas y la barbilla de Tyrion ya estaban casi enteramente a la vista, y ella rasuraba la piel con habilidad y gran cuidado, poniendo mucha atención en las zonas difíciles. Él a veces cerraba los ojos, relajado, aspirando el dulce aroma con toque de limón que emanaba de ella y la esencia fresca del jabón. Lo único que no se relajaba en él era su verga, pero eso no era sorprendente.

 _Mientras yo esté vivo y permanezca junto a ella, esta verga rebelde no dejará nunca de ponerse tiesa como un mástil._

"Tienes toda la razón, cariño. La paz no dura para siempre. Sólo podemos tener la suerte de que nos toquen tiempos de paz mientras estamos en este mundo. Y por eso es por lo que estoy luchando al lado de Daenerys. Simple y llanamente por eso," dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo sé. Yo también." Sansa le sonrió con todo su amor y su admiración reflejados en sus iris pálidos. La verga de él dio otro salto.

"¿Cómo crees que le irá a Jon como nuevo Lord Comandante? No hemos tenido más noticias suyas desde que supimos que había sido elegido," comentó ella.

Unos días atrás, en una reunión privada con la reina, entre otras cosas Tyrion se había enterado de que el joven bastardo había sido el candidato más votado. Daenerys había considerado contárselo inmediatamente, también en deferencia a Sansa, por ser medio hermana de Jon Nieve. En esa reunión Tyrion se había enterado de otras cosas de gran relevancia, y pronto se celebraría una reunión del Consejo para tratar detenidamente esos asuntos, cuando se levantara el luto oficial por los fallecidos de sarampión y se retomaran las actividades habituales. Los funerales se habían oficiado solemnemente en el Templo de las Gracias y la multitudinaria procesión había acompañado a los malogrados bebés y ancianos a su lugar de último reposo en las tierras consagradas. Daenerys había decretado los tres días reglamentarios para que la gente llorase a sus muertos, con lo que el mercado permanecía cerrado y el bullicio habitual de las calles se había reducido considerablemente.

"Seguro que será un buen Comandante, pero por nada del mundo me gustaría estar en su pellejo. Tiene unos cuantos enemigos declarados entre los cuervos, y no va a contribuir a ganarse muchas simpatías con su abierta defensa del Pueblo Libre. Jon está haciendo algo que no tiene precedentes en la historia de la Guardia de la Noche, y es considerar a la gente de más allá del Muro igual a los que viven al sur del Muro. Va a tratar de ayudarlos a cruzar para que puedan huir de la amenaza de los Caminantes Blancos. Y eso no está nada bien visto en el Castillo Negro. Se va a encontrar con una férrea oposición. Es muy difícil cambiar una ideología que lleva miles de años embutida en las mentes de los hermanos negros."

Sansa detuvo un momento el movimiento de la cuchilla, absorta en sus pensamientos y mordiéndose el labio. Tyrion sintió su erección presionando con mayor urgencia contra sus pantalones y se contuvo con un esfuerzo para no agarrar a su muchacha por las caderas, empujarla sobre la alfombra y clavarle la verga entre los muslos sin miramientos.

"Comprendo a Jon perfectamente. El Pueblo Libre es tan humano como los ponientis y como todos los demás. Él ha convivido con ellos y ha aprendido a respetarlos, aunque lo cierto es que mi hermano nunca ha sido propenso a despreciar a la gente de entrada. Sabe lo que es ser prejuzgado y por ello no juzga a la ligera. Él luchará por la supervivencia de todos los que puedan salvarse, sin importarle de qué lado procedan. Lo malo es que la Guardia sólo tiene en cuenta la supervivencia de los ponientis. ¿Cuándo se estipuló que el resto de la gente quedaba fuera de su protección?," preguntó Sansa, con el ceño fruncido.

"No fue algo tan sencillo, Sansa. En un principio la institución se fundó para proteger el continente de los ataques de los Caminantes Blancos, y tu antepasado Bran el Constructor levantó el Muro para impedir nuevas invasiones. La intención probablemente no era dejar a su suerte a las personas que se quedaban aisladas en las Tierras del Eterno Invierno, pero eso fue lo que se consiguió, y el Pueblo Libre se lo tomó a mal. Comenzaron los intentos de escalar el Muro, los enfrentamientos entre la Guardia y las personas que querían cruzar y finalmente se declaró la guerra que lleva durando milenios. Los Caminantes Blancos han estado dormidos tanto tiempo que la Guardia se había olvidado de su existencia, y su principal objetivo ya no consistía en defender los reinos contra esos monstruos, sino en repeler al Pueblo Libre. Dudo siquiera que la mayoría de los hermanos negros vean a los _salvajes_ como seres humanos," razonó Tyrion, mientras Sansa volvía a ponerse a la faena con la cuchilla.

"Entonces Jon no se está saltando ninguna ley de la Guardia. Su función consiste sencillamente en proteger a las personas," dijo ella.

"Pues a ver cómo se las compone para hacérselo ver a sus enemigos del Castillo Negro. Precisamente, Sansa, estamos hablando de uno de los principales motivos de las guerras: las rencillas que duran generaciones y generaciones, que se enquistan tanto que son muy difíciles de extirpar. Nuestras familias son un ejemplo. ¿Cuándo se han llevado bien alguna vez los Stark y los Lannister? El desprecio y el odio son semillas que germinan muy deprisa y crecen como malas hierbas. Raras veces han estado cerca miembros de tu casa y de la mía sin que haya habido algún conflicto de por medio. Es cuestión de prejuicios, como tú misma has dicho antes. Se trata de algo irracional que perdura durante décadas y siglos. Que tú y yo nos respetemos y nos amemos es algo excepcional en la historia de nuestras casas, pero ya hemos visto que no es imposible. Jon puede marcar la diferencia en la Guardia. Puede conseguir que poco a poco recuerden que su objetivo es defender las vidas humanas, no destruirlas, procedan de donde procedan."

"Espero de todo corazón que lo consiga. También tiene muy buenos amigos que lo ayudarán," apuntó Sansa.

"Los tiene. Ojalá lo apoyen cuando llegue el momento de la verdad. ¿Ya está? ¿Has terminado?" Tyrion se tocó la mejilla ya libre de vello.

"Ya está," asintió ella, quitándole la toalla de los hombros y limpiando la cuchilla. "Tenías razón, pareces más joven. Pero echaré de menos las posibilidades que me ofrecía tu barba."

Él la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

"Puedo dejármela crecer en cualquier otro momento, cuando me apetezca que me tires de ella y cuando quiera hacerte cosquillas con ella. Creo que te ha hecho gozar bastante, ¿a que sí?"

Sansa notaba su sexo palpitante y húmedo sobre la dura prominencia de la entrepierna de él.

"Sí. Y ahora quiero que me hagas gozar de nuevo, con barba o sin ella," espetó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y rodeándolo con sus piernas.

"Será un placer, mi caliente esposa," dijo él, sin perder un solo segundo.

"¿Qué tal si mañana llevamos a cabo la apuesta?," preguntó ella cuando acababan de culminar, tendida junto a él en la alfombra y jadeando.

"Estupendo. Mañana es el último día del luto oficial y no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte. Será el momento idóneo para pasarnos el día follando. En realidad, no habrá tanta diferencia con un día normal, ¿no crees?" Tyrion sonreía y cosquilleaba ligeramente la espalda de ella.

"Pues no, la verdad. Si ya nos pasamos más de la mitad del día follando," admitió ella, completamente relajada entre los brazos de él.

"Tienes razón. Hemos estado entrenando bastante. Lo de mañana será pan comido." De repente, Tyrion compuso su mueca de disgusto. "Oh, pero habrá un inconveniente. No tendremos vino dorniense. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer la apuesta con esa porquería ghiscaria?"

"En realidad eso no va a influir, porque no hará falta beber el vino hasta que la apuesta haya terminado y veamos quién ha ganado. Podemos postergarlo hasta que Gilean regrese con las provisiones. Y puede que para entonces yo ya esté embarazada, con lo cual no sería conveniente que beba alcohol," añadió ella, mirándolo con las mejillas coloradas de emoción.

"Sí, podrías estarlo. Hace doce días que dejaste de tomar el té de la luna. Es muy posible. Sólo por eso te dispensaré de beberte la jarra de vino. Por ahora." La cosquilleó en el costado y le sonrió con malicia.

Sansa se revolvió para librarse de sus dedos y se echó a reír.

"¿Por qué piensas que seré yo quien tenga que beberse la jarra?," protestó.

Él le hizo más cosquillas y ella luchó para ponerse en pie, riendo a carcajadas.

"Porque tengo la intención de dejarte prácticamente en carne viva y hacerte suplicar que pare. Mi verga no se va a rendir fácilmente. Sabe muy bien lo que se pierde si lo hace." Tyrion se sentó en la alfombra, contemplándola en su gloriosa desnudez con ojos lascivos.

"Tal vez seas tú quien suplique," desafió ella, volviéndose provocativamente. La vista de su brillante cabellera pelirroja sobre su espalda, los hoyuelos de su zona lumbar, sus nalgas y sus largas piernas era una maravilla para él que jamás se cansaría de contemplar. Se levantó a su vez, sin dejar de sonreír, y recogió su ropa del suelo.

Por la noche, en la cama, relajados después de haberlo hecho una vez más, sacaron a colación el tema de la rebelión de los esclavos de Yunkai. Por fin habían recibido informes de que se había producido un levantamiento masivo en toda la ciudad y la gran mayoría de los Sabios Amos, así como muchos otros personajes ricos que poseían esclavos, habían sido masacrados. Los miembros de las familias nobles y ricas que no habían sido asesinados, fueron expulsados y abandonados a su suerte en las tierras yermas de las afueras. Muchos de ellos morirían presa del hambre, la sed y el cansancio, y otros serían apresados por bandidos y traficantes de esclavos en el mejor de los casos. Solamente les quedaba una alternativa si querían sobrevivir: tendrían que rebajarse a pedir asilo en Meereen o en Astapor, y en ambas ciudades se había abolido la esclavitud, así que, aunque fuesen admitidos, los desterrados serían parias que no podrían disponer de un lugar digno en ninguna parte. Los libertos desconfiarían y no les permitirían convivir con ellos en los campamentos ni en sus otros asentamientos, y los Bondadosos Amos y los Grandes Amos ya tenían bastantes problemas habiendo perdido su posición de poder y privilegios. Además, Daenerys no permitiría nuevas confabulaciones y alianzas entre nobles esclavistas. Los recién llegados tendrían que demostrar que abrazaban abiertamente el nuevo orden si querían encontrar un sitio respetable. Y si no, lo único que les quedaba era vagar por el desierto.

"Debe de haber sido terrible, Tyrion. Yunkai debe de ser otra vez una ruina. ¿Cuántas personas inocentes habrán muerto o se habrán quedado sin nada ni nadie?," dijo Sansa, entristecida.

"Muchas. Sabíamos que pasaría. También lo sabían los esclavos cuando decidieron luchar. Han elegido pagar ese precio. Un precio muy alto, es cierto. Pero lo han preferido a seguir encadenados. Es la primera vez que han podido elegir, y lo han hecho." Tyrion acarició la mejilla de ella, con expresión melancólica. "Es terriblemente duro, lo sé, Sansa. Muchos no han llegado a disfrutar de la libertad por la que han peleado. Muchos niños habrán caído víctimas de una guerra de la que no tenían la menor culpa. No me siento orgulloso de eso, porque las guerras no las gana nadie. Siempre se pierde de alguna manera. A veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y..." Tyrion dejó el resto de la frase en el aire. "En fin, ya está hecho."

"Dejar las cosas como estaban tampoco hubiera sido la solución, Tyrion. No podíamos cerrar los ojos y hacer como si nada. La reina no habría podido. ¿Para qué entonces la llamarían Rompedora de Cadenas?" Sansa también posó la mano sobre la mejilla de él, suave y perfectamente rasurada.

Se miraban a los ojos fijamente, y en sus miradas flotaba la misma tristeza.

"En cuestión de pocos días empezarán a llegar grupos de libertos supervivientes. Probablemente muchos se habrán quedado en Yunkai para reconstruirla, pero otros se habrán sentido atraídos por el aura de la Madre de Dragones y vendrán a vivir aquí. Muy pronto tendremos una reunión del Consejo para tratar el asunto y decidir si tenemos que reforzar las líneas de actuación que ya adoptamos en pasadas reuniones. Ignoramos cuántos pueden venir en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas, pero tenemos que estar preparados para miles de ellos."

Sansa asintió, abrumada. "Se avecinan tiempos más difíciles," suspiró.

"Sí. Pero los afrontaremos. Las arenas de combate están proporcionando muchos beneficios y están compensando por las pérdidas del mercado. Cuando por fin empezaba a recuperarse del desastre del incendio, ha habido que volver a cerrarlo tres días por las víctimas del sarampión. Pero en fin, poco a poco iremos tirando."

"Seguro que sí, mi amor. Estando tú aquí para ayudar a la reina, me siento segura y tengo confianza plena en que saldremos adelante," dijo ella.

"Con una chica como tú al lado... ¿Cómo puede fallar un marido que sea siquiera la mitad de un hombre?," inquirió él sonriente, haciendo alusión a uno de sus apodos, _Mediohombre._

"Pues imagínate las posibilidades de un hombre entero," bromeó ella.

"Oh, muchas posibilidades." Él la besó y de nuevo empezó a sentirse caliente y duro contra el cálido y suave cuerpo de ella. "¿Crees que tus antepasados aprueban todo lo que ocurre en este dormitorio, preciosa?," preguntó socarrón, señalando con la cabeza el gran tapiz de la casa Stark que colgaba por encima del cabecero.

"Claro que lo aprueban. ¿Por qué no iban a querer ver feliz a una de sus descendientes? Sobre todo después de los horrores que han asolado a la familia en los últimos tiempos."

"Más les vale. Porque de todos modos tendrán que aguantarse, les guste o no. Su descendiente es mía," afirmó él, posesivo y con su sonrisa traviesa. Se colocó entre las piernas de ella y lo hicieron una vez más.

Antes de dormirse, se pusieron de acuerdo sobre los términos de la apuesta.

"¿Habrá descansos entre una vez y otra? ¿Tendremos pequeños ratos de charlas mientras nos recuperamos? Y que conste que no lo pregunto porque crea que voy a rendirme. Es simplemente que a lo mejor necesitas un poco de cuartel," sugirió él, provocativo.

"Tú sí que lo vas a necesitar, hombre presumido. Pero en fin, dejaremos que el día se vaya desarrollando como surja. Supongo que algún ratito de charla no nos hará daño. Y de paso te dará tiempo a recuperarte para el siguiente asalto. No quiero que te rindas demasiado pronto. ¿Qué haría contigo el resto del día?," provocó Sansa.

Tyrion se puso sobre ella y la inmovilizó contra el colchón.

"Como castigo por tu insolencia mañana podría atenazarte contra la cama como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo y no dejar que te movieras mientras te la meto durante todo el día. ¿Qué te parecería? Y eso me haría ser el ganador, supongo."

Sansa rio bajo su garra de acero, muy excitada.

"Oh, podrías hacerlo. Pero no aguantarías el día entero, viejecito."

"Estoy tentado de empezar ya mismo, mujer impertinente. Contigo será difícil esperar hasta que sea mañana."

Sansa volvió a reír, mirándolo a los ojos intensamente verdes, que brillaban de lascivia.

"Está bien, está bien, mi hombre impaciente. La apuesta empezará cuando nos despertemos mañana por la mañana y durará hasta después de cenar. ¿Te va bien así, viejecito mío?"

"Y cuando Mhyraz aparezca con el desayuno, le diré que no venga a recoger las cosas de ninguna de las comidas que traiga a lo largo del día, para que tengamos el menor número posible de interrupciones. Puede dejarnos aquí un cubo con agua y nosotros mismos lavaremos los cacharros cuando podamos."

"Y que se lleve a Rayo el día entero. Lo echa un poco más de menos desde que Menelan ha dejado de guardar cama gracias a su mejoría y se ha mudado a las habitaciones de Missandei," propuso ella. Para sorpresa de todos, el chico estaba resistiendo tenazmente y había dejado asombrado al maestre que lo atendía, quien no podía creer que un niño que unos días atrás prácticamente agonizaba de muerte hubiera mejorado tan espectacularmente. Otros niños que habían estado más sanos que él habían fallecido. Sin duda, Menelan tenía una voluntad de vivir que sobrepasaba cualquier conocimiento y remedio medicinal, incluso de los mejores maestres. Desde que Missandei y Gusano Gris lo habían adoptado como hijo y él se había ido a vivir con su nueva madre, se sentía tan feliz que probablemente eso le dio fuerzas.

"Estupendo. Entonces ya es oficial. Mañana temprano se abrirá la veda," insinuó él, lamiendo los pezones y presionando con su verga entre los muslos de ella.

"Oh, claro que se abrirá," gimió ella, rindiéndose una vez más antes de caer los dos dormidos como plomos.


	123. Chapter 123

Tyrion se despertó justo antes del alba y enseguida la entrepierna le dio un vuelco al recordar cuáles eran los planes de ese día. Completamente duro y ansioso por empezar, sonrió ampliamente y salió de la cama con cuidado. Hizo sus necesidades, se lavó y cogió unos objetos que había guardado envueltos en telas en uno de los cajones que casi nunca se usaban. Sarik se los había conseguido y, fiel a su discreción, no había hecho ningún comentario, aunque sabía perfectamente para qué los quería el pequeño consejero. Se los había encargado a un tallista buen amigo suyo sin decirle para quién eran. De seguro el extrañado artesano nunca había recibido un encargo tan inusual.

Tyrion sabía que existían juguetes eróticos porque los había usado alguna vez en burdeles que ofrecían una gama más amplia e imaginativa de variedades, y que le habían servido para experimentar nuevas maneras de dar placer. Generalmente eran fabricados con marfil o con hueso pulido y solían tener formas alargadas y redondeadas, imitando la forma del pene. Algunos eran tan realistas que enteramente parecían miembros masculinos con todos sus detalles. También existían unos juguetes que algunas mujeres usaban para estimularse mientras hacían su vida normal. Eran unas bolas unidas por un hilo de seda que se introducían en la vagina y podían llevarse durante horas. El movimiento constante de las bolas en la zona más íntima y sensitiva de las mujeres las mantenía en un estado de excitación que las predisponía más para el sexo. Tyrion había conocido a prostitutas que las usaban en sus horas de descanso para que fuese menos ingrato acostarse con una cola de extraños cada noche.

También había probado unos anillos que se colocaban alrededor de la base del pene y que aumentaban la sensación placentera al estimular directamente el clítoris durante la penetración. Tyrion había encargado uno adecuado al grosor de su verga. Había sido un poco embarazoso indicar a Sarik la medida exacta del anillo, pero tenía que adaptarse perfectamente a su miembro, para que no le quedara flojo ni le apretara.

El tallista le había fabricado todos esos objetos. Estaban perfectamente pulidos y alisados, pues no debían tener ninguna aspereza para no dañar las zonas íntimas. El juguete alargado no tenía la formaexacta de un pene, pues Tyrion no se había atrevido a tanto, pero su punta era redondeada y su tamaño era aproximadamente el de su propia verga, que no era precisamente pequeña. El enanismo no afectaba en absoluto a su entrepierna, y él se sentía secretamente orgulloso de aquella parte de su cuerpo. _Bueno, no tan secretamente. Sansa conoce muy bien mi gran afición por mi verga._

Las bolas eran dos esferas perfectas del tamaño de su propio glande. Aunque Sansa no pudiera utilizarlas aquel día, porque obviamente él mantendría ocupado casi todo el tiempo el conducto en el que se introducían, le servirían para cualquier otro día, y a Tyrion la erección se le disparaba dentro de los calzones pensando en el mucho juego que les darían en adelante. Cada vez que estuvieran realizando sus tareas cotidianas, ella se sentiría excitada por la estimulación extra en su interior, y él no dejaría de pensar en las bolas dentro de ella... _Dioses. Sólo me faltaba eso,_ pensó, sonriente.

El anillo era ancho y, cuando la penetrara, golpearía suavemente contra las zonas externas de su vulva y esperaba que eso la hiciera experimentar un mayor goce. Tal vez incluso consiguiera hacerla acabar sin necesidad de tocarla con los dedos. Tendrían que probar y ver si funcionaba.

Tenía todos aquellos objetos guardados en las telas. Los había lavado meticulosamente y aguardaban tentadores. Tyrion estaba seguro de que Sansa jamás había oído mencionar nada de juguetes sexuales como aquellos. _Apuesto a que su septa se habría desmayado si alguna vez hubiera averiguado acerca de la existencia de estos objetos de pecado_ , pensó socarronamente.

De todas formas, no eran de uso común ni fáciles de conseguir, pues su objetivo era hacer disfrutar a las mujeres, y la mayoría de los hombres no consideraba siquiera esa faceta de las relaciones sexuales: la de complacer a sus compañeras de cama. Así que... ¿Para qué molestarse en conseguir esos cachivaches?

Para Tyrion habían sido todo un descubrimiento, no sólo porque siempre había sentido la necesidad de ofrecer una reciprocidad en el sexo, sino porque para él una mujer satisfecha, o que al menos fingía estarlo, era importante para aumentar su propio placer.

El lugar donde le habían enseñado por primera vez aquellos instrumentos había sido el burdel de Lannisport donde conoció a Ketty, una prostituta de la que estaba casi seguro de haberse enamorado, aunque no quiso analizar sus sentimientos. Unas semanas después del trauma de su primer matrimonio, frecuentaba los burdeles prácticamente todos los días, y conoció a Ketty, una chica lista y dulce, de cabello rizado y rubio y pechos muy generosos. Pronto se aficionó a visitarla, pues con ella no sólo encontraba alivio a sus necesidades físicas, sino que se sentía cómodo a su lado. Hablaban mucho, a veces se limitaban simplemente a charlar durante horas, y la honda amargura que anidaba dentro de él disminuía hasta niveles soportables cuando se encontraba en la habitación con aquella chica sencilla que lo escuchaba y lo comprendía, o al menos lo fingía muy convincentemente, mejor que las otras. Una noche ella sacó algo de su mesita de noche y se lo mostró. Pronto había comprobado que a él le gustaba complacerla en la cama aunque ella no se lo pidiera, y entonces se atrevió a proponerle que añadieran esos artilugios a sus relaciones. Eran una rareza para los pocos clientes que, como Tyrion, eran aficionados a probar cosas nuevas y creativas. Él inmediatamente empezó a sacarles partido y quería creer que Ketty gozaba realmente cuando los usaba con ella. Su voz interior no le permitía derribar totalmente la barrera del escepticismo y se resistía a admitir que ella se entregaba a él con total abandono. _Las putas no se dan, sólo ofrecen la parte de ellas que está disponible para alquilar. ¿Cómo podrían soportar si no ese trabajo?_ Aún así, tampoco le importaba engañarse a sí mismo con la ilusión de que, durante aquellos encuentros en los que empleaba con ella las habilidades que estaba adquiriendo, la hacía disfrutar de verdad. Hasta que Ketty se marchó del burdel para casarse. Tyrion la echó de menos mucho más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

También había comprado otro pequeño surtido para Shae. Ella se había reído con incredulidad cuando él se lo enseñó y le explicó para qué eran esas cosas. Era evidente que la pobre muchacha jamás había estado antes con un hombre que se preocupara por su placer, pues no tenía ni idea de que esos objetos existieran. Ella rápidamente dejó de reírse en cuanto los probaron. Y desde entonces estaban siempre cerca de ella.

El día en que Sansa y Tyrion empezaron a bromear y retarse con la apuesta de sexo, él decidió que ella tendría aquellos juguetes y que se los regalaría por sorpresa. Sólo pensar en las posibilidades que se abrían para ambos en la torridez de su intensa atracción sexual lo hacía temblar de dicha. Apenas podía esperar a sorprender a Sansa y observar sus reacciones. Le vendaría los ojos y ella se estremecería al sentir el tacto del marfil en su piel y le preguntaría qué era aquello. Y Tyrion la mantendría en la intriga un poco más, sin dejar de acariciarla...

 _Por todos los infiernos. Espero que se despierte ya o inauguraré la apuesta follándomela mientras aún duerme._

Para distraerse, preparó el dormitorio para la ocasión. Cogió las vendas de los ojos y otras tiras largas de tela y las colocó en su mesita de noche, escondió los juguetes en el cajón, también puso al alcance de su mano las jarras de vino, agua y miel, y se le ocurrió esparcir sobre la cama un puñado de pétalos de flores de los pocos jardines de Meereen, que a Sansa de vez en cuando le gustaba colocar en las habitaciones para decorarlas un poco más y perfumarlas levemente con su aroma fresco. También se aseguró de que la jofaina se mantuviera cerca del brasero, para que el agua no estuviese fría. Probablemente, después de unos cuantos asaltos seguidos, tendrian que lavarse antes de continuar. _Aunque a mí no me importaría follármela sin dejarle apenas un momento para lavarse. Ella siempre me pone muy burro de cualquier manera. Incluso pensar en el sudor de su piel y en la humedad de su raja me trastorna. Pero supongo que ella misma querrá adecentarse un poco, le gusta estar aseada. Aunque con este marido que tiene, tan devoto del intercambio de fluidos corporales con ella, es difícil que pueda estar impecablemente limpia mientras permanece a solas conmigo. Nos gusta demasiado sudar juntos sobre las sábanas y yo adoro derramar mi semilla dentro o encima de ella. Nada de eso es muy limpio._

Preparó el resto del escenario, colocando cojines sobre la alfombra y acercando la silla baja en la que a veces lo hacían. Les quedaban algunas reservas de vino Dorniense, que Tyrion había pensado guardar para la ocasión. Sería mucho más divertido y excitante si Sansa se achispaba, pues su desinhibición aumentaría. _Y no es que a estas alturas ella se muestre precisamente tímida conmigo,_ pensó, malicioso. Le haría beber algunas copas a lo largo del día, sólo dos o tres, por si Sansa ya estaba embarazada, pues por nada del mundo haría nada que dañara al bebé. Eso sería suficiente para agotar el poco vino que les quedaba, y después no tendrían ni una gota para pagar la apuesta, si era Tyrion el que perdía, pues si era Sansa la que perdía, de todos modos tendría que esperar para pagarla hasta asegurarse de que no había embarazo o, si lo había, hasta después de que el bebé hubiera nacido. De todas maneras, esperarían a que Gilean regresara con un nuevo cargamento del apreciado licor.

Se aseguró de que Rayo todavía dormía en su cesta y se metió de nuevo en la cama. El movimiento del colchón despertó a Sansa y ella bostezó y se estiró hacia él, rodeándolo con un brazo y sonriéndole con los ojos levemente hinchados por el sueño.

"Siempre estás adorable cuando acabas de despertarte. Buenos días, preciosa," saludó él, besándola. "Ve preparándote. Ya sabes qué día es hoy."

"Lo sé muy bien, mi impaciente esposo. Es el día en el que vas a perder," dijo ella, desafiante.

"¿Esas tenemos? Muy bien, había pensado tener un poco de piedad contigo, pero acabo de cambiar de idea." Él se colocó sobre ella y la inmovilizó. "Mañana apenas podrás moverte. No sabes la que te va a caer encima." Y dicho eso, ató rápidamente una tira de tela en una de las muñecas de ella y a continuación hizo lo mismo con la otra. Ella trató de revolverse riendo, pero él logró atar las tiras a los barrotes del cabecero, dejándola a su merced.

"Ahora eres totalmente mía. Voy a ponerte la venda en los ojos, para hacerte sufrir un poquito más, mi impertinente esposa." Y en un rápido movimiento rodeó su cabeza con la venda y la anudó detrás.

"Así que juego sucio, ¿eh? Me vengaré después," amenazó ella, respirando más deprisa.

"Eso será si puedes vengarte. Ahora mismo no estás en una posición de ventaja, encanto. Podría dejarte así todo el tiempo que se me antoje."

Levantó él camisón de ella y lo subió hasta más arriba de su cabeza. Como no podía sacárselo del todo pues estaba atada, lo dejó hecho un ovillo encima de la almohada, sujeto a los brazos de ella. Por debajo estaba completamente desnuda pues, al igual que él, había adquirido el hábito de dormir sin ropa interior.

"Me perteneces. Cuando te haya devorado viva hoy, me estarás suplicando, antes de que el día termine." Tyrion sacó del cajón el juguete alargado y lo puso sobre la boca de Sansa, que reaccionó con sorpresa. El tacto duro, fresco y suave de aquel objeto era nuevo para ella, pero no dio su brazo a torcer y continuó con su actitud rebelde, para avivar la llama de su juego sexual un poco más.

"Eso nunca. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a suplicar?" Había una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios y Tyrion se sintió tentado a morderlos y meterle la lengua hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero se contuvo. Tenía pensado empezar con otro tipo de caricias.

"Que por la noche apenas podrás moverte," declaró él, moviendo el objeto marfileño sobre el rostro de ella, y deslizándolo insistentemente sobre sus labios. Después lo bajó hasta los pechos y tanteó con él los pezones, que estaban erguidos como pequeños chivatos que delataban el deseo de su dueña. "Oh, estos pezones. ¿Sabes que te están traicionando? Me están pidiendo una follada gloriosa." Los estimuló con el juguete y sintió un estremecimiento en ella, que empezaba a olvidarse de su falsa resistencia. Sansa echó la cabeza atrás y suspiró.

"¿Qué es esa cosa, Tyrion? ¿Estás haciendo más trampas?," jadeó cuando él hizo descender la cosa suave por su vientre hasta su pubis.

"Las trampas están permitidas. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado?" Él no respondió a la pregunta sobre el juguete, deliberadamente para dejarla en la intriga. Ella dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó el objeto sobre su clítoris.

"Se volverán contra tí. Más tarde serás tú quien suplique." Gimió audiblemente. El objeto estaba frotando sus pliegues y la humedad lo impregnó al instante.

"Oh, cariño. También tu raja te traiciona. Estás tan húmeda. ¿Cómo una loba rebelde como tú puede estar tan mojada entre las piernas?" E inmediatamente introdujo el juguete con cuidado, hasta la mitad. Ella movió las caderas instintivamente, invitándolo a continuar, y Tyrion lo empujó hasta el final. Tiró de él suavemente para sacarlo unos centímetros, y de nuevo lo empujó hacia dentro.

"Te gusta, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres más?" Aceleró el movimiento, sin tocar aún el clítoris.

"Oh," gimió ella. "¿Qué es eso, Tyrion?" La curiosidad la venció.

"Algo que te hará gritar de placer bajo mis manos. ¿Sabes que existen los juguetes sexuales, Sansa?" Él siguió moviéndolo dentro de ella, implacable.

"¿Juguetes sexuales?" Ella jadeaba y movía las caderas.

"Sí, cariño. Son unos artilugios diseñados para hacer el sexo un poco más imaginativo y contribuyen a aumentar el placer, sobre todo el de las mujeres. Hoy pienso probarlos contigo. Son un regalo para ti," explicó él, apiadándose un poco y frotando el clítoris con los dedos mientras continuaba penetrándola con el juguete.

"Oh. ¿Quién te enseñó a usarlos? ¿Diste placer a muchas chicas con esas cosas?" El inconfundible tono de celos lo enardecía.

"Me enseñó Ketty, aquella chica del burdel de Lannisport de la que casi llegué a enamorarme y que se casó. Me los mostró cuando se dio cuenta de que mi deseo de complacerla en la cama era sincero. Los reservaba para clientes raros como yo. Y sí, di placer con ese tipo de cosas a unas cuantas chicas, o eso intenté al menos."

"¿Era muy guapa? ¿Todavía sueñas con ella?" Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió. Lo cierto era que años atrás había soñado con ella muchas veces, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho desde hacía mucho.

A veces soñaba con Shae. En sus sueños era tan nítida como cuando la había tenido a su lado. Veía su cuerpo ágil, fuerte y delgado, con la piel ligeramente morena, pechos pequeños de pezones oscuros y el vello negro entre las piernas. Pero cuando se la llevaba a la cama, se sentía culpable y le decía que tenían que parar, y Shae se enfadaba y se marchaba dando un portazo. O de algún modo se transformaba en Sansa entre sus brazos y entonces él se sentía más que feliz de follarla.

"Sí, era guapa. Con el pelo rubio dorado, como mucha gente en las tierras del Oeste. Y tenía las tetas más impresionantes que había visto hasta entonces. Pero ya hace una eternidad que no sueño con ella. O eso creo," añadió, para pinchar un poco a Sansa. Lo cierto era que, desde que dormía a pierna suelta, a menudo no recordaba lo que soñaba. Esas noches lo mismo podía haber soñado que se montaba orgías en cualquier burdel; por las mañanas, después de un sueño profundo y reparador junto a Sansa, no le quedaba ninguna imagen de ese tipo de sueños, si los tenía. En cambio, sí solía recordar vívidamente las pesadillas, sobre todo aquellas en las que Sansa volvía a su época de sufrimientos en Desembarco del Rey. Por suerte, le asaltaban pocas veces.

Tyrion había ralentizado el movimiento del juguete dentro de ella y el de sus dedos en su clítoris, para prolongar su placer.

"Ah.¿Así que _eso crees_? ¿Sueñas mucho con tus chicas? ¿Las echas de menos?" La voz amenazadora de ella lo divirtió y lo excitó mucho al mismo tiempo. Y también lo conmovió, como siempre.

"Ya hace una eternidad que no son _mis chicas_. Y... ¿Te doy la impresión de echarlas de menos, preciosa?"

"No lo sé, Tyrion. Yo no he estado con nadie más aparte de ti. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que es echar de menos a otros amantes?" Ella pronunció aquella pregunta con un tono de provocación que le disparó la erección que amenazaba con romperle los pantalones.

"Y no lo sabrás, porque eres mía, y lo serás hasta que yo muera, y eso sucederá cuando yo sea un viejo arrugado, estoy empecinado en que sea así, porque no me voy a ir de tu lado. Ningún otro te amaría como yo. Ningún otro adoraría tu cuerpo como yo, no conocería cada curva, cada pulgada de tu piel divina. Ningún otro sabría exactamente todo lo que te gusta, todo lo que te hace vibrar y enloquecer. No tienes que echar de menos a nadie más. Como yo no echo de menos a nadie, ¿entiendes, Sansa? Absolutamente a nadie. No he amado a nadie como te amo a ti. Ni siquiera a Tysha. Yo entonces era un adolescente ingenuo y sin experiencia. Ahora sé perfectamente a quién tengo entre mis brazos. Sé perfectamente cómo eres. Y eres la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido. Y me he cruzado quizás con cientos de mujeres. Me las he follado a todas, y contigo se me ha olvidado por completo lo que fue estar con ellas. Ni siquiera recuerdo a la mayoría." Tyrion estaba muy excitado y su corazón latía deprisa, pero no la tocaría aún con su verga, por lo menos hasta el siguiente asalto.

"Bésame, Tyrion," pidió ella, con la voz ronca. Él no se hizo de rogar ni un segundo y hundió su lengua en la boca de ella y devoró sus labios. Gimieron juntos y entonces Tyrion, sin separar su boca de la de ella, extrajo el juguete y lo hizo girar en círculos alrededor del hipersensible clítoris. Sansa alcanzó su clímax, gritando contra los labios de él, arqueándose y estremeciéndose. Tiró de los retales que la ataban al cabecero, en un reflejo instintivo. Él la sujetó firmemente hasta que las oleadas de la culminación cesaron y Sansa se dejó caer sobre el colchón, relajada y sonriente. Tyrion inmediatamente le quitó la venda de los ojos y le desató las muñecas, besándola una vez más con devoción.

 **(Continuará)**


	124. Chapter 124

"Ha sido increíble, Tyrion. Realmente he creído que volaba hacia el cielo," dijo Sansa, jadeando y recuperándose de su devastador clímax. "Esos juguetes realmente funcionan," confirmó, sonriente. "Pero eso no quiere decir que hayas ganado ningún asalto todavía. No empieces a ponerte presumido, que te conozco. Queda mucho día por delante y muchos asaltos. Y la apuesta no se gana o se pierde hasta que alguien se rinda, da igual cuántas veces follemos."

"Perfecto. Vamos a por el segundo polvo entonces." Tyrion se desnudó por completo, pues aún no se había quitado su ropa de dormir, y volvió la espalda a Sansa para que no viera que estaba sacando el anillo de marfil del cajón.

"¿Qué has cogido del cajón? ¿Otro juguete?," preguntó ella, tratando de ver de qué se trataba, pero él lo escondió en la palma de su mano.

"No seas impaciente, mi señora. Todo a su debido tiempo. Te gustan las sorpresas agradables, ¿verdad?" Él se subió a la cama de nuevo y la empujó suavemente para que volviera a tenderse. Se puso entre las piernas de ella y con disimulo se colocó el anillo en la base de su miembro, cubriéndolo con la mano.

"Sabes que me encantan tus sorpresas," dijo Sansa, curiosa.

Tyrion se tumbó sobre ella, apoyándose con las manos sobre el colchón. De ese modo Sansa no podía ver su verga, que frotaba su vulva para humedecerla más.

"Pues prepárate para otra sorpresa, preciosa. ¿Estás lista?" Colocó la punta en la entrada.

"Siempre lo estoy," afirmó ella, sensual y desafiante.

Él entró en ella y, como siempre, ambos suspiraron por la sensación. Era maravilloso introducirse en aquellas entrañas.

Entonces él empezó a empujar profundamente, sin tocarla con los dedos, y Sansa inmediatamente notó algo distinto.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso que te has puesto?" Un objeto duro presionaba repetidamente contra su clítoris cada vez que él empujaba contra ella.

"Te gusta, ¿verdad? ¿Está bien así? ¿Qué ritmo prefieres?" Él se movía sobre ella y dentro de ella mirándola a los ojos.

"Un poco más rápido. Sí, asi," gimió Sansa. Él descubrió que podía seguir penetrándola sin separar apenas el grueso anillo de la piel de ella, con lo cual el placer era sostenido y progresivo para ambos.

"¿Crees que podrás acabar sin que te toque con los dedos? Dime exactamente cómo quieres que me mueva," pidió él.

"Sigue así. Vas muy bien," asintió ella, sonriendo.

"Acaríciate las tetas, Sansa. Hazlo como lo haría yo. Quiero verte." Ella obedeció y se acarició. Él aceleró un poco más, frotando el anillo contra ella.

"Tyrion, noto que está cerca," anunció Sansa, con la voz entrecortada. "Sigue moviéndote así."

"Claro que sí, mi amor. Quiero sentirte. ¿Acabarás para mí?" Él también jadeaba. La tensión y el rubor en el cuerpo de ella le anunciaban su inminente explosión.

"¡Sí!," gritó ella, desatada debajo de él. Lo apretó con las piernas y lo rodeó con los brazos, convulsionando y moviendo las caderas con frenesí.

Él dio rienda suelta a su propia explosión y se estremeció contra ella, cerrando los ojos de puro deleite.

Tras unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, Tyrion se retiró y se quitó el anillo para que Sansa lo viera.

Ella lo cogió para examinarlo y de repente se ruborizó. "¿Dónde compraste estas cosas? Tuviste que encargárselas expresamente a alguien. No creo que las vendan en cualquier puesto del mercado."

Él le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Pedí a Sarik que se las encargara a uno de los artesanos, sin decirle para quién eran ni para qué servían. Le expliqué cómo tenían que ser exactamente y cuáles tenían que ser sus medidas exactas. Sarik es un hombre discreto y, aunque adivinara el propósito del encargo, no hizo preguntas. Lo conozco y por eso se lo encomendé a él. Nunca habría puesto nada concerniente a nuestra intimidad sexual frente a las narices de alguien chismoso o malintencionado, Sansa. Además, quien fabricó estas cosas ni siquiera sabe para quién las hizo."

"Oh, no estoy reprochándote nada, mi amor. Sé que jamás habrías sido indiscreto ni descuidado en cuanto a nuestra intimidad. Aunque supongo que toda la ciudad conoce nuestras actividades en el dormitorio. Imagino que sólo en los niveles más subterráneos de la pirámide no se oyen nuestros gritos." Ella acariciaba su pecho, sonriendo.

"Sí, puede que en esos niveles no se oigan," corroboró él, burlón. "Pero tengo la intención de que acaben oyéndose incluso hasta ahí." Le dirigió su sonrisa lasciva.

"Pues tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, mi señor. Todavía queda mucho día por delante,"insinuó ella.

Él ya estaba completamente duro otra vez.

"Mmm, eso suena genial. Un día entero para hacerte gritar y suplicar." Volvió a colocarse entre los muslos de ella y tomó sus glúteos con ambas manos, acercando su boca al sexo, húmedo con los fluidos de ambos.

"No voy a suplicar," espetó ella con un jadeo, en cuanto sintió la lengua de él entre sus pliegues.

"Lo harás." Tyrion saboreó aquella carne caliente, mojada y embriagadora y habló para que la vibración de su voz la cosquilleara. "Me pedirás que pare. Vas a correrte tantas veces hoy que perderás la cuenta." Introdujo dos dedos y lamió el clítoris. "Pero también vas a pedirme que continúe." Se detuvo bruscamente y la miró a los ojos con un destello malicioso.

"¡Oh!," protestó ella, decepcionada por el parón. Justo en ese momento ella estaba escalando hasta su placer supremo. "No voy a suplicar," aseguró, obstinada.

"Lo harás," repitió él, volviendo a lamer y moviendo los dedos un poco dentro de ella. "Dime que quieres que te haga correrte." Se detuvo una vez más.

Sansa sonrió con desafío. "No te lo pediré."

"Está bien." Él contraatacó y volvió a estimularla, y de repente se apartó de ella.

Sansa lanzó un gruñido.

"Muy bien, no te necesito. Ya me ocuparé yo misma de mis necesidades." Y se puso a tocarse delante de él.

Tyrion la contempló con mirada de depredador.

"Me quieres entre tus piernas, pero eres demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo. ¿A que sí?" Se inclinó sobre ella, sin tocarla, recorriéndola con los ojos.

"Vete a hacer feliz a alguna de las otras. ¿No decías que tenías una cola de candidatas delante de la puerta?"

"Sabes que no quieres verme satisfaciendo a otras mujeres, Sansa. Te mueres de celos al pensarlo. Quieres que todo esto te pertenezca sólo a ti," provocó él.

"Sí, sólo a mí." Sansa se rindió, rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. "Tu verga me pertenece, tu boca, tu lengua, tus manos, tu piel, todo tú. Tu semilla, tu placer. Lo quiero todo de ti. Eres exclusivamente mío." Lo encendió con su apasionada y posesiva espontaneidad. Tyrion adoraba cuando ella se entregaba de aquel modo, cuando abandonaba por completo su máscara de dama del norte para convertirse en una loba ardiente dispuesta a devorarlo en el abismo de sus entrañas.

"También tú me perteneces por entero, Sansa. Ningún otro hombre tiene la menor oportunidad. Ninguno sabe cuánto te gusta sentir mi lengua en tu raja. Ninguno sabe cuánto te gusta que mueva mis dedos así sobre tu clítoris." Ella había dejado de tocarse a sí misma y él había tomado el relevo con sus dedos. "En realidad, muchos hombres ni siquiera saben que las mujeres tienen un clítoris, o si lo saben les da igual. ¿Crees que esos hombres te tocarían como yo lo hago? ¿Crees que les importaría si gozas o no?" Se había tendido en la misma postura de antes, sujetando el trasero de Sansa y con su boca a unos centímetros de su sexo.

"Les daría lo mismo. Sólo pensarían en su propio placer," concedió ella.

Tyrion deslizó sus manos hasta los pechos.

"¿Quieres que te devore, Sansa? Sólo tienes que decírmelo. Ningún otro sería un amante tan devoto como yo."

"Venga ya, devórame de una vez. Ambos lo estamos deseando."

Él no se hizo de rogar y se puso a la labor con entusiasmo.

"Dime que te gusta."

"Me encanta, Tyrion. Sabes que me vuelve loca que lo hagas." Sansa movía las caderas y lo agarraba por los cabellos, sujetándolo contra su núcleo ardiente y palpitante.

"Lo sé, Sansa." Él la miraba a los ojos, con su boca sumergida en ella.

"¿Cómo podía no amarte cualquier chica a quien le hicieras esto, Tyrion? Es maravilloso. Estoy segura de que a la mayoría de los hombres les da asco hacerlo, o son demasiado orgullosos para hacerlo. Seguro que creen que es un signo de debilidad y de degradación, que si lo practican todos creerán que son débiles y que se someten a la voluntad de las mujeres." Ella hablaba entre jadeos. A él le encantaban los momentos en que ella se volvía tan locuaz, arrebatada por el goce.

"Exactamente, Sansa. Casi todos lo creen así." Hablaba contra los pliegues, mientras seguía lamiendo muy despacio, ralentizando el ritmo para seguir el juego de ella. "Pero creo que eso es una estupidez, y que todos esos se pierden algo prodigioso del sexo: hacer disfrutar a una mujer."

"Son unos egoístas. Sólo piensan en su propio disfrute. Pero tú no eres un egoísta, Tyrion. Al menos, no conmigo. Sé cómo eres. Sé que eres generoso en la cama. Por eso no puedo creer que ninguna chica te amara antes que yo. Perdona mi obstinación, mi amor. Eres el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, pero estoy segura de que en eso te equivocas."

Él pensó en Tysha de repente. Pensó en Shae. Y en Ketty, y en algunas otras de las que se había encaprichado. Tal vez Sansa tenía razón y alguna de ellas había llegado a amarlo un poco. Pero eso no importaba ya. Lo único que le importaba en el mundo era Sansa, y que ella lo amaba como ninguna otra lo había amado.

No se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas cuando la hizo gritar su nombre, con las piernas de ella rodeando su cabeza y sus suaves manos aferradas a sus cabellos, estrujándolo con fuerza contra lo más íntimo de su cuerpo y de su alma, deseando poseerlo entero como él deseaba poseerla a ella.

* * *

Poco antes del almuerzo, se concedieron una tregua para lavarse y vestirse rápidamente antes de que Mhyraz llegara. Tyrion la convenció para brindar con un par de copas de vino y ella no tardó en notar los efectos.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, encanto? ¿Muy cansada?," provocó él.

"En absoluto. ¿Y tú?" Él tenía que estar mintiendo, seguro. Si hasta ella, incluso después de beber vino y sentirse más ligera, empezaba a notar que sus músculos protestaban con cada movimiento, y tenía la mitad de la edad de su marido. Pero por nada del mundo Sansa revelaría la más mínima muestra de cansancio.

"Pues yo estoy como nuevo. Una mañana entera de sexo glorioso contigo es lo mejor de este mundo, preciosa. No hay nadie más afortunado que yo." Le sonrió con ternura, abandonando por un momento la provocativa burla de su expresión. Pero poco después la miró con renovada malicia. "Todavía hay un regalo más que no te he enseñado."

"¿Otro juguete? ¿Te lo has reservado para luego?," preguntó ella, muy curiosa y excitándose nuevamente, para su propia sorpresa. Estaba segura de que su bajo vientre tardaría al menos un buen rato en volver a estar preparado, después de haber estado follando varias veces seguidas, y de que además él la había devorado con su boca y ella lo habia devorado a él hasta recibir su semilla en la garganta.

"Por desgracia, no podremos usarlo hoy. No está diseñado para ser usado durante la práctica del sexo," aclaró él con tono misterioso, dirigiéndose hacia el cajón de la mesita.

"Ah, ¿no? ¿Para qué se usa, entonces?," inquirió ella, extrañada e intrigada.

Tyrion sacó las bolas y se las mostró.

"Sirven para que las lleves dentro de ti mientras realizas tus tareas cotidianas, y estimulan tus paredes internas para que te sientas excitada y húmeda durante todo el día. Así, cuando llega el momento de follar, estás mucho más predispuesta."

Sansa se echó a reír, muy ruborizada y casi escandalizada.

"Pero, Tyrion, si yo siempre estoy predispuesta. Si uso esto, me costará mucho no saltar sobre ti incluso delante de la reina. ¿Crees que es sensato que lleve estas bolas?"

"Mmm, deberías llevarlas todos los días. Suena muy tentador eso de que saltarías sobre mí incluso delante de Daenerys. ¿Crees que a ella le molestaría mucho? Cuando vivía entre los dothrakis, vio que las parejas solían follar en público, sobre todo cuando se celebraban fiestas. Estoy seguro de que incluso ella y Drogo lo hicieron alguna vez. No sería raro. Daenerys se adaptó bien a algunas costumbres dothrakis. Incluso se comió el corazón crudo de un caballo, una tradición que las khaleesis deben respetar si quieren buenos augurios y fortaleza para sus hijos, aunque a ella no le sirviera de mucho."

Sansa sabía lo del corazón del caballo. No se veía a sí misma comiéndose uno sin vomitar hasta echar el estómago por la boca.

"¿De verdad crees que la reina lo hizo con el khal delante de otra gente?" A ella le ardían las mejillas. "¿Cómo algo tan íntimo se puede hacer a la vista de todo el mundo?"

"Depende de las costumbres de cada sitio, Sansa. Fíjate en los dornienses, por ejemplo. Son muy abiertos en el tema sexual. También la gente del Dominio. ¿Por qué crees que Margaery suele llevar vestidos tan ligeros? En esas zonas no tienen tantos prejuicios ni tabúes. Sinceramente, dudo que Margaery fuese virgen antes de casarse con Renly, o antes de casarse con Joffrey al menos. O, si era virgen, seguro que había practicado otras formas de sexo sin penetración. Tú conoces muy bien esas técnicas, encanto." Tyrion la miró de forma insinuante al decir eso. "En fin, que para ciertas culturas el sexo es algo muy natural de lo que no hay que avergonzarse."

Sansa de repente formuló una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

"¿Es cierto que en algunos sitios incluso es normal que la gente practique sexo con más de una persona a la vez?"

A Tyrion le divertía intensamente aquella curiosidad de su joven e inocente esposa (aunque ya no lo era tanto, gracias a él) hacia esos temas.

"Incluso en Poniente mucha gente lo practica a escondidas. Allí está mal visto hacerlo abiertamente, así que los burdeles ofrecen servicios de ese tipo. No poca gente, sobre todo de casas importantes, o mercarderes ricos, que son los que pueden permitirse pagarlo, solicitan tríos y orgías para pasar algunos buenos ratos."

"¿Tríos y orgías? ¿Se trata de... sexo entre varias personas?"

"Sí. De ambos sexos o de un solo sexo, según como los grupos sexuales lo prefieran."

Sansa lo miró turbada, y dudó. Él sabía lo que le iba a preguntar y pensó que era mejor decirle la verdad. A fin de cuentas, todo aquello era agua pasada y ya Sansa sabía lo suficiente sobre él para que no le sorprendiera lo que él le contara, aunque el tema le molestara un poco. No estaba realmente celosa de ninguna de las mujeres de su pasado, sólo un poco más de Tysha, pero era normal que le incomodara pensar en ellas.

"¿Tú practicaste ese tipo de sexo, Tyrion? Sé que realmente no me incumbe y no tienes que contestar si no quieres. Pero ya que soy una esposa enamorada y curiosa, y he vivido casi en la inopia hasta conocerte, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre las cosas que la gente hace de puertas adentro." Estaba muy colorada y él adoraba el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Sí, lo practiqué. Muchas veces, en muchos burdeles." También él se sentía un poco violento contándole aquello, pero le debía la verdad. No había sido ningún santo ni quería que ella pensara que lo había sido, aunque Sansa ya sabía muchas cosas que confirmaban que nunca fue un hombre modelo.

"¿Alguna vez hubo hombres en tus... orgías?," espetó la muchacha, sin poder contenerse.

"No, Sansa. Nunca he llegado a eso. Los hombres carecen de los atributos que me gustan," declaró él, burlón.

Ella tomó aire antes de formular la última pregunta, y él notó que se sentía insegura, pues titubeó y bajó los ojos al suelo.

"¿Echas de menos ese tipo de sexo? ¿Te sientes plenamente satisfecho sólo conmigo?" Había temor en su voz, como si estuviera expresando un miedo que ignoraba que anidaba en ella. La dulce muchacha se estaba preguntando si ella siempre sería suficiente para él, Tyrion intuía sus dudas. _¿Esta chica tan hermosa y asombrosa se pregunta si es suficiente para mí, para un enano Lannister odiado y despreciado por su propia sangre y por casi todo el mundo en Poniente?_ Aquel pensamiento lo llenaba de ternura. Conmovido, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"Sansa, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Eres lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida y me llenas por completo y más aún, hasta el último rincón de mí. No echo de menos a otras mujeres, no deseo estar con ellas. Sólo contigo. No necesito a nadie más. En aquellos tiempos hacía todo aquello porque me sentía terriblemente solo, Sansa. Mi corazón estaba vacío y la única forma de distraerlo un poco era acostarme con todas aquellas mujeres. Pero en cuanto te tuve a ti, supe que no quería estar con ninguna otra. No me interesa acostarme con nadie más que contigo. ¿Quién querría volver a lo ordinario cuando se ha probado lo sublime? Para mí tú eres lo sublime."

El alivio inundó las pupilas de ella y su repentino acceso de inseguridad se esfumó, dejando paso a la alegría.

"Soy yo quien teme no ser suficiente para ti, cariño. Voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para intentar merecerte siempre, Sansa, aunque sé que no te merezco. Haré siempre lo que sea para ser para ti más que un _mediohombre_."

"Oh, tontorrón. Para mí eres más un hombre entero de lo que cualquier otro lo sería nunca. Y ahora ven aquí. Demuéstrame una vez más lo hombre que eres antes de que Mhyraz venga."

Él le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

"Será un placer, esposa mía."

Y lo hicieron en pocos minutos sobre los cojines de la alfombra. Justo cuando estaban culminando, Mhyraz llamó a la puerta y ellos tuvieron que reprimir sus gritos, riendo como locos y arreglándose las ropas a toda prisa.

* * *

"Por el momento voy ganando yo, ¿no?," preguntó Sansa, petulante, cuando ambos estaban relajados en la cama tras otra sesión. "Hasta ahora yo he acabado más veces que tú, creo. ¿Cuántas veces hemos acabado, por cierto? ¿Llevas la cuenta?" Su cuerpo colmado y satisfecho resplandecía pese a los músculos doloridos, pero eso último era algo que ella jamás admitiría. Le había tomado el pelo demasiadas veces llamándole _viejecito._ "Y no hagas trampas. Quiero el recuento real."

Él le cosquilleó suavemente el vientre.

"Veamos. Hemos follado cinco veces, así que eso hace cinco orgasmos para cada uno. Yo te he hecho acabar a ti otras tres veces con la boca y las manos, y tú me has hecho acabar en tu boca dos veces. En total, tú te has corrido ocho veces y yo siete. Creo que tenemos que igualar la balanza, porque no quiero que empieces a llamarme _viejecito_ y que te pongas a pavonearte de que eres tú quien va a ganar la apuesta. Así que me debes una, preciosa."

"¿De verdad? ¿Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas?," preguntó ella, socarrona.

"Exacto. Recuerda que desde que te casaste conmigo llevas mi apellido, así que tú también tienes que pagar tus deudas," advirtió Tyrion, sonriéndole con sorna.

"Ah. ¿Y piensas que ahora mismo voy a arrodillarme entre tus piernas para pagarte la deuda? ¿Por qué tendria que hacerlo?" De nuevo ella jugaba al juego en el que fingía rebeldía y eso lo encendía.

"Porque sería injusto que te aprovecharas de tu ventaja numérica. Y tú eres una chica honorable."

Sansa se montó a horcajadas sobre él y se puso a frotarse contra su abultada entrepierna.

"Me he casado con un sinvergüenza. Ahora yo también sé jugar sucio," susurró ella entre los labios de él. "Si te follo ahora mismo, iríamos nueve a ocho y tú seguirías perdiendo," amenazó ella.

"Chica malvada. Sé que lo harías. Pero después tu mala conciencia te perseguiría." Tyrion le sostuvo los pechos y ahuecó las manos para adaptarlas a su tamaño, maravillado como siempre por su belleza.

"Sí, ciertamente me sentiría muy culpable. Mi pobre esposo perdiendo una apuesta de sexo. Una vergüenza, sin duda," se burló ella, apoyándose sobre el colchón y acercando los pechos al rostro de él.

"Una noche te despertarás con una voz susurrándote al oído: _le debes una a tu marido. Él se desvive por ti, te complace durante todo el día y, para una vez que él te pidió una pequeña compensación, se la negaste para ganar una apuesta._ " Tyrion no pudo resistirse a lamerle un pezón. A lo mejor eso le instilaba algo de sensación de culpa.

Sansa fingió un gesto de exasperada rendición.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, está bien. Pero después no quiero ni un reproche." Ella se desplazó hacia abajo.

"Te aseguro que no saldrá ni una sola queja de mis labios."

Y Sansa pagó su deuda. Más tarde volvieron a usar los juguetes para acabar juntos.

Al final del día, habían empatado y, después de cenar, estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

Justo antes de dejarse llevar por el dulce arrullo del sueño, Tyrion pensó, con una sonrisa en los labios, que más adelante ambos tendrían que compartir una gran jarra de vino dorniense.


	125. Chapter 125

Como solía ser su costumbre, la primera claridad del amanecer incipiente lo encontró despierto. Le gustaba la paz de esa temprana hora en que el día comenzaba, prometiendo nuevas horas de amor con Sansa y más oportunidades para mover sus piezas en el juego de tronos. Le gustaba mirar el encantador rostro de ella, sumergido en la evasión del sueño, e imaginaba que sus hijos tendrían rasgos similares. Sólo por eso los amaba ya por anticipado, pensando en cómo le recordarían a su hermosa madre, ya fuese por el azul de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, de su boca o de su cara, el cobre de su pelo... O por ciertos aspectos de su carácter. Pensar en un pequeño o una pequeña en quien viese un reflejo de la mujer de sus sueños era para él motivo suficiente para querer a su hijo o hija antes de que hubiese empezado a crecer en el vientre de su madre.

Se preguntó una vez más si Tywin había adorado de igual modo incluso el aire que Joanna respiraba, y si había amado por anticipado a los hijos que tendría con ella, simplemente por ellos mismos, por ser fruto de la ternura, la pasión y el deseo. Se preguntó si por entonces había pesado tanto en él el deber de producir el futuro heredero de Roca Casterly o si sólo había pensado en un hijo al que querer, y si aún no estaba planeando cargar a todos y cada uno de sus vástagos con la losa de la forzosa contribución de cada uno a la machacona grandeza de la casa Lannister. Pero Tyrion dudaba de que, por muy enamorado que su padre hubiese estado de su madre, hubiese sido menos estricto y menos calculador en todo lo que se refería a la perpetuación del poder de su estirpe. Desde muy joven había demostrado que era inflexible e implacable. Su juventud no le impidió arrasar dos casas vasallas enteras y obligar a la amante de su padre Tytos a pasearse desnuda por las calles de Lannisport como castigo por haber mancillado la sagrada imagen del Señor de la Roca y Guardíán del Occidente. Ni le temblaron las manos con otras muchas atrocidades. No, Joanna era la única capaz de ablandar al auténtico león de la familia, pero nadie más. Ni siquiera sus hijos mayores, Tyrion lo sabía. Jaime le había contado detalles sobre cómo Tywin los trataba a él y a Cersei cuando su madre aún vivía, y ni siquiera entonces era un padre cercano, afectuoso ni cálido. Los mellizos le tenían un respeto reverencial y un miedo casi paralizante, efecto que su madre suavizaba. Pero Jaime admitía que desde muy pequeño se había sentido asfixiado por el afán de su padre por que él fuese el hijo perfecto, el heredero intachable de Roca Casterly, y a él la perspectiva de heredar todo aquello y encadenarse de por vida al señorío más poderoso de los Siete Reinos lo angustiaba. Además, aunque Jaime nunca se lo había confesado abiertamente, Tyrion sabía que su hermano mayor no tenía interés en casarse, porque la única mujer que le interesaba era Cersei. Y si se convertía en señor de Roca Casterly, tendría que casarse con alguien que Tywin le endosara y quedarse allí para siempre, mientras su hermana y amante se casaría a su vez con otro y se marcharía a otro señorío, lejos de él. Jaime no concebía la vida lejos de ella. Pero parecía que en la actualidad la situación había cambiado y él empezaba a desligarse de su fijación por Cersei, al menos por el momento. Parecía que su larga ausencia durante la guerra le había abierto los ojos y había interpuesto algo más que una distancia física entre ambos.

Al morir Joanna, se había acelerado en Tywin el proceso de convertirse en hombre de piedra, que tan sólo ella había logrado frenar. Tyrion estaba convencido de que su padre no había amado de verdad en toda su vida a nadie más que a ella. Ni siquiera a sus hijos mayores. ¿Se habría puesto celoso de ellos porque Joanna los quería más que a él? Tyrion no tenía evidencias, excepto las raras revelaciones de Jaime, los comentarios de Ser Barristan y poco más, para saber a ciencia cierta qué clase de madre había sido Joanna Lannister. Jaime apenas le había hablado de ella, por temor a la amenaza que su padre no se había privado de difundir entre todos los habitantes del castillo. Nadie debía mencionar delante del asesino de su esposa absolutamente nada relacionado con ella. ¿Qué no haría un hombre que había eliminado sin pestañear dinastías enteras si se enteraba de que alguien de su propia casa se saltaba sus órdenes?

Pero pese al silencio que durante su infancia había pesado en todo lo relacionado con su madre, Tyrion intuía que ella habría dado su vida por sus hijos. De hecho, la había dado literalmente por él mismo. Y él quería creer que ella no le había guardado ningún rencor por eso.

En algunos aspectos, Tyrion era como Tywin. Pero en otros, creía que era como Joanna. Y además, lo que más había deseado en su vida era algo de lo que había andado escaso: tener a alguien que lo amara de verdad. Siempre había ansiado dar el mundo entero a esa persona si apareciera. Y no sólo había aparecido al fin, sino que le ofrecía la posibilidad de traerle en su vientre más personas que le amaran, y a quienes amar por encima de todo.

¿De qué le había servido a Tywin al final ser el monstruo frío y despiadado que había sido? Para que casi todo el mundo lo odiara y para que nadie lo recordara con afecto. Tal vez su hermano Kevan sí le había llorado de verdad, pero eso no era tan difícil considerando que a él no lo había asfixiado hasta robarle todos sus sueños, ni le había impuesto una esposa a la que detestaba, ni lo había presionado para ser el señor de Roca Casterly, ni lo había odiado y castigado desde su nacimiento, como sí había hecho de un modo u otro con sus propios hijos.

Cersei podía estar pidiendo su cabeza de supuesto parricida e interpretando el papel de hija doliente, pero no había derramado ni una sola lágrima por su padre. Tyrion tenía absoluta certeza sobre eso.

Y en cuanto a Jaime, tampoco se lo imaginaba arrojándose roto de dolor sobre el cadáver del patriarca.

Definitivamente, Tyrion no deseaba otra cosa que ser querido y recordado con cariño, al menos en lo concerniente a la familia que había fundado con Sansa. El resto del mundo le importaba mucho menos, pero aún así le agradaba que la gente no lo mirara como al _Mono Demoníaco._

Estaba más que deseoso de coger a sus propios niños en brazos, mimarlos, jugar con ellos, reír con ellos, demostrarles su amor de padre sin restricciones. Y al cuerno con Tywin y todo lo que había representado. Si los muertos pudiesen revolverse en sus tumbas, Tyrion no tenía el menor reparo en seguir dando sobrados motivos a su padre muerto para no disfrutar de un solo momento de descanso.

Pensar en su antigua familia Lannister le hizo recordar las noticias que había recibido unos días atrás y la conversación que había mantenido con Sansa.

"Cersei ha sobrevivido a la caminata de castigo a la que la condenaron los gorriones, pero como era de esperar tuvo que soportar insultos y que le arrojaran todo tipo de inmundicias, y tenía los pies ensangrentados por los cortes. Dicen que intentó mantenerse altiva y firme, pero al final las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sucias y parecía una muñeca rota." Tyrion casi había sentido pena por ella, pero entonces le vino la imagen de la pobre prostituta Ros azotada y golpeada por culpa de la estupidez de Cersei, también recordó cómo había mirado a Shae durante el desayuno del día de la boda de Joff y el veneno en sus palabras cuando había susurrado a su padre que esa era la puta de su hermano. También le vino a la mente una vejación de su infancia, de las muchas que había soportado. Tyrion podría haberle perdonado a Cersei cualquier otra de las incontables a las que lo había sometido, pero aquella en concreto no podía perdonársela. Cuando llegó su sexto día del nombre, su tío Gerion, su tío preferido, le había regalado un hermoso libro sobre dragones, con primorosas ilustraciones que representaban diversos especímenes de esos majestuosos animales. Era una de los pocas copias que el maestre Carlus había realizado del libro que él mismo había escrito e ilustrado pensando en los niños de las casas nobles. Estaba especialmente ideado para pequeños lectores, con una narración ágil y amena e impresionantes dibujos a todo color y muy detallados. Tyrion idolatraba su ejemplar, no solamente porque alimentaba su pasión por los dragones, sino además por el hecho de que su tío desafiaba abiertamente a Tywin al hacerle regalos al enano despreciable en su día del nombre. El patriarca había prohibido que se celebrara ese evento, porque coincidía con el día en que su esposa había muerto asesinada precisamente por el pequeño monstruo. De modo que los cumpleaños de Tyrion ni siquiera eran mencionados en presencia de Tywin, pero Jaime y Gerion le ofrecían su pequeña celebración a escondidas, haciéndole regalos que Tyrion se cuidaba en extremo de ocultar de la vista de su padre. Éste, por supuesto, sabía de aquel pequeño desafío anual, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado en el panteón familiar, sentado durante horas frente a la tumba de Joanna, y mientras Tyrion no le restregara sus regalos delante de las narices, hacía la vista gorda por una vez, una rara indulgencia entre las muy escasas que el patriarca se permitía.

Tyrion guardaba aquel libro como un tesoro, lo acariciaba, lo abría con sumo cuidado y se pasaba horas y horas con él en la biblioteca, hasta que prácticamente se lo sabía de cabo a rabo. Los dragones de las ilustraciones avivaban su imaginación y se veía volando en sus lomos hacia lugares increíbles, y entonces no tenía miedo, porque eran todos los demás quienes lo temían. Una sola palabra suya y cualquiera podía acabar envuelto en las llamas. Justo entonces le vino de golpe una frase en la lengua de los dragones que se había aprendido de memoria, y que el maestre Carlus había escrito debajo de uno de los dibujos. Era la única frase que el erudito conocía en lengua antigua. Aquella lengua era un dialecto que conservaba muchos restos de un idioma muy primitivo, uno de los primeros que habían surgido en la historia de la humanidad y que se había extinguido muchos miles de años atrás, y al que se habían incorporado algunos giros y expresiones de una lengua que posteriormente derivó en el alto valyrio. Los antiguos habitantes de Valyria usaban aquella mezcla para comunicarse con los dragones cuando comenzó la alianza entre éstos y los humanos, y desde entonces era la única lengua a la que las bestias atendían. El idioma evolucionó en el valyrio actual y sus derivados, pero los Targaryen continuaron usando la lengua primitiva para controlar a sus dragones, pues parecía haber alguna especie de vínculo mágico entre las palabras antiguas y la mente de las inteligentes bestias. Los Targaryen con auténtica sangre del dragón llevaban la _lengua del dragón_ incorporada en su memoria al nacer, pero tenían que estimularla y recordarla poco a poco con la ayuda de sus parientes y de los maestres expertos en transmitir ese conocimiento. Pero con el declive de la dinastía Targaryen y la desaparición de los dragones, ya ningún maestre se dedicaba a estudiar esa disciplina, y Daenerys, tras perder a casi toda su familia y huir hacia el exilio, no había contado con nadie que le enseñara. Tyrion sabía que ella estaba tratando de buscar a algún maestre con conocimientos sobre la lengua, sin resultados hasta la fecha. También tenía la esperanza de localizar al menos un ejemplar del libro _La lengua del dragón_ del maestre Byloth, única obra que se había escrito sobre el idioma que controlaba mágicamente a los dragones.

Tyrion, haciendo una pausa momentánea en su conversación con Sansa, había apuntado la frase en lengua antigua en un papel para no olvidarla y mostrársela más tarde a Daenerys. Era posible que eso la ayudara a espolear su memoria.

Le había contado a Sansa lo del libro que le regaló Gerion y lo que le hizo Cersei.

Él se encontraba leyéndolo en la biblioteca, como de costumbre. Le había ocultado su existencia a su hermana, pues temía lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Él soportaba con entereza sus pequeñas torturas cotidianas, pero aquel libro era su tesoro. Pero, por supuesto, él sólo tenia seis años y ella era unos años mayor, y no tardó en descubrir qué era lo que mantenía al pequeño monstruo recluido durante tantas horas en la biblioteca. Y no era que él no estuviese normalmente allí, pues la abominación tenía una malsana inclinación por los libros, muy precoz para una criatura tan diminuta. Pero Cersei sospechó que esa vez se trataba de un libro realmente especial y entró triunfalmente en la estancia. Tyrion dio un respingo, aterrorizado, y trató inútilmente de ocultar el ejemplar.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?," había preguntado ella con vengativo regocijo en la voz.

Se abalanzó sobre él y le arrebató su tesoro. Tyrion chilló y saltó sobre ella, tratando de arañarla y morderla, poseído por una rabia salvaje, pero Cersei soltó una risa cruel y de un empujón lo arrojó al suelo. A causa de la caída se hizo un corte en una ceja y la sangre le corrió por la cara, pero él, aturdido por la furia, no se dio cuenta.

En ese momento Cersei tenía el libro en sus manos como un trofeo.

"¿Lo quieres? Ven a por él." Y acto seguido lo arrojó al fondo de la chimenea. Las llamas lo envolvieron y lamieron la bella portada, que enseguida se ennegreció. En pocos segundos su tesoro ardía y se deshacía en cenizas. Tyrion chillaba y se había abalanzado para rescatarlo del fuego, pero Cersei lo bloqueaba, riendo con una risa siniestra que él jamás olvidaría.

Sansa le había apretado la mano cuando él le relató lo que su querida hermana le había hecho.

"Bueno, parece que por fin tiene lo que se merece," dijo él, volviendo al presente. "Ha sido públicamente humillada y ese será un golpe del que no se va a recuperar fácilmente. Además, ya se encuentra en camino hacia Roca Casterly para su reclusión forzosa, por orden de Tommen y con el entusiasta respaldo de los Tyrell. Por fin han conseguido neutralizarla. Su perniciosa influencia ya no será un problema."

"¿Qué crees que hará Jaime?," había inquirido Sansa, todavía sosteniendo su mano.

"No creo que se atreva a desafiar a Tommen. Es su hijo al fin y al cabo, y su rey, y Jaime es el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. No desertará de su cargo. Tal vez no tenga un gran sentido del honor y no haya muchas cosas a las que se sienta atado, pero para algunas cosas es extrañamente obstinado, y su juramento como Guardia Real le importa. Además, la situación ya no es la misma entre mis hermanos. Su relación ha sido mucho más fría desde que él volvió de la guerra. Dudo que él haya dejado de amar a Cersei, pero he observado que ya no la ve como la veía antes. En cuanto a lo que hará cuando regrese de donde quiera que haya ido (aunque me atrevo a aventurar que ha viajado hacia Dorne para intentar convencer a Myrcella de que se vaya con él a Desembarco del Rey), es una incógnita, pero va a ser duro para él. Se sentirá dividido entre sus obligaciones hacia Tommen y su amor por su amante ausente, sabiendo que ella está sentenciada al confinamiento en Roca Casterly."

Tyrion suspiró. Normalmente podía adivinar las reacciones de su impulsivo hermano, pero en aquella ocasión no tenía ni idea de qué haría cuando se marchara de Dorne con las manos vacias, pues Myrcella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su compromiso con Trystane, y regresara para no encontrar a la mujer a la que siempre había amado más que a una hermana, su única mujer, aunque Cersei no le hubiera guardado la misma fidelidad, y no por el hecho de haberse tenido que casar con Robert, porque eso le fue impuesto por Tywin. Tyrion recordó la época en que su padre, que era Mano del Rey Aerys Targaryen y que por lo tanto pasaba temporadas en la capital, ofreció la mano de su hija para el príncipe Rhaegar. Convencida de que se casaría con el guapo y admirado heredero al trono, Cersei se encaprichó en la distancia y caminaba como si flotara por las nubes. Durante aquel tiempo, Jaime estaba enfurruñado, muerto de celos, viendo cómo su hermana lo dejaba de lado por un extraño. Pero cuando Aerys rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio, ofendiendo sin remedio al extremadamente rencoroso Tywin, Cersei se quedó hundida y Jaime la perdonó por su traición y la consoló.

Él siempre la había perdonado y ella había acabado volviendo a sus brazos, como cuando también se desengañó tras casarse con Robert y descubrió que cualquier relación amorosa entre ella y su esposo era imposible.

Quizás en el presente Jaime ya no estaba tan dispuesto a perdonarla. Mientras él había estado prisionero, Cersei se había acostado con su primo hermano Lancel y probablemente con algunos hombres más, y Jaime debía de haber oído rumores. No debió de sentarle muy bien que ella le buscara sustitutos entre sus piernas tan pronto como él se había alejado para luchar en la guerra. Y tampoco debió de sentarle muy bien que ella le tratara con frialdad después de que él había pasado por un infierno, soñando con estar de nuevo a su lado. Ella incluso le echó en cara que hubiese perdido la mano derecha, como si se la hubiera cortado él mismo. _Seguramente era la mano con la que le hacía las pajas a Cersei, Jaime era diestro. Ella le echaría la culpa por habérsela dejado por el camino y le reprocharía que con la otra mano era demasiado torpe para hacerla disfrutar igual,_ pensó Tyrion, corrosivo. La cuestión era que ella no lo había recibido como él esperaba y lo trató como si fuese escoria. Y a eso se sumarían los rumores que corrían sobre ella y sus actividades de cama.

En suma, Jaime estaba cansado, perdido y decepcionado. Era difícil prever qué haría respecto a la condena de Cersei.

Sansa había planteado otro tema espinoso.

"Tu tío Kevan es Mano del Rey ahora. El compromiso entre Cersei y Loras a estas alturas ya es historia después de todo lo ocurrido con los gorriones, los Tyrell bajo ningún concepto aceptarían a tu hermana en su familia después de todo lo que ha provocado, pero tu tío podría establecer alguna alianza matrimonial con otra casa y enviarla fuera de Roca Casterly en un futuro. ¿Qué opinas de eso?"

La pregunta de Sansa lo pilló por sorpresa. Por supuesto que era muy plausible que Kevan planeara casar a Cersei de nuevo, pero él no se había parado a reflexionar sobre ese punto. A fin de cuentas, Kevan no era Tywin y Cersei era un hueso muy duro de roer. Tras su experiencia con Robert, ella se negaba en redondo a contraer matrimonio por segunda vez, y si bien Kevan era Mano y tenía la prerrogativa de casarla con quien estimara conveniente, Cersei no lo temía como había temido a Tywin y no se sometería.

Además, estaba Jaime. Tyrion ignoraba hasta qué punto Kevan creía que era cierto que sus sobrinos mellizos tenian relaciones incestuosas, pero si creía en los rumores siquiera un poco, no se tomaría a Jaime a la ligera. El Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real no se quedaría tan tranquilo viendo cómo entregaban a su hermana-amante a otro. Ya había soportado que se la dieran a Robert y una segunda vez quizás fuese demasiado, incluso aunque Jaime se hubiera distanciado de ella. Probablemente Kevan dejaría correr el asunto y se conformaría con enviar a Cersei lejos de Tommen y no imponerle otro marido. Por otro lado, su tío no era un hombre tan débil como parecía. Aunque había vivido a la sombra de su hermano mayor, no era pusilánime y era capaz de tomar decisiones acertadas por sí mismo. También era posible que decidiera imponerse y continuar con la línea de Tywin de afianzar el poder Lannister mediante poderosas alianzas matrimoniales y, de paso, acallar los rumores sobre el incesto de sus sobrinos. Pero de nuevo surgía el problema de Jaime. Éste había temido a su padre como todo el mundo y no se había atrevido a oponerse a él excepto en el asunto de la herencia de Roca Casterly y de los títulos de señor del Oeste. A Kevan, en cambio, no lo temía.

Tyrion así se lo había expuesto a Sansa y ella admitió que se sentía tan desorientada como él con todo ese embrollo.

Mientras él, tendido en la cama al filo del amanecer, reflexionaba sobre sus hermanos y el incierto futuro inmediato de los Siete Reinos, Sansa se agitó a su lado y abrió los ojos.

"Mmm, buenos días, mi madrugador esposo." Esa voz soñolienta era la perdición de él.

"Buenos días, mi dormilona esposa. Veo que la apuesta de ayer te ha dejado para el arrastre," pinchó él, rodeándola con los brazos y dándole un beso.

"Ni hablar. Tú eres el que debe de estar para el arrastre, pero lo disimulas bien," rebatió ella. "Sí, lo disimulas muy bien." Él ya estaba duro contra el vientre de ella y Sansa lo notaba, sonriente y con chispas traviesas en los ojos.

"¿Quieres ver lo bien que lo disimulo, chica insolente?," amenazó él, colocándose encima de ella. Había descansado tan bien que la paliza de sexo del día anterior apenas le había dejado secuelas, y estaba más que impaciente por demostrárselo a Sansa.

Y lo hizo, en cuanto advirtió que ella estaba tan dispuesta como él.

Después, se lavaron y se vistieron para sus obligaciones cotidianas. Esa mañana la escuela se inauguraba por fin y Sansa estaba un poco nerviosa y emocionada, pues conocería a sus nuevos compañeros maestros y cientos de niños darían clases en la pirámide.

Mientras desayunaban y Mhyraz aprovechaba para realizar algunas de sus otras tareas matinales como cambiar las sábanas, limpiar los orinales, reponer el combustible del brasero y cambiar la paja del cesto de Rayo, Sansa planteó a Tyrion algo que le rondaba la cabeza.

"Me gustaría escribir una carta para Jon. Hace mucho que no hablo con él y quisiera retomar el contacto. O más bien, empezar a tratarlo como la hermana de verdad que nunca he sido para él. Llevo unos días pensándolo y creo que no debo seguir distanciándome más de él. Puede que sea mi único hermano vivo y no quiero perderlo definitivamente."

Tyrion la miró con una expresión de alegre aprobación.

"Eso es estupendo, Sansa. Le encantará que le escribas. Él no te guarda ningún rencor, estoy convencido. Durante el tiempo que nos hicimos mutua compañía cuando viajé al Muro, me pareció un muchacho de sentimientos nobles incapaz de guardar inquina a su familia. Él te quiere, no lo dudo," aseguró él, apretándole la mano.

"Tendré cuidado de no revelarle nada que pueda comprometer cualquier información confidencial, sé que los cuervos pueden ser interceptados fácilmente, pero al menos sabrá que estoy bien. ¿Qué crees que pensaría cuando se enteró de que me había casado contigo?"

"Supongo que, de todos los miembros de tu familia, él sería uno de los que mejor se habría tomado la noticia. No porque me considerase el marido ideal para su hermana, pero al menos me conoció lo suficiente para saber que no te trataría mal." Hizo una pausa y continuó. "Me has dado una idea, Sansa. Yo también aprovecharé para retomar el contacto con él. Lo cierto es que fue un buen amigo para mí y los buenos amigos no se encuentran detrás de cada esquina."

"Oh, Tyrion, me parece perfecto. Estoy emocionada, y eso que Jon sigue estando a miles de millas, pero el hecho de intercambiar cartas con él hace que me parezca que está más cerca," dijo ella.

"Entonces si quieres hoy le escribimos y le enviamos la carta cuanto antes. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Claro que sí. Por la tarde, cuando terminemos nuestras obligaciones la redactamos."

Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se preparó para sus actividades. Tyrion haría su ronda por la ciudad y Sansa esperaría a que Dara la peinase y se marcharía a sus clases. Además, aquel día ella tenía entrenamiento de armas con Pod y Leena.


	126. Chapter 126

Tyrion, acompañado por Rayo, Pod, Escarabajo Verde y Mosca Blanca hizo su ronda por los lugares de las obras que le correspondía inspeccionar, y visitó el mercado, que había abierto tras los tres días de luto oficial y poco a poco la actividad y el bullicio se fueron restableciendo a lo largo de la mañana. Los soldados pululaban por la ciudad, pues desde que se celebraban las competiciones de lucha en las arenas de combate la vigilancia se había multiplicado. Hasta el presente no había ocurrido nada digno de mención en los anfiteatros, ya que ningún espectador podía acceder a los recintos sin ser cacheado y registrado, con lo cual las probabilidades de que ocultaran armas o cualquier objeto peligroso eran nulas. La afluencia de público era masiva y las gradas se llenaban, lo que indicaba el ansia de la gente por asistir a ese tipo de espectáculos. O a cualquier espectáculo que les brindara unas horas de distracción. No sólo presenciaban los combates, sino también números humorísticos protagonizados por cómicos ambulantes, que se ofrecían en los descansos entre competiciones. Algunas de esas representaciones corrían a cargo de enanos, y aunque Tyrion detestaba la mera existencia de esos espectáculos, comprendía que casi todos los otros enanos tenían mucha menos suerte que él y ese era el único medio del que disponían para ganarse la vida, de modo que no le quedaba más remedio que tolerarlo. Hizdhar presidía siempre en el palco de una de las arenas, mientras que Daario lo hacía en el de la otra, y el capitán mercenario parecía bastante contento con esa tarea. No cabía duda de que realmente le gustaba el ambiente de esos lugares. Debía de traerle muchos recuerdos de su época de luchador de las arenas, que él recordaba sin rencor, pues le había dado la oportunidad de lucirse como guerrero y de ganarse su libertad. Aunque sólo estuviese presente como capitán de la guardia y no como contendiente, aquel lugar era como su casa, y no le importaba estar allí.

El capitán Gilean había enviado un cuervo desde Tolos unos días atrás para avisar de que había finalizado con éxito las transacciones comerciales, habiendo conseguido vender todo el cargamento y llenado hasta los topes todas las bodegas de la flota mercante con los productos adquiridos. Se disponía a regresar junto con los barcos dornienses, con cuyos capitanes había tenido ocasión de entablar tratos, y sobre todo con Byron, el hombre de confianza del príncipe Doran. Lo cierto era que en Meereen muchos aguardaban con impaciencia la llegada de los nuevos suministros, imprescindibles para la supervivencia durante el invierno.

Cuando Tyrion finalizó sus visitas y regresó a la pirámide, un gran grupo de niños y profesores se estaba reuniendo en la entrada, preparándose para volver a los campamentos tras las clases. Tyrion ya se había cruzado con ellos por la mañana temprano, cuando entraron para su primer día de clase y él salía para sus obligaciones matinales. En ese momento, cercana la hora del amuerzo, se abrió camino desde la calle hasta la puerta principal, y la algarabía infantil lo envolvió. Muchos pequeños lo miraban todavía con curiosidad, aunque ya lo habían visto y lo conocían, tanto desde aquella misma mañana, como desde antes, cuando él efectuaba alguna de sus visitas a los campamentos, o cuando acudían con sus familias al mercado y él estaba allí. Él saludó y un coro de voces le devolvió el saludo. Todos se apartaron respetuosamente para permitirle el paso. Rayo marchaba justo delante de su amo, en actitud protectora, y los chiquillos sonreían y lanzaban exclamaciones de admiración al ver el hermoso perrillo de las nieves.

Una vez dentro, Pod y Tyrion se dirigieron a su planta, donde el escudero se detuvo unos instantes en sus habitaciones para recoger a Leena, y a continuación los tres fueron a los aposentos de Tyrion y Sansa. Ella recibió a su marido con un beso y una sonrisa. Se había puesto una ropa más cómoda para el entrenamiento, al igual que Leena, y Pod se llevó a las dos chicas y al perro al patio de armas. Tyrion había insistido en que Rayo debía acompañarla siempre que ella saliera al exterior o fuese a cualquier parte de la pirámide y él mismo no pudiese ir con ella. Se sintió tentado de seguirlos y observar cómo se las apañaba Sansa en el campo de entrenamiento, pero desistió. Aquello formaba parte de su espacio privado, de las actividades que eran exclusivamente de ella, y él se recordó una vez más que no debía invadir aquel espacio. No había muchos sitios por los que la chica pudiese moverse a su aire, vivía casi recluida en la Gran Pirámide con su enamorado y celoso esposo pegado a sus faldas, y lo justo era que dispusiera de sus momentos propios. Tyrion, en un escondido rincón de su espíritu, temía que ella se cansara de él, que se diese cuenta de que no era suficiente para ella ser la esposa de un enano con una fea cicatriz de guerra en la cara que por el momento sólo podía ofrecerle un par de modestas habitaciones de prestado en una pirámide que había pertenecido a una dinastía ghiscaria, por la que ella ni siquiera podía pasear libremente. Su situación allí no era mejor que en la Fortaleza Roja, en el sentido de que tampoco podía entrar y salir ni circular a su antojo. En Desembarco del Rey corría el riesgo de cruzarse con Joffrey y sus lameculos maltratadores de niñas, y con otros indeseables que se burlaban de ella, algunos de los cuales probablemente no dudarían en violarla en cualquier rincón y matarla para que no delatase a su agresor o agresores, y otros que intrigaban para secuestrarla y llevársela a otra prisión, aprovechándose de sus derechos sobre Invernalia. En Meereen, Tyrion tampoco se fiaba de casi nadie que no fuesen sus amigos de confianza y los Inmaculados, que jamás harían daño a nadie a menos que se les ordenara.

Por lo tanto, temeroso de que Sansa (que a fin de cuentas era una adolescente, con las pasiones de su edad y que, como todas las chicas, admiraba a los jóvenes mozos apuestos, galantes y diestros, y Tyrion era quince años mayor que ella y no precisamente un guapo y gallardo galán) se aburriera de verlo todos los días y a casi todas horas, él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad en la que ella podía hacer algo por sí misma. Sansa, por ejemplo, estaba en el proceso de fundar el gremio de costureras con la ayuda de Leena y Cloe. Daenerys les había cedido una sala amplia para las reuniones y se estaba llevando a cabo el sondeo para ver cuántas mujeres estarían interesadas en participar en el gremio. Sansa se había comprometido con gran entusiasmo y lo estaba preparando y organizando todo. Estaba decidida a que los libertos y la gente humilde de Meereen poco a poco tuviesen ropas decentes y abrigadas para el invierno. Por un precio muy asequible, dependiendo de las posibilidades de cada uno, todos podrían permitírselo. Y si además a la nobleza meereena y a los comerciantes ricos les interesaba encargar prendas más lujosas, también se podrían satisfacer sus demandas, pero Sansa dudaba de que las costureras recibieran peticiones de los arrogantes nobles y mercaderes que odiaban a la Rompedora de Cadenas y sus seguidores.

Así que Sansa estaba más ocupada que nunca con sus clases, el gremio y los entrenamientos con la daga. Exceptuando los tranquilos días del luto, el resto de las jornadas ella y Tyrion sólo se veían por las mañanas hasta que partían a sus actividades, durante el almuerzo y al caer la noche, cuando regresaban para asearse, cenar y prepararse para acostarse. Entonces hacían el amor y charlaban sobre lo que habían hecho ese día, e intercambiaban opiniones, ideas e impresiones, y poco después caían rendidos en la cama. A veces apenas les daba tiempo a hablar antes de dormirse, pero para ambos era muy importante mantener una constante comunicación verbal, además de la fantástica conexión entre sus cuerpos.

Sansa todos los días le demostraba de mil maneras distintas lo mucho que lo amaba y cuánto anhelaba su compañía, pero él nunca dejaba de esforzarse al máximo por merecerla, por hacerla reír, por satisfacer todos los deseos de su carne suave, húmeda y ardiente, por mantener con ella un profundo vínculo emocional y espiritual y anticiparse a sus necesidades. De vez en cuando le hacía regalitos, encargaba en las cocinas sus platos predilectos y la sorprendía con nuevas ocurrencias, tanto en la cama como en otros momentos de su convivencia. Ya que no podía ser para ella el alto y atractivo caballero de sus sueños de niña, hacía lo posible por compensarla de otras muchas formas. Y cada vez que Sansa lo miraba con aquellos grandes ojos azules llenos de calidez se sentía recompensado y realizado, y todos los fantasmas que lo perseguían desde que tenía memoria se retiraban tras las rejas donde dormitaban siempre que ella se encontraba a su lado.

 _¿Tus fantasmas también se retiraban tras las rejas cuando mi madre te miraba con sus ojos verdes, padre? ¿Fue por eso que te tragaron cuando ella se fue por mi culpa?_ Cuando pensaba en eso, Tyrion podía hacerse una idea de lo que Tywin había sentido al perderla.

Con su nueva rutina se veían mucho menos, pero Tyrion pensaba que aquello tenía su lado positivo, porque al reunirse por las noches Sansa le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado y habitualmente era ella quien lo empujaba hacia la cama y lo conducía hacia increíbles sesiones de sexo en las que ambos volaban cada vez más alto, y gemían y gritaban sin importarles lo tardío de la hora y que toda la pirámide estuviese al tanto de su vigorosa vida sexual.

Pero aquella noche tenían otra tarea pendiente, así que, en lugar de irse directamente a la cama después de la cena, se sentaron a escribir la carta que Sansa quería enviar a su hermano Jon. Tyrion cogió el libro que estaba leyendo esos días, mientras esperaba a que ella redactara su parte de la carta, pero no pudo concentrarse en la lectura porque todo el rato levantaba los ojos hacia ella y la observaba con disimulo mientras la chica reflexionaba, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente, mojaba la pluma en el tintero y escribía con su primorosa caligrafía de estudiante aplicada. Tyrion escuchaba el relajante sonido de la pluma rascando el papel, y se imaginaba a la pequeña alumna modelo que ella sin duda había sido, recibiendo las lecciones de lectura y escritura del paciente y prudente maestre de Invernalia. Tyrion se había cruzado con él durante su visita al castillo norteño y le había agradado. Su vocación era auténtica y era la clase de hombre sabio que toda casa honorable debería tener para contar con sus conocimientos, su experiencia y su acertada guía. Había oído que, cuando el pequeño Bran se había quedado al mando de Invernalia al estallar la guerra y no permanecer en el castillo ningún adulto Stark, tan sólo él y su hermano Rickon, el maestre Luwin había estado a su lado en todo momento y lo había aconsejado con acierto, aunque el chico era lo bastante cabal por sí mismo pese a su corta edad. El pobre anciano había protegido a sus pequeños señores cuando el castillo fue asaltado por los hombres del hierro y debió de sufrir terriblemente cuando Theon supuestamente mató y quemó a los dos niños y colgó sus cadáveres a la vista de todos. Sansa se resistía a creer que el antiguo pupilo y rehén de la casa Stark hubiese cometido esa barbaridad contra dos chiquillos inocentes a los que conocía desde su nacimiento y que lo habían querido y tratado con respeto, pero tampoco había nada que probara que no lo había hecho. Si había asesinado a dos pequeños campesinos para hacerlos pasar por los chicos Stark, significaba que, o bien él mismo había liberado en secreto a Bran y Rickon (cosa que Tyrion dudaba), o que ellos se habían escapado aprovechando un descuido de los arrogantes hijos del hierro. Lo cual no eximía a Theon de haber matado a dos niños, fueran quienes fuesen. Y además, en el caso de que los pequeños señores se hubiesen escapado... ¿Cómo sobrevivirían al invierno norteño perdidos en los bosques? A no ser que contaran con alguna ayuda, en cuyo caso lo más probable era que se dirigieran al Muro o a alguna casa norteña que continuara siendo leal a los Stark. Pero no había noticias de ellos. No había llegado ninguna información a Meereen sobre su paradero, de modo que eso podía significar que estaban muertos (la opción más probable), o que estaban viajando de incógnito o permanecían escondidos en alguna parte. Y si Varys sabía algo, se lo callaba. Tyrion seguía siendo incapaz de adivinar qué se escondía tras la tortuosa mente del Consejero de los Rumores, aparte de su inquebrantable fidelidad al reino.

Sansa tardó un buen rato en llenar la hoja de papel, pues tenía que pararse con frecuencia a reflexionar detenidamente sobre lo que iba a escribir a continuación, para no equivocarse. No se podía desperdiciar el papel, que no abundaba. Al terminar, trazó su rúbrica al pie del texto.

"Ya está. Puedes leer lo que he escrito. No hay nada comprometedor," dijo, tendiendo la carta a Tyrion.

"Cariño, quiero que sepas que no tienes que sentirte obligada a enseñarme el contenido de tus cartas. La correspondencia es algo privado, al menos en la medida en que puede serlo cualquier mensaje enviado por cuervo, claro," señaló él, con ligera ironía. Probablemente un elevado porcentaje de las misivas que sobrevolaban el mundo entero eran interceptadas antes de llegar a sus destinos por espías y otros interesados en conocer los secretos ajenos. _El contenido de las cartas de un hombre vale mucho más que el contenido de su bolsa_ , le había dicho Varys, y tenía razón, como de costumbre. Por ello había que poner un cuidado extremo y, si el contenido abarcaba cualquier asunto delicado, era mucho más seguro codificarlo. Daenerys intercambiaba mensajes cifrados con algunos de sus destinatarios, entre ellos la Araña, y los enviaba por duplicado, con unas cuantas horas de diferencia entre el envío de uno y de otro, para despistar a los posibles espías. Su padre también era un experto en cartas codificadas con claves que convenía con sus esbirros. De hecho, así fue como ganó la guerra. Como él mismo decía, había guerras que se ganaban con espadas y lanzas, y otras se ganaban con papel y pluma. Por mucho que Tyrion odiara a Tywin, tenía que admitir que nadie podía superarlo en astucia.

"Lo sé, mi amor, pero yo quiero mostrártelo. No tengo nada que ocultar en esta carta, y aún menos a ti. Probablemente tú eres uno de los pocos hombres que respetan la privacidad de sus esposas, y eso hace que quiera compartirlo todo contigo," dijo Sansa, con su tono dulce, que hacía que él se derritiese. Y que se pusiera muy, muy cachondo.

"Gracias, preciosa. Eres todo un privilegio para este enano." Él le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo un intenso calor en las yemas de sus dedos al tocarla. El ardor se extendió por su cuerpo y se concentró en su verga inquieta. Tomó la carta, tratando de ignorar el bulto de sus pantalones, y leyó lo que ella había escrito.

" _Querido Jon:_

 _Soy tu hermana Sansa. Sé que nunca te traté bien, y me arrepiento por ello. Por aquel entonces yo era una niña tonta y medio ciega que tenía la cabeza llena de canciones y cuentos, y estaba convencida de que mi madre tenía razón al tratarte como lo hizo, así que imité su ejemplo. Pero yo en realidad nunca te odié, Jon. En el fondo ni siquiera te despreciaba. Siempre fuiste un buen chico, mucho mejor que la mayoría de la gente que he conocido. Eras amable y atento conmigo, aunque no me lo merecía. Siento vergüenza de haberme mostrado distante y fría, pero ahora me gustaría cambiar las cosas, si tú estás dispuesto a perdonarme. Te tiendo mi mano de hermana, con la esperanza de que la tomes y olvidemos lo que en el pasado nos separaba._

 _Supongo que en su día te enteraste de que me casé con Tyrion Lannister. Ignoro qué pensarías sobre nuestro enlace forzado, pero Tyrion me ha contado que él y tú os hicisteis buenos amigos durante vuestro viaje compartido al Muro. No me extraña que así fuera, porque él es un buen hombre, como tú, y en bastantes aspectos sois compatibles. Ojalá no pensaras mal de él al saber que teníamos que casarnos. Su padre nos obligó, y él deseaba este matrimonio tan poco como yo. En lugar de aprovecharse de mí y de pensar solamente en mis derechos sobre Invernalia, me respetó, me cuidó y me protegió. Pese a tener que convivir con una esposa niña a la que apenas conocía y que despreciaba el apellido Lannister, una niña herida y atrapada en aquella jaula de oro que era la Fortaleza Roja, él jamás perdió la paciencia, jamás me trató de otra forma que no fuese gentil. Se preocupó por mi bienestar e hizo lo que pudo para protegerme de su familia."_ Al leer esa frase, Tyrion sonrió con amargura. Ojalá él estuviera tan seguro como ella de haber hecho lo que pudo para protegerla de su familia. Continuó leyendo. " _No tenía por qué tomarse tantas molestias conmigo, pues yo sólo era la hija caída en desgracia del traidor Ned Stark, una marioneta a merced del capricho de malas personas. Yo no tenía ningún poder, ni influencia, ni ningún verdadero amigo. Vosotros estabais muy lejos, unos desperdigados y otros desaparecidos, y yo no tenía allí a nadie que realmente pudiese ayudarme. A nadie excepto a Tyrion. Poco a poco me di cuenta de cómo era él. Dejé de verlo con los ojos empañados de odio, como veía a otros Lannister. Y entonces el rey Joffrey murió de repente y él y yo huimos. Tyrion me sacó de allí, porque temía que nos inculparan por la muerte de su sobrino. Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en eso, pero no era ningún secreto que mi marido y Joffrey se detestaban. Tú lo conociste cuando era príncipe y estuvo de visita en Invernalia. Comprobaste por ti mismo cómo era. En fin, que cualquiera podría tener razones para querer asesinarlo, y ni Tyrion ni yo teníamos menos razones que otros, pero no somos asesinos."_ Bueno, al menos Sansa no lo era. En cuanto a él, no tenía las manos del todo limpias.Y no dudaría ni un instante si llegara la hora de tener que matar por Sansa. Si había estado dispuesto a matar por Shae, entonces... ¿Qué no haría por el amor de su vida? _"Como Tyrion sabía que otros no opinarían igual, decidió que lo mejor era escapar de allí si queríamos sobrevivir. Su hermana Cersei y su padre Tywin nos condenarían por más inocentes que fuéramos."_ Tyrion hizo una pausa para frotarse los ojos cansados. " _Sin perder ni un segundo tomamos un barco que nos llevó hasta Pentos y desde ahí fuimos navegando de puerto en puerto hasta Meereen, pues Tyrion había tomado la determinación de pedir asilo a la reina Daenerys Targaryen. Y aquí estamos, no nos falta nada y somos muy felices. Habrás oído que Tyrion es uno de los consejeros reales y que ayuda a la reina a tomar muchas decisiones cruciales para el gobierno de la ciudad."_ Tyrion sonrió, levantando la vista de la carta para mirar a Sansa con ternura. Ella estaba pendiente de sus reacciones. _"Lo único que él y yo echamos verdaderamente de menos son las otras personas a las que queremos y que tuvimos que dejar atrás, pero por lo demás no se puede pedir mayor bendición que la de tener al lado a alguien como él, que me ama como ningún caballero de mis canciones y mis cuentos me habría amado jamás. Tyrion es muchísimo más hombre que cualquiera de esos caballeros que en la vida real no han movido ni un dedo por mí."_ De nuevo él sonrió. Aquellas palabras lo emocionaban. Resumían perfectamente el sueño de toda su vida. _"Espero volver a verte algún día, querido hermano. Añoro nuestra infancia en Invernalia, aquellos años felices en los que teníamos un verdadero hogar. Sé que para ti fue duro tener que asumir la injusticia de ser diferente, y que tu niñez no fue tan feliz como la mía, pero quiero que sepas que te incluyo en mis recuerdos, porque siempre estabas allí, y tú formaste parte de mi vida. Y sigues haciéndolo._

 _Te deseo mucho coraje y mucha suerte en tu labor como Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Cuídate mucho y escríbeme. Ansío recibir noticias tuyas de tu propio puño y letra._

" _Tu hermana que te quiere,"_ Tyrion se sorprendió al mirar la firma. _"Sansa Stark Lannister."_ Había añadido su apellido de casada. Aquel detalle lo emocionó aún más, pues implicaba en una sola palabra el camino que ella había recorrido a su lado.

"Tras leer esta carta me siento el esposo más agasajado del mundo, encanto," bromeó, tratando de tragar el nudo de su garganta, y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso. "Me temo que después vas a tener que bajarme un poco los humos," murmuró, con su voz ronca e insinuante.

"Oh, soy una experta en eso." Ella le mordió el labio. "Pero antes tienes que añadir tu parte a la carta."

"Si me muerdes otra vez de esa manera, hoy no la terminaremos, preciosa."

Ella se apartó riendo y él, con un suspiro, tomó la pluma.

" _Querido Jon:_

 _Soy tu cuñado Tyrion. No tengo claro si debo felicitarte por tu nombramiento o sentir lástima por ti, pero en cualquier caso, yo también te deseo mucha suerte. La vas a a necesitar, pero eso tú lo sabes mucho mejor que yo._

 _Espero que no me guardes rencor por haberme casado con tu hermana y, si te sirve de consuelo, no hay para mí nada más importante que hacerla feliz y cuidarla con mi propia vida. Es el más bello regalo que un enano como yo pudiera recibir._

 _Te recuerdo como uno de los pocos auténticos amigos que he tenido y yo, como Sansa, desearía que nos viéramos de nuevo, en tiempos mejores a ser posible. Sé prudente y ten mucho cuidado por ahí arriba. A tu hermana le encantaría que siguieras sano y salvo, y ambos queremos que ella esté contenta, así que harías bien en cuidar tu pellejo de cabezota norteño. Ese es un rasgo que compartes con Sansa y que ella me ha enseñado a apreciar en vosotros los norteños._

 _Alguien me dijo que soy un enano con suerte, y es cierto. Nadie puede ser más afortunado que yo. Ojalá pudiera enviarte un poco de mi buena fortuna para que te acompañara en tu difícil tarea. Ánimos y recuerda que cuando todo vaya mal, lo mejor es pensar en la chica que te gustaría tener entre tus brazos. No te ayudará a tomar ninguna decisión correcta, pero al menos, si ese es el momento en el que tienes que marcharte de este mundo, te irás con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _Escribe pronto si puedes y más vale que te esfuerces por seguir vivo, porque estaré dispuesto a perseguirte en otra vida si haces llorar a Sansa._

 _Tu cuñado que te aprecia, Tyrion Lannister._

Él soltó la pluma y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Sansa estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro.

"Oh, Tyrion, eres tremendo," dijo ella, sonriendo conmovida y divertida. Lo agarró por los cabellos y lo atrajo para besarlo.

"Por supuesto que lo soy. Y si no te importa, voy a demostrártelo ahora mismo. Todavía tienes que bajarme los humos." Él se puso en pie y tomó la mano de ella para guiarla hasta la cama, que lo siguió entre risas.


	127. Chapter 127

La mañana siguiente, antes de dirigirse hacia la audiencia pública, Tyrion pidió a Mhyraz que comunicara a la reina que iba a enviar una carta a Jon Nieve, de parte de él y de Sansa, que no contenía nada que pudiese comprometer los asuntos confidenciales del gobierno. Simplemente se trataba de los deseos de su esposa de reestablecer el contacto con el único hermano con el que podía hacerlo. En cuanto Daenerys le transmitió su conformidad, Tyrion buscó al maestre Maero, encargado de los cuervos de la pirámide. Desde su esforzada intervención durante las últimas tragedias que habían azotado Meereen, como el incendio del mercado y la epidemia de sarampión, el hombre había demostrado su valía y la reina lo había nombrado Gran Maestre, ofreciéndole además un asiento en el Consejo, con lo cual tenían un nuevo miembro en las reuniones. A Tyrion le caía bien. Era el sanador que atendía al pequeño Menelan personalmente, entre otras muchas ocupaciones. Había hecho todo lo posible para mantener con vida al niño, y continuaba cuidando de su salud, aunque Maero, que era una persona de carácter humilde, decía que casi todo el mérito era del chico, que había encontrado nuevas fuerzas para luchar por su vida.

Maero era de origen braavosi, hijo de un prestamista que pertenecía a la élite comercial de la ciudad libre. Desde muy temprana edad había mostrado interés por los libros y el conocimiento, y una curiosidad insaciable hacía el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano y el tratamiento de los males y enfermedades que lo acosaban. Su hermana más querida había muerto a causa de unas fiebres fulminantes y Maero había deseado con tantas fuerzas poder curarla que, tras llorar con desconsuelo sobre sus mejillas pálidas y besarla por última vez, decidió que de mayor iría a la Ciudadela y se convertiría en maestre. No era frecuente que los archimaestres de la Ciudadela aceptaran acólitos extranjeros, pero a veces hacían excepciones si la familia del estudiante poseía prestigio social y realizaba una generosa donación a la institución. Mientras tanto, y como su padre no se opuso a sus aspiraciones, el chico estudió e investigó por su cuenta, leyó todos los libros sobre medicina que pudo encontrar, diseccionó en su pequeño estudio cadáveres de mendigos que morían solos en las calles y que unos muchachos de la calle le llevaban a cambio de unas monedas, y se aventuraba por los barrios más pobres para atender gratis a los heridos y enfermos que no podían permitirse pagar por los servicios de un curandero.

Cuando tuvo suficiente edad, su padre, tras convencer a los archimaestres para que lo admitieran, lo envió a Antigua, a la más prestigiosa escuela de maestres del mundo, donde el joven se ganó uno por uno los eslabones de su cadena. Al completar su formación, fue asignado a una casa menor ponienti del Dominio, pero Maero jamás llegó a su destino. Saltándose las órdenes, regresó a Essos y viajó de ciudad en ciudad, buscando un lugar donde establecerse, hasta que llegó a Meereen, poco antes de la época en que Daenerys de la Tormenta la conquistara. Maero era un detractor de la esclavitud y con frecuencia atendía a esclavos, tratando de hacer más llevaderos sus sufrimientos. Cuando la reina provocó los levantamientos de Meereen, masacró a montones de Grandes Amos y se estableció con sus súbditos libertos, el maestre se multiplicó por toda la ciudad, desbordado de trabajo, y después solía acudir a los campamentos de libertos y empezó a hacerse conocido entre los seguidores de Daenerys. A los oídos de la nueva reina llegó la reputación del braavosi y ella finalmente decidió ofrecerle el puesto de Gran Maestre y de consejero real, a lo que Maero accedió, con la condición de poder seguir dedicándose plenamente a su vocación.

El maestre dedicaba las primeras horas de la mañana a redactar las misivas de la reina y se encargaba del cuidado de los cuervos y del envío de los mensajes. Tyrion lo halló en su sencilla cámara. Podría haber encargado a Mhyraz que le llevara la carta, pero le apetecía verlo en persona.

"Buenos días, maestre Maero. ¿Cómo se presenta el día?," dijo Tyrion.

"Parece que no demasiado mal, mi señor," respondió el sanador, sonriendo. Tenía unos treinta y cinco años y, aunque no aparentaba más de aquella edad, no era agraciado físicamente. Una calvicie prematura había dejado su cabeza casi desprovista de cabello, la nariz grande y ganchuda recordaba el pico de un ave exótica y era delgado como un palo. Sin duda sus frugales hábitos alimenticios habían dejado huella en su cuerpo. Tyrion observó una vez más la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, que contenía casi todos los eslabones, excepto el de acero valyrio (que correspondía al estudio de la magia y el ocultismo).

"¿Puedo haceros una pregunta, mi señor?," dijo Tyrion.

"Por supuesto. Adelante. Pero prefiero que me llaméis por mi nombre," contestó Maero.

"De acuerdo. Pero haced vos lo mismo. Yo también prefiero que algunos me llamen por mi nombre." Tyrion sonrió. "¿No os importa que la Ciudadela os expulsara de la orden? Tuvo que hacerlo, pues no cumplisteis sus órdenes y en lugar de recluiros en una fortaleza, dedicando vuestra vida a la casa Orme, decidisteis marcharos a Essos y prestar vuestros servicios al pueblo llano y a los esclavos sobre todo."

Maero lo miró con sus ojos claros y agudos.

"De la Ciudadela obtuve lo que quería, que era conocimiento sobre la disciplina que realmente me interesaba, la medicina, y sobre otras áreas que podrían ayudarme a aumentar mi comprensión del mundo. El reconocimiento como maestre era algo que no me llamaba la atención. Ellos eran felices forjando los eslabones que me fui ganando, pero a decir verdad no me interesaba la cadena, sino el proceso de aprendizaje para obtenerla. Pero si ellos se enteraban de mis verdaderas intenciones, me expulsarían, así que disimulé y les dejé creer que yo sería un maestre modelo. Lo que ocurriese después de mi nombramiento, me daba igual. Pueden quedarse con la cadena si quieren, pero no pueden quitarme los años que pasé formándome allí." El hombre esbozó una sonrisa irónica. "Probablemente lo que hice ha perjudicado las aspiraciones de otros solicitantes extranjeros. Los archimaestres estarán mucho más recelosos de aceptar acólitos que podrían traicionarlos como yo lo hice, pero no lamento mis acciones. Mi idea de ser un sanador no se reducía a pasarme la vida encerrado en un castillo ponienti enseñando a niños malcriados y arrogantes y aconsejando a señores estúpidos."

Tyrion estaba de acuerdo. Le gustaba aquel joven rebelde que se había negado a someterse a un cónclave de viejos estirados.

"Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que la Madre de Dragones me ofreciera el puesto de Gran Maestre," continuó el sanador. "Cuando me lo propuso, me quedé tan aturdido que no podía ni contestar, pero sabía que tenía que ser honesto con ella, así que le conté la verdad: que la Ciudadela me prohíbe ejercer mi profesión por rechazar seguir el camino que quería marcarme. Pero a la reina no le importó. Me dijo que mi dedicación es toda la acreditación que ella necesita. Yo le advertí que he entregado mi vida a la curación, y me aseguró que podría continuar con mi labor todos los días que yo quisiera, si no tenía inconveniente en alternarla con el cuidado de los cuervos, la redacción de cartas, el envío y la recepción de mensajes y ocupar de vez en cuando la silla del Consejo, actividades que no me robarían demasiado tiempo y, además, puedo excusarme de acudir a algunas reuniones si me encuentro atendiendo algún caso especalmente grave. Eran buenas condiciones y acepté, porque lo vi como una oportunidad para ayudar más a quienes lo necesitan. Ella me dio la impresión de ser una reina más fiable que cualquier otro rey de los que he oído hablar."

"Tenéis buen ojo para juzgar a la gente, Maero. Y pronto vos y los otros maestres de Meereen tendréis compañía," señaló Tyrion.

"Sí. Diez maestres más supondrán un desahogo. Los dioses saben que nunca somos suficientes en una ciudad grande como esta. El príncipe Doran ha intervenido directamente ante el cónclave de ancianos de la Ciudadela para interceder por nuestra causa de sanadores errantes, y así ha evitado que los maestres enviados aquí sean también expulsados de la orden. Imagino que a los viejos les tiene que haber costado lo suyo acceder a la petición, pero para ellos Dorne está mucho más cerca que Desembarco del Rey, y los Martell tienen más poder que los Lannister desde que murió vuestro padre. Los de la Ciudadela no son tontos."

Tyrion lo miró con divertido respeto. Aquel hombre todavía era capaz de conservar su sentido del humor, a pesar de que debía de pasar muchas horas sin dormir, mitigando las miserias de la gente en cualquier momento del día o de la noche.

"Bien, os ruego que enviéis esta carta al Castillo Negro, al Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche," solicitó Tyrion, dándole la hoja de papel enrollada. No estaba sellada con lacre, pues ni él ni Sansa tenían anillos de sello con los blasones de sus casas. Tyrion había hecho una nota mental para encargar uno a Sarik en el que aparecieran juntos los emblemas de los Lannister y los Stark, como en el estandarte que había regalado a Sansa. "También espero su respuesta."

El maestre asintió y tomó la carta.

"Enseguida volará el cuervo que la transportará."

"Gracias. Que tengáis un buen día, maestre Maero."

"Lo mismo para vos, Lord Tyrion."

Se inclinaron respetuosamente y Tyrion salió de la cámara, encaminándose hacia la sala de audiencias.

Aquella mañana, aparte de las habituales disputas de propiedades, acusaciones de robos, riñas de vecinos mal avenidos y una reclamación por un caballo que supuestamente había sido devorado por uno de los dragones, Daenerys tuvo que afrontar un caso de violación. La víctima del asalto era una niña liberta de doce años y la madre acusaba a un vecino del campamento que al parecer llevaba un tiempo mirando a la chica de una forma que daba mala espina. El acusado estaba flanqueado por dos Inmaculados y protestaba y lloriqueaba diciendo que él no había sido, que la _pequeña zorra_ se lo estaba inventando todo porque no quería reconocer que se había acostado con la mitad de los mozos del campamento y le estaba cargando el muerto a él.

La madre, por su parte, gritaba clamando que la niña era virgen antes del asalto, que había ocurrido aquella misma mañana, justo cuando ella había salido para reunirse con el resto del grupo que iba a la escuela, y había vuelto a su tienda llorando y sangrando, y ahí estaba todavía su sangre entre las piernas para atestiguar que había sido forzada por aquel monstruo. La mujer preguntó a Daenerys si quería examinar a la chica para comprobarlo por sí misma.

"Es un asunto que requiere un juicio. El sospechoso será conducido a las celdas de la pirámide y permanecerá recluido hasta que se celebre la vista. Tu hija será examinada por el maestre, quien dictaminará la veracidad de vuestras palabras. Si es cierto que la niña ha sido desflorada de forma violenta y tienes testigos que puedas presentar para declarar, los traeremos. El acusado también podrá presentar testigos. Además, mis Inmaculados realizarán una investigación en los campamentos para reunir información sobre el caso. El juicio se celebrará dentro de tres días. Mientras tanto, la niña se quedará en la pirámide, bajo la custodia de la corona." Daenerys hizo una pausa. "Si el sospechoso es hallado culpable del delito, permanecerá en su celda y se le castigará a la castración a cuchillo. Si sobrevive a la mutilación, al cabo de un mes será ejecutado en la misma plaza y de la misma forma que los ciento sesenta y tres Grandes Amos que asesinaron a niños inocentes." La expresión de la reina era pétrea y su voz era fría como el hielo. Sus ojos, carentes de cualquier rastro de sentimiento al mirar al lloroso hombre de la fila, lo atravesaron y él cayó de rodillas, aterrorizado. La madre de la niña le gritaba todo tipo de insultos, cargada de odio y más que dispuesta a hacerlo pedazos allí mismo si se lo permitieran.

"También podría dejar que ella misma ejecutara la sentencia, si sois culpable. Si sois inocente, no tendríais nada que temer. Será un juicio justo." El tono de Daenerys era ácido, mortalmente cargado de veneno. El hombre se orinó encima. "Lleváoslo," ordenó ella, con una mueca de desagrado. Los Inmaculados que lo escoltaban lo agarraron por los brazos y lo obligaron a avanzar. Sus lamentos se fueron apagando a medida que el pequeño grupo se alejaba. "Conducid a la chica a uno de los aposentos libres, donde se alojará con su madre. El Gran Maestre la visitará en breve. Estaréis bien atendidas."

"Muchas gracias, Madre," dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa, haciendo una reverencia. Otros dos Inmaculados las acompañaron a ella y a la silenciosa chiquilla hacia su aposento.

Daenerys había establecido que una vez por semana se celebrarían juicios, si surgían asuntos graves que requiriesen de un proceso más exhaustivo. Las violaciones y los asesinatos se contaban entre esos asuntos, y el caso de la pobre chica liberta era el primero para el que se llevaría a cabo un juicio formal.

Además, había prohibido que la gente se tomara la justicia por su mano. Todos los delitos de sangre debían ser juzgados, y quien no cumpliera con el decreto real y ejerciera la justicia por su cuenta, sería condenado a muerte.

Después de aquel caso de presunta violación, que dejó a toda la sala bastante conmocionada, el resto de los asuntos no eran nada en comparación. Y aún no había esclavos fugados de Yunkai en la cola. La caminata que tenían que recorrer era larga, pero al cabo de pocos días el tropel empezaría a llegar a las puertas de Meereen y Daenerys quería concretar los detalles para la acogida de los nuevos refugiados en la siguiente reunión del Consejo, que estaba prevista para esa misma semana.

Al terminar la audiencia, Daenerys pidió a Tyrion que la acompañara a su sala pivada, como de costumbre.

"Hoy temprano enviasteis la carta a vuestro cuñado Jon, ¿verdad?," preguntó Daenerys en cuanto se hubieron sentado.

"Sí, majestad. Sansa está ilusionada por el hecho de retomar y arreglar su relación con su hermano."

"Eso está muy bien. Uno tiene que aferrarse a las pocas personas a quienes merece realmente la pena tener al lado. La muerte ya se encarga por sí misma de arrebatárnoslas. Mi tío Aemon se está muriendo, Lord Tyrion. Samwell Tarly me lo ha comunicado. Él mismo está cuidando de él, junto con una chica del Pueblo Libre a la que rescató y que le ha seguido hasta el Muro." La voz de Daenerys estaba cargada de tristeza. "Es el único pariente que me queda, y también se está apagando. Ha vivido más de cien años y ha visto tantas cosas... Hace veinte años que se quedó ciego, pero eso no le ha impedido ver más que la mayoría de la gente. Con él se cierra la penúltima página del libro de mi familia. Un libro que ha tenido miles de páginas, y muchas de ellas han dejado una profunda huella en la historia. ¿Dónde se ha ido todo eso? ¿Dónde quedaron los días de gloria? Es duro ser la última, Lord Tyrion. Es muy duro que todo recaiga encima de los propios hombros."

Tyrion la contempló con simpatía.

"Claro que lo es. Pero vos podéis con ello. Y recordad que no estáis tan sola como creéis. Vuestro tío pronto se irá, pero otros estamos todavía con vos."

Daenerys sonrió con melancolía.

"Lo sé, y doy gracias por ello. Hay mañanas en que desearía cubrirme hasta la cabeza con las ropas de la cama y no levantarme en todo el día. O volar sobre el lomo de uno de mis dragones, remontarme por encima de todo y escapar... Pero después me digo: ¿Escapar a dónde? No puedes escapar. Tu vida es esto. Tu corazón es esto. Eres una Targaryen, la última que queda. Tienes la sangre del dragón. ¿Creéis que soy débil por flaquear, Lord Tyrion?"

Él sonrió con ternura, como si lo que ella acababa de confesar fuese una travesura de un niño pequeño.

"Por supuesto que no, majestad. Lo que me preocuparía sería no veros flaquear. Eso no sería humano. Y con sangre del dragón o no, sois humana."

Ella también sonrió y suspiró, soltando algo de la tensión que la oprimía.

"Y siguiendo con el Muro, supe que la noche de la ejecución de Mance Rayder Jon hizo algo que desafió a Stannis y las creencias de la Guardia de la Noche. Cuando se encendió la pira en la que el Rey-Más-Allá-Del-Muro debía perecer y las llamas comenzaron a lamer su piel, Jon le disparó una flecha al corazón para acabar con sus sufrimientos y para evitar que la dignidad del líder al que había respetado se quemara junto con su cuerpo. Un rey que chilla de agonía en el momento de su muerte no da una buena imagen, y vuestro cuñado le ahorró eso. Lo ayudó a morir con dignidad. Pero me temo que ese acto de piedad no le ha ganado muchas más simpatías entre sus propios hermanos negros. Y en cuanto a Stannis, no debió de sentarle muy bien ese acto subversivo, pero tuvo que aceptarlo. No tiene potestad sobre la Guardia y siente admiración por Jon, y decir eso de alguien tan seco y poco dado a sentimentalismos como Stannis es mucho. Pero él ahora tiene asuntos más urgentes que atender. Está preparando el ataque contra los Bolton y se dispone a encaminar sus huestes de mercenarios hacia Invernalia."

"Stannis no conoce el terreno, ni el auténtico invierno del Norte," señaló Tyrion, escéptico. "Los Bolton sí. Y los protegen muros muy gruesos. Además, no son estúpidos."

"La bruja roja de Stannis le susurra al oído, y se cuentan cosas sobre ella que ponen los pelos de punta. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la influencia de unos fanáticos con túnicas rojas que predican sobre el Señor de Luz? Ya hemos visto lo que ha ocurrido con los gorriones que predican la Fe de los Siete."

"Circulan muchas historias, majestad. Pero alguien que conocéis me dijo una sentencia que se me quedó grabada para siempre. _El poder reside donde los hombres creen que reside_. _Es un espejismo, una sombra en la pared. Y alguien muy pequeño puede proyectar una sombra muy larga_."

"¿Lord Varys? Es su forma de expresarse. Le gustan las frases ambiguas, cargadas de dobles sentidos." Daenerys sonreía, casi divertida. "Tendremos que hacer a los hombres ver nuestras sombras en la pared, más largas que las de ningún otro. ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar las sombras proyectadas por el fuego de dragón?"

"Estoy seguro de que llegan muy lejos, majestad."

"Lo harán. Llegarán tan lejos que todos en los Siete Reinos las verán," sentenció Daenerys.


	128. Chapter 128

Tyrion recordó la nota que tenía en el bolsillo, y la sacó para mostrársela a Daenerys.

"Acabo de acordarme de que había anotado esto para vos, majestad. Es una frase en lengua antigua, la única que aparece en el libro S _ueños de dragón_ del maestre Carlus. Mi tío Gerion me lo regaló cuando cumplí mi sexto día del nombre y fue el libro más especial que tuve, hasta que Cersei lo arrojó a la chimenea para castigarme por el crimen de haber nacido." Tendió el papel a la reina y ella lo cogió con curiosidad.

Al leerlo, una luz se encendió en sus ojos.

"¡Comprendo lo que dice! Significa: _Si despiertas al dragón, no podrás escapar de su fuego_." Se quedó mirando a Tyrion con un destello de euforia en las pupilas. "Parece un viejo dicho típico de mi dinastía." Lo repitió en los extraños sonidos que casi se habían perdido en el olvido, y lo pronunció de nuevo, con más seguridad.

"Muy bien, majestad. Veo que vuestra memoria ancestral funciona a la perfección. ¿Podéis recordar algo más?"

"¡Sí! Recuerdo otra palabra. Hasta ahora, lo único que sabía decir era _fuego_. Pero ahora creo que sé cómo se pide a un dragón que vuele. Aunque me temo que eso es todo por ahora." El entusiasmo de Daenerys se refrenó y ella suspiró.

"Bueno, es un comienzo." Tyrion recordó una anécdota que le habían contado. "Entre las muchas historias que circulan sobre vos, escuché la de cuando recibisteis a los capitanes de los Segundos Hijos a las puertas de Yunkai, entre ellos Daario Naharis. ¿Qué dijisteis entonces?" Tyrion sonreía, imaginando la conversación en la que, al parecer, uno de los capitanes, un braavosi bastante presumido y alarmantemente falto de modales, no se había mostrado demasiado cortés. Daario, por su parte, debió de empezar a fraguar sus planes justo entonces, al quedarse prendado de la belleza y el arrojo de la khaleesi.

Daenerys captó lo que él quería decir.

"Que una quincena antes no tenía ejército y que un año antes no tenía dragones."

"Eso es. Hace cinco minutos sólo conocíais la palabra _fuego_ en lengua antigua," la animó Tyrion.

Ambos sonrieron.

"Bueno, algo es algo. Os agradezco mucho que me hayáis ayudado a refrescar un poco más mi memoria, Lord Tyrion."

"No hay de qué. Paso a paso, majestad. Cuando os llegue el momento, estaréis preparada."

"Espero que sí. Y una cosa más que interesará especialmente a Lady Sansa. Ya se han movido los hilos para que los clanes de las montañas del Valle de Arryn comiencen con el asedio. Meñique va a dejar de apoltronarse en el asiento del Nido de Águilas," anunció Daenerys con ironía.

Tyrion se quedó pensativo.

"Hay que actuar con el mayor cuidado. Y no hay que subestimar a Baelish. Sería el peor error. Ese hombre sabe muy bien cómo escurrirse y tornar las situaciones en su favor."

"Lo sé. Pero Lord Varys no es menos astuto y sabe lo que se hace," señaló ella. "Aprovecharemos la situación estratégica de las montañas y la desconfianza de los señores del Valle hacia Baelish. Además, nadie podrá enviarle ayuda inmediata. Con los Bolton no puede contar, y los ejércitos Lannister tardarían semanas en llegar, si es que vuestro tío Kevan considera necesario movilizar sus efectivos por unos señores que se negaron a participar en la guerra. Creo que podemos dar por descartados a los Frey. Son demasiado incompetentes. Para lo único que sirven es para masacrar rastreramente invitados, violando la ley de hospitalidad."

Tyrion sentía un consquilleo en la boca del estómago ante la perspectiva de atrapar al principal responsable de la guerra. Cuanto más analizaba lo que se escondía detrás del conflicto, más se convencía de que Meñique era la mano que había encendido la mecha. Además, aquel tipo había intentado eliminarlo a él mismo del tablero, Tyrion estaba más que seguro. Sobre todo desde que se había casado con Sansa, arrebatándole su posibilidad de echarle la zarpa a la hija de su obsesión, Catelyn Tully. Tyrion sintió un acceso de odio al pensar en lo que aquel depravado habría hecho con la pobre Sansa, manipulándola y utilizándola para sus arteros planes, y convirtiéndola en el blanco de su enfermiza frustración al no haber podido conseguir nunca a su madre. No podía imaginarse siquiera aquellas codiciosas y ponzoñosas manos sobre la suave piel de Sansa sin sentir un asco indecible.

Meñique la habría condenado a una prisión aún peor que la de la Fortaleza Roja.

Cuando Tyrion había estado en el Valle bajo arresto por su presunto ataque a Bran, Lysa lo había acusado también de asesinar a su esposo, Jon Arryn. _Menuda bruja cínica._ Ella misma lo había envenenado, esa era otra cosa de la que Tyrion no dudaba. Y, al ser amante de Meñique, él debió de animarla a que lo hiciera, y así comenzar todo el cúmulo de desgracias que vino después. Si a eso se añadía que el amante también le estaría metiendo en la cabeza ideas paranoicas en contra de los Lannister, no hizo falta mucho más para que en su perturbada mente ella fraguara todo tipo de manías persecutorias y deseos de eliminar a algún Lannister. A ser preferible, el despreciable enano, tanto por el hecho de ser una _abominación_ , como por el hecho de que era mucho más listo de lo que a Baelish le convenía.

Y no era que a Tyrion le molestara especialmente que su linaje fuese odiado, pues eso era perfectamente normal, teniendo a Tywin y a Cersei, y también a Jaime cuya fama no era precisamente buena, por no hablar de Joff, aunque oficialmente fuese un Baratheon. O él mismo, al que muchos consideraban un monstruo por su condición física. No, por diversos motivos los Lannister no se habían ganado el aprecio de la gente. Tyrion nunca se había sentido orgulloso de ser un Lannister, aunque se hubiese esforzado inútilmente en contribuir al dudoso honor de su familia y hubiese perseguido la imposible aprobación de su padre.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era que lo acusaran de crímenes que no había cometido y que quisieran implicarlo en ellos para hacerle pagar el pato a él, y de ese modo algunos, los verdaderos culpables, se quitaban el muerto de encima, y otros aprovechaban las circunstancias para castigarlo aún más por haber nacido enano.

No, Tyrion no le daría a ninguno la satisfacción de dejarse atrapar en sus garras. Ni a Cersei, ni a Petyr Baelish.

Un repentino pensamiento lo inquietó. ¿Qué pensaba Jaime sobre la muerte de Joffrey? ¿Había llegado a sospechar de él, su hermano pequeño al que siempre había querido y respetado? Tyrion sabía que Jaime no había sentido nunca un gran cariño por su hijo primogénito, ni se habían desarrollado en él instintos paternales hacia ninguno de los hijos que había tenido con Cersei. Seguramente él habría sufrido más por el dolor de ella que por su propio dolor. Sencillamente, Jaime no tenía vocación de padre, y de todos modos jamás habría podido manifestarla de haberla tenido, porque sus hijos eran fruto del incesto, y no hubo más remedio que hacerlos pasar por hijos de Robert.

Pero, incluso aunque Jaime no había amado a Joffrey... ¿Culparía a Tyrion por su asesinato? ¿Estaba resentido contra él? ¿Creía que su huida era una prueba de su culpabilidad? No podía estar seguro, pero esperaba que Jaime supiese ver más allá de las narices y la raja de su hermana e intuir que Tyrion, por mucho que odiara a su repugnante sobrino, no lo habría matado a menos que fuese en defensa propia, si el sádico bastardo hubiese intentado atentar contra él abiertamente y con sus propias manos, lo cual jamás hubiese ocurrido, pues Joff era demasiado débil y cobarde cuando no estaba rodeado de sus matones. Puede que la idea de estrangular al niñato hubiese tentado a Tyrion en no pocas ocasiones, pero él no era un asesino de su propia sangre. Si no se contaba a su madre, claro.

Fuera como fuese, ojalá Jaime no se hubiese puesto también en su contra.

Daenerys captó el destello que atravesó sus ojos durante aquellos momentos.

"Estoy reuniendo toda la información que puedo conseguir sobre el lord regente del Valle, Lord Tyrion, pero es un individuo muy esquivo. No deja rastros ni evidencias de sus actos, sabe borrar y encubrir sus huellas. He tratado de averiguar cómo organizó el complot con Lady Olenna, cuándo reclutó al caballero convertido en bufón, Ser Dontos... Pero ninguno de los pajaritos de Lord Varys sabe nada. De lo que sí he recibido confirmación hace pocos días es de que Meñique y Lady Lysa efectivamente eran amantes, aunque supongo que cualquiera que los hubiera observado con un poco más de cuidado se habría dado cuenta. Vos mismo lo advertisteis, y eso que no les prestasteis mucha atención. Ese hecho sin duda convierte a Lord Baelish en principal sospechoso de conspirar para asesinar a la Mano del Rey, y a partir de ahí cabe suponer su implicación directa o indirecta en muchos otros hechos que han contribuido a devastar los reinos."

"Lysa nunca fue inteligente ni muy discreta. Estaba ciega de amor por ese tipejo desde que era apenas una niña. Sólo un pobre diablo tonto y confiado como Jon Arryn no se daría cuenta," dijo Tyrion, irónico. "Lord Hoster Tully casó a su hija menor con el maduro señor del Valle, y yo apostaría un barril de vino dorniense a que no sólo lo hizo para establecer una alianza por matrimonio entre las Tierras de los Ríos y el Valle y así unir fuerzas, junto con las del Norte, durante la Rebelión de Robert para derrotar a vuestro padre. Lo hizo también porque probablemente sería el único señor importante que aceptaría casarse con una dama desflorada. Lord Hoster habría tenido que entregar a Lysa a un señor menor o a un caballero si Arryn no hubiera aceptado. En la mayor parte de Poniente, excepto en el Sur, las damas que yacen con hombres sin estar casadas quedan mancilladas. El padre de Lysa no era tonto, y su hija era muy indiscreta, y él probablemente averiguó lo que había entre ella y Baelish. El único que probablemente no estaba al tanto de nada fue el marido," relató Tyrion. "Baelish más de una vez ha fanfarroneado afirmando que tuvo relaciones íntimas con Lady Catelyn, pero yo juraría que era una mentira de hombre rechazado y despechado. Tuvo que conformarse con las sobras, Lysa, y se aprovechó de ella mientra le fue útil. En cuanto él consiguió el señorío regente del Valle, la eliminó. Es realmente peligroso, porque actúa siempre en las sombras, bajo cuerda." Se calló durante unos momentos, pensativo. "Mi hermana por sí sola ya es suficiente amenaza para la estabilidad de los reinos. Si además añadimos a alguien como Meñique, que es, aparte de Varys, la verdadera cabeza pensante allí, la devastación no cesará, majestad. Mi tío Kevan es competente y una buena Mano del Rey, pero no puede competir contra la maldad y la astucia de Meñique."

"Bien, haremos lo posible por neutralizarlo. En cuanto hayamos sembrado la semilla de la rebelión en los clanes, veremos qué hace para intentar salir del atolladero, sobre todo cuando los señores del Valle se vuelvan contra él, que espero que lo hagan. Seguramente los orgullosos señores, que han vivido allí durante muchas generaciones, se nieguen a entregar las montañas a los clanes, y Baelish, que no es de allí, seguramente intentará engañar a ambas partes con algún tipo de falso pacto, pero mis contactos tratarán de asegurarse de que los clanes no cedan. Estarán en ventaja estratégica, y esa es la mejor arma de que disponen. Si los señores se empecinan en su negativa, los clanes podrían atacar sus territorios y acosarlos. Y mientras tanto, Meñique estará entre la espada y la pared, como ya comentamos en otra reunión."

"Es un buen plan, majestad. Veremos qué ocurre. Desde aquí no podemos hacer mucho más. Pero tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que va a ser muy difícil atraparlo." Tyrion prefería mantenerse escéptico y a la expectativa, a la espera de los acontecimientos.

"Lo será. Pero de algún modo u otro, un día pagará por sus crímenes, eso tenedlo por seguro mientras yo viva, Lord Tyrion," afirmó Daenerys.

"Y también mientras yo viva, majestad," añadió él.

Compartieron otra sonrisa cómplice y entonces ella cambió de tema.

"Dentro de tres días se celebrarán las finales de los campeonatos de lucha en el anfiteatro de Daznak. Llega la gran prueba. Desearía estar en cualquier parte menos allí." Ella compuso una mueca de fastidio.

"No sois la única. Yo tampoco comparto el fervor popular por la sangre y las vísceras. Al menos Sansa se lo ahorrará. Le rogué que no acudiera a los espectáculos. Ella estaba empeñada en acompañarme. Como genuina norteña, su estricta educación le dicta que lo correcto en los actos de protocolo es que las esposas de los consejeros reales acudan. Pero conseguí convencerla de que no lo hiciera. Estaría demasiado preocupado por ella y no podría concentrarme plenamente en mi labor a vuestro lado, majestad. Además, aunque ha visto suficiente horror, es una muchacha sensible y sé que la visión de la muerte la afecta profundamente, así que me gustaría ahorrarle todo eso," explicó Tyrion, con un tono devotamente respetuoso pero firme.

Ella asintió.

"Comprendo vuestra preocupación, Lord Tyrion. Yo haría lo mismo. No es necesario que vuestra esposa esté presente, podéis decírselo para que no crea que me siento ofendida por su ausencia."

"Se lo diré. Os aseguro que su madre y su septa hicieron un buen trabajo con su educación, majestad, y no se quedará realmente tranquila hasta que le confirme que vos misma habéis dicho que no es necesaria su presencia en el anfiteatro." Tyrion sonreía.

"Yo fui educada en parte por mi hermano, y por los preceptores que nuestros protectores ponían a nuestra disposición. Teníamos que cambiar constantemente, porque no podíamos asentarnos en ninguna parte. Cuando empezaba a encariñarme con un lugar y con algunas de las personas que vivían allí, de repente me obligaban a dejarlo todo, me ocultaban y me trasladaban a otra residencia temporal. Fue de locos. Siempre tenía miedo y añoraba un verdadero hogar. Mi hermano estaba obsesionado con el Trono de Hierro y era un estúpido, pero a veces era bueno conmigo, y cuando estaba de buen humor me enseñaba todo lo que sabía. No era mucho, pero me gustaba escucharle e imaginarme todas las historias que me contaba. Con los preceptores aprendí a leer y a escribir, también me explicaron muchos detalles sobre la historia de Poniente y de varios pueblos y civilizaciones de Essos, y me instruyeron en las normas de protocolo que se practican en los Siete Reinos. Pero no tuve una educación estricta ni muy continuada, porque ninguno de mis educadores permaneció conmigo el tiempo suficiente. Mi vida estaba compuesta a base de saltos y cambios constantes. Echo de menos lo que Lady Sansa tuvo. Pero las cosas tuvieron que suceder de ese modo para que yo haya podido llegar hasta donde he llegado."

Tyrion observó su expresión melancólica.

"Si no es indiscreción preguntarlo, majestad, y no tenéis que responder si no queréis... ¿Hay algo que hubieseis preferido más que nada, más que haber llegado hasta aquí?"

Ella lo contempló con una mirada de pena.

"Muchas cosas, amigo mío. Habría preferido tener una madre que me diera un beso de buenas noches. Habría preferido vivir en una bonita casa con una puerta roja. Habría preferido que mi sol y estrellas siguiera conmigo, y mi hijo Rhaego. Los vi en una visión, en la Casa de los Eternos en Qarth, ¿sabéis? Mi niño tenía el pelo negro como su padre, pero sus ojos eran claros como los míos, y me tendía los bracitos. Deseé quedarme en aquella cálida tienda dothraki. Pero aquello sólo era un espejismo. Los hechiceros me tentaban con lo que más había amado. Y yo me despedí una vez más de los amores de mi vida, porque tenía que seguir adelante. Y eso es lo que hago. Seguir adelante. Esto no es lo que hubiera preferido, pero es lo que debo hacer, y lo haré, porque se lo debo a mi pueblo. Lo haré porque sé lo que es que te arranquen tus sueños, y quiero que otros tenga la oportunidad de vivir los suyos. Quiero que conozcan la clase de vida que yo no podré tener."

Tyrion escuchó realmente emocionado la confesión del sacrificio voluntario de aquella hermosa joven de dieciocho años, y se arrodilló ante ella.

"Y yo os ayudaré a lograrlo, majestad."


	129. Chapter 129

Tres días más tarde, después de desayunar, Tyrion se despidió de Sansa con pesar hasta la noche, cuando con suerte por fin podría regresar para cenar con ella a una hora razonable. Iba a ser un día largo y pesado, pues primero se celebraba el juicio por la violación de la niña liberta, y después acudiría con la reina directamente al anfiteatro de Daznak para presenciar la final de los campeonatos de lucha, que empezaría en cuanto Daenerys se sentara en el palco y diese la palmada que anunciaba el comienzo de los combates. Tyrion se armó mentalmente de paciencia y se animó recordando las sesiones de sexo que había mantenido con Sansa la noche anterior y aquel mismo amanecer. Ella usaba las bolas eróticas cada día durante algunos ratos, y para ambos era un juego extremadamente excitante. Tyrion casi no podía apartar su mente de aquellos juguetes dentro del cuerpo de su esposa, estimulando su zona más íntima. Era su secreto compartido y, cuando estaban juntos pero sin poder abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro por no ser el momento adecuado, se miraban con miradas incendiadas y sonrisas cómplices. La primera vez a Sansa le había dado mucha vergüenza usar las bolas, pues creía que los demás notarían que le ocurría algo extraño, pero empezó a adquirir confianza y se dio cuenta de que era perfectamente capaz de disimular delante de los demás. Le costaba un esfuerzo no delatar el calor que le recorría las entrañas y no dejar lo que estaba haciendo para ir a buscar a su esposo y cabalgarlo en el suelo de cualquier estancia, pero su entrenamiento de dama del Norte estaba demostrando su gran utilidad, y todo eso añadía más morbo y erotismo al juego. Cuando únicamente no usaba el juguete era cuando tenía que acudir a la escuela, pues no le parecía apropiado ni decoroso delante de los niños, pero en cuanto regresaba a las habitaciones al terminar las clases se las colocaba, mientras esperaba a Tyrion cosiendo. Por las tardes, durante sus reuniones con las mujeres del gremio de costureras, los objetos le provocaban sensaciones muy placenteras y a veces estaba a punto de gemir, sobre todo cuando además recordaba las cosas que Tyrion le hacía en la intimidad del dormitorio. Entonces casi olvidaba dónde se encontraba, y en alguna ocasión Leena la había observado con extrañeza, sin duda sorprendiendo en ella alguna expresión sospechosa, pero Sansa inmediatamente recobraba la compostura y continuaba con la labor de costura como si no ocurriera nada. Se pasaba toda la tarde en una dulce anticipación que le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago y en el bajo vientre y, cuando regresaba a sus aposentos, lo primero que hacía era extraer las bolas, las lavaba y las envolvía en los paños limpios, y ya estaba lista para los encuentros sexuales que tanto había echado de menos con su esposo. Más que lista. Prácticamente lo asaltaba y lo devoraba vivo, y él se dejaba hacer, encantado y feliz de seguirla hacia las interminables fronteras del placer.

Suspirando con resignación, Tyrion caminó por los corredores hacia la sala de audiencias. Daenerys también llegaba justo en ese momento junto con Missandei y Ser Barristan, y más lejos avanzaban la niña liberta y su madre, escoltadas por dos Inmaculados. Todos se saludaron y ocuparon sus puestos en la sala.

El último en entrar fue el acusado, que tenía aún peor aspecto que tres días atrás. Ya entonces había dado la impresión de ser un hombre poco inclinado al cuidado personal y la higiene, pero tras tres días en una celda ofrecía una imagen casi lamentable. Aunque no era porque no se le hubiesen ofrecido los medios para mantener una apariencia decente. Daenerys había ordenado que los sospechosos que permanecieran a la espera de juicio y que aún no hubieran sido condenados recibíeran un trato digno. Mientras no se demostrara su culpabilidad, tenían derecho a ser tratados con respeto.

Pero sin duda aquel individuo no era muy inclinado a las ventajas del agua y el jabón. Tyrion se imaginó su piel mugrienta sobre la de la niña y casi se le revolvió el estómago de asco.

Missandei se adelantó en lo alto de la escalinata y proclamó:

"¡Arrodillaos todos ante Daenerys de la Tormenta, la Que No Arde, Reina de Meereen, de los Ándalos, de los Rhoynar y de los Primeros Hombres, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones!"

Todos obedecieron y se arrodillaron hasta que Daenerys indicó con un gesto que se levantaran. Cada cual se sentó o se quedó de pie en el lugar que le correspondía.

La reina tomó la palabra.

"Hoy celebramos el juicio por la violación de la niña llamada Keyla, de doce años de edad y natural de Meereen, cometida presuntamente por el hombre llamado Likhan, de entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años de edad y natural de Yunkai. El hecho se produjo supuestamente ayer, aproximadamente media hora después del amanecer, en la tienda del acusado, quien, según el testimonio de la chica, la raptó mientras ella pasaba por allí y la obligó a guardar silencio colocándole un cuchillo en el cuello. La arrastró rápidamente al interior para que nadie los viera y perpetró el crimen. Después ella consiguió escapar en un momento de descuido del acusado. Él sostiene que Keyla miente para encubrir ciertas actividades secretas que el acusado dice haber descubierto y que ella desea silenciarlo acusándolo en falso. Para probar la veracidad o la falsedad de los hechos, contaremos con la presencia de varios testigos que darán testimonio de lo que han observado. Tras las declaraciones, mis dos jueces aquí presentes, Missandei de Naath y Lord Tyrion Lannister dictarán sentencia, y yo seré un juez más." Daenerys seguía la costumbre ponienti de designar tres jueces, ella incluida. "El fallo final será el que decida la mayoría de los jueces." Daenerys guardó silencio, miró a los soldados de la puerta y asintió en su dirección. "Que entre el Gran Maestre Maero."

Los soldados apostados a los lados de la puerta la abrieron y otro soldado escoltó al maestre hacia el interior. Éste se arrodilló y fue a colocarse en el lugar de los testigos.

"Gran Maestre, hace tres días examinasteis a la presunta victima para confirmar o descartar la comisión del crimen. ¿Qué tenéis que declarar?," preguntó la reina, con su resonante y firme voz.

"Que la niña en efecto fue desflorada de forma violenta, majestad."

El acusado lanzó un gemido lastimero. "No, no, yo no lo hice, no lo hice, es una zorra embustera...," repitió en una retahíla.

"¡Silencio!," tronó Daenerys. "Si tenéis algo que alegar, lo haréis cuando se os conceda el turno. Si volvéis a interrumpir, se os devolverá a la celda, donde aguardaréis el fallo de este tribunal."

El hombre dejó de gimotear, pero siguió moviendo los labios en silencio. Tyrion confirmó para sí que no estaba en sus cabales, cosa que ya había advertido la primera vez que lo vio. Probablemente era uno de esos trastornados solitarios con extrañas manías y depravaciones que tarde o temprano terminaban por aflorar y que esos sujetos no podían controlar. Aquel desgraciado fantoche debía de haberse obsesionado con la chica hasta que finalmente no pudo resistir sus impulsos. Aunque seguramente Keyla no fuese la primera. Normalmente ese tipo de criminales sexuales eran reincidentes. Si no lo habían atrapado antes, seguro que era porque había tenido la suerte de que no lo hubieran acusado, bien porque había asesinado a la víctima para que no hablara, o bien porque la víctima no dijo nada. Generalmente las violaciones entre esclavos no se denunciaban a los amos, porque éstos no solían hacer nada para castigar a los culpables. Los esclavos eran posesiones de demasiado poco valor para tomarse tantas molestias por ellos. Lo más que se podía conseguir con una denuncia de violación, era que el amo castigara a todos sus esclavos por molestarlo y hacerle perder el tiempo.

"¿Afirmáis entonces, Gran Maestre, que Keyla ha sido violada?"

"Lo afirmo, majestad," declaró él, imperturbable.

"Gracias, maestre. Que pase el siguiente testigo," ordenó Daenerys.

Maero se retiró y su lugar fue ocupado por una mujer liberta de unos veinticinco años.

"Me llamo Marra. Mi tienda se encuentra dos filas a la izquierda de la de Likhan, y desde que nos instalamos aquí lo he observado. Es un vecino problemático, no ejerce ninguna profesión y no ha solicitado el ingreso en ningún gremio con la excusa de que está enfermo, pero puedo asegurar que tiene mejor salud que yo. A veces he sorprendido una expresión extraña en su rostro cuando hay niñas cerca, las mira fijamente, de una forma antinatural. La mañana del suceso yo estaba en mi tienda, recogiendo los cacharros del desayuno, y de repente escuché un leve grito ahogado. Cuando salí no había nadie y creí que me lo había imaginado, esa noche casi no había dormido y estaba agotada porque mi hijo pequeño tuvo cólicos, pero ahora estoy segura de lo que oí. Alguien gritó, pero fue silenciado rápidamente."

"Gracias, Marra. Que entre el siguiente."

El siguiente era un Inmaculado de los campamentos.

"Me llamo Gorgojo del Trigo y estoy encargado de patrullar esa zona de los campamentos, Madre. Cuando caminaba por entre las filas, vi a la niña que corría, con sangre entre las piernas. Le pregunté qué pasaba y ella me contó lo sucedido y me condujo hasta el hombre que la había dañado. Él parecía estar preparándose para huir y negó haber forzado a la chica. Lo arrestamos y lo trajimos aquí."

"¿Observaste si el acusado se limpiaba o se colocaba bien las ropas, Gorgojo del Trigo?," preguntó Daenerys.

"Su tienda estaba sucia y desordenada y el hombre no tenía mejor apariencia que su vivienda, Madre. Se estaba atando los pantalones con torpeza. Desde que hago la ronda por el campamento, Likhan nunca ha estado limpio."

 _Pobre niña. Tendrá mucha suerte si ese degenerado no la ha dejado embarazada ni le ha contagiado alguna infección_ , pensó Tyrion, asqueado.

"Gracias, Gorgojo del Trigo. Puedes regresar a tus ocupaciones." El soldado se inclinó y salió. Daenerys se volvió hacia Likhan, y la expresión de sus ojos era implacable. "No hemos encontrado testigos que declaren en tu favor. Parece que no tienes muchos amigos en el campamento," dijo ella, y el sarcasmo de sus palabras estaba cargado de amenaza. Se dirigió al resto de la sala. "¿Hay alguien aquí presente que no haya hablado hasta ahora y que tenga algo que aportar?" Sólo respondió el silencio. Daenerys miró otra vez a Likhan. "¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?"

Likhan estalló.

"¡Es una puta bruja, me embrujó desde el principio, me provocó, es una mentirosa, se ha follado a medio campamento!"

"¡Es suficiente!," gritó Daenerys. "Las pruebas señalan abrumadoramente al acusado." Se giró para mirar a Missandei. "¿Cómo declaras a Likhan de Yunkai, Missandei de Naath?" Missandei se aclaró la garganta y su voz no vaciló. "Culpable." La reina prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Tyrion. "¿Cómo declaráis a Likhan de Yunkai, Tyrion Lannister?" A Tyrion no le gustaba nada tener que actuar como juez. Aunque era evidente que aquel hombre había cometido un crimen deplorable contra una niña inocente, era un mal trago condenar a alguien a ser castrado y ejecutado. "Culpable," dijo él. Aunque, a decir verdad, al observar a la pobre chica y al hombre que la había agredido sin muchos escrúpulos, él mismo no se sentía demasiado culpable por haber pronunciado esa palabra contra el violador. Por último, fue el turno de la reina. "Yo también declaro a Likhan culpable de la violación de Keyla. Le sentencio a la castración a cuchillo, y le condeno a muerte por crucifixión. La mutilación será realizada hoy y la ejecución se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes."

El condenado chillaba y empezó a patalear cuando los Inmaculados lo agarraron para llevárselo de regreso a su celda. Los aullidos se desvanecieron progresivamente cuando el grupo se alejó.

Keyla y su madre ofrecieron sus respetos y su agradecimiento a la reina. Se arrodillaron al pie de los escalones. "Madre, gracias por haber hecho justicia," dijo la mujer.

"Ese degenerado no tocará a más niñas. No puedo reparar el daño que ha hecho a Keyla, pero puedo ayudaros en lo que necesitéis. El maestre puede seguir reconociéndola periódicamente para asegurarse de que se recupera sin problemas, y puede suministrarle el té de la luna si ella lo cree conveniente. Para cualquier cosa, no dudéis en acudir a mí," ofreció Daenerys. "Volved a vuestra vida normal y espero que superéis pronto el mal trago."

"Así lo haremos, Madre. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo." Ambas hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, acompañadas por los Inmaculados que las habían traído.

"Obviamente ese hombre tiene algún trastorno mental," comentó Tyrion mientras se levantaban de los bancos. "A unos les da por pasarse el día aplastando bichos con piedras. A otros, por desgracia, les da por asaltar niños.Y otros incluso tienen coronas en la cabeza y son llamados reyes. Mi sobrino Joffrey fue un ejemplo de ello."

"Y mi padre," añadió Daenerys. Se quedó mirando abstraída la puerta de la sala. "Si alguna vez yo me vuelvo tan loca como él, no permitáis que siga teniendo una corona sobre la cabeza." Al volverse, en su mirada había miedo. "Jurádmelo."

Tyrion, Missandei y Ser Barristan se miraron unos a otros con los ojos muy abiertos de perplejidad.

"Lo juramos, majestad," pronunciaron al unísono.

Daenerys se recobró rápidamente y empezó a descender las escaleras.

"Y ahora, vamos al anfiteatro de Daznak. Mi pueblo me espera para que dé la señal que autorice que unos hombres se maten entre ellos." En su tono sarcástico no había rastro de humor. "Ser Barristan, quedáis al cargo de la seguridad de la pirámide y estaréis al mando mientras yo permanezco ausente, como siempre que mis obligaciones me reclaman fuera."

"Cumpliré con mi deber con toda devoción, majestad," prometió el caballero, inclinándose en una reverencia.

El resto del grupo salió a la brillante luz de Meereen con las escoltas y, mientras subían a los palanquines que los transportarían, Tyrion hizo acopio de paciencia para hacer frente a una tarde interminable. _Has soportado días más aburridos_ , se dijo para animarse. _Pero entonces no tenías a Sansa esperándote a tu regreso._ Sonrió, no muy seguro de si ese pensamiento lo ayudaría a que la tarde transcurriera más deprisa o si la haría aún más lenta al saber lo que se perdía sin ella a su lado.


	130. Chapter 130

Tyrion ocupó su lugar en el palco, a la derecha de Daenerys, mientras Missandei lo hacía a su izquierda y Daario Naharis se apostaba en pie justo detrá de la reina. El sol invernal calentaba agradablemente y soplaba una ligera brisa fría que levantaba el polvo de la arena del anfiteatro, recién regada y alisada para la ocasión. Los cincuenta mil asientos de las gradas estaban llenos a rebosar de ciudadanos meereenos y libertos impacientes por el comienzo de los espectáculos. Debían de llevar un buen rato aguardando, y durante la espera habían pasado el tiempo riéndose con algunos números cómicos. Cuando la pequeña comitiva real había hecho su aparición en el recinto, escoltada por un apretado círculo de soldados, el público había empezado a ovacionar y a silbar de entusiasmo, sobre todo, pensó Tyrion, los que eran fieles seguidores de la Madre de Dragones. Daenerys había inclinado la cabeza levemente en señal de saludo al salir a la arena, a lo que la gente había aplaudido, y había caminado con el rostro impasible hasta que se acomodó en el lugar de honor. Ella quería dejar patente su desagrado por esa forma de entretenimiento popular, transmitiendo el mensaje de que sólo transigía por petición colectiva, pero que nunca sería partidaria de la muerte como diversión.

Tyrion recorrió con la mirada las filas de soldados repartidos por todo el perímetro oval de la arena hasta que dio con Jorah. El palco estaba colocado en un de los dos extremos del óvalo, justo enfrente de la entrada principal, y Jorah se encontraba a la izquierda, más o menos en el punto equidistante entre los dos extremos de la arena. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y el caballero inclinó la cabeza. Tyrion le devolvió el gesto, y a continuación Jorah volvió la mirada anhelante hacia la khaleesi. Ella parecía estar buscando también a su devoto soldado, pues se giró para mirarlo, saludándolo desde lejos con un leve gesto y una sonrisa.

En ese momento Hizdhar zo Loraq subió al palco y ocupó el asiento que le estaba reservado junto a Daenerys, entre ella y Tyrion. Obviamente el noble llegaba ligeramente tarde y la reina estaba irritada. Se suponía que él tenía que haberse incorporado a la comitiva real al llegar la Madre, pues el protocolo exigía que las personalidades que presidían el espectáculo en el palco debían entrar todas juntas en procesión detrás de la reina.

"¿Dónde habéis estado?," preguntó ella, con tono de pocos amigos.

"Asegurándome de que todo está en orden, majestad," respondió él, con su voz más obsequiosa.

Obviamente Daenerys decidió dejarlo estar y aspiró profundamente. Le quedaban largas horas por delante y más le valía mantenerse todo lo serena que pudiera.

 _Y después de todo, hay que agradecerle mucho a Hizdhar. Ha trabajado una barbaridad para organizar estos juegos que ella tanto detesta, y lo cierto es que no puedo culparla por ello,_ pensó Tyrion, sarcástico. Estaba decidido a sacar algún partido de aquella tediosa tarde y la única forma en que podía hacerlo era con su sentido del humor. Se reiría cuanto pudiera, pero desde luego no con los espectáculos de enanos que tendría que aguantar, y menos aún con las masacres que se desarrollarían a unos pocos metros por delante de él.

El pregonero salió a la arena. Pertenecía a la nobleza meereena y llevaba la túnica ghiscaria. Se dirigió al centro del óvalo, levantó los brazos y los murmullos de las gradas se desvanecieron.

"¡Ciudadanos libres de Meereen! ¡Con las bendiciones de las Gracias, y de su majestad la reina, bienvenidos a la Gran Final de los Juegos!" El público rugió y aplaudió. El pregonero bajó los brazos e hicieron su entrada dos luchadores, uno alto y fornido y el otro más bajo y menudo. "Mi reina, nuestro primer combate. Estos valientes hombres han vencido a sus anteriores rivales y ahora se enfrentan cara a cara. ¿Quién triunfará, el fuerte o el rápido?"

El luchador bajo se adelantó. "¡Yo lucho y muero por vuestra gloria, oh gloriosa reina!"

A continuación le tocó el turno al alto, y repitió la fórmula un poco torpemente, como si el exceso de músculo le mermase la capacidad para hablar correctamente.

El pregonero se retiró y los dos hombres se quedaron quietos delante de la reina. El público guardó silencio, expectante. Tan sólo se oía alguna tos y el estandarte real con el dragón tricéfalo de los Targaryen ondeaba al viento sobre ellos.

"Dad la palmada, majestad. Vuestro público aguarda," apremió Hizdhar.

Ella, lentamente, demostrando a las claras su rechazo hacia lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, juntó sus palmas y el reticente sonido se oyó claramente en el silencio. _Más claramente de lo que a ella le gustaría_.

El público volvió a rugir y el combate empezó.

Por desgracia, Tyrion no podía abstraerse como hacía a menudo cuando tenía que soportar interminables reuniones y recepciones en la Fortaleza Roja. El vino abundante le ayudaba a conseguir ese propósito, pero aquellos tiempos eran historia. Ahora su misión era observar atentamente su entorno, escuchar los ruidos y las conversaciones. Sabía que había cientos de soldados velando por su seguridad, pero él sólo se fiaba realmente de sus propios ojos y oídos, y esa era tal vez una de las razones por las que había sobrevivido hasta ese día. Y pensaba seguir haciéndolo. A su izquierda, Daenerys conversaba con Hizdhar y, por el tono, estaba claro que ella no tenía demasiada paciencia con la sarta de pomposidades que él decía. Él defendía y justificaba encarecidamente la existencia de los juegos de las arenas, apoyándose en la tradición, y ella no era muy diplomática espetándole que cuando quisiera podía acabar de un plumazo con esa y con algunas otras tradiciones ghiscarias, como ya había acabado con la de la esclavitud. Además, Hizdhar le propuso apostar, y ella le replicó que no pensaba gastar dinero de la Corona en ninguna apuesta. Daario intervino descaradamente en la conversación, contando cómo él, en sus tiempos de luchador de las arenas, era menudo y rápido como el muchacho que combatía delante de ellos (sin que nadie del palco, excepto los Inmaculados que lo custodiaban, le prestase gran atención), y pavoneándose con su daga, manejándola con tal destreza que apenas se la veía y colocándola delante de las narices de Hizdhar, en una actitud provocadora que no le hacía la menor gracia al noble. Mientras tanto, Tyrion también intercalaba algún comentario irónico, harto a su vez del estirado meereeno. Inmediatamente se puso de parte del luchador menudo, tanto porque él siempre tenía tendencia a defender a la gente pequeña y a los que partían con desventaja, como por llevar la contraria a su irritante vecino de asiento. Pero justo cuando Daario hacía sonreír a la khaleesi con sus pasados triunfos, el combatiente alto decapitó al otro con un brutal giro de su espada. La sangre saltó a chorros y la cabeza voló varios metros, mientras el resto del cuerpo caía. Los encargados de la limpieza fueron rápidamente a cubrir con una capa de arena la gran mancha sangrienta y despejar el espacio, y Daenerys contemplaba la patética escena con patente asco. Hizdhar lucía una discreta sonrisa triunfante y Daario debía de estar considerando seriamente si rajarle el cuello para regalarle otra sonrisa muy distinta.

El heraldo regresó al centro de la arena y anunció al siguiente combatiente, que era una mujer. Se llamaba Barsena y era bastante famosa entre la población. Tyrion había oído hablar de ella. Su especialidad eran las fieras, y en los anfiteatros menores había vencido a un oso, a una horda de perros salvajes y a un león. En esa ocasión, su contrincante era un jabalí. La mujer se postró de rodillas ante Daenerys y pronunció el discurso previo a la lucha. En cuanto sonó la palmada, una puerta enrejada se abrió y la enorme bestia trotó hacia la luz. Su aspecto era realmente amenazador, y además se notaba que el animal no estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de tantos seres humanos. Estaba muy nervioso, y eso era lo que la audiencia quería. Un enfrentamiento contra una bestia aburrida, mansa o indiferente no sería muy emocionante.

Barsena se puso al acecho con su lanza, moviéndose en círculo con cautela, estudiando a su contrincante. El jabalí centró su atención en ella, en cuanto la identificó como su verdadero enemigo. Bajó la descomunal cabeza y cargó con un gruñido. La mujer lo esquivó con una grácil voltereta y el público lanzó una exclamación y aplaudió. Ella sabía dar espectáculo y durante un rato jugó con el animal, provocándolo y cansándolo. Pero en la última carrera la bestia se desvió de improviso y, levantando bruscamente la cabeza, alcanzó de lleno a Barsena en el vientre con uno de sus enormes cuernos. Un grito se extendió por el recinto y la luchadora cayó entre un borbotón de sangre. Con una mueca de agonía, ella se sujetó el vientre, del que salían sus intestinos, y trató de apartarse, pero el olor de la sangre enloqueció al animal, que atacó de nuevo, hincando los cuernos una vez más en el cuerpo que tenía debajo, alzándolo, dejándolo caer y volviendo a embestir y a pisotear. Barsena ya no era más que una masa sanguinolenta. Los limpiadores abatieron al jabalí desde lejos arrojándole unas cuantas lanzas, y corrieron a retirar el irreconocible cadáver de la ex-campeona. La gente de las gradas, decepcionada, se lamentaba o callaba. _Lo que más pena les da a muchos es el dinero que han perdido en las apuestas, cómo no._

Los del palco tenían previsto almorzar allí mismo. Daenerys aprovechó el descanso y ordenó que les llevaran el refrigerio del mediodía, pero de todos modos Tyrion había perdido gran parte de su apetito. El olor dulzón y nauseabundo de la sangre y las vísceras de Barsena le había revuelto el estómago. Se alegró por enésima vez de que Sansa no estuviera allí. Por la expresión de Daenerys, era evidente que ella tampoco estaba impaciente por comer después de la carnicería.

Para amenizar el ambiente tras el fiasco de Barsena, una compañía de enanos ambulantes hizo su representación y Tyrion se esforzó por que no se le notara demasiado el disgusto. El refrigerio llegó al palco y fue colocado en varios cuencos, y también se sirvió el vino. Tyrion lo rechazó, porque quería mantenerse totalmente sereno y alerta. Tampoco lo probaron la reina ni Missandei, pero Hizdhar se hizo servir una generosa cantidad en su copa, sin duda contento y relajado. _Míralo, está en su ambiente_. _Ni un cerdo revolcándose en la mierda estaría más feliz que él._

Daenerys y Missandei picotearon con desgana de algunos cuencos. Una vez que hubieron sido retirados los despojos de la desafortunada luchadora y del jabalí, el viento se llevó el hedor, y Tyrion empezó a recobrar su saludable apetito. Decidió que a fin de cuentas no le haría ningún daño si llenaba su estómago con algunos de los suculentos bocados que les habían llevado directamente desde las cocinas de la Gran Pirámide. Sería una pena desperdiciar un almuerzo tan bueno. Pidió que le vertieran agua fresca en la copa, y Daenerys y Missandei lo imitaron. Hizdhar por su parte también tenía su plato lleno y comía y bebía con fruición. Mientras tanto, en las gradas mucha gente se animaba a comprar aperitivos y bebidas a los vendedores ambulantes, los cuales eran algunos de los comerciantes de la ciudad y del mercado con una autorización especial para vender sus productos en los anfiteatros a un precio muy barato. Otros asistentes, más ahorradores, llevaban su propia provisión de comida, sobre todo pan, queso y frutas, pero no se permitía entrar con botellas ni ningún objeto rígido que se pudiera arrojar. Y todo ello había sido concienzudamente revisado en la cola de entrada. Los soldados habían realizado un trabajo monumental asegurándose de que nadie introducía ningún objeto sospechoso.

Los enanos hicieron reír a los espectadores mientras comían, y cuando concluyeron su actuación corretearon por las gradas haciendo piruetas y acrobacias, recaudando las monedas que mucha gente les ofrecía. Al final, todos se colocaron en fila ante el palco y dedicaron una reverencia a la reina, y el sonido de los aplausos reverberó por el recinto. Tyrion también aplaudió por mera cortesía. Observó que algunos de los componentes de la compañía lo miraban con descaro, le sonreían y le hacían gestos, como indicándole que si quería unirse al grupo sería bienvenido, pero él rechazó la oferta esbozando su sonrisa irónica.

Tras el descanso para el interludio humorístico y el almuerzo, el pregonero anunció los platos fuertes de la tarde: una serie de cuatro combates múltiples, en cada uno de los cuales había diez contrincantes que habían ganado en todas las lizas anteriores de los juegos. Todos lucharían contra todos en cuatro rondas hasta que sólo quedase un vencedor en cada ronda. Esos cuatro vencedores se enfrentarían en la lucha final, y el triunfador sería el campeón de los juegos, que obtendría como premio doscientas monedas de oro, suficientes para poder retirarse si le apetecía y llevar una vida modesta, sin lujos ni despilfarros, pero podría mantenerse a sí mismo y a su familia sin necesidad de trabajar duramente.

Tyrion pensó en que la suerte tenía un sentido del humor muy negro. La tentación del premio no era desdeñable, desde luego. Ofrecía una vida cómoda, si uno no lapidaba el dinero en mujeres, vino, apuestas y juergas. Todos aquellos que se habían presentado candidatos estaban dispuestos a matar y a morir por esas doscientas monedas, conscientes de que sólo uno las conseguiría. _Y total, seguro que quien se las gane habrá despachado a todos los demás para gastarse el oro en dos días._

Sí, la suerte era así de puñetera. Conocía muy bien la estupidez humana, que cifraba el precio de su vida en doscientas monedas. _Y aquí el precio es alto. Muchas otras vidas se quitan por bastante menos. O, lo que es aún peor, gratis. ¿Me presentaría yo a unos juegos por doscientas monedas? Lo cierto es que jamás le he puesto precio a mi propio pellejo. Ya otros se han encargado de ponérselo en mi lugar._ Tyrion se entretenía con esos pensamientos corrosivos, pues no tenía otra forma de divertirse un poco en aquel condenado lugar, aparte de los ratos en los que Daenerys discutía con Hizdhar y tanto Tyrion como Daario dejaban caer comentarios que hacían sonreír a la khaleesi e hinchaban las narices al noble meereeno.

 _Sin duda ambiciona terriblemente calentar con su noble culo ese asiento junto a la reina, pues ninguno se lo estamos poniendo fácil._ A Tyrion casi le daba un poco de pena. El hombre parecía tomarse muy en serio a sí mismo. _Demasiado en serio, ese es su problema._

Los enfrentamientos finales comenzaron y el hedor a muerte pronto se extendió, incluso más intensamente que en las contiendas anteriores, pues aquello era una masacre en toda regla. Los espectadores estaban enardecidos y pedían ríos de sangre a gritos. El rostro de Daenerys mostraba más repugnancia que nunca y Tyrion ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber comido con tantas ganas.

En medio del fragor, se oyó un rugido lejano.

Todo el anfiteatro se paralizó de golpe, mirando al cielo.

Más rugidos.

Y entonces aparecieron. Tres sombras monstruosas oscurecieron el cielo.

Muchos espectadores empezaron a gritar. Los luchadores que quedaban en pie echaron a correr, pues las sombras se cernían sobre ellos.

Daenerys se levantó de un salto, y los demás del palco la imitaron en un instante.

Los dragones se posaron en la arena y empezaron a arrojar fuego sobre los cadáveres de los combatientes que estaban esparcidos por todo el óvalo, asándolos para darse un banquete con ellos.

Muchas personas de las gradas chillaban y se desató el caos. Todos corrían desordenadamente, buscando las salidas.

Algunos lanzaban a los dragones piedras que debían de haber encontrado por el suelo.

"¡No!," gritó Daenerys. "¡No les lancéis piedras! ¡No os harán daño si no los atacáis!" Era inútil. Nadie la escuchaba.

Las bestias lanzaron rugidos enojados y se volvieron enfurecidas hacia las gradas, con las fauces ensangrentadas por el festín que se estaban dando con los muertos. Siguieron lloviendo piedras sobre ellos.

Los soldados hacían cuanto podían para restablecer el orden y procuraban mantener la formación, pero la gente también les arrojaba piedras a ellos y los arrollaba y Tyrion vio desaparecer a algunos bajo la marea humana. Además, montones de espectadores caían bajo los pies de los que corrían detrás y eran aplastados sin miramientos.

Justo entonces las primeras llamaradas alcanzaron las gradas. Daenerys había saltado a la arena y corría como Tyrion pocas veces había visto correr a alguien.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, y al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba transcurriendo una eternidad. Daenerys frenó en seco a una distancia prudente y se acercó a sus _hijos_ con cautela _._ Por un momento pareció que iban a atacarla a ella también, pero la reconocieron enseguida y vacilaron, aunque Tyrion observó el furor que brillaba en sus salvajes pupilas. Ella alzó una mano conciliadora y movió los labios, sin duda hablándoles para apaciguarlos. Pero una turba enloquecida continuaba lanzando piedras y otras cosas que habían cogido en medio de la confusión. Alguien había quitado una lanza a un soldado muerto y la arrojó contra Drogon, acertándole en un costado, aunque el proyectil apenas se hundió en la dura carne.

Daenerys debía de estar desesperada, y Tyrion la vio hacer lo único que en ese momento podía hacer para salvarse y salvar a sus dragones. Se montó en el lomo de Drogon y gritó la palabra _volar_ en lengua antigua.

Las tres bestias echaron a correr por la arena para coger impulso, casi atropellando a un grupo de soldados que acudía a auxiliar a su reina, y se alzaron en el aire hasta que remontaron el anfiteatro y se perdieron en la distancia, camino del norte.

Tyrion lo había observado todo como petrificado. El palco no había sido atacado, pues el instinto de la multitud había sido escapar hacia el exterior, pero Missandei se había aferrado a su brazo en un gesto instintivo. Daario no se veía por ninguna parte. Había saltado a la arena detrás de Daenerys y se habría sumado a los soldados que trataban de contener la histeria colectiva.

Un sonido llamó su atención a sus pies. Bajó la mirada e Hizdhar estaba tendido en las tablas del suelo. Sufría convulsiones y de su boca salía una espuma rosada. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y vueltos hacia atrás, de modo que sólo se veía el blanco de los globos oculares.

"¡Lo han envenenado!," gritó Tyrion, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Él y Missandei se arrodillaron a los lados del hombre agonizante, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Hizdhar dejó de debatirse y expiró.

La mente de Tyrion, como siempre en los momentos de emergencia, trabajaba a toda prisa.

"¡Es el vino! El vino estaba envenenado. Él ha sido el único que lo ha bebido." Missandei contemplaba toda la escena en shock. Eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas tan de golpe. Daenerys había tenido que huir montada en Drogon para salvar su propia vida, la de los dragones y evitar que éstos abrasaran a más gente. Se dirigía hacia paradero desconocido y todavía no poseía el suficiente control sobre sus bestias. El anfiteatro era un caos y muchas personas habían perecido aplastadas y quemadas. Y, además, se había organizado un complot para asesinar a Daenerys con veneno.

 _Y, lo que es peor,_ pensó Tyrion, abrumado, _ahora casi todo ha caído sobre mis hombros._


	131. Chapter 131

Los soldados por fin consiguieron restablecer un frágil orden. Tyrion, Missandei y Daario dispusieron sobre la marcha que los muertos fueran alineados en la arena, y los heridos fueron trasladados al templo de las Gracias, como se había hecho tras la catástrofe del mercado. Jorah también se puso manos a la obra para ayudar en lo que fuese necesario.

Los ánimos en la ciudad estaban muy alterados tras el ataque de los dragones, e iba a costar un gran esfuerzo apaciguar a todos los afectados. Nadie, ni la misma Daenerys, había previsto que las bestias aparecerían de improviso en el anfiteatro, sin duda temiendo que su _madre_ pudiese estar en peligro entre la inmensa multitud concentrada en aquel recinto que en cualquier momento podía convertirse en una trampa, como de hecho había ocurrido, aunque la tragedia la habían desencadenado ellos mismos con su presencia. O más bien un cúmulo de desafortunados errores. Muchos espectadores se habían sentido aterrorizados al ver a los tres monstruos cernirse sobre ellos, y el miedo era el peor enemigo de la cordura. Probablemente si la gente no les hubiese arrojado piedras, no se habrían sentido provocados y no habrían atacado a nadie. Se habrían cerciorado de que su _madre_ se encontraba bien y habrían alzado el vuelo otra vez, manteniéndose en los alrededores por si acaso, vigilando el panorama desde arriba, aunque era imposible prever las reacciones de los impredecibles animales. A pesar de todo, Tyrion creía que no habría sucedido nada. Pero nadie, excepto unas pocas personas en el mundo, estaba acostumbrado a ver dragones tan de cerca, y era lógico que se asustaran y que reaccionaran de una forma irreflexiva.

El daño ya estaba hecho y no había manera de deshacerlo. Por lo que Tyrion había podido escuchar, mucha gente acusaba a Daenerys del desastre y su quebradiza popularidad había caído en picado en la ciudad, e incluso en los campamentos, donde prácticamente se la idolatraba, muchos estaban resentidos.

¿Cómo iban a conseguir calmar aquel dolor y aquella rabia?

Por otra parte, también estaba el asunto del envenenamiento de Hizdhar, que no podía ser pasado por alto. Había que realizar una investigación y tratar de determinar cómo llegó aquel vino letal al palco. Sin ningún género de dudas estaba destinado a Daenerys. Ahora la familia Loraq tenía un miembro más al que llorar y eso tampoco iba a predisponer a una de las dinastías más antiguas de Meereen a favor de la reina. Su frágil alianza con la Corona se sostenía gracias a su joven patriarca, que acababa de ser brutalmente asesinado. Tyrion al menos tenía una cosa bastante clara: que Hizdhar no había pertenecido a los Hijos de la Arpía. Si hubiera sido uno de sus miembros, habría estado al corriente de que el vino tenía una dosis mortal de veneno dirigido a Daenerys.

Tyrion, Missandei y Daario, después de disponer las medidas más urgentes, habían conseguido abrirse paso hasta la pirámide. Tenían que reunirse y debatir temas de vital importancia. En primer lugar, organizar la búsqueda de la reina y cómo sería gobernada Meereen en su ausencia. La ciudad no podía ser abandonada al caos, con lo mucho que había costado enderezarla después de su conquista. Los ciudadanos, nativos y libertos, no podían ser abandonados a su suerte; necesitaban una mano que los guiara. Pero, ¿quién sería esa mano?

A Tyrion le gustaba tener poder de mando y, cuando ejerció como Mano del Rey, descubrió que se le daba bien. Pero de ahí a tener que actuar como un rey o, mejor dicho, sustituir a uno... Había mucha diferencia. Él jamás había deseado, ni desearía, ser un rey. Estar al frente de todo lo agobiaba. Pero ser un ayudante, una mano en la sombra, eso sí era lo suyo. Esperaba que, se decidiese lo que se decidiese, no recayera casi todo en él, como había temido al ver a Daenerys sobrevolar el cielo hacia el horizonte. A fin de cuentas, no había pasado desapercibida para nadie la estrecha amistad que la reina y él mantenían y la mucha confianza que ella depositaba en él. Pero él dejaría bien claro a los miembros del Consejo que estaba más que dispuesto a contar con la colaboración de todos, aunque esperaba que la experiencia que él poseía en el gobierno y la política le proporcionaría la soltura y la capacidad de decisión que eran aún más necesarias en los tiempos de emergencia.

Pese a todos los problemas acuciantes que tenían, Tyrion casi sonrió al recordar que, incluso en aquellos momentos de angustia, no había podido menos que caer rápidamente en la cuenta de que la imagen de un miembro de la familia Targaryen montado en un dragón era un espectáculo insólito que no se había visto en siglos. Un acontecimiento único en la historia reciente. Un observador meticuloso como él, que además poseía una desarrollada sensibilidad estética, no podía pasar por alto un detalle tan importante. Pero no era el momento adecuado para pararse a reflexionar sobre eso. Había muchos asuntos que requerían toda su atención.

Por supuesto, al entrar en la pirámide, Sansa, Pod y Leena ya estaban al tanto de todo lo sucedido y aguardaban en la entrada principal junto con los escoltas de Tyrion. Su esposa se lanzó a sus brazos, inundada de alivio al verlo aparecer de una pieza, y él la tranquilizó, aunque él mismo no se sentía nada tranquilo. Había tanto que hacer y que organizar que era muy difícil decidir por dónde empezar, aunque él siempre aplicaba un truco que solía funcionar: empezar por lo más urgente y prioritario, por lo que no se podía postergar, y a partir de ahí continuar en orden de importancia. Por primera vez comprendió de veras todo lo que Daenerys soportaba sobre sus delicados hombros y una vez más admiró su capacidad para llevarlo adelante.

Explicó a Sansa que tendría que reunirse con los otros miembros del Consejo para decidir las líneas de actuación inmediata, y le pidió que, como no creía que pudiese regresar pronto a sus habitaciones, se quedara mientras tanto con Pod y Leena si le apetecía compañía. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Evidentemente no la seducía lo más mínimo quedarse sola con aquella inquietud carcomiéndola, y Tyrion agradeció de corazón a sus amigos que cuidasen de ella en su lugar.

El hecho de que Sansa estuviese en buenas manos estabilizó su espíritu lo suficiente para que sus ideas empezaran a aclararse. Su mente una vez más hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer, funcionar a pleno rendimiento.

Lo primero que hizo fue acordar con Ser Barristan, Missandei, Daario y Gusano Gris que todos acudieran de inmediato a la sala privada de Daenerys para debatir. Kerro y Maero estaban excusados de asistir, el primero porque debía de tener una barbaridad de trabajo tratando de calmar a su gente y organizar los campamentos con la ayuda de los Inmaculados y los Segundos Hijos, y el segundo por encontrarse ejerciendo su labor de sanador en la nueva catástrofe. Era fundamental que todos los que pudieran estuvieran presentes, pues se iba a decidir el futuro inmediato de la ciudad, si es que se podía hacer algo por enmendarla.

Daario tomó la palabra en primer lugar, exponiendo el tema que, efectivamente, Tyrion quería abordar antes que nada.

"Nuestra reina ahora mismo vuela al capricho de unos dragones que no controla aún, y ni siquiera sabemos hacia dónde la llevan. Se marcharon en dirección norte, lo cual me hace temer que acaben en el Gran Mar de Hierba, y todos sabemos qué hay allí. Miles de dothrakis sedientos de conquistas, saqueos y violaciones. ¿Qué creéis que puede ocurrirle a nuestra khaleesi si la encuentran? Es cierto que tiene a sus dragones, pero son caprichosos y no podemos estar seguros de que la protegerán en todo momento. Y si no son los dothrakis, serán otros igualmente sedientos de cebarse con una mujer hermosa de pelo plateado, un rasgo muy raro por estas tierras. Y no tardarán mucho en identificarla como la Madre de Dragones, aunque ella misma no se delatara a los pocos minutos de cruzarse con los maleantes. Se ha acostumbrado a ejercer su autoridad, y puede que olvide que ella sola, perdida en medio de la nada, no es nadie para una cuadrilla de salvajes, ladrones y esclavistas. Tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes."

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? La ciudad ahora mismo está a punto de venirse abajo y no podemos prescindir de muchos soldados," planteó Tyrion que, aunque no temía por Daenerys menos que Daario, no estaba dispuesto a dejar la ciudad desatendida, sin suficientes soldados, y los ejércitos eran devotos de su reina. En su ausencia, sólo harían caso a lo que Gusano Gris, Daario e incluso Ser Barristan, al que respetaban profundamente, les ordenaran. Por ello había que actuar con la máxima prudencia y no derrochar sus recursos.

"No serán necesarios muchos soldados. Sólo necesitaré uno que me acompañe. En estas circunstancias el sigilo es la táctica más efectiva. Podríamos infiltrarnos donde sea que la tengan y rescatarla en la oscuridad de la noche sin que sus captores se den cuenta. Y si cuando la encontremos nadie la ha capturado y está oculta en alguna parte, aún mejor. Más aburrido, pero más rápido, sin duda. Lo que no podemos hacer es ir anunciando nuestra llegada como si fuésemos una fanfarria andante," razonó Daario.

Tyrion asintió.

"Es verdad. Muy bien pensado. ¿A quién vas a elegir para que te acompañe?"

"A alguien que conoce a su khaleesi casi tan bien como yo," dijo el mercenario, con una sonrisa, recalcando el _casi._ "Además, es perro viejo, está acostumbrado a cabalgar muchas horas seguidas y a la dureza del camino, es experto en seguir rastros y no es demasiado tonto. Y lo que es más importante, suspira por nuestra reina como un adolescente, con lo cual no ahorrará esfuerzos para encontrarla."

Tyrion sonrió a su vez. Daario ciertamente era un hombre listo. Un poco irritante a veces, pero listo.

"Jorah. Excelente elección. ¿Cuándo partiréis?," preguntó Tyrion.

"Antes del alba a ser posible. Se lo comunicaré en seguida. Sé que debe de estar abriendo un surco de impaciencia ahí fuera, caminando como una fiera enjaulada a las puertas de la pirámide, mientras nosotros debatimos qué hacer. Si no le informo pronto, se comerá sus propias manos o algo peor, y lo necesito de una pieza. O podría cometer la locura de salir a buscarla él solo, con lo cual estaría cometiendo desobediencia y deserción y me pondría en un serio aprieto."

"Bien, entonces ve a avisarlo y preparaos para el viaje. Nosotros continuaremos con el Consejo. Por ahora tu labor esá decidida, así que lo mejor será que no perdáis tiempo," sugirió Tyrion.

"Nos despedimos entonces hasta pronto. Si no regresamos, no me lloréis mucho u os haréis viejos prematuramente. Bueno, excepto vos, Ser Barristan," bromeó el capitán mercenario, y sin esperar respuesta salió de la estancia.

Tyrion tomó la iniciativa. No quería dar la impresión errónea de que pretendía alzarse en exclusiva con el gobierno de la ciudad, pero había que actuar con rapidez, y si él tenía una cualidad muy útil en la precaria situación por la que estaban atravesando, era una mente rápida.

"Ellos removerán cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Creo que podemos estar seguros de que, si alguien ha de traerla de vuelta, serán ellos dos. Ahora debemos centrarnos en la difícil tarea de evitar que Meereen caiga en la guerra. Quiero que sepáis que cuento con vuestra plena colaboración. Todas nuestras mentes funcionando al unísono serán más eficaces, y ahora todos debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Además, sin nuestra máxima figura de poder, nuestros enemigos podrían envalentonarse. Los Hijos de la Arpía y el resto de los Amos esclavistas aprovecharán la confusión. Hasta que se restablezca el orden, nuestra posición es extremadamente vulnerable. Además, para complicar las cosas, tenemos que tranquilizar a los que se han visto afectados por el ataque de los dragones. Hasta ahora hemos podido hacer frente a los esclavistas de la ciudad, pero si nuestra propia gente se vuelve contra nosotros no podremos hacer mucho por contenerla."

Tyrion guardó silencio y cedió su turno a quien quisiera participar. Ser Barristan habló.

"Dejémosles esta noche para que preparen a sus fallecidos y los despidan, y mañana a primera hora se celebrará el funeral. Debemos asistir todos y hacerles ver que nos sumamos a su dolor. Es muy importante que nos vean involucrarnos en sus tribulaciones. También deberíamos aconsejar a la Gracia Verde que en su discurso de difuntos transmita un mensaje de paz lo bastante emotivo como para que cale en la población. Ella posee una oratoria excelente y puede que la escuchen. En los peores momentos, la gente necesita agarrarse a cualquier consuelo, y ella sabe consolar a las multitudes. Ante todo, debemos hacer lo necesario para evitar una revuelta popular. Los ánimos ya están muy caldeados, y aunque en este caso los autores no hayan sido los Hijos de la Arpía, excepto posiblemente por el envenenamiento de Hizdhar, entre los libertos y los meereenos no hará falta mucha provocación para que prenda cualquier chispa. Podrían buscar cualquier pretexto para declararse la guerra mutuamente, aprovechando la inestabilidad actual."

"Sí, estamos de acuerdo en que hay que actuar con rapidez. Se hará como decís." Tyrion se volvió hacia Gusano Gris. "Ya conoces las instrucciones, capitán. Los muertos serán velados esta noche, y mañana temprano serán enterrados. Por cierto, hay que disponer que el cadáver de Hizdhar sea entregado a su familia y hay que explicarles la verdad, que ha sido envenenado, pero sin revelarles nuestras sospechas sobre los Hijos de la Arpía. Seguramente ellos mismos lleguen a esa conclusión. ¿Puedes organizarlo todo?"

"Por supuesto, señor." El joven oficial salió inmediatamente.

"Esperemos que mañana la gente se apacigüe en los funerales. Tendremos que confiar en el poder de convicción de la Gracia Verde." Tyrion ignoraba hasta qué punto la gran sacerdotisa estaría dispuesta a colaborar. Como autoridad religiosa, no se le podía imponer nada, y Tyrion no la conocía lo suficiente para tener la certeza de hacia qué bando se inclinaba ella realmente, y si velaba sinceramente por la paz y por las almas de todos los ciudadanos. Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea. "¿Recordáis a la sacerdotisa roja de Yi Ti, la que vino a pedir permiso para predicar por las calles? Traigámosla aquí. Quiero hablar con ella para rogarle su colaboración. Tiene muchos seguidores y le harán caso."

"Buena idea. Saldré ahora mismo a dar aviso para que la busquen y la traigan," se ofreció Ser Barristan. Y también él abandonó la estancia.

Sólo quedaban Tyrion y Missandei.

"Mi señora, vos sois la mano derecha de la reina y conocéis todos sus planes. ¿Ha puesto en marcha ya los preparativos para la acogida de los nuevos libertos de Yunkai? Llegarán en cualquier momento. Sé que la presente situación altera las cosas, pero no podemos cerrar las puertas a los nuevos. Quizás sus recientes sufrimientos estimulen el sentido de la solidaridad de la población y la hagan entrar un poco más en razón, al mantenerla ocupada ayudando a sus nuevos vecinos. Si no podemos confiar en que todavía existe un resto de humanidad entre nuestros libertos, entonces estamos perdidos, porque es lo único en lo que podemos apoyarnos para salvar la ciudad."

"La reina ya lo había previsto, mi señor. Iba a exponerlo en el Consejo. Tenía la intención de ofrecerles un discurso de bienvenida en la Plaza de las Gracias, puesto que serán demasiados para acogerlos en la sala de audiencias, y les explicaría que serían emplazados en los campamentos."

Tyrion suspiró.

"Está bien, yo lo haré. Daré el discurso de bienvenida. Si para entonces la ciudad sigue en pie," bromeó, con su media sonrisa irónica.

Missandei lo miró con solemne reproche, como si fuese un niño travieso por ocurrírsele bromear con algo tan serio. _A veces olvido que a esta pobre chica los Sabios Amos le dieron pocos motivos para sonreír y apreciar las bromas._

"Tendremos que tomar decisiones conjuntas sobre los asuntos de los que la reina se encarga habitualmente. Os necesitaré a vos, pues estáis más disponible que los otros. Tenemos que estar al tanto de las noticias tanto de dentro como de fuera. Leeremos los mensajes que lleguen y responderemos a ellos. Hay muchos asuntos pendientes y nosotros tendremos que decidir qué hacer en cada caso. ¿Podréis ayudarme, mi señora?," pidió él, con su tono más respetuoso.

"Claro que os ayudaré, Lord Tyrion, como siempre he ayudado a la reina. Ella confía absolutamente en vos, así que yo también lo hago. Contad conmigo para todo lo que necesitéis."

Tyrion sintió que se le descargaba algo del peso que sentía sobre los hombros. La necesitaría como mano derecha. Daenerys no habría podido soportar tanta carga sin ella a su lado, Tyrion ahora se daba cuenta.

Pero él también tenía a Sansa, y aunque no quería agobiarla con demasiadas presiones, la necesitaba a su lado. Daenerys ya sabía que ella era prácticamente un miembro del Consejo en la sombra. Pues bien, dejaría de serlo, si ella quería. Sería un miembro activo del Consejo. Plantearía a los demás que su esposa estuviera presente en las reuniones. Eran tiempos desesperados, y ella había demostrado que era muy capaz de aportar ideas para el bienestar de la ciudad. Significaría mucho menos tiempo para ella misma, pero de todos modos Tyrion sabía que no querría quedarse de brazos cruzados. La conocía muy bien, y ella no se atrevería a pedirle que la incluyera en el Consejo de emergencia. En esa ocasión, su austera educación norteña sería un obstáculo, así que Tyrion se lo ahorraría y le preguntaría directamente.

"Bien, mi señora. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada más. Id a descansar y mañana asistiremos a los funerales y afrontaremos las dificultades. Que paséis buena noche." Tyrion se inclinó ante ella. No había muchas personas a las que él respetara tanto como a la joven intérprete.

"Os deseo lo mismo, mi señor." Missandei le sonrió y le cedió galantemente el paso hacia la puerta. Ella se adelantó y lo esperó a la salida. Con el caos reinante, no había ningún centinela apostado junto a la puerta.

"No deberíais deambular sola por los corredores. Os acompañaré, al menos hasta que encontremos a un soldado que me reemplace," se ofreció él.

"Gracias, mi señor."

Caminaron en silencio. La agitación flotaba en el aire, y los corredores estaban más transitados que de costumbre. El sosiego habitual había sido reemplazado por la crispación. Tyrion se preguntó si alguna de las familias que vivían en la pirámide habrían sido directamente afectadas por la tragedia del anfiteatro. _Ya es la tercera gran tragedia desde que Sansa y yo vinimos aquí._

"Todos la echaremos de menos. Esperemos que no tarde en volver," comentó él, dando voz a sus sentimientos. Tenía que reconocer que estaba asustado. Sería un idiota si no lo estuviera. Tenía miedo por Sansa. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Y para ello había que conseguir que la ciudad no se hiciera pedazos. Y rogar para que Daenerys regresara pronto.

"Volverá. Sé que lo hará. Nunca nos abandonaría," aseveró Missandei, con plena confianza. Y de algún modo, su confianza se contagió a su improvisado guardaespaldas.

"No, nunca nos abandonaría," repitió él, seguro de que, si los dioses no hacían caso a sus plegarias, como era su costumbre, había al menos una persona en el mundo lo bastante cabezota para hacerlas realidad.

 _No nos dejes aquí plantados, khaleesi. Eres de las escasas personas en las que creo además de Sansa, así que más te vale plantar el culo aquí cuanto antes._


	132. Chapter 132

**Puerto Gaviota**

La mujer alta recorría los muelles, preguntando por el primer barco que zarpase hacia Pentos. Los marineros y los estibadores que abarrotaban el puerto la miraban con insolencia y cuchicheaban entre ellos al verla, y algunos incluso le dirigían comentarios subidos de tono. La mujer ignoró sus miradas, que oscilaban entre todos los grados más crueles de la burla, aunque en algunos casos, más raros, también brillaba la lascivia. Estaba tan acostumbrada a causar esa impresión por donde quiera que pasaba que hacía mucho tiempo que la indeseada atención que despertaba había dejado de herirla en lo más profundo. El escudo que llevaba levantando alrededor de sí misma desde su niñez hacía que toda aquella malicia rebotara en su superficie sin rozarla siquiera.

Por fin uno de los marineros, con mejores modales que el promedio que pululaba por el enorme y bullicioso puerto, la guio hacia uno de los capitanes y él le informó de que su barco partiría rumbo a Pentos al día siguiente, pero que el pasaje no era barato, pues en invierno los viajes eran mucho más peligrosos y las embarcaciones estaban mucho más expuestas a los naufragios. Por ello, las travesías maritimas escaseaban más que en verano y las tarifas se encarecían.

La mujer observó el navío con ojo crítico. Era un mercante de tamaño medio y aspecto descuidado, que había conocido mejores tiempos. Decidió regatear hasta rebajar el precio lo justo para que el capitán creyera que ella no andaba sobrada de medios económicos como para andar despilfarrando, pero tampoco rebajó tanto el pasaje como para predisponer al codicioso capitán en su contra. El dinero no era en realidad un problema que la preocupase; ella no gastaba casi nada, pues siempre que podía se proveía a sí misma de provisiones. Sabía cazar y pescar, no necesitaba más ropas que las que ya tenía y, desde que había tomado su última decisión, evitaba los lugares poblados, prefiriendo dormir al raso en escondrijos que sabía cómo buscar. Junto con la espada de acero valyrio, había recibido una generosa bolsa de oro que podría durarle perfectamente hasta el final de su viaje, y Jaime también le había regalado un hermoso caballo alazán. Había sido un buen animal, noble y resistente. Como no podía llevarlo con ella por mar, lo había vendido en Puerto Gaviota con pesar, pues le había cogido cariño.

Brienne de Tarth cerró el trato con el capitán de _La Sirena de Oriente_ y se informó sobre alguna posada decente en la que pasar la noche. De paso, estudió con disimulo la actitud del hombre, para determinar si podía fiarse de que se limitaría a cumplir con lo pactado y llevarla a su destino sin más complicaciones, o si era de los que se sentían tentados de violar y cortarle el cuello a una pasajera solitaria y robarle la bolsa en la quietud de la noche, mientras ella dormía en su camarote. Si ese era el caso, Brienne no se lo pondría fácil. De todos modos, tuviesen un aspecto afable u hosco, ella había aprendido a no fiarse de nadie, y tomaba sus precauciones. Llevaba varios años arreglándoselas sola, desde que había salido de Tarth.

Se adentró por la populosa ciudad hacia la zona donde el capitán le había indicado que hallaría alojamiento adecuado. Puerto Gaviota era una de las ciudades más grandes y prósperas de Poniente, gracias a su situación como puerto estratégico que conectaba la capital por mar con el Norte, y que mantenía una línea regular de navegación con Braavos y Pentos sobre todo, por la cercanía geográfica. Cuando las montañas del Valle de Arryn se bloqueaban por completo con las grandes nevadas del invierno, Puerto Gaviota era la única fuente de suministros para los señores y los campesinos del Valle.

Una vez instalada en la posada, mientras aguardaba con la puerta firmemente atrancada a que le subieran la cena (prefería no dejarse ver por el comedor colectivo, para llamar la atención lo menos posible), empezó la laboriosa tarea de quitarse la armadura. Tenía mucha práctica y lo hacía en un tiempo razonablemente corto. A veces se preguntaba si no debería tomar un escudero que la ayudase con esa y otras tediosas actividades cotidianas, pero no disponía de tiempo ni de paciencia para buscar uno adecuado ni para ponerse a instruirlo, y además una persona inexperta a su cargo probablemente la ralentizaría. Descartó una vez más la idea.

Al permitirse por fin relajarse en la relativa protección de la habitación, su mente regresó hacia el incidente que todavía la quemaba por dentro y la hacía experimentar una vergonzosa sensación de fracaso. Una vez más.

Y lo peor era que en su culpable imaginación podía sentir la mirada acusadora de Lady Catelyn. Le había fallado estrepitosamente, como había fallado a su querido Renly.

La imagen de la sombra con el rostro de Stannis atravesando el pecho del joven rey la perseguiría hasta su último día.

Por otra parte, había dejado escapar a Arya Stark. Después de remover cielo y tierra hasta encontrar por fin a la hija menor de Lady Catelyn cerca del Nido de Águilas, no había sido capaz de convencerla para que le permitiese cuidar de ella. Los ojos de la niña le habían dado escalofríos. Eran los ojos de una niña que había visto y vivido mucho más de lo que cualquier niño debería. Había un odio frío en aquella mirada. Pero tal vez Brienne habría logrado penetrar por alguna pequeña grieta de aquella armadura de odio y desconfianza, de no haberse interpuesto el Perro Clegane. Había tenido que luchar ferozmente contra él hasta dejarlo casi muerto, y mientras tanto Arya había huido o se había ocultado, negándose a concederle la más mínima oportunidad. Lo que, por otro lado, había sido muy sensato por su parte. En sus circunstancias, Brienne habría hecho lo mismo.

Pero al final, había fallado también a Lady Catelyn. Dos veces. No había estado allí cuando le cortaron el cuello en Los Gemelos, y había dejado marchar a una de sus hijas tras tenerla justo delante, sola y desamparada. Los dioses sabrían qué sería de la pobre niña huérfana.

El destino se le reía en la cara. Pero regodearse en el dolor y en sus fracasos no le serviría para seguir adelante, así que se concentró en la última misión que se había impuesto.

La otra hija de Lady Catelyn, Sansa Stark, seguía viva. Al menos, eso era lo último que había escuchado sobre ella. Había huido con su esposo Lord Tyrion Lannister y la información más reciente que había recibido revelaba que la chica vivía actualmente en la ciudad-estado de Meereen, al amparo de la reina en el exilio, Daenerys Targaryen. Sansa y su marido el enano Lannister estaban entre los muchos fugitivos que la reina Dragón acogía. Eso había hecho a Brienne recobrar sus esperanzas.

Había decidido ir a Meereen, presentar sus respetos a la reina y ofrecer sus servicios a Lady Sansa. Quería jurarle su espada y consagrar toda su vida a protegerla, como había soñado hacer con Renly. En esa ocasión, haría todo lo posible para persuadir a la hija mayor de Lady Catelyn para que la aceptara. No quería pensar en fracasar una vez más. No, tenía que centrarse en su objetivo. Para empezar, el largo y duro viaje que tenía por delante la ayudaría a no caer en la desesperación, pues debía concentrar todos sus sentidos y toda su capacidad en mantenerse sana y salva. Por otro lado, la rígida disciplina a la que se sometía no le permitía venirse abajo. Sus arduas horas de entrenamiento no sólo ejercitaban sus habilidades, sino que también mantenían su mente ocupada, y eso era un respiro más que bienvenido.

Se preguntó si la chica Stark sería feliz con su marido, o si simplemente se había visto forzada a permanecer a su lado para sobrevivir. No había llegado a tratar a Tyrion Lannister lo suficiente para formarse una idea precisa de él. Jaime le había hablado de su hermano menor con afecto y, poco después de llegar a Desembarco del Rey, habían sido presentados brevemente. Ella era tan alta como Jaime y había tenido que mirar muy abajo para poder ver bien su cara. El hijo más joven de Tywin Lannister tenía unos ojos de color verde intenso que parecían traspasar y que podían hacer que uno se sintiera incómodo, porque daban la impresión de estar analizando y calibrando con exactitud a la persona que tenían delante, pero también había detectado en ellos por un instante una chispa de humor, igual a la que brillaba en los ojos de Jaime. Brienne había tenido que sufrir no pocas dosis del cáustico sentido del humor de su compañero de viaje, y estaba familiarizada con la tendencia a la risa por la que los dos hermanos Lannister sentían tanta predilección. Pero el destello travieso se había apagado pronto en las pupilas del _Gnomo_ , y a Brienne le pareció que las preocupaciones no lo estaban haciendo pasar por sus mejores momentos. Al saludarlo, intentó deducir si cuidaba bien de Lady Sansa. Jaime, intuyendo sus pensamientos, le había dicho poco después que estaba convencido de que su hermano la trataba bien. Tyrion siempre había sentido debilidad y empatía hacia las personas que no tenían una vida fácil, y ciertamente la joven Stark no había tenido una vida fácil desde que su padre había sido declarado traidor y ejecutado. Y para colmo, al poco de la llegada de Jaime y Brienne a la capital, circularon las noticias de la matanza de Los Gemelos. Brienne habría querido arrojarse de rodillas y llorar y arrancarse los cabellos de rabia y dolor. Una vez más alguien a quien había jurado su espada había muerto. Había fallado también a Lady Catelyn. Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sobreponerse y no mandar al cuerno su espada, su armadura y todos sus estúpidos sueños. ¿Qué le quedaba si renunciaba a su espada? Solamente la isla donde había nacido y donde la mayoría de la gente se mofaba de ella. Su padre Lord Selwyn Tarth la quería, eso era cierto, pero si ella se rendía y regresaba como una fracasada la casaría con cualquier señor menor que la aceptaría por su posición y sus títulos pero que la despreciaría por su gran estatura y por tener aspiraciones impropias de una mujer, y tendría que irse a vivir a un lugar que nunca sería realmente su casa, a enterrarse en vida comportándose como la dama que jamás podría ser.

Brienne había mantenido unas cuantas discusiones con Jaime acerca de la promesa que ambos habían hecho a Lady Catelyn. El hecho de que ella estuviese muerta no los eximía de sus juramentos. Él por su parte daba por zanjado el asunto y no simplemente porque alegaba que difícilmente se le podía devolver algo a una persona fallecida. Además, estaba el hecho de que Arya había desaparecido y Sansa estaba bajo la protección de Tyrion por su matrimonio. Brienne por su parte no estaba tan segura de que se hubiesen descargado de su misión, y continuó insistiendo con su tozudez habitual. Finalmente, tras la muerte del rey Joffrey y la huida de Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa, que fueron acusados por el regicidio, Jaime le había regalado la hermosa espada de acero valyrio que procedía del antiguo mandoble de los Stark, y le había encomendado, con sorprendente seriedad tratándose de él, continuar con la misión. Jaime no creía que su hermano fuese culpable del asesinato del rey. En cuanto a Sansa, no estaba tan seguro de que fuese inocente, pero igualmente dijo a Brienne que, si seguía dispuesta a consagrar su vida a buscar y proteger a las chicas Stark, necesitaría una buena espada, y además una que estaba vinculada simbólicamente a las hijas de Lady Catelyn. _Guardajuramentos_ sería ese símbolo, y de paso Brienne no podría contar con un arma mejor.

Durante la despedida, Jaime le había dicho con su retorcido humor habitual que desde que la había conocido había sido como un grano en el culo, que no había conocido a nadie tan cabezota y que se sentiría aliviado de perderla de vista, pero sus ojos verdes contaban lo contrario. Había dolor en ellos y Brienne sabía que la echaría de menos mucho más de lo que jamás admitiría. En algún momento de su extraño camino juntos, se habían hecho auténticos amigos.

Ella no quería pensar en cierto sentimiento impreciso que flotaba silenciosamente entre ellos. No, no podía ser amor. Jaime amaba a su hermana, por repugnante que aquello le pareciese a Brienne, pero ella no era estúpida y reconocía cuando un hombre pertenecía a una mujer. Jaime probablemente pertenecería a Cersei hasta el día de su muerte. Y Brienne ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás los infantiles y estúpidos sueños de amor que alguna vez había tenido, cuando era una niña en Tarth y empezó a desengañarse. Era demasiado alta, le gustaba luchar, incluso aprendió a luchar mejor que la mayoría de los hombres. Ellos la despreciaban. No, Brienne dejó de hacerse ilusiones. Hasta que conoció a Renly, que la trató con respeto y gentileza cuando ningún otro lo hacía, y él se convirtió en su amor imposible, pero le dio un propósito a su vida. Supo entonces a qué quería dedicarse en cuerpo y alma.

Jaime había vuelto a despertar en ella aquellos sentimientos que habían estado dormidos y encadenados en su interior. Se sorprendió a sí misma mirándolo con anhelo, deseando lo que no podía ser. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, empeñándose en desechar aquella debilidad que no podía permitirse.

Pero cuando había visto en los ojos de él aquellas cosas que había soñado ver en los ojos de un hombre al que ella admirase de verdad... Había estado a punto de flaquear. Había deseado abrazarlo y saber lo que era un beso. Nadie la había besado nunca como amante y ella tampoco había echado de menos que alguien posara los labios sobre los suyos. Tan sólo pensar en eso le daba náuseas. Pero con Jaime... Habría sido muy distinto.

En seguida rechazó todas aquellas tonterías y se recompuso, antes de que él se diese cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de empezar a comportarse como una jovencita inconsciente. Ni siquiera se habían tocado al despedirse. Se limitaron a mirarse durante unos momentos, sin máscaras ni armaduras, como dos personas vinculadas fuertemente por los lazos del honor y de algo más profundo que el afecto. Ambos se debían la vida el uno al otro, habían vivido el viaje más absurdo y accidentado posible, y habían llegado a Desembarco del Rey como dos personas distintas de lo que habían sido.

Mientras terminaba de quitarse la armadura, Brienne se concedió unos momentos más para dejar que su mente volara hacia Jaime. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Una sensación como de quemadura la molestaba al imaginárselo con Cersei. Recordaba perfectamente cómo la leona Lannister, durante la celebración de la boda de su hijo, la había mirado al reprocharle, con la voz suave como la seda pero letal como el veneno, su supuesta facilidad para _cambiar de capa_ (las entrañas de Brienne habían ardido al captar el tono con que lo había dejado caer), pero sobre todo el hecho de que ella _amaba_ a Jaime. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Brienne habría caído fulminada en ese instante bajo el mortal destello de los ojos de la reina regente. La melliza de Jaime estaba celosa de ella, del tiempo que había pasado con él, por muy escasamente romántico que fuese todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Sin embargo, lo que más la había sacudido había sido el hecho de que Cersei tenía razón. ¿Tan evidente era lo que ella sentía? La verdad era que nunca había sido buena disimulando. Jaime tenía que haberlo advertido, pero nunca había hecho el menor comentario, aunque Brienne ignoraba si había callado por respeto a sus sentimientos o si lo hacía porque le avergonzaba ser el objeto de su amor.

En cualquier caso, no importaba. Cualquier cosa entre ellos era absolutamente imposible. Dio por concluido de un plumazo el breve momento de pensar en lo que sentía por Jaime y se dedicó a ordenar su escaso equipaje, alivió sus necesidades y se lavó en la jofaina. Llamaron a la puerta y un mozo anunció la cena. Ella retiró la pesada tranca con la daga en la mano, lista para atacar si era necesario, pero en efecto sólo se trataba de un empleado de la posada que le subía su colación nocturna. Brienne dio las gracias al muchacho, atrancó la puerta de nuevo y se sentó a la mesa para comer. Cuando terminó, sacó las armas para limpiarlas y engrasarlas. El acero valyrio no necesitaba ser afilado ni engrasado, así que Brienne sacó brillo al puño. El relieve del león con el rubí incrustado era impresionante, tenía que reconocerlo, sin duda fabricado por encargo del patriarca Lannister, que había fallecido poco después de su nieto. ¿Habían sido víctimas de un complot? Joffrey había sido envenenado con el _estrangulador_ , mientras que el anciano había sido hallado en su cama, sin aparentes signos de violencia. Fuera como fuese, la situación había cambiado radicalmente en los Siete Reinos, pero Brienne ya no estaría allí para ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos sin Tywin Lannister para dirigir el continente con su puño de hierro.

Puso a punto las dagas y comprobó el arco y las flechas. Le quedaban suficientes y por el momento no tendría que fabricar más. Esperaba no tener que usarlas, aunque no estaba de más llevarlas. No era una arquera experta, pero era capaz de dar en el blanco si no disparaba desde mucha distancia.

Calculaba que, en el mejor de los casos, tardaría al menos un par de meses en llegar a Meereen. Navegaría de puerto en puerto y la ruta rodearía las ruinas de Valyria, provocando un desvío considerable. Pero el verdadero problema se presentaría cuando se adentrara en el Golfo de las Penas. Aquellas aguas estaban infestadas de piratas y además los barcos de guerra de las ciudades enemigas de la reina Daenerys trataban de interceptar el tráfico marítimo para acosarla. Se rumoreaba que Daenerys trataba de buscar aliados que la ayudaran a mantener las aguas despejadas, pero lo tenía muy difícil, pues casi todas las ciudades que podrían enviarle ayuda eran esclavistas.

Brienne aún desconocía qué haría cuando llegase a Tolos, la última ciudad portuaria anterior a Meereen. Esperaba poder tomar un barco alli. Si no, tendría que arriesgarse a viajar por tierra y, si los Siete Reinos eran ya sumamente peligrosos para cualquier viajero, sobre todo para una mujer sola, los territorios de las tierras esclavistas y las zonas colindantes al Gran Mar de Hierba dothraki eran prácticamente un suicidio. Pero si no le quedaba otra alternativa, tendría que aventurarse. De cualquier modo, ya se encararía con el problema cuando lo tuviese delante. Antes tendría que llegar hasta Tolos, lo cual no iba a ser moco de pavo tampoco.

Pese a todos los sinsabores y dificultades, su nueva misión le insuflaba fuerzas y determinación. Su espíritu encontró algo de sosiego al fin y se preparó para acostarse. _La Sirena de Oriente_ zarparía al alba y ella quería estar bien descansada.

Se puso su sencillo camisón, escondió la espada con su funda debajo de la almohada como siempre hacía cuando dormía en posadas y colocó las dagas debajo del colchón, al alcance de su mano para poder agarrarlas rápidamente en caso necesario. Se tendió y se sintió extraña sobre los bultos que la paja formaba debajo de ella, acostumbrada a dormir directamente en el suelo la mayor parte de las noches. Aún así, el cansancio se abatió sobre ella y a los pocos minutos su mente y su cuerpo encontraron evasión a las penurias del mundo.


	133. Chapter 133

Tyrion estaba cansado. Hacía diez días que Daenerys había desaparecido y él estaba seguro de que explotaría si tenía que seguir presidiendo durante mucho más tiempo todas las audiencias, juicios, reuniones, tomar todo tipo de decisiones, asistir a actos públicos y montones de otras responsabilidades.

Había sido un duro trago recibir a la madre de Hizdhar. Gusano Gris había elegido un grupo de soldados para que rescataran el cadáver del joven noble y lo llevaran a la pirámide de los Loraq con la máxima consideración. Le habían contado que la destrozada madre se había aferrado al cuerpo de su hijo y tuvieron que intervenir otros miembros de la familia para separarla del cuerpo y así poder prepararlo para el funeral. Cuando la madre, después de los funerales, compareció en la Gran Pirámide, Tyrion le aseguró que haría todo cuanto pudiera para averiguar cómo había sido envenenado su hijo, pero se cuidó de no mencionar a los Hijos de la Arpía. Ella no tenía un pelo de tonta y le contó que sabía que eso acabaría ocurriendo. Que había advertido a Hizdhar de que se había metido en un terreno muy peligroso y que los Hijos de la Arpía se lo harían pagar, pero él no quiso escucharla. Estaba demasiado cegado por el orgullo y por la elevada posición que había alcanzado en la ciudad, más elevada que la que ningún otro había alcanzado en siglos. Incluso tenía la esperanza de que la reina un día lo elegiría como esposo... Y ahora su querido hijo ya no estaba. La mujer clavó en Tyrion sus marchitos ojos oscuros y le dijo que, como ya no tenía nada que perder, ella también haría pagar a los Hijos de la Arpía.

"Espiaré para vosotros y os ayudaré a atrapar a esos hijos de perra," declaró, para sorpresa de los que estaban presentes en la sala. "Él era mi único hijo. Ya no me importa lo que me ocurra, pero no me iré de este maldito mundo sin llevarme por delante a los que me lo han quitado todo. Vosotros no sois los únicos que los odiáis ni los únicos que podéis luchar contra ellos. El dolor de una madre nunca se debe subestimar. Podéis permitirme que espíe para vosotros o puedo actuar por mi propia cuenta si no me admitís en vuestra red de espías. De un modo u otro, me vengaré. ¿Qué decidís?," espetó.

Ser Barristan intervino.

"¿Cómo sabemos que todo esto no es una treta para traicionarnos?"

La mujer miró al caballero con su sonrisa dura.

"Si ese fuera el caso, podréis arrestarme y ajusticiarme. No me importa lo que me pase. Pero no me interesa traicionaros. Lo que me interesa es ayudaros para que los Hijos de la Arpía paguen por lo que le han hecho a mi hijo."

Tyrion, Sansa, Missandei y Ser Barristan compartieron una mirada y se decidieron en ese instante.

"Está bien, señora Loraq," concedió Tyrion, esperando en su fuero interno no tener que arrepentirse por aquella arriesgada decisión. "Informadnos de todo lo que observéis con la máxima discreción."

"Lo comprendo. Tenemos que atraparlos a todos juntos. No os preocupéis, tengo mis métodos. Os aseguro que en menos de un mes los habremos cogido a todos. Espero que tengáis previsto un castigo que no se olvide en mucho tiempo." La voz de la mujer ni siquiera temblaba.

"Lo tenemos previsto, señora." Tyrion suspiró con pesadumbre. Una vez más deseó fervientemente que Daenerys volviera pronto. Todo ese condenado asunto de los Hijos de la Arpía era lo que más lo abrumaba.

Al menos, poco después del encuentro con la madre de Hizdhar Tyrion había descubierto quiénes eran los responsables del vino envenenado, y se lo había hecho saber a la desolada y peligrosa mujer. Tras interrogar a los consternados cocineros de la pirámide, ellos afirmaron que siempre adquirían el vino en el gremio de vinateros, que vendía sus productos en el mercado y que tenía estipulados unos envíos diarios fijos para la Gran Pirámide. Hubo que hablar con los miembros del gremio y ellos explicaron que, además de los vinos que la flota de la Madre adquiría en el extranjero, ellos compraban sus vinos al por mayor a los comerciantes astaporis, que estaban especializados en caldos ghiscarios y que con frecuencia importaban otros, como los dornienses y los del Rejo. Todos los meses los proveedores del gremio de vinateros libertos meereenos viajaban un par de veces a Astapor para las adquisiciones. Los comerciantes que les habían vendido la última partida no eran libertos, sino mercaderes nacidos libres que afirmaban ser seguidores de la Madre de Dragones. Les habían recomendado encarecidamente para ella el odre de vino que resultó ser letal, describiéndolo como un producto de excelente calidad. El gremio de vinateros libertos estaba realmente devastado por no haber sospechado de sus colegas astaporis. Tyrion sabía que por supuesto los Hijos de la Arpía no sólo actuaban en Meereen, y que sus cómplices se repartían por las tres grandes ciudades esclavistas. Eso complicaba mucho las cosas. No iba a ser fácil capturar y trasladar a Meereen a los vinateros de la Ciudad Roja para conducirlos ante la ley. Tyrion pensó que tal vez sería mejor contactar directamente por carta (porque sería más rápido que por mensajero) con Imarion _el Clemente_ (si para cuando el mensaje llegara seguía siendo rey de Astapor, pensó Tyrion con ironía), hablarle sobre el crimen que algunos de sus ciudadanos habían cometido y pedirle colaboración por el intento de asesinato de Daenerys, que había desembocado en la muerte de un hombre inocente. Eso supondría tener que depender del capricho de un rey cuyo carácter, a decir verdad, Tyrion no conocía, aparte de los rumores que escuchaba de vez en cuando. Además, Daenerys le había dado largas con el asunto del matrimonio propuesto, y finalmente el mensajero que Imarion había enviado a Meereen semanas atrás había vuelto a su ciudad sin ninguna repuesta a la petición de mano. Probablemente Imarion se habría sentido herido en su orgullo y no estaría muy por la labor de colaborar en el asunto del veneno. De todas formas, Tyrion estaba seguro de que aquellos hombres pagarían de cualquier manera. La madre de Hizdhar se encargaría de ello.

El grueso de los esclavos fugitivos de Yunkai había ido llegando a lo largo de los días y no había sido nada sencillo alojarlos. Pero al menos Tyrion había acertado en que el sentido de la solidaridad de los libertos se despertaría lo bastante como para colaborar en acoger a sus nuevos vecinos y esa ingente tarea terminó de aplacar los ánimos revueltos tras el incidente del anfiteatro de Daznak. Kerro había realizado un trabajo extraordinario en ese sentido, no sólo en su cometido de organizador de los campamentos, sino también de orador. Poco a poco había logrado que la gente se aplacara y comprendiera que la tragedia había sido un accidente desafortunado, como tantos otros que la fortuna enviaba. Les hizo ver que nadie había tenido la intención de desencadenar el desastre, y que era la consecuencia de una situación de pánico en un lugar donde había más de cincuenta mil personas. Cuando algunos le replicaron que los dragones eran los responsables y que no deberían estar sueltos, Kerro respondió que precisamente gracias a los dragones sus enemigos los esclavistas temían a la Madre y además, gracias a todo lo que ella había conseguido, en buena parte ayudada por su sangre de dragón, ellos ya no tenían que aguantar a ningún amo. La vida no era fácil, pero no lo era para casi nadie en el mundo. Los accidentes y las tragedias ocurrían en todas partes. Les recordó que la Madre misma había vivido tiempos muy duros desde su nacimiento y ella también había sido vendida, como ellos lo habían sido. No había tenido una vida regalada y sus dragones le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para imponerse a la esclavitud. Finalmente, los libertos entraron en razón y con ello Kerro logró evitar un mal mayor.

En cuanto a los ciudadanos libres nativos de Meereen que se habían visto afectados, había sido aún más difícil evitar la revuelta, y Tyrion no estaba muy seguro de que muchos de ellos no hubiesen decidido unirse a los Hijos de la Arpía en venganza por haber quedado permanentemente marcados por el accidente, tanto a nivel físico como moral. Algunos de los supervivientes tenían heridas y cicatrices horribles por las quemaduras, y otros habían quedado lisiados permanentemente, habiendo perdido el uso de las piernas o de todas sus extremidades tras haber sido aplastados en el tumulto. Y otros habían perdido a personas queridas. A ellos había sido mucho más complicado pacificarlos. Tyrion en persona les había dirigido un discurso en la Plaza de las Gracias, midiendo exactamente todas sus palabras, la mejor arma que poseía para tratar de persuadirlos de que la violencia no era el camino para honrar a las víctimas. Muchos se obstinaron en recordar que Daenerys de la Tormenta era una reina extranjera que se había impuesto a sí misma en Meereen y que ninguno de ellos le había pedido que lo hiciera. Tyrion les recordó que ella se esforzaba por su bienestar del mismo modo en que se esforzaba por el de los libertos; escuchaba sus peticiones y sus cuitas en las audiencias, buscaba soluciones ecuánimes y procuraba que nadie estuviese desamparado ni desatendido, todo el mundo tenía derecho a disponer de un lugar donde vivir y de tener cubiertas sus necesidades más básicas, y en eso la reina no hacía distinciones entre nativos o libertos. Desde que había llegado ella procuraba ayuda a todo el que la necesitaba, aunque por supuesto nadie que recibiese dicha ayuda podía esperar más privilegios que otros por el hecho de haber nacido libre. Tyrion siguió recalcando las buenas obras de Daenerys y muchos nativos dejaron de protestar. Tyrion esperaba que su conciencia les estuviera señalando las cosas que ella había hecho y que les habían beneficiado de una u otra forma. Cosas que los Grandes Amos, en su altivo pedestal, jamás habían hecho por ellos, despreciándolos por no pertenecer a la nobleza. Siempre astuto, Tyrion estaba desarrollando sutilmente una maniobra que esperaba que mantuviese a muchos ciudadanos apartados de los Hijos de la Arpía, al hacerles ver que la organización criminal estaba liderada por la nobleza, y los nobles nunca tratarían a los ciudadanos plebeyos como a sus iguales. Los consideraban inferiores. Por ello, no tenían por qué entrar en el juego de la aristocracia, que sólo los quería para manipularlos y para sus propios intereses, y su bienestar no les preocupaba en absoluto. No les había hecho entrever aquello directamente, pero lo había insinuado hábilmente.

Otro factor que había aportado su grano de arena para lograr que la gente aceptara con resignación sus desgracias había sido el religioso. La Gracia Verde había ofrecido un discurso conmovedor en los funerales, y una vez por semana oficiaba una ceremonia en el templo en memoria de los fallecidos en las últimas tragedias de Meereen y muchos acudían para recibir algo de consuelo con las bien moduladas frases de la Gran Sacerdotisa. Además, la sacerdotisa roja de Yi Ti predicaba incansablemente por las calles y muchos testigos comentaban con asombro algunos fenómenos extraños que rodeaban a la enigmática mujer, como por ejemplo que ella no sentía frío nunca y que era capaz de leer la mente de cualquiera que tuviera delante.

Todos los días Tyrion escribía mensajes y recibía otros por cuervo. Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho la misma noche tras la desaparición de Daenerys, había sido escribir a Varys avisándole de ese contratiempo. Lo hizo en clave, y sonrió pensando en cómo le gustaban los acertijos al Consejero de los Rumores. Si había un hombre capaz de descifrar mensajes en clave, era él. El problema era que a Tyrion ni le gustaban los acertijos ni las claves, ni se le daban bien. Prefería las cosas meridianamente claras y directas. Pero no podía comunicarse de otra forma con la Araña. Ya había recibido algunos mensajes suyos con noticias candentes y había necesitado de la ayuda de Sansa, Ser Barristan y Missandei para descifrarlos completamente. La noticia más esperada era la del asedio de los clanes de las montañas, que ya estaban acosando a los señores del Valle. Como ya habían previsto Varys, Daenerys y Tyrion, los señores se habían negado a reconocer a las tribus su derecho a la posesión de ningún trozo de terreno y, ante el rechazo, los aguerridos montañeros pasaron a la acción. Varys se estaba asegurando de que mantuvieran sus posiciones sin ceder ni un milímetro. Por lo pronto a Meñique ya le estaba estallando el conflicto en su propia cara. Los señores, como Daenerys y Tyrion habían imaginado, se empecinaban en no ceder las montañas, y aquella insensata tozudez les costaría muy cara si no cambiaban de parecer. Parecía que Meñique trataba de hacer tiempo y convencer a los señores para que le permitiesen negociar con los jefes de las tribus, a lo cual los señores se negaban en redondo. No le permitirían entregar ni una sola roca a los clanes. Estaba claro que, al desconfiar de él como muy probable sospechoso de la muerte de su legítima señora, no reconocían su autoridad, y sin ellos Baelish no era nadie en realidad en el Valle. Contaba con las fuerzas del Nido de Aguilas, en el caso de que no se rebelaran también contra él, pero estaban en inferioridad numérica y además una guerra interna contra los señores de su propio territorio era de todo punto imposible. Si se atacaban entre ellos, le estarían poniendo en bandeja a los clanes la conquista del Valle. En suma, Meñique se encontraba en un grave atolladero. Varys añadía también que todos los cuervos que volaban desde el Nido de Águilas estaban siendo abatidos y los mensajes de sus patas, sustraídos. Eran peticiones de auxilio a Desembarco del Rey. Baelish pretendía solicitar el envío de tropas Lannister y Tyrell. Una de las cartas estaba dirigida a Lady Olenna, en la que le recordaba que, a cambio de los valiosos servicios prestados, esperaba que el favor le fuese devuelto. _¿Valiosos servicios prestados? Sonaba al asesinato de Joffrey, con el que Meñique había librado a Margaery del monstruo y le había dejado el camino expedito para casarse con Tommen._ Aquello confirmaba las sospechas de Tyrion con respecto al complot. Aquella información aportada por Varys sobre la correspondencia de Meñique probaba que él y la matriarca Tyrell estaban confabulados y que habían intrigado para hacerse mutuos favores. Baelish recordaba a la anciana la deuda. _No sólo los Lannister tienen deudas._ La otra carta era para Tommen, y en ella apelaba a la urgencia de sofocar cualquier intento de atentar contra la paz del reino.

Los clanes por su parte, según contaba Varys, reclamaban al rey su derecho a ser los dueños legítimos de las montañas, como tenía que haber sido desde hacía mucho tiempo pero nadie, excepto Tyrion Lannister y su padre, y abuelo del rey, Tywin Lannister, lo había ratificado. La anterior Mano del Rey y su hijo el _Mediohombre_ les habían prometido que las montañas serían suyas, como agradecimiento por su colaboración directa en la guerra contra los norteños, y eso era lo que reclamaban, lo que legítimamente les correspondía. Ante la negativa de los señores del Valle a cedérselas pacíficamente, habían tenido que tomar por la fuerza lo que les pertenecía.

Tommen y Kevan se encontraban en una situación my delicada. La Mano del Rey no negaría a nadie ningún derecho concedido por su hermano, a quien tanto había admirado y cuyas decisiones siempre había acatado. Tyrion sabía que no haría oídos sordos a la reclamación. Pero, por otro lado, el Valle estaba siendo sitiado, y el rey no podía permitir levantamientos de ningún tipo. Y ellos no eran Tywin; ellos no aniquilarían clanes ni casas enteras para resolver el conflicto. La palabra dada por Tywin y por Tyrion quien, aunque en aquella época de su accidentado viaje de ida y vuelta al Muro no tenía autoridad aún, sin embargo al ser un Lannister su palabra tenía mucho peso, inclinaría a Kevan a respetarla, aunque eso les costase el desprecio de los señores del Valle. De todos modos, éstos no habían aportado nada durante la guerra, no habían tomado partido, y no se les tenía mucha estima en la capital. Y Meñique tendría que apañárselas para hacerlos volver al redil. Como lord regente, su obligación era mantener la lealtad de sus vasallos hacia el rey, la cual había sido muy dudosa en los últimos tiempos.

Daenerys, Tyrion y Varys habían calculado bien aquella jugada. Sólo faltaba esperar a que Meñique terminara de verse acorralado entre un montón de vasallos que lo odiarían. Un señor odiado por sus vasallos era una amenaza, pues el rey no podía tolerar que en uno de sus reinos hubiese una guerra intestina. De hecho, la situación no estaba para otra guerra.

Pero lo que había desconcertado a Tyrion era la alusión velada de Varys a que había descubierto algo que podría ayudar definitivamente a eliminar del tablero a Petyr Baelish, si tenía éxito. Tyrion se había quedado muy intrigado. ¿Estaría tratando de reunir las escurridizas pruebas de alguno de sus crímenes?

Otra noticia era que las huestes de Stannis estaban atrapadas en medio de las terribles tormentas de nieve, a apenas unas millas de Invernalia, y que el frío estaba haciendo estragos. Tyrion no se sorprendía. Los Bolton prácticamente no tenían que hacer nada, sólo dejar que el invierno cerrase sus garras heladas alrededor de los invasores. Tyrion recordó a la bruja roja que acompañaba a Stannis, que representaba una magia oscura y un misterioso poder que Varys detestaba y temía, por haberle robado su infancia, su inocencia y su integridad. Lo arrojó al fango de todas las miserias y él, chico inteligente y lo bastante lleno de odio y deseos de venganza, se elevó por encima del fango. La carencia de atributos y pasiones viriles lo había convertido en el mejor espía del mundo. Pero Tyrion comprendía. Varys habría dado todo lo que tenía por volver atrás y ser un niño entero. Pero como eso no era posible, como ni toda la magia ni todas las artes oscuras podían devolver una niñez robada, la Araña sacaba todo el partido posible a su situación. Lo cierto era que Tyrion había comprendido esa parte de él, pero había otras que jamás llegaría a comprender.

La bruja roja, como todos la llamaban, parecía más un fraude que otra cosa. Sí, se rumoreaba que había hecho cosas que ninguna persona corriente podía hacer, y cosas terribles. Pero también había fracasado estrepitosamente. ¿Qué haría para hacer retroceder el invierno que estaba consumiendo el ejército de su protegido? ¿Pensaba asar a los moribundos para que los demás se los comiesen? Tyrion tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Stannis. Nunca le había caído bien, y coincidía con Varys en que alguien que consentía que la gente fuese quemada a su alrededor para satisfacer a un dios sediento de sangre no merecía ser rey. Pero también era cierto que los Bolton tampoco merecían ocupar Invernalia. Stannis era la única esperanza por el momento para derrotar a los usurpadores del Norte. ¿Esperanza? Tyrion torció el gesto con sarcasmo. Menuda esperanza. Muy grande tendría que ser el milagro que la bruja roja realizase. Y hasta entonces nunca había realizado ningún milagro.

Por si no fuese poco el problema de alojar a los nuevos libertos, Gilean con sus barcos mercantes y la flota dorniense que los escoltaban habían regresado triunfantes y fondeado en el puerto al fin. La ciudad los recibió con vítores, pues las bodegas venían cargadas de productos de primera necesidad y otras mercancías que hacían mucha falta para la producción de los gremios. Se les dio la bienvenida como a los héroes de las leyendas. Gilean y su familia, gente modesta que siempre había pasado desapercibida, caminaban estupefactos e intimidados entre los aplausos. Los marineros dornienses saludaban y hacían reverencias, seguidos por sus familias, todas las que se habían mudado desde Dorne. Los soldados habían formado un cordón entre la puerta de la muralla y la de la Gran Pirámide, para despejar el paso a los recién llegados. Los consejeros reales que estaban disponibles aguardaban a la entrada de la pirámide. Tyrion, que durante esos días apenas conocia un momento de paz, estaba tenso. Sansa, que había sido aceptada como un miembro del Consejo, se había empeñado en permanecer con él en todo momento, negándose a separarse de él, y le tomaba la mano, gesto que a él le proporcionaba un enorme alivio. Ella prácticamente no se despegaba de su lado desde que habían recaído sobre él tantas responsabilidades y, por mucho que él hubiera protestado, al final había tenido que ceder. No habría podido soportar la presión sin la presencia de ella. Además, Sansa no se limitaba a apoyarle en silencio, sino que le daba consejos e ideas siempre que estimaba oportuno intervenir. _Meereen tiene que agradecerle a ella que yo haya decidido no mandarlos a todos al cuerno,_ pensó, lleno de orgullo por su joven y sensata mujer.

Finalmente se había conseguido a duras penas encontrar sitio para los nuevos en aquella ciudad atestada. Las viviendas en construcción estaban casi terminadas y en dos o tres semanas como mucho la gente podría empezar a mudarse. Tendrían que vivir apretadas, pero habría un techo sólido sobre sus cabezas y estarían refugiados de la cruel intemperie. Los dothrakis se quedarían por elección propia en los campamentos junto con los Inmaculados y los Segundos Hijos. No era un pueblo acostumbrado a los sitios cerrados. Por lo menos con ellos Tyrion no tenía quebraderos de cabeza respecto a su alojamiento. Por añadidura, al ser una tribu guerrera, cuyos miembros aprendían a manejar el _arakh_ tan pronto como aprendían a andar, y al haberse vuelto más disciplinados desde que acompañaban al séquito de la Madre, sabían cuidarse bien y no resultaban un estorbo para los soldados junto a los cuales estaban instalados.

Al menos aquella mañana de casi finales de mes Sansa le había dicho algo que lo había llenado de esperanza y de alegría. El período lunar tenía que haberle venido un par de días atrás, pero no había ni señales de él. Podría deberse a un retraso ocasionado por las tensiones de los últimos días. Ambos contuvieron su emoción, manteniendo la prudencia. Podía muy bien tratarse de un simple retraso. Tendrían que esperar varios días más para confirmar o negar sus sospechas de un embarazo. Pero de todos modos, Tyrion le apretó las manos mientras ella le sonreía. Por el momento no querían entusiasmarse, y además tenían demasiado por hacer para dejarse llevar por una emoción que podría resultar una falsa alarma. Pero la pequeña esperanza estaba ahí, y les dio fuerzas para afrontar las pesadas tareas del día.

Estar a últimos de mes recordó a Tyrion que el príncipe Oberyn llegaría a Meereen en breve, como muy tarde en una o dos semanas. Iba directamente desde Dorne con barcos buenos y veloces, así que debían prepararse para su llegada. Lo malo era que probablemente su prometida no estaría aún allí para recibirlo, y la boda se tendría que postergar hasta que ella volviera. A Tyrion le inquietaba un poco la presencia del extravagante dorniense, que pasaría a formar parte del Consejo. Tyrion desconocía qué clase de consejero sería, si de los que ayudaban de verdad o de los que hacían las cosas más difíciles, y las cosas ya estaban bastante complicadas. Además, a Oberyn no le caían muy bien los Lannister. No sería muy agradable tener que aguantar pullas y desplantes, aunque Tyrion estaba más que acostumbrado tras una vida entera soportando semejante comportamiento hacia él. Pero Meereen había sido un gran cambio que él agradecía, y no le apetecía volver de nuevo a los tiempos en que tenía que lidiar a diario con gente que lo despreciaba. Y la Víbora sería el esposo de la reina, así que habría que tratar con él a diario. Bueno, tal vez lejos de Poniente Oberyn empezara a desvincular a Tyrion de su antigua familia. Y se cayesen bien mutuamente o no, tenían que hacer de tripas corazón para llevarse bien. Sansa le aseguró que echaría una mano en ese asunto, y a Tyrion no le costó adivinar cómo ella pensaba influir en el ánimo del príncipe y futuro rey. Sería suficiente con que charlase con él algún que otro rato. Ella sabía muy bien cómo agradar a sus interlocutores. Su belleza, su tímida sensualidad de la que ella misma no se daba plena cuenta cuando estaban delante de los demás, sus impecables modales y su mezcla de dulzura y firmeza hacían mella en los hombres que la rodeaban. Ningún hombre podía permanecer de piedra ante una muchacha como ella. Tyrion no sabía si sonreír o si sentirse celoso. El príncipe era un hombre muy sensible a la belleza, ya fuese masculina o femenina. Demasiado sensible para el gusto de Tyrion. Más incluso que él, pues Tyrion sólo tenía ojos para su guapa esposa, mientras que el dorniense tenía ojos para cualquier belleza que anduviera cerca. Ojalá su matrimonio con Daenerys lo volviera más comedido, aunque eso era como pedirle al sol que no amaneciera.

En fin, ya se vería lo que ocurriría cuando el príncipe llegara.

Y para completar aquella mañana de pequeñas sorpresas, además del retraso en el período lunar de Sansa, también habían recibido la respuesta de Jon. Pero sus palabras no eran muy esperanzadoras. No podía ser de otra manera, tal como estaban las cosas en la Guardia de la Noche.

" _Querida Sansa y estimado cuñado:_

 _No hay nada que perdonar, querida hermana. Nunca te he guardado rencor por nada. Yo solamente deseaba tu bien, y sabía que me querías aunque no me lo demostraras. Sentí mucho que te marcharas a la capital para casarte con aquel monstruo de Joffrey. Ojalá Robert no hubiese ido a nuestro hogar a destrozar la felicidad de nuestra familia y a imponerte aquel horrible compromiso que solamente te trajo amargura._

 _Me enteré de tu casamiento con Tyrion pocas semanas después de que se celebrara. Admito que me hizo sentir consternado, pero no por el hecho de que fueses tú su esposo, Tyrion, sino porque yo sabía que Sansa era una prisionera de los Lannister y con ese enlace, ella quedaba definitivamente atrapada en la cueva de los leones, si me permitís esa expresión. A menos que Robb hubiese ganado la guerra, pero yo en el fondo sabía que era imposible. ¿Plantar cara a Tywin Lannister? Todos sabemos cómo han acabado los que han cometido semejante locura, mi hermano (nuestro hermano) incluido. Sabes que te aprecio, Tyrion. Eso no ha cambiado desde que te conocí, y me consolé pensando que cuidarías de Sansa. Dentro de las pésimas circunstancias que la rodeaban, tú eras el mejor aliado que mi hermana podía tener en Desembarco del Rey._

 _Ya conocemos el dicho de que la Guardia de la Noche no toma partido ni debe mostrar lealtades u odios hacia las casas de Poniente, pero discúlpame si yo no siento el menor apego por tu familia, Tyrion. Lo de Robb me duele como una llaga abierta. ¿Qué sentirías tú si te quitaran a tu hermano Ser Jaime? Sé que lo quieres, y que no podrías perdonar. En fin, ya nada de eso tiene remedio, pero tú no tienes la culpa, y has hecho por Sansa cuanto has podido. Me alegra muchísimo saber que es feliz. Eso es algo muy difícil en los tiempos que corren. Yo mismo no sé qué es sentirse así desde que perdí a la última persona a la que amaba. Era la persona que me habría gustado tener entre mis brazos en el momento de irme de este mundo, pero ella se me adelantó y se marchó entre los míos. Disfrutad de vuestro amor, porque no sacaréis nada más de esta vida._

 _No tengo claro cómo sentirme respecto a lo de ser Lord Comandante. Por un lado quiero imaginar que padre se sentiría orgulloso. Esto no es lo que él había soñado para mí, pero lo hago lo mejor que sé, y padre nos enseñó que debíamos dar lo mejor de nosotros. Por otro lado, tengo miedo. La Guardia de la Noche no es ni por asomo la Guardia Real o cualquier otra institución juramentada. Aquí luchamos contra un invierno eterno, contra la congelación, contra la carencia de casi todo, contra una soledad que hiela más que el frío, contra los horrores que acechan más allá del Muro y que son la auténtica amenaza de este mundo. Los Caminantes Blancos no son un cuento de la Vieja Tata y vienen a por todos nosotros. Se acerca el peor invierno en milenios. Lo siento en los huesos. Pronto iré a enfrentarme a él cara a cara. Tengo que intentar salvar a tanta gente del Pueblo Libre como pueda, si es que mis esfuerzos sirven para algo. Ya veis, eso no me convierte en el Lord Comandante más popular, y muchos están en mi contra, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo cerrar el paso a miles de personas que merecen vivir tanto como nosotros. Si creéis en algún dios, rezad para que tenga éxito. Dudo que alguien os escuche, pero cuando uno se dispone a cometer el acto más descabellado, cualquier apoyo es bienvenido, aunque sólo sea apoyo moral. Bien que lo voy a necesitar._

 _El maestre Aemon murió. Pasó su última noche delirando, creyéndose otra vez un niño. Por lo menos no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y se fue en paz. Mi amigo Samwell, Elí y yo estuvimos a su lado hasta el final, le cerramos los ojos y lo preparamos para el funeral. Lo despedimos tal y como él quería, con una ceremonia muy sencilla, porque así son los funerales aquí. No hay templos, ni tumbas de mármol, pero Sam nos conmovió a todos con un discurso precioso que describió maravillosamente lo que el maestre fue para muchas generaciones de hermanos negros. Decidle a vuestra reina que él se marchó de la mejor manera que podía haberse marchado, dados sus muchos años y la pobreza de este lugar. Pero muchos lo queríamos de verdad. Ha sido una leyenda de la Guardia de la Noche y lo seguirá siendo mientras los siglos lo recuerden. Ojalá la Guardia tuviera a más hombres como él, ojalá contara con más fuentes de sabiduría como él. Su sobrina Daenerys de la Tormenta estaría muy orgullosa._

 _No puedo escribir más. Mis responsabilidades me reclaman y mañana me marcho hacia el norte del Muro. Una vez más os pido que me deseéis mucha suerte. Recuerda que te quiero, Sansa, y yo también desearía reunirme contigo otra vez. Y tú, cuñado, que sepas que haré lo que pueda para que mi hermana no tenga que llorar por mí, pero si fracaso tú estarás junto a ella y lucharás por seguir con ella siempre, y no estará sola. Seré yo el que te persiga a ti como tú la hagas llorar._

 _Para ti, Sansa, tu hermano que te quiere. Y para ti, Tyrion, tu cuñado que te estima._

 _Jon Nieve._

Los ojos de Sansa se habían puesto húmedos.

"Va a ir a una expedición para convencer al Pueblo Libre que se ponga a salvo en el Sur... Es muy valiente... y muy peligroso," había comentado ella, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte al otro lado de la ventana.

"Extremadamente. Se va a enfrentar al odio que mucha gente del Pueblo Libre profesa hacia los _cuervos_ , y también a la oposición de muchos de sus propios hermanos negros. Por no hablar de la gran amenaza," resumió Tyrion, tomándole la mano y mirando también por la ventana.

"Habla de una mujer a quien ha amado y a quien ha visto morir." El tono de ella era melancólico.

"Probablemente una chica del Pueblo Libre. Durante el tiempo que ha convivido con ellos alguna debió de echarle el ojo, y cuando esas chicas desean a un hombre, lo consiguen." Tyrion sonreía un poco para animar a Sansa. "Pero aquello no podía durar. Y tarde o temprano él tendría que volver al Muro, y entonces su destino como enemigos irreconciliables quedaría sellado. Al menos ha sabido lo que es el amor de una mujer. Alegrémonos por eso." Él acarició la mano de ella.

"Debía de ser una chica especial. Ninguna había conseguido atraerlo antes. Le había paralizado el miedo a engendrar hijos bastardos." Sansa se volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos azules, y en ellos bailaba ya una leve sonrisa.

"Lo sería. Por nuestra chica especial hacemos cosas que no haríamos por nadie más." Tyrion le besó la mano, reprimiendo el deseo que le corría por las venas. Uno de los motivos por los que detestaba la larga lista de quehaceres que tenía por delante era que no podía follarse a Sansa en todo el día, y a veces al caer en la cama por la noche estaban tan agotados que se dormían enseguida, sin energías siquiera para el sexo.

 _Vendrán tiempos mejores,_ se decía Tyrion para consolarse de la falta de intimidad física.

Pero justo en ese momento Sansa lo sorprendió. Lo arrastró rápidamente hacia la cama.

"Pues tu chica especial te pide que ahora mismo le hagas algo, y al cuerno con lo demás. Hoy tus obligaciones esperarán un poquito más."

Ella se estaba desnudando sin perder un segundo y él no tardó en imitarla.


	134. Chapter 134

Sansa se despertó gritando en mitad de la madrugada y Tyrion, saliendo bruscamente de un sueño profundo, uno de los raros ratos de sueño profundo que tenía últimamente, dio un salto en la cama e hizo el gesto instintivo de coger la daga, que por supuesto no estaba debajo del colchón, pues desde que vivían en la pirámide con guardias que patrullaban los corredores día y noche, con la puerta de sus habitaciones cerrada con llave y con un cachorro que detectaba cualquier mínimo movimiento extraño, Tyrion había relajado el hábito de dormir con la daga cerca de su mano.

"¡Sansa!," exclamó en ese estado de confusión entre el sueño y la vigilia, buscando a su mujer instintivamente en la oscuridad, cerciorándose de que nadie la había atacado y no había sufrido ningún daño físico. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, respirando pesadamente y con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Él se aproximó a su silueta. "Cariño. Has tenido una pesadilla. No pasa nada, ¿lo ves? Estamos en nuestro dormitorio, no hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros y Rayo," dijo para tranquilizarla, acariciando su brazo. Oyó al perrillo lamentarse y rascar la puerta que daba a la sala adyacente, sin duda temiendo por su ama, pero Tyrion calmó al animal con un silbido bajo que Rayo había aprendido a identificar como señal de que sus amos se encontraban bien. Tyrion había empezado a usarlo para acallar sus quejidos cada vez que él y Sansa gritaban mucho al hacer el amor. Pronto aprendió a familiarizarse con aquellos ruidos de sus amos, y el silbido le reforzaba en la convicción de que no les ocurría nada malo.

"Oh, Tyrion." Sansa se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él notó que ella tenía la piel húmeda por el sudor. Realmente había sido un mal sueño. Tyrion se tendió sobre la almohada atrayendo a Sansa sobre su pecho para confortarla. La rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la cabeza. "Ha sido horrible, Tyrion. Casi ni me atrevo a hablar de lo que he soñado. Parecía tan real como si yo de verdad hubiera estado allí."

"Shhh, mi amor. No tienes que hablar si no quieres."

"Pero tengo que contártelo o me perseguirá." Se aferró a él un poco más y él sintió cómo poco a poco sus temblores cesaban. Tyrion guardó silencio, esperando pacientemente a que ella continuara. "Tú y yo estábamos en Los Gemelos. Habíamos sido invitados a la boda de mi tío Edmure y Roslin Frey. Tu padre nos había ordenado asistir, alegó que la boda de mi tío era un asunto de estado y tú y yo teníamos que estar allí en representación de los Lannister." Sansa tragó saliva con dificultad y respiró profundamente. Tyrion ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en la pesadilla, al menos lo principal, y hundió su rostro entre el sedoso cabello que olía suavemente a limón. Permaneció en silencio, permitiéndole continuar sin interrumpirla. "El gran salón estaba lleno de gente, estaban todos los que me contaron que habían acudido. Incluso Lady Maege Mormont, la tía de Jorah y que por entonces era la señora de la Isla del Oso desde que su sobrino cayó en desgracia. La vi tan claramente como si la hubiera conocido en vida. Y mi cuñada Talisa... no sé cómo era en realidad, pero tal y como yo la vi era hermosa, con el cabello oscuro, la piel morena, los ojos negros y muy alta y esbelta. Su mirada era serena y cálida y comprendí por qué mi hermano se había enamorado de ella. Podía entenderlo perfectamente, yo inmediatamente había sentido afecto por Talisa al verla junto a Robb, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, y estaba enfadada con Robb por haber cedido tan inconscientemente a los impulsos de su corazón, contrariando a esa serpiente de Walder Frey... Allí estaba él, presidiendo la fiesta con su sonrisa de sapo, comiendo sin parar y contemplando toda la escena con una gran complacencia, demasiada para haber sido forzado a aceptar la sobras cuando él podía haber tenido el plato principal... No me gustó en absoluto su sonrisa, y tú coincidías conmigo. _Ese viejo buitre se está relamiendo. No creo que sea por haber pescado una trucha después de haberle sido prometido un lobo, y además el jefe de la manada. ¿Por qué sonreirá tanto?_ Ambos coincidíamos en que aquello no era una buena señal, y yo tenía los pelos de punta. Aquella fiesta se me antojaba una farsa grotesca. En la galería de la planta alta, los músicos tocaban horriblemente mal, y tú hiciste algún comentario sarcástico al respecto. Pero la atmósfera cambió en cuanto empezó a sonar _Las lluvias de Castamere_. El aire pareció cargarse de repente de tensión, o eso me pareció, y tú intercambiaste una mirada conmigo, confirmándome que no me lo estaba imaginando. Entonces mi madre observó algo extraño. Roose Bolton tenía su cota de malla puesta debajo de la túnica, y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En ese momento, los músicos cambiaron los instrumentos por arcos y flechas y la fiesta se convirtió en una carnicería en un instante." Sansa sollozó sobre el pecho de él, que no la había interrumpido ni una sola vez. La dejaría desahogarse si eso la liberaba del peso. "Todo sucedió tal y como lo escuché en Desembarco del Rey. Pero yo tenía los ojos fijos en Talisa. No podía apartarlos de ella. Cuando el horror se desató, ella estaba sentada junto a Robb y un hombre que se encontraba justo detrás de ella la apuñaló en el vientre con la daga, varias veces, tan rápido que ella no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba embarazada de ocho meses, Tyrion..." La voz de Sansa se quebró por completo y no pudo seguir hablando. Lloró con todo su desconsuelo sobre él, y Tyrion la mantuvo abrazada, acariciando su espalda y haciendo sonidos tranquilizadores.

"Ya pasó, mi amor. Ella ya no siente dolor, ni tampoco su bebé," murmuró contra su cabello.

"Estoy embarazada, Tyrion," declaró ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Él se quedó sin aliento y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a respirar. No era que no se lo esperara, pero oírlo así de repente, de labios de ella, lo había conmocionado. "Lo sé. Lo siento dentro de mí. Sé que es pronto, sólo hace una semana que tengo el retraso de mi período, pero estoy segura. Vamos a ser padres, mi amor." Los ojos de ella eran enormes y en aquellos momentos el amor con el que lo contemplaban lo llenaba todo, llenaba toda su alma de hombre indigno hasta que él creyó que reventaría de emoción.

"Oh, Sansa, cariño." La atrajo hacia sí y la besó con absoluta devoción, abrumado, incapaz de procesar tantas emociones. Las lágrimas calientes le ardían en las mejillas, o tal vez eran las suyas mezcladas con las de ella. Sansa las secó con sus dedos. Se separaron un poco para mirarse sonrientes.

"Ha sido justo cuando he tenido esa pesadilla espantosa que he estado completamente segura de mi embarazo. Seguramente he soñado con todo eso porque he sentido tanta alegría y tanto miedo al mismo tiempo... No había soñado con Talisa antes. En mis pesadillas siempre estaban mi hermano y mi madre, yo era testigo de cómo los masacraban, pero mi cuñada no aparecía... Hasta hoy. Cuando le clavaban la daga... Es lo más horrible que nadie pueda hacer, Tyrion. Asesinar así a un bebé inocente que ni siquiera ha nacido..." Sansa volvió a quebrarse en sollozos y Tyrion la confortó una vez más.

"Tranquila, mi cielo. Nuestro bebé está bien, y no permitiré que le pase nada. ¿Me oyes, Sansa? Yo estoy aquí, y mientras yo viva, y pienso vivir mucho tiempo, nada te ocurrirá a ti ni a nuestro hijo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió y sonrió entre sus lágrimas. "Has tenido esa pesadilla porque un bebé siempre es una sorpresa tan grande que asusta, aunque uno se lo espere, pero la certeza de que tienes una nueva vida dentro de ti... Me cuesta imaginar cómo tienes que sentirte tú, si yo apenas puedo respirar," dijo él sonriendo, porque su sentido del humor era lo único que lograba mantener a raya el torrente de sentimientos que los desbordaban.

"Es un milagro. Creo que esa palabra es lo que mejor describe la sensación de llevar una vida en el vientre. Leena lo describió de forma parecida cuando me contó lo de su propio embarazo." Unos días atrás, Leena se lo había revelado a Sansa. Las dos se habían abrazado y habían reído y llorado y saltado de alegría, mientras Pod sonreía con su timidez de siempre. Sansa también lo había felicitado y abrazado, y el joven futuro padre se había puesto tan rojo como una granada madura. Tyrion le había dado unas palmaditas en el brazo y lo había mirado lleno de orgullo, y había besado la mano de Leena, deseándole mucha felicidad. "Ella sólo me lleva una semana o así de ventaja. Nuestros bebés podrían nacer casi al mismo tiempo, o con pocos días de diferencia," comentó Sansa, excitada, olvidado ya el terror de su pesadilla.

"Es posible, cariño. Y ahora, deberíamos tratar de dormir. Todavía faltan unas horas para que amanezca y tenemos que descansar, sobre todo tú, que tienes que cuidarte por ti y por el bebé. A partir de ahora, ese pequeño consumirá tus energías y tienes que reservarlas," sugirió él, colocando bien las ropas de la cama sobre ella, para arroparla y que no se enfriara.

"Me siento tan feliz de que sea tu hijo, Tyrion...," susurró ella, que pese a la alegría del momento empezaba a notar que el sueño le cerraba los párpados. Se sentía tan bien, tan segura y amada con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su marido mientras él la rodeaba con el brazo, que se relajó enseguida.

"Y yo aún más de que sea tuyo, mi vida," respondió él, besándole la frente.

"Es imposible que te sientas más feliz que yo." Ella sonrió sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué te apuestas?," desafió él, y ambos rompieron a reír perezosamente. Pocos segundos después la respiración de Sansa se volvió regular y profunda y Tyrion la sintió completamente relajada, abandonada al sueño sobre él. Aunque sabía que debería hacer el esfuerzo de volver a dormirse de nuevo, sobre todo porque unas horas más tarde le esperaba otro día repleto de tareas y obligaciones, el sueño se resistía a llegar.

Así que había ocurrido lo que tanto deseaba y temía. Sansa estaba esperando un bebé. Apenas podía creerlo. Antes de ser correspondido por Sansa, Tyrion jamás había creído en serio que llegaría a ser padre. De hecho, no se lo había planteado nunca de verdad. Cuando se casó con Tysha era demasiado joven para pensar en eso, y además ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de considerarlo con detenimiento, pues la perdió demasiado pronto. Con Shae, en un momento de ofuscación, llegó a creer que estaría dispuesto a tener hijos con ella, la noche en que le ofreció las cadenas de oro, pero ella había rechazado aquella estúpida locura. ¿Hijos bastardos con un Lannister cuyo padre había amenazado con colgar a cualquier puta que pillara en la cama de su hijo, y que también colgaría a sus propios nietos? Tyrion se había sentido como un tonto, pues Shae tenía razón. Ahí habían acabado sus vacilantes aspiraciones de paternidad, al menos a corto plazo y con una mujer a la que amara, pues por entonces Sansa era apenas una extraña con la que tenía que casarse a la fuerza. Por otro lado, a decir verdad, ignoraba si su semilla había dado fruto en alguna de las putas con las que se había acostado a lo largo de los años, pero él tenía entendido que ellas tomaban sus precauciones. En la mayoría de los burdeles los proxenetas las obligaban a tomar el té de la luna como parte del contrato que adquirían al trabajar en esos establecimientos. Claro que él no sólo se había acostado con putas, y no sabía si esas otras mujeres tomaban precauciones. Pero como ninguna había ido a reclamarle ni habían dejado ningún pequeño bastardo en su puerta, dio por sentado que su semilla jamás había producido bebés. Por ello se había preguntado más de una vez si era estéril. Pero ahora podía comprobar que no lo era. De hecho, Sansa se había quedado embarazada nada más dejar de tomar el té de la luna, lo cual probaba que su capacidad para engendrar no sufría menoscabo alguno. Eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz, pero ese sentimiento de euforia iba indisolublemente unido al temor, y sospechaba que siempre sería así. Tenía ese miedo muy arraigado dentro de sí tras una vida entera siendo culpado por cómo había matado a su madre al nacer, y nada podría hacer desaparecer la aprensión de que por su causa la mujer que amaba sufriera el mismo destino si tenía un hijo que fuese como él.

Sabía que Sansa no quería oír hablar más de esa aprensión y por eso él se la callaba, además trataba de desecharla lo más al fondo de su mente que pudiera porque no quería permitir que lo consumiera. No, miraría el lado positivo y se centraría en su felicidad, porque no valía la pena malgastar el precioso tiempo al lado de Sansa dejándose consumir por sus miedos.

Calculando, Sansa debía de haber concebido entre dos y tres semanas atrás, pocos días después de su día del nombre. Eso quería decir que el bebé, si nacía a los nueve meses exactos, llegaría más o menos a mediados de mes, en pleno invierno. ¿Seguirían en Meereen para entonces? Tal como marchaban las cosas, Tyrion no creía que se marcharan antes del alumbramiento. Y para Sansa sería muy incómodo un viaje tan largo estando embarazada, y además él quería que ella tuviese un entorno estable en el que dar a luz. A bordo de un barco o al borde de algún camino no sonaba muy tranquilizador. Además, él quería que la atendiese el maestre Maero, ya estaba decidido. Era un sanador muy experimentado y había traído al mundo a muchos niños. Era de trato afable y sabía mantener tranquilos a sus pacientes. No, Tyrion no permtitiría que cualquiera atendiera a su esposa en un proceso tan importante si podía ofrecerle los mejores cuidados. Y si por algún caso de fuerza mayor el maestre en persona no podía estar presente en el parto, Tyrion sólo admitiría a la mejor de las comadronas que Maero eligiera.

Sansa pronto necesitaría más horas de descanso, cuando el bebé empezara a crecer y su vientre se hiciera más pesado. Sabía que ella no se quejaría y que se empeñaría en permanecer a su lado gran parte del tiempo para darle su apoyo y sus consejos pero, aunque la echase en falta en los eventos más agotadores y que requerían más deliberaciones y la adopción de decisiones complicadas, no dejaría que ella se cansara demasiado. Para su consuelo, era muy probable que para cuando el vientre abultado de Sansa fuese claramente visible, Daenerys ya hubiese regresado.

De nuevo pensó en sus propios padres, y no por primera vez sintió que, en parte, comprendía mejor a Tywin, o una faceta de él que Tyrion no había conocido. Él no había sido uno de esos maridos que tienen a sus esposas como simples floreros para concebir hijos y cuidar de la casa, sino que la había involucrado plenamente en todos sus asuntos, había consultado sus opiniones e incluso, cuando se veían obligados a estar separados por los deberes de él como Mano del Rey y tenía que permanecer durante temporadas en Desembarco del Rey sin su esposa (la reina Rhaella no quería a Joanna en la corte, a sabiendas de que el rey estaba abiertamente encaprichado con ella, y a Tyrion no le costaba suponer que tampoco Tywin deseaba por nada del mundo que su amada estuviese cerca de su acosador), había un intercambio constante de cuervos entre la Fortaleza Roja y Roca Casterly, pues Tywin continuaba consultándole sus opiniones en la distancia.

La mejor época como persona y como gobernante que Tywin había vivido fue cuando su único amor fue su mano derecha. Ella suavizó su extremo más cruel y no sólo logró mantener la imagen de poder y prestigio que la casa Lannister había recuperado con mucho esfuerzo (y con mucha sangre derramada a manos de un extremadamente joven y duro Tywin antes de casarse), sino que también consiguió que el terror paralizante con el que la mayoría evocaba su apellido se trocara en parte hacia un respeto algo menos marcado por las historias de destrucción masiva que los corrillos contaban. A ello contribuyó que Joanna se hacía querer por la gente, no de un modo calculado (que era la manera en que Margaery Tyrell atraía al pueblo llano), sino de un modo más sincero. O eso era lo que Ser Barristan le había dicho una de las veces en que habían hablado de ella. Ser Barristan sabía que él estaba deseando atesorar más detalles sobre su madre y en ocasiones, en algunas de sus reuniones o en otros momentos en que el caballero estaba presente, recordaba algo que ella había dicho o hecho. Incluso comentó a Tyrion que, al verlos a él y a Sansa tan unidos al frente del gobierno, le había parecido estar viendo de nuevo a Lord Tywin y a Lady Joanna en sus mejores tiempos. Aquello conmocionó a Tyrion más de lo que esperaba, porque le hizo ver que en más cosas de las que él creía no era tan distinto de lo que su padre había sido. Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Pero esos pequeños detalles humanizaban más a su padre ante sus ojos. Tyrion sospechaba que esa era la intención del anciano caballero, que viese que Tywin no siempre había sido un monstruo sin corazón y que el amor le había hecho un hombre mejor, al menos mientras le duró. Una sonrisa triste curvó los labios de Tyrion. Desconocía si llegaría un tiempo en que compadecería a su padre y si el resentimiento alguna vez desaparecería, pero lo dudaba. Por lo pronto, lo más que lo acercaba a él era comprender de veras que había sido feliz con Joanna, de un modo en que no lo había sido antes de ella ni, por supuesto, después de ella.

Al final, todo lo importante se reducía al amor. No todas las guerras habían empezado por ambiciones o intereses, muchas habían comenzado en nombre del amor. Más de las que se habían desatado por cualquier otro motivo. Él mismo había sido capturado por Catelyn Stark a causa del amor que ella tenía a sus hijos, y aquel incidente había sido uno de los detonantes de la guerra entre los Lannister y los Stark (sin olvidar que detrá de todo aquello, el que había arrimado la llama a la mecha, había sido Meñique). El suyo propio no era más que un ejemplo entre miles.

Porque lo que más importaba en la vida para la gente que tenía al menos algo de corazón, eran las personas a las que se quería. Incluso Tywin, que tanto había machacado con que el honor familiar estaba por encima de cualquier interés personal, había contradicho lo que tanto había pregonado. Incluso él puso el corazón por delante de todo lo demás. Cuando eligió a su prima Joanna como compañera de su vida, no lo hizo pensando en la grandeza de la dinastía. Lo hizo, sencillamente, porque la amaba. Y todo lo que hizo a partir de entonces giró en torno a ese amor. Más tarde la amargura de perderla marcó a fuego y sangre todos sus actos. En el fondo, todo por amor.

Sin ir más lejos... ¿Por qué Tyrion había arriesgado recorrer miles de millas para ayudar a una reina rebelde, que tenía a una gran parte del mundo en contra? Lo había hecho por amor. Por Sansa. Por el bebé que empezaba a vivir en su vientre. Ahora también ayudaba a Daenerys porque era una verdadera amiga y aliada. Así que en ese caso también intervenían el afecto y la amistad.

Y... ¿Por qué Daenerys, en el fondo, hacía todo lo que hacía? Por todo lo que le habían quitado y por lo que había perdido. Por lo que añoraba. Por lo que no podría tener. Quería que otros vivieran los sueños que a ella le estaban vetados, porque era la manera en que ella más se acercaría a poder rozarlos, y Tyrion sabía que Daenerys deseaba sinceramente que su gente tuviese esas oportunidades. En el fondo, ella lo hacía por amor también. Por encima de cualquier razón de estado.

Puede que no fuese el motivo más sensato, ni el más puro, ni el más justo.

Pero era el único verdadero motivo por el que cualquiera estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final y a morir.

Porque era el único que, al final del camino, había merecido realmente la pena.


	135. Chapter 135

Un día más tarde del anuncio del embarazo de Sansa, por la mañana, la alegría de Tyrion se disparó cuando recibió noticias de Jaime. Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó al ver que no se trataba del habitual mensaje cifrado de Varys, sino de unca carta escrita del puño y letra de Jaime. La caligrafía era irregular y vacilante, lo cual indicaba que Jaime había hecho el esfuerzo de redactarla con la mano izquierda. La estaba ejercitando en serio, tal y como Tyrion le había sugerido que hiciera. Nunca podría usarla con gran habilidad, pero le sería útil, y Tyrion se alegró de que siguiera haciendo caso de sus sugerencias. Sintió un brote de afecto por su hermano. Si Jaime se había tomado la molestia de tomar la pluma, él que no era aficionado a escribir (y menos aún desde que había perdido su mano de la espada), lo había hecho porque echaba de menos a su hermanito y seguro que quería hacerle saber que no lo consideraba culpable por la muerte de Joffrey.

Casi parecía obra de los dioses que aquellos días tanto Tyrion como Sansa estuvieran retomando el contacto con sus respectivos hermanos, pero Tyrion no había esperado que Jaime le escribiera. Aquella carta lo había llenado de alivio ya antes de leerla, pues le hacía abrigar esperanzas de que Jaime no estaba enfadado con él.

Tyrion había pedido al Gran Maestre que, si algún día le llegaba algún cuervo con información sobre el paradero de su hermano, se lo hiciera saber inmediatamente, y Maero atendió a sus deseos con premura, enviando a Mhyraz con la misiva de Jaime. El niño la llevó junto con el desayuno. Tyrion se alegró de que Sansa estuviese aún en el dormitorio, lavándose y arreglándose, cuando él abrió la puerta al niño y éste le anunció que su hermano le había escrito. Tuvo que reprimir su entusiasmo, porque no convenía que Sansa supiese nada de aquella carta hasta que Tyrion estuviera seguro de si podía revelar su contenido sin comprometer a Jaime. A Jon le habían escrito los dos y había contestado para los dos, pero Jaime era otro cantar y además, no tenía confianza con Sansa. Tyrion sabía que le había escrito sólo a él. De todas formas, había que asegurarse del contenido antes de informar a Sansa. Así que leyó la carta rápidamente y con disimulo antes de que ella saliera ya vestida para desayunar. Era una carta larga, mucho para ser de Jaime. Probablemente él no había escrito tanto antes en su vida. Así que Tyrion agradeció su propia velocidad lectora tras tantos años leyendo libros del grosor de su propio brazo o más. Podría leerla con más detenimiento en otro momento.

" _Mi querido hermanito:_

 _Hace tiempo supe que habías huido con Sansa para incorporarte al servicio de Daenerys Targaryen. Hiciste lo correcto al largarte inmediatamente de Desembarco del Rey, pues ya conocemos a nuestra hermana y, si te hubieras quedado, ella te habría hecho arrestar por el envenenamiento de Joffrey y habría intentado matarte como fuera. De hecho, se volvió completamente loca. No intentó averiguar si podía haber algún otro posible culpable, lo que quería era cazarte a ti. No atendía a razones de ningún tipo. Le insinué que podía haber muchos otros con motivos para querer matar a Joff, pues no había sido un rey modelo que digamos. Me quedé con las ganas de recordarle que ella tampoco había sido una madre modelo y que, habiendo criado un monstruo, no era extraño que un día acabara así. Pero me callé porque yo en realidad no soy quién para reprocharle gran cosa. También era mi hijo y yo no he sido un padre para él, así que no tengo derecho a juzgarla. En fin, ella se puso hecha una furia conmigo al decirle que considerara otros posibles responsables, y me gritó que estaba ciego, que mi cariño por ti me volvía estúpido y que ella te encontraría donde quiera que estuvieras escondido. Y también dijo unas cuantas palabras duras sobre tu mujer, pero no te las voy a repetir porque sé que la respetas demasiado como para tolerar siquiera que alguien diga o repita delante de ti una ofensa dirigida a ella. Me alegro de que estés tan lejos, porque al menos así estás fuera del alcance de las garras de Cersei, y también me alegro de que ella haya perdido todo el poder. No hacía más que cometer una barbaridad tras otra. ¿Sabes que los asesinos que envió a buscarte le llevaron decenas de cabezas de enanos? Cada vez que ella comprobaba que no eran la tuya, para no desanimar a tus perseguidores, en lugar de darle su merecido a esos carniceros por haberla tomado por estúpida (por más estúpida de lo que es), los enviaba a seguir buscándote y a seguir masacrando enanos, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos fueses tú. Y así bastantes pobres infelices perdieron todo del cuello para arriba. Yo, como no podía seguir soportándola, hice caso a una de las escasas ideas oportunas que ha tenido y me fui a Dorne, para ver con mis propios ojos que Myrcella se encontraba bien. Cersei estaba obsesionada con la idea de llevarla de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey y mandar a la mierda su compromiso con Trystane Martell. Le dejé claro que yo haría ese viaje exclusivamente por mi hija y no por su insufrible madre, y me largué lo antes posible, para dejarla a solas con su berrinche._

 _Yo no tenía intención de obligar a Myrcella a volver si ella no lo deseaba; sólo si veía que era infeliz en Lanza del Sol, me la llevaría conmigo, y quien hubiera tratado de impedírmelo lo habría pasado muy mal. Le pedí a Bronn que me acompañara, por si acaso yo necesitaba ayuda para sacar a Myrcella de allí, y él lo hizo a regañadientes. Está a punto de casarse con Lady Lollys Stokeworth, y no le hizo ninguna gracia que yo le pidiera el favor. Eso sí, a cambio, por supuesto, de una indecente suma de dinero._

 _Llegué a Lanza del Sol anunciándome abiertamente, en mi condición de Guardia Real que acudía a visitar a mi sobrina y hermana del rey. Por supuesto, Doran, que pese a su fama de no tener sangre en las venas no es ningún tonto, conocía mis intenciones ocultas, y enseguida me permitió ver cómo vivía mi hija. Me entrevisté con ella y pude confirmar por mí mismo que es feliz y que está muy enamorada de ese chico. Le pregunté si quería romper el compromiso y regresar conmigo a Desembarco, pero ella me repitió lo que ya le había escrito a su madre: que su casa estaba en Dorne junto a su prometido. También hablé con él y me pareció honesto y que la quiere de verdad. Es un poco blando para mi gusto. Será que con Myrcella se me ha despertado un poco el instinto paternal que nunca he tenido y quiero lo mejor para ella, un hombre que sepa cuidarla de verdad, como estoy seguro de que tú cuidas de Sansa. Pero algo me dice que Trystane, cuando madure un poco más, será un buen marido._

 _Como ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, tras varios días engordando con tanta comida especiada y poniéndonos morenos con el sol sureño (y Bronn además saboreó ciertos placeres, comprobando, según él, que la fama de las mujeres dornienses no ha sido demasiado exagerada), nos marchamos. Me pareció extraño que Doran no me hubiese comentado nada acerca del asiento en el Consejo que su hermano Oberyn ha dejado vacante. Cuando la Víbora Roja mató a La Montaña, perdió el interés por seguir en la capital y anunció que abandonaba su puesto de consejero. Creo que volvió a Dorne, pero no lo he visto por allí. Me habría gustado volver a ver, en una situación más relajada que durante la boda de Joff, a un hombre que es una verdadera leyenda, tanto como lo soy yo, y tener un par de charlas con él. Una lástima que ya no seamos rivales, porque dudo que le resulte estimulante pelear, siquiera por diversión, con un Lannister manco. Pese a su odio por nuestra familia, quiere a Myrcella y ella también siente afecto por él. La Víbora Roja es montones de cosas, pero respeta a los niños, y he de reconocer que esa es una cualidad en la que me aventaja. En fin, que parece que los dornienses ya no están interesados en ocupar el asiento en el Consejo que nuestro padre ofreció a los Martell para aplacarlos. En cuanto la Víbora mató a La Montaña, se marchó y ni él ni Doran han mencionado nada más del asiento. Ya tienen la venganza que querían, pues incluso padre había muerto, seguro que demasiado pacíficamente para el gusto de los Martell. Cersei, que no se fiaba del incompetente de Pycelle, y por una vez coincidí con ella en algo, había hecho que Qyburn examinara el cadáver de padre y él no encontró rastros de ningún veneno ni de nada que no fuese su propia vejez. A menos que alguien hubiese usado un veneno indetectable, padre muy probablemente murió por causas naturales. No pude evitar reírme en la cara de Cersei cuando ella declaró que seguro que tú habías enviado a algún sicario desde la otra punta del mundo para envenenar a padre. Antes me habría creído ese disparate como obra de los Martell, pero lo dudo. Doran ha tenido muchos años para haberlo hecho cuando hubiera querido, y Oberyn mata con su lanza, frente a frente. Sí, una lanza envenenada, pero él al menos pelea con aquél al que quiere matar, sin ocultar sus intenciones. Ya conoces el dicho: el veneno es un arma de mujer. Cuando se demuestra que hay veneno en el cuerpo de alguien que no parece haber muerto por ninguna otra causa._

 _No he hecho más que llegar a Desembarco, después de estar desconectado del mundo durante semanas, y ya me he enterado de varias noticias bastante desagradables. La estupidez de Cersei ha causado una ola de fanáticos religiosos y eso ha provocado su propia caída. He sabido que estuvo encerrada en una celda por "sus pecados" conmigo, y que los hermanos Tyrell también pasaron unos días en las mazmorras. Ese gorrión supremo se cree por encima de la ley, y todo por culpa de nuestra querida hermana. Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que Tommen se ha convertido a esa Fe, porque al parecer a su esposa la reina Margaery le han lavado el cerebro y entre ella y el gorrión supremo se lo han lavado a Tommen. No me extrañaría que pronto esos buitres (porque eso es lo que son, y no gorriones) vengan a por mí un día de estos, a intentar juzgarme por mis supuestos crímenes y a querer lavarme el cerebro a mí también. Que lo intenten. Pienso llevarme a unos cuantos por delante si hace falta. Yo soy el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real de Tommen y aquí estoy. Que vengan a por mí, que les estaré esperando._

 _En cuanto a Cersei, que le aproveche su reclusión en Roca Casterly. No pienso mover un dedo por ella, al menos hasta que deje de comportarse como una maníaca. Me ha tratado como a la mierda desde que volví de mi cautiverio en las Tierras de los Ríos y no ha hecho más que cometer desmanes de lunática, y se merece un escarmiento. Te parecerá mentira que sea yo quien confiese esto, pero es la verdad. Cersei a estas alturas se ha vuelto insufrible incluso para mí._

 _Por cierto, otra noticia desagradable que me va a alejar de la ciudad por un tiempo. Ser Brynden Tully, el Pez Negro, ha reconquistado Aguasdulces por sorpresa. No me extraña, con esos idiotas de los Frey que no sirven para nada. Tommen y el tío Kevan me envían a hacer el trabajo sucio para Walder Frey y recuperar la antigua fortaleza de los Tully. Así que me pongo en camino otra vez. Últimamente no hago más que vagar por medio Poniente como un jodido hermano mendicante. No es que me queje mucho por ello, porque al menos me permito engañarme a mí mismo creyendo que no soy completamente inútil._

 _Bueno, hermanito, que sepas que eres el privilegiado destinatario de la carta más larga que he escrito en mi puñetera vida. Me ha llevado siglos, pues no soy un portento con la mano izquierda. He estado a punto de mandar esta carta a los siete infiernos varias veces, pero si no lo he hecho ha sido por ti. Me debes una._

 _Sé que no eres culpable de lo de Joff y no estoy en absoluto enfadado contigo. Echo de menos tu lengua larga y las risas que nos echábamos. Bronn es un granuja divertido, pero ahora está demasiado ocupado preparando su boda, y además nadie puede sustituirte en el dúo cómico de los dos hermanos Lannister chalados._

 _Sé feliz, conserva tu cabeza sobre los hombros y, pase lo que pase, incluso aunque un día tuviéramos que ser enemigos en el campo de batalla (no tengo mucho que temer respecto a eso pues ya sé qué birria de guerrero eres, incluso peor que yo siendo manco), siempre te querré y jamás lucharé contra ti ni te haré daño. Tu reina me importa una mierda, pero los tiene bien puestos, eso tengo que reconocérselo. Y además no parece ser demasiado tonta, si sabe apreciar tus cualidades._

 _Cuídate y sigue siendo tan cabezota como siempre._

 _Jaime._

Tyrion pensó rápidamente en qué debía hacer a continuación. En aquella carta había información que concernía a Sansa, y no debía callársela. Lo que su hermano había escrito sobre el _Pez Negro_ era muy importante para ella. Así que al final lo que ambos habían conjeturado sobre los pasos que habría seguido el tío de Catelyn se alejaba completamente de sus suposiciones y él jamás había salido de las Tierras de los Ríos. Había permanecido oculto y esperó el momento adecuado para reunir a un puñado de antiguos leales y colarse en el castillo. No habría sido muy difícil, pues Brynden conocía su hogar como la palma de su mano y los Frey no eran muy avispados. Pero Tyrion auguraba un mal destino a los rebeldes. Si Jaime se dirigía hacia allí con un ejército, el _Pez Negro_ no tenía muchas posibilidades. Su única opción si no rendía el castillo era soportar un asedio. Tyrion había escuchado suficientes historias sobre él para saber que era más tozudo que una mula. Probablemente no rendiría Aguasdulces a menos que Jaime consiguiera convencerlo de alguna manera, pero eso era bastante dudoso. El viejo Tully mandaría al _Matarreyes_ a freír espárragos.

Tyrion llegó a la conclusión de que debía contarle a Sansa lo de la carta. Le dolía ocultarle que Jaime le había escrito, y además era como estar traicionándola al no confiarle algo tan importante para él. Jaime era una de las escasas personas queridas que le quedaban en Poniente. Le revelaría a Sansa todo lo que pudiera, pero sin mostrarle la carta. La forma brutalmente directa que tenía Jaime de escribir, y además cierto detalle que agudizaba la sospecha de Tyrion respecto a que su hermano estaba implicado en la caída de Bran, desaconsejaban que Sansa lo leyera. Ella entendería que él quisiera respetar la privacidad de Jaime. A fin de cuentas, Sansa y su cuñado no habían ido más allá de un rígido saludo y un formal intercambio de cortesías, en el que ella se había puesto su máscara de dama inexpresiva y había recitado su repertorio habitual de frases repetidas cientos de veces. Ni siquiera había dejado traslucir la menor emoción cuando Jaime mencionó que Catelyn y Robb se encontraban bien cuando él había sido liberado, y que Catelyn lo había dejado marchar con la promesa de su intercambio con sus hijas. Añadió que, ya que el intercambio no era posible al estar Sansa casada con Tyrion y al haber desaparecido Arya, sin embargo él estaba dispuesto a hacer honor a su palabra en el modo en que pudiera. Tyrion ya sabía todo aquello, pues Jaime y él habían hablado largo y tendido, pero observó a su hermano durante su breve conversación con su esposa, levemente divertido. Tyrion pocas veces había visto a Jaime hablar a alguien con el respeto con el que se dirigió a Sansa. Catelyn debía de haberle dejado una honda impresión. No sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante el muro de inexpresividad de su cuñada, Jaime hizo una rápida reverencia y se retiró.

Entonces había sido el turno de Brienne de rendir sus respetos a la joven y, como Tyrion esperaba, Sansa no modificó ni un ápice su actitud distante y cauta. Se limitó a escuchar en silencio cómo la mujer rubia y alta le hablaba del juramento prestado a su madre, y hasta se ponia de rodillas para demostrarle su lealtad y declarar que estaba a su servicio, pero Sansa le pidió que se pusiera en pie, le dio las gracias y le dijo con su voz átona que su casa estaba en Desembarco del Rey junto a su esposo y que no precisaba de sus servicios. Tyrion había suspirado interiormente mientras observaba la frustrada reacción de la guerrera rubia. Ésta apretó los labios, a punto de añadir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor, hizo una reverencia y se marchó, probablemente con la misma sensación de incomodidad que habría invadido a Jaime.

Era lógico que Sansa en aquella época no se fiara de nadie, y Tyrion no se lo reprochó, más bien al contrario. La admiró y la compadeció al mismo tiempo.

Unas cuantas noches atrás, mientras charlaban en la cama antes de dormirse, Sansa había recordado aquel episodio con Jaime y Brienne.

"Ahora me arrepiento de haberme mostrado tan fría con ella, pero no podía fiarme de ella, como tampoco podía fiarme de tu hermano," comentó, apoyada en el pecho de él, mientras ambos se relajaban en los brazos del otro. "Me habría gustado poder hablar más con ella sobre mi madre y Robb. Me moría de ganas en realidad. Parecía una buena mujer. Pero no quería arriesgarme a mostrar interés. Tenía que mantener mi fachada a toda costa."

"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, cariño," dijo él, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello.

"Tal vez ahora esté buscando a mi hermana. Creo que se tomó muy en serio el juramento que hizo a mi madre." Había una leve esperanza en su voz. "No me dio la impresión de ser una mujer que se queda quieta. Parecía una persona de acción."

"Es posible. Si hay alguien capaz de encontrar a tu hermana, si sigue viva, es ella. Tiene que ser realmente cabezota y estar llena de recursos para haber ayudado a Jaime a sobrevivir hasta Desembarco del Rey y, además, para haber soportado el díficil carácter de mi hermano. Lo conozco muy bien y es muy capaz de hacer perder la paciencia y hacer soltar juramentos incluso a una Hermana Silenciosa." Tyrion sonreía con nostalgia. Ambos permanecieron en un silencio melancólico y sucumbieron al sueño unos minutos más tarde.

Sansa salió del dormitorio y lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Apretó la carta de Jaime en su mano y se volvió hacia ella.

"Cariño, ha llegado una carta de Jaime. En ella informa de algo que Varys aún ni siquiera nos ha dicho por cuervo. Tu tío Brynden, con la ayuda de antiguos leales a la casa Tully, ha reconquistado Aguasdulces a los Frey. Ahora Jaime se dirige hacia allí con un ejército, por orden de mi tío Kevan, para obligar al Pez Negro a rendir el castillo. Lo siento mucho, Sansa." Su mirada era cautelosa y compasiva.

Ella se había parado en seco y se quedó mirándolo aturdida.

"Entonces... ¿Ha estado escondido por allí durante todo este tiempo? Oh, es una locura, Tyrion... ¿Qué puede él hacer con unos cuantos hombres en un castillo sitiado? No tiene ninguna posibilidad. No contra tu hermano." La barbilla le temblaba y se mordió el labio para detener el temblor. "Los Frey tienen prisionero a mi tío Edmure. Lo utilizarán para tratar de convencer a Brynden de que se rinda, seguro. Pero si él ha retomado el castillo, a sabiendas de que su sobrino está en las garras de sus enemigos, lo ha hecho porque quiere morir en su casa. Conoce muy bien las consecuencias. Sabe que si no cede, los Lannister y los Frey harán daño a Edmure. No lo matarán, o eso espero, porque es un rehén muy valioso, pero pueden torturarlo. ¿Crees que Brynden será capaz de permitirlo?"

Tyrion se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano. "A veces a algunos viejos locos se les meten manías en la cabeza de las que nadie puede hacerles desistir. Tu tío ha elegido y me temo que no cambiará de parecer, a menos que valore en algo la salud y la vida de su sobrino. Es curioso cómo a menudo la gente está dispuesta a conservar un montón de piedras a cualquier precio, incluso al precio de la vida. No es algo nada extraño. Sucede constantemente. Hay muchos que valoran más las tierras y las piedras que a su propia gente. Y puede que, cuando uno alcanza una edad en la que las piedras son casi lo único que queda en pie, el único vestigio palpable de las generaciones que se han ido, no le importa morir entre ellas, como una generación más que las piedras han visto pasar. Para Brynden, él mismo y Edmure no son más que eslabones perdidos, condenados a desaparecer sin pena ni gloria en las páginas oscuras de los Tully."

Tyrion la condujo suavemente hacia la mesa, donde Mhyraz acababa de servir el desayuno. Sansa se sentó en silencio, esforzándose por no llorar.

"Entonces, también es casi el final de los Tully. Mi tío Edmure es el legítimo señor de Aguasdulces, y tiene un hijo con su esposa Frey, y ese niño debería ser el heredero cuando su padre muera. Pero son marionetas de los Frey. Ahora esa gentuza han usurpado la casa ancestral de la familia de mi madre, como los Bolton han usurpado la de mi padre. Los asesinos de mi madre y Robb profanan impunemente los lugares que han sido mi hogar y el hogar de mi familia. A veces sueño que los dragones reducen a cenizas a Roose Bolton, a Walder Frey y a todos los demás que han sido cómplices en sus carnicerías." Sansa apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar. Su plato aún estaba intacto.

Tyrion le sostuvo la mano sobre la mesa, para transmitirle consuelo. "Tienes que comer, cariño. Pasar hambre no mejorará la situación de tus tíos y además, piensa en que muy probablemente ahora tienes a alguien más que alimentar." Él le sonrió con ternura, esperando que la alusión al bebé la animara.

Funcionó. Sansa le devolvió una débil sonrisa y empezó a comer.

"¿Hay algo más en la carta de Jaime que me puedas contar?," preguntó ella, más serena.

Tyrion se sintió inmensamente aliviado por el cambio de tema.

"Ha estado en Dorne para cerciorarse por sí mismo de que Myrcella se encuentra bien y que no quiere volver ni a Desembarco del Rey ni mucho menos ir a encerrarse con su madre en Roca Casterly, que probablemente es lo que Cersei desea. También comenta que le extraña que los Martell hayan renunciado a su asiento en el Consejo de Tommen desde que Oberyn se fue de la capital. Jaime se imagina que los Martell traman algo. De todos modos, pronto sabrán por qué han desdeñado ese asiento, en cuanto se divulgue que Oberyn ha viajado hasta aquí. Varys está haciendo un gran trabajo frenando los rumores. Es curioso, viniendo del Consejero de los Rumores," bromeó Tyrion. "También está logrando que la información sobre los problemas del Valle se extiendan despacio. De hecho, Jaime no comenta nada sobre eso. Kevan envía tropas a Agasdulces y, para cuando sepa lo que ocurre en el Valle, el conflicto ya estará muy encarnizado y, si envía ayuda, llegará tarde. Veremos si Olenna contribuye con tropas Tyrell. Tiene pendiente su deuda con Meñique, pero veremos si la paga. Ya sabemos que es una mujer muy correosa y sin escrúpulos. Debemos recordar que también tiene una deuda bastante considerable con nosotros dos por habernos implicado en la muerte de Joff. Hay que estar atentos con ella también. Es una de las más peligrosas hoy día." Hizo una pausa. "Jaime no me culpa por lo de Joff, y supongo que tampoco te considera culpable a ti, pero eso no lo aclara. Me conoce demasiado como para decirme una sola palabra en contra tuya, y por lo menos te demuestra respeto. Nos desea felicidad y asegura que jamás peleará contra mí en ningún campo de batalla, aunque estemos en bandos opuestos. Menuda pelea tan épica sería, digna de una canción. Los hermanos Lannister, uno manco y otro enano." Su sonrisa era entre sarcástica y amarga. Decidió no revelar a Sansa las locuras de Cersei ni lo de los enanos asesinados. No quería entristecerla más después de la noticia de Aguasdulces.

Rayo, que siempre se daba cuenta de cuándo algo preocupaba a su ama, se frotó contra sus piernas y ella se echó a reír, acariciándolo entre las orejas. El perro había crecido en el mes que llevaba viviendo con ellos, y ya se advertía que sería un ejemplar grande cuando fuese adulto.

Acabaron el desayuno y se prepararon para su inacabable lista de tareas cotidianas.


	136. Chapter 136

**El Mar del Verano**

Aquella mañana se despertó con una ligera resaca. No era un gran bebedor, ni solía entregarse en exceso a los placeres de la botella, pero no porque fuese precisamente una persona remilgada ni propensa a negarse placeres, fueran de la clase que fueran. Sencillamente no necesitaba emborracharse para evadirse de una realidad demasiado cruel, ni para envalentonarse, ni para sentir la falsa euforia que todos los borrachos buscaban. Cuando bebía, lo hacía simplemente como una parte más de la diversión, pero nunca se había vuelto adicto al licor como muchos a su alrededor. Para él las cosas más adictivas en la vida eran el sexo y matar. No matar a cualquiera, desde luego. No encontraba placer en matar a gente que no le había hecho nada, ni a gente que no le desafiaba, y jamás había tocado un pelo a ningún niño. Él era un asesino como el que más, pero tenía su código de conducta, como la mayoría de los asesinos. Hallaba un inmenso placer en una buena pelea y en un combate igualado, en el que se enfrentara a un rival digno. Pero cuando más satisfacción había obtenido en su larga trayectoria como guerrero fue cuando el monstruo que violó y partió por la mitad a su hermana sufrió la más horrible de las agonías. Generalmente a los contrincantes a los que respetaba les daba una muerte rápida para evitarles la tortura de un final interminable, pero cuando se trataba de gente a la que odiaba y despreciaba, más les habría valido no cruzarse en su camino. La Montaña había gritado de dolor durante días, no sólo por los efectos del veneno con el que Oberyn había impregnado la punta de su lanza. Le había arrancado poco a poco distintas partes de su cuerpo, cuidando que no se desangrara rápido, pues habría sido muy decepcionante que hubiera estirado la pata en un descuido. Lo mejor de todo fue cuando le oyó confesar lo que había hecho, no porque le gustara escuchar de labios de esa bestia lo que su hermana había sufrido en sus últimos minutos de vida, sino porque Oberyn quería oírselo decir en su agonía, quería que estuviera tan roto y débil como para confesar aquel crimen que había cometido casi diecinueve años atrás. Oberyn quería que el montruo recordara expresamente ese crimen entre los miles que había cometido. _Yo violé a Elia Martell después de atravesar a la niña con la espada y estrellar la cabeza del bebé contra la pared. Cuando acabé la corté por la mitad como si fuera una sandía._

Al final, el monstruo no era más que un guiñapo que no guardaba ningún parecido con un ser humano. Había tardado cuatro días en morir, y para entonces ya no tenía ojos, ni orejas, ni nariz, ni dedos, ni huevos, ni verga. Cuando por fin confesó, Oberyn le cortó la lengua, pues ya no necesitaba oír más. Poco después, aquella mole horriblemente mutilada sucumbió, probablemente sobre todo a causa del veneno de efecto progresivo, que finalmente logró paralizar el corazón del mastodonte tras haberlo torturado con unos dolores insoportables.

Después de obtener su placentera venganza, Oberyn ya no tenía nada más que hacer en la apestosa capital y regresó con Ellaria a su querido hogar. Le encantaba viajar, pero no había nada como volver a su cálida tierra, donde los inviernos no eran rigurosos y los Jardines del Agua florecían durante todo el año. Y donde la gente en general también era más cálida que en el resto de Poniente, y menos hipócrita. Allí a nadie le importaba un carajo que él tuviera la pareja sentimental que quisiera, se acostara con quien le diera la gana y tuviese todos los hijos bastardos que se le antojaran. ¿Para qué necesitaba ocupar un asiento en el Consejo del nieto de Tywin Lannister, en aquella maldita Fortaleza Roja donde su hermana y sus sobrinos habían sido asesinados? Que los Lannister se metieran aquella silla por donde les cupiera.

Doran le había hablado de Daenerys Targaryen y de su necesidad de conseguir aliados para hacerse con el Trono de Hierro, eliminando así a los Lannister del poder. Su hermano le planteó entonces la oportunidad de casarse con ella. Él mismo no podía, porque su esposa Mellario estaba viva todavía en Norvos (ambos se habían separado de mutuo acuerdo), y además estaba enfermo y envejecido. Pero su hermano menor aún era un hombre de muy buen ver y rebosante de salud.

Hacía diecinueve años, Oberyn se había declarado enemigo mortal de su cuñado Rhaegar cuando éste abandonó a Elia para fugarse con Lyanna Stark. Para tratar de suavizar el agravio y la deshonra, Lord Rickard y Brandon Stark habían difundido la versión, más decorosa, que afirmaba que Rhaegar había raptado a Lyanna, pero Oberyn sabía que la verdad era distinta. No hubo ningún rapto, la amante de Rhaegar se fue con él por propia voluntad, y así entre los dos provocaron la guerra que condujo a la muerte de Elia y de sus hijos.

Oberyn jamás perdonaría al noble, honorable y valiente príncipe heredero del Rey Loco.

Pero la hermana pequeña de Rhaegar no tenía la culpa de nada de eso. Justo cuando ocurrían todos aquellos acontecimientos que arrebataron a Oberyn la persona a la que más había querido durante toda su infancia y su juventud hasta que tuvo a su primera hija, Daenerys nacía en Rocadragón en medio de una terrible tormenta, y su madre moriría pocas horas después. Y la pobre niña sobrevivió de puro milagro, condenada al exilio. Él no tenía nada contra ella personalmente, pues la chica no le había hecho ningún daño. Y parecía que la jovencita Targaryen, a la que el idiota de su hermano Viserys obligó a casarse con un khal dothraki que dirigía un khalasar de cuarenta mil hombres, no era débil, pues en poco tiempo había conseguido cosas que lo habían sorprendido a él, la mismísima Víbora Roja. Por fin parecía que alguien tenía verdadera sangre de dragón después de siglos.

Oberyn era consciente de la diferencia de edad entre él y la muchacha. Él tenía cuarenta y siete años y ella aún no había cumplido diecinueve, pero era toda una mujer que había seducido en la cama al khal Drogo y había rumores de que tenía amantes en Meereen. Eso a Oberyn no le importaba lo más mínimo, de hecho le gustaban las mujeres con experiencia y que no fuesen mojigatas. No veía por qué, si él podía follarse a todas las personas que quisiera, ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Consideraba injusta y terriblemente atrasada la costumbre de muchos hombres del resto de los Siete Reinos que tenían esposas sólo para dejarlas preñadas y para que les limpiaran la mierda, y fuera de casa tenían amantes para divertirse. En Dorne eran mucho más civilizados en ese aspecto. Además, los hijos bastardos en Dorne tenían el mismo estatus que los legítimos. El resto de Poniente no les reconocía dicho estatus, otra prueba más de la hipocresía y la mentalidad retrógrada de gran parte del continente.

Ellaria no se había opuesto a su matrimonio con la chica Targaryen. Cuando él y Doran habían discutido sobre las ventajas de aquella alianza, Ellaria se mostró de acuerdo. Le dijo, como si estuviera haciendo reproches a un viejo obstinado, que ya era hora de que se casara y que contribuyera a hacer de Dorne un reino más fuerte. El más fuerte de Poniente. Oberyn al principio se había sentido reacio. Casarse nunca había formado parte de sus planes, y menos aún hacerlo con una muchacha tan joven. Para él era suficiente convivir con su pareja de tantos años. Pero pronto empezó a sentirse atraído por el aura de la Reina Dragón y por los beneficios que traería a Dorne. Él amaba su tierra y quería lo mejor para su gente. Convertirse en rey de Poniente al lado de una reina fuerte que tenía tres dragones traería gloria y riqueza a Dorne. Él no estaba interesado en ser rey; no le atraían los tejemanejes del gobierno ni de la política. No era ningún estúpido, pero prefería dejar esos asuntos en manos de alguien más capaz, y Daenerys demostraba ser capaz, al menos por lo que había oído de ella desde que reinaba en Meereen. Oberyn conocía esa ciudad-estado. Había estado de visita allí y hasta luchó por placer en las arenas de combate. Sabía lo correosos que eran los Grandes Amos, lo arcaica que era aquella sociedad ghiscaria, y se hacía una idea del gran golpe que ella les había asestado arrebatándoles sus esclavos y, con ellos, su antigua forma de vida. Y no sólo lo había hecho en Meereen, sino que había destrozado el sistema esclavista en toda la Bahía de los Esclavos y, por extensión, lo había dañado en el resto del mundo. Tan sólo por sus agallas era una mujer digna de ser tenida en cuenta, y a Oberyn le gustaban las mujeres fieras. Se decía además que Daenerys era una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo, y él tenía curiosidad por ver con sus propios ojos hasta dónde era cierto aquello. Los cotilleos tendían a exagerar en casi todas las cosas, pero él había conocido a Rhaegar. El príncipe dragón tenía bien merecida su fama de rompecorazones, porque era tan guapo que medio Poniente suspiraba por él. A Oberyn no le habría importado beneficiárselo, al menos hasta que se casó con Elia. Él nunca habría seducido al marido de su hermana, que estaba loca por él. Pero Oberyn reconocía en su fuero interno que, hasta que Rhaegar traicionó a Elia, incluso él mismo se sentía subyugado por el hermoso príncipe Targaryen.

Total, que se regocijaba con la belleza, y Daenerys prometía ofrecerle belleza. Él se había acostado con muchas mujeres hermosas (y muchos hombres guapos) y no le importaba que fueran rubias, morenas o pelirrojas. Todas lo deleitaban.

El hecho de que la reina fuera estéril no le preocupaba. Él ya tenía todas las hijas que pudiera desear. Le daba pena que Daenerys no pudiera conocer las alegrías de la maternidad, pero eso no tenía remedio y era algo en lo que ni él, ni nadie, podía ayudarla. El asunto de la herencia de la corona era un tema que a él no le concernía. Sería ella quien tendría que elegir a su sucesor al trono.

Lo que menos le gustaba de todo aquello era que, mientras Daenerys aún fuese la reina de Meereen, no podrían revelar nada acerca de su matrimonio. Sí, él entendía que no convenía hacer cabrear (más de lo que ya lo estaban) a los nobles meereenos imponiéndoles un rey extranjero. Y tampoco convenía que en Poniente se enterasen por el momento de su alianza matrimonial. Él había aceptado la condición porque era una situación temporal. Pero sabía ser paciente y discreto cuando tenía que serlo, y la prueba era que había esperado casi diecinueve años para cobrarse la venganza por el crimen de Elia. Habría sido más completa si Tywin hubiese muerto de un modo menos indoloro. El viejo cabrón la había espichado sin más mientras dormía, sin sufrir, después de haberse pasado toda su puta vida convirtiendo las vidas de muchos en un infierno. Para Oberyn era una decepción no poder atribuirse el mérito de aquella muerte, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que la escoria que había dado la orden a La Montaña no jodería a nadie más.

En Meereen se encontraría cara a cara con el _Gnomo_ , a quien Daenerys tenía en una alta estima. Pese a ser un Lannister, a Oberyn no le caía tan mal. Quizás era porque él y su padre Tywin nunca se habían soportado, y Oberyn se sentía más predispuesto hacia alguien que había sabido cómo tocarle las pelotas al viejo. Myrcella le había hablado mucho de su tío, siempre con gran cariño, y le había contado anécdotas divertidas, en muchas de las cuales su tío sacaba de quicio a Cersei conspirando con sus hijos pequeños para hacer cosas que ella detestaba que hicieran, y los niños estaban encantados de seguirlo en sus diabluras. Alguien que sabía tratar a los pequeños con ternura tenía más opciones de caer bien a Oberyn.

Tras casi un mes en alta mar, empezaba a aburrirse. Sólo había un número limitado de cosas que se podían hacer a bordo de un barco, y Oberyn ya las había probado todas de sobra. Menos mal que, para hacer su espera más entretenida, uno de los marineros le calentaba la cama todas las noches. Era un muchacho de unos veinte o veintipocos años, con un cuerpo que parecía esculpido y que aún no había tenido tiempo de estropearse en la dura vida de la mar. Ya en la primera noche Oberyn y el joven se habían entendido con un insinuante juego de miradas. Al príncipe le llamó la atención su piel broncínea, su cabello con mechas doradas y sus ojos color avellana. Además, tenía una bonita voz y cantaba bastante bien. Pudo comprobar que de cintura para abajo también estaba bien dotado y bien versado en las artes del sexo. Desde la primera noche, compartieron camarote y cama, y el capitán del barco, tolerante, hacía un poco la vista gorda al hecho de que el chico solía incorporarse tarde al trabajo. No siempre se tenía la ocasión de transportar en el propio barco a un príncipe de Dorne, y el capitán se vanagloriaba de ello.

Oberyn se dijo que, en lo sucesivo, tendría que ser más discreto también en el tema de los amantes. Él y Daenerys se habían puesto de acuerdo en aceptar a sus respectivos amantes habituales, pero tal vez a ella no le haría mucha gracia su promiscua vida sexual. Y de todas formas, cuando fuese rey de Poniente, tendría que guardar mínimamente las apariencias de cara a la galería, aunque todo el mundo conocía su fama y a él las apariencias le importaban un pimiento. Pero estaba dispuesto a esforzarse un poquito más en mantener la discreción que se le exigiera. Que tampoco es que fuera gran cosa. Los reyes anteriores no habían dejado el listón de la decencia muy alto, y eso a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

Daenerys no se había criado en Poniente y, por lo que él había escuchado, tenía la mente más abierta debido a los muchos lugares en los que habia estado de paso desde que era un bebé, y a que su educación había sido irregular y diversificada. Pero no era como él ni como Ellaria, que gozaban abiertamente de todo el sexo que podían. Oberyn se plegaría a sus condiciones, siempre y cuando él tuviese plena libertad sobre su propia intimidad. Si lo único que se le exigía era que mantuviese de puertas afuera una fachada más _casta_ , no veía problema en ello. De todas formas, no era su estilo llenar de efebos ni de mozas lascivas el lugar donde residía. Eso lo reservaba para los sitios que eran adecuados para los placeres de la carne.

El muchacho rubio, que se llamaba Devian, se revolvió a su lado en la cama y se desperezó, estirando los bellos músculos. Oberyn lo contempló divertido. Aquel chico era un exhibicionista nato. Le encantaba lucirse y pavonearse, pero era simpático, bromista y zalamero y por eso caía bien a sus compañeros y ellos le perdonaban que en aquella travesía él se incorporase tarde a las tareas diarias del barco. También influía el hecho de llevar a bordo a su príncipe Oberyn, al que todos admiraban y respetaban y, si él había elegido la compañía de Devian, lo había hecho porque el muchacho valía la pena, al menos en lo que realmente importaba, o sea, en las actividades de cama. Y, como buenos dornienses, ellos valoraban y celebraban esa cualidad.

"Buenos días, mi príncipe," murmuró Devian. Siempre lo llamaba así, _mi príncipe_ , y a Oberyn le gustaba cómo sonaba en los labios gordezuelos del joven. "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy su alteza?" La noche anterior se habían bebido varias botellas del mejor tinto dorniense y, mientras el mozo se había despertado fresco como una lechuga, Oberyn notaba en los latidos de su cabeza los efectos del exceso de alcohol.

"No es muy elegante hacerle esa pregunta a un viejo," protestó con su tono provocativo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"No veo a ningún viejo por aquí," rebatió su joven amante, sonriendo con picardía y contemplando con lascivia el atlético cuerpo desnudo de Oberyn. "¿A mi príncipe le duele la cabeza? Puedo darle un masaje que lo dejará como nuevo." El muchacho solía hablarle en tercera persona. Aquel juego lo excitaba, y Oberyn le seguía el juego. Para él no había nada mejor que la excitación del goce físico y contemplarla en alguien bello, y aquel marinero le ofrecía una vista gloriosa.

Devian en efecto tenía unas manos muy hábiles. Eran lo único en su cuerpo, aparte de sus perfectamente moldeados músculos, que delataba la dureza del trabajo a bordo. Sus palmas estaban encallecidas, pero aquella aspereza era incitante. El muchacho sabía dónde tenía que tocar y qué presión aplicar. Poco a poco el masaje se volvió más íntimo, descendiendo desde la cabeza hasta el resto del cuerpo.

Mientras se desfogaba una vez más con el chico, Oberyn pensó en el cuerpo de Daenerys, que sin duda sería muy blanco, y su clímax fue aún más intenso, imaginándose qué sentiría hundiéndose en la carne rosada de entre sus piernas, y cómo ella se movería contra él y qué sonidos dejaría escapar mientras lo hacía.

Sonrió, recobrándose, y se dijo que se había follado a mujeres de toda condición, desde putas hasta damas de alta cuna, pero aquella sería la primera vez que se follaría a una reina.


	137. Chapter 137

**Lys**

El mal tiempo había obligado al _Arrecife de coral_ a hacer una escala imprevista en Lys. Habían tenido suerte de que el temporal se hubiese desatado cuando pasaban cerca de la isla, y el barco había conseguido desviarse lo suficiente para alcanzar los acantilados y fondear en el puerto sin haber sufrido demasiados daños. La parada forzosa duraría hasta que la gran marejada amainase y los tripulantes hubiesen reparado los destrozos en los mástiles y en el casco.

Brienne maldijo aquella demora, aunque era de prever que tarde o temprano ocurriese un incidente como ese. Por algo era invierno. Probablemente aquel contratiempo no era más que el primero de una serie, si es que Brienne tenía tanta suerte como para llegar al final del viaje. En aquel momento, se le antojaba bastante difícil. Pero eso no la desalentó. No era a la muerte a lo que temía.

Buscó una posada presentable y se resignó a la falta de actividad que solía conllevar estar a la espera en un lugar provisional donde no había gran cosa que hacer. Se ejercitaba en la habitación para mantenerse en forma, pero aún así siempre había un montón de horas muertas, y ella no era mujer de estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes, así que salía a pasear por la ciudad. Si es que se podía llamar pasear a caminar con los cinco sentidos en alerta y con una mano siempre cerca del pomo de la espada y la otra palpando la daga. No se permitía relajarse ni un segundo cuando estaba fuera.

De no ser por su estatura, su cabello corto, su armadura y su ceño adusto, podría haber pasado por lysena, pensó con sarcasmo, pues allí casi todo el mundo tenía el cabello rubio platino y los ojos azules. Probablemente esas eran de las pocas cosas que ella tenía en común con aquella gente.

El sexo se palpaba en el ambiente. En todas las calles había casas de placer de todas las categorías, desde antros de mala muerte hasta burdeles decorados como si fuesen palacios y donde probablemente una sola noche de sexo costaba más de lo que mucha gente ganaba en meses o años de trabajo. Había prostitutas y prostitutos a las puertas de la mayoría de los establecimientos, exhibiendo el género a los transeúntes e invitándolos a tener acceso a los siete cielos del placer. Brienne pasaba de largo, ignorando las insinuaciones. Muchos hacían alusión a su estatura y le aseguraban que con un cuerpo como el suyo podría gozar el doble. Y que era una bendición tener más superficie corporal a la que sacar partido. Brienne estaba acostumbrada a oír burlas de ese tipo y, aunque esa gente no se lo dijera en apariencia como una burla, sino como una forma de tentarla, ella ya había oído demasiadas veces frases de ese estilo para dejarse conmover por ellas lo más mínimo.

Siguió avanzando por la calle, y ya estaba pensando en volver a la posada, cuando al pasar junto a un callejón observó una escena que la hizo reaccionar. Cuatro hombres en corro estaban dando una paliza a otro, que obviamente no podía defenderse, pues estaba medio desnudo y no tenía armas. Uno de los matones le gritaba que fuera a robarle la bolsa a su puta madre, y que le devolviera la suya donde quiera que la hubiese escondido. El pobre apaleado insistía en que él no había sido, que se la había quitado un pilluelo callejero que se había ocultado enseguida en medio de la muchedumbre y se había esfumado. Con los labios sangrantes por los golpes, el joven afirmaba haberlo presenciado, el ladronzuelo le había cortado los cordones de la bolsa justo cuando él y sus amigos pasaban por al lado de la puerta del burdel donde él trabajaba. Los hombres se rieron de él y le escupieron. En ese momento, Brienne se acercó amenazante, con la espada en la mano. Aquellos cuatro mequetrefes no eran rivales para ella, y lo sabía.

"Dejadle en paz ahora mismo," espetó.

Los hombres se volvieron a mirarla, perplejos. En sus ojos asomó la burla, pero también miraron su espada valyria con respeto. Toda ella rezumaba un aura de guerrera consumada y aquellos matones de tres al cuarto debieron de leer la determinación en su rostro. Saltaba a la vista que no eran auténticos luchadores, sólo una pandilla de bravucones a los que Brienne habría partido en dos con apenas unos cuantos tajos de su espada.

"Quédate con ese. Seguro que hacéis una parejita feliz. El maricón y la machorra," dijo el de la bolsa robada, y los cuatro se alejaron riéndose.

Brienne se acercó al muchacho y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Tenía un ojo hinchado y el labio partido, y debía de haber recibido patadas por casi todo el cuerpo, pero se levantó valientemente, sin una queja.

"Gracias," dijo con la voz vacilante. Se había apoyado en su hombro para ponerse en pie, y en ese momento se soltó y la miró sorprendido. "Mi señora."

"No soy una señora," replicó ella, como siempre hacía automáticamente cuando alguien la llamaba de ese modo.

"Bueno, seáis lo que seáis, me habéis salvado. ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?" El joven probó a dar un par de pasos inseguros para comprobar la firmeza de sus piernas.

"No me gustan los bravucones," respondió ella secamente.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca de dolor. "Puedo imaginar que no." Después añadió, mientras cojeaba ligeramente junto a ella: "Nadie más habría hecho eso por mí."

"Por suerte para ti, yo no soy _nadie más_."

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del burdel. Brienne quería asegurarse de que el muchacho no estaba muy mal y podía arreglárselas antes de que ella se marchara. Él se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Por qué no entráis? Hablaré con la dueña de lo que habéis hecho y seguro que ella os dará un trato preferente. No os vendría mal relajaros un poco." El hombre parecía sinceramente agradecido, pero claro, estaba entrenado para parecer lo que los clientes querían que pareciera. Sólo que Brienne no era una clienta, ni pensaba serlo.

"Yo no frecuento estos sitios," rechazó ella, y se dispuso a darse media vuelta.

"Por favor," pidió suavemente él. Su tono triste hizo que Brienne lo mirase al rostro por primera vez. Se parecía un poco a Jaime y esa coincidencia la hizo vacilar. "Nadie ha sido tan amable conmigo en mucho tiempo. Creo que nunca en realidad. No quiero perder a mi salvadora tan pronto. No tenéis que hacer nada que no queráis hacer, consideradlo una invitación. Me gustaría pasar un rato en vuestra compañía. Como amigos, si no deseáis nada más. No tengo amigos." Realmente parecía sincero. O fingía muy bien o decía la verdad. Brienne no había conocido a muchas personas honestas, así que las probabilidades de que él estuviera mintiendo eran muy elevadas.

"¿Cómo sé que no tenéis otras intenciones?," presionó ella, desconfiada por encima de todo. _La confianza mata más que una espada._

"No voy armado, y vos probablemente seáis uno de los mejores guerreros que caminan hoy por las calles de Lys. ¿Cuántas opciones tengo de robaros la bolsa y cortaros el cuello antes de que me rebanéis el pescuezo?" Él sonreía, y en sus ojos azul-verdosos ( _¡Casi como los de Jaime!_ ) brillaba una pizca de humor. "Vos y yo, pasando un rato en mutua compañía. Para charlar un poco, nada más."

Brienne se decidió. _Seguro que me arrepentiré. Pero al cuerno. Estoy harta de hablar casi todo el día con las paredes._

"De acuerdo. Pero te pagaré por tu tiempo lo mismo que ganas con cualquier servicio," se empeñó ella, obstinada.

"No. La amistad no se paga con dinero. Y esta noche sois mi amiga," negó él, igualmente obstinado.

"Pero la dueña te reclamará el dinero. No he conocido a ningún proxeneta que rechace el dinero."

"No lo reclamará si le cuento lo que habéis hecho y ve que sois una persona realmente honorable que ha salvado la vida a uno de sus empleados. En el fondo, es una sentimental."

"Como quieras, pero si te pone pegas, te pagaré."

"Insisto. Y ahora, si no es molestia para vos, acompañadme para que pueda hablarle de vos. Está ahí mismo." El joven señaló a una mujer que ya debía de haber rebasado los cincuenta, con amplio pecho y caderas muy anchas. Las mechas canosas de su cabello rubio se disimulaban entre el tono platino, pero su cabellera carecía de brillo y parecía paja. El liviano vestido típico de Lys dejaba a la vista la mole de su vientre prominente y fláccido. Brienne se dejó guiar mientras recorría la sala con la mirada, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en aquel sitio sórdido. Las prostitutas y los clientes que estaban allí la observaban con curiosidad. No debían de ver a muchas clientas de la estatura de un hombre alto, vestidas con armadura y con armas en el cinto.

La proxeneta la contempló de arriba abajo y lanzó una exclamación al advertir el lamentable aspecto de su empleado. Él le explicó lo sucedido y la mujer dio las gracias a Brienne. Tal y como él le pidió, la mujer invitó a Brienne a pasar la noche gratis con él en compensación por haberlo salvado, y también le ofreció una jarra de vino como regalo. Brienne estuvo a punto de rechazarla pero decidió que sería de mala educación y aceptó.

"Me temo que hoy él no está para muchos trotes después de la paliza, mi señora," se disculpó la proxeneta.

Brienne se sonrojó ante la obscena insinuación.

"Yo no... No quiero su compañía para eso. Además, yo misma examinaré sus heridas y se las limpiaré. Sé cómo hacerlo para que cicatricen bien." La proposición de Brienne sorprendió a la mujer y al joven. Él le sonrió, nuevamente agradecido. "Necesitaré agua, jabón, paños limpios y algún ungüento desinfectante, si tenéis."

"Por supuesto. Enseguida haré que envíen lo que pedís a la habitación de Larko. Espero que vuestra estancia aquí sea agradable, mi señora."

"No soy una señora," opuso Brienne. "No soy nadie."

La proxeneta asintió, con una expresión que indicaba que le importaba bien poco quién fuera ella, y les indicó el pasillo.

Larko la guió hasta la habitación en la que trabajaba. Aquel era un burdel de mediana categoría, con lo cual la estancia al menos tenía una apariencia de limpieza y la decoración era sencilla.

"Las habitaciones se limpian todos los días y las sábanas se cambian dos veces cada noche," explicó él, invitándola a entrar. "Hay muchas posadas en esta ciudad en las que no tendríais más opción que dormir en un cuartucho sucio y lleno de bichos. Al menos aquí yo vivo y trabajo en un sitio donde las ratas y las cucarachas no me hacen compañía permanente."

Brienne estaba de pie, incómoda.

"Sentaos, por favor. No hay sillas, pero la cama también sirve para sentarse, si gustáis." Él se dirigió a un arcón y lo abrió. Por un momento Brienne temió que sacaría algún tipo de arma, pero sólo era un arcón de ropa. Larko, sin el menor pudor, se desnudó por completo, dejó sus ropas desgarradas en un rincón del cuarto y sacó otras prendas que puso sobre la cama. Observó la expresión de ella y suspiró divertido.

"Relajaos. Ya os dije que no tenéis que hacer nada que no queráis. Si después vais a limpiarme las heridas, será mejor que no haya ninguna tela estorbando. Pero tranquila, que después me vestiré, si no os gusta el espectáculo."

Brienne por toda respuesta se volvió y atrancó la puerta con la barra. No quería que nadie les hiciera una visita por sorpresa.

Él observaba todos sus movimientos.

"Puedo comprender cómo os las habéis apañado para sobrevivir sola hasta esta isla perdida. ¿Puedo llamaros por algún nombre?"

"Preferiría que no," negó ella.

"Bueno, no importa. La mayoría de la gente que conozco cada noche ni siquiera me dice su nombre, y si me lo dicen después no lo recuerdo." Él sonreía. Su sonrisa también se parecía a la de Jaime, pero la de Larko no tenía el rictus de amargura que curvaba las comisuras de la boca de Jaime. "¿Y bien? ¿De qué se supone que hablan los amigos? Acordamos que íbamos a ser amigos esta noche. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que hay que hacer?"

Ella sonrió por primera vez aquella noche.

"Yo tampoco tengo una gran experiencia," confesó. Sólo Renly y Jaime habían sido sus amigos de verdad, y los había perdido a los dos muy pronto.

"Bueno, para empezar creo que hay que compartir el vino." Larko cogió la botella y los vasos de la mesita de noche donde los había dejado. Le pasó un vaso a Brienne. Ella estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces del pelo y evitaba mirarlo. "Ah, claro, sé que los amigos normalmente no están desnudos uno delante del otro, pero en una situación de emergencia eso se puede pasar por alto, ¿no?"

Ambos se habían sentado en la cama. Brienne estaba rígida, con la espalda tiesa y seguía sin mirarlo.

Larko sirvió el vino en los vasos.

"¿Qué tal un brindis? Por una nueva amistad." Él hizo chocar su vaso con el de Brienne. "Se supone que ahora tenemos que beber. Para sellar el brindis y todo eso." Él bebió un trago, mirando a Brienne. "Eh, mira, no está envenenado."

Ella le lanzó una mirada fugaz con el entrecejo fruncido y bebió.

"¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Y ahora podríamos charlar. ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?"

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Brienne se puso en pie rápidamente y se plantó junto a la puerta de un salto.

"¿Quién es?," preguntó.

"Traigo lo que pedisteis para curar las heridas de Larko," contestó una voz femenina al otro lado.

Brienne echó mano a su daga, levantó la barra y abrió. Una chica que llevaba en los brazos un cuenco con agua caliente y algunos paquetes la miró asombrada.

"Relaja un poco la artillería pesada, encanto. Mina no lleva ningún cuchillo debajo de la falda. Bueno, eso creo," dijo Larko, burlón.

La chica dejó las cosas encima del arcón y salió rápidamente, evidentemente asustada. Brienne cerró y atrancó la puerta otra vez.

"Estoy impresionado. Eres muy ágil para... bueno, para llevar esa armadura."

"Vamos, di lo que ibas a decir. Que soy muy grande, ¿no?"

La mirada de él se suavizó.

"Lo eres, pero eso me gusta. No te lo digo como un insulto ni para meterme contigo, en serio. Es admirable lo bien que te mueves. Me ha dejado impresionado la rapidez con la que has llegado hasta la puerta. ¿Eras muy pequeña cuando decidiste que querías ser una guerrera?" Larko bebió otro trago e hizo un gesto a Brienne indicándole que lo imitara. Ella lo hizo. "Bueno, y ahora, mientras te decides a contarme por qué decidiste llevar esa vida, podrías empezar a examinarme las heridas, si quieres."

Brienne puso el vaso en la mesita y abrió los paquetes que la chica había dejado sobre el arcón. Contenían los paños limpios, el jabón y el ungüento. Ella empapó un paño en el agua caliente, lo impregnó de jabón y empezó a frotarlo suavemente sobre las heridas y contusiones, comenzando por su cabeza, procurando mirarlo lo menos posible. Él era alto también y tenía un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, con músculos fibrosos. "Tenía diez años y les sacaba más de una cabeza a los chicos de mi edad. Eso no me hacía muy popular." Terminó con la cara, se agachó y se puso a limpiar el torso. Unos feos moretones ya se extendían por buena parte de la piel.

"No eras la reina del baile. Se metían contigo. Decidiste aprender a darles para el pelo y lo hiciste muy bien."

"Las chicas no lo tenemos fácil."

"No, la verdad es que no." Él la miraba fijamente y ella eludía aquellos ojos que la turbaban. "Verás, yo no... No soy... Me acuesto con hombres y mujeres por mi trabajo, pero los hombres en realidad no me atraen. Cuando estoy con ellos me imagino que... son mujeres, y así es más fácil."

Brienne se sonrojó aún más. ¿Por qué él le estaría contando aquello? ¿No imaginaría que ella...?

"¿Cómo acabaste trabajando en esto?," le preguntó de pronto, sin saber bien por qué le hacía aquella pregunta. Descendió hasta sus piernas, y así evitaba mirarlo a la cara. Pero lo malo era que tenía justo delante sus... atributos viriles. Jaime era el único hombre que ella había visto completamente desnudo antes, en aquellos baños en Harrenhal, cuando él le contó la verdad sobre el rey Aerys.

"Toda mi familia murió de unas fiebres y me quedé solo en las calles. Mama Cora me encontró y me trajo aquí. No tiene instinto maternal, pero si no fuera por ella probablemente habría muerto de hambre, tirado en cualquier charco."

"Siento lo que le pasó a tu familia," dijo ella. No se le daba muy bien ofrecer condolencias.

"Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo dejaste atrás a tu familia?" Brienne se incorporó y tomó otro paño, que untó con ungüento.

"Hace cinco años. Sé que le partí el corazón a mi padre, pero tenía que irme." Dio unos toques con el paño sobre la ceja partida y él siseó.

"Vaya, eso escuece," protestó.

"Creía que eras un tipo duro," bromeó ella, y por un instante lo miró a los ojos.

"Y lo soy. Pero los tipos duros tenemos nuestros momentos bajos. Tú debes de saber de eso, tú también lo eres. Ya sabes que lo digo como un elogio. Si no fuera por ti, no estaría ahora aquí contigo." Ella continuó aplicando el ungüento sobre las heridas de su rostro. "Es una noche extraña. Nunca he tenido a nadie como tú en mi habitación. Desde luego, no a nadie tan vestido como tú. ¿Nunca te quitas esa armadura?"

"Cuando me doy el baño del mes," contestó ella, irónica.

"Tiene que ser un coñazo ponerse y quitarse ese chisme todos los días. ¿No tienes a nadie que te ayude? Los caballeros ponientis suelen tener escuderos."

"No soy un caballero. Y no necesito ningún escudero."

"Pues yo creo que sí que lo necesitas." Larko la miró pensativo. "Donde quiera que vayas, creo que no debes ir sola."

"Sé cuidar de mí misma."

"Eso salta a la vista. Pero creo que no te arrepentirías si permitieras que alguien te acompañara y cuidara de ti."

"Lo dudo." De repente Brienne alzó la vista de nuevo y lo miró atónita. "¿Me estás proponiendo acompañarme?"

"Tú no debes viajar sola y estar en este sitio no es el sueño de mi vida. No soy un escudero, ni tengo intención de serlo, pero puedo aprender lo necesario para ser tu acompañante y te ayudaré en lo que necesites." En sus ojos había súplica. "Te debo mi vida. Eres una buena mujer y quiero ir contigo. Por favor."

"No me debes nada. Y no te conozco. Podrías traicionarme a las primeras de cambio, cortarme el cuello mientras duermo y largarte con mi bolsa y mis armas," opuso ella.

"Vaya, no me habías dicho que fueras tan rica. ¿Crees que con lo que te robe podré pegarme la gran vida y retirarme de esta mierda de trabajo? ¿Por eso tú viajas en cascarones de nuez en invierno, te alojas en posadas que no son mejores que este burdel y te paseas por los barrios bajos? Ya veo, todo eso lo haces porque estás aburrida de ser tan rica," espetó él. Parecía verdaderamente herido.

"Larko... No puedo llevarte conmigo. No viajo por placer, ni tengo una vida fácil, ¿entiendes?" Brienne ya había terminado de untarle el ungüento y se puso en pie, sin mirarlo.

"¿Te crees que no lo sé? Tampoco es que yo tenga una vida muy fácil, por si no te has dado cuenta. El invierno está aquí. Donde quiera que vayas, el viaje será muy duro, y si vas sola, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de llegar a tu destino. No perderás nada por llevarme contigo."

Brienne suspiró y permaneció silenciosa durante un rato.

"Quieres venir conmigo y ni siquiera conoces mi nombre." Ella se volvió y le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso tiene arreglo. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?" Los ojos del joven relampaguearon de esperanza.

"Brienne. Me llamo Brienne."

"Pues encantado de conocerte, Brienne." Larko se puso en pie e hizo una cómica reverencia. Ella volvió a bajar los ojos, de nuevo roja como una amapola.

"Creo que deberías vestirte. No pensarás acompañarme con esa pinta."

Larko le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y recogió su ropa de encima de la cama. Se vistió y cogió de nuevo los vasos de vino.

"Tenemos que brindar por nuestro nuevo acuerdo, Brienne."

Ella tomó el vaso y pensó en que ojalá no hubiese sido un error aceptar a Larko. Pero, por algún raro motivo, tal vez a causa del vino, se sentía contenta por primera vez en muchas semanas.


	138. Chapter 138

Tyrion se encontraba en el puerto, pensando en las ironías del destino. Aquella era la segunda vez que iba a dar la bienvenida a Oberyn Martell. La primera vez él había esperado recibir a su hermano Doran, y se había apostado en la bifurcación entre el Camino Real y el Camino de las Rosas con Bronn, Pod y cincuenta guardias Lannister. Bronn no era un modelo de paciencia y se entretenía haciendo chistes malos, y junto a ellos había un gran trasiego de gente humilde yendo y viniendo cargada con cestos y transportando animales y carros. Cuando la comitiva dorniense apareció exhibiendo los estandartes de sus casas (todos menos el de los Martell, el sol atravesado por la lanza), Tyrion se extrañó. Y poco después se alarmó al saber que no era el comedido hermano mayor quien acudía a la boda de Joffrey, sino el guerrillero hermano menor, quien además se había saltado las presentaciones protocolarias y se había ido directamente al sitio donde Tyrion se imaginó que estaría: el burdel de Meñique. Lo primero que vio Tyrion al entrar en las estancias donde Oberyn estaba fue una daga atravesando la muñeca de un pariente lejano Lannister.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esperando al díscolo príncipe. Sólo que en esa ocasión la Víbora no había podido adelantarse, a no ser que hubiera saltado al mar y nadado hasta la orilla durante los últmos metros de travesía, cosa que Tyrion dudaba.

Era una tarde ventosa y desapacible en la Bahía del Skahazadhan. Toda la flota de Gilean y de los cuarenta y siete barcos dornienses que habían escoltado al capitán mercante se encontraba amarrada en el puerto, aunque no tardaría mucho en volver a estar en movimiento. Tyrion ya se encontraba organizando un nuevo viaje comercial, y estaba sondeando entre los capitanes dornienses para averiguar cuáles de ellos tenían buenas aptitudes para dedicarse a la marina mercante. Era demasiado arriesgado e insuficiente contar con un único capitán que vendiera y comprara productos en el extranjero. Si disponían de dos o tres más, podrían alternarlos y de ese modo en todo momento habría al menos un capitán realizando las transacciones que eran tan importantes para la supervivencia y la prosperidad de Meereen. Tyrion comprendía que Gilean se había ganado un descanso más que merecido con su familia, a la que acababa de traer desde Tolos. Su hijo mayor ya se había enrolado como marinero y tenía otros dos hijos que eran grumetes, en pleno proceso de aprender el oficio. También había llevado consigo a una de sus hijas, la más joven. Tenía otra hija que ya estaba casada y era madre de dos niños pequeños, pero ella se había quedado en Tolos con su marido, pues él tenía un trabajo estable allí y no había querido dejarlo para probar suerte en Meereen.

Con Oberyn venía una escolta de veinte barcos, con lo cual Doran se mantenía fiel al pacto con el que contribuiría a agrandar la flota de Daenerys progresivamente. Ya había enviado al menos setenta embarcaciones en total, de las cuales la mayoría había conseguido llegar sana y salva a Meereen. Por su parte, Illyrio Mopatis ya se había comprometido a enviar cien barcos. Tyrion esperaba que cumpliera con lo pactado y que no se dedicara a darles largas o que no intentara colarles menos barcos de lo acordado.

La flota que transportaba al príncipe ya era claramente visible en el horizonte. Para mantener el secreto sobre su origen, los capitanes dornienses, al igual que los de la flota que había escoltado a Gilean, habían acordado no colocar los estandartes de los Martell en los mástiles, con lo cual los barcos no llevaban ningún distintivo. Era fundamental que la noticia de la alianza de Dorne con la Reina Dragón llegara a oídos de Kevan y Tommen lo más tarde posible. Era imprescindible evitar el conflicto entre el Trono de Hierro y Dorne. Myrcella estaba estratégicamente situada como huésped de los Martell y Tommen no querría hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de su hermana. Doran tampoco era nada propenso a entrar en conflictos ni a amenazar las vidas de niños. Pero Tommen era débil e influenciable y su esposa Tyrell contaba con numerosos ejércitos, y Doran sabía que su pueblo sería aplastado si los Lannister y los Tyrell lo atacaban. Además, el territorio natal de la reina Margaery, el Dominio, estaba junto a Dorne. No, no se podía arriesgar una nueva guerra. Los dornienses ya habían puesto mucha carne en el asador con su alianza con Daenerys. Doran estaba siendo mucho más audaz de lo que aparentaba su imagen de gobernante pacífico y apocado. Aquella aparente pasividad era pura fachada. Doran se había pasado los últimos diecinueve años rumiando su venganza contra los Lannister, lentamente, pacientemente, y por fin le había llegado el momento de llevarla a cabo. En retribución por su valiosa contribución, Daenerys debía proteger a sus aliados a toda costa. Por ello, toda precaución era poca, y los dornienses habían tenido que tragarse su orgullo por necesidad y navegar hasta el otro lado del mundo sin sus estandartes desplegados.

Pero a Tyrion le inquietaba la reacción del temperamental Oberyn en cuanto viese que la reina no estaba allí para recibirlo. Tras más de un mes en alta mar, su sangre caliente estaría hirviendo por la bella Daenerys, y no le sentaría muy bien tener que posponer su encuentro con ella. Si es que ella regresaba. Ese era uno de los temores más profundos de Tyrion, que no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta. Hacía veinticuatro días que Daenerys había desaparecido y, con cada día que ni ella ni sus dragones se materializaban, más crecía la inquietud que Tyrion sentía. Tenía que aferrarse a la esperanza de que ella apareciese frente a las puertas de las murallas con Jorah y Daario, y tal vez la acompañasen también los dragones, si esa era la caprichosa voluntad de las bestias.

Mientras tanto, tendría que apañárselas para lidiar con la decepción de la Víbora Roja y mantenerlo contento durante la espera. Tyrion no dudaba de que el prometido de la reina esperaría; había esperado casi dos décadas para acabar con el asesino de su hermana. De lo que dudaba era de cuánto aguantaría la paciencia del príncipe sin desafiar ni derramar la sangre de nadie. Él por supuesto que no se quedaría prudentemente en la Gran Pirámide, sino que se patearía la ciudad que ya conocía de su visita anterior y se recorrería los burdeles. Como se suponía que nadie debía saber de su futuro matrimonio con la reina, él debía comportarse con normalidad, y para él la normalidad consistía en pelear de vez en cuando y llevar una incansable vida sexual. Y si no podía tener por el momento a Daenerys para acostarse con ella, buscaría compensación en otras camas. No era muy aficionado a la abstinencia.

Lo que más nervioso ponía a Tyrion era que el belicoso príncipe amenazase, hiriese o matase a quien no debía, cosa que era muy probable en una ciudad tan populosa. Tal vez lo que le convenía era luchar en las arenas de combate, como ya había hecho años atrás, pensó Tyrion con ironía. Entonces seguro que los anfiteatros volverían a llenarse hasta los topes, con la expectativa de ver en acción al temerario dorniense. Pensar en las arenas trajo a su mente otro problema que había quedado pendiente. Los juegos no se habían podido concluir con el desastre de las arenas de Daznak y los luchadores finalistas que habían sobrevivido a la tragedia exigían su combate final para que alguno de ellos pudiese alzarse con el premio de las doscientas monedas de oro, que aún no había sido entregado a ningún campeón. Tyrion y los demás consejeros habían conseguido apaciguarlos con la promesa de que su combate se celebraría cuando la reina hubiese regresado y la situación de Meereen se hubiese estabilizado, pero aquellos guerreros no brillaban por su paciencia y causaban problemas. Eran extranjeros y se habían quedado en la ciudad a la espera de su combate, y daban mucho trabajo a los guardias, pues con frecuencia los Inmaculados y los Segundos Hijos tenían que acudir a sofocar las reyertas que los luchadores de las arenas provocaban. Eran una pesadilla, y Tyrion deseaba que se largaran de una buena vez. Con lo que había costado restaurar la paz, lo último que necesitaban era a un puñado de brutos con ganas de gresca.

Habían llegado más refugiados de Yunkai. La Ciudad Amarilla era una ruina y los supervivientes que se habían quedado trataban de reconstruirla de sus cenizas. Miles de Sabios Amos y plebeyos ricos habían muerto y otros habían huido. Se decía que muchos habían perecido vagando por los yermos y unos pocos habían logrado escapar en sus barcos. Los libertos acababan de elegir a un Consejo de Sabios para gobernar la ciudad devastada. Habían pedido auxilio a Meereen, y Tyrion y los demás miembros del Consejo decidieron enviar víveres, pero no podían ofrecer más. Meereen ya tenía suficientes problemas por sí sola y más de un cuarto de millón de bocas que alimentar. Probablemente Astapor también echaría una mano a los yunkios. Ahora las tres ciudades eran aliadas en su lucha contra la esclavitud, y no podían cerrar los ojos ante los problemas de sus vecinos, pero lo primero era lo primero, y un gobernante tenía que sacar adelante a la gente que dependía directamente de él. Así que para Tyrion lo primero era Meereen.

Los acontecimientos en Poniente no eran alentadores, aunque traían una noticia prometedora. Meñique se encontraba bajo arresto, custodiado por los señores del Valle. Finalmente los señores, ante el bloqueo implacable al que los clanes los habían sometido, habían tenido que bajarse del burro. Los clanes habían cortado el paso de provisiones y el aislamiento total en el duro invierno del Valle había hecho una rápida mella en los señores, quienes no se esperaban tanta tenacidad ni capacidad estratégica por parte de ese grupo de _salvajes._ Tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo. Meñique por su parte ya se había visto obligado a abandonar el Nido de Águilas porque en invierno era inhabitable, y había descendido para refugiarse con Robin Arryn en el castillo de las Puertas de la Luna, esperando contar con el apoyo de Lord Nestor Royce, a quien él mismo había entregado a perpetuidad la custodia del asentamiento a los pies del Nido de Águilas. Pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. En medio de la agitación, alguien había dejado caer una piedra que había terminado de soliviantar los lúgubres ánimos. Una criada que hasta recientemente había pertenecido al servicio del Nido de Águilas, había confesado a Lord Royce un secreto que la carcomía y que no había contado antes a nadie por miedo. Se había marchado precipitadamente del Nido de Águilas pero el mal tiempo la obligó a pedir asilo en las Puertas de la Luna y, como no podía seguir guardando aquel secreto, se convenció de que tenía que revelárselo a alguien. De modo que Lord Nestor recibió a Meñique con una frialdad comparable a la del invierno de fuera, y acto seguido ordenó su arresto.

La chica, temblando de miedo, contó ante una asamblea de señores reunidos en las Puertas de la Luna, convocados por Lord Nestor, que había oído una conversación en la que Lady Lysa hablaba en voz alta y Lord Petyr trataba de hacerla callar, pero ella estaba exaltada y no había forma de conseguir que bajara el tono. La señora había dicho cosas como que ella y el señor Petyr habían envenenado a Lord Arryn y que ella estaba muy contenta por habérselo quitado de encima, además exclamó que era ella la que siempre había amado al señor Baelish, ella y no su hermana Catelyn, y que había hecho por él todo lo que él había querido, todo, incluso se había desecho del bebé que había concebido por accidente siendo aún soltera, y después había tenido que soportar la ausencia de su amado cuando Petyr fue expulsado de Aguasdulces porque en la misma época en que ella abortó, él desafió a Brandon Stark por amor a Catelyn. Lysa se había sentido tan celosa, tan humillada, que había querido morir... Lord Petyr murmuró algo, tratando de calmarla, pero ella se puso a gritarle que la había engañado, que nunca la había querido... Y entonces él dijo algo que se oyó claramente: _Tienes razón. Sólo ha habido una mujer a la que yo he amado. Cat._ Lady Lysa chilló y a la doncella le pareció que hubo un forcejeo, y entonces un nuevo grito y un repentino silencio. Y después Lord Petyr salió diciendo que el bardo que siempre la acompañaba para relajarla con sus canciones la había arrojado por la Puerta de la Luna porque su señora había desdeñado sus insinuaciones amorosas.

Meñique por supuesto había desmentido la declaración de la sirvienta, pero Lord Royce, y con él los otros señores, le replicaron que creían en la sinceridad de la muchacha, pues una simple doncella corría un grave riesgo y tenía mucho que perder acusando a un señor, y estaban seguros de que si ella se estaba aventurando a correr el riesgo, era porque contaba una verdad que la estaba consumiendo. A ello había que añadir que el bardo no había dejado de decir hasta el momento de su propia muerte, despeñándose desde una celda del cielo, que él no había hecho nada, incluso contó la misma versión de la historia que un tiempo después la sirvienta se había atrevido a confesar. Dos personas habían contado exactamente la misma versión que inculpaba a Meñique. Éste fue enviado a las mazmorras a la espera de su juicio.

Las noticias de todos los problemas en el Valle habían llegado hasta Desembarco del Rey y Kevan, sorprendido por no haberse enterado antes, tuvo que verse forzado a tomar decisiones de urgencia. Ratificó el derecho de los clanes sobre la posesión de las montañas, desoyendo las protestas de los señores del Valle, pero en concesión les reconoció a éstos su derecho a juzgar a Baelish por sus crímenes. Le había llegado la información sobre las indiscreciones de Lysa, y en especial la parte en la que ella había confesado su propia implicación y la de Meñique en la muerte de Jon Arryn impactó al honrado tío abuelo de Tommen.

La jugada de Varys había sido maestra. Había localizado a aquella criada asustada y había conseguido hacerla confesar delante de los señores del Valle, que ya sospechaban de Meñique y además estaban bastante alterados por la rebelión de los clanes, y heridos en su orgullo por haber perdido las montañas. Ahora sólo cabía esperar el juicio en el que se decidiría la suerte del rastrero lord regente.

Los ojos de Sansa habían brillado con el destello frío de la venganza. Aquella era la rata que había asesinado a uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, el hombre que había sido como un segundo padre para Ned, y lo había eliminado para que Robert eligiera a Ned como Mano, sabiendo que el Señor de Invernalia odiaba la capital y sus intrigas. Después había colaborado en la traición por la que todos los guardias de Ned fueron masacrados en la sala del trono y le colocó un cuchillo en el cuello para entregárselo a Cersei en bandeja.

No, Sansa no sentía compasión por aquella rata.

Para empañar la satisfacción por el arresto de Meñique, las noticias procedentes del Norte habían desalentado a Sansa. La carta de un horrorizado Varys los había sacudido a ella y a Tyrion. Stannis había quemado en la hoguera a su propia hija. La horrible influencia de la bruja roja había llegado hasta el extremo de condenar a una pobre niña inocente a la peor de las muertes, y todo porque las llamas le dictaron que esa atrocidad ayudaría a Stannis a hacer retroceder la nieve. Al parecer el sacrificio logró lo prometido, pero al coste de que el _rey_ de pacotilla perdiera más de la mitad del ejército que le quedaba, que había desertado durante la noche después de presenciar el espantoso espectáculo de la niña chillando, llamando a sus padres y clamando por piedad mientras era devorada por el fuego. La misma mañana en que Stannis se despertó convertido en el peor de los monstruos, abandonado por los escandalizados mercenarios y otros soldados que le habían sido fieles hasta entonces, su esposa, Selyse Baratheon, se había ahorcado de un árbol. Ella que tan ciega había estado con la bruja asesina, al final había mostrado compasión por su hija, cuando era demasiado tarde, y la culpa la empujó al suicidio. El día amaneció plácido, sin ventisca, pero, ¿a qué precio? La bruja, viendo que Stannis también estaba condenado, pues los Bolton lo aplastarían fácilmente, lo abandonó como la perra traicionera que era y se marchó al Muro a lamerse las heridas del fracaso. Varys rezumaba un odio incontenible en sus palabras, y hasta Tyrion se sintió atribulado por la pobre Shireen, una niña dulce e inteligente que había sufrido un final atroz por culpa de sus padres y de una bruja chiflada. Sansa, que empezaba a notar su embarazo en las náuseas matinales y en su humor hipersensible, lloró por la pequeña princesa asesinada.

Como era de esperar, el muy estúpido de Stannis se empeñó en avanzar contra el bien pertrechado ejército de los Bolton, que lo derrotó rápidamente y pasó por la espada a sus mermadas fuerzas. Fue el mismo Ramsay Bolton quien ejecutó a Stannis, dando así fin a un indeseable candidato al Trono de Hierro. No era que Varys se alegrara de que los Bolton siguieran siendo los usurpadores del Norte, pero tampoco sentía la menor lástima por aquel patético aspirante asesino de su propia prole.

Los ojos de Sansa relampaguearon de odio contra Stannis, contra la bruja y contra los Bolton. Tyrion habría querido ahorrarle aquellas violentas emociones, pero no podía ocultarle la verdad, así que trató de apaciguarla acariciando su mano y procurando que se distrajera con las tareas diarias.

Al menos otro cuervo le trajo algo de desquite, al anunciar la muerte del señor de las Islas del Hierro, Balon Greyjoy. Se había producido coincidiendo sospechosamente con el regreso a Pyke del hermano menor de Balon, Euron. Era bien sabido que siempre se habían detestado el uno al otro, así que no había que descartar que el viejo no hubiese muerto por accidente. Se había precipitado al vacío desde uno de los puentes del castillo, en medio de una tormenta. Ese tipo de puentes, hechos con cuerdas y tablones, no eran lo más estable por lo que se podía caminar bajo un fuerte viento, y tal vez Euron había aprovechado esa circunstancia para librarse del odiado hermano mayor. Se suponía que la silla de Piedramar debía heredarla Theon, o lo que quedaba de él. Varys comunicaba que el traidor que engañó a Robb Stark, tomó Invernalia y quemó a los niños Stark (o a dos chicos que hizo pasar por ellos) había conseguido escapar de las garras de Ramsay Bolton, y probablemente se encontraba de camino hacia Pyke, si las canciones de los pajaritos eran ciertas.

En la capital, Tommen y Margaery ofrecían una imagen de devoción a la Fe que a Tyrion como mínimo le resultaba chirriante, por lo menos en lo tocante a la Rosa de Altojardín. Ella no hacía nada sin un motivo perfectamente estudiado y Tyrion apostaba a que tanto fervor religioso ocultaba alguna maniobra para socavar el poder de los gorriones. La digna nieta de Olenna Tyrell no había peleado con uñas y dientes por la corona (incluso teniendo estómago suficiente para aceptar casarse con un sádico y después con un chico que apenas estaba en la pubertad, débil y maleable) para conformarse de buen grado con que otro le usurpara el poder, aunque se tratase de un religioso con túnica de arpillera.

Y para finalizar con el cupo de novedades, lo último que sabían de Jon era que se dirigía con un grupo de hermanos negros leales y amigos del Pueblo Libre hacia Casa Austera, la ciudad maldita de más allá del Muro, donde se habían refugiado miles de personas después de perder a su líder, Mance Rayder. Sansa estaba inquieta por su hermano, pues además de luchar contra el invierno de las tierras más frias del mundo, tenía que hacerlo también contra los prejuicios de la gente. Ella volvía a rezar tras meses sin hacerlo. Tyrion ignoraba si dirigía sus plegarias a los Siete o a los antiguos dioses, pero él mismo les dirigió un desafiante reproche. _Si no la escucháis a ella, es que no sois dignos de besarle las suelas._ Tal vez eso les picara en su orgullo y se molestaran en escucharla siquiera una vez en su estado de sordera permanente.

El embarazo de Sansa les compensaba por los fatigosos días, las pesadas obligaciones y las noticias que no auguraban nada bueno. Aún no se le notaba, era demasiado pronto (sólo un mes), pero no les quedaba la menor duda de que un bebé Lannister y Stark se estaba desarrollando. Sansa todas las mañanas se esforzaba en no vomitar el desayuno, a veces sin éxito; captaba olores que antes le pasaban desapercibidos, y Tyrion bromeaba diciéndole que casi le hacía la competencia a Rayo; y tenía cambios de humor y lloraba por cualquier cosa, de lo cual ella misma se avergonzaba, pues le recordaba sus tiempos de Desembarco del Rey. Tyrion la trataba con la misma gentileza, ternura y paciencia que siempre, sin importar que ella misma no se soportara en algunos momentos. A veces ella le hablaba de malos modos o alzaba la voz, reacciones de las que se arrepentía al instante y se llevaba las manos a la boca, horrorizada por perder su compostura de aquella manera delante del hombre que amaba y que no hacía sino colmarla de atenciones. Pero a pesar de aquellos altibajos de humor, comprensibles en su estado, Sansa era muy feliz, y él empujaba sus temores al fondo de su mente para compartir la felicidad de ella.

Apretó su suave mano mientras esperaban en el puerto a que los veinte barcos dornienses atracaran. Sansa sabía que él estaba un poco nervioso e intentó calmarlo con el roce de sus dedos y una sonrisa.

A partir de aquel día Meereen sería seguramente una ciudad un poco menos tranquila, pues Oberyn era de los que se hacían notar.


	139. Chapter 139

El principe descendió con su famosa agilidad del barco recién atracado, flanqueado por sus guardias. Tyrion, Sansa, Ser Barristan, Missandei y Gusano Gris aguardaban de pie en el muelle, flanqueados también por Inmaculados y Segundos Hijos, y Pod estaba justo detrás de Tyrion. Oberyn los miró a todos con una sonrisa que vaciló en cuanto advirtió que su prometida no estaba en la comitiva de recepción. Pero en ese momento se dirigió a Tyrion, socarrón.

"Parece que sentís una especial afición por acudir a recibirme, Lord Tyrion," bromeó.

"Y parece que vos habéis perdido vuestra aversión por las ceremonias de bienvenida, mi príncipe," añadió Tyrion, devolviendo la pulla.

"Siguen sin gustarme, pero se suponía que en esta ocasión una bella reina me recibiría, una mejora bastante considerable respecto a la última vez que fui recibido por alguien. Pero no la veo por aquí." Oberyn barría el muelle con la mirada, y Tyrion creyó percibir un destello de decepción en sus ojos oscuros al no hallarla en la comitiva. Ahora venía la parte difícil. Tyrion tomó aire.

"La reina no se encuentra en Meereen actualmente. Durante la celebración de las finales de los combates en el anfiteatro de Daznak, lugar que vos conocéis, sus dragones aparecieron, cundió el pánico entre la multitud y ella se vio forzada a marcharse volando. Nuestros mejores soldados fueron a buscarla y confiamos en que volverá."

Las pupilas de Oberyn se dilataron de sorpresa.

"¿De verdad? Tenía entendido que ella decidió quedarse a gobernar Meereen cuando la conquistó, para no abandonar a la gente que había liberado. ¿Cómo es que la ha abandonado ahora?"

"No la ha abandonado," lo contradijo Tyrion. "La reina tuvo que montarse en Drogon y marcharse con los dragones porque tanto sus vidas como las de los espectadores peligraban en esos momentos, en medio del caos que se desencadenó en el anfiteatro, pero ella aún casi no podía controlarlos y no sabía cómo hacerlos volver. Estoy seguro de que, donde quiera que se encuentre, está haciendo todo lo posible por regresar, y además sé que los soldados que fueron en su búsqueda no descansarán hasta encontrarla. Es muy posible que ya estén en el camino de vuelta. Nuestra reina es más fuerte de lo que parece, y aquí todos confiamos en que pronto estará entre nosotros otra vez." Tyrion sonaba más seguro de lo que se sentia.

Pero Oberyn no parecía enfadado, sólo desilusionado. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

"Supongo que me lo tengo bien empleado por lo que os hice la última vez. En Desembarco del Rey yo os dejé plantado a vos, y aquí la reina me ha dejado plantado a mí. Creo que ya estamos en paz, Lord Tyrion. Ambos conocemos el sabor de la humillación de ser desdeñados, ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente."

"Oh, yo conozco ese sabor desde que nací, mi príncipe, vos lo sabéis bien. Pero vos tenéis la suerte de que la reina no os inflige ninguna humillación, o no es esa su intención."

"La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a ser desdeñado por ninguna dama, voluntaria o involuntariamente." Oberyn miró fijamente a Sansa, con ojos acariciadores, y Tyrion notó la punzada de los celos. "Recuerdo cuando en Desembarco del Rey me dijisteis que estabais casado, y casi puedo comprender que rechazarais otra compañía femenina que no fuese la de esta encantadora dama." El príncipe tomó la mano de Sansa para besarla, y ella, muy sonrojada, respondió al galante saludo con una reverencia. "Cuando acudí a la boda del rey Joffrey vos erais muy infeliz, mi señora. Nunca he sentido aprecio por vuestro padre, pero era vuestro padre. Y también siento que perdierais a vuestra familia. Sé lo que es que te arrebaten de la peor de las maneras a las personas que más amas. Pero ahora resplandecéis, mi hermosa dama. El matrimonio al final os ha sentado bien. Los talentos más sorprendentes a veces se hallan en las personas más inesperadas," comentó Oberyn, lanzando una mirada burlona a Tyrion. "Siempre es un placer contemplar a una belleza como vos y adivinar que no está siendo desperdiciada en las manos de cualquier palurdo incapaz de apreciar su buena suerte. Yo no he venido a este mundo para permitir que las flores bonitas que se cruzan en mi camino se agosten sin haber sido veneradas como merecen." El príncipe volvió a besar la mano de Sansa y su mirada la recorría con admiración no disimulada. Tyrion podía sentir el calor que abrasaba las mejillas de su joven esposa y pensó que ya era hora de cortar las zalamerías del seductor príncipe. Él aún tenía pesadillas en las que el Caballero de las Flores se llevaba a Sansa montada en la grupa de su caballo blanco, y ambos sonreían felices mientras se alejaban, dejándolo solo y desesperado.

"Todos somos palurdos al lado de flores como ella," replicó Tyrion. "Nadie puede venerarlas como se merecen." Recalcó el _nadie_ con claridad.

"Bueno, ellas mismas son las que deben opinar sobre eso. Y nosotros nunca debemos dejar de intentar mejorar su opinión."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Tyrion, deseando cambiar de tema. Sansa, como siempre intuyendo su humor, intervino.

"Príncipe Oberyn, espero que os sintáis a gusto en Meereen. Se cuentan historias sobre vos. Aquí hay mucha gente que os recuerda."

"Sí, lo cierto es que me divertí bastante en mi anterior visita. Seguro que unos cuantos habitantes de esta ciudad no me han olvidado, y no todos sus recuerdos deben de ser buenos. También veo por aquí a mis antiguos amigos los Segundos Hijos. Para empezar, ahí está mi buen amigo Lester. ¡Eh, Lester!" Oberyn se acercó al mercenario, que formaba parte de la escolta de los consejeros reales. Los dos hombres se palmearon mutuamente los antebrazos como saludo de viejos colegas. "¿Cómo estás, bribón? Veo que la mala vida te ha sentado de maravilla. ¿Todavía sigues siendo el terror de los burdeles y aún tumbas a los demás bebiendo? No me digas que te has hecho abstemio."

El soldado sonreía con sus dientes blancos bajo la piel curtida y llena de cicatrices.

"La reina nos ha hecho entrar en vereda, mi príncipe, pero los viejos hábitos no se olvidan del todo."

"Ya veo que no, amigo mío. Tenemos que recordar los viejos tiempos alguno de estos días," propuso Oberyn.

"Claro, mi príncipe."

A continuación, Oberyn paseó la vista por los otros consejeros y dedicó una inclinación de cabeza a Ser Barristan, quien se la devolvió. Pero antes de dirigirle la palabra, clavó los ojos en Missandei y la saludó de la misma manera galante en que lo había hecho con Sansa: hizo una reverencia y le besó la mano.

"La reina tiene un gusto excelente para rodearse de mujeres preciosas. ¿Cómo os llamáis?"

"Missandei de Naath, mi príncipe." Su sonrojo era claramente visible incluso en sus mejillas morenas.

"Hermosa isla. Pero me temo que los piratas hacen difícil la vida allí, porque de lo contrario no estaríais aquí, bajo la protección de la reina. La queréis mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, mi príncipe. Ella me liberó de un Bondadoso Amo de Astapor."

"Eso me dice mucho sobre cómo es. Bien, bella Missandei, me alegro de que a partir de hoy nos veamos con frecuencia." Él le besó la mano otra vez y caminó hacia Ser Barristan.

"Bienvenido a Meereen, mi príncipe." El caballero miraba a Oberyn con cautela. Ambos guerreros siempre se habían respetado, pero el anciano no confiaba demasiado en el inquieto e impulsivo príncipe, Tyrion lo advertía, y sin duda la perspicaz Víbora lo advertía también, pero aquello parecía divertirle en lugar de molestarle.

"Cuántas vueltas da la vida, Ser. He visto muchas cosas, pero no habría esperado que uno de los mejores guardias reales de la historia acabase en el otro extremo del mundo, sirviendo a la última de los Targaryen. Aquel chico Joffrey era un idiota, y su madre una zorra. El Trono de Hierro ha caído definitivamente en picado si un rey comete la estupidez de expulsar a una leyenda como vos. Nunca elogio a nadie que no lo merece, eso ya lo sabéis. Por algo me llaman la Víbora Roja. Me desmontasteis a mí y también desmontasteis al príncipe dragón en el torneo de Bastión de Tormentas. Para mí los torneos no eran más que un juego, una simple exhibición, y desmontar a otro no lo convierte a uno en un gran guerrero, pero vos inspirabais verdadero respeto, incluso a mí. Tanto respeto que os perdoné que más tarde sirvierais al Usurpador, porque para vos debió de ser mucho más una penitencia que un honor. Os mantuvisteis fiel a vuestros votos con un rey que se pasaba el día cebándose como un cerdo entre pellejos de vino y putas. Si alguna vez merecisteis un castigo, lo cumplisteis con creces, no lo dudo. Aquello se convirtió en una caricatura del Trono de Hierro y de la Guardia Real. Casi os compadecí. Pero al final, que Joffrey os echara fue lo mejor que os pudo pasar. Ya no teníais que seguir jurando lealtad a inútiles. Y ahora vos y yo estamos aquí por la misma mujer. Realmente el destino juega con nosotros." Oberyn miró al anciano caballero con su toque de burla. "¿Me daréis la revancha un día? Todavía me escuece el culo de cuando me tirasteis del caballo."

"Me temo que mis viejos huesos ya no son un rival para vos, mi príncipe," admitó Ser Barristan, con una leve sonrisa.

"No seáis tan modesto. Oí que en la sala del trono, cuando fuisteis despedido, amenazasteis con cortar a otros cinco miembros de la Guardia Real como si fuesen tartas."

"No tiene mérito enfrentarse a ratas."

"Tenéis razón. Aquellos lameculos no merecían siquiera llevar una espada," coincidió Oberyn. Se volvió hacia Gusano Gris.

"Os saludo, comandante de los Inmaculados. ¿Cómo os llamáis?"

"Gusano Gris, mi príncipe."

"No os cambiasteis el nombre de alimaña. ¿Por qué?," preguntó Oberyn, curioso.

"Porque era el nombre que tenía el día en que la Madre me liberó. Desde entonces es un nombre especial para uno," explicó el joven soldado con toda solemnidad.

Oberyn asintió, comprensivo. Para alivio de Tyrion, el príncipe omitió hacer bromas referentes a la ausencia de los atributos viriles de los Inmaculados.

De los barcos también estaban descendiendo los maestres que Doran enviaba. Oberyn hizo las presentaciones y Tyrion, cansado de estar de pie en el muelle, deseaba que los saludos protocolarios concluyesen pronto. Aquella nueva remesa de sanadores estaba recién salida de la Ciudadela y todos eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero contarían con Maero, que sería un buen guía y los haría trabajar a destajo.

Tyrion instó al comité de bienvenida y a los recién llegados a dirigirse a la Gran Pirámide para que los dornienses se acomodasen en sus alojamientos. A Oberyn se le habían preparado unas habitaciones adyacentes a las de la reina, que tendría que ocupar incluso después de que se hubiera casado con ella para no levantar sospechas, pero estaban lo bastante cerca de las de su futura esposa como para que pudiera hacerle discretas visitas.

El viento era muy desagradable y Tyrion no quería que Sansa cogiese frío, ni que se cansara demasiado, y además la tensión de que ella estuviera expuesta entre la multitud lo acosaba. Él no quería agobiarla ni aburrirla con sus miedos y por eso se los callaba cuando Sansa se empeñaba en quedarse a su lado durante todo el tiempo (otro maestro la estaba sustituyendo en sus clases matinales, y había dejado de acudir temporalmente a las reuniones del gremio de costureras, aunque Leena y Cloe la consultaban a menudo), pero siempre que salían de la pirámide se volvía paranoico y estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En la pirámide, Tyrion se aseguró de que los nuevos maestres fuesen escoltados hasta sus alojamientos y a continución él y Oberyn mantuvieron una conversación en la sala privada de Daenerys. Sansa se marchó con Pod pasar el rato con Leena, pues no quería quedarse sola en las habitaciones. Se merecía ese pequeño respiro con su amiga.

"¿Cómo está vuestro hermano Doran? ¿Y mi sobrina?," preguntó Tyrion, deseoso de tener más noticias sobre Myrcella.

"Los dolores de gota lo tienen postrado en su silla de ruedas y se pasa muchas horas contemplando los jardines desde su terraza, pero su mente sigue tan activa como siempre. Ha estado planeando esta alianza con la casa Targaryen desde que nuestra hermana fue asesinada y el Usurpador plantó el culo en el trono con la ayuda de vuestro suegro y de vuestra familia. ¿Sabéis que yo quise alzar a Dorne en contra de Robert para apoyar a Viserys Targaryen? Pero mi hermano me advirtió que seríamos aplastados y me convenció para que pospusiéramos la venganza. Convinimos en firmar un pacto secreto con Ser Willem Darry, que había asumido la tutela de Viserys y Daenerys. Yo viajé a Braavos y nos pusimos de acuerdo en casar a uno o a los dos hermanos Targaryen con miembros de mi familia. Por entonces Doran llevaba poco tiempo casado con Mellario y esperaba tener varios hijos, pero sólo tuvo a Trystane, que nació un par de años después del pacto. Propusimos a Trystane como prometido de Daenerys, pero años después el idiota de Viserys rechazó ese enlace, impaciente por conseguir un ejército numeroso con el que invadir Poniente. Cuando se la entregó al khal dothraki, arruinó nuestros planes. Poco después, vos ofrecisteis a Myrcella para Trystane, y Doran vio la oportunidad de una alianza con los Lannister. Yo detestaba la idea de cualquier pacto con vuestra familia, pero Doran es más inteligente que yo y mucho mejor político y estratega. Además, Myrcella es una criatura dulce y encantadora que ha llevado alegría a nuestra casa y felicidad a mi sobrino. Pero sabíamos que tener a Myrcella entre nosotros no nos ayudaría a llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. No pensábamos matar a una niña inocente. Como mucho, podríamos asegurarnos de que Dorne estaría a salvo de la saña de los Lannister, Pues Tywin y Cersei no querrían que Myrcella corriese peligro. Y en fin, como no teníamos a nadie más que ofrecer a Daenerys, finalmente mi hermano pensó en mí como esposo para ella. Tuve mis reparos, sobre todo por la diferencia de edad, y porque ya tengo a Ellaria, pero todavía no soy un viejo, Ellaria está de acuerdo con la alianza y puedo ser un buen marido, pues yo cuido de mi familia. Y así fue como al final las cosas han acabado así. Aunque Viserys no hubiese desdeñado el pacto con nosotros y no hubiese muerto, no teníamos a nadie con quien casarlo. Aquel arrogante estúpido no habría aceptado a ninguna de mis hijas por ser bastardas, aunque él mismo habría podido legitimar a la que hubiera elegido en cuanto fuese rey de Poniente, si hubiese sido una persona más inteligente y capaz. Por suerte, no tuve que comprometer a una de mis hijas con él, y murió como merecía, y muy oportunamente para dejar el camino libre a su hermana." Oberyn tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa y cambió de postura en la silla. Era demasiado inquieto para permanecer sentado durante mucho rato. "¿Es tan hermosa como dicen?"

"Más aún. Los rumores no pueden describir su belleza con suficiente justicia. Vos tendréis ocasión de comprobarlo," respondió Tyrion sin ironía.

"Vos sois un experto en mujeres, así que os creo. Trataré de hacer honor a tanta belleza. Si se parece a Rhaegar siquiera un poco, hará suspirar al menos a la mitad de los habitantes de los reinos en los que inspire devoción. Que yo acabara detestando al príncipe dragón no le resta el gran atractivo que tenía. En fin, ya sabía que no venía a casarme con un adefesio. Pero decidme... ¿Es la mujer de verdad que parece ser? ¿No es simplemente una aspirante más al Trono de Hierro que ha tenido la suerte de conseguir tres dragones y gente competente a su alrededor?"

"No habría conseguido nada de eso si no fuese la mujer de verdad que es. Tiene auténtica sangre de dragón. Yo nunca he sido un adulador, y no reconozco en nadie las cualidades de las que carece, empezando por mí mismo. Supongo que ya conocéis mi fama de tener la lengua larga y de hablar sin tapujos, aunque en Desembarco del Rey no tuvíéramos ocasión de hablar largo y tendido. Vos teníais mucha sed por matar Lannisters." Tyrion sonrió con sarcasmo. "Podéis estar seguro de que si os cuento todo esto, es porque ella merece realmente la pena, príncipe Oberyn," dijo Tyrion con sencillez.

"Sigo teniendo la misma sed por matar Lannisters," apuntó Oberyn con sorna. "Pero no encontraría placer en mataros a vos. Lo reconozco."

"¿Porque soy un _Mediohombre_?," preguntó Tyrion con el mismo tono de sorna.

"Porque vuestro padre se revolvería en su tumba si os viera. Me gustan las personas que sabían cómo tocarle las pelotas a Tywin, y vos érais un experto en eso desde que nacisteis. Os vi en vuestra cuna en Roca Casterly y poco después Tywin rechazó que Jaime o Cersei se casaran con Elia o conmigo, afortunadamente para mi hermana y para mí, y a cambio os ofreció a vos como esposo para Elia, lo que fue una ofensa para la casa Martell. Pero a pesar de eso yo supe que no podría odiaros a vos, no porque fueseis un enano digno de lástima, sino porque siempre seríais la espina clavada en el corazón de vuestro padre. Y eso me gustaba," admitió el príncipe.

"Bueno, no está mal. Es un buen comienzo para una floreciente amistad. Y en cuanto a Daenerys, con ella no bromeo, amigo. Vuestro matrimonio con ella será el más ventajoso que podríais encontrar. Tendréis todo lo que pudierais desear en una mujer."

"Siempre y cuando ella vuelva, claro. En fin, mi pequeño amigo, no os robo más tiempo por hoy al lado de vuestra bonita mujer. Tengo que presentar mis respetos a esta ciudad del infierno en la que pasé tan buenos ratos cuando era poco más que un muchacho. Necesito resarcirme por el mes y pico que me he pasado metido en una ratonera flotante." Oberyn se levantó.

Tyrion lo miró con recelo.

"Os ruego que mientras os divertís por las calles de Meereen, recordéis que la ciudad está en una situación muy delicada y hay gente que quiere matarnos. No os descuidéis."

Oberyn sonrió abiertamente.

"Hace muchos años que no tengo un padre que me dé sermones, pero no os preocupéis, tendré en cuenta vuestra advertencia. Soy problemático pero no tan idiota."

"Me alegra oírlo," replicó Tyrion, no muy convencido.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de la sala privada.

"Y por cierto, felicidades, pequeño amigo. Espero que el bebé nazca sano," añadió Oberyn mientras salían.

Tyrion lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Cómo lo sabéis? Apenas hace un mes que Sansa está embarazada y aún no se lo hemos dicho a casi nadie."

"Soy un hombre con mucha experiencia. Y he tenido ocho hijas, al menos que yo sepa. Sé un poco sobre mujeres embarazadas. Cuidadla muy bien, pequeño amigo. Las mejores cosas en este mundo son el sexo y la familia, cuando se tiene una familia que vale la pena."

"Lo sé, amigo mío. Y recordad..."

"No quemaré media ciudad antes de mañana, lo prometo," rio Oberyn, y se alejó por el corredor con su paso elástico, que recordaba el de un felino preparándose para salir de caza.


	140. Chapter 140

"¿A qué se refería el príncipe Oberyn cuando te dijo en el muelle que _casi podía comprender que rechazaras otra compañía femenina que no fuese la mía_? ¿Cómo podía él saber algo tan privado sobre ti si acababa de llegar a Desembarco del Rey?" espetó Sansa con tono de reproche cuando él se pasó a recogerla a las habitaciones de Pod y Leena y ambos estaban en el corredor, lejos del alcance de los oídos de sus amigos.

Tyrion la miró, sorprendido por su vehemencia y por su tono herido. Jamás habría pensado que un simple comentario que no tenía nada de particular pudiese calar tanto en ella, pero entonces recordó que su joven esposa embarazada se encontraba en un estado de hipersensibilidad y las cosas la afectaban más de lo que antes lo hacían. Se armó de paciencia, anticipando el chaparrón que se le venía encima. Suspiró para sí al darse cuenta de que ella debía de haber estado dándole vueltas al dichoso comentario de Oberyn durante buena parte de la tarde.

"Verás, Sansa, cuando él llegó a la capital, se fue directamente al burdel de Meñique antes de que yo fuera a darle la bienvenida. Me quedé esperándolo en las afueras de la ciudad, pero nuestro exótico príncipe dorniense tiene el culo demasiado inquieto para seguir los protocolos y se fue a hacer su santa voluntad, como siempre ha hecho. Como yo tengo algo de conocimiento sobre la psicología humana, como bien sabes, imaginé dónde estaría, y acerté. Fui al burdel y, bueno, te ahorraré algunos detalles sobre lo primero que vi cuando entré. Digamos que mantenía una disputa con uno de mis parientes lejanos Lannister, po decirlo con suavidad. No se dio mucha prisa en saludarme y, cuando lo hizo, él nos invitó a Bronn y a mí a participar en las... actividades que habían sido interrumpidas por la disputa. Yo rechacé el ofrecimiento y le dije que estaba casado, y él me miró como si yo fuera tonto por dejar pasar la oportunidad. Obviamente no entendía por qué una cosa tenía que estar reñida con la otra."

Acababan de entrar en sus habitaciones y Tyrion estaba cerrando la puerta. Pensó que ella se había conformado con su explicación, pero enseguida descubriría que estaba completamente equivocado.

"Con que fuiste al burdel, ¿eh? No pudiste resistirte, claro," atacó ella. Tyrion se volvió a mirarla, dolido a su pesar.

"Sansa, ya te he explicado por qué tuve que ir, pero de verdad que yo no quería. Ya hacía tiempo que dejé de visitar esos sitios, te lo he dicho antes, y te lo repito ahora. Nunca te he sido infiel."

"Pero habría mujeres desnudas por allí. A ti te conocían bien, seguro que alguna se te acercó para tentarte. ¿Y me vas a decir que rechazaste la ocasión de practicar sexo fácil? En casa tenías a una estúpida y llorona esposa niña con la que no te acostabas, te morías por tener sexo... ¿Y tuviste la fortaleza de rechazar a otras mujeres, incluso a las de los burdeles?" La voz de ella era sarcástica.

Tyrion echaba mano de todo su autocontrol. Los reproches de Sansa realmente eran hirientes, por mucho que él supiera que él mismo tenía la culpa de su propia fama y que poco después ella misma se arrepentiría de haber expresado aquellos recelos.

"Sí, Sansa, las rechacé. Las rechacé porque estaba casado contigo y te respetaba. Entiéndelo, por favor."

"Pero deseabas a otras mujeres. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que deseabas incluso a Shae." El rostro de ella estaba rojo de ira, pero el de Tyrion se quedó blanco al oír aquella revelación. "¿Lo ves? Tengo razón. La deseabas. A menudo fingías no acordarte de su nombre, tú, que nunca olvidas un nombre. A veces le echabas miradas furtivas cuando creías que yo no miraba, y ella te las devolvía. Miradas cómplices. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo, de lo ciega que estaba, de lo ingenua que era. ¿Sabes que un día me encontré un brazalete suyo en uno de tus cajones? ¿Qué hacía allí uno de sus brazaletes? Era de plata. ¿Cómo puede permitirse una criada un brazalete de plata? Yo se lo vi puesto varias veces. ¡Se lo regalaste tú! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de esos detalles hasta ahora? Y aquellas miradas de resentimiento que Shae te lanzaba... ¡No eran para protegerme a mí de ti, eran por celos! ¡Estaba celosa! Por los dioses... ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Entre ella y tú había algo, ahora lo sé. ¡Me has engañado!" Ella caminó furiosamente hasta una de las ventanas y se detuvo, mirando sin ver a través de los cristales.

Tyrion veía un abismo abierto ante sus pies y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse tragar por él. Se acercó a ella, temblando. Debía escoger las palabras con mucho cuidado, pero sabía que ella sólo admitiría la verdad, y él se sentiría demasiado ruin ocultándosela, aunque le aliviaba la certeza de que él, en efecto, nunca le había sido infiel. Sí, había fantaseado con Shae y con otras mujeres, pero no se había follado a ninguna. Eso le dio fuerzas.

"Por favor, Sansa. Nunca te he engañado, aunque admito que sí he ocultado parte de la verdad. Si me prometes que me escucharás, te contaré todo lo que quieres saber, pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que jamás te he sido infiel y que no te he mentido. ¿Me creerás?"

Ella se volvió. Había lágrimas en sus mejillas y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y él se odió por ello.

"Ven, vamos a sentarnos. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?," ofreció él, solícito. No la tocó, temiendo que Sansa rechazara su contacto, pero le tendió la mano, indicándole que lo acompañara. Ella vaciló pero la tomó con rigidez y se dejó guiar hacia las sillas. Tyrion consideró que no sería apropiado sentarse en la cama. Ella podría malinterpretar incluso ese gesto tan nimio en su estado de alteración.

"No, gracias, no quiero agua. Sólo quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad." Ella se sentó y sus ojos eran un pozo de angustia. Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por borrar esa expresión, por colmarla de besos y caricias para demostrarle su amor. Por arrancarse el corazón si hacía falta, para que Sansa viera que sólo le pertenecía a ella.

"Conocí a Shae en el campamento militar que mi padre había desplegado en las Tierras de los Ríos, cuando llegué alli poco después de todo lo que me había sucedido con tu madre, los clanes de las montañas del Valle y tu tía Lysa en mi camino de vuelta desde el Muro. Mi padre había convocado a sus ejércitos para liberarme de las garras de Lady Catelyn, porque el sacrosanto honor Lannister estaba en juego. Pero entonces aparecí y le estropeé la fiesta que él había armado por mi causa. Me instalé en una tienda y pedí a Bronn que me buscara compañía femenina. Hay muchas mujeres que siguen a los ejércitos y se venden a los soldados. En tiempos de guerra la mayoría de los hombres necesitan desfogar sus instintos incluso más que en tiempos normales y las prostitutas lo saben muy bien. Shae era una de ellas."

Sansa lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, consternada.

"Siempre supe que ella no había sido una doncella antes de trabajar para mí, desconocía muchas funciones de las doncellas y sus modales indicaban que jamás había servido a ninguna dama. Shae insistía en que había trabajado para señoras extranjeras, pero yo lo dudaba. Ahora sigue contando." Seguía rígida y ofendida.

Tyrion tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y se resignó a revelar la historia, sin entrar en los detalles escabrosos, por supuesto.

"Bronn me la trajo y la contraté para que me hiciese compañía. Yo tenía que combatir al día siguiente en la vanguardia del ataque junto con mis nuevos amigos de los clanes, gracias a mi padre, y temía que ese probablemente fuese mi último día, estaba muy asustado y no quería pasar solo la que yo creía mi última noche. Pero sobreviví con sólo un golpe en la cabeza infligido por uno de mis propios hombres (no andes publicando eso por ahí, por favor, o mi estupenda reputación se vería dañada seriamente)," bromeó Tyrion, tratando de suavizar el tormentoso humor de ella, sin éxito. "Al alargarse la guerra, pues tu hermano resultó ser mucho mejor estratega de lo que mi padre había imaginado, me pasó el testigo de Mano del Rey y me envió a la capital. Me llevé a Shae conmigo."

"Oh, vaya. Ella te gustaba mucho, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, no te la habrías llevado a Desembarco del Rey. Supongo que Shae no opondría mucha resistencia. Uno de los hombres más ricos del reino la mantenía." El tono sarcástico de Sansa era corrosivo y dolía, pero Tyrion disimuló. Al fin y al cabo, era lógico que ella se consumiera de humillación al creer que él se la había jugado. Lo cierto era que incluso a él mismo le costaría creerse una historia como la que le estaba revelando a Sansa.

"Yo sabía que era una locura. Mi padre era muy susceptible en todo lo referente al honor Lannister y, dada mi bien merecida fama de putañero que empañaba dicho honor, amenazó con colgar a cualquier puta que encontrara en mi cama. Yo, aún sabiendo que él jamás amenazaba en balde, lo desoí por rebeldía y Shae se vino conmigo. Sí, ella me gustaba y le pagaba bien."

"Y una vez en la Fortaleza Roja, le buscaste ocupación como mi doncella, para que nadie sospechara que era tu... amante." Tyrion le agradeció en silencio que no hubiera dicho lo que había estado a punto de decir. Shae había sido su única amiga de verdad en Desembarco del Rey y las dos se habían tomado mucho cariño. Por muchos celos que Sansa estuviera sintiendo hacia ella, Tyrion sabía que era incapaz de llamarla _puta_.

"En efecto, Sansa. Ella necesitaba tener algo que hacer aparte de esperarme durante casi todo el día. Y cuando te vi tan desamparada, se me ocurrió la idea de ponerla a tu servicio para que cuidara de ti y ambas os hicieseis mutua compañía. Erais dos personas solas con vidas duras, cada una a su manera."

Sansa se revolvió, de nuevo enfurecida.

"¿Os reíais mucho por las noches, comentando las niñerías y la sosa rutina de la tonta rehén Stark?"

"No, no, Sansa, Shae te quería y sólo me decía cosas buenas de ti, o me transmitía su preocupación cuando sufrías y cuando ella creía que estabas en peligro. Jamás nos burlamos de ti. Te respetábamos. Éramos tus protectores en la sombra."

"Oh, qué bonito. Sólo os faltó adoptarme." Sansa seguía sin ceder.

"Por favor, Sansa, piensa lo que quieras de mí, pero Shae se sentía como tu hermana mayor. Respétala al menos por eso. Su vida había sido muy difícil, pero ella aún encontraba compasión y afecto en su corazón."

"Seguro que se enamoró de ti. Habría estado muy ciega para no rendirse a tu encanto cuando empezó a ver cómo eras."

"No lo sé, Sansa. De veras que nunca supe lo que ella sentía realmente por mí. Nunca me lo dijo, y era muy cerrada a la hora de hablar de sí misma y de sus sentimientos."

"Pero tú sí la amabas. Era muy guapa, con su preciosa piel aceitunada, su cabello castaño, sus ojos oscuros, su ingenio, su descaro... ¿Qué hombre no se habría dejado seducir?"

"Sí, yo la amaba, pero siempre había una barrera entre los dos, y para mí no era suficiente. Y supongo que ella había endurecido tanto su corazón ante el amor que no podía abrirse completamente aunque quisiera. No, la nuestra era una relación condenada por muchos motivos, tanto por los obvios (yo no podría mantenerla conmigo en secreto indefinidamente) como por los sentimentales (no había suficiente amor ni confianza entre nosotros). Yo necesitaba a una compañera con la que compartirlo todo sin miedo."

"¿Y cuando tu padre nos comprometió? ¿Qué hicisteis tú y ella?"

"Dejé de... tener contacto físico con ella. Aún la quería, pero para mí lo primero era mi deber contigo. Te debía respeto y fidelidad, y lo cumplí. Fue duro, pero fui alejando a Shae de mí con todas las fuerzas de mi voluntad."

"¿Y ella se conformó?"

Tyrion no quería decirle nada negativo sobre Shae, pero la verdad era la verdad. Suspirando y cerrando los ojos por un momento, continuó.

"No. Luchó para que siguiéramos juntos, pero sin éxito. Aquello no tenía que ver contigo, quiero decir, ella no tenía la intención de ofenderte. Para ella eras una niña y yo un hombre hecho y derecho que sería más para ti como un padre que como un marido, e imagino que creía que nuestro matrimonio nunca pasaría de una especie de relación paternofilial sin amor ni deseo. Dudo que ella conscientemente pretendiera hacerte daño."

"¿Os veíais a escondidas? ¿Ella trataba de seducirte?"

"Cuando aún no nos habíamos casado tú y yo, ella iba a mis habitaciones pero yo la rechazaba. Y lo mismo cuando nos casamos. Poco a poco empezó a enojarse y desesperarse por mi frialdad. Y yo estaba decidido a enviarla lejos, a un lugar seguro, porque se volvía cada vez más imprudente y mi padre no tardaría en descubrirla. Y además, la situación era insostenible. Shae no podía seguir viviendo en la Fortaleza Roja."

"Es cierto que recuerdo que muchos días yo la notaba rara y distante desde que me comprometieron contigo, pero yo lo achaqué a su miedo a la nueva situación, porque era muy protectora conmigo, y además tal vez temía que la apartaran de mi lado cuando me hubiera casado. Menuda ingenua estaba hecha yo. Y una vez que nos casamos, su actitud conmigo se volvió muy cambiante. Lo mismo se mostraba muy maternal que de repente se comportaba con brusquedad."

"Estaba muy asustada y supongo que también celosa de ti, y eso la hacía sufrir porque te quería, Sansa."

"Pero aún así, no hubiera dudado en acostarse contigo sólo con que se lo hubieras pedido. Lo habría hecho sin pensar en la pobre niña _cornuda_."

"Tenía miedo de perderme, de perder la vida que tenía, y hacía lo único que sabía para tratar de recuperarme. Pero su insistencia caía en saco roto."

"¿Qué sería de ella cuando escapamos de Desembarco del Rey? ¿Crees que se marchó a otra parte?"

"El día de la boda de Joffrey la envié en un barco a Pentos, donde Varys le consiguió una casa con criados y comodidades suficientes para que no tuviese que volver a vivir en las calles."

Por alguna razón, aquello hizo llorar a Sansa. Estalló en lágrimas.

"Oh, Tyrion. Todo fue tan injusto para nosotros y para Shae. Pero ella fue tu _amante._ Yo creía que era simplemente mi doncella y tú _te acostabas con ella_. Aunque en esa época entre tú y yo no hubiera aún ningún vínculo matrimonial, ella se metía en la cama contigo, te hacía todas las cosas que te gustaban. Era una profesional, sabía perfectamente cómo complacer a los hombres. Mientras que yo... ¿Cómo hubiera podido compararme con ella? Seguro que te habrías aburrido mortalmente conmigo si entonces hubiéramos consumado el matrimonio, yo no sabía prácticamente nada del sexo y Desembarco del Rey me asfixiaba... Y yo no era más que una niña tonta." Sus sollozos eran incontenibles.

Tyrion le tomó las manos firmemente.

"Sansa, mírame." Ella lo hizo. "No puedo cambiar lo que hice. Llevar a Shae a la ciudad fue un error, lo sé. Fui egoísta, pero me sentía muy solo. Eso no excusa el daño que le hice poniéndola en peligro, haciéndola sufrir cuando empecé a distanciarme de ella por ti. Pero, ¿sabes qué, Sansa? Lo volvería a hacer. Por terrible que suene, lo volvería a hacer si con ello estuviera otra vez aquí contigo, amándote. Ojalá las cosas no hubieran tenido que suceder así y Shae no hubiese sido otra víctima de mis malas acciones. Pero lo repetiría todo en otra vida si eso me condujera a ti. Te lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario, mi amor: no he amado a ninguna mujer como te amo a ti. Todos los caminos de mi vida me han llevado hasta ti y ahora no concibo mi existencia sin ti caminando a mi lado."

Sansa sonrió entre sus lágrimas y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Lo besó con fiereza hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y él notó el fuego corriendo por sus venas inflamadas.

"¿Ella te besaba así? ¿Te desnudaba así?" Sansa empezó a quitarle la ropa a tirones y él se dejó hacer, extasiado y tremendamente aliviado por haberse quitado de encima el peso de ocultarle a Sansa su relación secreta con Shae. Ella evidentemente estaba en proceso de perdonarlo, pensó él, temblando de excitación.

"¿Te lamía el pecho y el vientre como lo hago yo?"

La lengua de ella casi lo hacía delirar.

"¿Te chupaba la verga asi?"

 _Oh. Dioses, podria pasarme así la vida entera, con su boca a mi alrededor._

Ella se retiró de repente, se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

"¿Te montaba como yo?"

La calidez de sus entrañas era, como siempre, un abismo de placer sin fin. Ella se movió furiosamente sobre él mientras se frotaba a sí misma con los dedos. Lo condujo al borde rápidamente y ambos estallaron.

"No, cariño," dijo él, jadeando y con la frente perlada de sudor. "Nadie me ha follado nunca como tú. Eres mi diosa del sexo, ¿recuerdas?" Le sonrió con el rostro aún reflejando el éxtasis al que ella lo había elevado.

Sansa se recuperaba tendida encima de él, abrazándolo posesiva.

"Estoy haciendo lo mismo que Shae. Te seduzco y te atraigo a mi cuerpo para hacerte mío. Realmente ahora entiendo por lo que ella debió de pasar cuando te perdió. Pero yo no te dejaré escapar."

"Y yo no quiero escapar. Quiero cadena perpetua en la prisión de tu precioso cuerpo," murmuró él, relajado y feliz, acariciando la suave espalda.

Sansa se alzó un poco y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho.

"Con Shae también usabas los juguetes eróticos, ¿verdad?"

Él se sintió un poco incómodo, pero no tenía más remedio que contestar.

"Sí. Pero, como en cualquier expresión del sexo contigo, tú haces que todo sea infinitamente especial. Me haces sentir que todo lo que he hecho antes de ti sólo ha sido un pobre sucedáneo de lo verdaderamente hermoso que el sexo puede llegar a ser."

Ella cosquilleó su pecho lánguidamente.

"¿Y cuando mi barriga se ponga gorda con el embarazo, me desearás igual?" Aquella cuestión la inquietaba ligeramente, y eso lo hacía sonreír.

"Puede que incluso te desee más, mi embarazada diosa del sexo."

Sansa se sonrojó, aunque sabía de sobra que él le diría aquello.

"No puedo creer que a los hombres les resulte atractiva una barriga enorme."

"Y no te olvides de que tus tetas también crecerán un poco. De hecho, me parece que ya están empezando a ponerse... A punto de caramelo." Él se estaba excitando otra vez al pensar en aquellas tetas soberbias que descansaban sobre su abdomen. En unos meses, estarían aún más apetecibles.

"Eres imposible, mi juguetón esposo. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"Mmm, puedo darte unas cuantas ideas. O dejar que elijas tú. ¿Qué prefieres?" Empezó a recorrer con sus manos ávidas aquella carne cálida que albergaba una nueva vida, aunque sus formas aún no lo delataran.

La siguiente vez que culminaron, Sansa se disculpó por haber dudado de él y por haber estado casi convencida de que él había seguido acostándose con Shae después de convertirse en su prometido y en su marido. Él admtitió que le habían dolido sus sospechas, aunque era comprensible que las albergara, y añadió que si ella ya estaba en paz con aquella parte del pasado de ambos, entonces él también lo estaba. Y Sansa afirmó con toda sinceridad que estaba en paz.

"Pero como me entere de que ha habido alguna otra de la que no me hayas hablado..." amenazó, agarrando sus cabellos, que de nuevo volvían a estar largos.

Él negó vehementemente.

"Te lo juro, Sansa. No ha habido ninguna otra. ¿De verdad te crees que soy una máquina de conquistar mujeres?," bromeó, mirándola a los ojos con su chispa de picardía.

"Pues claro que me lo creo."

"Genial. Ahora no sé si sentirme halagado o preocupado por tu afirmación."

"Las dos cosas."

Ambos se echaron a reír.

"Y tú, esposa. Ten cuidado también. Oberyn parecía bastante embelesado contigo. ¿Debo sentirme halagado o preocupado?"

"Las dos cosas," repitió ella, riendo aún má fuerte. Él, en venganza, se puso a hacerle cosquillas suavemente y Sansa trató de rechazarlo con la almohada, riendo a carcajadas hasta que Mhyraz llegó con la cena.


	141. Chapter 141

**Volantis**

Larko maldecía el barco en el que habían navegado hasta Volantis y del que por fin se despedían en el puerto. El joven lyseno no había salido nunca antes de su isla natal, lo cual significaba que no había usado ningún medio de transporte, ya fuese por tierra o por mar. El viaje en el _Hija del Rhoyne_ había sido una dura prueba para su estómago no habituado al movimiento constante en alta mar. Se había pasado la mitad del tiempo vomitando y la otra mitad luchando por no vomitar. Brienne había cuidado de él, compadecida de su lamentable estado. Eso le hizo recordar una aventura que había vivido a los nueve años con su hermano Galladon, un par de años antes de que él muriera ahogado. Aquel recuerdo se abrió paso en medio del dolor de la pérdida que aún la atenazaba.

Ella adoraba contemplar el mar que rodeaba Tarth, tan azul que rivalizaba con el cielo y que era el motivo de que Tarth fuera conocida como la _Isla Zafiro._ La pequeña Brienne soñaba con las tierras que había al otro lado, en las que había caballeros de verdad, y no había nada que ella admirase más que la caballería. Así que se le ocurrió una idea y se la contó a Galladon, sabiendo que él se mostraría entusiasmado por secundarla. Brienne se paseó por el puerto con el oído atento para enterarse de qué barco partía hacia Poniente, y al día siguiente, justo al rayar el alba, se deslizó fuera del castillo con Galladon cuando el puente levadizo fue abierto, ocultándose entre las sombras para no ser vistos. Corrieron hasta el puerto y Brienne vació con disimulo dos cajas que sabía que eran parte de la carga del barco que navegaba a Desembarco del Rey, escondiendo el contenido sustraído debajo de unas lonas viejas que había por allí. Rápidamente, antes de que los estibadores los vieran, ella y Galladon se metieron en las cajas. Brienne casi no cabía en la suya, pues su alta estatura la hacía ser muy grande para su edad, pero se encogió cuanto pudo y rezó a los Siete cuando sintió los traqueteos y supo que ella y su hermano estaban siendo transportados hacia la bodega del barco. Había sermoneado a Galladon previamente para que no hiciese ruido, y se sintió orgullosa de que él no emitiese ningún quejido durante los minutos en que los marineros cargaron con las cajas.

Cuando se supieron solos en la oscuridad, salieron de su reducido encierro y Galladon estaba impaciente por subir a la cubierta a respirar aire fresco y calentarse al sol, pero Brienne, que ya entonces tenía un acusado sentido práctico que convivía extrañamente con sus ideales y fantasías sobre la caballería, le explicó con paciencia que tendrían que esperar hasta la noche para poder salir si no querían ser descubiertos. Ella había preparado un pequeño fardo con provisiones y, además, en la bodega había cajas con alimentos frescos, así que no les faltaría comida durante el trayecto. Brienne tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer cuando pisaran tierra: presenciar un torneo de caballeros. Después, se colarían en otro barco para volver a Tarth, y sabía que su padre los perdonaría por aquella travesura, por mucho que se hubiese asustado y enfadado. Sí, los castigaría por un tiempo, les largaría sermones sobre lo peligroso que era lo que habían hecho, pero al final olvidaría el incidente.

El barco se puso en movimiento y entonces empezó la pesadilla. Ella apenas notó los efectos del mareo, pero Galladon se puso verde y vomitó sin parar sobre el suelo de la atestada bodega. El olor se hizo insufrible y lo peor era que Brienne no podía salir a pedir ayuda o a buscar agua limpia para fregar, y tuvo que sostener a su hermano y consolarlo hasta que por fin se durmió, agotado. Ella cogió un cubo y un trapo que encontró por allí, limpió lo mejor que pudo y, cuando intuyó que la noche había caído en cuanto dejaron de oírse los ruidos habituales de la tripulación, Brienne se deslizó fuera de la bodega y subió a la cubierta para vaciar el cubo, al que había atado una cuerda que había encontrado, y llenarlo de agua limpia para lavar un poco a Galladon y terminar de fregar el suelo sucio de vómitos. Logró no ser vista, llenó el cubo y regresó a la bodega.

Ambos durmieron tendidos encima de unos sacos, pero por la mañana tuvieron la mala suerte de que el cocinero bajó a buscar provisiones y los descubrió. Se despertaron sobresaltados cuando el hombre los sacudió con muy malos modos y los agarró de las orejas.

"¡Somo hijos de Lord Selwyn Tarth!," le gritó Brienne con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir.

El hombre gordo vaciló y los soltó.

"¿Y qué hacen los hijos de Lord Selwyn aquí?," preguntó con aire preocupado.

"Mi hermano y yo queríamos ir a Desembarco el Rey," dijo Brienne, pero no se atrevió a revelar su intención de ver un torneo.

"¿Vosotros dos solos? ¿Y sabe vuestro padre que estáis aquí?" El hombre se esforzaba en simular un aire severo, pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaban tratando de reprimir un amago de sonrisa indulgente ante la chiquillada.

"No." Brienne bajó la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzada.

"Pues creo que os habéis metido en un lío muy gordo, niños. Esto no es un barco de recreo y no podemos dar la vuelta de buenas a primeras. Tenemos negocios que hacer en Desembarco del Rey que no pueden esperar. Venid conmigo sin rechistar. Os habéis colado de polizones y lo justo es que le deis explicaciones al capitán y le pidáis disculpas por causar tantos problemas. A vuestro padre no le va a hacer ninguna gracia vuestra pequeña aventura. Seguro que ya os está buscando como un loco, creyéndose que os habéis ahogado o que os han raptado. ¿No habéis pensado en eso?"

Brienne permaneció mirando al suelo, cabizbaja.

El hombre los condujo hacia el puente de mando y el capitán se quedó muy sorprendido al ver aparecer a los dos niños, a los que reconoció antes de que el cocinero le dijera quiénes eran. Les echó otra regañina y les dijo que, en cuanto llegaran a Desembarco del Rey, enviaría un cuervo a Lord Selwyn para explicarle lo sucedido, y cuando hubiera hecho sus negocios los llevaría de regreso. El tono duro de su voz se suavizó al mirar al pobre Galladon, que de nuevo se estaba poniendo verde, e indicó a Brienne que lo llevara a la cubierta para que vomitara desde la borda.

"Pero sujétalo fuerte, no se vaya a caer al agua y entonces vuestro padre me colgará de la torre más alta de su castillo."

Era un alivio no tener que esconderse más y poder respirar el aire fresco, pero tuvieron que aguantar las bromas de los marineros, que al enterarse de que tenían jóvenes polizones a bordo acudieron inmediatamente a verlos. Algunos hicieron comentarios soeces sobre la estatura de Brienne y le gastaron bromas, asegurándole que ella haría los duros trabajos del barco mejor que la mayoría de la tripulación. Ella trató de ignorarlos y se concentró en su hermano y en evitar que, en uno de sus accesos de náusea, se inclinase demasiado por encima de la borda.

Una semana después, los dos acobardados niños fueron conducidos ante Lord Selwyn en el puerto de Tarth. Brienne nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado ni tan asustado. El cuervo debía de haberle llegado algunos días atrás y al menos debió de aliviar su angustia de que hubieran muerto o desaparecido, pero no eliminaría su inquietud, pues sus dos hijos estaban solos por ahí en un barco, con gente extraña, a la que Lord Selwyn conocía por sus negocios en la isla y poco más. Él sacudió a Brienne por los hombros hasta que le castañetearon los dientes y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojazos azules, y después la abrazó ferozmente, abarcando también a Galladon en el abrazo. Brienne le explicó, muerta de vergüenza, el propósito de su aventura y su padre se echó a reír con una risa histérica. Dio las gracias a la tripulación por haberlos cuidado. El capitán contó que los niños se habían hecho amigos de todos los marineros y hasta los habían ayudado en las tareas del barco. Al cabo de un par de días en el mar habían desaparecido los mareos de Galladon y el pequeño había recobrado su viveza. Los marineros lo llamaban cariñosamente "pequeño grumete." Lord Selwyn les pagó por sus molestias y regresó al castillo, llevando a sus hijos de la mano y haciéndoles prometer que nunca volverían a hacer nada semejante o lo matarían de un disgusto.

Brienne conocía bien la pesadilla que el viaje en el barco había supuesto para Larko. En uno de los raros momentos en que se encontraba mejor, el joven bromeó diciendo que se suponia que la acompañaba para que ella tuviese alguien que la ayudara, y sin embargo era ella la que no hacía más que ayudarlo y cuidarlo a él desde el principio. Brienne le ordenó suavemente que cerrara el pico y le sonrió levemente, para disimular el dolor del recuerdo de Galladon.

La mañana de la partida desde Lys, Larko se había reunido con ella puntualmente en la puerta de la posada. Se le veía rozagante y, con una cantidad razonable de ropa sobre su cuerpo, su aspecto era el de cualquier ciudadano ajeno al mundillo de la prostitución. Brienne se preguntó cómo se habría desarrollado su despedida del burdel y cómo habría reaccionado la proxeneta. A fin de cuentas, Larko se marchaba para no volver. ¿Habría llorado, se habría puesto furiosa porque la abandonaba como un ingrato? Él no se mostró locuaz al respecto y Brienne no preguntó. El silencio de él le indicó que se sentía triste en parte, probablemente porque aquella mujer, mama Cora como Larko la llamaba, era para él lo más parecido a una familia y ya no la vería más. Brienne comprendió sus sentimientos. Cuando ella misma había dejado Tarth atrás, su padre la había mirado como si la hubiera perdido para siempre y a ella se le rompió el corazón un poco más, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que irse. Si se quedaba, la hermosa Isla Zafiro se convertiría en su prisión.

La prisión que la hermosa Lys había sido para Larko.

Brienne había comprado dos pasajes en el _Hija del Rhoyne_ , que zarpaba hacia Volantis. Larko se empeñó en pagarle lo que ella se había gastado en el pasaje de él, y ella aceptó para no herir su orgullo, sospechando que aquel dinero era una parte de lo que él habría conseguido ahorrar a lo largo de los años. En Lys y en otros sitios donde los trabajadores del sexo no eran esclavos (al menos en el papel, porque en la realidad la mayoría de ellos eran explotados y ninguneados), si tenían la suerte de trabajar para un proxeneta con un poco de humanidad, algunos hasta conseguían ahorrar algo de dinero y otros dejaban la prostitución para casarse, empezar algún modesto negocio o buscar un empleo algo más digno. Esos eran los menos, pero unos pocos escapaban de la vida en los burdeles.

El _Hija del Rhoyne_ se balanceaba ligeramente en las agitadas aguas del puerto, y esa circunstancia preocupó a Brienne. La tormenta que la había obligado a permanecer en Lys había pasado ya, pero el tiempo seguía revuelto. El barco en el que ella había llegado accidentalmente a la isla, el _Arrecife de Coral,_ había partido el día anterior, ya reparado, pero ella decidió no volver a tomarlo, porque la modesta goleta se dirigía a Myr. En Pentos decidió viajar en ella porque no encontró ningún barco que viajase más lejos de Myr y no tuvo otra opción, pero en Lys descubrió el _Hija del Rhoyne_ , así que fue a adquirir los pasajes. Era consciente de que perdía una parte del dinero que había pagado al capitán del _Arrecife de Coral_ , pues él le había cobrado el pasaje completo hasta Myr, aunque claro, las tormentas, y los naufragios y retrasos que causaban, eran un inconveniente del que ningún capitán tenía la culpa, y si Brienne por su propia cuenta y riesgo elegía no continuar el viaje en ese barco, el capitán tampoco tenía la culpa de su elección, así que ella ni siquiera intentó reclamarle aquella parte del dinero. Sabía que no llevaba la razón.

"Siempre me ha gustado venir al puerto a mirar los barcos," le contó Larko mientras se ponían a la cola de los pasajeros que aguardaban para embarcar. "Me imaginaba que me iba a algún lugar mejor, lejos de aquí. Sí, ya sé que me vas a decir que es una tontería. No existe ningún sitio mejor que otro, no soy tan ingenuo. En todas partes la gente es cruel, pero también hay buenas personas."

"No es ninguna tontería, Larko. De niña yo soñaba con ir a Poniente y unirme a la orden de caballería. Era un sueño absurdo, pues jamás me permitirían ordenarme caballero por ser mujer. Además, hay muy pocos caballeros que realmente merezcan ser llamados así. No obstante, nada de eso me ha impedido perseguir mi sueño."

"Tú también eres de una isla y querías salir de ella. Más cosas que tenemos en común." Brienne le había contado que procedía de Tarth, un mediodía en que él fue a visitarla a la posada, durante su rato libre. Almorzaron juntos y charlaron un poco. "¿Cómo es Tarth?"

Brienne sonrió con nostalgia.

"Es el lugar más bonito del mundo para quien ha nacido y crecido allí. Tiene todo lo que cualquiera podría desear: montañas, un río con bellísimas cascadas, bosques y valles con tierras fértiles. El mar que lo rodea es tan azul como el de los zafiros. Por eso también la llaman la Isla Zafiro." Brienne guardó silencio unos momentos, recordando cómo Jaime le había salvado la vida gracias a la historia falsa que contó a Locke sobre que el sobrenombre de la isla procedía de que era famosa por sus zafiros, y que Lord Selwyn le pagaría su peso en esas piedras preciosas si le devolvía a su hija intacta. "En los días claros, se podia ver nítidamente la costa de Poniente a lo lejos. Yo la contemplaba desde desde el castillo de mi padre."

"Pero Poniente tampoco era como esperabas."

"Me fui a los veinte años. A esa edad hacía mucho que dejé de chuparme el dedo y sabía que, si Tarth no había sido un lecho de rosas, Poniente aún lo sería menos. Pero tenía que irme."

"Como yo tengo que irme de aquí. No me queda nada en este lugar. Sólo una casa de placer donde tengo que satisfacer a media docena de clientes cada noche." Larko le sonrió con amargura y ella lo imitó, sintiendo el pecho oprimido por la pena.

En ese momento el capitán avisó que era hora de embarcar y la reducida cola de pasajeros avanzó hacia la pasarela. Subieron a bordo y un grumete indicó a todos dónde estaban sus camarotes. Brienne y Larko compartían uno, pues había un reducido número de ellos y sólo había uno disponible para ambos. Además, era mejor dejarse de muchos remilgos y ser prácticos. Si iban a compartir el viaje, también tendrían que compartir otras muchas cosas.Y era mejor no malgastar el dinero.

El camastro no era muy ancho y Brienne no estaba acostumbrada a compartir la cama con nadie. Las mejillas le ardieron al pensar en que sería la primera vez que dormiría junto a un hombre en un espacio tan estrecho. Con Jaime había viajado al aire libre y habían dormido en el suelo, cerca uno de otro pero sin tocarse. Larko y ella se pasarían la noche entera notando el contacto físico del otro. Probablemente sería difícil conciliar el sueño, pensó Brienne suspirando.

Él, por la mirada que echó al camastro, también advirtió el inconveniente, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

 _Ha tenido que aguantar a todo tipo de gente en su cama. Seguro que está acostumbrado a dormir de cualquier manera._

Dejaron su ligero equipaje en el arcón que también servía de asiento y salieron a la cubierta, para ver cómo el barco zarpaba y el majestuoso paisaje de los acantilados de Lys se desvanecía lentamente en el horizonte.

"No voy a echar de menos esto," aseguró él, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía mientras se apoyaba en la borda. "Esta tierra está maldita para mí."

Contemplaron en silencio la línea de la costa empequeñeciéndose, bañada por el sol matutino, hasta que el movimiento de la goleta sobre las olas encrespadas empezó a hacer notar sus efectos sobre el estómago de Larko. Empezó a encontrarse mal y desde ese momento el viaje fue una pesadilla para él. Brienne apenas se movía de su lado, le daba cucharadas de caldo cuando las admitía, lo sostenía cuando le daban las arcadas, lo lavaba y permitía que él la abrazara mientras dormían, porque su calor lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor y a dormir más plácidamente. Para distraerlo, Brienne le contaba los cuentos que su propia madre le había contado a ella, a Galladon y a su hermana Arianne. Murió al dar a luz a Alysanne. Y ahora todos estaban muertos, todos excepto Brienne y su padre. Ella se tragó sus lágrimas y siguió hablando de su niñez en Tarth, de lo mucho que quería a Galladon y de sus constantes peleas con Arianne, que no se parecía a ella en nada. Tal vez contaba todo aquello más para sí misma que para Larko, pero a él le gustaba escucharla y su estómago se asentaba al oír su voz.

Unos días antes de avistar Volantis, Larko por fin tenía fuerzas para levantarse y dar cortos paseos por la cubierta, pues el aire fresco le sentaba bien. Empezó a disfrutar del viaje y la inmensidad del mar que los rodeaba lo fascinaba. De niño se imaginaba que el mar era infinito y que si los barcos se aventuraban demasiado lejos, se perdían y no regresaban jamás. Brienne se esforzó en recordar los relatos que los marineros solían contar a los niños en Tarth, en los que aparecían krakens, sirenas, calamares gigantes y otras criaturas marinas que habitaban en el fondo del mar y que a veces salían a la superficie para observar a los seres terrestres. A menudo los asustadizos seres que caminaban sobre la tierra y que se movían sobre el agua en unos extraños objetos de madera atacaban a los seres acuáticos que se acercaban demasiado, y así empezaban las guerras entre la tierra y el mar.

Larko lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando el _Hija del Rhoyne_ se adentró en las aguas volantinas, impaciente por librarse de aquel cascarón de nuez que tan mal se lo había hecho pasar. Por mucho que le gustara el mar, decididamente navegar no se contaba entre sus aficiones. Brienne sonrió mientras él maldecía el modesto navío, y le dijo que la siguiente vez sería más fácil.


	142. Chapter 142

**Volantis**

Brienne y Larko avanzaban despacio por el Puente Largo, atestado de esclavos tatuados. El joven miraba las lágrimas en las mejillas de los prostitutos de ambos sexos, aunque abundaban más las mujeres. Larko sabía bien que para mucha gente en muchos sitios el hecho de que los hombres se acostaran con otros hombres era visto como una desviación, una aberración, y a menudo aparecían en las calles chicos asesinados de una paliza brutal, encima de cuyos cuerpos solían escribir con su sangre la palabra _maricón_. Larko se había encontrado a lo largo de su vida con más de un cadáver con esa palabra escrita encima, que los asesinos dejaban expuesto bien a la vista como advertencia. Desde que empezó a trabajar en el burdel, a menudo soñaba por las noches que una pandilla de homófobos lo torturaba hasta la muerte, y a escondidas se entrenaba con un cuchillo de cocina para aprender a defenderse. Mama Cora no permitía a sus empleados llevar armas encima en horas de trabajo porque eso daba mala imagen y espantaba a los clientes. Si la noche en que conoció a Brienne hubiera tenido el cuchillo al alcance de su mano, tal vez la pelea habría estado algo más igualada. No habría tenido muchas posibilidades contra cuatro hombres, desde luego, pero habría podido presentar batalla, y seguramente Brienne no lo habría encontrado desmadejado como un muñeco roto. Hasta que ella apareció con su armadura y su impresionante espada de acero valyrio, la primera que él había visto en su vida, Larko temió que acabaría como aquellos chicos destrozados que lo perseguían en sus pesadillas.

De modo que él no estaba tan indefenso como un niño. Sabía manejar el cuchillo con cierta destreza y tenía puntería al lanzarlo, y se lo había contado a Brienne en una ocasión, para que ella no pensara que cargaba con un completo inútil.

"Me gustaría entrenarme en el uso de la espada," soltó de repente, mientras caminaban entre el gentío del puente.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, incrédula.

"Eso no se aprende de la noche a la mañana. Se necesitan muchas horas de entrenamiento."

"Bueno, tengo mucho tiempo disponible ahora que me he convertido en tu ayudante," apuntó él, sonriente.

Brienne suspiró.

"Verás, Larko, me parece perfecto que quieras entrenarte, yo también necesito ejercitarme y no me vendría mal otra persona con la que practicar, pero no va a ser fácil encontrar lugares lo bastante espaciosos y discretos para nuestras prácticas. No me gustaría darte lecciones en medio de una muchedumbre de curiosos y provocadores."

"Algo se nos ocurrirá. Y en las cubiertas de los barcos podríamos hacerlo. En ellas hay espacio suficiente y a los marineros y a los pocos pasajeros que nos acompañen en los viajes les importará un bledo lo que hagamos," propuso él.

Ella asintió, reconociendo que era una buena idea.

"Sí, en los barcos podríamos entrenar. Pero en las ciudades será difícil buscar un rincón apropiado. En fin, algo es algo. Lo ideal sería conseguir espadas de madera, como las que usan los aprendices que se entrenan en los patios de armas de los castillos, pero no sé si las venderán en algún mercado o establecimiento y yo sé fabricar arcos y flechas pero no tallar espadas de madera. Estaremos atentos a ver si vemos a alguien que venda ese tipo de cosas. Y si no lo encontramos, practicaremos con palos."

Larko sonrió, complacido.

"Entonces estás decidida a convertirme en tu escudero," bromeó.

"Los dioses me libren. Te he dicho muchas veces que no necesito un escudero," dijo Brienne, con tono exasperado.

"Oh, claro que no, ya lo sé. Pero no tienes por qué necesitarlo. Yo no necesito el lunar que tengo en la mejilla izquierda, pero está ahí."

"¿Piensas convertirte en un lunar en mi mejilla?"

"Esperaba convertirme en algo más que eso, y más útil." Una de las cosas que Brienne estaba aprendiendo de él era que su natural y sano buen humor, que aumentaba día tras día desde que había abandonado Lys, lo mismo la irritaba que la hacía sonreir. Y el muchacho tenía una sonrisa contagiosa. "Esta mañana incluso te he ayudado a ponerte la armadura. Creía que eso es lo que hacen los escuderos."

Brienne se lo había permitido mientras aún estaban en el camarote del barco, antes de desembarcar. Él ya se encontraba recuperado de los mareos y se había ofrecido, y había sido más hábil de lo que ella había esperado. Brienne no se ponía la armadura mientras permanecía a bordo, simplemente llevaba su jubón de cuero con el blasón de la casa Tarth, dos soles y dos lunas crecientes sobre fondo azul y rosa. Pero cada vez que tenía que aventurarse por una ciudad, llevaba su armadura completa.

"Y yo creía que tú no tenías intención de ser un escudero," replicó ella. El intenso olor y el trasiego incesante de la multitud eran mareantes, pero Brienne se abría camino con bastante soltura, impaciente por dejar atrás las incomodidades de la aglomeración, que detestaba. La mayoría de la gente se apartaba rápidamente a su paso. Su aspecto imponía.

"Y no la tengo. No es mi principal objetivo en la vida, a decir verdad."

"Me alegra oírlo."

Algunas de las mujeres con lágrimas tatuadas dirigían a Larko sonrisas insinuantes y le gritaban cosas en alto valyrio. A Brienne no le hacía falta entender las palabras para saber qué le estaban diciendo. Él, por supuesto, no tenía problemas para entender el idioma. En Lys el valyrio se hablaba con la misma fluidez que la lengua común de Poniente. Eso había supuesto una ventaja considerable para ambos. Cuanto más se adentraban en Essos, más difícil era encontrar gente que hablara la lengua común. A ella le ardieron las mejillas al vislumbrar los cuerpos casi desnudos de las chicas y aceleró el paso mientras Larko les sonreía y les respondía, probablemente disculpándose por no aceptar su tentadora oferta o algo por el estilo. Brienne, irritada y casi sofocada de calor, estaba deseando salir de una vez de aquel espacio abarrotado.

"¡Eh! ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? Sólo estaba siendo cortés con ellas. Las pobres no reciben muchas muestras de cortesía a lo largo del día, eso lo sé muy bien," le reprochó Larko con un ligero tono de rechifla.

"Aquí hace mucho calor y hay demasiada gente," gruñó ella. "Vamos a buscar la posada que nos indicó el capitán."

"Vale, pero... ¿Qué tal si cuando la encontremos y nos instalemos nos damos una vuelta por la ciudad? No me apetece quedarme encerrado y, si vas a estar regañándome toda la tarde, prefiero que lo hagas al aire libre y delante de unas jarras de cerveza." La brillante sonrisa de Larko y sus amables ojos risueños eran lo único que impedía a Brienne enfadarse seriamente con sus bromas. Jaime con frecuencia la sacaba de quicio con su humor hiriente y ácido, sobre todo al principio, cuando aún desconfiaban el uno del otro. Con el tiempo ella encontró respeto en sus iris verdosos, pero siempre estaban oscurecidos por el cinismo. Los de Larko, en cambio, eran claros y limpios como el cristal.

"Tampoco a mí me apetece mucho estar encerrada contigo. Me recuerdas a mi hermano cuando se quejaba durante los días de lluvia porque no podíamos salir a jugar. Era como el chirrido de una chicharra que se metía en mi cabeza." En cuanto mencionó a Galladon, volvió la cabeza y guardó silencio, repentinamente entristecida. En ocasiones se le escapaban en voz alta recuerdos sobre él. Larko sabía que hablar de su hermano le dolía y, aunque ella no había llegado a decirle que el pobre chico estaba muerto, no hacía falta ser muy listo para adivinarlo.

"Reconoce al menos que sería bueno salir a distraernos un poco. ¿Para qué vivimos la vida entonces si no es para disfrutar de vez en cuando? De lo contrario, más nos valdría arrojarnos desde lo alto de un acantilado. Que tengamos un viaje duro por delante no tiene por qué impedirnos pasar buenos ratos. Y de paso, mientras nos tomamos esa cerveza, podrías contarme por fin el verdadero propósito de este viaje hacia el Este," propuso él. "Creo que, como tu acompañante oficial, me lo he ganado."

Brienne recapacitó sobre las palabras de él y finalmente asintió.

"De acuerdo. Pero volveremos a una hora razonable y no quiero que bebamos demasiado. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber y además debo mantener mis sentidos en alerta."

Él alzó los ojos al cielo cómicamente.

"Vale, vale. Pero al menos por una vez podrías llevar tu vestimenta normal. Ese armatoste llama demasiado la atención," comentó él, señalando la armadura. "Creo que será suficiente con que lleves tus armas. Ya simplemente esa espada de acero valyrio es lo bastante llamativa. ¿Me contarás hoy cómo has conseguido esa maravilla? No había visto ninguna antes, pero he oído historias sobre ellas."

"No voy a quitarme la armadura si vamos a deambular por la ciudad," negó ella, obstinada. "Hay mucha gente y la mayoría no tiene buenas intenciones. No voy a ponérselo fácil a los malhechores. Y eso también podría salvarte la vida a ti."

Larko levantó las manos indicando su derrota, divertido.

"Eres la persona más cabezota que he conocido, Brienne."

"También soy una persona viva hasta este mismo momento, lo cual nos conviene a ambos," remató ella.

Él hizo un gesto de rendición y siguieron andando por las calles de la ciudad, preguntando por la dirección de la posada. Cuando la encontraron, hablaron con el posadero y Brienne dio su aprobación para pernoctar allí, colocaron su equipaje en la habitación y se adecentaron en la jofaina. Larko se lavaba de pies a cabeza como mínimo una vez al día y Brienne había tenido que acostumbrarse a su casi constante desnudez cada vez que estaban solos en el camarote o la habitación de turno. Ella se volvía para que él tuviera un poco de intimidad y, de paso, para sentirse menos violenta. Aunque conociese bien el cuerpo del muchacho, no se sentía cómoda ante otra persona desnuda. Su educación en un castillo ponienti de costumbres más o menos puritanas no se podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Él, como nativo de Lys con hábitos más relajados, no daba la menor importancia a nada de aquello, decía que el cuerpo era algo perfectamente natural y que si uno no lo lucía en la juventud, era un desperdicio.

Cuando estuvieron listos, bajaron a almorzar a la sala común, pues la comida estaba incluida en el precio de la estancia, y después salieron de nuevo y se dirigieron a una de las tabernas del Puente Largo. El mercado a esa hora había cerrado ya y, aunque seguía habiendo un enjambre de gente por todas partes, el ambiente estaba más calmado que al mediodía. Ya no había vendedores pregonando a gritos, los esclavos, muchos cargados con fardos, cubos de desperdicios o tirando de carretas, circulaban rápidamente de un lado a otro sin detenerse a conversar con nadie, sin duda temerosos del látigo de sus amos si éstos sospechaban que se dedicaban a holgazanear, y la mayoría de las prostitutas estaban ocupadas con sus clientes. Algunas ejercían su profesión allí mismo, a la vista de todos, contra la pared o en el mismo suelo.

"Bien, cuéntame entonces por qué una mujer noble ponienti que adora la caballería ha abandonado el continente de los caballeros para dirigirse a unas tierras donde abundan los esclavistas, los saqueadores y a nadie le importan un comino los caballeros," pidió Larko, bebiendo un sorbo de su jarra de cerveza.

Brienne miró su propia jarra y se detuvo a pensar por dónde empezar su relato.

"Cuando el rey Robert Baratheon murió, sus dos hermanos, Stannis y Renly, se proclamaron a sí mismos reyes de Poniente. Cada cual reunió sus ejércitos y se prepararon para conquistar el Trono de Hierro. Stannis consideraba que era el que tenía más derechos sobre el trono al ser mayor y reclamó a Renly que le jurase lealtad, pero éste se negó. Yo acudí a unirme a los ejércitos de Renly, porque él había sido amable conmigo en una ocasión en que visitó el Castillo del Atardecer, la fortaleza de mi familia. Mi casa es vasalla de los Baratheon y en un principio yo habría debido acudir a la llamada de Stannis, pero ese hombre frío y duro como una piedra no significaba nada para mí. Renly por el contrario era una persona encantadora. Al realizar su viaje de entrada en la edad adulta, como muchos muchachos nobles hacen, visitó diversos sitios de las Tierras de la Tormenta. Al pasar por Tarth, hizo algo que jamás olvidé. Mi padre organizó una fiesta para agasajar a nuestro invitado, y, para mi sorpresa, todos los muchachos rivalizaban por sacarme a bailar y me trataban con gentileza. Siempre se habían reído de mí y aquel repentino cambio me asombró. Todos eran amables conmigo y yo estaba disfrutando de la mejor noche de mi vida... Hasta que me di cuenta de la verdad. Se estaban riendo de mí. Habían hecho una especie de apuesta. Me sentí más humillada que nunca y quise arrancarme mi estúpido vestido y escupirles a todos, pero en ese momento Renly se acercó a mí y me preguntó si quería bailar con él. Durante el resto de la noche, no se movió de mi lado y acalló las burlas. Desde entonces supe que, si algún día él me necesitaba, le juraría mi espada."

"Y cuando se proclamó rey, fuiste inmediatamente a servirle. Le querías, ¿verdad?," adivinó Larko.

"Sí. Ningún otro hombre además de mi padre había sido tan considerado conmigo. Lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo."

"He oído algunas historias sobre él y sobre cierta mujer guerrera que le sirvió. Entonces eras tú," dedujo él, sonriente.

"Sí, era yo. No hay muchas mujeres guerreras en Poniente."

"Lo sé. Soy un hombre con suerte," bromeó él.

Ella lo miró con dolor y culpa en sus hermosos ojos azules como los zafiros, y él dejó de sonreír. Sin duda había tocado otra fibra profunda que la atormentaba, y le apenaba lo dura que ella podía llegar a ser consigo misma. Haciendo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse, ella continuó con su relato.

"Me incorporé a su séquito. Él acababa de casarse con Lady Margaery Tyrell. La casa Tyrell es una de las más ricas y poderosas de Poniente y aportó un ejército muy numeroso a las fuerzas de Renly. Para demostrar que consideraba su pretensión al trono tan legítima como la de su hermano Stannis, celebró un torneo. Él estaba formando a su alrededor su propia Guardia Real, que por tradición consta de siete miembros. Pero le faltaba todavía una persona para completarla, y divulgó que aquél que derrotara a todos los contrincantes en el torneo, incluyendo al caballero más dotado del séquito, Ser Loras Tyrell, pasaría a ser otro miembro de la Guardia Arcoiris. Así la llamó Renly, porque cada guardia real llevaba una capa con un color del arcoiris. Yo participé en el torneo y peleé cuerpo a cuerpo contra una serie de idiotas que se burlaban de mí y que hacían apuestas obscenas. Derroté a once de ellos antes de enfrentarme a Ser Loras, y también perdió. Así que pasé a ser Brienne _la Azul_."

Larko lanzó un silbido de admiración y la animó a continuar.

"Durante los días del torneo había llegado al campamento militar una dama norteña, Lady Catelyn Stark, que acudía a negociar una alianza con Renly. El Norte estaba en guerra contra el recién proclamado rey del Trono de Hierro, Joffrey Baratheon, hijo del fallecido Robert, porque éste había ejecutado a Lord Eddard Stark, el Guardián del Norte. Su viuda, Lady Catelyn, fue enviada por su hijo Robb Stark, que comandaba los ejércitos norteños, para negociar el pacto con Renly y de ese modo, al unir las fuerzas del Norte con las de las Tierras de la Tormenta y las del Dominio, Joffrey y su familia de la casa Lannister, la más rica y poderosa de Poniente, serían aplastados. En fin, todo esto es un poco confuso, lo sé. Los asuntos de política son muy complicados y las grandes casas de los Siete Reinos casi siempre están en guerra unas con otras." Brienne bebió un trago de su cerveza. Venía la parte más difícil de su relato e ignoraba si Larko la creería o si la miraría con incredulidad. Probablemente habría oído el rumor de la sombra asesina, pero difícilmente se lo habría tragado. Alrededor de ellos dos, había más parroquianos bebiendo y comiendo, esclavos y ciudadanos libres que recorrían el puente y prostitutas a las puertas de los burdeles. Observó el bullicio durante unos momentos antes de decidirse a contar la parte más dificil.

"Una noche, Lady Catelyn y yo nos encontrábamos en la tienda de Renly. Ese mismo día él se había negado a rendir pleitesía a su hermano Stannis y estaba contento, seguro de la victoria contra Joffrey y los Lannister. De repente, una sombra oscura con la figura y el rostro de Stannis se materializó en la tienda y apuñaló por la espalda a Renly, desvaneciéndose un instante después." Ella suspiró y tragó saliva. Larko escuchaba en silencio, y en su rostro no había burla, sólo compasión. "No pude hacer nada. Yo había jurado protegerlo, y de repente una sombra acababa de asesinarlo ante mis ojos. ¿Qué clase de guardia real era yo?" Bajó los ojos.

"Incluso en Lys se hablaba de aquello, pero muchos creían que habías sido tú, y otros creían que había sido la otra dama, Lady Catelyn. Yo no presté mucha atención a nada de aquello, la verdad," dijo él.

"Stannis llevaba con él a una sacerdotisa roja de Asshai y sé que fue ella quien convocó a la sombra. Esa mujer es capaz de cosas terribles, y Stannis mató a su propio hermano con su brujería. Pero él pagará por lo que hizo. De un modo u otro, pagará." El odio contorsionó su pálida tez. "Lloré sobre el cadáver de Renly. Me manché con su sangre. En ese momento quise morir con él, pero Lady Catelyn consiguió convencerme para que escapáramos o nos condenarían por el asesinato de Renly. ¿Quién se iba a creer una absurda historia sobre una sombra?"

"Tienes razón, nadie se lo hubiera creído. Acababan de matar a su rey y en la tienda sólo estabais vosotras," razonó Larko.

"Escapamos y juré mi espada a Lady Catelyn. Ya que no había podido proteger a Renly, intentaría no fallarle a ella." Bebió otro trago. "La acompañé al campamento de su hijo, que había capturado a Jaime Lannister en batalla y lo mantenía prisionero. Lady Catelyn recibió una propuesta de paz: intercambiar a sus dos hijas por Jaime. Las dos niñas Stark eran mantenidas como rehenes por los Lannister en Desembarco del Rey. Si su madre liberaba a Ser Jaime, Lord Tyrion Lannister le enviaría a las chicas. Lady Catelyn lo liberó en secreto, desobedeciendo los deseos de su hijo, que no quería hacer el intercambio, pues el hijo de Tywin Lannister era un prisionero demasiado valioso. Ella me encomendó que custodiara a Jaime hasta la capital, y eso hice."

"¿Ese Ser Jaime es el que conocen como _Matarreyes_?," preguntó Larko.

"Sí. Pero él odia ese apodo."

"¿Viajasteis los dos solos durante semanas? ¿Como tú y yo ahora?"

"Sí, pero fue un viaje muy duro y bastante accidentado. Un grupo de esbirros de Roose Bolton, un vasallo de Robb Stark que más tarde lo traicionó y lo asesinó, nos capturó y uno de ellos cortó la mano derecha de Jaime. Era su mano de la espada y él había sido el mejor guerrero de los Siete Reinos. Se deprimió y quiso dejar de comer, pero yo le hice ver que tenía muchos motivos para vivir. La noche anterior, antes de que Locke le cortara la mano, él me había salvado. Aquellos brutos querían violarme pero Jaime los convenció de que mi padre les daría una gran recompensa en zafiros si me devolvían intacta a Tarth. Por supuesto, aquello era mentira. No hay zafiros en Tarth, pero aquel malnacido de Locke se lo creyó. Nos llevaron a Harrenhal, donde estaba el cuartel general de Bolton, quien puso al servicio de Jaime a un sanador que había sido expulsado de la Ciudadela para que le curara el muñón infectado. Bolton también consintió en que Jaime continuara con su viaje al Sur, pero a mí me retuvieron allí. Mi apellido no era Lannister y además Locke había contactado por cuervo con mi padre y por supuesto no iba a recibir la recompensa que esperaba. La casa Tarth no es muy rica, de modo que Locke pensaba resarcirse por la decepción sufrida utilizándome a su antojo. Me arrojó a un foso de lucha con una espada de madera y un oso de tres metros de alto. Poco después Jaime regresó y me ayudó a salir de allí. A partir de entonces viajamos sin problemas, pues Bolton había ofrecido una escolta para Jaime."

"Te salvó al menos dos veces. Debías de importarle mucho. El _Matarreyes_ no tiene muy buena fama," señaló Larko.

"Las personas no son blancas o negras. En la mayoría de nosotros hay algunas cosas buenas que no siempre están muy a la vista."

"También a él le querías, ¿verdad?," preguntó Larko suavemente.

Brienne apretó los labios. "No tengo experiencia en ese tema. Mírame." La cerveza la volvía más locuaz y menos contenida que de costumbre. "¿Quién crees que podría amarme? No soy como los hombres desean que una mujer sea. Para Jaime sólo fui una amiga, al igual que para Renly."

"Los hombres tienen gustos muy variados, Brienne. Muchos no aprecian a una mujer de verdad cuando la tienen delante porque temen que ella demuestre ser mejor de lo que ellos son, pero otros saben ver la belleza que hay en cada mujer. Hay belleza en ti." Larko también estaba un poco achispado y su mirada la ponía colorada.

"Venga ya, Larko. Eso lo dices por la cerveza, pero no puedes pensarlo realmente," negó ella, tratando de sofocar sin éxito un cosquilleo que se extendía por su estómago. Era lo mismo que cuando Renly la había tratado como si ella fuese una princesa, o cuando Jaime se había lanzado al foso y se había colocado entre ella y el oso. En aquellos momentos en que dos hombres a los que respetaba acudieron a su rescate se sintió verdaderamente mujer. Los ojos de Larko le estaban haciendo sentir exactamente lo mismo. No la observaban como si fuese una aberración de la naturaleza, sino con admiración, y eso la complacía tanto como la turbaba y la asustaba. Hasta entonces no había tenido la menor suerte con ninguno de los hombres que habían despertado en ella algo más que simple camaradería. Y Larko era más joven que ella, y Brienne no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Además, no podía permitirse ningún enredo sentimental.

Tenía que reconocer que el joven la atraía. Era muy bien parecido y la vista de su cuerpo no la dejaba indiferente. Su sonrisa le alegraba el espíritu, y su carácter risueño, sencillo y natural la hacía sentirse más cómoda cada día, a pesar de que ella a menudo era gruñona e irritable, pero él afrontaba su humor habitualmente hosco con el suyo propio, alegre y poco dado a darse por vencido.

"Entiendo que te cueste ver que eres bella, Brienne. Muchos idiotas te han dicho lo contrario. No les hagas caso, porque lo eres. Tus ojos son preciosos. Debajo de esa armadura tienes el cuerpo de toda una mujer, una mujer fuerte que se rebela contra los que quieren decirle cómo tiene que vivir."

Ella sintó que algo en su interior cosquilleaba intensamente y su corazón latía más rápido. Él parecía sincero. Pero ya había sufrido demasiadas decepciones, así que no se dejó llevar.

"En mi vida no hay sitio para ninguna clase de amor, Larko. Aún en el extremadamente raro caso de que alguien me amara, algo que es muy dudoso, yo no tendría nada que ofrecer a esa persona. Consagro mi vida a mi misión, ¿entiendes? Por eso estamos viajando al Este. Por eso y por nada más."

Larko la miró con ojos apenados, como si la tozudez de ella le doliera, pero enseguida hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar su humor habitual.

"¿Qué ocurrió después con Jaime?," preguntó, continuando con la conversación anterior.

Brienne parpadeó de alivio. Agradecía que él no siguiera hablando del tema que más la incomodaba y más confusa la hacía sentir.

"Cuando llegamos a la capital, resultó que la hija menor de Lady Catelyn, Arya, había desaparecido de la Fortaleza Roja, y habían casado a la hija mayor, Sansa, con Lord Tyrion. El juramento que Jaime y yo habíamos prestado a Lady Catelyn se hizo muy difícil de cumplir, pero yo no podía rendirme. Poco después, nos enteramos de que Lady Catelyn y Robb Stark fueron asesinados por Los Bolton y los Frey y sentí que también había fallado al jurar mi espada a Lady Stark. Le cortaron el cuello y yo no estaba allí."

"No eres infalible, Brienne. Y no podías estar en todas partes. Ella misma fue quien te envió a que escoltaras a Ser Jaime hasta la capital."

"Sí, y él llegó con una mano de menos. Ya ves qué gran guardaespaldas soy." Brienne le dedicó un brindis sarcástico, sonrió sin humor y bebió.

"Lo ayudaste a llegar vivo. Casi nadie habría conseguido eso," insistió él, que no se daba por vencido. "Bueno, sigue. Lady Stark murió y ya no podías devolverle a sus hijas. ¿Qué pasó entonces?"

"El rey Joffrey murió envenenado durante su propia boda y Lord Tyrion huyó con Lady Sansa. Cersei Lannister, la madre del difunto rey, odiaba a su hermano menor Lord Tyrion e inmediatamente los culpó a él y a Lady Sansa por el asesinato de su hijo, pero ellos ya no estaban allí y no pudo apresarlos. Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer. Buscaría a Arya Stark y, si la encontraba, le ofrecería mi protección y la llevaría a algún lugar seguro. Para la misión, Jaime me dio su espada de acero valyrio, _Guardajuramentos_. Y me fui a buscarla."

"¿Conseguiste averiguar algo de ella?"

"La encontré. Pero ella no quiso venir conmigo y escapó mientras yo luchaba contra el hombre que la había secuestrado, el Perro Clegane, un antiguo miembro de la Guardia Real de Joffrey que había desertado como un cobarde. Estaba casi muerto cuando la lucha acabó. Se despeñó por unas rocas y lo dejé allí, agonizando. Busqué a Arya, pero se había esfumado. Otro fracaso más." Volvió a alzar la jarra y bebió uno de los últimos tragos.

"Al menos la encontraste, pero no tuviste la culpa de que huyera. Y decidiste venir al Este para buscar a la otra chica, Sansa, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto. Ella vive en Meereen con su esposo y ambos están bajo la protección de la reina dragón, Daenerys Targaryen. Pienso ir a jurarle mi espada y consagrarme a protegerla. No quiero fallar una vez más. Esta vez no." Apretó la jarra con determinación, y sus manos temblaban.

Larko posó su mano sobre las de ella y, cuando Brienne levantó el rostro con sorpresa, Larko la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Yo te ayudaré a encontrarla, Brienne. Pero tienes que ser menos dura contigo misma. Hay muchas cosas que no puedes evitar," murmuró él.

Ella sentía la mano cálida de él sobre las suyas y la sensación era como un bálsamo, y al mismo tiempo parecía quemarle.

"No tienes que venir conmigo ni ayudarme si realmente no quieres, Larko. Esta no es tu misión." Ella fijó la vista en la mano de él sobre las suyas, confusa.

"Ahora lo es. Y quiero hacerlo. Ya me he metido en este viaje contigo y ahora no voy a dar marcha atrás. Iremos a Meereen juntos, encontrarás a Sansa y la protegerás."

Brienne lo miró con ojos muy brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No podía permitirse llorar.

"Pero esta noche es sólo nuestra y quiero verte animada. No hablaremos más de cosas tristes. Vamos a pedir otra jarra y beberemos y reiremos hasta que nos parezca que la vida es algo mejor. ¿Qué te parece? Por una vez no me digas que no, por favor. Te lo pido como amigo, el único que tienes a tu lado ahora mismo."

Ella sonrió trémula, cediendo ante el encanto de él, y asintió.

"De acuerdo. Por hoy, al infierno con todo lo demás. Bebamos y riámonos de nuestra propia sombra."


	143. Chapter 143

Aquel día había sido especialmente emotivo. A la cola de la audiencia pública se habían incorporado un par de chicos libertos, dos más entre los ex-esclavos fugados de Yunkai que llegaban cada día. Se habría tratado simplemente de dos muchachos más, pero el mayor de los dos se puso a contar su historia y conmocionó a Tyrion, Sansa, Missandei y Ser Barristan, que presidían la audiencia.

"No somos de Yunkai. Nacimos en Astapor y vivíamos con nuestros padres en la pirámide del Bondadoso Amo, pero el amo nos vendió a mi hermano y a mí a un traficante de esclavos yunkio. Nuestro padre se llamaba Kerro y nuestra madre se llamaba Jalima, y teníamos tres hermanos pequeños. Queremos averiguar su paradero para regresar con ellos, si podéis ayudarnos."

La mayor parte de los presentes en la sala los miraron con estupor, pues casi todos conocían a Kerro y a Jalima y la historia de sus hijos perdidos. Sansa, emocionada, apretó la mano de Tyrion y él la miró con los ojos llenos de asombro, incapaz de creer en tanta suerte. Que hubiesen aparecido aquellos chicos había parecido una posibilidad tan remota como pretender tocar la luna.

Y sin embargo, allí estaban.

"Sois Kuro y Tebo," afirmó Tyrion, sonriente.

Ahora era el turno de los muchachos de quedarse aturdidos.

"¿Cómo lo sabéis, señor?," preguntó Kuro, quedándose con la boca abierta.

"Porque aquí todos conocemos a vuestros padres. Kerro y Jalima son muy buenos amigos nuestros. Están aquí y os han estado buscando. Nunca os han abandonado."

Los dos chicos cayeron de rodillas al suelo y se abrazaron, llorando. Por un momento toda la sala contempló la desgarradora escena y entonces Tyrion reaccionó.

"Llevadlos con su familia. Es hora de que se reúnan y que su pesadilla termine."

Dos Inmaculados acompañaron a los muchachos y desde ese momento la audiencia transcurrió para Tyrion como en una nube, pues pocas veces ocurría un acontecimiento tan feliz. Kerro y Jalima no cabrían en sí de dicha.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Sansa y Tyrion tuvieron una de sus charlas de cama, que últimamente echaban bastante de menos, pues generalmente acababan demasiado cansados para hacer otra cosa que no fuese dormir, salvo raras excepciones como el día anterior, cuando Tyrion había contado la verdad sobre Shae.

"El reencuentro de toda la familia ha tenido que ser muy emocionante. Todavía no me puedo creer que hayan tenido tanta suerte," comentó Sansa sobre el pecho de Tyrion. "Jalima tenía los ojos tan tristes... Ahora su mirada será muy distinta."

"Supongo que una madre nunca renuncia a la esperanza," murmuró él.

"No, no lo hace," aseguró ella, acariciándose el vientre aún liso. "¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a verlos? Hoy necesitaban su tiempo para ellos, pero creo que estaría bien que mañana presentemos nuestros respetos a Kuro y Tebo."

"Sí, estaría bien," accedió él. Llevarían a Pod y a varios soldados como escolta, y Sansa, por descontado, iría a los campamentos en el palanquín. En el vehículo cerrado estaba más segura que caminando y, además, no se cansaría.

"Tienen que ser unos chicos muy fuertes para haber sobrevivido a tanta dureza. Los vendieron, los sacaron de Astapor a la fuerza, soportaron a nuevos amos, han vivido las dos revoluciones de Yunkai, han escapado y han atravesado los yermos hasta llegar aquí. Realmente es increíble," enumeró Sansa con perplejidad.

"Sus padres les enseñaron bien. Son gente superviviente, Sansa. Superan obstáculos que otros no se atreven ni a imaginar."

"Quizás porque tienen esperanzas. Como una madre," sugirió ella.

"Quizás sea eso, sí," asintió Tyrion, con los dedos entre su cabello.

"Tyrion... No te enfades por lo que voy a pedirte. Ayer ya quedó aclarado el tema de Shae, lo sé, pero era mi amiga y hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comentar contigo, si no te resulta muy violento. No quiero saber nada más de... vuestra intimidad, no te preocupes, ni me voy a dejar llevar por los celos, lo prometo. Hoy anímicamente me siento mucho mejor que ayer, y lamento haberte provocado la escena."

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, cariño. Y ya sabes que podemos hablar de lo que quieras." La verdad era que no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de Shae, incluso aunque a Sansa se le hubiese pasado el arrebato de fuertes celos, pero no quería coartarle ningún tema de conversación. Para él nunca dejaría de ser como un tesoro que ella le abriera su alma. En Desembarco del Rey él hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de ver mucho más de ella que su casi permanente máscara de cortesía.

"¿Sabías que ella procedía de Lorath, como el capitán Letho?," le preguntó Sansa.

"Sí, pero era de las pocas cosas que llegué a adivinar de su pasado, y eso porque su acento la delataba."

"A mí me dijo que era de allí pero, como tú, no pude saber nada más. No debió de vivir una infancia agradable si ni siquiera era capaz de hablar de eso. Cuando estábamos en la Torre de Maegor, durante la Batalla del Aguasnegras, Cersei se fijó en ella y le ordenó que se acercara. Tu hermana se comportó como siempre hace, lanzaba dardos con una sonrisa en la cara. Enseguida humilló a Shae por su origen humilde, comparándola con otra sirvienta lorathi que había tenido pero que era de origen noble, y quiso saber cómo había llegado desde tan lejos hasta la Fortaleza Roja sin saber siquiera hacer reverencias. En ese momento entró Lancel, que estaba herido en el brazo, para pedirle que convenciera a Joffrey de que comandara a los hombres, Cersei le dio un empujón en el brazo herido y se fue con Tommen. Así que Shae se libró de tener que contarle su historia. Pero había dicho algo sobre sus trece años, y supongo que sería que a esa edad tuvo que empezar a ejercer la prostitución y se marcharía de Lorath. Una de las veces en que íbamos a los muelles que estaban al pie de la Fortaleza y yo quería que jugáramos a inventarnos cosas sobre los barcos que veíamos, ella dijo que había estado en Dorne y que había conocido allí a gente que no era tan cálida como se dice que son los dornienses. Sin duda había viajado mucho y visto demasiadas cosas. Y aguantado a demasiados hombres. Pero ella tenía un carácter fuerte. Seguro que nunca se dejó someter completamente por ninguno de los hombres que le pagaban. Pese a las humillaciones, ella mantenía la cabeza alta. En cierto sentido, yo la admiraba. Y eso que ni siquiera sabía la verdad sobre ella y su duro pasado."

"Los hombres le pagaban, pero no eran sus dueños. Las prostitutas sólo alquilan sus cuerpos, nada más, aunque los hombres se crean con derecho a más."

"Ya que estamos hablando de este tema, que está conectado con tu llegada a la Fortaleza Roja como Mano del Rey, ¿me seguirás contando después cosas sobre esa época? Recuerda que tenemos pendiente ese relato tuyo."

"De acuerdo, preciosa," asintió él.

"Recuerdo perfectamente la primera noche que Shae vino a mis habitaciones. Fue una noche en que cené con Cersei, Myrcella y Tommen. Sabes, quise arrojarle a tu hermana el plato de la cena a la cara. Cada vez que tenía que comer con ella, era un suplicio soportar sus comentarios llenos de veneno y reprimirme para no contestarle como se merecía."

"Sé muy bien lo que es convivir con Cersei, querida mía. Pero en ese aspecto yo era más afortunado que tú, yo no tenía que refrenar mi lengua, al menos cuando mi padre no estaba delante," dijo Tyrion con ironía. "Te he dicho más de una vez que admiro la capacidad de autocontrol que demostraste mientras viviste allí. Era realmente difícil estar al lado de Cersei sin desear como mínimo arrancarle el cabello."

Sansa sonrió sobre su pecho.

"Después de la cena, lo único que quería era llegar a mis habitaciones cuanto antes. Por el camino me crucé con el Perro. Eso era lo único que me faltaba en aquella encantadora noche. Intuía que él no me haría daño, pero era duro conmigo por mi propio bien, aunque en ese momento yo no estaba de humor para sus provocaciones. Quería que yo le cantara, pero le espeté que ya no me sabía ninguna canción. Y entonces llegaste tú, me quitaste de encima a Clegane y me miraste como si quisieras decirme algo, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?"

"Que estabas muy hermosa esa noche y que quería que supieras que como Mano del Rey yo podría ayudarte y que no vacilaras en pedirme lo que necesitaras. Estuve a punto de ofrecerte romper tu compromiso con Joffrey y volver con tu madre. Yo estaba empezando a planear el intercambio entre Jaime y tú. Pero me callé. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar, y sabía que no te fiarías de mí."

"No, no lo habría hecho," admitió Sansa. "Por cierto, tú también estabas guapo esa noche." Prefirió callarse que estaba segura de que Shae habría pensado lo mismo que ella pensaba ahora, que él estaba especialmente atractivo. Y que se lo habría demostrado en la cama poco después. Era doloroso, pero Sansa se consolaba con el hecho de que era ella quien estaba con él en la cama en la actualidad. Y que el corazón de su hombre le pertenecía a ella, lo veía cada vez que él la miraba, le hablaba y la tocaba. ¿Se había sentido Shae alguna vez así?

"Oh, guapísimo, seguro. Cualquier chica de catorce años estaría loca por meterse en mi cama," replicó él, burlón.

"No olvides que me metí en tu cama cuando todavía tenía catorce años." Ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

"Sí, para mi inmensa fortuna despertaste a mis innumerables encantos y te volviste una chica insaciable." Él le sonreía con lascivia y puso las manos sobre los muslos de ella. "¿Cómo iba a negarme a complacer los deseos de mi ardiente y bella dama?" Deslizó las manos hacia las caderas y la empujó hacia su erección, gimiendo suavemente y cerrando los ojos con deleite anticipado.

Sansa se quitó la prenda interior, liberó sus pechos y lo hicieron otra vez, con ella sobre él. Tyrion prefería hacerlo así desde que supieron del embarazo. No quería colocarse sobre ella y hacerle daño por accidente. Dejaba que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Después, continuaron con la conversación interrumpida.

"Cuando llegué a mis habitaciones, me sentía por los suelos. Un poco más tarde llamaron a la puerta y era Shae. ¿Decidiste enviármela cuando te tropezaste conmigo en la escalera, o ya lo habías pensado antes?"

"Lo pensé en la escalera, cuando te vi tan triste y desvalida. Shae necesitaba una amiga, y tú también. Sabía que en Invernalia tratabais a la servidumbre con amabilidad y no la mirabais por encima del hombro, así que supuse que no maltratarías a Shae."

Sansa se puso un poco colorada y bajó los ojos.

"La verdad es que esa primera noche no la traté muy bien, Tyrion. Yo estaba muy triste y ella no sabía hacer nada de lo que se supone que deben saber las doncellas. Yo no estaba de humor ni tenía paciencia para ponerme a enseñarle. Ella me preguntó si quería que se marchara, con su aire de desafío, pero quedarme sola otra vez con mi frustración sería aún peor, y además me sentiría culpable si era despedida por mi culpa, así que le indiqué que me cepillara el pelo. Eso al menos sabría hacerlo. Poco a poco me calmé y le pedí perdón por mi brusquedad. Shae me dijo que no tenía que disculparme, aunque era evidente que estaba dolida y debía de pensar que yo era una bruja. Lo dijo como sugiriendo que los señores no necesitan disculparse con los sirvientes, porque los sirvientes no tienen ningún valor. Le contesté que para mí era importante que ella supiera que lo sentía. Sonrió por primera vez y yo también. Me sentí mejor."

"Shae comprendía lo que te pasaba, Sansa. No era la persona más paciente del mundo, pero era compasiva. No te habría guardado rencor. Sabía que no tenías mala intención."

"La noche después de la revuelta callejera, me curó las heridas. Yo le conté cómo me había sentido cuando aquellos hombres intentaron violarme, cómo había visto el odio en sus ojos, sus ansias por hacerme daño. Ella me explicó que ellos odiaban lo que yo representaba, porque incluso mi caballo comía mejor que sus hijos. Le confesé que odiaba a Joffrey tanto como esa gente y que si hubiera tenido pan, se lo habria dado, pero ella me urgió a que me callara y me advirtió que no debía contarle esas cosas. Que no confiara en nadie, porque la vida era más segura de esa manera. Había una expresión muy triste y dura en su rostro, y yo me avergoncé de mí misma por lamentarme por algo que no había llegado a ocurrirme. Algo me decía que ella había pasado por cosas peores, cosas que se guardaba."

"Era su forma de sobrevivir, lo mismo que la tuya era tu armadura de cortesía. Shae te protegía y por eso quería que no te quitaras tu armadura con nadie, ni siquiera con ella."

"Y ella tampoco llegó a quitarse la suya contigo, ¿no?"

"Nunca se la quitó del todo."

"No olvidaré que fue buena conmigo. Intentó ayudarme a esconder mi primera sangre lunar, y el día del ataque de Stannis se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo en la Torre de Maegor, hasta que me dijo que estaría más segura en mi habitación, porque Stannis no me mataría, y que Ser Ilyn Payne sí lo haría, si el castillo caía. Cersei había dicho que el verdugo real impediría que Stannis nos cogiera vivas. Yo pedí a Shae que viniera conmigo, pero ella me enseñó una daga que escondía debajo de la falda, dijo que nadie le haría daño y que tenía que despedirse de _alguien_. Se refería a ti, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que sí. Pero yo estaba fuera, convenciendo a los hombres de que no permitieran a Stannis conquistar su ciudad, y liderándolos hacia una batalla perdida que casi me costó mi cara y mi vida, y todo para que mi padre llegara en el momento preciso, como un gran héroe salvador. Sé que lo único que debería importarme es que la ciudad se salvó, pero mi ego salió muy malparado y aún no he perdonado a mi padre que se atribuyera casi todo el mérito de la victoria. Era como si todo lo que hice no hubiera servido para nada. Lo único que me gané fue una bonita herida por la que me pasé semanas en un cubículo donde ni los mozos de establos de la Fortaleza dormirían. Y hablando de eso, Sansa. Cuéntame cómo fue que te turnaste con Pod para cuidarme junto a mi lecho de enfermo." Tyrion le sonrió con dulzura y trazó el contorno de su mandíbula con los dedos.

Ella le besó el pecho.

"De acuerdo, pero antes tienes que contarme todo sobre cómo planeaste tu estrategia y cómo viviste la Batalla del Aguasnegras, y entonces yo te contaré mi experiencia y lo que pasó después de esa noche, ¿quieres?"

"Por supuesto, encanto. Pero nos llevará bastante rato. Si te entra sueño y mi voz te sirve como arrullo, duérmete cuando quieras. No quiero que te canses trasnochando."

"No te preocupes, mi amor, todavía es temprano. Hace semanas que no tenemos largas conversaciones como estas y las echo de menos, Tyrion."

"Yo también. Bueno, pues empezaré por la parte en que nos llegaron las noticias de la muerte de Renly, pues fue justo en ese momento en que Stannis puso en movimiento todas sus tropas, las que ya tenía más las que se pasaron a su bando, excepto las de los Tyrell. Al enviudar Margaery, Meñique estaba en los campamentos de Renly porque yo lo había enviado para que le llevara a tu madre los huesos de tu padre y también mi propuesta de intercambiar a Jaime por ti y por Arya. Además, a Meñique no le costó mucho atraer a los Tyrell a la causa Lannister. Margaery siempre ha sido muy ambiciosa y lo que más ha deseado en su vida es ser la reina de Poniente. Ya que no pudo conseguirlo a través de Renly, lo conseguiría a través de Joffrey. Y para eso los ejércitos del Dominio debían unirse a los de mi casa cuanto antes, si querían llegar a tiempo a Desembarco del Rey. Stannis estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha y si alcanzaba la capital antes que mi padre y sus aliados, la ciudad estaría perdida y el reinado de Joff sería aún más breve de lo que fue."

"Para mí en esos tiempos Stannis era mi única esperanza. En pocas semanas tenía que casarme con Joffrey, yo no sabía que Margaery estaba planeando quedárselo para ella. Yo se lo habría regalado en bandeja de plata y habría bailado una danza norteña delante de toda la corte si hubiera sabido que ella planeaba librarme del monstruo," bromeó Sansa. "Al temor a la guerra se añadía mi terror a mi boda. Creo que habría rezado una plegaria por Margaery si entonces hubiera conocido sus planes. Habría rezado por que llegara sana y salva a la ciudad y que no se echase atrás en cuanto viese cómo era Joff."

"Lamento que pasaras por aquel terror, cariño. Fueron unos días muy duros para todos. La perspectiva de una guerra en la ciudad donde vives nunca es muy halagüeña, ni siquiera para alguien que está deseando escapar de ella."

"Cuéntame cómo organizaste tu estrategia para repeler a Stannis. Quiero escuchar cómo mi inteligente esposo puso en movimiento su mente prodigiosa. Me contaste lo del fuego valyrio, pero quiero saberlo todo." Sansa volvió a besarle el pecho y él se puso duro con el contacto de sus labios, pero se contuvo. Durante el embarazo le dejaba a ella completamente la iniciativa de iniciar cualquier actividad sexual.

"Pues bien, tu inteligente esposo se pasó horas consultando libros más gordos que él mismo sobre guerras y asedios y no se le ocurría ni una miserable idea."

"Oh, tontorrón. Tú no estás _tan_ gordo," pinchó Sansa, cosquilleándole el vello del pecho.

"Ah, muchas gracias. Ahora me siento mucho más guapo." Él la apretó por los hombros contra sí durante un instante.

"Deberías." Sansa se alzó un poco y lo besó en los labios. Después regresó a su posición anterior, muy sonriente.

 _Me está provocando con toda la intención porque sabe que haga lo que haga no saltaré sobre ella, y se aprovecha._

Con el miembro duro como una piedra y con su sonrisa traviesa, se esforzó en continuar con su relato.

"Cersei y Joffrey no ayudaban mucho en el tema, y yo me temía que, si el asunto de la defensa de la ciudad quedaba en las manos regias, lo mismo daría que le abriéramos las puertas de par en par a Stannis y lo recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos. Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que Joff nos condenara a todos con sus estupideces y con su cobardía. Mi querida hermana no parecía darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, o le importaba una mierda. Me temía que ella estaba maquinando cualquier cosa menos algo que salvase a Desembarco del Rey. Más bien sería algo que salvase el pellejo de su precioso hijo. Si por ella fuera, la ciudad entera podía irse a los siete infiernos con todos nosotros dentro, siempre y cuando sus hijos estuviesen a salvo. Pero lo cierto es que no puedo criticarla demasiado por ser una madre por encima de todo en esos momentos de pánico. Es quizás lo único por lo que no puedo reprocharle portarse como una zorra."

"Ya me hago una idea de que no tuviste mucha ayuda, mi amor."

"No, pero sí tenía un espía que me proporcionó información fundamental sobre mi hermana. Lancel."

"Ah, sí, es cierto. Era amante de tu hermana y lo coaccionaste para que la espiara para ti, y así fue como descubriste lo del fuego valyrio."

"Sí. Descubrí que la Orden de los Piromantes estaba fabricando frascos de fuego valyrio para mi hermana, pero yo ordené que a partir de entonces los fabricaran para mí. Cersei desperdiciaría esa valiosa arma usándola inadecuadamente. Se me ocurrió cómo atacar la flota de Stannis con el fuego valyrio de manera que causara la mayor destrucción posible. Aunque suene extraño, no estoy orgulloso de eso, Sansa. Todavía me atormentan los gritos de aquellos hombres que morían quemados, y me atormentarán hasta el día de mi muerte. No lamento haber defendido la ciudad, pero sí lamento la terrible forma en que aquellos hombres murieron, aunque fuesen enemigos."

"Por supuesto que no estás orgulloso de eso, mi amor. Tú no eres Joffrey." Sansa apretó su mano.

Él suspiró y continuó. "Decidí que la mejor manera de tratar de frenar la flota enemiga y causar el mayor número posible de bajas era enviar un barco sin tripulación cargado con el fuego valyrio. Cuando Stannis se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría, sería demasiado tarde para tratar de virar. Bronn dispararía una flecha de fuego justo en el área del mar donde se estaría vertiendo el líquido inflamable que se desbordaría del barco. Y ahí empezaría la pesadilla. Si la explosión mataba a Stannis, habríamos ganado la batalla. Sin su líder, los ejércitos se habrían desmandado y probablemente habrían dado marcha atrás y huido. Pero si algo distinguía a Stannis era su instinto guerrero, al menos mientras aún no se había dejado embaucar por sacerdotisas rojas. Era un soldado valiente y muy buen dotado, pero no tan temerario como Robert. No sería tan estúpido para colocarse en la primera línea de vanguardia de su flota. Era difícil que la explosión lo alcanzara. No imposible, pero yo dudaba que tuviésemos tanta suerte. Así que también preparé nuestro segundo plan de defensa, que consistía en enviar a todos los hombres posibles a la Puerta del Lodazal, por donde Stannis intentaría entrar cuando desembarcara. Pero, por más que me devanara los sesos, los números seguían estando ahí, y eran aterradores: los ejércitos enemigos superaban a los nuestros con creces. La mayor parte de las fuerzas de mi padre estaban lejos e, incluso aunque la alianza con los Tyrell nos otorgara la superioridad numérica, de nada nos servía si no llegaban a tiempo. La situación era desesperada en el mejor de los casos, pero yo no podía simplemente sentarme y quedarme esperando de brazos cruzados a que nos arrasaran. La ciudad sería saqueada y miles de personas inocentes morirían. Miles de mujeres serían violadas. Miles de niños serían condenados a la orfandad. Y tampoco me seducía demasiado la perspectiva de perder mi propia cabeza."

"Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste con los recursos que tenías. Las guerras siempre son terribles, mi amor. Siempre se pierde mucho en ellas."

"Sí, siempre. Sólo los idiotas y los sádicos creen en las victorias. La mayor parte de los que mueren en las batallas son hombres con esposas e hijos que tuvieron que seguir a sus señores a la guerra por un juramento de lealtad. También mueren familias enteras cuyo pecado era vivir en un sitio desafortunado o equivocado, donde les pilló toda la refriega sin haberla pedido. Fui un tonto por ansiar el reconocimiento por mis dudosos méritos en la Batalla del Aguasnegras. Un tonto orgulloso demasiado preocupado por contribuir al honor Lannister y dolido porque mi padre se llevó todo el crédito. Y más tarde, él tuvo la desfachatez de decirme que tú eras la recompensa por mis logros. Otra de sus geniales recompensas." Su tono era sarcástico y amargo. "Por suerte, me las he arreglado para torcer sus planes una vez más. Con tu ayuda." Su expresión se suavizó al mirarla y le sonrió con ternura. "Bien, volviendo a aquellos días, yo estaba mortalmente asustado, como cualquiera que tuviese un mínimo de sensatez. Me preparaba para los que podrían ser los últimos días de todos nosotros."

"Yo también estaba asustada, pero de una forma diferente. Era lógico que los demás vierais a Stannis como una amenaza, pero para mí era mi única posibilidad de reunirme con mi familia. Tenía que aferrarme a eso. Si me ponía a pensar en la masacre, en el más que probable saqueo de la ciudad, o en que los hombres de Stannis podrían encontrarme antes que él y violarme sin que me diera tiempo siquiera a explicarles quién era yo... Me volvería loca."

"Claro, cariño. Cada cual teníamos nuestros motivos para temer. Yo esas noches no pegué ojo. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama y el sueño no venía. Sabía que necesitaría todo el descanso que pudiera acumular, pero de todas formas nunca se me había dado muy bien dormir."

Sansa pensó en Shae en su cama, tratando de distraerlo de sus miedos, pero aunque le dolió evocar esa imagen de ella en brazos de él, no dijo nada al respecto. No quería volver a incomodarlo más con una relación pasada.

"El día en que Stannis llegaba a nuestras puertas, me preparé para la batalla lo mejor que pude, que no era mucho. Os vi a ti y a Shae y me acerqué para despedirme. Mi preocupación por ti era sincera, Sansa. Y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cuando pudiera para frenar el saqueo y evitar que te hicieran daño. Pero me temía que no sería suficiente."

"Yo también fui sincera cuando te dije que rezaría por tu regreso. No fue simplemente una frase cortés de las muchas que decía a lo largo del día."

Él deslizó los dedos por su cabello. "Lo sé. Me di cuenta. Tu gesto me conmovió y me dio un poquito más de determinación para protegerte. Por supuesto que deseabas que Joffrey cayera, pero como tú misma has dicho las guerras son terribles, no importa qué lado se imponga sobre el otro. Y muchos inocentes pagan, sean del lado que sean. Cersei no iba nada desencaminada cuando te dijo que serías un plato muy apetecible para una horda de salvajes con la sangre hirviendo y sedientos de sangre, y en la batalla todos los hombres se vuelven así. Pero ciertamente esa noche no era el momento más adecuado para sacar ese tema. Ya de niña, a Cersei le gustaba divertirse con pequeñas torturas. Me atormentaba a mí, escondía cosas y culpaba a las doncellas de haberlas robado para que las castigaran y las despidieran, mataba animalillos a pedradas y otras cosas encantadoras por el estilo. A Joffrey el instinto sádico no le venía de las piedras. En fin... Háblame sobre vuestro encierro en la Torre de Maegor."

"Estaba llena a rebosar de mujeres asustadas, y también había algunos niños. Cersei se puso a beber una copa tras otra de vino y se empeñaba en llamarme a su lado para entretenerse burlándose de mí y dándome sus maternales consejos. Para ella la única forma de gobernar era mediante la crueldad y el miedo, y eso era lo que trataba de transmitirme, pero yo sabía que también se puede gobernar mediante el respeto y la devoción. Y si de algo estaba completamente segura, era de que yo no sería la clase de reina que Cersei era. Pero yo ya no quería ser reina. Lo que había deseado en realidad era ser la esposa de un buen hombre y un buen rey, y ese sueño estúpido se había roto mucho tiempo atrás. Pensé que, si Stannis no conseguía prevalecer y rescatarme, tendría que hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir y ser una buena reina a pesar de Joffrey. No sería como Cersei."

"Claro que no lo serías, preciosa. Tú eres un millón de veces mejor que ella," elogió Tyrion, sonriente.

"Cada vez se volvía más impertinente y, en lugar de subir la moral de sus protegidas, hacía comentarios crueles en voz alta. Yo en cuanto podía me escapaba de su lado y me reunía con Shae o con otras damas para rezar y cantar y tratar de que todas mantuvieran la calma. Eso todavía enfurecía más a Cersei. Despreciaba todo lo que yo hacía."

"Envidiaba tu inocencia, tu integridad y tu pureza. Atributos que ella no ha tenido desde que dejó de ser un bebé," apuntó él.

"A final, ella se marchó con Tommen y entonces Shae me dijo que me fuera a mi habitación y que atrancara la puerta. Corrí a toda prisa y, cuando entré en mis aposentos, el Perro estaba allí."

Tyrion la miró con asombro.

"¿El Perro? Creía que se había marchado directamente cuando mandó a Joffrey al infierno."

"Me ofreció llevarme con él a un lugar seguro, probablemente al Norte. Me aseguró que cuidaría de mí. Pero yo rehusé. Tenía la esperanza de que Stannis ganara, y en cualquier caso, ¿qué iba yo a hacer por ahí, una fugitiva indefensa con un desertor a cuya cabeza pondrían precio? No, era más seguro quedarme."

"Fuiste muy sensata. Y él... ¿No intentó nada más contigo? ¿No se propasó?," preguntó Tyrion, y Sansa notó un matiz de celos que él se esforzaba en hacer pasar por un tono casual, pero ella sabía que le ponía celoso pensar que el Perro la hubiera tocado. Sansa sonrió, notando el cosquilleo de su vanidad satisfecha. Ahora era el turno de él de estar un poquito celoso, pensó ella con picardía.

"Ni siquiera me tocó. Se sintió decepcionado cuando rechacé su ofrecimiento, pero prometió que no me haría daño, y se marchó. Estaba aterrorizado, ¿sabes? El fuego valyrio. Creo que fue demasiado para él y debió de pensar que no valía la pena arriesgarse a morir ardiendo por un rey niñato y cobarde."

"Allí fuera llovía, pero el fuego valyrio es muy difícil de apagar. Después de la gran explosión que destruyó una parte de la flota de Stannis (y pese a que muchos barcos se desintegraron en llamas, había muchos más detrás), los soldados empezaron a desembarcar y los recibimos con flechas en llamas, piedras y brea hirviendo. Cuando muchos alcanzaron las murallas, empezaron a escalar y golpearon las puertas con el ariete, preparé a los hombres para el ataque. Uno de ellos era el Perro, al que envié a la playa con un destacamento bajo su mando. Un rato después, se replegó dentro de las murallas, se puso a beber vino y por mucho que traté de arengarlo para que volviese a la lucha, me mandó al cuerno y también mandó al cuerno a Joff, que estaba a mi lado sin saber qué hacer. La deserción de su mascota tiró por los suelos el escaso valor que le pudiera quedar a Joff y enseguida corrió a refugiarse bajo las faldas de mamá, mientras ahí fuera los hombres daban la vida por él. Decidí tomar el mando antes de que hubiera una desbandada y animé a los hombres a luchar, no por su rey, ni por oro ni por gloria. Tenían que hacerlo por su ciudad, por sus casas, por sus mujeres y sus hijos. Me escucharon, escucharon al _Mediohombre_ de la mitad de su tamaño porque si alguien como yo, un enano, estaba dispuesto a salir a defender la ciudad, ¿en qué lugar los dejaría eso a ellos si se acobardaban? Y me siguieron. Nunca creí que llegaría a comandar un ejército, pero ciertamente en esta vida uno nunca sabe de qué es capaz. Como soldado soy terrible, pero no huyo del campo de batalla, eso al menos nadie puede achacármelo."

"Me hubiera gustado verte. Seguro que estuviste impresionante."

"Yo no era una visión muy gallarda, pero tenía ciertas ventajas. El enemigo no suele mirar hacia abajo. Y con el hacha y el escudo soy bastante letal." Él besó la coronilla de Sansa. "Pero como te dije, soy un soldado terrible. Cometí el error de quitarme el yelmo. Nunca me ha gustado llevar esos cacharros en mi cabezota. Y esa estúpida negligencia mía me costó mi bonita herida de la cara cuando Ser Mandon Moore, enviado por Joff o por Cersei o por ambos, casi me la partió en dos. Pod reaccionó con rapidez y lo atravesó con su lanza, y me socorrió. Le debo mi vida a ese muchacho. Tengo con él una deuda que ni todo el oro Lannister podría pagar. Y mientras yo casi agonizaba, mi padre acababa de llegar con los ejércitos Lannister y Tyrell y aplastó al resto de las fuerzas de Stannis. Y ahí acabó mi gloriosa carrera como Mano del Rey y defensor de la ciudad, y me arrojaron como un saco viejo."

Sansa lo abrazó.

"Cuando me enteré de que estabas malherido, fui a verte. Joffrey ya había anulado nuestro compromiso y, aunque seguía siendo una prisionera, desde que él aceptó la mano de Margaery me sentí mucho más aliviada. Yo tenía mi propia deuda contigo, por haberme protegido a tu manera, tando de Joffrey como de los horrores de la guerra. Me alegraba de que hubieras sobrevivido, y pensé que podría devolverte lo que habías hecho por mí. Me turné con Pod para sentarme junto a tu cabecero y atender a tus necesidades mientras estabas inconsciente."

"Yo te sentí, Sansa. Sentí el roce de tus manos, oí tu voz cantándome, notaba en la lengua el agua fresca y el caldo caliente que me hacías tragar. ¿También me cambiaste las ropas y las sábanas que ensuciaba?," preguntó de repente, abochornado.

"Pod me ayudaba en esas tareas, y cuando había que lavarte y vestirte lo hacía él. Yo... no había visto a ningún hombre desnudo, y además no era apropiado que una dama virgen como yo realizase esas tareas...," se justificó Sansa, también abochornada.

"Me alegro de que no lo hicieras. Si todavía me quedaba algo de dignidad, ciertamente quería conservarla delante de una muchacha tan hermosa como tú, aunque mi dignidad ya estaba bastante dañada, a decir verdad," dijo él, con esa habilidad que tenía para elogiarla al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de sí mismo.

"Respeté tu... intimidad. Y cuando Pod me contó que habías despertado, decidí que ya te encontrabas lo bastante bien para no necesitarme más. Y además, me avergonzaba que supieras que yo... había estado cuidándote. Pedí a Pod que no te dijera nada, pero parece que finalmente no pudo resistirse," dijo Sansa, sonriendo.

"No, no lo hizo. Y le estoy muy agradecido por haberse chivado. Me hace muy feliz saber que estuviste a mi lado en mis peores momentos, cariño." Tyrion le acarició la mejilla y ella se puso encima de él.

"Y ahora me alegro de estar a tu lado en tus mejores momentos, mi amor. Que son los mejores también para mí."

Lo hicieron y después se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente, saciados de charla y sexo.


	144. Chapter 144

**El Mar del Ocaso**

Asha observó una vez más a su hermano a hurtadillas, sin que él lo advirtiera. Le rompía el corazón ver el despojo en el que Theon se había convertido. Aún así, había mejorado sensiblemente desde que había escapado de las garras de Ramsay Bolton. Para Asha él nunca dejó de ser su querido hermanito, que le había sonreído por primera vez siendo un bebé y fue en ese momento cuando Asha empezó a sentir amor por aquel renacuajo llorón que después se convirtió en un niño presumidoy fanfarrón que siempre tenía la risa en los labios, pero que a veces, en mitad de la noche, iba al cuarto de su hermana y se metía en su cama cuando tenía pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir. Era el pequeño secreto que ambos guardaban a toda costa, pues si su padre se hubiese enterado de esa debilidad de su hijo menor, sin duda lo habría castigado a dormir en los subterráneos, sin ventanas, sin luz y con la puerta cerrada con llave para que no pudiese correr a refugiarse entre los brazos de su hermana como un gallina. Un Greyjoy no podía mostrar miedo ni cobardía o la autoridad de su casa en las Islas del Hierro empezaría a ser cuestionada por el resto de las casas nobles. Eso era lo que Balon nunca se cansaba de recordar a sus hijos.

Pero él mismo dobló la rodilla ante Eddard Stark y Theon fue separado de Asha y llevado como rehén a Invernalia. Once años después, volvía como un espectro, apenas una sombra del chico que había sido.

Asha se sorprendió al verlo aparecer en Pyke después de que ella había desobedecido a su padre para ir a rescatar a su hermano a Fuerte Terror, y tras una dura lucha contra algunos de los guardias de la fortaleza, Theon, que se pudría tras las rejas de las perreras, se había negado a marcharse con ella. Asha no tuvo más remedio que abandonarlo y escapar con el resto de sus hombres para sobrevivir. Estaba tan enfadada como apenada por él. Vio claramente con sus propios ojos lo que aquella bestia de Ramsay le había hecho y la abrumaba el dolor, pero también estaba irritada contra Theon por haber sido un estúpido y haberse empecinado en quedarse como señor de Invernalia, olvidando las Antiguas Costumbres de los hombres del hierro. _Nosotros no sembramos. Nosotros saqueamos, tomamos por la fuerza lo que reclamamos como nuestro y regresamos a nuestras islas con el botín. Pagamos el precio del hierro. No somos campesinos, no somos ovejas. Nuestra vida es el mar, el humo de los puertos incendiados que se queda atrás mientras nos alejamos hacia la siguiente aldea de pescadores, hacia la siguiente ciudad, o hacia casa._

Theon se cegó demasiado por su vanidad y, además, cometió el error de pretender ocupar el lugar de sus captores Stark. Asha podía comprenderlo. Intuía su conflicto interior, su alma dividida. Él había vivido con ellos durante más de una década, y parecía que lo habían tratado bien. Eddard Stark fue un buen guardián, Asha no podía negarlo. Pero lo había educado como a un hombre débil, como a uno de esos inútiles del continente vestidos casi como mujeres y que lo único que sabían hacer era jugar con espadas. Ella misma ganaría fácilmente a muchos de ellos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus hachas eran una parte más de ella, y su daga se volvia prácticamente invisible y cobraba vida propia cuando ella la manejaba. Muchos la habían retado a la _danza de los dedos_ y todos habían perdido alguno, mientras que Asha seguía conservando los diez.

Aquellos señores y caballeros continentales eran unos lloricas presumidos. Ignoraban la dureza del invierno en el mar, de las tempestades que azotaban Pyke, la rudeza de crecer en los barcoluengos codo con codo con marineros para los que el asesinato, el pillaje y las violaciones eran el pan de cada día. Ella se había hecho mayor entre hombres como aquellos y todos la respetaban. Ninguna mujer en las Islas del Hierro era tan respetada como ella. Una buena parte de aquella pandilla de brutos duros como las rocas de los acantilados para los que sus esposas sólo eran barrigas para parir y el resto de las mujeres eran coños donde meter la verga, la obedecían sin rechistar y habrían navegado con ella hasta los confines del mundo. Y eso era algo de lo que Asha estaba muy orgullosa. Algo que había logrado por sí misma y que ninguna mujer de las Islas había logrado antes.

Y eso también tenía que agradecérselo a su padre. Al morir sus dos hijos mayores en la rebelión y entregar a Theon a Eddard Stark, preparó a Asha para ser su heredera. Viendo en su fiereza un reflejo de lo que él mismo habría querido ser y no pudo, no le importó que fuese una chica y la educó como un hombre. Asha estaba encantada con eso, pues era lo que ella quería. Antes se habría arrojado a las aguas desde una de las torres de Pyke que convertirse en una mujer del hierro como las otras. En su mundo, los hombres eran los que se llevaban toda la diversión, mientras que las mujeres vegetaban en las fortalezas. Sus vidas no eran otra cosa que aguardar el retorno de sus hombres y criar hijos que las abandonaban por la vida en el mar e hijas condenadas a llevar la misma vida que sus madres.

Todos los hombres a los que daba órdenes la respetaban y temían, y algunos de ellos estaban enamorados de ella, Asha lo sabía y sonreía con desdén. Se trataba de los muchachos con los que se había acostado alguna vez. Lo había hecho más por disfrutar del sexo en sí en épocas en las que no disponía de nadie más atrayente, que porque ellos realmente le gustaran mucho. Para ella eran hombres como cualquier otro, algo más atractivos que el resto, pero nada más. Asha prefería los cuerpos de las mujeres. Con ellas gozaba de verdad y alcanzaba cimas a las que los hombres no la conducían. Al menos, lo bueno de tener a aquel puñado de corderitos bebiendo los vientos por ella era que le eran totalmente devotos, y eso tenía sus ventajas. Éstas superaban el inconveniente que suponía el fastidio de ser el objeto de sus intentos por seducirla y llevarla a sus camas otra vez. A veces ella se entretenía viéndolos competir y, cuando se sentía con ánimos y lo bastante generosa, les regalaba alguna noche de sexo en las que les mentía asegurándoles que cada uno de ellos le gustaba más que ningún otro. Era la mejor manera de mantenerlos contentos y esperanzados y, además, tenía que admitir que todo aquello era divertido. Mientras no se pusieran muy pesados, ese juego no la disgustaba.

Pero su vida acababa de dar un giro brutal. Su tío Euron, el asesino de su padre, se sentaba ahora en la Silla de Piedramar. Aquello era tan injusto. Había tenido la desvergüenza de confesar su crimen sin el menor reparo delante de toda la asamblea, y tras los esfuerzos de ella para atraerse el mayor número de seguidores que la votaran como la reina de las islas, aquel cabrón asesino de su propia sangre había convencido fácilmente a aquellos idiotas prometiéndoles una alianza con Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones. Era tan vanidoso como para dar por sentado que ella lo aceptaría en matrimonio. A Asha aquello le había parecido ridículo, pero aparentemente una gran parte de la asamblea se creyó aquella tontería. Los hombres del hierro no eran nada populares ni apreciados fuera de sus propias islas. ¿Qué hacía suponer a Euron que la reina dragón le concedería su mano así por las buenas? ¿Por un puñado de barcoluengos? Bueno, tenía que reconocer que eran más de un puñado. La flota del hierro estaba compuesta por más de cien barcos, y Euron había declarado que tenía la intención de fabricar muchos más. Tal vez eso sería suficiente para despertar el interés de Daenerys. Pero Asha, por algún motivo, se decía que la joven reina exiliada no se dejaría comprar tan fácilmente. Había emprendido una guerra contra la esclavitud tras haber sido comprada por un khal dothraki. Parecía un hueso duro de roer. Y a Asha le gustaban las mujeres que eran fuertes y voluntariosas como ella misma. En el fondo no quería ver a la reina de Meereen, a la que admiraba, casada con un cabrón asqueroso como su tío Euron.

Había sido una situación desesperada para Asha. No podía quedarse en las islas, pues su tío estaba en la cima del poder y ella corría peligro, tanto si él decidía eliminarla como si alimentaba otros sádicos planes para ella. Tenía que actuar, y deprisa.

Fue entonces cuando Theon regresó de su cautiverio en Invernalia. Estaba tan roto que el horrible frío del Norte no pudo hacerle más daño que el que ya había sufrido. El bastardo Bolton le había cortado varios dedos de las manos y de los pies y le había desollado los restantes, además de amputarle los genitales, y lo había convertido en un guiñapo sin voluntad propia, o casi. ¿Qué podría quitarle el gélido clima que la monstruosidad de Ramsay no le hubiese quitado ya, aparte de su vida?

Había atravesado casi sin descanso los bosques en dirección suroeste. Ya hacía mucho que apenas dormía, así que aprovechaba todas las horas de vigilia para avanzar. Viajó río abajo desde la Ciudadela de Torrhen y de ese modo aceleró la travesía, hasta llegar a la Bahía Aguasresplandecientes, donde consiguió encontrar un barco que lo llevó hasta Pyke.

Asha, pese a que no lo había perdonado todavía, no del todo, se sintió inmensamente aliviada y contenta de verlo y, tras los duros reproches que le dirigió, lo abrazó, comprobando que estaba en los huesos, y se tragó un nudo que tenía en la garganta para contarle cómo Euron había asesinado a su padre y se había sentado en el Trono de Sal. Le explicó que tenían que marcharse a toda prisa antes de que el usurpador los matara a ellos también, ahora contaba con muchos aliados que no dudarían en deslizarse dentro de sus habitaciones durante la noche y cortarles la garganta. Pero no se irían con el rabo entre las piernas. Le asestarían un golpe mortal. Si se llevaban la flota, lo dejarían sin nada que ofrecer a Daenerys Targaryen. Y además, serían ellos mismos, Asha y Theon, quienes irían a Meereen a unirse a la causa de la reina dragón, y de ese modo se vengarían de Euron. Y de Ramsay Bolton. Theon la había mirado lleno de temor mezclado con orgullo, y asintió. Acababa de convertirse en la sombra de su hermana, en su más fiel seguidor. Ella era lo único que le quedaba. Y él era lo único que le quedaba a ella. Él, los cien barcos si eran rápidos, y la esperanza de una alianza con Daenerys. Asha seguía contando con muchos leales que estaban dispuestos a zarpar con ella. Actuaron con sigilo y en cuanto todo estuvo listo, durante una madrugada el centenar de barcoluengos se hizo a la mar. Todos ellos conocían aquellas aguas tan bien que podían navegar sin problemas incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, con la única guía de las estrellas.

Desde la cubierta, Asha había escuchado el Cuerno Dragón que un furioso Euron hizo sonar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que sus sobrinos acababan de burlarlo delante de sus mismas narices. Pero ya era tarde para él, y sus secuaces no tenían un solo barco con el que perseguirlos. Si desde esa distancia Asha hubiera podido ver al asesino de su padre, le habría hecho un gesto grosero con las manos, le habría gritado lo que pensaba de él y se habría reído con todas sus ganas simplemente al ver su cara de pasmo y furia.

La costa de las Tierras del Oeste se divisaba con la primera luz del amanecer. Era extraño que aquella vez se limitaran a pasar de largo, en lugar de atacar, como cada vez que una flota de las Islas del Hierro había navegado por allí en el pasado. Lo más probable era que las poblaciones y castillos desde los que se podía ver el mar ya estuvieran dando la voz de alarma, creyendo que un nuevo ataque se cernía sobre ellos. Más de cien barcos procedentes de las islas solían tener ese significado. Asha había creído escuchar campanas en medio del silencio. Pero en esa ocasión los Lannister, sus vasallos y la gente común podían respirar tranquilos, pues sus preciados tesoros no interesaban a Asha Greyjoy.

Tyrion Lannister el Gnomo estaba en Meereen con su mujer, Sansa Stark, y según las habladurías mantenía una estrecha relación con Daenerys. Había huido como sospechoso de la muerte de su sobrino Joffrey y en apariencia había renegado de su propia casa para pasarse al bando de la Rompedora de Cadenas. Se había llevado con él a su joven esposa y unos rumores decían que la mantenía encerrada a la fuerza y sometida a sus depravaciones, y otros rumores afirmaban que eran un matrimonio feliz. De cualquier manera, ambos procedían de casas que eran enemigas acérrimas de los Greyjoy. Los Lannister habían tenido que soportar los ataques de los hombres del hierro a sus costas y a su ciudad más importante, Lannisport, durante siglos. Y Balon Greyjoy tuvo que rendirse ante Eddard Stark y entregarle a su hijo menor cuando la última rebelión de las Islas del Hierro fue aplastada. Por instinto, Asha sentía una profunda desconfianza y antipatía hacia cualquiera cuyo apellido fuese Lannister o Stark, y en Meereen se encontraría cara a cara con dos personas muy allegadas a la reina que tenían ambos apellidos. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía resultar el encuentro, sobre todo cuando Lady Sansa supiera que Theon estaba allí. Él había quemado a dos chicos haciéndolos pasar por los niños Stark, había ejecutado al maestro de armas y sus hombres habían provocado más muertes, como la del maestre del castillo. Él fue quien traicionó al Rey en el Norte y provocó la caída y la destrucción de Invernalia, que tras la conquista fracasada fue tomada por Ramsay Bolton. Theon y los hombres que lo acompañaron en esa estúpida y condenada empresa pagaron con creces por su error. Todos los hombres fueron masacrados, pero a Theon le aguardaba un destino peor que la muerte. Más le hubiera valido morir junto con los demás, provocar a sus captores para que lo hubiesen matado, pero era débil y se dejó atrapar en las garras de uno de los mayores sádicos que pisaban Poniente. Asha había conocido a unos cuantos engendros que ponían la piel de gallina, y a muchos que, de haber pagado por sus crímenes, habrían sido castrados, mutilados, ejecutados o enviados al Muro. Ella misma no era ningún dechado de bondad, aunque tenía que reconocer que le desagradaba que las mujeres fuesen violadas durante los ataques y saqueos, y tampoco disfrutaba matando niños ni ancianos, ni encontraba un gran placer en clavar las hachas o la daga en simples pescadores. Excepto violar (algo que para ella era difícil por razones anatómicas), Asha había cometido otros muchos crimenes. Pero casi era una inocente flor si se comparaba con el bastardo de Bolton. Lo que le había hecho a Theon estaba mucho más allá de lo imaginable. Ella se preguntaba qué era lo que había empujado a su hermano a superar su terror y escapar, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Temía que se desmoronara delante de ella y lo necesitaba entero, bueno, todo lo que podía estarlo un hombre destrozado como él. Nunca volvería a ser un hombre entero.

En Meereen se reencontraría con la hija de su antiguo guardián, bajo cuyo techo había vivido durante diez años, el mismo techo que lo había acogido y que él había profanado con su traición. Aunque fuese la casa del enemigo, había sido su casa. El infierno al que estaba condenado era su castigo. Asha no estaba ciega y, por mucho que despreciara a los Stark, admitía que su hermano habia sido un tonto de remate. Debería haberse limitado a saquear el castillo y largarse. Tendría que haber sabido que la gente le plantaría cara y que los pequeños señores contaban con leales incondicionales que los ayudarían a huir y que los protegerían. Matar a los niños campesinos para hacerlos pasar por Bran y Rickon había sido su mayor disparate.

La sola presencia de Sansa Stark en Meereen le recordaría vivamente todo lo que había destruido, y la culpa lo golpearía. Pero no quedaría más remedio que encontrar un modo de vivir en el mismo bando. Todos tenían algo en lo que coincidían: eran exiliados que hacían causa común con Daenerys para ayudarla a tomar el Trono de Hierro. Huida, venganza, expulsión, decepción, culpa... El motivo por el que todos acudían a apoyar a la reina dragón no importaba mucho en realidad. Lo que importaba era que ella daba a todos una causa por la que luchar. La promesa de un nuevo comienzo.

Y la verdad era que Asha, pese a su odio contra Euron y su rabia por haber tenido que dejar atrás su hogar, se sentía excitada por esa nueva vida que la Madre de Dragones prometía. Asha llevaba la aventura en la sangre, el riesgo, el combate, las apuestas, el juego. Aquella aventura le insuflaba nueva energía. Además, no se engañaba con sus otras razones ocultas. La gente decía que Daenerys Targaryen era una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, y Asha tenía mucha curiosidad por comprobarlo por sí misma. Las chicas con las que se había acostado solían ser morenas o tenían el pelo rubio dorado a lo sumo, y algunas se teñían de rubio platino, pero no recordaba haber visto a ninguna con ese color al natural, tirando a blanco de tan claro. Además, los que describían a Daenerys no se privaban de añadir que era muy esbelta, con un cuerpo de diosa. Asha tenía la esperanza de poder confirmarlo.

El _Viento Negro_ en el que Theon y ella navegaban hacia el Este era el orgullo de Asha. Era como un viejo amigo que sabía exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Era ligero y fuerte, viajaba tan veloz como el viento de su nombre y obedecía al timón como si supiera por instinto la dirección que debía tomar. Había salido incólume de varias tempestades y jamás fallaba en llevar a su dueña donde ella quería. Aquel era su elemento. La tierra no significaba nada para ella. El suelo firme la hacía sentirse insegura. Los bosques la agobiaban, pues se sentía como encerrada. Y las ciudades eran aún peores. No, ella no estaba hecha para echar raíces en la tierra. Sus raíces crecían directamente en el agua, como las de cierta exótica planta decorativa que había visto en frascos de cristal y cuyo nombre ignoraba. Ella era como esa planta, pero se nutría de agua salada y en libertad.

Meereen era una ciudad grande, por desgracia, y además acogía a miles de refugiados. Aquello era lo que menos le gustaba de su aventura. Una vez allí, esperaba poder ser útil a la reina con su experiencia como capitana de barco y sus dotes de guerrera, e incluso realizar misiones por mar que le fuesen encomendadas. A Asha no le importaría tampoco seguir alojándose en el _Viento Negro._ Podía vivir en la pirámide ghiscaria o en otro tipo de casa, o en los campamentos de fuera de la ciudad, si era necesario. Pero preferiría poder regresar a su barco a descansar, tal vez no todos los días, pero sí de vez en cuando. Ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir con austeridad y prefería la incomodidad de un jergón de paja o el suelo de madera. No transportaba muchas cosas, como las mujeres solían hacer. Tenía poca ropa y ningún vestido, y llevaba consigo escasos objetos de uso personal. Entre esos objetos, estaba una concha marina que Theon le había regalado muchos años atrás. Aquel día se encontraban de visita con su padre en la playa de Puerto Noble, y ella y su hermano se habían puesto a jugar en la arena. Al pequeño le llamó la atención un objeto brillante e irisado que divisó en la orilla. Era una concha de nácar blanco que reflejaba los colores del arcoiris cuando se la miraba desde distintos ángulos. Asha jamás había visto nada tan bonito, y Theon, que percibió en su expresión que ella se había quedado prendada de la concha, se la regaló. Ella lo cogió en brazos y le besó el rostro decenas de veces mientras el niño reía sin parar, con aquella risa cantarina e insolente que sería el rasgo que ella más recordaría siempre. Se guardó el tesoro en el bolsillo y desde aquel día lo conservaba con todo cuidado entre sus cosas más preciadas, envuelto en un paño limpio, para que no se deteriorase con el roce ni la humedad. Durante los primeros años que Theon estuvo ausente, Asha sacaba la concha todas las noches, la colocaba sobre su mesita y se dormía mirándola. Después, cuando ya era demasiado mayor para aquellas ilusiones infantiles, la cogía siempre que se sentía nostálgica, preocupada o triste. La suavidad y la blancura del nácar en su mano la tranquilizaba y le recordaba su infancia. Aunque Balon no se hubiese comportado como el mejor de los padres, Asha había sido feliz hasta que le arrancaron a Theon. Tras su marcha, se consoló gracias a su duro entrenamiento como mujer del hierro a la que su padre educaba como un hombre para que fuese la heredera.

En aquellos momentos, en el _Viento Negro_ , volvía a tener la concha en el bolsillo y la sacó para enseñársela a Theon. Él parpadeó, hasta que una luz en sus ojos apagados indicó a Asha que él recordaba.

"Creí que la habrías perdido, o la habrías tirado," murmuró, con emoción en su voz cascada que recordaba la de un anciano.

"Jamás, hermanito. Antes habría preferido morir aferrada a esta concha, que perderla. Ya te perdí a ti una vez. Por nada del mundo hubiera perdido lo único que me quedaba de ti."

Theon la miró como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar, con aquellos ojos azules que ya nunca brillarían como antes. Pero por un momento ella vio en ellos un reflejo del antiguo Theon, y sintió esperanza.

 _Tal vez algún día encuentre el modo de soportar su terrible carga. Y yo lo ayudaré a llevarla hasta el día en que el Dios Ahogado me reclame._


	145. Chapter 145

La sala de audiencias estaba llena a rebosar, y los soldados habían formado un apretado círculo en todo el perímetro por precaución. La tensión, el odio y el miedo que flotaban en la atmósfera se podían cortar con un cuchillo, y por precaución Tyrion y el resto de los consejeros reales habían decidido que no hubiese nadie más presente en la sala, a riesgo de que estallara el caos incluso aunque contaran con los guardias. De todas formas, a pesar de la amplitud del espacio, ya había gente suficiente, probablemente más de la que había habido nunca antes en esa estancia. Los consejeros estaban frente a frente con cientos de personas encadenadas que miraban con desprecio al enano y a los otros amigos de la falsa reina.

Pero había alguien más allí que había pedido expresamente estar presente y Tyrion no había podido negárselo. Ella se erguía con evidente deleite y había escupido a los pies de los condenados, y el odio de sus ojos refulgía con un brillo salvaje. Parecía mucho más alta de lo que era, en pie con la cabeza alta delante de las filas de encadenados. La mujer se volvió a mirar a Tyrion.

"Os prometí que en menos de un mes pondría a vuestros pies a los Hijos de la Arpía, y aquí los tenéis."

La mujer había comparecido una semana atrás en la pirámide con los nombres de unos cincuenta miembros de la organización, que sumados a los que Tyrion ya había descubierto gracias a la red de espías, hacían un total de trescientos setenta. Estaban implicadas doce familias nobles, y sólo tres habían quedado limpias de sospecha: los Loraq, los Galare (los parientes de la Gracia Verde) y los Hazkar. En cuanto al resto de los miembros que no eran nobles, había más de doscientos comerciantes implicados.

Tyrion había celebrado un Consejo, en el que Oberyn había ocupado su silla por primera vez, para debatir acerca de la redada que habría que realizar para atrapar a todos los culpables. Se trataba de una operación de gran envergadura y que requeriría de muchos soldados para llevarla a cabo. Y también de un gran sigilo para pillar a la gente desprevenida. Los soldados penetraron en plena noche en las pirámides (afortunadamente todas eran mucho más pequeñas y accesibles que la Gran Pirámide) y en las casas mientras sus ocupantes dormían, y colocaron una daga en el cuello de los durmientes, amenazando con matar a toda la familia si los miembros activos de los Hijos de la Arpía no se entregaban. Por supuesto, aquella amenaza surtía efecto y el implicado o implicados no tardaban en delatarse, o algún pariente cuyo vientre se aflojaba de terror se chivaba enseguida, no muy dispuesto a morir en lugar de otro, por más que ese otro fuese de su misma sangre. El Consejo había acordado usar esa amenaza, considerándola la más efectiva. Si eres un cobarde y valoras tu propio pellejo más que nada en el mundo, no tardas en delatar al responsable si tu cuello está en juego. Y si realmente te importan las personas con las que vives, no permites que ellas paguen por tus actos. Tyrion recordó una de las sentencias más ciertas que había escuchado, y esa frase la había pronunciado su padre. Tywin fue un cabrón redomado, pero eso no quitaba la verdad de muchos de sus discursos. _Cuando vemos la muerte cara a cara, sale lo que somos de verdad. Hasta ahora mi experiencia en ese campo me ha enseñado que existen muy pocos valientes y altruistas, y que la culpa pesa más que el orgullo. El miedo a morir nos deja desnudos._

Tyrion había escuchado aquellas frases muchos años atrás con su habitual máscara de desdén y la sempiterna copa de vino en las manos, porque encontraba placer en enojar a su padre con cualquiera de sus gestos. Pero sus palabras habían calado en su cerebro, como siempre que Tyrion no estaba lo bastante borracho para olvidarlas.

En la última reunión del Consejo esas palabras habían vuelto a su pensamiento consciente y tuvo que admitir a regañadientes la verdad que había en ellas. Fue ese recuerdo el que le hizo proponer la estrategia para capturar a los Hijos de la Arpía reduciendo al mínimo el número de daños colaterales. Tyrion no quería que pagaran inocentes o que se cometieran errores fatales. Aún así, la operación no había sido del todo limpia. Algunos soldados habían sido heridos y sus atacantes también fueron arrestados por insubordinación y por agredir a agentes de la autoridad.

Al amanecer, todos los miembros activos de los Hijos de la Arpía fueron conducidos a la Gran Pirámide, fuertemente custodiados, mientras aguardaban a que los consejeros reales llegaran a la sala de audiencias para celebrar el juicio. Tyrion no había dormido en toda la noche, permaneciendo en una tensa espera, y trató de tranquilizar a Sansa una vez más, aunque sabía que ella apenas había pegado ojo. Sansa estaría en el juicio, pero Tyrion se había negado rotundamente a que asistiera a la ejecución pública en la Plaza de las Gracias. Una vez que la sentencia fuese dictada, los condenados serían conducidos a la plaza sin dilación. No se podían llenar las celdas de la Gran Pirámide con cerca de cuatrocientos presos, ni alimentar a tantos a costa de las arcas reales. Ya que iban a morir de todos modos, era absurdo demorar su destino y despilfarrar inútilmente las reservas de oro.

Tyrion, así como Sansa, Ser Barristan, Missandei y Kerro habían rechazado en el Consejo la propuesta de Oberyn de hacer con los asesinos lo mismo que Daenerys había hecho con los ciento sesenta y tres Grandes Amos que habían crucificado a los niños esclavos. El príncipe dorniense tenía una vena sanguinaria que a Tyrion le ponía los pelos de punta. Él mismo, Missandei y Ser Barristan habían tenido bastante éxito al suavizar ese mismo lado sanguinario que corría por las venas de la khaleesi, y no iban a echarlo todo por la borda en un instante. En lo sucesivo Tyrion tendría que redoblar sus esfuerzos con Daenerys, desde el momento en que ella fuese la esposa de la Víbora. Temía la influencia que él pudiese ejercer sobre ella en ese sentido, aunque en otros su unión aportase muchas ventajas.

Tyrion no era partidario de la tortura si podía ser evitada, y pensaba que una tortura pública de los Hijos de la Arpía era lo último que Meereen necesitaba. Lo menos arriesgado y también menos _sucio_ sería una sentencia a muerte rápida. Propuso que todos los condenados fuesen decapitados al mismo tiempo y con espadas bien afiladas, para que la operación se realizase de un solo tajo, y se permitiría que las familias recogiesen los cuerpos de sus muertos y se los llevasen. De ese modo se ofrecería a la ciudad entera el castigo ejemplar que había sido prometido, sin permitir que nadie se recrease demasiado en el horror. Y las familias podrían enterrar a sus parientes ejecutados. Era un signo de buena voluntad y una mano tendida hacia el comienzo de la paz, aunque Tyrion dudaba que llegase a existir una auténtica paz. Con aquel gesto, se pretendía hacer ver a los deudos que no se les culpaba por las acciones de otros, aunque hubiesen sido muy cercanos a ellos. Mientras no se demostrase que habían tenido algo que ver directamente, se les dejaría tranquilos.

Tyrion también tenía preparado un discurso breve para la ceremonia de ejecución en la plaza, para dejarlo todo bien atado. Procuraría estar expuesto el menor tiempo posible, pues el escenario de una ejecución pública al aire libre no era el lugar más seguro para quien dictaba la sentencia. Tendría una fuerte escolta alrededor y todos los soldados llevarían sus escudos además de sus armas. A alguien se le podía ocurrir lanzar piedras u otras cosas.

Recientemente Tyrion también había recibido la respuesta del rey astapori, Imarion el Clemente, al mensaje que le había enviado informándole de que algunos de los mercaderes de vinos de su ciudad formaban parte de los Hijos de la Arpía y habían conspirado para asesinar a la reina. Las escuetas frases de Imarion eran frías y evasivas, como Daenerys lo había sido con la propuesta de matrimonio. Parecía que al reyezuelo no le había sentado muy bien que la Madre de Dragones no se tomara en serio su pedida de mano. Muy pomposamente decía que esperaba que la gloriosa reina de su corazón volviese pronto y que se encargaría de los culpables que habían intentado arrebatarle la vida. Palabras huecas que en realidad eran una forma muy educada de decir "que os jodan". Tyrion pensó que le vendría mejor el sobrenombre de _El Pucheros_. Evidentemente a Imarion no le convenía romper las relaciones con sus vecinos, o de lo contrario probablemente no habría sido tan suave en su carta. No le quedaba otra que aceptar las calabazas de Daenerys y continuar las relaciones vecinales como hasta entonces. Tyrion se preguntó si aquel presumido duraría mucho más en el trono antes de que alguien lo estrangulase. Era muy probable que siguiera el mismo camino que los reyezuelos que lo habían precedido.

La madre de Hizdhar se encargó por su cuenta de saldar la deuda con los asesinos astaporis. Según informó a Tyrion, sus cuerpos fueron hallados descuartizados. Él la interrumpió antes de que diese más detalles morbosos y le dio las gracias por su colaboración en haberlos atrapado y por haber ayudado a delatar al resto de Hijos de la Arpía que quedaban por desenmascarar. Los ojos marchitos de la mujer daban verdadero miedo.

Los trescientos ochenta encadenados aguardaban en diversos estados de desafío, resignación, terror o catatonia. Unos permanecían orgullosamente en pie y otros apenas parecían capaces de levantarse del suelo. Cierto hedor también indicaba que unos cuantos de ellos se habían orinado o hecho de vientre encima. Tyrion echó un vistazo fugaz a Sansa, temiendo que ella estaría notando esos olores multiplicados por diez, y aquello no conseguiría precisamente mejorar sus náuseas matinales. En efecto, se veía pálida, pero resistía valientemente, con su máscara imperturbable. Tyrion le susurró si no sería mejor para ella no tener que estar allí soportando a una multitud de criminales malolientes, pero ella sacudió la cabeza con determinación, y él no insistió. Estaba deseando terminar con aquella desagradable tarea cuanto antes, así que empezó a hablar en voz alta y clara para que lo oyesen hasta el último rincón de la sala.

"Habéis sido arrestados por pertenecer a la organización criminal de los Hijos de la Arpía. Vuestra participación en los actos delictivos ha sido confirmada por cientos de testigos y vosotros mismos habéis admitido ante los soldados que os han detenido que habéis colaborado activamente. Se os acusa por el asesinato de un total de ochenta y dos personas inocentes en el incendio del mercado y en un ataque callejero, también por haber provocado la desgracia y el dolor de otras muchas personas y por algún intento de sabotaje al mobiliario urbano. Este será un juicio muy corto, pues habéis perdido todo derecho a vuestra defensa, al no existir dudas sobre vuestra culpabilidad. No viene al caso traer aquí a declarar a los muchos testigos que os han observado a lo largo de las semanas, pues todos repetirán testimonios similares y no tenemos tanto tiempo. Os he reunido aquí para que escuchéis en breve la sentencia de todos los jueces, una formalidad superficial en este caso pero que debe llevarse a cabo como en cualquier juicio."

Los acusados permanecieron callados. Unos lloraban, otros rezaban, otros casi deliraban y otros miraban al frente con obstinación. Pero ninguno abrió la boca. La amenaza velada que pendía sobre sus familias si empeoraban la situación era lo que los contenía.

A continuación, Tyrion, antes de dirigirse uno por uno a los demás consejeros, miró a Sansa con preocupación y le habló en voz baja. Ella había palidecido aún más.

"Sansa, puedes abstenerte si no te sientes preparada para el fallo. Es muy duro condenar a muerte, por mucho que el culpable lo merezca. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No tienes buen aspecto, mi vida. ¿Por qué no vuelves las habitaciones? Tienes que descansar. Manda aviso a Leena para que se quede contigo, si no quieres estar sola."

Ella respiraba rápidamente y asintió. Parecía a punto de vomitar. Tyrion habría mandado al infierno el juicio y la habría sacado de allí rápidamente, pero no podía hacerlo. Llamó a uno de los guardias y le pidió que la escoltara, pues era evidente que no se encontraba bien. Ella resistió la náusea y se dejó guiar hacia los corredores, dirigiendo una última mirada triste a Tyrion. Él esbozó una sonrisa alentadora. Habría dado cualquier cosa por seguirla y cuidarla. Maldiciendo la crueldad humana a la que tenía que enfrentarse aquel día, suspiró y nombró uno tras otro a los jueces. Todos declararon culpables a los acusados, y al final él mismo corroboró la sentencia. Como siempre que actuaba de juez, un peso se le instaló en el estómago.

"Bien, todos los jueces aquí presentes os declaran culpables de alta traición por haber conspirado para cometer regicidio; por haber cometido asesinato; por haber atentado contra la integridad física y mental de las víctimas supervivientes de los actos criminales perpetrados por vuestra organización; y por alteración del orden público. Sois sentenciados a morir por decapitación."

Tal y como Tyrion esperaba, al terminar su discurso hubo estallidos de histeria entre algunos de los condenados. La mayoría parecía haberse resignado ya a su final, y otros sencillamente se encontraban en un estado de estupor que les impedía reaccionar.

"A continuación seréis trasladados a la Plaza de las Gracias para ejecutar la sentencia con la mayor brevedad posible. Guardias, si sois tan amables de escoltar a estos señores," finalizó Tyrion, añadiendo un toque de ironía al pronunciar la palabra _señores_. Aunque dudaba que alguien aparte de Oberyn pillase la ironía en esos momentos.

El camino hasta la plaza se le hizo muy largo, y fue pensando en otros asuntos que lo preocupaban.

Meñique había escapado de su celda en la Puerta de la Luna. Incluso Varys estaba anonadado. Habían subestimado al antiguo proxeneta una vez más. Debió de granjearse algún aliado durante su encierro, pues era obvio que alguien lo ayudó a fugarse. Había que tener en cuenta que su influencia en el Valle había sido grande y era normal que tuviese algunos fieles. Él sabía muy bien cómo ganarse lealtades. ¿Tendría algo que ver Lady Olenna con su fuga? ¿Habría pagado su deuda con él? Los Tyrell se caracterizaban por apostar al caballo ganador y, en cuanto presentían que el caballo estaba a punto de perder, cambiaban la apuesta. Por el momento al menos, Meñique no era un caballo ganador. Era un fugado de la justicia que no podía regresar al Valle sin arriesgar su cuello. Aún seguía poseyendo su señorío de Harrenhal, que Joffrey le concedió por haber llevado a cabo con éxito la alianza entre los Lannister y los Tyrell. Pero era un señorío fantasma. ¿De qué le servía ahora? Tyrion estaba seguro de que la escurridiza serpiente encontraría el modo de volver a la palestra. Aún seguía siendo muy rico. Seguro que tenía grandes cantidades de oro a buen recaudo. Eso en un hombre como él no era nada desdeñable. Una mente maquiavélica como la suya en combinación con oro, podía obrar maravillas.

En fin, había que admitir la derrota. Cuando él reconoció delante de Sansa que su peor enemigo se había volatilizado como por arte de magia, ella dijo que no le extrañaba, y se pasó el resto del día muy silenciosa, encerrada en el espacio privado en el que se evadía en ocasiones. Por la noche, hablaron del asunto e hicieron conjeturas sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión. Baelish era un hombre demasiado enigmático e imprevisible para adivinar sus movimientos. Lo mismo podría haber sobornado a los carceleros que podría haber recibido ayuda externa. Incluso estando encerrado en una celda, era un hombre peligroso y escurridizo como una anguila, tal como acababa de demostrar.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Menelan había vuelto a empeorar, y esa era la razón por la que Missandei estaba excusada de atender a sus deberes como consejera y juez. Se turnaba con Sansa, con Leena y con otros niños para cuidar del chico. Cada vez que Sansa volvía de las habitaciones de Missandei, tenía los ojos llorosos y por la noche se dormía con lágrimas en las mejillas. Tyrion notaba la humedad de su llanto sobre su propio pecho y le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda hasta que la respiración de ella se volvía profunda y regular. El maestre Maero les había dicho la verdad, lejos de los oídos del niño. Tenía los pulmones deshechos, continuamente expulsaba sangre por la boca al toser y respirar se había convertido para él en una lucha que no podia ganar. No, esa vez no. Maero no quería darles falsas esperanzas. Lo único que las mujeres podían hacer era disimular delante de Menelan, contarle historias para distraerlo, refrescar su piel para combatir el ardor de la fiebre, acercarle el recipiente donde escupía la sangre y hacerle tragar los caldos mezclados con leche de la amapola para que sufriese menos.

La mañana fuera de la pirámide era neblinosa, sin un soplo de viento. Una multitud aguardaba en las calles, y Tyrion al instante se puso nervioso. Temía las reacciones de la turba en situaciones como aquella, en la que una larga cola de condenados a muerte avanzaba hacia el escenario de su ejecución. Se oían gritos, llantos, increpaciones e insultos. La numerosa escolta de soldados cerró filas apretadamente, con las lanzas y los escudos preparados. Tyrion tocó su daga instintivamente. Era un gesto que lo ayudaba a sentirse algo menos vulnerable, aunque sabía que no le serviría de mucho si la muchedumbre se descontrolaba y los soldados no eran capaces de controlarla.

Tyrion observó los alrededores y le tranquilizó algo más comprobar que, según lo acordado con Gusano Gris, aquel día, aparte de la escolta de los consejeros y de los condenados, habría en la ciudad un despliegue de soldados más numeroso que nunca antes, repartidos por todo el camino entre la Gran Pirámide y la Plaza de las Gracias y por los alrededores, para contener cualquier tumulto que se pudiera ocasionar.

Consiguieron llegar a la plaza sin mayores incidentes aparte del griterío. En el recinto había muchas hileras de soldados perfectamente distribuidos, cada uno de ellos con una espada en la mano. Hubo un rato de confusión e histeria mientras los condenados eran guiados hacia sus verdugos. Algunos se resistían y tuvieron que ser arrastrados a viva fuerza. Otros pedían clemencia. Muchos se habían ensuciado varias veces y no ofrecían un aspecto muy digno en la hora de su muerte. Tyrion se obligaba a permanecer con los ojos bien abiertos, muy atento a todo lo que sucedía, pues en aquella situación no podía distraerse ni un segundo, pero lo que más deseaba era poder evadirse de todo aquello. La vista de aquellas personas a punto de morir era muy penosa, incluso aunque mereciesen su castigo. Aquella era la parte que menos le gustaba de gobernar.

Venía la parte en la que tenía que pronunciar su discurso. Se aclaró la garganta y proclamó:

"Ciudadanos de Meereen. Estas personas han sido juzgadas por atentar contra la paz de nuestra ciudad y por haber causado premeditadamente el dolor y la desgracia de muchos de los que aquí viven. Por ello, han sido condenados a la pena capital por decapitación. Su muerte será rápida y sentirán el menor dolor posible, pues no deseamos prolongar los sufrimientos. Las familias podrán llevarse los restos de sus parientes si así lo desean, para darles sepultura, y las Gracias rezarán por ellos en el templo durante los próximos días." Tyrion hizo una pausa. Miles de rostros lo miraban. "Esperamos que de ahora en adelante todos nos comprometamos a mantener la paz y que nadie más se implique en actividades ni organizaciones criminales, a riesgo de sufrir el mismo destino que estas personas que aguardan la espada. Las familias de estos condenados han sido exculpadas, no habiéndose probado la participación de ningún otro de sus miembros en los Hijos de la Arpía, con lo cual quedan libres de toda sospecha. Pero si llega a nuestros oídos que esa organización criminal, o cualquier otra, tiene intenciones de volver a actuar, las medidas serán las mismas que en la actualidad. Y si cualquiera crea cualquier otro tipo de problemas contra la paz pública o da muestras de rebeldía o desobediencia ante la autoridad de forma reiterada, será expulsado de la ciudad, quedando despojado de todos sus bienes, que pasarán a formar parte de sus parientes, o de la Corona en el caso de que no haya parientes que tengan derecho a ellos, y pesará la pena de muerte sobre el desterrado si regresa. Con estas medidas pretendemos velar por una convivencia pacífica. Esperemos no tener que llegar a aplicarlas." Tyrion entonces dirigió a Gusano Gris una inclinación de cabeza.

El capitán de los Inmaculados se situó enfrente de las filas y todos los verdugos esperaron su señal, inmóviles como estatuas, con los condenados arrodillados delante de ellos. Unos cuantos cayeron al suelo, revolviéndose en su histería o tratando de rebelarse, pero Gusano Gris los hizo calmarse rápidamente, proclamando en voz alta que si alguien oponía resistencia su muerte no sería rápida como las de los demás. Esa amenaza bastó para que se quedasen quietos.

La mayoría del público aguardaba en un silencio expectante, sólo roto por algunos llantos y gritos.

Gusano Gris dio la señal y, a una, todas las espadas danzaron en el aire.

El sonido de la carne y los huesos seccionados en cientos de gargantas fue algo horrible de escuchar, y Tyrion estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada.

Todas las cabezas rodaron y los cuerpos cayeron. En ese momento, la labor de contención de los soldados fue más crucial que nunca. La muchedumbre pareció como poseída ante la visión y el olor de la muerte, pero los guardias impidieron que cundiera el caos y que los cuerpos caídos fuesen profanados. Sólo las familias de los fallecidos podían acercarse a recogerlos. La Gracia Verde y sus sacerdotisas circularon entre las hileras de despojos, bendiciéndolos y cantando plegarias que sonaban extrañamente consoladoras en mitad de aquel terrorífico espectáculo. La sacerdotisa roja de Yi Ti murmuraba en su extraña lengua y el rubí de su cuello brillaba como si tuviese una luz interior.

Tyrion consideró que era hora de regresar y salió de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo, alejándose del horror, del hedor nauseabundo de la sangre y de los gritos desgarradores de las madres y las esposas que abrazaban aquellos tristes restos mutilados que hasta hacía unos minutos habían sido seres humanos.


	146. Chapter 146

Dos días después de la ejecución pública, Menelan murió.

Se apagó lentamente, consumiéndose como una vela hasta que ya no le quedó más mecha que quemar. Sus pulmones se habían consumido como esa mecha y el pobre niño se rindió, agotado de tanta lucha. La leche de la amapola suavizó sus tormentos y al final casi parecía dormido, como si en sus últimos momentos hubiese conocido por fin un poco de paz.

Missandei, Sansa, Leena, Cloe y los niños que se encontraban en la habitación lloraron con absoluto desgarro alrededor de la cama del pequeño. Gusano Gris, Tyrion y Pod contemplaban la escena en silencio. El capitán de los Inmaculados, que había sido el padre adoptivo del chico, tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. _Después de todo, los Bondadosos Amos no pudieron extirparle el corazón._

Tyrion había sentido mucho aprecio por Menelan, pero no lo había tratado con tanta asiduidad como Sansa, y aún así sentía fuertemente su pérdida. Había sido un chico dulce e inteligente al que sólo los despiadados eran incapaces de querer. Sansa estaba devastada, y Tyrion, además del dolor por el triste final del niño, sufría por su esposa. Ella no debería tener que pasar por trances como aquel. Era demasiado joven y todavía inocente, y ya la vida le había propinado golpes terribles para sus quince años. Una vez más, Tyrion maldijo a los dioses o a la providencia o a la maldita suerte que se empeñaba en hacerla padecer, en arrebatarle a seres que amaba. Sansa era una criatura demasiado hermosa y dolía demasiado ver cómo las crueldades del mundo se empeñaban en intentar marchitarla. Tyrion tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de gritar que la dejaran en paz, que dejaran de ensañarse con ella de una condenada vez. Que lo golpearan a él en su lugar, que arrojaran la carga sobre él, y que la dejaran a ella al margen. Él estaba acostumbrado a sentirse maldito desde su nacimiento, podía soportarlo. Sansa era muy fuerte también, probablemente incluso más que él, pero ella no llevaba el estigma de la maldición reflejado en su cuerpo, como lo llevaba él. Un estigma que había estado a punto de tragarse su alma entera hasta que ella entró en su vida para salvarlo de sí mismo. Ella era pura, y siempre lo sería. Por eso Tyrion se revolvía interiormente ante la injusticia del destino. Podía aguantarlo todo, excepto ver que ella sufría el más mínimo daño.

Pero tampoco en aquella ocasión podía hacer nada salvo estar a su lado. Como otras veces, se sintió impotente. Una vez más, su juramento de cuidarla y protegerla se reía de él. Sabía que Sansa no querría ni oír hablar de su sentimiento de culpa, pues él no habría podido evitar la muerte de Menelan. Ella tendría razón, por supuesto, pero eso no consolaría demasiado el corazón de él. Cuando uno se casaba, no le enseñaban la letra pequeña del juramento que decía que en realidad había tantas cosas ante las que no se podía hacer nada. Que era muy poco de lo que se podía proteger a la persona amada, y había tantas amenazas de las cuales las peores eran las que rompían el alma, y contra las que no había escudo posible. ¿Qué podía hacer él ante la muerte, la maldad, la injusticia, el horror de un mundo empeñado en devorarse a sí mismo?

Las mujeres lograron recomponerse lo suficiente como para pedir a los hombres y a los otros chicos que salieran de la habitación, pues iban a preparar a Menelan para su funeral y necesitaban intimidad. Tendrían que desnudar y lavar el cuerpo y vestirlo, y deseaban preservar la dignidad del pequeño. Missandei les rogó que enviasen recado a la Gracia Verde para pedirle que ella o alguna de sus sacerdotisas presidiera una procesión a primera hora de la mañana siguiente hacia las tierras consagradas de las afueras, donde Menelan sería enterrado después de una ceremonia de despedida. Había criptas en los subterráneos de la pirámide, en los niveles más profundos, donde yacían enterradas innumerables generaciones de nobles meereenos, pero Missandei se negó a que la morada definitiva de su hijo fuese esa tétrica red de túneles bajo miles de toneladas de piedra y tierra, sumidos en una oscuridad perpetua. Menelan había sido un esclavo casi toda su corta vida, y merecía ser enterrado directamente bajo el cielo, pues le gustaba sentir el aire puro en su piel y contemplar los atardeceres y las estrellas.

Gusano Gris partió a cumplir con los deseos de Missandei, y Tyrion y Pod dieron un paseo por el corredor. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, abatidos.

"¿Crees que hay algo más allá de la muerte, Pod?," preguntó de repente Tyrion. "Ni siquiera sé si crees en los dioses. Nunca hemos hablado de estas cosas. Bueno, en realidad nunca hemos hablado de muchas cosas. Pero ahora necesito hablar de algo, de lo que sea, o cuando Sansa salga de esa habitación me echaré a llorar y debo ser fuerte delante de ella."

Pod lo miró, conmovido.

"Os entiendo, mi señor. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Leena y yo también queríamos a Menelan. Supongo que ni a Lady Sansa ni a mi mujer les conviene ahora mismo unos maridos llorones. Ya están sufriendo mucho."

"Quien dijo que los hombres no lloran o mentía como un bellaco o tenía piedras en lugar de ojos y otra en el corazón. Dicen que mi padre, desde que dejó de ser un bebé de pecho, solamente lloró dos veces. La primera, cuando murió su padre. Y la segunda, cuando murió mi madre. Incluso Tywin Lannister derramó lágrimas. Aunque sinceramente, dudo que por ejemplo alguien como la Montaña supiera alguna vez lo que es eso. Probablemente de pequeño se divertía mordiendo la teta de su madre para hacerla sangrar mientras mamaba. En fin, volviendo a mi primera pregunta... ¿Crees en un más allá, Pod?"

El joven se quedó pensativo.

"No lo sé, mi señor," respondió sinceramente, y tan escuetamente como de costumbre.

"¿Te gustaría que lo hubiera?," inquirió Tyrion.

De nuevo Pod reflexionó sobre su respuesta. "Sólo si no fuese peor que esta vida."

"Bien pensado. ¿Quién quiere empezar de nuevo en una vida de mierda? Para eso ya tenemos este mundo," coincidió Tyrion con sarcasmo. "Lo cierto es que yo tampoco sé qué creer, pero sí tengo clara una cosa. No quiero ir a otra vida donde Sansa no esté conmigo, ni donde no haya amigos tan leales como tú. Si tengo que irme a ese lugar yo solo, prefiero que no haya nada esperándome. Sé demasiado bien lo que es estar solo. Y tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, mi señor. Me quedé muy solo cuando mi madre me abandonó. Nadie se preocupó realmente por mí después de que ella se fue. No había sido una mala madre para mí, me acuerdo vagamente de ella y sé que me quería, o al menos no me odiaba. Le gente dijo que me abandonó para irse con un amante, pero yo no la juzgo. Tal vez tuvo que hacer lo que hizo porque no tenía otra salida. Tal vez estaba desesperada. Imagino que nunca lo sabré."

Tyrion miró al muchacho con pena y admiración. Su madre se había largado dejando tirado a su hijo de cuatro años y él no le guardaba rencor.

"Eres un excelente muchacho, pero eso ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Algo muy bueno he debido de hacer en otra vida para merecer un escudero como tú," elogió Tyrion.

"Pero si vos mismo dudáis de que haya otra vida, mi señor," se atrevió a bromear el joven. Eso les venía bien si no querían acabar llorando en el hombro del otro. Ciertamente no harían una estampa muy decorosa delante de las chicas.

"Es cierto. Pero por si acaso." Se sonrieron y siguieron caminando despacio. "¿Hubo alguna chica que te gustara mucho antes de conocer a Leena? Y no me refiero a las chicas del burdel." Tyrion lo observó de reojo para ver cómo se ponía colorado. ¿Había algo que no lo hiciese sonrojar? Y sin embargo, su ya legendaria experiencia con las putas de Meñique daba a entender que no debía de ser precisamente tímido y mojigato en ciertas situaciones íntimas.

"Eh... Bueno, sí. Hubo una. Era mi prima, y sobrina de mi tío, Ser Cedric."

"Espera, deja que adivine. Tu tío Cedric tenía una hermana, ¿verdad? Lady Lessa, que se casó con... un Peckledon, si no recuerdo mal. Ser Lindon Peckledon. Tuvieron una hija, llamada... Selina. Selina Peckledon."

"Exacto, mi señor," confirmó Pod. Y se puso aún más rojo.

"Vaya, era guapa por lo que veo, o no te habrías puesto como la mitad carmesí del estandarte de mi sala adyacente, que tú ayudaste a colgar allí. ¿No hubo nada entre vosotros, ni siquiera un escarceo, algún beso a escondidas?"

"Eh... No. Ella también era tímida, mi señor. Y su madre la reprendía cada vez que nos veía hablando. Decía que yo era muy poco para ella."

"Menuda bruja. Seguro que le gustabas a aquella chica. Probablemente su madre le habrá buscado un marido a estas alturas," comentó Tyrion.

"No sé si yo le gustaba en ese sentido, pero era agradable charlar con ella. No me despreciaba por ser un simple escudero de una rama menor de los Payne. Espero que sea feliz," deseó Pod.

"Sí, esperemos que su madre no la haya casado con un hijo de perra. Y en Desembarco del Rey... ¿No había nadie que te hiciera suspirar?"

Pod fijó la mirada en el suelo y pareció como si quisiera encogerse.

"Ummm, vaya. Imagino que no era una descarada chica de las cocinas ni alguna de las sirvientas, o de lo contrario dudo que fueras virgen cuando te ofrecí el _regalo_ en el burdel de Meñique, y ese día me dijiste que no habías estado con ninguna mujer."

El muchacho no contestó, ni se atrevía a mirarlo. A Tyrion casi le divertía su bochorno. Necesitaba aquella pequeña distracción para aliviar un poco la tensión de su corazón oprimido. Tendría que estar lo más sereno posible para consolar a Sansa después.

"Entonces no formaba parte de la servidumbre del castillo. ¿Era una dama? La Fortaleza estaba llena de damas y algunas de ellas, no muchas, merecían la pena. ¿Pertenecía a una casa menor?"

"No, mi señor," negó el escudero, incómodo. Tyrion se compadeció un poco de él y dejó de hacerle preguntas, pero le intrigó un poco que Pod le hubiera echado el ojo a una dama de una casa importante. El chico sabía que no tenía nada que hacer a ese respecto, pero aún así él se había sentido cautivado por la misteriosa mujer en cuestión. Debía de ser hermosa, pero también seria algo más que una cara bonita. Tyrion, a fuerza de observarlo, creía conocer un poco las inclinaciones sentimentales de su escudero e intuía que, para que una chica le gustase de veras, no contaba sólo el físico. El físico era simplemente para deleitarse la vista y pasarlo bien en la cama, si tal aventura se terciaba. Por otra parte, temía a las mujeres manipuladoras y exigentes, que lo hacían sentirse más insignificante de lo que ya se sentía. Seguramente prefiría las sencillas y amables. ¿Quiénes reunían esas condiciones? Sólo unas pocas. Tyrion no lo había visto interesarse por nadie del séquito de los Tyrell, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera por la bella, inteligente y encantadora Margaery, ni por ninguna de sus primas, aunque a decir verdad ninguna de aquellas primas parecía tener demasiado dentro de la cabeza.

Una luz se le encendió en el cerebro. ¡Sansa! Claro. ¿Cómo no había prestado atención antes? Pod había estado un poco prendado de Sansa. Por eso la miraba incluso menos de lo que miraba a las otras, se sonrojaba más de lo habitual y tropezaba con sus propios pies más que nunca cada vez que ella estaba presente. Aquello había ocurrido sobe todo durante la época en que Tyrion fue Mano del Rey y se cruzaban a menudo con Sansa por la Fortaleza Roja. Más tarde, desde que Tyrion fue relegado a un segundo plano y comprometido con ella, el muchacho pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo para tratar de sacársela de la cabeza, pues era demasiado honrado para desear a la futura esposa de su señor. Tyrion ignoraba si el joven había llegado a tener verdadero éxito con su esfuerzo, pero era difícil discernirlo. Pod se desenvolvía con cierta torpeza en casi todo lo que no fuese la lucha y el sexo, así que delante de Tyrion no se había mostrado mucho más patoso de lo habitual, estuviese Sansa presente o no. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada, o de lo contrario lo habría comentado con él en alguna de sus charlas de dormitorio.

Pero, si en otra época Pod había sentido una secreta inclinación por ella, ya hacía tiempo que se le había pasado, sin duda. Y Leena tenía mucho que ver en ello.

Aquel descubrimiento sorprendió un poco a Tyrion, pero no porque le extrañase que Sansa hubiese despertado una inconfesable pasión en su escudero. Sólo los idiotas como Joffrey y su cuadrilla de matones de tres al cuarto eran incapaces de amar a alguien o de apreciar la verdadera belleza. Lo que sorprendió a Tyrion fue no haber caído en aquello hasta ese momento. Eso era una prueba de la extrema discreción y honradez del joven escudero, que le era leal y no le había fallado ni una sola vez incluso aunque un tiempo atrás había albergado sentimientos por Sansa.

Tyrion no hizo ningún comentario sobre su hallazgo, pues sería demasiado violento para el pobre Pod, y se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa en silencio. No se sentía celoso del muchacho, en absoluto. Casi cualquier otro hombre bien parecido le producía una ligera quemazón de desconfianza, pues no se le escapaba cómo miraban a Sansa. Cuando los veía mirarla así, automáticamente los consideraba rivales, y se ponía en guardia sin poder evitarlo. En cambio, con Pod era diferente. Él no representaba una amenaza, no porque no fuese un mozo bien parecido ni porque procediese de una casa menor (el corazón no entendía de clases sociales ni otras barreras superficiales, pensó Tyrion sintiendo una punzada, recordando a Tysha), sino por el hecho de que jamás flirtearía con la esposa de su señor. Era uno de los pocos hombres, aparte de los Inmaculados, en los que podía confiar en ese aspecto.

Lo cierto era que Sansa no había carecido de admiradores en la Fortaleza Roja. El Perro Clegane, a su ruda y casi paternal manera. Pod, a su tímida, callada y desapercibida manera. Él mismo, Tyrion, que desde el principio de su regreso a la Fortaleza Roja había notado y tratado de rechazar con todas sus fuerzas la atracción que ella ejercía sobre él. Y a saber si no habría algún otro admirador que él ignoraba.

Pod parecía aliviado por el hecho de que él había dejado de insistir en averiguar quién era la dama secreta, pero por otro lado era un muchacho perspicaz y podría haber adivinado por qué su señor sonreía levemente en esos momentos. Si sabía que Tyrion sabía, no lo revelaría por nada del mundo. Pod no lo haría por respeto a sus señores.

El paseo los había llevado a otro corredor y regresaron al de las habitaciones de Missandei y de su hijo fallecido. El ritual de preparación del cuerpo de Menelan podía terminar de un momento a otro y ellos querían estar allí cuando sus esposas salieran.

"Leena ya debe de estar de unos dos meses, ¿no? Aún no se le nota," comentó Tyrion, para cambiar a un tema alegre.

"No, todavía no. Pero ya está empezando a reajustar algunos de sus vestidos."

"Sansa también. Pronto se les quedarán estrechos." Tyrion miró hacia la puerta de las habitaciones que habían sido el último hogar de Menelan, que había compartido con su nueva madre. El niño había sido muy feliz en las últimas semanas mientras se consumía poco a poco.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y las chicas, excepto Missandei que estaría velando el pequeño cadáver, salieron y se arrojaron en los brazos de sus maridos. Tyrion hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una estatura normal, aunque sólo fuera para ahorrarle a Sansa el tener que arrodillarse en el duro suelo para poder abrazarlo. Cuando le creciera el vientre, sería muy incómodo para ella tener que arrodillarse y Tyrion no quería que ella sufriese más incomodidades de las necesarias.

Ella lloró sobre su hombro y su cuello y él le acarició el pelo y la espalda en silencio. En ese momento las palabras eran inútiles. Cerca de ellos, Pod y Leena se encontraban en una postura similar, pero sin necesidad de que ella tuviera que arrodillarse, claro.

Al cabo de un rato Sansa se calmó un poco y fue capaz de ponerse en pie. Tyrion le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y ella se apoyó en su hombro, y caminaron lentamente de regreso a sus estancias. Sansa necesitaría descanso aquella noche para poder asistir al funeral a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Tyrion no quería ni oír hablar de que ella relevara a Missandei en la tarea de velar el cuerpo del niño. La madre adoptiva del chico, que no tenía un embarazo a cuestas, y Gusano Gris, que estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar noches sin dormir, se bastaban para ello.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Tyrion la ayudó a ponerse su camisón de dormir y la arropó bajo las mantas. Él tenía cuentas que cuadrar y presupuestos que calcular en sus libros, pero decidió que aquella tarde su mujer lo necesitaba mucho más que las finanzas públicas y se metió en la cama con ella.

"Parecía haber mejorado mucho y estaba luchando contra su enfermedad. Era tan pequeño...," sollozó Sansa sobre su pecho.

"Sus pulmones estaban muy mal, cariño. Ya no podía respirar. Al menos ahora está en paz. No tiene que pelear más ni sufrir un dolor atroz por una brizna de aire."

"El que le provocó esa enfermedad era un monstruo. Sólo los monstruos pueden hacerle eso a un niño," siseó Sansa con voz ronca y cargada de odio.

"Probablemente ahora estará muerto. Lo matarían los ex-esclavos en la revuelta de Yunkai, o habrá perecido de hambre y sed en los yermos. Dudo que vuelva a hacer daño a otros niños." Tyrion le besó el cabello con su toque de aroma de limón. "Ahora trata de dormir, preciosa. Yo te despertaré cuando sea la hora de cenar. Descansa." Él siguió acariciándola suavemente hasta que sintió que su respiración era profunda y regular. Sintió que a él también se le cerraban los párpados. No había dormido bien las últimas noches y comenzaba a acusar el cansancio acumulado.

 _Tyrion volvía a las habitaciones de la Fortaleza Roja que compartía con Sansa. Aquel día esperaba alegrarla con un regalo que había encargado a los mejores orfebres de la ciudad. Se trataba de un broche de plata con la forma de un lobo huargo perfectamente labrado, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y mirando directamente al frente. Sus ojos eran dos pequeños diamantes y su expresión, muy bien conseguida, transmitía fiereza y dignidad. Tyrion se preguntaba si Sansa se limitaría a darle fríamente las gracias y a guardar el broche en un cajón o en un baúl para olvidarse de él, o si por fin se produciría alguna grieta en su armadura de cortesía y ella dejaría que alguna de sus emociones escapara a la superficie. Tal vez aquel pequeño lobo devolvería por un instante el brillo a sus preciosos ojos azules cercados por la melancolía, o curvaría sus rosados labios en una levísima sonrisa que no estaría dirigida a Tyrion, sino a los recuerdos de todo lo que había perdido. Como un tonto, él tenía la esperanza de que ella le sonriera, a él, una sonrisa sincera en la que él viera un atisbo de su interior. Era otro de sus ridículos sueños, pero tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo. Había decidido que en adelante la obsequiaría con pequeños gestos, no necesariamente regalos como aquel, pero todos los días tendría algún tipo de atención con ella, aunque Sansa no lo pidiera, porque ella no lo haría, jamás. Pero a él no le importaba. Ella merecía ser tratada como una princesa, y además aquel plan galante ayudaba a Tyrion a sentirse algo mejor. Como si mostrarse galante con ella pudiese borrar todo lo que su familia le había hecho, lo que él mismo le había hecho al casarse con ella, todos los sufrimientos que soportaba a diario. Incluso aunque Sansa no quisiese sus atenciones, él se las daría. Después de todo, ella era una dama que había crecido soñando con el amor romántico, y era poco más que una niña, de modo que Tyrion confiaba en que los gestos galantes harían mella en su armadura lentamente, sutilmente. Y él era sincero. Tyrion realmente quería complacerla, agasajarla, mimarla en la medida en que ella se lo permitiera. No quería hacerlo sólo por la esperanza de ganarse su confianza gradualmente, e incluso, tal vez, un poco de afecto. Quería hacerlo porque en el fondo él también era un romántico que necesitaba volcar sus anhelos en una mujer que se los despertara. Y Sansa se los despertaba, con gran fuerza. Ni siquiera Shae le había hecho sentir tales deseos de volcarse en ella._

 _En su niñez y en su pubertad se pasaba horas recreando en su mente a la mujer a la que un día amaría y que correspondería a su amor. En su imaginación, el aspecto exterior de la mujer no estaba apenas definido, era impreciso. Él sólo sabía que sería hermosa de una manera que le robaría el aliento cada vez que la contemplara. No le importaba realmente el color de su cabello, ni de sus ojos, ni de su piel, ni si sería alta o baja, delgada o voluptuosa, pero al mirarla se sentiría feliz de estar vivo. Lo que él recreaba nítidamente en esas ensoñaciones era la forma en que la amaría, y cómo ella lo amaría a él. Le diría frases y palabras cariñosas, de las que sabía que los amantes se decían al oído. Alguna vez había sorprendido, espiando a hurtadillas, a algún mozo de cuadras susurrando a una de las criadas, mozas de cocina o lavanderas de Roca Casterly y ella se había puesto colorada como un tomate y había lanzado miradas al mozo o lo había besado en los labios de un modo que provocaba un cosquilleo en el pequeño cuerpo de Tyrion y una erección en su entrepierna. Estaba seguro de que los requiebros del mozo no eran precisamente muy refinados, y Tyrion había leído en los libros de caballería frases galantes que los héroes decían a las damas de las que estaban enamorados, pero de lo que no dudaba era de que todas las chicas, fueran de la condición que fuesen, adoraban ser agasajadas, y Tyrion se moría por tener una chica a la que expresar sus sentimientos y a la que colmar de atenciones. Se moría por ser besado como aquel mozo de cuadras había sido besado, y mucho más que eso. Desde los nueve años, Tyrion sabía exactamente (o al menos tan bien como podía percibirlo a esa edad) cómo se unían el hombre y la mujer, no simplemente por haberlo leído en libros de anatomía y haber visto las vagas ilustraciones que describían la cópula. Una vez había sorprendido a Jaime y a Cersei haciéndolo. Jamás se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Jaime. Permaneció escondido, sin emitir un solo sonido, temeroso de que lo descubrieran. Le aterrorizaba la reacción de Cersei si llegaba a averiguar que él había estado espiándolos en sus actividades íntimas y prohibidas. Tyrion sabía que lo que sus hermanos hacían horrorizaría a los mayores, y especialmente a su padre, y él mismo sentía una mezcla de rechazo y curiosidad. En aquella ocasión no se alejó del lugar donde ellos yacían desnudos, sino que se quedó allí, observándolos en la oscuridad, con el corazón desbocado. Lo cierto es que la estancia estaba en penumbra y no era mucho lo que Tyrion podía ver. Pese al velo de las sombras registró sus movimientos de vaivén y sus quejidos sofocados hasta que ambos terminaron, e incluso después de que ellos ya se habían vestido y se habían marchado, Tyrion siguió allí un rato más, temblando de miedo y de algo más que no podía identificar._

 _Aunque no volvió a espiar a sus hermanos nunca más, sintiéndose ruin e incómodo, desde aquel día Tyrion también soñaba con yacer de aquella manera con una mujer a la que amara. A Cersei parecía gustarle lo que Jaime le hacía, así que él le haría lo mismo a su dama. Si conseguía hacer que ella lo amase, se olvidaría de que era un enano y jamás querría separarse de él._

 _Aquellos ingenuos aunque no inocentes recuerdos de su infancia trataban de advertirle que no se dejara llevar por sus fantasías una vez más, pero él sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo en sus dedos la textura del broche mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones, dispuesto a agasajar a su dama. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, enseguida advirtió que algo marchaba mal. Estaba entornada, en lugar de estar cerrada. Sansa nunca permanecería dentro dejándose la puerta abierta, ni tampoco saldría sin cerrarla. Bien sabía ella los peligros que acechaban en la Fortaleza Roja, y Tyrion no había necesitado recordárselo. Aquello lo alarmó. Acercó el oído con cuidado y oyó voces dentro._

 _¡Joffrey! El asqueroso bastardo estaba en la habitación. Con Sansa._

 _¡No!_

 _Él la estaba amenazando, y Sansa sollozaba._

 _Tyrion sintió un odio como nunca había sentido burbujear dentro de sí. El niñato estaría acompañado por sus esbirros maltrataniñas, y si entraba desarmado no tendría la menor posibilidad de rescatar a Sansa. Pero por otro lado, si tardaba demasiado en encararlos, Joffrey conseguiría lo que sin duda había ido a hacer allí. Violarla._

 _¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía tiempo de ir a buscar a Bronn ni a Pod._

 _Se palpó el cinturón y sacó la daga de la funda. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer un enano con una daga contra al menos dos hombres con armaduras y espadas? Porque Joff nunca iba a ninguna parte sin llevar consigo a dos de sus matones como mínimo. Tyrion sabía que en las distancias cortas la daga era mucho más práctica que la espada, pero dos contrincantes eran un reto casi imposible. Aún así, debía intentarlo como mejor pudiera. Tenía que salvar a Sansa. No podía permitir que aquellos salvajes la atropellaran._

 _Abrió la puerta un poco, despacio, y miró la escena, para comprobar si los asaltantes estaban de espaldas y de ese modo podría acercarse con sigilo, aprovechando su corta estatura, y atacarlos. Podría clavar la daga en uno de los huecos entre las secciones de la armadura. La axila era un punto vulnerable. Por suerte, no miraban hacia la puerta. Joffrey estaba en la cama, a horcajadas sobre Sansa y rasgando su vestido, y ella le gritaba que parase. Tyrion empezó a verlo todo rojo y se forzó a controlarse, acercándose paso a paso. Hincó la daga profundamente en la axila de Ser Meryn y al hacerlo sintió una satisfacción tan profunda y el ansia de matar a aquellos bastardos lo inundó de tal manera que de repente se transformó en una bestia. Ser Meryn gritó y se derrumbó, sujetándose la herida sangrante, y su caída alertó a Se Boros, la otra marioneta de Joff y de Cersei, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Tyrion echó mano a la espada de su cinto y se la arrebató. La empuñó en la otra mano y lanzó un sonido parecido a un aullido._

" _¡Suéltala ahora mismo, pedazo de basura! O acabarás ensartado como un cerdo asándose al fuego."_

 _Joffrey soltó a Sansa, petrificado, y ella, temblando violentamente, se apresuró a cubrirse como pudo con los restos de su vestido roto. Tyrion le lanzó una fugaz mirada tranquilizadora y volvió a encarar a los intrusos. Ser Meryn agonizaba en el suelo._

" _Y ahora, sacos de mierda, vais a salir de mis habitaciones y tú, caballero de pacotilla, harás bien en largarte de este castillo antes de que mi guardaespaldas Bronn te raje de arriba abajo. Me da igual que seas un guardia real juramentado. Si sigues aquí una sola hora más, te mataré. ¿Has entendido?"_

 _El acobardado caballero asintió, con los ojos desorbitados, y salió corriendo de la habitación._

 _Ya sólo quedaba el niñato._

" _Y tú, sabandija cobarde, no te creas que vas a salir de rositas después de lo que le has hecho a mi mujer. Me importa un carajo que seas el rey y que tu madre sea la puta de mi hermana. Ya puedes correr a esconderte bajo sus faldas, no me importa. Vas a pagar de todas formas."_

 _Justo en ese momento algo lacerante atravesó a Tyrion y todo se transformó en puro dolor._

 _¡No! Ahora no. ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Dejadme salvarla! ¡No! ¡No!_

 _Joffrey se reía de nuevo en su cara y volvió a sujetar a Sansa sobre la cama, arrancándole lo que le quedaba de ropa mientras Tyrion agonizaba en el suelo junto a Ser Meryn..._

Tyrion se despertó de golpe, sudando. Ignoraba qué hora era, pero debía de faltar poco para la cena. La noche ya había caído afuera y el dormitorio estaba a oscuras. Todavía respirando con dificultad, Tyrion se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Sansa y fue a encender las velas. Rememoraba la pesadilla con toda nitidez. Había sido escalofriante. Todo había parecido tan real... Aún sentía el odio bullendo por sus venas, el sentimiento de impotencia, el desgarro final por haber sido un completo inútil, por haber abandonado a Sansa al horror y a un destino terrible, por no haber podido protegerla...

Se esforzó en calmarse, diciéndose que aquello sólo había ocurrido en su cabeza y que Sansa se encontraba bien. La contempló en su sueño y se percató de que también ella tenía pesadillas, pues se agitaba inquieta. Cuando terminó de prender las velas, volvió a la cama y la abrazó, confortándola para librarla de los malos sueños.

"Shhh, mi amor, tranquila, sólo es un sueño, yo estoy aquí, yo te protegeré..." Pero no podía evitar sentir una desazón en la boca de su estómago. Sentía que sus palabras en el fondo eran una mentira.

No habría podido protegerla contra Joffrey si él hubiese decidido llevar a cabo la fechoría de la pesadilla.

Y ahora tampoco podía protegerla contra sus propias pesadillas.


	147. Chapter 147

**Astapor**

Brienne aún no podía creer en su buena suerte. Ella y Larko se encontraban en el puerto de Astapor tras el largo viaje alrededor de Valyria y de su halo de maldición. En Volantis ella se había hecho a la idea de que no encontrarían ningún barco que los llevase directamente a la Bahía de los Esclavos, pero resultó que estaba equivocada. Algunos capitanes intrépidos veían un filón en las ciudades que la Madre de Dragones había puesto patas arriba, y desafiaban el bloqueo que los estados esclavistas habían intentado imponer con menos éxito del que habían esperado. La flota de Meereen mantenía a raya a los piratas y establecía una barrera protectora para los barcos que se dirigían en son de paz a las tierras conquistadas por Daenerys Targaryen. Además, se rumoreaba que otro centenar de embarcaciones procedentes de Pentos surcaba las aguas del Mar del Verano hacia Meereen. A esas alturas no era un secreto para nadie que el mercader Illyrio Mopatis era un aliado de la Reina de Plata.

Todo ello implicaba que la situación no era tan mala como Brienne había temido, y había conseguido transporte directo hasta el interior de la Bahía de los Esclavos. El capitán del _Viento del Sur_ afirmaba conocer a su homólogo en Meereen, un tolosi que se había puesto al servicio de la reina Daenerys y que comandaba su flota mercante. Ambos capitanes habían hecho negocios en algunos puertos y sin duda la Madre de Dragones había reclutado a un buen aliado que proveía de suministros a su ciudad de adopción. Además el capitán comentó que desde que Astapor y Yunkai también habían derrocado a los Amos y luchaban por consolidarse como aliadas de Meereen, cada vez eran más los partidarios de la reina que viajaban a Astapor desde lugares como Volantis, Selhorys, Tolos, Mantarys, Bhorash o Nuevo Ghis, y desde la Ciudad Roja todos los viajeros tenían garantizado transporte relativamente seguro, tanto por tierra como por mar, hasta la ciudad de Daenerys. Pese a todo, Brienne no se dejó llevar por la euforia. El trayecto por mar no estaba libre de peligros y la flota meereena no era infalible ni lo bastante grande aún para cubrir toda la Bahía de los Esclavos, y si se escogía la otra alternativa, sólo era recomendable viajar en grupos grandes o caravanas por las tierras yermas que rodeaban las tres ciudades. Ella y Larko habían estado discutiendo cuál era la mejor opción, y decidieron que el transporte marítimo, ya que no sería mucho menos arriesgado que el transporte por tierra firme, al menos resultaría más rápido. Además, puesto que no eran muchos los barcos extranjeros que ponían rumbo a Meereen y sólo lo hacían los que procedían de ciudades aliadas, una embarcación con bandera astapori sería bienvenida.

Brienne y Larko observaron las murallas y la miríada de edificios y pirámides que había tras ellas. La figura de la Arpía que Brienne sabía que hasta unos meses atrás había presidido desde las alturas de la Gran Pirámide brillaba por su ausencia, sin duda derribada por alguno de los reyes astaporis y fundida para engrosar las arcas reales. Al acercarse a las puertas junto con el resto de los pasajeros del _Viento del Sur_ , los soldados que las flanqueaban les dieron el alto. Les preguntaron sus nombres y sus procedencias, revisaron sus armas, sus hatillos y sus sacos de mano e inquirieron por el motivo de su visita a Astapor. La mayoría de la gente acudía allí por negocios, para visitar a parientes o amigos o estaba de paso hacia Yunkai o Meereen, sobre todo hacia esta última, donde algunos tenían la intención de pedir asilo a la Rompedora de Cadenas. O, en su ausencia, a sus consejeros reales. Durante gran parte del trayecto desde Volantis, Brienne había oído hablar de la desaparición de la reina a lomos de uno de sus dragones, y aquel contratiempo inquietaba a la gente que quería ponerse bajo su protección. No eran muchos los esclavos fugados que podían permitirse tomar un barco, y muy pocos de ellos eran volantinos. Los tatuajes en el rostro los delataban y la mayoría de los capitanes que hacían sus rutas desde Braavos hasta Asshai e incluso más allá no se comprometían a transportar a personas que era obvio que escapaban de sus amos, pues podían buscarse serios problemas. Al menos los que no tenían tatuajes podían camuflarse como pasajeros comunes. De todos modos, algunos capitanes, pocos, se arriesgaban a sabiendas, sobre todo los que tenían algo de conciencia o eran partidarios de la reina y querían ayudarla a su manera, o llevaban la aventura en la sangre, o, como Brienne sabía que solía ser el motivo de mayor peso, la codicia.

Brienne también se había sentido inquieta cuando se enteró de que se desconocía el paradero de Daenerys. Unos decían que se había caído desde las alturas y sus propios dragones se habían comido su cadáver asado, otros afirmaban que se había ido a las tierras más remotas y desconocidas del Este para no regresar, y otros estaban seguros de que se había cruzado en el camino de un khalasar dothraki y que la habrían hecho prisionera. También los había que estaban convencidos de que ella misma se había transformado en un dragón y volaba libre con sus tres compañeros, y seguramente habría olvidado a sus súbditos humanos.

Dijeran lo que dijesen, lo que parecía ser cierto era que Meereen estaba saliendo adelante a la espera de que ella volviera, y que los consejeros y el ejército mantenían el orden y la normalidad, y habían evitado que los ciudadanos meereenos se hiciesen pedazos entre ellos. El Gnomo, Tyrion Lannister, junto con su esposa Lady Sansa, Ser Barristan Selmy (al que Brienne admiraba por encima de todos los demás caballeros, incluido Jaime, y estaba deseando conocerlo) y otros leales de la reina eran los responsables de la buena marcha de la ciudad. Al menos eso opinaban los partidarios de la Madre de Dragones. Sus detractores relataban, como si las hubieran visto de primera mano, las supuestas perversiones y atrocidades que ella y sus esbirros llevaban a cabo y que habían conducido a una antigua, venerable y respetable ciudad a la ruina y a la decadencia.

Por lo que Brienne sabía del hermano de Jaime, era un hombre competente y ella estaba segura de que no maltrataba a Sansa. Ignoraba si la joven era feliz con él (eso ya lo comprobaría cuando la observara a diario), pero no debía de faltarle protección. Y si Brienne era aceptada, Sansa contaría con una guardaespaldas personal dispuesta a dar su vida por ella.

Bien mirado, probablemente la ausencia de la reina sería una ventaja, en el caso de que aún no hubiera regresado cuando Brienne llegara a Meeren, pues ella podía apelar directamente a Lord Tyrion y estaba segura de que él no escatimaría protección a su esposa. Y una vez que Daenerys volviera, si es que lo hacía, no pondría en entredicho una decisión adoptada por uno de los consejeros que eran su mano derecha. Una decisión encaminada a aumentar la seguridad de sus súbditos. Las perspectivas de Brienne parecían mejorar, pero ella, como de costumbre, no quería dejarse llevar. Miles de cosas podían salir mal y ella no se confiaba. Larko, en cambio, se había pasado todo el trayecto en el _Viento del Sur_ desbordante de optimismo y buen humor y a veces hasta ella se había contagiado un poco. Era imposible no sucumbir a la sonrisa al mirarlo.

Habían estado practicando en el barco con sus espadas de madera. Las habían adquirido en el mercado de Volantis y entrenaban todos los días. Larko no era un guerrero nato, pero aprendía deprisa, tenía buenos reflejos y era rápido. Resistía obstinadamente los golpes y las heridas en su orgullo cada vez que ella lo derribaba. Ella era muy dura con él, pero lo hacía por su bien, y él aceptaba el reto sin amilanarse. Los verdaderos luchadores eran noqueados y mordían el polvo miles de veces antes de poder considerarse a sí mismos dignos de coger una espada. Además, Brienne lo hacía ejercitarse constantemente para que su fuerza y su resistencia aumentaran. En el barco él había pedido trabajar aunque fuese gratis, pues las pesadas tareas lo mantendrían en forma. Los primeros días los marineros se habían burlado de él, pero poco después empezaron a tratarlo con respeto y camaradería, en cuanto le tomaron aprecio por su carácter alegre y se percataron de su tenacidad. Brienne también había sentido crecer su respeto por él día tras día y en la actualidad no sólo no se arrepentía de haberle permitido acompañarla, sino que tenía que admitir que con él la vida era más fácil y agradable y el viaje era incluso más rápido de lo que habría sido estando sola. Con su ayuda todo era más liviano y llevadero.

Ella seguía sin querer analizar lo que sentía por el muchacho. Le gustaba de veras, eso no lo dudaba. La visión de su cuerpo le despertaba sensaciones que sólo Jaime le había provocado. Era un hombre más fuerte de lo que parecía, y ella había llegado a confiar en él como había confiado en pocas personas a lo largo de su vida. A veces lo sorprendía mirándola con anhelo y añoranza, como si él esperase algo más, pero Larko la había aceptado como era y no le guardaba rencor por lo que ella no podía darle.

Una noche, en Volantis, él había regresado a la posada en plena madrugada y Brienne se despertó al sentir sus pasos, pero fingió seguir dormida mientras él se preparaba para acostarse. Olió la cerveza en su aliento y un difuso aroma almizcleño que él parecía haber tratado de disimular con algún lavado rápido en una jofaina. Aquel olor sólo podía significar una cosa.

Ella sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el corazón. Él había pasado la noche con alguna mujer. Brienne se dijo que era lo más normal del mundo, él era un hombre joven y lleno de pasiones y necesidades, y no le debía nada a ella, quien le había dejado meridianamente claro que en su vida no había sitio para el amor. No tendría que dolerle que él buscara alivio a sus urgencias sexuales, pero le dolía. Le dolía tanto que quería llorar. Pero se forzó a hacer lo que siempre hacía cada vez que algo la atormentaba. Ponía en práctica su autodisciplina y eso siempre le funcionaba. Aquello no conseguía borrar el dolor, pero recobraba la suficiente serenidad como para no dejarse arrastrar por el impulso de gritarle y echarlo de la habitación que compartían. Habría sido absurdo e injusto, y Brienne no quería perderlo, ni tampoco quería arruinar su amistad. Así que se resignó al hecho de que él era perfectamente libre de acostarse con quien quisiera. A la mañana siguiente, había cierta tirantez entre ellos pero ninguno sacó el tema, y además sus actividades cotidianas y su entrenamiento pronto distrajeron la mente de Brienne y consiguió volver a la normalidad en su trato con Larko. Él por su parte aceptó el acuerdo tácito de no inmiscuirse en ciertos aspectos de la intimidad del otro y de mantener una paz razonable entre ambos. El único cambio fue que dejaron de dormir en la misma cama. Brienne se empeñó en acostarse en el suelo. Se apañaba un rincón del cuarto, donde colocaba unas mantas. No cedió cuando él, cortés, insistió en dejarle la cama a ella, pero Brienne se mostró inflexible. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir en superficies que para él serían muy incómodas.

Aunque ella se esforzaba por empujar aquel pensamiento hacia el fondo de su mente, se alegraba de que una de las ventajas de viajar en barco fuese que sería muy raro que a bordo hubiese alguna mujer con la que él pudiese flirtear y mantener relaciones. En ese respecto Brienne no tenía que temer que él llegase a las tantas con todas las trazas de haber estado en la cama de alguna desconocida, cosa que en tierra era inevitable. Y como el camarote era tan estrecho, no tenían más remedio que compartir la cama, lo cual no la molestaba como cuando temía que él se tendiese a su lado oliendo a sexo. La travesía transcurrió sin grandes incidentes aparte del clima borrascoso y la pesada atmósfera que padecieron durante los días que bordearon las brumosas costas de Valyria. Larko trabajó duro junto con los otros marineros, se entrenaba con ella todos los días y al llegar a su destino el capitán quiso pagar al muchacho por sus servicios prestados, aunque él se hubiese ofrecido a hacerlo gratis. Se había ganado a pulso una recompensa por su trabajo, y la amistad del capitán.

Los guardias de las murallas de Astapor revisaron a los recién llegados. Brienne anunció el propósito de su visita. Estaban de paso hacia Meereen, donde pensaban pedir asilo, y necesitaban alojarse en una posada mientras aguardaban al primer barco que zarpara hacia la ciudad de la reina. Los guardias les advirtieron que no creasen problemas o de lo contrario caería sobre ellos la justicia del rey Imarion, y les franquearon la entrada.

En muchas calles eran visibles los signos del deterioro. Bastantes casas presentaban serios daños a causa de las revueltas, que aún no habían sido reparados del todo. Algunas zonas estaban casi impracticables, cubiertas de escombros y basura, y los enjambres de moscas zumbaban con repugnante insistencia. Además, Brienne y Larko se cruzaron con mendigos y niños desnudos y famélicos. Aquel despliegue de pobreza no soprendía a Brienne, que en todas partes había visto cosas similares. Pero entre las historias que circulaban sobre Meereen, se contaba que no había mendigos ni niños desatendidos en las calles, pues Daenerys ofrecía alojamiento y manutención a todos los que le pedían refugio. Por lo que podía comprobar, el rey astapori dejaba mucho que desear en esos asuntos, y probablemente también en otros. Brienne se preguntó cómo los libertos lo habían aceptado como su rey. Al parecer lo único en lo que destacaba era en la oratoria. Pero no era algo tan extraño. A lo largo de la historia muchos idiotas con labia se habían sentado en los tronos. Imarion el Clemente no era ninguna excepción.

Se alejaron de los suburbios y se encaminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, buscando alguna zona más presentable donde hubiese comercios y posadas. Por fin encontraron una que no tenía aspecto de ir a caerse a pedazos de un momento a otro y alquilaron una habitación pequeña y casi desnuda aparte de la cama y poco más, pero que al menos se veía limpia.

Mientras dejaban allí su equipaje y Larko aprovechaba para refrescarse en la jofaina, Brienne suspiró interiormente pensando que una ciudad grande como aquella ofrecía demasiadas tentaciones a un joven foráneo. Además de que detestaba la idea de que él buscase compañía femenina, temía que pudiese ocurrirle algo, solo por las calles en la oscuridad de la noche. Podían asaltarlo para robarle o simplemente para divertirse torturándolo. Obviamente la seguridad ciudadana no era la principal prioridad en Astapor y Brienne se sentía inquieta por Larko, si le daba por querer darse una vuelta por ahí. Pero no permitió que su rostro expresara lo que sentía. Él era lo bastante mayor para hacer lo que se le antojara. Por otro lado, ella tampoco quería ofrecerse a acompañarlo en sus correrías nocturnas. Su amor propio se lo impedía. A menos que él le pidiese expresamente que salieran juntos, como en el par de veces que se lo había propuesto en Volantis, ella no sacaba el tema. Lo estorbaría si él tenía otros planes, y ella se negaba a ser un estorbo.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Larko le preguntó si le apetecía dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para conocerla mejor. Después de lo que había visto en los barrios pobres y las secuelas de la batalla que eran claramente visibles incluso en las zonas menos perjudicadas, a Brienne no le seducía demasiado la idea de pasear por aquellas calles, pero aún le seducía menos que él saliera solo. Y había sido él quien se lo había pedido, así que aceptó. Se preguntó si al caer la noche él estaría deseando que ella le dejara vía libre en su búsqueda de compañeras de cama. Bien, no le daría opción a tener que desearlo, pues se aseguraría de quitarse de en medio en el momento oportuno.

Brienne, como de costumbre, llevaba su armadura completa, _Guardajuramentos_ y sus dos dagas, y Larko había adquirido un jubón de cuero grueso pero flexible que proporcionaba protección para el tronco y la espalda en el caso de un ataque. Además, se había comprado una daga, que llevaba al cinto. Y cuando hubiese adquirido más habilidad con la espada, se haría con una. Sabía que nunca sería digno de llevar una espada como _Guardajuramentos_ , y se conformaba con una mucho más modesta.

La actividad a aquella hora de la tarde había disminuido considerablemente, pero en muchas casas se veían andamios y los ladrillos y otros materiales que no habían quedado inservibles habían sido amontonados para aprovecharlos en las reparaciones, lo cual indicaba que la nueva población compuesta en su mayoría por libertos estaba trabajando duro para restaurar su ciudad arrasada.

"Hace apenas unos meses, la destrucción y la muerte se ensañaron aquí. Decenas de miles de personas murieron. Pero la gente no suele aprender de los errores del pasado. Todo se olvida pronto. Incluso lo peor se suaviza con el tiempo," comentó Brienne, recordando a Galladon, y sintió la culpa que automáticamente la invadía por la muerte de su hermano. Por mucho que se había esforzado en conservar sus adorables rasgos en su memoria, cada vez se difuminaban más. Ya no estaba segura de cómo era la forma exacta de su naricilla, dudaba si el remolino que le despeinaba el pelo en la frente tendía hacia el lado derecho o el izquierdo, si sus labios eran gruesos como los de ella o algo más finos, había perdido el tono exacto del timbre de su risa, y tampoco habría sabido decir cómo era de alto exactamente en el momento en que murió. Era más menudo que ella, pero seguramente habría sido un hombre alto y el entrenamiento como caballero habría esculpido su cuerpo y se habría convertido en un joven fornido y apuesto. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que él podría haber sido, se sentía abrumada y tenía que sacudir la cabeza para no permitir que el dolor se esparciera por todo su ser. Galladon no querría que ella se derrumbara.

La apenaba la certeza de que incluso el dolor por la ausencia de Galladon se había hecho soportable con el paso de los años. El olvido iba borrándolo todo lentamente, para bien o para mal. Como esas gentes de Astapor no tardarían en empezar a olvidar.

"La mayoría quieren empezar de nuevo. La vida continúa," apuntó Larko.

"Sí. Y todos construimos nuestras vidas sobre los cadáveres de otros."

Larko no se lo discutió. Toda su familia había muerto y él les había sobrevivido.

"¿Crees que la reina dragón volverá a Meereen, Brienne? ¿Qué ocurrirá si no lo hace?," preguntó él, para cambiar de tema. Recordar a sus parientes muertos no era la actividad más alegre en una tarde como aquella, y de todas formas ellos nada podían hacer para cambiar el pasado y devolverlos a la vida.

"Creo que, si ella está viva, hará todo lo que pueda para regresar. No está indefensa. Tiene tres dragones. Y alguien debe de estar buscándola. Me extrañaría que sus consejeros se hayan quedado de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada para encontrarla. Y en el caso de que no volviera... Meereen difícilmente se sostendría sin ella. Pero, sea como sea, caiga Meereen o no, yo me debo a Lady Sansa. Si tengo que sacarla de allí a rastras para salvarle la vida, lo haré," afirmó Brienne, con la determinación a la que se había aferrado siempre para salir adelante.

"Cuando lleguemos allí, me gustaría aprender un oficio. Me temo que como escudero no soy un portento, y tú no querrás tenerme pegado a tu trasero día y noche. Tendré que dedicarme a algo, pero lo malo es que aún no sé cuáles son mis verdaderas habilidades, si es que tengo alguna. No me importa trabajar duro cuando es necesario, pero no me entusiasma pasarme la vida deslomándome cargando sacos y bultos como un simple peón. Tal vez lo mío sean las habilidades manuales. De niño se me daba bien dibujar. ¿Crees que eso me servirá?," preguntó Larko, con un leve deje de ironía.

"Hay muchos gremios de libertos en Meereen. La reina ha establecido un sistema en el que cada cual elige la profesión más acorde con sus gustos y aptitudes. Encontrarás la tuya, no lo dudo," dijo Brienne. Larko encajaría allí perfectamente, estaba segura. En cuanto a ella... Sólo tenía una alternativa, y no podía fallar otra vez.

Llegaron a la Plaza del Orgullo, que antaño era el principal mercado de esclavos de la ciudad, y que había sido reconvertida en el centro neurálgico de la nueva sociedad astapori. En todo su perímetro se levantaban comercios y tabernas de reciente construcción, y Brienne y Larko se sentaron a una de las mesas al aire libre, desde la que se dominaba toda la plaza y los edificios colindantes. A Brienne siempre le gustaba tener una buena visión del entorno que los rodeaba, para observar los movimientos de la gente.

Una chica morena, bajita y esbelta salió del establecimiento para atenderles. Había poca clientela a esas horas y ella podía permitirse un respiro y servir las mesas sin las prisas de las horas punta. Sonrió a Larko, solícita e insinuante, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Brienne apartó la vista. No quería ver cómo él se dedicaba a flirtear con la camarera con juegos de miradas. Pidieron cerveza y la muchacha se dirigió de nuevo al interior para preparar sus bebidas.

"Soy capaz de dibujar las cosas casi exactamente como las imagino," dijo él, retomando el tema de conversación que había quedado interrumpido. "Eso puede servirme para algo. Podría dibujar o pintar diseños, o decorar paredes o figuras... Tal vez necesiten artistas en Meereen. La estética también es importante."

La camarera regresó con sus cervezas y las dejó en la mesa, dirigiendo un guiño a Larko, y se alejó hacia otra mesa. Brienne, tratando de ignorar la escena de devaneo, bebió un trago y miró a su compañero. Cuando llegaran a Meereen, ella se convertiría en guardaespaldas de Sansa y él se instalaría en otra parte, donde ya no podría verlo todos los días, ni dormir a su lado, ni hablar con él. Él se buscaría una chica con la que casarse y formar una familia, y se olvidaría de ella. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

"Encajarás allí, ya lo verás," dijo, tratando de sonreír para disimular su tristeza. Pero no debió de fingir muy bien, pues él intuyó su estado de ánimo, como de costumbre. A veces la irritaba que él tuviese tanta facilidad para leer en su expresión.

"Brienne, pase lo que pase... Eres mi amiga. Me salvaste. Me has dado la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida. Jamás lo olvidaré."

La cerveza no sirvió de mucho para bajar el nudo que ella tenía en la garganta.

"Gracias. Sé que no lo harás. Pero cuando lleguemos a Meereen, nuestras vidas seguirán rumbos muy diferentes, y entenderé que para ti no sea muy divertido visitar de vez en cuando a una espada juramentada que se pasará gran parte del día protegiendo a su señora." Brienne trató de imprimir algo de humor en sus palabras, pero ella nunca había sido buena con las bromas y aquello debió de sonar más como una frase fúnebre.

"Será un honor visitar a la mejor mujer guerrera que he conocido," dijo él imitando una reverencia, sonriente.

"Me da la impresión de que no has conocido a muchas mujeres guerreras en tu vida, Larko. No tienes con quién compararme." Ella también sonrió.

"Luchas mejor que todos los hombres que he conocido. Supongo que sí que tengo con quién compararte," opuso él. "Es una suerte, ¿sabes? Haber encontrado algo a lo que dedicarte en cuerpo y alma. Algo para lo que tienes un don. Yo, en cambio, ni siquiera sé aún a qué estoy destinado realmente. Desde luego, no a ser un escudero."

"Y yo que creía que empezaba a gustarte ser mi escudero," le regañó ella con falso tono de reproche.

"Oh, desde luego. El sueño de cualquier muchacho es ser apaleado con una espada de madera todos los días y trabajar como un burro," se quejó él con jocosidad.

"Bueno, reconoce que te has vuelto más fuerte y ágil. Y aprender a usar la espada como es debido requiere muchos sacrificios. Tú mismo querías aprender."

"Sí. Precisamente eso es lo que me ha impedido arrojar la dichosa espada de madera al fondo del mar." Ambos soltaron una risita. "Gracias por entrenarme. Realmente tienes paciencia conmigo."

"Bueno, no eres el peor con el que he luchado."

"Oh, ya lo creo que no. Los críos con los que te peleabas de niña eran peores que yo, eso seguro," bromeó él.

"He conocido a algunos aspirantes a caballeros, mucho mayores que los críos con los que me peleaba de niña, a los que derribarías fácilmente, te lo aseguro."

"Oh. Entonces después de todo no soy un caso tan perdido como creía con una espada en la mano."

Ambos rieron otra vez, achispados por la cerveza.

"¿Sabes qué, Brienne? Sería muy posible que la reina Daenerys te nombrara caballero un día. ¿Recuerdas aquella historia que nos contaron sobre que las niñas libertas de Meereen están recibiendo entrenamiento militar junto con los niños? La Madre de Dragones quiere mujeres en su ejército. Está cambiando muchas reglas. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerte caballero? En Poniente eso no sería posible, pero Meereen no es Poniente, ni Daenerys es una reina ponienti. Puede que más adelante se siente en el Trono de Hierro, pero hará las cosas a su modo, porque su corazón no es de allí, ni es de aquí, es sólo de ella misma."

Los ojos de Brienne brillaron. "Sería el sueño de toda mi vida."

"Lo sé. Y nadie merece alcanzarlo más que tú."


	148. Chapter 148

Tyrion lo tenía todo preparado y ya sólo quedaba darle la sorpresa a Sansa. Deseaba levantarle el ánimo, pues la muerte de Menelan la había afectado profundamente. Ella se había empeñado en continuar realizando sus tareas cotidianas como de costumbre, alegando que la ayudaban a mantener la mente ocupada durante gran parte del día, y Tyrion no se opuso al ver que el trabajo la hacía sentirse mejor. Al llegar la noche ella se dormía temprano, poco después de cenar, y generalmente no tenía muchas ganas de conversar. Durante las horas diurnas procuraba permanecer activa el máximo tiempo posible para que al caer la noche el cansancio le impidiese pensar demasiado en Menelan y quedarse despierta hasta tarde debido al insomnio, que ella trataba de disimular cuando la asaltaba, pero delante de Tyrion era imposible fingir estar dormida. Él lo notaba y la acariciaba suavemente para tranquilizarla, y se quedaba despierto junto a ella hasta que por fin el toque sedante de sus manos conseguía el efecto deseado y sólo entonces él se permitía su propio descanso. Él comprendía que el sueño era la mejor forma que ella tenía de evadirse, olvidar durante unas horas y sanar progresivamente las heridas de su alma, y él tenía mucho cuidado de no despertarla. En ocasiones, cuando él mismo no podía dormir, se quedaba contemplándola en la oscuridad, tratando de imaginar qué sueños estarían pasando por su mente en esos momentos y deseando que, por una vez, no fuesen pesadillas. Tyrion se alegró de haberle evitado el espectáculo de la ejecución pública de los Hijos de la Arpía. Si lo hubiera presenciado, aquellas imágenes se habrían sumado a los horrores que la asaltaban esas últimas noches y que Tyrion percibía en sus movimientos agitados, en el sudor que perlaba su frente y en sus quejidos incoherentes.

El callado dolor de ella le provocaba una honda desazón, pues le traía recuerdos de Desembarco del Rey, de aquella época cruel en la que él la veía sufrir en silencio. Sansa solía sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana y probablemente miraba sin ver el hermoso paisaje de la Bahía del Aguasnegras, donde aún eran visibles los restos de algunos de los barcos destrozados por el fuego valyrio. Tyrion en aquel tiempo se preguntaba si ella lamentaba que él hubiera opuesto resistencia a Stannis para impedirle tomar la ciudad. _Por supuesto que lo lamenta, enano idiota. Si no te hubieras empeñado tanto en salvar esta apestosa ciudad, y si tu padre no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Sansa probablemente ahora estaría a miles de millas de aquí y no habría tenido que casarse contigo. Su madre y su hermano mayor no habrían sido masacrados. Ella habría regresado con ellos y juntos se consolarían de sus terribles pérdidas. Tendría esperanza y, aunque llorase a su padre y a sus hermanos desaparecidos, recuperaría algo de confianza en el futuro. Sus ojos dejarían de estar hinchados por el llanto a todas horas y se moriría por comer pasteles de limón en lugar de perder el apetito y dejar pasar los días sin tocar apenas los platos._ Qué no hubiera dado él por que ella viera cumplido su sueño. Habría estado dispuesto a liberarla de sus votos matrimoniales y dejarla marchar, si hubiera podido. Lo habría hecho si Tywin hubiera estirado la pata oportunamente, dejándole así vía libre para tratar de deshacer el entuerto en el que los había metido, y si ella hubiese tenido a alguien esperándola. Alguien que realmente se preocupara por ella y fuese capaz de cuidarla. Su tía Lysa estaba como un cencerro. Tyrion sentía escalofríos sólo con recordarla. No era una alternativa muy fiable, y él no estaba muy seguro de que acogiese a Sansa como merecía, pero incluso Lysa y el Valle de Arryn habrían supuesto una mejora para la muchacha. Al menos allí no se vería obligada a vivir en el mismo lugar que sus enemigos Lannister.

Tyrion recordaba cómo el sol del atardecer iluminaba su cabello y su silueta, confiriéndole un halo de melancólica belleza. A veces, cuando él entraba en las habitaciones y ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, sentada en el alféizar, él se quedaba mirándola como hechizado, absorbiendo en sus pupilas aquella imagen adorable. La contemplaba a placer durante unos cuantos segundos, aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda. Admiraba sus curvas perfectas y su cabello que, encendido por la luz del sol poniente, parecía fuego. Como siempre, se sentía ruin por desearla incluso en los momentos en los que Sansa sufría atrozmente. Su extrema vulnerabilidad le hacía sentir más que nunca el anhelo de ser el hombre con el que ella soñaba. Pero una risa sarcástica sonaba en su cerebro y frenaba en seco sus pasos. _Déjate de estupideces, Mediohombre. Ella no quiere tu consuelo. No quiere nada de ti._ Con aquella risotada resonando en su cabeza, dirigía a Sansa un saludo discreto para no perturbarla demasiado y procuraba hacer cualquier cosa, o fingir que hacia cualquier cosa, siempre en silencio, para dejarle su espacio, y para que ella se hiciese la ilusión de que él no estaba allí. Los ojos se le iban furtivamente hacia la ventana y pasaba de vez en cuando las páginas del libro que fingía leer. Pero en las habitaciones, con su joven esposa languideciendo de tristeza calladamente, le era imposible concentrarse en nada. Para poder emprender cualquier tarea de provecho, su despacho de Consejero de la Moneda era el único lugar donde conseguía apartar su mente de Sansa a ratos.

Pero ahora sí podía hacer algo para animarla, y Oberyn, nada más y nada menos, le había ayudado a encontrar un modo de conseguirlo.

"No me gusta ver tristes a mujeres hermosas. Veo que estáis perdiendo facultades, pequeño león," lo acusó la Víbora con una sorna que pinchó levemente el orgullo de Tyrion, aunque éste no lo dejó traslucir, mostrando su expresión irónica. "Puesto que andáis un poco corto de ideas para alegrar a vuestra esposa, yo voy a ofreceros una solución."

A Tyrion le había irritado reconocer que lo que le había sugerido era una buena ocurrencia. En los días que siguieron, se aseguró de dejarlo todo preparado con la ayuda de Pod, Mhyraz, Dara, algunos otros niños e incluso un par de dornienses que se ofrecieron a echar una mano. También pidió la colaboración de algunos miembros del personal de la pirámide, a los que prometió una compensación. Además, pidió a Ser Barristan y a Oberyn que lo sustituyeran ese día en las tareas de gobierno.

El anciano caballero no aprobaba la vida que el príncipe llevaba. Daenerys era para él como la hija que no había tenido y no veía con buenos ojos que su prometido se dedicara a recorrer los burdeles de Meereen o a seducir mujeres, pero, aunque el honrado anciano se mostraba algo tirante en su presencia, la misma reina había elegido al dorniense como futuro esposo y Ser Barristan reconocía las ventajas de su unión, así que procuraba ser con él todo lo cortés que podía, lo cual debía de costarle un esfuerzo, puesto que Oberyn se mostraba tan mordaz como de costumbre. Era provocador por naturaleza, pero además no tenía en gran estima a la Guardia Real, y no se privaba de decirlo abiertamente. Una noche, mientras se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa del Consejo, él y Ser Barristan comenzaron una discusión y Oberyn reprochó con amargura cargada de veneno que ningún miembro de la Guardia Real hubiese protegido a Elia. Jaime Lannister estaba muy ocupado asesinando por la espalda al Rey Loco y los demás habían seguido ciegamente a Rhaegar a la guerra e incluso tres de ellos, el Lord Comandante Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne _La Espada del Amanecer_ y Ser Oswell Whent, habían muerto en la Torre de la Alegría, luchando para tratar de impedir que Eddard Stark se llevara a la amante de Rhaegar, Lyanna Stark. A Tyrion le molestaba aquel ataque directo a Jaime, por muchas veces que hubiera oído lo mismo a lo largo de los años, pero se contuvo. Trató de pensar en cómo se sentiría él si alguien hubiese violado y asesinado a una hermana a la que él quisiera con ternura, y masacrado a los hijos de ella. Con una hermana como Cersei era difícil ponerse en el lugar de Oberyn, pero a pesar de ello entendía sus sentimientos. Casi toda la Guardia Real había acudido a la Guerra del Usurpador excepto Jaime, y él tomó la decisión de salvar Desembarco del Rey del fuego valyrio a costa de ganarse la mala fama para la posteridad y el desprecio de todo el reino. No tuvo tiempo de defender a Elia. Y Tyrion no estaba muy seguro de que lo hubiese hecho de haber sabido que Tywin había enviado a Ser Gregor y a sus esbirros a asesinar a los hijos de Elia, y que de paso el gigantesco monstruo Clegane decidió divertirse por su cuenta convirtiendo los últimos minutos de la princesa en el peor infierno por el que una mujer pudiese pasar. ¿Se habría molestado Jaime por ella enfrentándose a uno de los carniceros más sanguinarios de los Siete Reinos y a su cuadrilla de alimañas? ¿Habría intervenido, desafiando así abiertamente a su padre, Tywin? Podría haberlos detenido sin sacar siquiera la espada de la vaina. Si se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos y Elia y sus hijos, los perros rabiosos no habrían osado tocar un pelo al hijo predilecto de Tywin ni pasar por encima de él. Aunque fueran unas bestias, Lord Tywin era su señor y hasta ellos temían al león Lannister. Desobedecer una orden directa suya no habría sido nada en comparación con lo que les aguardaría si su amado hijo resultaba herido o muerto por causa de ellos. Tyrion quería creer que Jaime no se había dado cuenta de que las bestias habían sido enviadas a asaltar la Fortaleza Roja para cometer la carnicería. Algo le decía que él no lo sabía. Pero, de haberlo descubierto a tiempo, ¿qué habría hecho? Aquella pregunta le dejaba un regusto amargo, como su sospecha de que había sido su hermano quien había empujado a Bran, o su certeza acerca de otros actos que a ojos de Tyrion habían sido brutales e innecesarios, como cuando golpeó hasta la muerte a su primo Alton mientras permanecía cautivo de Robb Stark. Tyrion quería a Jaime con todos sus defectos, y él mismo no se consideraba apto para juzgarlo duramente, pues sus propias manos también estaban manchadas de sangre. De mucha sangre. Él no era mejor que Jaime. Tenía cientos de muertes en su conciencia, quizás miles. Y llegado el caso, se llevaría por delante a quien fuera con tal de proteger a Sansa. No era tan distinto de Jaime. Su hermano había hecho lo mismo para regresar junto a Cersei.

En fin, ya nada de aquello se podía arreglar. Y la duda de si Jaime podría haber salvado a Elia tampoco servía de nada ya, ni ayudaría a aplacar a la Víbora.

Ser Barristan permaneció en silencio tras el duro reproche, y también Tyrion. No había excusas posibles. El juramento de la Guardia Real incluía proteger no sólo al rey, sino también a su familia. Sin lugar a dudas Ser Barristan se había sentido en parte responsable por la muerte de Elia y de los pequeños príncipes Targaryen. No importaba que se dijera a sí mismo que ningún ser humano podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera haciendo uso de la magia, y Ser Barristan se encontraba en el Tridente luchando junto a Rhaegar. No pudo hacer nada por Elia, pero él no se eximía a sí mismo de la culpa. Y por su parte Tyrion por enésima vez se sintió avergonzado de ser un Lannister. De ser hijo de Tywin. Tras la discusión, Oberyn se había levantado de su silla y se había marchado de la sala. Tyrion temió que cometiese alguna locura, pero para su alivio el impulsivo dorniense aquella noche se limitó a emborracharse en una taberna con algunos de sus colegas de los Segundos Hijos, a meterse en una reyerta en la que dos o tres ciudadanos meereenos resultaron heridos, y a visitar un par de burdeles. Poca cosa en comparación con lo que podría haber provocado. Al día siguiente, se le veía más calmado y de mejor humor, y al percatarse de la tristeza en el rostro de Sansa, debió de sentir cierta compasión, pues fue entonces cuando propuso a Tyrion su idea para sorprenderla.

El día de la sorpresa, cuando se levantaron y se dispusieron a vestirse, él le dijo, simulando un aire misterioso:

"Ummm, Sansa. Yo que tú hoy me pondría algo especial."

Ella se volvió, sorprendida. "¿Por qué? ¿Es que hoy tenemos que recibir a algún dignatario importante de Astapor o Yunkai? No me habías dicho que esperábamos visita," dijo Sansa, con el ceño fruncido.

"Eh, no, no es eso. Pero tú ponte muy guapa. Siempre estás preciosa, pero hoy me gustaría que lucieras uno de los vestidos que reservas para las ocasiones especiales. En concreto me encanta el azul y rojo." Sansa se había confeccionado un vestido con los colores de la casa Tully, en recuerdo a su familia materna.

"Oh. ¿Es una de tus ideas locas?," preguntó ella, empezando a sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le cortó de pronto. "No habrás organizado alguna especie de fiesta con invitados, ¿verdad? Es muy pronto para celebrar fiestas y no estoy de ánimos, Tyrion," argumentó ella, suspirando.

"No, cariño, por supuesto que no se trata de ese tipo de celebraciones. Tú confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? No vamos a hacer nada extraordinario ni nada que suponga una falta de respeto a nuestra etapa de duelo. Simplemente es algo diferente de nuestra rutina."

La leve sonrisa regresó al rostro de Sansa. Aquello era demasiado irresistible. Y además era cierto que necesitaba salir un poco de la rutina, distraerse con algo que no fuese lo mismo de todos los días.

"¿Y tú? ¿Te pondrás el jubón negro a juego con los pantalones y la camisa blanca bordada? Estás muy elegante con ese conjunto," sugirió ella, con un destello de deseo en sus pupilas, suficiente para provocarle a él una erección. Era la primera vez que él veía el deseo en sus iris azules desde el día de la muerte de Menelan.

"Por supuesto, encanto. Me pondré lo que tú quieras." Le costó apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Tyrion se puso el conjunto sugerido mientras ella hacía otro tanto. Después del desayuno, de que Mhyraz se llevase a Rayo y de que Dara peinase a Sansa con un peinado algo más elaborado, Tyrion volvió a adoptar su aire misterioso.

"Bien, mi bella dama. ¿Estáis preparada?"

"Sí, mi apuesto señor."

"En ese caso, tomad mi mano y venid conmigo." Él le ofreció su mano con una reverencia y ella la tomó, también inclinándose.

"No voy a preguntarte dónde vamos. Supongo que es parte de la sorpresa," adivinó ella, mientras salían de la habitación.

"En efecto. Pronto lo sabrás." Sus guardaespaldas habituales, excepto Pod al que Tyrion había eximido de sus funciones como escudero por aquel día (procuraba no interrumpir los entrenamientos del muchacho con los niños libertos a menos que tuviese que salir de la pirámide para alguna de las obligaciones que requerían visitas a la ciudad), se pegaron a los talones de la pareja. Sansa se dio cuenta de que estaban tomando el camino que conducía hacia el exterior del enorme edificio en el que vivían.

"¿Vamos a salir? Pensaba que en Meereen no había sitios donde se pueda pasar el tiempo libre inocentemente," se extrañó ella.

"Ahora lo verás. Tienes un marido que no se rinde a la hora de buscar formas de alegrarte."

"Lo sé, mi amor. Eres una constante caja de sorpresas. No dejas que me aburra a tu lado ni un solo minuto." A la voz de ella había regresado el matiz insinuante que él tanto había echado de menos últimamente.

"Una dama como vos no debería estar aburrida ni un solo segundo." Él empleó su tono travieso tentativamente, volviéndose a mirarla. Durante más de una semana él no había hecho ninguna alusión a nada relacionado con el sexo, por respeto al duelo que ella observaba por Menelan.

"Veo que hoy estáis bastante dispuesto a lograr dicho propósito, mi señor." Sansa acarició el reverso de la mano de él con la yema de los dedos. Aquel simple roce fue suficiente para disparar todo su deseo. Estaba deseando llegar al lugar que había preparado, aunque como siempre durante su embarazo sería ella quien tomaría la iniciativa en cualquier actividad sexual, si le apetecía. "¿Puedo ir caminando a donde sea que me tienes reservada la sorpresa? Hoy no quiero el palanquín ni tampoco quiero que nadie tenga que cargar conmigo por muy voluntariamente que lo hagan. Tengo ganas de estirar las piernas. La pirámide no me da muchas opciones para ello aparte de recorrer los interminables corredores. Además, la ciudad es mucho más segura ahora." Ella estaba más locuaz de lo que él la había visto en muchos días y su dulce voz era música para los oídos.

"De acuerdo, belleza. Pero si en algún momento te sientes cansada, no dudes en decirlo y mandaré que te traigan el palanquín," propuso él, mirándola divertido y excitado, con el corazón latiéndole de emoción y anticipación. Aquella sorpresa no sólo era un regalo para ella, sino también para sí mismo, pensó él con una gran sonrisa. Dijo a los soldados de la puerta de la pirámide que el palanquín no sería necesario y ellos asintieron.

"Ni siquiera estoy de dos meses, Tyrion. Todavía no tengo que cargar con una barriga de elefante, y no soy tan vieja como para ir con la lengua fuera cada dos pasos," bromeó ella.

Él la recorrió con su mirada incendiada y maliciosa.

"Efectivamente, yo diría que te falta un poquito para llegar a eso. Y lo de estar con la lengua fuera me da muchas ideas para el futuro."

"Oh, hombre insaciable," susurró ella, acariciando la mano de él con movimientos circulares de sus yemas. Lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención para provocarlo y esperaba que en el lugar adonde se dirigían dispusieran de absoluta soledad y de intimidad. Su esposo no era el único que echaba de menos una buena sesión de sexo.

"Siempre lo soy," afirmó él. Estaban caminando por las calles de Meereen, y Tyrion se esforzó en concentrarse en su entorno para percibir cualquier movimiento alrededor de ellos. Se ponía tenso cada vez que Sansa salía de la pirámide y todos sus instintos se volcaban en protegerla, aunque desde el gran golpe a los Hijos de la Arpía respiraban más tranquilos. De todas formas, nunca había que confiarse. Podía haber amenazas tras cada esquina. Ella sabía que lo prudente era no bajar la guardia y no distrajo a su esposo de su vigilancia durante el resto del camino hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

A él le habría gustado poder vendarle los ojos, pero no estaban dentro de la pirámide y no quería privarla de su visión en el exterior. Además, le venía bien disfrutar un poco del paisaje, aunque la visión de las calles de la ciudad no fuese muy estimulante. Cuando llegasen a las puertas la cosa mejoraría. La Bahía del Skahazadan era hermosa de contemplar pese a la escasez de vegetación.

Salieron a los terrenos exteriores. Los campamentos permanecían tranquilos como era habitual, y eran sensiblemente más grandes que cuando él, Sansa, Pod, Leena, Jorah y Gilean habían llegado tres meses atrás. Había casi veinte mil personas entre libertos, dothrakis y soldados. El número de libertos se había duplicado en poco más de diez semanas.

Kerro había llevado una propuesta al Consejo. Los libertos estaban pensando constituir su propia escuela militar para formarse en la lucha. Excepto algunos que habían sido soldados esclavos, la gran mayoría carecía de formación guerrera. Los niños ya estaban siendo entrenados en la pirámide por los soldados de la reina, pero había muchos otros mayores de doce años que estaban demandando formar un ejército de libertos al servicio de la Madre. Todos los que habían sido soldados en las casas de sus antiguos amos se estaban ofreciendo para entrenar a los aspirantes, y aquella era una excelente oportunidad para agrandar los ejércitos de Daenerys y fortalecer a su pueblo. El Consejo aprobó la propuesta y la escuela militar ya estaba empezando a ser organizada.

En pocos días, esa misma semana, los libertos extramuros empezarían a trasladarse a la ciudad. Las obras de muchas viviendas estaban concluidas y muy pronto comenzaría la mudanza en masa. Por ello Tyrion no había querido retrasar la pequeña sorpresa que quería darle a Sansa. Quería aprovechar la tranquilidad que se respiraba aún y encontrar el trayecto hasta la bahía despejado. En tres o cuatro días habría un trasiego infernal de gente, animales y bultos desde los campamentos hasta las calles de Meereen y para que el rato especial que deseaba ofrecer a Sansa fuese lo más romántico posible él prefería que pudiesen disponer de la máxima intimidad y que ella disfrutase de las vistas sin una multitud de cerca de diez mil personas cargadas con sus posesiones y desplazándose por los terrenos.

Además, los días del traslado él estaría muy ocupado con su organización y no tendría tiempo para nada más, así que necesitaba aquel paréntesis con su esposa antes de aquella nueva tanda de quebraderos de cabeza.

Durante un momento de extrañeza Sansa había creído que la llevaba a los campamentos, pero él la condujo en dirección al puerto. Una parte de la flota dorniense permanecía amarrada. El resto había zarpado para una nueva misión de abastecimiento y para mantener un extensa superficie del mar despejado de piratas y de otros barcos enemigos.

"El puerto tiene ahora mucho mejor aspecto que cuando llegamos," comentó Sansa, observándolo de cerca.

"Han sido realizadas algunas reparaciones y ampliaciones. El gremio de carpinteros ha realizado un buen trabajo," elogió Tyrion, sonriente. "¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el muelle?," ofreció, adoptando otra vez su aire misterioso.

"Claro, hace un día agradable y me gusta mirar el mar. Gracias por traerme aquí," agradeció ella, apretándole la mano.

"No hay de qué, preciosa. Sabía que te gustaría. Por hoy yo quería ofrecerte algo más que nuestras cuatro paredes en la pirámide." Ambos caminaban con sus escoltas por las tablas crujientes del muelle flotante, que se movía suavemente, mecido por las olas.

"Esto es muy bonito, de verdad, Tyrion. Pero para pasear por aquí no era necesario que nos pusiéramos elegantes."

"Yo creo que sí. Es glorioso verte tan hermosa a la luz del sol," la requebró él.

"Oh, tontorrón." Sansa le dio un empujoncito.

Llegaron a la altura de un barco que inmediatamente llamó la atención de ella.

"¡Oh! Este barco está engalanado," se sorprendió.

"¿Quieres que subamos a echarle un vistazo?," ofreció él, con su expresión traviesa.

Sansa se volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Este es el barco en el que viajó el príncipe Oberyn. ¡Es precioso, Tyrion! ¿Os habéis compinchado para darme la sorpresa? Así que me has traído aquí para seducirme," concluyó ella, coqueta.

"Acabas de descubrir el plan de este malvado seductor. Sí, lo cierto es que mi propósito era traerte aquí para agasajarte un poquito, y te advierto que mis intenciones no son del todo puras," admitió él, divertido y excitado. "Pero por supuesto yo estoy a la entera disposición de los deseos de mi dama."

Ella tiró de él hacia la pasarela, riendo. "No se te da mal ser un seductor, mi señor."

Subieron a la cubierta precedidos por dos soldados que se aseguraron de que no había peligro a bordo. Los otros soldados permanecieron en el muelle, montando guardia.

Habían colgado farolillos y banderines de colores en los mástiles. Tyrion la guio hacia el interior por una de las trampillas y la llevó de la mano por el estrecho pasillo hasta el camarote principal, que había sido decorado con algunas flores y velas. En el centro la mesa estaba puesta para dos. Encima había varias fuentes tapadas para protegerlas de las moscas y para evitar que la comida se pusiera demasiado fría, y también había una jarra de tinto dorniense y dos copas.

"Si lo prefieres, podemos comer en la cubierta," ofreció Tyrion. "Puedo avisar a Escarabajo Verde y Mosca Blanca para que trasladen la mesa y las sillas fuera."

"Oh, sí, mi amor. Me encantaría comer contemplando el mar." Ella se inclinó y lo besó con vehemencia. "Esta ha sido una excelente idea."

Él le sonrió con las pupilas cargadas de anhelo y llamó a los dos Inmaculados que habían subido con ellos al barco para que cambiasen la mesa y las sillas de sitio. Tyrion llevó la jarra de vino y las copas para evitar que se cayeran al suelo.

Cuando todo estuvo colocado en la cubierta de proa, agradablemente bañada por el sol, Tyrion dio las gracias a los escoltas y les dijo que podían bajar a montar guardia junto con los demás. Ambos asintieron y bajaron al muelle otra vez.

La comida era del tipo de los picnics campestres que Lady Catelyn a veces organizaba en los días tíbios y despejados del verano, que no eran muchos en el Norte. Los sirvientes llevaban cestas con comida preparada que se consumía a temperatura natural. Y Sansa, cómo no, adoraba los postres, que en esas ocasiones especiales siempre incluían pasteles de limón.

También había pasteles de limón en su almuerzo a bordo del barco de Oberyn. Sansa se sintió tan feliz, y tan culpable de ser feliz, que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar los picnics de su infancia y al pensar en todas las cosas bonitas que Menelan ya nunca podría experimentar. Y en toda la vida que Robb podría haber vivido con Talisa y con los hijos que ella le habría dado. Sansa seguía sin querer admitir que todos sus hermanos menores podrían estar muertos, pero a pesar de su esperanza la ausencia de Arya, Bran y Rickon seguía doliéndole como una quemadura en el alma. Luchó contra las lágrimas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y Tyrion le tomó las manos con suavidad por encima de la mesa. Él comprendía lo que ella sentía. Siempre lo hacía. A veces Sansa estaba convencida de que no se merecía un marido como él, cuando se sentía indigna por seguir viva y ser tan feliz cuando el resto de su familia había desaparecido en terribles circunstancias, cuando un encantador niño de siete años había sido otra víctima de las injusticias del mundo.

"Sansa," murmuró él. Ella abrió los ojos y él vio la angustia que ella se esforzaba por contener. "Sé que los echas de menos, a todos. Sé que en ocasiones te culpas por seguir aquí cuando ellos se han ido. Pero tal vez estás aquí para que ellos puedan vivir a través de ti y de tu hijo. Ellos querrían que seas feliz y que transmitas su legado."

Sansa se arrodilló en el suelo y lo atrajo en un abrazo feroz, llorando sobre su hombro hasta que se calmó y se incorporó, sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

"Tienes razón. No les hago ningún favor arruinando un día tan bonito como este."

Tyrion la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo y ocupó su silla a continuación. Comieron plácidamente, con la tibieza de los rayos solares sobre la piel, los chillidos de las gaviotas, la brisa cargada de salitre y el rumor de las olas perezosas que rompían en el muelle.

Después pasearon de la mano por la cubierta y Tyrion le contó algunas de las historias que había oído a los marineros de Lannisport en su juventud, que incluían romances imaginarios con sirenas (él se cuidó de suavizar las partes del relato que en su versión original habían sonado mucho menos románticas que como él se las estaba contando a Sansa).

"¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que regresemos a la pirámide?," preguntó él, solícito.

"No. Quiero que hagamos otra cosa." Lo precedió por la trampilla hacia el interior y lo guio hasta el camarote principal. A Tyrion el corazón le latió con fuerza. Habían sido diez días sin sexo y para él diez días sin tocarla de verdad eran una eternidad.

Sin mediar palabra, Sansa empezó a desnudarlo y él se dejó hacer.

"Desnúdame tú a mí también, Tyrion. No le va a pasar nada al bebé porque yo esté desnuda," ordenó ella, sonriendo con malicia entre los labios de él.

Él obedeció con las manos temblorosas de impaciencia. Se sentía como un jovencito virgen delante de su primera mujer. Sansa seguía provocándole ese efecto. Probablemente siempre se lo provocaría.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, subieron a la cama y cayeron sobre las sábanas limpias que él había hecho colocar. Él besó y lamió a Sansa por todas partes, ansiosamente, dedicando gran parte de sus caricias a sus pechos, sus pezones y su vulva, hasta sentirla vibrar y abandonarse debajo de él.

"Quiero sentirte dentro. Deseo que te muevas en mi interior. No hará ningún daño al niño, no tengas miedo," dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. "Casi siempre que lo hacemos soy yo quien se pone encima y quien lleva el ritmo, pero ahora quiero que lo hagas tú. Por favor," pidió ella con la voz entrecortada.

Aquello era irresistible.

"Lo que tú desees, mi amor." Acomodó las piernas de ella por encima de sus propios hombros. Era una postura en la que él imponía el ritmo sin riesgo de caer sobre ella y presionarle el vientre. Al mismo tiempo, le permitía estimularle el clítoris y aumentar su sensación de placer durante la penetración.

Introdujo su verga despacio y la calidez húmeda lo recibió alegremente, sin oponer la menor resistencia. Sansa gimió y se arqueó, y él le apretó un pecho con la otra mano. Ella se acarició el otro pecho.

Tyrion empezó a moverse lentamente y profundamente. La necesidad era tan fuerte que temía embestirla con rudeza y derramarse antes de tiempo, así que moderó su impulso, gozando sin prisas de la gloriosa fricción. Acompasó el toque de sus dedos sobre el botón de ella a la cadencia que había impuesto.

"¿Te gusta así?," le preguntó, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Sansa asintió con la cabeza. "Es increíble, Tyrion. Si pudieras sentirte como yo, sabrías lo increíblemente que yo te siento."

Él le sonrió entre un impulso y otro.

"Es una pena que no pueda saber exactamente cómo te sientes. Sólo puedo intentar aproximarme a tus sensaciones a través de las mías. Y te aseguro que las mías no son menos increíbles que las tuyas, preciosa."

"Bueno, supongo que no vamos a apostar sobre eso, ¿verdad?" Ambos se echaron a reír y poco después sus risas derivaron en lánguidos gemidos mientras él seguía penetrándola con una lentitud terriblemente excitante.

"Casi estoy, Tyrion. Sigue así con tus dedos. Oh, sí. Así. ¡Tyrion!," gritó Sansa, apretándolo con las piernas sobre sus hombros y estrujando su verga con sus entrañas convulsas.

Aquello era la perdición de él.

"¡Sansa!" Tembló violentamente contra ella y desfogó todo su deseo reprimido durante tantos días.

Él se dejó caer al lado de ella y Sansa lo rodeó con el brazo.

"Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a hacerlo contigo, Tyrion."

"Oh, Sansa, no tienes que disculparte por nada. No era una etapa propicia para ello. Un duelo no es el mejor momento. Nunca se me ocurriría pensar en acostarme contigo cuando no es el momento. A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo deseaba tanto como otras veces," añadió él sinceramente, para su propia sorpresa. Admitir que no había estado loco por follar con ella era algo nuevo incluso para él mismo. Pero tampoco era tan extraño. Ella había llorado por Menelan todos aquellos días y él también estaba lo bastante apenado por el niño y por su mujer como para estar pensando egoístamente en su propio placer. Bueno, un poco sí, a decir verdad, eso era algo que no podía evitar ni un solo minuto. Pero no sentía tanta urgencia como en las épocas en las que no estaban agobiados por la pena. _Espero que desear a mi mujer como un poseso no me convierta en una persona horrible. Bueno, eso tiene poco arreglo. Supongo que la desearé como un condenado hasta el momento en que me vaya al otro barrio. Soy ciertamente horrible_ , pensó con irónica resignación.

"Lo sé. Pero a pesar de todo lo has echado de menos. Yo también he añorado el calor de tu cuerpo en el mío. Pero yo no habría sido una gran compañera de cama, llorando todo el tiempo."

"Sansa, eres libre de elegir cuándo quieres intimidad conmigo. Jamás tienes que hacer nada que realmente no te apetezca."

"Y precisamente eso es lo que me hace desearte más, esposo mío. Como ahora mismo. Quiero que lo hagamos otra vez. Me has convertido en una dama muy lujuriosa y diez días en el dique seco me pasan factura tanto como a ti." Ella se colocó encima de él, y su expresión dejaba a las claras que hablaba muy en serio.

"Oh. Pues entonces no hagamos esperar a la bestia lujuriosa que hay en ti, mi bella dama."

Ella lo cabalgó mientras él le chupaba y lamía los pechos y poco rato después ambos alcanzaron su segundo desahogo entre jadeos y gemidos.

"No le caemos tan mal a Oberyn, ¿verdad? Después de todo, nos ha prestado su barco para nuestra escapada romántica," comentó Sansa, descansando sobre él.

"Eso parece. Podría haber sido mucho peor, tratándose de la Víbora Roja," bromeó Tyrion, que no recordaba sentirse tan bien desde hacía semanas. "Pero estoy seguro de que ha tenido este gesto más por ti que por mí. Creo que no me encuentra tan atractivo como a ti. Me pregunto por qué será." Había adoptado el tono que utilizaba cuando se burlaba de sí mismo.

"Oh, vamos. Él no tendría nada de buen gusto si no viera que, pese a tu apellido Lannister, eres un sueño de hombre. Tendría que empezar a sentirme un poco celosa. Oberyn no es tonto." Ella deslizó las uñas juguetonamente por su pecho.

"Yo soy quien debe sentirse un poco celoso. La forma en que Oberyn te mira no termina de agradarme," aseveró él, simulando su voz amenazante.

Ella se echó a reír con coquetería.

"Oh, así que estás celoso. Bueno, tienes el consuelo de que él va a casarse con la reina," pinchó ella. "Y dudo que a ella le hiciese mucha gracia que su señor marido se dedique a seducir a las mujeres de su círculo cercano, así que imagino que él se contendrá."

"Sí, eso me tranquiliza una barbaridad, malvada esposa." Él se puso a hacerle cosquillas y ella chilló y trató de alejarse de sus manos juguetonas, y ambos rieron a carcajadas en la cama de aquel camarote en el que el mismo hombre del que estaban hablando había dormido.

Sansa se asombró un poco al pensar que meses atrás se habría sentido profundamente escandalizada si se hubiera imaginado a sí misma riendo desnuda en una cama extraña con un esposo lascivo que la amaba con ardiente pasión e infinita ternura, hablando con ligereza de un príncipe promiscuo en cuya cama ella acababa de yacer dos veces con su mencionado marido. Por no añadir que el príncipe en cuestión iba a casarse con una reina rebelde que rompía los esquemas de muchas cosas que a Sansa le habían sido inculcadas desde su nacimiento. ¿Tanto había cambiado desde que había salido de Invernalia? ¿Dónde había quedado aquella niña tan ingenua? Y sin embargo, sus raíces seguían hundidas profundamente en ella. Siempre añoraría el Norte. Siempre tendría sangre Stark, aunque su apellido ahora fuese Lannister. Pero más que nada, se sentía ella misma. Sentía que había seguido el camino de su corazón, y sabía que no podría haber tomado ninguna decisión más acertada que esa.

Cuando ambos dejaron de reír y volvieron a relajarse en la cama, ella sacó otro tema.

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu tío Kevan cuando la amenaza de la reina sobre Poniente deje de ser algo remoto para encontrarse en sus puertas?"

Él miró distraídamente su cabello, al que el sol del mediodía arrancaba algunos destellos de color rojo intenso.

"He pensado escribirle cuando llegue el momento, ¿sabes? Para aconsejarle que rinda el trono y que de ese modo salve la vida de Tommen, la suya propia y la de mis otros parientes Lannister que no han tenido nada que ver en la maldita guerra. Y de paso, para que salve al reino entero. Él es un hombre lúcido y práctico y carece de la crueldad de mi padre. Evitará un derramamiento de sangre masivo. Conoce de sobra la historia de Loren Lannister, el último rey de la Roca que cometió la estupidez de tratar de hacer frente a Aegon el Conquistador, en alianza con el rey Mern Gardener del Dominio. Después de que miles de hombres resultaran achicharrados, entre ellos el rey del Dominio, mi antepasado tomó, al fin, la sabia decisión de doblar la rodilla, por lo cual fue perdonado. Los Gardener no tuvieron tanta suerte. Altojardín fue entregado a la familia de sus antiguos mayordomos, los Tyrell. En fin, mi tío sabe que es prudente no desdeñar los errores del pasado." Tyrion calló unos momentos, y su mirada se ensombreció. "No tengo ni idea de lo que hará Jaime. Pero temo que cometa una tontería por Cersei. Ella jamás se rendirá. Me odia demasiado y yo soy aliado de Daenerys. Suficiente motivo para que mi hermana prefiera morir luchando que vivir como vasalla de la reina intrusa y sufrir que Roca Casterly me sea entregado. Y tengo miedo de que, si Cersei no se rinde, que no lo hará, mi hermano se quedará a su lado y eso supondrá su caída también."

Sansa lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Lo sentiría mucho por él, Tyrion."

Él le besó la cabeza. _Si supieras, mi amor, lo que él le hizo a Bran, no lo sentirías en absoluto. Pero él es mi hermano y no puedo evitar quererlo por muchas cosas terribles que haya hecho. Yo cargaré con su culpa en silencio y, con suerte, ese secreto se irá a la tumba con nosotros._

Poco después se levantaron y se vistieron. No tardaría en empezar a oscurecer y Tyrion no quería que les anocheciera por el camino de regreso. Preguntó a Sansa si quería volver en el palanquín pero ella se negó una vez más. No estaba tan cansada como para no poder andar.

"Y tengo que hacer ejercicio. Desde que Leena y yo dejamos de entrenarnos con Pod en el uso de la daga, me he movido poco. Si sigo así abultaré el doble y dejarás de desearme."

"Mmm, es muy tentador imaginarse tu delicioso cuerpo ocupando el doble de espacio," pinchó él, insinuante.

"Oh, calla, zalamero." Ella se inclinó y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios, muy sonriente. "Este día fuera de la ciudad ha sido maravilloso, Tyrion. Una idea brillante la del barco."

"Una pena que no haya sido mi idea. No me gusta ni un pelo estar en deuda con la Víbora," se quejó él con burla.

"Sí. Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas," citó ella cómicamente.

"Efectivamente, señora Lannister."

Ambos rieron entre dientes mientras caminaban con sus escoltas en dirección a la ciudad.


	149. Chapter 149

**Las Islas del Verano**

Asha estaba satisfecha. Las negociaciones con el príncipe de la isla de Walano habían ido mejor de lo esperado y ambos habían sellado el acuerdo con el ofrecimiento de una fiesta en Puerto del Loto al estilo de los isleños, con abundante y delicioso vino dulce ambarino, múltiples variedades de pescado y frutas tropicales apiladas sobre fuentes enormes y una danza tribal ofrecida a los visitantes para caldear el ambiente. Después, llegó la mejor parte, en la que los lugareños y los visitantes celebraron la orgía ritual. Dichas orgías eran una tradición sagrada y todos los visitantes que deseaban compañía tenían con quienes retozar durante toda aquella noche. Los isleños decían que traía mala suerte y malos augurios no completar la ceremonia con el acto colectivo de unión carnal, y cuando Theon, violento, se excusó e hizo ademán de marcharse a la zona de los alojamientos, Asha observó entre las nieblas del alcohol que algunos nativos lo miraban con desaprobación y agitaban sus cabezas, como si aquel gesto fuese una ofensa a su hospitalidad y a sus divinidades. Asha en ese momento se sintió incómoda y apenada por su hermano eunuco (aunque lo atenuaba el hecho de estar en buena compañía), pero se negó a revelar a esos extraños el motivo por el que él rehusaba participar en aquellas actividades. No iba a ponerse a explicarles que Ramsay Bolton lo había castrado y que bastante tenía con seguir vivo y cuerdo después de haber sido torturado hasta casi perder la razón. Si ellos no conocían ya de antemano la triste historia de Theon Greyjoy, no sería ella quien se la contaría.

Ella había escogido a una muchacha de cuerpo voluptuoso con la que había cruzado miradas durante la danza. Le gustaba mucho, y además la chica también había mostrado interés en ella en lugar de fijarse en algún hombre. Pronto ambas supieron quién sería su pareja sexual, o al menos una de sus parejas. Nunca se sabía cómo podía transcurrir la noche ni con cuántos podía uno llegar a follar en la ceremonia sagrada, pero al parecer el sexo honraba a los dioses isleños y cuanto más se practicase, mejor. Asha no tenía el menor problema con eso, ni tampoco ninguno de los hombres de su flota, quienes se sumaron con entusiasmo a la fiesta. Asha les había advertido previamente que evitaran cualquier trifulca o acto de provocación, pues los habitantes de Puerto del Loto los habían recibido amistosamente y Asha no tenía ninguna intención de atacar ni de saquear. Había forjado un plan de camino a las Islas del Verano, que había esperado tuviese éxito, aunque era difícil predecir cómo reaccionarían los nativos. Asha fue recibida por el príncipe Jheranos Kha para la entrevista de bienvenida y ella le pidió formalmente permiso para hacer escala en su isla. A continuación, fue directa al grano y le expuso su plan. Él la contempló con aire meditabundo, pero Asha vio brevemente el brillo del interés en sus ojos negros y esperó que eso fuese una garantía de que su propuesta no caería en saco roto. Si tenía éxito, aumentarían sus opciones de que Daenerys Targaryen no pusiera pegas a aceptarla como aliada. El príncipe alegó con su voz sosegada, al estilo pausado de esas gentes que vivían sin prisas, que consultaría el asunto con sus consejeros y con el resto de los príncipes de las islas. Asha sabía que la decisión podía demorarse durante semanas y se dispuso a aguardar pacientemente, lo cual no casaba en absoluto con su carácter inquieto, pero lo haría si con ello podía ganar aliados en aquella empresa. De todas formas, cabía la esperanza de que los príncipes nativos decidieran darse más prisa en adoptar su resolución con tal de quitarse de encima a un montón de hombres del hierro que estarían comiendo y bebiendo a su costa y acostándose con sus mujeres y con algunos de sus hombres. Por muy generosos que fueran y muy sagradas que fueran para ellos las relaciones sexuales, todo tenía un límite. Y probablemente inclinaría la balanza hacia la alianza la promesa del total respaldo de la reina dragón a las Islas del Verano. Ojalá no desdeñasen la oportunidad pensando que tanto Poniente como Meereen quedaban lejos y que una reina extranjera no valía lo bastante como para luchar con ella. Pero estaban sus dragones. ¿Quién podía permanecer indiferente ante tres dragones? El pasado de los Targaryen hablaba por sí solo.

Los isleños del verano no eran conquistadores ni solían involucrarse en guerras externas, pero valía la pena plantar la semilla de la ambición y ver qué sucedía. Además, Asha jugó la baza del actual rechazo de los nativos hacia la esclavitud. Eso, y la ambición que anidaba en mayor o menos medida en todos los hombres, podía predisponerlos a apoyar a la reina dragón. Contaban con una flota de naves cisne que incluso Asha, una avezada capitana que sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre navegación, consideraba impresionante. Como barcos de guerra se contaban entre los mejores del mundo, pues su gran tamaño, su ágil navegabilidad en alta mar y la gran altura de sus mascarones de proa los hacían muy útiles en las batallas navales. Si Asha lograba convencer a los isleños para que se unieran a la causa de la Madre de Dragones, esa maniobra no sólo ayudaría a la reina a hacerse más fuerte, sino que hablaría en favor de Asha al ser ella quien había ayudado a aportar más aliados y más recursos. Daenerys necesitaría todos los aliados y todos los recursos que pudiera obtener si realmente quería conquistar el Trono de Hierro. Asha no tenía un pelo de tonta en cuestiones de política y sabía que la reina necesitaba apoyo también dentro de los Siete Reinos. Por lo que había escuchado, Daenerys tampoco era ninguna tonta, al contrario que su estúpido hermano Viserys, muerto de la forma más absurda por su propia culpa. La joven Targaryen ya debía de estar buscando ese apoyo, y Asha tenía una sospecha sobre quiénes podían ser los que la ayudarían. Los Martell de Dorne. Nunca se habían plegado completamente al Trono de Hierro, permaneciendo en una relativa independencia y conservando sus títulos de príncipes y princesas de Dorne. Era sabido en todas partes que guardaban un profundo rencor a los Lannister por la tragedia de Elia Martell, de sus pequeños hijos, por el asesinato del Rey Loco y por la pérdida de muchos buenos soldados dornienses en la Batalla del Tridente. La diplomacia del príncipe Doran no lograba enmascarar el odio hacia los Lannister que muchos sureños profesaban. Ese odio podía ser motivo suficiente para que desearan derrocar del poder a los leones, y una alianza con una reina Targaryen conquistadora era una buena oportunidad.

El príncipe isleño Jheranos Kha, pese a su aire indolente, estaba más interesado en el plan de Asha de lo que aparentaba. Ella tendría que esperar a que él deliberase con sus consejeros y enviase mensajes a los príncipes de las otras islas durante unos cuantos días antes de adoptar su decisión, y mientras tanto disfrutaría de la amistosa hospitalidad y del clima tropical. Lo peor que podía ocurrir era que rechazaran involucrarse y que Asha se marchara con las manos vacías. Pero así era como había salido de Pyke y eso no la había detenido a la hora de perseguir su objetivo, de modo que una negativa no supondría ningún golpe mortal a su empresa.

Sin nada más que hacer por el momento, Asha se relajó y se preparó para la fiesta de bienvenida. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por Theon, pues él no podría gozar como los demás. Cualquier actividad a su alrededor relacionada con el sexo le provocaba una angustia tremenda y huía despavorido a cualquier sitio donde no tuviese que presenciar cómo otros flirteaban o follaban. Él, que según los rumores que llegaban hasta Pyke, cuando vivía en Invernalia se tiraba a todas las putas del pueblo del invierno a los pies del castillo.

Pero pese a lamentar profundamente la desgracia de su hermano, Asha necesitaba desesperadamente acostarse con alguien. Desde que habían salido de Pyke a escape en los barcoluengos, nadie había calentado su cama, y echaba de menos tener otro cuerpo al lado del suyo, preferentemente el de una mujer. Aquella noche no se privaría de saborear a alguna, porque mantenerse célibe no traería de vuelta las partes que Ramsay le había arrebatado a Theon. Y las isleñas de piel oscura eran muy tentadoras.

Tras darse por fin su primer baño decente en muchos días en el río que discurría junto al poblado, Asha observó el atuendo que los anfitriones habían dejado sobre su estera de dormir, en el alojamiento colectivo. Las viviendas consistían en grandes construcciones de cáñamo y hojas de palmera sin paredes interiores que dividieran los espacios, cuyos moradores convivían casi ajenos a cualquier sentido de la intimidad. Todo se hacía delante de todo el mundo sin la menor vergüenza, aunque los distintos clanes y familias respetaban ciertos momentos y acciones de los demás, mirando para otro lado y enfrascándose en sus cosas cuando alguien necesitaba un poco de privacidad, pero dicha necesidad de privacidad se limitaba a cuando se estaba triste por la enfermedad o la muerte de alguien querido, o a los patriarcas y matriarcas de los clanes cuando querían reflexionar detenidamente sobre algo importante.

Los nativos dormían encima de cómodas esteras mullidas, y la zona de las esteras estaba separada del resto de los espacios comunes por unas cortinas de gasa semitransparente que actuaban como mosquiteras, para mantener a los insectos alejados y proteger a los durmientes de las picaduras. Asha observó las ropas que luciría en la fiesta y que había aceptado como regalo del príncipe Jheranos. Por supuesto, eran completamente distintas de la ropa masculina y funcional que ella llevaba a diario, y que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Cuando se pusiera ese... Bueno, no sabía cómo llamarlo, porque no era un vestido, ciertamente. Pero cuando se lo pusiera, casi toda su carne estaría a la vista, incluidos sus pechos. Aquella especie de falda hecha de grandes hojas, plumas y flores entretejidas sólo la cubriría desde las caderas hasta la mitad de los muslos. Además, el príncipe le había ofrecido un soberbio colgante fabricado con una gran esmeralda que caía sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos. A pesar de sus generosos regalos, Jheranos no estaría presente en la fiesta, pues su elevada categoría le impedía mezclarse en público con gentes de toda condición y acostarse con cualquiera, aunque en privado hiciese lo que le venía en gana.

Asha sonrió, pensando en el efecto que causaría en sus hombres, y divirtiéndose por anticipado ante las expresiones de sus rostros. Pero ellos no irían más tapados que ella y seguro que unos cuantos de ellos no muy inclinados a enseñar tanta piel pasarían apuros, pero no les quedaba otro remedio que aceptar las ofrendas. En cuanto se bebiesen unas cuantas copas de los deliciosos licores isleños, se olvidarían de su indumentaria, o de la falta de ella. Esperaba que los admiradores habituales que tenía entre su tripulación la dejaran en paz mientras estuviesen en Walano. Asha no tenía el menor deseo de desperdiciar ni un solo día con ellos cuando podía probar las delicias locales. Si alguno de ellos se ponía insistente, le diría a las claras que se buscara una chica isleña. De todos modos, estaba segura de que no se resistirían a los encantos de las nativas. No eran precisamente unos enamorados fieles y a Asha no podía importarle menos que se acostaran con otras y que a ella la dejaran tranquila.

Cuando estuvo lista, fue a reunirse con Theon, sabiendo que él seguiría vistiendo las mismas ropas de siempre. Se avergonzaba de su propio cuerpo mutilado y le daba horror mostrarlo más de lo necesario. Asha tendría que excusarlo ante sus anfitriones por no ponerse la indumentaria que le habían ofrecido. Sabía que lo mirarían mal, pero no había nada que hacer en ese punto. Y puestos a defender la maltrecha dignidad de su hermano, Asha luchaba con uñas y dientes. Y por supuesto no revelaría a aquellas gentes nada sobre lo que Theon había padecido.

La sombra de una sonrisa turbada cruzó el emaciado rostro del joven cuando la vio aparecer sin más prendas sobre ella que una falda hecha de hojas y flores. La esmeralda brillaba en su pecho, iluminada por el sol poniente que pronto se ocultaría detrás de la selva.

"Aún recuerdo cuando intentaste seducirme, al regresar a Pyke por primera vez tras tantos años. ¿De veras yo había cambiado tanto como para que no me reconocieras?," preguntó ella sonriendo, tratando de bromear.

Él intentó devolver la sonrisa, y lo consiguió levemente. _Cada pequeña sonrisa suya es un pequeño triunfo_ , pensó Asha.

"De niña eras flaca y huesuda. Al volver aún conservaba esa imagen de ti. En mi corazón seguías siendo esa niña. Por eso no te reconocí," admitió él, bajando los ojos. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo sostener la mirada a cualquiera.

"Bueno, eso me halaga. Si tú mismo no te diste cuenta de que era yo, debió de ser porque soy una mujer impresionante," pinchó Asha, divertida. No estiró más la broma, porque sabía que a él le incomodaba hablar de la belleza de las mujeres. Era una buena señal que no hubiera corrido enseguida a refugiarse en sí mismo, como a veces hacía. Asha estaba decidida a conseguir poco a poco que él pudiese llevar una vida, si no normal ni feliz, al menos soportable. "¿Qué tal si nos acercamos al recinto de la fiesta? Ya debe de haber gente allí." Se volvió a mirarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Trata de pasarlo bien, ¿vale? Come, bebe y disfruta del ambiente. Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo aislado. Aprovecha el festín que nos ofrecen, y cuando te sientas cansado te retiras. Pero al menos dale una oportunidad a esta noche. ¿Lo harás por mí?"

Él asintió, no muy convencido, pero aquello era un sí. Otro pequeño progreso.

Caminaron juntos hasta la explanada del poblado, en la que ya habían encendido los faroles y las antorchas. Unos puntitos brillantes se movían por el perímetro del recinto.

"Mira, Theon. Son luciérnagas. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel cuento que Madre nos leía? Contaba la historia de unas estrellas rebeldes que habían abandonado el cielo para venir a vivir a la tierra. Esas estrellas eran las luciérnagas." A Asha siempre la entristecía el final del cuento. La reina del enjambre se volvió ambiciosa, quiso brillar más que las otras y se acercó a una llama, creyendo que el fuego la haría más luminosa. Se quemó y murió, pero las estrellas se compadecieron de ella y permitieron que su espíritu regresara al cielo. Desde entonces, se la conocía como Luciérnaga, la estrella del Norte. Así nació la leyenda de la estrella que guiaba a los viajeros y a los marineros por las noches.

"Claro que me acuerdo. Me hacía llorar," dijo él, mirando los brillantes puntitos móviles.

"Y Madre no se lo decía a Padre, porque si lo hubiera hecho él te habría azotado con su cinto y si derramabas una sola lágrima, habría seguido con el castigo hasta que dejaras de llorar o cayeras al suelo medio muerto." Asha sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, pero se lo tragó y tomó un par de vasos que le ofrecieron, dándole uno a Theon. "Anda, bebamos. Ummm, qué bien huele. Hay que reconocer que aquí saben cómo cocinar el pescado. Y mira, Theon, esas aves asadas parecen pollos, pero seguro que son algún tipo de ave tropical deliciosa. Venga, vamos a comer y a reunirnos con los demás. ¡Pero mira qué pintas!," exclamó Asha, riéndose, al ver a algunos miembros de su tripulación que parecían un poco cohibidos con sus inusuales indumentarias. Ellos la contemplaron pasmados y con evidente lascivia, contenida por el respeto que le profesaban.

"Vaya, capitana. Pero si tienes tetas de verdad," dijo Gerrick, uno de los veteranos, que conservaba a sus cincuenta y pico años un cuerpo musculoso y fuerte. Mantenía con Asha una relación más paternal que otra cosa, y era un firme apoyo a bordo y su experiencia les había evitado más de un desastre. También había sido uno de los mejores saqueadores de las Islas del Hierro, tenía muchos asesinatos en su lista de crímenes y había llegado a tener hasta cuatro esposas de sal a la vez, dos de las cuales se habían matado entre ellas, otra había huido y otra se habia suicidado. En cuanto a su verdadera esposa, que allí se conocía como _esposa de roca_ , había muerto de parto. La hermana de Gerrick se hizo cargo de sus hijos menores, y sus hijos mayores eran también marineros de la flota de Asha.

"Y tú tendrás que probar esta noche si tienes una verga de verdad, Gerrick," replicó Asha, y todos se echaron a reír, incluido Gerrick, que nunca se resistía a una buena broma.

Todos empezaron a servirse comida en sus platos y vino en sus copas y se sentaron con sus anfitriones a observar el espectáculo de danza que los isleños ofrecían a sus invitados. Un grupo de unos cincuenta hombres y mujeres completamente desnudos y con la piel untada con aceite ejecutó una danza tribal en el centro de la explanada, mientras las luces de las antorchas y de los faroles hacían brillar la piel oscura. Los movimientos de los bailarines eran sensuales y eróticos y a los pocos minutos no había una sola persona en toda la explanada que no estuviese excitada. Bueno, sí había una, y no había dejado de suscitar reprobatorias miradas de soslayo y algunos murmullos. Asha había contado a los anfitriones que su hermano había sufrido una terrible enfermedad siendo niño, pero no dio más explicaciones ni detalles. Aquello pareció hacerlos más comprensivos respecto a la actitud tímida y huidiza de Theon y a su negativa a lucir la indumentaria local.

Asha apenas apartó sus ojos de la danzarina que la atrajo desde el primer momento. Era más alta que las otras y su cuerpo estaba un poco metido en carnes pero tenía la cintura estrecha, las caderas anchas y unos grandes pechos perfectamente redondos con los pezones color ébano. Sus muslos daban a Asha unas tremendas ganas de hundir su cabeza entre ellos. No cesó de mirarla como hechizada, animada por el alcohol, y la chica le devolvió las miradas sin ningún pudor. Aunque era evidente que era muy joven, no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años probablemente, ya debía de haber parido algún hijo, pues el leve abombamiento de su vientre y sus desarrollados pezones indicaban que había estado embarazada y había dado de mamar a algún bebé, si es que no seguía haciéndolo en la actualidad. En la cultura isleña, las familias acogían sin el menor problema a todos los niños que sus mujeres daban a luz, ya fuesen esposas, hijas, sobrinas o nietas, sin importar que hubiesen sido engendrados fuera del matrimonio, y las mayores se encargaban de su cuidado para que las jóvenes pudiesen disfrutar plenamente de la vida y de su sexualidad. Los bebés recibían el apellido del patriarca y eran criados todos juntos con gran cariño y se consideraban hermanos entre sí. La matriarca, la mujer de mayor edad y más sabia del clan, era tratada con gran respeto y todos acudían a ella para consultarle sus asuntos.

Cuando terminó el baile, los danzarines se mezclaron con los espectadores y la chica se acercó a Asha. Era casi tan alta como ella misma y la vista de su impresionante cuerpo aceitado provocó un acceso de humedad entre las piernas de Asha e hizo que sus pezones se irguieran de inmediato.

"¿Cómo te llamas?," le preguntó con ojos acariciadores.

"Yo llamo Ranessa," respondió ella. Los isleños hablaban su propia lengua y muchos de ellos desconocían la lengua común de Poniente, o la chapurreaban a duras penas.

"Bonito nombre, Ranessa. Yo me llamo Asha." Ranessa cogió una copa y bebió con avidez, sedienta tras el enérgico baile que la había dejado algo sudorosa y aún más apetecible para Asha.

"También bonito," aseveró Ranessa, con su sonrisa de labios gruesos y dientes muy blancos.

Junto a Asha, Theon parecía una sombra. El alcohol lo había relajado un poco y se veía algo menos cohibido que de costumbre, pero aún así su hermana sabía que no se sentía cómodo allí.

"Él es mi hermano, Theon." Él saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin mirar a la chica. Ranessa lo contempló con extrañeza, pero debió de intuir su desasosiego y sentir compasión por él, pues le devolvió el saludo con respeto y no hizo ningún comentario sobre la vestimenta de hombre del hierro que él se había negado a sustituir por la de las Islas del Verano, más adecuada para el clima tropical.

"¿Tú marinera?," se interesó Ranessa. Ambas se sentaron en el suelo, una enfrente de la otra, con las piernas cruzadas.

"En realidad, soy capitana de mi propio barco. Se llama _Viento Negro_ y es para mí como un hijo," explicó Asha, orgullosa.

"¿Tú mandas barco? Pocas mujeres hacen," elogió la chica, impresionada.

"Muy pocas, sí. En realidad, soy la única mujer del hierro capitana de un barco," aclaró Asha.

"¿Qué es mujer del hierro?," preguntó Ranessa con curiosidad.

"Las mujeres del hierro son las que nacen en las Islas del Hierro, que forman parte de los Siete Reinos de Poniente. Se encuentran al oeste, en el Mar del Ocaso. La capital es Pyke, y yo procedo de allí. Theon y yo somos hijos de Balon Greyjoy, el antiguo señor de las Islas del Hierro, que ha sido asesinado por nuestro asqueroso tío, Euron Greyjoy. El muy bastardo se ha sentado en la Silla de Piedramar, que es el asiento desde el que gobierna el señor del hierro. Por eso mi hermano y yo hemos escapado de casa, porque si nos hubiéramos quedado nuestro querido tío nos habría cortado el cuello. Nos llevamos toda la flota de Pyke en venganza." Asha escupió para demostrar su desprecio hacia el asesino de su propia sangre.

Ranessa tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, poco familiarizada con la lengua común, pero comprendió.

"Mala persona, tu tío. ¿Dónde diriges?"

"Me dirijo a Meereen. ¿Has oido hablar de la Madre de Dragones, Daenerys de la Tormenta?"

Ranessa asintió.

"Aquí todos conocen reina dragón. Todos admiran ella." Aquella información aumentó el optimismo de Asha respecto a su plan.

"Pues yo también la admiro. Voy a ofrecerle mis servicios como capitana."

"Espero tú suerte." Ranessa acercó su copa a la de Asha y ambas brindaron por el éxito de la misión, sonrientes. Y la comida estaba exquisita. La chica ofreció a Asha un suculento trozo de pescado especiado y se lo puso en la boca. Al aceptarlo, Asha chupó ligeramente las puntas de los dedos de Ranessa mientras la miraba a los ojos. La muchacha bajó la mano, acarició la esmeralda que pendía del cuello de Asha y deslizó sus dedos hacia un pecho. Asha contuvo el aliento mientras la bailarina jugueteaba con su pezón rosado y, sin más preámbulo, Ranessa se agachó y se lo lamió. Asha gimió y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Theon se ponía tenso como una piel de tambor, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Theon," le dijo, apenada, mientras Ranessa, ajena a todo, se aplicaba a su pecho.

Theon se levantó, murmuró una rápida frase de disculpa y se marchó ante las miradas y los murmullos de desaprobación de algunos de los anfitriones, que se aseguraban de que los invitados se encontraran bien atendidos. En cuanto al resto de la tripulación de Asha, todos parecían estar tan entretenidos como ella en esos momentos y no se fijaron en Theon. Además, ya estaban acostumbrados a él y a sus reacciones.

La pena de Asha pronto empezó a difuminarse cuando Ranessa la hizo tumbarse sobre una de las esteras que había esparcidas por el suelo de la explanada. Su lengua y sus manos sobre sus pechos la hicieron olvidarse de todo. A su alrededor, se oían los sonidos de otras muchas personas enfrascadas en actos íntimos, pero el alcohol y la excitación sexual hacían que para Asha no hubiese nada de extraño en todo aquello. Además, no era la primera vez que sus hombres follaban delante de ella, aunque sí era la primera vez que ella lo hacía a la vista de sus hombres. Por la mañana, probablemente no se acordarían de casi nada. Y además, habían hecho cosas más raras y mucho peores que esa, así que Asha se dejó llevar por el arrebato del momento.

Ranessa acariciaba toda su piel y descendió con su boca hasta su sexo. Con movimientos expertos de su lengua, la condujo a uno de los clímax más intensos que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y Asha gritó de deleite. Después, fue ella quien saboreó el sensual cuerpo de Ranessa y la hizo gritar de placer. En algún momento de la noche, algunos hombres isleños se sumaron al festín con ambas mujeres y Asha practicó el sexo grupal entre hombres y mujeres por primera vez en su vida. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero sólo con mujeres. Todo aquello fue tremendamente placentero y Asha pensó divertida que el estilo de vida de las Islas del Verano era el mejor que había conocido, y que los estirados ponientis no sabían lo que se perdían.

Cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer, la fiesta terminó y los pocos que aún no estaban durmiendo la mona en la explanada se retiraron a los alojamientos. Asha de alguna manera consiguió llegar y cayó como un peso muerto sobre su estera de dormir, junto a Theon.

Al despertar, con la cabeza pesada y la boca pastosa, ya era bien entrado el día. Theon permanecía sentado en su estera, pese a que debía de llevar horas levantado. La mayoría del poblado había disfrutado de los excesos de la fiesta y se notaba poca actividad pese a lo avanzado de la hora, así que Theon tampoco habría tenido gran cosa que hacer fuera de la zona de los alojamientos. Asha sintió una punzada de remordimiento por haberlo dejado solo, pero la noche había sido demasiado irresistible. A saber cuándo tendría más oportunidades de pasárselo tan bien una vez que hubieran dejado atrás las Islas del Verano. Dio a Theon unos tardíos buenos días y lo besó en la mejilla para pedirle perdón en silencio, aunque sabía que él no estaba enfadado con ella. El gesto cariñoso pareció animarlo un poco y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios ásperos.

Asha fue a bañarse al río y el agua fría la despejó. Sintiéndose fresca y muy animada, se puso su ropa de aquel día, que era más sencilla que la falda de gala. Pensó con una sonrisa que le hubiera dado lo mismo ir desnuda, pues aquello apenas se podía llamar ropa. Pero si esa era la moda de los isleños, ella la aceptaba. De vuelta en los alojamientos, pensó si debía ponerse la esmeralda, y decidió que la llevaría siempre, para que los anfitriones vieran que apreciaba el regalo de su príncipe. Tal vez, cuando estuvieran lejos de allí, la vendería. Su sentido práctico tendía a convertir automáticamente todos los objetos de valor en dinero, y la mentalidad del hierro tendía a despreciar a las personas que se engalanaban con joyas como si fuesen putas de los burdeles caros. Por otro lado, aquella esmeralda era lo más bonito que Asha había tenido junto con su concha de nácar, que por desgracia no podía llevar consigo en aquel lugar, pues no tenia bolsillos donde guardarla, y tenía que dejarla junto con el resto de sus escasas pertenencias en el alojamiento.

Pronto su estómago empezó a gruñir de hambre y se dirigió con Theon a la explanada, donde las mujeres cocinaban. Los olores del almuerzo se esparcían agradablemente, aunque Asha estaba segura de que muchos de sus hombres no lo probarían, sobre todo los jóvenes que no estaban tan acostumbrados a correrse juergas con enormes cantidades de alcohol y sexo y que en esos momentos no tendrían el estómago para muchos trotes.

Cuando Asha estaba concluyendo su almuerzo, un emisario llegó al poblado, preguntando por ella e invitándola al palacio. El príncipe la convocaba para una entrevista y Asha se preguntó de qué querría hablar. Era demasiado pronto para que los príncipes isleños hubieran adoptado una decisión respecto a su plan, y aquello la puso en guardia.

El palacio estaba ubicado en las afueras de Puerto del Loto y Asha ya había sido conducida allí el día anterior, cuando la flota del hierro llegó a las costas de Walano y fueron recibidos en la playa por algunos dignatarios de la corte, ataviados con capas de plumas multicolores, y su escolta de guerreros armados con arcos y flechas, fabricados con la preciada madera de aurocorazón. Asha admiró aquellas armas, aunque ella prefería, obviamente, todo lo que estuviese fabricado en hierro o acero.

El palacio era un lujoso edificio de madera de ébano y tallas hechas con madera de aurocorazón, y el contraste entre los tonos oscuros y dorados era bonito. Asha fue conducida una vez más hacia la sala de audiencias, donde el príncipe de Walano aguardaba sentado sobre un cojín en la postura del loto. Lucía en la cabeza una corona hecha con madera de aurocorazón y piedras preciosas, y su larga capa ricamente decorada se esparcía a lo largo de varios metros sobre el suelo. Al igual que el resto de los hombres isleños, sólo llevaba un taparrabos, pero más ornamentado. Los nobles eran los únicos que podían usar capas además del taparrabos.

Asha se arrodilló respetuosamente ante el rostro impasible del hombre. Él ya no era joven, pero se conservaba bien, y tan sólo un vientre ligeramente prominente delataba su afición a las bebidas espirituosas. Se veían algunas canas entre su cabello negro y rabiosamente rizado, lo cual le daba un aspecto de serena dignidad.

Ella se armó de paciencia. Sabía que los isleños no solían precipitarse a la hora de abordar cualquier asunto (excepto el sexo, pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa) y que ir directamente al grano en las conversaciones se consideraba de mal gusto, así que se preparó para un intercambio de frases corteses antes de que el príncipe decidiese exponer por fin el motivo de su convocatoria. Además, aunque el gobernante de Walano dominaba la lengua común, la hablaba despacio. Jheranos quiso saber si ella había disfrutado del festejo en su honor en Puerto del Loto y si todos habían honrado a los dioses. Asha sabía que en realidad le estaba preguntando si la orgía había sido de su agrado y ella respondió enérgicamente que sí.

Tras las cortesías de rigor y aunque ella estaba prevenida para lo que podía venir a continuación, no se había esperado el mazazo que las palabras del príncipe le iban a propinar.

"La Madre de Dragones ha desaparecido, mi señora. Mis informadores me han contado esta mañana que hace un tiempo la vieron marcharse de Meereen montada en sus dragones, y que no ha regresado." Jheranos pronunció esas frases tan sosegadamente como si hablara del tiempo, pero para Asha fueron como una patada en el estómago. Hizo un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por el estupor.

"¿Se sabe en qué circunstancias sucedieron esos hechos, alteza?," preguntó, para ganar tiempo y saber si aún tenía alguna posibilidad de salvar su plan.

"Dicen que se encontraba en el anfiteatro de Daznak, presidiendo la celebración de una competición con hombres libres que querían luchar por oro y gloria. Sus dragones aparecieron de improviso y mucha gente murió quemada y aplastada, aunque mis informadores no se ponen de acuerdo sobre si la ira de los dragones fue provocada por la multitud o si quemaron a la gente por diversión. En lo que todos están de acuerdo es en que la reina corrió hacia ellos y se montó en el más grande, y remontaron el vuelo lejos de Meereen. Sus consejeros enviaron hombres a buscarla, pero aún se desconoce su paradero. Los dragones han sido avistados sin ella." El príncipe calló solemnemente, aguardando la intervención de Asha.

Ella, recobrándose, reflexionó con rapidez.

"También dicen que Daenerys de la Tormenta nunca ha estado enferma y que el fuego no la afecta. No es una mujer corriente, alteza. Está entregada a su causa de liberar al mundo de la esclavitud y se quedó reinando en Meereen para no dejar atrás al pueblo que había liberado. No abandonará la ciudad por la que ha luchado y sacrificado tanto, antes de asegurarse de que la deja en buenas condiciones cuando decida marchar a Poniente. Estoy segura de que va a volver, alteza. Tengo fe en ella. Yo no estaría dispuesta a acudir a apoyarla con todos mis barcos y mis hombres a través de medio mundo si ella no mereciese la pena." También era cierto que Asha actualmente no tenía casa a la que volver porque un usurpador asesino se la había arrebatado, pero eso no se lo diría a Jheranos, aunque él supiese perfectamente por qué ella había tenido que salir de las Islas del Hierro a toda velocidad.

"Si las Islas del Verano contribuyen con sus naves cisne, sus hombres y sus arcos y flechas de aurocorazón a la causa de Daenerys de la Tormenta, ¿qué garantías tenemos?"

Al príncipe le interesaba apoyar la causa de la reina dragón, no sólo por su cruzada contra la esclavitud, sino sobre todo porque tenía sus miras puestas en Poniente y Jheranos era ambicioso. Si conseguía convencer al resto de los príncipes para convertirse en aliados de Daenerys, ellos podrían ayudar a inclinar la balanza en favor de la victoria de la reina sobre Poniente y las Islas del Verano alcanzarían una gloria y un prestigio a nivel mundial que nunca habían tenido pese a la elevada calidad de sus barcos, de su madera y de sus arqueros.

"Las mismas que tenemos mis hombres y yo, alteza. Pero merece la pena intentarlo. Sé que ella vive, y que volverá." Lo dijo con plena convicción, porque ella misma tenía que creerlo.

El príncipe la observó con sus ojos negros y tranquilos, sin delatar nada.

"De acuerdo," declaró al fin, para el alivio de Asha. "Seguiremos adelante con el plan y aguardaremos la respuesta de los demás príncipes." Asha vio de nuevo el atisbo de ambición en sus pupilas y se dijo que la aparente serenidad de aquel hombre escondía mucho más de lo que dejaba traslucir. También tuvo la certeza de que era él quien realmente llevaba la voz cantante en las Islas del Verano y eso le dio más esperanzas.

Jheranos la invitó a pasar el resto del día y de la noche en palacio con todos los agasajos posibles, y ambos honraron a los dioses en el dormitorio principesco.

Eso sí, Asha no se olvidó de pedirle que enviara recado a su hermano Theon para que no se preocupara por ella. Aquella noche no gozó tanto en la cama del príncipe, no sólo porque los hombres le gustaban menos que las mujeres, sino porque echaba de menos a Theon y sabía que él la estaba echando de menos a ella. Pero procuró disimular su ramalazo de nostalgia lo mejor que pudo, y lo hizo muy bien, pues era una experta en dominar a los hombres en la cama.


	150. Chapter 150

En la siguiente reunión del Consejo, convocada para debatir sobre la organización del traslado de los libertos extramuros a la ciudad, se habló de otro tema del que habían recibido noticias esa misma mañana.

Tras el asesinato de Balon Greyjoy por parte de su hermano Euron, el cual admitió su crimen en la asamblea en la que salió elegido como rey de las Islas del Hierro, su sobrina Asha escapó llevándose toda la flota de barcoluengos, pues la gran mayoría de los capitanes le eran leales. Pero tan sorprendente como el hecho de que una mujer fuese tan respetada en aquella región de los reinos como para haberse ganado la lealtad de unos hombres acostumbrados a los pillajes y las violaciones, era el hecho de que Theon Greyjoy viajaba con ella. Sansa se había quedado pálida cuando Tyrion, ella y Missandei descifraron el mensaje de Varys. El traidor, aprovechando que los Bolton estaban muy ocupados aplastando a Stannis, se las había arreglado para burlar la disminuida vigilancia del castillo, había recorrido toda la distancia entre Invernalia y la Bahía Aguasrresplandecientes, atravesando los bosques, y finalmente tomó un barco hasta Pyke. Pero una vez en su hogar natal, tuvo que escapar una vez más, pues su tío, asesino de su padre, se había sentado en la Silla de Piedramar. Su hermana y él se habían llevado todos los barcoluengos de las islas, dejando prácticamente aislado a Euron, pues unos cuantos botes de los que usaban los pescadores humildes eran todo el medio de transporte que le quedaba. Al parecer, la flota del hierro estaba viajando en dirección sur, sin detenerse a atacar y saquear, lo cual indicaba que Lady Asha tenía prisa por huir, y muy probablemente había forjado un plan. Ella era lista y Tyrion dudaba que estuviese viajando a la deriva, sin un destino determinado.

La audaz maniobra de la mujer del hierro implicaba además que las islas habían quedado muy debilitadas sin su flota. Euron no era nada sin los barcos y Kevan podía aprovechar la situación para obligar al rey rebelde a rendirse y así someter las islas y hacerlas volver a redil del Trono de Hierro.

Sansa se había quedado muy silenciosa y miró por una de las ventanas de la sala privada de Daenerys, con los puños apretados. Theon había traicionado a Robb, atacado Invernalia, asesinado a Ser Rodrik y quemado a sus hermanos pequeños, o eso era lo que había hecho creer a todo el mundo. Y el maestre Luwin también había muerto por su culpa.

"Theon es uno de los que han contribuido a la destrucción de mi familia, y no sólo sigue vivo, sino que ha escapado de las garras del otro monstruo Bolton," dijo Sansa mientras volvían a sus habitaciones, con la barbilla temblorosa.

Tyrion le tomó la mano en un gesto de consuelo.

"Ya no es el hombre que era, Sansa. Ramsay lo ha torturado salvajemente y lo ha mutilado. Dudo que quede mucho del antiguo Theon en él."

"Aún así, sigue respirando. Y ahora es libre y ha huido con su hermana. Son gente del hierro, Tyrion. Para ellos traicionar, matar, violar y saquear es lo más normal del mundo. ¿Qué crees que harán ahora con más de cien barcoluengos en su poder?"

"Por lo que cuenta Varys, están pasando de largo y dejando atrás las costas de Poniente. Si su intención fuera seguir con sus Antiguas Costumbres, podrían haber asaltado cualquier población poco defendida y retirarse con el botín, pero no lo han hecho. Eso me hace pensar que Asha Greyjoy tiene otras intenciones. Su padre ha sido asesinado por su propio hermano y éste ha convencido a la asamblea para que le elijan como rey de las islas, lo cual ha dejado a sus sobrinos en una situación muy precaria. Pero Asha es lista y dura, se ha ganado el respeto de todos los capitanes y ellos han decidido seguirla. Euron ha estado muchos años fuera dedicándose a la piratería, mientras que Asha ha crecido junto a esos hombres. Además, para la gente del hierro el peor crimen es matar a alguien de la propia sangre, y muchos de esos marineros son muy supersticiosos. Nunca aceptarían a Euron después de lo que ha hecho. Pero los nobles, que son los que eligen al rey cuando alguien decide oponerse al Trono de Hierro y presentarse a candidato a rey de las islas, no se dejan llevar tanto por cuestiones de ética ni de supersticiones. Según el mensaje de Varys, Euron les prometió una alianza con Daenerys a través de una propuesta de matrimonio, y pensaba convencerla enviándole su flota de barcoluengos. Ahora Asha le ha arrebatado sus planes y su poder. Sin sus barcos, no es nada. Y creo que ella misma ha robado el plan de su tío para vengarse de él. Creo que piensa venir aquí a poner su flota a disposición de Daenerys." Tyrion miró a Sansa al rostro mientras caminaban, anticipando su reacción. Ella, en efecto, se detuvo en seco y lo atravesó con una mirada anonadada.

"¿Esa gentuza del hierro, aquí? ¡No podemos permitirlo, Tyrion! ¡Theon es un asqueroso traidor cambiacapas y su hermana es una ladrona y tan asesina como él! Y esos capitanes y marineros que viajan con ellos no son mejores. Saqueadores, violadores y asesinos de pescadores indefensos. La reina jamás los aceptaría como sus súbditos," escupió Sansa con todo el desprecio que era capaz de expresar.

Tyrion cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró ante la tormenta que se avecinaba si no lograba calmarla. Él no estaba tan seguro de que Daenerys los rechazaría tan rápidamente. Sus barcos eran muy valiosos, y tener como aliada a Asha Greyjoy no era una bagatela. Tyrion odiaba a los Greyjoy tanto como Sansa, pero en esos momentos tenía que pensar como lo haría la reina, y ella no despreciaría una buena alianza a la ligera. Por otro lado, Theon había traicionado a los Stark y contribuido a su destrucción, y Tyrion se debía a su esposa y a sus sufrimientos por su familia masacrada. Sería una difícil decisión y Tyrion esperaba no tener que adoptarla sin la presencia de Daenerys, cuando la gente del hierro llegara. Sería muy duro para Sansa, y él no quería tomar ninguna decisión que fuese en contra de los deseos y los sentimientos de ella. Era un dilema que podía amenazar la felicidad de su matrimonio y él no podía perder lo que tenía con Sansa. Con suerte, la gente del hierro todavía tardaría semanas en llegar y para entonces podían haber ocurrido mucha cosas.

Tyrion tenía que ser lo más cauto posible al escoger sus palabras. Apretó la mano de Sansa.

"Bueno, aún no sabemos qué pasará pero, pase lo que pase, piensa que Theon ya sólo es un despojo. Ya no es un verdadero hombre del hierro. Ramsay le robó muchas cosas además de sus genitales. Y su hermana no es ninguna estúpida. Podría ser muy útil. Si está recorriendo medio mundo para aliarse con Daenerys, no lo está haciendo a lo loco. He oído que ella cuida de sus hombres y no los pondrá en más peligro del necesario. Además, quiere recuperar su casa y para ello estará dispuesta a doblar la rodilla ante la reina. Sabe que ello implica dejar de saquear, así que estoy seguro de que se comportará como es debido mientras esté aquí. Y tú no tendrás que tratar con ella ni con su hermano si no quieres verlos."

"Pero él estaría aquí, bajo el mismo techo que nosotros, respirando el mismo aire que nosotros. ¿Cómo crees que voy a aceptar eso tranquilamente, Tyrion?" Sansa lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

"No tienes que aceptarlo, cariño. Nunca te pediría algo así. Yo odio a Theon tanto como tú, después de lo que le hizo a tu familia, que desde que me casé contigo también es mi familia. Pero algo me dice que ya está pagando con creces por sus crímenes. Cuando lo vea, lo miraré a los ojos y le preguntaré por qué. Le preguntaré si valió la pena."

"No," negó Sansa con vehemencia. "Lo haré yo. Estaré ahí esperándolo cuando él llegue y le preguntaré si mereció la pena convertirse en un traidor y en uno de los hombres más despreciables de los Siete Reinos. Quiero verlo en su mirada. Si tengo que soportarlo bajo mi mismo techo, al menos tengo el derecho de pedirle cuentas."

Tyrion la observó con renovada admiración. Una vez más, ella lo sorprendía con su fiereza. Sansa no tenía el tipo de fiereza de Asha Greyjoy, no había crecido aprendiendo a usar el hacha y la daga antes de saber andar ni retaba a nadie a la danza del dedo como hacía aquella mujer del hierro, pero la fuerza de su esposa nunca dejaba de impresionarlo. Ella misma había dudado muchas veces de ser una auténtica Stark, pero Tyrion comprobaba día tras día que ella era tan Stark como el resto de su familia, en una sutil forma que lo fascinaba. En la manera apasionada y posesiva en que lo amaba; en su manera de entregarse cuando hacían el amor, dejando que el instinto la dominara sin restricción, como una loba en celo en el arrebato de su unión con el macho; en cómo defendía con uñas y dientes su manada y su territorio contra los enemigos.

Al mismo tiempo, Tyrion se sintió aliviado de que ella, pese al odio, comprendiera que necesitaban a los Greyjoy. Tal vez la Sansa de otra época se habría cerrado en banda y se habría negado en redondo a aceptar la presencia de antiguos enemigos, y habría llevado a cabo su protesta en aquel silencio frío que dejaba a Tyrion completamente fuera, sin la menor posibilidad de acercarse a ella. Pero la Sansa de ahora sabía más. Sabía ver a través del velo de odio y aceptar que a veces era necesario trabajar con el enemigo para alcanzar una meta mayor.

"Ellos no están en una gran posición, y necesitan a Daenerys, como Daenerys los necesita a ellos, Sansa. Theon ya ha sido castigado con creces, es cierto que no por sus crímenes, sino por el capricho de un sádico que lo que más disfruta en el mundo es torturar. Pero igualmente ha pagado un alto precio. Imagino a Theon deseando la muerte, suplicando por ella, y Ramsay negándose a complacerlo, porque él entiende muy bien acerca de convertir las vidas ajenas en un infierno, es lo que mejor se le da. Las transforma en un horror ante el que la muerte es lo más deseable. Casi sentiría pena por Theon si no fuera por lo que ha hecho. Él pudo elegir hacer lo correcto, pero tomó el mal camino a sabiendas. Pudo más su estúpido orgullo de hombre del hierro. Como en mí pesaba mi estúpido orgullo Lannister cuando me empeñaba en hacer algo por lo que mi padre sintiera siquiera un pequeño ramalazo de aprobación, un sueño completamente inútil, claro. El orgullo a menudo es nuestra perdición. No le envidio a Theon su perdición."

Entraron en las habitaciones, mientras Sansa permanecía pensativa, interiorizando las palabras de Tyrion.

"Robb lo quería de verdad. En ninguna otra parte Theon habría encontrado a alguien más parecido a un hermano de lo que Robb fue para él. Bran también lo apreciaba, y Rickon. Arya siempre fue muy perspicaz y sabía ver rápidamente la esencia de la gente, como los perros y los lobos cuando gruñen y muestran los dientes a alguien que no les cae bien. Mi hermana discutía mucho con Theon y él solía burlarse de ella para pincharla, pero antes de que llegara la sangre al río, Robb intervenía y de alguna manera los convencía para que hiciesen las paces. Bueno, eso duraba hasta la siguiente pelea, claro." Sansa casi sonrió con aquellos recuerdos. "Jon era reservado en su presencia y solía ignorar sus bromas. Jamás entraba en sus provocaciones, y por eso Theon terminó por dejarlo en paz. Se respetaban en el campo de prácticas; ambos eran buenos luchadores. Jon era mejor, pero nunca alardeaba y soportaba que Theon se pavoneara cada vez que lo derribaba o lo desarmaba. Era arrogante, ignoro si por naturaleza o si su actitud se debía a su pasado entre la gente del hierro. Pero supongo que ninguno de nosotros, excepto mi madre, dábamos importancia a su comportamiento, pensando que era como esos perros que ladran mucho y muerden poco. Yo me mantenía apartada de él por la misma razón que me mantenía alejada de Jon: porque mi madre no sentía afecto por ellos. Los toleraba sólo por mi padre, pero los trataba como a extraños." Sansa se sentó en la cama y continuó su relato de infancia. "Robb y él eran uña y carne. Y yo veía a Theon bromear y reír con mis hermanos pequeños. Muchas veces se los subía a hombros, les hacía dar volteretas en el aire y los ponía cabeza abajo, sujetándolos por los tobillos hasta que se reían a carcajadas, suplicando que los colocara de nuevo en el suelo. En todos esos momentos se le veía feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Yo no dudaba de que quería a mis hermanos, Tyrion. ¿Cómo hubiera podido no hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto como para destruir a los hermanos que habían estado con él más tiempo que sus hermanos de sangre?"

"Recuerda, Sansa, el orgullo. El estúpido orgullo. Casi siempre pesa más que la razón y que el corazón. Te lo dice alguien que ha tenido su ración de estupidez." Tyrion se había sentado a su lado y le había cogido la mano.

"¿Crees que él se arrepintió, Tyrion? ¿Al ver la decepción y el miedo en los ojos de Bran y Rickon, y de los demás que lo habían tratado con cariño y respeto? ¿Al ver en lo que convirtió el castillo en el que se había hecho mayor? ¿Lamentó la puñalada trapera que dio a Robb, el hermano que seguramente lo había querido más que los que habían muerto en la Rebelión Greyjoy? ¿Lamentó haber pisoteado la memoria del único verdadero padre que había conocido?" Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella y Tyrion deslizó sus dedos por la suave piel para secarlas.

"Sí, creo que se arrepintió. Creo que lo hace cada día y cada hora. Creo que cada vez que se levanta por la mañana, desearía volver atrás y haber hecho las cosas de otro modo. Creo que se detesta a sí mismo y que no soporta mirarse al espejo. Creo que su carga lo aplasta con un peso abrumador que lo mata lentamente. Y creo que él desea esa muerte, pero se la niega a sí mismo porque piensa que no tiene derecho a alcanzar la paz de su abrazo silencioso, no todavía. Tal vez aún tiene una misión que completar. Quizás siente que debe una disculpa a la única persona a la que puede ofrecérsela." Tyrion casi parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para ella. Su mirada triste estaba perdida en la lejanía. Sansa lo observó con atención entre sus lágrimas. "Yo me sentí de una forma parecida una vez, Sansa. Cuando permití que mi padre le hiciera a Tysha lo que le hizo. No hay ningún castigo peor que el de sentir que le has destrozado la vida a alguien a quien amas." Ahora también él tenía lágrimas entre las pestañas.

"Oh, Tyrion." Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos lloraron sobre el hombro del otro. Había heridas que nunca se cerraban.

Cuando se calmaron y recobraron la compostura, ella dijo:

"Está bien, aceptaré la alianza. Toleraré su presencia aquí. Pero nunca le daré el perdón."

"No es perdón lo que él busca. Sabe que no hay perdón posible. Pero probablemente quiere que sepas que lo siente. Incluso es muy posible que desee que le grites, que le insultes, que le eches en cara sus atrocidades. Secretamente anhelará que le claves un cuchillo en el corazón, sintiendo que no tiene derecho a encontrar la paz en la muerte si no es por tu mano." La intensa expresión de sus pupilas verdes dolía.

"Tampoco le daré la paz que desea, tanto porque no soy una asesina, como porque no se merece el final que quiere. No seré yo la que lo libre de sus sufrimientos tan pronto. Ojalá viva muchos años y siga penando cada día hasta que el peso de la culpa se lo lleve." La dureza en las pupilas azules de ella también dolía, porque era algo que Tyrion no podía borrar y de lo que no podía protegerla.

"Pues que así sea, Sansa." Él la miró con la necesidad mezclada con la tristeza, con el hambre de ella que sentía cuando se moría por hundirse en su cuerpo y en su alma para conjurar sus demonios y huir de la oscuridad, para sentir que la belleza que había encontrado en ella no era un espejismo, un simple truco de su mente, como cuando, en los tiempos en los que se emborrachaba hasta perder el sentido, confundía sus pesadillas con la realidad, aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiese gran diferencia entre ambas...

Vio en los ojos de ella el reflejo exacto de su hambre, y entonces Sansa se inclinó y lo besó con un ansia primitiva, desprovista de la dulzura que solía haber en sus besos. Tyrion en esos momentos la deseaba así, salvaje, descontrolada, dejando atrás a la dama, la armadura de cortesía, los ropajes del decoro. Quería su desnudez completa, no sólo la de su piel, sino también la de sus sentidos, la de su espíritu, la de su corazón. Anhelaba devorarla entera, llegar hasta el fondo de ella, hasta su núcleo más íntimo, ese que jamás llegaría a ser suyo por completo porque nadie podía pertenecer por entero a otra persona, y ese era el abismo de misterio en el que un enamorado como él se sumergía con la esperanza de rozar lo absoluto, siempre a unos pasos de distancia, siempre intocable, siempre inalcanzable, y eso lo espoleaba a seguir avanzando.

Se quitaron la ropa como si les quemara, como si fueran náufragos muertos de sed que sólo podían saciarse en la piel del otro. Tyrion la tendió sobre la cama y entonces recordó la nueva vida que crecía en su vientre y experimentó un nuevo acceso de asombro y temor ante el misterio que era aquella pequeña criatura. Él besó el abdomen de ella con devoción, refrenando su impulso de estrujar su carne, de penetrarla sin preámbulos para acercarse más y más a su centro caliente e insondable, el que creía abrazar por un segundo en el éxtasis final, en un instante que siempre era demasiado breve. Veneró con sus labios y su lengua la piel que era todo lo que protegía al bebé de las amenazas de un mundo para el que aún era demasiado frágil, esa piel que toda persona conserva en su memoria más profunda y que es la que da esa sensación de seguridad que nada como el vientre de la madre da, y que después todo el mundo añora alguna vez, cuando las penurias de la vida atacan con crueldad y uno desearía regresar a la seguridad ingrávida del útero, a la felicidad de la ignorancia, en esa etapa de inocencia de antes de nuestro propio tiempo, cuando aún cualquier cosa es posible, y todas las puertas están todavía abiertas, delante de nosotros, destellando de posibilidades. Antes de que empiecen a cerrarse a nuestras espaldas dejándonos la sensación de las cosas que hemos perdido, de las cosas que nunca hemos vivido.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad demasiado corta, Tyrion adoró con sus caricias el primer hogar de su hijo, descendió hasta su puerta de entrada y salida y mimó el umbral hasta que vibró y convulsionó contra sus labios, y Sansa gritó su nombre y lo apretó contra ella como si quisiera convertirlo en una prolongación de sí misma. No había nada en el mundo que él deseara más que ser parte de ella para siempre.

"Tyrion," susurró Sansa, sin soltarlo para impedir que se apartara. No quería dejar de sentirlo ni por un momento. Lo necesitaba en ella desesperadamente. Todo él. Quería poseer hasta la última partícula de su ser, hasta la última oleada de sus pensamientos y de sus sentimientos. Se volvía codiciosa como un anciano avaro contando sus monedas, acariciándolas, rindiéndoles el culto de los insatisfechos que siempre quieren más, y que nunca tienen suficientes monedas. "Poséeme por completo. Lo quiero todo de ti. Todo," declaró ella con voz estrangulada.

Él pensó que aquello debía de ser lo más parecido a las moradas divinas de dicha perpetua que los creyentes decían que esperaban a las almas de los que viajaban al más allá, los que en vida habían hecho algo bueno y se arrepentían de lo malo.

"Te lo doy todo, Sansa. Todo lo que soy es tuyo. Te pertenezco." Cruzó el umbral de sus entrañas, avanzó por el estrecho vestíbulo que siempre lo recibía solícito, y accedió a su confortable interior, que era sala de estar y dormitorio y biblioteca y todos los sitios de la casa que más le gustaban. En todos ellos una gran chimenea con un alegre fuego ofrecía calor y luz, invitándolo, y él avanzaba y retrocedía, y tras cada retroceso avanzaba un poco más, y más, y entonces se imaginó a su bebé durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su madre junto a la chimenea, y su dicha fue tan grande que se elevó al fin, y la habitación donde estaba no tenía techo, daba directamente a un cielo inmaculado inundado de luz, y desde arriba podía oír las risas de Sansa y del bebé, que volaban junto a él, y ninguno de ellos sentía frío, ni miedo, ni preocupación, y le sonreían como él siempre había soñado que lo harían las personas que más lo querrían.

Quizás su madre también le había sonreído así, cuando supo que él estaba en su vientre.

Tyrion en su éxtasis no supo si gritaba o lloraba o ambas cosas a la vez, pero sin duda las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pues Sansa se las secó con sus dedos mientras gemía su nombre sin apartar sus ojos de los de él y lo oprimía contra ella, para retenerlo dos, tres segundos más en el cielo del que ninguno de los dos habría querido descender jamás.

Se habían abandonado de tal modo a su intenso arrebato emocional y sexual que les costó un mundo regresar a la realidad.

"¿Qué hora será, Sansa?," preguntó él, perezoso, abrazado a ella y con el rostro entre sus pechos.

"Mmm, ni idea. No quiero horas, ni días, ni semanas, ni meses. Sólo este momento, para siempre," sentenció ella, mimosa, acariciándole el cabello húmedo.

"Y yo, mi amor. Quiero detener el tiempo a tu lado. Pero me temo que un simple mortal como yo no tiene poder para hacer eso," se quejó él.

"No. Pero un simple mortal como tú sí tiene algo que los dioses inmortales no tienen."

Él se separó un poco para mirarla, fingiendo extrañeza. "¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es?"

"Corazón, Tyrion," dijo ella limpiamente, con una dulce sonrisa.

Él puso cara de contrariedad.

"Vaya. Entonces tú eres una chica sin corazón, porque eres una diosa."

"Oh, tonto. Yo no soy una diosa. Soy muy humana." Ella deslizó sus manos por la espalda de él, como para demostrar su afirmación.

"No estoy tan seguro. Cada vez que follamos así, creo que eres una diosa." Él hizo descender sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella y las masajeó. "Definitivamente, este es el culo de una diosa. Una simple humana no puede tener un culo como este."

"Y definitivamente tú eres muy humano. Sólo un humano sería tan romántico," rio ella.

"¿Crees que tus colegas de las moradas divinas se escandalizarían mucho si lo hiciéramos otra vez?," preguntó él, sintiendo su miembro duro y caliente contra el vientre de ella.

"Oh, claro que no. Soy tu diosa del sexo," dijo ella, desafiante. Lo hizo tumbarse sobre el colchón y se puso a besarlo y lamerlo desde su pecho hasta su bajo vientre, dejando que sus cabellos lo acariciaran también en el proceso.

"Oh, Sansa. ¿No lo decía yo? Sólo una diosa es tan increíblemente excitante." El final de su frase se transformó en un gemido. "Y sólo una diosa tendría una boca así de enloquecedora." Con sus labios, ella lo condujo casi hasta el borde y él sujetó su cabeza sin dejar de gemir, retirando los cabellos que caían como una cortina sobre el rostro de ella. Entonces Sansa se detuvo y se alzó, acariciándolo con su mano, y lo montó.

"Sólo una diosa puede tener un coño tan jugoso. Y unas tetas tan ricas."

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que los humanos tenéis una lengua muy sucia?," le riñó ella tratando de poner una expresión de falso enfado, moviéndose sobre él y estimulándose.

"A mi diosa le encanta mi lengua sucia. Las moradas divinas están tan limpias que la aburren. Y mi lengua puede hacer muchas cosas sucias," dijo él, con su sonrisa lasciva.

Ella se detuvo de repente, sonriendo con malicia, y él lanzó una exclamación de fingida frustración.

"Oh, ya veo. Estás castigando a mi pobre verga, y es injusto. Tendrías que castigar a mi lengua," protestó Tyrion, sonriendo con desafío.

"Sí, sería lo justo. Podría retorcértela," sugirió Sansa, inclinándose sobre él y acariciando sus labios con sus dedos.

"Puestos a elegir, prefiero que me retuerzas la lengua a que se lo hagas a cierto miembro de mi cuerpo, pero puedes aplicarme el castigo mientras te mueves otra vez. Una cosa no es incompatible con la otra." Él empujó levemente, animándola a reanudar su vaivén sobre él. Ella lo hizo, muy despacio. Lo besó y, cuando él introdujo la lengua en su boca, ella la mordió ligeramente y la retuvo entre sus dientes, hasta que él empezó a emitir sonidos de queja. Ella lo soltó, riendo, y él se frotó y se masajeó la lengua cómicamente.

"¿Contenta? Casi me la has arrancado," reprochó él, cuando terminó su masaje. La miró de soslayo.

"Exagerado. Sólo ha sido una caricia. Cuando me proponga castigarte de verdad, darás un respingo cada vez que comas un bocado o tomes una cucharada."

"Y también cuando me coma otro tipo de bocado," añadió él, que estaba sobreexcitado con el juego. La tomó por las caderas y las nalgas y la hizo moverse sobre él. "Pero no me importa. Puedes casi arrancarme la lengua si quieres, que no dejaré de elogiarte con ella, de decirte cochinadas y de devorarte."

"Hombre terco," acusó ella, acelerando.

"No sabes cuánto," gimió él, frotando sus palmas contra los exquisitos pezones. "Y veo que tú también eres muy terca cuando quieres conseguir algo. Como ahora mismo."

Ella acabó sobre él y gritó, conduciéndolo hacia el paraíso íntimo que era sólo de ellos dos.

Mientras descansaban antes de vestirse otra vez y atender sus asuntos del día, Tyrion posó la mano sobre el vientre de ella, todavía liso, y un pensamiento le rondó la cabeza. Era uno de esos pensamientos molestos que aparecen sin ser invitados, como las moscas en la época de las cosechas y de las vendimias.

 _¿Y si este no es el primer hijo que he engendrado? Me he follado a tantas mujeres que mi semilla ha tenido que dar fruto en algunas de ellas. Nunca me había parado a pensar en eso, porque yo las veía como simples instrumentos de placer y poco más. Sí, trataba de complacerlas para sentirme menos culpable por usarlas como las usaba cualquier otro, y tal vez incluso me sentía algo superior a los otros hombres fingiendo verlas como a seres humanos cuando en realidad para mí eran escasamente más que coños, bocas, lenguas, manos y piel. Les dejaba mi semilla y me iba, y a veces ni siquiera recordaba sus rostros al día siguiente. Las olvidaba e iba a por otras... Creo que hubo meses en los que llegué a acostarme con varias docenas de ellas, poco después de lo de Tysha, cuando estaba completamente descontrolado y todo me importaba una mierda. Alguna tuvo que quedarse embarazada de mí. No todas tomarían el té de la luna, y muchas no serían lo bastante cuidadosas como para tomarlo puntualmente. También era cierto que no podían saber con seguridad si el bebé era mío, con tantos clientes. Pero ninguna vino jamás con un vientre abultado ni con una criatura en los brazos reclamándome mi paternidad. ¿Porque tenían miedo de mi apellido Lannister y de la reputación de mi casa? ¿Y si hay por ahí algún bastardo con rasgos parecidos a los míos que jamás ha sabido lo que es un padre?_ Tyrion palideció. Por alguna razón, por un momento, el bebé que Sansa y él esperaban le hizo sentirse como el peor de los hombres, como si el pequeño le estuviera reprochando silenciosamente haber ignorado y dejado de lado a sus otros hijos, los que nunca había conocido. _Probablemente ellas abortaron a los niños antes de que nacieran. ¿Cómo iban a querer hijos del Gnomo, del Mediohombre, temiendo que fuesen pequeños fenómenos de la naturaleza como el hombre que los hizo en una noche de borrachera? ¿Quién querría arriesgarse a tener hijos enanos de un Lannister enano?_ Recordó las dos semanas durante las cuales Tysha y él apenas habían salido de la cama. Él por entonces ignoraba que existiera el té de la luna y ahora tampoco habría sabido decir si ella lo tomaba. Trató de hacer memoria. ¿Tenía ella la costumbre de tomar una infusión por las noches? Si lo hacía, se lo ocultaba. Por más que él se esforzaba en rememorar aquellas noches que ya parecían un sueño tan lejano, no podía recordar esos detalles. La vieja herida le dolió de nuevo, porque había olvidado muchas pequeñas cosas cotidianas que había compartido con ella. Ya no sabía a ciencia cierta qué comidas le gustaban más a su primera esposa, cuántas veces se había reído, cuántas veces le había dicho que lo quería. Todo era una mentira, todo, pero había parecido tan real, y él se lo había creído. Pero la semilla que él derramó dentro de ella tantas veces sí era real, y podría haberla dejado embarazada si ella no tenía a mano el té de la luna. Y si él no la había dejado embarazada, podría haberlo hecho cualquiera de los veintipico guardias (¿o más? Sentía un frío de muerte al pensar en aquel terrible número) que la tomaron durante el peor día que Tyrion recordaba. Ahora se sentía horriblemente sucio, de repente indigno de la criatura que crecía en el vientre de la mujer que amaba. _¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Qué les he hecho a los dos, a Sansa y a este pequeño?_ Se puso tenso y unas lágrimas traicioneras ardieron en sus ojos. Trató de disimular su repentino acceso de angustia, pero no debió de hacerlo muy bien, porque Sansa notó enseguida que le ocurría algo.

Ella se incorporó, apoyándose sobre un brazo, y lo miró con preocupación.

"Mi amor... ¿Qué te pasa? De repente te has puesto pálido y tenso. ¿Es algo que puedes contarme?"

Él la miró con la expresión de desesperación que siempre cruzaba sus ojos cuando estaba seguro de que no la merecía, de que ella era demasiado hermosa para un ser tan vil como él, y ella reconoció esa mirada.

"Tyrion... Sea lo que sea, yo te amo y siempre te amaré. No me importan tus tontas ideas acerca de que me merezco a un hombre mejor que tú. Para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú, y nada me va a hacer cambiar de parecer, así que cuéntame lo que sea que te agobia y desahógate. Ambos hemos hablado de esto ya. Cuando sintamos que algo nos ahoga, no debemos callarlo o crecerá hasta que nos asfixie y se interponga entre nosotros." La mirada de Sansa era firme y su mano sobre el brazo de él pretendía animarlo a hablar.

Él la miró con inmenso agradecimiento e infinita devoción, y no sabía si arrojarse a sus pies o si besarla hasta perder el sentido.

"Es sólo que... Este bebé... Nuestro bebé... Podría muy bien no ser mi primer hijo, Sansa. Fui tan irresponsable durante tantos años..." No pudo continuar. Bajó los ojos, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Sansa lo miró conmocionada durante unos momentos, cayendo en las implicaciones de lo que él revelaba. Pero se rehízo rápidamente y le puso la mano sobre la mejilla.

"Podría ser. Muchos hombres tienen hijos bastardos, de eso no me cabe duda. De todos modos, no puedes saberlo, Tyrion. Dudo que ni siquiera las supuestas madres sepan quién es el padre." Sansa se mordió el labio, de repente inquieta. Ella también miró a las sábanas, sintiendo de repente los músculos en tensión. "¿Crees que Shae...?"

"Espero que no. Ella me aseguró más de una vez que no quería tener hijos conmigo. No quería hijos bastardos cuyo abuelo colgaría cuando los descubriera." La terrible dureza en los ojos de Shae al espetarle aquello le había sentado como una puñalada en el corazón, pero ella tenía razón.

Sansa no pudo resistirse a formular la pregunta que la rondaba y que le hacía sentir de nuevo un tirón en el estómago, como cuando unas semanas atrás llegó a la conclusión de que su marido y su antigua doncella habían sido amantes.

"¿Tú querías hijos con ella, Tyrion?" Temía la respuesta, aunque fuese absurdo. Shae estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí y él ya no la amaba.

Él la miró a los ojos con expresión arrepentida.

"Hubo algunos momentos en los que creí que sí. Pero ella tenía los pies bien plantados en la tierra, por suerte."

Otra pregunta surgió de los labios de Sansa, antes de que pudiera detenerla.

"¿Y si ella cambió de parecer y decidió concebir un hijo tuyo sin consultártelo para que no la enviaras lejos? Tal vez pensó que no querrías que tu hijo se criase lejos de ti."

Aquel razonamiento sorprendió a Tyrion. Su joven esposa conseguía sorprenderlo cada día, pero esa vez no se trataba de una sorpresa precisamente agradable.

Él sacudió la cabeza, desechando la posibilidad de que aquello hubiese sido lo que Shae habría hecho.

"Lo dudo mucho, Sansa. Si hubiera sido así, me lo habría dicho para tratar de impedir que yo la enviara a Pentos. No mencionó nada de ningún bebé."

Sansa tomó aire y formuló la pregunta más difícil.

"¿Qué habrías hecho si ella te hubiera confesado un embarazo?"

Por un momento, él tuvo dificultad para respirar.

"Me gustaría creer que habría hecho lo correcto. Pero... ¿Qué habría sido lo correcto? ¿Seguir manteniéndolos, a ella y al niño, en Desembarco del Rey, hasta que mi padre los descubriera y los colgara? ¿O enviarlos a Pentos, salvarles la vida y desentenderme de ellos, de mi hijo?," planteó él, con amargo sarcasmo. "No lo sé, Sansa. No sé lo que habría hecho. En cualquier caso, mi hijo habría estado condenado. Condenado a morir, condenado a ser un paria, o condenado a no tener padre. Me porté como un maldito capullo con Shae, incluso si nunca esperó un hijo mío."

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

"Sí, lo hiciste. Te portaste mal con ella. Pero ahora estás haciendo lo correcto conmigo. Y con nuestro bebé. Vas a ser un padre increíble."

Tyrion esbozó una media sonrisa, sintiéndose culpable por el enorme consuelo que las palabras de la mujer que amaba esparcían dentro de él.

"Haré todo lo posible para serlo, mi amor." Sansa lo besó y él acarició su cabello como si fuese su última tabla de salvación.

"Sé que lo harás, Tyrion." Ambos se sonrieron y se levantaron para vestirse, y él la miró a hurtadillas como siempre hacía cuando no estaba muy seguro de que ella no fuese una diosa descendida del cielo.


	151. Chapter 151

"¿Os interesaría conocer otro lugar al que podríais llevar a vuestra esposa cuando estéis cansados de vuestro casi permanente confinamiento en esta mole? Ella es muy joven y, por muy Stark que sea y por mucho que aparente soportar estoicamente el encierro, necesita cambiar de aires, ver otras cosas y vivir unas cuantas aventuras como todos los jóvenes, os lo aseguro. Si incluso otros no tan jóvenes necesitamos ver otros sitios, movernos, conocer mundo, vivir nuevas experiencias de vez en cuando...Y da la casualidad de que yo conozco un lugar que podría resultar muy sugerente a Lady Sansa. Mi barco está a vuestra disposición para cuando lo necesitéis," ofreció Oberyn con su sonrisa pícara. "Pero, si me acompañáis, visitaremos un lugar en Meereen en el que podréis gozar de intimidad si eso es lo que buscáis, y al mismo tiempo gozaréis de un rato muy agradable. Yo paso bastantes ratos allí. Lo descubrí durante mi primera visita a Meereen. La guerra estuvo a punto de condenarlo al cierre, pero sus dueños han sabido adaptarse a las circunstancias."

Tyrion imaginó enseguida a qué clase de establecimiento se refería Oberyn.

"¿Un burdel? Os agradezco vuestra preocupación por la felicidad conyugal entre mi esposa y yo," dijo Tyrion con sarcasmo. "Pero dudo que ella apruebe vuestra sugerencia. Y yo tampoco estoy seguro de querer llevarla a un establecimiento de dudosa reputación. Sansa nunca ha pisado ninguno, y dudo que dé saltos de alegría si le propongo ir a un burdel donde habrá gente paseándose desnuda y parejas o grupos en pleno acto, no siempre ocultos a la vista ni mucho menos al oído."

"Este es especial. No se trata de una vulgar casa de putas, sino que también ofrece otra clase de servicios a los clientes. Vos y vuestra esposa no sois la única pareja de Meereen en busca de rincones menos monótonos que las paredes de su casa," explicó Oberyn.

"¿Qué otra clase de servicios?," preguntó Tyrion, poco convencido. "Si no implican cosas como follar con extraños o sexo en público, puede que lo considere. Ni Sansa ni yo queremos que nadie se inmiscuya en nuestra relación." Recalcó ese punto, alzando una ceja. _Y eso también va por ti, Víbora._

"Lo sé, lo sé, sois un matrimonio decente y fiel, y yo respeto eso, aunque me parezca un desperdicio," concedió el príncipe, sonriendo burlón. "Si vos venís conmigo ahora, os lo enseñaré y seguramente os convencerá. Supongo que os podéis permitir dar un pequeño paseo conmigo, ¿no? Os pasáis casi todo el día ocupado y un pequeño respiro os vendrá bien, amigo mío. Y si queréis tener contenta a vuestra guapa mujer, sería bueno que busquéis con ella algo de evasión a tanto trabajo."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Estos días han sido duros y me gustaría que Sansa y yo encontremos algo de distracción a nuestra pesada rutina."

Los días de la mudanza de los libertos habían sido demenciales y tanto él como Sansa estaban agotados. Asegurarse de que todos habían encontrado una nueva ubicación bajo techo había sido arduo no sólo para él y Sansa, sino para Kerro, Jalima, Ser Barristan, Missandei y Gusano Gris. Incluso Oberyn se había dignado echar una mano. _Ya te vale, príncipe. Si piensas ser rey, aunque sólo seas un rey consorte, tienes que empezar a actuar como tal,_ pensó Tyrion burlonamente. El dorniense no tenía mucha madera de gobernante y él mismo lo reconocía, pero no era estúpido y sabía hacer las cosas bien cuando se lo proponía y cuando era capaz de controlar sus impulsos, lo cual no le resultaba tan sencillo. Tyrion suspiró, pero se dijo una vez más que los beneficios que aportaba compensaban por la dificultad que suponía mantenerlo a raya.

"Pero hay un pequeño problema. Mi mujer está muy susceptible últimamente y propensa a cambios de humor, y si se entera de que he visitado un burdel con vos sin su conocimiento, pondrá el grito en el cielo y es muy probable que yo acabe durmiendo en el suelo del corredor. Entenderéis que no me seduce mucho esa perspectiva," objetó Tyrion irónicamente. "Iré a dar ese paseo con vos, pero no entraré en el burdel, porque no pienso mentir a mi mujer u ocultarle que he estado allí. Me conformaré con que me describáis el lugar y los servicios que ofrece, y yo decidiré si hablarle a Sansa sobre él y proponerle vuestra idea. El monto de mis deudas con vos empieza a ser respetable, mi príncipe. Veo que os tomáis mucho interés en la felicidad conyugal de mi esposa, que de rebote viene a ser también la mía."

"Ya que ni vos ni ella me permitiréis complacerla yo mismo, lo haré a través de vos," declaró él con todo el descaro. Tyrion se sintió picado en su orgullo. El insolente dorniense solía provocarle ese efecto cada vez que insinuaba que él mismo no hacía todo lo posible para complacer a su esposa. Tal vez tenía razón y él andaba falto de imaginación. Todo le parecía poco en lo referente a Sansa.

"Ah, os estoy tan agradecido por vuestra inestimable ayuda. Y me alegro de que hayáis entendido que mi mujer es coto vedado," replicó Tyrion, sarcástico.

"Es una pena que vos también lo seáis. Después de todo, para ser un Lannister, no parecéis tan despreciable. A veces he fantaseado con clavarle mi lanza a algún Lannister," confesó Oberyn, riendo por lo bajo.

"Imagino que más literalmente que figuradamente."

"Imagináis bien. Aunque admito que siempre me ha atraído la idea de clavarle la lanza de entre mis piernas a vuestra hermana, y después hundirles mi otra lanza a algún otro león de vuestra manada."

"Ya no es mi manada. Ahora he formado una nueva con la ayuda de una loba," corrigió Tyrion. "En lo que respecta a Cersei, podéis fantasear con ella cuanto queráis; me importa poco lo que le ocurra. Pero me temo que a Jaime sí lo incluyo en mi nueva manada, como incluyo a Myrcella, a Tommen, a Kevan y a otros Lannister que viven en Roca Casterly y que no han hecho nada a vuestra familia. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera habían nacido aún cuando sucedió lo de vuestra hermana."

"Podéis respirar tranquilo. Yo respeto a los niños y dejo en paz a la gente que no me ha hecho nada. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los que sí me lo han hecho, ya sea directamente o indirectamente. Vuestro padre está muerto y difícilmente puedo atravesarlo de parte a parte en la tumba. Y aunque vuestra hermana sea una zorra, tampoco tuvo la culpa de lo de Elia y mis sobrinos. Pero no estoy tan seguro de que vuestro hermano no tenga su parte de culpa. Ya lo afirmé en una ocasión delante de vos, y lo sigo afirmando. Supongo que estar tan ocupado asesinando por la espalda al Rey Loco no le dejó tiempo para salvar la vida de mi hermana y sus hijos."

Llegaron a la puerta principal de la pirámide y Tyrion y Oberyn mandaron aviso para que sus escoltas los acompañaran. Mientras aguardaban a que llegaran, Tyrion se decidió a contarle a Oberyn la verdad sobre el regicidio de Aerys. En su fuero interno temía que el príncipe tuviera algo de razón al acusar a Jaime de negligencia, pero no podía seguir tolerando las amenazas que estaba vertiendo sobre él. No, antes que ir contra Jaime, Oberyn tendría que llevárselo a él mismo por delante. Los escoltas se presentaron enseguida y todos se pusieron en marcha.

"Todo el mundo mira a mi hermano y sólo ve al _Matarreyes_ , pero vos sois lo bastante listo para saber que una persona suele ser mucho más que su apodo, y que toda fama esconde mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Vos sois consciente de que el mundo no es blanco o negro."

"Lo sé muy bien, pequeño león. Vos mismo no sois un auténtico león, como yo mismo no soy una auténtica serpiente. Si lo fuera, haría mucho tiempo que os habríais convertido en mi almuerzo." _Bueno, eso ya es un avance_ , pensó Tyrion con acidez. La Víbora añadió: "Pero creo que tendréis que ilustrarme sobre un aspecto. ¿En qué tono de gris se incluye el hecho de que Ser Jaime matara a Aerys por la espalda e hiciese la vista gorda a que los esbirros de vuestro padre se hubiesen colado en la Fortaleza Roja para apuñalar a Rhaenys más de cincuenta veces, aplastar el cráneo de Aegon y violar y cortar por la mitad a Elia?"

Tyrion suspiró mentalmente.

"En cuanto a si fue una negligencia o no por parte de mi hermano, o si hizo la vista gorda, no puedo responderos. Me inclino a pensar que no sabía que mi padre los había enviado, ni los vio entrar. La Fortaleza Roja es enorme, por si no lo habéis comprobado con vuestros propios ojos. Un guardia real no puede estar en todas partes a la vez, al igual que el resto de los mortales. Y si de algún modo supo de su presencia allí, tampoco debió de resultarle tan extraño, pues esos monstruos trabajaban para mi padre y no era la primera vez que la Montaña pisaba la Fortaleza por orden de Tywin. Es cierto que Aerys y Tywin llevaban tiempo enemistados, pero las hostilidades entre ambos nunca habían pasado del plano de lo encubierto y mi padre no había mostrado abierta rebeldía. Además, él nunca tenía por costumbre comunicar sus planes a nosotros, sus hijos. No consideraba a Cersei bastante inteligente, con razón. Jaime era una gran decepción por haberse convertido en guardia real y echar por tierra las expectativas que Tywin tenía puestas en él y yo, por supuesto, era la mayor decepción de los tres, y el hijo que él odiaba. En fin, dudo que hubiera contado a Jaime que había ordenado a la Montaña matar a vuestros sobrinos, como también dudo que la bestia dijera _hola_ a mi hermano cuando se coló en la Fortaleza. Tengo la impresión de que mi padre quería evitar que Jaime se enterase," confesó Tyrion, sintiendo que se lo debía a su hermano.

"Ah, claro. Porque de haberse enterado, se habría lanzado valientemente a ponerse de escudo entre las bestias y mi hermana y los niños," dijo Oberyn con un tono corrosivo.

"Es muy posible que lo hubiera hecho, si en ese momento no se hubiese encontrado junto al rey, impidiendo que su locura provocase la destrucción completa de la ciudad. ¿Estáis al corriente de que su graciosa majestad llevaba años ordenando a los piromantes que fabricasen fuego valyrio en cantidad suficiente para volar todo Desembarco del Rey? Mi hermano lo sabía. Como también había oído a Aerys decir a los piromantes que colocaran el fuego valyrio debajo de todos los puntos estratégicos. Hay cincuenta leguas de túneles debajo de Desembarco del Rey. Aerys quería usarlos para distribuir miles de frascos de la sustancia. No quiero ni pensar en que un simple terremoto hubiera sacudido la ciudad con todo ese fuego valyrio debajo. Habría bastado para que la explosión fuera visible en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. Lo mismo habría sucedido en el momento en que el Rey Loco diese la orden de abrasar a medio millón de personas. Y creedme, si Jaime decidió tomar acciones y romper sus votos fue porque temía que el rey al que había jurado proteger se disponía a llegar hasta ese extremo. Día tras día había soportado su constante cantinela. _Quemadlos a todos,_ decía a todas horas. Y pareció que iba a hacerlo realidad en cuanto se sintió acorralado. Su paranoia había llegado hasta ese nivel. Intuía que las cosas pintaban mal en la guerra que Rhaegar había provocado."

Oberyn se quedó callado durante unos momentos, tomando en consideración su explicación.

"Ya veo. Habrá que cambiarle el sobrenombre de _Matarreyes_ por _Salvador de la Capital_. Por favor, ya que estamos hablando con franqueza, no vayáis a encumbrarlo ahora a la categoría de honorable héroe. Él tiene tanto de héroe honorable como yo." El aire frío barría las calles de Meereen, pero Oberyn no parecía notarlo. De hecho, Tyrion no había visto nunca que llevara prendas de abrigo desde que había arribado a la ciudad, hacía ya más de un mes. Por su parte, él mismo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que se debiera al aire desapacible.

"Nunca he pretendido tal cosa. El honor no es algo que abunde en mi familia, así que no voy a ponerme a defender un honor que no existe. Pero una parte del común de la gente hace algo bueno alguna vez en su vida, por poco que sea. Salvar la capital fue una de las veces en que Jaime ha querido hacer algo bueno. No sirvió para gran cosa, aparte de librar del fuego a medio millón de almas. Pero no pudo impedir la masacre de vuestra hermana y vuestros sobrinos, inmediatamente después mi padre saqueó la ciudad, y lo único que el mundo vio fue que Jaime Lannister había cometido uno de los peores sacrilegios. ¿Para qué molestarse entonces en contar la verdad, si nadie iba a creerlo? Podría haber llevado a Eddard Stark a ver los depósitos de fuego valyrio, pero no se molestó en hacerlo. Seguramente dudó de que ni aún así el norteño lo hubiera creído. Y mi hermano, en su orgullo, debió de pensar que no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Probablemente fue un error, pero guardó slencio y dejó que el mundo creyera lo que quisiera. De todos modos, lo iban a juzgar implacablemente. Cuando yo era Mano del Rey, ¿creéis que la gente veía en mí a un hombre que trataba de ayudarlos y salvar la ciudad? No. La gente veía a un _mono demoníaco_ que insuflaba ideas malvadas en la cabeza del rey Joffrey (como si él necesirara que alguien le diese ideas) y que tenía la culpa de los males de la ciudad. Esa es la realidad detrás de los apodos que a menudo nos cuelgan. Nos juzgan por las apariencias inmediatas. A mí me juzgaron durante toda mi vida por ser enano. Contarles que yo no era un monstruo hubiera sido lo mismo que decir que los Caminantes Blancos existen; nadie me hubiera creído. Entonces, ¿para qué molestarme en tratar de limpiar mi imagen delante de millones de escépticos?" Tyrion hizo una pausa, mirando al príncipe para asegurarse de que escuchaba. "Pero mi hermano y yo no hemos necesitado la aprobación de nadie para hacer lo que hemos hecho. No somos hombres de honor, pero tampoco somos cobardes. No dudo de que Jaime habría salvado a Elia de haberse enterado de lo que mi padre tramaba y si en ese momento no hubiera temido que la ciudad explotara. Si Aerys hubiese dado la orden, ¿creéis que Elia y los niños habrían sobrevivido a la deflagración?"

Oberyn reflexionó. Alrededor de ambos, la calles estaban sumergidas en una bulliciosa actividad matinal, y los libertos recién trasladados caminaban de un lado a otro con confianza. Desde la redada para atrapar a los Hijos de la Arpía, se respiraba una tranquilidad nueva, una sensación de naciente confianza en el futuro que probablemente no había existido nunca, no al menos entre los estratos más humildes de la sociedad.

"Sé que el padre de mi prometida estaba realmente como una cabra, y que hubiera sido capaz de todo eso, Lord Tyrion. A mí Desembarco del Rey me daba exactamente igual, pero me importaba mi hermana. Era lo que más me importaba en el mundo junto con mis hijas. Y la perdí. Tal vez la habría perdido por culpa de Aerys, como decís, pero vuestro padre se le adelantó y fue quien me la quitó. El viejo no se mereció morir plácidamente en su cama. Una muerte dulce para un cabrón amargado." El príncipe no trató de disculparse por hablar duramente de Tywin, pero Tyrion estaba de acuerdo.

"Al igual que Daenerys sabe perfectamente lo que su padre hizo, yo sé perfectamente lo que hizo el mío. Ni ella ni yo estamos orgullosos de ellos, ni somos ellos. Y si vos estáis aquí, es porque, al igual que ella y que yo, queréis cambiar las cosas. Podéis conseguir para Dorne la mayor gloria que ha conocido desde los tiempos de Nymeria. Y de paso obtendréis la venganza que queréis. Si Daenerys se sienta en el Trono de Hierro, quedarán pagadas muchas deudas, las suyas, las vuestras, las mías y las de mi esposa."

Oberyn pareció aplacarse por el momento, y Tyrion se sintió aliviado.

"¿Sabéis qué era lo que le gustaba más a Elia, cuando éramos niños? Una vez, cuando éramos muy pequeños, la desperté antes del alba y le dije: _"Tengo una sorpresita para ti. ¿Quieres venir a verla?"_ Ella no era una gran madrugadora, en eso nos parecíamos, pero al oír la palabra _sorpresa_ se espabiló en un instante. Era adorable, la niña más adorable que existía. Tenía el cabello negro y espeso, su piel tostada era del color de los atardeceres más cálidos del verano, sus ojos redondos parecían dos grandes azabaches que iluminaban su rostro en forma de corazón. También tenía en la frente un pico de viuda, como yo, y le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír." La expresión del dorniense al recordar a su hermana se habia suavizado hasta un extremo que Tyrion no hubiera creído posible. "Los Martell pasábamos gran parte de nuestra infancia en los Jardines del Agua. Es un entorno ideal para crecer. Allí siempre hay flores y los árboles dan frutos durante casi todo el año. Pues bien, aquella mañana llevé a Elia a la playa donde jugábamos todos los días. El cielo todavía estaba oscuro. Ella tenía aún la carita hinchada por el sueño, pero me repetía una y otra vez: _"¿Cuál es la sorpresa, Oberyn? ¿Dónde la has escondido?" "Ahora lo verás, ratita. No seas tan impaciente. Pero tienes que mirar en aquella dirección,"_ le dije, señalando hacia el este, donde el cielo empezaba a clarear. Elia por entonces era una niña muy vivaracha, no podía permanecer quieta durante mucho tiempo, pero se sentó a esperar con la poca paciencia que podía reunir. _"¿Estás lista? Ya viene tu regalo. Míralo."_ El sol empezó a alzarse sobre el horizonte, como una naranja sanguina gigante, y Elia se quedó con la boca abierta. Su imagen, con el color rojo fuego del sol reflejado en sus ojos y en su piel, era lo más hermoso que yo había visto nunca, y desde entonces nada ha sido tan bello para mí excepto tener a mis hijas entre mis brazos. Elia aplaudió, excitada. _"¿Cómo lo has hecho, Oberyn?¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez?"_ _"Claro, ratita. Todos los días haré salir el sol para ti, si quieres."_ Ella se lanzó a mi cuello y me llenó la cara de besos. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. A partir de ese día, la llevaba a ver todos los amaneceres, hasta que enfermó por primera vez y se quedó postrada en la cama durante semanas. Su salud siempre fue frágil desde entonces, y se convirtió en una niña tranquila y reflexiva. Ya nunca volví a llevarla a ver los amaneceres, pero cuando nos hicimos mayores Elia siempre recordaba con una sonrisa aquellos días en que yo hacía salir el sol sólo para ella. _"Me regalaste la magia,"_ me decía. _"Nunca olvidaré lo felices que éramos." "Ni yo, ratita."_ Yo seguía llamándola así. Incluso cuando ya era una mujer casada, seguía siendo mi _ratita_." Tal vez era el reflejo de la luz o un simple truco de la mente de Tyrion, pero el príncipe parecía haberse quitado varios años de encima. A Tyrion no le costó imaginar al pequeño Oberyn regalándole el sol a su adorada hermana. Torció el gesto al pensar en Cersei.

"Si yo le hubiera ofrecido ese regalo a mi hermana, sé perfectamente lo que habría ocurrido. Si ella hubiera podido agarrar el sol y hacerlo pedazos entre sus manos, lo habria hecho y después me habría arrojado los trozos a la cara con su risa despectiva. Como obviamente el sol quedaba fuera de su alcance, me habría escupido y abofeteado, diciendo: _"No quiero nada del monstruo asesino de mi madre. Esto es lo que hago yo con tus malditos regalos."_ Desde muy pronto aprendí a mantenerme lejos de Cersei. Lo que más le gustaba a mi hermana era torturarme. De hecho, los primeros recuerdos que conservo de ella no son precisamente tiernos. A menudo me pellizcaba con fuerza hasta que me provocaba moretones, pero tenía la precaución de hacerlo en partes de mi cuerpo que no eran visibles bajo la ropa. Otras veces me encerraba durante horas en un cuarto oscuro y nadie excepto Jaime advertía mi ausencia, y era él quien me sacaba de allí. Se enfadaba mucho con Cersei y dejaba de hablarle durante varios días, y ella, mientras trataba de aplacar a Jaime, me dejaba en paz, pero después volvía a las andadas. Siempre estaba tramando alguna nueva tortura que aplicarme. Cuando crecí (espiritualmente, se entiende, ya que mi cuerpo no podía crecer demasiado) y ella vio que las torturas físicas y los insultos dejaron de hacerme efecto, probó con una tortura psicológica más refinada. Si descubría que había algo que yo atesoraba, lo buscaba hasta encontrarlo y lo rompía o lo quemaba delante de mí. Por eso yo hacía todo lo posible por ocultar mis tesoros, que solían ser libros raros, pero otras veces también se trataba de vetas de mineral de las minas de Roca Casterly, que tenían extrañas formas y colores, o flores prensadas que yo quería conservar... Al final ella siempre acababa encontrando mis cosas predilectas y las destruía. Finalmente, me limité a guardar mis tesoros en mi memoria, de donde ella no habría podido arrebatármelos sin matarme antes. Ya veis, yo también tuve una hermana de lo más encantadora." Había otras muchas cosas que Cersei le había hecho. Probablemente una de las peores fue cuando metió en su cama una gran araña, que le picó durante la noche. Estuvo varios días enfermo, y ella acudía día tras día a su cabecero para verlo morir, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que, pese a ser hermoso, a Tyrion le parecía horrible, casi tan feo como el suyo propio. Pero él, que desde que había soñado con su madre cuando tuvo el sarampión a los cuatro años se había propuesto vivir a toda costa, contrarió los deseos de su hermana y sobrevivió. Ya nunca volvió a caer seriamente enfermo.

Era curioso, pero el odio de Cersei lo espoleaba para desear seguir vivo más que nunca. Con su actitud miserable, ella conseguía lo contrario de lo que pretendía. _Nunca fuiste muy inteligente, querida hermana. Doy gracias por ello._

"¿Cómo os sentisteis al ver a vuestro sobrino Joffrey morir víctima del veneno _estrangulador_?," preguntó bruscamente Oberyn. "Yo lo presencié todo, y observé vuestra reacción. Sé que no fuisteis vos quien puso el veneno en su copa, estabais tan sorprendido como los demás. O eso, o sois un excelente actor. Pero soy de la opinión de que los escenarios ganaron mucho cuando decidisteis no dedicaros a la farándula, aunque como cómico ambulante habríais podido ganaros la vida, sin duda." Oberyn le dirigió su sonrisa burlona. "Y por si alguna vez se os pasa la noción por la cabeza, yo tampoco fui quien envenenó a Joffrey. Sí, entiendo bastante de venenos, en mis viajes aprendí mucho sobre ellos. Pero si yo hubiera querido matar a Joff, lo habría hecho con mi lanza envenenada a la vista de cualquiera, no dejando caer a escondidas una gema letal en una copa."

"A ese respecto no tenéis nada que temer por mi parte," aseguró Tyrion, irónico. "Nunca he creído que fuerais vos. Conozco vuestra reputación y para vos habría sido una forma demasiado decepcionante de matar a mi sobrino. Estamos de acuerdo en que ninguno de nosotros fuimos los autores, aunque ganas no faltaban, al menos por mi parte. Envidio y aplaudo a quien lo hizo. Joff era un sádico idiota e insufrible que hizo sangrar a los reinos y, entre otras muchas cosas, convirtió la vida de mi mujer en un infierno. Muy pocos llorarían por él, aparte de su madre y los lameculos a los que recompensaba por matar niños, torturar a pobres diablos y satisfacer sus delirantes deseos. Si hubiera durado algo más en el trono, Joff habría hecho que el Rey Loco pareciera un ejemplo de cordura."

Oberyn entonces volvió a sorprender a Tyrion con otro brusco cambio de tema.

"Mi hermano Doran sabe que Myrcella en realidad es una bastarda, Lord Tyrion. Todo el mundo en el fondo sabe que los hijos de Cersei no son hijos de Robert Baratheon, sino del _Matarreyes_."

Tyrion no era tan ingenuo como para creer que el príncipe de Dorne se chupaba el dedo. La aparente actitud pacífica de Doran Martell escondía un solapado y paciente plan de venganza, que por fin estaba llevando a cabo. Proponer a Oberyn como marido de Daenerys era el primer paso de su venganza contra los Lannister, y Tyrion lo sabía. Esperaba no haberse equivocado al haber enviado a Myrcella al nido de las serpientes. Doran podía no ser el dócil gobernante que aparentaba ser, pero Tyrion no dudaba de que quería y respetaba a su sobrina y no permitiría que le hicieran daño. No era un asesino de niños. Además, Myrcella se había ganado el corazón de su hijo Trystane, y Doran amaba a su hijo por encima de todo. No querría verlo sufrir. La cuestión de que ella fuese bastarda no estaba tan mal vista en Dorne, ni siquiera entre la nobleza. Además, oficialmente ella era Baratheon, a menos que se demostrase abiertamente lo contrario. Tyrion esperaba que Doran decidiese seguir adelante con el compromiso, aunque sólo lo hiciera por ver feliz a su hijo. Ya había concertado un matrimonio muy ventajoso para su familia al convencer a Oberyn de que se casara con la reina dragón. Ojalá Doran no despreciase a Myrcella en favor de otra pretendiente de orígenes menos dudosos.

"Creía que en Dorne la cuestión del apellido no era tan importante," replicó Tyrion, preguntándose hacia dónde quería llegar Oberyn con aquella revelación.

"Y no lo es. Allí mucha gente es menos hipócrita en ese sentido que en otras partes. Myrcella puede seguir siendo una Baratheon, o una Aguas, eso importa poco. Pero ya que estamos hablando con honestidad de nuestras familias y del cariño o la falta de él que sentimos por ellas, os diré que en un principio Doran aceptó vuestra propuesta de ofrecer Myrcella como esposa de Trystane para mantener la paz con los Lannister, pero sobre todo para albergar a una rehén valiosa. No me malinterpretéis, mi hermano no tiene la menor intención de dañar a una niña inocente. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hayan hecho sus verdaderos padres, ni su abuelo Tywin, ni su hermano Joffrey. Pero Doran se sorprendió de que le ofrecierais a vuestra sobrina, y aceptó. Al principio no pensaba casarla con Trystane; su plan era reservarla para otros fines. Pero Trystane se enamoró de ella, y ella de él, y Doran no pudo negar a su hijo su felicidad. Mi hermano está muy agradecido a Myrcella, y la quiere de verdad. No va a apartarla del muchacho que la ama." Guardó silencio mientras seguían caminando por las enrevesadas calles que se conocía al dedillo. "Antes de lo de Myrcella, Doran, en cuanto supo que Daenerys se había quedado viuda del khal dothraki y que tenía dragones, planeó casar a Trystane con ella. Me lo confió en el más estricto secreto. Incluso comenzó los trámites para las negociaciones. Justo entonces, llegó el cuervo con vuestra propuesta, pero Doran decidió seguir adelante con su plan original. Dio su consentimiento a que Myrcella fuese a vivir a Dorne y aprobó el compromiso. Total, los compromisos se pueden romper si es conveniente, y mi hermano pensaba hacerlo llegado el momento adecuado. Pero la situación dio un giro y mi hermano tuvo que rehacer el plan. Entonces empezó a convencerme para que fuese yo quien se casara con ella. Y por ello estoy aquí, amigo mío. Porque mi sobrino ama tanto a vuestra sobrina que Doran y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para permitir que el muchacho sea feliz con ella. Y, de paso, yo tampoco salgo perdiendo. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es levantarse cada día al lado de una mujer hermosa con verdadera sangre de dragón. Admito que cuando Doran me metió en esta aventura, yo estaba reticente. El matrimonio nunca había entrado en mis planes. Pero miradme ahora." Oberyn sonreía. Por extraño que pareciera, a Tyrion empezaba a caerle mucho mejor el príncipe dorniense. Simplemente el hecho de que sintiera tanto afecto por la nieta de Tywin Lannister decía mucho en favor de él. Y de que, por su sobrino, hubiera aceptado un matrimonio que de entrada no le había entusiasmado.

"Tampoco entraba en mis planes el matrimonio. Ninguna mujer de apellido importante habría querido casarse con el _Gnomo_. Ya mi padre tuvo que soportar las negativas de muchos señores cuando él les ofreció mi mano para sus hijas, cuando yo era aún un chiquillo. Pero él tampoco habría consentido un matrimonio entre un Lannister de Roca Casterly y una mujer de una casa menor. Más de una habría estado dispuesta a ofrecer a sus hijas incluso al _Gnomo_ , pero Tywin nunca se habría rebajado a aceptarlas. Así que me resigné a la idea de que las putas y las mozas de cocina o de taberna serían todo lo que estaría a mi alcance. Y ya veis cómo se han desarrollado los acontecimientos al final. Yo habría sido el último en predecir que acabaría casado con una belleza de uno de los linajes más antiguos de Poniente. Y que ella me amaría. Son demasiados dones para un _Gnomo_ como yo. Soy un enano con suerte." Tyrion recordó al capitán Letho y esbozó una sonrisa. Por aquellas fechas, el lorathi ya debía de estar de vuelta en su tierra, y la joven lysena Kyra, a la que había adoptado como hija, estaría llevando una nueva vida como una chica normal, libre de burdeles. Tyrion deseó que las cosas les hubieran ido bien.

"Lo sois, sin duda. Pero ella tampoco ha tenido demasiada mala suerte. Incluso si su esposo es un _Gnomo_ Lannister." Aquello era lo más cercano a un elogio que Tyrion podía recibir de la Víbora, y sonrió divertido.

"Bien. ¿Vais a describirme los servicios de ese burdel? Ya debemos estar a punto de llegar y, como os dije, no voy a entrar."

"Vale, vale, pero sigo insistiendo en que vos os lo perdéis. Se trata de unas estancias con baños, que los clientes que quieren intimidad pueden reservar. Hay piscinas de agua caliente, una sala de vapor y el establecimiento también tiene masajistas a disposición de los clientes, si os interesa añadirlos a los servicios. Además, si preferís estar un poco más secos, hay una sala contigua con el suelo cubierto de alfombras y almohadones. Y podéis encargar que os lleven las comidas y la bebida. Son comidas bastante decentes y el vino, por descontado, es dorniense. Se puede acceder a esas estancias sin tener que recorrer el resto del local ni ver a las putas exhibiéndose, si no lo deseáis."

Habían llegado a la puerta del local. La decoración exterior no delataba apenas el exótico lujo que los interiores prometían.

"Los dueños quieren ofrecer una imagen de discreción, y sus servicios son bastante exclusivos. Aquí no tienen putas de a cobre el polvo. Os advierto que este sitio no es barato, pero merece la pena. No encontraréis otro rincón mas romántico en todo Meereen, aparte de mi barco, claro."

"Está bien. Se lo propondré a Sansa, y espero no terminar durmiendo en el suelo. Bueno, me marcho. Tengo muchas tareas que realizar." Tyrion recalcó la frase con ironía. Oberyn raras veces tenía mucho que hacer aparte de solazarse a sus anchas por la ciudad.

"Esa es una de las cosas que nos diferencian a vos y a mí. Vos os tomáis muy en serio vuestras obligaciones, y yo aún tengo que aprender a hacerlo. La falta de costumbre, supongo." Y, con su sonrisa más descarada, Oberyn se perdió en el interior del edificio. Tyrion se alejó de allí y decidió que, ya que estaba en las calles, iría al mercado y hablaría con Sarik, para que le pusiera al corriente de las últimas transacciones. Después, tal vez podría localizar a Kerro en alguna parte y echarle una mano. Desde que sus hijos mayores habían venido desde Yunkai sanos y salvos, Kerro rezumaba una alegría desbordante y una actividad aún más incansable que antes, y todo Meereen se estaba beneficiando de ello.

Tyrion, contento y verdaderamente relajado por primera vez en días, se encaminó hacia el centro de la ciudad, pensando que ojalá a Sansa no le pareciese mala la idea de Oberyn.


	152. Chapter 152

**Las Islas del Verano**

Al abrir los ojos, Asha se sintió confusa por unos segundos, hasta que recordó dónde se encontraba. Había soñado que estaba en Pyke, y en su sueño volvía a tener trece años. También estaba Lenny, un amigo de infancia con el que había perdido la virginidad. Él era apenas un año mayor que ella, y también virgen, y Asha sabía que él sentía por ella uno de esos enamoramientos juveniles que muchas veces los chicos muy jóvenes experimentan, por la curiosidad de conocer por primera vez el amor y el sexo. Lenny no era para ella más que un colega de juegos, correrías y travesuras, pero los juegos entre ambos habían ido adquiriendo un matiz menos inocente... Y Asha, aunque no se sentía transportada de deseo por el muchacho, se dejó hacer poco a poco. Ella no era nueva en los juegos sexuales, hacía algún tiempo que se masturbaba y había observado abiertamente a gente follando. A veces, en la playa o en una taberna, algún marinero yacía con una puta o una moza de taberna sin mucha discreción, y también había sorprendido a más de un hombre forzando a bordo de su barco a alguna de las esposas de sal que se había traído de alguno de los pillajes. Asha era una chica muy inquieta e intrépida que siempre estaba curioseando y mirándolo todo, y los marineros se habían acostumbrado a su casi constante presencia, así que dejó de chocarles que ella a veces fuese testigo de sus actividades sexuales. Le decían, burlones, que así sabría lo que le esperaba cuando le salieran tetas de verdad y los hombres desearan meterse entre sus piernas.

Nada de lo que había visto la había impresionado. La mayoría de aquellas mujeres no daban la impresión de disfrutar mucho con aquello. Más bien parecía que lo hacían simplemente como una forma de ganar dinero o, en el caso de las esposas de sal, era obvio que lo detestaban. El miembro masculino no fascinaba a Asha, y no se sentía impaciente por tenerlo dentro de ella.

Pero Lenny a veces le hacía cosas agradables. Asha le enseñó a tocarla con la mano, de una forma parecida a como ella se tocaba a sí misma. Él era un poco atolondrado y torpe y a ella le costó conseguir que la condujera hasta el clímax. Poco después, le pidió que se lo hiciera con la lengua y él al principio se negó, escandalizado, pero ella se enfadó con él acusándolo de ser un egoísta, ya que ella sí le hacía cosas a él con la boca aunque no le entusiasmara hacérselo. Los hombres del hierro no estaban acostumbrados a complacer de aquella manera a las mujeres, pero Asha estaba resuelta a lograr cierto grado de reciprocidad sexual con Lenny. Cuando él empezó a practicarle sexo oral, ella se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que más le gustaba de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento. Se preguntó si el coito sería igual de placentero, aunque lo dudaba. Un día Asha le pidió que lo hicieran de verdad, como los mayores, y el chico accedió, impaciente y tremendamente nervioso. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento.

Tras algunos juegos previos para entonarse, Asha se colocó encima de él, tomó aire y descendió. Ella prefería hacer las cosas con decisión y sin medias tintas, así que la verga de Lenny se introdujo en ella de golpe, hasta el fondo. El dolor la atravesó como si la hubieran apuñalado y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito, mordiéndose el labio rápidamente como si gritar de dolor fuese un signo de debilidad que no se podía permitir. Lenny la miró entre preocupado y excitado, y le preguntó si estaba bien, pero ella por toda respuesta empezó a moverse sobre él implacablemente, ignorando su propia sangre que manchaba la entrepierna de Lenny. El dolor remitió un poco una vez que su himen quedó rasgado, pero Asha no sentía aún ningún placer en aquello. En cambio Lenny, por la expresión de su rostro, se lo estaba pasando en grande. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de puro deleite. Se puso a estrujar los pequeños pechos de ella y aquello la molestó, pues los tenía muy sensibles. Le estaban creciendo e incluso el roce de las ropas le resultaba desagradable. A los pocos segundos, él tembló, gimió con fuerza y Asha notó el fluir de su semilla dentro de su bajo vientre. Pero ella no había sentido apenas nada aparte de dolor e incomodidad. Experimentó algo de compasión por algunas de las mujeres que había observado, forzadas a hacer aquello con hombres que las habían raptado y a los que probablemente odiaban. Pero así eran las cosas entre las gentes del hierro y estaba acostumbrada. El sexo era algo a lo que las mujeres tenían que someterse para dar placer a los hombres y para parir sus hijos. Pero Asha en el fondo no se conformaba con aquello. No quería sufrir el mismo destino que las otras mujeres del hierro. Decidió que ella forjaría su propio destino, y que en adelante ella llevaría las riendas de su vida sexual como le apeteciera.

Tras la primera decepcionante experiencia con Lenny, lo hizo con él algunas veces más a lo largo de los días. El dolor desapareció y el acto mejoró un poco, pero Asha seguía sin disfrutar demasiado y sin alcanzar el clímax durante la penetración. Finalmente, se cansó de hacerlo con él y le dijo que podían seguir siendo amigos, pero sin volver a acostarse, o al menos no hasta que fuesen mayores y más maduros, si por entonces conservaban su amistad y deseaban volver a tener sexo. Él, contrariado y herido, la esquivó durante meses, pero con el tiempo la perdonó y volvieron a tratarse como viejos amigos. Para entonces él ya había conocido a otra chica e incluso estaba a punto de prometerse, en cuanto las familias de ambos diesen el visto bueno. De todos modos, si él alguna vez había soñado ingenuamente con casarse con Asha, sabía que era completamente imposible. Ella era una Greyjoy, mientras que él procedía de una humilde familia de pescadores. Además, Asha no tenía intención de casarse. Haría lo posible por evitar esa engorrosa obligación.

Ella en esa época se había dado cuenta de que la visión de las mujeres atractivas le provocaba un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Sus cuerpos desnudos despertaban su sensualidad de una forma en que los de los hombres no lo hacían. Un día, una moza de una de las tabernas del puerto a la que Asha acudía a veces a tomar una cerveza y a bailar la danza del dedo, la miró a ella con descaro y le sonrió. Asha se acercó a la barra y ambas charlaron. Finalmente, la moza le indicó que la esperase, porque su turno de trabajo estaba a punto de terminar. Asha aguardó y después acompañó a la chica a su cuartucho, en la planta alta de la taberna. Al parecer, también ejercía de prostituta ocasional para aumentar sus ingresos, de los que entregaba una parte al dueño del local. La muchacha se desnudó y se aseó delante de Asha, la cual la contemplaba excitada. Después fueron a la cama y Asha aprendió cómo era el sexo con otra mujer. Disfrutó muchísimo más que cuando había follado con Lenny, y supo que eso era lo suyo, el sexo con mujeres. Con ellas todo era placer y se abandonaba completamente. Asha regresó más veces a la taberna a acostarse con Marna. Y desde entonces, siempre que podía, buscaba chicas con las que pasar un buen rato.

A veces también seducía a hombres, cuando se dio cuenta de que era una excelente forma de obtener de ellos lo que quería. Aprendió a alcanzar el clímax durante el coito, aunque le costaba más, y a veces simplemente lo fingía, si el hombre en cuestión era demasiado torpe o estaba demasiado centrado en su propio goce para preocuparse de si ella disfrutaba o no. Pero la divertía el poder que ejercía sobre ellos en la cama.

Aquella noche volvió a soñar con Lenny y con sus manos ásperas sobre ella. Se despertó húmeda entre las piernas y por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, hasta que recordó que estaba en las Islas del Verano, en el palacio del príncipe Jheranos Kha. Él había solicitado su presencia en palacio otra vez tras dos semanas sin llamarla, y Asha había repartido esas semanas entre Theon, que había recuperado algún color y ganado un poco de peso, y Ranessa, la sensual isleña con la que solía pasar las noches. También a veces se reunía a beber y charlar con sus hombres, los que en esos momentos no estaban en los brazos de alguien, o alternaba con los nobles que eran sus anfitriones, aunque oficialmente, por supuesto, el príncipe de la isla era el anfitrión supremo.

Su piel clara se había tostado con el fuerte sol y el bronceado le daba un aspecto más exótico. Llevaba el ligero atuendo nativo como si hubiera nacido con él, y se sentía a sus anchas. Pero, como mujer de acción, empezaba a sentirse inquieta por la apacible estancia en las islas. Necesitaba algo más de aventura, surcar el mar con su _Viento Negro_. Todos los días esperaba que los príncipes no se demorasen una eternidad en tomar su decisión acerca de la alianza con la reina dragón. Si no hubiese sido por el maldito protocolo, habría preguntado directamente a Jheranos cómo marchaban las negociaciones, y no le faltaban ganas de sacudirlo por los hombros para que largara de una buena vez hacia dónde se inclinaba el parecer de los otros príncipes. Pero había ciertas barreras que nadie, ni siquiera una mujer noble como ella, podía traspasar en las Islas del Verano, y meter prisa o sonsacar información a un príncipe se incluían entre esas cosas prohibidas. Ni en la cama había podido hacer hablar a Jheranos. No le había preguntado, pero había dejado caer ciertas insinuaciones a las que él había respondido plácidamente que _todo se sabría a su debido momento_ , con un tono parsimonioso pero con un toque de firmeza que advirtió a Asha que sería considerado de muy mal gusto que ella volviera a mencionar el tema. Así que se resignó a esperar.

La noche anterior había vuelto a acostarse con Jheranos. Como hombre acostumbrado a la comodidad de ser complacido y agasajado, no era un gran amante. Era indolente y pasivo en el sexo y dejaba que Asha se ocupase de casi todo. A ella le gustaba dominar cuando follaba con un hombre, pero a aquel príncipe casi parecía aburrirle el acto sexual. Lo realizaba más por deber, porque era la forma más importante de honrar a sus dioses, que por el placer en sí. Jheranos tenía diez esposas que vivían en otra ala del palacio y a las que sólo visitaba cuando tenía que ejercer sus funciones maritales, eligiendo generalmente una esposa distinta cada día, excepto las veces en que recibía visitas de mujeres nobles como Asha. Jheranos sólo se acostaba con mujeres nobles de alto rango, y lo había hecho con todas las de la isla y también con otras de las islas vecinas. Las esposas de los príncipes sólo podían acostarse con otros príncipes, además de con sus propios maridos, y éstos solían compartir a sus mujeres con sus homólogos de las otras islas, para agasajarse entre ellos y mantener las buenas relaciones diplomáticas.

Asha no encontraba estimulante compartir el dormitorio con Jheranos, y hasta se aburría, pero lo disimulaba. Mientras cabalgaba sobre él o le hacía otras cosas, pensaba en asuntos prácticos. El aprovisionamento de la flota, las reparaciones de algunos daños menores en los barcos que todavía no estaban terminadas, el total de barcos y hombres que se pondrían en marcha hacia la Bahía de los Esclavos si las negociaciones tenían éxito, las imponentes naves cisne, los impresionantes arcos y flechas con madera de aurocorazón... Finalmente, el príncipe acababa silenciosamente, con los ojos cerrados, y Asha fingía un clímax que no había llegado a sentir. Si no fuese por la semilla que él derramaba, ella dudaría de que incluso él hubiese alcanzado un verdadero orgasmo. Pero era obvio que el sexo no era una de las pasiones del príncipe de Walano. Pese a esa falta de ardor carnal, y según los anfitriones habían contado a Asha, él tenía cuarenta y nueve hijos, y tres de sus esposas se encontraban embarazadas en la actualidad. Por supuesto, con toda certeza no todos los niños procedían de su propia semilla, y otras mujeres nobles habrían concebido hijos con Jheranos, pero allí no importaba quién engendrase a los bebés, sino la familia o el clan donde nacían y se criaban. Las esposas del príncipe habían dado a luz a cincuenta y siete bebés en total, pero ocho niños habían muerto. Y si alguna esposa moría, ya fuese de parto o por otras causas, el príncipe se casaba rápidamente con otra mujer noble, para sustituir a la fallecida. El hijo primogénito era el príncipe heredero, y el resto de los hijos no se consideraban príncipes, sino nobles de alto rango. La excepción era que, si el hijo mayor moría, el segundo en la sucesión pasaba a ocupar el lugar de heredero, y así sucesivamente. Los hijos que no tenían rango de príncipes formaban sus propios clanes cuando se casaban, y se marchaban a vivir con sus nuevas familia en Puerto del Loto o en cualquier otra población de su elección, o en una isla vecina. Obviamente, la endogamia formaba parte de la cultura isleña. Allí todo el mundo tenía relaciones de parentesco. Los únicos matrimonios considerados tabú eran los realizados entre padres e hijas, madres e hijos o hermanos y hermanas entre sí, y también estaba prohibido que mantuviesen relaciones sexuales entre ellos. Pero todas las demás uniones estaban permitidas. Asha observó que, pese a aquellas costumbres que bordeaban lo incestuoso, los isleños eran generalmente personas sanas y con un número reducido de casos de locura.

El príncipe jamás dormía acompañado, de modo que en cuanto se daba por satisfecho de las sesiones de sexo, enviaba a Asha a su habitación de invitados. Allí se encontraba ella aquella mañana. Al principio no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, hasta que se percató de que su cama era demasiado blanda y mullida para tratarse de su camastro del _Viento Negro_. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y salió a la terraza tal como estaba, completamente desnuda. Allí en realidad daba igual si uno llevaba ropa o no, y aquella era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de estar allí, por debajo, por descontado, de disfrutar del cuerpo de Ranessa. Una fuerte lluvia tropical había bañado el paisaje durante la noche y la selva amaneció húmeda, salpicada de miles de gotas de rocío que refulgían al sol. El espectáculo era tan hermoso que cortaba la respiración. Al fondo, el mar brillaba como un espejo de plata rizada y lamía la arena blanca. A Asha no le habría importado vivir allí, si pudiese continuar siendo la capitana de su propia flota. Aunque no cambiaría su _Viento Negro_ por ningún otro barco, se imaginaba a sí misma capitaneando una nave cisne y un intenso cosquilleo le descendía por el estómago. Con aquellas naves, el mar se abriría ante ella con posibilidades infinitas...

Pero Asha no se permitía soñar demasiado, y menos aún con cosas que no sucederían, así que se deshizo de su ensoñación matinal y se preparó para el día que tenía por delante.

Sabía que el príncipe la había mandado llamar por un motivo concreto, no porque le apeteciese una barbaridad revolcarse con ella entre las sábanas. Ese mismo día llegaría el cuervo con la decisión final de los demás príncipes. Jheranos quería que ella estuviera presente en el momento en que el resultado de las deliberaciones por fin sería desvelado.

No podía evitarlo. Estaba nerviosa. En pocas horas ella comprobaría si el tiempo invertido en las islas obtendría su fruto, o si se marcharía de allí tal como llegó. En ninguno de los casos saldría perdiendo, excepto quizás unas cuantas preciosas semanas. Pero al pensar en lo mucho que se había divertido allí, tampoco era algo de lo que arrepentirse.

Fue a darse un chapuzón en el río, como todas las mañanas, y al regresar a su habitación le sirvieron el desayuno. Comió con fruición (en alta mar uno nunca sabía cuándo volvería a comer tan bien) y salió a dar un paseo por los jardines. Había muchas especies de plantas que Asha desconocía. En las Islas del Hierro la vegetación era escasa, y la que había era casi tan gris y resistente como las rocas. En aquellos jardines, en cambio, había maravillosas flores de todos los colores con un aspecto tan delicado que daban la impresión de romperse si se las tocaba. Tenían un tacto aterciopelado y cada una despedía un aroma distinto, hasta el punto de que al poco rato el olfato de Asha estaba saturado. Pensó, como siempre, en Theon. Su hermano no se quejaba cuando ella tenía que acudir al palacio, lo que por fortuna sucedía muy pocas veces, pero ella percibía su mirada triste y se sentía culpable por dejarlo solo. Bueno, no completamente solo, pues siempre había gente alrededor, pero sabía que él se sentía aún más solo de lo habitual sin ella. Desde que había regresado de su cautiverio, todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella y Asha había recuperado plenamente la vena protectora que siempre había sentido hacia él, pero ahora multiplicada por diez, al verlo tan roto y desvalido. No podía fallarle. En cuanto todo aquel maldito asunto se resolviera, regresaría junto a él y mandaría al príncipe al cuerno de buena gana. Si ni siquiera cuando se acostaba con Ranessa estaba lejos de su hermano. Theon se había acostumbrado a las actividades de ambas, y ya no huía. Simplemente se volvía a mirar hacia otro lado, como hacían los demás, y aguardaba pacientemente a que terminaran y Asha volviese a dedicarle toda su atención.

Oyó sonidos de entrenamientos y se acercó a una zona despejada en medio de los jardines, donde una docena de chicos recibían lecciones de lucha y prácticas con el arco y la flecha. Sus edades debían de oscilar entre los cuatro y los quince años, y Asha adivinó que se trataba de los hijos varones del príncipe, al menos los que aún eran menores de edad y no habían abandonado el palacio de su padre para irse a formar sus propios clanes. A juzgar por la edad del príncipe, que ya se encontraba en la madurez, algunos de sus hijos e hijas serían mayores que Asha y haría muchos años que habían abandonado el palacio. Excepto, por supuesto, el heredero, que vivía en un ala independiente del palacio con su primera esposa y sus hijos. Una vez que su padre muriese y él fuese príncipe, se le permitiría tener más esposas. Sólo los príncipes podían practicar la poligamia, aunque para la gente de menor rango estaba permitido tener concubinas, además de la esposa legítima. Y por supuesto, todo el mundo, tanto hombres como mujeres, podía practicar el sexo libre con personas que no fuesen sus cónyuges o amantes oficiales.

Los guardias la reconocieron y la dejaron pasar, y Asha observó divertida las lecciones. Se sorprendió de la disciplina y dedicación que los chicos demostraban. Los isleños del verano daban una engañosa impresión de indolencia y placidez debajo de sus modales suaves y amables y de su parsimonia a la hora de realizar las tareas cotidianas. Pero por algo la fama de los arqueros isleños se había extendido por todas partes. Se tomaban muy en serio su faceta de guerreros, y todos los niños varones capacitados para ello eran entrenados. Aunque sólo algunos estuviesen destinados a ser guerreros al convertirse en adultos, todos debían saber luchar y estar preparados para una posible guerra o invasión. Pese a ser un pueblo básicamente pacífico, no eran ingenuos y sabían que el mundo exterior no era pacífico. Tampoco ellos lo habían sido siempre. A lo largo de la historia algunas luchas intestinas habían sacudido las islas, e incluso hubo una época en la que abrazaron la esclavitud. Fueron épocas de exceso de ambición que estuvieron a punto de destruirlos y, tras muchas pérdidas humanas, fueron capaces de sobreponerse y repudiar la mala influencia importada desde los otros continentes. Regresaron a sus antiguas costumbres y la calma se instaló de nuevo en aquellas tierras paradisíacas.

Los chicos se percataron de la presencia de Asha, a la que sólo debían de conocer de oídas, pues sabrían que era una invitada en el palacio. El maestro de armas la saludó formalmente, y después los niños realizaron el saludo ritual, uno tras otro. Hablaban la lengua común correctamente, y Asha dedujo que seguramente disponían en el palacio de algún tutor que se la enseñaba. Ella enseguida olvidaba sus nombres tras haberlos escuchado, pues eran demasiados para recordarlos a la primera. Sonriente, se presentó como Asha, hija de Balon Greyjoy, legítimo señor de las Islas del Hierro, que había dejado el mundo de los vivos para reunirse con el Dios Ahogado en sus estancias acuosas al fondo del mar. Acto seguido, pronunció solemnemente el lema sagrado para toda la gente del hierro: _Lo que está muerto no puede morir,_ llevándose el puño al pecho. Los chicos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, como si ella fuera una criatura muy rara y exótica. Ella pensó, divertida, en cómo cada cual percibía las cosas. Para cualquier ponienti aquellas personas de piel oscura serían poco más que simples salvajes perezosos e indecentes que se pasaban la vida engordando y fornicando, pero Asha había visto suficiente mundo a aquellas alturas para saber que los prejuicios de unos pueblos contra otros siempre exageraban la verdad. Los isleños del verano sabían disfrutar de la vida, pero de ahí a que fuesen perezosos y se pasaran la vida engordando, había un trecho. Asha había aprendido a respetarlos en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí como invitada.

Cuando concluyeron las presentaciones, ella hizo una propuesta bastante atrevida.

"¿Alguno de vosotros quiere entrenar conmigo? Hace un tiempo que no me ejercito y si no practico, me voy a oxidar y no seré capaz ni de levantar ninguna de mis hachas."

Los chicos la miraron estupefactos.

"¿Tú luchas?," preguntó uno de los mayores, impresionado. Asha intuyó que no tardaría en tener a unos cuantos adolescentes embelesados babeando tras ella.

"A los diez años ya era capaz de afeitar la cabeza de una mosca al lanzar mis hachas. Y podía acertar en el ojo de una rata con mi daga a veinte metros de distancia," reconoció Asha, sin poder evitar pavonearse un poco ante aquella audiencia de chiquillos pasmados. Era evidente que jamás habían visto a una mujer guerrera. "Bien. ¿Alguno quiere probar?," retó, con su sonrisa más invitadora.

"Yo entrenaré contigo," dijo el chico que había hablado antes. "Me gustaría ver cómo arrojas el hacha y la daga."

"Por desgracia, ya sabes que no puedo llevar mis armas mientras permanezco como invitada en vuestra isla, así que no las tengo aquí, y tampoco creo que me permitieran usarlas con vosotros. Pero podríais prestarme uno de esos arcos con flechas romas. Necesito practicar mi puntería." Los chicos entrenaban con flechas sin punta y con espadas de madera sin filos, por supuesto, como en todas las casas nobles de poniente.

En seguida le dieron un arco y un puñado de flechas. Asha también se había entrenado en el uso de esa arma, aunque no la dominaba a la perfección. Si quería mantener la admiración de los niños, tendría que apuntar bien y afinar sus tiros. Era una buena tiradora y solía acertar donde ponía el ojo, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba un arco.

Colocó la flecha, tensó la cuerda y apuntó hacia una de las dianas, que eran círculos hechos de cáñamo que estaban apoyados en unos caballetes. Se concentró en el punto central. Los chicos y su maestro de armas aguardaban en un silencio expectante.

Asha disparó. La flecha se clavó en el centro de la diana y ella sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma. Todos los niños lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro.

"Ahora prueba tú," invitó Asha al muchacho mayor, llamado Jezibar, que la miraba como si ella fuese la encarnación de Rhi, la diosa de la fertilidad, que según la religión extendida allí, tenía dieciséis tetas y había parido el mundo entero tras fornicar con el dios Khuri, quien a su vez había engendrado el sol, la luna y las estrellas con otra diosa cuyo extraño nombre a Asha le costaba recordar, pero que por lo visto era la diosa de la luz o algo por el estilo.

El chico apuntó y disparó a la misma diana que Asha. Su flecha se clavó en el centro, junto a la de ella.

"Ya veo por qué los arqueros isleños sois tan famosos," elogió Asha, observando la expresión de orgullo del muchacho. Fue a recoger las flechas para despejar la diana y volver a probar. Regresó junto a Jezibar. Advirtió que el resto de los hermanos estaban pendientes de su exhibición y eso la divirtió enormemente. Al menos aquel pasatiempo era mucho más entretenido que esperar sin hacer nada.

"¿Cómo son las Islas del Hierro?," preguntó Jezibar. Sin duda él ya se acostaba con chicas y mujeres desde hacía tiempo, como era lo normal allí, y estaba tratando de llamar su atención para seducirla. Pero Asha no se llevaba a la cama a adolescentes tan jóvenes. Prefería amantes de más edad y además, por muy liberales que fueran las costumbres de esas gentes, no estaba muy segura de que al príncipe le hiciese mucha gracia que ella se tirase a su hijo. Mejor no se arriesgaría a provocar sus iras.

Asha le describió su tierra natal a grandes rasgos, y Jezibar la escuchó como si en lugar de tratarse de un puñado de grandes rocas casi peladas sobre el mar, azotadas por los vientos, la lluvia y la nieve en invierno, fuesen una especie de paraíso comparable a aquél en el que él vivía. Continuaron practicando su puntería y llevaron la cuenta de los tantos, en una competición que el resto de los chicos siguió con entusiasmo. Al final Jezibar ganó con dos tantos de ventaja y Asha admitió su derrota con cómica deportividad.

"Pero jamás me ganarías con un hacha o con una daga, eso te lo garantizo," presumió ella.

Después, los otros hermanos mayores también quisieron competir con ella y Asha aceptó encantada, porque Jezibar se mostraba muy interesado y ella procuraba esquivar sus avances galantes con disimulo. Los otros niños le dieron la excusa ideal cuando la monopolizaron. A pesar de eso, el joven no era propenso a rendirse. Y probablemente no ignoraba lo que su padre y ella hacían por la noche, pero eso no parecía molestarle. Allí los celos eran algo raro.

Un rato más tarde llegó un sirviente avisándola de que el príncipe solicitaba su presencia. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Al fin iba a comunicarle la decisión acerca de la alianza con Daenerys.

Se presentó en la sala de audiencias, donde Jheranos aguardaba en su postura del loto, tan imperturbable como una estatua de ébano. Si no fuera porque tenía la plena certeza de que apenas unas horas antes ese mismo hombre que se mostraba tan hierático en público había estado dentro de ella, ella misma habría estado dispuesta a creer que jamás había tenido el menor trato con él. Se sentó frente a él en otro cojín ricamente bordado, y aguardó a que empezara la conversación.

"¿Cómo ha transcurrido la mañana, mi señora?," preguntó él cortésmente, sin mirarla aún. El paisaje que se veía desde la ventana y que se conocería de memoria tras tantos años observándolo debía de resultarle mucho más interesante que ella.

"Ha sido muy agradable, gracias, alteza," contestó Asha con toda su cortesía, ocultando su impaciencia.

"Me han informado de que habéis estado en el campo de prácticas con mis hijos y de que sois una buena arquera," comentó él, como si no hubiese nada más urgente de lo que hablar.

"No tan buena como Jezibar. Y eso que él es por lo menos diez años más joven que yo. Aprendí a usar el arco, pero los hombres del hierro no se especializan en esa arma. Nosotros somos expertos en el hacha y la daga," explicó Asha, como si el príncipe no supiese de sobra cuáles eran las especialidades de los hombres del hierro. Decididamente, a ella no le gustaban los rodeos.

"Sois una mujer peculiar, Lady Asha Greyjoy."

Ella no estaba segura de si él lo había dicho como un elogio a su intrepidez o como un reproche velado por atreverse a adoptar roles a los que las mujeres no podían acceder sin grandes esfuerzos y críticas. Era muy difícil saber lo que ese hombre pensaba o sentía realmente.

"Una mujer tiene que luchar mucho por lo que verdaderamente desea, alteza. Y es obvio que mi deseo no es quedarme encerrada entre cuatro paredes mientras el hombre de la casa se lleva toda la diversión. Tampoco es mi deseo que mi tío Euron el usurpador se salga con la suya después de lo que le hizo a mi padre." Asha prefería jugar la baza de la franqueza.

El príncipe la observó con su rostro impasible.

"Sí, es evidente que sois distinta a lo que las mujeres suelen ser. Pero aquí también han existido mujeres guerreras como vos. ¿Conocéis nuestro pasado?"

Asha hubiese querido gritar, pero en lugar de eso esbozó una sonrisa.

"Sí, conozco la historia de Xanda Qo, la princesa guerrera que luchó contra la esclavitud. Gracias a ella existen las naves cisne y los hombres empezaron a entrenarse en el uso del arco y las flechas fabricados de madera de aurocorazón. Ya veis, algunos de los grandes episodios de la historia los protagonizan mujeres. Como Daenerys Targaryen está haciendo ahora." Asha esperó que aquel deliberado giro de la conversación los condujera al tema que ella quería abordar.

"Confiemos en que su protagonismo en la historia no haya acabado bruscamente, a lomos de tres dragones," objetó el príncipe. Asha sintió una punzada de inquietud. ¿Significaba aquella frase de tintes pesimistas que los príncipes habian rechazado la propuesta?

"Como ya os dije, no lo creo, alteza. Ella volverá." Decididamente, el príncipe de Walano era uno de los hombres más desesperantes con los que se había topado. Para ella era mucho más fácil lidiar con tipos duros y deslenguados que con aquel hombre extremadamente reservado que apenas dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos, excepto quizás orgullo y ambición. Asha había apostado por esa ambición que había creído advertir en sus ojos, pero a lo mejor se había equivocado al juzgarlo.

"Que los dioses os escuchen. Sería un gran desperdicio para nuestras islas acudir a ayudar a una reina desaparecida. Cien naves cisne más la tripulación y trescientos arqueros son una inversión considerable para cualquier empresa, si estuviera perdida de antemano."

Asha sintió un estallido de alegría. ¡Cien naves y trescientos arqueros! Si Jheranos había revelado unas cifras tan concretas, era porque los príncipes se habían puesto de acuerdo en enviar todos esos efectivos a Meereen.

"No está perdida, ya lo veréis. Vuestra contribución es muy generosa, alteza."

"Ya veremos. Los preparativos están en marcha. Zarparéis dentro de una semana, mi señora. Vos con vuestra flota de barcoluengos y la flota de naves cisne. Tendréis que prepararos para la partida y poneros en contacto con el capitán que liderará la flota del Verano."

"Lo haré, alteza." Asha en ese momento casi habría querido besarlo. Se contuvo para no saltar del cojín.

"Regresad a Puerto del Loto y aseguraos de que vuestros hombres y vuestros barcos estén listos a tiempo, mi señora."

Asha se levantó, con el corazón palpitante.

"Así será."

Y con su paso ágil salió a la selva. De no haber sido porque el protocolo ordenaba que una mujer noble que era invitada en el palacio del príncipe debía ser transportada en litera hasta su lugar de residencia, Asha habría regresado junto a Theon corriendo.


	153. Chapter 153

"Oberyn conoce un sitio al que podríamos ir tú y yo para desconectar de la rutina," propuso Tyrion tentativamente. Había esperado una semana para contárselo, porque los días anteriores habían estado demasiado ocupados y además, Sansa había caído enferma con un resfriado. Estuvo varios días estornudando, con fiebre y con la nariz congestionada. Tyrion se deshizo en atenciones con ella, y Sansa bromeaba quejándose de que era un exagerado. Él la pinchaba diciéndole que estaba preciosa con la nariz roja e hinchada y la hacía reír. Rayo permanecía con ella en las habitaciones y Leena y Missandei también pasaban ratos a su lado. La joven naathi sobrellevaba la tristeza por la muerte de su hijo adoptivo Menelan gracias al trabajo constante y a la compañía de Gusano Gris y de sus amigos. El capitán de los Inmaculados pasaba todas las noches en las habitaciones de su amante, porque ella se lo había pedido. Las largas horas nocturnas se le hacían interminables en soledad y sólo la presencia del hombre al que quería la ayudaba a dormir.

Días más tarde de la charla con Oberyn, Tyrion y Sansa acababan de despertarse y se disponían a salir de la cama para vestirse, arreglarse y desayunar, y él había pensado que era mejor sacar el tema aquella mañana, cuando ella estaba recuperada, descansada y de buen humor. Tal vez así no le pareciese tan deleznable el hecho de que él estuviera planeando un encuentro romántico para ambos en un burdel.

"Vaya, el príncipe conoce esta ciudad mejor que cualquiera de nosotros," bromeó Sansa. "Por lo que se ve, durante su anterior visita no perdió el tiempo. Y ya es la segunda vez que nos ayuda a buscar un lugar para nosotros solos fuera de la pirámide. Se interesa mucho en nuestra felicidad, ¿no crees?" Ella empleó un ligero tono irónico y sonrió con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos.

"Demasiado, diría yo," replicó él, en un tono de queja que ensanchó la sonrisa de Sansa. "La Víbora raras veces hace algo por simple bondad de corazón, cariño."

"Excepto aceptar un matrimonio que no le hacía ilusión para que su sobrino pueda ser feliz con la chica que ama," apuntó ella, moviendo un dedo índice acusador frente a su cara. Tyrion le había contado la historia de cómo Doran y Oberyn se habían puesto de acuerdo para permitir que Trystane se casara con Myrcella, y Sansa se había conmovido mucho con aquella revelación.

"Vale, es verdad. Excepto eso. Pero Oberyn no es precisamente un altruista. Él hace todo esto por ti, Sansa, porque eres hermosa y él cree que una mujer hermosa debe disfrutar todo lo que pueda o su vida estará malgastada. Y si esa mujer no puede o no quiere permitirle que la haga gozar él mismo, entonces el príncipe le echará una mano indirectamente, porque le interesa agasajarla. Como si otro hombre que no fuese él no estuviese a la altura. Especialmente yo." Tyrion no pudo evitar burlarse un poquito de sí mismo, aunque eso no contribuyera a encubrir la inseguridad que sentía ante un hombre cuya fama de depredador sexual casi hacía palidecer la suya propia.

"Pues yo no necesito que nadie me eche una mano. Ya disfruto todo lo que puedo y mi vida no está malgastada, porque mi marido no permite que eso ocurra. Así que, aunque agradezco los esfuerzos del príncipe, ya estoy perfectamente atendida y soy todo lo feliz que puedo ser," dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla, sonriente.

Tyrion, pese al tono de broma en el que hablaban, sintió que la emoción le apretaba la garganta un poco.

"Aún así, todo me parece poco para ti, preciosa." _Nunca seré digno de una mujer como tú, mi amor_ , pensó por enésima vez. Sabía que si lo decía, Sansa lo negaría con vehemencia y no le permitiría menospreciarse, del mismo modo que él no quería que ella se menospreciase. A veces le parecía un sueño que ella lo amara como él la amaba. En las últimas noches había sufrido la pesadilla recurrente que lo hacía despertarse sudando de angustia. Soñaba que un día regresaba a las habitaciones y Sansa no estaba. La buscaba por todas partes y entonces, aterrado, salía a la puerta de la pirámide y allí estaba ella, subida a lomos de un caballo blanco, abrazada a la cintura del Caballero de las Flores. Loras le decía algo en el oído y ella reía, sonrojada. Él picaba espuelas y ambos se marchaban al trote, mientras Sansa lanzaba a Tyrion una última mirada cargada de aquella compasión desdeñosa que él detestaba en los ojos de la gente. Una de las veces ella se despertó tambíén al notar su agitación, y le pidió que le contara qué lo atormentaba. Él lo hizo, cono los ojos bajos, y entonces Sansa le dijo: _No quiero ningún Caballero de las Flores, ni a ningún otro hombre. Sólo a ti. Siempre te amaré a ti._ Y le había hecho el amor, rompiendo el silencio de la madrugada, y él se había sentido henchido de alegría.

Él atribuía aquella insistente pesadilla a la cercanía de Oberyn. Inconscientemente, siempre se sentía inferior ante hombres como el dorniense.

Ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo devolvió al presente apretándole la mano, y él agitó la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de la mosca molesta que rondaba por el interior de su cabeza.

"Ya tengo todo lo que quiero tener, mi amor," dijo ella, sonriente, colocando la mano de él sobre su vientre. "¿No crees que ya está empezando a notarse?," preguntó, para distraerlo de sus inseguridades. Sabía que la alusión al bebé lo haría olvidarse de sus temores. Al menos de los temores de que otro hombre le robara el corazón.

El rostro de Tyrion se iluminó.

"Oh, sí. Hay una pequeña redondez que antes no tenías. Tu vestido está más tenso sobre tus caderas." Inmediatamente se notó duro. "Ummm, Sansa. Definitivamente, el embarazo te sienta _demasiado_ bien y por culpa de eso los asuntos de estado pueden correr serio peligro de ser levemente desatendidos. ¿Cómo voy a concentrarme a partir de ahora? La redondez de tu vientre me vuelve loco, preciosa."

Sansa rio. Definitivamente, su maniobra había tenido un éxito rotundo para distraerlo.

"Pues para empezar, podríamos aprovechar ese sitio que Oberyn conoce y cuando te hayas saciado de la redondez de mi vientre podrás volver a concentrarte en los asuntos de estado."

"¿Estás segura? Tal vez sea aún peor y desee tu vientre redondo incluso más." Tyrion la recorrió con su mirada más lasciva.

"Oh, hombre incorregible. Venga, cuéntame cómo es el lugar. ¿Lo has visto?"

"No, no lo he visto, pero Oberyn me lo ha descrito." Tyrion dudó unos instantes, y prosiguió. "Son una especie de baños con piscinas de agua caliente y una sala de vapor. Si uno quiere estar seco, hay otras salas contiguas muy confortables. Y el servicio incluye masajistas, si se quiere." Lo de los masajistas no lo convencía mucho. Sólo pensar en que otro hombre tocara el cuerpo de su esposa semidesnuda le hacía apretar los dientes. Y Sansa tampoco querría que una mujer lo tocara a él, ni que lo viera semidesnudo. No, la idea de que alguna otra persona se inmiscuyera en su intimidad, aunque sólo se tratara de unos masajes, no le gustaba en absoluto. Sería como una intrusión. Y seguro que esos masajistas estaban acostumbrados a dar masajes que nada tenían de inocentes. Probablemente serían empleados habituales del burdel que a veces hacían trabajos extra.

"¿Qué es una sala de vapor?," preguntó ella, curiosa.

"Es una sala donde se colocan piedras en un fuego y, cuando están muy calientes, se extraen con unas pinzas. Se les derrama agua por encima para que el vapor se esparza por toda la sala. Dicen que esos baños de vapor son muy buenos para la piel y para relajarse de las tensiones."

"Ah. ¿Y qué hay de los masajistas?"

"Dan masajes para distender los músculos. Lo hacen directamente sobre la piel desnuda."

Sansa abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Qué? ¿Tendríamos que estar desnudos delante de ellos?"

"Bueno, no del todo, si uno no quiere. Pero básicamente, sí. A decir verdad, lo de los masajistas no me convence," opinó Tyrion, mirándola de reojo.

"A mí tampoco. ¿Esos masajistas pueden ser mujeres también? No quiero que ninguna mujer te vea desnudo ni te ponga las manos encima, Tyrion. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces." Sansa lo decía medio en broma, lo cual significaba que ni por asomo permitiría que ninguna otra lo tocase, ni siquiera una masajista. A él le gustaba esa vena posesiva.

"Yo tampoco quiero que ningún hombre te vea desnuda ni te ponga las manos encima, Sansa. Entonces, está decidido. Los masajistas quedan descartados."

"Absolutamente," corroboró ella, que se estaba atando las cintas del corpiño. Las dejó algo menos tensas que otros días, para no oprimir su vientre. Tyrion se sintió aún más duro que antes al observarla.

"También nos llevarían las comidas, que según me ha dicho Oberyn son de buena calidad." Ahora debía contarle el resto. "Según él, los dueños del local garantizan total discreción y privacidad para quienes lo requieren. Pero hay un inconveniente, y eso fue lo que me hizo tener algunos reparos, y el motivo por el que no quise entrar allí antes de haberte consultado. El establecimiento es también un burdel, pero los dueños se han especializado en otros servicios para parejas que quieren huir de vez en cuando de la rutina, como nosotros." Lo dijo casi de sopetón, como si tuviese que lanzarse a un estanque de agua muy fría.

"¿Qué?," casi gritó Sansa. "¿Oberyn pretende que vayamos a un burdel?" Su expresión era de incredulidad.

"Le dije que probablemente no te haría gracia la idea. Y me negué a entrar allí. No he vuelto a pisar un burdel desde hace muchos meses, ni siento el menor deseo de hacerlo. Sólo iría si tú me acompañaras y pudiéramos estar solos en un rincón exclusivamente para nosotros. Se puede acceder a los baños independientemente del resto del local. No hay que atravesar el burdel," puntualizó él. "Pero si te parece una mala idea, ya pensaremos otra cosa. Y siempre podemos volver al barco de Oberyn," sugirió él, acariciándole la mano.

Sansa permaneció pensativa.

"Nunca he estado en un burdel, pero tú ya lo sabes. Siempre he sido la perfecta dama." Lo miró con una expresión traviesa, algo que él no se esperaba. "Si fuéramos allí, yo podría fantasear con que soy una de esas chicas que te complacían en tus noches de tarambana. He aprendido unos cuantos trucos y creo que sé cómo dar placer a un cliente hambriento de sexo," insinuó ella, con una expresión que lo encendió de deseo por completo. Sansa deslizó la mano por su muslo, casi hasta rozar el miembro palpitante que abultaba los pantalones.

"Oh, sí que lo sabes," jadeó él, encantado por el agradable giro que había tomado la conversación. Había temido una reacción mucho más fría y airada. "Pero yo soy el único cliente hambriento de sexo al que tienes que dar placer," añadió, colocando la mano de ella sobre su entrepierna inflamada.

Ella rio, frotando su palma sobre la dura y caliente prominencia. Tyrion necesitaba follársela en ese mismo momento, y sabía que ella también lo necesitaba. Sansa lo tumbó sobre la cama y se quitó de un par de tirones las medias y la ropa interior, mientras él se desanudaba los pantalones para no perder tiempo. Ella liberó su miembro y se montó encima.

"¿Tus putas te lo hacían así, Tyrion? ¿Lo hago bien?" Lo miraba a los ojos todo el tiempo, con su mirada de loba en celo, y eso era tremendamente erótico.

"Lo haces increíblemente bien. Nadie me lo ha hecho nunca tan bien," gimió él, ayudándola a impulsarse sobre él con una mano y manoseando sus pechos con la otra.

"Algunas de ellas serían muy buenas. Casi te harían olvidar que lo hacían contigo por dinero. Ese es el secreto de las buenas putas. Pero no todas fingieron todo el tiempo, lo sé. Seguro que aquellas a las que volvías no lo hacían contigo sólo por el oro. Yo por una vez quiero fingir que soy una de esas chicas con las que te acostabas muchas veces, que empezaban a atesorar tus visitas, porque ningún otro cliente las trataba como tú. Esas chicas que empezaban a amarte sin esperanzas y que te daban cuanto podían en una sola noche, porque eso era todo lo que podían tener de ti. Y tú estabas convencido de que todo era parte de su actuación. Parecía tan real. Y por eso regresabas una y otra vez a las que te querían en secreto. Porque era real, aunque tú no quisieras verlo." Sansa hablaba entre jadeos, moviéndose sobre él. "Yo ahora soy una de ellas. Porque las entiendo. Pobres chicas. Y pobre, pobre muchacho perdido, aquel jovencito rubio de ojos verdes que se burlaba de sí mismo para ocultar su tristeza. Quiero dártelo todo, Tyrion."

"Siempre lo haces, mi amor. Dámelo ahora," murmuró él, tembloroso, transportado y completamente emocionado ante lo bien que ella lo comprendía. Ante lo bien que conocía a aquel infeliz mujeriego y borracho que él había sido, y lo amaba pese a eso.

Ella se lo dio todo. Se estremeció y gritó su nombre y él se fundió dentro de ella y deseó quedarse en su interior para siempre.

* * *

Dara la peinaba delante del espejo y Sansa sonreía, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes, recordando la caliente y tierna escena de apenas media hora antes. Llevaban varios días sin momentos tan íntimos y profundos como aquel, tanto por la carga de trabajo, como por el resfriado que la había postrado en cama durante tres días. Sansa se había sentido ligeramente humillada por el hecho de que ella, una norteña, se había resfriado en el clima invernal de Meereen, incomparablemente mucho más benigno que el del Norte. Su larga estancia en el Sur había dejado su huella, y ahora carecía de su anterior capacidad para soportar el frío. Y pensar que ella se había bañado desnuda en el estanque del bosque de dioses cuando alrededor la nieve llegaba hasta las almenas de las murallas de Invernalia... Suspiró con nostalgia. No, ya no era aquella niña. En parte, lamentaba haber dejado atrás su infancia feliz. Pero tampoco se arrepentía de cómo era su vida en la actualidad. Pensó en que muy probablemente ningún otro hombre la haría tan feliz como Tyrion. No se engañaba. Ningún otro señor ponienti, ni siquiera alguno que le hubieran escogido sus padres si no hubiera sido prometida a Joffrey, habría sido tan especial para ella como Tyrion demostraba ser constantemente, sin fallar un solo día. Así que no lamentaba lo más mínimo que su matrimonio con él hubiera sido una consecuencia de su nefasto viaje a Desembarco del Rey. Hubiera deseado volver el tiempo atrás para todo lo demás, para borrar todos los horrores. Pero no para borrar su relación con Tyrion.

Aún faltaban cuatro meses para el día de nombre de su esposo, pero ella ya estaba dando vueltas a una idea que tendría que poner en marcha con mucha antelación, porque requeriría una búsqueda exhaustiva en la que Sarik no podría ayudarla. El supervisor del mercado podía conseguir prácticamente casi todo lo que se pudiera comprar con dinero, excepto ciertos artículos raros que era imposible adquirir en Essos. Y precisamente ella tenía en mente uno de esos artículos raros. Le hacía ilusión regalarle a su marido un cumpleaños tan inolvidable como el que él le había regalado a ella. Además, él todos los días la colmaba de atenciones y detalles, y ella sentía que debía devolverle al menos una parte de lo que él le daba. Sabía que las carencias afectivas y el desprecio que él había padecido lo habían vuelto inseguro y le habían dejado la autoestima baja, y tenía la necesidad de ser atento a todas horas con la mujer que amaba, tanto porque su corazón gentil necesitaba expresar su amor de todas las formas posibles, como porque en el fondo estaba convencido de que esa era una manera de compensar a su amada por los que él creía que eran sus grandes defectos: su estatura, ser hijo de Tywin Lannister y haberse pasado toda su juventud frecuentando burdeles, bebiendo sin medida y siendo un cínico impenitente. Estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien daba, cuando le surgía la rara ocasión de tener a alguien en quien volcarse. A cambio, sólo deseaba que lo quisieran.

Pues bien, Sansa le demostraría en su día del nombre que él también se merecía todo. Que él no era el único que quería regalarle el mundo a la persona que amaba.

Ella sonrió divertida frente al espejo, mientras Dara se aplicaba con su pelo. Tyrion no sería el único que recurriría a Oberyn en busca de ideas para sorprenderla. Por una vez, sería ella la que recurriera al príncipe dorniense porque nadie más en Meereen podía ayudarla en lo que estaba planeando. Lo mejor sería hacerlo en secreto, tanto porque no quería revelar nada de su sopresa a Tyrion, como porque sabía que a él no le gustaba ver a Oberyn rondándola. Si alguna vez el príncipe se acercaba a intercambiar unas cortesías con ella, Tyrion no se entrometía, pero Sansa observaba de soslayo su expresión ensombrecida, por mucho que él tratara de disimularlo. Y como no quería darle motivos para sentirse celoso del dorniense, llevaría a cabo sus planes cuando Tyrion no estuviese presente. Como aquella mañana. Su esposo había salido para algunas de sus muchas transacciones en la ciudad. Era el momento adecuado.

"Dara," dijo a la niña. "Cuando termines, quiero que me hagas un favor. Debes hacerlo en el más estricto secreto, porque se trata de una sorpresa para el señor. Una sorpresa para su día del nombre. Aún faltan meses, pero necesito hablar con una persona lo antes posible, y ahora mismo sólo tú puedes ayudarme a contactar con esa persona. ¿Me echarás una mano?"

La pequeña la miró extasiada. Le encantaba hacer favores a la señora. La hacía sentirse querida, necesitada e importante, y eso era precisamente lo que Sansa le transmitía sutilmente a diario. El hecho de que le confiara a ella el arreglo de su cabello, el cuidado de Rayo junto con Mhyraz y otras pequeñas tareas que le encomendaba, hacían a la niña inmensamente feliz. Sansa a cambio le hacía vestidos y ropas abrigadas para el invierno, le regalaba golosinas y pasteles de limón cuando Tyrion los encargaba para el menú y charlaba con ella por las mañanas, mientras Dara la peinaba.

"Claro que sí, señora."

"Busca al príncipe Oberyn y dile que quiero hablar con él, y pregúntale si podemos reunirnos en la sala privada de la Madre. A esta hora aún no habrá salido de sus habitaciones, así que estoy segura de que lo encontrarás allí. Especifica que se trata de una sorpresa que voy a preparar para el señor y que necesito consultarle sobre ello. Procura que nadie más aparte de Mhyraz se entere de que preparo una sorpresa para el señor. Vuelve con su respuesta, yo te esperaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, señora." Dara terminó el peinado que le estaba haciendo y salió rápidamente a cumplir con el recado. Sansa esperó su regreso cosiendo. No podía acudir a las reuniones del gremio de costureras por falta de tiempo, así que hacía las labores de costura en sus habitaciones, como antes de la fundación del gremio. Casi siempre que tenía ratos libres en los que Tyrion no estaba con ella, se ocupaba en confeccionar prendas para los niños, y últimamente las hacía exclusivamente para el bebé, Mhyraz y Dara, pues no tenía tiempo para nada más. Leena hacía ropas para su propio bebé y para la niña que los atendía a Pod y a ella, y Cloe, puesto que la reina estaba ausente, tenía más tiempo para dedicarse a proveer el guardarropa de los otros chicos de la pirámide.

Dara volvió un rato más tarde. Venía sin resuello, tras haber recorrido casi corriendo las tres plantas que separaban las habitaciones del príncipe de las de Tyrion y Sansa.

"¿Qué ha dicho el príncipe?"

"Que vendrá a recogeros enseguida, señora. Cuando llegué, ya se había vestido y estaba desayunando. Yo le dije que vos necesitáis su ayuda para preparar una sorpresa para el señor, y él sonrió mucho. Me regaló una moneda de plata y me envió de vuelta."

"Muy bien, pequeña. Y ahora, corre a la escuela." La niña obedeció y se marchó.

Sansa continuó cosiendo. Aún faltaban tres o cuatro meses también para los días del nombre de Mhyraz y Dara, pero el de Pod sería pronto. Y todo el que hubiera oído hablar o leído en libros de historia acerca del nacimiento de Daenerys, sabría que cumpliría veinte años seis meses más tarde.

Una vez más, Sansa se negó a dejarse invadir por la duda de si ella volvería. Todos los seguidores de la reina en Meereen actuaban como si estuvieran seguros de que ella se había ausentado temporalmente. Era muy difícil mantener alta la moral de la ciudad, y muchos ciudadanos acudían a las audiencias para preguntar cuándo la Madre aparecería. A veces la duda y la inquietud hacían mella y algunos se mostraban abiertamente escépticos. Los consejeros hacían cuanto podían para aplacar sus dudas, pero no podía asegurarse nada al cien por cien cuando, de hecho, la reina seguía sin aparecer. Tyrion trataba de obtener noticias sobre su paradero y el de los dragones. Sería más fácil localizar a las bestias, pero incluso éstas parecían haberse esfumado. Nadie en muchos kilómetros a la redonda las había visto en semanas. Lo último que se sabía de ellas era que habían sobrevolado el Gran Mar de Hierba y habían tomado rumbo Este, hacia tierras remotas. Y en cuanto a Daenerys, nada. Tyrion rogó a los otros consejeros que no divulgaran aquella información, pues el descontento de la gente aumentaría si incluso los colaboradores más cercanos de la reina daban muestras evidentes de que ni siquiera ellos tenían ni idea de dónde había ido a parar. _Jorah y Daario son tipos testarudos y, más importante aún, la aman. No descansarán hasta encontrarla. Si está viva, la traerán de vuelta_ , afirmaba Tyrion delante de Sansa, porque necesitaba reafirmarse y creer que no se había equivocado al juzgar la capacidad y los sentimientos del caballero y del capitán mercenario.

Pero ya habían pasado más de dos meses, y se había convertido en un hábito para todo el mundo mirar al cielo y otear el horizonte en busca de tres manchas oscuras. Ese sería el indicio de que Daenerys por fin había vuelto.

Sonaron unos toques en la puerta y el príncipe anunció su llegada desde el otro lado. Sansa dejó la labor de costura y fue a abrir.

Oberyn le sonrió con galantería y con su perenne destello travieso en los ojos.

"Buenos días, Lady Sansa. Estáis más hermosa cada día."

"Buenos días, príncipe Oberyn. Gracias." Ella se sonrojó y él se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiese pasar y cerrar la puerta. Se pusieron en marcha por los corredores.

"A mi amante Ellaria también la favorecían los embarazos. Resplandecía, y durante esos meses yo apenas tenía ojos para otras. No sé qué tienen las mujeres embarazadas, que a algunos hombres nos trastornan los sentidos. Ellaria se reía de mí diciendo que no podía entender que me sintiera tan atraído por una mujer con una barriga tan grande como la proa de un barco, pero era la verdad."

Sansa se notó las mejillas ardiendo por la timidez. Era una de esas conversaciones para las que la septa Mordane no la había preparado. Una cosa era bromear con Tyrion en la intimidad, y otra hablar de ese tema con un hombre que no era su marido. No eran temas propios de una dama en una conversación cortés. Pero Oberyn no era muy amigo de la etiqueta. Sansa ya tenía mucha experiencia con el lenguaje llano y erótico de Tyrion, pero seguía sintiéndose violenta delante de cualquier otro hombre que tuviera la lengua un poco suelta. Nunca podría dejar atrás, de puertas afuera, el sentido del pudor que le habían inculcado.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella, mi príncipe. Yo tampoco puedo entender ciertos gustos de los hombres," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"De hecho, lo que yo no entiendo es cómo vuestro esposo tiene fuerza de voluntad para dejaros sola siquiera por un rato."

"Tiene muchos asuntos que atender y una ciudad que gobernar. No puede estar pegado a mí todas las horas del día. Pero yo lo acompaño siempre que puedo. Me necesita a su lado." Sansa recalcó esas palabras para marcar bien las distancias con Oberyn. Era un seductor nato y ella no permitiría ni por un momento que él dudase de su absoluta devoción por Tyrion.

"Por supuesto que os necesita.¿Qué hombre con dos dedos de frente no lo haría? Sois un regalo para cualquier hombre de verdad, mi señora."

"Me honráis, pero hay pocos hombres de verdad, y yo tengo la suerte de amar a uno de ellos."

Comenzaron a descender por la rampa hacia la primera planta.

"¿Y bien? Habéis solicitado mi ayuda para el día del nombre de vuestro esposo. Parece que por ahora mi papel más importante en esta ciudad consiste en actuar como consejero sentimental de parejas en busca de ideas románticas. Estoy perdiendo facultades como tipo duro, sin lugar a dudas," bromeó Oberyn.

"Cuando la reina regrese, no tendréis mucho tiempo para ofrecer consejos a los enamorados." Sansa dejó escapar una risita. Le divertía que la aguerrida Víbora Roja pensara que casi había caído al nivel de un alcahuete.

"Espero que para entonces estas actividades sean historia, aunque me temo que ciertas parejas seguirán necesitando los consejos de un experto como yo. Puede que en otras cosas yo no sea el mejor, pero nadie me gana en trucos de seducción, mi señora. Entre mi experiencia y vuestra devoción, no dudo de que vuestro esposo tendrá el mejor día del nombre que ningún marido pueda tener. Bueno, decidme, ¿qué necesitáis?," inquirió él. Llegaron ante la puerta de la sala privada de Daenerys y entraron. En la mesa había una jarra de vino dorniense y dos copas. Oberyn debía de haber encargado que las llevaran. Él tomó la jarra e hizo el gesto de servir una copa a Sansa, pero ella rehusó.

"No tomo bebidas alcohólicas, mi príncipe. Por el bebé," explicó.

"No creo que una copa haga daño al pequeño, pero respeto vuestros deseos de proteger su salud. Ellaria también se negaba a beber alcohol cuando sabía que estaba embarazada. A ella y a mis hijas las llaman Serpientes de Arena, pero Ellaria es como las gatas en lo que respecta a sus chicas. Es muy capaz de sacarle los ojos a cualquiera por ellas. Alguna vez lo ha hecho. Literalmente," contó él con un tono casual, como si aquel fuese un tema de lo más corriente del que charlar.

 _Por los dioses antiguos y los nuevos. ¿A qué clase de familia se va a incorporar la reina?,_ pensó Sansa con un pequeño escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

"Está bien, entonces ordenaré que os traigan una bebida inocua. ¿Una infusión, quizás? ¿Un té de menta?"

"No, gracias. No me apetece beber nada." Oberyn hizo un gesto de conformidad y se sirvió vino. Sansa fue directa al grano. "Necesito que me ayudéis a encontrar un libro. Vuestra familia mantiene estrechos lazos con la Ciudadela y vos mismo estudiasteis allí. Los archimaestres tienen copias de todos los libros que existen y venden algunas de esas copias a las casas que las demandan para sus bibliotecas. Si vuestro hermano solicitase una copia, estoy segura de que no se la negarían."

Oberyn sonrió.

"Por supuesto que no se la negarían. ¿De qué libro se trata?"

" _Corazón de dragón_ , del maestre Carlus. Mi marido tuvo una copia cuando era niño, pero su hermana la destruyó por maldad. Sé que era su objeto más preciado y que siempre lo ha echado de menos. Él podría haber solicitado otra copia a la Ciudadela, pero nunca lo hizo, porque aquel ejemplar se lo regaló su tío Gerion. Tyrion lo quería mucho, así que el regalo era más especial por proceder de él. Supongo que después ya no sintió interés en conseguir otro ejemplar, pues ya no sería el que su tío le regaló en su sexto día del nombre. Pero tal vez le haría ilusión que se lo regalara yo," explicó Sansa.

"¿Que si le haría ilusión? Ya veréis como no permitirá que ni el polvo lo roce," aseguró Oberyn, sonriéndole con calidez.

"Entonces, ¿me ayudaréis? ¿Podríais escribir a vuestro hermano pidiéndole que adquiera el libro y lo confíe a alguien que viaje en el siguiente envío de barcos a Meereen? Sé que pronto el príncipe Doran enviará más naves y de ese modo el libro se podría traer. Os pagaré a vos lo que cueste, más las molestias del traslado hasta aquí."

La Víbora hizo un rotundo gesto de negación.

"No tenéis que pagarme nada, mi señora. Consideradlo un gesto de cortesía por mi parte. Lo cierto es que hasta un corazón tan poco inclinado a la blandenguería como el mío se conmueve con tales muestras de amor de una joven tan hermosa. Lord Tyrion tiene mucha suerte en eso. Tanta como yo."

"También yo la tengo. Hay muy pocos maridos como él."

"Muy cierto, mi señora," admitió él, con su tono socarrón. "¿Hay alguna otra cosa en la que pueda seros útil?"

A Sansa se le había ocurrido otro regalo que a Sarik tal vez le sería imposible encontrar.

"¿Podríais conseguirme una daga de acero valyrio? Con un león y un lobo huargo grabados en el puño. Sé que el acero valyrio no es fácil de encontrar, pero vos os movéis en muchos círculos y tenéis muchas influencias tanto en Poniente como aquí. Y este encargo sí os lo pagaré, digáis lo que digáis. Jamás abusaría de vuestra buena voluntad," dijo Sansa con firmeza.

"Podéis abusar cuanto queráis," ofreció él con tono insinuante. "Mi señora, soy un príncipe rico. Los Martell estamos en una posición bastante boyante. No tanto como la de vuestros parientes Lannister, pero me puedo permitir una daga de acero valyrio, cosa que para vos y vuestro esposo por ahora es un gasto considerable, por no mencionar el libro que queréis conseguir. Lord Tyrion actualmente no tiene acceso al oro de Roca Casterly y tan sólo contáis con lo que él gana como consejero de la reina. Permitidme este detalle como un gesto de admiración y respeto hacia vos, Lady Sansa. Creo que si hay alguien capaz de recuperar lo que le arrebataron, sois vos. Sois una auténtica loba, lo percibo," elogió él, y Sansa volvió a ponerse roja hasta las raíces del pelo. "Pero mientras tanto, no me neguéis este pequeño placer."

Ella decidió mantenerse firme. Quería demostrar que ni Tyrion ni ella eran unos mendigos. _Ahora verás si soy una auténtica loba, príncipe._

"Os lo agradezco de veras. Aprecio mucho vuestro gesto. Pero pagaré esa daga. Consentiré que no queráis cobrarme el libro, pero lo de la daga es inamovible. Las lobas somos orgullosas, mi príncipe. Si realmente me respetáis, respetad eso también."

Oberyn sonrió con aire de divertida derrota.

"De acuerdo, mi señora. Será como queráis. Con una mujer como vos, quizás hasta yo podría volverme completamente fiel, como vuestro esposo, si yo no tuviera ya a Ellaria."

Sansa le devolvió la sonrisa y se reprochó sonrojarse a cada momento. La fama de Oberyn Martell como conquistador sin duda era bien merecida. Era natural que cualquier mujer cayese ante su atractivo visceral y peligroso. Pero Sansa no era cualquier mujer. Ella amaba a Tyrion, el hombre más gentil sobre la tierra a sus ojos. El corazón de Sansa estaba ya tan lleno de él que se le desbordaba. El príncipe no tenía la menor posibilidad.

"Muchas gracias por todo. Jamás olvidaré el gran favor que me hacéis. Para mí es fundamental regalarle el día del nombre que se merece. Él siempre me está colmando de atenciones, y ese día quiero demostrarle de una forma especial que él es la persona más importante de mi vida junto con nuestro bebé. Hasta hace poco nunca ha estado sobrado de afecto y es hora de compensarle como es debido por lo que apenas tuvo ocasión de conocer hasta que ambos nos escapamos de Desembarco del Rey. Yo misma también fui culpable de ser fría y distante con él. Era una niña ingenua cegada por el odio y el dolor. Pero finalmente abrí los ojos y lo vi como realmente era."

Oberyn la miró casi con ternura.

"Nada se siente igual que el amor de juventud," murmuró él con suavidad.

"Eso vos lo sabéis mejor que yo, por vuestra experiencia. Pero sé que lo mío es mucho más que un amor de juventud. Mientras yo viva, mi amor crecerá y madurará conmigo," afirmó ella rotundamente.

Sansa se levantó y él la imitó.

"Si necesitáis algo más, decídmelo, mi señora. Os habéis ganado la amistad incondicional del futuro rey de Poniente, o eso espero," ofreció él con destellos de diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

"Es un gran honor, mi príncipe." Ella hizo una reverencia delante de Oberyn y él le tomó la mano para besarle el dorso. Sansa de nuevo se puso muy roja y el príncipe soltó su mano dirigiéndole una última mirada traviesa, ante la que ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Salieron de la sala y él la acompañó hasta las habitaciones de Pod y Leena. Sansa quería pasar un ratito con su amiga, a la que últimamente veía menos, y ese era uno de los pocos momentos que tenía disponibles para ello.


	154. Chapter 154

Sansa no daba crédito a sus oídos.

"¿Lady Brienne de Tarth está a las puertas de Meereen y solicita una entrevista conmigo?" Se volvió hacia Tyrion, que también se mostraba muy sorprendido. Uno de los Inmaculados que vigilaban las puertas de las murallas de Meereen había ido corriendo hasta la pirámide para anunciar la llegada de la mujer guerrera, y permanecía en el corredor, aguardando la respuesta de Sansa. "¿Te lo puedes creer, Tyrion? Ha viajado hasta aquí para volver a ofrecerme sus servicios. Es realmente testaruda. Ya rechacé su petición de servirme.¿Por qué se empeña en buscarme? Se ha arriesgado a recorrer miles de millas sin saber si yo quiero aceptar que ella sea mi guardaespaldas." Ella se paseaba por la habitación, perpleja.

"No es tan distinto de lo que hicimos nosotros cuando realizamos el mismo viaje que ella para venir a pedir asilo a Daenerys. Lo hicimos sin saber si ella nos aceptaría. Y no obstante lo hicimos, porque no teníamos otro sitio adonde ir. Tal vez ella tampoco lo tiene," razonó Tyrion.

"Quiere se mi guardia personal. En lugar de ofrecer sus servicios a la reina, me los ofrece _a mí_. Recuerdo que en Desembarco del Rey me contó que ella había hecho un juramento a mi madre y que deseaba seguir cumpliendo con dicho juramento. Pero yo jamás habría pensado que estaría tan dispuesta a cumplirlo, hasta el punto de viajar a través de medio mundo para venir a una ciudad extranjera a jurar lealtad a una mujer a la que ni siquiera conoce. Aunque yo sea la hija de Catelyn, Lady Tarth sólo me conoce de oídas y tan sólo me vio algunas veces brevemente en la Fortaleza Roja. Es difícil creer en tanta lealtad, Tyrion. Me han decepcionado tan horriblemente desde que salí de Invernalia que desconfío de cualquier extraño que se acerca con aparentes muestras de buena voluntad u honradez, no puedo evitarlo."

"Jaime me habló razonablemente bien de ella, y eso que mi hermano muy rara vez elogia a alguien. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron que la doncella de Tarth era como un grano en el culo pues es muy cabezota y no se rinde cuando se le mete una idea en la sesera. También dijo que es una mujer increíblemente fuerte y hábil y no es tonta, pese a que Jaime le achacaba un exceso de sentido del honor que la hace llevar sus decisiones hasta las últimas consecuencias, por muy difíciles que sean de llevar a cabo. Siempre se esfuerza por hacer lo correcto. Mi hermano se quejaba de que ella lo aburría, pero yo sabía que en realidad él la admiraba a su manera. Y eso es decir mucho, tratándose de mi hermano. Él y yo compartimos esa vena cínica y escéptica que nos hace creer en muy pocas personas y desconfiar de la mayoría." Tyrion guardó silencio y la observó. "La decisión es tuya, Sansa. Ella quiere ser tu guardia personal, y yo no meteré en lo que tú consideres que es mejor para ti o no. Mi consejo es que lo pienses con detenimiento. Ella parece una persona íntegra y siempre nos viene bien tener a alguien más dentro de nuestro círculo que nos sea leal. Necesitamos todo el apoyo posible para ser más fuertes, si un día queremos recuperar lo que nos han quitado. Y a ti no te viene mal contar con protección extra. Ya sabes que todo me parece poco para ti, cariño."

"Pero los Inmaculados ya nos protegen suficientemente bien, Tyrion, y ellos han sido preparados para soportar sin inmutarse largas horas de quietud. Lady Brienne no tendrá gran cosa que hacer aparte de montar guardia en la puerta y patrullar el corredor, y acompañarme cada vez que tenga que desplazarme a algún sitio. No es un oficio precisamente estimulante y casi todo el mundo necesita un poco de acción en su vida. Dudo que ella sea muy distinta de la mayoría," objetó Sansa.

Tyrion reflexionó.

"Probablemente no lo sea, pero mírala, Sansa. ¿Cuántas mujeres consiguen lo que ella? Ha tenido que enfrentarse a docenas de brutos que la miraban con desprecio por atreverse a empuñar una espada, y les ha vencido. Si ha conseguido abrirse paso en un medio reservado a los hombres, puede hacer otras muchas cosas, como permanecer horas al lado de una puerta, oyendo cómo su señora folla con el señor durante la mitad del día." Tyrion le dirigió su mirada chispeante y lasciva, y ella se sonrojó, como de costumbre.

"Oh, no. Ahora sí que lo pintas como el oficio más emocionante del mundo, Tyrion. Y lo que nos faltaba, una testigo más de nuestras actividades de cama. Como si no tuviéramos bastante con que casi toda la pirámide nos oiga," se quejó Sansa, sin poder reprimir una risita ahogada.

"Bueno, no creo que una más importe mucho, Sansa," pinchó él, con otra risita. Ella le pellizcó el antebrazo.

"Está bien, si eso es lo que ella quiere. Pero le diré que puede renunciar cuando quiera, si se cansa. Después de todo, no va a tomar los votos de la Guardia Real ni de la Guardia de la Noche. No tiene por qué estar atada a mí de por vida."

"Para alguien que aspira a ser un verdadero caballero, como ella, algo muy raro en estos tiempos, sus votos son tan sagrados como los de cualquier otra institución juramentada. Estoy seguro de que, si te jura su espada, lo hará de por vida, al menos de que te las arregles para hacerla cambiar de parecer alguna vez. Se pegará a ti como si fuera tu sombra, ya lo verás." Tyrion sonreía, con el destello travieso en sus ojos. Le divertía imaginarse a aquella mujer tan fuerte y honorable siguiendo a su mujer a todas partes y aguantando estoicamente en la puerta hora tras hora. La doncella de Tarth le inspiraba simpatía, como todas las personas que no encajaban en un mundo que las despreciaba. En Desembarco del Rey la había calado rápidamente, algo que no era nada difícil dada su naturaleza limpia y noble. En su mirada intensamente azul no había el menor rastro de doblez.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, no seré yo quien la detenga si alguna vez decide que ha cumplido sobradamente con su juramento y desea dejarlo." Ella recordó un detalle. "Pero ya has oído que no viene sola. El Inmaculado ha dicho que la acompaña un hombre rubio que parece ser su escudero o algo así. ¿También tengo que admitirlo a mi servicio?"

"En la audiencia privada con ellos escucha lo que tengan que decirte. Si Lady Brienne viaja con ese hombre, debe de ser de su plena confianza, a menos que sea un espía o traidor que sabe disimular muy bien, y dudo que ese sea el caso. De todas formas, hablaremos con ellos y tú juzgarás qué es más conveniente para ti."

Sansa asintió, pensativa.

"¿Y si yo no la aceptara? ¿Qué haría ella entonces?"

"Es muy probable que ella no haya considerado muy en serio esa posibilidad. Nadie que viaja miles de millas lo hace pensando en que va a recibir un no por respuesta. Acuérdate de nosotros, Sansa."

Ella le sonrió con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, recordando la gran aventura que habían vivido desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Meereen y que un día contarían a sus hijos y a sus nietos, si los dioses les permitían vivir lo suficiente.

"Es verdad. Bien, Tyrion, dile a Larva de Mosca que acompañe a Lady Brienne hasta la sala privada de la reina. Y también habrá que avisar por lo menos a Ser Barristan y a Missandei para que estén presentes y den su opinión. Con Oberyn no podemos contar a esta hora del día, pues apenas para en la pirámide. Si la admitimos en Meereen, tiene que ser con el consentimiento de otros consejeros también, como hacemos en las audiencias públicas," expuso ella.

Tyrion la miró con admiración y ternura. No, definitivamente aquella ya no era la niña asustada y silenciosa con la que se había casado.

"Cuando seas la señora de tu propia casa, no habrá quien te detenga, mi vida. Estoy deseando verte en plena acción. ¿Sabes lo que me excita que des órdenes y te sientas segura de lo que haces?," la pinchó él, sintiéndose muy caliente.

Sansa se echó a reír.

"Oh, tonto. ¿Es que piensas tumbarme en cada esquina cuando ejerza como la señora de nuestra casa? Entonces no me dejarás hacer nada en todo el día, mi travieso esposo." Ella le mordió levemente el labio inferior, muy consciente de que eso lo encendería aún más.

"De eso se trata, mi ardiente esposa." Él deslizó sus manos sobre la tela que cubría los pechos de ella. "Eres muy malvada. ¿Cómo crees que voy a salir ahí fuera con este bulto en los pantalones?"

"Pobrecito mío. Qué malvada soy." Sansa lo soltó con una risita.

"Mucho. No tienes ninguna compasión." Tyrion respiró hondo varias veces para tratar de relajarse.

"Anda, anda, ve ya. No hagamos esperar a nuestros nuevos invitados por más tiempo." Ella disfrutaba enormemente.

"Ya te pillaré luego, pequeña descarada."

Tyrion fue hacia la puerta y salió a comunicar a Larva de Mosca que la dama de Tarth fuera escoltada hasta la pirámide. También pidió a Escarabajo Verde que estuviese presente en la sala como escolta junto con Pod y Mosca Blanca. Por último, solicitó a Escarabajo Verde que avisara a Ser Barristan y a Missandei para que acudiesen a la sala privada a recibir a Lady Brienne. Ser Barristan era un gran guerrero, pero más valía tomar precauciones suficientes y contar con más soldados. En lo tocante a la seguridad de Sansa, Tyrion no escatimaba. Los Inmaculados corrieron a comunicar los avisos y mensajes a sus destinatarios. Después, Tyrion entró de nuevo en sus habitaciones.

"Es una lástima que no tengamos tiempo, o te tumbaría ahora mismo en el suelo y te daría un repaso, mujer. ¿Estás lista? Para ir a la sala privada, quiero decir," preguntó él, pícaro.

"Estoy lista para _todo,_ Tyrion," contestó ella juguetonamente.

"Por los infiernos, Sansa. ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? Provocarme de esta manera justo cuando tenemos obligaciones que atender..."

"Oh, sí, tienes la mujer más mala del mundo." Ella se inclinó y lo besó, lamíendole los labios. Se incorporó rápidamente y fue ante el espejo a asegurarse de que su cabello estaba bien arreglado y se alisó la falda.

Salieron y se encaminaron a la sala privada, cogidos de la mano. Por el camino recogieron a Pod, que ya había sido avisado por Escarabajo Verde, y Sansa y Leena se saludaron alegremente y lamentaron no poder pasar más tiempo juntas.

Pod también estaba sorprendido por la noticia. Recordaba bien a la mujer guerrera, con la que se había cruzado a menudo por la Fortaleza Roja. Reconoció que le había caído bien. _No es de extrañar. Ambos son personas de buen corazón, leales hasta la médula y considerados bichos raros. Si Sansa admite a Lady Brienne, ella y Pod casi seguro que congeniarán, y eso es importante para Sansa y para mí. Si los dos van a ser nuestros guardaespaldas de ahora en adelante, tendrán que llevarse bien, pues pasarán mucho tiempo en mutua compañía,_ reflexionó Tyrion.

Fueron los primeros en llegar a la sala privada. Poco después llegaron Ser Barristan, Missandei, Mosca Blanca y Escarabajo Verde.

"Ha sido toda una sorpresa oír que ha llegado a Meereen la hija de Lord Selwyn Tarth. Lo conocí hace muchos años y es un buen hombre, aunque a ella nunca la he visto. ¿Vos sabéis algo de ella, Lord Tyrion?," inquirió el caballero.

"Bastante. De hecho, fue ella la que acompañó a mi hermano en su viaje de vuelta desde los campamentos de Robb Stark, donde había estado cautivo, hasta Desembarco del Rey. Mi suegra, Lady Catelyn, liberó a Jaime en secreto, a cambio de que él enviara de vuelta junto a ella a sus hijas, es decir, mi esposa aquí presente y Arya Stark, y encomendó a Lady Brienne que se asegurara de que él sobreviviera y cumpliera su promesa. Es una larga historia, pero por ahora es suficiente con saber que Lady Brienne ayudó a mi hermano a llegar vivo a la ciudad en un viaje muy peligroso. Jaime perdió una mano cuando fueron capturados por unos esbirros de Roose Bolton, pero al final ambos consiguieron continuar con el viaje."

Todos los demás escuchaban el relato de Tyrion en sliencio.

"Es obvio que él no cumplió con su promesa. Ninguna de sus hijas le fue devuelta a Lady Catelyn," replicó Ser Barristan.

"No, no pudo hacerlo. Sansa estaba casada conmigo y Arya había desaparecido. Y poco después, mi suegra fue asesinada," aclaró Tyrion.

"Muy cómodo para él. Le resultó muy fácil librarse de su promesa, ¿verdad?"

Tyrion se sintió picado por aquel comentario. El anciano tenía fuertes prejuicios contra su antiguo compañero de armas en la Guardia Real, y Jaime no estaba exento de culpa ni era un gran hombre, pero a Tyrion no le gustaba nada que malinterpretasen algunas de las cosas que su hermano había hecho.

"La habría cumplido si hubiera podido. Pero no pudo porque sencillamente era imposible, Ser Barristan. Mi padre jamás le habría permitido quitarle de las manos la _llave del Norte_ como él mismo decía, o sea, Sansa. Y Arya Stark llevaba mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida. No se supo más de ella desde el día en que Joffrey mandó ejecutar a Ned Stark. Y cuando el Rey en el Norte y Lady Catelyn murieron, ¿a quién iba a enviar Jaime de vuelta una hija casada y prisionera en Desembarco del Rey, y a otra hija que muy bien podía estar muerta también o que a saber dónde se encontraba? ¿Enviar fantasmas a otro fantasma? Admito mi parte de culpa en lo concerniente a Sansa y su cautiverio en la Fortaleza Roja. Pero Jaime no tuvo la culpa de eso ni de que Arya se hubiera esfumado. Ni tuvo nada que ver con la Boda Roja." Acarició la mano de Sansa por debajo de la mesa, como pidiéndole perdón por tener que sacar ese tema que era tan doloroso para ella. Sansa le devolvió la caricia y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, para indicarle que comprendía.

El caballero apretó los labios y no dijo nada más.

"Lady Brienne ha expresado su deseo de servir a mi esposa. Ya que no es posible devolver a la vida a Lady Catelyn, la doncella de Tarth pretende seguir sirviéndola de la única forma posible: consagrando su espada a una de las hijas que juró devolverle," añadió Tyrion. "No puedo decir que la conozca demasiado personalmente, pero creo en mi hermano por mucho que algunos aquí presentes tengan una opinión muy distinta de él. Y mi hermano tenía fe en ella. Jaime no ha respetado a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero respeta a Lady Brienne. Si mi esposa está dispuesta a aceptarla como su guardaespaldas, no veo por qué tiene que haber objeciones. Creo que se le debería dar una oportunidad, como nos la dieron a mí y a Sansa cuando llegamos aquí. Si no fuera porque la reina nos concedió el beneficio de la duda, no sé qué habría sido de nosotros. Esta mujer merece ser tenida en cuenta, y estoy convencido de que sería un gran acierto tenerla entre nosotros. Yo mismo respondería por ella." Tyrion calló y aguardó otras intervenciones.

Ser Barristan habló otra vez.

"Por mí, de acuerdo. No tengo realmente nada en contra de ella y, como decís, merece una oportunidad de ser aceptada, como todos nosotros la tuvimos," expuso el anciano con sencillez.

Tyrion se volvió hacia Missandei.

"Si Lady Sansa no tiene nada que objetar, yo tampoco lo tengo," dijo la joven de Naath, mirando a la aludida con su tímida sonrisa.

Sansa se decidió.

"De acuerdo entonces. Escuchemos lo que tenga que decir y decidiremos. Por supuesto, yo también responderé por ella si la acepto. A fin de cuentas, es a mí a quien quiere servir y yo seré responsable de lo que haga en lo concerniente a sus obligaciones conmigo."

"Muy bien. Démosle la bienvenida entonces," dijo Tyrion. "En cuanto al hombre que la acompaña, imagino que será ella quien responda por él y, si ha viajado a lo largo tantas millas con ella, debe de ser de su plena confianza. De todos modos, observaremos su comportamiento con detenimiento y escucharemos lo que tenga que decir. ¿Todo el mundo está de acuerdo?"

Los demás asintieron. Después, los presentes en la sala, excepto Pod y los Inmaculados (el joven escudero a causa de su timidez y los soldados a causa de que no eran dados a la charla trivial) conversaron alrededor de la mesa de reuniones. La doncella de Tarth no tardaría en aparecer.

Efectivamente, unos minutos después fue anunciada por Larva de Mosca y los consejeros se pusieron en pie para recibirla con cortesía.

Lady Brienne entró en la estancia. Su estatura causó impresión entre los que no la habían visto antes. Tyrion nunca había conocido a una mujer tan alta, y dudaba que los otros se hubiesen topado con muchas como ella. Su armadura también causó impacto, sobre todo porque nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver a una mujer llevando una. Sus armas habían sido requisadas en las puertas de la ciudad, y le serían devueltas cuando quedase demostrado que era de fiar. Llevaba corto el rubio cabello, casi tan claro como el de Daenerys, y sus grandes ojos eran muy azules. No era hermosa y además su atuendo ocultaba su feminidad, pero a ella nada de aquello parecía importarle un ápice. Había dedicado su vida a unas metas en las que los encantos femeninos eran más un estorbo que otra cosa.

Lady Brienne hizo una torpe reverencia ante la concurrencia, con tan escasa gracia como la que había desplegado ante Joffrey y Margaery el día de la fatídica boda real.

"Mis señores. Mis señoras," dijo, mirando a a su alrededor. Fijó su mirada en Sansa, quien se sintió extrañamente conmovida. Había un profundo respeto y una callada pena en aquellos ojos, como si Sansa le recordase vivamente a Lady Catelyn y esa semejanza trajese recuerdos de una época que la mujer conservaba en su memoria con afecto. Sansa se preguntó cómo habría sido la relación entre su madre y ella, pero de una cosa podía estar segura, y era de que Catelyn la había tratado con la deferencia con la que los Stark trataban a todos los que les servían. "Lady Sansa. Tuve el placer de conocer y servir a vuestra madre. Si no fuera por ella, probablemente yo estaría muerta. Ella me dio un propósito para continuar viviendo cuando el rey Renly murió, asesinado por órdenes de Stannis. Yo fui un miembro de su Guardia Real, y lo habría sido hasta el día de mi muerte si hubiera podido. Lord Renly siempre me trató con la amabilidad con la que casi nadie me ha tratado. Y en un instante lo perdí todo. Yo quería quedarme allí junto a su cuerpo y vengarle, pero Lady Catelyn me convenció de que me condenarían a mí por su muerte y entonces no podría hacer nada por él. Nos escapamos juntas y yo le juré mi espada. Juré protegerla. Le fallé, como fallé a Renly." La mujer rubia hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y su mirada se nubló. Se rehízo y continuó. "Pero yo le había hecho una promesa antes de que ella muriera. Le dije que le devolvería a sus hijas, a cambio de llevar a Ser Jaime Lannister a Desembarco del Rey. Ella amaba a sus hijos por encima de todo, mi señora. Liberó a Ser Jaime sin el consentimiento del rey Robb, porque quería a sus hijas junto a ella. Yo llegué a admirarla de veras. Fue una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido. Y yo le fallé. No estuve allí junto a ella para protegerla, ni tampoco cumplí con lo prometido." Miró a Sansa con determinación. "Mi señora. Sé que no soy digna de que me aceptéis. Pero si lo hacéis, tendréis a vuestros pies a la más devota de las servidoras. Daría mi vida por vos, si con ello pudiera salvar la vuestra si tal momento llegara, y compensar por mis muchos errores." Y dicho eso, se arrodilló delante de Sansa, con la cabeza gacha en señal de absoluta sumisión.

Sansa la contemplaba con perplejidad, como si no diese crédito a la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Miró a Tyrion, quien le dirigió una sonrisa levemente divertida. Se volvió también hacia Ser Barristan. El caballero observaba a Brienne con una mezcla de emociones, como si aquella escena le recordase algo similar que hubiese experimentado en su pasado. En ese momento, él intervino.

"¿Cómo sabemos que sois realmente quien decís ser? Sí, Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa os conocen por haber ayudado a Ser Jaime a llegar vivo a Desembarco del Rey. Pero eso no prueba que vuestras intenciones sean honestas. Podríais haber sido enviada aquí por Cersei o por el mismo Matarreyes para matar a mis amigos aquí presentes, en venganza. Cersei cree que Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa fueron los autores de las muertes del rey Joffrey y de Tywin Lannister. Y Ser Jaime podría muy bien creer lo mismo. También era hijo de Lord Tywin y _tio_ del rey." Puso un especial énfasis irónico en la palabra _tío._ Tyrion no podía culpar al caballero por sospechar la verdad. "Vos pasasteis mucho tiempo en compañía de Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne."

Ella se había puesto roja, y se alzó de nuevo.

"Ser Barristan. Sois el caballero que más respeto en el mundo. Pero os equivocáis. Nadie me ha enviado. Y Ser Jaime no culpa a su hermano, eso lo sé. Él mismo me lo dijo, y yo lo creí, porque él era mi amigo. Me salvó la vida, ¿sabéis? Cuando los esbirros de Roose Bolton nos capturaron y nos llevaron a Harrenhal, Jaime podría haberse marchado solo y dejarme allí. Yo no valía nada a los ojos de Lord Roose. Pero él volvió y me rescató. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Más tarde, en Desembarco del Rey, descubrimos que el juramento hecho a Lady Catelyn era muy difícil de cumplir. Lady Sansa estaba casada con Lord Tyrion, y Lady Arya no estaba por ninguna parte. Las cosas se habían complicado mucho. Pero yo decidí que a pesar de todo continuaría con la misión. Buscaría a Lady Arya, y me propuse encontrar su rastro aunque me dejase la vida en el empeño. Ser Jaime me regaló su espada nueva. Fue su contribución a nuestra misión. Lady Sansa," dijo Brienne, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la muchacha. "Tengo algunas cosas muy importantes que contaros, cosas que supongo que ignoráis y que espero que os convencerán de mis intenciones."

Sansa abrió mucho los ojos, con el corazón acelerado, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

"Adelante, mi señora. Decid lo que tengáis que decir."

"La espada que Jaime me dio no es un arma corriente. Está hecha de acero valyrio, y es una de las dos espadas que Lord Tywin mandó forjar tras fundir el mandoble de vuestro padre, _Hielo_. La he llamado _Guardajuramentos_ y la he traído conmigo para entregárosla, pues es legalmente vuestra, mi señora, como hija de Lord Eddard. La he tratado con todo cuidado y he tenido el privilegio de comprobar que no hay mejores armas que las que están fabricadas de acero valyrio. Jamás he tenido nada mejor en mis manos. Cuando la veáis, os daréis cuenta de que no miento. El acero valyrio de cada espada es único y no se puede cambiar aunque se funda de nuevo. Veréis la huella de _Hielo_ en _Guardajuramentos_."

Sansa sintió un nudo apretándole la garganta y no pudo hablar. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

"Pero aún no os he contado lo más importante, mi señora. Me puse en camino para buscar a vuestra hermana. Y la encontré."

Sansa se tapó la boca con las manos y cayó de rodillas, pues de repente las sintió tan flojas como la mantequilla. Tyrion enseguida le pasó un brazo por los hombros para sostenerla, preocupado por que pudiese hacerse daño.

"¿Qué? ¿Visteis a Arya sana y salva?," preguntó Sansa con la voz temblorosa.

"Sí, mi señora. La encontré en el Valle de Arryn. Ella viajaba con el Perro Clegane, que seguramente la había secuestrado para entregársela a la reina Cersei. Dije a Arya que podía venir conmigo, pero ella se negó, y Clegane se interpuso. Luché con él y lo derroté, dejándolo muy malherido, pero Arya había escapado. No di con ella. Lo siento mucho, mi señora. Otra vez fallé a Lady Catelyn." Brienne tenía los ojos bajos y los hombros gachos.

Sansa aún tenía las manos sobre su boca y las lágrimas fluían en abundancia por sus mejillas.

"¡Arya está viva! Lo sabía, Tyrion, lo sabía. Te lo dije. Mi hermana no está muerta. Es una chica fuerte. ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de adónde pudo ir?" La joven había olvidado por completo su compostura y su voz era ansiosa, casi angustiada.

Brienne negó con la cabeza, abatida.

"No, mi señora. La busqué concienzudamente, pero se había esfumado. Cuando la vi, me dio la impresión de que se encontraba bien. Sucia y desaliñada, como es normal en una fugitiva, pero no parecía herida ni demasiado desnutrida, sólo un poco delgaducha. Yo incluso diría que había desarrollado cierta... relación amistosa con el Perro, y él se mostró fieramente protector, aunque por supuesto cómo no iba a ser así, si le esperaba una recompensa en Desembarco del Rey..."

Sansa se echó a reír de repente, con una risa nerviosa que delató su alterado estado de ánimo.

"¡Por supuesto que iba sucia y desaliñada! Ella _siempre_ estaba sucia y desaliñada... Y yo sé que el Perro no le habría hecho daño. Lo sé. Él cuidó de mí en la Fortaleza Roja, cuando todos los demás me trataban como a la hija del traidor. Cuidó de mi hermana también... Sé que sigue viva, en alguna parte. Es tan cabezota..." Se puso en pie de repente. "¡Oh, Lady Brienne! Vuestra revelación significa un mundo para mí. Ahora sé que mi hermana está viva. Eso me da muchas esperanzas." Su cuerpo se agitaba como una hoja al viento. "Tyrion, tenemos que averiguar dónde está ahora, y ver si podemos traerla aquí. Ella seguramente no sabe que yo estoy en Meereen, podemos localizarla y hacerla venir..."

Tyrion le tomó las manos con firmeza.

"Sansa, mírame." Ella recobró en parte su compostura y obedeció. "Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para localizar a tu hermana. No va a ser tarea fácil, pero removeré lo que sea necesario. Y ahora quiero que te tranquilices. Alterarte no ayudará a Arya, ni a ti tampoco. ¿De acuerdo, mi amor? La encontraremos, pero puede llevarnos tiempo."

Sansa respiró hondo varias veces y soltó las manos de él para tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas, que seguían fluyendo. Sonrió feliz.

"De acuerdo. Me calmaré. Aún no puedo creerlo. Ahora sé que dos de mis hermanos están vivos, Tyrion." En esa ocasión fue ella quien le tomó las manos a él, y Tyrion las apretó.

"Me alegro tanto por ti, cariño," dijo él suavemente.

Toda la sala parecía como hipnotizada. Ser Barristan tosió discretamente y los demás recobraron de golpe el uso de sus sentidos.

"¿Recordáis algo más sobre vuestro encuentro con ella, Lady Brienne?," preguntó Sansa, con la voz controlada. "Necesito que me deis toda la información posible sobre ella."

 _Chica lista. Quiere conocer todas los detalles que pueda para atesorarlos en su memoria, y al mismo tiempo se asegura de que Brienne está contando la verdad_ , pensó Tyrion, orgulloso de ella.

"Sus ojos. Eran los de una niña que ha visto mucho más de lo que debería. Me dieron pena. Llevaba el cabello corto y ropas muy raídas. Y en el cinto tenía una espada pequeña, como hecha a su medida. Observé que vuestra hermana es zurda, pues se cuelga la espada en el lado opuesto al habitual. La mayoría de la gente es diestra," explicó Brienne.

Sansa quedó satisfecha con la descripción, y sonrió ampliamente.

"Su espada se llama _Aguja_. Nuestro hermano Jon mandó forjarla para ella en Invernalia como regalo de despedida cuando ella y yo nos marchamos con nuestro padre a Desembarco del Rey, y Arya nunca se separa de su espada. En la capital mi padre contrató a un espadachín braavosi para que le enseñara a luchar. Y es cierto, Arya es zurda."

"Me miró por unos momentos como si me envidiara, mi señora. Como si quisiera ser como yo cuando crezca. En cierto sentido, la compadezco," dijo Brienne, con una leve sonrisa.

"En efecto, Arya sueña con ser una guerrera, Lady Brienne. Sois muy observadora," elogió Sansa sinceramente.

"Tengo que serlo para sobrevivir, mi señora."

"Por supuesto. Y ahora, nos gustaría conocer a vuestro compañero. Es descortés hacerlo esperar en la puerta." Sansa paseó la mirada por los demás y ellos asintieron. Larva de Mosca hizo pasar a Larko, que entró con una expresión intimidada.

"Él es Larko de Lys," presentó Brienne. El muchacho hizo una inclinación de cabeza dirigido a todo el mundo y Pod alzó la vista de repente, observándolo detenidamente. Sin duda al oír que era de Lys su interés aumentó, pues Leena era lysena, pensó Tyrion. "No es realmente mi escudero, pero ha sido una gran ayuda." Ella calló y lo animó a hablar con un gesto de la cabeza.

"Gracias, Brienne," dijo él, que parecía haber recuperado el uso de su voz. "La conocí en Lys, cuando ella hizo una escala accidental en la isla a causa de una tormenta. Me ofrecí a acompañarla porque mi vida allí no tenía demasiados alicientes. Carezco de familia y odiaba mi trabajo." Aunque el joven no dio más datos al respecto, Tyrion se imaginó en qué había consistido su trabajo. "Brienne me ofreció la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, y aquí estoy. Ser un escudero no es la ilusión de mi vida ni tampoco soy muy buen luchador, pero tengo otras habilidades. Si nos admitís en Meereen, me esforzaré para que me acepten en algún gremio donde necesiten buenos dibujantes." Larko esbozó una sonrisa vacilante. "Aquí soy un completo extraño pero, si se me permite hablar en favor de Brienne, diré que es la mejor persona que he conocido, y me he cruzado con muchas más de las que querría. Contaríais con una gran aliada. Si la rechazáis, me rechazáis a mí también, porque ella es mi amiga y no la abandonaré."

Brienne lo interrumpió con un gesto de fastidio, como si ya hubiesen discutido antes sobre eso sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. "Larko, no. Tú tienes que hacer tu vida sin preocuparte por mí, ya te lo he dicho. No permitiré que tires por la borda tu oportunidad."

"Y yo ya te he dicho también que donde vayas tú, iré yo. No te vas a librar de mí, y tienes que hacerte de una vez a la idea de que así es como son las cosas."

Sansa y Tyrion intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. _Parece que estos dos comparten algo más que una amistad_ , transmitían sus miradas.

Brienne sacudió la cabeza y se contuvo, recordando que había más personas en la sala. Se sonrojó, como si ser pillada discutiendo con su _amigo_ fuese lo más vergonzoso del mundo.

"Disculpadnos," dijo. "Él es tan cabezota como yo, me temo."

Sansa reprimió una risita. Se sentía eufórica desde que tenía la plena certeza de que Arya estaba viva.

Brienne y Larko permanecieron en pie, uno al lado del otro y en un tenso silencio. Sansa lo rompió.

"Está bien, Lady Brienne. Os admitiré a mi servicio, pero no tendréis que hacerme ningún juramento todavía. Antes de eso, ambas deberíamos estar seguras de que es eso lo que queremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y el juramento tampoco es necesario. Siempre seréis libre de elegir lo que queráis. Si algún día deseáis abandonar vuestro servicio, no os lo impediré. Comprendo que debe de ser duro pasarse la vida siendo guardaespaldas, y nunca exigiría a nadie que entregue su vida por mí."

Brienne contempló a Sansa por unos momentos, con los ojos muy azules.

"Sois la viva imagen de vuestra madre, mi señora. Ella estaría orgullosa de vos." Sansa tembló y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. "En cualquier momento estaré encantada de haceros el juramento, ahora mismo si hace falta, no me importa. Pero esperaré a que vos estéis dispuesta. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para merecer estar a vuestro servicio, Lady Sansa."

"Por ahora, me contentaré con que descanséis y empecéis a adaptaros a vuestra nueva vida en Meereen, Lady Brienne."

"Os estoy infinitamente agradecida, mi señora." Brienne se arrodilló una vez más con devoción. Sansa por su parte casi había olvidado lo que era experimentar tantas emociones distintas en un solo día.

"Supongo que eso significa que vuestro amigo Larko de Lys también se quedará entre nosotros, ¿no es asi?," preguntó Sansa, con un ligero tono de broma.

"Por supuesto, mi señora," afirmó Larko con presteza, y Sansa rio de nuevo, todavía invadida por las fuertes emociones de aquel inusitado encuentro.


	155. Chapter 155

Tyrion, Sansa, Pod, Escarabajo Verde, Mosca Blanca, Brienne y Larko se quedaron en la sala privada de Daenerys después de que Ser Barristan y Missandei se hubiesen marchado. Los tres escoltas de Tyrion y Sansa permanecían en pie detrás de ellos, que estaban sentados enfrente de los dos recién llegados, con la mesa de reuniones de por medio. Había una jarra de vino y varias copas, pero nadie se había servido aún. Tyrion cogió la jarra. En Desembarco del Rey era Pod quien servía las bebidas, pero ahora era más que un simple escudero y, además, a Tyrion le gustaba servir el vino a quienes lo compartían con él.

"¿Os apetece un poco de vino dorniense, mi señora?," ofreció a Brienne, cortés. Como Sansa no bebía desde que descubrió su embarazo, él no le preguntó si le apetecía.

"No, gracias, Lord Tyrion. Y no soy una señora," replicó Brienne, incómoda.

A Sansa aquella reacción de la mujer le recordó a Arya. A menudo Robb, Bran o Theon la pinchaban llamándola _mi señora_ , porque sabían que eso la hacía enfadar. Ella les gritaba que no era una señora y que nunca lo sería, y que un día les vencería en el uso de las armas. Los otros se reían y entonces Arya agarraba pequeñas piedras y se las lanzaba con muy buena puntería, mientras ellos echaban a correr para esquivarlas. En alguna ocasión les lanzó algo más que piedras. Sansa varias veces creyó haber visto volar boñigas de caballo. En aquella época la escandalizaba la conducta rebelde y salvaje de Arya y la desaprobaba profundamente, pero ahora sólo podía sonreír con nostalgia. Incluso sentía cierta admiración por su hermana, algo que antes jamás habría considerado posible, por la destreza con la que manejaba el arco y por su desenvoltura y arrojo. A pesar de que Sansa estaba demasiado ocupada aprendiendo a ser la perfecta dama y soñando con el galán misterioso que un día le robaría el corazón y se la llevaría a su flamante castillo, había sido feliz. A veces hasta ella se había reído con las incesantes bromas de sus hermanos y había participado de forma entusiasta en las batallas de bolas de nieve, entre otras pequeñas travesuras. Casi siempre estaba de uñas con Arya, pero ahora observaba a Brienne y echaba de menos a su única hermana tanto que casi le dolía el corazón. La certeza de que estaba viva contribuía a aumentar esa sensación, al pensar que Arya podía estar sola y desamparada en cualquier parte, sin nadie que velara por ella como su familia lo había hecho.

"¿Cómo os gustaría que os llamemos entonces?," quiso saber Tyrion, haciendo un gesto a Larko con la jarra. Él asintió con la cabeza y Tyrion llenó una copa para él.

"Simplemente Brienne," respondió ella.

Tyrion se sirvió una copa para él mismo.

"De acuerdo, Brienne. Contadme. ¿Cómo ese encontraba Jaime cuando lo dejasteis en Desembarco del Rey?" Tyrion estaba deseando saber algo de su hermano, aunque se tratase de información de varios meses atrás. Desde que Jaime le había escrito, no había recibido más noticias suyas.

"Estaba bien. Entrenaba todos los días con Ser Bronn para mejorar su mano izquierda." Se quedó callada y Tyrion suspiró con disimulo. Aquella mujer no era precisamente muy habladora. Tendría que sonsacarla un poco.

"¿Cómo llevaba la muerte de Joffrey?"

"Él no me decía nada, pero sé que se culpaba por no haber podido impedir su envenenamiento," confesó ella, siempre cauta con sus palabras.

"Me lo imagino. Se toma más en serio sus deberes como Guardia Real de lo que aparenta. Y siendo el Lord Comandante, debe de haber sido un duro golpe que su rey muriese delante de él." Tyrion no hizo alusión al parentesco entre Jaime y Joffrey. Su hermano nunca había sentido mucho afecto por el pequeño monstruo. Le importaba más su cometido de proteger al rey. "¿Estabais allí cuando murió mi padre?"

"No. Aún estaba vivo vuando me marché. Me enteré de su fallecimiento semanas más tarde."

"¿Y mi hermana? ¿Clamaba a gritos por mi ajusticiamiento?," preguntó él, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Brienne se puso tensa. Era evidente que, durante el poco tiempo en que había tenido la ocasión de conocer a Cersei, Brienne no se había sentido encantada con ella precisamente.

"Estaba... Como enloquecida. No paraba de decir que no descansaría hasta tener vuestra cabeza." Iba a continuar, pero guardó silencio a tiempo. Tyrion sabía que se había mordido la lengua para no añadir que su dulce hermana también clamaba por la cabeza de Sansa. Pero Sansa no era tonta, y se habría dado cuenta de qué era lo que Brienne omitía.

"Pues dudo que descanse mucho, pues no le va a resultar nada fácil quitármela," bromeó Tyrion. Tomó la mano de Sansa para calmarla. La pobre muchacha había palidecido. Desde el principio era consciente de la amenaza que Cersei suponía, pero que se lo recordaran reabría el antiguo temor.

"¿Estuvisteis en la coronación de Tommen?"

"Sí, Lord Tyrion. Se llevó a cabo una semana después del funeral del difunto rey Joffrey. Parecía asustado. Se veía tan joven en el Trono de Hierro...," evocó Brienne.

"Sí, demasiado," coincidió Tyrion. "Pero al menos Tommen no es un monstruo. Una pena que no tenga más fortaleza de carácter. Mi tío Kevan es quien realmente gobierna, por supuesto. Menos mal que ha tomado las riendas, es un hombre competente. Pero la labor que tiene por delante es muy difícil. Ya es invierno, y este invierno va a ser especialmente duro, lo sé." Tyrion contempló a Brienne en silencio durante unos segundos antes de seguir. "¿Sabéis que Jaime está en Aguasdulces, tratando de rendir el castillo que Ser Brynden Tully retomó a los Frey?"

Al oír aquella noticia, Brienne dirigió a Tyrion una mirada preocupada. Él observó a Larko por el rabillo del ojo, al notar que el joven lyseno se revolvía un poco en su silla. No parecía gustarle que se mencionara al antiguo amigo de Brienne, y a Tyrion aquel descubrimiento lo divertía. Sin duda había algo entre aquellos dos. Viajar juntos a lo largo de tantas leguas tenía sus efectos sobre un par de personas que a todas luces se atraían.

"Lo ignoraba," dijo Brienne. "Cuando me marché, él estaba planeando una viaje rápido a Dorne para visitar a la princesa Myrcella, y ya no supe nada más." _No sólo para visitar a Myrcella. Mi hermana habría querido que Jaime se la echara sobre el hombro y se la llevara a rastras a Desembarco del Rey. Pero se llevó un chasco. Su hija tiene arrestos para mandarla a hacer gárgaras cuando se pone pesada._

"En efecto, fue a Dorne, y pudo comprobar que Myrcella estaba muy bien con los Martell. Regresó poco después, y mi tío Kevan lo envió a terminar con la rebelión de Aguasdulces." Él y Sansa estaban un poco preocupados a ese respecto. No habían recibido aún ningún mensaje sobre cómo se estaba desarrollando el asedio, pero Tyrion tenía un mal presentimiento. No se sentía tranquilo respecto a Jaime y además, si el Pez Negro moría a causa de su testarudez, sería otro golpe para Sansa.

"El Pez Negro es un hueso duro de roer. Mi padre a veces hablaba de él con admiración," Recordó Brienne. Sansa le dirigió una sonrisa.

 _Eso me temo. Que quizás sea demasiado cabezota,_ pensó Tyrion.

"Esperemos que encuentren una solución al conflicto que evite un gran derramamiento de sangre," dijo él. _Aunque si se tratara de sangre Frey, no me importaría demasiado._

Lo intranquilizaba saber que las habilidades diplomáticas no eran el punto fuerte de Jaime.

"Eso espero yo también, Lord Tyrion. Pero me temo que no es un gran negociador. No tiene mucha paciencia y le encanta provocar. Lo aprendí muy bien en las semanas que pasé con él." Brienne se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. No daba la impresión de sonreír mucho en su día a día.

"Yo también lo sé muy bien, Brienne. Pero al menos no es tonto." _Imprudente, pero no idiota._ Eso no lo tranquilizaba mucho más.

"He de admitir que estoy impresionado. Haber realizado un viaje tan largo para hacer honor a un juramento... He conocido a muy pocas personas así, y eso que me considero un hombre de mundo y he tenido tratos con todo tipo de gente."

"Si no tuviera mi palabra, ¿qué me quedaría, Lord Tyrion?," repuso ella. "Mi palabra es todo lo que tengo. Ni siquiera la espada que llevo conmigo es mía."

"Tenéis razón, pertenece a mi esposa." Tyrion se volvió a mirar a Sansa, sonriente. Ella habló a continuación.

"Quiero que sigáis dándole uso, Brienne. ¿Quién mejor que vos? Yo no sabría qué hacer con ella, aparte de colgarla en la pared. Una espada como esa merece más que ser un simple adorno que mostrar a las visitas. Me sentiré honrada de teneros a mi servicio, Brienne."

La mujer resplandeció de orgullo. "La llevaré con honor, Lady Sansa. Con ella os protegeré a vos y a vuestra familia hasta el fin de mis días."

"Sé que estáis dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero, como os dije antes, también quiero que sepáis que no es necesario que me hagáis el juramento de lealtad. Tal vez llegue un día en que os canséis de dedicar vuestra vida a un trabajo tan tedioso como el de ser mi guardaespaldas. Puede que, llegado el momento, sintáis que queréis hacer otras cosas, formar una familia, en fin, lo normal en una mujer joven como vos." Sansa lanzó una mirada rápida a Larko. Él estaba pendiente de la conversación. "Por eso no tenéis que ataros a mí con ningún juramento. Me basta con vuestra buena voluntad y dedicación. Esto no es como si fuerais un miembro de la guardia real, Brienne. Sois libre de actuar como os plazca."

Brienne pestañeó.

"Esto es lo que quiero hacer, mi señora. Para esto he nacido. Y además, está el juramento que le hice a vuestra madre, que me ata a vos lo mismo que me ataba a ella. Os serviré con placer y os aseguro que no me arrepentiré."

"Llegamos a un acuerdo entonces. Pero recordad, si en algún momento sentís que no queréis continuar, no estáis obligada y yo misma os liberaré del compromiso. Quiero que seáis feliz con lo que hagáis, Brienne," dijo Sansa.

"Lo seré, mi señora."

"Estupendo. ¿Y vos, Larko? Sois de Lys, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, mi señora. Pero afortunadamente, me fui. La vida allí no me ofrecía nada. Y Brienne me ofreció una vida nueva."

"¿A qué pensáis dedicaros aquí?"

"Carezco de experiencia en la mayoría de los oficios, pero tengo buena disposición para el trabajo. Mi mejor habilidad consiste en dibujar. Podría ser útil en el gremio de constructores, por ejemplo, o en el de los tallistas. Sé hacer diseños complejos y dibujar de memoria, sin necesidad de usar un modelo," explicó Larko.

"Muy bien. Cuando hayáis descansado del viaje, buscad a Kerro, el representante de los libertos, y exponedle vuestro caso. Él os ayudará. Es uno de los consejeros reales y, aunque casi siempre está muy ocupado trabajando en la ciudad, no es difícil localizarlo si preguntáis por él. Cualquiera os guiará hasta él," recomendó Sansa.

"Así lo haré, mi señora," asintió Larko con una sonrisa.

"Mi mejor amiga también es lysena. Es la esposa de Podrick, el guardaespaldas de mi marido." Sansa señaló a Pod con la mano y él se inclinó levemente.

"¿De verdad? Me agradará conocerla y charlar con alguien que también es de mi tierra. Aunque no guarde muchos buenos recuerdos de Lys, ha sido el sitio donde nací y crecí. Y donde conocí a Brienne. No podía permitir que ella continuase su viaje sola, sin nadie que la cuidara." Larko se volvió a mirar a su amiga, sonriente.

Brienne puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sé cuidar perfectamente de mí misma, Larko, como bien sabes. Vas a hacer que parezca débil delante de Lady Sansa."

"Y yo también te he dicho cientos de veces que todo el mundo necesita ayuda, Brienne. Eso no te hace parecer débil," rebatió él.

"No, claro que no," intercaló Sansa, divertida. "Larko tiene mucha razón."

Brienne dejó escapar un leve suspiro de irritación, como si esa no fuera la primera vez que mantenía una discusión similar con su compañero.

 _¿Estará enamorada de él? Es muy posible... Salta a la vista que se preocupan el uno del otro y que se gustan. Pero me temo que ella es demasiado testaruda para reconocer que alberga sentimientos hacia él... Y Larko probablemente no la esperará eternamente._ Sansa se sintió algo triste al pensar en eso, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Brienne era mayor y libre de decidir qué quería hacer con su vida. Y parecía tenerlo muy claro.

"No os robaremos más vuestro tiempo, Brienne y Larko. Necesitáis descansar. Los Inmaculados os guiarán hasta vuestras habitaciones, y los niños de la pirámide os atenderán para todo lo que necesitéis," ofreció Sansa. "Esperamos que vuestro alojamiento os resulte cómodo. Hasta hace poco, la mayoría de los libertos de Meereen vivían en unos campamentos en las afueras y se han mudado recientemente al interior, y también unas cuantas familias viven aquí, en la pirámide. La ciudad está bastante repleta de gente, pero aún hay sitio disponible en la pirámide."

"Muchas gracias, mi señora. No he tenido un alojamiento fijo en más de cinco años, y a menudo he dormido al raso. Después de eso, casi cualquier sitio es un paraíso en comparación."

Sansa pensó que había sido una pena que Arya se hubiese negado a ponerse bajo la protección de Brienne y viajar con ella hasta Meereen. No sólo porque Sansa la echaba terriblemente de menos, sino porque además su cabezota hermana habría estado encantada de acompañar a una mujer guerrera como Brienne. Pero su naturaleza desconfiada había sido más fuerte que la tentación, y Sansa no se lo reprochaba. Ojalá ella misma hubiera sido siquiera la mitad de desconfiada que Arya a su edad. Había tenido que aprender de la peor de las maneras.

Sansa se puso en pie, y los demás la imitaron.

"Lo dicho, id a reponeros del viaje, y bienvenidos a Meereen. Tengamos fe en que la reina Daenerys vuelva pronto. Sé que volverá."

"Seguro que sí, mi señora. Si Brienne salió ilesa de un foso donde tuvo que enfrentarse a un oso de tres metros de alto, llevando simplemente un ridículo vestido como prenda de vestir y una espada de madera como arma, es igual de posible que la reina regrese," animó Larko, burlón.

Brienne le lanzó una mrada casi asesina. Era evidente que detestaba que Larko sacara a la luz ese episodio. Mientras salían de la sala privada, Sansa intuyó que Brienne le echaría a Larko un rapapolvo durante el camino hacia sus habitaciones, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

* * *

Sansa se sentía de forma parecida a cuando de niña se bañaba desnuda en el estanque del bosque de dioses con Jeyne Poole. La emoción del riesgo la impelía, en lucha con el temor instalado en la boca de su estómago. Al final, la fascinación por lo prohibido terminaba por vencer a la prudencia y ella llevaba a cabo la pequeña travesura con un placer culpable, mirando constantemente a todos lados, temiendo descubrir la sombra de su padre o de su madre que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de que que no era la perfecta dama que creían que era. Tal vez la castigarían sin pasteles de limón durante semanas, o le prohibirían salir del castillo hasta la siguiente primavera (aunque en su fuero interno Sansa sabía que sus padres no eran tan severos como para castigarla duramente). Pero la pequeña Sansa no podía resistirse. Algo tiraba de ella hacia algunas de las cosas que era muy consciente de que no debía hacer. Solían ser cosas de escasa importancia y que no conllevaban un gran peligro. No se atrevía a tanto como sus hermanos, especialmente Arya y Bran. Si su madre hubiera pillado a Arya en algunas de sus fechorías, la habría castigado en su cuarto durante mucho tiempo. Y en cuanto a Bran, ¿cuántas veces había seguido escalando por los muros del castillo en los que era menos probable que Lady Catelyn lo sorprendiera? Y aún así, Sansa intuía que su madre _sabía_. Que sus hijos no podían engañarla, pero había veces en que a ella simplemente no le quedaba otro remedio que hacer la vista gorda o que fingir que no se daba cuenta. Porque de lo contrario estaría en un sinvivir constante, siempre con el corazón en la garganta. Tal vez era esa la actitud que las madres se veían obligadas a adoptar para no morirse de un susto. Hacer a veces como que no veían, y dejar a sus hijos creer que ellas no se daban cuenta, pensó Sansa con una sonrisa. Probablemente eso era lo que la esperaba a ella como madre.

Sansa no había llegado a tanto en sus travesuras como Arya o incluso Bran cuando era niña. Ella iba a ser una gran dama, y las grandes damas no se ponían perdidas de barro, no destrozaban sus vestidos, no trepaban hasta lo más alto de las torres ni correteaban por todas partes espiando y aprendiendo habilidades propias de hombres. No soltaban palabrotas como si fuesen arrieros ni gastaban bromas pesadas.

Pero incluso Sansa, a la que Arya solía criticar tachándola de _doña perfecta_ y de aburrida, a veces sentía la llamada de la aventura, como cualquier niño. Y cada vez que hacía algo que no entraba en el código de conducta de la Septa Mordane, sentía esa mezcla de emoción y miedo, de atracción y rechazo.

Tal como se sentía ahora.

Era la primera vez que pisaba un burdel. Se alegraba de que Brienne se encontrara descansando de su viaje en la pirámide y no la hubiera acompañado. Sansa sencilamente había preferido no comunicarle sus planes para ese día. Le daba la impresión de que la mujer se habría empeñado en escoltarla y Sansa sentía vergüenza de que su primer cometido a su lado consistiera en apostarse junto a la puerta de unas habitaciones en un burdel. Al menos Pod, Mosca Blanca y Escarabajo Verde ya estaban acostumbrados a oír desde la puerta y desde los corredores sus actividades sexuales, y Tyrion y Sansa también estaban acostumbrados a la proximidad del escudero y de los soldados. Pero Brienne acababa de llegar y Sansa ignoraba si la mujer se sentiría muy incómoda con ese aspecto del trabajo que quería desempeñar. Tal vez eso la hiciera reconsiderar su afán por prestarle el juramento y prefiriese buscar otra ocupación menos... sonrojante. Ser simplemente un soldado como los demás, sin estar pegada a sus faldas constantemente. O formar una familia... Sansa se había percatado de que había algo entre ella y Larko. No le cabía duda de que el muchacho la quería, y eso enternecía a Sansa. Seguramente la misma Brienne había descartado la posibilidad de que algún hombre la quisiera. La mayoría de los hombres rechazaban a las mujeres que no encajaban en el papel para el que se suponía que estaban destinadas. Tenían la mente demasiado cerrada para aceptar que esas mujeres fuesen más fuertes que ellos, que peleasen mejor que ellos, que no se conformaran con vivir entre cuatro paredes pariendo hijos y dirigendo obedientemente la casa de su esposo y señor mientras él entraba y salía como le apetecía, se emborrachaba cuando le venía en gana, se acostaba con putas y mozas de taberna e incluso a veces tumbaba encima de los sacos de grano a alguna de las chicas que trabajaban en las cocinas del castillo, y cuando había un conflicto o una guerra era él quien acudía al campo de batalla.

Pero Larko era distinto de otros hombres, como lo era Tyrion. Sansa no tenía que preguntarle para saber que el muchacho lyseno había crecido en un ambiente sórdido y carente de afecto. Lys sugería la belleza de una isla que parecía encantada, pero sólo en la superficie. Bajo aquella apariencia, había toda una red de prostitución a la que estaban destinados muchos niños que no tenían el privilegio de haber nacido en familias ricas, y saltaba a la vista que Larko no había sido una excepción. Pero aquellas carencias afectivas que había sufrido, en lugar de convertirlo en un hombre frío y sin alma, lo habían hecho muy sensible al amor. En ese sentido, era muy parecido a Tyrion. La falta de amor no lo había transformado en un monstruo, respetaba a las mujeres y no las menospreciaba. Y soñaba con ganarse el corazón de la que le hiciese suspirar.

Larko se había enamorado de Brienne, estaba claro. Mientras Tyrion guiaba a Sansa por un corredor del burdel hacia los baños privados, ella sonreía. Tal vez pudiese echar una mano y hacer que aquellos dos por fin se espabilaran...

"Veo que al final te ha gustado la idea de venir aquí. Estás muy sonriente, mi señora," le dijo Tyrion, abriendo la puerta. Oberyn se había tomado la molestia de reservar las habitaciones para ellos.

Un agradable calor los envolvió nada más cruzar el umbral. En el centro de la estancia había una piscina cuadrada llena de agua caliente y humeante. Debía de medir unos dos metros de lado. Había braseros de bronce por todas las esquinas y la luz de las velas era tenue y sugerente. En un perchero colgaban unas grandes toallas blancas y mullidas, y Sansa comprobó que estaban limpias y que olían agradablemente. A parecer, los clientes estrenaban las toallas que les eran ofrecidas. Nadie más las había usado antes, o eso era lo que Oberyn había explicado a Tyrion. Era una de las exigencias habituales de los clientes selectos. Sansa se alegró de ese detalle.

Había dos puertas en la estancia, una enfrente de otra. Una daba a la sala de vapor, que era pequeña. Tenía una chimenea con piedras entre las brasas, unas grandes pinzas para manipular las piedras y cubos para verter el agua sobre ellas. Había algunas gruesas esteras sobre el suelo y otro par de toallas limpias. La puerta del otro lado de la estancia de la piscina daba a una habitación normal en la que había un diván, una alfombra, profusión de cojines bordados y un par de mesitas bajas. En una de ellas había vino, té de menta y copas. Sansa sonrió. Lo del té de menta era sin duda una pequeña alusión de Oberyn al encuentro que él y ella habían tenido el día anterior para empezar a planear el día del nombre de Tyrion. En la otra mesita había un almuerzo cubierto con una gran tapadera convexa para mantenerlo caliente. De todas maneras, si se enfriaba ellos mismos podían calentarlo sobre un brasero que tenía encima una parrilla que podía retirarse fácilmente para evitar quemaduras.

"¿Qué te parece, Sansa? ¿Te gusta esto?"

"Teníamos que haber descubierto este sitio antes, Tyrion," respondíó ella, traviesa.

"Veo que no te desagrada mucho estar en un burdel," pinchó él.

"No es tan terrible. Y además, así podemos jugar a que soy una de tus antiguas chicas, y parecerá mucho más realista." Ella deslizó las manos provocativamente sobre el pecho y el abdomen de él. "Haré como que yo trabajo aquí y tú eres un cliente habitual."

Tyrion cerró sus manos sobre las nalgas de ella y la atrajo hacia él.

"Me da la impresión de que ese juego me va a encantar," murmuró, acariciando los firmes glúteos sobre el vestido. "Además, una chica embarazada me pone muy caliente."

"¿Te has acostado con muchas chicas preñadas, mi señor?" Ella se separó un poco de él. "¿Vas a desnudarme tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?"

"Mmm, ambas opciones son muy sugerentes. Por ahora, prefiero que lo hagas tú, querida. Hazlo despacio. Ya sabes cómo me gusta."

Ella hizo un mohín de fingido reproche.

"¿No vas a contestar a mi pregunta, mi señor? ¿O crees que soy demasiado curiosa?"

"Oh, me gustan las chicas curiosas. No, no me he acostado con muchas mujeres preñadas, que yo sepa." Tyrion tenía una expresión de genuina lujuria y diversión en sus ojos.

"¿Alguna tenía una gran barriga? ¿Lo hacíais con ella encima de ti?"

"Vaya, veo que te interesan mucho los detalles. ¿Es para saber cómo te resultará más cómodo hacerlo cuando la tuya crezca?" Tyrion acarició la incipiente redondez de su vientre.

"Es para saber cómo puedo complacer más a mi señor."

Tyrion se sentía tremendamente excitado. Ella era buena en ese juego. Muy buena.

"Me complaces con sólo tenerte delante, preciosa. Eres un regalo para cualquier hombre."

Ella empezó a desatarse el vestido y deslizó la tela por encima de sus hombros hasta descubrirlos.

"Muchos hombres no aprecian lo que tienen delante. Sólo les interesa lo que tengo entre mis piernas por el placer que obtienen. Pero yo no les importo nada. Para ellos es suficiente con meter sus pichas en un agujero blando y caliente. El resto les da igual. Pero tú eres diferente."

Sansa se bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, sacó los brazos de las mangas y empujó a tela por encima de sus caderas para deshacerse de él, todo con gestos lentos e insinuantes.

"¿Por qué crees que soy diferente? Soy como cualquier otro. Sólo te utilizo para mi placer." Tyrion no estaba muy seguro de que el matiz de culpa en su voz fuese una parte del juego. Él había utilizado a todas aquellas chicas. Incluso si ellas habían estado conformes con eso. Pero... ¿De verdad era tan ingenuo como para creer que lo habían hecho _voluntariamente_? ¿Una mujer pobre, desesperada y sola tenía realmente otra opción que no fuese la de abrirse de piernas para sobrevivir? ¿Realmente él había creído alguna vez que podía gustarles tener que aceptar en la cama a hombres como él?

Sansa debió de percibir su tono de auténtica culpa, pues se arrodilló otra vez delante de él, a medio desnudar, y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Tyrion la deseaba salvajemente. ¿Cómo podía desearla tanto incluso cuando se sentía culpable? Pero así había sido siempre, incluidos sus peores momentos. ¿No se decía que cuando un hombre se emborrachaba casi hasta la inconsciencia, su miembro no se levantaba? ¿No era eso lo que su padre le había reprochado el día de su boda con Sansa, que no se le levantaría por estar borracho perdido y no podría desvirgar a su flamante esposa? Pues bien, Tywin no habría tenido nada que temer a ese respecto, pensó Tyrion con sarcasmo. Su picha insaciable actuaba por su propia cuenta y se erguía orgullosamente contra viento y marea.

"Lo eres. Eres diferente. Has dejado que otros te hagan creer que no mereces la pena, pero yo, que entiendo de estas cosas, te digo que no es así. Tú me haces sentir que soy una mujer completa, no sólo un coño."

Tyrion le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla. Sabía que lo que ella acababa de decir tampoco formaba parte del juego.

"No merezco siquiera tocarte. Eres demasiado hermosa." Los ojos de él brillaban.

"Tú eres el único que quiero que me toque," dijo ella con determinación, y lo besó con ansia. Él se sumergió en el beso con total abandono, olvidando su culpa, olvidándose de todo excepto de aquella piel extremadamente suave, de aquellos labios, de aquella lengua. Sus manos deambularon sobre el pecho de ella. Le desató los cordones de la prenda interior que cubría sus pechos, la abrió y se la quitó de un tirón. Rodeó los pechos con las manos y los manoseó, apretándolos con los dedos y frotando los pezones con las palmas. Sansa gimió entre sus labios, arrebatada en el intenso abrazo que compartían.

Tyrion besó y lamíó los pechos y Sansa lo apretó contra ella, con las manos entre sus rizados cabellos rubios, que estaban pegajosos por la humedad de la estancia. Esa humedad hacía brillar la piel de ella y la volvía resbaladiza, y a él eso lo enloquecía. Terminó de quitarle él mismo la ropa y ella lo ayudó a quitarse la suya sin pérdida de tiempo. Ambos deseaban sentir la piel desnuda del otro.

Se sumergieron en la piscina caliente. Sólo estaba llena hasta la mitad de su altura. Oberyn debía de haber dicho a los encargados que no la llenaran hasta el tope, en consideración a la estatura de él. Tyrion no podía más que estarle agradecido.

Sansa se sentó encima de él y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, mientras él apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes de la piscina. El agua le llegaba sólo un poco más arriba de la cintura. Podrían hacerlo sin temor a que él se ahogara, pensó Tyrion con ironía.

Era más cómodo que hacerlo en la tina que usaban como bañera. Disponían de más espacio. Sansa se apoyó en el borde de la piscina con ambas manos y se montó sobre su miembro. Él recibió la calidez de las entrañas de ella con un suspiro y gimió mientras Sansa se movía sobre él, agitando el agua a su alrededor. Tyrion con una mano la estimuló entre sus piernas y con la otra se aplicó a sus pechos, hasta que sintió la explosión de ella y se abandonó en su interior. Ambos gritaron su placer compartido y se estremecieron, hasta que se calmaron. Sansa se quedó encima de él, rodeándolo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados.

"Eres una chica increíble. ¿Nadie más te lo ha dicho, preciosidad?," preguntó él perezosamente, sonriendo sobre su cabello rojo que olía a limón y a ella.

"Sólo tú, mi señor," contestó Sansa, moviendo su cabeza mimosamente sobre el pecho de él.

"Qué ciegos están los hombres para no saber apreciar a una belleza como tú. Eres mucho más que lo que tienes entre las piernas. Pase lo que pase, no dejes que nadie te haga creer otra cosa."

"No lo permitiré, mi señor," dijo ella.

"Así me gusta. Eres una diosa. No lo olvides. ¿Estás cansada, cariño?"

"Oh, no, mi señor. Todavía tengo cuerda para mucho más. ¿Qué te parece si ahora probamos esa sala de vapor?"

Él le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa.

"Me parece estupendo. Tu piel húmeda y pegajosa me vuelve loco, ¿lo sabías?"

"Los hombres tenéis gustos muy peculiares," rio ella.

"Tú de eso sabes mucho, ¿no, querida?," inquirió él con sorna. Salieron de la piscina. Él tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos al borde e impulsarse de un salto hacia arriba. Sansa sabía que en esos casos era mejor dejarlo apañárselas solo. No quería que se sintiera humillado ofreciéndole ayuda.

"Un poco," dijo ella evasivamente, con aire pícaro. Se dirigieron a la sala de vapor. Tyrion sacó las piedras del fuego y las roció con agua. El vapor se extendió e impregnó su piel y sus cabellos. Ellos se tendieron sobre las esteras. Tyrion le acarició la leve prominencia del vientre.

"¿Alguna de tus chicas habituales se quedó embarazada en la época en que la visitabas?" La pregunta le vino a la mente de repente, y la formuló sin pensar. Casi al instante lamentó haberlo hecho.

Él se tensó un poco junto a ella.

"Creo que no, Sansa. Sus vientres no crecieron durante los meses en los que yo era su cliente habitual. Aunque, por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que alguna no hubiese concebido justo antes de que se acabaran mis tratos con ella y por eso yo no me enteré. Tal vez alguna me dejó a propósito, para que yo no supiera nada. Imagino que todas temían a Tywin y lo que él podía hacerles si averiguaba que había pequeños bastardos míos en sus vientres. Y en cuanto a las chicas de una sola noche... Pues el caso sería el mismo. Me pregunto si sólo la generosidad de mi bolsa era lo único que conseguía superar el terror que debían de sentir hacia mi padre. En Lannisport no había nade que no se echara a temblar con sólo oírlo nombrar."

Sansa no se daba por vencida. Siempre que se trataba de la autoestima de él, ella no se rendía.

"Sí, es muy probable. Pero yo estoy segura de lo que al menos algunas de ellas sentían mientras estaban contigo. Lo sé. No me importa lo que tú opines de ti mismo, yo también soy mujer y sé lo que se siente. Ni tú mismo puedes quitarme eso, mi amor, ni convencerme de lo contrario." Ella posó una mano sobre la mejilla de él.

"Ya sé que no. Estoy casado con una chica que tiene la cabeza dura." Tyrion le besó la palma, sonriente.

"Bastante. Y ahora, me gustaría disfrutar un poco más de esta sala de vapor, ya sabes. Ya que has pagado por ella, deberíamos sacarle provecho, ¿no crees?"

"Estoy de acuerdo," coincidió él, adoptando su mirada depredadora.

Lo hicieron sobre las esteras, con el estímulo añadido de sus cuerpos resbalosos de vapor, y después se secaron y fueron a la habitación normal para comer y beber. El almuerzo era al menos tan decente como los que preparaban los cocineros de la Gran Pirámide, y se quedaron satisfechos.

Después, volvieron a hacer el amor sobre los cojines, y en esa ocasión usaron los juguetes sexuales, que Tyrion había traído. Ya hacía un tiempo que no los utilizaban, y aquel era el momento ideal. También hicieron otros juegos eróticos con el vino y con el té y las carcajadas se mezclaron con los gemidos. Por fin, cansados, se vistieron y dieron por terminada su estancia en el establecimiento. Se sintieron un poco culpables por haber tenido tanto tiempo a sus escoltas aguardando fuera, pero al menos ellos también habían comido. Oberyn había dejado dispuesto que también se les llevase la comida a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta de las estancias de Tyrion y Sansa.

"Ya sabes, están acostumbrados a eso. Para ellos estar ahí no es distinto de estar en la pirámide patrullando los corredores," justificó Tyrion, mientras se preparaban para salir.

"Me pregunto si alguien aparte de los Inmaculados es capaz de llevar a cabo un trabajo tan tedioso sin acabar harto," reflexionó Sansa.

"Supongo que casi nadie llega hasta tal extremo. Yo por mi parte me pregunto cómo Jaime pudo aguantar tantas horas junto a la puerta de Robert mientras lo oía refocilarse con un tropel de mujeres día tras día." Salieron al corredor y se pusieron en camino hacia la calle. "Habría sido un motivo más que suficiente para consolidar su título de _Matarreyes_ , y dudo que mi hermana o yo mismo hubiéramos tenido nada que reprocharle por ello," dijo Tyrion con su humor negro. "Dudo que lo soportara porque estuviese plenamente entregado a su labor como Guardia Real."

Sansa pensó en eso detenidamente mientras caminaban, con sus escoltas detrás, y expuso sus pensamientos.

"Quizás no amaba lo que hacía, pero sentía que era su deber. Un deber que parecía absurdo en muchos momentos, no lo niego. Todo juramento puede volverse una carga en algún momento de la vida. Los hermanos negros de la Guardia de la Noche deben de pasarse más de la mitad de sus vidas deseando mandar al cuerno su juramento. Incluso mi hermano Jon, con todo su sentido del deber, ha flaqueado más de una vez, no me cabe duda. Pero la gran mayoría de ellos nunca dejan de lado la Guardia. Porque, en el fondo, ese juramento es lo único que da verdadero valor a sus vidas. ¿Qué tenían antes de volverse _cuervos_? Miseria, abandono, crueldad, tanto la crueldad con la que habían sido tratados como aquella con la que trataban a los demás. Con su juramento, ganan cierto sentido del honor. Cierta dignidad. Ganan algo que es sólo de ellos y que el resto del mundo no puede compartir. Los hace especiales, de una precaria manera, pero los hace distintos."

Tyrion la miró como siempre que estaba convencido de que ella no era de ese mundo. La escuchó casi sin pestañear.

"Entiendo a tu hermano Jaime, y a mi hermano Jon. Entiendo a estos Inmaculados y a Brienne. Sé por qué entregan sus vidas por algo que va más allá de ellos mismos. Y el matrimonio también es un juramento sagrado. Quienes se casan se comprometen a algo más grande que ellos mismos, aunque muchos desprecien los votos que pronuncian delante del septo, del árbol corazón, de las gracias, cualesquiera que sean los dioses a los que rindan culto. Muchos no honran lo que prometen. El camino del matrimonio a menudo es amargo y difícil, como lo es cualquier otro camino que implica un juramento sagrado. Pero a muchos ese camino nos da algo en lo que creer, un propósito que se convierte en motor de nuestra vida. Y sentimos que tenemos que seguirlo hasta el final, porque da sentido a lo que somos."

Iban tomados de la mano por las calles de Meereen bajo el crepúsculo que teñía la ciudad de un halo de melancólica belleza, y ambos guardaron un silencio cómplice durante el resto del trayecto, reflexionando sobre las pequeñas cosas a las que algunos afortunados se aferraban con uñas y dientes para que sus vidas fuesen algo más que una cloaca sin ilusiones.


	156. Chapter 156

Tyrion estaba exhausto, pero no podía dormir. Tenía la sensación de que el mundo pesaba sobre sus hombros, pero podría sobrellevarlo perfectamente bien si sólo se hubiese tratado de él mismo, y no de Sansa. Con gusto habría cogido el sufrimiento de ella y habría cargado con él, si hubiera alguna forma de hacer tal cosa. Por desgracia, los sentimientos no se podían abarcar con las manos ni se podían desplazar de un lado a otro como si fuesen objetos, ni guardarse en cajones donde uno podía olvidarse de ellos.

Si él se sentía así, no podía ni imaginar cómo debía de sentirse ella, y aquello lo frustraba, casi como cuando en Desembarco del Rey no sabía cómo consolarla, ni ella le permitía hacerlo. Al menos ahora ella no lo alejaba de su lado con un muro de gélida distancia, pero él seguía sintiendo que era muy poco lo que podía hacer.

Era uno de esos días en los que él detestaba el mundo y maldecía a los dioses por infligir más dolor a la mujer que amaba. Como si ya no se hubiesen ensañado con ella bastante.

Aquella mañana, el maestre Maero le había enviado aviso a través de Mhyraz, y el niño le había explicado discretamente, mientras Sansa se arreglaba, que habían llegado dos mensajes con muy malas noticias que concernían a la señora. El maestre quería mostrárselos en persona, y Tyrion intuía que deseaba hacerlo para ofrecerle sus simpatías y probablemente para alejarlo de sus habitaciones durante un rato y que así tuviera tiempo para recomponerse antes de volver junto a Sansa y prepararse para comunicarle las malas nuevas.

Tyrion había hecho un gran esfuerzo para comportarse con normalidad delante de ella hasta que salió para ir a las habitaciones del maestre. Pese a todo, Sansa se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría, y él había tratado de disipar la sombra de su sospecha con bromas y besos, pero ella se había vuelto muy perceptiva y él estaba seguro de que no había logrado engañarla. Sansa no había insistido y parecía haber dejado correr el asunto por el momento, pues ambos tenían muchos asuntos que atender y ella debió de considerar que era mejor no tratar de sacar el tema hasta que fuese el momento adecuado.

Maero lo recibió con una expresión compasiva y Tyrion se temió lo peor.

A veces odiaba tener razón.

"Han llegado dos cuervos, Lord Tyrion. Y los mensajes que contienen no son precisamente alegres. Lo siento mucho," dijo el sanador con sencillez.

"¿Se trata de miembros de la familia de mi esposa?," adivinó Tyrion, sintiendo el corazón como una piedra en el pecho.

"Sí. Ser Brynden Tully ha muerto en el asedio de Aguasdulces. Se negó a rendir el castillo y se enfrentó a las tropas de vuestro hermano cuando éstas asaltaron la fortaleza. Ni el Pez Negro ni ninguno de sus hombres sobrevivió." Maero le tendió el trozo de papel y Tyrion lo leyó.

Sintió temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Se había temido aquel desenlace. El viejo idiota había seguido siendo un tozudo recalcitrante hasta el final. Todo muy honorable, pero aquella estupidez sólo había servido para llevar a la muerte a un puñado de hombres. Ciertamente, al Pez Negro ya no le importaba nada que no fuesen aquellos muros, ni siquiera su propio sobrino. Le había dicho a Jaime que por lo que a él respectaba, podían colgar a Edmure si les apetecía. Aquella cita, al parecer literal, que Varys había incluido de las palabras del viejo, hizo enfurecer a Tyrion. Aquello iba a ser un golpe muy duro para Sansa. Incluso si llevaba años sin ver a su tío-abuelo, ella lo quería y lo apreciaba aún más en esos tiempos, sabiendo que era uno de los escasos parientes vivos que le quedaban. Era probable que la alegría de que Arya estuviese viva la ayudase a soportar mejor la pena por la pérdida del viejo Tully, pero aún así...

El mensaje también decía que Aguasdulces había vuelto a las garras de Walder Frey y que Edmure seguía retenido como prisionero en las mazmorras del castillo, y que apenas se le permitía ver a su esposa Roslin y a su hijo recién nacido.

¿Cómo podía contarle aquello a Sansa? Una sensación desagradablemente familiar se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Recordaba muy bien la discusión con su padre cuando llegaron las noticias de la Boda Roja, y cómo su corazón de repente pesaba como mil piedras al pensar en cómo podía comunicar semejante noticia a Sansa... _¿Crees que ella se abrirá de piernas para mí cuando le cuente cómo hemos asesinado a su madre y a su hermano?_ Tyrion se estremeció al recordar. Ahora no se trataba de Catelyn y Robb, pero era otra persona que ella quería, y la felicidad que tanto le había costado construir en los últimos meses iba a sufrir una puñalada.

De repente se acordó de que había otro mensaje. Maero aguardaba pacientemente. Se lo entregó en silencio, y su mirada era aún más compasiva que antes. Aquello aumentó el temor de Tyrion.

Si antes el suelo había temblado bajo sus pies, ahora una brecha se había abierto y amenazaba con tragárselo.

 _Jon Nieve ha muerto. Cuando regresó de la campaña en Casa Austera (donde se libró una terrible batalla contra los Caminantes Blancos) y ordenó abrir las puertas del Muro para dejar pasar al Sur a la gente del Pueblo Libre que quiere vivir en el Agasajo, algunos de los hermanos negros lo apuñalaron por traidor a la Guardia de la Noche, entre ellos ser Alliser Thorne y un niño que servía como su mayordomo personal._

 _El Rey de la Noche ha despertado y en la masacre de Casa Austera él y sus lugartenientes se han cobrado un ejército de miles de muertos. Se avecina una noche muy oscura._

Si el mensaje sobre el Pez Negro había dejado a Tyrion muy preocupado, aquello no era nada en comparación con esa otra noticia.

Tyrion alzó la vista, estupefacto, incapaz de reaccionar durante unos segundos. La mirada fija del maestre reflejaba tristeza y conmiseración.

"Lo siento mucho, Lord Tyrion." Tras un titubeo, añadió: "Tal vez queráis llevaros un poco de esencia de sombra nocturna. Puede que ella la necesite. Una dosis pequeña no tendrá efectos nocivos en el bebé."

Tyrion asintió, aún aturdido. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuviera desorientado. Y también como si se hubiera sumergido en hielo y sus miembros estuviesen demasiado entumecidos para responder.

"Gracias, maestre," consiguió decir, con la garganta seca como el esparto.

El hombre fue a otra estancia a buscar un frasco de esencia de sombra nocturna, y cuando regresó Tyrion seguía tan inmóvil como si lo hubieran clavado en el suelo.

"Si queréis un poco para vos, podría daros otro frasco. Este sólo contiene la cantidad suficiente para una única dosis. Los frascos de esencia de sombra nocturna que yo administro nunca contienen más de esa cantidad, para que no haya riesgos de sobredosis, ya sea accidental o intencional."

"Entiendo. Gracias, pero será mejor que yo me mantenga con la cabeza despejada. Ella me necesita lúcido."

"Por supuesto. Espero que consigáis que se sienta mejor," deseó el braavosi.

"Lo intentaré, pero no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer en estas ocasiones," dudó Tyrion, desalentado.

"Haréis mucho más que ningún remedio que yo os pueda dar," aseguró Maero, con un leve gesto de ánimo.

Tyrion le sonrió con tristeza.

"Que tengáis un buen día, maestre."

"Que el vuestro termine mejor de lo que ha empezado, Lord Tyrion."

Durante el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones, apretaba los mensajes en sus puños como si quisiera deshacerlos en minúsculas virutas de papel, como si eso pudiera borrar las noticias que contenían. Por un momento, sopesó la idea de ocultarle a Sansa aquella información, pero la desechó por absurda. No se podía ocultar ni aplazar lo inevitable.

La lúgubre sentencia que tanto pregonaban los sacerdotes rojos de R'hllor le venía a la mente con machacona insistencia.

 _La noche es oscura y alberga horrores._

 _Jon está muerto. Ella apenas acababa de recuperar el contacto con él._

 _La noche es oscura y alberga horrores._

 _Apuñalado por sus propios hombres. Traicionado por sus hermanos. Traicionado por hacer lo correcto. Puede que tuvieras sangre Targaryen, pero no hay duda de que eras un auténtico Stark, Jon. Tan cabezota como toda tu familia. Pero yo prefiero a tu hermana. Ella eligió sobrevivir en medio de sus enemigos y peleó por ello con uñas y dientes, y en el proceso no se perdió a sí misma. Sansa es tan Stark como vosotros, pero está hecha de una pasta que adoro. No renuncia a su vida y ha aprendido a ser feliz en un mundo que se ha hecho añicos a su alrededor, y eso la hace más digna de admiración a mis ojos que cualquier hazaña que el resto de vosotros hayáis realizado. Ella superará esto también, Jon Nieve, pero no gracias a ti._

 _La noche es oscura y alberga horrores._

 _El Rey de la Noche ha despertado._

 _Se acerca el invierno. Se acerca el invierno._

 _No. Tenemos que luchar. Sansa vivirá. Nuestro hijo vivirá. No te los llevarás, condenado invierno, condenada noche._

Y esa repentina determinación le dio fuerzas para comunicar a Sansa las nefastas noticias.

Desde que Daenerys había desaparecido, Sansa no había vuelto a impartir lecciones en la escuela, y Tyrion lo lamentaba, pues sabía que a ella le encantaba aquella ocupación. Pero su joven esposa había insistido en contribuir a gobernar Meereen para ayudarle a compartir la carga, y ya incluso hacía algunas cosas por su cuenta. A veces presidía alguna audiencia pública junto con otros consejeros cuando Tyrion no podía hacerlo, porque algún asunto de urgencia lo reclamara en otra parte. También leía los despachos que llegaban, a menudo cuando él no estaba presente, y los analizaba con Missandei antes de debatirlos con él. Tyrion había formado su propia red de espías y mensajeros entre los libertos y ellos aportaban toda la información que obtenían de aquí y de allá. No era una red tan extensa ni tan eficiente como la que la Araña poseía, por supuesto, pero en eso nadie podía igualar a Varys. Aún así, Tyrion se enteraba de buena parte de lo que se cocía en la ciudad y en los alrededores. Temía un resurgimiento de los Hijos de la Arpía que se formara alguna otra organización criminal clandestina, y pretendía evitarlo a toda costa. Además, así se enteraba de cuáles eran las necesidades y carencias de la población y, si estaba en su mano subsanarlas, hacía lo que podía. Las flotas mercantes traían suministros cada pocas semanas, pues el comercio con Yunkai, Astapor y otras ciudades se había incrementado. Por otra parte, los beneficios de vender la piedra de la cantera o intercambiarla por productos de primera necesidad, aunque no suponían un aporte muy significativo, significaban algunos ingresos fijos que cada semana entraban en las arcas reales y alimentos frescos, telas y utensilios que se vendían en el mercado.

Por supuesto, había numerosos y difíciles problemas. La creciente y casi hacinada población de Meereen provocaba estrecheces y la convivencia era difícil. Sólo la constante presencia de los soldados que patrullaban las calles lograba atajar muchos de los conflictos y peleas, pero aún así todos los días surgían reyertas y a veces incluso moría gente. Pese a la conciencia de solidaridad que Daenerys se había esforzado en propagar entre los ciudadanos de Meereen, eran muchos y no dejaba de llegar gente que había escapado de la esclavitud en otras ciudades. Había viviendas donde habitaban varias familias juntas y era natural que surgieran roces que a menudo degeneraban en peleas graves incluso por las cosas más nimias. Las colas en las audiencias públicas eran tan largas que resultaba imposible atender a todos los peticionarios en un solo día, y las peticiones y reclamaciones de muchos se acumulaban y se posponían para otras audiencias, y aquella lentitud para resolver sus asuntos caldeaba los ánimos. Tyrion había impuesto un sistema por el que se atendían prioritariamente las reclamaciones urgentes que no podían ser retrasadas, como las referentes a asesinatos, violaciones, accidentes con daños personales y abusos de poder de los fuertes sobre los débiles. Si alguien era sorprendido robando la asignación que era lo único con que una persona discapacitada contaba para sobrevivir, era castigado, así como cuando alguien era sorprendido fingiendo una discapacidad. Por otro lado, las reclamaciones sobre daños exclusivamente materiales, como robos, no eran consideradas urgentes y no quedaba otro remedio que retrasarlas durante semanas y meses.

Por añadidura, la gente reclamaba la reapertura de los anfiteatros, pero sin Hizdhar para organizar juegos y espectáculos, Tyrion se negaba. Suponía demasiado trabajo organizarlos y además, odiaba las competiciones en las que los hombres luchaban a muerte. Al menos los torneos ponientis no eran mucho más que pura exhibición para que muchos caballeros pudieran lucirse y promocionarse, pero el principal objetivo no era matarse unos a otros. A menudo los accidentes ocurrían, por supuesto, y algunos caballeros morían o quedaban lisiados a causa de una lanza desgraciadamente certera, un golpe en una zona delicada del cuerpo, una mala caída del caballo o una herida infectada.

La madre de Hizdhar había puesto sus propios espías personales al servicio de Tyrion, y a veces ambos se reunían para charlar. Aunque no se fiaba de la mujer, Tyrion tenía que admitir que le resultaba útil. Era muy astuta y parecía conocer montones de secretos. Tyrion la vigilaba, pues no se le quitaba la sensación de que había en ella algo siniestro. El odio por la muerte de su único hijo no se disipaba en sus marchitos ojos oscuros, y aquello inquietaba a Tyrion. Un par de miembros de los Grandes Amos habían aparecido muertos en las últimas semanas, pero las investigaciones por el momento no esclarecían quiénes podían haber sido los autores. Tyrion no estaba seguro de si los autores eran miembros de los Amos (él sospechaba incluso de la madre de Hizdhar), o si eran libertos resentidos contra los Amos. Él era consciente de que incidentes como aquellos no contribuían a aumentar la voluntad de paz entre amos y libertos, ni siquiera entre los amos entre sí.

Tenía que reconocer que, por muy difícil y estresante que fuese gobernar una ciudad-estado como Meereen, el formidable reto le encantaba en el fondo. Prefería permanecer activo moviendo los hilos y lidiando con miles de asuntos, que mano sobre mano malgastando su cerebro, como cuando vivía bajo la sombra de Tywin. Su padre jamás le habría ofrecido la oportunidad de sentirse realizado, excepto en tiempos de verdadera necesidad y cuando no le quedase otra opción, como cuando lo designó Mano del Rey para controlar a Joff y a Cersei mientras se libraba la guerra contra el Norte. Era indispensable tratar de detener el cúmulo de barbaridades y despropósitos que habían llevado al continente a la situación desesperada en la que estaba cuando Tyrion regresó a la capital con permiso para ejercer el poder.

Pero gobernar con Sansa a su lado era infinitamente más satisfactorio de lo que habría sido hacerlo sin ella. En Desembarco del Rey había echado de menos junto a él una figura como ella, el apoyo constante que proporcionaba, la satisfacción de trabajar con las mentes al unísono, con una persona a la que amaba y respetaba profundamente, y que le amaba y respetaba en la misma medida. Podría vivir felizmente con ella el resto de sus días aunque no tuviese poder entre sus manos. Pero ella lo conocía muy bien. _Siempre buscarías el modo de volver a la arena. La arena del poder, de la política, de tu mente trabajando a pleno rendimiento. No serías realmente feliz sin eso, lo sé. Me amarías, cuidarías de mí como siempre has hecho, te volcarías en nuestros hijos, y no te sentirías desgraciado, al contrario; pero te faltaría algo, algo que ni yo ni nuestros hijos podríamos darte,_ le había dicho Sansa,y él la había mirado asombrado, pues había dado en el clavo. _No obstante, Sansa, si tuviera que elegir entre el poder y tú, no lo dudaría ni un segundo._ Había dejado el resto de su frase en un silencio deliberado y había sonreído a Sansa con picardía. Ella había fruncido el ceño, fingiendo sentirse ofendida, y entonces él se puso a hacerle cosquillas y acabaron haciendo el amor entre risas. Después, él le dijo que sabía que lo que le faltaba a ella era la sensación de tener un verdadero hogar. Podía vivir de prestado perfectamente, como vivían en la actualidad, y nunca se quejaría por ello. Pero Meereen no era Invernalia. Incluso si Invernalia ya jamás volvía a ser lo que había sido, era el único hogar que ella había conocido. Tyrion le había dicho que ojalá pudiese recuperarlo, porque sabía que ese sería el modo en que ella se sentiría completa. Sansa lo había sorprendido una vez más. _Tienes razón, a veces siento con fuerza que necesito recuperarlo. A ratos me duele el alma de nostalgia. Hay momentos en los que cierto matiz en el aire de Meereen, sin saber por qué, me recuerda a algún olor de cuando era niña. Invernalia y Meereen no pueden ser más distintos. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que lo que huelo es tu esencia que flota en el aire cuando te mueves cerca de mí, y ese aroma me hace sentirme segura y protegida, exactamente igual que cuando era pequeña y estaba rodeada por el aroma del hogar. Por eso sé que el hogar eres tú, Tyrion. Vayas donde vayas, yo iré contigo, porque tú eres mi hogar. Invernalia ya no será otra vez el que perdí, porque demasiadas cosas han cambiado, hay demasiado horror y dolor entre sus muros y eso no se puede borrar. Tú eres el hogar que yo adoro, el único que realmente necesito, el único en el que los fantasmas del pasado no pueden vencer a los sueños del futuro. Invernalia está lleno de fantasmas, y yo no querría volver allí sin ti._ Él no había sido capaz de hablar después de que ella le había dicho eso, pues sentía la garganta estrangulada de emoción.

Pero ahora, otro pedazo más del hogar de su niñez le había sido arrancado. Su hermano Jon. No importaba si no era su auténtico hermano; como Tyrion sospechaba, también podría ser su primo. Eso daba igual. Para ella era un hermano, se habían criado como tales, aunque ella se hubiese mostrado distante con él por los celos y el resentimiento de su madre y por los prejuicios contra los bastardos.

Sansa lo superaría, como había superado tantas cosas terribles. Pero Tyrion hubiese deseado borrar aquella noticia. Cargar con el peso él solo. Era tan doloroso verla sufrir... Tyrion aún se asombraba por cómo ella había logrado soportar todo el infierno de Desembarco del Rey sin enloquecer, sin ponerse a gritar de rabia, sin maldecir en voz alta, sin ponerse a lanzar cosas contra la pared, sin arrancarse los cabellos ni destrozar sus vestidos, sin agarrar jarra tras jarra de vino para emborracharse como él mismo había hecho tantas veces en su vida, sin arañarse la cara o sin agarrar un cuchillo y cortarse las venas, sin escupir a Joff, sin tratar de asesinarle a él mismo mientras dormía... El autocontrol que ella había demostrado lo tenía perplejo. Cómo se las había arreglado para no perder la cabeza donde cualquier otro la habría perdido, era algo que le hacía admirarla sin límites. Su fuerte instinto de conservación, su deseo de vivir, su callado desafío, todo ello unido a su naturaleza gentil, que no se había arruinado. La única vez en que verdaderamente había temido que ella se hubiese dado por vencida fue después de la Boda Roja. ¿Qué podía hacer él si Sansa perdía su voluntad de vivir? Nada. Sólo ser testigo de cómo ella se consumía lentamente. Y aquello le dolía terriblemente. No quería perderla. A esas alturas, Invernalia le importaba un bledo, el Norte le importaba un bledo. Era ella quien le importaba. Aún no estaba seguro de si la quería, pero no podía resignarse a verla morir. Era terrible ver a su flor del Norte marchitarse. Su esposa lo despreciaba, no cruzaban apenas palabra durante días enteros, ella ni siquiera lo miraba, como si él no existiera. Tyrion siempre regresaba a sus habitaciones de la Fortaleza Roja suspirando y con el corazón pesado como una piedra de cien kilos. Incluso a veces echaba de menos el calor de Shae, su cuerpo menudo y elástico perfectamente entrenado para el sexo, su risa, sus agudos comentarios y su sentido del humor, que eran las cosas que lo habían atraído de ella. Ya no sentía por su antigua amante lo mismo que antes, pero cuando no podía evitar que el abatimiento de regresar junto a una esposa niña inconsolable lo abrumara, no estaba muy seguro de que no hubiese terminado por correr junto a Shae y desahogarse con ella, por muy mal que se hubiese sentido después por traicionar a Sansa y por poner una vez más a Shae en peligro. Había conseguido resistirse a caer en la tentación, pero se había sentido tentado no obstante, y aquello aumentaba su sensación de culpa.

Pero entonces, cuando entraba en las habitaciones y Sansa como siempre estaba allí, sentada en el alféizar, mirando sin ver a través de la celosía, Tyrion contemplaba su adorable silueta, su cabello glorioso que seguía brillante y suave a pesar de que ella apenas comía y dormía, su soledad que lo atravesaba como una flecha... Y ante todo lo dominaba el sentimiento de que haría por ella cualquier cosa.

Moriría por ella.

Sí, estaría dispuesto a morir por ella, como el tonto romántico que era. Y sería feliz mientras lo hiciera. No importaba que Sansa no lo amara, ni que le diera igual lo que él hiciera.

En esos instantes en que la luz del sol brillaba sobre el precioso perfil de la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sentía que la quería. Pero después, la luz se desvanecía y ella seguía sin mirarle, sin hablarle, seguía dejándolo fuera de su vida, y él volvía a sentir el corazón pesado y el ánimo sombrío, como era lo habitual desde que Tywin le había arrojado encima la losa de su funesta presencia, la losa de arruinar sus esperanzas de sentirse útil y querido por alguien y, lo que era mucho peor, la de arruinar la felicidad y el futuro de Sansa.

Y ella resistió una vez más, empezó a salir del abismo y decidió quedarse junto a él. O, mejor dicho, marcharse junto a él.

Inspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta, con los mensajes todavía apretados en sus puños. La parte cobarde que había en él deseó que ella no estuviera allí, que alguna otra tarea la hubiera reclamado en otra parte de la pirámide, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Se reprochó su debilidad. Retrasar lo inevitable no mejoraría la situación.

Sansa, que estaba sentada leyendo unos documentos, se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Inmediatamente notó que algo iba muy mal. Su sonrisa se evaporó como el rocío cuando el sol empezaba a brillar con demasiada fuerza.

"¿Qué ocurre, Tyrion? Ya antes te comportaste de una forma rara."

Él le tendió los mensajes. "Lo siento muchísimo, Sansa," dijo simplemente.

Ella desplegó las dos cartas con las manos temblorosas, moviendo los ojos de una a otra. Unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron y cayeron sobre su vestido. Tyrion contempló las pequeñas manchas oscuras que dejaron sobre la tela, sintiéndose impotente.

Las cartas cayeron al suelo y ella se derrumbó sobre la silla, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Los sollozos sacudían todo su cuerpo con tal fuerza que Tyrion temió que pudieran lastimarla.

"Sansa," dijo él suavemente, acercándose a ella con cautela. Tal vez no deseaba su compañía y él no quería imponérsela.

"Oh, Tyrion," sollozó Sansa, aferrándose a su cuello. Él la rodeó con delizadeza y acarició su espalda con movimientos circulares, aliviado de que ella no hubiera rechazado su contacto. Si ella no lo dejaba fuera en los momentos de crisis, él sentía que podía ayudarla. Ninguno de los dos deseaba volver al vacío de Desembarco del Rey.

"Ven, Sansa. Tiéndete en la cama. Debes de estar muy incómoda," ofreció él dulcemente. Se separó de ella con gentileza y le tomó la mano. Ella lo siguió hasta la cama, como sonámbula. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, y su rostro hinchado y enrojecido.

La hizo sentarse en el borde y él mismo le quitó los zapatos. Retiró las ropas de la cama y la arropó mientras ella apoyaba la espalda sobre las almohadas. Se arrodilló a su lado sobre el colchón y empezó a deshacerle el peinado que Dara le había hecho apenas un rato antes, para que se sintiera más cómoda. Las fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado y él deseaba cuidarla, hacer por ella cuanto pudiera, aunque fuese con esos pequeños gestos.

Los sollozos habían cesado, pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Tyrion buscó un pañuelo en el cajón de la mesita y se lo pasó por las mejillas. No quería que se le empapara el cuello del vestido.

Aunque Sansa permanecía silenciosa, no rechazaba sus gestos, y él se lo agradeció sin palabras.

"Sólo tenía diecinueve años. Y yo siempre fui injusta con él, como casi todo el mundo. No fui mejor que los demás, Tyrion," dijo ella con voz débil y cansada.

"Al final le pediste perdón. Le dijiste que le querías. Seguro que guardó tu carta como si fuera un tesoro, y tus palabras debieron de darle ánimos en su terrible viaje. Yo pude conocerlo un poco, y sé que no te guardó rencor, y que al final sólo recordaba cosas buenas de ti, cariño."

Ella seguía con la mirada perdida.

"Lo apuñalaron a traición. Sus hermanos de la Guardia. Los hombres en los que confiaba. Los hombres a los que trataba con respeto. Le clavaron las dagas sin compasión. Ni siquiera un perro sacrificado encuentra un final tan deshonroso como ese," sollozó Sansa de nuevo.

"Él tenía que saber que sus medidas eran muy impopulares y que muchos de los hermanos negros se oponían. ¿Tratar a los salvajes como a seres humanos? ¿Dejarlos atravesar el Muro para que pudieran salvarse de la gran amenaza? La Guardia ha combatido al Pueblo Libre durante milenios. No se puede cambiar una mentalidad de la noche a la mañana. Y Jon era consciente de ello. Era consciente del riesgo. Pero hizo lo que su corazón le dijo que debía hacer. No sé si eso es muy valiente o muy descabellado, o ambas cosas. Los Stark tenéis la cabeza muy dura." Tyrion le sonrió levemente, dudoso de si ella aceptaría su sentido del humor en esos momentos. Sansa no imitó su gesto, pero sus labios temblaron un poco como si estuviera a punto de sonreír, y él lo consideró una buena señal. "Probablemente ha salvado las vidas de mucha gente por las que ningún ponienti habría dado un cobre. Eso es algo digno de respeto, algo que ningún otro Lord Comandante ha hecho jamás."

"Podría haber hecho tantas otras cosas... Ahora el Muro es un caos. ¿Cómo van a protegerlo contra los Caminantes Blancos? El Rey de la Noche ha despertado..." Los ojos de Sansa adquirieron una expresión de terror. "El Rey de la Noche. ¿Quiénes van a combatirlo? ¿Un puñado de cuervos traidores y malditos por asesinar a su Comandante? ¿Una Guardia de la Noche dividida? ¿Un Norte mermado y gobernado por los corruptos Bolton que no harán otra cosa que huir con el rabo entre las piernas cuando los monstruos encuentren la forma de pasar al otro lado del Muro?"

"No lo sé, Sansa. Tan sólo podemos confiar en que Daenerys volverá. Ella puede combatir al Rey de la Noche."

Sansa lo miró por primera vez a los ojos desde que había leído los mensajes.

"¿Y si no vuelve?"

Él le devolvió la mirada con intensidad.

"Si no lo hace, nos las arreglaremos sin ella. Y entre todos tendremos que buscar el modo de destruir a los Caminantes o hacerlos volver a su sueño de siglos. Si ya una vez fueron derrotados, pueden volver a serlo."

Ella le sonrió tristemente en medio de su desdicha, y Tyrion pensó que cada sonrisa de ella era una batalla ganada a la oscuridad.

"Tú nunca te echarías atrás. No saldrías huyendo de la amenaza. La cogerías de frente, como lo hiciste en la Batalla del Aguasnegras. Eso hace que te ame más, mi valiente esposo. Pero por otro lado, una parte de mí piensa en que huyamos lo más lejos posible y no volvamos la vista atrás. Soy cobarde por eso, lo sé." reconoció ella. Sus ojos húmedos brillaban a la luz del mediodía.

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"No lo eres. Es normal tener miedo. Una parte de mí también quiere salir huyendo contigo y con el bebé y al infierno con todo lo demás. Quizás fuese lo más sensato que podríamos hacer." Tyrion suspiró y ella apoyó su frente en la de él.

"Quizás. Pero no lo haríamos." Ella se separó un poco para mirarlo de nuevo.

"No, no lo haríamos," coincidió él.

"Lucharemos por recuperar nuestra casa. Si se lo permitimos, los monstruos conquistarán el mundo entero y no habrá ningún lugar donde esconderse. Habrá que luchar, tarde o temprano."

"Sí, pero no ahora. Y todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas. Jon tiene algunos amigos en la Guardia y muchos más entre el Pueblo Libre. Esperemos que no abandonen la obra que él ha empezado. Saben que ahora más que nunca la unión es imprescindible."

Sansa cerró los ojos y Tyrion lamentó haber mencionado a Jon de nuevo.

"¿Crees que sufrió mucho mientras...?," preguntó ella, y nuevas lágrimas se agolparon en sus pestañas.

"Probablemente, Sansa. Pero el dolor no debió de durar mucho tiempo."

"Tal vez tuvo algún pensamiento feliz. A lo mejor se acordó de todos nosotros, y de aquella chica a la que quiso. Ojalá se hubiera ido pensando en algo feliz." La voz de ella se quebró en un nuevo sollozo.

"Estoy seguro de que así fue, cariño." Él le acarició las mejillas húmedas con los pulgares.

"Y mi tío Brynden... Ya sospechábamos que acabaría así. Que no se rendiría. Ni siquiera tuvo en consideración a los hombres que estaban allí con él. Todos ellos se quedaron con él porque confiaban ciegamente en el Pez Negro, en su leyenda. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y permitir que murieran por él y con él? Podría haberlos salvado. Haberlos convencido para que se marcharan. O simplemente rendirse para salvarles la vida. Sé que tu tío Kevan no los habría ajusticiado. Probablemente los habría enviado al Muro por su rebelión, pero al menos estarían vivos."

Ese era uno de los rasgos que le atraían de ella. Que sabía cuándo había llegado el momento de doblar la rodilla. Valoraba la vida por encima del honor. _La muerte es demasiado definitiva_ , había bromeado él más de una vez delante de ella. Y creía firmemente en ello. _Nadie puede hacer muchas cosas en la tumba. Siempre hay esperanza en la vida, y en cuanto a la muerte, no sabemos lo que hay al otro lado. Ni siquiera es seguro que haya algo._

"Sí, lo estarían. Pero la mayoría de los hombres están muy impacientes por irse a la tumba antes de tiempo, Sansa. Una manía que jamás he comprendido," bromeó él, para aligerar un poco la tristeza de ella.

"Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, elegirás seguir viviendo para quedarte a mi lado," rogó ella.

"Siempre, mi amor. Te lo he prometido antes, y te lo prometo ahora. Siempre volveré a tu lado."

"Más te vale." Volvieron a apoyar sus frentes una contra la otra, sonrientes. "Tyrion... ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? No quiero que salgas hoy. Me da miedo quedarme sola."

"No me iría de tu lado ni aunque Daenerys apareciera de repente en la pirámide, encanto," aseguró él.

"Entonces tendría que ir contigo a recibirla, mi amor. Estaría feo que la dejáramos plantada después de más de dos meses de ausencia."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Pero dudo que aparezca hoy, así que nada me hará salir de esta habitación. Ya puede venir medio Meereen a llamar a la puerta, que pienso mandarlos a todos a freír espárragos."

Ella sonreía de nuevo. Tenía las pestañas mojadas y su rostro acusaba el llanto. Él sintió el corazón oprimido en el pecho.

"Estás preciosa cuando sonríes. En Desembarco del Rey apenas lo hacías. Yo secretamente soñaba con tu sonrisa."

"Ya sabes, entonces no tenía muchos motivos para sonreir."

"Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, Sansa. Por todo. De veras que si pudiera borrar todo lo terrible de tu vida, lo haría. Ojalá pudiera hacerte volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer desaparecer aquel condenado viaje de Robert a Invernalia. Incluso aunque hoy día no estuvieras comigo porque nuestros caminos no se hubiesen cruzado. Renunciaría a ti si pudieses ser otra vez una niña feliz, rodeada de tu familia."

Las lágrimas se deslizaron una vez más por las mejillas de ella y le tomó las manos.

"Sé que lo harías. Y esa es otra de las cosas que amo de ti," dijo, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. "Pero no podemos volver atrás, y yo no estoy segura de que quisiera hacerlo aún si pudiera. No quiero renunciar a ti. No cambiaría nada de lo que tenemos."

Él la abrazó y ella lloró sobre su hombro. Él habló con voz estrangulada.

"Todavía no sé qué dios se ha congraciado conmigo para permitirme tener una esposa como tú, cariño." A continuación bromeó un poco. "Por suerte para mí, nunca podremos comprobar qué pasaría. Tal vez yo mismo te empujaría a volver atrás. Después no te acordarías de nada, así que no podrías sentirte culpable."

"Oh, tonto. Tú tampoco me echarías de menos. Tampoco recordarías haberme conocido."

"Te quiero tanto, Sansa."

"Y yo a ti, Tyrion."

Se besaron con ternura y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, tendidos sobre las almohadas.

"Espero que Arya no se entere. Ella lo adora. ¿Dónde crees que estará ahora?"

Tyrion reflexionó.

"Puede que se dirigiera a Aguasdulces. Debió de enterarse de que tu tío Brynden había retomado el castillo. Pero, si fue allí, dudo que él la admitiera. El Pez Negro había regresado a su casa para morir allí, y aquel no era lugar para niñas. Lo cierto es que no tengo la menor pista de dónde podría estar tu hermana ahora mismo, Sansa. Si ha sido lista como creo que es, habrá evitado el Norte. Sería prácticamente un suicidio. Por muy norteña que sea, una niña que vagara por los bosques en invierno se congelaría en cuestión de minutos. Además, si los Bolton la atraparan, la retendrían como rehén o, lo que es peor, la obligarían a casarse con Ramsay, estoy seguro de ello. Necesitan consolidar su posición en el Norte y, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que mediante un matrimonio con una Stark? Si fuera ella, yo tampoco me fiaría de buscar refugio en ninguna casa norteña a estas alturas. Ignoramos qué casas han doblado la rodilla ante los Bolton y cuáles no, pero en cualquier caso ella correría un gran peligro de ser entregada o descubierta. Esperemos que tampoco se le ocurriera ir al Muro, si pensó en que Jon podría acogerla allí. Como he dicho, no habría soportado el clima invernal permaneciendo a la intemperie. Y tampoco habría llegado muy lejos si alguien la reconocía. Admito que eso habría sido bastante improbable, pues ella viaja con aspecto de chico y la gran mayoría de los norteños no la conocen de vista. Pero siempre hay un riesgo. Y por último, si hubiera estado en el Muro, Varys lo sabría. En la época en que Jon preparó la incursión a Casa Austera, Arya no estaba allí. Lo sabemos porque fue justo entonces cuando intercambiasteis cartas él y tú, y él no mencionó a vuestra hermana. Y si ella hubiese llegado más tarde y se hubiera quedado, Varys se habría enterado. Pero habría surgido otro grave problema con eso. Los Bolton también se habrían enterado, y la habrían reclamado o intentarían secuestrarla. Eso habría creado problemas con la Guardia de la Noche, y la Guardia ya tiene suficientes problemas. No, son demasiados inconvenientes. Juraría que Arya no está en el Norte." Tyrion guardó silencio y rodeó el hombro de ella con su brazo después de su larga disertación.

"Espero que Varys pueda enviarnos alguna noticia sobre ella." Tyrion le había escrito pidiéndole que tratase de localizar el paradero de la chica. Si había alguien capaz de encontrarla, era él. Y si no lo lograba, sólo podía significar tres cosas. Que estaba muerta, que había aprendido a ocultarse muy bien o que se encontraba muy lejos, fuera del alcance de los _pajaritos._

"Es la persona mejor informada del mundo. Es capaz de averiguar lo que desayunaste esta misma mañana. Puede ser que la localice," dijo Tyrion, para darle ánimos.

"Todavía no puedo creer que Jon esté muerto. Ya debería estar acostumbrada. Debería haberme vuelto insensible y permanecer indiferente ante la destrucción completa del mundo en el que nací y crecí," dijo ella con tono amargo.

"No, mi amor. No digas eso," rogó él suavemente, con los dedos entre sus cabellos. Notó las lágrimas calientes de ella sobre su hombro.

"Si no fuera por ti, Tyrion, no tengo la menor idea de qué habría sido de mí. Probablemente ahora no sería nada."

"Shhh, no, mi vida, tú eres fuerte. Habrías encontrado el modo de seguir adelante."

Sansa lloró con total desconsuelo y empapó su hombro. Él le acariciaba el cabello y cantaba por lo bajo una melodía de las que había escuchado a algunas sirvientas de Roca Casterly cuando ellas cantaban por lo bajo en las cocinas o cuando lavaban la ropa junto al río.

Cuando ella se calmó, alzó la cabeza con esfuerzo. "Tyrion, no creo que pueda comer ni dormir hoy. Tengo el estómago cerrado y mi mente está demasiado atribulada. Me siento como aquellos días en la Fortaleza Roja en los que apenas podía probar bocado y pasaba las noches en blanco. Tú me ayudas a sentirme mejor, y te estoy muy agradecida por ello. Pero me temo que va a ser un largo día."

"Ordenaré que te preparen algo ligero para el almuerzo, algo que tu estómago pueda asimilar, pero necesitas comer, Sansa, aunque sea un poco. Hazlo por el bebé y por mí, ¿de acuerdo?" Le preocupaba que ella perdiese el apetito. Su cuerpo joven que albergaba una nueva vida necesitaba alimentarse saludablemente. Él impediría que se repitiera lo de Desembarco del Rey. Se aseguraría de que ella comiera.

"De acuerdo, Tyrion. Lo intentaré."

"Esa es mi chica. Y por si no puedes dormir, el maestre Maero me ha dado un frasquito de esencia de sombra nocturna. Es una dosis muy pequeña que no perjudicaría al bebé, suficiente para ayudarte a dormir esta noche."

Ella asintió.

"Está bien, pero preferiría no tomarla. Sólo lo haré si el sueño no me viene. Pero si consigo relajarme en tus brazos, tal vez no necesite la esencia."

"No voy a moverme de nuestras habitaciones en todo el día. Te traeré la comida a la cama, atenderé a todas tus necesidades y me tenderé a tu lado. Seré un marido tan solícito que no tendrás que mover un dedo y podrás relajarte cuanto necesites, amor."

"Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti." Ella esbozó otra leve sonrisa.

"Seguirías siendo la chica más hermosa e increíble del mundo," bromeó él, y le dio un beso en la frente. "Voy a llamar a Mhyraz para que dé aviso en las cocinas de que te preparen algo ligero. ¿Quieres que Rayo se quede esta tarde con nosotros?" Pensó que sería buena idea que ella tuviese al cachorro cerca. El perro era la delicia de los niños de la pirámide y estaba creciendo muy rápido.

"Oh, sí. Me encantaría que nos hiciera compañía," afirmó ella.

Tyrion se dirigió a la puerta y llamó a Mosca Blanca, que estaba patrullando el corredor como de costumbre, con un silbido. El soldado se acercó y Tyrion le explicó lo que quería. El joven soldado fue presto a buscar a Mhyraz.

"Una vez, cuando yo tenía cuatro o cinco años," empezó a contar Sansa en cuanto Tyrion regresó a la cama, "empecé a encontrarme pequeños regalos sobre mi almohada. A veces eran flores que habían sobrevivido a las heladas, muñecos hechos con ramitas, una vez incluso había una figura que representaba la estrella de siete puntas de la Fe, bastante rudimentaria, pero la reconocí. Yo cada día echaba un vistazo varias veces en mi dormitorio, impaciente por comprobar si había un nuevo regalo sobre la almohada y sintiendo una gran curiosidad por descubrir al autor de los regalos. Y lo hice. Lo sorprendí. Era Jon." Sansa tragó saliva, con la mirada perdida en el techo. "Sentí tal decepción que le grité que no quería verlo entrar nunca más en mi dormitorio. Agarré todos los regalos que me había hecho hasta ese día y los rompí delante de él. Me comporté horriblemente, pero él no se enfadó ni lloró, sólo me miró con una gran tristeza y me dijo con un hilo de voz: _Lo siento, Sansa. No volverá a pasar._ Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Nunca más entró en mi dormitorio y, por supuesto, no me hizo más regalos. A partir de entonces, sólo le regalaba cosas a Arya. Pero lo peor fue que yo sentí satisfacción por el escarmiento que le di. Realmente yo era horrible a veces, una auténtica bruja. Una persona con buenos sentimientos y una verdadera dama no habría reaccionado así." Sansa contemplaba el techo con desconsuelo, con lágrimas silenciosas.

Tyrion le tomó la mano.

"Eras muy pequeña, Sansa, y no hacías más que seguir el ejemplo de tu madre. Tú no tenías la culpa de que tu madre no quisiera a Jon."

"Pero mis otros hermanos no lo trataban como yo. No estaban tan ciegos ni eran tan arrogantes como yo. Ni siquiera Theon era frío con él, se burlaba de él a menudo y lo trataba con petulancia, pero le tenía cierto respeto. Yo, en cambio..." Ella cerró los ojos y las lágrimas resbalaron hasta la almohada. Él se las secó con gentileza.

"A pesar de todo, él te quería. Él comprendía. Debió de llevarse una gran alegría cuando recibió tu carta. Llevaría años esperando secretamente que le tendieras la mano," trató de animarla él.

"Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando estaba a punto de perderlo. Ya no podré abrazarlo, ni hablar con él para pedirle perdón cara a cara, ni decirle lo mucho que me acuerdo de él y de todos los gestos bonitos que tuvo conmigo sin que yo los mereciera."

"Se fue a Casa Austera sabiendo que contaba contigo, Sansa. Que ya no había barreras entre vosotros. Eso debió de hacerlo feliz. Se sentiría muy solo en muchos sentidos. Un Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche en tiempos muy duros, que ha dejado atrás a su familia de sangre, que además tiene una aterradora tarea por delante y que actúa con la mitad de sus hombres en contra de sus decisiones, debe de ver el cielo cuando una hermana que creía perdida para siempre le tiende la mano."

"Ojalá sea verdad lo que dices y se sintiera más animado con mi carta. Sería lo único bueno que he hecho por él."

"Lo has hecho, y eso es lo que cuenta." Él le besó la mano.

Ella hizo una pausa y entonces abrió los ojos. En ellos había odio.

"Deseo que mueran. Los que lo apuñalaron. No son dignos de seguir llamándose hermanos negros. Han traicionado a su Comandante. Han asesinado a uno de los suyos. No merecen volver a ver la luz del día."

"Los amigos de Jon no se habrán quedado de brazos cruzados. Lo malo de todo eso es que la Guardia de la Noche ya está bastante mermada y dividida, y las disensiones y represalias son lo peor que puede ocurrir ahora en el Muro." Eso era lo que él más temía. Si los cuervos se peleaban y mataban entre sí, dejaban el camino expedito al Rey de la Noche.

"Ahora mismo nada de eso me importa demasiado, por mal que suene. Sólo quiero que Jon sea vengado." La voz de ella era dura.

"Lo será, de alguna manera. Sus amigos no dejarán su crimen impune."

"Así lo espero."

Un rato después Mhyraz llegó con el almuerzo y con Rayo, Sansa hizo el esfuerzo de tomarse la sopa de verduras que Tyrion se tomó la molestia de darle cucharada tras cucharada y la tarde transcurrió despacio. No hablaron mucho, sólo permanecieron en la cama en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, cogidos de la mano, charlando a ratos y callados otros ratos, con Sansa recordando retazos de su pasado con Jon, y Rayo sentado en el suelo junto a la cama, mirando a su ama como si supiera exactamente cuál era la profundidad de su dolor.

Tal vez realmente lo sabía.

Finalmente, Sansa no necesitó tomarse la dosis de esencia de sombra nocturna y se quedó dormida de cansancio, pero Tyrion se la habría tomado de buena gana. No supo a qué hora de la madrugada el sueño lo venció, un sueño inquieto y plagado de pesadillas en las que Jon era un espectro de ojos azules, con un rostro cadavérico del que había desaparecido cualquier rastro de humanidad.

 _La noche es oscura y alberga horrores._


	157. Chapter 157

Sansa necesitaba aire fresco, así que decidió salir a darse una vuelta por el patio de armas de la pirámide, ya que no se atrevía a salir del edificio sin Tyrion, y él se preocuparía terriblemente si lo hiciera. Aunque hacía todo lo posible para estar ocupada y pensar lo menos posible, Jon regresaba a sus pensamientos y la pena por su pérdida era demasiado grande para que pudiera soportarla estoicamente. Por las noches tenía pesadillas y se despertaba llorando entre los brazos de su esposo. Durante el día a veces sentía que le faltaba el aire y temía desvanecerse. No se encontraba bien y el trabajo y la presencia de Tyrion a su lado eran lo único que conseguía sostenerla. El maestre la había examinado y dictaminó que el cansancio que sentía era más del espíritu que del cuerpo, y que los remedios para los males del alma eran el tiempo, el afecto y el trabajo. Ella disponía de las tres condiciones, por lo que su depresión no era tan profunda como las que había padecido en Desembarco del Rey, pero estaba decaída y sólo con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad conseguía llevar adelante su rutina. Tyrion trataba de animarla y distraerla y la ayudaba a sentise mejor. A pesar de que sentía poco apetito, se obligaba a comer y Tyrion la vigilaba atentamente para asegurarse de que vaciaba el plato y no se saltaba ninguna comida. No habría sido necesaria tanta vigilancia, pues ella no habría permitido que el bebé padeciera malnutrición por su culpa y comería aunque le costara sudor y lágrimas cada bocado, pero Tyrion siempre comía con ella por si acaso.

Tampoco sentía interés por el sexo y él, como siempre, respetaba sus deseos sin quejarse y no invadía su espacio. Ignoraba si él se aliviaba en solitario, aunque habría comprendido que lo hiciese. Era un hombre de fuertes pasiones cuyo cuerpo ardiente necesitaba desahogarse con mucha frecuencia, y Sansa lamentaba no poder satisfacerlo como de costumbre. Se lo había comentado en una ocasión y él desechó su preocupación con dulzura. _Cariño, yo quiero hacerlo cuando tú quieres. Cuando sé que me deseas y que estás dispuesta. Pero cuando sé que no es el momento, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Jamás te presionaría a hacer algo que no deseas, sería lo mismo que forzarte, y no podría perdonarme por eso. Además, si tú no estás bien, mi hambre por tu cuerpo disminuye hasta el punto de que puedo pasar el día sin desearte como un loco. Es una dura prueba, lo admito, pero a veces consigo aparcar la bestia lujuriosa que llevo dentro,_ le había dicho él bromeando un poco para hacerla sonreír.

Cuatro días después de la noticia de la muerte de Jon, a Sansa se le caía el techo encima. Tenía que salir.

"Tyrion, creo que iré a dar un paseo al patio de armas con Brienne. Te prometo que no pondré un pie fuera de la pirámide," aseguró, ante la mirada preocupada de él. "Pero en serio que necesito que me dé el aire. Sólo un poco, será suficiente."

"Sansa, te acompañaré. Tienes razón, es injusto que estés aquí encerrada."

"Oh, no, mi amor, no quiero que interrumpas tus tareas. Me sentiré peor si lo haces. Pero ya que Brienne es mi nueva guardaespaldas, ahora mismo puede tener la oportunidad de hacer algo más entretenido que patrullar el corredor y montar guardia en nuestra puerta. Hace tres días que la pobre mujer no se dedica a otra cosa."

Tyrion la observó y asintió.

"Está bien. Confío en que Brienne cuidará bien de ti. Cuidó de mi hermano," afirmó él sonriente, como si semejante proeza por parte de la doncella de Tarth zanjara la cuestión.

Tyrion salió a avisar a Brienne y ella acudió en el acto, siempre impaciente por desvivirse por la hija de Lady Catelyn. Tanta devoción conmovía a Sansa. Ella no había conocido a nadie más leal a los auténticos valores de la caballería, salvo Ser Barristan.

Ahora ambas caminaban por los corredores y Sansa se sentía segura con la formidable mujer rubia. Llevaba su armadura completa y de su cinto colgaban _Guardajuramentos_ y sus dos dagas. Sansa fijó la vista en la espada y sintió un ramalazo de nostalgia. Aquel pedazo de acero valyrio había pertenecido a innumerables generaciones de Stark, y su padre había sido el último en empuñarlo antes de la destrucción de su casa. La recorrió un escalofrío. Aquel acero había puesto fin a la vida de Ned Stark, de manos de Ilyn Payne, la Justica del Rey.

La espada le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios, pero era el último vestigio palpable de su casa. Todo lo demás se había esfumado, tragado por el fuego y el saqueo al que los hombres del hierro y los Bolton habían sometido a Invernalia.

"¿Cómo os encontráis hoy, mi señora?," preguntó Brienne cortésmente.

"Mejor, gracias por preguntar," respondió Sansa.

"Vuestro hermano parecía un buen hombre. Oí historias sobre él. No muchos se ofrecen voluntarios para servir en la Guardia de la Noche, y también son pocos los que sirven con tanto honor como él. Sin duda era hijo de vuestro padre," elogió Brienne.

 _O tal vez no. Si las sospechas de Tyrion son ciertas, es el sobrino de mi padre. Pero es cierto que tiene tanta sangre Stark como yo misma._

Respiró hondo, acallando una punzada de dolor por su hermano asesinado tan ignominiosamente.

"Desde pequeño tenía muy arraigado el sentido de la responsabilidad y del sacrificio. Era serio y tranquilo. Nunca fue el típico niño travieso e irreflexivo que comete trastadas y que trae de cabeza a todos a su alrededor. Al contrario, siempre fue maduro para su edad. Lo observaba todo en silencio y debía de sufrir bastante por su condición de bastardo. A menudo yo veía la envidia en su mirada, la añoranza de lo que nunca sería suyo. Pero Jon no nos odiaba. Era demasiado bueno para odiar a su familia, aunque él no encajara. Él nos amaba, aunque no todos le correspondiéramos en la misma medida." Sansa suspiró. "Mis otros hermanos se contaban entre las escasas personas que conseguían hacerlo reír y que tenían éxito en hacerle decir más de dos palabras seguidas, sobre todo Robb y Arya, con los que tenía una relación muy estrecha. Supongo que no era muy feliz."

"Yo en parte puedo comprender cómo se sentía, mi señora. Yo tampoco encajaba. Una niña más alta de lo normal con sueños de convertirse en guerrera para hacer morder el polvo a todos los que se reían de ella. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que lo que realmente quería era ser un caballero. Por supuesto, era un sueño imposible. Los caballeros despertaban mi envidia y mi añoranza por lo que nunca sería mío. Pero pese a todo tenía que seguir mi camino. Como vuestro hermano."

Ambas caminaban por los corredores, que a esas horas de la mañana tenían poco trasiego. Los niños estaban en la escuela y la mayoría de la gente ya había salido a trabajar. Tan sólo había Inmaculados patrullando y unos pocos libertos subiendo y bajando por las rampas.

"La reina Daenerys tiene sus propias ideas, Brienne. ¿Sabéis que las niñas libertas también dan lecciones de lucha en la escuela? Y algunas muchachas mayores han pedido recibir entrenamiento. Algunas tienen buenas aptitudes para ser guerreras, y la reina piensa admitirlas en sus ejércitos. No me extrañaría que ella misma os nombrara caballero un día. Vuestro sueño no es imposible, Brienne."

La mirada azul zafiro de la mujer rubia se iluminó. Aunque ella carecía de belleza, el color de sus grandes ojos era increíblemente bonito. Sansa raras veces había visto ese tono de azul. El de los iris de Daario era parecido, pero no tan intenso como el de los iris de Brienne.

"Larko me dice lo mismo. Pero yo prefiero no hacerme muchas ilusiones. He aprendido que es mejor vivir sin tener las expectativas altas. De ese modo uno nunca puede caerse desde muy arriba y los golpes de las decepciones no son tan fuertes."

Sansa esbozó una sonrisa triste.

"Yo también tuve que aprender esa lección por las malas. E incluso hubo un tiempo en que creí perder mis expectativas y mis ilusiones. No veía nada delante de mí. Pero él estaba allí, a mi lado, aunque yo no quisiera verlo."

Brienne le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

"Es evidente que le amáis, y que él os ama. Cuando venía hacia aquí, yo estaba dispuesta incluso a rescataros y sacaros de aquí, en el caso de que fueseis infeliz en vuestro matrimonio o Lord Tyrion no os tratara bien. Con sólo una palabra vuestra, o un vistazo a vuestro rostro, yo sabría si os sentíais atrapada. Pero cuando llegué a Meereen sólo vi a una mujer enamorada, y observé cómo Lord Tyrion os miraba. Muy raras veces he visto esa mirada en los ojos de un hombre, mi señora."

"Yo tampoco la he visto apenas en otros hombres. Mi padre miraba así a mi madre también. Pero no he conocido a muchos más que mostraran un gran amor hacia sus esposas." Sansa miró de soslayo a Brienne. "Larko da la impresión de ser un buen muchacho. ¿Cómo lo conocisteis, si no es muy indiscreto preguntarlo?"

Brienne pareció algo incómoda con la pregunta, y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron. Era obvio que Larko no procedía precisamente de la élite lysena ni había vivido en los mejores barrios. Pero Sansa en ese momento sentía demasiada curiosidad para arrepentirse mucho por indagar en algo turbio.

"Unos matones le estaban propinando una paliza en la calle y yo salí en su defensa. Trabamos amistad y él me pidió que le permitiese acompañarme hasta Meereen."

"Debía de sentirse muy solo. Una persona con dos dedos de frente no se va sin pensárselo dos veces con alguien a quien apenas acaba de conocer, a menos que no haya nada ni nadie que la retenga. Y Larko parece una persona con dos dedos de frente," supuso Sansa.

"Lo es. Bastante irritante, pero no es tonto." Estaban llegando a la puerta principal de la pirámide. El aire frío se colaba en el vestíbulo y Sansa se arrebujó en su capa de lana. "Y en efecto, él no tiene familia. Todos murieron cuando era niño." Brienne no añadió nada más, pero Sansa no necesitaba que Brienne confirmara que el muchacho no se había ganado la vida de una forma muy decorosa. Todo el mundo sabía que Lys estaba lleno de casas de placer y que en la mayoría de ellas trabajaban niños.

"¿Se está adaptando bien?," se interesó Sansa.

"Sí. Está buscando trabajo. Fue a hablar con el constructor Kerro, como le sugeristeis. Pronto el gremio pondrá a prueba sus habilidades."

"Estupendo. Espero que encuentre el trabajo que le gusta," deseó Sansa. "Y, ¿qué piensa de su alojamiento? ¿Se encuentra cómodo?"

"Oh, sí. Dice que en su vida ha tenido una habitación entera para él solo." Sansa se sonrojó ante lo que aquello insinuaba.

"¿No ha dicho nada de mudarse?," dejó caer.

Brienne se sonrojó a su vez. "Por ahora no."

Sansa decidió adoptar una táctica que no fuese demasiado directa, pero que implicase el tema que quería abordar.

"¿Y vos, estáis realmente a gusto? ¿Os complace vuestro trabajo? Ya os dije que no estáis comprometida a hacer nada que no queráis hacer."

"Me complace, mi señora. Serviros es un gran honor. Espero poder estar algún día a la altura de la deuda que contraje con vuestra madre."

El patio de armas aún estaba tranquilo a esas horas. Más tarde los niños bajarían a continuar con sus entrenamientos.

"Si yo fuera ella, ya habría considerado pagada la deuda por el simple hecho de que hayáis venido a Meereen a ofrecer protección a una de sus hijas. Ella tampoco os habría pedido más de lo que pudierais dar."

"Yo le ofrecí mis servicios con toda devoción, como os los ofrezco a vos, y esa es toda mi vida. No me pesa en absoluto serviros de escolta ni montar guardia cerca de donde vos estáis." Brienne caminaba con la espalda totalmente recta y siempre tenía una actitud vigilante.

"Pero podéis compaginar vuestros deberes con otras cosas. No tenéis que permanecer a mi alrededor todas vuestras horas de vigilia. Hay otros excelentes soldados que nos escoltan a mi marido y a mí. Vos conocéis ya a Mosca Blanca, Escarabajo Verde e incluso a Makkhan. Y Pod también es un devoto escudero de Lord Tyrion. Seguro que puede haber algo más para vos, Brienne."

La doncella de Tarth la miró durante un momento e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"No me veo como mujer de familia, mi señora. Ningún hombre puede querer en serio a alguien como yo. Y yo tampoco puedo imaginarme cuidando de una casa y criando niños. No soy ese tipo."

Sansa decidió insistir.

"Vos misma ya os habéis marcado un destino diferente al de la mayoría de las mujeres y habéis elegido una vida que muchas no pueden tener. Podéis seguir haciendo las cosas a vuestra manera. No tenéis por qué ser la dama de un castillo, ni casaros con un hombre que vuestro padre os elija. Él mismo os dejó libre de elegir. No veo por qué el amor no puede estar presente en vuestra vida. Tal vez por ahí hay alguien que os aceptaría tal como sois."

Brienne volvió a negar obstinadamente con la cabeza.

"Nadie querría esa clase de vida conmigo. No tengo la menor idea de cómo dirigir una casa, y no estoy segura de querer tener hijos. ¿Qué hombre no desea tener una esposa que le espere en casa y unos hijos que continúen su legado?"

"Tal vez no todos desean esas cosas, Brienne. Vos habéis viajado lo suficiente para saberlo."

"De acuerdo, no todos. Pero la mayoría quiere llegar a la vejez con unos nietos que sentar en sus rodillas."

Sansa esgrimió otro argumento. "Muchos caballeros se casan. La vida de familia no es incompatible con la de ser caballero. Me encantaría veros feliz, Brienne. Sé que amáis lo que hacéis, pero no quiero que os quedéis sola por servirme a mí. Si ha pasado por vuestra mente la idea de sacrificar vuestro corazón por el juramento hecho a mi madre, entonces desde este mismo momento os libero del juramento y os invito a dejar mi servicio." Sansa empleó su voz firme. "Así que, como sois alguien a quien estoy confiando mi vida, al menos tengo derecho a que seáis sincera conmigo y que admitáis la verdad. A mi alrededor quiero gente que realmente esté contenta con lo que hace por mí, no que lo hagan sólo porque creen que es su obligación, sacrificando otras cosas, ¿entendéis?" A continuación, habló con un tono más suave. "No os pido vuestra vida entera. Y ahora, decidme la verdad. No me mintáis para tratar de hacerme creer algo que no es."

Brienne la miró confusa, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, y permaneció en silencio mientras continuaban su paseo, luchando consigo misma. Al fin, con esfuerzo, se decidió a hablar.

"Sé que creéis que entre Larko y yo hay algo. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que es, no tengo ninguna experiencia en ese tema. Pero me asusta. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de plantearme mi vida de esa manera. Desde que todos los chicos a mi alrededor empezaron a burlarse de mí por mi aspecto. E ignoro si tengo sitio para esa clase de cosas. El amor y todo eso. Es complicado."

"Todo eso asusta, es verdad. Pero, Brienne, yo creo que tenéis una oportunidad con Larko. He visto cómo os mira. Ese muchacho os quiere, pero es paciente y tal vez está esperando," dijo Sansa.

"Ya he tratado de desalentarle varias veces. Y supongo que he tenido bastante éxito. No se ha privado de buscar a otras mujeres mientras viajaba conmigo. Seguramente no me ama tanto si tiene tanta prisa por estar con otras." La amargura y los celos se traslucían en su voz.

 _Yo no puedo ni imaginarme a Tyrion con otra mujer. Eso me destrozaría,_ pensó Sansa, sintiendo compasión por Brienne. _Está claro que estos dos tienen unas cuantas cosas que resolver entre ellos._

"Pero eso no significa que no sienta algo por vos. Respeta vuestro espacio, pero tiene sus necesidades. Y en cuanto a vos, estáis haciendo todo lo posible por rechazarlo, pero al mismo tiempo os duele que él intente vivir su vida. Si no le dais ninguna esperanza, ¿cómo podéis pretender que se mantenga célibe por vos? No puede estar esperando siempre."

Brienne levantó la barbilla, obstinada.

"Por mí puede hacer lo que le plazca. No estoy muy convencida de querer cambiar mi estilo de vida por él." Se suavizó un poco y bajó la cabeza. "En realidad ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero, mi señora. Me siento muy confusa. Esa es la única verdad que os puedo ofrecer por ahora. Si no os complace, podéis prescindir de mis servicios." Brienne trató de contener su expresión de dolor.

Sansa se sintió un poco culpable por haberla presionado. Era obvio que la pobre mujer necesitaba tiempo para asimilar aquellos sentimientos tan nuevos para ella.

"No voy a prescindir de vuestros servicios por vuestra sinceridad, Brienne." Sansa apoyó la mano en su brazo. "Siento si os he hecho sentir molesta o incómoda, y no os presionaré más, lo prometo. Pero, por favor, sentíos libe de actuar como vuestro corazón os dicte. Si un día estáis preparada para aceptar a Larko, o a quien sea, no os sintáis coartada por mi causa, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo os pido eso. Y si Larko os ama, esperará. Puede que no con su cuerpo, pero sí con su corazón. Desde la primera vez que le vi, supe que os está esperando."

"¿Y si decide que me tomo demasiado tiempo y se cansa de esperar?" Brienne apretó los labios.

"Es un riesgo que tenéis que asumir. En el amor es mucho más fácil perder que ganar. Pero vale la pena apostar por él y darle una oportunidad, aunque se pierda la mayoría de las veces. Si Larko es vuestro hombre, encontrará el camino hasta vos. Y si no lo es, sencillamente os dejará marchar."

Se quedaron calladas durante un rato, disfrutando del sol que entibiaba el aire frío.

"Por favor, no le contéis a Lord Tyrion lo que os voy a revelar. Me moriría de vergüenza," pidió Brienne.

"Sé guardar un secreto." Sansa se sintió casi como cuando compartía sus confidencias infantiles con Jeyne Poole. Cuánto había llovido desde entonces.

La mujer alta tomó aire.

"Yo quise a Ser Jaime. Al principio sólo sentía desdén por él, por el _Matarreyes_ , como casi todo el mundo, pero pasé semanas a su lado, y algunos de los momentos por los que atravesamos fueron terribles. Yo era poco más que una mosca molesta para él, al principio. Me provocaba constantemente, se burlaba de mí y de todo, me sacaba de mis casillas, pero desde que los esbirros de Bolton nos cogieron él cambió. Impidió que me violaran y estoy segura de que le cortaron la mano en parte por defenderme. En el pasado sólo Lord Renly había tenido algún gesto amable conmigo, pero lo que hizo Jaime esa noche fue algo que jamás habría esperado en él. Mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por mí. Desde ese momento, empecé a mirarlo con otros ojos. Ese viaje me enseñó cosas de él que nadie sabía. Y me enamoré de él, como una estúpida. No pude evitarlo. Y creo que él lo sabía, pero no dijo nada y no se burló de mis sentimientos. Sentí que éramos como iguales. Verdaderos amigos que en algún momento del camino habían dejado atrás el desprecio mutuo. Habíamos aprendido a respetarnos y nos sentíamos cómodos el uno con el otro. Él seguía pinchándome a veces y yo seguía mostrándome tan cabezota como siempre, pero la desconfianza había desaparecido entre nosotros. Yo le confiaba a él mi vida, como él me confiaba la suya. Y aunque sé que él no me amaba, durante esos días me sentí casi feliz. Jaime Lannister me miraba con respeto en aquellos ojos que se burlaban de todo, y algo en mí se agitaba como si me sacudieran por dentro. Pero yo sabía que no podía ser. Respeto y amistad sería lo máximo que podría tener de él, y me resigné. En parte, me alegré de marcharme, de poner distancia entre nosotros. Teníamos que seguir con nuestras vidas y yo no podía quedarme en la capital. Decidí continuar con la misión que Lady Catelyn nos encomendó."

 _Debe de saber que Jaime y Cersei son amantes, o sospecharlo al menos. Seguro que ha oído los rumores. Y Cersei se comportaría como una leona defendiendo su territorio arededor de su hermano, mientras Brienne estuvo en Desembarco del Rey. La antigua reina intuiría rápidamente cuándo aparecía en el horizonte una posible rival._

"Un tiempo después, conocí a Larko. Se parece un poco a Jaime físicamente, pero prácticamente ahí acaba el parecido. Allí donde Jaime es cínico y sarcástico, Larko ve el lado bueno de las cosas. Y eso es sólo el principio de las diferencias entre ambos. En el fondo, Larko es mejor hombre de lo que Jaime será jamás. Y se merece a una buena mujer que no esté llena de dudas y de miedo a dejarle entrar en su corazón. Se merece una vida sencilla al lado de una mujer sencilla, sin complicaciones. Pronto conocerá a alguna joven meereena y me olvidará." De nuevo apretó los labios y miró al frente con obstinación.

"Brienne," dijo Sansa con suavidad, apretándole el brazo. "Si tanto os duele que eso suceda, no permitáis que suceda. No le dejéis marchar. No hagáis algo de lo que os arrepentiréis para el resto de vuestra vida."

"Hay montones de mujeres más guapas que yo, porque es muy fácil ser más guapa que yo," se obstinó Brienne con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo voy a retenerle?"

Sansa casi puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente Brienne era tozuda como una mula. Dudaba entre sonreírle o gritarle. Optó por armarse de paciencia.

"Hay más cosas aparte de la belleza exterior, Brienne. Y obviamente Larko tiene sus propias ideas y sus propios gustos respecto a eso. Tengo algo de experiencia con hombres enamorados, pues vivo con uno, y puedo adivinar cuándo un hombre lo está. Para ser tan observadora como para haber visto el amor en los ojos de mi marido, amiga mía, os cerráis en banda cuando se trata de alguien que os ama a vos." Sansa le sonrió ligeramente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lado opuesto, acariciadas por el sol. Al fondo, la muralla que rodeaba la pirámide formaba un ángulo recto y desaparecía detrás de la mole. Ahí terminaba el patio de armas. Dieron la vuelta y regresaron por donde habían venido. En ese momento el recinto empezó a llenarse de gente. Los niños acudían a sus entrenamientos con Ser Barristan, Pod y otros soldados. El anciano caballero las saludó desde lejos y se acercó a mostrarles sus respetos. Hizo una reverencia delante de ellas.

"Mis señoras. ¿Cómo os encontráis esta mañana?"

"Mejor, gracias, Ser," contestó Sansa, inclinándose.

"Descansada del viaje," dijo Brienne, con otra inclinación.

"Aún no he tenido ocasión de preguntaros cómo fue vuestro viaje. Imagino que las aguas no estaban muy tranquilas," se interesó Ser Barristan.

"No mucho, Ser. El mar ha estado embravecido casi todo el tiempo, pero al menos no hemos sido atacados por piratas ni por barcos enemigos. Parece que la flota de la reina está efectuando una labor de limpieza bastante efectiva," elogió Brienne.

"Casi toda la flota de la que disponemos patrulla las aguas desde aquí a Astapor para prevenir ataques e invasiones por mar. Y pronto llegarán nuevos barcos de refresco."

"¿Os referís a los de los hombres del hierro que se dirigen hacia aquí?," preguntó Brienne. En Meereen ya todo el mundo conocía la historia de Asha Greyjoy y sabía que más de cien barcoluengos se dirigían hacia la Bahía de los Esclavos. Era imposible que los movimientos de una flota tan grande pasaran desapercibidos.

"No me refería a esos, pero parece ser que no nos queda otra que recibirlos. No me gusta esa gente. Los hombres del hierro nunca han hecho nada bueno por nadie. Sólo van a lo suyo y hasta ahora no se han dedicado a otra cosa aparte de asaltar, robar, saquear, violar y matar," censuró el anciano.

"A mí tampoco me gustan, Ser Barristan. Mi padre es un hombre prudente y rara vez habla mal de alguien, pero nunca ha sido capaz de decir nada positivo de la gente del hierro. Despreciaba a Balon Greyjoy y criticó abiertamente su absurda rebelión condenada desde el principio, que acabó con dos de sus hijos muertos y otro entregado como rehén. Siempre ha opinado que las Antiguas Costumbres son una tradición bárbara," contó Brienne.

"Me lo puedo imaginar, mi señora. Oh, disculpad, tiendo a olvidar que no queréis que os llamen así, pero no puedo evitarlo delante de ninguna dama. Con armadura o sin ella, para mí sois una dama. Además, respeto mucho a vuestro padre. Se me hará difícil llamaros sólo Brienne." El caballero sonreía.

"No me considero una dama, aunque haya nacido como tal, pero os agradezco la gentileza. Las damas viven en castillos, son obedientes, aprenden habilidades femeninas, se casan y tienen hijos. Yo no cumplo ninguna de esas condiciones." Ella también sonreía levemente.

"Pese a eso, os merecéis toda mi cortesía. Pero si tanto os disgusta que os llame señora, tendré que acostumbrarme a llamaros sólo por vuestro nombre. Me va a costar trabajo, os lo advierto. Un viejo como yo está chapado a la antigua."

"Para mí no sois viejo, Ser Barristan. Crecí escuchando historias sobre vos. Siempre habéis sido uno de mis ídolos. Teneros ahora delante es como estar delante del mismísimo Guerrero."

Sansa seguía su conversación en silencio, mirando a uno y a otro.

El caballero sacudió la cabeza, abochornado.

"Oh, no, por favor. No debéis decir eso. No merezco ser ídolo de nadie. Disto mucho de ser el caballero perfecto que os imagináis, mi... Brienne," se corrigió.

"Sois el mejor que ha pisado este mundo en siglos junto con Ser Arthur Dayne. Para mí eso basta," se empeñó ella.

El anciano caballero la miró con triste indulgencia.

"Sois muy joven, y todavía conserváis intactos vuestros ideales. Siento cierta envidia hacia vos. Yo fui así una vez, cuando aún no peinaba canas ni las arrugas se habían marcado todavía en mi piel. Daría lo que fuera por volver a aquellos tiempos. Ahora sólo me queda vivir con la carga de mis errores."

"También yo cargo con mis errores, Ser, pese a mi juventud. Y me atrevería a afirmar que no habéis renunciado a vuestros ideales, o de lo contrario no estaríais aquí," adivinó Brienne.

"Un viejo tonto como yo no sabe hacer otra cosa más que lo que ha hecho siempre. ¿Qué objeto tiene mi vida si no es servir como guardia real? Pronuncié unos votos que me comprometí a cumplir hasta el día de mi muerte. Un guardia real no se jubila y ningún rey tiene poder para deshacer un juramento sagrado. Nada ni nadie en esta tierra lo tiene. Así que, más fuerte que cualquier ideal, está el compromiso adquirido. He flaqueado muchas veces. Me he sentido vacío. Me he preguntado en innumerables ocasiones qué sentido tiene lo que hago. Pero al final, la fuerza de mi compromiso siempre me ha hecho recobrar la cordura. Esto es lo único que sé hacer. Y si rompo mi compromiso, lo único en lo que realmente he creído siempre, entonces no me queda nada. Otros hermanos juramentados desertan y abandonan sin la menor pizca de remordimiento ni de temor por desdeñar la magia antigua. No se puede romper unos votos sagrados sin sufrir las consecuencias. Tarde o temprano, hay que pagar esa deuda."

"Yo estoy aquí por la misma razón que vos, Ser Barristan. Hice un juramento y voy a cumplirlo. Yo no pronuncié unos votos en un septo o delante de un árbol corazón, pero Lady Catelyn y yo recitamos la fórmula de vasallaje y para mí eso tiene tanto valor como si yo formara parte de la Guardia Real o de la Guardia de la Noche." Brienne lanzó una mirada significativa a Sansa. _Ni vos ni yo podemos borrar la palabra dada a Lady Catelyn. Ni siquiera su muerte la borra,_ decían sus ojos. Una chispa de humor los atravesó. _No vais a libraros de mí con tanta facilidad._

"Es raro encontrar personas de honor en estos tiempos, mi señora... perdón, Brienne. Si no hacemos honor a nuestra palabra, no tenemos nada. Y yo ahora tengo mi última oportunidad. Sé que no permaneceré mucho más tiempo en este mundo, y el que me queda quiero invertirlo completamente en enmendar mis errores. Ojalá los dioses esta vez me permitan servir a la reina Daenerys como no pude servir a su padre. Le fallé y le traicioné. ¿Qué apelativo merece un guardia real que pasa a servir a un rey que ha usurpado el trono de otro, por más que ese otro mostrara signos alarmantes de locura? También soy consciente de que estoy comprometido a servir a cualquier rey que se siente en el Trono de Hierro, y aquí estoy, a miles de leguas de Tommen Baratheon, el Primero de su Nombre, ofreciendo mi espada a una aspirante que ahora mismo ni siquiera se encuentra presente en el trono de una ciudad extranjera. Ciertamente, no entiendo por qué me siguen llamando Barristan _El Bravo._ Tendrían que llamarme Barristan _El Cambiacapas_ o _El Chiste_. A veces tengo la plena certeza de que los dioses se divierten mucho a mi costa, convirtiéndome en el objeto de sus chistes."

"No digáis eso, Ser Barristan. Sois tan duro con vos mismo como Brienne lo es consigo misma," apostilló Sansa.

"No soy mejor que otros. No merezco mi sobrenombre, Lady Sansa. No es mi intención hacer un patético despliegue de autocompasión, simplemente no soy uno de esos caballeros petulantes que se sienten orgullosos de mostrar una imagen falsa ante el mundo. Los sobrenombres a menudo son muy engañosos y ocultan una gran parte de la verdad que hay detrás de la fama, mi señora."

"En eso tengo que daros la razón. Los sobrenombres se inventaron para crear leyendas y héroes en los que la gente necesita creer," dijo Sansa.

"Exacto, mi señora." Ser Barristan le dirigió una sonrisa cálida.

"Pero supongo que aún así no podéis evitar que Brienne y yo sigamos siendo vuestras admiradoras, ¿verdad?," añadió la joven, con un destello divertido en sus pupilas.

"No, no puedo," admitió él, resignado. "Perdéis el tiempo, pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso."

Guardaron silencio en medio del clamor de los entrenamientos.

"Mi padre nos contaba historias sobre vos a mis hermanos y a mí, Ser," reveló Brienne. "Siempre ha sentido por vos un respeto reverencial, y su opinión jamás cambió." Dudó durante unos momentos. "¿Qué pensasteis sobre mi padre cuando se declaró neutral al estallar la Rebelión de Robert? Como vasalla de los Baratheon, mi casa debería haber seguido a Robert a la guerra."

El caballero consideró la pregunta.

"Selwyn suele ser un hombre prudente y no actúa a lo loco. Debió de pensar que llevar vuestra casa a la guerra habría resultado en su destrucción. Además, creo que el hecho de vivir en una isla, y por añadidura una isla tan hermosa como Tarth, da a sus señores un cierto sentido de independencia que probablemente no tendrían si vivieran en las tierras continentales. Ahí tenemos tambén el ejemplo, aunque muy diferente, de los hombres del hierro. A ese sentido de relativa independencia hay que añadir que los Tarth fueron reyes de su territorio en el pasado. Los señores de la isla siempre han sido muy suyos, y un juramento de vasallaje no basta para ganarse su lealtad."

"Sin embargo, mi padre apoyó al rey Renly, cuando había negado su apoyo a Stannis, y yo acudí a servir al menor de los Baratheon. Lord Renly había visitado nuestro castillo y se mostró amable y encantador, y mi padre le tomó mucho afecto. Creo que fue eso lo que lo hizo decidirse a tomar partido por él durante la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, después de haberse mantenido al margen cuando Robert y Stannis solicitaron su contribución a sus causas. La verdad es que no se lo reprocho. Mi padre no conoció a Robert en persona y este no significaba gran cosa para él, y en cuanto a Stannis... No es más que un asesino de su propio hermano que sigue ciegamente a una bruja roja y quema a personas vivas. Sé que fue él quien mató a Renly. Entre las cosas que lamento de haber dejado atrás Poniente, está el hecho de haber postergado mi venganza contra él. Si puedo, algún día lo encontraré y Stannis lamentará haberse cruzado en mi camino," escupió Brienne.

Sansa y Ser Barristan la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos e intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

"Entonces... ¿Lo ignoráis, Brienne?," preguntó Sansa. La aludida la miró con extrañeza. "Stannis ha muerto. Él y sus ejércitos fueron aplastados por los Bolton en la batalla de Invernalia."

Brienne abrió la boca, estupefacta. Un destello salvaje atravesó sus ojos.

"Por una vez, se ha hecho justicia. Esa sabandija no merecía vivir. Lo único que deploro es que los malditos Bolton me hayan arrebatado el placer de mi venganza. Y que se hayan consolidado como los usurpadores del Norte. Ni siquiera para evitar eso ha servido el asesino de su propia sangre." Miró a Sansa y se suavizó. "Siento mi reacción y mi lenguaje descortés, mi señora. Pero no puedo contener mi odio hacia Stannis. Yo era feliz como guardia real de Renly. Me sentía tan honrada como vos, Ser Barristan, con mis votos como vos con los vuestros. Muchos no lo consideraban un rey, pero yo le habría servido con los ojos cerrados hasta el día de mi muerte. Y el malnacido de su hermano lo asesinó en la flor de su juventud. Él podría haber conquistado el Trono de Hierro y haberse esforzado por ser un buen rey. Pero todo terminó, y yo no pude hacer nada. Murió delante de mis ojos. No me había sentido tan desgarrada desde el día en que mi hermano Galladon se ahogó. Y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones fui capaz de salvarlos, yo sujeté sus cuerpos aún calientes y lloré sobre ellos, y sentí la tentación de unirme a aquella paz en sus rostros, de seguirlos al otro mundo. Sin ellos mi vida dejaba de tener sentido. Y en ambas ocasiones, una mano sensata y afectuosa me hizo regresar. La de mi padre, y la de Lady Catelyn."

 _Mejor será que no se entere por el momento de lo que Stannis le hizo a su propia hija. Ya está demasiado llena de odio,_ pensó Sansa, estremecida, recordando el horrible destino de la niña.

"Bueno, ya está muerto, Brienne. Ya no puede hacer más daño," dijo Sansa, tratando de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

"Si murió a manos del bastardo Bolton, dudo que haya un modo mucho peor de abandonar este mundo. Normalmente me horrorizan los rumores que he oído sobre él. Pero esta vez... Tengo que admitir que no siento la menor lástima por Stannis. Siento decir esas cosas delante de vos, mi señora. ¿Lo veis, Ser Barristan? Yo tampoco soy mejor que otros. Yo también he fallado a las personas a las que juré proteger. Y ahora estoy aquí, como vos, y ambos servimos a las hijas como servimos a sus padres. Espero que esta vez nos vayan mejor las cosas, Ser."

"Ahora mismo, las cosas no van muy bien por la parte que me toca, Brienne. No puedo proteger a una reina ausente."

"Pero veláis por la ciudad por la que ella tanto ha luchado. Es lo más que podéis hacer en su ausencia," objetó Brienne.

"No es mucho. Y no estaba presente para protegerla cuando estalló el caos en el anfiteatro de Daznak. Ya lo veis, Brienne. La vida de un caballero es un cúmulo de fracasos y unos pocos éxitos que no alcanzan para equilibrar la balanza. No hay mucho más. Esto no es como las canciones."

"Lo sé perfectamente, Ser Barristan. Esto no es un camino de rosas. Pero, como vos, yo tampoco sé hacer otra cosa, ni deseo dedicarme a otra cosa. No soy una dama y mi único talento es la lucha," sentenció ella.

"Os deseo suerte, mi joven amiga."

"Gracias, Ser."

Las dos mujeres y el anciano se despidieron y él se dirigió hacia la zona de los entrenamientos, donde el ruido de las armas de madera chocando unas contra otras era infernal. Ellas volvieron a la pirámide y Brienne acompañó a Sansa hasta sus habitaciones. Al llegar, Sansa pidió un favor a su guardaespaldas.

"Aún no he visto la espada, _Guardajuramentos_. ¿Podría examinarla?"

"Oh, por supuesto, mi señora. Es vuestra espada."

Brienne se apresuró a sacarla de la vaina y se la pasó a Sansa con cuidado. Esta la tomó por la empuñadura, la sopesó y la contempló, dándole la vuelta varias veces. No era tan pesada como una espada de acero corriente, porque el acero valyrio era más ligero. _Hielo_ había sido casi el doble de grande y, aunque tenía que blandirse con ambas manos, era más manejable que cualquier otro mandoble. No había una sola imperfección en la hoja, a pesar de haber sido forjada de nuevo, y probablemente brillaba igual que cuando _Hielo_ fue fabricada miles de años atrás. El acero valyrio no se oxidaba ni se corrompía.

Sansa observó la empuñadura con el león de marfil tallado y los rubíes, y sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, porque aquella empuñadura era obra de Tywin Lannister y una exhibición del poder que había ostentado, mostrando sin el menor recato cómo había borrado del mapa a los Stark. El mandoble usurpado y reforjado era otra puñalada más que añadir a la lista de agravios y atrocidades. Era como si él mismo hubiese hundido la espada y la hubiese retorcido en la herida. Y en cuanto a la hoja... había sido usada para decapitar a su padre. La mano de Sansa tembló al revivir la escena en la explanada del Gran Septo y la espada amenazó con caerse al suelo, pues de repente le faltaron fuerzas para sujetarla. Brienne la sostuvo por el brazo, alarmada, y le quitó el arma de las manos con suavidad.

"¿Os encontráis mal, mi señora?"

"No es nada, Brienne. De repente he recordado el mandoble del que procede _Guardajuramentos_ y a la persona que lo manejaba. Es mejor que yo no vuelva a coger esta espada. Me trae recuerdos demasiado tristes. Os la encomiendo a vos hasta que alguno de mis hijos tenga edad suficiente para aprender a usarla," dijo Sansa, tratando de bromear, pero estaba pálida. "Oh, por los dioses. Creo que voy a..." Antes de terminar su frase, se dobló por la mitad y vomitó en el suelo del corredor. Brienne le sostuvo la cabeza, muy preocupada.

"Tranquila, esto me ocurre algunas veces. Ya sabéis, las náuseas matutinas. Estos días estoy especialmente sensible," explicó Sansa, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto para no preocupar mucho a Brienne. Por supuesto, era inútil. Su guardaespaldas ya estaba muy preocupada.

"Vamos, Lady Sansa, entrad en la habitación y poneos cómoda. Mandaré aviso al maestre."

"Oh, no, no hace falta, sólo ha sido una náusea, ya se me está pasando, de verdad. En un rato estaré bien. Esto es normal en los primeros meses de embarazo. No tenemos que poner en estado de alerta a toda la pirámide, Brienne. Y el maestre tendrá casos realmente graves que atender."

"Pero, mi señora, si os ocurre algo no me lo perdonaría nunca," insistió Brienne.

"No me pasa nada. Si me sintiera peor o sintiera algo aparte de una ligera indisposición de embarazada, yo misma os lo diría. Calmaos, ¿de acuerdo? Me tenderé un rato y estaré como una rosa otra vez."

Brienne finalmente cedió, poco convencida.

"De acuerdo, pero si notáis cualquier síntoma extraño, llamadme enseguida, que os oiré."

"Prometido. Y ahora, podéis volver a vuestras ocupaciones."

Brienne salió y Sansa se arrebujó bajo las mantas. Lo cierto era que sus días de duelo por Jon le estaban pasando factura, pues estaba cansada. En pocos minutos se quedó dormida y al despertar casi a la hora del almuerzo, con Tyrion sentado al lado de la cama leyendo un libro y vigilando su sueño, no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, y aquello era una bendición, pues últimamente las pesadillas apenas le daban un momento de respiro.


	158. Chapter 158

"Parece que estamos ante una posible epidemia," declaró Maero en la sala privada, donde se estaba celebrando una reunión del Consejo. "Mis compañeros de profesión y yo llevamos tres días atendiendo un número creciente de casos que, por los síntomas que presentan, apuntan a la gripe. Los afectados padecen síntomas de un fuerte catarro con fiebre alta y dolores musculares. El frío y las aglomeraciones favorecen su propagación, por lo cual se debería decretar el estado de emergencia y recomendar a la población que salga a la calle lo menos posible y que evite las multitudes. Si es necesario, habría que ordenar un toque de queda. Hay que tomar medidas drásticas o la enfermedad hará estragos. He estado en otras ciudades y he visto a miles de personas morir en cuestión de días a causa de epidemias como esta."

Tyrion y Sansa se miraron, alarmados. Los demás se revolvieron inquietos en sus sillas.

"Deberíamos aplicar esas medidas desde este mismo momento," sugirió Ser Barristan. "Los soldados se asegurarán de que sólo un número mínimo de personas salgan de sus casas y controlarán que lo hagan para ir a adquirir productos básicos. Todos los comercios que no ofrezcan mercancías de primera necesidad se cerrarán. A partir de la hora del almuerzo hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, nadie a excepción de los soldados, los sanadores y otras personas autorizadas circulará por las calles. La escuela también permanecerá cerrada. La actividad corriente de la ciudad deberá paralizarse hasta que la epidemia remita." El caballero miró a todos los presentes. "Creedme, he sido testigo de varias grandes epidemias. La última que presencié sucedió en Desembarco del Rey hace veintiún años. El cólera se llevó a miles de pobres diablos del Lecho de Pulgas y de otros barrios pobres, pero también murieron comerciantes adinerados y miembros de algunas casas menores. Insté al Consejo del rey Aerys a tomar medidas como las que acabo de enumerar, pero nadie excepto Varys la Araña prestó atención y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, en las hogueras que se encendieron a las afueras de la ciudad se quemaban los cuerpos de los fallecidos por cientos. Espero no tener que volver a mirar con impotencia mientras casi nadie hace nada por los pobres enfermos," recordó el anciano.

"Nosotros no somos Aerys, y no nos quedaremos mirándonos el ombligo sin hacer nada," dijo Tyrion. "Ser Barristan, ¿os importaría impartir las órdenes oportunas?"

"En absoluto, Lord Tyrion. Las impartiré ahora mismo." El caballero se inclinó y salió rápidamente.

"Bien, esperemos que las medidas propuestas por Ser Barristan, con las que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, consigan contener la epidemia. Va a ser difícil evitar una elevada mortandad, pero se puede reducir el número de muertes si se consigue controlar la situación. Una vez más, el ejército es imprescindible," dijo Maero.

"Quien dijo que las épocas de paz son el mayor enemigo de los ejércitos, se equivocaba de medio a medio," bromeó Tyrion, aunque a decir verdad se sentía muy asustado, pero no quería transmitírselo a Sansa. Una epidemia era algo contra lo que él podía hacer muy poco para protegerla, aparte de mantenerla alejada de los posibles focos de contagio. "Para llevar meses sin participar en actividades bélicas, nuestros soldados no parecen haberse aburrido demasiado," añadió, con su toque irónico.

"Y ahora se van a aburrir aún menos. Esperemos que muchos de ellos no se contagien. No estoy seguro de que realmente funcione, pero voy a promulgar que todo el mundo se dé friegas con vinagre o alcohol, se asee con frecuencia y se cubra la boca y la nariz con telas cuando salga a la calle. Tal vez eso frene la propagación de la gripe," sugirió el maestre. "He tratado otras epidemias y de lo que estoy seguro es de que unas adecuadas condiciones higiénicas y procurar evitar el contacto directo pueden marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte." Maero se levantó. "Si me disculpáis," y él también salió de la estancia.

"Tyrion...," murmuró Sansa, apretando su mano. "Tengo miedo. No quiero que salgas."

"No lo haré a menos que la ciudad se venga abajo, cariño. Y si tuviera que hacerlo, tomaré las medidas que ha propuesto el maestre. Es un hombre sensato y tiene alguna idea de cómo combatir estas plagas. Pero haré todo lo posible por no tener que salir, pues si lo hago después no me acercaría a ti para no contagiarte y tendría que pasar varios días desterrado de nuestras habitaciones. Eso sería muy duro para mí, querida," dijo él, procurando que su voz sonara un poco burlona.

"Ni hablar. Tú no te mueves de mi lado." Ella aferró su mano, negándose a dejarlo marchar.

"No lo haré," le aseguró él con suavidad.

Missandei, mientras tanto, se miraba las manos y Oberyn, que hasta entonces había escuchado en silencio, los observaba con su sonrisa irónica. Compuso una mueca de exagerado fastidio.

"Por los infiernos. Si tengo que pasarme los siguientes días aquí encerrado, procurad no darme motivos para sentir envidia, parejita. Uno también tiene sus sentimientos," protestó.

"Qué desconsiderado de nuestra parte," dijo Tyrion, socarrón.

"Mucho. Yo aquí a dos velas y vosotros haciéndoos arrumacos. Insisto en que es una verdadera lástima que os empeñéis en esa tontería de la _fidelidad_. Si quisierais, podríamos pasar buenos ratos los tres."

Sansa se puso como una amapola y hasta Missandei se sintió abochornada. Oberyn observó también a la chica naathi.

"Bueno, los cuatro, si os apuntáis, mi bella intérprete," ofreció el dorniense. Era evidente que se lo estaba pasando en grande provocando a los otros.

"Sois muy generoso, mi príncipe, pero Sansa y yo estamos chapados a la antigua. Preferimos la malsana costumbre de la _fidelidad_ ," declinó Tyrion.

"Vosotros os lo perdéis. En fin, estoy seguro de que en la pirámide habrá alguien que esté dispuesto o dispuesta a divertirse. Por suerte, esta mole es enorme y está llena de gente."

"Bien, veamos los otros mensajes," cortó Tyrion. "Con el tema de la epidemia, aún no hemos tenido tiempo de mirar qué nuevas noticias hemos recibido. Mi príncipe, si sois tan amable de alcanzarme los rollos de papel, que están más cerca de vos." Oberyn se los dio. "Gracias."

Tyrion desenrolló uno de los pliegos.

"Roose Bolton está muerto," declaró, muy sorprendido. "Ramsay ha divulgado que su padre ha sido envenenado por _sus enemigos_. Muy sospechoso, ¿no creéis?"

"Me suena más a que el bastardo sentía tanto amor filial que el corazón de su amado padre no ha podido resistirlo," bromeó la Víbora.

Tyrion estaba pensativo.

"La esposa de Roose, Lady Walda, estaba embarazada, si no recuerdo mal."

"Es cierto. Leímos ese informe hace semanas, Tyrion," le recordó Sansa.

"¿Y si ha dado a luz recientemente y el bebé ha sido un varón? ¿Cómo creéis que se habrá tomado el encantador Ramsay que su hermanito legítimo haya venido al mundo? El primer hijo legítimo de Roose, Domeric Bolton, murió en extrañas circunstancias cuando Ramsay era un niño de pocos años."

Sansa abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Insinúas que Ramsay ha asesinado a toda su familia?" Por mucho que supiera que el bastardo Bolton era un monstruo, aquella suposición era el colmo del horror.

"Estoy convencido de ello. Los ha eliminado para que nadie le dispute su posición. Ahora es el nuevo Señor de Invernalia y el Guardián del Norte. Incluso es muy probable que se proclame Rey en el Norte, es lo bastante presumido para eso."

"¡Pero el Norte no lo permitirá! ¡No pueden aceptar a ese monstruo como su rey!," se rebeló Sansa, enfurecida.

"¿Qué pueden hacer? Es invierno, e Invernalia es un castillo bien guarnecido y abastecido. No pueden atacar una fortaleza bien defendida, ni pueden permitirse asediarla. Stannis intentó conquistar Invernalia con un ejército de varios miles de hombres y mira cómo acabó," descartó Tyrion, acariciando la mano de ella por debajo de la mesa.

"Un asesino de su propia sangre se proclama Rey en el Norte y nadie hace nada. La sabandija inmunda de Walder Frey, que viola la ley de hospitalidad, es el señor del Cuello y de las Tierras de los Ríos y nadie hace nada."

"Piensa en que la mayoría los odian tanto como tú. Muchas familias perdieron seres queridos en la Boda Roja, y Ramsay ha torturado y asesinado a un buen puñado de norteños. Seguro que están tan frustrados como tú, cielo. Pero no pueden hacer nada. Bastante tienen con hacer frente al invierno. Están debilitados y desalentados tras la guerra. No se les puede pedir mucho más," intercedió Tyrion.

"Lo sé. Pero es duro aceptar que un monstruo viva en tu casa, duerma en tu cama, coma en tu mesa, se pasee impunemente por todos los lugares que son tan queridos para ti, torture y asesine a gente inocente, y que se salga con la suya."

"Sí, a menudo la vida es una verdadera mierda, y terriblemente injusta," reconoció Tyrion. "Los monstruos suelen salirse con la suya."

"Ante eso, sólo nos queda el placer de la venganza," añadió Oberyn, con su sonrisa dura. "Es algo casi tan bueno como el sexo, os lo puedo asegurar. Entiendo lo mío de ambas cosas."

"No nos cabe duda, mi príncipe," replicó Tyrion, mirándolo de reojo. "Bueno, vamos a leer el siguiente mensaje. Esperemos que no sean noticias aún peores que las de la muerte de Roose. Pensaba que pocas cosas podían ser peores que un Bolton como señor de Invernalia, pero en efecto el perro rabioso de Ramsay tomando el relevo es mucho peor. Después de eso, me espero cualquier cosa." Desplegó el mensaje y leyó. Inmediatamente sus ojos se dilataron. "Sansa, no te lo vas a creer. ¡Jon está vivo!"

Ella al principio no pudo reaccionar. Tras unos segundos, consiguió salir de su estupor.

"Pero... No puede ser," consiguió murmurar, y sus manos temblaban. "¿Se equivocó Varys en su anterior mensaje? ¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante error? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme creer que mi hermano estaba muerto?" Estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

"No, no, Sansa, no se equivocó. Tu hermano ha sido resucitado por la bruja roja que antes viajaba con Stannis. Toma, léelo tú misma." Tyrion le pasó la carta.

"Ha ejecutado a sus asesinos, ha desterrado a la bruja roja por sus crímenes y ha dejado la Guardia de la Noche acompañado por Ser Davos Seaworth. " Sansa no cabía en sí de asombro.

"La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi guardia. No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte. No tomaré esposa, no poseeré tierras, no engendraré hijos. No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria. Viviré y moriré en mi puesto. Soy la espada en la oscuridad. Soy el vigilante del Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres. Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche, durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir," recitó Tyrion. "La Guardia de Jon ha terminado, Sansa. Su muerte lo ha liberado del juramento. Ahora puede hacer lo que quiera."

"¡Claro! Ya no es un hermano negro. Ahora es un hombre libre. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigirá? Espero que no se le ocurra acercarse a Invernalia."

"Debe de sentirse... descolocado. Desubicado," conjeturó Tyrion. "Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no conocería otra vida que la de la Guardia de la Noche, y de repente todo ha cambiado para él. Es libre de elegir. ¿Qué crees que haría en estas circunstancias, Sansa? Tú lo conoces mejor que yo."

Sansa se rascó la barbilla y se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

"Es un Stark de los pies a la cabeza, y conoce demasiado bien la desesperada situación del Norte. Creo que él no abandonaría a su gente, a aquellos que son sus amigos. Ha luchado demasiado por el Pueblo Libre para dejarlo atrás sin más. Que todos los que han atravesado el Muro hayan acampado en las tierras del Agasajo no les proporciona inmunidad contra el odio de los norteños, y la Guardia de la Noche está demasiado debilitada para proteger a miles de refugiados. Me temo que no pasará mucho tiempo sin que el Pueblo Libre se vea seriamente amenazado. Y mi hermano lo sabe."

Tyrion le sonrió con admiración, asintiendo.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Sansa. Jon no se marchará del Norte, no por ahora. Y eso lo pone en una situación muy expuesta. Ramsay Bolton no se olvidará de él, ni de sus amigos del Agasajo, eso tenlo por seguro."

Mientras hablaban, Oberyn miraba de uno a otro. Parecia bastante aburrido por la falta de actividad.

"El bastardo Bolton los aniquilará. Unos pocos miles de salvajes indisciplinados, compuestos en buena parte por niños, ancianos y tullidos y sólo por un puñado de hombres y mujeres aptos para la lucha, no tienen nada que hacer. Incluso un niñato idiota como el desollador ese puede aplastarlos en pocas horas," espetó el príncipe. "Siento la crudeza, mi señora, pero se mire por donde se mire, si vuestro hermano se queda en el Agasajo, estará tan perdido como sus amigos."

 _Muy sutil, Víbora. Eres un diplomático nato,_ pensó Tyrion, irritado. Lo que menos necesitaba Sansa actualmente era que le recordaran que su hermano podía estar cerca de morir por segunda vez. Y ya no habría ninguna bruja roja para resucitarlo de nuevo.

Sansa acusó la verdad de aquellas palabras, pero se recobró con rapidez. Tan sólo el temblor de su mano bajo la mesa delataba su desasosiego.

"Lo sé demasiado bien, mi príncipe. ¿Qué haríais vos en su situación?," lo desafió ella.

"Probablemente lo mismo que el cabezota de vuestro hermano. No huiría como un cobarde. Y trataría de llevarme por delante a tantos esbirros del desollador como pudiera." Oberyn suavizó su expresión y dedicó a Sansa una sonrisa galante.

Sansa no pudo evitar sonreírle a su vez. Por alguna extraña razón, la brutalmente sincera respuesta del dorniense pareció apaciguarla un poco.

"Bien, mis señores. ¿Cuál es el siguiente mensaje que tenemos pendiente?," preguntó la Víbora, pasando al siguiente asunto. Tyrion no supo si el dorniense lo hacía porque estaba aburrido y deseaba cambiar de tema, o si la causa era que quería distraer a Sansa de la ansiedad provocada por el mensaje sobre Jon. Fuera como fuese, el príncipe le hacía sentir incómodo e irritado cuando dedicaba más atención de la debida a Sansa. Pero no podía estar más de acuerdo en lo de cambiar de tema. Desenrolló el trozo de papel.

"La flota de Asha Greyjoy no viene sola. La acompañan al menos cien naves cisne de las Islas del Verano. Más de doscientos barcos se dirigen hacia aquí."

Oberyn lanzó un silbido.

"Se ve que nuestra mujer del hierro es mucha mujer, ¿no? Ella solita ha sido capaz de pactar con los isleños del verano. Es una lástima que yo nunca haya visitado ese lugar. Me habría sentido en mi elemento, pues allí la gente no es pacata como en otros sitios. Las buenas juergas que me habría corrido allí, y todas gratis." El príncipe los miró con descaro, y Sansa se sonrojó lo más que podía sin llegar a ponerse de color púrpura. "Además, esos isleños son gente muy suya. En ciertas cosas se parecen a nosotros los dornienses. Nuestra intrépida capitana debe de haberlos tentado para que se alíen con Daenerys."

Tyrion, como de costumbre, fingió que no había oído las alusiones sexuales del dorniense.

"Es una flota muy grande, y nos conviene tener todos los aliados que podamos reunir. Será la primera vez que un Lannister de Roca Casterly se va a encontrar en el mismo bando que un par de Greyjoys de las Islas del Hierro. Normalmente, nunca hemos estado a partir un piñón los unos con los otros. Eso suele pasar cuando saquean tu ciudad y matan a un puñado de pobres pescadores que estaban faenando como cualquier otro día." Tyrion reflexionó. "Me pregunto si tanto Lady Asha como los príncipes isleños habían recibido la noticia de la desaparición de Daenerys para cuando la mujer del hierro arribó a sus costas. Según en qué partes del mundo, las noticias pueden demorarse durante meses, o no llegar. Tal vez se hicieron a la mar desde las Islas del Verano ignorando la verdad. Si recorren tantas leguas por los mares encrespados a causa del mal tiempo, y después de tantos avatares se encuentran con que la reina por la que han realizado el viaje y arriesgado sus vidas no está donde se supone que debe estar... ¿Cómo vamos a lidiar con un montón de lobos de mar cabreados?" Suspiró. Como siempre hacía, empujó hacia el fondo de su mente el temor de que la Madre de Dragones no volviera.

"Se supone que eso es lo que se os da mejor, Lord Tyrion. Lidiar con gente cabreada," bromeó Oberyn, divertido.

 _Ya veo que te lo pasas en grande, Víbora. Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber apoyado tu alianza matrimonial con Daenerys,_ pensó Tyrion, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirando al príncipe con ironía.

"Se me da mejor aún divertir a la gente," replicó, devolviendo la pulla.

"Oh, desde luego. Admito que en eso sobresalís," rio Oberyn.

"En fin, la cuestión es que, si para cuando se presenten en nuestras puertas la reina sigue sin aparecer, muchos no se van a sentir felices. No me seduce demasiado imaginarme a varios cientos de visitantes defraudados porque esperaban ver a la beldad conquistadora de pelo plateado y en vez de eso van a tener que conformarse con un enano Lannister que compensa su baja estatura con otras cualidades, con la hija del hombre que tomó como rehén al hijo menor de Balon, con el miembro de la Guardia Real que asaltó la isla de Viejo Wyk durante la Rebelión Greyjoy, y con un príncipe dorniense que les importa un pimiento, dicho sin ánimo de ofender." Tyrion ofreció a Oberyn una irónica inclinación de cabeza, y este se la devolvió.

"Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, que se pongan a la cola. Otros hemos llegado antes que ellos. Y es una suerte que mi compromiso con la reina se haya mantenido en secreto, o la gente empezaría a componer canciones muy bonitas sobre _El dorniense que se quedó compuesto y sin novia_. O también podrían llamarla _La novia a la fuga del dorniense._ ¿Qué título creéis que tendría más gancho? Sería una canción bastante divertida."

Tyrion lo observó con el destello irónico que solía aparecer en sus pupilas.

"Si mi tío Kevan y mi sobrino Tommen a estas alturas no se han enterado de que estáis aquí, debe de ser un milagro. No es que paséis muy desapercibido por aquí."

"Tenéis razón, no es que yo haya sido muy discreto. Pero cuando me convierta en polvo, pasaré bastante desapercibido. No obstante, no subestiméis a mi hermano. Él tiene sus medios para interceptar mensajes y frenar la propagación de ciertas noticias. Vuestra Araña no es la única que teje sus redes, Lord Tyrion," insinuó Oberyn, fingiendo un tono misterioso. "Somos los primeros interesados en que en la Fortaleza Roja sigan creyendo que mi hermano no tiene sangre en las venas. Confiemos en que Daenerys vuelva pronto y que, para cuando llegue el momento en que se descubra la verdad sobre la alianza de los Martell con los Targaryen, Dorne esté preparado. Porque si no, estamos jodidos. Hemos apostado mucho en esta jugada."

"No sois los únicos, mi príncipe," dijo Tyrion.

Oberyn asintió y echó un vistazo fugaz al vientre de Sansa. Con los vestidos de invierno y las capas que llevaba, su embarazo aún no era evidente a alguien que no fuese muy observador. Ella bajó la mirada, tan sonrojada como de costumbre.

"No hay más informes por hoy. Supongo que eso significa que las cosas marchan maravillosamente en Poniente. Ramsay Bolton es el Guardián del Norte, los _gorriones_ siguen piando, Euron Greyjoy no puede dar mucha guerra desde las Islas del Hierro sin barcos, Walder Frey se dedica a engordar en su silla de los Gemelos, manteniendo prisionero a Edmun Tully, mientras su hijo Emmon Frey, casado con mi tía Genna Lannister, es ahora el señor de Aguasdulces." Días atrás habían recibido aquella noticia. Kevan había presionado a Walder Frey para que nombrara señor de Aguasdulces a su hijo Emmon, que era también el cuñado de Kevan. "Meñique está en paradero desconocido, los señores del Valle sólo miran su propio ombligo como no podía ser menos, los leales a Stannis en Rocadragón y Bastión de Tormentas se niegan a rendirse y entregar las fortalezas a la Corona... Un panorama muy prometedor, ante el que no podemos hacer gran cosa. Levantemos la sesión, pues. Ahora mismo lo más urgente es protegernos contra la epidemia de gripe." Se volvió hacia Sansa y le tendió la mano. "Vámonos de aquí ya. Cuanto menos tiempo estés fuera de las habitaciones, mejor." Ella se levantó y tomó su mano. Se volvió hacia los otros que estaban en la sala. "Cuidaos. Seguid las recomendaciones del maestre, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," asintió Missandei, con su sonrisa desvaída. Oberyn les dedicó una socarrona inclinación de cabeza.

Antes de que cruzaran la puerta, Tyrion pidió a Sansa que se cubriera la nariz y la boca con la capa, y ella lo hizo. Caminaron a paso vivo por los corredores sin detenerse y sin hablar. Brienne los siguió en silencio, al corriente de lo que ocurría porque Ser Barristan se lo había contado. Tyrion abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones y apremió a Sansa a que entrara. Mientras ella lo hacía, él pidió a Brienne que enviara aviso a Pod y a Leena de la eventualidad de la gripe, y también a Mhyraz y a Dara para que dijesen a los otros niños que todos debían quedarse dentro de la pirámide, sin salir al exterior.

Cuando él entró en la sala adyacente, Sansa ya había pasado al dormitorio. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, levantándose la falda hasta los muslos, y él se quedó allí paralizado, contemplándola. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Ella lo miró insinuante.

"¿Es que no me vas a ayudar a quitarme todo esto?," preguntó, humdeciéndose los labios.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad. Habían sido tantos días reprimiendo su hambre de ella...

"¿Estás segura, Sansa?" Se acercó con cautela.

"Hace muchos días que no estaba tan segura de algo. Y ahora, ¿me ayudarás?" Se había subido la falda hasta las caderas. Sus largas piernas blancas y sedosas eran una invitación al paraíso y Tyrion avanzó hacia ellas como si fuesen una tabla de salvación en medio del océano. Se colocó entre ellas y acarició los muslos hacia arriba, mirándolas con embeleso.

"Vamos, quítame las medias," lo urgió Sansa, rodeándolo por la cintura.

"Como mande mi señora." Él sonrió con absoluta lujuria, agarrando los bordes de las medias y tirando de ellas hacia abajo hasta sacarlas.

"Y ahora quítame la prenda interior. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí."

"Enseguida, mi señora." Deslizó la prenda y los rizos de su vello rojizo lo dejaron sin aliento. No los había visto desde hacía una eternidad.

"Vamos, penétrame." Él se desató los pantalones, liberó su miembro impaciente y, pese a la urgencia que lo consumía, lo introdujo despacio, para darle tiempo a ella a adaptarse a sus dimensiones. Había echado tanto de menos aquel abismo que lo tragaba hasta las profundidades...

"Desátame el corpiño. Acaríciame." _Oh, esto es demasiado glorioso. Contrólate, enano lujurioso, o te correrás antes de que hayáis tenido tiempo siquiera de pestañear._ Tyrion aflojó los lazos y apartó las telas. Aquellos pechos redondos y plenos le provocaron, como siempre, un espasmo de deleite.

"Tócame. Muévete dentro de mí. Llévame al cielo." Sansa se había tendido en la cama y había cerrado los ojos, con las piernas alrededor de él.

"Oh, claro que sí, mi amor." Él empezó a empujar, muy despacio, y tocó con sus dedos el clítoris palpitante.

Sansa lanzó un pequeño grito y se aferró a las sábanas, arqueando el cuerpo. "Eso es. Hazlo así."

Tyrion siguió empujando y acariciando, adoptando un ritmo constante. Ponía todo su esfuerzo en no alcanzar aún el punto sin retorno. No quería derramarse antes que ella y, tras tantos días sin ningún desahogo sexual, estaba a punto. Peligrosamente a punto. Se concentró en el pequeño botón entre los rizos y redujo al mínimo el movimiento de su verga dentro de ella.

"¿Te gusta, Sansa? ¿Está bien así?," preguntó. Sabía que su voz grave, que el deseo volvía ronca, la excitaba aún más.

"Sí, Tyrion," gimió ella, acariciándose el pecho.

"Eres preciosa. Ahora estás más guapa que nunca. Sigue así, tócate. Me excita mucho mirarte." Tyrion hizo girar sus dedos en el pequeño botón, como sabía que la volvía loca.

"Oh. Todavía sigo creyendo que los hombres tenéis gustos muy raros. ¿Cómo puede parecerte más guapa una mujer que está engordando?," rio ella entre gemidos.

"Cualquier hombre que viera esas tetas divinas pensaría lomismo que yo. Pero todos ellos se las perderán. Tan sólo nuestros hijos las compartirán." Él quiso imprimir a su voz un tono de cómica amenaza, pero supuso que no fue muy convincente, pues se estaba perdiendo en ella y le costaba pensar. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano sobre ella.

Sansa se arqueó aún más, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, apretándolo contra ella con sus piernas. "¡Tyrion! ¡Sí!"

Él empujó un par de veces más y perdió el control, gimiendo roncamente mientras se derramaba.

"Oh, Sansa," jadeó, cuidando de no caer sobre ella. Se tumbó a su lado y Sansa lo atrajo hacia ella, satisfecha.

"Hacía mucho tiempo ya. Gracias por tu paciencia conmigo, Tyrion." Ella apoyó el brazo sobre el pecho de él y la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Sansa, ya sabes que yo no quiero cuando tú no quieres. No tienes que agradecerme nada, cariño. Soy yo el que tiene muchas cosas que agradecerte."

"Me siento tan feliz de que Jon esté vivo...," suspiró Sansa, sonriente, con el rostro contra el hombro de él. "Si algún dios ha querido que él regrese de entre los muertos, debe de tener una razón para haberlo hecho."

 _O tal vez los dioses actúan exactamente igual que nosotros, por puro capricho, sin ninguna razón concreta para hacer lo que hacen, o por razones peregrinas._ Pero Sansa estaba feliz y le había contagiado esa felicidad, así que Tyrion prefirió no decirle en ese momento lo que pensaba de los motivos por los que los dioses hacían las cosas.

"Tal vez. Yo mismo he salido de situaciones en las que estaba con el agua al cuello. Dudo que los dioses hagan cola para resucitarme a mí, pero no pienso darles motivos para tener que hacerlo."

Sansa le golpeó ligeramente el pecho con el puño. "Oh, tonto." Y lo besó largamente, excitándolo de nuevo. Habían estado casi dos semanas sin tener sexo y él, preocupado por ella durante todos aquellos días, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos el fuego que compartían. Ahora su cuerpo respondía con un vigor insaciable y lo único que deseaba era hacerla gritar y hundirse en ella hasta perder el sentido.

Sansa, en respuesta a su locuaz lenguaje corporal, se colocó encima de él, montándolo a horcajadas. Tiró de su vestido y del resto de su ropa interior hasta sacárselos por encima de su cabeza y se quedó desnuda sobre él. Sus pechos plenos, la redondez de su vientre, la blancura de su piel perfecta, el brillo de su cabello rojo, el rosa intenso de sus labios hinchados por los besos, los cercos oscuros bajo sus ojos que delataban la depresión que había padecido, en contraste con el azul claro de sus iris... Estaba tan hermosa que él creyó que se desharía debajo de ella.

"Eres una visión, Sansa. Temo que en cualquier momento te desvanecerás y yo descubriré que has sido un sueño."

Ella montó su miembro y descendió hasta envolverlo por completo.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Te parece que esto es un sueño?" Se movió sobre él lentamente. "Tócame." Él aferró sus pechos, ahuecando las manos sobre ellos. No podía abarcarlos por entero y deslizó la palma y los dedos, acariciando toda la superficie y estimulando los pezones.

"Podría serlo. Debo de haberte soñado así tantas veces...," repuso él, mirándola como si en efecto no terminara de creerse que ella era de carne y hueso.

"¿En tus sueños yo hago esto?," preguntó ella, y le pellizcó una de sus tetillas clavándole las uñas un poquito.

"¡Auch!," exclamó él, y se echó a reír. "No, mi malvada esposa. En mis sueños no me pellizcas a mala idea, chica traviesa."

"Estupendo. Entonces ya te ha quedado claro que esto es real y que te estoy follando de verdad, ¿no? ¿O todavía necesitas más pruebas?" Sansa se movía sobre él y se acariciaba a sí misma en su punto del placer.

"Ummm, no estoy seguro...," murmuró él, fingiendo titubear.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante sobre él y le agarró el cabello con ambas manos, tirando de los mechones.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ummm, creo que todavía no..."

Sansa le mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Qué tal?"

"Prueba un poco más, aún no estoy del todo convencido..."

Ella succionó el labio de él y lo acarició con la lengua. Tyrion apoyó las manos en las caderas de ella y la animó a reanudar sus movimientos.

Sansa se incorporó de nuevo y reavivó su vaivén sobre él, con la mano frotando entre sus piernas.

"¿Y ahora?," preguntó, cerrando los ojos.

"Todavía no," desafió él, guiando los movimientos de ella con sus manos. "Vamos, Sansa. Estás muy cerca. Déjate llevar. Dámelo todo, cariño."

Ella convulsionó sobre él y alrededor de él.

"¡Sí, todo, Tyrion!," gritó, arqueándose hacia atrás. "Y ahora, ¿te parece real?," Ella sonreía y lo miró a los ojos, con el sudor haciendo brillar su piel.

"Oh, sí, muy real," gimió él, desarmándose una vez más en aquel interior abrasador, húmedo, enloquecedor.

Ella se dejó caer sobre él y apoyó la frente sobre la suya, respirando pesadamente.

"Necesitaba esto tanto en este mismo momento, Tyrion. Yo también he echado de menos sentirte dentro de mí. Con tu bebé en mi vientre y tú en mi carne, me siento completa. Siento que tengo todo lo que quiero tener."

Él deslizó los dedos entre el cabello de ella, conmovido. "Yo también," susurró.

Sansa se quitó de encima de él y se acostó a su lado. Él la cubrió con las ropas de la cama.

"Y bien. ¿A qué crees que podemos dedicar el resto del día? Hoy te vas a quedar aquí conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Y también mañana, y pasado mañana, hasta que la epidemia remita." Ella le sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

"Se me ocurren un par de cosas. Soy un hombre imaginativo, Sansa. Sé cómo distraer a una chica."

"Oh, lo sé demasiado bien. Pero durante el resto de tu vida la única chica a la que tienes que distraer soy yo."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto."

Ella le dio un golpecito con el puño en el brazo, amenazante.

"Más te vale."

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, sonriéndose.

"No sé por qué, Tyrion, pero tengo fe en que Jon conseguirá sobrevivir esta vez. No quiero decirlo muy alto, para no tentar a la suerte. Pero tengo fe en que volveré a verlo."

"Es muy posible, preciosa. Él es tan testarudo como tú," bromeó él. "Además, recuerda que lo amenacé por carta con perseguirlo en otra vida si te hacía llorar. Ya te ha hecho llorar bastante. No le conviene estar a mal conmigo."

"No seas muy duro con él," le pidió ella mimosamente.

"Sólo porque tú me lo pides." Él la rodeó con sus brazos bajo las sábanas.

"Espero que a Arya no se le ocurra reunirse con él ahora. Es demasiado arriesgado," especuló Sansa.

"Tu hermana no rehúye una buena pelea. Y la del Norte promete."

"Pues ojalá por una vez estés equivocado y ella esté tan lejos de esos conflictos como sea posible. Pero sobre todo, ojalá esté a salvo, en algún lugar donde alguien cuide de ella. Sé que es mucho esperar." Apretó la cara contra el hombro de él. "No hemos recibido noticias de ella todavía. Cada vez que llegan mensajes, el corazón me da un salto en el pecho esperando que alguno sea sobre mi hermana. Hace quince días que Brienne nos dijo que se había encontrado con ella."

"Demos tiempo a Varys. Es pronto todavía," dijo él, trazando círculos en la suave espalda con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Sé que es muy probable que no la localice, pero ya me conoces, Tyrion. No puedo perder toda esperanza." Ella apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de él y lo miró a los ojos.

"Lo sé," asintió él, sonriéndole.

"¿Y qué crees que pasará con mi tío Edmure ahora que Emmon Frey ha sido nombrado señor de Aguasdulces?" La mirada de Sansa se endureció. "No cabe ninguna duda de que tu tío Kevan ha presionado a Walder Frey para que llevara a cabo ese nombramiento, porque su hijo Emmon está casado con tu tía Genna Lannister, y por supuesto la todopoderosa casa Lannister tiene que estar en todas partes, controlándolo todo." No ocultó el enojo de su voz. "Lo siento por ti, Tyrion. Sé que tú no eres como ellos," añadió, suavizándose al mirarlo a los ojos otra vez y haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho con las uñas.

La mirada de él se endureció a su vez, pero no estaba fija en ella, sino perdida en la lejanía.

"Yo también actué por el interés de la todopoderosa casa Lannister, Sansa. Cuando era Mano del Rey, no actué por altruismo y bondad de corazón."

"Hiciste lo que pudiste para contrarrestar los efectos de las locuras de Joffrey y mejorar las condiciones de Desembarco del Rey de cara al invierno. Preparaste la defensa de la ciudad contra Stannis y saliste tú mismo a enfrentarte contra unas huestes que os superaban en número," opuso Sansa.

"¿Crees que lo hice por el valiente caballero que llevo dentro? No, no te confundas. En gran parte lo hice por el apellido Lannister. Esa es la cruda verdad. Mi padre llevaba toda la vida escupiéndome la decepción que yo era, la vergüenza que yo era para la familia, y en el fondo yo quería demostrarle que estaba bastante equivocado. Que yo era capaz de contribuir al sagrado honor de la familia. No era mucho más que la tontería de buscar la aprobación de un hombre que jamás me la daría."

Ella le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

"Eh, mírame." Él lo hizo. "Tu padre era un completo asno, y perdóname por hablar así. Pero él no tenía ni idea. Ni la más remota idea. Yo sí que la tengo." Rápidamente, se puso a horcajadas sobre él, sorprendiéndolo. "Y ahora, olvídate de él, de los Lannister y de todo lo demás. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo."

Y ciertamente, por un rato él consiguió olvidarse de todo lo que no fuese ella.


	159. Chapter 159

Larko estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Acostada a su lado en la cama, Brienne velaba su sueño agitado.

Unas horas antes, el joven había esperado a que ella acabara su turno de vigilancia junto a la puerta de Lady Sansa y, cuando Brienne regresó a su habitación, lo encontró sentado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasa?" Se agachó junto a él, preocupada.

"No me encuentro bien. Me faltan las fuerzas y siento frío, mucho frío. No sabía qué hacer y vine aquí a esperarte." En efecto, los escalofríos lo agitaban.

Ella le palpó la frente. "Tienes fiebre. Entra, tienes que acostarte. Yo cuidaré de ti, no te preocupes por nada, ¿vale?" Desechó la inquietud que empezaba a tirar de su estómago y se hizo cargo de la situación rápidamente.

"Pero no quiero privarte de tu cama, mi habitación está cerca...," protestó él débilmente, entre temblores, mientras ella lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

"Tonterías. Hemos dormido juntos antes. No veo ningún problema en que te acuestes en mi cama," argumentó ella, desechando los reparos de él con un gesto de la mano. Lo hizo entrar y cerró la puerta.

"Estoy enfermo, Brienne. Seguramente he cogido la gripe. ¿No sería mejor que me acompañaras a mi cuarto?"

"Ni hablar. Tú te quedas aquí. Para mí será más fácil poder cuidarte en mi propio cuarto. Y ya no quiero oír nada más. Acuéstate."

Él, demasiado débil para discutir más, se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos.

"El maestre está demasiado ocupado estos días en la ciudad, pero yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. No eres el primer enfermo que atiendo, ¿sabes? Yo cuidaba de mi hermano. Cada dos por tres Galladon caía en cama con anginas. Le daba mucha fiebre y yo me turnaba con mi padre para quedarme con él. No es nada nuevo para mí. Además, no es la primera vez que cuido de ti."

"Oh, no me lo recuerdes. Parece que siempre eres tú la que acaba acudiendo en mi rescate y no al revés. Ya ves qué clase de caballero sería yo. He hecho bien en escoger otra profesión."

El gremio de canteros estaba evaluando sus habilidades. Todos los aspirantes a los gremios tenían que pasar por un período de prueba y, si eran aptos para el trabajo, se convertían en aprendices hasta que, tras adquirir el grado de experiencia requerido, se les reconocía oficialmente su nuevo estatus dentro del gremio y se les trataba como a cualquier colega de profesión.

"En eso te doy la razón, Larko. Cúbrete. Iré a tu cuarto a buscar tu ropa. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo más de entre tus cosas?"

"¿Cuántas cosas crees que tengo? Has viajado conmigo. Sabes que no traigo precisamente el equipaje de un rey, Brienne," bromeó él.

"Si tienes tantas ganas de bromear, no debes de estar tan enfermo, ¿no?," pinchó ella. "Voy a buscar tus cosas, y de paso iré a las cocinas a pedir un cuenco de caldo para ti. Estate quietecito en esa cama y que no se te ocurra moverte de ahí. La gripe no es un simple resfriado que se va en dos días, ¿entiendes? Tienes que tomarte muy en serio el reposo. Si no descansas, será muy difícil que te cures." Ella se volvió para salir de la habitación.

"Brienne," llamó él suavemente cuando ella estaba a punto de salir. "Gracias una vez más. Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito. Espero poder devolverte todo lo que haces por mí, si es que alguna vez me lo permites," dijo él, con su sonrisa algo tristona por el malestar.

Ella no contestó y se volvió para salir. Se alegró de que él no le viera la cara, o notaría lo colorada que se había puesto. Maldijo su facilidad para sonrojarse por cualquier cosa, sobre todo, de un tiempo a esta parte, por cualquier insinuación amable que Larko le hacía.

La habítación de Larko era pequeña, de una sola estancia como la suya propia. Estaba en la misma planta que la de ella, pero al otro lado del corredor. Ellos habían pedido expresamente estancias reducidas, pues no necesitaban mucho espacio. Brienne estaba acostumbrada a mucho menos que eso, o incluso a no tener un techo ni una cama. Y Larko jamás había dispuesto de un rincón para él solo. Cuando vivía con su familia, los niños compartían un camastro. Lo bueno de aquel hacinamiento era que la constante proximidad de sus cuerpos les ayudaba a conservar el calor en las noches frías. Larko, al igual que todos los mayores de nueve años, había nacido en invierno y conocía bien sus garras gélidas. En Lys la mordedura del frío también se hacía notar. Alguna ligera nevada había cubierto en ocasiones la isla con un manto blanco que le daba el engañoso aspecto de una isla de cuento.

Brienne recogió una muda de ropa. No había mucho más aparte de las pocas prendas que él tenía, sus armas y algunos bocetos de dibujos y diseños al carboncillo que él estaba realizando para el gremio de canteros. Eran motivos decorativos para las piedras destinadas a las construcciones y reformas de distintos edificios de la ciudad. Algunos otros dibujos, amontonados sobre la mesa, parecían haber sido hechos por puro placer, pues representaban paisajes o personas. En uno de ellos, Brienne se sorprendió mirando su propio rostro, con su cabello corto, su expresión reservada y adusta apenas suavizada por la insinuación de una sonrisa, como si acabase de escuchar algún comentario divertido. Sus grandes ojos miraban de frente, y la perseguían desde donde quiera que los mirase.

Se sintió conmovida y un poco culpable por haber fisgoneado entre sus cosas. Volvió a colocar los dibujos en su sitio y salió de la austera habitación, que como único adorno tenía algunos de los dibujos de paisajes que él mismo había pegado en las paredes.

Caminó por el corredor con el atado de ropa en su hombro y regresó a su propia habitación para dejarlo allí. Comprobó que Larko se había quedado dormido en el breve lapso en el que ella había salido a buscar sus efectos personales, pero su sueño se veía inquieto. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y temblaba en sueños. Brienne lo arropó mejor, pues aquellos escalofríos sin duda se debían a la fiebre que le estaba subiendo.

Se apresuró a ir a las cocinas de la quinta planta, que eran las que tenía más cerca, y pidió que preparasen un cuenco de caldo caliente para un enfermo. Los cocineros tenían cerca del fuego, para mantenerlo caliente, un gran puchero con un caldo hecho a base de carne y verduras. Lo habían hecho en previsión de la demanda que había a causa de los enfermos, como le explicaron a Brienne. Larko no era el único habitante de la pirámide en haberse contagiado de la gripe.

Ella llevó el caldo cubierto por un paño en una bandeja junto con un vaso de agua, un trozo de pan y unos dátiles. Se apresuró cuanto pudo, cuidando de no derramar el contenido del cuenco.

Larko aún dormía cuando ella regresó. Le daba pena sacarlo de su descanso, pero no quedaba otro remedio si él quería tomarse la sopa aún caliente. Lo despertó suavemente.

"Te he traído la comida. Tómate el caldo antes de que se enfríe. Te sentará bien." Él se incorporó, frotándose los ojos, y ella colocó la bandeja sobre la cama.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"No estoy en mi mejor día, pero he tenido otros mucho peores. Y no se está tan mal aquí. Incluso cuento con mi propia asistenta personal," bromeó él.

"No te pases, o te quedarás sin asistenta," espetó ella secamente.

"No se te ocurrirá dejarme solo en mi lecho de enfermo, ¿no? Aunque, dado tu carácter gruñón, eso no me extrañaría."

"No me tientes, bocazas. ¿O te crees que la ilusión de mi vida es aguantarte?"

"En el fondo, no te parezco tan insoportable, pero no hay nada malo en que lo admitas. Tu reputación de mujer dura no se va a ver dañada por eso, créeme."

"Anda, tómate el caldo. No lo he llevado con todo cuidado por los corredores dándome toda la prisa posible para que tú ahora te pongas de cháchara y dejes que se enfríe," le riñó ella.

"Vale, vale. Si es que en el fondo te preocupas por mí. Acabas de reconocerlo."

"Bah, cállate. Me das dolor de cabeza." Ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a darle ella misma las cucharadas, pues los temblores de él no le habrían permitido llevarse la cuchara a la boca sin derramar el líquido.

Cuando se terminó la sopa, le hizo comer algunos pedazos de pan y unos dátiles, y el resto lo guardó para otro momento.

Un rato después, la fiebre le había aumentado y ya no tuvo más ganas de bromear. Brienne empapó un paño en agua fría y le refrescó el rostro. Al cabo de un rato, su piel ardía. Ella hizo que se sentara, lo desnudó y le frotó todo el cuerpo con el paño frío. Él se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados, exangüe. Lo acostó de nuevo y salió a pedir al primer soldado que encontró que fuese a las cocinas a pedir una botella de infusión. Sabía que Larko necesitaba beber líquidos para evitar la deshidratación. También fue a pedir a Mosca Blanca y Escarabajo Verde que la sustituyeran junto a la puerta de Lord Tyrion y de Lady Sansa, y que presentaran sus disculpas a la señora por no poder cumplir con sus funciones mientras cuidaba de Larko.

Regresó a su habitación, se quitó la armadura, que aún no se había quitado (era como una parte más de su cuerpo y a menudo olvidaba que la llevaba puesta), y se sentó junto a la cama. Larko se había dormido otra vez, pero la fiebre le impedía descansar tranquilo y se quejaba en sueños. Su piel seguía muy caliente al tacto y, si al cabo de un rato su temperatura no empezaba a descender, volvería a frotar su cuerpo con el paño mojado. Por el momento se lo colocó sobre la frente con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Volvió a salir, aprovechando el descanso del joven, y fue a los aposentos del Gran Maestre, para buscar algún remedio que hiciese bajar la fiebre. Maero se pasaba todo el día fuera, atendiendo a los enfermos, y sólo volvía ya avanzada la noche para dormir durante unas pocas horas y salir de nuevo al amanecer. Previendo que algunas personas de la pirámide pudieran coger la gripe, había designado a uno de los jóvenes maestres dornienses para que lo sustituyera dentro del edificio. Había pregonado que lo que se podía hacer por los enfermos era controlar la fiebre mediante un medicamento que él administraba y aplicando compresas frías y dándoles baños de agua tibia, hacerles beber líquidos abundantes para que no se deshidrataran, y ofrecerles compañía y consuelo. El joven sustituto del Gran Maestre recibió a Brienne con amabilidad y le dio un frasco de medicamento, indicándole cómo debía administrar las dosis. Ella se apresuró a volver a su habitación. Vertió unas gotas del jarabe en un vaso y alzó suavemente la cabeza de Larko para que se lo bebiera. Él lo hizo mecánicamente, sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

Viendo que el joven volvía a temblar y a quejarse, Brienne decidió tenderse a su lado para darle calor y que él sintiera que no estaba solo. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo tardaba el jarabe en hacer efecto, pero por el momento el estado del muchacho estaba empeorando y ella no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Le quitó la camisa húmeda y ella se deshizo de su propia túnica y su camisa para calentarlo con su piel. Se colocó tras la espalda de él y lo abrazó. Cerró los ojos y pensó en las veces que había hecho lo mismo con Galladon, pero el cuerpo de Larko no era blando y rechoncho como el del niño, sino delgado y fibroso, aunque su piel, escasamente cubierta de vello rubio, era suave, casi tanto como había sido la de su hermano.

Poco a poco el joven dejó de temblar y su sueño se volvió tranquilo. A Brienne le dio la impresión de que su piel no quemaba como antes y, aliviada por la mejoría, se relajó y sintió una paz interior que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estaba cansada después de aquellas horas de ansiedad en las que había estado sumida y no rehuyó el sueño que la vencía. Mientras se quedaba dormida, recordó el retrato que él había hecho de ella y su corazón tembló ligeramente de alergría y de miedo al mismo tiempo.

No sabía qué hora era cuando se despertó después de haber dormido más plácidamente que en muchos días. La proximidad de él le había dado un sosiego que no había sentido desde que habían llegado a Meereen y ambos apenas habían tenido tiempo para verse. Él también parecía tranquilo en su sueño y su piel, aunque seguía caliente al tacto, no ardía tanto como antes. Hizo un esfuerzo para vencer la pereza que su sensación de bienestar fomentaba, pues no había nada que deseara más que quedarse allí tendida, al lado de él, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse e ir a pedir más caldo a las cocinas, además de algo de cena para ella misma, pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno, y también traer cubos de agua para dar un baño tibio a Larko en la tina que ella tenía en una esquina de la habitación.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se bajó de la cama, se vistió y fue a buscar cubos de agua caliente. Realizó varios viajes cargada con pesados cubos que muchos hombres habrían tenido problemas para transportar sin ayuda. Después, fue a buscar la cena a toda prisa. El caldo estaba tapado para evitar que se enfriara demasiado rápido.

Brienne decidió despertarlo para darle de comer y bañarlo después, cuando el agua estuviese tibia.

"Ey, Larko," dijo, tocándole el hombro. Él se estiró, emitiendo un gruñido, y abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

"Mmm, tenías que despertarme. Sólo podías ser tú," protestó él, sentándose en la cama.

"Ya vuelves a ser tú, veo que te encuentras mejor. Te he traído la cena. ¿Crees que podrás tomar otro poco de sopa? Tienes que alimentarte."

"¿Es que acaso tengo otra alternativa? Tratándose de ti, me lo harás tragar de todos modos."

"Me conoces bien. Venga, incorpórate sobre la almohada. ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cuchara o puedes tú solo?"

"Puedo yo, ahora no estoy temblando. No derramaré la sopa."

Ella le puso la bandeja encima de las piernas y le cubrió el pecho con un paño para evitar que se manchara. A continuación, cogió el plato de estofado que era su propia cena y empezó a comer sentada en la cama, vigilándolo a él.

Él sorbía el caldo con desgana, pero vació el cuenco y comió unos trozos del pan que había sobrado del almuerzo y bebió unos tragos de infusión, hasta que Brienne se dio por satisfecha.

"Bien, y ahora, voy a bañarte. Eso mantendrá la fiebre a raya." Ella retiró los utensilios de la cena y los colocó encima de la única mesa de la habitación, pequeña y tosca.

"Sí, mi señora. Lo que vos ordenéis," recitó él, fingiendo una voz monótona. Empezó a desnudarse mientras Brienne vertía el agua de los cubos en la tina. "Me siento como un bebé al que llevan y traen. Pero me gusta. Recuerdo que mi madre me cuidó así, cuando yo era muy pequeño," confesó él, con un tono nostálgico. "Éramos muy pobres y no teníamos casi nada, pero mi madre nos quería, lo sé. Murió demasiado pronto. Yo sólo tenía cuatro años. Después, mi padre empezó a beber y se buscó una amante. Aquella mujer también bebía mucho y nunca nos quiso a mis hermanos ni a mí. Ellos y yo tuvimos que arreglárnoslas prácticamente solos. Incluso nos vimos obligados a mendigar. Y entonces llegó aquella peste que mató a cientos de personas en la isla, puede que a miles. Y yo me quedé solo en las calles. Mama Cora me encontró y me llevó con ella. Pero ella no era como mi madre." Larko hablaba con la mirada perdida, desnudo, contemplando sus propias manos como si sus recuerdos estuvieran concentrados allí. Brienne se había vuelto a mirarlo, y su rostro reflejaba dolor y algo más profundo. "No te estoy comparando con mi madre, los dioses me libren, pues no te veo de ese modo, pero te cuento todo esto porque tú eres la primera persona en muchos años que me hace sentir que tengo algo como un hogar, ¿sabes? Alguien que me cuida y que no busca sacar provecho de mí. Desde que mi madre murió, siempre me he sentido desesperadamente solo. Pero eso ha cambiado. Ahora, cuando me duermo por las noches, tengo esperanza." Él levantó la mirada hacia Brienne, y en sus ojos había mucho más que gratitud. Nadie la había mirado nunca así antes y ella sintió el corazón desbocado.

Como siempre que la confusión y los sentimientos que bullían dentro de ella la abrumaban, se agarró a la familiaridad de los actos sencillos, de la rutina tranquilizadora. Terminó de verter el agua en la tina y se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

"El agua se enfriará demasiado. Queremos que te baje la temperatura, pero no nos conviene que pilles una pulmonía, ¿verdad?," trató de bromear ella, cambiando de tema, pero su voz delataba la emoción que sentía.

Larko, sonriendo, tomó su mano y se impulsó para levantarse. Continuaron con las manos unidas y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro. Sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos sólo había sinceridad y complicidad, el alma al descubierto, un conocimiento mutuo que no precisaba de palabras y un reconocimiento de lo que sentían y no se habían atrevido a sacar a la luz.

Brienne, dividida entre el miedo y un gozo que no había experimentado hasta ese momento, los sacó a ambos de su estado de mutua contemplación, volviendo a la realidad. Bajó la mirada y soltó la mano de él. El rostro le ardía, como si ella también tuviera fiebre.

"Vamos. Métete en la tina," murmuró, sin mirarlo. Él obedeció, con una expresión de íntima satisfacción, como si hubiese conseguido un pequeño triunfo secreto.

Ella lo ayudó a bañarse, le enjabonó el cuero cabelludo, le masajeó los hombros y la espalda y notó instintivamente cómo el cuerpo de él respondía al contacto de sus manos. Sabía cómo los hombres reaccionaban cuando se excitaban sexualmente, y no era la primera vez que él estaba excitado delante de ella, aunque hasta entonces él había tratado de disimularlo y ella, abochornada y asustada, había fingido que no se daba cuenta. Pero en esa ocasión, el aire parecía haberse cargado de energía. Sin duda, él se encontraba mejor y aquel baño se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que meros cuidados a un enfermo. Brienne era muy consciente del cuerpo esbelto de él y del calor que despedía, en esa ocasión no tanto debido a la fiebre como a la inconfundible sensualidad que flotaba en la atmósfera de la habitación. Ella estaba detrás de él y no se atrevía a cambiar de lugar, donde tuviera que mirarlo de frente, por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar en sus ojos. Pese a todo, él tomó las manos de ella, que estaban masajeando sus hombros, y las hizo descender por el pecho de él, invitándola a continuar las caricias en esa zona. Brienne sintió un calor sofocante de repente y su respiración se aceleró. Un intenso cosquilleo se extendió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su vientre, y se notó húmeda, una sensación aún nueva para ella, pues con Jaime apenas había tenido ocasión de experimentarla. Sabía que él no la deseaba y esa certeza había refrenado su propio deseo. Pero ahora con Larko... era como si tuviese una hoguera por dentro. Y aquello la atraía tanto como la aterraba. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con todas esas sensaciones. Tenía miedo de dar un paso que pudiese lamentar después... Pero entonces contempló el cabello mojado del joven, que había crecido y cubría la parte trasera de su cuello, su varonil espalda, sintió las manos de él guiando las suyas sobre su piel, lentamente... Y se permitió pensar que amarle no podía ser algo tan malo cuando él la hacía sentir de aquella manera. Se sentía verdaderamente mujer por primera vez desde que Renly la sacó a bailar durante la fiesta que su padre ofreció en Tarth para tantear a algún posible pretendiente para ella. Él la miraba como si ella fuese hermosa... Pero entonces recordó las veces que él se había escabullido en busca de alguna desconocida con la que pasar el rato, y su cuerpo se puso tenso y su expresión se volvió ceñuda de nuevo. Se soltó de las manos de él bruscamente y se puso en pie.

"Deberías salir del baño ya y secarte, o acabarás por enfriarte," dijo un poco secamente, alejándose hacia el pequeño armario para buscar una toalla. No quería que él le viese la cara.

Su cambio de actitud no habría pasado desapercibido, pues notó los ojos de él fijos en ella, pero Brienne no lo miró directamente. Le dio la toalla y evitó su mirada inquisitiva mientras él se erguía, desnudo y con el agua chorreando por todo su cuerpo. Ella no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

"Brienne...," susurró él, tan suavemente que su voz apenas se oía.

"Vamos, sécate," apremió ella, aún sin mirarlo.

"Brienne, mírame. Por favor," rogó él, cogiendo la toalla y aprovechando el gesto para asir una de las manos de ella. La mujer alzó los ojos, vacilante, pero lo hizo. "Sabes lo que siento por ti. Y creo que tú sientes lo mismo. Me muero por hacerte el amor ahora mismo," admitió él limpiamente.

Brienne trató de soltarse.

"¿Como te morías por hacerles el amor a esas otras chicas con las que te has acostado durante el viaje?"

Él entonces pareció comprender, pues sonrió de alivio.

"Ellas sólo eran un pasatiempo momentáneo, porque sabía que tú todavía no estabas preparada. Pero lo que yo quería realmente era estar contigo. He soñado con eso desde la noche en que te conocí. Jamás había deseado a nadie en realidad. Mi cuerpo no me pertenecía. Al conocerte, me sentí libre y mi cuerpo te escogió. Por primera vez, alguien no me usaba para su propio beneficio. Pero es más que eso, Brienne. Como te he dicho, tú para mí eres como el hogar. Eres la persona con la que quiero vivir. Para mí no es un problema que hicieras un juramento a Lady Catelyn ni que seas la guardaespaldas de Lady Sansa, ni que sueñes con ser un caballero. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar la situación. Ambos tenemos deberes que nos absorben, pero al final del día es bonito saber que puedo volver a tu lado. Te he echado de menos todos estos días, desde que llegamos a Meereen, porque ha sido duro no compartir habitación contigo, y no poder verte apenas, ni siquiera por las noches. Sé que también has intentado rehuirme, como si eso pudiese apagar nuestros sentimientos. Pero, Brienne," añadió, besándole la palma de la mano. Ella se estremeció. "Si me aceptas como el compañero de tu vida, no habrá ninguna otra mujer para mí, porque yo te estaba esperando a ti, ¿comprendes? Y si te quedas a mi lado, no necesitaré a nadie más. Y haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz conmigo. No tienes que contestarme, ni que decir nada. Sé lo que hay en tus ojos y en tu alma. Sé que tienes miedo, pero también sé que te importo. Si me quieres, aquí estoy. Estoy desnudo ante ti. En todos los sentidos."

Brienne notó el ardor de las lágrimas y puso una mano en la mejilla de él. Un dolor dulce le atravesaba el pecho y su corazón parecía querer escaparse. Acercó su rostro al de él y se detuvo a pocos centímetros, insegura. Jamás había besado a nadie. Larko acudió en su ayuda y adelantó el rostro muy despacio, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella, con extrema delicadeza, sin urgencia, sin presionarla para que no se sintiera forzada. Para Brienne fue como si alguien hubiera abierto una compuerta y entonces ella colocó su otra mano en la otra mejilla de él y lo besó de lleno, y por fin dejó de sentir el aplastante peso del miedo y no le importó lo más mínimo su propia inexperiencia, todo lo que le importaba eran aquellos labios contra los suyos. Larko respondió con ansia y gimió, rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Se estremeció y su miembro duro y erguido se apretó contra la entrepierna de ella. Entonces Brienne, sobrepasada, se apartó con un esfuerzo, recordando que él todavía ni siquiera se había secado.

"Te vas a enfriar. Tienes que secarte," susurró, pues la voz apenas podía pasar por su garganta estrangulada por las emociones. Estaba jadeando un poco, como si hubiera hecho un ejercicio muy intenso. Él también jadeaba y la miró en silencio, con los ojos traspasados de deseo y de mucho más. Él se agachó para recoger la toalla, que había caído al suelo, y se la ofreció a ella.

"Hazlo tú, por favor. Me gusta cómo me cuidas." Ella sospechó que él decía aquella pequeña broma para tranquilizarla un poco. Y el joven añadió, con los ojos más serios: "Te prometo que no haremos nada que no quieras hacer, Brienne. Pero no tengas miedo por mí. No voy a ponerme peor porque hagamos el amor. Y tampoco tengas miedo por ti. Que lo hagamos no va a cambiar tanto las cosas entre nosotros. Sólo estaremos haciendo algo que el cuerpo nos pide hacer."

Él le puso la toalla en la mano y ella salió del trance. Empezó a secarle la cabeza en silencio y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. En ellos vio el deseo que él no ocultaba, pero también preocupación por ella, y calidez. Y, bajo todo aquello, anhelo. Un anhelo que la arrastraba hacia él tanto como la atemorizaba.

Continuó secándolo en dirección descendente, y él se dejó hacer, sonriente. Cuando llegó a la zona del bajo vientre y la parte baja de la espalda, evitó tocar sus zonas más íntimas, que no se atrevía siquiera a mirar. El miembro viril seguía erguido como un mástil, delatando su deseo, y ella, muy colorada y sintiendo un calor infernal y el corazón bombeando sangre hacia su propa entrepierna, procuró apartarse un poco y se agachó de manera que el miembro de él no estuviera justo enfrente de su cara, y se puso a secarle las piernas, cubiertas por un vello tan rubio que apenas se apreciaba.

Se demoró cuanto pudo y, cuando era evidente que él ya estaba todo lo seco que podía estar, se puso en pie.

"Métete en la cama. No quiero que te debilites ni que cojas frío, y para eso debes estar acostado y tapado," dijo, sin mirarlo. "Además... No quiero aprovecharme de un enfermo. Todavía tienes fiebre, y no piensas con claridad." _No puede ser que sea cierto lo que he visto en sus ojos y lo que he sentido en su beso. En cuanto esté mejor, se arrepentirá de esto, seguro. Y yo sería una depravada si me aprovechara. Y después no podría mirarlo a la cara._

Él suspiró, como si se armara de infinita paciencia.

"Pienso con absoluta claridad, Brienne. Ahora apenas tengo fiebre y no estoy delirando precisamente. No soy un niño desvalido cuya inocencia vayas a robar." Hizo un leve gesto de casi cómica resignación. "Pero, como te he dicho, no haremos nada que no quieras hacer." Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la cama. Ella observó su hermosa espalda, sus glúteos firmes y sus piernas fibrosas, llena de confusión. _Oh, claro que deseas hacerlo, estúpida mujer. ¿Qué te lo impide? Él se está ofreciendo a ti, te ofrece su corazón... Eso es lo que quieres, por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo. Quieres que esté aquí contigo cada día. Ya habéis convivido durante meses, habéis compartido casi todo menos el sexo. ¿Es que va a haber tanta diferencia? La única diferencia es que habrá alguien esperándote al final del día, como él ha dicho._

Mientras él se acostaba, ella tomó su decisión.

Se acercó a la cama a paso rápido y él la miró, sorprendido.

"Larko," murmuró ella, subiéndose a la cama de un salto y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, con decisión, antes de que la vergüenza por su osadía le hiciese cambiar de idea. _Como si pudiera cambiar de idea ahora mismo_ , pensó fugazmente, inundada del deseo que empezaba a vencer al miedo. "Claro que quiero hacerlo. Lo sabes bien." Él la contempló con una alegría salvaje, apoyando las manos en los muslos de ella. Se incorporó para abrazarla y ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas y sus hombros con los brazos. Se miraron uno a otro un instante antes de besarse. Ella se dejó guiar por su instinto y el beso se hizo cada vez más profundo. Él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, que gimió con fuerza y agarró sus cabellos para atraer su cabeza más aún hacia ella. Las manos de él recorrían su espalda y ella sentía escalofríos, como si también tuviese fiebre. Entonces, Larko movió las manos por su cintura y las subió hasta los pechos. Brienne gimió de nuevo, apoyó la frente en la de él y tomó sus manos para apretarlas sobre ella. Pese al placer que la invadía, se sintió insegura.

"Larko, nadie me ha visto desnuda desde que yo era una niña pequeña. Tengo miedo de que no te guste lo que vas a ver."

"Me encanta lo que veo, Brienne. Nunca te he ocultado que me gustas mucho, ¿verdad?" Ambos sonrieron y él se puso a desatarle la túnica.

"No, nunca lo has ocultado," reconoció ella.

Él se detuvo un momento y la miró con una expresión inquisitiva.

"¿Por qué, tras haber opuesto tanta resistencia a que hubiera una relación entre nosotros, has decidido lanzarte ahora? Te conozco, eres muy cabezota y si sientes que algo está mal, no lo haces. Puede que sea un tonto por hacerte esta pregunta cuando te estás abriendo a mí, pero no quiero que hagamos esto ahora y que te arrepientas mañana y vuelvas a mostrarte huraña y esquiva conmigo. ¿Por qué?"

 _Porque te quiero. ¿Es que no lo ves?_ Pero no dijo eso en voz alta. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar abiertamente de sus genuinos sentimientos.

"Porque he tenido miedo de perderte. Me he dado cuenta de que te necesito y de que mi vida está muy vacía sin ti." Aquello era lo más cerca que estaba de confesarle que lo amaba.

Él le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"A mí me pasa lo mismo, Brienne. Te necesito."

Ella lo besó de nuevo, con más determinación, y esa vez fue él quien gimió. Él terminó de desatarle la túnica y se la quitó por la cabeza, junto con la camisa. Ya sólo quedaba la ropa interior, muy sencilla y destinada a sujetar el pecho sin hacerlo resaltar, pues en la vida de una mujer guerrera no había mucho lugar para la coquetería. Larko se la desató también y los pechos, pequeños e inmaculadamente blancos, quedaron al descubierto. Eran pechos casi infantiles, como si nunca hubiesen pasado de la pubertad. Se veían incongruentes en comparación con la amplitud de su cuerpo. Brienne volvió a sentirse insegura. Él los contempló como si no hubiese visto nada más atractivo en su vida, y los acarició como si fuesen algo extremadamente delicado.

"Siempre supe que serían adorables. Nunca me han gustado los pechos grandes. Los tuyos son perfectos para mí." Se inclinó y besó uno, y después el otro. Brienne gimió y le sujetó la cabeza mientras él lamía y chupaba. "Son divinos," murmuró él contra la piel húmeda.

Ella nunca había imaginado que alguna vez se sentiría de esa manera. Hacía muchos años que había desistido de verse entre los brazos de un hombre. Y ahora todo ese torrente de sensaciones era increíble.

Cuando él se apartó un poco, sonriente, ella se puso de rodillas y él la ayudó a deshacerse del resto de su ropa. Quedó tan desnuda como él, y una vez más se sintió expuesta. No era fácil dejar atrás toda una vida de timidez en una sola noche.

Todo su cuerpo estaba a la vista. Los músculos de sus brazos y sus piernas estaban bastante marcados, así como los de su abdomen. Su espalda era fuerte e incluso sus glúteos eran duros y no blandos como los de otras mujeres que no se ejercitaban como ella. El vello entre sus piernas era sólo un poco más oscuro que el pelo rubio pálido de su cabeza.

"Tienes el cuerpo de una verdadera guerrera. Es absolutamente excitante hacer el amor con una guerrera. ¿Sabes, Brienne? Nunca me atrajeron demasiado las mujeres corrientes con cuerpos corrientes." Ella hizo un gesto de incrédula negación, sonriendo muy arrebolada, como si no pudiera dar crédito a los extraños gustos de él. Sin previo aviso, él la empujó suavemente para que se tendiera y se colocó sobre ella. Se puso a lamer y a chupar desde los pechos hasta el vientre, y ella de nuevo sujetó su cabeza, deslizando los dedos entre los mechones rubios y cerrando los ojos de dicha. Cuando él estaba empezando a alcanzar su bajo vientre, ella se puso tensa y él hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos.

"Confías en mí, ¿verdad?," le preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió, con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro encendido.

Entonces él descendió entre sus piernas y todo pensamiento coherente abandonó la mente de Brienne de golpe.

Ella no era tan ingenua y sabía que algunas personas practicaban ese tipo de sexo. Había oído comentarios crudos a los hombres más de una vez cuando cotorreaban y presumían entre ellos, y no pocas veces mencionaban la habilidad de ciertas mujeres para complacerlos con la boca. Por supuesto, se referían sobre todo a mujeres de burdeles. Pero lo que Brienne nunca habría esperado era que un hombre se lo hiciera a ella. Ni siquiera sabía que aquello se le pudiera hacer a una mujer, ni que fuese tan placentero. Nunca se había masturbado y desconocía que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar así. Había experimentado sensaciones y cosquilleos en su entrepierna, se había puesto húmeda más de una vez, pero todo aquello había sido vago e indefinido y además, ella se había sentido abochornada y un poco culpable, como si sentir deseo sexual fuese un pecado. De cualquier modo, jamás se había tocado a sí misma de una forma erótica.

Y ahora Larko tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas y ella creía que se iba a morir de puro éxtasis... Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba gritando mientras él seguía y seguía, haciéndole cosas que ella antes habría juzgado como completamente indecentes y hasta repugnantes, pero en esos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería más, y que él no se detuviera, y con sus manos, que actuaban por su propia cuenta, mantenía la cabeza de él apretada contra ella, para impedirle apartarla... De repente, algo parecido a una explosión la atravesó por entero y gritó sin poder contenerse.

Larko se tendió a su lado.

"¿Es la primera vez que has sentido todo esto, Brienne?"

Ella asintió en silencio, como si su absoluta falta de experiencia previa fue un motivo por el que sentirse un poco avergonzada. Él era lyseno y las costumbres sexuales en su isla eran algo distintas a las de Poniente. _Cualquier hombre ponienti se habría sentido encantado de mi virginidad_ , pensó con sarcasmo. A esas alturas le importaba un pimiento lo que la gran mayoría de los ponientis opinaran de ella, pero realmente le importaba la opinión de Larko, pues él era cinco años más joven que ella y sin embargo en ciertos aspectos tenía una experiencia de la que ella carecía.

Él le hizo volver la cara para que lo mirase.

"Tengo mucha suerte de que me hayas elegido. Eres una mujer hermosa."

"¿De verdad te lo parezco, Larko? ¿No estás mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor?," preguntó Brienne, sonriendo con una expresión escéptica.

"Ya que no crees en mis palabras, cree al menos en la reacción de mi cuerpo. Míralo bien. ¿Qué te está transmitiendo en este momento?"

Sin lugar a dudas, se le veía... excitado. Su miembro viril estaba endurecido y su cuerpo se veía... preparado para el sexo.

"Me deseas. Pero también deseas a otras. ¿O crees que durante nuestro viaje no me di cuenta?" Ella había bajado los ojos y su tono reflejaba su dolor.

Él le tomó la cara otra vez.

"En realidad, te deseaba a ti, pero no podía tenerte. Con ellas, me imaginaba que estaba contigo, como cuando trabajaba en el burdel y tenía que echarle imaginación para conseguir cumplir con los clientes. Cuando te conocí, sentí que por primera vez era el dueño de mi cuerpo, y empecé a desear de verdad. A desearte a ti, a todas horas. Pero no podía aliviarlo contigo, porque no quería presionarte. Así que hice lo que hice. Pero no era suficiente. Tú eras a quien yo necesitaba. Siento mucho haberte causado celos, Brienne. Pero ahora que te has abierto a mí, no necesito a nadie más." Le sonrió vacilante, con la disculpa en sus ojos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. De repente, pillándolo por sorpresa, lo empujó hacia atrás y se sentó sobre él, aprisionándolo con sus piernas.

"Si te pillo con otra, acabarás como los Inmaculados que patrullan por estos corredores. Eso si no decido matarte," amenazó ella, tratando de que su arranque de celos posesivos sonase más a broma que a amenaza real. Confiaba en él y no lo veía capaz de traicionarla, ni ella se veía llevando a cabo su amenaza, pero quería que él supiera que no toleraría ninguna traición.

"Esa es una de las cosas que me excitan de ti. Supongo que valdría la pena correr el riesgo," provocó él, con una sonrisa lasciva. Agarró los glúteos de ella con ambas manos y la hizo moverse sobre su miembro, haciéndola gemir. "Pero no tendrás que caparme, mi fiera Brienne. Me tienes rendido a tus pies, ¿no lo ves?"

"Eso espero." Aquello sonó como un gemido. Ella se alzó un poco y se preparó para recibir el miembro en su interior.

"Hazlo despacio. Te dolerá, y es posible que sangres. La primera vez no es muy agradable para las mujeres," advirtió él.

"Lo sé," asintió ella, y empezó a descender. Pero, para su alivio, descubrió que no dolía tanto como había temido. Gruñó un poco por la incomodidad, pero no sintió nada rasgarse dentro de ella, como algunas mujeres decían que ocurría cuando la virginidad se rompía. Tal vez sus duros entrenamientos y sus muchas horas montada a caballo habían rasgado inadvertidamente su barrera. Cuando llegó hasta abajo, se sintió llena, y aún no podía decidir si aquella plenitud era placentera o incómoda, o ambas cosas. Pero era algo increíblemente nuevo, una sensación que había descartado llegar a sentir algún día. Y ahora estaba ahí, con Larko dentro de ella. Apenas podía creerlo.

Él sin duda estaba disfrutando enormemente, con la alegría refejada en sus facciones, pero al mismo tiempo parecía preocupado por ella. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?"

"No. No duele tanto como creía. He recibido muchos golpes y he tenido agujetas que han dolido mucho más que esto." Brienne aún estaba quieta sobre él, acostumbrándose a su miembro en su interior.

Se movió un poco, tentativamente, y al principio no sintió más que incomodidad. Él lo esperaba, y trató de ayudarla. "Busca tu ritmo, y mantenlo. Experimenta hasta que encuentres la postura que te dé más placer. También puede ayudarte que te toques tú misma."

Ella siguió el consejo y modificó su postura. Aún no se sentía tan desinhibida como para tocarse a sí misma delante de él, pero probó algo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó ambas manos en el colchón. El cambio hizo que cierta zona de ella, la que él había estimulado antes con su boca, se frotara contra él y empezó a sentir ahí un cosquilleo muy agradable. Se movió más rápido y él cerró sus ojos y gimió, aferrado a sus caderas. El placer que él manifestaba estimuló el de ella. Larko abrió los ojos y encontró los de ella. Se miraron el uno al otro intensamente hasta que ella empezó a notar la tensión previa a la explosión. "Oh, Larko," jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Sí, Brienne. Eres increíble," susurró él, animándola. Entonces el placer se desató en ella y gritó, arqueándose hacia atrás, y él la siguió. No gritó, pero un sonido ronco brotó de su garganta y ella lo sintió estremecerse y su semilla caliente se vertió dentro de ella. Brienne notó la humedad de él en sus entrañas mientras volvía de su propio éxtasis, y una oleada de inmensa ternura y maravilla la invadió. Se dejó caer sobre él y lo besó largamente. Larko le devolvió el beso sonriendo entre sus labios.

"Siempre he sabido que eres toda una mujer. Una mujer impresionante de los pies a la cabeza. Esto ha sido maravilloso, Brienne. Lo más maravilloso que me han regalado nunca. Muchas gracias."

"No hay de qué," contestó ella, dándole otro beso y quitándose de encima. "Espero no haberme aprovechado de un pobre enfermo."

"Oh, sí, has conducido a este pobre enfermo a un infierno." Él le palmeó el trasero. "Anda ya, no le des vueltas. Le has dado el mejor remedio a este enfermo." Se cubrieron con las mantas y él la abrazó. Ella, relajada entre sus brazos, empezó a notar mucho sueño. Sonriente, se quedó dormida pocos segundos después, con el olor de él flotando en su subconsciente.


	160. Chapter 160

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y sobresaltaron a Tyrion y Sansa, que estaban terminando de comer.

"¡Mis señores! ¡Mis señores! ¡Es la reina! ¡Ha vuelto!"

La pareja soltó los cubiertos sobre los platos, estupefacta.

"Tyrion...," musitó Sansa, apenas incapaz de reaccionar.

Él corrió a abrir la puerta. Brienne aguardaba.

"¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Está ya aquí, en la pirámide?," espetó Tyrion.

"Los dragones están sobrevolando la ciudad y dirigiéndose hacia aquí, mi señor. Dicen que ella monta al más grande, Drogon," aclaró la mujer guerrera. "Pero no viene sola. Una horda de dothrakis se dirige hacia las puertas de la ciudad."

"Pues tenemos que recibirla como es debido. Lady Sansa y yo acudiremos a la puerta principal enseguida."

"Sí, mi señor."

Tyrion se volvió hacia Sansa.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Claro que sí, Tyrion. No hagamos esperar a la reina." Ella ya se había echado la capa sobre los hombros y había cogido la de él para que se la pusiera.

Brienne saludó a Sansa con una reverencia en el corredor y escoltó a la pareja. Pod y Leena los estaban esperando ya en el corredor y los cinco avanzaron juntos lo más rápido que pudieron. Estaban aturdidos, todavía actuando más por inercia que por reflexión. Habían pasado tres meses desde que la reina había desaparecido y Tyrion no había dejado de temer ni un solo día que los ánimos empezaran a flaquear gravemente en Meereen y que finalmente el caos se desatara cuando los seguidores de Daenerys perdiesen la esperanza de su regreso, y los Amos aprovechasen la situación para tratar de romper el frágil equilibrio.

El sentimiento que predominaba en Tyrion era el alivio, tanto porque ella estaba viva, como porque no había abandonado la ciudad a su suerte. Él siempre había sabido que, si la reina estaba sana y salva en alguna parte, no descansaría hasta regresar. Tampoco dudaba de que hubiera pasado por su mente la tentación de dejarlo todo atrás y empezar una nueva vida anónima en otra parte. Hubiera sido comprensible. No era nada fácil soportar semejante peso sobre los hombros. Pero de no hacerlo, no sería ella. Daenerys de la Tormenta había asumido su sacrificio junto con el aire que respiraba y muy probablemente sólo la muerte la apartaría de él.

Las chicas hablaban, excitadas.

"¡Por fin! Tyrion y yo nos decíamos casi a diario que ella volvería. Teníamos que hacerlo para no dejarnos llevar por el miedo. Cuando no tienes ninguna certeza, la esperanza es lo que te sostiene. Es lo que ha sostenido a Meereen durante estos tres meses. No sé qué habría sucedido si su ausencia se hubiera prolongado mucho más...," le decía Sansa a Leena.

"Sí, la situación ha sido difícil. Yo también estaba preocupada. ¿Qué habría sido de todos nosotros si la gente hubiera empezado a rebelarse y hubiera estallado una guerra? Tenemos hijos en nuestros vientres que se merecen una vida decente. Ahora es lo primero en lo que tenemos que pensar," dijo Leena. Su embarazo de tres meses y medio empezaba a notarse.

"Es tan difícil para cualquier niño nacer en tiempos de paz... Quién sabe qué ocurrirá cuando los nuestros nazcan. Pero vamos a protegerlos a toda costa. Merecen conocer algo más que un mundo en sombras." Sansa hizo una pausa, y continuó. "Yo tuve la inmensa suerte de nacer en una época de paz y en un hogar feliz. Quiero eso para mi hijo, pero también deseo que pueda conocer esa dicha durante muchos años, y no ver cómo todo su mundo se derrumba delante de sus ojos. Tú y yo hemos conocido mucho sufrimiento, Leena. Y aunque no podemos proteger a nuestros hijos de todos los males de la vida, debemos hacer cuanto podamos. Y darles las herramientas para que aprendan a salir adelante. Mis padres me educaron para una vida idílica en un castillo, sin pensar en que todo estallaría delante de nuestras narices y que mucho de lo que me enseñaron era inútil. De acuerdo, no todo ha sido inútil," añadió sonriente, antes de que Tyrion interviniera para protestar. "Es verdad que algunas de mi habilidades de dama norteña me han ayudado a sobrevivir y no permanezco mano sobre mano aquí. Agradezco inmensamente a la septa Mordane sus lecciones de etiqueta, costura y bordado, y al maestre Luwin que me enseñara a leer y escribir y algunos conocimientos sobre historia, geografía y sobre las gentes que habitan la tierra. Incluso en los cuentos de la Vieja Tata había siempre enseñanzas importantes, que yo entonces desdeñaba porque consideraba que sus historias eran patrañas para niños pequeños. Como si yo fuese mucho mayor que eso." Sansa sacudió la cabeza con un deje de desdén hacia su inconsciencia de niña engreída.

"Muchas de las enseñanzas que nos transmiten de pequeños no calan realmente hasta que llega el momento adecuado, cariño. Pero están ahí de todas formas. Ese es el gran regalo que nuestros mayores nos hacen. Incluso cuando nos odian, como mi padre me odió. Pero gracias a su crueldad he aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre la vida, le guste o no," dijo Tyrion, con su sonrisa irónica. Sansa le apretó la mano.

En el patio de armas ya se concentraba una gran multitud de soldados y de habitantes de la pirámide. Todo el mundo había salido a recibir a la reina. Pero la figura más llamativa era Oberyn Martell. Incluso el avezado dorniense parecía casi nervioso ante la inminente llegada de su prometida, a la que había esperado durante semanas. Tyrion, su pequeño grupo y el príncipe intercambiaron saludos.

"Por fin," dijo la Víbora, con una sonrisa de excitación. "Muy pronto voy a averiguar cómo es un auténtico dragón."

Tyrion se preguntó si la reina decidiría celebrar el matrimonio aquel mismo día o si preferiría descansar y conocer un poco a su futuro esposo antes de jurar los votos en el pequeño septo de la pirámide. Sansa había empezado a acudir allí de vez en cuando desde que se había enterado de que Jon estaba vivo. A Tyrion le alegraba que ella recuperase algunas de sus anteriores costumbres y que no hubiese perdido completamente su fe en los dioses antiguos y nuevos. Aquello formaba parte de ella y a Tyrion, aunque no fuese creyente, le apenaba que ella perdiese por completo su fe. Ella aún conservaba mucha pureza en su alma, una belleza que ni los mismos dioses le habían podido arrebatar.

Missandei llegó corriendo en aquel momento y se incorporó a la comitiva de bienvenida, que acababa de ser engrosada por Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris. El Gran Maestre Maero atendía a los enfermos de gripe en alguna parte de la ciudad y, aunque se hubiese enterado de la noticia, no habria llegado a tiempo. Kerro se encontraba en alguna de sus muchas ocupaciones y la noticia también le habría pillado de sorpresa. El septón dorniense estaba situado al otro lado de la puerta. Los niños huérfanos y los _invitados_ salieron también en tropel y se colocaron en filas. Mhyraz y Dara sonrieron a sus tutores Tyrion y Sansa y ellos les devolvieron la sonrisa. Con los niños iba Rayo, que empezó a ladrar, asustado y enrabietado. Incluso desde lejos, el cachorro ya detectaba la presencia de los dragones. Mhyraz sujetó con fuerza la correa para impedirle escapar. Había tenido la previsión de colocársela, pues sabía que el perro de las nieves se pondría muy nervioso y probablemente intentaría cometer algún acto estúpido, como atacar a tres dragones que lo despedazarían en un instante.

Tres sombras oscuras se hacían cada vez más visibles en el cielo. Sobre la sombra central, ya se distinguía una diminuta figura cuyo cabello plateado brillaba al sol.

Eran ellos.

Los tres monstruos, considerablemente más grandes que la última vez que habían sido vistos sobre Meereen, frenaron sobre el patio de armas y se prepararon para aterrizar. Muchas gente gritó y corrió a apartarse, a riesgo de morir aplastados. Tyrion, Sansa, Oberyn, Ser Barristan y sus acompañantes aguardaban junto a la puerta principal, expectantes. Rayo ladraba frenéticamente y Mhyraz estaba pasando apuros para contenerlo.

Las gigantescas bestias se posaron en el suelo con un estruendoso batir de alas, y Daenerys de la Tormenta, La Que No Arde, Reina de Meereen, de los Ándalos, de los Rhoynar y de los Primeros Hombres, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones saltó al suelo con gran agilidad y por un momento todo permaneció en un silencio sólo roto por los ladridos de Rayo y por los trinos distantes de los pájaros.

Inmediatamente, un grupo de veinte soldados corrió a rodearla siguiendo una orden de Gusano Gris, para formar un círculo protector a su alrededor de unos diez metros de diámetro, y comenzó un clamor: _¡Mhysa! ¡Mhysa!_ Todos los presentes en el patio de armas, excepto la escolta de la reina, se arrodillaron, repitiendo el apelativo ghiscario por el que todos los seguidores de Daenerys la conocían en la Bahía de los Esclavos.

Tyrion observó su aspecto. Tan hermosa como la recordaba, con la cabellera incluso más larga, sobrepasando su cintura y peinada al estilo dothraki. Su atuendo también era dothraki: un vestido de piel de caballo sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Encima de los hombros llevaba una capa, también de piel de caballo.

Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la concurrencia, que guardó de nuevo un silencio absoluto. Se detuvo por unos momentos en sus consejeros, en Brienne, y en los niños de la pirámide, todos alineados delante de la puerta principal. Observó a los libertos que vivían en la pirámide, al septón dorniense y a algunas familias dornienses y pentoshis. La flota de Illyrio Mopatis había llegado unos días atrás y, tras tomarse un descanso, muchos de los capitanes se harían a la mar para incorporarse a las expediciones mercantiles y de patrulla. Por último, la reina miró directamente a Oberyn Martell, su futuro marido. Él la escudriñaba con una mirada evaluadora, no carente de respeto ni cortesía, pero brillaba en sus ojos oscuros su habitual chispa divertida. Y era más que evidente que le gustaba lo que veía. Los ojos verde claro de Daenerys no dejaron traslucir ninguna emoción por el momento, consciente de que cientos de personas la observaban.

"Levantaos," fue lo primero que dijo. Todos obedecieron. Tyrion la conocía lo bastante para saber por su voz que estaba nerviosa, pese a su apariencia solemne. "Me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta . Os felicito. La ciudad tiene buen aspecto. Veo que habéis sabido cuidarla." Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a sus consejeros y se desvió hacia los soldados, y esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Lamento que mi ausencia haya sido tan larga. Ojalá hubiera podido regresar antes. No ha habido un solo día en que no deseara estar aquí. Pero las circunstancias me han impedido un pronto regreso." Tyrion se preguntó qué habría ocurrido durante esos tres meses. Era obvio que había estado entre los dothrakis. "Veo rostros nuevos. Doy la bienvenida a la comitiva dorniense. Siento no haber podido daros la bienvenida cuando llegasteis. Príncipe Oberyn, sé que es un poco tarde para deciros esto, pero espero que os sintáis a gusto en Meereen, y me complace contar con vos en mi Consejo."

La Víbora le dedicó una reverencia galante y una sonrisa pícara. Ella se puso roja.

"A mí también me complace formar parte de vuestro Consejo, majestad. Es una experiencia sumamente... enriquecedora. Y a partir de ahora, lo será aún más," dijo él, con su perpetuo toque entre seductor e irónico. Tyrion no supo si poner los ojos en blanco o sonreír. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Daenerys dirigió una inclinación a los pentoshis. Sus ropas distintivas, así como las de los dornienses, los hacían fáciles de identificar. Cada pueblo nacido libre tenía su propia forma de vestir, y la conservaban dondequiera que fuesen.

"También doy la bienvenida a los que venís desde Pentos. Sé el esfuerzo que supone dejar atrás la propia tierra, y os estoy muy agradecida por venir a apoyarme. Y otros que hayáis llegado desde otros lugares, seáis todos bienvenidos también y os deseo una feliz estancia." Se volvió de nuevo a todo el público. "Pronto llegará ante las puertas de Meereen una horda de tres mil dothrakis que me han jurado lealtad y me han seguido desde Vaes Dothrak. Con ellos viajan Daario Naharis, el capitán de los Segundos Hijos, y Ser Jorah Mormont, un fiel soldado. No han descansado hasta encontrarme. No tardaréis en conocer los detalles de mi accidentado viaje, cuando el relato se extienda entre vosotros." Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa, consciente de que todo el mundo estaba deseando saber lo que había ocurrido. Así tendrían un tema de conversación entretenido que les duraría semanas. Las largas noches de invierno se prestaban a los corrillos de chascarrillos y cotilleos alrededor de las fogatas. "Dispersaos, y volved a vuestra rutina. Gracias por vuestra fidelidad y por haberme esperado. Es el mejor regalo para mí." La multitud hizo reverencias y comenzó a andar en todas direcciones. La reina avanzó, rodeada por su escolta, hasta la puerta principal. En ese momento, ella se volvió y gritó una palabra en el idioma antiguo. Los dragones alzaron el vuelo, provocando gritos asustados, y haciendo que todos se volvieran a contemplarlos, hasta que ascendieron y se alejaron, convirtiéndose en pequeñas manchas oscuras en el horizonte. La gente situada junto a la puerta se apartó hacia ambos lados para formar un pasillo por el que Daenerys avanzó. Ella sonrió a todos sus amigos y protegidos mientras pasaba, y entró en el edificio, seguida por los consejeros, el septón, los niños y los soldados que patrullaban dentro de la pirámide.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta de la sala privada. "Bien, presidiré mi primera reunión del Consejo después de tres meses. Imagino que muchas cosas habrán ocurrido en todo este tiempo. Hay muchas caras nuevas en la ciudad." De nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia Brienne, que se la devolvió impertérrita. "¿Y vos sois...?," preguntó Daenerys, señalando a la mujer soldado con la barbilla.

Brienne se arrodilló al instante.

"Soy Brienne de Tarth, hija de Lord Selwyn Tarth. Sirvo a Lady Sansa, majestad."

"Tendré que escuchar esa historia en otro momento," dijo la reina, sonriente. "Pero ahora, entremos."

Los miembros del Consejo pasaron al interior de la sala y ocuparon sus sillas. Resultaba extraño que el asiento de Daenerys volviese a estar ocupado, después de permanecer tantas semanas vacío. Nadie había querido sentarse en él.

La reina miró a Sansa, sonriente. "Veo que por fin os habéis decidido a formar parte del Consejo, mi querida amiga."

Sansa sintió calor en sus mejillas. "Mi marido necesitaba mi ayuda y los demás miembros me aceptaron. Pero si me lo permitís, ahora que habéis regresado, me gustaría dejar el puesto para poder dedicarme de pleno a otras labores necesarias, majestad." Ella y Tyrion habían hablado del tema últimamente. Habían decidido que, cuando la reina volviera, ella retomaría sus ocupaciones anteriores: las clases y su participación en el gremio de costureras.

"Por supuesto, amiga mía. Estáis excusada de asistir a las reuniones del Consejo." Daenerys la observó más detenidamente. "Veo que tenéis un motivo de peso para tomaros las cosas con más calma." Sonrió ampliamente. "Habéis cambiado. ¿Para cuándo lo esperáis?"

Sansa le sonrió con timidez. "Para dentro de unos seis meses, majestad."

"Enhorabuena a ambos. Me alegro mucho por los dos. Os deseo mucha suerte con vuestra nueva familia."

"Gracias, majestad," dijeron Sansa y Tyrion al mismo tiempo, y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Daenerys se dirigió de nuevo a todos los presentes.

"En primer lugar, creo que es justo que empiece por felicitaros por haber contribuido a sacar adelante Meereen. Sé muy bien el esfuerzo tan grande que supone, y también sé que yo no habría sido capaz de gobernar adecuadamente sin vuestra ayuda. Por eso conozco el alcance de lo que habéis hecho aún sin conocer los detalles. He podido ver la ciudad desde arriba y tiene buen aspecto. En las calles todo parecía marchar con normalidad. Ese vistazo me ha ofrecido la información que necesitaba saber para tranquilizarme. He comprobado que os las habéis arreglado bien y que la ciudad no se ha venido abajo. He temido por todos vosotros, y también por el resto de mis súbditos, pero ahora veo que mi temor era infundado y que mi trono puede aguantar perfectamente sin su reina durante unos meses." Daenerys sonrió y sus ojos verde claro chispearon. Su piel se había tostado ligeramente, sin duda por largas horas de exposición al sol, y el leve bronceado acentuaba el brillo plateado de su cabello.

Ella miró fugazmente a Oberyn y él le devolvió su mirada de pícaro seductor, haciéndola sonrojar. "Y antes de que me pongáis al día de lo que ha ocurrido aquí y en otras partes del mundo, os contaré cómo he pasado yo todo este lapso de tiempo. No han sido precisamente unas vacaciones, y quiero que sepáis que no ha habido un solo día en que no deseara volver. Bien, empezaré por el principio." Bebió un trago del vino dorniense que el mismo Oberyn le sirvió en ese momento. Ella aceptó la copa con una sonrisa. "No he probado este vino en tres meses. Los dothrakis suelen beber leche fermentada de yegua, a menos que asalten una caravana con mercancías o alguna ciudad los agajase para evitar problemas." Miró a todos. "Drogon me llevó hacia el Mar de Hierba dothraki. Intenté decirle que parase y que diéramos la vuelta, que teníamos que volver, pero no me hizo caso, como de costumbre. Volamos durante horas y cuando por fin hicimos un alto en as llanuras, yo estaba helada de frío y entumecida, y hambrienta. Los dragones se tendieron a descansar, ignorándome, y yo tuve que conformarme con dormir sobre la hierba, al abrigo de una de las alas de Drogon, y comer pedazos de carne quemada. Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que, empecé a oír el rumor de miles de cascos de caballos. Conozco bien ese sonido. Los dragones habían desaparecido desde el amanecer, como hacían a veces, así que cuando un khalasar se acercó hacia donde estaba yo, me encontraba completamente sola e indefensa. En ese momento se me ocurrió dejar caer mi anillo en la hierba, el que el gremio de orfebres me regaló cuando me convertí en reina de Meereen, para que sirviera como rastro. Yo tenía la esperanza de que, cuando mis hombres me buscaran, encontrarían el anillo y sabrían que yo estuve allí." Guardó silencio para beber otro sorbo. "El khalasar de Khal Moro me rodeó. Me maniataron y me obligaron a caminar durante muchas millas, mientras se burlaban de mí y me decían cosas obscenas. No sabían quién era yo y creían que yo no entendía el dothraki, pero aunque supieran que lo entendía, les habría importado igual. Me condujeron frente al khal y yo revelé quién era. Moro se rio de mí y me dijo que yo sólo era su nueva esclava de cama. Entonces, revelé que yo era la viuda del difunto Khal Drogo. Como sabéis, las viudas de khals son intocables, pero él anunció que yo debía ser conducida a Vaes Dothrak, donde a partir de entonces residiría en el _dosh khaleen_ junto con las otras viudas de khals. No tenía ni dea de cómo iba a librarme por el momento de aquel atolladero, y no había no rastro de mis dragones, pero al menos yo tenía el consuelo de que nadie me violaría. Todos los días esperaba que _mis niños_ aparecieran, o que alguien que me estuviera buscando me localizara. Moro, sus jinetes de sangre y sus capitanes tuvieron suerte de que mis dragones no dieran señales de vida, porque de lo contrario aguardaba a aquellos malnacidos una muerte horrible. Pasaron semanas y llegamos a la ciudad sagrada. Me escoltaron hasta el templo del _dosh khaleen_ y me encontré allí con mujeres de todas las edades y condiciones. La Gran Sacerdotisa, que es la viuda de más edad, me tomó bajo su tutela. Fue amable conmigo, y me confesó que, como yo había cometido el sacrilegio de no incorporarme al _dosh khaleen_ inmediatamente después de morir Drogo, los khals debían decidir mi destino. Pronto se reunirían todos en la ciudad y entonces tomarían la decisión. Algunas semanas más pasaron, y una de las veces que me permitieron salir del templo para hacer mis necesidades (siempre que salía me acompañaba una joven viuda lhaazarena, que era una de los pocas amigas que yo tenía allí), Daario y Ser Jorah surgieron de la oscuridad. Querían rescatarme aprovechando la noche, pero yo les propuse un plan mejor que llevaba días fraguando. Les dije que se escondieran y que esperasen. Ellos estaban reticentes, temían que algo pudiese salir mal, pero los convencí. Mi amiga Ornela fue testigo de todo, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pues la chica había detestado a su marido khal, la había raptado de su poblado lhazareno y la había obligado a casarse con él. Estaba embarazada y también odiaba la vida en el _dosh khaleen_. Era muy desgraciada allí y la mayoría de las otras viudas la despreciaban o ignoraban. Daario y Ser Jorah desconfiaban de ella, pero yo los convencí para que le dieran una oportunidad. Ornela y yo volvimos al templo como si nada hubiera pasado, y seguimos con nuestra rutina hasta el día de la reunión de los khals. Me convocaron en una tienda donde aquel hatajo de hombres arrogantes e insultantes se creían con derecho a decidir mi destino. Entonces yo tumbé los braseros ardientes y la tienda prendió en pocos segundos. Yo caminé ilesa entre las llamas mientras aquellos malnacidos se abrasaban vivos. Cuando salí, una gran multitud de dothrakis, atraída por el fuego y los gritos de agonía, estaba allí, y al frente de ellos estaban Jorah y Daario. Todos se arrodillaron y yo les recordé quién era yo y les prometí que si me seguían, algún día me ayudarían a conquistar Poniente y podrían repartirse las riquezas de los señores que se negaran a doblar la rodilla. Nos pusimos en marcha hacia Meereen y un día los dragones vinieron a nuestro encuentro. Descubrí que ya recordaba muchas más palabras en el idioma antiguo y eso me permitió ganar más control sobre ellos. A partir de ese día, no volvieron a desaparecer durante mucho tiempo seguido. Yo seguí viajando montada a caballo para no dejar atrás a mi gente, pero cuando nos aproximamos a las puertas de Meereen me monté en Drogon para que todo el mundo me viera llegar. Y aquí estoy." Miró a Tyrion, con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Ahora hay tres mil personas más en Meereen, pero al menos no tenemos que buscarles alojamiento dentro de la ciudad. A los dothrakis no les gusta vivir bajo techo. Y tienen excelentes caballos que podemos aprovechar. Aquí no los necesitarán demasiado, excepto para entrenarse en la lucha a caballo."

Tyrion puso los ojos en blanco cómicamente. Lo cierto era que tanta gente nueva de golpe no era una nimiedad en la ya abarrotada ciudad. Por suerte, las flotas mercantes estaban a pleno rendimiento, aumentadas gracias a los barcos dornienses y pentoshis, y los negocios prosperaban, sobre todo por mar. A ritmo lento, pero los beneficios se iban notando. El comercio entre Meereen, Yunkai, Astapor y otras ciudades se iba consolidando. Y la llegada regular de productos a Meereen hacía que los gremios pudiesen trabajar con normalidad y que las tiendas y el mercado ofreciesen no sólo productos de primera necesidad, sino también podían verse en mayor cantidad otros productos de alta calidad y con cierto nivel de lujo.

"Bueno, y ahora tengo que ponerme al día con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que me fui. He visto muchas caras nuevas," dijo ella.

"Y más que vais a ver, majestad. Esperamos una nueva flota que ha sido avistada desde hace un tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia aquí," explicó Tyrion.

Daenerys abrió más los ojos, muy interesada. "¿Cuántos son? Y, ¿de dónde vienen?"

"Unos doscientos barcos. La mitad son barcoluengos de la flota del hierro, y la otra mitad son naves cisne de los isleños del verano. Asha Greyjoy escapó de las Islas del Hierro cuando su tío Euron asesinó a Balon y convenció a la Asamblea para que lo eligiera como rey de las islas, derrotándola a ella, que también se presentó candidata. Ella, que no tiene un pelo de tonta, comprendió que su vida corría peligro, así que contactó en secreto con los capitanes de casi toda la flota, que le son leales, y se fugaron, amparados por el refugio de la noche. Por supuesto, Euron se quedó con tres palmos de narices, sin apenas barcos, y la gente del hierro no es nada sin barcos. Asha le asestó un buen golpe. Con ella viaja su hermano Theon. Consiguió escapar de las garras de Ramsay Bolton. En el camino hacia aquí, hicieron una parada en las Islas del Verano y Asha convenció a los príncipes para que se aliaran con ella y con vos." Tyrion observó su reacción. Era obvio que, como a la mayoría, a Daenerys no le gustaba a gente del hierro. Las historias que había escuchado de ellos desde pequeña no los colocaban en un buen lugar.

"¿Qué sabéis de Asha Greyjoy?," preguntó, para saber algo más acerca de aquella gente con la que pronto tendría que hacer tratos y que tendría que aceptar en Meereen.

"Es una mujer lista, y una buena capitana. Todos los hombres que la siguen la aceptan como líder sin pestañear, y eso es algo que muy raramente se ha visto en las Islas del Hierro, y menos aún tratándose de una mujer. No es inocente de cometer pillajes y ataques en el pasado, pero tampoco es una salvaje sedienta de sangre, y estoy seguro de que habría sido una razonable señora de las islas, mejor que su padre en cualquier caso. Ella cuida de su gente y no los sacrificaría tontamente por causas perdidas ni por delirantes sueños de grandeza. Sus cualidades pueden seros muy útiles, majestad." Tyrion había acumulado esa información tanto por las historias que había oído de ella en Poniente, como por algunos mensajes que Varys había enviado para que pudiesen formarse una idea de cómo era la mujer que en breve se presentaría frente a las puertas de Meereen.

La reina reflexionó en voz alta.

"Si viene hacia aquí, tan lejos de su tierra, a ofrecerme doscientos barcos de excelente calidad y capitanes aguerridos que han navegado por tantos mares, es porque a cambio quiere que la ayude a expulsar a Euron del Trono de Piedramar. Ciertamente, no puedo rechazar los doscientos barcos que me va a ofrecer. Son demasiado valiosos. Si tengo que prometerle que le daré sus queridas islas, lo haré. Y en cuanto a los isleños del verano, no son tontos tampoco. Les conviene aliarse conmigo. Apuestan por la sangre de dragón. Bien, los recibiremos solemnemente, y espero que la mayoría de ellos estén dispuestos a vivir en sus barcos, pues prácticamente no tenemos sitio para alojarlos intramuros." Ella suspiró. La falta de espacio disponible seguía siendo uno de los mayores problemas. "Por cierto, me he fijado en que los campamentos de libertos han desaparecido. ¿Se mudaron ya todos al interior de la ciudad?"

"Sí, majestad. Todos fueron reubicados, no sin dificultades, pero ya viven bajo techo," dijo Tyrion.

"Estupendo. Ese era uno de nuestros principales objetivos, que pudieran pasar el invierno protegidos de la intemperie, y lo habéis cumplido en mi ausencia. Buen trabajo." Daenerys les sonrió a todos. "Ojalá hubiera estado aquí. Ha debido de ser duro sacar adelante todo esto. Lo sé muy bien."

"Lo ha sido, majestad. Eso nos da la medida del peso que soportáis," añadió Ser Barristan, mirándola con afecto. El anciano caballero la había echado de menos como a una hija.

"Admito que incluso yo he arrimado el hombro. Esta condenada ciudad da mucho trabajo. Supongo que es un buen entrenamiento para mí," bromeó Oberyn. "El verdadero gobernante de mi familia es mi hermano Doran, mucho mejor de lo que yo seré jamás. Pero haré lo que pueda. Tal vez me siente bien tener más responsabilidades. No se puede decir que no he disfrutado de la vida, así que quizás es tiempo de sentar la cabeza un poco." De nuevo esbozó su sonrisa seductora. "Y hablando de mi hermano, os envía todos sus respetos y deseos de prosperidad. Siempre ha apoyado a vuestra familia en secreto. Dorne está a vuestros pies."

La sonrisa del príncipe y su tono galante surtía efecto en Daenerys, como Tyrion observó divertido. A ella la atraían los granujas encantadores como Daario y Oberyn. El pobre Jorah, con su carácter serio y adusto, nunca habría tenido muchas opciones. Ella se esforzó en recobrar su compostura. "Dorne será recompensado por su apoyo, mi príncipe." Ella evidentemente le dirigió aquel apelativo sin segundas intenciones, pero a él pareció gustarle cómo sonaba en aquellos labios, porque la miró con mayor intensidad y el rostro de ella se puso encendido. "Pero antes de que eso ocurra, tengo que gobernar esta ciudad por algún tiempo más y marchar hacia Poniente. Entendéis que es una empresa muy difícil. Sólo podré conseguirlo con toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. Incluso la de un príncipe sin mucha experiencia en el gobierno."

"Encantado, majestad. Aquí tenéis a un servidor más que dispuesto."

De nuevo ella se puso como una amapola, ante el doble sentido de aquella frase. Tosió un poco para disimular el sofoco. "En fin, tengo que ponerme al día de unas cuantas cosas más. Para empezar, ¿cómo es que Lady Brienne de Tarth ha venido nada menos que hasta aquí, a servir a Lady Sansa?"

Sansa contó la historia de cómo Brienne había jurado servir a Lady Catelyn tras la muerte de Renly y cómo después acompañó a Ser Jaime hasta Desembarco del Rey a cambio de llevarlas a ella y a Arya de regreso con su familia. Habló de cómo las cosas se habían complicado, pero a pesar de ello Brienne continuó con la misión. También mencionó con excitación el fugaz encuentro con Arya, la decisión de la mujer de viajar hasta Meereen y cómo por el camino había conocido a Larko, su fiel compañero de viaje y en la actualidad su compañero sentimental.

"Es una gran guerrera, majestad. Es incluso mejor que muchos hombres cuando se trata de luchar. Y no encontraréis a nadie más honrado ni testarudo que ella. Se compromete hasta las últimas consecuencias." Y tras una pausa, Sansa añadió: "El sueño de su vida es ser caballero. En Poniente era una aspiración imposible para ella, pero aquí la situación es distinta para las mujeres." Sansa guardó silencio y sonrió. Había dejado caer la insinuación de que un día la misma Daenerys podría nombrar caballero a Brienne. Probablemente sería la primera vez en la historia que algo así ocurriría.

"Me agradará conocerla y ser testigo de sus habilidades. Me gusta que cada vez más mujeres se animen a desempeñar oficios que tradicionalmente sólo estaban reservados a los hombres," dijo Daenerys, con un asentimiento de aprobación. "Habéis dicho que Lady Brienne se encontró fugazmente con vuestra hermana, porque la niña escapó de ella por desconfianza. ¿Se sabe dónde está actualmente?"

El rostro de Sansa se ensombreció ligeramente. "No, majestad. Pero todos los días espero recibir noticias sobre su paradero."

"Al menos sabéis que hasta hace poco seguía viva. Es muy probable que, si ha logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo por sus propios medios, la situación continúe siendo la misma. Si está en un lugar donde pueda ser localizada, la encontraremos," aseguró Daenerys.

"Muchas gracias, majestad. Significaría un mundo para mí."

La reina le sonrió y pasó a otro asunto. "¿Qué ocurrió con Meñique?"

"Se esfumó, majestad. Creemos que tuvo cómplices que lo ayudaron a escapar, pero no estamos seguros de nada. Hasta ahora, no hemos recibido más noticias suyas. Tememos lo que pueda estar planeando en la sombra. Es muy rico y puede comprar voluntades fácilmente. Tal vez ha escapado a Essos y planea aliarse con los príncipes mercaderes, triarcas, arcontes o cualquier oligarquía poderosa. O tal vez ha acudido al Banco de Hierro de Braavos para financiarse un ejército o para convencer a Tycho Nestoris de que deje de conceder crédito al Trono de Hierro, o para que exija la devolución de la enorme deuda que la Corona le debe. ¿Quién sabe? Meñique es capaz de todo, incluso de provocar otra guerra para sembrar más caos. De hecho, esa opción es por la que más me inclino," expuso Tyrion.

Daenerys asintió. "Es extremadamente peligroso, y lo peor es ignorar dónde está y cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento. Tenemos que localizarlo como sea."

"Estamos en ello, majestad. He puesto en marcha todos los recursos posibles. O se lo ha tragado la tierra, o en algún momento tendrá que ser descubierto," dijo Tyrion.

"Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando eso ocurra. Bien, por ahora sólo podemos esperar. ¿Qué más ha pasado?"

"Menelan murió," dijo de repente Missandei, con los ojos empañados. Su mirada siempre estaba triste desde que había perdido a su hijo.

Daenerys tembló y puso su mano sobre la de su leal amiga. "Lo siento mucho, Missandei. Era un niño encantador."

"Lo era, majestad."

"Por eso, entre otras muchas cosas, es por lo que no cederé nunca en mi empeño de abolir la esclavitud. Para que ningún otro niño tenga que sufrir lo que Menelan sufrió."

Todos callaron durante unos momentos, en recuerdo del pequeño fallecido.

"Pero hay una buena noticia," añadió Ser Barristan. "Los hijos mayores de Kerro y Jalima vinieron desde Yunkai, sanos y salvos. La familia por fin se ha reencontrado."

La reina sonrió de satisfacción. "Eso es maravilloso. Los veré pronto, y conoceré a los dos muchachos. Deben de tener una historia muy interesante y dura que contar." Volvió a ponerse seria. "¿Y los Hijos de la Arpía? ¿Ha habido avances?"

Tyrion respondió: "Capturamos y ejecutamos a cerca de cuatrocientos de ellos, majestad. La madre de Hizdhar nos ha ayudado mucho en ese tema. Su hijo murió en el anfiteatro de Daznak, justo cuando vos desaparecisteis a lomos de Drogon. Bebió un vino envenenado destinado a vos. Los autores del complot fueron unos comerciantes de vinos astaporis, cómplices de los Hijos de la Arpía. La madre de Hizdhar los descubrió. Desde entonces, ha trabajado de espía para nosotros. No me fío demasiado de ella y la vigilo por mi cuenta, pero ha sido muy útil hasta ahora. Es una mujer movida por los deseos de venganza por la muerte de su hijo. Eso parece ser lo único que la sostiene ahora. Por lo mismo, es muy peligrosa. Han aparecido algunos otros miembros de familias nobles asesinados en circunstancias misteriosas. Los autores podrían haber sido ex-esclavos vengativos, o algunos Hijos de la Arpía que se han librado de la redada y que intentan seguir sembrando confusión y muerte. O la madre de Hizdhar. En cualquier caso, hay que tener cuidado con ella," explicó Tyrion.

Daenerys estaba impresionada. "¿Cerca de cuatrocientos? ¿Los ajusticiasteis a todos juntos?"

"Sí, majestad. No fue un espectáculo agradable. Y hemos tenido que extremar la vigilancia y recurrir a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de las distintas religiones que se practican en la ciudad para que ofrezcan consuelo espiritual. Las Gracias, las sacerdotisas rojas y hasta el septón han estado bastante ocupados y, gracias a ellos, a los ejércitos, a la colaboración ciudadana y a la tímida prosperidad de la ciudad, pese a todos los problemas, hemos logrado impedir otra guerra. Pero el equilibrio es precario. No podemos permitirnos grandes catástrofes ni muchos más asesinos en la sombra."

"Haremos lo que podamos, como hasta ahora. Lo cierto es que, cuando venía hacia aquí, hubo momentos en los que llegué a temer lo que me encontraría al llegar. Pero veo que subestimé la capacidad de mis súbditos. Aunque sólo durante escasos momentos de duda, que conste," dijo Daenerys, bromeando un poco. "Meereen es como un caballo salvaje. Nunca puedes aflojar las riendas o se desbocará. ¿Alguna otra noticia?"

"Mi hermano Jon fue asesinado por algunos de sus hermanos negros por dejar pasar a través del Muro a miles de personas del Pueblo Libre para que se instalaran en las tierras del Agasajo." Daenerys se sobresaltó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sansa la calmó con un movimiento de su mano. "Esperad, eso no es todo. La bruja roja que acompañaba a Stannis lo resucitó, porque había huido al Muro después de que Stannis y sus ejércitos de mercenarios fueron aplastados por los Bolton. ¿Sabéis lo que hizo esa mujer? Convenció a Stannis para que quemara a su propia hija, Lady Shireen, como ofrenda para el Señor de Luz, creyendo que el sacrificio les garantizaría la victoria. No fue así y aquella asesina de niñas escapó como una rata. Lo único bueno que ha hecho ha sido resucitar a mi hermano, pero él más tarde la desterró por sus crímenes. Jon dejó la Guardia de la Noche, pues la muerte lo libró de su juramento, y se marchó con Ser Davos Seaworth, que también estaba en el Castillo Negro porque Stannis lo había enviado allí a pedir ayuda a la Guardia. Pero al parecer Ramsay, que ahora es el señor de Invernalia y el Guardián del Norte después de la sospechosa muerte de su padre, (y creemos que también ha muerto sospechosamente su madrastra Lady Walda, que estaba embarazada, aunque aún no hemos recibido noticias confirmándolo), ha enviado una amenaza al Castillo Negro, declarando que acabará con los cuervos y con la gente instalada en el Agasajo. Creemos que Jon se quedará a defender a sus amigos, y temo por él."

Daenerys asimilaba en silencio toda aquella información.

"La situación en el Norte está incluso peor de lo que creía. Si Ramsay está dispuesto a atacar a la Guardia de la Noche, es que está completamente loco. Jon Nieve y sus aliados no tienen muchas opciones, ¿verdad?"

"No muchas. A menos que ocurra un milagro."

"¿Y las casas norteñas?," preguntó Daenerys.

"Las que tienen sus castillos junto al Agasajo odian al Pueblo Libre. Es lo que tiene vivir cerca de la frontera. Llevan milenios temiendo invasiones y sufriendo ataques esporádicos de tribus que escalan el Muro por zonas no vigiladas o que entran en Poniente por mar, usando botes de pesca. Algunos de esos grupos, más pacíficos, sólo pretenden huir del invierno y buscar una vida mejor, pero otros más violentos han creado problemas a lo largo de los siglos. Tampoco contribuye a mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos continentes el hecho de que un Muro de más de doscientos metros de alto te esté diciendo que no eres bienvenido en el Sur, y que la Guardia de la Noche te persiga como a una rata porque hayas nacido al norte de ese Muro. Y en cuanto a las demás casas norteñas, estarán ocupándose de sí mismas. Es duro hacer frente al invierno tras una guerra, y a un señor de Invernalia que se dedica a desollar, castrar, torturar y asesinar por diversión," dijo Tyrion.

"Entiendo lo frustrante que es estar aquí sin poder hacer nada." Daenerys miró a Sansa con un destello de conmiseración. "Hoy mismo enviaré un cuervo para tantear la situación. No podemos permitir que Ramsay Bolton se salga con la suya. Es mucho lo que está en juego. No sólo moriría mucha gente, sino que no quedaría nadie en el Muro para detener a los Caminantes Blancos."

Se quedaron callados, con un aire de abatimiento. Excepto, por supuesto, Oberyn, al que todo aquello parcía inspirarle más diversión que otra cosa.

"Curiosa reunión, ¿no creéis? Aquí estamos un grupo de gente bastante peculiar. Vos, la hija póstuma del Rey Loco, la hermana del Príncipe Dragón que provocó una guerra por despreciar a mi hermana para irse con la tía de Lady Sansa, aquí presente. Vos y yo somos tíos de aquellos dos pobres niños asesinados por orden de Tywin Lannister, cuyo hijo más pequeño está aquí también, perseguido por regicidio, un delito que abunda en la casa Lannister últimamente, ya que el hijo mayor de Tywin clavó la espada por la espalda a vuestro padre el rey Aerys mientras mi hermana y nuestros sobrinos eran masacrados. En cuanto a mí, ya conocéis mis hazañas. En muchos sitios me prohibirían la entrada si pudieran o lo intentarían si tuvieran la osadía para ello. Además, tenemos a un ex-guardia real que sirvió a vuestro abuelo y a vuestro padre y que después pasó a servir al usurpador, y que ahora os ha jurado su espada a vos. Y a una joven lista y prudente que fue raptada por piratas y vendida a un Bondadoso Amo, y que ha acabado formando parte de este Consejo." Ser Barristan miró a Oberyn con irritación, y los demás parecían más sorprendidos que enojados por su brutalmente sarcástico discurso. "Con todo esto pretendo decir que todos estamos aquí porque cada uno de nosotros quiere algo. El Trono de Hierro, venganza (lo que implica aplastar a los que nos han jodido), recuperar lo perdido, gloria, placer y diversión...," continuó él, mirando a Daenerys por un instante. "Todos tenemos nuestras razones. Pero, sean cuales sean, coincidimos en una cosa: queremos ver a nuestra reina en el Trono de Hierro. Y para eso necesitará que Poniente siga en pie cuando reclame esa fea silla de espadas. Así que tendremos que echar una mano. Por mi parte, Dorne puede aportar armas, suministros y víveres por mar a la campaña del Norte en el caso de que éste decidiera levantarse contra el bastardo Bolton. En cuanto a ejércitos, me temo que Dorne por ahora necesita todos sus soldados, y además los sureños no están acostumbrados al clima norteño ni conocen el terreno. Pero puedo asegurarme de que la ayuda llegue por otros medios. Si es que el Norte se decide a reaccionar de una vez."

Daenerys lo miró con aprobación. "Os lo agradezco mucho, mi príncipe. Eso podría marcar una gran diferencia en la guerra."

"Espero que sí, mi reina," dijo él suavemente. "Como os he dicho, Dorne está a vuestros pies."

 _Y algo más que Dorne,_ pensó Tyrion, observando el juego de miradas entre la reina y el príncipe. Si Daario lo viera, se pondría ciertamente celoso. Por no hablar de Jorah. Parecía que a Daenerys no le disgustaba en absoluto su prometido. Pero en esos momentos, Tyrion sólo prestó una atención superficial a aquellos escarceos, pues varias ideas estaban rondando por su cabeza.

"Majestad... ¿Qué pensáis de la Orden de los Piromantes?," preguntó de repente.

Daenerys lo miró con sorpresa. Tardó al menos medio minuto en ofrecer una respuesta.

"Fabrican un arma muy peligrosa que vos mismo usasteis en la Batalla de Aguasnegras. Perdieron su prestigio e influencia tras la caída de mi dinastía, y se volvieron muy impopulares durante el reinado de mi padre, cuando él a menudo ordenaba usar el fuego valirio para ejecutar a los que él creía sus enemigos." Guardó silencio durante varios segundos, pensando en todo lo que sabía de aquella sustancia. "Creo que, bien usado, puede ser un arma muy útil, como vos demostrasteis, pero su manejo y almacenamiento entrañan muchos riesgos." Ella observó a Tyrion fijamente. "¿Estáis sugiriendo que forme mi propia Orden de Piromantes, Lord Tyrion?"

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo, con diversos grados de aprobación, desaprobación y desconcierto reflejados en varios pares de pupilas.

"Exacto, majestad. Estoy seguro de que a algunos piromantes no les desagradaría servir a la Reina Dragón. Su orden floreció con vuestra dinastía, y la magia de los dragones aumenta el poder del fuego valyrio. Dudo que nos cueste mucho convencer a alguno de sus miembros para que os sirva. Y necesitamos todas las armas que podamos reunir," apuntó Tyrion.

"Si me permitís mi opinión, majestad, esos piromantes siempre me han dado mala espina y el fuego valyrio es extremadamente peligroso. Además, ¿cómo transportaríamos toneladas de frascos inflamables a través de miles de leguas?," opuso Ser Barristan.

"Porque no sería necesario transportarlos. No se moverían de Desembarco del Rey. Los piromantes no tienen necesariamente que venir hacia aquí para servir a la reina," sugirió Tyrion en su tono conspiratorio, con una sonrisa. "Simplemente sería cuestión de cambiar un poco sus lealtades. En realidad, sólo se sirven a sí mismos y a quien les paga bien para que realicen sus experimentos y fabriquen grandes cantidades de su preciosa sustancia. Kevan desconfía de ellos, no desacertadamente, y no los tiene en mayor estima de la que los tuvo Robert. Dudo que muestre interés por ellos, ni que les ofrezca un precio más alto que el nuestro."

Un destello de excitación atravesó los ojos de Daenerys.

"Sería un arma muy poderosa, y no podemos prescindir de nada que nos ayude en nuestra campaña. Excelente propuesta, Lord Tyrion. Desde ahora, los piromantes de Desembarco del Rey trabajarán para mí. Me aseguraré de que fabriquen fuego valyrio para mis reservas y que éstas permanezcan en secreto."

Ser Barristan apretó los labios en desaprobación, pero no añadió nada más. Oberyn sonreía a Daenerys abiertamente, disfrutando de la situación.

"Y hay otra cosa más que me gustaría añadir, majestad. Llevo pensándolo vagamente desde hace un par de semanas. Un día, cuando me encontraba en el mercado, charlé con un mercader de una caravana procedente de Asshai. El hombre vendía utensilios, adornos y armas de vidriagón, que como sabéis se conoce también como obsidiana. Ese material se obtiene en grandes cantidades en las Tierras de la Sombra. Y es uno de los pocos materiales conocidos capaces de matar a los Caminantes Blancos. Podríamos traer suministros de vidriagón desde Asshai." Tyrion había comentado aquella idea con Sansa el día que se había cruzado con el mercader. Había adquirido un par de puñales de vidriagón. No eran baratos, pero merecía la pena tenerlos. Le había regalado uno a Sansa, y el otro se lo quedó él mismo.

"Definitivamente, no habéis permanecido ociosos durante mi ausencia," bromeó Daenerys. "Comenzaremos las negociaciones con Asshai para que nos suministren vidriagón regularmente. ¿Alguna otra idea que os haya rondado, mi prolífico amigo?"

"Por ahora, eso es todo. Pero no dudéis que, en cuanto se me ocurran más cosas, lo sabréis en seguida."

"Bien. ¿Y el resto de los asuntos en Poniente?," preguntó ella, cambiando de asunto.

"Aguasdulces fue retomado por Ser Brynden Tully, pero mi hermano Jaime fue enviado junto con algunas tropas Lannister para montar un asedio y obligar al _Pez Negro_ a rendirse. Él se resistió, y el castillo fue tomado por la fuerza y todos sus defensores murieron peleando. Ahora el castillo ha sido entregado a Emmon Frey, que es el esposo de mi tía Genna Lannister, hermana de Tywin y de Kevan." Tyrion ofreció esa información con reticencia y mirando de reojo a Sansa con su expresión de disculpa.

"Siento que vuestro pariente haya muerto, Lady Sansa," ofreció Daenerys como condolencia. "Pero era una batalla perdida. ¿Y Edmure Tully?"

"Está vivo. Permanece como rehén en Roca Casterly y se le ha permitido vivir allí con su esposa y su hijo. Walder Frey quiso oponerse y obligar a su hija Roslin a volver a Los Gemelos con el bebé como rehén, pero ella se negó y Kevan tampoco accedió a las exigencias de la vieja rata. Así que al menos Edmure vive en paz con su pequeña familia. Todo lo en paz que se puede vivir en casa del enemigo, claro. Pero creedme, el resto de mi familia es gente normal y bastante decente. Algunos son más orgullosos que otros, pero no son mala gente. Y hay dos o tres que francamente os agradarían, majestad, como mi tía Dorna, mi primo Daven y mis primas Cerenna y Joy. Mi tía Genna es una mujer inteligente y razonable. Es quien realmente ha dirigido Roca Casterly mientras Tywin estaba ausente. Todos son Lannisters, pero no monstruos como mi padre, Cersei y Joffrey. Tratarán bien a los Tully."

Daenerys asintió. "¿Y cómo lidian en la capital con los gorriones? ¿Han seguido multiplicándose?"

"Eso parece. Según dicen, Tommen y Margaery se han convertido devotamente a la Fe. Mantienen largas reuniones privadas con el Gorrión Supremo y ahora incluso visten con modestia, llevando túnicas sencillas y sin hacer ostentación de joyas. Realizan generosas donaciones a los orfanatos y a los pobres y visitan los barrios marginales. Ignoro cuáles son los verdaderos planes de la joven Tyrell, pero estoy seguro de que en ellos no entra pasarse la vida rezando y vistiendo con túnicas de arpillera," dijo Tyrion, irónico.

"Yo tampoco lo creo. Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que es una mujer ambiciosa. Dudo que ahí terminen sus aspiraciones," corroboró la reina.

"Y tiene a su abuela. Lady Olenna es una mujer muy a tener en cuenta. Es una de las personas más listas y con menos escrúpulos de los Siete Reinos. No creo que le guste demasiado ver que su adorada nieta tiene que tragar con una oleada de fanáticos religiosos que frenan sus aspiraciones."

"Es cierto. La anciana Tyrell es un personaje formidable," coincidió Daenerys. "Y una enemiga formidable."

"Lo es," afirmó Tyrion.

"Bien, pronto Daario, Ser Jorah y los dothrakis llegarán. Ahora, me gustaría retirarme para descansar un poco. No estaría mal volver a tenderme en un colchón, después de meses durmiendo directamente sobre la hierba o en pieles de caballo. Y más tarde, me gustaría reunirme con Kerro y su familia, y hablar con el Gran Maestre y el septón." Al decir eso, miró a Oberyn, sonrojándose. "Supongo que tenemos una boda que organizar, aunque sólo lo sepamos los presentes en esta sala y poco más."

Oberyn la contempló con ojos acariciadores y chispeantes.

"En eso tenéis más experiencia que yo, majestad, puesto que será mi primera boda," bromeó él. "Es una pena que no pueda agasajar a mi prometida en público, como merece, pero en privado tampoco se me da nada mal."

El rojo brillante de las mejillas de Daenerys alcanzó su punto álgido.

"Cuando los dothrakis lleguen ante las puertas, saldremos a recibirlos y daremos también la bienvenida a Ser Jorah y Daario. Ser Jorah formará parte de este Consejo, como ya formó parte antes de que fuera exiliado. Se ha ganado mi plena confianza otra vez. Ha demostrado sobradamente su inquebrantable lealtad hacia mí, y una voz experimentada y sabia como la suya será muy necesaria a mi alrededor, tanto como lo son las vuestras, mis queridos amigos. Una vez más os felicito por todo lo que habéis hecho. Ahora retiraos y pronto se os avisará para acudir a las puertas de la ciudad a recibir a los recién llegados. Que tengáis un buen día."

"Lo mismo para vos, majestad," respondieron varios al mismo tiempo.

Daenerys se retiró, del brazo con Missandei y escoltada por Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris, y seguida por el resto. Oberyn sonrió descaradamente a Tyrion y Sansa. Tyrion se preguntó, ligeramente divertido, si a partir de aquel día el sensual príncipe reduciría la frecuencia de sus visitas a los burdeles, o si continuaría con su desaforada promiscuidad habitual. Sin duda, un cambio significativo en su conducta llamaría la atención, y el secreto de su matrimonio con Daenerys debía ser mantenido a toda costa. Por el momento, la reina tendría que contentarse con compartirlo con una parte de las cortesanas y los efebos de costumbres licenciosas de la ciudad.


	161. Chapter 161

Tyrion y Sansa se levantaron muy temprano. Aún era plena madrugada, pero la reina lo había establecido así para guardar el secreto, así que hicieron el esfuerzo y salieron de la cama a regañadientes cuando Mosca Blanca dio unos discretos golpes en la puerta, despertando a Rayo, quien con sus gruñidos alertó a sus amos de que era la hora. Se habían acostado antes de lo habitual, en previsión del madrugón que tendrían que darse para asistir a la boda de Daenerys y Oberyn. Para ayudarse a relajarse y coger el sueño, tuvieron una sesión de sexo especialmente intensa, utilizando un par de juguetes eróticos, pues ya sabían que aquella era una manera muy eficaz de caer rendidos. Ni siquiera Tyrion tenía grandes dificultades para dormirse pronto después de un clímax que casi parecía a punto de deshacerlo en pedazos por la intensidad con que atravesaba su pequeño cuerpo.

Se vistieron deprisa, sin elegir nada especial para la ocasión, tal y como la reina quería. Su aspecto no debía llamar la atención si eran sorprendidos. Sansa se peinó ella misma con unas trenzas sencillas que Dara le hacía cuando le apetecía arreglarse el pelo en el estilo norteño, y había decidido que aquel día lo luciría así. No había querido despertar a la niña tan temprano, y aunque había perdido práctica desde que dejó Invernalia, no había olvidado las lecciones de su madre. _Una dama norteña puede arreglarse sola cuando los tiempos son especialmente duros y la gente no tiene tiempo para banalidades._ En una ocasión, Sansa se había quejado por tener que peinarse ella misma, alegando que ese era el cometido de las sirvientas. _Si tu hijo estuviera muy enfermo con unas fiebres a causa del frío, ¿lo dejarías solo para ir a peinar a una señorita petulante?_ Aquella frase la había hecho callar y reflexionar en que, obviamente, si pudiera escoger entre cuidar de su propio hijo enfermo y atender a una niña sana y quejica, no dudaría en elegir lo primero. Con el tiempo, Sansa aprendió que no todos los sirvientes tenían aquella elección, y que en otras casas eran tratados con mucha más severidad. Pero su padre decía que nadie debía hacer a los demás lo que uno no quisiera para sí mismo, y lo cumplía a rajatabla en todos los aspectos de su vida. El resultado era que Eddard Stark era uno de los señores más respetados en los Siete Reinos, y que muchos de sus vasallos lo seguían por devoción, no simplemente por obligación. Sansa había sido testigo de todo aquello y, aunque en sus fútiles y ciegas ilusiones soñaba con ser como las damas sureñas, reconocía en su fuero interno que no había conocido a nadie tan sinceramente admirado como su propio padre. Pero, a decir verdad, tampoco se había encontrado apenas con ningún señor sureño hasta que Robert y su familia habían visitado Invernalia, de modo que una vocecita rebelde en su interior le decía que en unas tierras tan verdes y benignas donde el sol brillaba con fuerza y la vida era menos ruda y más _romántica_ , los señores y caballeros tenían que ser por fuerza más galantes y encantadores, y era muy difícil no querer a tales señores.

Si hubiera abierto los ojos entonces a lo tonto que era creer todo aquello, se habría dado cuenta enseguida de que detrás de la encantadora sonrisa de Joffrey se escondía un monstruo. Sus hermanos lo habían notado al instante, pero a ella le había costado meses reconocer la verdad.

Sansa suspiró con disimulo frente al espejo, mientras se peinaba para la boda de la reina. Años atrás se habría escandalizado por acudir a una boda real sin lucir sus mejores galas y sin que hubiera de por medio toda la pompa y el boato que la ocasión merecía, pero ahora aquella circunstancia la dejaba casi indiferente. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que las galas y el brillo habían dejado de engañarla y de impresionarla, y de disfrazar el hecho de que debajo de un vestido hermoso se podía ocultar el más traicionero de los puñales, o un corazón roto, o simple y pura ambición.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. _Joffrey tuvo la boda que quiso. Y mira cómo acabó. Era la boda que se merecía,_ pensó, contemplando su sonrisa irónica en el espejo.

Recordó cómo Tyrion la había mirado el día en que le prometió que un día renovarían sus votos matrimoniales frente al árbol corazón de Invernalia. Una sensación cálida le invadió el espíritu. Incluso aunque aquello no llegase a ser posible (quién sabía si para entonces quedaría algo en pie en Invernalia, o siquiera en el Norte), el hecho de que él estuviera decidido a ofrecérselo le hacía bailar el corazón.

Tyrion se acercó a ella desde atrás, ya vestido. La abrazó por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

"Ummm, es una pena que no puedas ponerte el vestido que te hiciste para la boda de Pod y Leena. Estarías divina con él, y yo loco por quitártelo," murmuró él contra la extremadamente suave piel.

Sansa se echó a reír.

"También podrás quitarme este," dijo, traviesa, inclinando la cabeza para darle más acceso a su cuello.

"Este te lo he quitado muchas más veces. No es lo mismo." Él la mordió suavemente, sonriendo.

"¿Ah, no?," replicó ella, fingiendo sentirse ofendida. "Pues lo disimulas muy bien. No me ha dado la impresión de que te disgustara mucho cada vez que has tenido tantas prisas por quitármelo, mi señor." Deslizó la mano por los cabellos de él y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios y la lengua de él sobre ella. Sabía que no debían llegar tarde, pero aquel juego era irresistible...

Las manos de él se aferraron alrededor de la cintura de ella y Tyrion las movió hacia arriba, hasta rodear los pechos.

Sansa gimió.

"¿Crees que será alta traición llegar unos minutos tarde a una boda real, mi caliente esposa?," preguntó él en susurros contra la piel húmeda, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Es probable. Podrían condenarnos por hacer esperar a la reina," suspiró ella, con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos deslizándose entre los cabellos de él.

"Valdrá la pena correr el riesgo, ¿no crees, preciosa? Puede ser que nos perdone. Sabe que eres demasiado hermosa para que pueda resistirme a tus encantos, y ella entiende cómo me siento," murmuró él, rodeándola hasta situarse entre sus piernas y acariciando sus muslos.

"Seguro que encuentras un modo de convencerla. Eres capaz de convencer a una piedra, mi amor."

Tyrion, sonriendo, tomó su mano y la guió hasta la cama. Le bajó la prenda interior hasta los tobillos, colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, se desnudó de cintura para abajo y la penetró con un gemido ansioso.

"Ten cuidado de no arrugarme el vestido, mi ardiente señor. Aunque no lleve mis mejores galas, tampoco quiero parecer desastrada," dijo ella sonriendo mientras él se movía en su interior.

"Estarás impecable, como siempre, encanto," afirmó él, conduciéndola rápidamente al borde y sintiéndose él también en el filo del abismo. "A falta de vino, no hay nada como follarse a una mujer hermosa para después poder soportar mejor las bodas ajenas."

"Ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué te pusiste como una cuba durante nuestra boda, mi romántico esposo," bromeó ella entre jadeos, arqueándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos de nuevo. "Sigue así. ¡Oh, Tyrion!," gritó, convulsionando y sintiendo poco después los estremecimientos de él y la semilla cálida derramándose en su interior, mientras escuchaba su propio nombre en aquella voz grave y estrangulada que la transportaba aún más.

Tardaron un par de minutos en regresar de su cumbre. Él salió de ella, la limpió un poco con el agua tibia de la jofaina y le recolocó la prenda interior. A continuación se aseó rápidamente él mismo y se subió los calzones y los pantalones. Ambos se alisaron la ropa y el pelo y se prepararon para salir, sonrosados y radiantes. Cuando la ceremonia terminara, tomarían el desayuno con los recién casados y con Missandei y Ser Barristan (quien actuaría como tutor de la novia) en los aposentos de la reina, y ese sería el convite de la boda. Por obvias razones, Daario y Jorah no asistirían al casamiento, tanto porque sería una situación extremadamente incómoda, como porque la reina quería evitar que pudiera haber roces o encontronazos entre su nuevo marido, su amante y su eterno enamorado sin esperanzas (Tyrion encontraba todo aquel enredo especialmente divertido, y Sansa se sentía ligeramente descolocada, pues su espíritu norteño le dictaba que aquella situación anómala no podía ser moralmente correcta. Pero tras varios meses de estancia en Meereen, la turbulenta vida sentimental de la joven Targaryen casi le parecía algo normal si no se detenía a pensar mucho en ello). Daenerys había anunciado el día anterior casualmente que la siguiente mañana le apetecía compartir un desayuno con algunos de sus consejeros reales, simulando de cara al público que lo hacía para conocer mejor a Oberyn. Un rato después, Tyrion y Sansa recibieron en sus habitaciones la visita de Mhyraz, quien les comunicó en voz baja los verdaderos planes de Daenerys. La reina confiaba plenamente en la discreción del inteligente chiquillo. No podría encontrar a nadie más silencioso, más rápido ni menos sospechoso para transmitir un mensaje como aquel a Tyrion y Sansa, con excepción de Dara y Brienne, pero Daenerys sólo conocía a Brienne desde hacía un par de días y aún no confiaba en ella. ¿Quién sabía si no sería una espía? Sansa había hablado en su favor y la mujer ciertamente no tenía pinta de traidora, pero Daenerys ya había conocido suficientes traiciones en su vida, incluyendo gente a la que quería, como Viserys y Jorah, de modo que se había vuelto mucho más precavida. Tendría que pasar más tiempo hasta que quedara probada la honestidad de Brienne ante los ojos de la reina. Por lo tanto, aprovecharían que a aquella temprana hora de la mañana, en que aún no había amanecido, eran habitualmente Mosca Blanca, Escarabajo Verde o Makkhan quienes montaban guardia en la puerta de Tyrion y Sansa. Desde que Brienne había aceptado a Larko como pareja, solía pasar las noches con él, y la misma Sansa se negaba rotundamente a que la mujer dedicara la mayoría de las noches a patrullar, lejos de su amante. Sería suficiente con que se turnara de vez en cuando con los otros escoltas de Tyrion y Sansa en las guardias nocturnas.

Aquella boda iba a ser atípica, no sólo por el secreto con el que se llevaría a cabo, sino porque Daenerys había anunciado que no quería regalos. Por supuesto, no podía impedir a Oberyn que la agasajara como le apeteciese, pues el pródigo dorniense disponía de su propia fortuna personal y podía permitirse gastar cuanto quisiera. Pero los demás tenían recursos limitados y esos recursos dependían de la prosperidad de Meereen, así que ella rehusó aceptar sus regalos, alegando que no necesitaba nada. Bromeó diciendo que con sus dragones, sus súbditos, sus aliados, sus ejércitos, su flota y las futuras reservas de fuego valyrio y armas de vidriagón, se daba por satisfecha.

Tyrion y Sansa salieron al corredor vestidos como cualquier otro día y con las manos vacías. La única pequeña concesión que Sansa se había permitido era su broche de copo de nieve, que a veces se ponía y por lo tanto no llamaría la atención. Rayo iba con ellos, pues no querían dejarlo solo. Intercambiaron un saludo con Mosca Blanca y el soldado los siguió. Tyrion le pidió que después llevara a Rayo a las habitaciones de los niños, para que se hicieran cargo de él. El Inmaculado asintió, y Tyrion casi creyó ver le débil sombra de una sonrisa. Sin duda, sentía cariño por el cachorro, como prácticamente cualquiera que lo conocía. Rayo ya tenía casi cinco meses de edad y había crecido mucho, tanto que cuando se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras ya era más alto que Tyrion. Los chicos lo estaban entrenando bien y había aprendido a obedecer unas cuantas órdenes y a hacer sus necesidades exclusivamente en los cajones de arena que servían a ese propósito cuando no podía aliviarse en el exterior. También era un perro travieso y vivaracho y le encantaba jugar y correr por todas partes, a menos que se le ordenara que se estuviera quieto. Antes de salir al corredor, Sansa le había hecho la seña que significaba "no hagas ruido", y él caminaba silenciosamente por delante de ellos, olisqueando de vez en cuando alguna zona del suelo que encontraba especialmente interesante.

"Se hace extraño que tampoco Leena esté presente. Le habría gustado asistir, si lo hubiera sabido. También es amiga de la reina," comentó Sansa. "Pero en fin, todo sea por extremar las precauciones."

"No va a tratarse de un delirante despliegue de fasto. Creo que va a ser la segunda boda, junto con la de Pod y Leena, que no voy a detestar," dijo Tyrion, mirando a Sansa de soslayo, entre burlón y culpable. Cada vez que recordaba la pesadilla por la que había hecho pasar a Sansa el fatídico día de su propio enlace, se sentía avergonzado. Le acarició la mano. "Tú fuiste lo único que no detesté de la farsa que fue nuestra boda, Sansa," dijo sinceramente y sin rastro de burla. "Fuiste lo único por lo que no acabé cayendo inconsciente en medio del convite, con la cabeza metida en una cuba de vino. Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, me contuve y bebí bastante menos de lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos. Sabía que no debía perder completamente los sentidos, o no sería capaz de protegerte." Hizo una mueca de autodesprecio. "Para lo que sirvió. No fui capaz de protegerte de Joffrey. Ni de mí mismo, lo que aún fue peor. Al final, fue Tywin, gentil caballero andante, quien salió en nuestro rescate. Ironías de la vida." Sabía que Sansa estaba a punto de protestar, así que continuó en un tono conciliador. "Lo sé, lo sé, no quieres que me autorrecrimine, y es lo justo, como yo tampoco quiero que tú te autorrecrimines. Lo dejaré estar, no te preocupes. Me siento demasiado feliz hoy a tu lado para castigarme mucho a mí mismo." Deslizó los dedos entre los de ella, dedicándole un gesto pícaro.

"Estupendo. Ese es el espíritu que quiero ver," dijo ella.

"Y no te olvides de que el pacto funciona en las dos direcciones, cariño." Ambos se sonrieron.

Se había habilitado una estancia en la planta baja, que antes había sido un almacén, para el septo de la pirámide. El gremio de carpinteros había ofrecido las tallas para los siete altares que representaban los aspectos de la divinidad. Como la estancia era rectangular (era imposible disponer de una habitación heptagonal), los altares se habían distribuido a lo largo de tres de las cuatro paredes, dos en cada muro lateral y tres en el muro del fondo. Los altares del Padre y de la Madre, ante los que se celebraban las bodas, estaban en el lado izquierdo de la sala. Habían sido fabricados con piedra de la cantera. El templo carecía de casi toda ornamentación, exceptuando las tallas, de factura sobria, que todavía olían como recién pintadas, y un fresco en la pared más ancha que representaba una gran estrella de siete puntas. No había dado tiempo de hacer nada más, ni se había invertido en el templo más dinero del estrictamente indispensable. _Los simples mortales necesitamos más del dinero que los dioses,_ había dicho Tyrion en la reunión celebrada un par de meses atrás para discutir el asunto del nuevo septo, justo después de la llegada de los dornienses. Su evidente falta de apego por la Fe había escandalizado al joven septón, que aún carecía de experiencia y, por lo que Tyrion advirtió, era un poco melindroso. El sacerdote intentó protestar, pero los demás estaban de acuerdo en que un septo austero bastaría en una ciudad que no podía permitirse derroches. Así que el muchacho tuvo que cerrar la boca y aguantarse con lo que le tocaba. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le había asegurado que Meereen nadase en la abundancia.

Habían acordado con Daenerys que todos irían en pequeños grupos o por separado. Si eran vistos, podían alegar que Sansa acudía para rezar antes de dedicarse a sus tareas cotidianas, y que Tyrion la acompañaba porque le apetecía. Ella visitaba el septo de vez en cuando y no sería tan extraño. En cuanto a la reina y Oberyn, al menos ella ya debía de estar allí, pues para no despertar sospechas habían decidido que cada cual iría por su cuenta, dejando un lapso de diferencia entre uno y otro. Al príncipe no debía de haberle sentado muy bien tener que levantarse tan temprano, aunque lo más probable era que ni siquiera se hubiera acostado todavía esa noche. La Víbora rara vez regresaba a sus habitaciones antes de la madrugada o del alba, cuando regresaba, que no siempre era el caso.

Daenerys y el septón ya estaban en el templo cuando Tyrion y Sansa entraron, pero Oberyn no había llegado todavía. Al menos no habían llegado tarde como temían. _Si hubiéramos sabido que a la Víbora se le iban a pegar las sábanas, podríamos haber retozado unos minutos más_. Tyrion sonrió ante el hecho de que el díscolo príncipe pudiese llegar un poco tarde a su propia boda con la excusa de que sería menos conspicuo si no caminaba por los corredores llevando a su prometida del brazo.

"Buenos días a todos," dijeron Tyrion y Sansa casi a la vez, con una reverencia.

"Buenos días, Lord Tyrion. Lady Sansa," contestó Daenerys. Llevaba un vestido blanco con encajes en el escote, muy apropiado para la ocasión, pero que no era particularmente sospechoso porque la reina se lo había puesto más de una vez.

El septón les dirigió una rápida sonrisa formal desde los altares del Padre y de la Madre.

Ser Barristan, que la acompañaba en calidad de tutor, testigo y protector, también saludó. La tirantez de su rostro reflejaba su desaprobación ante aquel enlace. Obviamente el anciano caballero opinaba que el príncipe dorniense no era lo bastante bueno para ella, pero se había resignado a lo inevitable. Sin duda habría mantenido alguna charla de padre a hija con Daenerys para exponerle a las claras lo que pensaba del novio, y ella habría escuchado pacientemente y después le habría dejado claro que la decisión ya estaba tomada y era irrevocable. No podían perder el pleno apoyo de Dorne.

El otro asistente a la boda era Missandei. La joven intérprete y mejor amiga de la reina se acercó a saludar y Sansa y ella se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron. Desde la pérdida de Menelan, los ojos de la muchacha siempre tenían un matiz de tristeza.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, llegó Oberyn. Saludó galantemente a las damas y besó la mano de la reina. Ella, como de costumbe, no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas. Él traía una gran bolsa de tela sobre su hombro. La abríó y sacó una hermosa capa de terciopelo con los colores y los símbolos de la casa Martell: fondo naranja y un sol rojo atravesado por una lanza amarilla. Por su aspecto, aquella capa había sido fabricada recientemente, y Oberyn debía de haberla traído en su viaje desde su casa. La antigua capa familiar estaría destinada a Trystane como futuro señor de Dorne.

"Bien, empecemos," anunció el septón. "Será mejor que no nos demoremos." Se situó en su lugar y Daenerys y Oberyn ocuparon los suyos a su vez, ella a la izquierda de él.

Se llevaron a cabo los ritos, sermones, discursos recitados en voz baja, la unión de manos, el beso (que se prolongó durante unos segundos más de la cuenta, con la reina casi dando un traspiés torpemente)... En general el desarrollo del evento fue más breve que en una ceremonia corriente, cosa que Tyrion agradeció. No le gustaba pasarse horas de pie sin poder hacer nada más y contemplando un ritual que en el mejor de los casos le resultaba vacío, cuando no francamente intolerable.

Al final, los recién casados se volvieron para recibir las felicitaciones de su reducida audiencia. Oberyn volvió a guardar la capa en la bolsa y los asistentes fueron saliendo por turnos, dejando pasar unos minutos entre unos y otros. Los primeros en marcharse fueron Daenerys, Missandei y Ser Barristan, y después saldrían Sansa, Tyrion y Oberyn.

"Enhorabuena. Creo que es hora de empezar a llamaros _majestad_ en privado," decía Tyrion al dorniense mientras esperaban a que hubiera pasado el tiempo prudencial para abandonar el septo.

"No suena tan mal como creía. Podría acostumbrarme rápidamente," replicó el nuevo rey. Por el momento, para disimular, seguiría siendo príncipe para todos los que ignoraban que ahora era el esposo de la reina.

"Oh, no lo dudo, majestad. Vuestro nuevo título os sienta mejor de lo que parecía."

"Desde luego, y viniendo de ella, me sienta aún mejor. Creo que ahora soy más guapo que antes," bromeó Oberyn. Tyrion puso los ojos en blanco y Sansa soltó una risita. "Espero que también me haya hecho ser más inteligente, aunque me temo que eso no viene incorporado con el título, o de lo contrario la mayoría de los reyes no habrían sido unos auténticos zoquetes. Bueno, ya ha pasado el tiempo prudencial. Vayamos a celebrar que ahora soy un hombre felizmente casado."

Subieron por las rampas hasta la quinta planta. Los hombres se adaptaron al paso de Sansa, que empezaba a notar que le costaba más que antes emprender el ascenso. "Me temo que dentro de tres o cuatro meses tendré que subir a gatas," comentó ella, con uns sonrisa resignada.

"Si es necesario, yo mismo seré vuestro porteador, mi señora. Ya he llevado antes en brazos a mujeres embarazadas y lo he hecho con mucho gusto," ofreció Oberyn.

Tyrion sintió la quemazón de su orgullo herido. "No será necesario, mi príncipe." Mientras se encontraran en lugares donde podían cruzarse con otra gente, debían seguir dirigiéndose a la Víbora con su antiguo título. "Sansa y yo nos las arreglaremos," añadió, tajante.

"Vaya, el marido celoso. Pero entiendo vuestra anticuada mentalidad. Yo en vuestro lugar también guardaría celosamente a mi esposa. Pero creedme, se vive mejor a mi manera. Yo me sentiría halagado de que mi esposa recibiera tantas atenciones."

"Bien, por desgracia, yo no soy como vos, mi príncipe. Prefiero mi mentalidad anticuada."

"Y yo la mía," dijo Sansa. "Nos apañaremos sin vuestra ayuda, mi príncipe. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento." Como cada vez que el seductor dorniense hacía algún avance galante con ella, Sansa sabía cómo pararle los pies, pero a él no le ofendía, al contrario, se lo tomaba como un juego divertido. Sansa sabía que él la respetaba y nunca haría ningún gesto que pudiese agraviarla, ni nada que ella no le permitiese. Tyrion le agradeció interiormente a su esposa, como otras veces, que se mantuviese firme y que demostrase que era inamovible ante los juegos de seducción.

"No hay de qué, mi señora." Unos metros más adelante dijo: "La salud de Elia era delicada y sus dos embarazos fueron una dura prueba, pero ella decía que nunca había sido más feliz que cuando tuvo a sus hijos en el vientre. Me escribía a menudo para contarme cómo se sentía. Nunca se engañó con Rhaegar; sabía que él no estaba enamorado de ella. No había pasión en su forma de tratarla. Sí afecto y respeto, pero no fuego. Elia se conformaba y aceptaba la situación. No era tonta, y ella no le demandaba más de lo que él podía darle. De ese modo consiguieron encontrar un equilibrio juntos, y Elia fue feliz. Sobre todo cuando se quedó embarazada y dio a luz. Me contaba que era consciente de que el corazón de Rhaegar nunca sería suyo, pero que sus hijos la hacían sentirse plena y compensaban con creces por lo que le faltaba en su matrimonio. Fue duro que los maestres le anunciaran que no debía volver a concebir, así que se volcó en Rhaenys y Aegon." Se calló durante unos metros. "Cuando él la abandonó, mi hermana se echó la culpa. Me contó por carta que ya hacía tiempo que no mantenía relaciones sexuales con su esposo. Ella se encontraba débil y él no quería lastimarla. Estaba segura de que era eso lo que los había distanciado definitivamente y lo que provocó que él se fugara con la chica Stark. Elia lamentaba su falta de salud y su incapacidad para satisfacer a Rhaegar. Yo le contesté replicándole que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, que el culpable de todo era él. Mi hermana empeoró y su único consuelo eran los niños. Resistía por ellos, pero yo no me engañaba. Se estaba apagando, aunque hacía lo posible por disimularlo. De cualquier modo, Rhaegar era responsable de todo lo que pasó. Aunque Elia no hubiese sido brutalmente asesinada, habría muerto con el corazón roto no mucho después. Pero amaba a los niños." La mirada dura del nuevo rey de Meereen se dirigía hacia aquellos recuerdos que lo perseguían sin descanso y Tyrion y Sansa intercambiaron una mirada compasiva. Si aquellos ojos oscuros alguna vez habían derramado lágrimas por Elia, se habían secado hacía mucho tiempo, pero el dolor y el odio por su pérdida permanecían intactos. "Cuidad bien lo que tenéis, amigos míos. No hay nada más importante que la familia. ¿No es lo que los Tully suelen decir? Al menos en eso tienen toda la razón." Oberyn recobró su chispa irónica.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero os aseguro que, cuando crecéis en una familia como la mía, las palabras de los Tully parecen reírse de uno en su propia cara. Yo estaba harto de oír de labios de mi padre que no había nada más importante que la familia. Y ya veis cómo ha acabado aquella en la que nací. El concepto de Tywin de una familia perfecta era la que ofrece una imagen de orgullo desmesurado y poder. A eso se limitaba todo su concepto familiar. Los dorados leones Lannister rugiendo desde la cima del mundo. Me reiría de buena gana en la tumba de mi padre. Incluso sin quererlo, me enseñó muchas cosas útiles, entre ellas la clase de padre que yo no quería ser ni por asomo."

"Me alegro mucho de que hayáis sido para él como un tábano en el culo de un caballo desde que nacisteis," dijo Oberyn. "Siempre estuvo demasiado subido en su pedestal de oro. Cuando os vi en vuestra cuna, aunque me llevé una decepción porque no erais más que un bebé esmirriado de cabeza grande, supe que después de todo Tywin Lannister era un simple mortal como los demás. Y aquello me hizo sonreír. Él nunca me cayó bien, ni siquiera entonces. Demasiado serio y estirado para mi gusto. Y tenía especial afición a masacrar niños. Me alegré de que en el último momento considerase que los Martell no éramos dignos de limpiarle el culo, con perdón por mi lenguaje, mi señora. Mi hermana y yo nos libramos de emparentarnos con los Lannister, sin ánimo de desmerecer a vuestro esposo. Uno no elige dónde nace."

"Estáis dispensado, mi príncipe. No puedo estar más de acuerdo," coincidió Tyrion, con su sonrisa sarcástica.

Oberyn cambió de tema. "Este matrimonio promete ser un reto interesante. La verdad es que me siento emocionado como un adolescente. He conocido a cientos de mujeres hermosas de todos los pelajes y edades. Me he acostado con ancianas que podrían dar lecciones de seducción a muchas jovencitas, con jóvenes tímidas como ratones y maduras con ganas de divertirse. Con mujeres solteras, casadas y viudas, ricas y pobres, nobles y putas, esposas de mercaderes y sirvientas, campesinas y hasta mujeres de fe... Unas cuantas septas y sacerdotisas de diversos cultos han sucumbido a mis encantos. Y no me canso de descubrir lo que hay en cada una de ellas. En cada mujer hay una diosa interior esperando a ser descubierta. Me gusta lo que veo en Daenerys. Me gusta su fiereza. Lleva el fuego en la sangre, y los Martell compartimos un poco de esa sangre. El fuego llama al fuego."

"Y por eso no está de más que permanezcamos nosotros a vuestro lado para mantenerlo bajo control, mi príncipe," bromeó Tyrion, no sin un cierto tono de advertencia. No iba a ser fácil controlar el incendio de aquella unión.

"Os deseo suerte en esa empresa, amigo mío. Por fortuna para vos, el invierno está aquí con sus manos de hielo para atemperar las llamas."

"Sí. Toda una suerte."

Continuaron su ascenso, con Sansa apoyándose en los hombros de Tyrion mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, ayudándola a avanzar. El bebé sin duda estaba creciendo rápido, pues ya Sansa empezaba a notar el vientre un poco más pesado, aunque no fuese mucho todavía, y aquello volvía más lento su paso y la hacía cansarse con más facilidad. Comía algo más que antes y también dormía más, y necesitaba aliviar su vejiga más a menudo. Era la primera experiencia de Tyrion con el embarazo de una mujer que amara. Los momentos fugaces en que se había follado a prostitutas embarazadas no contaban. Por las cosas que había escuchado a las mujeres desde su temprana juventud, sabía que todos los signos que Sansa mostraba eran normales, pero sentía la inquietud propia de los padres primerizos, acentuada en su caso por su temor a que el bebé podría ser como él, aunque no había vuelto a exteriorizar ese temor. Envidió un poco a Oberyn. Él no padecía ningún defecto físico que transmitir en herencia a su prole, y había tenido en total ocho hijas saludables cuyas madres habían parido sin muchos problemas. Como siempre, Tyrion se esforzó en desechar sus aprensiones.

En la mesa de las habitaciones de Daenerys cabían perfectamente los seis comensales. No había ninguna decoración especial ni nada que delatara ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo corriente. De los niños que servían a la reina tan sólo los huérfanos estaban al tanto. Daenerys no podía arriesgarse con los niños _invitados_ , que después de todo pertenecían a las familias nobles de Meereen y seguramente les pasaban información sobre lo que veían o escuchaban. Ella no podía evitar que al menos algunos siguieran siendo leales a sus parientes o que fuesen coaccionados por éstos de algún modo, e incluso había adquirido la costumbre de hacerles probar la comida y la bebida que le llevaban, por si sus queridos familiares les hubiesen inducido a envenenarla. Obviamente, si la comida o la bebida estaba envenenada, los niños se mostrarían asustados o reticentes a probarla y eso sería suficiente para saber la verdad. Eso enviaba un mensaje muy claro y, si algún noble meereeno hubiese pensado en eliminarla por esos medios, había tenido que desistir, porque se hubiese delatado enseguida y habría pagado las consecuencias.

La reina había dispuesto los turnos de los niños de modo que los pequeños nobles la atendieran sólo durante las horas en que no hubiera riesgo de encontrar al príncipe dorniense (y ahora rey de Meereen) en los aposentos de ella. Y además, pronto habría algo que facilitaría que no fuesen pillados in fraganti. Kerro en persona estaba abriendo desde el día anterior una puerta secreta que comunicaría las habitaciones de ambos, y así Oberyn podría visitarla a cualquier hora, preferentemente de la noche, y regresar a sus propias estancias sin ser visto. El constructor llegaría en un par de horas para continuar con su trabajo.

Los huérfanos que atendían a la Madre sirvieron el sencillo desayuno de bodas, consistente sobre todo en dátiles, frutos secos y manzanas, todo bañados en miel, y para acompañar la frugal comida estaba, cómo no, el vino tinto dorniense. Para Sansa había una jarra de mosto, una bebida sin alcohol que Sansa nunca había probado antes.

"He adquirido varios barriles de este zumo sin fermentar, pensando en vos y en Leena, para que tengáis algo más que agua para beber. Es un favor especial para dos de mis mejores amigas," explicó Daenerys a Sansa, sonriendo. "Podéis beber tranquila, me he cerciorado de que esta bebida llega por vías seguras para evitar venenos. Después de lo que le ocurrió a Hizdhar, hay que extremar precauciones. Me alegro de que nuestros comerciantes, proveedores y capitanes mercantes hayan establecido vías seguras para la adquisición de sus productos. Supongo que el esfuerzo para incitarlos a extremar las precauciones tenemos que agradecérselo a nuestro supervisor general," añadió la reina, dirigiendo su sonrisa a Tyrion. Sansa probó el mosto e hizo un gesto afirmativo. "Está dulce. Sabe delicioso," dijo. Daenerys le sonrió a ella también.

Tyrion dijo:

"Sólo hice lo que debía hacerse, majestad. Después del desafortunado sabotaje llevado a cabo por aquellos comerciantes de vinos astaporis que nos vendieron un barril envenenado, no podíamos fiarnos de cualquier proveedor. Comenté el problema con Sarik y con los capitanes mercantes para que escogiesen con todo cuidado a los vendedores cuyos productos estaban destinados al consumo de los habitantes de la pirámide, para reducir los riesgos." Tyrion bebió un trago de su copa de vino mientras guiñaba un ojo, como para demostrar cómicamente lo que acababa de exponer.

"Pues parece que las medidas han sido efectivas. No ha habido más incidentes como el del pobre Hizdhar, ¿verdad? Aquel día quisieron aprovechar para eliminarme a la vista de una buena parte de los ciudadanos de Meereen, en el anfiteatro de Daznak. Lamento que Hizdhar tuviese que morir en mi lugar. Yo no sentía un gran aprecio por él ni confiaba en él, pero jamás le hubiese deseado una muerte así. Los Hijos de la Arpía merecían el destino que encontraron en la espada de los verdugos." Daenerys también bebió y se comió un dátil, lamiéndose los dedos pringados de miel a continuación. Ella sólo se permitía esos gestos que la septa Mordane tacharía de contrarios a la etiqueta cuando estaba en confianza, y Sansa sonrió pensando en eso. Ella misma también se lamía los dedos mientras disfrutaba del desayuno, una pequeña licencia que, al igual que la reina, sólo se concedía en privado y delante de amigos.

"Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes hoy. Estamos celebrando mi boda y la de nuestro nuevo rey y quiero que sea un acontecimiento alegre. Ya que no he podido permitirme una boda pública, al menos quiero pasar un rato agradable."

"Bien dicho," aprobó Oberyn, alzando su copa. "Brindemos por los ratos agradables. Eso y la gente que nos importa son todo lo bueno que obtenemos de esta vida."

"Por los ratos agradables," dijeron todos a la vez, chocando sus copas y vaciándolas de un trago. Ser Barristan fue uno de los menos entusiastas en su brindis, y su expresión adusta persistía. Missandei también parecía brindar más por educación que por entusiasmo, aunque se alegrase sinceramente por la mujer que la había sacado de la esclavitud. Y en cuanto a Sansa, por una vez, hubiera deseado poder beber algo más fuerte que el mosto. A veces la preocupación por Jon la agobiaba, y esa fue una de las ocasiones en que su corazón volaba hacia él. No podía evitar pensar que ella estaba allí disfrutando de la vida mientras su hermano estaba amenazado de muerte por Ramsay Bolton. Sólo era cuestión de días o semanas que el usurpador del Norte se pusiera en marcha hacia el Agasajo y... Tyrion intuía su preocupación y, aunque no le daba falsas esperanzas, le apretaba la mano y le dirigía aquella mirada que quería decir: _Ojalá yo pudiese rescatarlo para ti y traértelo sano y salvo._ Ella le devolvía el apretón y procuraba rehacerse, diciéndose que no arreglaría nada poniéndose a lamentarse por las esquinas.

A Oberyn, siempre observador, no se le escaparon los distintos estados de ánimo alrededor de la mesa, pero optó por no hacer comentarios. Comprendía el dolor por alguien amado, y al menos en eso podía empatizar con la joven dama pelirroja embarazada y la ex-esclava morena que guardaba luto por su hijo adoptivo muerto. "Bien, si me disculpáis un momento," dijo él de repente, levantándose, mientras el resto de la pequeña concurrencia lo miraba con curiosidad. Retiró el gran tapiz de la casa Targaryen que cubría la puerta secreta que Kerro estaba construyendo. Aquel tapiz había sido encargado por Daenerys antes de su desaparición, y cuando estuvo terminado nadie se había decidido a colgarlo en ausencia de su dueña, así que había sido envuelto en lienzos y guardado. Ella, al poco de su regreso, había ordenado colgarlo en la pared de la puerta secreta, una ingeniosa manera de ocultarla sin el inconveniente de tener que arrastrar un pesado mueble cada vez que hubiera que usarla. En el lado de las habitaciones de Oberyn, habían colocado un armario al que él ordenó añadir unas pequeñas ruedas disimuladas detrás de las patas, para poder moverlo con más facilidad y sin hacer ruido. También le habían fijado un pequeño tirador en la parte trasera, para que el rey pudiera tirar de él al pasar y devolver el mueble a su posición original desde atrás. No hacía falta tener que desplazar mucho el armario, apenas lo justo para que cupiera el cuerpo de Oberyn, pues la puerta se abría hacia el lado de Daenerys.

La Vibora regresó trayendo un pequeño paquete en las manos.

"Un presente para vos, mi reina," dijo con aterciopelada cortesía y una gran sonrisa, alargando el paquete, que en realidad era una pequeña caja rectangular de madera decorada, a su destinataria con una reverencia. Ella se volvió en la silla hacia él con evidente sorpresa. Tal vez esperaba alguna otra clase de regalo más... íntimo, pensó Tyrion con diversión.

Daenerys cogió la cajita y la abrió. Dentro, entre paredes mullidas de terciopelo rojo, había un collar. Ella lo sacó y lo contempló a la luz. Estaba hecho de piedras de obsidiana en forma de rombos y, en el centro de cada rombo negro, estaba engastado un rubí perfectamente redondo. Cada piedra de obsidiana estaba conectada con la siguiente mediante un eslabón de plata maciza y el cierre del collar representaba un diminuto dragón de tres cabezas, también en plata. Era una joya soberbia, con los colores rojo y negro del blasón de los Targaryen y el plateado que recordaba el tono de cabello que tanto había caracterizado a la dinastía de los reyes dragón través de los siglos. Además, el vidriagón empleado en las piedras tampoco estaba escogido al azar. _La Víbora ha hecho lo mismo que hice yo: regalarle a su esposa un arma para combatir a los Caminantes Blancos si fuese necesario._ Las aristas de los rombos podían clavarse en la carne de alguno de esos monstruos y destruirlo en un instante.

Saltaba a la vista que Daenerys estaba muy complacida con el regalo, pero mantuvo su compostura al agradecérselo a su marido formalmente. Él tomó el collar de las manos de ella y le indicó que se diera la vuelta para ponérselo. Ella se retiró el cabello hacia un lado para facilitarle la maniobra. Tyrion pensó en que el dorniense había perseguido alcanzar un triple objetivo al encargar aquella joya: agasajar a su esposa con un regalo hermoso que resaltaría su belleza, ofrecerle una protección extra contra los enemigos que acechaban en lo más oscuro del invierno al que un día habría de enfrentarse si quería ser reina de Poniente, y recrearse en la sensualidad de algo tan sencillo como que ella se retirase el cabello y le ofreciese su cuello marfileño para que él pudiese ponerle el collar. El príncipe no hacía nada sin esperar alguna compensación a cambio, sobre todo si esa compensación consistía en algún tipo de deleite para sus sentidos. Daenerys se dejó el collar puesto durante el resto de la velada. Después tendría que volver a guardarlo hasta que llegase una ocasión propicia para lucirlo.

El convite de bodas terminó pronto, pues cada cual debía incorporarse a sus tareas. Tyrion ese día debía hacer su ronda por la ciudad, y Sansa tenía sus clases con los huérfanos de la pirámide. Regresaron juntos a sus habitaciones y Brienne ya la estaba esperando en la puerta. La guardaespaldas se sorprendió al verla llegar, pues la creía dentro, pero Tyrion y Sansa le ofrecieron una excusa que habían inventado y la mujer frunció el ceño sin decir nada. Entraron, Sansa alivió sus necesidades y se refrescó en la jofaina, Tyrion se arregló un poco el revuelto pelo rubio y ambos se despidieron con un largo beso antes de salir para sus obligaciones.


	162. Chapter 162

El mar se oscureció por el horizonte, allá donde la flota de Asha Greyjoy y de las Islas del Verano avanzaba hacia la costa. La gran mancha, o mejor dicho el conjunto de manchas que se extendían por las aguas verdosas y azules, podía verse claramente desde la Gran Pirámide, así como desde la bahía del Skahazadhan, donde estaban asentados los campamentos de los Inmaculados, de los Segundos Hijos y de los dothrakis. Ellos habían sido los primeros en dar la voz de alarma, pero en la ciudad ya los estaban esperando desde antes de que fueran avistados. En unas pocas horas atracarían en el puerto y comenzaría el desembarco de cientos de personas. Daenerys suspiró, sintiendo cansancio por anticipado. Por precaución, había reforzado la presencia de soldados en las murallas, por la zona de la puerta de acceso a la ciudad, y los dothrakis, que eran los que estaban más expuestos, estaban listos para adoptar sus posiciones defensivas por si acaso. Daenerys había ofrecido a todos los que no podían luchar (mujeres, niños y ancianos) que mientras tanto se resguardaran intramuros y que se dirigieran al patio de armas de la Gran Pirámide, donde podrían acomodarse a esperar que se confirmara que no corrían peligro en su campamento con la llegada de los nuevos visitantes. Además, los barcos que no se encontraban de expedición mercantil estaban situados estratégicamente a lo largo de la entrada de la bahía. Y Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion volaban cerca, por si su madre los necesitaba. Ella tan sólo tendría que silbarles de un modo especial que había practicado durante su viaje de vuelta desde Vaes Dothrak, y ellos estarían listos para la batalla. Más valía tomar precauciones y no confiarse, pues aunque con toda probabilidad aquella flota venía en son de paz y buscando una alianza, más valía estar preparados para una trampa.

Después de años siendo llamada Madre por tanta gente, y a pesar de que esa palabra hiciera correr un escalofrío de emoción por su espalda, Daenerys todavía se sentía a menudo sobrepasada por lo que aquel apelativo conllevaba. Ser la Madre de todas aquellas personas era muchísimo más abrumador de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Para empezar, unos años atrás no se habría concebido a sí misma en tal situación, ni en sus más descabellados sueños. Ella era la hermana pequeña de Viserys, el legítimo rey de Poniente. Él era un idiota y no más que un muchacho huérfano, exiliado y mendigo que era todo lo que Dany tenía en el mundo, y ella lo quería pese a su brutalidad. No siempre era malo con ella, y a su manera la había cuidado cuando corrían de ciudad en ciudad. Ella todavía se llamaba a sí misma Dany a menudo, porque era así como su hermano la llamaba. Algunas noches soñaba con él, y en los sueños dulces él la acunaba y le contaba historias de los Siete Reinos y de sus padres. Le describía a Aerys y a Rhaella. Ella envidiaba lo que él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, y lo escuchaba con toda su alma puesta en sus palabras. Pero cuando eran pesadillas, Viserys la atormentaba, la pellizcaba con fuerza o le retorcía el brazo y la amenazaba con venderla al mismo Illyrio o a alguien que pudiese proporcionarle un ejército lo bastante grande. Ese era el mayor temor de la chica, lo que solía desvelarla la mayoría de las noches en que el sueño la esquivaba. Dany sabía que ese era su destino, ser vendida como una yegua a algún señor rico al que se imaginaba gordo y repugnantemente perfumado como Illyrio. Se ponía enferma con sólo imaginarse a ese futuro marido manoseando su cuerpo que por entonces apenas había empezado a florecer. Todos los días rezaba a los dioses para que la libraran de ese destino. Ella no necesitaba muchas cosas. Tan sólo quería vivir tranquila en una casita con una puerta roja en la entrada. Tal vez cultivar sus propias flores, criar caballos, tocar algún instrumento como la lira o el arpa y leer libros sobre sus antepasados. Tener un par de hijos a los que amar, para no sentirse tan sola. Pero para llegar a eso tendría que casarse... Y por supuesto, Viserys jamás le permitiría casarse con quien ella quisiera. Al llegar a ese punto en sus ensoñaciones, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas todavía infantiles y trataba de desechar furiosamente sus fantasías, porque eran inútiles. Pero no podía evitar aferrarse a ellas.

La niña que ella había sido sólo soñaba con un hogar, y con encontrar a gente que la quisiera sin esperar nada de ella a cambio. Soñaba con no tener tanto miedo cada día, y con dejar de sentirse tan terriblemente sola que hasta el alma le dolía.

Cuántas vueltas había dado la vida desde entonces. Y descubrió nuevos sueños, pero también nuevas cadenas. Lo que jamás habría entrado en sus expectativas, era lo que tenía ahora. Se habría reído de cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a insinuarlo en el pasado. ¿Ella, una reina conquistadora con miles de esclavos liberados y por liberar, miles de bocas que alimentar, miles de almas a las que dar refugio, miles de cuerpos que vestir? Sí, se habría reído en la cara de quien se lo hubiese dicho. Pero si ella tenía miedo incluso de un necio como Viserys... ¿Cómo iba a tomar las riendas de algo inconcebible? ¿Cómo iba a convertirse en una rompedora de cadenas?

Ahora, la única cadena que no podía romper era la suya propia, pero ese era su precio. _Cada cual lleva su cadena. Es el precio que hay que pagar por estar en este mundo._ La vida ya imponía suficientes cadenas de por sí. Los infortunios, el dolor, el odio... Así que ella pretendía librar a la humanidad de aquellas que los hombres imponían a los otros por la fuerza. A veces era demasiado. A menudo se preguntaba si valía la pena.

Pero entonces pensaba en Eroeh, la niña lhazareena a la que los dothrakis habían violado hasta la muerte porque se creían con derecho a poseerla.

Pensaba en Missandei. En Menelan. En Gusano Gris. Incluso en Daario, vendido como esclavo también a los doce años. En Kerro, Jalima y sus hijos, separados por amos crueles. En Leena, forzada desde los ocho años. También en Ornela, secuestrada y obligada a casarse con un khal que la maltrataba. En ella misma. Había terminado amando a Drogo, pero no pudo olvidar jamás cómo se sintió el día en que la casaron con él.

Y millones de casos más de esclavitud.

Sonrió al pensar en Ornela, su nueva amiga. La muchacha había florecido en el viaje hasta Meereen, y parecía ligera como una pluma, a pesar de su avanzado embarazo. Una vez libre del _dosh khaleen_ , ella dio rienda suelta a su naturaleza alegre y expansiva. Después del encierro en el templo de las viudas, que odiaba con toda su alma, estar al aire libre otra vez la embriagaba. Ella procedía de un pacífico pueblo de pastores acostumbrados a convivir con la naturaleza, y había llevado muy mal estar día y noche en un recinto cerrado, rodeada de mujeres que no paraban de decirle cómo tenía que vivir. Por no mencionar que su matrimonio había sido una tortura. Por todo ello, Dany comprendía que Ornela se hubiera negado a mudarse a la pirámide, o siquiera a alguna de las viviendas de la ciudad. Estar bajo techo la oprimía lo bastante para que prefiriera seguir viviendo codo con codo con los dothrakis que habían decidido seguir voluntariamente a la Khaleesi del Mar de Hierba. Ahora que era libre y ya no pertenecía al _dosh khaleen,_ del que había tenido la oportunidad de escapar, y sus vecinos la dejaban en paz, Ornela se sentía pletórica en el reducido espacio que su tienda portátil ocupaba en el campamento, que le ofrecía una soberbia vista de la bahía del Skahazadhan. Tenía cuanto deseaba para sentirse feliz. A Dany le habría encantado tenerla cerca, pues se había convertido en una gran amiga. Incluso le había ofrecido ser una de sus consejeras reales y sentarse con los demás alrededor de la mesa de la sala privada de reuniones, para que representara a los dothrakis en el Consejo. Pero ella había rehusado, no sin mostrar su agradecimiento por el ofrecimiento. Las dimensiones de la pirámide la atemorizaban, pues las únicas construcciones de piedra que había conocido eran los pequeños templos lhazareenos. Por lo tanto, se quedó en el campamento dothraki, instalándose cerca de otras mujeres que pensaban como ella y deseaban ser independientes. Según lo último que había escuchado Dany, esas mujeres habían pedido a los soldados de los campamentos adyacentes que las entrenaran, pues tenían la determinación de aprender a defenderse. La mayor parte de sus vecinos dothrakis eran demasiado orgullosos y, por mucho que hubieran seguido a la Madre y hubieran aceptado ser los súbditos de una mujer e incluso seguirla más allá del Agua Envenenada, no se habrían rebajado a enseñar a luchar a unas simples mujeres. Había cosas que era muy difícil cambiar, como Dany bien sabía.

Quien sí había aceptado ocupar el asiento en el Consejo en representación de los dothrakis era Khotto, que durante el viaje desde Vaes Dothrak había demostrado ser un hombre con dotes de líder para ser el portavoz del nuevo khalasar de Dany. También le había ofrecido ser su jinete de sangre, y ella había aceptado. Había perdido a sus anteriores jinetes de sangre, Aggo y Rakharo, en el Desierto Rojo y en Qarth, y desde entonces nadie había ocupado ese puesto de honor. Además, Dany sospechaba que al joven guerrero le gustaba Ornela. Había cabalgado cerca de ella y de la khaleesi dragón día tras día y miraba mucho a la chica lhazareena, pero el hecho de que ella fuera la viuda de un khal suponía un obstáculo que ni siquiera en aquel peculiar khalasar se podía olvidar con facilidad.

Entonces, pensando en el amor culpable de Khotto por Ornela, se acordó de sus propias noches junto a Oberyn y las mejillas le ardieron. Desde el día de su boda, ambos habían yacido entre las sábanas todas las noches y ella pudo confirmar la fama del ardiente dorniense. Ella tenía amplia experiencia y no era tímida para el sexo, pero su nuevo marido la conducía hasta límites que no había experimentado ni siquiera con Daario. Habían hecho el amor de todas las formas posibles en que una pareja podía hacerlo, y él era incansable y arrollador. Su sensualidad no conocía freno. La conducía al éxtasis tantas veces seguidas que ella perdía la cuenta y a la mañana siguiente se despertaba con la entrepierna gozosamente dolorida y todos los músculos del cuerpo protestando dulcemente. Incluso se dio cuenta de que casi había dejado de pensar en Daario, y aquello la apenó. Si había necesitado tan pocos días para empezar a olvidarlo, ¿significaba eso que ya no lo amaba? ¿Estaba logrando el príncipe dorniense y ahora rey consorte colarse en su corazón? Era muy pronto aún, y no creía que fuese amor, pero Dany se sentía muy excitada y esperaba la llegada de las noches con impaciencia, pues su sangre caliente de dragón se encendía cuando su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el de Oberyn. Pero ella no quería hacerse ilusiones y se resistía a entregar su corazón. Sabía que él no se privaba de seguir visitando los burdeles de la ciudad de vez en cuando, aunque por el momento le reservaba las noches a ella. Dany se conformaba con la situación, no hacía preguntas y al llegar la noche conseguía olvidarse de todo en los brazos de su marido, cosa que agradecía. ¿Para qué necesitaba más? Él nunca entregaría su corazón por entero a una sola mujer que no fuese Ellaria, así que más valía ser práctica y no desear cosas imposibles.

Lo malo era que ella no podía dejar de pensar en él, y el hecho de que no echara de menos a Daario la inquietaba un poco. Por otro lado, su amante mercenario no aparecía por la pirámide desde el día de la boda, pero ella no se lo reprochaba, ni pensaba presionarlo para que continuara ocupando su asiento en el Consejo. Por ahora, lo dejaría estar, hasta que ella se aclarase un poco con sus propios sentimientos y de paso también le daría tiempo para aceptar que en adelante tendrían que llevar su relación con mayor discreción. Si es que deseaban continuar con el idilio. Oberyn le había dicho sin ambages que podía acostarse con su amante cuando quisiera y que él estaba abierto a formar un trío. Se podían hacer tríos en los que los hombres no tenían que tocarse ni follarse entre sí, sino dedicarse a dar placer a la mujer y recibir placer de ella. Dany le había dicho que lo pensaría, pero no estaba muy segura de proponérselo a Daario. No creía que a su amante le hiciese mucha gracia la proposición.

Lo que había terminado de sonrojar a Dany hasta las raíces del pelo era otra de las ideas de Oberyn, de formar un trío con otra mujer. Ella había tenido alguna experiencia con mujeres. Doreah, la esclava lysena que Viserys había comprado para que fuese su calientacamas personal y sirvienta de Dany (y que la había traicionado en Qarth tramando con Xaro el robo de sus dragones) le había enseñado algunas prácticas sexuales para complacer a Drogo. Y más tarde, cuando se quedó viuda, Irri, su fiel sirvienta dothraki (que había sido asesinada por Doreah), le había dado placer algunas noches en silencio, cuando ella no podía dormir y echaba terriblemente de menos a su esposo muerto. No era lo mismo que acostarse con un hombre, pero le habia proporcionado cierto alivio.

Fuera como fuese, Oberyn le revolucionaba los sentidos y se encontraba a sí misma con dificultades para concentrarse en sus muchos deberes cotidianos, que requerían de toda su atención. Se esforzó en apartar a su marido al fondo de su mente, pues tenía asuntos más urgentes en los que pensar.

Todo estaba listo para recibir a la flota del hierro y del verano. Desde la terraza de sus habitaciones, observó a sus _niños_ , que eran apenas puntos diminutos en la distancia, pero le tranquilizó comprobar que no se alejaban demasiado de los límites de la ciudad. Debían de estar cazando o persiguiéndose unos a otros para pasar el tiempo. Sintió un nuevo estremecimiento de emoción en su espina dorsal. Aquellas tres magníficas criaturas eran suyas. Los dragones habían renacido para ella mucho después de que se los había dado por extinguidos definitivamente. Aún le maravillaba recordar cómo había sucedido, en la pira funeraria de su primer esposo. Tuvo el impulso de colocar los huevos entre las brasas mientras el fuego consumía los restos de Drogo y ella contemplaba cómo el hombre que había amado quedaba reducido a cenizas. A ella las llamas ni siquiera le habían lamido la piel, y el calor abrasador no la había afectado en la travesía por el Desierto Rojo hasta Qarth, como había afectado a la gente que la acompañaba. Lo único que había sentido eran los efectos de la deshidratación por la alarmante falta de agua que padecían, pero el sol implacable no era un problema para ella, y por lo tanto no se deshidrataba tan rápido como los demás.

Después de pasar toda la noche sentada en la pira, velando las cenizas de Drogo, entre el crepitar de las brasas oyó sonidos procedentes de los huevos. Cuando los miró, se estaban resquebrajando, para su infinita sorpresa, y poco después tres pares de diminutas garras surgieron de las cáscaras rotas, y a continuación el resto de los cuerpecillos cubiertos de escamas que brillaban a la tenue luz con reflejos iridiscentes. Inmediatamente la reconocieron a ella como su _madre_ y treparon a sus hombros. Dany se sintió maravillada e invadida de amor hacia ellos, como si los hubiera parido, y desde ese momento supo que esa noche tan trágica como asombrosa cambiaría el mundo. Sus nuevos _hijos_ , los únicos que jamás tendría, la hicieron reafirmarse en su idea de que ella debía convertirse en una reina conquistadora y libertadora, y que su gran objetivo hasta el fin de sus días debía de ser el de luchar sin descanso por librar de la opresión a todos los siervos que pudiera y sembrar la semilla de la rebelión en ellos para derrocar aquel sistema corrupto en el que los poderosos mantenían su poder a costa de los menos favorecidos. Tal vez todo aquello era una locura, una utopía en un mundo cruel regido por la ley del más fuerte, pero Dany quería creer que las cosas se podían cambiar y que ella tenía la oportunidad y el deber de hacerlo. Sus dragones la habían confirmado más que nunca en aquella determinación.

Le habían llegado informes de revueltas masivas de esclavos incluso en ciudades tan importantes como Volantis, Mantarys y Tolos. Los amos estaban tratando de reprimir duramente los levantamientos y habían establecido una alianza entre todas las ciudades que aún eran esclavistas, y había rumores de que estaban formando una gran compañía de mercenarios, a los que reclutaban mediante elevadas sumas de dinero, para enviarlos a sitiar Meereen. Aquella noticia la había inquietado, pero trataba de tranquilizarse con el hecho de que ella poseía una gran flota (ampliada con los doscientos barcos que estaban a punto de arribar al puerto) y tres dragones letales capaces de destruir un ejército o una flota enemiga entera en cuestión de pocas horas. De cualquier modo, debía prepararse para un eventual ataque de las ciudades que se habían aliado contra ella. No estaba segura de poder contar con la ayuda de Yunkai y Astapor, que se encontraban en malas condiciones y que estaban siendo reconstruidas lentamente por los nuevos libertos, así que debía afrontar el hecho de que Meereen estaba prácticamente sola ante el peligro.

Dany suspiró e hizo de tripas corazón una vez más. Tenía que sacar sus fuerzas, como siempre hacía. Por más que la gente del hierro y del verano viniesen como aliados y ella necesitase desesperadamente de aquellas alianzas, ya había olvidado lo que era pasar un solo día sin que alguien le pidiese algo. Ellos le ofrecerían sus condiciones y tratarían de obtener todos los beneficios que pudieran, y ella tendría que hacerles las concesiones que mejor satisficieran a ambas partes.

Se había vestido para la ocasión con un vestido negro con bordados rojos en el escote, en las largas mangas y en el borde de la falda. El negro azabache del tejido hacía parecer su pálida piel casi traslúcida en constraste. Kali, la niña huérfana que la peinaba y la ayudaba a elegir los vestidos que se ponía en cada ocasión, le había hecho unas trenzas que rodeaban toda su cabeza, dejando sólo algunos rizos sueltos. Su cabello parecía una corona platino, y esa era exactamente la impresión que ella quería ofrecer. La única joya que llevaba era el collar de obsidiana, plata y rubíes que Oberyn le había regalado, a juego con el atuendo que llevaba. Dany había encargado a Cloe ese vestido para que combinara a la perfección con el collar y de paso dejar a las claras a los nuevos aliados que ella era Daenerys de la casa Targaryen, la estirpe de los reyes dragón. Por supuesto, sólo muy pocos sabían que el collar era un regalo de bodas. Nadie había considerado extraño que el rico príncipe dorniense aliado hiciese un regalo tan soberbio a la reina, y ella se permitía lucirlo en las ocasiones especiales como aquella.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su aspecto, se encaminó hacia la sala de audiencias, donde recibió durante toda la mañana a la habitual cola de peticionarios que en días alternos se presentaban en la pirámide. Si algunos despistados aún no se habían enterado de que ese día llegaba una gran flota a la ciudad, sin duda la regia apariencia de la reina levantó murmullos y todos tuvieron presente que la futura prosperidad de Meereen también iba a depender en buena parte de aquellos extranjeros, pero muchos mostraban su inquietud y protestaban. No se fiaban de aquellos cientos de forasteros que venían en una flota nutrida, bien armados y que tenían fama de ser guerreros implacables. Incluso en la Bahía de los Esclavos la fama de los hombres del hierro y de los isleños del verano era conocida, aunque fuese apenas de oídas, por los relatos de los viajeros y de los marineros. Dany se esforzó en tratar de calmar los ánimos, pero no era fácil. Su gente estaba nerviosa, y ella no se lo reprochaba. También ella se sentía inquieta.

Después de la audiencia, se retiró para el almuerzo. Había enviado aviso a la mayor parte de sus consejeros para que almorzaran con ella, pues necesitaba su presencia a su alrededor y ultimar detalles para la llegada de la flota extranjera. Aparte de Oberyn, que por supuesto acudiría, estarían Missandei, Ser Barristan, Tyrion, Sansa (aunque ella había decidido renunciar a su asiento en el Consejo, aquello no era técnicamente una reunión del Consejo, sino una comida, de modo que era normal que la joven dama acompañara a su esposo en un acto social), Kerro... Y Jorah. Su viejo amigo estaba al corriente de su matrimonio con Oberyn, por supuesto. Ella misma le había comunicado la noticia de su compromiso con el príncipe durante el viaje de vuelta desde Vaes Dothrak. Él había apretado la mandíbula y desde entonces permaneció más adusto y silencioso, mirando al frente con obstinación. No se había separado de ella ni por un momento mientras cabalgaban y había montado guardia a su alrededor junto con Daario y Khotto a todas horas, cumpliendo con su deber a rajatabla. Pero el pobre caballero era infeliz y ella habría dado lo que fuera por ver de nuevo alguna de las tímidas sonrisas que le dirigía en el pasado, cuando él era, aparte de Drogo, el hombre en quien más confiaba en el mundo. Dany suspiró por enésima vez. Sabía que Jorah le era leal hasta el fin y que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, pero ella no podía mandar en su propio corazón y además, jamás habría podido dar a Jorah lo que él realmente anhelaba. La quería como amante. La quería como esposa. Ninguna de ambas cosas era posible, tanto porque ella no lo amaba ni se sentía atraída por él, como porque jamás se casaría con un hombre que perteneciese a una casa menor. Tenía que ser pragmática y, si realmente quería tener posibilidades de conquistar el Trono de Hierro, necesitaba un esposo como Oberyn. Además, incluso en el supuesto de que ella se sintiera atraída sexualmente por Jorah, él era demasiado orgulloso para ser el segundo plato y compartirla con otro hombre.

De todos modos, su fiel caballero se tragaría su dolor y estaría presente en el almuerzo. Su sentido del autocontrol se había reforzado, resignándose a lo que no se podía cambiar. Dany confiaba en que él no saltaría al cuello de Oberyn ni de Daario, si ellos no se propasaban en su presencia. Por fortuna, Daario estaba demasiado ocupado preparando a los Segundos Hijos, y ella había hablado con su esposo previamente y le había pedido que evitara cualquier demostración efusiva hacia ella cuando estuvieran en el almuerzo. No podía esperar que su díscolo dorniense se comportara sólo porque ella se lo pidiera, y él era demasiado rebelde y malicioso. Probablemente le diese por pinchar al pobre Jorah, y en ese caso no era mucho lo que Dany podía hacer para evitarlo, aparte de apelar a su caprichoso sentido de la caballerosidad.

Ella y Missandei fueron las primeras, como de costumbre, en llegar a la sala privada de reuniones, donde ya la mesa estaba dispuesta para los ocho comensales.

"Mi querida Missandei. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde mi llegada. Todo ha sido una verdadera locura, y he echado de menos las charlas que manteníamos."

"También yo soy responsable de eso, majestad. Desde que Menelan murió, no soy una gran compañía para nadie. Gusano Gris es realmente paciente conmigo. A veces me pregunto cómo hace para no desesperarse cuando algunas noches me duermo llorando en sus brazos."

"Es natural que sientas ese dolor, querida. Él era tu hijo." _Yo también perdí a mi único hijo. Mi Rhaego. No llegué a ver su carita, no llegué a escuchar su voz. Pero me dolió tanto que al principio quise morir para poder seguirlo. A él y a Drogo. Hubiera sido tan sencillo marcharme una noche entre las sombras y acurrucarme entre la hierba, donde nadie me encontrara. Y dejar pasar los días languideciendo, hasta apagarme del todo... Y después, la nada consoladora. Y, con un poco de suerte, tal vez podría reunirme con ellos otra vez..._ El dolor punzante del recuerdo volvió a atravesarla, como la vieja cicatriz de una mala herida que deja secuelas y molesta atrozmente con los cambios de tiempo. Hizo el esfuerzo de apartarlo. Se preguntó si alguna vez, cuando fuese una vieja cansada, si es que llegaba a vivir tanto, el dolor del recuerdo sería demasiado aplastante para seguir teniendo fuerzas para apartarlo, y si simplemente se dejaría llevar por él. Si dejaría de luchar.

Sacudió la cabeza. Todavía era joven y fuerte, y no podía permitirse aquella debilidad. Muchas personas dependían de que siguiera luchando. Si ellos, que habían perdido tanto o más que ella, encontraban fuerzas para seguir... Ella también podía hacerlo. La necesitaban, tanto como ella los necesitaba.

Missandei la miró con una sonrisa triste, como si quisiera disculparse por no haber superado aún su desolación. "Sé que él estuvo muy poco tiempo a mi lado, pero ya era como si fuese una parte de mí."

"Lo sé, querida. A los hijos se los ama desde el primer instante en que entran en nuestras vidas. Es un sentimiento tan fuerte e incontrolable como una inundación. Nada puede contenerlo. No hay nada más grande que sentir amor por los hijos."

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, y entre ambas flotaba el peso de la pérdida.

En ese momento entró Ser Barristan seguido por Oberyn, Tyrion y Sansa. Todos debían de haberse cruzado por el camino. Su esposo le dirigió una sonrisa provocativa y la desnudó con los ojos. Dany le devolvió la sonrisa, enmarcada por las flores rosadas de sus mejillas pálidas, e intercambió saludos con el resto. Tan sólo faltaban Jorah y Kerro, que se presentaron apenas un par de minutos después, cuando los demás aún no habían terminado de acomodarse en sus sillas.

La entrada de Jorah provocó una palpable tensión en el aire. El caballero norteño se inclinó en una profunda reverencia delante de Dany y dijo "majestad" con el tono extremadamente respetuoso, casi de adoración, que tan sólo estaba reservado a ella. Acto seguido dedicó una inclinación más rígida y fría al rey secreto y pronunció "mi príncipe" (para disimular delante de los niños que los servían y que aguardaban pacientemente en un rincón de la sala) con gélida cortesía. A nadie se le escapó el intercambio de miradas entre los dos hombres. La de Oberyn era burlona y desafiante, mientras que la del caballero era orgullosa y obstinada, con un destello de advertencia que parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos: _Si le haces daño, te las verás conmigo._ Al príncipe-rey aquello lo divertía mucho, sin duda, cosa que no hacía demasiado por mejorar el humor de Jorah, el cual pareció recordar de repente que había más gente en la sala, porque murmuró para ellos un "buenas tardes" poco entusiasta. Después se sentó en una silla vacía junto a Ser Barristan. A su vez el anciano estaba junto a Missandei. La muchacha naathi, como siempre desde que Dany la había liberado del Bondadoso Amo Kraznys, se sentaba a su derecha. Oberyn estaba a su izquierda, Tyrion a continuación y, cerca del otro extremo del óvalo que la mesa formaba, Sansa. Kerro ocuparía la silla que quedaba, al lado de Jorah.

Los inmaculados de la puerta dejaron entrar al constructor, quien sin duda había venido corriendo. Apenas habría tenido tiempo de cambiarse sus ropas de trabajo por otras más formales y arreglarse el cabello oscuro veteado de gris que llevaba recogido en una gruesa cola de caballo.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, dos chicas huérfanas y un chico _invitado_ se aproximaron a la mesa y empezaron a servir la comida y la bebida. Una vez que todos los platos y las copas estuvieron llenos, Dany dio las gracias a los niños y les indicó que se retirasen y que volviesen media hora más tarde con el postre. No tenía dudas en cuanto a la fidelidad de los huérfanos, pero no podía arriesgarse demasiado con los _invitados._ Aunque sólo fueran niños inocentes, ignoraba hasta qué punto seguían guardando lealtad a sus familias nobles y si éstas de algún modo los hacían actuar como espías para permanecer informadas de lo que ocurría en la Gran Pirámide. Ella no podía controlar todos sus movimientos y, aunque todos los niños que estaban a su cargo tenían prohibido salir solos de la pirámide (sólo podían hacerlo bajo previo aviso y acompañados de hombres de confianza, que no debían perderlos de vista ni un solo momento), no era tan difícil que alguno se escabullera de vez en cuando, camuflado entre el gentío que entraba y salía del edificio a diario. Por supuesto, si alguno se atrevía a salir para reunirse a escondidas con miembros de su familia, tenía buen cuidado de regresar puntualmente. Dany había extendido la advertencia de que, si alguno de los niños nobles desaparecía, encerraría en las mazmorras a los principales miembros de su familia hasta que el chico o la chica en cuestión fuese devuelto. Ella no podía arriesgarse a que los Amos la desafiaran arrebatándole a los pequeños rehenes.

Durante las primeras semanas de estancia de los _invitados_ en la pirámide, Dany había tomado las máximas precauciones con ellos sin que lo advirtieran, pues no quería ponerlos sobre aviso. Había hecho revisar todas sus pertenencias secretamente, para comprobar si tenían escondido algún veneno o arma. No encontraron nada sospechoso, pero Dany los mantuvo vigilados y de vez en cuando hacía registrar sus cosas, mientras ellos estaban en la escuela. No era muy improbable que sus familias intentaran usarlos para atentar contra ella, si creían que sería tan estúpida como para bajar la guardia y olvidar las precauciones.

Desde su llegada a Meereen, Dany tenía ojos y oídos en muchos sitios estratégicos, pero en una ciudad donde al menos la mitad de la población la odiaba o no le tenía gran estima era muy difícil controlar y atajar los movimientos de sus enemigos.

Todos empezaron a comer y Dany aprovechó para iniciar la conversación. "Ser Jorah," dijo. El caballero detuvo el tenedor a mitad de camino, mirándola como si no hubiera nada más maravilloso que ella en todo el mundo. A Dany siempre la conmovía y la apenaba esa mirada. Probablemente nadie más la miraría así, jamás. "Es un honor teneros de vuelta en esta sala." Con aquel saludo, dejaba claro a los demás que él había sido readmitido con pleno derecho y que no toleraría críticas ni objeciones. Bueno, contando con que su esposo tuviese el buen tino de portarse razonablemente bien.

"El honor es mío, majestad," contestó él con voz trémula. Intercambió una leve sonrisa con ella y ambos siguieron comiendo. El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos, hasta que Dany abordó directamente el tema por el que todos estaban allí.

"¿Qué debemos esperar de estos nuevos visitantes? ¿Qué debo decirle a Lady Asha Greyjoy si ella me pide a cambio de su ayuda que yo la haga reina de las Islas del Hierro? No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que eso es lo que ella probablemente ambiciona. ¿Debo fiarme de alguien del hierro, aunque sea una mujer que busca venganza contra su propio tío? Y, si mi objetivo es ser la reina de todo Poniente, ¿cómo puedo consentir que alguno de mis reinos se proclame más independiente que los demás? Si permito que haya una reina en las Islas del Hierro, ¿no ofrecerá eso al resto de los reinos una imagen de que estoy concediendo más privilegios a unos que a otros? ¿No hará que mi autoridad sea cuestionada, y ya será bastante cuestionada sin la ayuda de esta gente del hierro?"

Dany era contraria a permitir que las brechas entre los distintos reinos de Poniente se abriesen aún más. Eso sólo hacía que cada territorio sólo respetase y obedeciese realmente al señor de ese territorio, y debilitaba el poder del rey. Sí, todas las casas de Poniente debían lealtad al rey automáticamente, pero a muchas les importaba un pimiento un Trono de Hierro que podía encontrarse a cientos de leguas de ellos y un rey al que no habían visto el pelo jamás. Dany pensaba rectificar eso. No se limitaría a apoltronarse en el trono de espadas. Una de las muchas ventajas de tener dragones era que no existía un medio de transporte más rápido, y ella pensaba aprovecharlo para hacerse ver en todas partes.

Tyrion fue el primero en intervenir.

"Sin duda, es lo que Lady Asha quiere. La Silla de Piedramar. No conozco realmente a la hija de Lord Balon, pero según la información que he podido reunir sobre ella, es más inteligente que su padre, y no es un buitre sediento de sangre y poder como su tío Euron. Es una mujer del hierro al fin y al cabo y sabe más de pillajes y refriegas que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí, pero también parece que ella sólo busca reclamar lo que le corresponde y cuidar de su gente. Tampoco yo creo que debáis prometerle una corona, pero sí el señorío de las islas."

"¿Y qué hay de las Antiguas Costumbres?," añadió Ser Barristan. "¿Debemos consentir que sigan saqueando las costas, asesinando a pobres pescadores y raptando a mujeres para convertirlas en sus esposas de sal?"

"No," negó Dany rotundamente. "Por supuesto que no. Ese es un punto en el que no pienso ceder. Voy a abolir las Antiguas Costumbres."

"¿Vamos a quitarles el caramelo de la boca?," dijo Oberyn, irónico. "Será interesante ver cómo reaccionan los perros sin un hueso que morder." Esbozó su sonrisa burlona.

"Asha es una mujer, y yo también lo soy. Creo que eso es una ventaja a mi favor, pues estará más abierta a negociar de mujer a mujer. De todos modos ella no puede tomar esposas de sal y dudo que disfrute mucho con los raptos de mujeres y las violaciones a las que son sometidas por sus hombres del hierro."

"También se rumorea que en la cama se inclina más por el sexo femenino que por el masculino. Eso es lo que definitivamente podéis explotar, mi reina," apuntó Oberyn.

Dany se puso como una amapola. Ese hombre siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla sonrojarse hasta las puntas de su cabello. Era algo excitante, pero también irritante. Sin embargo, lo que su esposo acababa de sugerir no era descabellado. Asha no sería inmune a sus encantos, si la información acerca de sus gustos sexuales era cierta, y Dany podía jugar con esa baza. No creía tener que llegar a tanto como para acostarse con ella (y además, estaba convencida de que nunca haría eso, rebajarse a utilizar el sexo para obtener lo que quería, todo su ser rechazaba esa posibilidad. Y nadie la respetaría si tomaba por costumbre yacer con los señores ponientis para asegurarse su lealtad. Ella se odiaría a sí misma por ello más de lo que lo harían las esposas cornudas). Pero tampoco debía descartar por completo utilizar sus atractivos hasta cierto punto. Dany era, entre muchas otras cosas, una mujer práctica. Había tenido que aprender a serlo, viviendo con el pobre tonto de Viserys y corriendo de un lado a otro para sobrevivir.

Una vez decidido ese punto, miró a Sansa. Sabía que ella era quien lo estaba pasando peor con todo aquello. Tenía muchas razones para odiar a los hombres del hierro, y en concreto a Theon Greyjoy. Su rostro estaba tenso, y permanecía silenciosa, con la mirada fija frente a ella. Tyrion de vez en cuando se volvía a mirarla con ternura y preocupación y seguramente estaba acariciando su mano por debajo de la mesa. Dany no podía ver el dulce gesto, pero lo imaginaba. A veces envidiaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pues hacía que su propio corazón vacío doliese como si le clavaran un cuchillo. _Deja ya de perseguir quimeras, Daenerys de la Tormenta. Drogo no volverá. Rhaego no volverá._ Una vez más, se sacudió la melancolía. No podía dejar que la devorase. No todavía.

"Lady Sansa," murmuró con voz suave. "Siento que tengáis que pasar por este trago. No estáis obligada a asistir," ofreció una vez más. Ya había asegurado a Tyrion en otro momento que su esposa estaba excusada de acudir al parlamento con los Greyjoy.

Sansa fijó en ella sus iris azules. La determinación que vio en ellos complació a Dany. "Quiero mirar a los ojos del hombre que destruyó mi hogar y mató a personas a las que yo quería, a las que estoy segura de que él quería. Quiero ver por mí misma si sintió placer cuando lo hizo, si se sintió muy hombre por traicionar a la casa que lo había tratado con más respeto del que su propio padre del hierro le habría mostrado jamás."

Dany asintió, fortalecida por el coraje de su amiga. "Imagino que aliarse con el enemigo debe de ser muy duro, pero me alegra que comprendáis que a veces es algo necesario, Lady Sansa. De todas formas, no es con Theon con quien vamos a negociar, y su hermana parece una persona mucho más lista y razonable. Además, dicen que él ya no es ni rastro de quien era. Dudo que quede en él mucho del hombre que destruyó Invernalia."

Sansa asintió en silencio, con los labios apretados y un destello de odio mortal en la mirada. Dany pensó, casi sonriendo pese a que la situación carecía de humor, que a Asha más le valdría vigilar a su hermano muy de cerca si no quería encontrárselo degollado.

Dany decidió cambiar de tema. "Los isleños del verano son una cuestión menos complicada que los del hierro. Sus islas no forman parte de Poniente, son gente muy orgullosa e independiente y están lo bastante lejos de cualquier otro asentamiento como para no ser una gran amenaza. Supongo que podremos concederles lo que nos pidan, siempre y cuando algunas de esas peticiones no impliquen ansias expansionistas. No puedo regalarles territorios que no me pertenecen, ni tampoco voy a cederles un solo milímetro cuadrado de Poniente."

Missandei alzó la cabeza, alarmada. "Mi isla natal, Naath, no está muy lejos de su alcance. ¿Y si deciden que quieren reclamarla como suya?"

"No lo consentiré ni lo apoyaré, mi querida Missandei."

"Los isleños del verano nunca en toda su historia han estado interesados en otros territorios," dijo Tyrion. "Por otro lado, sabemos de sobra que la ambición humana no conoce límites. El momento actual sería muy propicio para que empiecen a codiciar cosas que antes no les interesaban. ¿Por qué si no buscan aliarse con la Reina Dragón? No sería la primera vez que establecen una alianza, pero ahora están apostando más fuerte que nunca. ¿Cien naves cisne y trescientos de los mejores arqueros del mundo? Nadie envía sus mejores tesoros simplemente para ayudar a una reina extranjera a liberar esclavos y conquistar reinos, sin sacar tajada."

"Claro que no. Tal vez, como sugiere Missandei, desean hacerse con nuevas tierras y pretenden que yo les apoye. Como he dicho, ni un pedazo de Poniente será suyo, ni tampoco voy ayudarles a invadir otros lugares, ni a pemitirles que me utilicen para expandirse... A menos que tengan la intención de declararle la guerra a alguna nación esclavista."

Hubo un silencio reflexivo y entonces Tyrion habló.

"Les garantizaremos que tendrán acceso libre a todos nuestros puertos y que el comercio con sus productos estará exento de impuestos, y que a su vez podrán adquirir productos ponientis a buen precio. También les haremos un generoso obsequio en oro y piedras preciosas de las minas de Roca Casterly, lo bastante cuantioso como para que su codicia pueda ser al menos razonablemente satisfecha, y favoreceremos el intercambio cultural entre nuestros pueblos. Podéis admitir a algunos hijos de los príncipes isleños como vuestros pupilos, y enviar a algunos de vuestros protegidos para que sean huéspedes en las islas. Dudo que alguna casa ponienti, exceptuando a casas dornienses y poco más, esté dispuesta a enviar a sus propios niños como pupilos de quienes consideran unos _salvajes desnudos e indecentes,_ pero imagino que los isleños se contentarán con que un puñado de chicos nobles (y de otros a quienes vos apreciáis aunque no sean de noble cuna) quede bajo su tutela. También les brindaremos protección y apoyo en caso de que reciban amenazas o sean atacados por otras potencias. Y, como decís, los apoyaremos sólo si entran en guerra con alguna nación esclavista. Les enviaremos una pequeña parte de nuestra flota ponienti como refuerzo de su propia flota. Espero que se contenten con esa oferta, que por lo demás no es nada desdeñable," propuso Tyrion.

"Añadid al lote que el cálido y acogedor Dorne recibirá con los brazos abiertos sus visitas y que sus costumbres serán bienvenidas y apreciadas allí. Podrán deleitarse gratis con nuestros vinos y otros placeres. Y en los burdeles dornienses se les hará un módico precio." Los labios de Oberyn estaban curvados en su perpetua sonrisa maliciosa y las chispas de picardía brillaban en sus ojos negros. Dany sentía calor en las mejillas y era evidente que las otras mujeres de la sala sentían lo mismo. Tyrion también sonreía, divertido (él y Oberyn compartían un sentido del humor a menudo sarcástico y brutal que abochornaba, irritaba o divertía a la audiencia, dependiendo de la broma, del carácter de cada cual y del grado en que estuviesen acostumbrados a ese lenguaje. Dany pensaba que esas alturas ya debería estas más que acostumbrada, pero sus mejillas seguían traicionándola). Era obvio que Ser Barristan y Jorah desaprobaban un lenguaje tan llano delante de las damas. Y en cuanto a Kerro, no parecía ofendido por nada de aquello, sólo ligeramente entretenido. El constructor no había dicho nada. Era prudente a la hora de ofrecer sus opiniones. Probablemente eso se debía a que no era ducho en política y se sentía inseguro en ese campo, pero Dany apreciaba sus aportaciones, pues era un hombre sensato aunque no entendiera demasiado acerca del intrincado mundo de los poderosos.

"¿Y tú, Kerro? ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?," le preguntó.

"No soy más que un ex-esclavo ignorante al que sus propios hijos pequeños están enseñando a leer y escribir," dijo él, sonriente. "No crecí en los salones elegantes aprendiendo el arte de manejar los hilos. Pero si hay algo acerca de lo que entiendo bien, es la naturaleza humana. Sé que quien pierde lo suyo, quiere recuperarlo y vengarse de quienes se lo han arrebatado. Y también sé que quien tiene muchas cosas, quiere más de lo que tiene. Así que estoy seguro de que Lady Asha no se detendrá hasta recuperar sus Islas del Hierro, y esos isleños del verano quieren más que lo que han tenido hasta ahora. Por eso vienen aquí. Si hubiera un postor mejor que vos, se estarían dirigiendo hacia él y no hacia vos."

"Nadie podría haberlo resumido mejor, amigo mío. Yo soy quien tiene los dragones, así que soy el mejor postor que van a encontrar, y tendrán que plegarse a mis condiciones, que son bastante beneficiosas para ellos. Nadie les ofrecería condiciones más ventajosas."

Los chicos volvieron con el postre y durante unos minutos todos comieron en silencio la fruta caramelizada.

Después, Dany dio por terminada la comida.

"Estad preparados cuando llegue el momento. Probablemente entrarán en el puerto en un par de horas como mucho. En cuanto recibáis el aviso, acudid a la sala de audiencias, excepto tú, Kerro. Serás más necesario para mantener la calma de los libertos. Ellos confían en ti."

El constructor asintió, y partió hacia la ciudad. Los demás también se dispersaron. Dany regresó a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco, preguntándose en qué emplearía ese tiempo su esposo. Suspirando con cierto alivio, pensó en que esa tarde él no tenía tiempo suficiente para solazarse en un burdel, entre brazos extraños. Sacudiendo la cabeza con escepticismo, se reprendió, diciéndose que bastante tenía ya con sus preocupaciones habituales, para añadirles los celos. Tal vez, si no fuese una tarde tan importante y Daario no estuviese tan ocupado preparando a los Segundos Hijos, podría hacerlo llamar para resarcirse por la ausencia de Oberyn... Pero no. No quería utilizar a Daario de esa manera. Sabía que si lo hacía llamar, él acudiría y le daría placer sin echarle en cara que en realidad se acostaba con él por despecho y porque se sentía vacía, terriblemente vacía. No le echaría en cara que necesitaba gritar de placer entre sus brazos porque era la única manera que tenía en esos momentos de no echarse a llorar.


	163. Chapter 163

La reina, Oberyn (a Tyrion le costaba todavía recordar que el dorniense era el rey de Meereen, aunque su nuevo título tuviese que mantenerse en secreto. De todas maneras, Tyrion en su fuero interno nunca pensaba en él como _el rey_ , sino simplemente como Oberyn, el príncipe dorniense o la Víbora), Missandei, Ser Barristan y Jorah ya estaban en la sala de audiencias junto con los inmaculados que montaban guardia en la puerta, a los pies de la escalera y a lo largo del perímetro de la estancia. Tyrion y Sansa venían casi sin aliento, sobre todo ella. Acababan de tener una sesión de sexo especialmente arrolladora en su intensidad, pues Sansa, en su rabia por el inminente encuentro con los Greyjoy, prácticamente había devorado vivo a su complaciente esposo y lo había cabalgado con una furia desbocada hasta que ambos gritaron la liberación de su tensión sobre la alfombra. Hacía semanas que ella solía ser más comedida en los encuentros sexuales a causa de su embarazo, que ya abultaba su vientre visiblemente, pero aquella tarde se dejó llevar sin restricciones por el frenesí del momento, arrastrándolo a él antes de que tuviese tiempo siquiera de protestar (él siempre se preocupaba por el estado de ella; Sansa a veces bromeaba diciendo que el bebé no era de cristal y no era necesario que ella viviese metida en una burbuja). Él no podía evitarlo. Pero aquella tarde, la preocupación que siempre latía en el fondo de su mente quedó sofocada por las llamaradas del placer salvaje que los abrasó como si fuera fuego de dragón. Sansa ahogó las aprensiones de él tan pronto como lo montó y comenzó a moverse como si imaginara que cada acometida a su verga culpablemente extasiada era una puñalada en el corazón de Theon Greyjoy. Él no tuvo más remedio que dejarla hacer (como si hubiera tenido otra opción, pensó Tyrion con una sonrisa satisfecha que en ese momento le haría parecer el más alelado de los hombres) y seguirla en su furia. Le encantaba la loba descontrolada y feroz en la que ella se convertía cuando se dejaba llevar completamente por la pasión, el instinto de posesividad hacia él y, en ocasiones, la ira por todo lo que había sufrido y contra todos los que habían hecho añicos su familia y su mundo feliz de antes de la guerra. Tyrion se alegraba de poder proporcionarle una vía de desfogue a través del sexo, pues era una forma tremendamente exquisita (y, cómo no, su forma preferida) de ayudarla a aplacarse.

Prácticamente la habría ayudado a buscar el desquite de sus iras y sus penas de cualquier manera en que ella lo hubiera demandado. Si Sansa alguna vez hubiese tenido el impulso de arrojar objetos contra la pared, Tyrion le habría dado cualquier cosa que estuviese a mano y habría contemplado arrobado cómo ella lo estrellaba, mientras imaginaba que la zona del impacto era el rostro de cualquiera de sus enemigos vivos o muertos, de todos los que le habían hecho daño de un modo u otro. Meñique. Joffrey. Robert. Cersei. Tywin. Ilyn Payne, el verdugo de su padre. Meryn Trant, el lameculos maltrataniñas. Pycelle, el estúpido e inútil viejo verde que había injuriado a su familia delante de toda la corte. Walder Frey. Theon Greyjoy y los hombres del hierro que lo habían acompañado en el ataque a Invernalia. Roose Bolton. Ramsay Bolton. Olenna Tyrell, quien Tyrion estaba convencido de que los había usado a ambos como cabeza de turco. Los hermanos negros que habían asesinado a Jon. Él mismo, Tyrion, por supuesto, que al principio había contribuido a hacerla desgraciada por casarse con ella, aunque Sansa ya lo hubiese perdonado por ello. Jaime, si era él quien había empujado a Bran, aunque ella lo ignorase y Tyrion quisiera creer que él no tenía nada que ver. Y otros rostros anónimos que habían añadido más golpes a su desgracia por el medio que fuera.

Pero Sansa jamás había llegado a tanto como para destrozar el mobiliario en un ataque de furia (ese tipo de reacción era más propio de Cersei), aunque si lo hubiera hecho, a él no le habría impresionado mucho, ni tampoco le habría molestado. Él había hecho cosas peores por odio, por rabia y por miedo.

Tyrion nunca olvidaría lo inútil que se había sentido en los tiempos en que no podía hacer prácticamente nada para consolarla, o no se había esforzado lo suficiente. Ahora haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso, o más bien sobre todo, impedirle caer en la venenosa espiral de la venganza. Él había probado alguna vez el sabor de ese veneno, que podía ser una de las cosas más adictivas en el mundo. Para algunos, era más adictivo que todo lo demás. Tyrion siempre había tenido miedo de transformarse en el monstruo vengativo que había sido su padre. Aunque a menudo reconocía en sí mismo rasgos de su progenitor, necesitaba creer que jamás sería capaz de dar pábulo a otras canciones como _Las lluvias de Castamere._ Siempre había detestado esa maldita canción, que no tenía otro propósito que servir como amenaza velada contra cualquiera que se atreviese a cuestionar el poder Lannister, o como advertencia por si a alguien se le ocurría estornudar siquiera en presencia de un sacrosanto miembro de los Lannister de Roca Casterly.

Debía alejar a Sansa de aquel veneno. Debía mantenerla a salvo, a ella y a sus hijos, lejos de la oscuridad, y sólo entonces también él conocería la verdadera paz. No había nada más importante en adelante. Hasta donde él pudiese, no permitiría que su familia se enlodara. Él se metería en el fango hasta las cejas por ellos, y lo haría para servir como escudo, para que el fango lo manchase sólo a él y no los salpicara a ellos. No haría lo mismo que Ned Stark, que había caído por culpa de su ingenuo sentido del honor y había arrastrado a su familia con él.

Una vez más, su determinación lo hizo sentirse mucho más tranquilo, mientras Sansa y él subían la escalera de la sala de audiencias. La ayudó a su a sentarse en el banco que estaba a la izquierda de Daenerys. El banco de la derecha era, como siempre, el asiento de Missandei. Tyrion se quedó de pie al lado de Sansa, y Jorah se situó a su izquierda. Al otro lado estaban, de pie a la derecha de Missandei, Oberyn y Ser Barristan. Tyrion se alegró de que Jorah tuviese el buen sentido de no colocarse al lado del hombre que se acostaba todas las noches con la mujer que él amaba.

Todos esperaron, en un silencio expectante. El único que parecía estar de simple paseo por allí era Oberyn, que se veía completamente relajado, como si aquello no fuese más que un encuentro entre viejos amigos. Sansa apretaba las mandíbulas casi inconscientemente y Tyrion no soltaba su mano ni por un instante, transmitiéndole su fuerza para que no desfalleciera.

Por fin, las delegaciones de las Islas del Hierro y del Verano fueron anunciadas y entraron en la sala, escoltadas por un grupo de soldados. Tyrion sintió el temblor de Sansa. Theon estaba allí. Había enflaquecido casi hasta quedarse en los puros huesos y su pelo se había vuelto prácticamente gris. Caminaba como un viejo tullido y encorvado, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, de modo que no pudieron ver bien su expresión. El arruinado mozo, otrora tan arrogante y pomposo, no parecía tener energías, ni el menor rastro de osadía para levantar la mirada. Pero entonces, con un esfuerzo descomunal, alzó las pupilas de sus ojos apagados y buscó las de Sansa. Sólo las de ella, como si el resto de la sala no existiera y él dependiera exclusivamente de aquel gesto para seguir respirando.

De repente, el aire huyó de los pulmones de Sansa y parecía como si por un instante se negara a volver a entrar en ellos. El corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y la vista se le nubló. Creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero se obligó a mantenerse de una pieza, porque no quería darle a aquel malnacido la satisfacción de verla desfallecer. Aferró la mano de Tyrion para coger fuerzas y él le dio un suave apretón y le acarició los nudillos con las yemas.

Theon bajó sus ojos derrotados, en los que no quedaba ni la menor sombra del orgullo ni la petulancia del chico del hierro que se había visto obligado a vivir en la casa del hombre que había derrotado a su padre. En la casa del hombre que había sido más su padre que el que lo había engendrado. Theon le ofrecía ahora a ella su abrumadora culpa, como si esperase -como si anhelase- el castigo que ella quisiera imponerle. Se ofrecía a ella desmadejado y roto, y Sansa, pese al exacerbado odio que sentía, tan fuerte que podría matarlo allí mismo con sus propias manos, se dio cuenta de que el joven mutilado y envejecido que apenas se mantenía en pie delante de la escalera ya cargaba sobre sus esqueléticos hombros el peso de todo lo que había hecho. Tal vez esperaba que ella le gritara, lo maldijera, lo abofeteara, le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón para terminar con su sufrimiento. Sí, tal vez, en su cobardía, deseaba que fuese ella quien pusiese fin a su tormento. Sansa lo supo entonces. Y aquella certeza la hizo pestañear de incertidumbre, confusa. No, no podía sentir compasión por aquella bestia. Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para tratar de despejarse. Cuando volvió a mirar a Theon, él había bajado los ojos y parecía agotado. Sólo entonces Sansa se percató de que la reina estaba hablando con Lady Asha. Era una mujer muy alta, no tanto como Brienne pero casi. Llevaba ropa masculina (de nuevo Sansa sintió una punzada al recordar a Arya) y el cabello castaño claro y bastante corto recogido en una coleta detrás de su cabeza. La forma y el color de sus ojos claros eran iguales a los de su hermano, pero los de ella estaban llenos de vida, de pasión y de risa, y eran también unos ojos inteligentes, astutos y calculadores. Theon nunca había sido inteligente, como había demostrado al atacar Invernalia. No había sido mucho más que un muchacho descerebrado, bromista, arrogante y lujurioso al que Ned había prohibido terminantemente seducir a las mozas y sirvientas del castillo para evitar que trajera vergüenza y deshonor a la familia. Pero Sansa con el tiempo descubrió que él espiaba a las chicas siempre que podía y se ocultaba para observarlas y masturbarse. A ella le parecía repugnante y hacía todo lo posible por esquivarlo. Jeyne le contó a escondidas que él casi todos los días se escapaba al pueblo a acostarse con las mujeres del burdel. Sansa ignoraba lo que era un burdel hasta que Jeyne se lo explicó. No se había sentido más abochornada ni escandalizada en su vida. No tenía ni idea de que muchas mujeres vendiesen sus cuerpos a cambio de dinero, y no comprendía cómo podían soportar que aceptasen que cualquier hombre las tocara. Entonces ella apenas tenía idea de cómo era el acto sexual, pero sólo imaginarse a un extraño invadiendo su propio cuerpo le provocaba un espasmo de asco.

Sorprendentemente, a Jeyne le gustaba Theon. Sansa no comprendía por qué, a menos que fuese porque él guiñaba el ojo con descaro a la chica y a veces le decía cosas picantes al oído cuando se cruzaba con ella. Sus constantes sonrisas provocativas eran la cosa más irritante del mundo, pero sin duda surtían efecto en la pobre Jeyne.

Sansa volvió al presente una vez más, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas al recordar a su querida amiga. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Habría muerto cuando ese mismo joven presumido que le gustaba tanto invadió el castillo que había sido su hogar tanto como el de Sansa y el de Jeyne?

La reina seguía hablando con Lady Asha. Al lado de los Greyjoy, había varios hombres de piel muy oscura, vestidos apenas con un taparrabos y unos gorros y capas adornados con plumas de muchos colores. Sus pechos desnudos y musculosos brillaban como si los hubieran untado con aceite, y sus robustas piernas parecían columnas de roca. Sansa hizo un esfuerzo por no ruborizarse, pero fue inútil. Resistió su impulso de volver la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. Sabía que habría sido un gesto irrespetuoso y mantuvo la vista al frente, pero evitando mirarlos directamente. Había visto muchas cosas peculiares en su viaje y en su estancia en Meereen, pero se sentía incómoda delante de gente que iba por ahí casi desnuda como si nada. Sabía que ese era el atuendo de gala de los isleños del verano y como tal debía respetarlo, pero ella había pasado su infancia entre gente a la que casi siempre la única piel que se le veía era la de la cabeza y la de las manos, y eso estando en el interior del castillo, porque en el exterior normalmente lo único que se dejaba a la vista era el rostro.

Daenerys estaba explicando a Lady Asha que en Poniente no habría más reina que ella misma, pero que estaba dispuesta a concederle a la dama del hierro el señorío de las islas. La fiera dama tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar calculando rápidamente los beneficios y los inconvenientes del pacto. Debió de llegar a una conclusión positiva, pues asintió y aceptó la condición de olvidarse de una corona para ser simplemente la señora de las islas, que al fin y al cabo tampoco suponía una gran diferencia. Su ceño permaneció fruncido al escuchar que tendría que renunciar en lo sucesivo a las Antiguas Costumbres, y prohibir a todo su pueblo que las practicara, al menos en lo tocante a Poniente y sus aliados antiesclavistas. Daenerys le explicó que no toleraría actos violentos de ningún tipo y que el secuestro de mujeres para convertirlas en esposas de sal quedaba terminantemente prohibido. Sansa habría esperado más resistencia por parte de la mujer, pero ella finalmente esbozó una sonrisa aquiescente y asintió. Sus ojos azules contemplaban a la joven Targaryen desde el pie de la escalera con admiración y algo más. No era ningún secreto que Lady Asha sentía predilección por las personas de su mismo sexo y Daenerys era una mujer capaz de hacer suspirar a cualquiera que fuese sensible a las mujeres hermosas.

Cuando las negociaciones con Lady Asha concluyeron, en apariencia satisfactoriamente para ambas partes, la mujer del hierro aventuró una mirada más escrutadora hacia Sansa. Su expresión en esos momentos era inescrutable. No reflejaba altanería ni desdén, pero tampoco cordialidad. Sólo parecía dirigirle una advertencia: _No permitiré que hagas daño a mi hermano, no me importa lo que él haya hecho._ Sansa alzó el mentón y le devolvió la mirada con frialdad. _Si quiso ser tan hombre como para atacar a mi gente y matar a mis hermanos y a amigos de mi niñez, que sea ahora tan hombre como para enfrentarse a mi odio._

Como si leyera el pensamiento de Sansa, Daenerys dijo: "Aclarados los términos de nuestro pacto, mi señora, lamentablemente hay otro asunto que debo abordar con vos y con vuestro hermano." Asha apenas se movió o pestañeó, pero la postura de su cuerpo indicaba que se había puesto en guardia y su mirada se endureció. Parecía haber estado esperando ese momento, y con mucha razón. La reina miró con ojos gélidos a Theon.

"Vos, Theon Greyjoy, traicionasteis a Robb Stark, que era como un hermano para vos, después de haberle jurado lealtad cuando fue proclamado Rey en el Norte. Le mentisteis bajo la pretensión de ir a las Islas del Hierro para convencer a vuestro padre de que se uniera a su causa. El rey confió en vos, y cometió un terrible error por ello, pues no sólo lo engañasteis, sino que además atacasteis su castillo mientras él se encontraba librando la guerra contra el rey bastardo Joffrey, provocasteis graves daños o la muerte a sirvientes inocentes, ejecutasteis al maestro de armas y quemasteis y colgasteis a los dos hermanos menores de Robb Stark y de Lady Sansa. Tengo entendido que vuestra hermana intentó disuadiros de toda aquella locura de ser el señor de Invernalia y convenceros de que volvierais a las Islas del Hierro cuando aún estabais a tiempo, cosa que no hicisteis. Ella demuestra tener mucho más sentido común que vos. ¿Por qué tendría que fiarme de vos? ¿Por qué he de creer que no vais a continuar asestando puñaladas traperas, a mí o a cualquiera de mis amigos y súbditos? No tenéis mucho más que perder, por lo que sé. Un hombre que no tiene prácticamente nada que perder puede ser más peligroso que uno que sí lo tiene, porque hay muy pocas cosas que le importen," espetó Daenerys fríamente.

Theon pareció encogerse, pero hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de levantar los ojos hacia la reina.

"Tenéis toda la razón, majestad," reconoció él, con su voz rasposa y vacilante, como si también sus cuerdas vocales hubieran envejecido. "Soy una vergüenza para mi sangre Greyjoy y para el único verdadero hermano que he tenido, Robb. Soy una vergüenza para quien fue mi verdadero padre, Ned. Soy una vergüenza para Lady Sansa, a la que he causado tanto dolor." Theon dirigió sus ojos torturados hacia Sansa y ella le devolvió una mirada que parecía una bofetada. A su lado, Asha lo miraba con tremenda pena, como si quisiera protegerlo inútilmente de un sufrimiento que no había podido evitar y que nada podría borrar. "He venido con mi hermana porque ella es lo único que me queda, y consagraré el resto de mi vida a apoyarla y ayudarla. No tengo nada más que ofrecer, ni tampoco pido un perdón que no merezco. Estoy mucho más allá de cualquier redención. Pero hay algo que puedo ofrecer a Lady Sansa."

"No quiero nada de ti, Theon Greyjoy," exclamó Sansa de repente, poniéndose en pie, hablando con la voz rezumante de odio. "Tan sólo quiero saber si te reíste mucho cuando diste la espalda a Robb. Si disfrutaste mucho mientras atacabas el lugar en el que habías vivido, mientras amenazabas a una gente que había atendido a tus necesidades, mientras obligabas a Bran a rendir el castillo, mientras cortabas la cabeza a Ser Rodrik, que te enseñó a luchar, y quemabas vivos a dos niños pequeños que te querían."

Theon estuvo a punto de trastabillar ante aquel tono venenoso que jamás había oído en la dulce voz de Sansa.

"No los quemé, Sansa. No los maté. Ellos escaparon y no pude encontrarlos. Capturé a los dos hijos del molinero y los hice pasar por Bran y Rickon," reveló el joven, que se veía exhausto. "Eso era lo que quería ofrecerte. Que sepas que es posible que tus hermanos sigan vivos."

"¿Por qué tengo que creerte?," preguntó ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y respirando entrecortadamente. Tuvo que sentarse porque sus piernas no la sostenían. Tyrion apretó su mano con fuerza.

"Soy responsable de todo lo demás, y tienes todo el derecho a acusarme. Merezco todo tu odio. Pero no maté a Bran y Rickon. Lo que hice a cambio no fue mejor, pues dos niños inocentes murieron por mi estupidez y mi crueldad. Pero tus hermanos fueron más listos que yo. Nunca he sido más que un idiota petulante, y pagaré el precio hasta que muera." Sostuvo durante un momento más la mirada de Sansa con sus ojos atormentados, y después los bajó, como si toda su escasa energía se hubiera consumido. Sus hombros estaban encorvados como los de un anciano centenario. Su hermana hizo lo mismo que Tyrion con Sansa: le tomó la mano y se la apretó. Sansa apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar aquel gesto de consuelo en medio del tumulto que se agitaba dentro de ella.

"Morir sería demasiado fácil para un traidor y un asesino rastrero como tú," escupió la joven Stark, con la voz llena de desprecio. "Espero que vivas muchos años con la culpa royéndote día tras día, noche tras noche. Espero que veas en tus pesadillas la cara de Robb, la de Ser Rodrik, la de esos pobres niños que quemaste como el cobarde que eres. Espero que ignores lo que es sentir un solo minuto de paz."

Theon cerró los ojos. "Tu deseo se verá cumplido, Sansa. Veo sus caras cada noche, y no conozco la paz."

"Entonces, puede que haya un poco de justicia en este mundo después de todo." Sansa miró a Asha, que se erguía junto a su hermano en actitud protectora. "No debéis preocuparos, Lady Asha. Por mi parte, Theon no sufrirá ningún daño. No voy a privarle de la vida de penitencia que se merece." Las dos mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada. Había demasiada animadversión entre los Stark y los Greyjoy y Theon no había contribuido a mejorar las cosas. "No creáis que he olvidado que vos atacasteis Bosquespeso, Lady Asha, aprovechando que mi hermano el Rey en el Norte estaba ausente, librando una guerra contra Tywin Lannister. Los Greyjoy sois muy buenos en esas cosas, en matar a pescadores indefensos y atacar cuando los verdaderos adversarios están con la guardia baja."

Asha sonrió despectivamente, sin amilanarse. Aquella mujer estaba acostumbrada a oír cosas mucho peores que aquella, sin duda.

"Y los Stark sois muy buenos en haceros matar por culpa de vuestro estúpido honor, _mi señora,_ " replicó la mujer del hierro.

"Suficiente," cortó Daenerys. "No voy a tolerar provocaciones ni reyertas entre mis aliados. Ahora todos debemos tener un único objetivo y luchar juntos por conseguirlo. Las disensiones sólo nos debilitarán, y no podemos permitirnos ninguna debilidad. Si queréis recuperar vuestros hogares, más vale que enterréis vuestros rencores y concentréis vuestros esfuerzos en ayudarme a conquistar Poniente." El tono firme de la reina silenció a Sansa y Asha, quienes continuaron mirándose con hostilidad durante unos segundos más y entonces apartaron la vista. "Una vez más, os doy la bienvenida. Disfrutad de unos días de descanso y después, Lady Asha, discutiremos la cuestión de las nuevas labores de patrullaje de la flota de hierro. Espero que no os resulte incómodo el hecho de tener que vivir en vuestros barcos, debido a la falta de espacio que sufrimos intramuros, mi señora. Aunque puedo disponer alojamiento para aquellos de vuestros hombres que lo deseen, me temo que no será un alojamiento muy cómodo ni con demasiada privacidad."

"Por eso no debéis preocuparos, majestad. Nuestros barcos son nuestra verdadera casa. Pasamos mucho más tiempo en ellos que en tierra firme. Hablo en nombre de todos mis hombres y os aseguro que ninguno se siente realmente a gusto durmiendo bajo un techo de piedra," aseguró Asha, con una sonrisa blanda.

Si no fuera porque Sansa se sentía tan incómoda en presencia de los Greyjoy, Tyrion habría sonreído al ver el destello de deseo en los ojos de la mujer del hierro al mirar a la reina, y al percibir el tono casi acariciador de su voz. Tyrion se volvió discretamente a mirar las mejillas sonrojadas de Daenerys.

"Como deseéis, mi señora," asintió la reina.

A continuación, fue el turno de los isleños del verano. Las negociaciones transcurrieron según lo previsto, y los capitanes presentes parecieron complacidos. Un destello de codicia atravesó sus oscuras pupilas cuando oyeron hablar de los ricos obsequios que recibirían y de la supresión de los impuestos al comercio entre ellos y y los puertos ponientis y otras exenciones de las que gozarían en el territorio dorniense. Ante lo que se mostraron más reticentes fue ante la prohibición de atacar territorios no esclavistas, pero parecieron aplacarse cuando Daenerys les prometió apoyo en posibles campañas contra ciudades que no desistieran en abandonar la esclavitud. En cuanto a su alojamiento, los capitanes representantes afirmaron que la mayoría de los isleños del verano se mudaría a los campamentos, donde construirían sus viviendas colectivas. Tampoco a ellos les gustaba la perspectiva de vivir en casas pequeñas con techos de piedra y entre paredes asfxiantes. Por otro lado, la desnudez y aridez del paisaje meereeno no les resultaba especialmente estimulante después de sus exuberantes islas tropicales, pero no les quedaba más remedio que adaptarse a ese nuevo escenario.

Una vez establecidas las condiciones y, tras asegurar a Asha y a Lubos Xhi, el capitán del verano elegido como principal portavoz, que tenían a su disposición sendos asientos en el Consejo en representación de sus respetivos pueblos, los recién llegados se dispersaron. Asha dirigió una última mirada sugerente a Daenerys antes de volverse para salir.

 _Esto promete aún más. Asha parece firme en su intención de seducir a la reina. Esa mujer no tiene pinta de rendirse ante el primer obstáculo._ Tyrion reprimió su sonrisa, pues Sansa, en su estado de alteración, podría interpretarla negativamente y optar por dejar de hablarle durante una semana por lo menos.

Pero, si lo que Theon había revelado era cierto, entonces Bran y Rickon podrían estar vivos, con lo cual las esperanzas de Sansa se multiplicarían por cuatro, tantas veces como posibles hermanos vivos tenía. Pero también se multiplicarían sus preocupaciones, pues uno de ellos estaba amenazado de muerte por Ramsay Bolton y los otros tres se encontraban en paradero desconocido, y sólo los dioses sabían a qué peligros se estaban enfrentando los pobres chicos. Aún no se sabía nada de Arya y Theon había admitido que los dos pequeños Stark se le habían escapado, y no daba la impresión de estar ocultando información, con lo cual lo más probable era que ignorase hacia dónde habían huido. Tyrion no se hacía muchas ilusiones en cuanto a su supervivencia, pero era cierto que había creído muerta a Arya y sin embargo Brienne se había encontrado con ella, mucho tiempo después de que la chica se hubiese esfumado de la Fortaleza Roja. Sí, los Stark eran duros de pelar.

Había sido un día largo y Sansa acusaba el cansancio y el estrés acumulado. Ella y Tyrion se despidieron de la reina y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones. Tyrion sentía la agitación de ella a través de su mano fría. Se la frotó para hacerla entrar en calor.

"¿Crees que es cierto, Tyrion? ¿Crees que mis hermanos pequeños están vivos?"

"Theon es un hombre destrozado, Sansa. Me inclino a pensar que ha dicho la verdad," reconoció él.

"Pero, ¿cómo lo hicieron, si Bran no puede andar? Rickon es demasiado pequeño para cargar con él. Alguien los habrá ayudado."

"Aquel grandullón que no hablaba y que transportaba a Bran cuando pedí hospitalidad en Invernalia tras mi regreso del Muro... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tal vez se escapó con los chicos." Tyrion recordó al gigante afable y retardado mental de más de dos metros de estatura que se había convertido en las piernas de Bran.

"Hodor. Era un alma dulce y cándida. No haría daño ni a una mosca. Supongo que tiene sentido que se escapara con mis hermanos. Pero, ¿cómo lo hicieron? Bran y Rickon son sólo dos niños y Hodor tiene la capacidad mental de un bebé y es demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido."

"Lo harían durante la noche, aprovechando alguna distracción de los guardias. Ya sabemos que los hombres del hierro no destacan por su disciplina. Son muy buenos atacando por mar, pero en tierra sus habilidades dejan mucho que desear. Puede que los chicos aprovecharan que los guardias estaban borrachos o entretenidos con compañía femenina. De cualquier modo, se escabulleron." Tyrion no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. "Imagino que esa huida dejó a Theon incluso en peor lugar del que ya estaba. Burlado por dos niños pequeños delante de sus mismas narices. La humillación debió de ser grande, no aliviada por los muchos desprecios y pullas que tendría que aguantar."

Sansa caminó algunos pasos en silencio, reflexionando.

"Si se hubieran dirigido al Castillo Negro, Jon lo sabría. Si no me ha dicho nada, es que no acudieron a buscar refugio en el Muro. ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?"

 _Tal vez, porque nunca llegaron._ Tyrion no se atrevió a exteriorizar su aprensión. Aunque los Stark fuesen duros de pelar, Bran tenía diez años cuando desapareció, y Rickon tenía unos siete. Por muy norteños que fueran, el invierno era demasiado duro para dos criaturas.

"Si acudían al Muro, no tardaría en extenderse la noticia de que estaban allí. Y en el momento en que se supiera, la Guardia de la Noche estaría en una situación comprometida. Los Stark eran enemigos de la Corona. Invernalia había caído. El Norte estaba en caos. La Guardia ya tenía bastante con las amenazas de más allá del Muro. Bran podía ser pequeño aún, pero es un chico muy listo, Sansa, tú lo sabes mejor que yo. A lo mejor no quería poner a la Guardia en más peligro del que ya estaba. Y de todas formas, de haber ido, no podrían quedarse allí indefinidamente. Quizás se ocultaron en otra parte."

"Pero, ¿dónde? En el Norte te congelas si no encuentras un buen refugio rápidamente, y es muy difícil encontrar caza en la nieve. Por no hablar de que Hodor no puede valerse por sí mismo ni puede proveer a las necesidades de nadie, y mis hermanos son demasiado pequeños para haber aprendido a cazar. Bran ni siquiera sabía disparar bien con el arco todavía. No habrían llegado muy lejos sin ayuda." La voz de Sansa sonaba desalentada.

"A no ser que no escaparan solos," concedió Tyrion, pues no quería que ella se entristeciera más. "Conocen los rigores del Norte. ¿Para qué iban a escaparse hacia una muerte más que segura? Al menos en Invernalia tenían más posibilidades de mantenerse con vida, aunque fuesen prisioneros. Theon podría usarlos en su beneficio y mientras le fuesen útiles, no les haría daño. Él fingió matarlos sólo después de que huyeron, a causa de la humillación. Pensaría que de ese modo enmendaría sus muchas estupideces y se haría respetar y temer. No podía estar más equivocado." Estaban llegando a sus habitaciones y Tyrion sacó la llave. "Bran no es tonto. A lo mejor sabía lo que se hacía." _O a lo mejor sólo era un niño asustado que hizo algo desesperado._

"Espero que sí, Tyrion. Esto es lo mismo que lo de Arya. Alguien me ha contado que los vio vivos y que se esfumaron después. Es a la vez esperanzador y angustioso."

"Lo sé, cariño," dijo él, abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Sansa.

"Y además, tengo mucho miedo por Jon. No cuenta con bastante gente para poder tener muchas opciones de sobrevivir frente al ejército de Ramsay. Al menos han tenido un gesto inteligente, al tomar posesión temporal de los castillos abandonados de la Guardia de la Noche."

En efecto, habían recibido un mensaje de Varys en el que les contaba que Jon había movilizado a todo el Pueblo Libre del Agasajo para que se refugiara en los castillos, desde los cuales contaría con una excelente posición defensiva y donde sería prácticamente imposible atacarlos, y totalmente imposible sitiarlos, porque había una considerable distancia entre un castillo y otro y el ejército de Ramsay habría tenido que estirarse durante muchos kilómetros, lo cual no podía hacer. Sansa se había sentido aliviada al recibir la noticia, pero seguía inquieta pues, mientras Ramsay estuviera vivo, nunca dejaría en paz a Jon y ni él ni su gente podrían abandonar el Muro ni instalarse en el Agasajo. Ramsay se lo pondría lo más difícil posible. Lo único que podían hacer por el momento era resistir.

Por otra parte, nada se sabía aún de la reacción de las casas norteñas, y aquello era más inquietante aún. _¿Es que ya se ha perdido el sentido de la lealtad? No han necesitado mucho más que creer que mi casa ha sido aniquilada para olvidarla. El Norte recuerda_ , había dicho Sansa con amargo sarcasmo. _La memoria es frágil, a pesar de que el Norte afirme lo contrario,_ había comentado Tyrion, con su media sonrisa. Tampoco él se hacía ilusiones. En el fondo, las casas norteñas no eran distintas de las demás cuando llegaba un invierno especialmente crudo como aquel. Todo el mundo barría para dentro.

Y en cuanto a Arya, ni rastro. Los pajaritos de Varys no tenían ninguna canción sobre ella.

Tyrion sabía que Sansa hacía un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para tratar de ser optimista, y a ratos lo conseguía. Pero otras veces, se sentía preocupada y triste por sus hermanos. Él respetaba sus cambios de humor e intuía cuándo ella lo necesitaba a su lado y cuándo prefería estar sola. En ese caso, ella se quedaba en el dormitorio, recostada en la cama hasta que se dormía, y él se sentaba a leer en la sala adyacente o iba a dar un paseo por la pirámide. Sansa normalmente le pedía que se quedara con ella, abrazándola en silencio o le pedía que le contara una de sus historias, porque su voz grave la arrullaba. Al final solían quedarse dormidos los dos. Pero otras veces acababan excitándose y él la consolaba a través del sexo, como aquella tarde antes de la llegada de los nuevos aliados.

Ya habían entrado en sus habitaciones y Tyrion cerró la puerta.

"Los castillos del Muro son un buen puesto defensivo y además, llevaban demasiado tiempo deshabitados. Ya era hora de que se les diera uso. Jon ha tenido una gran idea." Tomó las manos de Sansa. "Ya no es Lord Comandante, pero tiene experiencia en liderar y proteger a la gente y no se rendirá."

Sansa le sonrió tristemente, apretándole las manos.

"Sé que no lo hará. Eso a veces es lo que me da más miedo." Se miraron en silencio. Tyrion la condujo hasta una silla, para que se sentara. Él se sentó junto a ella. "¿Cómo se debe de sentir uno cuando vuelve de la muerte, Tyrion? ¿Se podrá recordar lo que se ha visto al otro lado?"

Él también se había hecho esas preguntas, pero dudaba que la respuesta fuese muy alentadora.

"Imagino que uno debe de sentirse muy raro. Desubicado, como cuando nos damos cuenta de que nos hemos colado en el sitio equivocado por error. Asustado. O tal vez uno ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que se había ido y piensa que acaba de despertarse de un sueño sin sueños."

"¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Por qué ese dios de luz decidió resucitarlo?"

"Los caminos de los dioses son inescrutables," recitó Tyrion, levemente burlón. "Ni idea, Sansa. Hace muchos años que dejé de preguntarme por los motivos por los que los dioses hacen las cosas." Hizo una pausa y los ojos le brillaron, entre divertidos y avergonzados. "Nunca te he contado que durante un tiempo quise ser septón, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?," preguntó ella, realmente sorprendida. "¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando tenía quince años y me dio por la vena mística. Me leí de cabo a rabo _La estrella de siete puntas_ y me lo aprendí de memoria. Por entonces creía que ser septón era mi vocación. Me veía en el Gran Septo de Baelor, con la corona de cristal de Septón Supremo atravesada por los rayos de luz. Aquella corona me haría parecer más alto y nadie se atrevería a burlarse de la máxima autoridad de la Fe de los Siete. Por suerte, aquella fiebre religiosa me duró poco. Y además, el voto de castidad no me terminaba de convencer. Me di cuenta de que era imposible compaginar mi lujuria con mis funciones como sacerdote, aunque ya sabemos que muchos septones no son demasiado célibes. Pero yo todavía era bastante idealista e ingenuo, ya ves. Y cualquier pretensión de entrar en la _vida santa_ se me pasó en cuanto... bien, en cuanto conocí a Tysha." Tyrion tosió un poco y sonrió para disimular el ramalazo de amargura.

"Siempre aprendo algo nuevo de ti. Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que hubieras considerado seriamente ser septón. ¿Te avergüenzas de ello?"

"Sólo fue una tontería adolescente. Como yo no tenía acceso a la mayoría de las cosas a las que los hombres _normales_ aspiran, se me ocurrió que aquella podía ser una ocupación bastante digna para mí. En fin, de todas maneras, incluso si mi primer amor no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino para hacerme olvidar mis delirios de santidad, mi padre no me habría permitido hacerme sacerdote. ¿Su hijo enano, un septón? ¿Para que pusiera en evidencia a la familia y avergonzara a Tywin Lannister todavía más con mis extravagancias? No, él antes me habría encerrado bajo llave en Roca Casterly para el resto de mi vida que permitirme dedicarme a algo que me gustara o que me expusiera al ojo público." Como cada vez que abordaba algún episodio de su infancia en Roca Casterly, a excepción de aquellos en los que jugaba con Jaime o cometían travesuras juntos, Tyrion desplegó su sonrisa sarcástica, su escudo contra su amargo pasado.

Sansa le puso una mano en la mejilla, sonriente. "No puedo decir que me disguste que al final no siguieras la carrera eclesiástica, mi amor, o de lo contrario yo me habría perdido al mejor esposo del mundo. ¿Me consideras malvada por albergar tales pensamientos pecaminosos?," preguntó ella, recuperando su humor pícaro.

Él se sintió aliviado por haber conseguido animarla. "Ciertamente sí, una barbaridad. ¿Cómo puedo consentir que mi esposa albergue unos pensamientos tan impíos?" Tomó la mano de ella que descansaba sobre su mejilla y le besó la palma con toda la delicadeza que pudo, sabiendo que era una zona extremadamente sensible, pero también procurando que no fuese un gesto invasivo, por si a ella no le apetecía tener sexo.

Para su alegría, la caricia de sus labios sobre la suavísima piel surtió efecto.

"Me he portado muy mal, mi señor. ¿Cómo vais a remediar mi falta?," preguntó ella con su voz sensual, disparando la erección de él. Acarició los labios de él con las yemas de sus dedos e introdujo dos en su boca. Él los chupó con delectación, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, con un incendio en sus propias pupilas.

"Tengo un medio muy efectivo de hacerlo. Ven, esposa díscola," ordenó él con su voz ronca, y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la silla. Sansa aceptó su ayuda con una gran sonrisa de excitación, presta a obedecer. Tyrion la llevó de la mano hasta la cama y la hizo sentarse en ella. "Túmbate. Eso es," murmuró él, metiendo la mano entre las piernas de ella bajo su falda y palpando su sexo, que se notaba mojado bajo la prenda interior. Ella gimió al sentir su mano. "Mi señora, una dama piadosa no debería estar así de húmeda y caliente, ni debería gemir de esa manera," reprochó él burlonamente, deslizando sus dedos sobre la tela cada vez más empapada, palpando directamente sobre la hendidura todavía cubierta. Sansa soltó una risita y él aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos y los apretó más contra la enloquecedora carne íntima. La risa de ella se mezcló con un gutural lamento de placer.

"Veo que voy a tener que tomar medidas más efectivas, mi señora," advirtió él. Agarró el borde de la prenda interior y la deslizó por las piernas de ella, hasta quitársela. La arrojó a la otra punta de la cama. Como siempre, lanzó un suspiro al ver aquel sexo ávido, brillante e inflamado y enrojecido por el deseo. "Vos nunca tenéis bastante, ¿verdad?" Humedeció dos dedos en la carnosidad y los introdujo en la cavidad, que los absorbió con la familiaridad de siempre.

"Oh, no, nunca, mi señor," jadeó ella, abriendo más las piernas y apoyando los pies en la cama. Tyrion levantó la falda por encima de su vientre abultado y la colocó justo debajo de sus pechos. "Creo que aún me queda mucho por aprender,"dijo ella.

Tyrion acarició la redondez del vientre como si fuese el tesoro más frágil del mundo y Sansa sintió que ardía bajo aquella mano infinitamente tierna y sensible.

"Os queda mucho por aprender aún, en efecto, esposa mía. Mucho." Tyrion se inclinó y depositó una miríada de besos sobre la prominencia, deteniéndose a juguetear con el ombligo. Sansa agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la increíble sensación de él adorando la piel bajo la cual el bebé crecía.

Tyrion descendió progresivamente hacia el pubis y enredó los dedos entre el vello mientras seguía dejando un rastro de besos. Sansa se preparó para la explosión de deleite que se avecinaba en cuanto él...

 _¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué sentir su boca sobre mí es siempre tan maravilloso?_

Tyrion hundió sus labios y su lengua en sus pliegues y ella perdió todo pensamiento coherente. Se abrió cuanto pudo para él y lo atrajo más hacia ella con sus manos. Él levantaba sus caderas con sus brazos para gozar más de su sexo ardiente. Lo saboreó como jamás había saboreado nada antes de que ella le permitiese follársela por primera vez. Jamás ningún alimento o el coño de una mujer le había sabido tan bien como aquella delicia que Sansa le ofrecía con absoluto abandono. Lo devoró con tanta ansia que Sansa gritó su clímax con un aullido casi animal, estrujando el rostro de él contra ella como si quisiera engullirlo, tal y como él había estado a punto de engullirla a ella en el frenesí de pasión entre sus piernas.

Tyrion sonrió complacido al verla derrumbada sobre la cama, sudorosa, luchando por recobrar una respiración normal.

"Ya sabes, querida, te seguiré aplicando el correctivo tantas veces como sea necesario," amenazó, con el tono de un maestre que echa una regañina a un alumno especialmente difícil. Se tumbó al lado de ella, le hizo girar la cabeza hacia él y la besó rotundamente en la boca, con toda la intención de que ella saboreara su propio sexo en los labios y la lengua de él.

"Me temo que necesitaré muchísimos correctivos, mi señor," dijo ella, juguetona.

"Tú te lo has buscado." Tyrion rápidamente se desnudó de cintura para abajo y se situó entre las piernas de ella. "¿Quieres más?," preguntó, desafiante, con un destello de risa y lujuria en los ojos. Sin embargo, no la tocó con las manos ni con su miembro, esperando la reacción de ella al juego erótico.

"Siempre quiero más," replicó ella, respondiendo al desafío.

 _Por favor, permitidme llegar a viejo al lado de esta chica increíble,_ rogó Tyrion, una vez más dando gracias en silencio por su buena suerte.

"Pues aquí tienes," respondió él, colocando su verga en la entrada y presionando despacio para introducirla con cuidado. Penetró hasta el fondo y permaneció así unos segundos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar completamente enterrado en ella. Sansa movió sutilmente las caderas para animarlo a moverse y él no tardó en complacerla.

 _Oh, qué maravilla_ , repetía él en su mente como una letanía cada vez que su verga se abría paso hasta lo más profundo. _Oh, dioses, dioses, dioses..._

Con su mano izquierda sujetaba las piernas de ella apoyadas contra su pecho y sobre sus hombros, y con la mano derecha estimulaba el clítoris.

"Te amo, Sansa," confesó en un susurro estrangulado, a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis. Sintió llegar el de Sansa y aceleró sobre y dentro de ella.

"¡Oh, Tyrion, yo también te amo!," gritó ella, con la cabeza tan echada hacia atrás que él prácticamente sólo podía verle la garganta. Sus espasmos encarcelaron la verga de él, haciéndola prisionera del más dulce de los encierros. Tyrion se deshizo en pedazos una vez más, sintiendo que todo su ser se derramaba junto con su semilla caliente. Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la cama, para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, gloriosamente cansado. Sacó su verga y se tumbó, respirando pesadamente.

"Tyrion... Gracias," musitó Sansa. Él la miró al rostro y vio dos lágrimas descendiendo desde los bordes de sus ojos hasta caer entre sus cabellos. Sintió un nudo apretado en la garganta.

"Mi vida... Siempre haré todo lo posible para hacerte sentir mejor. Me siento feliz de poder consolarte de las maneras en que sé hacerlo. Y me siento aún más feliz de que me lo permitas."

Ella buscó su mano y la apretó.

"No sé qué haría sin ti. Te necesito a mi lado. Siempre." Se volvió hacia él y él la rodeó con sus brazos, en un gesto protector.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre te cuidaré." Afirmó él, besando la coronilla de ella. "Siempre os cuidaré," añadió, colocando su mano suavemente sobre el vientre abultado.

Sansa se apretó más contra él y lloró sobre su pecho hasta que se quedó dormida y él continuó acunándola durante mucho tiempo, despierto y pensando en su joven esposa y en el bebé, hasta que el dormitorio se sumió en la oscuridad del anochecer y él se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la joven dormida, para vestirse y encender las velas. Entonces tocó a Sansa suavemente en el hombro y le dio un beso en la frente, diciéndole con suave burla que nunca había conocido a nadie tan marmota como ella y que si no se espabilaba pronto se perdería la cena, que estaba a punto de llegar. Ella protestó con voz soñolienta y él, para disimular la erección que aquella voz ronca le provocaba y que le incitaba a follársela en aquel mismo momento, le cosquilleó la cara y siguió bromeando sobre su aspecto de recién despierta, hasta que ella rompió a reír y le espetó que no había conocido a nadie tan pesado como él ni que disfrutara tanto sacándola de la cama.

"¿A cuánta gente has conocido que haya querido sacarte de la cama?," preguntó él, con tono fingidamente celoso y amenazador.

"Oh, a unas cuantas." Los ojos de ella volvían a estar llenos de risa, y a él se le henchía el corazón. "Pero tranquilo, que apenas eran unos chiquillos."

"Más te vale. Y existe una gran diferencia entre ellos y yo," dijo él, respondiendo a la sonrisa de ella.

"¿Que tú tienes pelo en el pecho y ellos todavía no?"

"Por supuesto. Y además, si hay algo que me gusta mucho más que sacarte de la cama, es meterte en ella. Y más te vale que te levantes ya, o no lo harás porque yo me encargaré de retenerte encima de este colchón mientras Mhyraz viene con la cena y el pobre niño tendría que esperar fuera a que yo haya acabado de follarte. Así que tú eliges."

"Oh, hombre malvado." Sansa se sentó riendo sobre las sábanas y delizó las piernas fuera. Aquel truco siempre era eficaz. Cada vez que él le mencionaba la posibilidad de que Mhyraz los pillara en pleno acto, ella se levantaba como un resorte y se apresuraba a prepararse para la comida. Tyrion se echó a reír también y le dejó a ella su espacio privado para que se diera un lavado rápido y se pusiera ropa cómoda para la cena.


	164. Chapter 164

Daenerys, en el transcurso de una reunión con sus consejeros, había decidido decretar un día de festividades para esa semana. La idea había sido cosa de Oberyn. Ahora que la ciudad era mucho más segura y reinaba en ella una paz duradera, lo justo para sus habitantes sería ofrecerles días de diversiones, de los que no habían gozado desde la accidentada reapertura de las arenas de combate. La excusa para aquel día de fiesta en concreto era dar una bienvenida apropiada a todas las personas que se habían incorporado a la ciudad en los últimos meses y promover la paz y la aceptación mutua entre antiguos ciudadanos y nuevos. Aquello sonaba mucho más bonito que la realidad de la frágil convivencia que se respiraba, pensó Tyrion, como sonaba cualquier excusa grandilocuente para cualquier fiesta en la que la gente acababa cometiendo excesos de diversa índole, que solían implicar sobre todo la comida, la bebida, el sexo y las reyertas. Al menos en ese caso era difícil que los excesos traspasaran ciertos límites, pues la ciudad no nadaba en la abundancia, y las fuertes medidas de seguridad evitaban en gran medida los desenlaces sangrientos. Para lo que sí había vía libre era para el sexo. No era nada extraño que los burdeles fuesen los locales más florecientes de la ciudad, incluso ahora que sus empleados ejercían la prostitución libremente y se embolsaban una parte de las ganancias por ello. Cuando eran esclavos todas las ganancias iban a parar a sus dueños y a los propietarios de los prostíbulos, claro (que en muchos casos eran la misma persona).

Pero había que reconocer que Oberyn tenía razón cuando sacó el tema en la reunión. Meereen necesitaba distracciones. Necesitaba rellenar su calendario con días de asueto y celebraciones, como la mayoría de las ciudades. Daba igual si los motivos de dichas celebraciones eran honrar a los dioses u otras razones más paganas. La cuestión era que la gente de vez en cuando tenía que salir de casa para pasarlo bien en público, comer, beber, reír, bailar, presenciar espectáculos inofensivos (Daenerys había prohibido el derramamiento de sangre humana y animal por diversión en cualquier lugar que no fuesen las arenas de combate, las cuales no habían sido reabiertas), para desfogarse de las tensiones y, supuestamente, para mejorar las relaciones entre los vecinos.

Las fiestas habían sido organizadas en apenas una semana, para lo cual se había desplegado una actividad infernal. Tyrion y el nuevo rey secreto de Meereen (quien se había ofrecido a colaborar muy activamente en los preparativos, para la ligera sorpresa de los demás, pues Oberyn daba más la impresión de ser un hombre que disfrutaba plenamente de las fiestas, pero que no sentía gran interés en organizarlas), habían recorrido la ciudad incesantemente, manteniendo largas charlas con Kerro y con Sarik sobre el abastecimiento de alimentos y la colocación de instalaciones para los banquetes al aire libre a cargo de las arcas reales, aunque hablar de _banquetes_ era un poco exagerado, pues la Corona no podía permitirse derroches. Pero al menos habría una cantidad decente de comida para ofrecer aperitivos a lo largo del día, preparada por los cocineros de la Gran Pirámide y vigilada en todo momento para evitar sorpresas desagradables. Un liberto se había ofrecido, a cambio de unas cuantas monedas de oro, como el _catador personal_ de la reina para probar su comida y su bebida y asegurarse de que no estaba envenenada. Al principio Daenerys se había negado, pero el sujeto era un hombre hecho y derecho y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo libremente a cambio de dinero, y tras investigar al hombre a fondo y asegurarse de que no era ningún espía o asesino a sueldo infiltrado, ella aceptó, porque en el fondo ser catador no era una profesión peor ni más peligrosa que la de soldado o guardaespaldas. Tyrion propuso que el catador probase un poco de todo lo que ese día hubiese en el palco real que se iba a instalar, porque así tampoco Sansa correría más riesgos de los necesarios, y de paso Missandei y los otros consejeros presentes podrían comer tranquilos también.

Además, había que contratar a cómicos y compañías de teatro ambulantes para que ofrecieran representaciones. Tyrion había transigido ante el inevitable hecho de que algunos de los cómicos y actores fuesen enanos. Decidió que era injusto que porque a él no le gustase la circunstancia de ser uno, otros enanos menos afortunados que él no pudiesen ganarse el pan en Meereen de la única manera en que podían hacerlo.

También habría juegos, exhibiciones y competiciones, entre ellos un campeonato de _sitrang_ , un juego de estrategia al que Tyrion se estaba aficionando después de que Oberyn se lo había enseñado; se realizarían exhibiciones de danzas populares; y por último, habría carreras de caballos (los dothrakis se habían mostrado especialmente entusiastas en ese particular). Además, en las plazas se desarrollarían las citadas representaciones teatrales y cómicas para el público aficionado a ese tipo de espectáculos.

Para completar los eventos con la presencia espiritual, iban a estar presentes las Gracias y los sacerdotes de otros cultos, como los del Señor de Luz y el septón dorniense de la Gran Pirámide, que ofrecerían sus sermones y bendiciones a sus seguidores. Todo se llevaría a cabo en las tres plazas más importantes de la ciudad: la de las Gracias, la del Mercado y la de los Siete Suspiros (llamada así porque concentraba en su perímetro un buen número de burdeles donde los antiguos prostitutos esclavos eran entrenados al estilo yunkio, en el _camino de los siete suspiros_ ). El recorrido de las carreras de caballos se haría por las calles más anchas que conectaban las tres plazas. Los eventos rotarían a lo largo de las mismas. Las compañías ambulantes harían sus representaciones en los tres sitios, los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas se repartirían y los juegos y competiciones también se desplazarían de un sitio a otro, aunque se habían reservado las finales para la Plaza de las Gracias, y la meta de las carreras de caballos también estaría allí.

Massida zo Loraq, la madre de Hizdahr, había solicitado una entrevista con Daenerys unos días atrás y la reina se la había concedido, en presencia de los consejeros excepto Kerro, que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, Daario y Jorah, que estaban en sus horas de entrenamiento, y el maestre Maero, que atendía a sus pacientes, como de costumbre. Pero Daenerys quería que estuvieran presentes todos cuantos fueran posibles, pues Massida zo Loraq no le gustaba. Aquella mujer dura como el granito seguía siendo un enigma. No se podía negar la ayuda que había prestado para atrapar a una gran parte de los Hijos de la Arpía de Meereen, pero no podían fiarse de ella. ¿Quién aseguraba que ella no estaba detrás de otros asesinatos que seguían cometiéndose de vez en cuando en la ciudad, entre ellos los de otros nobles, ciudadanos meereenos de condición humilde y libertos? Daba muy mala espina y Tyrion no podía librarse de la sensación de que aquellos marchitos ojos daban escalofríos.

Massida había propuesto dos cosas en la reunión con la reina, ambas igualmente polémicas.

La primera, ser admitida como miembro del Consejo para ocupar el lugar que su hijo había dejado vacante. Según ella, llevaba tiempo pensándolo y, tras haber llorado y vengado la muerte de Hizdahr, consideraba que ella debía continuar con su legado. Tyrion había dado un respingo en su asiento al oír aquello. ¿Aquella mujer, que parecía la viva imagen de la Arpía que hasta hacía pocos meses presidía la ciudad desde lo alto de la Gran Pirámide, participando en las reuniones del Consejo? Si no podían fiarse de ella, ¿cómo iban a tratar libremente los temas que sólo podían abordarse a puerta cerrada? Por no hablar del problema de tenerla tan cerca durante más tiempo del estrictamente indispensable. Massida era mucho más perspicaz y astuta de lo que a Daenerys y a Tyrion les gustaría y podría adivinar cosas que no convenía que adivinara, como la relación entre la reina y Oberyn. Sería muy peligroso que descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de esa relación. Oberyn no permanecería en Meereen por mucho tiempo antes de regresar a Dorne, como había sido acordado, pero incluso en poco tiempo muchas cosas podían pasar. Y estaba el problema añadido de que ella podría perfectamente ser una espía. ¿Hasta qué punto podían discutir ciertos asuntos delante de la mujer? ¿Qué podían revelar en su presencia que ella no utilizase para perjudicar todo el trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo? Como Massida misma había declarado, ya no tenía nada que verdaderamente le importase aparte de la venganza y la memoria de su hijo desaparecido. ¿Y quién decía que en el fondo no consideraba a Daenerys en buena parte culpable de su desgracia? La reina había crucificado a su marido (injustamente al parecer, pues según Hizdahr su padre estuvo en contra de la crucifixión de los niños esclavos que la mayoría de los Grandes Amos quería ejecutar como advertencia para la _ramera invasora de pelo plateado_ , como la habían llamado) y, por si la ejecución del Gran Amo Loraq no fuera suficiente, más tarde su hijo había muerto envevenado por una bebida destinada a la reina extranjera que había mandado matar a su padre.Por mucho que Massida se proclamase seguidora de las ideas de su hijo y continuadora de su legado, era muy improbable que no guardara rencor a la mujer por cuya causa su familia había sufrido tan terribles tragedias.

Tyrion no se fiaba un pelo y temía que ella aprovechase cualquier momento de descuido para atacar a Daenerys o torcer algunos de sus planes. Total, como ella misma decía, no tenía nada más que perder. Podría ser que no le importara morir si antes podía llevarse por delante a la Madre de Dragones.

Tyrion estaba desconcertado, y eso lo irritaba. Pocas personas conseguían desconcertarlo. Massida parecía odiar al mundo entero, entonces... ¿Por qué esa supuesta pretensión de ayudar a Daenerys? ¿Simplemente porque su hijo lo había querido así?

La reina había intercambiado una fugaz mirada de preocupación con sus otros consejeros antes de contestar diplomáticamente pero firmemente a la propuesta. "Es cierto que el asiento del noble Hizdahr ha estado vacío durante varios meses. Pero también es cierto que no puedo tomarme a la ligera el reemplazo. Comprendo que siendo su madre deseéis ocupar su puesto, pero necesito que entendáis que el cargo que pretendéis es difícil de llevar a cabo, pues quien lo ostente debe trabajar por la paz de Meereen y no utilizarlo en beneficio propio. Espero que entendáis mis precauciones. Vos, al ser un miembro destacado de la nobleza meereena, tenéis un cometido más delicado si cabe que los otros consejeros que están a mi alrededor. También a Hizdahr le dejé claro ese punto. Necesitamos la paz de este nuevo Meereen sin esclavitud, no que continúe una guerra encubierta para reinstaurar la esclavitud. Si sois capaz de trabajar con ese objetivo, entonces seréis bienvenida a este Consejo, mi señora."Era obvio el significado de las frases que Daenerys no dijo. _Y si no sois capaz de trabajar con ese objetivo, entonces sois mi enemiga_. No llegó a pronunciarlas, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera.

La mirada de Massida era inescrutable mientras decía: "Lo único que me queda de mi hijo es lo que él quería hacer por esta ciudad a vuestro lado. Él realmente había renunciado al antiguo régimen y creía en vos. Y yo creía y creo en él. Tendréis que aceptar la palabra de una madre cuyo hijo es la única persona que ella ha amado en este mundo, porque esa es toda la garantía que os puedo ofrecer." Tyrion tuvo que reconocer que con semejante respuesta, que parecía la más honesta que la mujer pudiese dar (incluso si había sido perfectamente calculada para provocar ese efecto de honestidad) era muy peliagudo negarle el asiento a Massida. Daenerys no podía oponerse abiertamente a que la nobleza meereena tuviese su participación en el gobierno de la ciudad si quería mantener la tan costosa paz. Mientras ningún noble meereeno había requerido ser un miembro del Consejo después de Hizdahr, ese atolladero había podido ser esquivado, pero ahora estaba sobre el tablero y no se podía posponer por más tiempo.

Tras otra mirada silenciosa al resto de sus consejeros, Daenerys aceptó la propuesta de Massida y la noble fue admitida como nueva consejera real.

La mujer entonces abordó su segunda propuesta. "Estoy dispuesta a organizar la reapertura de las arenas de combate."

Daenerys guardó un silencio tenso durante unos segundos. "Ya sabéis lo que ocurrió la última vez."

Tyrion también sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al recordar aquel aciago día en el anfiteatro de Daznak. El ambiente se podía cortar en la sala. Oberyn era el único que sonreía.

"He oído que habéis aprendido a controlar a vuestros dragones, majestad," apuntó la mujer, sin inmutarse.

"Los dragones no son mascotas, mi señora. No puedo impedir que vuelen por donde les plazca ni que a veces se sientan excesivamente protectores hacia mí. Es imposible predecir su comportamiento, y lo es menos aún cuando estoy en unas arenas cubiertas por la sangre de los combates, en medio de una gran multitud vociferante."

"Yo me ofrezco para luchar en los combates." Todos se volvieron a mirar a Oberyn, estupefactos. "Ya lo hice una vez aquí en Meereen, y empiezo a echar de menos la emoción de una auténtica lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo de la Montaña sólo fue un aperitivo. Y si gano el premio, lo donaré a las arcas reales, con lo cual todos nos beneficiaremos."

"Es muy peligroso. ¿Y si os ocurre algo? Vuestro hermano no me lo perdonaría," opuso Daenerys, visiblemente asustada.

Tyrion intuyó que las iras de Doran Martell no eran lo único que hacía temblar ligeramente las manos de la reina, aunque de por sí no era un motivo nada desdeñable. Que pudiese peligrar el apoyo de Dorne por culpa de que a su príncipe Víbora le atraía tanto jugar con la muerte no era una tontería.

"Yo mismo le escribiré lo antes posible para contarle que soy mayorcito para meterme en las peleas que se me antojen, mi reina. Si me pasa algo, todo continuará según lo previsto." Oberyn permanecía tan relajado como si estuvieran hablando de los postres del almuerzo y no sobre su posible muerte en las arenas. El riesgo de que eso sucediera era grande.

Daenerys, por el contrario, estaba de cualquier modo menos relajada, pero se esforzaba al máximo por no perder la compostura. Tyrion sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando. Ella no podía delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos delante de Massida.

"Vos y yo seguiremos hablando de vuestra participación en otro momento, mi príncipe," dijo para tratar de atajar el tema, con voz tensa. Tyrion sabía que, si ella se enzarzaba en una discusión con Oberyn delante de los consejeros, sus confusos sentimientos por él se delatarían en su rostro, y Daenerys lo sabía también. Tyrion se preguntó si ella sería capaz de convencerlo en la intimidad del dormitorio para que abandonara la peligrosa idea, aunque estaba seguro de que, si la decisión estaba tomada, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Por lo que Tyrion sabía, nadie, ni siquiera su hermana Elia ni su amante de toda la vida Ellaria habían conseguido domar su sed de sangre.

Por suerte, ni Asha ni Lubos Xhi parecían especialmente interesados en hacerse matar en un anfiteatro delante de multitudes rugientes. Eran al menos guerreros tan consumados como Gusano Gris, Daario, Oberyn, Jorah y Khotto (Tyrion no incluía en el lote a Ser Barristan, pues todavía lo consideraba como uno de los mejores guerreros de Poniente, si no del mundo, así que estaba por encima de los otros. Cierto que ya era viejo, pero Tyrion lo había visto en acción en el patio de armas y conservaba una agilidad increíble para sus años), pero obviamente les preocupaba su propio pellejo un poco más que al dorniense. Asha estaba empeñada en ocupar el Trono de Sal y Lubos quería ser recibido con honores en las Islas del Verano.

Era una suerte que los dothrakis mejor dotados hubiesen pasado a formar parte de los ejércitos de Daenerys, y los soldados tenían prohibido pelear en las arenas, o de lo contrario Khotto, el jinete de sangre de Daenerys, que estaba en la sala del Consejo, también se habría ofrecido como luchador en los juegos. Tyrion podía ver en sus ojos su decepción por no poder participar. De todas maneras, Tyrion no creía que la reina hubiese permitido que dos de sus consejeros (siendo uno de ellos su esposo) se apuntaran a unos juegos en los que podrían enfrentarse en combate y malherirse o matarse el uno al otro.

Era más que evidente que Daenerys tenía muchas reticencias respecto a aquella nueva apertura de los anfiteatros, pese a los beneficios que aportaban, pues intentó un último contraargumento. "Mi señora, no es seguro que la población de Meereen acepte regresar a las arenas después de lo que ocurrió la última vez. Temerán un nuevo desastre."

"Yo los convenceré. El talento de mi hijo no le venía de la nada. Dadme un poco de tiempo y veréis. Además, majestad... ¿Quién se resiste a un buen espectáculo sangriento y a un poco de riesgo?"

 _Esta mujer entiende bien la naturaleza humana. La gente es demasiado morbosa y le gusta demasiado la sangre como para privarse de presenciarla simplemente por un poco de peligro de ser asados o aplastados,_ pensó Tyrion con sarcasmo.

"Si yo tengo que estar allí, no puedo responder por mis dragones ni por la reacción del público si aparecen. No quiero más catástrofes que yo pueda evitar."

"Tengo entendido que los dragones son seres muy inteligentes y responden al lenguaje mágico que las personas con sangre de dragón como vos poseen, majestad. Estoy segura de que sabréis mantenerlos a raya."

¿Aquello era un desafío? ¿Buscaba aquella mujer provocar deliberadamente un nuevo desastre como forma de venganza? ¿Quería poner a Daenerys, a sus allegados y sus soldados en peligro? ¿Se tomaba tantas molestias simplemente para proporcionar diversiones a la población y engordar las arcas reales? De cualquier modo, a Tyrion no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de otra reapertura de las arenas, ni tener que pasar de nuevo por el trance de ser testigo de las masacres. Pero se resignó a lo inevitable. Si él tenía que estar allí, Sansa se subiría por las paredes y Tyrion odiaba que ella se sintiera angustiada por su causa.

Ser Barristan también habló, con el ceño fruncido. "A mí tampoco me parece prudente reabrir las arenas. Los ciudadanos se las han arreglado perfectamente sin ellas."

"Vamos, vamos, Ser Barristan _el Bravo_. ¿Dónde queda vuestro espíritu de lucha?," bromeó Oberyn. Miró a Daenerys y su expresión se suavizó. "No será necesario que estéis presente, mi reina. Yo iré en representación vuestra y lucharé en vuestro honor. Vos sois la reina y podéis cambiar las reglas si os place."

Tyrion nunca se imaginaría que miraría al dorniense con tanto agradecimiento. Si Daenerys no iba, él también podría librarse de asistir.

Ella se quedó pensativa, mirando la mesa, pero Massida no estaba conforme con el giro de las cosas.

"Eso sería irregular. El pueblo espera que su reina lo acompañe al menos en la final de los juegos. Su ausencia sería interpretada como un signo de mal augurio."

"Decidle entonces al pueblo que la reina no cree en augurios ni patrañas. Pero si consideráis que decirles eso es políticamente incorrecto, tendrá que bastarles la amenaza de los dragones," atajó Oberyn sin contemplaciones. "El pueblo tendrá sus juegos, pero no puede obligar a la reina a asistir. Y tampoco sería lo más recomendable dado el accidente de la última vez."

La señora Loraq apretó los labios. "Está bien. Haré lo que pueda."

El encuentro con Massida concluyó después de que hubieron hablado sobre el plazo para la nueva apertura de las arenas y la organización de los campeonatos de lucha, de la que la mujer se haría cargo. Necesitarían al menos dos o tres semanas. Tyrion señaló con ironía que los luchadores supervivientes cuyo combate final había sido truncado por la irrupción de los dragones y que se habían quedado sin cobrar el premio, probablemente llevaban meses considerando la idea de secuestrarlo y llevarle su cabeza a Cersei o, mejor, llevárselo vivito y coleando, porque pensarían que posiblemente su querida hermana pagaría más por el placer de quitarle la cabeza de los hombros ella misma. Massida aseguró que se les garantizaría su combate final, el que no pudieron terminar, en los próximos juegos. Tyrion respiró exageradamente, visiblemente aliviado por librarse de las demandas de aquellos brutos, arrancando algunas sonrisas burlonas, excepto la de Massida, que nunca esbozaba más que una mueca cruel a modo de sonrisa, la de Daenerys, que no estaba de humor para bromas, y la de Ser Barristan, que no apreciaba mucho ese tipo de humor negro.

Aquella reunión con la señora Loraq había sido lo más destacable de la última semana, junto con el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Pod (al que Tyrion y Sansa habían regalado una espada hecha con el mejor acero que se podía fabricar después del acero valyrio; Leena le había obsequiado un estandarte con el escudo de armas de la casa Payne, hecho por ella misma; y hubo un almuerzo de cumpleaños en el que, además de ellos cuatro, estuvieron Brienne, Larko y Cloe). También hubo mucha actividad con la agotadora preparación de las festividades en las plazas y calles principales de la ciudad. No habían llegado noticias relevantes sobre el Norte, ni sobre Desembarco del Rey. Sansa había escrito a Jon inmediatamente para contarle las novedades sobre Bran y Rickon y estaba esperando su respuesta, tratando de contener la ansiedad de la espera. Una carta de su hermano sería tranquilizadora, al menos porque le haría saber que seguía vivo y ella podría enterarse de la situación exacta en la que él se encontraba, por precaria que fuese. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sansa había dejado de vivir en una burbuja de irrealidad y ahora prefería ver la verdad de frente a languidecer en la incertidumbre. Ya había aprendido por las malas que era inútil fantasear para escapar de lo inevitable.

En Volantis la guerra entre amos y esclavos había provocado una matanza y la ciudad era un caos, siguiendo la estela de la propia Meereen, antes de que Daenerys hubiera logrado imponer el orden, y también la de Astapor y Yunkai. Los amos supervivientes de Volantis estaban tratando de establecer alianzas con los de otras ciudades vecinas, pero en ellas también había graves problemas. Jamás había habido revueltas de esclavos a semejante escala y todas las ciudades enemigas de la Madre de Dragones estaban sufriendo un duro revés. El comercio de esclavos prácticamente se había interrumpido porque la mayoría de los que eran tomados como prisioneros o raptados para ser vendidos se revolvían, plantaban cara y eran ejecutados antes de que hubieran sido conducidos a las subastas, o lograban matar a sus captores y escaparse, o aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para asesinar a los amos cuando éstos los compraban.

Decenas de miles de pobres diablos mataban y morían luchando por su libertad.

Jamás se había visto nada igual. Según los informes, la ola de la revolución se había extendido por una buena parte de Essos. Parecía que el hecho de enterarse de que muchos esclavos se atrevían a desafiar a los opresores y a pelear a muerte animaba a otros a dejar atrás el miedo y revolverse. En todas sus gargantas se oía un grito de guerra: _Mhysa_. Madre. Muchos se arrojaban al baño de sangre con aquella palabra en sus labios. Daenerys se había sentido conmocionada al leer el informe. Cuando ella empezó aquella guerra, no había imaginado que miles y miles de pisoteados de medio mundo acabarían gritando aquel apelativo _maternal_ que ellos mismos le habían puesto.

También se comentaba que los sacerdotes rojos de R'hllor estaban cobrando cada vez más fuerza e influencia entre la creciente población liberta y los amos los veían como una gran amenaza, pero les tenían miedo y no se atrevían a tocarlos, pues los amos que conspiraban contra ellos morían en extrañas circunstancias: sus casas ardían con ellos dentro, o de repente contraían misteriosas enfermedades intestinales con las que se desangraban en cuestión de horas, o sus cuerpos eran encontrados flotando en los ríos y en los estanques... Tyrion recordó la historia de Brienne sobre la sombra que clavó un puñal espectral en el corazón de Renly, según ella conjurada por la bruja roja que acompañaba a Stannis y que recientemente había resucitado a Jon. Recordó también la aversión de Varys hacia la magia oscura, después de que un brujo lo había castrado para ofrecer sus atributos viriles a una llama parlante.

Se estremeció. Aquellos mismos sacerdotes rojos ayudaban en buena parte a mantener la paz en Meereen y Tyrion comprendía la utilidad de su presencia allí, pero en el fondo no le gustaba tener que depender de ellos en ese aspecto. Desconfiaba de todos los que proclamaban que sus propios dioses eran los únicos y verdaderos y que iban por ahí lavando el cerebro a la gente. No había más que ver a los gorriones en Poniente. La estúpida de Cersei les había puesto las alas a aquellos pájaros y ellos habían echado a volar y se habían multiplicado como ratas.

Los fanáticos eran un problema cada vez mayor. La ignorancia, la miseria y el miedo empujaban a muchos infelices a seguirlos y a convertirse en fanáticos ellos también. Y ahora que un invierno especialmente frío, oscuro y amenazador ya estaba cubriendo una buena parte del mundo, parecía haber más fiebre fanática que nunca.

Sí, eran ciertamente tiempos oscuros. Hasta en Meereen la luz del día duraba menos horas, el sol no brillaba tanto como antes y la temperatura ambiente era más fría de lo que la gente de aquella zona normalmente tórrida estaba acostumbrada a sentir.

El gremio de costureras trabajaba a destajo haciendo prendas de invierno para abrigar a cuantos niños y personas vulnerables al frío se pudiera. Los maestres y sanadores atendían numerosos casos de enfriamientos, gripes y pulmonías, y había aparecido un brote de tuberculosis, una enfermedad de acción lenta pero inexorable que deshacía los pulmones y contra la que no existía ninguna cura efectiva. Lo único que cabía esperar era que, como la psoriagrís en algunos raros casos, se detuviera antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero la mayoría de los afectados no tenían esa suerte.

Pese a todo, o precisamente por ello, la ciudad necesitaba distracciones. Necesitaba evadirse del frío inusual, de la falta de espacio, de los problemas de convivencia, de los infortunios cotidianos, de una austeridad que nunca había conocido antes, del temor indefinido que flotaba en el ambiente y que todos trataban de disimular...

No había transcurrido aún ni la mitad de la mañana cuando el cortejo real se instaló en el palco de la Plaza de las Gracias. Un gran escenario sin paredes ni decorados en el fondo había sido montado enfrente del palco. Era igual a los escenarios que había en las otras plazas, para las representaciones cómicas y teatrales, y para las danzas y exhibiciones. También había mesas de caballete donde pronto se empezarían a servir los refrigerios, y otras mesas destinadas a los jugadores de sitrang. El espacio empezó a llenarse de gente en cuanto Daenerys y su séquito hicieron su entrada. Tanto el palco como todo el perímetro de la plaza estaban custodiados por soldados en apretada formación.

Tyrion y Sansa habían decidido llevar con ellos a Mhyraz, Dara y Rayo. Los niños necesitaban salir de la pirámide tanto como el cachorro, que había crecido considerablemente en los cuatro meses que llevaba viviendo con ellos. Ya casi conseguía derribar a Tyrion cuando le apoyaba las patas delanteras sobre los hombros con su típico entusiasmo de perro joven y saludable, y cuando hacía ese gesto cariñoso su cabeza sobresalía por encima de la de su amo. Tyrion a veces se lo llevaba con él cuando salía a realizar sus obligaciones por la ciudad y los niños lo sacaban a pasear por la pirámide y el patio de armas todos los días, porque derrochaba tanta energía que el encierro prolongado lo entristecía y lo volvía inquieto. Además, tenía que ejercitarse constantemente para fortalecerse y no empezar a sufrir enfermedades demasiado pronto a causa de un exceso de sedentarismo. El perro tenía puesta su correa de cuero, como cada vez que salía a las calles.

Tyrion llevaba la daga en su vaina colgada del cinto, y había recomendado a Mhyraz y Dara que llevaran sus dagas (Tyrion se las había regalado) y sus hondas, así como unas bolsitas llenas de piedras pequeñas para las hondas, por si tenían que usarlas. Sansa también había atado su propia daga a su pierna, al modo en que había visto a Shae hacerlo, de modo que la llevaba oculta bajo la falda. Apenas había tenido tiempo de recibir lecciones de autodefensa, pero el factor sorpresa podía jugar en su favor. Muy pocos se esperarían que una dama ponienti que parecía tan delicada e indefensa llevara un arma debajo de la ropa. Por supuesto, Brienne había estado rotundamente de acuerdo en lo de la daga. La guardaespaldas caminaba detrás de su protegida, sin dejar de vigilar el entorno por un solo segundo.

Pod y Leena tampoco faltaban en el séquito. Tyrion no había logrado convencer a Pod de que se tomara el día libre. Al final, llegaron a un acuerdo a medias. Pod sería escolta de Tyrion y Sansa junto con Brienne, pero llevaría a Leena con él.

El séquito se sentó en sus respectivos asientos en el palco real, entre los aplausos de la multitud dirigidos a Daenerys y gritos llamándola _Mhysa_. El sol, que cada día ascendía un poco menos y alumbraba durante menos tiempo, entibiaba ligeramente el frío aire de la mañana. El viento estaba en calma y el cielo lucía tan despejado como de costumbre con apenas alguna nube pasajera. Tyrion observó el variopinto grupo de consejeros a su alrededor.

Ser Barristan permanecía en su perpetua posición, de pie detrás de la reina. Lucía la nueva armadura lacada en blanco que Daenerys le había encargado, y Tyrion se preguntó si en breve iría a nombrarlo miembro de una Guardia de la Reina, si es que ella tenía la intención de crearla, lo que probablemente haría, siguiendo la tradición ponienti.

Missandei llevaba un vestido más abrigado que los que solía ponerse, y cubría sus hombros con una capa de lana que la costurera personal de la reina, Cloe, le había hecho.

Oberyn vestía igual que si estuviera todavía en Lanza del Sol, y observaba su entorno con su sonrisa despreocupada y socarrona.

Massida zo Loraq se sentaba con la espalda tan recta como una lanza. El lujo de su atuendo y de sus joyas acentuaba su delgadez extrema y no conseguía hacer nada por disimular su deteriorada piel ni las profundas arrugas de su rostro. Miraba a su alrededor con sus ojos tan fríos como la escarcha del amanecer.

Khotto se tomaba muy en serio su función de jinete de sangre y montaba guardia a la derecha de Ser Barristan. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba recogido en la habitual trenza de los que no habían sido vencidos en ninguna pelea ni en ningún combate. Toda su ropa estaba hecha de pieles de caballo y era más tupida que la que su pueblo solía ponerse. Aquel invierno estaba resultando inclemente incluso para los curtidos señores de los caballos.

Asha se sentaba cerca del extremo derecho, con Lubos Xhi a su izquierda y Oberyn a la izquierda de éste. Theon, por fortuna, estaba ausente, probablemente por decisión propia. O el maltrecho hombre del hierro se había vuelto tan prudente como para evitar situaciones violentas, o lo hacía por pura cobardía, para no tener que afrontar el desprecio y la frialdad de Sansa. Ella detestaba tener que compartir palco con cualquier Greyjoy, así que Tyrion, para que su esposa pudiese situarse lo más lejos posible de Asha, había cedido a Massida su propio banco justo a la izquierda de Daenerys y él y Sansa se habían desplazado hacia el extremo izquierdo. Habían acordado evitar encontronazos con los Greyjoy, y para ello lo mejor era estar tan lejos de ellos como pudieran. Pod y Brienne permanecían en pie detrás de la pareja y de Leena, a la que habían cedido un banco a la izquierda de Sansa.

Kerro había pedido permiso para poder pasar el día con su familia, mezclados entre la gente común que asistiría a las festividades. Tenía muchos amigos entre los libertos y él se sentía más a gusto entre ellos que en la comitiva real. En cualquier otro acto más solemne habría ocupado su puesto junto a la reina sin vacilación, pero había recuperado a sus hijos perdidos recientemente y quería pasar con ellos todo el tiempo libre que tenía. Además, la familia tenía muy pocas ocasiones para salir a divertirse, y aquella era una de esas escasas ocasiones.

La reina había llevado con ella a los niños que la atendían personalmente en la pirámide y éstos estaban sentados en el suelo de tablas del palco junto a Mhyraz y Dara. El grupo de chiquillos charlaba y soltaba risitas. En medio de ellos, Rayo se apoyaba en sus cuartos traseros y observaba su entorno con excitación.

Gusano Gris se encontraba a la cabeza de los soldados que custodiaban el palco desde el nivel del suelo, impidiendo el acceso a toda persona ajena a la comitiva real.

La vigilancia de las plazas y de las calles que las conectaban estaba a cargo de los Segundos Hijos, dirigidos por Daario, y de más Inmaculados, y Jorah se encontraba entre las filas de estos últimos.

Pronto apareció la compañía de teatro ambulante, que sería la primera en ofrecer su espectáculo, mientras los espectadores estaban todavía lo bastante despejados para prestar atención a una obra teatral. Los actores y el dramaturgo subieron al escenario y saludaron a la reina y al público, y expresaron su satisfacción por actuar en la noble ciudad de Meereen. A continuación, colocaron algunos muebles y otros objetos y montaron rápidamente una estructura móvil de la que colgaban una serie de decorados de tela que se superponían y que se podían cambiar con facilidad. Habían sido pintados con sorprendente buen oficio y detalle por algún artista anónimo que probablemente vendía sus lienzos por mucho menos de lo que valían.

Los disfraces y pelucas de los actores se veían nuevos y relucientes, como si los estuvieran estrenando para la ocasión. Saltaba a la vista que el dramaturgo había preferido invertir algo más de dinero para que la apariencia de su compañía fuese prácticamente irreprochable delante de la reina de Meereen. Sin duda deseaba complacerla y adularla y contentar al público para ganarse un buen montón de monedas.

También era obvio que la obra trataba sobre la dinastía Targaryen, pues algunos de los actores y actrices llevaban pelucas de pelo plateado, y no había nadie de pelo plateado tan famoso en el mundo como los Targaryen. Tyrion temió que se trataría de una anodina representación sobre el poder de la dinastía Targaryen hasta su decadencia y caída, porque, al actuar nada menos que delante de la Madre de Dragones, era de esperarse que el argumento no sería ofensivo para ella ni sus parientes, ni incluiría escenas groseras ni escatológicas. Las compañías que actuaban delante de la realeza o de la nobleza se cuidaban mucho de ofender a su distinguido público, si no querían perderlo todo de la cabeza para arriba. _Esa habría sido la reacción típica de Cersei,_ pensó Tyrion. _Los habría mandado apresar en el acto, encolerizada, y poco después todas sus cabezas estarían adornando las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja._ _Nunca le ha gustado demasiado admitir que su mierda huele tan mal como la de todos los demás. Por eso es por lo que casi siempre luce esa cara de estar oliendo mierda._ Sonrió para sí. Por suerte para la compañía, Daenerys no era Cersei.

En cuanto todo estuvo dispuesto, el dramaturgo anunció el título, _Fuego de Dragón._ Tyrion estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. _Muy original._

Pero la obra resultó no ser tan mala como Tyrion había temido. Narraba con agilidad y de una forma amena los acontecimientos más importantes protagonizados por los reyes dragón desde la conquista de Aegon I hasta la misma Daenerys. El dramaturgo se había permitido algunas licencias históricas, incluyendo algunos romances que no habían existido (Tyrion suponía que lo hacía para explotar el interés de la audiencia hacia los asuntos amorosos) y exagerando algunas batallas que no habían llegado a alcanzar tales proporciones, con la excepción de la Danza de los Dragones. Los intérpretes se cambiaban con frecuencia las vestimentas a medida que iban adoptando distintos roles dentro de la dinastía Targaryen, y hasta los disfraces de dragón estaban bien conseguidos, sin resultar excesivamente ridículos. El público aplaudía con frecuencia, reía o guardaba un silencio atento, y se lo pasaba bien.

Por suerte la obra no era muy larga, pues había que dar paso a los otros espectáculos y a la comida. Cuando terminó su representación en la Plaza de las Gracias, la compañía teatral se despidió con una serie de reverencias en medio de los aplausos y el dramaturgo declaró que esperaba poder tener el honor de seguir deleitando a la reina y sus súbditos en el futuro, cuando su compañía regresara a Meereen. A eso añadió un comentario jocoso acerca de que todos aquellos que no qusieran esperar a dicho futuro podían volver a deleitarse con la representación de la obra en las otras plazas, y el público rio y volvió a aplaudir.

Mientras esperaban a que empezara el siguiente espectáculo, se sirvió el primer refrigerio del día y la gente se arremolinó en torno a las largas mesas de caballete. En el palco también había una mesa y las fuentes, los platos, los cubiertos, las copas y las jarras fueron colocados en ella por los niños. Sólo después de que el catador hubo probado el vino, el agua y el mosto y una ración de cada una de las fuentes y se esperó un tiempo prudencial, al menos media hora, para comprobar que el hombre no sufría signos de envenenamiento, se fueron animando los demás. Aún así, Tyrion probó la bebida y el plato de Sansa antes de que ella lo hiciera y le pidió que esperase algo más. La joven lo miró entre enternecida y divertida, porque siempre la conmovía muchísimo que él cuidara de ella y del bebé con tanto celo, y para disimular su emoción de que él arriesgase su vida por ella, bromeó diciéndole que ese día su amor la hacía pasar hambre deliberadamente. Él le replicó con una sonrisa pícara que ciertamente era un esposo incomprendido e injustamente tratado, pues más tarde pensaba permitirle satisfacer _todos_ sus apetitos. Sansa sintió el familiar ardor entre las piernas, incluso en medio de aquella plaza y de una multitud bulliciosa, y dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, para intentar que el intenso rubor de sus mejillas pasara desapercibido.

Una vez que se hubieron asegurado de que no había veneno, los platos y las copas de los niños y los adultos del palco fueron llenados. Sansa y Tyrion prefirieron comer sentados en sus asientos para evitar a Asha, que se había acercado a Daenerys para charlar. Oberyn, sin ningún reparo, se sentó en el suelo delante de Sansa y Leena y les dirigió su sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Hoy estais especialmente hermosas, mis señoras. Los días de fiesta os favorecen."

"Gracias, mi príncipe," contestó Sansa, fracasando estrepitosamente en controlar sus sonrojos. Leena correspondió al cumplido con una sonrisa serena.

"Bonito día, ¿eh? Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a permanecer sentado durante horas como un mono en una jaula, delante de las muchedumbres que observan todo lo que hago mientras me comporto como se espera de mí. Bueno, más o menos. Sentarse en el suelo no es muy propio de un príncipe, y aún menos de un rey."

 _Y tampoco debería serlo tratar de flirtear con la mujer de otro, que no es tu princesa ni tu reina, Víbora_ , pensó Tyrion, socarrón. No dejaba de molestarle un poco la constante y descarada galantería del fogoso dorniense.

"Cuando yo tenía trece años, se me ocurrió la idea de organizar una fiesta de disfraces improvisada al aire libre en los Jardines del Agua, mientras mi padre se encontraba en Tor, visitando a los Jordayne. A Doran no le hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero Elia se echó a reír y me apoyó, como siempre que se me ocurría alguna barrabasada para distraerla y hacerla olvidarse por unas horas de su salud delicada. Hicimos correr la voz de que todos los jóvenes de cualquier condición estaban invitados, a condición de que se presentaran limpios y con un disfraz. Habría comida y bedida en abundancia y música. Doran trató de oponerse, pues aquello le parecía peligroso. Protestaba diciendo que cualquier ladrón o maleante podía colarse bajo el acicate de tener vía libre para campar a sus anchas en una casa rica, pero yo lo calmé asegurándole que no se les permitiría entrar con armas ni ningún objeto que se pudiese utilizar como tal. Lo cierto es que fue uno de los mejores días de mi primera juventud, porque vi el brillo en los ojos de mi hermana mientras reíamos y bailábamos con aquellos disfraces ridículos que nosotros mismos diseñamos con retazos de esto y de lo otro. No le quité a Elia el ojo de encima en todo el día, pues alguno de esos muchachos podía intentar propasarse con ella. Mi hermana era una princesa de Dorne y muy consciente de serlo. Hay ciertos límites que ni siquiera los Martell podemos traspasar, y no está bien visto que una princesa se exhiba públicamente o sea vista en actitud _galante_ con hombres, y menos aún con hombres de condición más humilde que ella. Ya veis, la hipocresía alcanza todos los rincones, incluso en la liberal Dorne. Allí no importa que una joven dama no llegue virgen al matrimonio, siempre y cuando no haya concebido bastardos y haya sido discreta en su vida sexual. Elia podría haber flirteado en privado con alguno de aquellos mozos, e incluso podría habérselo llevado a la cama y después fingir que no había hecho nada más indecente que charlar y bailar a lo largo del día. Pero estaba reservando su flor para su futuro esposo, quienquiera que fuese. Yo la hacía rabiar diciéndole que si su esposo resultaba ser un tipo de cien kilos, calvo y sin dientes, se arrepentiría de no haberle entregado su flor a otro más de su gusto. Elia siempre se enfadaba y me gritaba que nuestro padre nunca la obligaría a casarse con un tipo así. La irritaba aquella broma, porque era una chica romántica. De modo que ninguno de aquellos muchachos que suspiraron por ella en la fiesta de disfraces le rozó un solo pelo de forma indebida, o no lo hicieron sin sufrir las consecuencias al menos. A uno de ellos, que había bebido más de la cuenta e insistió en que ella lo acompañase detrás de los arbustos, le rompí la nariz, le salté tres dientes y lo amenacé con cortarle la verga allí mismo si no se largaba para no volver. Elia se enfadó conmigo acusándome de que me había excedido en mi brutalidad, que habría bastado con haberlo expulsado de la fiesta, y después de eso ella quiso retirarse a descansar. La seguí y le pedí perdón, pero añadí que lo había hecho porque no consentía que nadie la forzara a hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Elia entonces me abrazó y me dijo que me quería como a nadie en el mundo. Y yo le contesté lo mismo. Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. La fiesta continuó sin ella y sin Doran, a quien nunca le agradaron demasiado mis fiestas. Y esa noche perdí mi virginidad detrás de alguna duna de la playa con un chico y una chica cuyos rostros ni siquiera recuerdo. Tal vez llevaban máscaras, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Esa fue también la primera vez que había bebido hasta emborracharme." Oberyn contemplaba sus recuerdos con una leve sonrisa nostálgica. "Las versiones oficiales de los cotilleos cuentan que me estrené con un escudero unos años más tarde, pero no es cierto. Aquel escudero fue uno más de una larga lista de amantes que había comenzado mucho antes, pero yo al principio era bastante discreto, bueno, todo lo que yo podía serlo. Ah, la inocencia juvenil," suspiró con ironía.

A Sansa le ardían las mejillas y bebió un trago de su copa de mosto para esconder el rubor. Leena la imitó, a punto de soltar una risita. Tyrion puso los ojos en blanco, con un aire cómicamente resignado.

Un revuelo entre el gentío anunció la llegada del nuevo espectáculo. Se trataba de un grupo de danzarines y músicos ghiscarios.

"Puede que alguna de esas chicas sepa hacer el auténtico nudo meereeno. Una vez me acosté con una que lo hacía realmente bien," comentó Oberyn, como si hablara del tiempo. "Fue una auténtica proeza echar aquel polvo, y al día siguiente casi me sentía como un viejo de ochenta años con los músculos baldados. Y yo no soy precisamente un hombre físicamente débil. Ofrecí a su dueño oro suficiente para comprarla. La chica se merecía su libertad, y yo quería liberarla. Pero el bastardo codicioso no accedió. Dijo que la chica le hacía ganar una barbaridad de dinero, mucho más de lo que yo le pagaría por comprarla, y que no la vendería. Yo le repliqué que, si le clavaba un cuchillo en las tripas en aquel mismo momento, de nada le serviría todo el dinero que le robaba a la muchacha. Él trató de sacar su daga y la patética imitación de matones que lo acompañaban intentaron lo mismo, pero eran tan malos en la lucha como aquel proxeneta era negociando. Mis hombres y yo acabamos con ellos en un instante. Liberamos a las mujeres que le habían pertenecido, entre ellas la joven que hacía el nudo meereeno. Le pagué oro suficiente para que pudiese retirarse de la prostitución si así lo quería. Ella aceptó el dinero y se ofreció a ser mi acompañante, y yo la llevé conmigo en mis viajes, por un tiempo. Después la ayudé a establecerse en Lorath, donde se compró una casa y montó un negocio de importación de sedas, vinos y especias. He sabido que le va muy bien y que hasta se ha casado y tiene hijos." Oberyn tenía la vista perdida, como si en la lejanía pudiese ver a la ex-contorsionista como si todavía fuese una jovencita realizando uno de sus complicados ejercicios eróticos.

Tyrion se preguntó si la Víbora echaría mucho de menos a su esposa cuando tuviese que volver a Dorne. Aunque fuese tan promiscuo, sin duda debía de sentir afecto por Daenerys a esas alturas. Un hombre tenía que carecer de corazón para no encariñarse con ella, y Oberyn no era un hombre sin corazón, como lo probaba el hecho de que no hubiese dejado de lado a su amante de siempre y que hubiese reconocido a todas sus hijas. _Simplemente tiene un apetito sexual desmesurado, que una sola persona no puede satisfacer._ Debía de ser duro para Daenerys imaginárselo en otras camas, pero tenía que aceptar las cosas tal como eran.

El público apenas pudo aplaudir a los bailarines, pues tenía las manos ocupadas cogiendo bocados de las fuentes y sirviéndose el vino de las jarras.

Después de un rato contemplando los vertiginosos números de baile y tras haber evaluado, aparentemente, las habilidades físicas de los bailarines (y su probable potencial para las artes amatorias) de unos cuantos vistazos, Oberyn se excusó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la reina charlando con Asha y Missandei.

Massida permanecía rígidamente sentada en su silla. Apenas comía y bebía y era evidente que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en el escenario. Ser Barristan y Khotto parecían compartir la opinión de Tyrion acerca de Massida y de vez en cuando le lanzaban ojeadas suspicaces, como si esperasen que en cualquier momento se arrojara sobre Daenerys, daga en mano. Tyrion se alegró de que no bajasen la guardia con respecto a aquella mujer. Podía llevar un arma bajo la ropa, y al ser una mujer noble, habría resultado una ofensa que la cachearan. En cualquier caso, había que tener siempre el ojo puesto en ella.

En ese momento, sombras oscuras cubrieron el cielo. Los dragones sobrevolaban la ciudad, alertas. La visión de las monstruosas criaturas causó una conmoción y hasta los bailarines detuvieron su número para mirarlos con asombro. Todos los espectadores contuvieron el aliento. Por fortuna, las bestias pasaron de largo y se alejaron hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad. Aquel día no había cuerpos sanguinolentos tirados en el suelo que pudiesen llamar su atención, ni su _madre_ se encontraba en una situación de inminente peligro. La gente soltó el aliento que había retenido y regresó al bullicio anterior.

Tras los danzarines, actuó una compañía cómica de enanos. Las caídas, los golpes, las pedorretas, las piruetas y las bromas arrancaban carcajadas del público. Tyrion hizo el esfuerzo de reír y aplaudir pero, por más que lo intentara, no se sentía cómodo viéndolos actuar. La implacable voz de Tywin y su perpetuo rictus de desprecio volvían para recordarle cuál era el sitio de los enanos en el mundo. La mano de Sansa en la suya lo sacó de sus amargos recuerdos y él le sonrió agradecido. Poco después, Sansa se encontró con un problema. Su embarazo de casi cuatro meses la hacía sentir ganas de orinar más a menudo. A Leena, que casi había alcanzado la mitad del suyo, le pasaba lo mismo. Por allí no había ningún sitio donde pudieran aliviarse cómodamente y sin temor a que hubiera transeúntes alrededor. Muchas calles tenían alcantarillas con rejas por las que los vertidos y el agua de lluvia iban a parar a las cloacas y de ahí a la desembocadura del Skahazadhan, pero dichas alcantarillas estaban justo en medio de las calles, a plena vista, y Sansa jamás accedería a realizar una actividad tan íntima y embarazosa en un sitio tan poco discreto. Daenerys había prohibido terminantemente que los desperdicios, los excrementos y la orina fuesen arrojados en cualquier parte, con el objetivo de mantener la ciudad tan limpia como fuera posible. Había oído hablar muchas veces de Desembarco del Rey y de lo mal que olía, y no deseaba que Meereen se convirtiese en otro Desembarco del Rey.

No iba a ser Sansa precisamente quien se saltase la prohibición. Pero suponía un problema. Menos mal que la Plaza de las Gracias estaba cerca de la Gran Pirámide. Podrían ir allí para que las chicas se aliviaran y se refrescaran un poco y volverían después. Se excusaron ante Daenerys y ella les concedió el permiso para ausentarse. Tyrion avisó a Mhyraz y Dara de que se iban por un rato y los niños se ofrecieron para acompañarles con Rayo, pero Tyrion rehusó con una sonrisa, asegurando que no era necesario y que siguieran disfrutando de las diversiones. Él, Sansa y Leena, con Brienne a la cabeza y Pod detrás, descendieron del palco y se abrieron paso sin problemas hasta el extremo de la plaza. A partir de ahí, el gentío disminuyó, pero aún así una gran parte de la población parecía estar en las calles aquel día. Tyrion colocó su mano en la empuñadura de la daga colgada de su cintura, tal y como Brienne y Pod hacían con sus espadas, listos para actuar.

No tardaron mucho en entrar por las puertas de la pirámide, custodiadas por los centinelas habituales. En el interior se respiraba mucho más silencio y calma que en cualquier día normal, pues casi todo el mundo estaba fuera, a excepción de los guardias de los corredores y de los cocineros, cuyo personal había aumentado y que ese día hacían horas extra.

Subieron a sus habitaciones y a Sansa le faltó tiempo para emitir un suspiro de alivio mientras corría hacia el dormitorio. Tyrion aguardó en la sala adyacente y entonces sonaron unos golpes en la puerta que lo sobresaltaron.

"Señor, soy Mosca Blanca. Traigo un mensaje del maestre Maero."

 _¿Un mensaje? ¿A estas horas?_

Tyrion abrió, sorprendido, y el soldado en efecto tenía un rollo de papel en la mano.

"Llegó esta mañana, cuando ya os habíais marchado. El maestre me mandó llamar para que os lo entregara en cuanto os viera regresar. Dice que ignora de qué se trata, pero como vos le pedisteis que os informara rápidamente de cualquier mensaje que llegase desde Poniente, me lo encomendó, pues él tenía que salir a atender a los pacientes."

"Está bien, Mosca Blanca. Muchas gracias." El Inmaculado le tendió el pequeño rollo y se retiró a seguir patrullando por los corredores.

Tyrion desenrolló la pequeña carta y, al leer el breve mensaje cifrado, creyó que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies.

 _Ramsay Bolton ha enviado un mensaje a Jon Nieve. Afirma que tiene a Arya Stark en su poder y que se casará con ella para afianzar su poder en el Norte. Podría ser una mentira para obligar a Jon a salir del refugio de los castillos de la Guardia de la Noche e ir a Invernalia, lo cual sería una trampa segura. Y si no es una mentira, tanto peor. No le auguro nada bueno a la joven Stark si está en las garras de Ramsay. De cualquier modo, él conseguirá lo que quiere, que es atraer a Jon hacia su propio terreno. Siento que una vez más se cumpla el funesto dicho: alas negras, palabras negras._


End file.
